Stoking the Fire
by penpaninuSessh
Summary: Ty Lee has a chance of reaffirming an old bond with the elusive Fire Princess. To what lengths will the Fire Sages go to secure an heir to the Fire throne? Omegaverse story.
1. Complicated Heat

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a darn thing belonging to "Avatar: The Last Airbender!" Everyone belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon.

Author's notes: The title for this came from a review for my "Tempting Fire" story. Demondragon8331, thank you for the idea.

I had the idea for this tale as I was finishing that one up and many, many thanks to Maraghoul for batting ideas back and forth with me. The Fire royal line is thousands of years old and like my "Katara's Fear" tale, I think if the story was allowed to go dark, the Fire Sages would be as pushy as the White Lotus. Sexy sexy times coming and much anguish and loss. A dark look at how far the Fire throne will go to secure an heir. Hopefully you will all enjoy, my lovelies.

Like "Temping fire" it begins with a seduction. It follows in some vein of that Tyzula story but this is a darker reimagining or alternate. Pre-decisions and pre-child. It does start Azula on house arrest and we'll start from there. Enjoy.

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter one "Complicated heat"

Ty Lee flitted down the hallways of the palace, emptiness clawing at her stomach. Lust coiled throughout her body and her core throbbed as dampness coated her thighs. She had begged off training with the Kyoshi Warriors and Suki only had to scent her spiking chi to know her heat was coming on. She had let Ty Lee go, but the acrobat knew Suki would think she was foolish for where her feet were taking her now. The guards she passed randomly gave her surprised or appraising looks and one even dared to try and engage her in conversation. Ty Lee was dangerously close to paralyzing him but got away without a physical confrontation. She was shocked how open she felt and that despite her initial rejection, she had pushed her chest out, putting her body on display to the alpha's eager eyes. She continued on, feet gliding her quickly toward the dark pulsing aura she sought.

Ty Lee usually locked herself away and rode out a heat as best she could with masturbation and a lot of empty pain. But this time, she was back in the royal palace and not traveling. She didn't have to hide from her fellow sisters in arms, and Zuko was in command. There was a lax feeling of peace that could be false or real depending on who you asked. And Ty Lee's feet were taking her toward Azula.

Ty Lee took sallow sips of air as she tried to reign in her excitement. Azula had been placed on house arrest after a foolhardy attack on her brother. After she had been released to help find Lady Ursa with her brother, she had escaped and vanished. Eventually she had shown back up with comrades calling themselves the Kemurikage. Azula's capture had been a rushed night of adrenaline; Ty Lee had rushed to help stop either one from hurting the other but Azula had been dropped by twenty soldiers and about all the Kyoshi Warriors. She had endured a week in a prison cell after. But Zuko had had a change of heart and let her out on house arrest under heavy guard. Her rehabilitation may be false, but Zuko wouldn't have her chained to a wall in prison. Ty Lee wondered at the armed escort; whether it was for Azula's safety or Zuko's, she wouldn't hazard to ask. She could hear a clipped angry tone from one of the adjoining sitting rooms and she swallowed hard, throat bobbing. Was Azula talking to herself? Ty Lee pushed the door open.

For once, Azula had slipped her guards. She was sitting on top of an impossibly tall cabinet, one boot hooked over her knee casually. Her tunic and trousers were impeccably pressed, and not one hair was out of her topknot. But the barely restrained anger in her hungry gaze froze Ty Lee in her tracks. Azula licked her lower lip purposefully and lifted a round cup in a mocking toast to the acrobat who was far more severely dressed down than the impeccable princess.

"Did you come here on purpose, Ty Lee? You smell….hmm…. delicious," Azula drawled. She sipped her cup of sake and leaned back on one hand, regarding the acrobat below with a hazy stare. Lust coiled in Ty Lee's belly and her nipples strained against her sheer top. No hello, no 'hi, how ya doing.' She had slipped back into her old bantering as if no time or war or incarcerations had happened. Ty Lee was shocked how familiar the grating words were.

"I was looking for you," Ty Lee gasped. She paused at the bottom of the cabinet and peered up at the half hidden princess. "What are you doing up there?"

"Drinking. Hiding. Zuzu's guards are always on my ass," Azula growled. She uncrossed her leg and spread her knees. From her vantage point below, Ty Lee could see a bulge forming between her thighs. Ty Lee swallowed, lips dry. She reached up and bravely ran her hand up the bottom of Azula's trouser leg, caressing the fabric. The wary look on the princess's face was rapidly tinging with interest as she gazed down at her.

"Come down, Azula. Don't you want to?" she asked almost timidly. Azula quirked a brow and dropped down gracefully. She rose to her full height, smiling down into the omega's face. The proximity made Ty Lee blush and her fingers skimmed cautiously up and down the front of her tunic. She breathed harshly and gasped when Azula finished her sake, unceremoniously dropped the cup and grasped her by the elbows. The sound of breaking porcelain cracked the air. Ty Lee was hauled up forward until she was flush against the princess. Through their clothing she could feel the jut of her erection and Ty Lee moaned.

"It's been awhile," Azula growled. "You never come out during your time….." Her fingers clawed up and down the bare expanse of skin along Ty Lee's midriff, scraping over the toned musculature. Ty Lee peered up into the passionate golden eyes, brown eyes wide. She was trembling with excitement, lust and maybe a hint of fear. The fear was good though; it made her want to tame the savage promise in Azula's gaze. Just like the one and only time she had joined with Azula while in the field…..

"I had to this time," Ty Lee moaned. She watched Azula's eyes widen as she began stripping her clothing. Her sheer top was pulled off and Azula helped with her breast band. Azula smirked, kneading her breasts through her fingers and leaned down to taste them. Ty Lee gasped as her nipples were coaxed to harder points between red lips. The stimulation went due south and made her gush a fresh stream of wetness. Her thighs were very damp now and when Azula's nostrils flared, Ty Lee knew she could scent her.

Azula growled low in her chest and Ty Lee gladly was swept up in her arms. The kiss the princess landed on her mouth was bruising but Ty Lee rode it out as best she could. She fought back, nipping at Azula's lower lip and drawing it between her teeth. All the while, Azula's hands were roughly molding her against her front. Azula moved to unfasten her own tunic and the waistband of her trousers but Ty Lee was ripping at the ties, almost smacking Azula's hands so she could strip her faster.

Azula gave a toothy grin, shrugging out of her ripped clothing. She made short work of Ty Lee's flowing pants, tugging the waistband down her flared hips. Her cock bobbed toward Ty Lee, freed from its confinement. The look Ty Lee cast down at it was arousing to say the least. She licked her lip and Azula could imagine her cock pushing between her lips. Her cock throbbed.

Azula opened her mouth to shoot off a snarky comment when she gasped instead. Ty Lee's hand dipped low and wrapped around her erection. She squeezed near the base as if to draw her knot out faster. Azula thrust her hips forward, caught in the physical stimulation, the maddening curls of Ty Lee's playful chi and the curves revealed to her hungry gaze. Azula growled and pulled Ty Lee hard against her. Her cock throbbed against the omega's belly.

Ty Lee gasped prettily and rubbed herself against it. She tugged the princess down to the floor. It was a sudden decision to just go for it in the sitting room, possible interruption be damned. Most people couldn't think clearly through a heat and the pounding need drove all sane thoughts from her mind. Their spiked chi that threatened to entangle would have warned anyone nearby of what was happening and possibly give them a few moments of privacy. Ty Lee didn't know if the guards would cart Azula away or let them go at it. But she had to have her now. Azula pushed Ty Lee onto her back and ran a hand down her taut belly, down further to part her wet thighs.

Ty Lee arched her back moaning as she parted for Azula's fingers. The princess worked her open firmly, her digits all but sucked into the warmth between the omega's thighs. She was so hard and she had to get inside the beautiful woman. Without preamble, she tugged her fingers free and pulled Ty Lee's legs around her waist.

Ty Lee was panting with excitement, one hand pressed between Azula's breasts as if to steady herself.

"You're in for it now," Azula promised. Her eyes gleamed. She rubbed the head of her cock against the damp folds pushing against her.

"Please, Azula," Ty Lee all but pleaded. Her hands trembled on the princess's sides.

"Please what?" Azula was beginning to sweat, a fine line beading down her jaw. Other than that, you would never know she wasn't in danger of losing control. She rubbed against Ty Lee, grinning at the moans she was pulling from the omega's throat. "Do you want this?"

"YES…" Ty Lee moaned. She pushed up against Azula's cock, trying to pull it inside but the princess kept only the tip from entering her. She held her hips still, smiling that maddening smirk. Ty Lee's fingers traced the smirking red lips with one finger tip. "FUCK….."

"We're getting to that," Azula smirked. She darted her lips open and licked Ty Lee's fingers and pressed her palms on either side of Ty Lee's head on the floor. She arched low and began to push in. The first inch was drawn in firmly, caught snug in the sopping wet warmth. Ty Lee gave a high pitched moan that was dangerously close to a scream. Azula grit her teeth. The only time she'd been inside the acrobat was a fluke chance in the field. She had stumbled on Ty Lee bathing at their camp and instead of being sent away, Ty Lee had opened her towel and tugged the princess close. The coupling was fierce and fast, and Azula wished it had gone on for a while longer.

Not to mention that wasn't a heat. Not like now. Azula paused in her entrance, teeth tugging her lower lip as she savored the warmth encasing her. Ty Lee's head was tossed to the side and she was moaning. Her hands clawed the princess's sides. Azula smiled in her head as the passionate haze of the heat encircled her in its heady embrace. She slid the rest of the way in and began her rut in earnest, hips pumping faster. Her knot kept bumping against Ty Lee's clit on each stroke and the acrobat made soft noises, widening her thighs as if to draw her in.

Azula grit her teeth. She wanted a few more moments of longer thrusts to her rut before instinct overwhelmed her. She never left any one she mated unsatisfied and seeing the omega trying to hold back her orgasm made her want to push her over the edge. Azula leaned low and nibbled Ty Lee's exposed throat. The pull of Ty Lee's hands across the bunched muscles along her back stroked her pride in her abilities. Ty Lee was pushing back, almost as if she were sparring beneath her. Azula liked the physical thrust and grind, their bodies pressing against each other's. Ty Lee was arching beneath her, as if trying to flip her on her back and Azula growled.

Her teeth worried over Ty Lee's shoulder, tugging slightly where the pale flesh met her throat and the omega gasped. Azula was surprised to feel her hands growing bolder, tugging and clawing at her. When the back of her neck was clasped in surprisingly strong fingers, Azula couldn't fight the kiss Ty Lee had captured, pressing up into her.

Azula moaned in her mouth, hips working lower and faster as she drank in the hard kiss. Ty Lee yelped into her mouth as the edges of her knot was thrust harder and harder against her opening. Her thighs trembled around Azula's waist and her body was taut with tension. Azula smirked against her shoulder, panting with approval. The throaty moan that erupted next came from her and Ty Lee smiled against her shoulder. She buried her face in the princess's shoulder, a high keening wail erupting as Azula worked the knot in.

Her muscles clamped around it, sealing the tie. Azula lifted her head and panted down at Ty Lee. Her hips kept rolling in short thrusts, unable to do more than short and hard. She couldn't pull out if she wanted but Ty Lee clenching around her knot made the moments more than bearable. Azula wanted that moment to stay as long as it could, but her end was being drawn out of her. Ty Lee was coming beneath her, screaming and flailing against the carpet. Azula's fingers fisted the carpet as she roared. White light filled her vision as she came harshly, spurting harshly inside the omega. Small kisses were smeared across her shoulder and throat as Azula slumped across Ty Lee. Her hips kept rolling slowly, Ty Lee clenching around her, drawing more of her seed out.

Azula panted into the floor, half of her face against Ty Lee's shoulder. "Round one done," she gasped. The vulnerable tone made Ty Lee's arms slide high around her back, holding her weight on her. Her thighs gripped her waist longingly.

"Spirits, Azula…" she gasped. She fluttered around Azula's cock and a strangled gasp was wrought out of the princess as she squeezed slowly. Their shared release was a string of give and take and Azula's hazy mind cleared only momentarily as her knot was milked. Azula lifted her head and was surprised when Ty Lee angled her for a kiss.

They stroked tongues hungrily and Azula's hand clutched the back of Ty Lee's head possessively. They lolled across the carpet, legs twining. Azula was still tied inside and she enjoyed the weak flutters her cock was enveloped in. She was all but spent but she couldn't pull out.

"Get what you wanted?" Azula purred. Ty Lee ran her hands up and down the princess's body, relearning every curve and muscle.

"I'm glad you're here. I missed you," Ty Lee confessed. Azula took her lips in a hard kiss, silencing her.

"We're not done yet," Azula warned. She bent her head and took a breast into her mouth. She suckled on one nipple, Ty Lee's hands clutching her head. The omega gasped.

Soft enough to pull out, Azula took the chance to. Ty Lee's back arched from the withdrawal. She clutched Azula's sides, fingers scraping her desperately.

"Back inside," she begged. Azula turned her over onto her knees and clambered over her back.

"YES….." Azula hissed when Ty Lee worked against her head, taking it in. She arched low and thrust hard, splitting the omega from behind. Ty Lee cried out, fists clutching the rug. Their labored breathing filled the air as well as the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Ty Lee was coming apart but Azula didn't stop from bringing her hand beneath her to seek out the hard nubbin of her clit. She rolled it between two fingertips as her strokes grew harder and wilder. Ty Lee screamed, pushing hard back against her thrusts. Azula's other hand settled on the omega's hip, steadying her as her knot pushed against her opening. The scream became high-pitched as she worked it in firmly. Ty Lee clamped instinctively, securing them together.

Azula roared her pleasure. She leaned over Ty Lee's back, her short thrusts all but slamming her hips forward with their intensity. Ty Lee had her face and upper torso pressed into the carpet, trying to keep her hips held up. She was moaning and crying out in panting gasps and the sounds of her pleasure pushed Azula on further. She gave a few more hard short thrusts, grunting as she began to come.

The second orgasm all but felled the princess. She stayed on her knees out of reflex than any desire to keep form, chest rising and falling rapidly. Ty Lee was pitching forward and Azula fell down with her. They curled on their sides, still tied and Azula rolled her hips slowly. Ty Lee could barely flutter around her, making soft noises of contentment at each steady stream of come splashing her insides. Azula purred against her back. She nipped at the back of the omega's shoulder but didn't break the skin in a mating bite. The implication made Ty Lee shudder. She wished she were facing the princess so she could kiss her, but feeling her nips across her shoulders and her hands across her body were just as good.

"Azula…." Ty Lee gasped. Azula kissed the side of her throat, pushing her braid out of the way.

"Give me a minute… I can feel you moving around me. You need more….." Azula gave a slow thrust, her buried cock nudging Ty Lee inside. She moved back against her, crying out. "Don't you?"

"More…..give me everything…." Ty Lee pleaded. She tilted her head to the side and caught the side of Azula's chin in a kiss. Azula raised an eyebrow at her and angled her head. She drank in her lips before releasing her. Her guards could find them at any time but she really didn't care. She had avoided Ty Lee during her erstwhile house arrest, but she had sought HER out this time. Azula was partially sated, limbs comfortable and warm, not to mention the warmth encasing her cock keeping her tied to the pretty omega. She had been agitated before Ty Lee approached her, but it was a volatile situation. She was on house arrest even if she had been granted luxuries and fine clothing. She couldn't go where she wished and she knew Zuko must want to interrogate her for information on her comrades. But all that was out the window right this moment. Surprised and welcomed into Ty Lee's heat, Azula felt less crazed and almost still.

The voices in her head had quieted to a dull roar that centered on reaching another climax. Her cock twitched at the encouragement. 'Take her! Fuck her! Rut her until she can't move….' Azula gave an experiment thrust of her hips. Ty Lee moved back against her, one foot sliding back against Azula's shin.

"Oh, Azula….." was the pretty moan that was given to her. Azula smiled, a bead of sweat falling off her brow onto Ty Lee's shoulder. Ty Lee was wrapped in the passion the princess's chi wrapped her in, pushing against the lustful pulses of her own chi in playful waves.

Their relationship, or lack thereof a defined one, was still murky and shaky, but Ty Lee didn't want to focus on that. She only wanted to feel Azula's stiffness inside her, be pumped full of her release until they couldn't move again, and lay in the circle of her arms listening to her harsh gasps.

Ty Lee tipped onto her belly, angling her hips up. Azula moved with her and pushed against her firmly. Her cock stiffened and they began again.

End for now

End notes: And first time in a sitting room! I swear those sitting rooms get all the attention. Like it? Don't like it? Drop a review! Stay tuned my lovelies. We're just getting started.

Most sincerely, pen

8/17/2016


	2. Further down into heat

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the last Airbender"! Nada bing.

Author's Notes: Hoo boy, here we go! Use of a specific line came from Maraghoul. Thanks for the smutty thought, my friend. Not much happening in this chapter…or a lot. Depending on how you look at it.

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter two "Further down into heat"

"Well, this is something," one of the guards muttered. He and his partners had been tasked with finding their missing charge, and the sooner before Lord Zuko found out the better. Princess Azula had slipped their attention in what seemed to be instantaneously. It had only been an hour, but they were beginning to sweat the inevitable punishment awaiting them. They sidled into a sitting room and found articles of clothing that seemed to belong to a woman. They recognized the Princess's tunic and pants suddenly.

"I can't even…." One of the men mumbled as they collected the torn clothing. Lustful pheromones clung to the fabric and they all blushed.

"She's been found!" a soldier ran into the sitting room, winded. The two men straightened with relief.

"Where is she?" one of them asked. The young man paused to catch his breath.

"Back in her chambers. But she's not alone….."

"I don't think Lord Zuko will want her holding court. Who's in there with her?" one of the men frowned. The young soldier blushed beet red.

"A female companion. And she's in heat."

The missing articles of clothing they held suddenly made a whole lot of sense.

"What can we do?" one of the men complained. If they carried out Zuko's orders, they could very well be maimed or injured for interrupting the Princess's rut.

"Guard the door. I guess…." The other soldier muttered. They all grumbled, piling the articles of clothing, boots and sandals into their arms and made their way down the hall.

8

8

8

8

8

8  
8

Azula was slowly coming back to consciousness, lips parted as she breathed deeply. After Ty Lee dragged with her down the hall to her chambers, they had rutted to exhaustion. They had barely made it into the door, Azula climbing up behind Ty Lee on the floor. She didn't even know who had closed the door, shutting them in privacy.

But as she woke, Azula didn't bother connecting that memory with whoever was nibbling at her shoulder, hands skimming over her breasts and sides. The strokes were light and almost ticklish and she frowned in her half-sleepy state, eyes starting to slit open. Someone was definitely in her bed touching her. Who had the nerve to invade her privacy?!

Azula's hand snapped out, closing around the slender throat of the person beside her. A feminine gasp met her ears. Okay, whatever girl servant that thought they could touch the Fire Princess without consequence was sooooooo going to get it now. Azula's other hand formed a fireball as her hazy gaze solidified and turned the startled woman into Ty Lee. Realization slammed through Azula and she blinked, fingers loosening on her throat. Of course, she had never left.

"Azula!" Ty Lee gasped. Her hand closed over the princess's, wordlessly asking her to loosen her harsh grip. Azula's fingers pulled from her throat and she fell onto her back, taking in the aftermath. Ty Lee's maddening scent reached her nose and Azula realized she was still in heat, and very much naked and in her bed.

"I thought….. hmm…. Never mind what I thought," Azula mumbled. Her hands moved lower to caress the sweaty curves of the omega who turned into her touch, making small noises of contentment. "Damn…."

One of Ty Lee's hands had dipped between her legs, caressing her already stiff cock. She must have inhaled Ty Lee's pheromones in her sleep for she was already shifted and stiff as a board. Azula moaned and spread her legs. She thrust her hips up, sliding her cock through Ty Lee's fingers.

The haze of Ty Lee's heat filtered over Azula's mind, narrowing all thoughts to sex. Her cock glistened with beads of precum as she was stroked to fullness by Ty Lee's clever fingers. The omega was gasping against her shoulder, eyes fixated on the stiff erection between them. Azula sifted her fingers through the hairs at the base of Ty Lee's neck. She gave a small push to encourage her.

"Three times wasn't enough for you? You still want this?" Azula purred. Ty Lee nodded, mouth dry. She licked her lower lip, eyes low between Azula's legs. The Fire Princess rolled her shoulders, arching her back. The gesture put her impressive body on display.

"You once worshipped the ground I walked on….now do the same for my cock. You need it in your mouth and you want me coming down your throat…." Azula hissed. The words put a pretty blush on the omega's face. Splashes of flesh reddened down her chest and neck indicating her arousal. Ty Lee rubbed herself against Azula's thigh, painting it in damp patches. She crawled down Azula's body, pleased to see the princess biting her lip in anticipation.

Settled between Azula's legs, Ty Lee gave the bobbing cock her full attention. She opened her lips and settled around the head, giving it soft kisses. Azula sighed. She leaned back, head pillowed on her arms. She gave a smirk. The one time she had sank into Ty Lee's treasure in the field, there had been no oral stimulation. That was severely going to change.

Azula's fingers tightened around Ty Lee's throat, indenting the pale flesh. Ty Lee shuddered at the display of strength and opened her lips wide. She took a good inch of her cock into her mouth and pulled back with a soft pop. Azula's fingers tensed against her throat, not exactly pushing, but showing her she approved. Azula hissed softly as Ty Lee took her fully into her throat and bobbed back and forth. She gave a toothy grin, giving small pumps of her hips.

Azula reflected idly that her night had gone a completely different route than planned. She had been intending to meet with one of the palace servants who was working for her to see what she had routed out concerning the guards. Aside from the ones on her ass at Zuko's behest, she needed to know who was supremely loyal to the Fire Lord and who could be swayed. She was starting to get a grasp on how many were on patrol around the royal apartments until Ty Lee had upended her entire evening by dropping her heat in her lap. But she definitely wasn't complaining.

When an omega presented herself to an alpha, it was supreme instinct to ascend to such an obvious physical request. Azula wondered if she would have been able to turn Ty Lee down if she wasn't in her heat. She smelled so good it made her cock ache. She may not trust her past companion, but she wasn't going to turn down a few days of romping pleasure.

Azula crooned down to the omega bobbing up and down on her, fingers caressing the back of her neck roughly. She didn't have to trust her to reap the benefits of sex. Ty Lee flashed brown eyes up the length of her toned body at her and Azula throbbed in her throat.

"Fuck, Ty Lee… who have you been doing this for?" she accused. Ty Lee blinked at her, but opened her throat wider and pressed down. Azula gasped as the head of her cock struck the back of her throat and she SUCKED. "Fuck!"

Emboldened, Ty Lee's hands pressed on her smooth thighs, spreading her further. She hungrily suckled down, a moan erupting in the back of her throat. The vibrations danced down the length of her cock. The sight was so erotic it helped push Azula along. Soon she was coming, hips levitating off the mattress. Ty Lee's hands pressed into her hips, holding her still. She swallowed down the first streams of Azula's release and brought her lips back with a loud smack. Azula slouched, panting.

When Ty Lee crawled over her waist and angled to sink onto her, Azula growled and flipped her over onto her back. "Did you think you were riding me? I think you prefer me pressing you down…"

"You should try it sometime!" Ty Lee gasped. Her thighs parted around Azula's waist and she pressed upward, grinding along the length of Azula's cock. Her release had made her nowhere near soft and she was still stiff to perform. "Azula!"

"Again, who have you been doing that to?" Azula growled. Her chi curled in angry red waves, momentarily jealous at the concept of Ty Lee haven't given herself to anyone else. Ty Lee ground up against her, thighs trembling. She was making small noises of approval. Her hands scraped up the bunched muscles on Azula's back and she leaned up to graze her lips against the princess's. Azula could feel her trembling against her, her chi curling around the angry edges of hers, soothing out the edges.

Azula's need spiraled to her cock and her fingers clenched the sheets around them as she arched low, pushing inside the acrobat. Ty Lee's head threw back and a low moan erupted from her upturned throat. Azula was shocked to hear an answering groan that could only have come from her own mouth. She couldn't lose herself completely. But Ty Lee thrusting beneath her, enveloping her cock in clinging warmth, threatened to make her lose her mind.

Azula set into her rut, teeth biting her lower lip as she tried not to lose control. But she was rapidly approaching a climax and she hadn't knotted the omega this round. Azula panted against Ty Lee's shoulder and arched her hips low, thrusting her knot against her. Ty Lee was crying out against her ear, legs wrapped around her waist.

"Yes, yes….Azu…please…" she was moaning. The sounds spurned Azula on. Her lower back hunkered down and she worked her knot in with two hard thrusts. Ty Lee screamed as they slid together. Her thighs were trembling around her. Azula's hazy mind could only discern the physical sensations. Blissful warmth encasing her cock and fluttering around her knot, splayed fingers clutching her back, tendrils of loose hairs pushing against her nose as she buried her face into the omega's shoulder. Her teeth grit against the edge of that delicate shoulder as she ground harder and harder, snapping her hips in short thrusts as the tie would allow. Ty Lee's hands were on her back, fingers pressing hard into her. Azula's memory tensed, remembering harsh strikes down her right side and the sudden paralysis that had felled her. No, she had Ty Lee captive. She wanted to come, and she wouldn't do that while she had her pressed under her…..

Azula had pride in her abilities to know she was going to make Ty Lee come apart and not a moment too soon. She had worried her lower lip almost bloody trying to hold onto herself. The instant she felt Ty Lee fluttering around her, she let go, yelling loudly. Ty Lee gasped against her ear as she fell against her. Azula was shocked how good it felt to be enveloped in slim arms, hands holding her back and head as their hips rolled together.

Ty Lee's lips crashed against hers, teeth scraping her upper lip harshly and Azula opened her mouth. It wasn't a tender kiss. She harshly kissed Ty Lee, thrusting her tongue between her lips to match her cock splitting her open. Ty Lee's hands were soft on her back as she accepted the kiss. Azula leaned back panting, sucking on Ty Lee's lower lip. Ty Lee licked her lip. A few drops of blood from Azula's broken lower lip filled her mouth. Azula grinned down at her, pleased at the sweaty mess she had turned Ty Lee into when the omega leaned up and gently kissed her cut lip.

Azula's eyes widened, but she pressed Ty Lee into the mattress, burying her face into her shoulder. "Tell me you could have found anyone else to service you….." A slow roll of her hips made Ty Lee moan softly. She clung to her back. "But you wanted me. Only my cock can make you scream like this…."

"Yes…" Ty Lee murmured against Azula's neck. She pressed a hot smear of kisses across her throat and along her shoulder. "I wanted you, Azula…."

Azula grinned, ego stroked. She languidly rolled her hips, Ty Lee clenching her knot so tightly she didn't know if she'd ever be able to withdraw. Not that she wanted to. When Ty Lee tried to take her lips in another kiss, Azula pecked her lips, trying not to allow herself to lower her guard.

The nips she placed along Ty Lee's throat had to be enough. Ty Lee moaned and clutched the back of Azula's neck. She lifted her head, begging wordlessly. Azula stared down into her upturned face and sighed as their hips settled.

"Very well," she murmured. When she set her lips against Ty Lee's, the gentle warmth exchanged between them did severe things to Azula's mind. The voices were murmuring, some screeching for dominance, others whispering urgently. Azula focused on the crooning one that told her to enjoy it. Ty Lee's heart surged when Azula cupped her cheek with one hand and kept kissing her almost tenderly. She slung her arm around Azula's neck.

8

8

8

8

8

8  
8

"You don't have to push yourself, Zuko," Mai said. Zuko was naked beside her, bathed in a fine sheen of sweat. She wasn't any better off, thighs sticky with his seed. His hand was between his legs, stroking himself back to erection.

"Are you uncomfortable? I know you're not in heat," Zuko gasped. His hair was out of his top knot and mussed. His abdominal muscles tensed as he stroked himself. Almost there….. Mai fell onto her back, and laid an arm across her eyes.

"We've been going at it every chance we get. We'll have to wait to see if anything's taken hold. I'm just tired," Mai groused. Zuko regarded his prone wife and felt his heart lurch. He let go of his cock and leaned down to gently move Mai's arm from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just thought we'd be pregnant by now," Zuko said. His golden eyes were very sad. Mai's heart moved in her breast and she pulled Zuko down for a hug. She kissed his shoulder and then turned his face up for a lingering kiss.

"I love you, Zuko. We're young. It will happen," she said in an uncharacteristic display of optimism. Or she may have been trying to soothe Zuko's anxiety.

"I know. I'm sorry…." He said again. Mai crooked an arm around his neck and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. Her arms went around him.

"You don't have to say that. There's nothing to be sorry about," Mai said, a small smile on her lips. Zuko kissed her softly.

Twining with his naked wife in their wide bed put his mind almost at ease. The Fire Sages were getting pushier and snippier in their regards to his lineage. He knew he had to secure an heir and he hoped he would have impregnated Mai by now. Not only for their joy of starting a new family, but to shut the old men up.

Zuko didn't want to admit it to Mai, but he was afraid. The Fire Sages had huge sway in who would sit the throne, and there were two other family members that could supplant him. His father was in his prison at his behest, but even the fact that he was a living option put cold dread in Zuko. Not to mention his sister….

"Hey, what's this? You're shaking, Zuko," Mai murmured against his shoulder. Zuko buried his face in her throat.

"I'm tired too, sweetie," he confessed. "Come on, baby, let's cuddle."

The attempt at joviality worked and Mai giggled, swatting his sweaty side. "You big goof."

"But you love it," Zuko gave a sudden smile. Mai cupped his cheek with one palm and pulled him down for a kiss. They twined comfortably, legs tangled. Mai enjoyed his weight on her and they pressed together, naked flesh warm. A flash of sudden happiness spiked her heart and she clung to Zuko's back, rubbing small circles along the strips of muscle.

"I do….and you," she confessed. Zuko twined his fingers in her loose hair and kissed her shoulder.

"I love you too, my Fire Lady," he said softly. Mai drank in his kiss with growing heat.

Mai couldn't begin to untangle Zuko's inner worries about their attempts at procuring royal progeny. They were young, in their early twenties, and they had several years of their life together. It didn't make Zuko any less anxious. The sooner Mai got pregnant, the sooner he could breathe a sigh of relief that his legacy would be cinched into place.

There were nobles that outright called his rule into question, but the arrival of a royal heir would secure everyone's opinion to silence. Even the nobles that outright didn't want him as Fire Lord would rally around an heir. The thoughts swirled in Zuko's mind.

As Zuko moved in his wife's arms, he had no way of knowing his sister had defied his terms of house arrest and was… entertaining a guest.

8

8

8  
8

8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

"Again," Ty Lee gasped. Azula collapsed on her elbows on top of her and rolled against her shoulder. She panted in shallow sips of air, chest heaving.

"A minute," Azula growled. Ty Lee pressed a tender kiss against her head. Azula's hair had been tugged half out of her top knot and was a veritable mess. Ty Lee's braid had fared no better. Azula had fairly tugged it loose when she had taken her from behind last time. "Heat or no, give me a minute."

Ty Lee giggled and kissed her cheek. Azula raised her head and caught her lips. Ty Lee purred into her mouth. Azula was coming to her kisses more and more and her mouth was intoxicating.

"A minute is all you're getting," Ty Lee teased.

On her back, with the princess's weight between her legs, the addition of her delicious kisses put Ty Lee's world to a comfortable state of warmth.

Azula lifted her head, pinpoints of red in her cheeks. She rolled her hips slowly and pulled back. Her knot was rapidly shrinking and she was able to pull her cock out. Ty Lee gasped, thighs trembling. Azula cupped her hand between her thighs, trying to keep their fluids from spilling out too badly. Ty Lee rolled against her side and slung her arm over her waist. Azula cradled her against her, hand on her hip.

"Oh? Then I suppose you'll have to entice me," Azula smirked. Ty Lee ran a finger down between her breasts. Her finger tips dipped through rivulets of sweat. She leaned closer, licking at the salty sweat over the princess's collar bone.

"In a minute," Ty Lee teased back. Their legs twined and Azula raised a brow when Ty Lee kissed her temple. The voices murmured and Azula's heart surged. She leaned up to kiss her lips when there was a knock on the chamber door.

Azula flung the sheet over Ty Lee, not caring if her own nakedness was showing. "Who dares?!" she yelled. Ty Lee tried not to gape at the seething rage in the princess's eyes.

The door opened and two male servants brought in trays of food. They set them down on the small table in the corner and bowed, keeping their eyes averted. "Your meal, Princess. Will your companion be staying long?"

'Or we'll tell Zuko' seemed to be the unspoken phrase next. Azula growled and knelt on the bed, naked. She flung a fist, throwing a fireball toward the men. They yelped and leaped about, batting at the flames that pulled at the sleeves of their tunic.

"Get out!" she commanded. The men, betas luckily, took the hint and didn't challenge her. They hightailed it out of the chamber, shutting the door firmly. Azula rested on one knee, panting with rage. Her cock had been shrinking back during her comfortable embrace, but now it surged between her thighs, matching her potent anger. Ty Lee watched her sadly. She knew alphas were protective of their partner's heats, but the irrational rage still frightened her. To some degree.

Ty Lee ran a gentle hand down Azula's back. She tensed then turned somewhat crazed eyes toward the omega. Ty Lee's heart lurched. She was afraid but she was far more sad. After the moments of sweetness after the hard rutting, this was a terrible turn. Ty Lee inhaled slowly and pressed up against Azula's front. Her breasts pressed into Azula's stomach and she leaned her head up. Azula stared down into her sweet face and hungrily kissed her.

Her cock throbbed between them. Ty Lee ran her hand down Azula's toned arm and raised her hand to her lips. She kissed the back of her knuckles and each finger gently. Azula hissed when her forefinger was sucked into the omega's mouth. Azula throbbed. She ran her left hand down the taut pout of Ty Lee's belly and between her legs.

Her thumb pressed over Ty Lee's clit, protruding from its hood. Ty Lee gasped and rocked on her knees. Azula grinned when she tipped against her, flesh warm against her side. Azula fell on her side with Ty Lee and they kissed hungrily. All too soon Azula was pushing between her thighs. The head of her cock pushed against Ty Lee's wetness. She gasped highly, clutching her back.

It didn't matter how many times they had done this throughout the night, each joining enflamed the heat and they couldn't keep away from each other. As Azula's harsh gasps filled the air by Ty Lee's ear, she gladly held on and rocked her hips against the princess's. Ty Lee's chi coiled around the potent stabbing of Azula's and entwined it to luxurious waves.

Azula felt a throbbing in her chest and she almost purred out loud, feeling herself lulled on by Ty Lee's answering chi. She pounded on, harder and harder until they were both gasping for air, the night's humidity drawing pools of sweat down their naked bodies. As Azula's face contorted with pleasure, Ty Lee stared up at her, lips parted as she moaned. The small grins of pleasure on her partner's face soothed Ty Lee's soul. But however, there were still ragged edges in Azula's aura that she wasn't sure a few days of sex would heal.

It was a start, but Ty Lee wanted more than just being claimed by Azula's body. She had won her demand for physical union by presenting her heat to her, but it was merely instinctual for Azula to want to mate her. It didn't mean Ty Lee would get to keep her.

Ty Lee clung to Azula's shoulders, legs around her thighs as they moved together. Azula grinned, sweat pouring down her brow as she slid her throbbing knot home between Ty Lee's thighs. The acrobat gave a small shriek of pleasure.

"How did you stay away from my knot for so long? I can….uhhhhhn…. feel you….. shit….. gripping me….." Azula murmured beside Ty Lee's ear. She gave a suckle along her throat, feeling Ty Lee's hands enthusiastically move up and down her back. "SO TIGHT…. So exquisite….ahh!"

Ty Lee stared up into Azula's face as her teeth grit, head tilting back as her face twisted with pleasure. The sheer enjoyment on the princess's face pushed Ty Lee on. She gave a few high gasps and clung to Azula's back. As she came, she held onto the alpha's shoulder with her teeth, trying to muffle her cries.

Azula leaned down onto her, hips rolling softly. Ty Lee reflected that at least for the moment, she had her. The guards outside could hear the gasps and moans from within and tried not to blush. The sounds continued inside.

End for now

End notes: Smut smut smuuuuut!

Sincerely, pen

8/27/2016


	3. Interrupted Intimacy

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The Last Airbender!" Not a damn thing. Only the sexy times do I own.

Author's Notes: Ty Lee is walking a fine tight rope where she can be consumed by Azula's passion or taken captive by it. I think most would enjoy the thrill of sparring with a physically impressive but unstable person. The thrill of having what one really can't obtain.

Maraghoul, my friend, as always, enjoy :P Enjoy your little heart out!

QueenTyzula (I love the name btw) Oh it's ah, going places….. As you'll see here :P

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter three "Interrupted Intimacy"

Azula half dozed on her side, fingers twitching. Ty Lee's eyes slit open and she watched her, her heart in her gaze. She ran gentle fingers up and down the princess's side, watching her breast rise and fall as she slept. Their last joining had been so hard and fast that Azula had collapsed to exhaustion after. Ty Lee had held her in her arms and between her legs until her knot was soft enough to pull out. Ty Lee gently disengaged from Azula and the princess fell with her cheek on the mattress. Ty Lee laid an arm over her back and was pleased when Azula rolled against her, seeking her warmth.

The sheets were well and truly stained and sweaty and the heavy coverlet had been flung to the floor hours ago. The drapery of the canopy bed had been ripped down at some point and the side table had been knocked over as well. The sun was beginning to rise and even though Ty Lee hadn't had much rest, she felt the night was still a productive one. Her heat was still in effect, but the harsher needs of it had been assuaged by Azula's attention. Ty Lee yawned. She was still lightly aroused but she would need sleep at some point.

Ty Lee glanced at the tray of food on the table across the chamber. She and Azula had eaten like starving people before their last time and now the princess had succumbed to exhaustion. Her stamina was renowned; once she'd rested, Ty Lee expected she'd want another go.

Ty Lee languidly stretched and closed her eyes. She had just drifted off to sleep when she felt light bites across her breasts. Ty Lee frowned, though her back arched. A warm mouth was on her left nipple, sucking it to hardness and a familiar stiffness was pressing into her inner thigh. Ty Lee wanted to push Azula off and grab a few moments of sleep, but her chi submitted to Azula's more dominant pushing. She slit her eyes open and slung her arms around Azula's neck.

"Good morning," she gave a small smile. Azula's gaze was still and silent. There was a hint of warmth in her golden eyes and Ty Lee's heart lurched. Did Azula truly care for her? Was she growing to? Ty Lee longed for this to be so; years of admiring and working with her on the road had created a steady surge of love on her part. She had grown to love Azula's confidence, her strength and her unyielding position. She was surprised Azula hadn't tried to pressure her for more sex after the one time she'd allowed Azula between her legs while traveling. Maybe it was the focus on their goal of killing the Avatar and his friends, or other personal concerns, but Ty Lee hadn't been forced into mating with the Fire Princess.

And she had chosen Azula last night on purpose. Ty Lee arched her back as Azula gave careful small nips along her pale flesh back up to her throat.

"It's good now," Azula purred. She rubbed her thumb along Ty Lee's folds, smiling as she felt her dampen against her fingers. Ty Lee almost sighed as she gave in and spread her legs. Azula gave her shoulders heated kisses as she rolled against her. It was a good start to the sun rising outside the high windows, exhausted or not. Tired as she was, Ty Lee couldn't help from gasping as Azula entered her in three quick strokes. Azula smiled and held her thighs open with her strong hands.

When they were done, Ty Lee clenched around Azula's knot, helping push her along to smaller aftershocks. Azula gave a low howl against her shoulder as she was milked slowly. When they thought the last pulse was the last, Ty Lee's clenching would draw more of Azula's release. Ty Lee was more than exhausted, but her fingers kept stroking small circles up and down Azula's back. Her fingertips passed through streams of sweat along the pale flesh.

Azula breathed harshly against her shoulder. Ty Lee ran a hand through her tangled black hair and smiled at her. The usual crazed looks in her golden eyes were calmed at least momentarily.

"You shouldn't hide during your heats any more, Ty Lee. I know you need my knot…hmm.. like now…." Azula pressed a kiss to her shoulder as her hips slowly moved, feeling Ty Lee grip her knot firmly. "Yes…."

Ty Lee bit her lip as her thighs trembled around Azula's waist. She had almost blurted out 'I love you'; it had been on the tip of her tongue because it was true. But she had barely gotten hold of herself to stop herself from enraging Azula. She didn't know how she would react to that. A heat was one thing, love was another.

"You feel so good there….. but I really need to rest," Ty Lee confessed. Azula leaned above her, golden eyes curious.

"You didn't sleep when I did?" she asked. Ty Lee shook her head. "Why?

"I was watching you," Ty Lee confessed, cheeks turning pink. She turned her face to the side into the pillow. Azula's fingers against her cheek caught her attention. Azula shifted, her knot still firm and keeping her inside. Ty Lee's back arched from the fullness.

"We're stuck like this awhile. If you need to rest, sleep," Azula said tersely. Ty Lee cocked an eyebrow at her but her mouth clacked open in a sudden yawn.

"Thank you, Azula." Ty Lee figured sweetness would be the better tactic. When Azula purred against her shoulder, she followed the vibrations to sleep. The stretch of Azula's cock still felt good, and the princess's weight was warm on top of her.

"No need to thank me….." Azula gave a lazy roll of her hips, pushing her stiffness further into Ty Lee. She was still clamped down by the tie but the sensations of gripping warmth were still too pleasurable. "'I'll find a way to occupy myself."

Ty Lee hoped she wouldn't be too sore if Azula rutted her while she slept but darkness pulled at the corner of her eyes.

8

8  
8  
8

8

8  
8

Azula nuzzled at Ty Lee's throat as she slept unevenly. She was still clamped in; but eventually the tie began to soften. Azula palmed a breast in one hand and leaned down to suck on the nipple, trying to rouse herself. She was stiffening and she smiled in her head as she nudged her hips forward, sinking further into Ty Lee's clasping warmth. Ty Lee whimpered in her sleep.

Azula worked her hips back. She slowly untangled herself from Ty Lee's warmth, splatters of her seed dotting her thighs. Azula rubbed her hands down her smooth sides, caressing her. Ty Lee arched in her sleep and began snoring in a very cute way. Just as she was deciding to move Ty Lee onto her stomach, a rustling sound came from the far end of the bed. Azula tipped Ty Lee over so her back was facing her and ran her hands down the subtle musculature. Ty Lee shifted in her sleep, legs parting. Azula was grinning in her head, as her cock began to harden once more. She spread Ty Lee's legs and pulled her back into a half kneeling position.

Rustle.

Okay, the servants needed the proper incentive, say, a fireball to the head, if they let mice in her chambers. They really needed to do a better cleaning job….. Azula raised up behind Ty Lee and positioned her cock with one hand. The head slid against damp folds and she gave a soft moan in anticipation.

RUSTLE.

Azula darted quick eyes up to the edge of the mattress, beyond Ty Lee's head and a coil of her messy braid. Her hands gripped Ty Lee's hips and she raised up, craning, erection waiting. The head that popped up was familiar but far more disconcerting for its presence.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Azula hissed. Ursa adjusted the sleeves of her robe calmly, ignoring her daughter's naked state. Ty Lee continued to snore. Azula placed a possessive hand over her back suddenly.

"Daughter, you shouldn't mistreat what you have," Ursa said in a maddeningly calm way. Azula glared at her through blurry eyes. She pressed against Ty Lee's folds and rubbed back and forth.

"You wanted to interrupt and give me useless advice? Get out, Ursa!" Azula growled. She couldn't bring herself to address her as Mother, even though she was. Her cock throbbed with fullness and she entered Ty Lee quickly. Biting back a moan at the exquisite tightness, she gave a slow thrust forward, regarding her mother with crazed eyes. "Unless you want what's coming to you….."

One of her hands clutched Ty Lee's hip, steadying her for her thrusts, but the other came up, steam rising from her fingertips. Ursa watched her sadly.

"Always ready to respond with violence and anger. My daughter, that will drive those that love you far away," Ursa confided. One of her hands paused near Ty Lee's outflung arm, as if to comfort the sleeping omega. Azula growled and thrust harder into the sleeping girl.

"GET! OUT!" she screamed. Ty Lee flinched beneath her, waking suddenly. Azula blinked and in the flash, her mother was gone. Azula swung her head, loose bangs flying, to watch the bedroom door. It was still closed and hadn't moved in the slightest. Where had Ursa gone?!

"Azula?!" Ty Lee gasped, grasping the situation instantly. Her inner walls fluttered then clutched tight at the rigid cock seated inside her. She buried her face in the mattress, lips open in a silent wail.

"Where'd she go?!" Azula hissed to Ty Lee. Ty Lee raised her head and watched Azula over her shoulder. Naked worry was in her gaze.

"Who? Who's in here?" Ty Lee worried. Azula surged her chi forward and enveloped the agitated aura of her partner, soothing her. Ty Lee melted under her and Azula leaned over her back, hips thrusting slowly against her backside.

"Never mind. She's gone now," Azula focused her attention on Ty Lee. She covered her shoulders and back with small hot kisses. "It's just us…."

Ty Lee was deeply concerned, having seen flashes of paranoia flashing in Azula's golden eyes. Whatever had happened had passed, and being inside her was the only reason Azula was calming slightly. It didn't mean the sex wasn't good. Ty Lee moaned softly as Azula thrust harder and harder. Her knot hadn't formed yet so the Fire Princess adjusted her hips, giving long strokes. Ty Lee clenched around her, trying to hold on, but Azula kept ramming in and out.

Ty Lee gave a moan of frustration, burying her face on top of her arms. Azula's hand caressed her buttock as she smiled against her back.

"Patience….it's coming…..ohhhhh it's coming…."Azula moaned. Her hips were pushing faster and faster and all too soon she was cresting an orgasm. "Fuck!"

The sudden obscenity was Ty Lee's only warning. As she canted her hips up, hoping to spurn Azula on, the Fire Princess jolted against her, cock throbbing with release. Warm come flooded Ty Lee and spilled around their thighs with the lack of a tie. Ty Lee buried her face in her arms and cried out. She was so close, but she had a feeling Azula wouldn't let her down.

Azula shivered against Ty Lee's back and withdrew, cock glistening in their juices. Ty Lee allowed herself to be pushed onto her back and she was startled to see Azula's eyes not focusing on her sprawling nudity, but on the far corners of the bed chamber. The naked Fire Princess tensed on her knees, cock half erect. Ty Lee was becoming more than a little concerned; it was going to full out anxious. What was Azula staring at? Was she….cracking again?

Azula flashed furious eyes to Ty Lee as her hands reached for her face. Ty Lee shivered, but she brought Azula on top of her. Her teeth scraped the princess's lower lip, followed by her lips. Azula hungrily kissed her and her chi almost calmed. Ty Lee was counting it as a victory when Azula raised her head from the mattress.

"She can't stop me... you're mine," Azula murmured down to her. Ty Lee felt a cold surge of dread. She rubbed her palm against Azula's cheek, trying to pull her back from where she was. Azula didn't smile or try to kiss her hand; she clasped her wrist and set it on the mattress above her head. Ty Lee's thighs spread on reflex, moving around Azula's hips. The look on the princess's face was deadly serious as she moved to push inside. Ty Lee gripped her, but damp as she was, it was still a rough fit. She gave a small groan of discomfort.

"Azula…."she said, trying to get her attention. Azula growled against her chest, pressing kisses from breast to breast. Ty Lee clenched her when one erect nipple was brought between Azula's lips. Their cosmetics had gone to hell several hours ago and Azula had taken a brief moment earlier to scrub what was left off her face with a corner of the sheets. Her lips were their normal flesh-color and parted above her as she gave an appreciative moan. "Azu!"

Azula's eyes were half lidded as she lavished attention on her breasts, one hand steading her hip as she thrust eagerly into her. She was swiftly becoming lost in her rut and Ty Lee bit her lip when she felt the nudging of her knot bumping against her on each stroke inward. She had to get her attention before… Ty Lee's hands settled on Azula's shoulders, trying to push her up.

The look of outrage on Azula's face was enough to still her. Ty Lee swallowed as her consternation was fully directed at her. Azula was erect, inside of her, and selfishly rutting her, but it didn't mean she couldn't become the recipient of her rage. "What is it?" Azula growled angrily. Ty Lee's scared eyes tried to soften. Her hands went low to Azula's waist, and cupped her ass. She tried to steady her thrusts but Azula was growing wilder, pumping faster on top of her.

"You know you want this…. You're pulsating, asking for me…." Azula murmured against her breast. Her cock was so full and heavy and she could feel the knot forming on each thrust. "Fuck….fuck!"

Ty Lee was ready to lay back and accept Azula's harsh rut when she felt the edges of her teeth across her throat. Sheer panic settled through her limbs and the acrobat shuddered. She wondered if Azula could feel the fear surging through her chi, or would even care. The half-crazed look in Azula's eyes were trapped on her breasts as she moved from one to the other, her hips moving faster and faster against her.

Ty Lee's blurry eyes could make out outrage mixed with pleasure on the princess's face and it made her heart sink. She loved Azula but she couldn't be claimed by her….not while everything was so uncertain. And the way Azula was worrying at her throat indicated she was ready to settle a mating bite and claim her for her own.

"Azula…" Ty Lee hissed under her. Azula clasped her left wrist and angled that arm above their heads. Her knot nudged the edges of Ty Lee's opening on each thrust and Azula was busy trying to get her to loosen to accept it. Maybe it was the fear of the mating bite that was making Ty Lee clench up but as Azula thrust harder, everything felt sore and almost hurt. Azula burned inside her and Ty Lee tried to relax. But she couldn't stay under her. "Azula!"

Azula growled with pleasure and set her teeth deliberately over the smooth flesh of Ty Lee's throat. She began setting where her mark would be as her knot began working in. Soon she would be sheathed fully, in hot ecstasy….

Panic tinged Ty Lee's vision blurry. The edges of her sight went fuzzy with fear. Her right hand, which had been holding onto Azula's ass and hips, moved up. She felt for the proper area and Azula had time to raise her head and regard her with a curious expression before Ty Lee struck her along the side and lower back with stiff fingerpoints.

"Hnnn!" Azula made out in shock. She collapsed on top of Ty Lee instantly, eyes wide in genuine surprise. Azula's clasped hand holding her left arm above her head loosened and Ty Lee worked that arm around her back. The acrobat yelped when, in the moment of her paralysis, her knot popped inside with a loud sucking sound. Her thighs trembled around Azula's waist, and her hands massaged her back, silently asking for forgiveness. Azula couldn't move; her cheek was mushed against Ty Lee's shoulder. The one eye that Ty Lee could see was burning with insidious rage.

"You traitorous…. Bitch!" Azula hissed against her. Ty Lee began to panic in earnest. She couldn't move Azula off of her, not while they were tied together and she was well and truly stuck to the princess who now looked like she was going to murder her. "Ty Lee!"

Ty Lee clenched around her knot and rolled her hips under her. Well, the fastest way to soften a knot was through orgasm… Despite the tense situation, Ty Lee burned with growing passion. She buried her face against Azula's head, gasps growing higher and higher as she thrust beneath her. Azula's face twisted as an orgasm was wrenched from her. The only part of her body that was moving was her cock as it surged and streamed release. Ty Lee could feel the warm splashes inside and she cradled the still princess in her arms and legs. She dared to brush her lips over Azula's brow, one hand pushing her black hair back from her face.

"I'm so sorry…." Ty Lee whispered honestly. Azula hissed against her shoulder as a second, quieter orgasm was wrenched from her body. She shook in Ty Lee's arms. Ty Lee could make out the edges of her fingers trying to curl. That was the only part of her body she could move, and it was barely a flicker. Ty Lee knew for a person who was in so much control of their life, only being able to flex her fingertips was driving Azula mad. Ty Lee felt her pleasure building and dove for it, working for her own orgasm. It took quite a few moments, precious moments she could be trying to push Azula out of her, but she had to have it…. Had to have HER….

Ty Lee gave a small scream as she came, clenching Azula so tight, she worried the princess would be lost. Azula shuddered on top of her, giving small groans. Whether of displeasure or passion, was hard to say. Ty Lee pressed small kisses across the princess's face as she gently pushed on her slack shoulder.

She had to get away and untied before Azula came to.

The deadly promise in Azula's crazed golden eyes hammered in this fact. Her eyes followed Ty Lee's brown gaze. "You…" SHUDDER "….are going to PAY…." MOAN "… FOR THAT…."

Ty Lee moved under her, gently pushing at her hip. After what felt like several moments but was really maybe five minutes, the panting acrobat tugged loose from Azula's softening knot. She shook with abject pleasure. Ty Lee gently pressed Azula to her side on the mattress and panted next to her. Azula grunted, toes flexing as she tried to move her legs. She growled and hissed, flashing hurt but enraged eyes toward Ty Lee. The omega balked and moved off the mattress, thighs trembling. She had barely time to fling on one of Azula's bed robes and make it to the door before Azula could move.

"GET…" Azula raised on one elbow, rivulets of sweat streaming down her face with the exertion. "BACK…. HERE!"

Ty Lee cast a last look of longing over the impressive body straining against its paralysis. Azula's cock was half erect, bobbing with her struggle. Her long legs flexed, musculature churning. "I'm sorry!" she called, tears filling her eyes. Azula worked one knee under her as the omega flung the bed chamber door open and fled.

Ty Lee knew she had a few more moments before Azula had full use of her legs let alone her bending. She pushed past the three guards on the door, ignoring their startled expressions and calls. Her bare feet clapped on the stone floor as she charged back toward the Kiyoshi Warrior's apartments.

There was a commotion at the door behind her, and the guards yelped. Azula roared something at them and Ty Lee fell into a panic, feeling Azula's chi flare out behind her. "TY LEE!"

Ty Lee ran. She made it to her sister's apartments and flung the first door open. It went to a common room and Tsung sat on a sofa, reading. She looked up, startled at Ty Lee's disheveled appearance. Ty Lee panted at her and moved to one of the rooms.

"STOP… HER!" Ty Lee begged her sister in arms. Tsung jumped to her feet and grabbed her fan, not bothering to ask questions.

"SUKI! SISTERS!" Tsung called, taking a waiting stance. Kyoshi Warriors clad in their bed robes poured out of the surrounding bed chambers and Ty Lee pushed past Ying to theirs, slamming the door. She leaned against the slab of wood, panting. Streams of sweat fell down her cheeks and her collarbone glistened in perspiration. The bed robe was parted open against the pout of her belly and her breasts heaved as she tried to catch her breath and reign in the lust of her heat. Her trembling hand fumbled to turn the key in the door's lock.

There were, regrettably, sounds of fighting, shouts, and then male voices. The palace guards had obviously been tipped and had joined the fray. Ty Lee pressed a fist against her brow and smacked herself. She could have gotten her sisters hurt, the guards hurt, hell maybe even Azula had taken a blow. It seemed unlikely though, given her physical prowess and her current rage.

There was abrupt silence, ending with Azula's enraged screams. Ty Lee trembled against the door. There was a knock and Ty Lee tensed. She grabbed up a spare fan in the room's corner and waited, weapon drawn.

"It's me!" Suki called. Ty Lee turned the key in the lock and opened the door a crack.

"Is she alright?" Ty Lee couldn't help asking. Regret tinged her gaze.

"She's fine," Suki sighed. "I can't say the same for Tsung and Yoshiko…."

Ty Lee made to push past the door but a new male voice outside beside Suki made her halt.

"It's okay, Suki. They'll be well cared for."

"Zuko?" Ty Lee felt ashamed. There was rustling on the other side of the door and Zuko coughed.

"Is it appropriate if I come in?" he asked politely. Ty Lee tied the robe around her heaving body and gave her verbal consent. The door opened.

It must have been her heat, but Ty Lee noted he cut quite the figure of a man in his lord's armor. His golden eyes, so similar to his sister's, watched her in sadness. He had to have scented her, and alpha as he was, it did seem to have an effect on him, even if he was far more civilized than Azula. Zuko coughed, cheeks reddening as he all but inhaled her directly. Her heat hit his nostrils and it was a real exercise in restraint to draw his chi back. He couldn't help becoming aroused and he hoped his tunic and armor hid his erection.

"I'm so sorry, Zuko," Ty Lee gasped. She sat on the edge of her bed, hugging her arms. Zuko hovered in front of her. His hands tightened into fists. He wanted to touch his friend, comfort her, but he wasn't sure it would be acceptable during her heat. Besides, Azula's scent was all over her. Her seed had been spilled into Ty Lee numerous times and Ty Lee's chi was laced with her lust. It was a strange situation and Zuko wished it hadn't fallen into his lap. But hell if he was going to put an advisor on handling things now…

"Don't worry about it, Ty Lee. We have Azula back in custody. She's not going near you…."

Ty Lee gave a shaky laugh, holding her elbows. "I did want her near me. But something happened…."

Zuko didn't have to ask what. He too knew her rages and irrational outbursts all too well. Zuko knelt before the robed omega and hesitantly patted her arm.

"I'm sorry, Ty Lee. I wish Azula would control her tempers but that's like asking a tiger-dillo to eat grass," he said as comfortingly as he could. Ty Lee's chi roiled with fear and lust. It was a potent mix that stabbed his primal mind. He wanted to comfort and hold her all at the same time.

"I just want to be left alone for the rest of my heat," Ty Lee begged. Zuko nodded, looking up into her fearful eyes.

"She won't come near you. I promise," he vowed. Ty Lee gave a shaky smile and scrubbed tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Thank you, Zuko…"

"I really have to be going," Zuko straightened, inclining his head politely to the distraught omega. "I'll send Ying in to comfort you." He left the room, cloak streaming behind him.

Ty Lee curled on the bed and her sister in arms lay around her back, one friendly arm over her. Ty Lee shuddered in her embrace and buried her face in the pillow.

"Are you alright, Ty Lee?" Ying asked. Ty Lee began to cry softly, in heartbreak and frustration. Her heat still roiled, and her pussy pulsated at the memory of holding Azula inside her.

"Why did it have to be this way?" she begged. Ying brushed a hand over Ty Lee's hair, trying to soothe her.

"You were with Azula, weren't you? Suki said you'd entered your heat. When you didn't come back here, we assumed you'd just found a partner for the next few days. But Azula?..." Ying wondered. Ty Lee pressed her cheek into the mattress, frowning sadly.

"You remember how I was arrested for paralyzing her on Boiling Rock?" Ty Lee asked. Ying nodded.

"I did that solely to save her and Mai. They could have killed each other. But I didn't do it to anger her. I love her…." Ty Lee whispered into the mattress. Ying gave a gasp internally but she hugged Ty Lee gently. "What's going to happen to her?"

"The guards heard the commotion in here and all of them jumped on her. It wasn't easy, but Tsung managed to use one of your chi-blocking techniques to subdue her. Zuko had her put back in her room but this time in chains," Ying said. Tears filled Ty Lee's eyes, at the thought of her reckless princess in manacles. She had caused this.

But Azula had tried to attack her in retaliation and her sisters in arms…

'But I paralyzed her! She was upset….' Ty Lee's inner voice argued. She shook her head and buried her face in her arm. 'I took away her control. To Azula, that's more precious than life…'

Ty Lee gave a moan, running one hand down her belly and between her thighs. Ying looked away, cheeks reddening.

"Do you need any tea? To help with your scent?" Ying raised on one elbow. Ty Lee nodded into the mattress.

"Yes… please…." Ty Lee whimpered. The tea Ying was thinking of wouldn't halt the effects of her heat, but it would subdue her chi to hopefully ride out the rest in more pleasant agony.

Ying patted Ty Lee's shoulder and climbed off the bed. Exiting their chamber, Ty Lee heard her murmuring to one of their other sisters in the common room. Ty Lee buried her head in her arms, whimpering softly.

Her fingers were a poor substitute compared to Azula's cock, but it would have to do. She had made her decision.

End for now

End notes: Like it? Not so much? Drop a review! Smash that button, tell me what you think ^_^

Most sincerely,

Pen 9/03/2016


	4. Fire Sage's Temple

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the last Airbender!" Nothing

Author's notes: Still in the tail end of Ty Lee's heat. Events placed throughout.

Maraghoul, my friend, thanks for tickling my mind with thoughts of plot. Enjoy!

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter four "Fire Sage's Temple"

Zuko sighed as he entered the main corridor of the Fire Sage's Temple. The ancient structure of the capital city had been elaborately constructed over five thousand years ago and always served to intimidate him. He tried not to slump his shoulders as he passed the twining dragons carved into the main entryway. The Head Fire Sage had asked for his presence after breakfast and Zuko had left Mai with a sweet kiss goodbye. She didn't think anything untoward of the request and had gone to tea with her family.

Zuko adjusted the sleeves of his tunic. He had dressed to impress, with cloak and armor over an elaborated stitched tunic. He really liked to wear his long Fire Lord's robes meeting certain dignitaries and relaxing in the royal apartments. But whenever the Fire Sages wanted his attention, especially after his coronation, it was never a time to relax. Zuko was greeted by a few junior sages who directed him to a side chamber. Zuko followed, trying not to feel the weight of the years press on him.

Tapestries detailing depictions of the Fire Sages rise and accumulation of wisdom from the beginning of the Fire Nation to present year decorated the walls they passed. Zuko watched them out of the corner of his eye as he moved behind the middle-aged man. He gestured and Zuko quickened his pace.

"Please wait in here, Fire Lord," the man suggested. He held open the door to the sitting room. It was sparsely decorated and far more spartan than the elaborate carvings and designs in the rest of the temple. Zuko reflected it was a poor choice for a meeting but he sat at the ancient stone table. The Head Fire Sage walked in from a different entrance from across the chamber and Zuko warily watched him.

The old man had a long white beard that fell halfway down his chest and tired eyes. He had officiated at his wedding so Zuko tried to be lenient. But he had a feeling he would have little patience over the topic he figured would be on the old man's mind. Zuko was not disappointed when the Head Fire Sage set down a few scrolls with scrawled notes. He sat opposite Zuko and gave a small cough.

"Good morning, Fire Lord Zuko. Did you have an auspicious few nights?" he inquired. Zuko quirked a brow.

"If you're asking about the royal bed-warming, it went well. Thanks for asking." Zuko couldn't keep a bite from his tone. He knew it came with the title, but he was starting to be severely annoyed at the questions and inquiries into his and Mai's sexual habits. Zuko idly wondered if his father had been this pestered during his marriage to his mother before he or Azula were born. Somehow, he thought not.

"Now, now, Fire Lord, it is our duty to ask about your duty," The Head Fire Sage said. He stroked his beard with a bony hand. "You may recall our examination of the Fire Lady was inconclusive before the wedding."

"You put your hands all over Mai, yes, I recall," Zuko crossed his arms. "You were worried about her chi?"

"Her responses were somewhat belated, Fire Lord. If the Fire Lady isn't pregnant after her next heat, we can easily supply a fertility tea," The Head Fire Sage suggested. "As we know, your responses were well in hand."

Zuko blushed, tugging at the edge of his tunic. He knew which body part had gone into which hand and he wanted to leave that examination far behind. "I hope that won't be necessary, Fire Sage."

"You are young," the Head Fire Sage said. "But a little nudge could help push the right conclusion to a favorable outcome."

Zuko sighed and rested his brow on one raised hand. "I'm only twenty-two. Isn't it a little premature to be this worried about a pregnancy?"

"One of the Fire Sage's purposes is to support the legacy of the Fire Lord. A legacy requires an heir," The Head Fire Sage sniffed at him. He sounded as if he were reciting a fact to a willful child. Zuko sighed internally.

"Of course," he said. After several questions concerning his health, with focus surprisingly on his bowel habits and diet, Zuko was allowed to leave. He strode out of the stone room, cloak swirling, feeling his mind whirl in different directions.

He was virile and in the peak of health and Mai was the same age and in similar good health. They had plenty of sex as it was, and Zuko didn't want them to be tired of it after all the times they'd tried for a baby. They still had a long life ahead of them, after all.

'Wonder what she'll say if I suggest the fertility tea,' Zuko thought. He sighed and went to find his Fire Lady. Just at present, he wanted to bask in the comfort Mai gave him.

8

8

8  
8  
8

8

8

Ying rubbed slow circles along Ty Lee's back. The acrobat slept fitfully and when she woke at odd intervals, she gasped with lust. At least she was sleeping again. It was the second day of her heat and didn't look to be slaking anytime soon. Ying tried to push her assurances through her chi to the sleeping omega. She all too well knew how wretched a heat was without a partner to fulfill it, but she hoped she was good company. Ty Lee seemed wrapped up in her own misery when she was awake.

Ying's eyes were soft with concern as she watched Ty Lee breathe deeply, breast rising and falling. She knew Ty Lee had traveled with Fire Princess Azula in the past, and it was that involvement that had gotten her arrested where she'd met the Kyoshi Warriors. But to seek her out for a heat? Ying had only seen Azula on a handful of occasions since her house arrest, and she did cut an intimidating figure. But there was something unstable about her and her eyes seemed to see right through you. Ying just hoped Ty Lee knew what she was doing.

Ty Lee groaned and scrubbed a fist against her eye. "What time is it?" she croaked. Ying rubbed her back.

"Just past midday. You finally got some sleep," Ying said. "You need it."

"I'm so turned on, I'm surprised I did," Ty Lee said. She clutched Azula's borrowed robe around her, thinking of the partner she had left in a puddle of her own limbs. "I want her so much but she probably hates me now."

It was an understatement of the obvious but did nothing to ease the hurt of the situation. 'Azula, I didn't mean it,' Ty Lee thought sadly. Ying let her rest her head on her shoulder and she rubbed her back.

"Let things come in time. You just need to figure out the next few days," Ying said encouragingly. Ty Lee smiled against her sleeve.

"How come you always know what to say?" she asked. Ying tapped a friendly fist on her back.

"I'm your best friend. I'll always know what to say," she grinned. As Ty Lee eased back down on the bed, Ying prepared her another mixture tea to subdue her scent. Ying set the cup beside her bed and stood, adjusting her bed robe. She was almost tempted to ask Ty Lee if she needed any help when her hand stole between her thighs.

"I'll be right back," Ying said softly. Ty Lee nodded, burying her face into the mattress. She gave a soft gasp.

Ying took a moment to exit their room and went around the common room. She found a scroll she had been reading and tucked it under her arm. Tsung sidled out of her room and regarded her sister in arms.

"How is she?" Tsung asked, looking toward her bedroom. Ying cocked her head to the side. Her eyes darted down to note a bandage over Tsung's forearm and she felt guilty for not being there to administer first-aid to her injury.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice. I was too caught up in caring for Ty Lee after the attack…." Ying murmured.

"It's nothing," Tsung shrugged, but Ying knew she was hurt. "Is Ty Lee well?"

"In heat. I think Ty Lee really is in love with the Fire Princess. I'm surprised she was able to get away," Ying said idly, looking around. She made to tidy up another of their sister's mess when Tsung touched her arm, halting her.

"I think I know how she feels," Tsung said. A blush spread across Ying's face. Tsung was a beta, and didn't have to endure the heats she and other omegas did, but it didn't mean Tsung hadn't been there to help her in the past.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about it," Ying pleaded. Tsung regarded her with a serious look.

"I've been waiting, Ying. You know my feelings." Tsung said. Ying watched her sadly.

"I know, but…"

"You should get back to Ty Lee." Tsung turned to leave and Ying noticed an extra sway in her step. "She needs you too."

Ying pursed her lips and stalked away, heart awhirl. She shut the door to her and Ty Lee's room firmly.

8

8

8  
8  
8  
8

8

8

Azula hissed in the corner of her bed chamber. Zuko had ordered a mechanic to solder manacles to the wall and here she was attached to them. The chains were long enough for her to reach the bed, but should she want to use the washroom, she had to ask the guard everytime. And they came in prepared. Two benders flanked the one with the keys, ready to fire upon any sudden movements. And one of them followed her in to observe her bathroom habits.

Azula had remained shifted ever since she had been dragged bodily back from Ty Lee's chambers. She ached with remembrance of Ty Lee's lust. Azula sat up and inhaled deeply. She swore she could smell the omega clear across the hallways. She was still in heat and she should have been inside her right this moment, rutting her to exhaustion.

Azula growled, mind going a fine hazy red. Ty Lee herself had been the first to paralyze her and then one of those bitch Kiyoshi Warriors had to have a go at her when she was momentarily distracted by ten male guards piling on her. That was bad enough, but Ty Lee….

"Fuck her," Azula muttered under her breath. Her cock stirred, remembering how damn good it felt being clenched by her pussy walls. Azula forgot the guards outside her door and unlaced her trousers. She pulled her rigid cock out through the opening and began stroking. She closed her eyes, trying to remember how Ty Lee's lips looked wrapped around it. Or how her hips arched when she pounded her from behind. Yes, that was the money image….. Azula panted to herself as she stroked harder and faster.

It seemed far too long since she had had to pleasure herself. Even on the run after Forgetful Valley, keeping her identity a secret, Azula hadn't had to try very hard to find a bed warmer. Idiot girls were all too happy to fawn over her strength and looks, and it didn't take much convincing to talk one into her bed. Azula looked down at her bobbing member and clenched it harder. A knot had formed so she stroked harder near the base to find release. She wasn't in front of Ty Lee and the bitch's pheromones were causing knots to form. It was maddening when you dwelled on it.

"Hnn! Yes…." Azula muttered under her breath. She shifted her hips, leaning back against the wall, her hand flying over her cock. Finally, spurts of come shot from the head and she stroked harder, extending her orgasm. Azula's feet curled into the carpet. She came down from her high and regarded the spurts of white fluid along the carpet. A few drops had splattered the lap of her trousers and Azula pursed her lip angrily. Picking up a nearby cloth, she cleaned her clothing and laced back up, momentarily satisfied.

But she wouldn't be wholly satisfied until she was back inside Ty Lee, drawing out her pleasure as her heat forced her to demand more and more.

"Fuck her and fuck Zuzu," Azula muttered. She leaned her back against the stone wall, regarding the closed door of her chamber with sullen golden eyes. She had no idea how she was going to break her bonds and find Ty Lee but she had connections. She hoped Zirin was actually doing her job and would find a way inside her chamber. Now that she was well and truly captured again, Zirin would have to carry the bulk of finding out what they needed to know.

Speaking of…

One of the guards, an earnest young man, entered her chamber with a tray of food. He set it at the nearby table and Azula watched him, cool interest in her gaze.

"You've been working for Zuko how long?" she inquired. The man straightened and gave her a somewhat terrified look.

"J-just six months. Princess," he added, as if remembering her status.

"Six months. I imagine your family has been in the employ of my family for far longer," Azula hazarded. The nod the young man gave was to be expected. She already knew the answer.

"Yes, Princess. My father served in the royal guard all his life," the young man arranged the food dishes onto the table and collected the tray under one arm. Azula gave a customary nod.

"The palace always has need of such loyalty. I trust your father will serve us for many more years as well."

Azula tried not to laugh out loud at the reaction she knew she was going to get. A stony look crossed the young man's face. "He would but… Fire Lord Zuko dismissed his regiment."

Azula placed a feigned hand against her collarbone. "Truly? Why would he do that?"

The young man bit the corner of his lip. "I don't know. But my mother sure could have used the income."

"And now it's all on you, isn't it?" Azula hazarded. The young man nodded, eyes hooded.

"I should be going, Princess," the guard said. He snapped a bow, showing respect to her rank, and turned to the door.

"Go then. And thank you for your service," she called. The young man's steps were certainly more purposeful as he exited her chamber. Azula stood and stretched, one hand going low to pull at the lap of her trousers. Her cock still hadn't gone down and seemed to be a pesky reminder of the omega who had felled her.

"I'll get her," Azula muttered to herself. She took an angry bite out of a bun. Chewing, she pulled at the fabric over her cock, giving herself a small tug. Bent over and screaming while she fucked her, preferably. Azula sat at the table, rattling the manacles on her wrist as she tugged the silver plate closer. Small strategies wound through the sharp corners of her mind.

Azula knew she'd have to get it out of her system. Ty Lee had sought HER out. Oh no, she wasn't done with her yet.

Azula ate slowly, trying not to remember the exquisite heat of the past night. Her cock ached at the thought. Azula sighed and drank her cup of tea, trying not to scald her tongue. Maybe she should just burn her tongue. It might take her mind off her stubborn erection.

8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

"How have you been feeling, Mai?" Michi asked. Mai sighed as she combed her long hair. Her buns were loosened and she let a servant take the comb from her and set to on her black tresses.

"If you're asking what I think you are, stop right there," Mai groaned. She sat on a stool as the servant combed her hair carefully. "It's bad enough Zuko keeps pestering me as it is."

"Zuko is the Fire Lord and your husband. You'll do as he says," Michi protested. Mai raised a brow at her mother.

"This defeatist attitude from the woman who left Father?" she wondered. Michi tucked a lock of black hair behind her ear.

"That was different. Your father wanted to drag us down with him," Michi protested. "I did it for you kids."

"Thanks, but don't show Zuko this much enthusiasm. He should have married you," Mai teased. Michi swatted her daughter on the shoulder.

"Show the Fire Lord the proper respect!" she scolded. Mai watched her with a flat face.

"I show him in his due time. Not to say he hasn't earned it lately," Mai murmured, watching her reflection in the mirror. Zuko's earnest affections were really endearing. She was glad more and more she had let him back into her life. But she was starting to gain an idea of the duties expected of a Fire Lady. Silently, Mai commended Lady Ursa in her head.

"He has!" Michi agreed. "He takes care of all of us. When Tom-Tom's grown, he'll have a fine job on the royal council, I bet."

"Where is he anyway?" Mai wondered. She heard a squeal in the adjoining room and Zuko strode in, her brother hoisted high on his shoulder.

"Lady Michi," Zuko gave a polite bow and deposited Tom-Tom into her arms. The kind smile he extended toward Mai made her heart lurch pleasantly. "My Fire Lady."

"Fire Lord," Mai teased. If he wanted to go about the title game, so be it. The maid combing Mai's hair fell into a bow on her knees. He raised a languid hand, eyes still on Mai.

"Rise," he said. Mai stood anyway, knowing the word was for the servant. She moved into Zuko's arms, allowing his warmth to cradle her. Zuko closed his eyes, put at ease after his stressful morning. He kissed the side of her temple.

"Good morning, Fire Lord Zuko," Michi gushed. Mai groaned internally, noting the blush of confusion on her husband's face. Her mother was a staunch monarchist but really, it could be too much.

"It's a fine morning, Lady Michi," Zuko's smile was wide toward his mother-in-law.

"Oh, that it is," Michi smiled. Mai captured Zuko's cheek in her palm, turning his attention to her.

"It's been awhile since we did stretches. Want to do some forms with Ty Lee?" Mai asked. She tried to imagine the dart of red across Zuko's cheeks was for her benefit.

"She's locked away right now, Mai. She's in heat," Zuko said. Mai watched him with hooded eyes and let him lead her to the adjoining room away from her mother.

"Why do I want to know why you know that?" Mai wondered. Zuko pressed a kiss against her brow.

"Azula is why," he sighed. Mai swept a glance around, despite herself.

"Isn't she locked up in her room?" she asked. Zuko nodded and set his chin on Mai's head.

"Chained to the wall now. Apparently Ty Lee got, uhm, swept up by her, and barely managed to get away."

Mai gave a soft snort. "Knowing Ty Lee, she probably cornered Azula and she was too hot to handle. I doubt anyone could get the jump on her," she said, meaning Ty Lee. Azula had been felled before by her friend and as rare an occurrence as that was, it didn't mean the Fire Princess was invincible. Zuko coughed into his fist.

"Be that as it may, Ty Lee asked to be left alone. I had no choice but to chain up Azula. She was causing trouble even on her house arrest," he complained. Mai turned into his arms and slung her own around his neck.

"Well, now that the house is under lock and key, you can relax, Fire Lord. You've earned it," Mai said, a soft smile on her lips. Zuko made himself smile for her and tilted her chin up with one long finger.

"Mai…" he stammered, heart in his eyes. Mai leaned up to kiss him.

8

8

8  
8  
8  
8

8

Zuko knocked on the common room door the Kyoshi Warriors kept and was admitted in by Suki. It was still early, and she was in her bedrobe. Her face was without warrior makeup, but she still smiled widely to Zuko.

"Good morning, Zuko. What can we do for you?" she asked. Zuko swept in beside Suki and glance around the common room.

"Is Ty Lee awake yet?" he asked. Suki nodded.

"You can go ahead and check. Ying's making breakfast," she said. Zuko nodded and knocked at the aforementioned chamber door.

A soft "Come in!" sounded and Zuko opened the door. Ty Lee's bed robe had been half fastened, the lapels open against the flesh of her belly and breasts, and she started, noting the Fire Lord. She hastily belted it and threw herself under the sheets for good measure.

"Making a habit of startling me, Zuko?" she gasped. Zuko flushed. It may have been the tail end of her heat, but Ty Lee's pheromones still bounced around and hit him in the face. He mentally sighed as his body reacted, cock stiffening between his legs. He hoped his armor and tunic would help hide it.

"I thought it'd be over," he stammered. "I can come back…."

"No, please, sit," Ty Lee sat up, robe covering her sufficiently and patted the edge of her bed. "Why so early, if I can ask?"

"I couldn't sleep," Zuko admitted. Ty Lee's pretty face wrinkled in a frown.

"Fire Lord duties?" she asked. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, his previous talk with the Head Fire Sage in his mind.

"Something like that," he admitted. "My father may have been a bad man, but he made all this look way too simple."

Ty Lee leaned closer, concerned. Sometimes her heat made her overly protective of her friends and she wished she could erase the lines of worry between Zuko's eyes. "To talk about your father like that, you must be troubled," Ty Lee noted. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Besides the nobles that want my head on a platter? Not much," Zuko lied. "It's hard, Ty Lee. I have to trust the loyalty of my guards, but I think my association with the Avatar is the only thing keeping some of them in line."

"That's why you have us," Ty Lee declared, trying to set his mood right. "The Kyoshi Warriors have your back."

"Thanks," Zuko gave a flash of his old smile and Ty Lee was set at ease. "That IS an assuring thought. But I really came to see how you were doing, not complain about my worries."

"As well as I can be. At least this dratted heat is almost over," Ty Lee played with one of the sleeves of her robe. Zuko nodded, clenching his hands over his knees.

"Is there anything you need?" Zuko asked. Ty Lee wanted to ask after Azula, but she bit her lip. She shook her head slowly, braid swaying.

"I'll be fine, Zuko," Ty Lee lied. Zuko clasped her shoulder and rose to his feet.

"Hope to see you at forms sometime soon," he said. Ty Lee brightened. She had practiced firebending forms, minus the ability to bend the element, with Azula once upon a time. Zuko was far more patient and more of a pleasure to practice with.

"I'll be out there eventually," she said. "Please…make sure Azula's taken care of."

Zuko's mind jumped but he nodded, trying to calm her. "I will…."

Ty Lee flopped on her back as the Fire Lord left. One hand stole over her belly and she traced small circles. Her pussy dampened as she remembered the first few times Azula had pressed her into the mattress. That one time in the field couldn't compare. Azula had been truly unhinged, desperate and straining on top of her. Her sweat had made her pale flesh gleam and Ty Lee's grasping hands clutched her back up and down as her legs had wound around the alpha's waist. Ty Lee scrubbed a wrist across her eyes, remembering the harsh gasps against her neck and ear. After they had finished and Azula kissed her back, Ty Lee's world was only filled with warmth. Warm lips and tongue against hers, and a throbbing fullness stretching between her thighs as she held on…..

Ty Lee smacked the mattress in frustration and scrubbed her eyes. It was hard to believe only a day had passed since she had been lavished with Azula's attention and stretched by her cock. Her heat had made her want it, but the still looks Azula gave her after flooded her heart with worry and concern. If she had started to care for her, surely she had all but wrecked it. Ty Lee buried her face in her arm and groaned.

8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

Zuko made his way back to the royal apartments and the guards on his door permitted him in quietly. Zuko unfastened the clasps around his neck, letting his cloak and shoulder armor fall to the floor. He unfastened his simple tunic and was sliding out of his pants as he entered the bed chamber, bypassing his private sitting room. Mai sprawled in the red sheets of the large bed, one slender arm curled by her head. Zuko's eyes softened as he took her in. He let his trousers fall to his feet after he unfastened the clasps, and kicked off his boots.

The mattress dipped as he slid in under a raised edge of the sheets. Mai turned toward him and her eyes fluttered as she buried her face into his bare shoulder. "Zuko?" she asked plaintively.

Zuko kissed her brow tenderly. One arm swept low around her bare waist under the sheets. "I'm here," he whispered. He was going to let Mai sleep, and he could really use a nap. Mai seemed to have wakened, for her kisses grew urgent, and her hands skimmed low down his sides. Her finger tips across his abdomen made his muscles clench on reflex. Zuko gave a small giggle against Mai's head. She kissed the side of his chin and his head dipped down to meet her lips.

"I thought you were tired," he whispered. Mai's breathing was growing labored and she gasped as his hand clasped her left breast gently. His thumb rubbed her nipple, stiffening it.

"I am," Mai said. She kissed Zuko harder, hand dipping low to squeeze his member. Zuko groaned as blood surged to his cock, stiffening the appendage between his legs. "But maybe this will get you to finally sleep."

Zuko blushed. He couldn't keep much from Mai and she had to feel him leave before the sun rose. "How did you…."

"SSh…." Mai pushed Zuko onto his back, limber thighs around his waist. She pressed down on top and leaned to kiss him. "I know when you sleep and when you're wakeful….." Zuko scraped desperate fingers through her hair and he gasped when Mai clenched him by the base and slid down onto his erection. Mai began thrusting, liking how his hands pushed into the sheets, fingers clawing the fabric.

Zuko tilted his head back, enjoying the feel of his wife slide up and down his erection. He throbbed with fullness, but no knot. Mai wasn't in heat. Not like Ty Lee was….. Zuko's erection gave a twitch inside Mai, and she gasped in delight, riding him in earnest. Zuko's eyes snapped open and he made himself look up at Mai's small breasts bobbing as she moved on top of him. His hands moved from the sheets to her waist, trying to steady her. He let himself be pushed along on a tide of passion, letting Mai push him along to orgasm. When his time came, he grit his teeth and sat straight up. Mai gave a soft cry as his arms wound around her slim waist and he buried his face between her breasts. Her legs wound around his waist and she pushed against him.

Zuko moved a hand to Mai's lower back, trying to keep her in place as he came suddenly. His mind overrode his instincts, trying to keep his shooting spurts of come inside Mai. She moved against his chest, hands clutching the broad muscles of his back as she moaned. Zuko flopped onto his back, sweat pooling on his limbs and against his temple. Mai smoothed his sweaty hair back and leaned down to kiss him. Zuko sighed as she dismounted and curled up beside him.

"Feel tired yet?" Mai yawned herself against his shoulder. Zuko nodded, feeling languid warmth pull at his limbs. His eyes fluttered.

"I love you, Mai," Zuko whispered. Mai kissed his shoulder.

"You big dolt. I love you too, Zu," she said. Zuko let himself spiral to rest, knowing his wife was there and the guards at his door would keep any obstacles away.

For a time, that was.

End for now

End notes: I thought I'd be nice to some of the characters for the time being. They're going to need it for the moment :P Like it? Smash that review button, let me know! Stay tuned, my lovelies.

Most sincerely, pen

9/09/2016


	5. Dark Rendezvous

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The Last Airbender"! Nothing, nothing.

Author's Notes: Two weeks after Ty Lee's housed heat. Let's move on shall we, lovelies? No Zuko in this chapter. But there will definitely be more of him soon.

Maraghoul: How long will Azula stay put? (whistles innocently) She's been working people shall we say ^_^

Queen Tyzula: Oh Azula is pissed, believe me :P Hope to answer your questions soon :P

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter five "Dark Rendezvous"

A couple of weeks later found Azula leaned back against the stone wall of her room, eyes half slit. It was late at night but she was still dressed for the day in tunic and trousers, boots laced up. The manacles were on her ankles and around her wrists, but besides the clinging metal, she looked comfortable as she leaned back, one ankle hooked over the other, hands resting lightly on her thighs.

A stone moved beside her and Azula didn't move, as it was pulled completely out of place. Zirin's face emerged, braid pushed over one shoulder. She may have had a similar hair style to Ty Lee but her face was always pinched and she was always frowning. In Azula's mind, she would never be called beautiful, but her loyalty was fierce. Azula knew she had done the right thing when she had sprung her from the mental institution.

"You brought a pick?" Azula murmured casually. Zirin reached through the hole and held up a bent piece of metal. Azula offered her wrist manacles and Zirin had them open at a ridiculously fast pace. "Good job."

"Scoot closer and I'll do your legs," Zirin hissed. Azula languidly pushed her legs toward the hole in the stones and Zirin set to work on the manacles encasing her boots. Azula smiled slyly as those fell away and she rose to her full height, hands massaging her wrists.

"Any room back there for me?" Azula bantered. Zirin raised a brow at her and there was a soft scuffling sound of stone on stone. A narrow passage formed in the wall and Zirin darted back, making room for Azula. The Fire Princess had to work her way in on her stomach and drag herself forward by her elbows, but she made it. Zirin offered her arm to stand and Azula tapped one boot against the entry way to her chambers, grimacing.

"We should just leave," Zirin hissed as they made their way down the hidden passageway. Azula cupped one fireball in her palm, providing the light.

"I can't leave the palace yet. We still have work to do on the guards," Azula said. Zirin darted a look back over her shoulder.

"So you want to be back chained up in a few hours?" she asked. Azula shrugged.

"I'll have to be. Come on, two kitchen servants are awaiting word," Azula said. They strode on. The further they went, the more Azula's blood boiled. It had been a few weeks. Ty Lee wouldn't be in heat, but surely….. she could take back what she had started with her.

"Go ahead to the kitchens," Azula murmured to her companion. "I have business elsewhere."

Zirin was not placated. "Really, Azula? You're going to get put in a dungeon if they find you can make your way out!"

"I won't be caught," Azula assured her. She left Zirin and began sidling down another adjoining passageway, walk confidant. She knew this passage would loop around to the royal apartments and also the Kyoshi Warrior's quarters.

Ty Lee was going to let her back inside and Azula was going to give her the fucking she had halted. Oh yes, she was going to get it. Azula felt her clit stiffen and she began to shift as she walked, taking wide strides to make room for the growing member pushing at the lap of her trousers.

8

8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8

Ty Lee continued her patrol, painted lips pursed. She had been feeling tired ever since her heat and Suki was more than a little concerned. Ty Lee loved being a Kyoshi Warrior, but even she was starting to show signs of fatigue in their practices. She was lucky Suki still let her patrol on her own. Ty Lee was just glad things had quieted and things seemed to have gone back to normal with Azula's recapture.

"How stupid can you get…" Ty Lee berated herself. She had caused Tsung's injury and her sisters as well as the palace guards had all come out scraped up. She was just glad she had taught the Kyoshi Warriors chi-blocking techniques. It was the only way Azula had been stopped.

Stopped from what? Claiming her heat when she had offered it up to her on a silver platter? Ty Lee sighed and strode on, green robe bannering around her boots. Her heat was well and over with so she couldn't dwell on how it could have ended, or lament on how it had started. Open and split by Azula's cock on a sitting room floor…

Ty Lee was so fixated on the memory that she didn't start at first when Azula strode into view. Only a torch down the corridor illuminated her golden eyes and cast light onto her topknot and the shoulders of her tunic. When Ty Lee noted the Azula across from her didn't vanish when she concentrated on the now, she gave a small squeak of surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Ty Lee whispered, left leg bending behind her in a strong stance. Azula casually strode closer as if she had all the time in the world. She was supposed to be chained up and had obviously slipped her restraints. The how had to wait for the why of it was all over Azula's face.

Slow desire smoldered in her golden eyes. Azula scanned those eyes up and down Ty Lee's form, taking in the heavy Kyoshi Warrior garb.

"I think you know what I'm doing here," Azula growled. She kept walking, and Ty Lee found herself backing up as her pace came toward her unrelenting. The stone wall came into contact with her back and all the air seemed to flee Ty Lee's lungs at the impact. Azula smiled predatorily and leaned close. Her red lips skimmed the space below Ty Lee's chin and she inhaled. "You still smell good…"

Ty Lee's hands clenched into fists and she reached up push Azula off. But the still look in Azula's eyes made her falter. "I…"

"You what?" Azula pulled the words between her lips deliberately and Ty Lee was shocked at how fine-tuned she still was to Azula's charisma. Her sheer power oozed off her chi in waves of potent lust and the force of them made her knees weak. "What, Ty Lee?"

"Get away from me," Ty Lee whispered. There was no conviction in her tone and Azula only smiled wider. Her hands moved to Ty Lee's shoulders, finding the fastenings to her warrior's robe and she began parting the clasps with ready ease. Ty Lee gasped, face turning pink in the dimness of the hall.

"You want me to stop, you're going to have to make me," Azula purred. She widened her stance and leaned close, brushing the bulge between her thighs against Ty Lee. Even through a flap of her robe, she could feel the appendage pushing at her. "You've kept away from me long enough, my traitorous flower…."

If anything was traitorous, it was Ty Lee's own body. She was dismayed at how she melted into Azula's hands, the front of her robe baring her from breasts to waist. It wasn't her heat….she shouldn't be acting this way! But Ty Lee pressed up against the stone wall, arching up into the body against hers. Azula nipped her shoulder, one hand stealing low to her thighs, parting her. A gush of fluid met her long fingers and Azula smiled up at the gasping acrobat.

"Still want me to leave?" she growled. Ty Lee's head was pressed back against the stone. Her painted lips opened in a soft cry.

"No!" Ty Lee whispered hoarsely. Azula grinned and unlaced her trousers. Ty Lee didn't protest when she pulled her cock out through the opening, or fight her when she hitched her legs around her waist and lifted. Ty Lee gasped as she was pressed back into the wall, Azula's strength keeping her upright. Her cock made passes through her folds and Ty Lee's thighs trembled.

Azula griped her thighs, burying her face into her shoulder as she found the right angle. She pushed in hard and Ty Lee gave a soft scream. The fit was exquisite and warmth surrounded Azula's erect member. One of Azula's hands pressed against the stone wall and pounded it hard as she started a slow rut. Ty Lee was startled to hear her howl next to her ear as she pushed hard up into her. She could have gone faster, but it had been too long since she was last in Ty Lee. She was going to make her scream as well….

The sounds she was pulling from Ty Lee encouraged Azula. Her hard thrusts pressed the acrobat up into the stone wall and low wails erupted from the pale upturned throat. Azula knew a moment of sheer panic when Ty Lee's hands went low around her shoulders, but the acrobat was merely trying to find a handle on her lust. She fisted the fabric of Azula's tunic and gasped next to her neck. Azula was secretly thrilled, but she was on the cusp of an orgasm already. She hitched Ty Lee's knees further apart and rammed up into her with everything she had. Ty Lee could only try to hold on, wailing. Bright lights erupted behind Azula's eyes as she came. Ty Lee's moans were growing higher and she knew she had to be there too. There hadn't been a tie so the aftermath of their release slipped down their thighs.

"Shit!..." Azula hissed. Her hands were strong on Ty Lee's thighs, but her own knees were shaking. Suddenly, the princess collapsed down, Ty Lee tumbling down on top of her as she fell on her ass. "Fuck!... Uhnn….."

Ty Lee buried her face in Azula's neck, arms around her shoulders. She shook with shared release and moved back and forth over Azula's flagging erection. She lay sprawled on her back, pants tangled around her hips and knees spread, letting Ty Lee work every last drop out of her.

"Thought you'd like that, my treacherous girl," Azula smiled darkly up at Ty Lee's hovering face. Ty Lee bit her lip and seemed about to speak. Before she could, they heard the sound of guards marching on patrol.

Azula sat up and Ty Lee dismounted, smoothing out her robe. Azula hitched up her pants and fled, fingers flying as she laced back up. Ty Lee had only to blink and she was already gone. Where, Ty Lee didn't know. She turned to and fro, one hand swiping through her tangled bangs. Her golden head piece had been knocked half askew and she knew her make-up had to be smudged all to hell.

The soldiers, two men and one women, rounded the corner, spears shouldered to keep silent for the apartments nearby and they called out a greeting to Ty Lee.

She hesitantly waved back and slunk back to the Kyoshi Warriors' apartments, elbows cradled in her hands.

"Finished already?" Suki asked her in the common room. Ty Lee reflected it sounded eerirely close to her fast coupling with Azula and she blushed.

"I wonder…." She said in response. Suki raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Ty Lee stalked on to her bedchamber, head lowered.

"I hope so," Ty Lee said. Inside, Ying was undressing from patrol and Ty Lee gladly accepted her help. But she slung a towel over her arm after sliding into a robe and took off for the shared baths. She didn't want her roommate or Suki to scent her physical confliction.

End for now

End notes: Sorry so short. I know what I wanted to happen in this little chapter so length aside, hope you enjoyed. Musical asides while I wrote this: "Here comes the rain" by the Eurythmics, "Lovesong" by The Cure, and end scene goes to "Goodbye yellow brick road" by Elton John.

How did the guards on Azula's door not notice her gone? I guess Azula made a fake dummy out of pillows in her bed ala "Ferris Bueller's Day off." (CHORTLE) I jest, but it makes a funny image.

Most sincerely,

pen 9/13/2016


	6. What was Decided

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last airbender!" Nothing, nada, zip.

Author's notes: Now on with the plot! For the last scene of this chapter, imagine a classic thunder storm scene from a horror movie. Bam, crash, lightning! Thunder to rumble the growing emotions, lightning to highlight the tears.

Maraghoul, my friend, I hope this stands up. (rubs hands together)

Queen Tyzula: thank you for the kind words! Hope you enjoy.

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter six "What was decided"

Zuko tried not to fidget as he moved down the corridors of the Fire Sage's Temple, two guards flanking him. It may have been his paranoia but some of the younger men seemed to leer or frown at him openly now. It was starting to make Zuko's skin crawl. He was glad anytime he saw a Kyoshi Warrior and had them with him often as not. He'd even taken to keeping two at his bedroom door now. He would have put them inside the room, but he didn't want to embarrass them or his wife. Mai would have put her foot down about THAT.

Mai had had a heat recently and after a wonderful two days away from the world wrapped up in her, he had to return to his Fire Lord duties. Mai had been re-examined by the Fire Sages afterward and he was summoned now to go over the results. Zuko was sorry that he had had to lie to Mai. He told her it was a casual examination, but the Head Fire Sage had other ideas. Especially after the Fire Lady's known heat. Zuko clasped his hands together, trying to hide his nervous fingers from the guards. He wished Suki had been available. He had a feeling if he had a private talk with her, she would be fine-tuned to his anxieties and would readily try to soothe them.

Zuko was brought to the same room with the ancient stone table and he sat, knees pressing together. He waved a hand, signaling the guards to leave him and once alone, he took a deep breath. A trickle of water sounded from somewhere in the temple and Zuko focused on that. Aang had taught him some meditative breathing exercises so he focused on inhaling and exhaling, listening to the water fall from somewhere nearby.

The door opposite opened with a sudden clang and Zuko almost jumped out of his skin. If Aang had any techniques for ignoring sudden outbursts of noise, he hadn't passed it on to him yet. The Head Fire Sage strode in, red robes flaring, and his tired eyes took in the anxious Fire Lord.

"Thank you for coming, Fire Lord," The Head Fire Sage said. He set his scrolls on the table and sat down carefully. Zuko noted he favored his right side over his left. The old man coughed into his bony hand.

"What news do you have?" Zuko cut to the chase. The old man raised a white eyebrow and flared open one scroll.

"When your lady mother was first examined by us after her union with your father, we noted a doubling of her chi almost immediately."

Zuko fidgeted. "That's well and good, but what about Mai?"

The Head Fire Sage pointed to a series of characters on the scroll between them. "A few weeks is all your father needed to sire an heir. You and the Fire Lady have had a few heats and still, no doubling. No spark."

Zuko's stomach was dropping to his boots. His mouth felt very, very dry. "Still nothing?" he asked, sounding like he'd been punched. The Head Fire Sage nodded.

"I have already mixed a fertility tea to give to Lady Mai. But there are the examinations to discuss."

"She's not pregnant. It doesn't mean she won't be," Zuko protested. The sudden panic of the conversation's topic made him feel dizzy.

"My Lord, if I may be blunt, we can examine your unions after the Fire Lady's heats, but I believe the result will be the same every time. There are gaps in Lady Mai's chi that do not reciprocate your own." The Head Fire Sage may have been ordering lunch, he sounded that unconcerned. Zuko frowned at him, and tapped one long finger on the stone table.

"What are you saying?" he asked lowly. The old man was not impressed and went through another scroll almost absent-mindedly.

"You and the Fire Lady are incompatible. All the examinations and tests point to this and she isn't pregnant after your third heat with her. My Lord, it's best if you think of other possibilities."

Zuko's chest hitched and he clasped his hands together tightly. He pressed his brow against his folded hands, fingers shaking. When he opened his eyes, they were wet. "Such as what?"

"My Lord may want to start thinking of selecting a suitable concubine. If your royal consort is barren, there are those avenues to pursue to sire a child."

Zuko felt sick. He didn't want to consider it was a viable solution and he never in his heart wanted to hurt Mai. No, he wouldn't do that to her! He couldn't! "I don't think so," he stammered with a hint of his iron resolve. The old man raised a white eyebrow at him.

"You are the Fire Lord. If you want to remain Fire Lord, I suggest you start considering it a possibility," the old man said dryly. Zuko clasped his fingers together and leaned his brow against them again. His shoulders shook with quiet spasms.

"I can't do that!" Zuko protested. "My father never needed a concubine. And I just can't!"

The old man looked through another scroll, this time a list of names. "Your father was able to sire two heirs. My Lord Zuko, it needn't be a terrible outcome. I have in mind a number of noblewomen who would be honored to bear your child…."

"I can't," Zuko said, waving a hand at the scroll. "I just can't right now."

The old man looked as if he wanted to speak further, but surprisingly, held his tongue. "Very well. Think on it, my lord. Summon me when you're ready to discuss a suitable girl."

Zuko watched him leave the room, with wild golden eyes that looked panicked and somewhat crazed. He pushed from the stone table and tried to collect himself. When he left the room, those two young guards were waiting and it took everything in Zuko not to fling them away from him. Paranoia was chewing at his soul but it wouldn't do to show a moment of weakness. Zuko allowed them to escort him back to the royal apartments, then Zuko dismissed them and went in search of Suki.

He found her drilling the Kyoshi Warriors in the courtyard. He paused to watch the women work at their kata, secretly impressed. He would never be so arrogant as to think a nonbender didn't wield any kind of power when he witnessed the women's form. They were excellent and skilled and he was so glad they were his friends.

Suki stopped in mid kick and waved. "My lord!" she called. Zuko gave a genuine smile and strode across the cobblestones, cloak streaming. The Kyoshi Warriors bowed to him and he waved a hand.

"Please, be at ease," he said. Suki took up place at his side and they walked a bit away to be out of earshot. "Suki, if you don't mind, could you have your warriors be with me more throughout the day?"

"Of course, Zuko. It would be our pleasure," Suki smiled. "Any reason why?"

"I feel like there's something wrong with the palace guards," he admitted, casting a look around. "You guys are the only ones I trust."

"We're there," Suki promised. Zuko placed his fist in his palm and bowed to her.

"I can't thank you enough," he said. "I'm just so on edge…."

"It's a lot to be Fire Lord, isn't it?" Suki wondered. Zuko nodded, golden eyes serious.

"There are so many people to please and if you can't…. well, that makes you an easy target," he admitted. Suki touched Zuko's sleeve fondly.

"The Kyoshi Warriors are there for you," she vowed. Zuko walked with her back to the other women, who called out happy greetings to him.

Ty Lee was balanced on one foot, the other extended toward her head in a stretching kick. She wobbled suddenly and would have fallen but Ying caught her arm at the last moment. Zuko jogged forward and helped steady her.

"Careful, Ty Lee! Are you okay?" he asked earnestly. Ty Lee smiled up at him, painted lips stretched.

"I'm okay, Zuko. Just tired all of a sudden," she confessed. Suki frowned.

"You're going to have to go rest, Ty Lee. Go on, you've earned it."

Ty Lee bowed with her fist in her palm and strode off slowly. Ying cast a look at Suki who nodded and she ran after her roommate.

"She's been fatigued lately," Suki explained to Zuko. "I'm sure it's nothing…."

On cue, Zuko looked around for Azula. No, she was chained in her room. He had made sure of it.

"Of course," he said. His mind went to his wife and he inwardly sighed. No, they couldn't be incompatible, could they? "If you'll excuse me."

"Of course," Suki said.

When Zuko found Mai, she was reading a scroll, her brother napping against her shoulder. Zuko was loathe to wake the boy but he couldn't leave. Mai had noticed him and it would be rude to sidle out.

"How did things go?" Mai asked, golden eyes softening. Zuko bit the inside of his cheek.

'You and the Fire Lady are incompatible….' The Fire Sage's words spiraled in his mind. Zuko made himself smile. He sat on her other side and placed a hand on her thigh.

"Nothing to be concerned about," Zuko said. The subterfuge killed him inside, but he had to think things through. He didn't want to upset Mai as it was. Mai, leaning against his shoulder, was none the wiser for his hidden thoughts.

8

8  
8  
8  
8

8  
8

It could have just been a bug, but Ying was starting to get concerned. Ty Lee could barely move in the mornings, except to run to the chamber pot. She couldn't keep breakfast down and would flat out avoid trying to eat until lunch. Ty Lee was on her knees now, vomiting into their room's chamber pot with hearty gusto.

"You only have one bite of food in you. How you can keep expelling waste is beyond me," Ying tried to joke. Ty Lee cast exhausted eyes to her. The normally beautiful omega looked wasted beyond her young years. Black circles lined her brown eyes and she was as pale as a ghost.

"What's wrong with me? I thought it was just the flu," Ty Lee wondered. She pushed against the stone floor and Ying helped steady her to walk to her bed. Ty Lee collapsed on the red sheets and curled up on her side.

"Do you think it could be possible you're pregnant?" Ying asked. The thought had been in Ty Lee's mind as well, but she had pushed it far away, trying to make it a non-possibility. If she didn't concentrate on that path, maybe it would pass her by. But it hadn't passed her by. She was still getting sick and it wasn't stopping. It hadn't passed and had landed right in her lap with all its sticky mess.

Ty Lee played with the edge of her bed robe, a pretty frown on her face. "Can't be…. I was only with Azula for about a day."

"Did she knot you?" Ying sat on the edge of the mattress. Ty Lee flushed and buried her face in her pillow.

"Yes…."

"We have to consider it a possibility at this point," Ying said sensibly. Ty Lee clasped her hand, fine lines of worry between her eyes.

"Don't tell anyone," she begged. Ying nodded.

"Suki can find a midwife. She'll have to know," she said wisely. Ty Lee sighed.

"Only you two. No one else," Ty Lee made Ying promise. Ying hoped it was for the best and went in search of their leader.

8

8  
8

8

8

8  
8

8

"She'll be here soon," Suki said. Ty Lee rubbed her hands together nervously. She, Suki and Ying waited in a far off bed chamber and had the outer door locked so none of the guards would enter.

"I'm sorry, Suki," Ty Lee said nervously. "I know Sokka is visiting."

Suki shrugged, rubbing Ty Lee's arm companionably. "Don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you."

"What are we going to do if I am?" Ty Lee may have been thinking about the day to day and what she was going to do about her duties as a Kyoshi Warrior, but far weightier problems a possible pregnancy could develop were heavy on Suki's mind.

For one thing, it's sire. Princess Azula had a bad mark against her from the crown, and was still on house arrest for attacking her brother. What kind of future would Ty Lee or the child have with her? Suki was worried about Ty Lee's heart. The bubbly omega was obviously in love with Azula, and she may have been keeping her distance currently, but she may have felt inclined to try and gentle Azula's rages with her child in hand.

Suki didn't believe Azula would ever be tamed. She was as unnatural a force as a tsunami and just as untamable.

A knock sounded and Ying darted to the door, unlatching the bolts and peering out. She nodded and allowed the bent woman on the other side in, re-latching the door behind them.

"Thank you for coming," Suki greeted her. The old woman smiled brightly and took in all three women.

"Who am I examining?" she asked. Ty Lee nervously stepped forward. From earlier instructions, she was clad in only a bed robe, ready to discard for examination.

"Me," she said. Ying watched her, concerned. Ty Lee was almost shaking. She needn't be this afraid of what an old woman would say.

The old woman in question nodded and unrolled a satchel. She had divination tools for reading chi, and she laid these out. She gestured. "Disrobe, child."

Ty Lee shrugged out of her robe and handed it to Suki. The old woman cast her eyes up and down and ran her hands from her shoulders, to her breasts, weighing them in her gnarled hands, clasping underneath. Ty Lee started, for they had been growing tender for weeks. The old woman's hands moved lower, over her flat tummy, over the flesh of her flared hips. She reached up and clasped the sides of Ty Lee's face gently.

"Open your mouth, child," she said. Ty Lee opened her mouth and the woman peered in, for Spirit's knew why. She made a sound and assessed her tools.

"Your chi is very bright. You take good care of your aura," she said out loud. Ty Lee reached back and Ying clasped her hand.

"Thanks?" Ty Lee didn't know whether to sound pleased or not. Ying clasped her fingers tightly in hers.

"I'm assuming you spent your last heat with an alpha," the old woman suggested. Ty Lee nodded.

"A day at least…." She could remember all too well paralyzing Azula on top of her before she could claim her with a mating bite. She looked at her feet in sorrow.

"Well, he or she should be told the results. Your chi has doubled; you are carrying their child," the old woman scattered a handful of tiles, studied them, and smiled up at the startled omega.

Suki clasped Ty Lee's arm, trying to cheer her. "Congratulations!"

Ying swept Ty Lee's robe over her shoulders and rubbed her back. "Good job, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee belted the robe and sat in the room's sole chair. She leaned forward and held her head in her hands. "What am I going to do?" she asked forlornly.

Suki watched the old woman gather her tools and let her out. Ying sat on the chair's arm and patted her friend.

"Ty Lee, it's okay. This is your child. No matter what you choose to do, it will be a part of you always," Ying suggested. Ty Lee's eyes were filled with tears.

"I don't even have stable footing with its sire. What now?" she sounded as petulant as a child herself.

Suki strode back across the stone floor, green robe flaring. "What you choose to do is up to you. No matter what, we're with you."

Ty Lee's eyes were wet with unshed tears and she shook her head in her hands. "Please…. Please don't tell the other sisters. No one else!"

"We won't," Ying vowed. Suki nodded. Ty Lee went over in her mind Azula's strengths and flaws. She was dismayed that her flaws, namely her irrational mental state as well as her status at the palace, far outweighed her strengths, which could be dark as it were.

8

8

8  
8

8

8  
*

Azula had no way of knowing Ty Lee's condition. She and Zirin made nightly forays to the kitchens to talk to servants as well as a select number of palace guards. It was amazing how many of them were unsatisfied with Zuko's regime. They had either been directly involved with the War, or had relatives who had been soldiers or high-ranking military and they missed the military paycheck. Zuzu may not have agreed with her or their father continuing the War, but even he couldn't deny how monetarily satisfied their citizens had been.

Had been. Azula smiled to herself in her room, leaning back against the wall. Since she couldn't fuck Ty Lee, she was physically denied satisfaction. The least she could do would be to try and spoil Zuko's reign with her plans.

Zirin was all for getting Azula out of the palace and hole up at their headquarters. Their Kemurikage sisters were gaining more noble support, but their morale would be boosted with her escape. Azula knew this was going to have to be a possibility. She couldn't find Ty Lee to corner anymore and aside from the random fucking she was able to give, she hadn't had another opportunity to sow her wild oats into her once partner.

Besides, once she was free, she'd have her pick of any beta or omega noble, or hell maybe even the servants. Azula rubbed the manacles as they chafed the skin on her wrists. Despite the physical release she knew would be hers, the idea still didn't hold much appeal. Ty Lee's bright eyes and curves flashed through her mind. Azula sighed to herself.

Well, Ty Lee had made her choice. Azula fidgeted on the carpet, one leg crossed over the other, as she rubbed the fabric of her tunic against the stone wall. She remembered the pin point of pain down her side and back. Azula narrowed her gaze and growled mentally. No, she deserved nothing but her contempt.

One of the palace guards brought her lunch and Azula smiled predatorily to herself. She made small talk with the young man, who was apparently of the like mind that the Fire Nation did well when it was at war. She twined her words carefully, smiling at how easily the guard agreed with her. Another to the list.

8

8  
8

8

8  
8

8

8

Ty Lee sat in front of the hearth of a sitting room, watching the blazing fire inside quietly. She had opted from sitting with her sister-at-arms in their common room and had selected this chamber for solace. She had only asked a firebending soldier for help with the hearth, then begged leave to be alone. Ty Lee clasped her elbows in her hands, watching the flickering flames of red and orange swirl and dance in the fireplace.

She knew she had a grave decision to make. She was definitely pregnant. Azula didn't know, and she didn't know if it would be a good time to try and forge a bond with her. Azula was still erratic and she hadn't learned to control her rages. It terrified her to think of telling her she was her child's sire. Ty Lee honestly didn't know what she would do.

There was also the possibility of using kajihana and ending the pregnancy. While it was a possibility, and kajihana was easy to obtain in the palace, the idea still bothered Ty Lee. In her heart of hearts, she wasn't sure she'd be able to do that.

The door to the sitting room opened and Ty Lee tensed. She relaxed when she noted Fire Lord Zuko, still dressed for the day in tunic, trousers and cloak. The firelight flashed off his top knot ornament. He looked far more impressive compared to her casual bed robe, but the smile Zuko gave her was unbiased.

"I didn't know anyone was in here. I'm sorry," Zuko offered. Ty Lee clutched the robe around her tightly but flashed him a bright smile.

"It's okay, Zuko. I could use the company. Want to sit with me awhile?" she gestured to a space in front of the hearth. Zuko sat cross-legged opposite her on the floor and leaned back on his hands.

"Thanks. What were you thinking about? It's not like you to be apart from the Kyoshi Warriors," Zuko noted. Ty Lee clutched her elbows and gazed at the fire. Outside the high windows of the sitting room, a thunder storm was brewing. Fat raindrops were already pattering against the glass panes, making small pings of noise. Zuko inclined his head, watching the rain stream down. The atmosphere with the storm outside and the fire inside could be construed as cozy, but Ty Lee looked troubled.

"I had some thinking to do. Something serious," Ty Lee said. She wondered if she should go on or keep it between her, Suki and Ying. She knew the two of them could be sworn to secrecy. Zuko regarded her with his intense golden eyes, eyes so similar to Azula's, and the comparison made her heart lurch. Azula….

"I hope you know you can confide in me. I want to protect those I call friends," Zuko declared. It was those words that unlocked the silence from Ty Lee's condition. She sighed and placed a hand on her flat stomach.

"I don't know what to do, Zuko. Ever since my heat, I've been tired. And I found out why," Ty Lee said. Zuko gazed at her until realization set in.

"You're…." Zuko looked amazed. Ty Lee nodded.

"I don't know what to do. Keep it? Or take kajihana….." Ty Lee looked upset at the latter. "I just don't know right now."

Thoughts whirled in Zuko's mind. He stared at Ty Lee, as if trying to peer past her robe into her belly. If what the Head Fire Sage was true….if he and Mai were truly incompatible…It was a horrible thing to ask but Zuko felt time was slipping through his fingers if he didn't broach the topic. He had to move fast before anyone else discovered Ty Lee's condition. Let alone Azula….. Zuko's fingers tightened into fists.

"I think you should keep it," Zuko said. Thunder begun roiling outside, punctuating his words. Ty Lee gave him a pretty frown. He was staring at her in a very strange way.

"That's nice of you to say, Zuko, but what is Azula going to do about it?"

Zuko's face went neutral. The sudden transition frightened Ty Lee. "Nothing. She's not going to do anything about it."

Ty Lee frowned at him. "That's a lot to say, Zuko. Maybe we could be together. I don't think anyone's given her a chance to…."

"To what? Attack more people in her way?" Zuko placed a hand on his chest. "Me, as well as you. Why did she attack you during your heat?"

Ty Lee blushed, hugging her elbows in her hands. "That was my fault, Zuko."

"Knowing Azula, I doubt it," Zuko bit off. Ty Lee raised a hand.

"It was! We were…..getting on just fine," Ty Lee turned bright red. Zuko watched her impassively. "But she tried to claim me. And I saw…. Her react to something that wasn't there. I didn't think it was right to be claimed by a mating bite."

Zuko nodded, but his thoughts were all awhirl. "The point is, she's unstable. She attacked me because she wants the throne, doesn't she? Think, Ty Lee. Would you want Azula on the Fire throne?"

Ty Lee frowned at her knee. "No…." But she remembered how cast off Azula was, stuck in her strait jacket and in the mental institution….. she hadn't helped her then, and look where she was now.

"If you keep it, I hope you'll accept my idea," Zuko was saying. Ty Lee focused back on him. Lightning struck outside, lighting up the room and reflecting off the wild light in Zuko's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she asked slowly. Dread welled through her being. Zuko tried to smile and placed his hands on her knees.

"Please understand, Ty Lee, I would never ask this of you if the circumstances weren't so…. Strenuous."

"What do you mean?" Ty Lee had a feeling she wouldn't like it. Zuko pressed on.

"You know Mai isn't pregnant. We've had a few heats and still, nothing," Zuko began. Ty Lee wasn't liking where this was going.

"I know…." She said.

Zuko's hands tightened on her knees. "The Fire Sages have been examining her and her chi doesn't respond well to mine. I got the bad news today. The Head Fire Sage is certain we're incompatible and can't have children."

"Zuko…. I'm so sorry," Ty Lee placed her hands on top of his. "What are you going to do? And Mai?"

Zuko cringed, feeling incredibly guilty at the mention of his wife. But he had to press on…he was doing this for her!

"The Head Fire Sage thinks I should start seeking out a concubine that is more compatible. At least to secure a child for my rule," Zuko said. Ty Lee noted his eyes drift from her face down her to middle. She took her hands off his suddenly.

"What are you talking about? Me? My child?" Ty Lee frowned, pushing off the floor, knocking his hands off her knees. She stalked across the sitting room, robe flaring around her smooth calves. "How could you ASK that of me?!"

"We don't have to do anything!" Zuko was blushing bright red. "No! You're already pregnant….the child has royal blood. They could be presented as mine and finally I can get a full night's sleep again."

Ty Lee felt bad at his last words. Zuko had undying anxiety concerning his rule, and he made it sound she had all the solutions to making his life easier. But what about her life?

"No! It's Azula's. I do love her, Zuko. I can't do this to her!" Ty Lee insisted. Lightning struck close by, lighting the side of her angry face. Zuko strode toward her, hands reaching. Thunder rumbled, accentuating his statement.

"What kind of future can you have with her? She's a traitor! She'll never have a proper place at court. She's under house arrest, for Spirit's sake!" Zuko ground out. Ty Lee sobbed and flung a fist against him. It struck his chest and Zuko winced at the impact.

"We could be together! Don't say that!" she said, tears filling her eyes. Zuko watched her, sadness in his deep golden eyes. But his next words killed any kindness she may have felt for him at that moment.

"I'm still the Fire Lord. She could remain in her current position forever," he said softly. Ty Lee sobbed and struck him again. Zuko captured her fists in his large hands.

"Zuko!" she warned him. Zuko frowned slightly and stepped closer into her inner space. He inclined his head towards her and murmured his words.

"Would she really be happy if you presented this to her? She'd just run off and leave you again. I'm at least offering you a place, a highly exalted position. And your child would have the best future."

Tears streamed down Ty Lee's face. She lowered her head, quiet sobs making her shoulders spasm. "But Azula…."

Zuko let go one of her fists and gently rubbed a thumb across her cheek, wiping away a tear's trek. "I think we have to admit she's far gone. She may even like it that way."

Ty Lee cried, unsure of what to do. Azula's petulant frown flashed in her mind, then shifted to a look of glazed passion as she rutted into her…..

"But…"

"You can always have more children!" Zuko snapped. Ty Lee frowned at him and fought against him. Zuko let her hands go.

"What about Mai? Even if she can't have children, why me?"

Zuko's face fell. He looked very sad and unsure of himself, as he did as a teenager. Ty Lee's heart went out to him despite his proposal. "I honestly wonder if the problem could be me. Even if Mai can't have children with me, who's to say I'm not barren? What if it's me?"

"That's why you want it…. Even if you get a concubine, who's to say if she would get pregnant…" Ty Lee still didn't like this. She ran her hands over her flat stomach.

Zuko could tell she was on the edge of her decision. He knelt in front of her and clasped her hands in his gently. "Please…..please, Ty Lee…"

Ty Lee tilted her head up, looking at the rain washing down the windows. Lightning flashed again, highlighting the tear streaks on her face.

"Yes…"

Zuko gave the back of her hand a chivalrous kiss, feeling some weight lift from his mind. But the heartbroken expression on Ty Lee's face tinged his soul with even more guilt.

"What did Lord Zuko want?" Ying asked the next morning. Ty Lee lay on her bed, cheek pressed into her pillow. She had been dreaming of Azula, and watching her sleep naked beside her. Hearing this question upon waking was very disappointing.

"I guess you'll find out soon enough," Ty Lee murmured. Ying sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her arm.

"It'll be okay, Ty Lee. Do you want to try some breakfast?"

Ty Lee shuddered. Her stomach roiled and she shook her head, blinking back dizziness.

"No….maybe something later," she said. Ying squeezed her arm and stood.

"I'll bring some tea. That should help your stomach," she said. Ty Lee closed her eyes. Azula leaning on top of her, between her thighs, her face coming close for a kiss after their shared release…. She hugged her pillow and curled in on her middle.

"What have I done?" she asked out loud.

End for now

End notes: I hope it doesn't seem too quick to have decided, but Ty Lee has been troubled by Azula's mental state for a while now. That's why she didn't want to be claimed by her bite. But leave it to 'ol Zu to pound that nail of despair in with reminding her of Azula's criminal status. I think some of these characters can use a sensed opportunity to their advantage and exploit it for all its worth. What will Mai say? What will AZULA say? Find out! And smash that review button if you liked :P

Most sincerely,

pen 9/18/2016


	7. The Reactions

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last Airbender!" They belong to Bryke and Nickelodeon.

Author's Notes: On we go! Some people will be thrilled with the news; others, not so much. As you'll find out (evil grin). I had to pick a name for Ty Lee's dad, so I chose the name of an opportunistic character from Ranma ½. I felt like it fit. Sorry for being a little late; had an overly full work week.

Maraghoul: Eruption at the end! Hope you like, my friend ^_^

Queen Tyzula: Glad you're liking so far. As to what Zuko will reveal... hard to say at the moment. On we go!

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter seven "The Reactions"

The Head Fire Sage coughed and took a stool opposite Lord Zuko. Zuko tried not to think about how he was taking his sweet time arranging his scrolls on the stone table and waited. Well, he did want a decision. He was going to have to like it.

"Have you agreed to look over the list of names for a concubine?" The Head Fire Sage asked. He unfurled one scroll and gestured the list of characters toward Zuko. Zuko didn't even give it a glance. He folded his hands, a neutral smile on his face.

"I have someone in mind that's not on your list," Zuko began. The old man blinked rapidly and waited.

"I'd like to hear your decision, my lord."

"Ty Lee," Zuko said. The old man looked like he was trying to place her.

"Isn't she one of the Kyoshi Warriors? My lord, is that a wise decision?"

Zuko ignored the old man's verbal nudgings and nodded. "Yes. She may be a Kyoshi Warrior, but she wasn't born on Kyoshi Island. She's Fire Nation and she's nobility. One of Lord Genma's girls, and she grew up here at the palace."

The old man looked impressed despite himself. "One of Lord Genma's brood, eh? His family is very fertile, what having seven girls. Fertility must be hereditary….. Well, we'll still need to examine her, my lord."

"Of course," Zuko said. He hoped her pregnancy wouldn't be noted during the examination and secretly wondered what preparations they could take for masking it. Maybe one of the junior sages could be swayed to silence….

"Shall we make the royal announcement?" The old man was saying, intruding on Zuko's inner thoughts. He blinked. It wasn't unlike a Fire Lord to take a concubine or two in addition to the royal consort. Fire Lord Sozin had had two, but they were merely bed warmers. He'd already acquired Azulon by the time he announced he was going to take on the two women.

"Not yet. Please, keep it secret until I've told…."

"Lady Mai. Yes, she should know from you than an announcement," The Head Fire Sage said smartly. Zuko flushed with shame. He looked down at the stone table. How WAS he going to broach this to Mai? She was going to flip out. And that was a serious understatement. And then there was the matter of WHAT to tell her….how much should she know? Would she keep it secret as well? No matter how he looked at it, something heavy was waiting overhead to squash him.

"Yes…." Zuko mumbled. The Head Fire Sage made a few brush strokes to a scroll, adding a few notes. "Didn't this Ty Lee run away from Lord Genma's household? He and his lady wife should be told that their daughter is at the capital."

Zuko felt another headache coming on. Aside from hurting Mai, this was going to damage Ty Lee as well. She had had her reasons for running away from home and now with such a public position, her parents were going to want to see her. And knowing how nobility worked, Zuko could expect to see a sniff for a royal hand-out from her father. None of his six other girls had acquired such a high partner, after all.

Zuko sighed raggedly. "I suppose that can't be avoided forever. Make the necessary arrangements to Lord Genma."

"Yes, my lord," the old man smiled.

He'd have to find a way to apologize to Ty Lee about that. And to Mai….

"Before we begin the examinations on Lady Ty Lee, let me give you instruction for her," The old man said dryly. He thumbed through another scroll. "No fatty foods, no alcohol and no strenuous activity until the consummation. You may, however, exercise all you want."

Zuko's mind whirled. Well, he heard Ty Lee was getting morning sickness. No fatty foods and alcohol should be no problem. "Of course…." His mind snapped back to one word. "Wait a minute…what was the last part?"

"My lord can still practice firebending kata all he wants," The Head Fire Sage stroked his beard. Zuko shook his head.

"No, the other part."

"Consummation," The old man said. "It's different than what is allowed the royal consort; but for at least the first union with Lady Ty Lee, you shall have to present the consummation to the Fire Temple. Only a select few higher ranking sages as myself will be present, but we must needs witness the joining. So we know any fruit borne is of your seed."

Zuko was beginning to feel ill. He had promised Ty Lee they needn't ever be physical, and now it was being demanded of them? Let alone, in front of an audience? Zuko wondered how he had woken that day and every decision he made was being wrenched into his side. He made a silent prayer that Ty Lee would forgive him. He didn't even want to think about what Mai was going to say….

"I should be going," Zuko said. He clasped his fingers. The old man was all smiles as he made a few more light notes.

"Of course, my lord. And thank you for being so proactive on our search."

"No announcement until I say," Zuko ordered tersely. The old man nodded happily and gathered his scrolls into his thin arms.

"Of course, of course."

Zuko flared his chi slightly, warming himself with his firebending. The Fire Temple was often way too cold. How they expected him and Ty Lee to perform in that temperature was beyond him…. That thought made Zuko incredibly guilty and he frowned as he strode back to the inner palace.

He already had bad news to deliver to Mai, now he was going to have to make Ty Lee severely unhappy. More so than she already was in her heartbroken state.

8

8

8

8

8

8  
8

Ty Lee tensed on her left knee, arms extended in a waiting stance. Ying smiled reassuringly at her side and they moved to a new position as one unit. They half crouched, right leg extended in a straight line and held position. Suki walked along the rows of Kyoshi Warriors, nodding.

"Good," she said under her breath and adjusted another girl's arm. Ty Lee blinked rapidly, feeling a line of sweat form on her temple. Just great, her make-up was going to run now. They were just doing simple kata, they weren't even sparring, and she already felt as if she'd run a mile.

Lord Zuko was approaching the Kyoshi Warriors and Ty Lee felt a strange tingle go down her spine. Zuko had never made her jump before but after the dramatic evening where a life-altering decision had been made, this was the first time seeing him. Ty Lee remembered the shouted words, the protests, Zuko's brief flare of anger, and then his crushing sadness. How lost he looked on his knees before her, and the gentle way he'd kissed her hand.

Ty Lee couldn't help comparing him to Azula in her mind, which was only natural. It was a crying shame that Azula couldn't be near as chivalrous or gentle as Zuko. Even if he DID demand her first born child. The slight flare of anger on his part only linked him to Azula somewhat in her mind.

"Will you walk with me, Ty Lee?" Zuko asked at her elbow. Azula would have demanded her to and stalked off, certain she'd be followed. Zuko politely waited, golden eyes watchful. Ty Lee bowed to Suki and went off aways across the cobblestones with the Fire Lord.

"Have you spoken to Mai yet?" Ty Lee felt she had to ask. Zuko shook his head.

"I am. I guess I'm mustering up the courage. I don't know WHAT she's going to say, or do," Zuko admitted, shame darting across his features. Ty Lee gave a wry smile, but it was equally tinged with guilt. She wondered if Zuko would reveal her child's true sire to his wife, or to keep the subterfuge up even with Mai. And Ty Lee knew she had to go along with whatever Zuko decided. Not to mention what Azula would do…

"I know that feeling. I have to tell Azula about…..this. She's going to hate me, Zuko," Ty Lee admitted. Zuko frowned petulantly. He took her hand and clasped it gently.

"We should keep….that quiet for now," Zuko began, darting his eyes to her middle to indicate what he meant. "I am truly sorry, Ty Lee. I'm afraid I have more bad news for you."

Ty Lee looked up into his face. "What do you mean?"

Zuko let her hand go, certain eyes were on them. "I told the Head Fire Sage this morning. When the announcement is made public, your father is going to want some form of compensation or glory. He and your mom will be coming here eventually. I know you chose to leave them, so I know this will be a lot for you."

Ty Lee gave a low gasp and she pressed a knuckled fist into her brow. "I suppose it couldn't be avoided. But really? They'll be coming here?"

"Yes," Zuko nodded. He looked fairly apologetic and then downright guilty. "I'm so sorry, Ty Lee. The Head Fire Sage wants to….witness a consummation."

Ty Lee's jaw dropped. She fairly gaped at the Fire Lord. A pretty frown stole across her features. "You promised! I wouldn't have to…"

'I can't do this to Azula. This is too much!' Ty Lee thought fiercely.

"I'm sorry. We'll talk more about it, later," Zuko begged. Servants were coming closer, walking in twos and threes to their appointed tasks. He certainly didn't want an argument to brew up for them to carry word of to all corners of the palace. Ty Lee frowned at him.

"Zuko!" she protested lowly. Zuko inclined his head politely to her and dashed off. Ty Lee put a casual hand on her tummy. She hoped he was going to work a way around this. She was going to be announced officially as Zuko's royal concubine. She wanted to tell Azula before she found out by gossip or heresay. She owed her that much at least, or so Ty Lee's heart told her.

It was Azula's golden eyes she was thinking of, her smirk, her purred words of seduction. Ty Lee held her elbows in her hands and shivered. At least she was chained up. She may be able to walk out of her room alive.

8

8  
8

8

8

8  
8  
8

8

Zuko stood in the doorway and watched his wife's hand maidens prepare her daily routine. One combed her hair and the other laid out her robes. Mai lounged, content and clad in a bed robe, as a girl worked an ivory comb through her long black tresses. Zuko watched her longingly, going over strategies in his head. Honesty would have to be the best approach, but he wondered how much honesty he could allow considering the delicate situation. Should he mention Azula had sired Ty Lee's child? Mai was going to be pissed, and perhaps it was best she didn't have THAT information right now. The Head Fire Sage was sure the progeny problem was solely at Mai's door.

Mai noticed him and straightened in her chair, smiling. "Zuko."

Zuko swept in, ignoring the hand maidens who fell to their knees in bows. "Morning, Mai," he said. He wondered how much longer she would be smiling for him. He politely asked the servants to go and they closed the door on their way out.

Mai stood and wrapped her arms around Zuko's waist, fingers toying with the fabric of his cloak. "Isn't it abit early for that?" she asked coyly. She didn't look displeased. Zuko's heart was heavy. Yet, that is.

"I went to the Fire Sage's Temple, Mai. I just got back from talking with the Head Sage," Zuko began. Mai nodded and pressed a few sweet kisses along the bare glimpses of his throat that weren't covered by his tunic collar. Zuko shivered despite himself. He found himself speaking slower, uncertain how long Mai's loving gestures would continue. Maybe it was selfish, but the moment was sweet and Mai still loved him. And he was about to ruin it with his own hands.

"How did it go? I know they wanted to assess the situation after my heat," Mai smiled. She pressed her cheek against his chest. Zuko tangled his hand through her loose hair. His other hand cupped the small of her back. He wished it were good news; he'd have given anything if he had the news Mai was pregnant instead of incompatible. Zuko pressed a soft kiss against her temple.

"My love, I'm so sorry. They say you're not pregnant. The Sages are certain of the examination's outcome," Zuko said. Mai pouted against his chest. She heaved a soft sigh.

"Well, we'll have next time. We are young," she waved it away. Zuko's hands tightened against her.

"Mai, the Head Fire Sage had a grave outcome. He couldn't measure where your chi would synchronize with mine."

"What do you mean?" Mai lifted her head and looked up into Zuko's face. His golden eyes glimmered with sadness.

"He says we're incompatible. We can try and try but he's certain we'll never have children," Zuko said as gently as he could. The look on Mai's face was terrible, but it wasn't directed at him. Betrayal, anger, loss and confusion warred on her face. She bit her lip and pressed her cheek to his chest. Her shoulders trembled.

"How can they be so certain?" she asked in a small voice. Zuko kissed her hair and held her gently.

"They've been examining the royal heirs and their spouses for centuries. I don't think the Head Fire Sage can misdiagnose," Zuko said. Mai sniffed against him. Her eyes were wet when she craned her head up to look at Zuko.

"What are we going to do?" Mai thought Zuko would suggest an adoption for an heir. It wasn't like there wasn't an abundance of noble children who were second or third born that could be a candidate. She thought even her own brother might be put up for candidacy. But Zuko's next words shocked her to her core.

"The Head Fire Sage has suggested…. That I take a concubine. Just to bear a child," Zuko began as gently as could be had. Mai was frowning at him already and her hands pushed from his back to his front and she was already stepping away.

His heart tore at the sudden gesture and he tried to hold her closer. Mai stepped back and pushed against his chest in one gesture.

"Are you serious?" she asked lowly. "You would do that?! There are other options, Zuko!"

"Such as what?" Zuko asked gently. Mai crossed her arms and tapped one foot.

"Well, adoption for one. You don't have to screw some random girl!" she growled. Zuko flushed with shame.

"My family's bloodline has been unbroken for thousands of years, Mai. I have to go ahead with it," Zuko said. Mai could see the weight of his throne reflected in his bent shoulders and intense eyes. But she was too hurt to see his side of it.

"Damn you, Zuko! I thought you would never hurt me again! And you don't seem to care!" Mai yelled. Zuko's mouth moved in sorrow. He swallowed hard.

"I would never want to hurt you, Mai. I'm so sorry….."

"Sorry enough that you'll still do your duty, huh, Fire Lord?" Mai scoffed at his title. She crossed her arms and turned slightly. "Don't expect me to sit back and like this!"

She wasn't leaving, she was just angry. Maybe things would work out. Before Zuko's heart could lighten, he knew he had to finish dropping the bombshell into her lap. It had to come out before everyone else knew.

"I've already considered who to place in that position for our family," Zuko began. Mai scoffed and shook her head.

"Who?" she couldn't help asking. She thought Zuko would mention some faceless noble, someone she didn't know. She never thought Zuko would have the power to shock her so utterly but he proved her wrong with his next words.

"Ty Lee," he said. Mai's reaction was delayed, but her surge of rage made Zuko back up a few steps for his own protection.

"Ty Lee? My friend?! Damn you, Zuko! Why her? WHY?!" Mai railed at him. Zuko winced visibly. He held his hands up peaceably.

"Please don't be mad at her, Mai. She's done nothing wrong!" he insisted.

'Only you have,' his inner mind insisted. Zuko winced. His heart felt as heavy as a stone in his chest.

"Damn right she's done nothing wrong! What's WRONG with you, Zuko?! How could you even SUGGEST this?!" Mai's fingers clenched and unclenched. Zuko backed up rapidly as a knife made its way from the sleeve of her bed robe to her hand. His golden eyes widened.

"I'm not doing this to hurt us!" he insisted. He couldn't bring up Ty Lee's pregnancy now. Not when Mai was so enraged. It was an irrational path to a heated moment, but in Zuko's frantic thoughts, he didn't know what Mai would do with that information. And it was information that could undo his reign. It was a horrible dead end mentally, but Zuko didn't know where his future would go if he told her.

"Get out!" Mai raised the knife, a warning glare in her eyes. Zuko's eyes gleamed with sorrow. He tried to step closer to hold her but the knife flew from Mai's fingers and imbedded in his sleeve, slamming it to the piece of furniture near him. Zuko gasped and looked from the knife to Mai's murderous stare. She had never tried to hurt him physically…..never once in the years that he knew her.

"Mai!" he said softly, incredulous with wonder. The hurt in his tone almost made Mai back down. Almost. She could picture Ty Lee in her head, flirtatious and smiling. And Zuko had chosen her!

"I can't even look at you right now! Leave!" Mai shouted. Zuko worked his sleeve from the knife.

"I'm so sorry, Mai," Zuko said softly.

"GET OUT! Mai screamed. Zuko regretfully backed out of the room, trying not to trip over himself. He cast one last sad look in to his crying wife. She had collapsed to her knees and was holding her arms, hunched in on herself. He wanted to hold her. But she had made it perfectly clear he couldn't touch her.

Zuko closed his eyes and pushed out of the chamber, past the two terrified servant girls. They rushed in behind him and toward their crying mistress.

8  
8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

Zirin walked silently down the hidden passages in the walls, hurrying to Azula's bedchamber. She had passed Lady Mai's bedchamber a few moments before and had heard the tail end of a very interesting argument. From what she could glean of the shouted words from the Fire Lady and the murmured apologies from the Fire Lord, Azula's old flame was going to be chosen as a royal concubine. Whether this was up to Ty Lee or not, Zirin didn't know, but she figured Azula should hear the news.

The sooner she stopped playing around the palace, the better. They had made good work on several of the serving staff and palace guards, but Azula seemed to be biding her time remaining incarcerated. Zirin figured it had to do with the recent ruttings Azula had been able to bestow on Ty Lee before she had been chained to the wall day and night. But maybe this would finally sever the strange hold Ty Lee had over Azula and they could finally put further plans into motion.

Zirin paused at a certain wall and pulled a stone out from near the ground. She peered in and noted Azula chained to the wall a foot away, long legs extended in front of her. "Azula!" she hissed.

The Fire Princess, impeccably groomed and hair in its customary topknot, merely folded one boot over the other and leaned back casually.

"Yes?" she murmured aloud. Zirin watched her from the ground.

"Something is conspiring, Azula. I think we should be well on our way," Zirin said. Azula smirked and closed her eyes, leaning back.

"Patience, Zirin. Isn't that what we're trying to practice here?" she said in a maddeningly calm tone. Zirin growled.

"Stop playing, Azula! We've overstayed our welcome as it is," Zirin protested. "Besides, you may be inclined to agree with me for once."

Azula's eyes flicked to the left, catching Zirin's peripheral vision. "What are you talking about?"

"I overheard your brother with his wife. The Fire Lord is having problems siring a child. And he's going to take a concubine."

"Ha!" Azula laughed out loud. She smiled with glee and crossed her arms. "Zuzu drives the knife further into Mai every time. I'm surprised she doesn't leave him again."

Zirin stretched closer on her stomach, frowning. "As to who's he picked, well, you're not going to like it."

"What do I care which noble twit Zuzu picks for his bed escapades?" Azula snickered to herself. Zirin fixed her with a deadly stare.

"You haven't marked Ty Lee. She's free for the taking," she said. The smug look vanished from Azula's features as if it were wiped abruptly with a cloth. Her eyes narrowed and her teeth grit together. Slow cold rage sifted from her feet up to her head which was eeirely quiet. As if a switch were thrown, a mad jumble of outrage screamed through her mind.

"Ty Lee? Are you serious?!" Azula hissed. Zirin nodded.

"We should just go. The other nobles are waiting for us outside the palace," Zirin suggested. Azula hissed with rage, and rattled her manacles up and down on her lap.

"Get. These. OFF." Azula growled angrily. Zirin gestured and Azula thrust her wrists closer to the opening in the stone wall. Zirin worked her pick into the left manacle quickly, and jerked the piece of metal around. Her left wrist free, Azula flexed the fingers of that hand as she waited for Zirin to unlock her right hand.

The door to her bedchamber was being opened as Zirin finished the restraints on her ankles. Zirin clapped the metal bands around Azula's ankles, not locking, but giving the illusion they were secured. Azula did the same with her hand restraints, leaving the manacles loosely clasped over her wrists. She set her hands on her thighs, and waited for whoever was coming to see her abruptly.

Zirin darted back into the opening and set the stone back in place. Azula's mind whorled with angry thoughts. Stinging shouts echoed in her mind and she focused solely on the object of her ire. Just as her thoughts were reaching a fever pitch, the door fully opened and Ty Lee herself stepped in, clad in her Kyoshi Warrior garb.

Azula took her in from head to foot despite herself then hissed a sharp laugh. She waited for the omega to enter, limbs tensing.

"So kind of you to show your face," Azula said lowly. Ty Lee watched her sadly. She padded closer, under the illusion Azula was restrained. The princess's legs tensed, ready to pounce. Let her have that false sense of security…..

"I figured I owe you, Azula," Ty Lee began. Azula rose to her feet, careful to keep the ankle restraints from sliding off her boots.

"You owe me a lot," Azula sneered. "Why are you here? Come back for another fucking?"

Ty Lee blushed through her make-up. Azula took the moment of indecision to tug noticeably at the lap of her trousers. Despite herself, Ty Lee stared down between her legs. A bulge was forming rapidly, pushing at the lap of her trousers. Azula stared impassively at the omega, daring her to make the first move.

"No….Azula, please, listen to me. I'm…. I'm sorry I paralyzed you. I care about you, but I didn't want to be claimed…."

Azula's mind whorled with red rage. ' I didn't want to be claimed by YOU' was the unspoken sentence that taunted her. The Fire Princess growled. The rage inside was starting to make her head ache. Wetness gathered in the corners of her slit eyes.

"Well, that is apparent," she snapped. "You won't be claimed by me, but you'll deign to visit whenever it strikes your fancy?" Azula stepped closer into Ty Lee's proximity, staring down at her. Ty Lee angled her chin up and stared bravely back into her eyes. Azula's hands reached up from Ty Lee's sides to just beneath her breasts, stroking the undersides through the fabric of her clothing.

A noticeable shiver rent Ty Lee's form. She swallowed and placed her hands over Azula's. She maybe had only a few more short moments when Azula would want to touch her or be near her….it was selfish, but she stretched out the moment, not wanting to break her heart until it was absolutely necessary.

"I have to tell you something," Ty Lee pleaded. "Azula, we can't be together. I'm so sorry, but I've been chosen as Zuko's concubine…."

Azula winced visibly, teeth parted in a sneer. She was hoping Zirin had been fibbing to get her to want to leave right away. But Ty Lee was making it the truth! "WHAT!"

Ty Lee's head lowered and her next words were whispered so lowly, Azula had to strain to hear her. "….And I accepted."

Azula's mind snapped. She shoved the wrist manacles off her wrists and kicked off the ankle restraints in one swift movement. As Ty Lee was blinking rapidly, her brain slowly catching up to the motion, Azula grabbed her into her arms roughly. Ty Lee fought in the next instant as she was drawn up against Azula's front.

Azula's arms were like lead around her and Ty Lee struck her fists feebly against Azula's sternum and front. She couldn't get to a pressure point and Azula nipped the side of her jaw harshly, her body hard against hers.

"You little bitch…." Azula hissed against her throat. Ty Lee feebly struggled against her. She half melted, wanting Azula, but not in the murderous rage that was sweeping her hands to be rough and cruel with her. "You're choosing Zuzu? HIM?!"

"Azula!" Ty Lee cried out. She closed her eyes, feeling Azula's hissed breath over her cheek and neck. Azula was panting against her. When she lifted her head, her golden eyes were wide with an insane light. "It's not like that!"

"Oh? You don't want me, then you go for my brother?! Damn you!" Azula cursed. Ty Lee punched against her side, feeling for a pressure point and Azula shoved her away. Ty Lee had to hop to catch her footing. Azula had thrown her so hard, she almost went down on her side. Her mind flashed instantly to her condition.

"Please, Azula!" Ty Lee cried, tears trekking down her face, her make-up running. Azula turned her head to the wall and barked a name. Suddenly, the stones in the wall moved. Ty Lee held her fists in a waiting stance as a girl clad all in black shoved in, following Azula at a run. "Don't!"

"You brought this on Zuzu!" Azula cursed. The guards outside were pouring in, hearing the commotion and two began firebending into the room, trying to subdue her. Zirin leaped to Azula's side and they both caught the flames, fanning the inferno around them and back at the men.

"Azula!" Ty Lee screamed. But her ex-lover and companion were already gone, charging past the fallen burnt guards and to the hallways. Ty Lee charged after, her heart in her throat. Zuko….. they were going after Zuko! Ty Lee followed the noise, screaming for her sisters in arms as she went.

Kyoshi Warriors peeled out of the shadows and out of the woodwork, following Ty Lee as they charged toward the royal apartments.

Zuko was sitting before a roaring fire in the hearth of the royal bedchamber, when the door flew apart in three pieces, shattered in a roaring inferno. He leaped to his feet, waiting in a bending stance, his casual robes flaring.

He expected a dissenter or dissatisfied vigilante. But the sight of his sister striding through the flames as if she emerged from the Seven Layers of Hell slammed cold dread in his blood.

"How did you get out?!" he yelled. A girl in black, her braid coiled around her neck, followed at Azula's heels, hands raised in a bending stance.

"REALLY, ZUZU? YOU HAVE TO HAVE EVERYTHING OF MINE?!" Azula screamed. Her golden eyes were wide with fury and steam roiled off her clothing and off her clenched fists.

Zuko visibly winced, waiting for her to strike first. So Ty Lee had gone to tell her. It was like the omega to be that polite, but the results were unprecedented.

"So you heard…" he began. The girl in black craned her head to Azula, a frown on her pinched features.

"Azula, we should go!" she hissed. Shouts erupted from the hallway. The guards were gathering and Zuko expected back up any moment. He didn't lower his hands, body tensed as he and Azula circled each other. Zuko didn't dare blink, certain she would get the jump on him.

Azula snarled. She didn't disappoint as she spun in a back kick, flames leaping from her foot toward him. Zuko deflected and caught the flame, circling it around his arm and streamed it back. Furniture and tapestries lit up in flames, orange against blue, as he and Azula spiraled in a deadly dance.

Zuko's vision tunneled to his sister, all but ignoring the girl in black at her side, until twenty palace guards and it seemed all of the Kyoshi Warriors streamed in through the broken door of his chambers.

"Azula!" the girl hissed. She gave Azula's rigidly raised forearm a hard tug as they were surrounded on all sides. The Kyoshi Warriors held their fans and swords in waiting stances, the guards behind them in a flanked position.

"You want this, Zuzu? You got it," Azula growled. Zuko shook his head.

"Surrender, Azula. I don't want you to be hurt," he commanded. He was out of breath from the fight and he hoped he still sounded regal. He should have expected Azula's next words but it still hurt all the same.

"But I want YOU to be hurt. You took everything that should be mine. I want you to SUFFER," Azula hissed, golden eyes wide. Pure fury enveloped her gaze and a cold stream of sweat slid down Zuko's spine beneath his robes. Azula's fingers were extended into points. He could feel her building her chi and he tensed.

The Kyoshi Warriors advanced a step. "Stop, Azula!" Suki commanded. Zuko felt cold dread well in him. He didn't want her or her warriors to be hurt. Zuko took a step and just as suddenly, Azula zapped a stream of blue lightning toward him. It struck his chest and Zuko yelled in pain. He absorbed the lightning, surged it through his chi, and was able to deflect it back toward his sister. He expected it to strike home, but the braided girl advanced in front of his sister, fingers moving from shoulder to shoulder. She managed to absorb the lightning meant for Azula and suddenly, flung it back at him.

Zuko was so surprised that he went down, feet flying over his head. Every hair on his body was standing on end and he screamed in pain. There was a sound of bludgeoning flesh, shouts, and then of wood being broken as the shutters of his window were torn from their frame.

Zuko blinked as arms slid around him and he was lifted. Suki and Ying supported him on either side, their faces tight with concern. His guards were climbing out the broken window frame, and his sister and her companion were nowhere in sight.

"Where?..." he managed. Suki brushed his bangs off his forehead, pure worry in her eyes.

"She escaped. The guards and my warriors are following her trail. We'll secure the palace if it kills us," Suki vowed. Zuko blinked and coughed, feeling his chest seize. His heart beat a hard staccato rhythm in his breast and he wheezed, placing a hand against his front.

"Spirits….I thought I had it," he said. Ying looked up, concern all over her painted face as Ty Lee pressed close. Tears streamed down her face. She knelt beside Ying, hands reaching for Zuko.

"Are you okay?" she sniffed. Zuko nodded, eyes wide. He sat up, leaning against Suki. He couldn't help wheezing at the pain.

"I take it she didn't take it well," Zuko tried to make his tone light, but more tears welled in Ty Lee's eyes. He reached for her, and let his hand drop to his side. "Don't cry, I'm going to be fine."

"But will she be fine?" Ty Lee wondered plaintively. Zuko's lips pressed into a fine line. There was a commotion at the shattered door and Mai swept in, her robes flying. Three servants flanked her. Mai's wide eyes surveyed the scorched room, the ruined furniture and tapestries, and her husband sprawled on the floor being supported by Suki and Ying. Her eyes were wide in concern and she was ready to fall beside Zuko's side and check on him, but her quick gaze noted Ty Lee beside Ying. She cringed inwardly and stopped.

Zuko leaned up, reaching for her. "Mai…." He said softly. Mai's lips pressed together. She gave a polite nod.

"I'm glad you're okay. But this is all I'm going to stand from you," she vowed. Zuko's face fell. He darted his hopeful gaze from her angry face down to the floor. Mai met Ty Lee's gaze, and murderous rage was in her eyes. It was similar to the look Azula had and it made Ty Lee cringe.

The Fire Lady swept out of their ruined bedchamber, the scorched surroundings echoing the broken situation. Her servants trailed after to serve, and Ty Lee watched her go sadly. Zuko wheezed again and kept his gaze on the floor. Suki squeezed his shoulder.

"It'll get better, Zuko. She loves you. Don't lose heart," she said encouragingly. Zuko raised his eyes to hers and tried to smile but there was too much sadness in his gaze.

"For now, let's concentrate on finding Azula. We have to secure her," he said. Ty Lee noted every person left in the room were the only ones that knew of her condition and who had created it. A note of understanding hovered between the three Kyoshi Warriors and the Fire Lord as they lifted the injured man between them and tried to secure a moment of normalcy in the ruined background of their endeavors.

8

8

8

8  
8

8

8

"Did you find her?" Suki asked. Three of the Kyoshi Warriors shook their heads.

"No, Suki. The guards are still patrolling the palace perimeter, but she's gone. Yoshiko is working on finding her tracks. But it's too dark to follow."

Suki groaned, and scratched her jaw. "Keep up patrols. Double-time tonight."

The Warriors nodded and went on their way. Suki went to the royal apartments. Two burly contractors were setting up a new door and Suki sidled between them inside.

Zuko was going through his scorched possessions, looking grave and pale. Suki was ready to greet him when she noted Lady Ursa further in. Suki swallowed.

"My lady, I know it looks bad, but my warriors are watching every area of the inner palace. Azula won't come near Zuko," Suki said.

Ursa's tired eyes pierced Suki's heart. "Please bring her into custody if you find her. No more fighting."

Zuko's face shifted with guilt. "Everything will be alright, Mother."

Ursa reached to touch his face, and Suki bowed out of the room. She felt guilty enough as it was that Zuko had taken a hit without having to endure Lady Ursa's sad eyes.

End for now

End notes: Action is really not my personal forte, but I try. Hope you enjoyed and smash that review button if you liked!

Most sincerely, pen

9/24/2016


	8. Coping Mechanisms

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last Airbender"! Nada ling nada bing.

Author's Notes: And on we go on the merry go round of crazy! I swear, the harder Zuko tries, the more trouble he causes himself. I love that cuddle pumpkin. Sorry this one's so short, end of work is hectic for my schedule ^_^ Enjoy my lovelies.

Dedicated to Maraghoul as always, for kicking ideas around with me. May the gaming gods smile down on thee ^_^

Queen Tyzula: Heheeh Zuko can be an idiot, but a lot of people can make the wrong decisions in the heat of a moment :P He is very human in that regard. Action is severely not my forte, but I tried to paint a mental image with my fight scene ^_^

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter eight "Coping Mechanisms"

"I didn't know you and Mai were having problems in that area," Ursa said calmly. Zuko flushed, fingers tapping on the table between them. He looked very much like a child being chastised, even though his mother's tone had been nothing but encouraging. He flushed in embarrassment.

"The Head Fire Sage is certain we can't have children. I made the decision to take on a concubine, at least for an heir." Zuko set his head on his arms, finishing the look of childish worry. "I love Mai, Mother. I hope she'll understand that."

Ursa stroked his hair, loose out of its usual topknot. "She will, son. I know the pressures of the throne and what one has to do sometimes." The small smile Zuko cast up at her touched her heart. She kept the fact his own father hadn't needed a concubine out of the conversation. Surely, Zuko didn't need any unintentional ribbing.

"So, who is she?" Ursa tried to sound casual, but it was a very strange conversation to have with your son. Zuko fidgeted, fingers twiddling together.

"She's been in service with the Kyoshi Warriors. Ty Lee."

"She has the same name as Azula's old friend," Ursa wondered. Zuko gave a soft smile.

"It IS her. You remember," Zuko said. Ursa recalled four children running through the royal gardens, laughter echoing in her memory.

"I do. I didn't know she'd taken up with Suki's Warriors," Ursa said. Zuko nodded.

"I'm just glad all our travels are over and we're all home now," Zuko said. Ursa's mouth tightened and she looked away.

"Have the guards or anyone found any trace of Azula?" Ursa asked. Guilt slammed through Zuko. He fidgeted his legs.

"Nothing yet, Mother. She's gone," Zuko said, shame heavy in his voice. Ursa took his hand across the table.

"I just want her to be well. It breaks my heart you two are so at odds," Ursa mourned. Zuko sighed and clasped her hand.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Zuko said. Ursa tried to smile.

"It's not your fault, Zuko."

"I wonder if it is," Zuko wondered. Since he and Ty Lee kept quiet about her condition and who had sired it, of course his mother had no idea it really WAS his fault his sister had flipped her shit and gone on the attack again.

He'd already had a brief meeting with the Head Fire Sage with further instruction for Ty Lee. She had been forlorn and heartbroken ever since Azula's escape, which was completely understandable given the circumstances. He wondered if he'd ever see a smile on her face again. It hurt to think he'd taken it away for now. He'd have to make it up to her. He knew he had to try.

8

8

8

8

8  
8

8

Ty Lee was inside stretching with Ying when she noticed Zuko approaching her. She stiffened on reflex even as Ying cheerily greeted him.

"How are you feeling, Lord Zuko?" Ying asked, giving a small bow. Zuko smiled softly.

"Much better. I wish things were more secure," he said. Ty Lee gave a small frown, looking away. If he meant Azula, that subject was hovering over her head too. She expected her to peel out of the shadows and punish her. She had agreed to Zuko's proposal. He had kept his distance the past two days, no doubt moping over his wife's distance, but here he was now. She dreaded what he had to tell her this time.

"I take it no one's found Azula," she said lowly. Zuko's eyes were very sad.

"Can you excuse us, Ying?" Zuko asked politely. Ying bowed and strode off. Ty Lee adjusted the sleeves of her Kyoshi Warrior robe. She waited.

Zuko didn't disappoint, though he was trying to be kind to her feelings. "We can't find her. I fear what she's doing, Who she's with. I've ordered more guards around the Kyoshi Warrior's apartments. And for you…."

Ty Lee tried not to feel like eyes were crawling over her, even now in an empty gym. The royal announcement of her change of position had been made and the servants didn't treat her like one of the Kyoshi Warriors anymore. She still wore the garb and the make-up of one, but Ty Lee wondered how long Zuko would allow it before he pressed finer clothing befitting her status on her.

"I can take care of myself," she protested. Zuko smiled politely but nodded.

"I know you can. Maybe it's for my own peace of mind. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nor you," Ty Lee couldn't help conceding. She and Zuko shared a look, and the fine situation they had gotten themselves in. She worried for him as much as he did for her safety. "Have you been sleeping at all?" She probably looked as exhausted as Zuko did. It showed on the fine lines between his eyes.

"I guess Azula being on the run would make anyone worry sick. And she hates us now," Zuko said bitterly. Ty Lee dared to touch his sleeve to soothe him.

"I wish things weren't this way," Ty Lee wished out loud. Zuko watched her sadly and clasped her hand.

"I am truly sorry," he said. Ty Lee tried to smile but it was a costly endeavor.

"Oh, I'll find a way to make you pay," she teased in her old way. Zuko quirked a brow, but as quickly he turned deadly serious.

"The Head Fire Sage is beside himself making his preparations for….us. I'm trying to find a way around this, but I don't think there is one. I promised I wouldn't touch you, but I think that's going to have to happen, Ty Lee," Zuko said earnestly. Ty Lee watched him sadly. The thought of being touched by another after her once lover had run off tortured her heart. She longed for Azula, wanted to hold onto her, but she had slipped through her fingers like so many grains of fine sand. Slipped? More like Ty Lee had helped push the wet sand through her hands and out of reach.

"Are you sure there isn't another way?" Ty Lee asked, voice small. Zuko clasped her hand gently and she tried not to notice how tender his hand was. She remembered Azula's coiled fingers, along her flesh, and curled in her loose hair. Her heart lurched.

"I am sorry. I've upset everything for you," Zuko's eyes were very sad. It wasn't just for her. Ty Lee's fingers tightened in his.

"Is Mai really leaving?" Ty Lee asked. She had heard two servants gossiping that morning and the rumor was very troubling. Zuko's sad eyes confirmed it as truth however.

"She wants to convalesce at a family home in the mountains. It's not like I can stop her," he confessed. Before Ty Lee could protest he could issue a royal mandate she stay, at least for his own heart, Zuko shook his head. "No, I can't force her to stay. I tried to once and she almost left me for good. It would kill me if she left permanently."

"Do we really have to sleep together?" Ty Lee asked lowly, trying to keep her words to their ears. Zuko's lips pressed into a fine line.

"I don't think we'll be doing much sleeping." At Ty Lee's unamused look, he continued. "As I said before, I'm trying to think of ways around it. The Fire Sages are being strict about their rules for a concubine. They want to make sure any child you have is mine," Zuko said. His eyes swept to Ty Lee's flat middle despite himself. Ty Lee's took her hand back from his and crossed her arms.

"I doubt they'll just let us go at it and leave it at that. They're going to want an examination," Ty Lee said. Zuko nodded, looking extremely worried.

"Besides assessing your chi, they're going to want to cleanse your body. They'll give you a tincture to drink to flush any…. Impurities out," Zuko began to look fidgety. Ty Lee gaped at him.

"But…" her hand pressed over her middle protectively. "Zuko, they can't!"

Zuko chanced it and took her hand again. He clasped it gently between his. "I won't let them cleanse you. We can find a way around THAT at least. We can switch fluids and your child won't be harmed."

Ty Lee gave a small gasp and lowered her head. Zuko slung a careful arm around her shoulders. Despite her misgivings, she leaned into his strength, closing her eyes. Zuko smelled of sandalwood and other spices, far different than Azula's sharp spikes of chi and the subtle touches of her favorite lavender perfume. "What are we going to do?" she lamented aloud. Zuko thought she asked it of everything; her new position, what was expected of them, her angry ex-lover who wanted him dead.

"We'll have to endure. We'll get past this one day. Please trust me on that," Zuko pleaded. Ty Lee looked up at him, a pretty frown on her face.

"You promised we wouldn't be physical. The Fire Sages surprised you on that one," she said. Zuko had the grace to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry," he said again. Ty Lee stepped back from him and gave a polite bob of a bow.

"Apology not accepted," she said. Zuko rubbed the front of his robe, staring as she went off in search of the Kyoshi Warriors. Zuko sighed heavily. He went to find Mai, hoping to find a moment where she wouldn't glare at him or yell for him to leave.

He found Mai in her sitting room, but she chased him out with a few knives. Zuko moved along, trying not to feel like the servants he encountered were laughing at him. Peering into a private room, he found his uncle mixing a new tea mixture together, sampling its taste. Iroh had come back from Ba Sing Se to visit the family, and Kiyi had taken a huge liking to him. Zuko was glad his uncle's stolid presence put his mother and her new family at ease, and at the moment, he could use his familiar comfort.

Kiyi tugged at the edge of Iroh's robe sleeve, peering up the edge of the table at what he was doing. She brightened, noticing her half-brother. "Hi, Zuzu!"

Zuko made himself smile, and put an arm around her. "Having fun with Uncle Iroh?"

"Yes! He says I can try the new tea when he's done," Kiyi said happily. Zuko regarded the tools and herb mixtures on the table.

"New brew, Uncle?" he asked. Iroh smiled widely at Zuko.

"Of course. This one will make you perk right up, and fill you with energy," Iroh said. He ground his herbs in a mortar stone, humming. "There, I think it's ready to steep."

"Me first!" Kiyi insisted. Iroh smiled and cupped a fireball, moving to heat up a kettle of water on the table. He set the mixture to steep and put out three cups. Soon all three were carefully sampling the tea. Kiyi blew hesitantly on hers to cool it off but Iroh and Zuko merely sipped carefully.

"Hmm…. It's good!" Zuko admitted. Iroh gave a wide smile, pleased.

"Of course. I know what I'm doing!" he insisted with a wink. With Kiyi present, he kept his words on neutral footing, but he still had to ask. "How are you holding up, nephew?"

Zuko's face fell and he thought he was going to tear up right then and there. But he held it together with Kiyi watching curiously. "Not so well. Ty Lee's upset, and Azula left everything in ruins. And Mai…."

Zuko heaved a frustrated sigh. Iroh sipped his tea slowly. "You know, after the birth of my son, the Fire Sages asked if I would take a concubine myself."

Zuko knew Iroh's wife had died delivering Lu Ten. He blinked. "So why didn't you?"

"I figured one child was enough," Iroh waved the thought aside. He looked very thoughtful for a moment. "And I loved my wife so much. I suppose I didn't think it was a valid need, as my brother had his own family."

He waggled an eyebrow at Zuko at this, to lift the mood. Zuko smiled softly, but worry was all over his features.

"Yes, but you've heard of… our problem," Zuko finished lamely as Kiyi perked up, following his words. "It's the only reason I've considered it."

"Hopefully your friend will forgive you one day," Iroh said gravely, meaning Ty Lee. Zuko sighed.

"I'm not being much of a friend where her heart is concerned. I feel so bad," Zuko admitted. Kiyi touched his wrist.

"Don't feel bad, Zuzu! I love you still," she said innocently. Zuko picked her up in one arm.

"Thanks, Kiyi."

"You have a good heart, nephew. Everyone who knows you knows this," Iroh said calmly. Despite himself, Zuko was touched. He gave Iroh a soft smile.

"I'm trying to have a good heart," Zuko admitted. Iroh shook his head.

"Believe that you do. I can see it clear as day," Iroh smiled.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"So glad you all made it," Azula said. Seven other girls clad all in black robes with heavy cowls smiled at her. Kirin plucked at her sleeve.

"You're lucky we made it out in one piece. That was too close, Azula," she complained. One of the Kemurikage smiled devilishly.

"While you were locked up, we've been securing contacts. Lord Shun will house us. He's waiting to meet you again," One of the girls said. Azula adjusted the sleeve of her tunic and tried to look nonchalant. She knew she looked as disheveled as the battle leaving the palace indicated. Stray hairs fell out of her topknot and into her eyes, and her sleeve was well and truly torn down her arm. She was a couple of days from the capital now, and the lack of sleep for those two days was catching up with her. But Azula was nothing if not efficient. She had to ensure this hiding place was a safe one for her team.

"Very well. Let me see what Lord Shun has to say," Azula said casually. She strode past her Kemurikage and entered a small sitting room. A bent old man with long white hair was waiting. His red robes were resplendent indicating his status and wealth. Zirin strode in after Azula, not content to leave her alone after the harrowing journey. Azula didn't protest. She really WAS exhausted, she figured.

"Fire Princess Azula!" Lord Shun clambered to his feet as quickly as he could, giving a deep bow. Azula waited for him to rise. "I heard what happened and that you need support. Consider my home a safe house for you and your girls."

"My thanks, Lord Shun. We WILL be demanding your house and services," Azula said with a touch of arrogance. The old man beamed.

"Wonderful! You'll have my own bedchambers, Princess. And don't hesitate to ask for anything. I'm so pleased I can help your cause."

Azula wanted to just order him to send a meal to his bedchamber so she could eat and finally sleep, but she felt curious suddenly. "And just why have you professed such loyalty to me? Why not the Fire Lord?"

Lord Shun glowered and clasped his bony fingers into tight fists. "Zuko stopped the war. I was resolved to see the battles through to the end. I gave my heir to the military and lost him to earthbenders. Your brother stopping the war is like spitting on my Satoru's memory."

Azula nodded, pleased with the explanation, even if she could care less for the aforementioned son. "I won't let him be forgotten. Our nation will rise again."

"That's all I ask, Princess Azula," Lord Shun gushed. Azula smirked. The edge of her mouth quirked in a sudden yawn.

"Send food to your bedchamber for me. Oh, and a suitable girl. A pretty one if you have her," Azula ordered. Shun nodded rapidly.

"I have just the girl in mind," Shun suggested. He turned to Zirin who was blinking exhausted, red-rimmed eyes. "Do you require a bed warmer as well?"

Zirin raised an eyebrow at him. "Not at present, thanks."

Azula chuckled, moving down the length of the sitting room, following a servant to her chambers. "Relax for a change."

"Good night, Azula," Zirin said sharply. Azula chuckled and followed the servant to a specific door and waited for her to open up for her. The bed chamber was opulently furnished and a change of casual robes was flung over the foot of the large canopied bed. Azula fingered her torn tunic and regrettably pulled it off. She had stripped down, pulling on the bed robe and was just tugging her hair loose out of its topknot when a hesitant knock came at the door.

Azula turned toward the door, waiting with stiff posture. "Enter."

The girl servant that came in was certainly pretty enough, demure enough for Azula's tastes and ready for command. She must have been told of what was expected, for she was clad in a sheer robe that went only to midthigh. Azula drank her in up and down. Blood surged between her legs, her cock stiffening and pushing up against her robe.

"You asked for me, princess?" the girl asked. Azula gestured her forward with two fingers. The girl moved forward. Azula caught the back of her neck with one hand, drawing her in closer. She leaned in and inhaled her scent. She smelled good enough, but Ty Lee had smelled far better… Azula growled to herself and gave the girl a small shake.

"Get on the bed," she growled. The girl gave a small squeak, blushing, but she shrugged out of her robe, clambering up onto the sheets. Azula tugged at her crotch, willing her erection harder. She tore her robe off and climbed on top of her. The girl kept trying to touch her with gentle hands, but Azula grabbed her wrists and slammed them on the mattress above her head. The high gasps she pulled out of the girl as she pushed in were deeply satisfying.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Ty Lee watched herself in the large vanity of the royal bathhouses, assessing her tired eyes. Her braid was coiled over one shoulder and her skin was flushed pink. She still looked good, despite her exhaustion. She had managed half her breakfast this morning and was able to keep it down. It took a lot of resting, however. Ty Lee hoped it meant her strength was returning. Her stomach roiled and she laid an arm across her middle, forcing her throat to remain calm.

Okay, she wasn't going to be sick. But she still felt weak and loagy. Ying sat beside Ty Lee at the vanity, both naked and dried from the baths. Ying's eyes met her in the mirror and Ty Lee shrugged. Her heart was as weary as her body and it was very hard to think about Azula. But the missing princess was always on her mind. She was carrying a piece of her affection after all. Was she okay? Was she safe and warm? Or was she caught in the thunderstorms that had rent the capital and surrounding country side the past few days? It was hard to imagine Azula caught up in anything unexpected. She always seemed to have a plan.

That nagging thought was more troubling than assuring. If Azula had a plan, she would be housed safe and warm somewhere. It hurt to think if Azula would put her hands on anyone else, but she had stopped the princess from claiming her. She was free to claim anyone else with her passion. The warm thoughts of the sole day she had shared with Azula faded as obnoxious thoughts intruded on their shared passion. Someone else touching Azula, someone else screaming under her, clawing the pale back that should be hers to clutch.

Ty Lee huffed a frustrated sigh. Her hands ran over her flat tummy and sides. She must have been shrugging some of her fatigue off for her skin felt deprived of Azula'a touch. She wanted her. She wanted to make amends and for everything to be alright. But pushing into Zuko's bedchamber, surrounded by guards and Kyoshi Warriors to see Azula fighting her brother put cold fear in her. She wanted to stop Azula, stop the fighting, tell her she was sorry, but Azula had escaped before she could even try. Ty Lee shivered, wrapping her arms around her middle. Ying moved behind her to comb her hair.

Azula had darted one look out of the corner of her eye that caught Ty Lee's gaze before she was gone. Outraged disgust. That was how she felt about her now.

Ty Lee sighed, shoulders slumping. "Thanks," she said to her friend. Ying carefully moved the comb through her brown hair. Ying put the comb down and rubbed her friend's shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, covertly asking about her belly. Ty Lee cast exhausted eyes to the floor.

"Still tired. But alittle better. Things are going to get worse, aren't they?" she asked. Ying gave a soft frown.

"I fear they might. But I won't let anything happen to you," Ying promised. Ty Lee clutched her hand. They slid into robes.

"No matter what happens," Ty Lee said. Ying nodded, eyes smiling. They went to their shared room in the Kyoshi Warrior's apartments and stretched opposite each other. Their legs were wide, feet touching and they took turns bending each other to the floor as they worked the kinks out of their bodies. If they chose to do their stretching in the gym, they'd encounter more protests from the servants. Apparently the Fire Sage's instructions for her not to exercise before a consummation she didn't want to happen had spread to other ears.

Ty Lee tried not to think of Zuko's sad eyes or Azula's enraged ones as she clasped Ying's hands and bent backward to the floor.

End for now

End notes: Sorry so short, wanted to get this out, so we can get to more plotty things in the next one :P Like it, smash that review button, let me know how it's going.

Most sincerely,

Pen 9/29/2016


	9. Royal Concubine

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last Airbender!" Nothing.

Author's notes: What time is it? It's prison going time! As well as Mai flying the coop time. Poor Zuko!

Maraghoul: Oh yes, that is a fault of Zuko's. Focusing on the relations around him than the larger end game. Pay attention, Zuzu! Hope you enjoy.

QueenTyzula: Looks like Zuko won't get the chance to tell Mai, as you'll see from the opening scene.

Guest reviewer: well, wait and see.

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter nine "Royal concubine"

"You don't have to go," Zuko pleaded. Mai kept walking, keeping her gaze in front of her. She all but flat out ignored the Fire Lord keeping pace, who was all but pulling at her elbow. She tucked her hands into her sleeves, keeping her face flat and neutral.

"I think I do, Zuko," Mai said flatly. Zuko frowned, daring to tuck his fingers into the crook of her arm. He didn't stop her, but kept pace. He tried not to feel horrible as Mai shrugged his hand off.

"You don't. Please stay. Please," Zuko begged. Mai's lips pressed together and her eyes hardened.

"I'm not staying here. Not right now. And you know why," Mai flicked angry eyes to him. Zuko swallowed, eyes wide.

"Mai," he said softly. Mai shook his hands away as he reached for her again.

"Don't you have a date set with the Fire Sages?" Mai's lips pressed together tightly. Ty Lee moved through the courtyard, clad in new red robes. The cut was very modest, but her shoulders were bare. Mai couldn't help glowering at her. Ty Lee was talking to Ying beside her. Her new robes were far more opulent than the Kyoshi Warrior outfit, and she knew Zuko had them made for her. Ty Lee looked as exalted as her new position indicated.

Ty Lee noticed the Fire Lord and Lady softly arguing, and she faltered. Her sad eyes pleaded. "Mai…." She said. Zuko's eyes were filled with anguish.

"He's all yours right now," Mai groused. Ty Lee and Zuko cast their gaze to the cobblestones. Mai's entourage of servants swept up behind her, luggage in hand. Lady Michi was bringing up the rear, holding onto Tom-Tom's hand. They were all finely dressed and Lady Michi swept a low bow to Zuko.

Zuko inclined his head and kissed her hand. Tom-Tom was waving brightly to him but Mai's sharp words made the servants hurry. The three royal family members climbed into the waiting carriage. The chicken-steeds stood waiting, pawing at the dirt with their clawed feet.

Ty Lee and Ying stood beside Zuko and they watched the carriage depart out of the inner palace walls. Zuko heaved a bitter sigh.

"She'll be back, Lord Zuko. Don't despair," Ying said. Zuko pressed two fingers to his brow.

"We need to talk. Privately," Zuko said lowly to the two. Ty Lee's heart sped up as they moved to a private sitting room in the royal apartments. Ying went to work at Zuko's gesturing fingers, looking for spies and hidden passages. Satisfied the room was clear, the three sat in a circle on the floor in the center of the room. The farther from the windows the better.

"What now, Zuko?" Ty Lee had to ask. Zuko kept sweeping a look around his sitting room.

"We all know your condition, Ty Lee. The Fire Sages want to examine you soon. They can't find out about it," Zuko pleaded. Ying tensed beside Ty Lee.

"We can only fool them so long. Assessing the chi will tell them right away," Ying said. Ty Lee watched Zuko, plaintive worry in her eyes.

Zuko set his jaw in a stubborn jut. "I've not been lax. The two Fire Sages that have been selected for assessing chi have been set to find the conclusion we want. They can be silent."

"How do you know?" Ty Lee wondered. Zuko gave a wry grin.

"They're mute, for one thing. And both can barely write. They understand I want a certain conclusion. There's enough to be said for their loyalty to the crown."

Ty Lee gave a sigh of relief and rested a hand on her flat tummy. She sat back on her hands, a worried frown on her pretty face. "But… the cleansing draught…."

Zuko adjusted the front of his tunic. "I bought another Sage off. A medicinal draught will be given to you instead. It will make you very sick, but the baby will be safe."

Ty Lee gave a sigh of relief. Ying smiled reassuringly at her. "I'll be with you, Ty Lee. You won't need go in alone."

Ty Lee was grateful. Zuko wouldn't be allowed in, and she wanted someone nearby that she knew, even if she was going to have to be naked for the examination. Ying, yet again, assured her all would be well. But there was still the matter of….

"And what about…" Ty Lee swept her gaze to the carpet beneath them. The subject was on everyone's mind and Zuko blushed.

"To be set later in the week after your examination. I know the draught will wipe you out. I won't push you," Zuko said. Ty Lee watched him sadly.

"Mai will come back, Zuko. She's not gone forever," she tried to assure him. Zuko's wide shoulders heaved and slumped.

"To keep up the charade, we do have to do our duty," Zuko grumbled. Ty Lee's lips pressed in a fine line.

"Zuko…." If he wanted her to be okay with the physical needs of their position, he wasn't surely selling her on it. Zuko had kept Mai happy up until now. She knew he could be a romantic when he wanted to be. But she wasn't Mai and he wasn't Azula. The rift between them was palpable and Ty Lee felt even more alone.

Zuko stared at her, sadness in his gaze. He seemed about to speak on the topic, and seemed to remember Ying. He swallowed. "The examination is due today or tomorrow. Whenever you wish, Ty Lee."

"Is there anything else to go over?" Ty Lee wondered. Zuko nodded.

"We can go over more details, but just be ready. Do as they say and I'll take care of the rest." At Ty Lee's worried glance, he went on. "Don't worry about the draught. I'll ensure it won't have any kajihana."

Ty Lee's hands went to her middle. Ying touched her sleeve, concerned. "I'm trusting you, Zuko."

'Don't mess it up,' her eyes said. Zuko felt very guilty. He nodded.

"I promise, Ty Lee. I'll take care of everything," he swore. Ty Lee inclined her head, but she still looked worried. Zuko didn't blame her.

"Do you want to stretch until you're due at the Temple?" Ying asked. Zuko shifted his hips uncomfortably on the floor.

"The Sages don't want you exercising. I suppose I don't have to tell you no fatty foods or alcohol," he said. Ty Lee's stomach roiled and she clasped her middle. She swallowed hard at the mention of food, and kept her bile down. Barely.

"Well, stretching calms me, Zuko. Get used to that," Ty Lee said. Zuko gave a wry smile in return.

"Of course. I'll be at the temple when you go," he offered. Ty Lee rose to her feet, Ying at her side.

"You're not allowed in, right?" Ty Lee asked. Zuko shook his head.

"No. But the right sages will be at the appropriate steps," he promised. Ty Lee felt glad his eyes wouldn't be on her naked body. At least, not yet. She didn't know how to feel about that. She was sad Azula was gone and plotting against the throne, but also oddly curious. She hoped the old men wouldn't get too much of a kick out of examining her toned body.

"I'll be there later today," Ty Lee decided. Her words had a sense of finality, as if she were inclined to walk to her doom. Zuko watched her sweep out of his sitting room sadly. He had to try and make Ty Lee happy. It was his fault she was so sad. He was resolved to make any experiences the Fire Sages asked of them as painless as possible.

He sighed as he rose to his feet. While Ty Lee prepared herself for the Fire Sages, he had his own preparations to make mentally.

8

8  
8

8

8  
8

8

8

The Fire Lord excused his guards, and looked around for the Kyoshi Warriors. He found Tsung and Yoshiko on patrol and asked for their assistance. They gladly flanked him and Zuko sighed as they made their way to the prison high outside the hills of the palace.

Zuko halted outside the appropriate cell and excused the guards. Tsung and Yoshiko looked ready to follow him in but he excused them as well.

"Please, will you wait for me outside here?" he asked. They nodded and took up guard. Zuko sighed and pushed into the metal door. The cell was a large one, and a figure sat cross-legged in the barred in area at the far side of the room. Rumpled bedding and a chamberpot sat in the corner of the barred cell. Zuko made himself stand tall and regal as he approached his father.

Ozai's hair and beard had grown tangled, and his golden eyes were weary. They snapped to attention and a dangerous light filled them as he regarded his least favorite child. Zuko tried not to cringe or fall to childish habits of retreating as Ozai took him in from head to toe. He knew his trousers and tunic were impeccable and his cloak was finely tailored. Much better in comparison to Ozai's faded red top and pants. The torch light flickered off the Fire Lord's ornament in his top knot. Ozai focused on the ornament sullenly.

"Hmphf. To what do I owe the pleasure of you taking the time out of your busy schedule to visit? I would bow, but my legs are tired," Ozai smirked. Zuko's eyes hardened slightly.

"I didn't come for your pleasure. I just needed some advice," Zuko said. Ozai regarded him impassively. His lips spread in a smirk.

"You haven't come in a very long time. You must be in dire straits if your precious friends or the Avatar couldn't supply you with the advice you want." Ozai's voice oozed with insincerity. Zuko couldn't keep a slight frown off his face. He suddenly remembered why he rarely visited his father in prison. He wound up feeling dirty and out of sorts afterwards.

And Mai wasn't here to make him feel better. He heaved an internal sigh. "There have been… complications in my marriage. The Fire Sages have suggested I take on a concubine…."

A burst of laughter erupted from Ozai's lips. Chagrined, Zuko's words fell silent. He cringed inwardly at the display of hilarity. And all at his expense.

"I've heard you can't get your lady wife pregnant. I never had that problem," Ozai smirked at him. Zuko glared at him. The slam hurt but he couldn't let him know that.

"You never had to take a concubine. This is news my lady wife hasn't been able to accept well," Zuko said lowly. Ozai leaned on one hand, apparently casual despite his wrists and ankles heavily manacled.

"Because you children think if you care about each other, that will be enough. It is never enough," Ozai snapped. His words arched harshly. Zuko flinched. "You're just getting the bigger picture of what being a Fire Lord is."

"Yes, but…." Zuko protested. Ozai laid his arm across one raised knee and regarded him with still eyes. Amusement danced in his golden orbs.

"You know, despite your mother souring to me during our marriage, I never took on a royal concubine." It didn't have to be spoken if Ozai ever had dalliances with anyone else. Whether he did or not, Zuko didn't want to know for his mother's sake. "Despite how she turned cold towards me, I didn't lower her status as my royal wife. So," Ozai scratched the knee of his pants, smirking. "In my own way, I was more faithful to your mother than you are to your young wife."

Rage flared through Zuko and his fists clenched. Steam rose from his shoulders and hands as he took a step forward. Ozai didn't flinch. Even without his firebending, he seemed ready. His golden eyes promised retribution. Zuko felt the old childish urge to flee rise up and he faltered. He stopped opposite the bars.

"I should have known better than to come here. You are poison," Zuko bit out. Ozai didn't look affected. He blinked, a slow smile spreading across his lips.

"And yet you seem inclined for fatherly advice. Until the next time, my son," Ozai lounged back, watching him retreat. He seemed content with the situation and their failed family dynamic. Zuko slammed out of the metal door, feeling far more angry and disgusted with himself than he thought he'd be.

Tsung and Yoshiko flinched as he stalked out of the metal door. They moved to secure the door and flank the Fire Lord.

"Are you okay, Lord Zuko?" Tsung asked. Zuko pressed his lips together. His fingers were trembling with rage so he clenched them tightly.

"Fine! I'm fine. I'm going to the royal apartments," he said. The two women nodded and guarded him the whole way.

Zuko dismissed them and was being undressed by two male servants when Suki knocked at the door to his washroom.

"Enter," Zuko called. He worked his arms into the sleeves the bathrobe the servants laid over his shoulders and belted the fabric. Suki swept in, painted face worried. Zuko blinked, noticing how her eyes swept low down to his chest and body. Did Suki have feelings for him? It was odd to notice suddenly. "Hi…" he said sheepishly.

"Hi," Suki gave back. She watched the male servants work the water tank, drawing forth buckets of water for his bath. She knew Zuko would more than likely firebend the temperature, so that was all they were inclined to do for its preparation. Another pulled out bath salts and other odds and ends for his use. "You never lounge in a bath unless you're at odds about something. It's been a rough few days."

Zuko nodded, fingers moving across the front of his robe. Small tears pricked the corners of his eyes. "Mai…. And Ty Lee. And I just got back from seeing my father."

"Oh, Zuko," Suki sighed. She knew how desolate Ozai could turn his son's mood into. "Are you okay?"

Zuko gave a low nod, and waited for the servants to finish up. They finished hauling up the water and arranged the salts and soaps for him. They bowed at his stare and they backed out of the washroom. "I guess. Not really. Ever since the Head Fire Sage's prognosis for Mai, everything's upside down. And I helped make it that way now," he said bitterly.

"No, you didn't. You're trying to do what's best. In your own way," Suki gave wryly. Zuko gave her an anguished look but was supported by Suki's stolid chi.

"Ty Lee hates me now. We used to be friends when we were little," Zuko sighed. He sat on the tiled floor and leaned back against the edge of the tub. One bare leg showed up to the knee and Suki tried to keep her gaze from it.

"She had a thing for Azula. And Azula left her. It's hard to get over things like that. The heart is complicated," Suki said sagely. Zuko regarded her, smiling.

"I swear you've been taking advice lessons from Uncle. You're the best, Suki," he said.

"Just be patient with Ty Lee. She needs alot of patience. She's hurting," Suki said. She could all but recall how she heard the omega crying in the middle of the night when she thought no one could hear her. Oft times, Ying would console her, but sometimes she would weep as silently as she could and not wake her roommate. Ying stayed with her even though Ty Lee was being moved to her own apartments as the royal concubine. Suki allowed it as she knew Ty Lee would need her friends to get through this. 'Even if sleeping with Zuko wasn't as horrible an outcome as one would think,' Suki thought with a hint of dissatisfaction. She tried not to openly stare at the brief flashes of pale flesh Zuko's robe allowed as he poured in the bath salts and heated up the water himself.

"I will. I'm going to check on her later. She's being called to the Fire Temple for her examination," Zuko explained. Understanding dawned in Suki's eyes.

"Will uhm….. they know?" she asked, keeping her words simple. She and her warriors had gotten used to watching what they said in the off chance unwanted ears were listening. Palace intrigues had been new to the Kyoshi Warriors, but they were taking it in stride to back up Zuko's reign.

"No. I have my eyes inside the Fire Temple and the exam will go exactly how we want it. She'll be ready to conceive in their eyes," Zuko murmured. Suki took his hidden meaning. That she'd already conceived would stay between the four people who knew the truth.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Suki confessed. Zuko cast sad eyes up to her.

"I hope I do too. It has to work," he said. Suki clasped his shoulder.

"We're at your service, Zuko," Suki assured him. Zuko gave her a smile as she left. Alone, he shucked the bathrobe and stepped into the bath. Sinking in up to his chin, he allowed his eyes to close.

8

8

8

8

8

8  
8

8

8

"Lord Shun has arranged a meeting with a few other lords and ladies. Your presence will be required," the girl servant said. Azula lounged in bed, one leg bent wide. A sheet barely covered her impressive body. She sat up and stretched.

"Tunic, pants. Bring my boots," Azula commanded. The girl scurried to obey and Azula scratched her belly. She had already been serviced adequately that morning and her cock had shrunk down as she rested. She pulled the sheets off, smooth flesh bare to the morning sunlight. She stretched and took her trousers from the girl and pulled them up. She tied the waistband and accepted a breast band, twining it around her upper torso. The girl helped her tie the fabric, securing her breasts. Azula nodded, and started when the girl's hand went low along her bare back.

"Did you need something?" Azula snapped. The girl blushed.

"When you're done with your meeting…..will you want me here?" she asked plaintively. Azula snickered in her head. Apparently not only Ty Lee was open to her charms. Azula lifted her chin with two fingers. The girl blushed.

"You will come when I call. That is all you need to know," Azula murmured. She leaned in and the girl closed her eyes, certain she would kiss her. Azula nipped the side of her throat and pushed her away with a firm pat on the ass. The girl blushed. "Tunic."

The girl helped her slide her arms into the sleeves and adjust the hem over her trousers. A sash was added and Azula knotted the fabric around her slim waist. The girl helped comb her hair and draw up the long tresses into her customary topknot. Azula pulled two long strands of bangs on either side of her face and checked her appearance. She applied the smallest amount of lipstick and smiled. She was ready and she looked every inch the royal she was.

"I'm ready. Gather my Kemurikage and announce my arrival to Lord Shun," she commanded. The girl bobbed a bow and ran off. Azula sat at the small table in the lord's chambers and uncovered the tray of breakfast that had been brought in for her. She poured herself a cup of tea and downed two dumplings slowly. She was ready to call Zirin in to eat with her but thought better of it. Zirin was all loyalty, but her company could be grating at best. Memories of soft brown eyes flashed through Azula's mind. She glowered and tightened long white fingers around her tea cup.

"Get out of my head," she mumbled under her breath. The Ty Lee of her memory rolled onto her belly and arched to be taken. Azula tugged at the crotch of her trousers. She hoped the throbbing wouldn't become a full blown problem before her meeting. Lord Shun seemed simpering enough to wait, but she didn't want to cast such a bad impression on the lords and ladies he had rounded up for her support. "You wanted Zuzu. Get lost."

Azula banished the thought of her ex-lover. Zuzu was going to pay in big ways for making her feel an iota of hurt. She finished her meal and rose. Zirin and two of her girls were waiting outside the lord's bedchamber and they greeted Azula excitedly. Azula strode past them toward the dining hall. It was large enough to seat all the nobility Lord Shun had called upon.

As Azula strode in, her Kemurikage behind her, she noted a few familiar faces. This lord had once been a colonel in the war. That lady had a son who was a general. All were of an age where idealism wasn't wanted or needed as the war effort had filled their coffers. And they had been winning the war, in no small part thanks to her. Azula smiled widely, as everyone's attention focused on her.

"My lords and ladies," she announced regally, nodding to herself at the rapt gazes that focused on her tall form. "I don't have to tell you your nation needs you. For the Fire throne to continue, a strong Fire Lord needs to sit it. Zuko has stopped our country's right to rule. I won't tell you that's unacceptable." Azula reached the head of the table and Shun got out of his chair quickly to leave it open to her. The symbolism wasn't lost on Zirin and the others as Azula casually took his chair and crossed one leg at the knee.

"We thank you for coming to us, Princess Azula," An old bent woman clad in resplendent robes said. She coughed into one bony fist. "We know you will lead our nation to greatness."

Azula inclined her head, smiling. A burly man with a thick black beard folded massive arms.

"Will you start the War again truly? Or does Lord Shun exaggerate your intentions should you sit the Fire throne?" he rumbled. Azula smiled slyly at him, unperturbed.

"Taking Ba Sing Se was one thing. Once I sit the throne, the Fire navies will go forth en masse once more. We shall take back the Earth Kingdom capital, and from there, the other nations."

"Are you saying we could bury the North and South Poles finally?" an earnest young man asked.

Azula nodded. "Why should they be exempt from our rule? We shall conquer all. I would never call the armies back, until my throne is the highest in the world."

Several of the lords and ladies clapped and nodded, impressed.

"We're with you, Princess Azula," a younger woman said. She was heavily pregnant, but her husband was nowhere in sight. If Azula had to guess, he had died in the War.

"We're ready to seat Fire Lord Azula on the throne," another man called. Several voices chimed in.

Azula folded her hands and leaned back, satisfied. If Zuko could see the fervent desire in the noble's faces at the prospect of further war and supplanting his claim, he would be terrified. "Let the War continue for one hundred more years," she declared.

Zirin was impressed. Azula wove a tale of confidence and victory that rallied the gathered nobles. Even the most staunch military man present was moved. They called her name, caressing it with longing for the way things had been.

"Azula! Azula! Fire Lord Azula!"

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Ty Lee paused at the entrance of the Fire Temple. Zuko was waiting, dressed in a new tunic and pair of pants. His cloak fell about his shoulders and it was so cold even at the entrance of the stone ancient building that she was tempted to go into his arms and gather the cloak around her for warmth. Ty Lee put Azula's flashing golden eyes in her mind. Focus on that…..

"Are you ready, Ty Lee?" Zuko asked softly. Ty Lee nodded. She was clad in her new concubine's robes, but she knew she would be asked to remove them soon. Ying stood at her elbow, perfectly warm in her Kyoshi Warrior garb. Ty Lee envied her.

"As ready as I can be," she said bravely. Zuko took her hands in his and squeezed them. He tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"It will be over soon. Everything's ready for you…" he whispered. Ty Lee nodded. She patted his hand.

"I'll do my best," she said. A dry cough sounded from the entrance. The Head Fire Sage shuffled closer, robes sweeping to the floor and over the tops of his shoes.

"Lady Ty Lee. We're ready for you," he ordered. Ty Lee nodded. Ying moved with her. Zuko watched her enter the Fire Temple, all but swallowed up by the shadows of the stone corridors. He clasped his elbows in his hands, trying not to feel nervous. He hoped Ty Lee would be okay.

Inside, Ty Lee and Ying were led to a side chamber. Inside was a stone armoire and a change of light robes. The Head Fire Sage gestured.

"Change into this. And when you leave the chamber, continue to your left. The junior sages will conduct the examination," he ordered. Ty Lee nodded. She slung her braid over one shoulder. Ying helped unfasten her more elaborate robes, drawing the heavy garment over her shoulder. The Head Fire Sage paused at the door and cast one look over his shoulder.

'Pervert,' Ty Lee thought. She shivered as her flesh was bared to the cold room. Goose flesh rose on her limbs and her nipples hardened. Ying helped her into the simple robe and she belted the fabric. The two moved out of the dressing area and went left down the corridor as instructed.

In the next chamber, Ty Lee was lead to a side antechamber. Two younger sages were waiting. Ty Lee considered them younger in her head though they were at least thirty years older than she was. Their beards were still fully black without a trace of grey. They gestured and Ty Lee understood she had to strip. She recognized them for the mute sages that would assess her chi, as Zuko described. Ty Lee unfastened the robe and handed it to Ying. Ying slung it over her shoulder and clasped Ty Lee's shoulders from behind as the young men arranged their tools. One swung a pendulum in wide loops and circled Ty Lee. He couldn't even hum, so the procedure was done in an eeire silence. The other ran his hands up and down in front of Ty Lee's middle, from breasts to pelvic bone. He didn't touch her, but his warm hands pulsated opposite her, drawing out her aura and measuring it.

Ty Lee hoped the tell-tale signs of fatigue on her face wouldn't show. She had thrown up quite a bit that morning, but it wasn't as bad as a couple of weeks ago. Not to mention the aura of the fetus inside her…. Ty Lee tried to still her beating heart as the young sage stopped with his palms almost cradling her belly. He blinked rapidly, but gestured with a finger to the other mute sage. They must have worked together for years and signed to each other as long, for the other man got his gesture and made two long scratch marks on a scroll. Zuko said they could barely write, but at least a few notes were needed. Ty Lee exhaled rapidly when the young man smiled brightly at her, and nodded. He must have given the signal that she was ready to conceive, at least for the Fire Sage's records. He gestured to Ying who helped Ty Lee back into the robe.

At their insistent gestures, Ty Le and Ying left the antechamber and followed another corridor to another room. Inside, an older sage waited. He had tools for medicine making laid out across a stone table and a bowl of a mixed concoction was waiting. Ty Lee approached the bowl, staring at the contents, feeling dread rise up and down her limbs. What if Zuko made a mistake? What if it contained kajihana? She would lose Azula's baby….

"Lady Ty Lee," the sage greeted her, giving a bow. "To receive the Fire Lord, one must be cleansed of all unclean elements. Please drink this and allow it to take its course."

Ying noted a chamberpot was arranged nearby and also a red mat. Would she be that sick and for that long? She felt dread slide up her spine. Looking at the concoction didn't tell her anything of what had gone into it. For all they knew, it had kajihana….

Ty Lee and Ying stared at each other, nervousness shared in their gaze. Ying pursed her lips. Ty Lee raised her chin and addressed the sage.

"Thank you," she said, accepting the round squat cup. The older man's eyes were somewhat reassuring but really, his smile could mean anything.

Ty Lee took the cup and lifted it to her lips. She sipped slowly, then quicker, trying to get it all down. The sage nodded.

"You must drink it all. Not one sip should be spared," he ordered. Ty Lee flicked her eyes to him over the rim of the cup and took a long hard swallow. The draught tasted awful, of crushed red pepper flakes and other odds and ends that did not constitute a good flavor. She coughed, trying not to gag, and took another long sip. Bits of herb floated in her mouth and threatened to stick to her throat. Ty Lee forced the rest of the liquid down and swallowed hard.

"Hmm!" she gasped, wiping her mouth on one sleeve. Ying clasped her arm. Ty Lee looked at her hands, which were shaking, then at the old sage. His eyes were soft with understanding.

Ty Lee paused, staring at her fingers. They shook, but she felt fine. Maybe alittle dizzy but not so bad. So she would be alittle sick…. All of a sudden the draught hit her middle as effectively as if she were punched. She wheezed in surprise and fell to her knees. Ying caught her arm and helped sidle her to the chamberpot. The old man looked regrettably sad for her as Ty Lee fell to her hands and hovered, belly roiling as if a stone were in it. Her mouth opened and she threw up all the contents of her earlier meal and possibly the night before.

Ty Lee panted and dry heaved and spewed more bile, Ying holding her hair from her face, and rubbing her back in gentle hard circles. Ty Lee whined, pressure building in her head. One of her hands smacked the stone floor as her belly roiled again, getting almost everything she'd eaten for the past few days up, or so it felt. Ty Lee was beginning to be severely worried. Zuko said it would make her sick, but this felt too horrible! What if she were expelling her child?

Ty Lee panted and wheezed, her shaking fingers reaching for Ying. Mute appeal glowed from her brown eyes and Ying's expression sadly received it. She clasped her hand, and laid an arm over her back, trying to lend her support.

"It'll be okay, Ty Lee….it'll be okay!" Ying whispered. As the sage moved to the door to check on something, Ty Lee hissed a whisper.

"My…baby…"

Ying's face was very sad. "It'll be okay!" she whispered again. They had to trust Zuko had the right draught made. The sage swept back in and they kept quiet. Only the sounds of Ty Lee's heaving and retching filled the air.

The expelling seemed to go on forever. Ty Lee's eyes were matted with tears and her bangs were slick with sweat. Ying kept her braid coiled over her shoulder but she knew she looked a wretched sight. Even as the heaves steadied off, Ty Lee wasn't certain if her pregnancy was still there. She wheezed with sudden tears at the thought, one arm shaking around her middle. She cried plaintively, true sorrowful sobs that shook her slight frame. Ying slung her arm around her waist and let her lean on her shoulder, giving her back deep rubs.

"Ty Lee..." she said. Ty Lee gasped and sobbed against her. Her fingers clutched the stiff fabric of Ying's robe.

All Ty Lee could think about was Azula, Azula dozing beside her, Azula rutting into her, the soft look that had followed an orgasm, her passionate hands and small moments of peace. She had lost her child, she was certain of it. Ty Lee couldn't begin to blame Zuko in that moment of despair. She sobbed her heart out in Ying's lap as the sage cleaned up his medicinal tools.

"Once you're finished, please proceed to the main hall. The Head Fire Sage will give his word," the old man said. Ty Lee lifted her head, her eyes wet. Her cheeks were lined with tear stains. Ying nodded that they understood and stroked Ty Lee's hair.

Once the old man was gone, Ying held Ty Lee, and let her cry what felt like all her sorrow out in heavy sobs. Once the dry heaves of her emotions began to steady, Ying kissed her temple softly.

"I know it seems dark right now. But there has to be a horizon to walk to," Ying said. Ty Lee cast worried eyes up to her friend. Avatar Aang had visited a few months ago and had dispersed his brand of calming wisdom. Many people took to quoting him and oft times it seemed to help. Even now, the words had a calming effect on the distraught omega. She shuddered in Ying's arms.

"I love her. And…." Ty Lee shuddered and began to cry again. Ying was patient with her and let Ty Lee cry it all out. Finally, the omega was able to be pulled to her feet. Ying adjusted her simple robe and rearranged her mussed hair. Ty Lee buried her wet eyes into her wrist, shoulders still shuddering. Ying's arm went around her shoulders and they left the antechamber.

A few older sages were sweeping the stone corridor. They gestured to the two women further along. Ying and Ty Lee found themselves in a huge chamber. The Head Fire Sage sat behind a large ornate table. It wasn't stone but wood, with dragons carved along the legs. The bent old man's smile was half hidden by his thick white beard, but Ying noticed it all the same.

He had a few long scrolls of parchment unfurled before him. He pointed to one. "Lord Zuko's examination," he explained to the women. Ty Lee felt dizzy and Ying steadied her. If he noted her sick fatigue, he chose not to address it. Ty Lee was idly wondering when he would finish up so she could lay down and die in her head. "All the points are strong. And from what I can gather of your notes, you match his strength at certain spikes. Well done, Lady Ty Lee. We shall proceed with the consummation at a later date."

Ty Lees stomach roiled again and she let Ying support her. She bobbed her head in a polite bow. The Head Fire Sage smiled, clasping bony fingers together. He made a dismissing gesture and the two women went back the way they came. Ty Lee was fairly shaking with cold as she was led to the entrance. Ying asked if she wanted to change back into her fine robes, a gift from Zuko, but Ty Lee waved a hand.

"I just want to lay down," she whispered. Ying could only understand the hurt that swept her, physically and emotionally. Zuko was leaning against the stone wall when they came to the front. He jumped and started.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. His eyes were earnest and very sad. Ty Lee reflected even if he turned her life upside down, he would always be infallibly polite to those he sought to protect. She gave a weak smile, but it was an exercise in futility.

"I just need to lay down," she said. Ying pressed her lips in a fine line, giving Zuko a slight frown. Zuko kept pace, a few of the Kyoshi Warriors peeling from the courtyard to keep guard. Suki dashed forward and caught Ty Lee's other arm. She helped Ying half carry her to her new apartments.

Once the door was open, Ty Lee gave an anguished look around. Her things had been moved in last night, but it still didn't feel like home. At Least Ying stayed with her in the large wide bed given to her. Zuko hesitantly followed, helping lay Ty Lee on the bed. He smoothed her bangs from her damp brow with soft fingers.

"I'm so sorry." He seemed to be saying it a lot lately, but it echoed the stress in his heart. He had done this to Ty Lee in his own way and it hurt him that his once friend was shaking and shivering. Ying pulled the heavy coverlets over Ty Lee and lay against her back, sharing her warmth.

"Please….. leave me be," Ty Lee whispered. Ying swept her sad gaze to a distraught Zuko.

"The draught she was given…. Ty Lee was very sick. Can you…"

"Of course," Zuko balked, face paling. "I can call in another midwife discreetly. We'll make sure everything's okay."

Ty Lee seemed to relax at that, even though her mind insisted she really had lost the baby. She closed her eyes, cheek pressed into the mattress. Ying rubbed her back.

Suki knelt beside the bed and patted Ty Lee's arm. "She'll be okay, Zuko. She's strong. She'll be up by tomorrow I bet."

"Even so, let her rest," Zuko pleaded. He cast a last sad look to Ying who tried to smile for him. Soon he was gone and Suki stayed with her warriors.

8  
8  
8  
8

8

8  
8  
8

8

8

Azula was counting that day's work of talking to other ex-military a success, when she saw a pamphlet on Lord Shun's dining room table. It was laid on top of his daily post and she bypassed the parcels and letters, noticing the bold calligraphy. It was a royal announcement from the capital, explaining of the Fire Lord's choice of a new concubine. Azula felt like she'd been punched. So it wasn't just talk, it wasn't just Ty Lee trying to make some weird form of statement of rejection.

'And I accepted,' the soft voice in her memory whispered. Azula picked up the pamphlet with shaking fingers. She abruptly tore the announcement into long strips and torched the ends. She let the flaming pieces of paper fall to the floor and stamped them out with her boot. She felt sick and confused, but most of all, enraged.

Azula turned and raised her foot high into the air, dropping it in a sharp kick. Her boot collided with the dining table and cracked it in half. When she withdrew her foot, she kicked a stream of fire at the slabs of wood. Two servants rushed in, balking at the sudden damage and hastened to put the fire out. Azula stalked past, bypassing a startled Zirin and a few of her Kemurikage and headed straight for Lord's Shun's bedchamber.

Inside, she found the girl servant sent to warm her bed laying out necessities for her. Azula slammed the door behind her. The girl jumped but tried to smile.

"Princess Azula. I've been waiting for you," she smiled. Azula hissed, fists clenched. Steam rose off her hands and she paced back and forth. With a sharp cry, she set fire to the tapestries on the wall, tore the canopy off the bed and kicked the room's table in half. All the while, she hissed and screamed with rage. The girl was backed up against the wall, pale as a ghost when Azula could finally blink and see out of the red haze of anger clouding her vision. She blinked rapidly, panting. She retracted a portion of her chi, putting out the flames around them.

"Oh for crying out loud!" she snapped to the shaking girl. "Stop looking at me like that!"

The girl trembled. She seemed about to speak, but Azula snapped her fingers at her, silencing her. "Don't speak. Don't say anything. Just… get over here."

The girl hesitantly moved closer. Azula caught her neck with her strong hand and forced her to her knees.

End for now

End notes: Thought I'd have a bit more plot-pointy stuff since the last chapter was so short. Enjoy! If you liked, smash that review button! Stay strong, my lovelies.

Most sincerely,

Pen 10/05/2016


	10. Forging new paths

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to "Avatar: the last Airbender!" Nothing.

Author's Note: Here we go, here we go! Alright my lovelies, hold on tight. You may get some of what you like, you might not. As one would know, life takes you many places you never thought it would. Onward!

Maraghoul: hope this picks you up my friend. Well in some ways I'm sure it will :P You know what's coming!

QueenTyzula: Queen T, well, Zuko tries, is what I'll give him :P Palace intrigues can't be easy or non-mind-consuming. I love madcap unhinged Azula myself. I think Ty Lee could be the one to get her at least on a more admirable path, but she is who she is. Crazay! As for what you ask, read on my friend ^_^ It's a 'coming!

To my guest reviewer: Thank you for your thoughts. I hope you enjoy.

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter ten "Forging new paths"

"There is no fathoming the depths of my hatred for this place." Mai glowered in her head as her face set in a neutrally blank expression. She paused in one of the tall windows of the sitting room, pale fingers splayed against the glass. She'd taken to moping as hard core as a teenager ever since she and her family arrived at their mountainous estate. The town below her family's estate fairly bustled, but everyone looked far too happy for her liking. She wished they were as miserable as she was.

Mai swept a hand down her robe. Her outfit was still fine and indicated her status as the Fire Lady, but she certainly didn't feel like the consort of the Fire Lord. Said Fire Lord was probably sexing it up with her friend in the fire temple right now. And in front of the Fire Sages. The perverts.

'Once friend,' Mai thought. Her back teeth clacked together and grit as she tried to push horrible thoughts out of her head. But the images wouldn't leave her. Zuko's pale flesh entwined around Ty Lee, her limber legs wrapped around his shoulders. They were both panting heavily in her torturous vision and she would give anything to not hear them or see them.

Mai was tempted to just open up the sake and start drinking. But the hour wasn't even past midday, and ever her mother would notice THAT. Speaking of her mother, Lady Michi swept into the wide sitting room and collapsed into one of the sofas.

"This place has always been rather cold. Do you want me to ask the servants to raise the fire pit a little higher?" Michi asked her daughter idly. Mai grit her teeth together. Her mother's cheery tone clashed with the torture going on with her head, making her want to scream.

"No," she ground out. Michi pursed her lips.

"What's gotten into you this time, Mai?" she asked. Mai glowered at the condescending tone.

"What's gotten into me? Gee, I wonder!" Mai groused. Her mother frowned.

"It's not uncommon for the Fire Lord or noble to take a concubine. It's just the way things are, Mai," she said sensibly. Mai whirled, fists clenched.

"Zuko wants to sleep with someone else, and not just anyone, but my FRIEND and you wonder why I'm so upset?!"

Michi waited, blinking impassively at her distraught daughter. "Zuko is the Fire Lord. I don't doubt his love for you."

"Some love! If he loved me, he wouldn't be doing this!" Mai yelled. Michi frowned.

"Young lady, enough! You're not too old enough for me not to send to your room," she gave back. "Zuko takes care of us. The Fire Lord will do as he needs to."

Mai's fingers clenched so hard they hurt. She wanted to rage and scream further, but a small figure sidled in. Tom-Tom's tunic was red and embroidered with small flames on the sleeves. He looked very fine in it even though it was a size too big and he was growing into it. Her brother padded up slowly and gazed up into Mai's angry face.

"I'm sorry you're so sad, Mai. I love you," he said simply. Mai's lip quivered and she knelt down, opening her arms. Tom-Tom went into them and he patted his sister's long hair as she began to cry against his small shoulder.

"Thank you, Tom-Tom," Michi sniffed. At least Mai had stopped yelling, and had fallen to crying. Mai frowned, her eyes tear-streaked.

"He knows I'm in pain. You do, Mother, and in better detail, and you don't care my heart is broken." Tom-Tom patted her back softly.

Michi got up and swept out of the sitting room., angry now. Mai watched her go under her brows and hugged her brother tightly.

"Thanks, kid," she said. Tom-Tom beamed into her face.

"When are we going home? I miss Zuko and the Kyoshi Warriors," he said. Mai's heart lurched.

"I don't know, kid. A while at least," she confessed. Tom-Tom's lip pooched out but he brightened.

"Well, we'll still have fun. I bet there's lightning bugs we can catch," he said. Mai gave a rueful smile.

"Maybe…." She said. At least it would take her mind off of Zuko rolling around with a naked Ty Lee. Her heart hardened as she thought about her husband. Zuko deserved something bad to happen back to him for doing this to her. She didn't know what, but she hoped an idea would come to her soon. Mai set her brother down and ruffled his hair. He grinned at her and padded to the tall window, gazing down at the dots of people bustling to and fro from the town's main streets below.

Mai stood behind her brother and cast her gaze across the town. She had picked her family's mountain estate for its seclusion, but it could also be handy or its location to another….. Mai turned over possibilities in her head, letting her heart slowly unclench. She would be doing this solely for her, Zuko be damned.

Mai brushed her fingers over her finely embroidered sleeve and sat on one of the sofas. When Tom-Tom climbed up beside her, she hugged him close, thinking hard.

8

8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

Ty Lee rubbed her face into the pillow. Ying was pouring her a cup of tea, mixed with a healing draught. It was to solely settle her stomach. Ty Lee felt terrible, her stomach as clenched as hard as a stone. She pushed at the mattress and whimpered when she couldn't sit up. Ying sat on the edge of the bed and slid her arm around Ty Lee's waist. The omega whimpered and clutched Ying's side. Ying helped her sit, and held the cup of tea with her free hand. Ty Lee sipped at it slowly. The medicine in the tea cleared her headache slowly.

"Everything's going to be okay, Ty Lee," Ying smiled brightly. "We'll get a new midwife and we'll see what's what."

"I really think I lost it," Ty Lee voiced her grave concern. She rubbed her belly, which was still knotted with cramps. She sipped the tea slowly, hoping it would go to her belly. She shifted her thighs, feeling wetness coat her. It wasn't arousal or urine, and Ty Lee curiously pulled her robe open. She gaped at the patch of blood on her inner thighs. Ying gasped, eyes riveted on the dots of blood leaking from Ty Lee's pussy. Her heart surged, hearing Ty Lee's whimpers of despair. "Ying!"

Ying dashed to the door of the apartments, tying her bed robe tighter around her. "I'll be right back!" she said. She slammed the door open and closed and padded down the hallway. Ty Lee could hear new footsteps running closer and Suki emerged, Zuko on her heels. Ty Lee pulled her robe closed, but they could still make out the blood stain on the front of the fabric.

"I'll get a healer!" Zuko blanched. Suki held his shoulder, halting him.

"I'll get it!" she demanded. Zuko nodded, eyes wild. Everyone would see it as a strange occurrence if the Fire Lord himself went to the healers. Suki left as rapidly, and they could hear her conversing wildly with Ying in the hallway, then retreating footsteps. Zuko hesitated and dared to touch Ty Lee's shoulder. She turned into his chest, shaking.

"I've lost it, I know it," she cried. Zuko's hand clutched the back of her head.

"We'll get you taken care of. Please, you must calm down, Ty Lee," Zuko said as soothingly as he could. He rubbed Ty Lee's back gently as she hiccupped and cried against him.

Zuko kept his face stern when a knock sounded at the apartment door. A bent old man entered with Suki and Ying. He coughed into one fist and approached the pair on the bed.

"Are you in your time of blood?" the old man asked, laying his hands on Ty Lee's belly and rubbing with his thumbs. Ty Lee shook her head.

"No, I'm…." she bit her lip suddenly and bowed her head. The old man felt along her sides and middle.

"I'll fix you a draught that will ease your stomach. It will stop the bleeding. Also, you must calm yourself, my dear. Anxieties can roil a bad situation further," he suggested. Ty Lee sniffed and rubbed her wrist across her eyes. It seemed everyone was asking her not to cry, but the whole situation was too much on her. She didn't even know if she'd lost her child. And Azula was gone.

Ty Lee accepted the new draught from the old man and drank it carefully. Zuko took the cup from her and helped her lay down. Ty Lee curled in a fetal position and held her knees.

Everyone waited for the old healer to leave and Ying shut the door. "We still need a midwife," she noted. Zuko nodded.

"We'll arrange it in a different room and we'll hide your face, Ty Lee. I'll make this happen today," Zuko promised. Ty Lee nodded, but she closed her wet eyes into the mattress. Zuko's large hand settled on her back and rubbed gently. The warm gesture made her insides uncoil despite herself.

The rest of the morning was slow torture. Ty Lee drank tea and stayed laying down, as if to will the child to stay inside her. She feared taking a bath, certain she would bleed further in the heated water. Ying read out loud to calm her and gave her a soft back massage. Ty Lee's body slowly warmed and calmed, feeling languid and surprisingly lustful. She wondered silently if Ying cared about her that way or was just a really good friend.

"Why are you so good to me?" Ty Lee wondered. Ying smiled, hands around Ty Lee's foot, massaging it.

"Because we're friends," she declared. It was the truth after all. Ty Lee rolled on her back and regarded Ying with a raised eyebrow.

"I care about you Ying. But you know Tsung is in love with you, right?" Ty Lee wanted her friend to finally note the truth of THAT. Ying turned into a tomato, face heating in a blush.

"I know," she confessed. Ty Lee arched her back, enjoying the foot massage.

"Then why are you here with me instead of her?" Ty Lee asked gently. Ying swallowed. She regarded Ty Lee's foot and kept up her massage.

"She helped me with one of my heats. Before we were arrested by Azula and met you….." Ying set her foot down and picked up the other one. "Tsung's not an alpha, but she knew what to do to make it….. enjoyable."

Ty Lee gave a sly smile. "She rocked your world, huh?"

Ying huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "It was an eventful three days," she said dryly. At Ty Lee's sudden devious look, she had to concede to herself the truth. "It WAS pretty damn hot. I thought we were going to melt the bed."

"Tsung developed feelings for you. Why don't you return them?" Ty Lee asked.

"Well, I'm taking care of my best friend, for one thing." Ying raised an eyebrow. "And I guess I'm afraid."

Ty Lee's eyes fell. "I know what that feels like."

"Azula?" Ying asked. Ty Lee nodded.

"I had her, she was in me…..but I got scared when she started to mark me. I thought it wasn't the right thing….." Ty Lee's eyes wet again. She scrubbed her wrist across her eyes. "I should have let her. I love her, Ying."

"What will you do about her?" Ying wondered. Ty Lee held her belly.

"I don't know. We don't even know where she is."

'Or who she's screwing.' Ty Lee thought. The thought hurt so much.

"I fear this isn't over by a long shot," Ying said. Ty Lee closed her eyes.

"That, my friend, is a serious understatement."

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

The midwife was brought in that night. Ty Lee was barely able to walk, leaning against Suki's arm, and made her way to a new private room. She kept her robe on and unbelted, and hood pulled up to hide her face in the dim room as the gnarled old woman, different from the midwife that had assessed her before, ran her hands from breast to belly. Ty Lee's nipples hardened despite herself.

"Congratulations," the old woman said, smiling. "Your chi is doubled."

Suki and Ying murmured their thanks and Ty Lee collapsed into a chair, her legs wobbling suddenly from the good news. She held her middle and tried to smile. In her heart of hearts, she was happy she still had a piece of Azula. But the thought of having him or her and handing it to Zuko and Mai gave her twinges of sorrow. Ty Lee had to admit to herself she could never tell Azula. At least not right now.

In her current enraged state, she feared for the child's safety as well as her own. Perhaps the subterfuge was best and it would be safer with Zuko….. She had already ruined things royally with Azula as it was.

The three women moved quietly down the dimly lit halls back to Ty Lee's new apartment. Inside, Zuko was waiting in the sitting area. He stood abruptly, cloak streaming.

"Are….." Zuko's eyes swept from Ty Lee's face to her middle. She nodded.

"It's okay," she said. The relief in Zuko's eyes was palpable. He smiled and patted Ty Lee's hand.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said. He tightened his hold on her hands, eyes soft.

Suki coughed. She arranged Ty Lee's bed and pulled the coverlet back. "Do you want to rest, Ty Lee?" she asked. Ty Lee climbed into the bed. Ying sat on the edge of the mattress.

"Do you need anything?" Zuko looked every inch the expectant father as he hovered. Ty Lee smiled wryly.

"Not right now, thanks. Don't you have Fire Lord duties?" she asked. Ying smiled wryly at the young man.

"You just want me to be bored senseless at a council meeting," Zuko countered. Ty Lee pillowed her head on her arm and stretched out.

"I trust you'll find a way to make yourself busy," she said. Suki tugged Zuko's sleeve.

"I'll be there. You won't be so bored," she offered. The relieved smile Zuko flashed her made her heart leap. It really HAD been too long since Sokka had visited. But every day, she was seeing more and more of Zuko's kindness.

"Thank you, Suki." The two bowed and left the omega with Ying. Outside, Suki tugged closer to Zuko.

"I've had my warriors keeping an eye on a few of your guards. They've been acting, well, lax in their duties," she whispered. Zuko flashed worried eyes to her. His sole focus had been on his absent wife, now placating the Fire Sages, and further on, with his own palace guards. He was severely glad the Kyoshi Warriors were so loyal.

"It's troubling," Zuko admitted to her. They moved past three guards who snapped to attention. The way they lowered their eyes at his stare wasn't just subservience; it was disconcerting how quickly they looked away.

"Have they any grievances with you?" Suki asked. Zuko touched his chin.

"I wouldn't doubt it. I relieved a few teams of the older guards who served under my father. I thought it was a good move," Zuko admitted. Suki frowned to herself.

"Don't worry, Zuko. We'll protect you," she said. The gentle smile Zuko flashed to her made her heart thump double time. Okay, she really had to clear what was going on in her heart and in her head. Besides, he was going to be with Ty Lee. She hoped her friend would get as much good out of him as she wanted.

Suki tightened her hand on the hilt of her fan. She and Zuko swept into the council room and she secured the corner where he would sit. Zuko smiled to her and sat at the head of the table.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"When can we commence with the consummation? The Lady is ready for you, is she not?" The Head Fire Sage pushed. Zuko frowned at him across the stone table.

"Soon. You shouldn't push her," Zuko rested his chin on his folded hands. The Head Fire Sage chuckled and turned over a few scrolls.

"Is my lord watching his health? Are you keeping to the diet I've set for you?" he asked. Zuko sighed. He'd been given a lot of simple fair, vegetables and fruit and rice. He wanted more noodles and dumplings, but that hadn't been prescribed at the moment. It was to keep up his vitality. For the why, Zuko blushed to think of it. He wished Mai were here to comfort him, but she had left. It hurt to think it could be for always.

"Yes, of course. And I've been exercising adequately," Zuko groused. The Head Fire Sage flipped through another note.

"Your spirit doesn't seem into this, my lord. Maybe you'd like a tea to stoke your lusts?" the old man inquired. Zuko blushed.

"Desire isn't the problem. It's more complicated," he protested. The Head Fire Sage blinked impassively.

"Of course, my lord. I trust when the time comes, you'll be able to perform," the old man said. Zuko blinked and scratched one red cheek.

"I don't think you have to worry about that…" he muttered. The Head Fire Sage coughed into one fist.

"Is it the Lady Ty Lee? She could have the tea you claim you don't need."

Zuko bristled despite himself. "I don't think that's necessary." He didn't think she'd go for it, even if offered.

The Head Fire Sage coughed and collected his scrolls. "Can we plan for the end of the week?"

Zuko sighed. He inclined his head. "Yes."

As the Head Fire Sage moved away, Zuko collected himself and left the Fire Temple. Close to a week. It was all coming down to the wire and he had to try and make it come out right. For Ty Lee's sake if anything else. Zuko went in search of her, waving off his councilmen. They scowled at his retreating back, but Zuko's mind was solely on getting through what most would consider a very pleasurable experience.

His heart felt slain when he thought of his missing wife. But Zuko found Ty Lee stretching with Ying in one of the gyms and he found his eyes moving over the acrobat instead. Even after the health scare, she still moved with grace, stretching in impossible ways. Ying wasn't as flexible and Zuko found himself impressed when Ty Lee stood on her hands, arching her feet over her head.

"Good day, ladies," he announced. Ying called out to him but Ty Lee came out of her stretch and sat cross-legged.

"Want to get some exercise in, too?" she asked. Zuko gave a wry smile. He was pleased Ty Lee seemed calm.

"I could. Maybe you could practice some fire bending kata with me. I know you know them," Zuko gave. He remembered how Ty Lee had practiced with Azula when she was learning. Even without the bending, Ty Lee could master the kicks and turns needed.

"Sounds like fun." A slow smile moved across Ty Lee's face. She rose to her feet, and Ying stood at her side. They wore loose tops and flowing pants, and were shoeless. Ty Lee gestured at Zuko's complete regal attire. "Lose some of the clothing."

Zuko's brow raised. But he unfastened his shoulder armor, allowing them and his cloak to fall to the mats. His boots came off as well as the stockings. Ying watched him flex his toes, standing on the balls of his feet.

"Shall we?" he asked politely. Ty Lee nodded. Ying grinned as they stood side by side and began. With each kick and turn, Zuko was impressed. Ty Lee's form was almost near perfect. It would be if she relied on firebending, but she still memorized the forms adequately. Zuko grunted and they moved as one unit, coming down hard on the left foot, extending the right in a snapping kick. Zuko let a stream of fire fly from the movement, and retracted it carefully to keep from burning anything.

Zuko ended the kata, hands poised at his waist and he pushed down slowly, gathering his chi inward. He exhaled slowly, hearing Ty Lee and Ying echo him. He grinned at the two women who seemed at ease. "That relieves some stress, huh?"

Ty Lee's eyes softened at that mention. She wasn't the only one going through turmoil. "Yup! It was fun!"

"Firebending kata are a great workout," Ying added. Zuko blinked, taking in Ty Lee's smile as she pushed her braid over one shoulder. She radiated a moment of joy and it made him tingle in unexpected ways. He could make sure she was happy at least.

"Please, can you excuse us?" Zuko asked Ying politely. Ying nodded. She bowed with her fist in her palm.

"At your service, my lord," she said. She smiled at Ty Lee and swept out of the gym, no doubt to guard the door.

"I know our situation isn't ideal, Ty Lee, but we should at least get used to the idea. The Fire Sages are going to want results," Zuko began pragmatically. Ty Lee adjusted the front of her tunic. She sighed, though her body jumped at the idea. Azula had started an unquenchable passion that she had left her with. It really wasn't fair.

"So you're saying a little practice is in order," she suggested. Zuko nodded. He gulped and looked at the floor, looking like an embarrassed child.

"I'm sorry," he said again. Ty Lee paused and then placed her hand on top of his.

"Stop beating yourself up, Zuko. This will be your child. Don't worry about that," she said. Zuko nodded, his golden eyes sorrowful.

"What are you thinking?" Zuko asked. Ty Lee moved around Zuko. Her hand ran over the back of his tunic. The sleeves were short and Ty Lee noticed the muscles of his forearm bunching.

"That you could stand to stretch your inner thighs. Come on, Zuko," Ty Lee said. She faced Zuko and had him stretch his legs as far as he could. Ty Lee mirrored him, making it look far too easy and graceful. Zuko grunted, trying not to lean forward onto his scrotum. He felt too wide and vulnerable in the position.

"And this calms you?" he gasped. His thighs were beginning to quake. Ty Lee leaned forward, face almost to the mat. Her arms went out and clasped Zuko's. He helped her lean back.

"Yes. Trust me and just relax. And try to lean forward," she suggested. Zuko grit his teeth but tried to take her advice. He leaned forward, pulled by Ty Lee's clasping hands.

"This is….extreme," Zuko gave. A line of sweat beaded from his jaw and fell onto his shoulder. Ty Lee grinned and helped push him up to a seated position. She bent her legs forward, allowing Zuko to do the same. Their bare feet touched.

"Feel better?" Ty Lee asked. Zuko gave a slight nod.

"I get the feeling you just wanted to make me uncomfortable too?" Zuko asked. Ty Lee scooted closer and looked thoughtful.

"No…just if we're going to be close, I thought we could share a few things we know," Ty Lee said. She turned her face up to his. Zuko blinked, his heart slamming in his chest.

Ty Lee thought of Azula as she pressed her lips to his. Zuko murmured in surprise but opened his lips against hers. A tingle went up Ty Lee's back despite herself. Zuko tasted different, oddly of mint. He must have been chewing it after the morning meal. His breath was warm against hers and his large hand settled around her cheek softly. Ty Lee abandoned the thought of Azula despite herself. She couldn't keep comparing them, and in this moment, her body was getting a touch of what it craved with Azula.

Ty Lee was drawn up against his front and slowly her arms encircled his neck. Her fingers played with the hairs at the back of his neck as Zuko kissed her softly. Ty Lee's tongue stroked against his and Zuko deepened the kiss. His hands held her gently. All too soon, Ty Lee drew back, gasping from the kiss. She and Zuko stared at each other, one in shock, the other in a state of polite arousal.

"Will that be fine?" Ty Lee asked. Zuko nodded rapidly. His face was turning red.

"It shouldn't be a horrible experience. We should be able to….enjoy ourselves," Zuko gave. His heart lurched, as Mai flashed in his mind. She glared at him in his memory. Ty Lee didn't like the sad look on Zuko's face and tugged on his jaw with one hand, turning him back toward her.

"I don't see why we shouldn't. I promised to help you," Ty Lee said. Zuko's hand touched her belly gently, understanding in his eyes.

"I just feel so guilty. It's not you, Ty Lee," Zuko confessed. Ty Lee leaned up and kissed his cheek impulsively. His skin wasn't as soft as Azula's, but it still felt nice.

"I miss who I love too. But they're gone. Let's just….get through this," Ty Lee finished lamely.

Zuko gave a wry smile. "It won't be all bad. I just want to make things good for you."

"That was a good start," Ty Lee said, referring to the kiss. "You taste nice."

"And you smell just incredible," Zuko stammered. Ty Lee's glow was just radiant and it was starting to caress his chi. He shivered.

"Want to….do it again?" Ty Lee asked, sounding very much like a child asking for a sweet. Zuko cupped her cheek and leaned in. Heat slammed through his blood as Ty Lee's mouth opened up to his and she murmured into his lips.

Zuko was starting to feel heady as they passed several long minutes learning each other's mouths. His hand cupped the back of Ty Lee's head as he scraped his tongue gently into her mouth. Ty Lee moved her tongue against his and murmured in approval. His blood heated, hearing the confirmation. When they parted, Ty Lee was looking at him in a strange way.

"I should….go," Zuko said. Ty Lee nodded, scrubbing her mouth with the back of her wrist.

"When do the Fire Sages want us?" she dared to ask. Zuko turned red.

"By the end of the week. How are you feeling?" he asked, inquiring to her condition.

Ty Lee watched him slowly. "Much better. If I keep stretching, I feel fine."

Zuko nodded. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Good night, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee gave him a sweet smile. When she found Ying outside, they retired to her new apartments. They ate dinner together and did after meal stretches to wind down. Climbing into the sheets, Ty Lee remembered a moment out in the field. She had snuck up on Azula, who was standing regally tall and firm, waiting for her father's soldiers to line up. She had slung an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Azula had looked at her curiously with a hint of interest, but had shrugged out of her embrace. The memory hurt.

Ying began to snore. Ty Lee turned on her back. She could still see Zuko's soft eyes in her mind's eye. It clashed with the intense stare of Azula, staring down at her as she entered her. Her sharp golden eyes had squeezed shut in intervals as she rutted into her, moaning and crying out against her. Just when Ty Lee was ready to dwell on the delicious memory of Azula's cock splitting her open, her mind shifted to the memory of Azula shoving her picked chains off and pushing past her shoulder to attack Zuko. Ty Lee hugged her side and curled up against Ying's back.

She hoped Azula was safe and warm, but to hope for anything else would mean she was free to plot and scheme. Ty Lee shivered.

8  
8

8

8

8

8  
8

8

Azula smiled and drank from her cup. A group of three soldiers were sitting across from her at the bar in the local town. They wore cloaks with cowls and she had a similar hood pulled up over her familiar features.

"My brother works in the inner palace. Right underneath his royal highness's butt," one of the men said. Azula smiled slyly.

"Wonderful. Can he be counted on?" Azula asked. The man smiled widely.

"He wanted to serve in the war, but it was stopped before he was old enough. We know where his loyalty lies," he said. Azula purred her thanks.

"The war will continue. You have my word on that," Azula took a sip from her cup.

"Oh thank you, Princess Azula," another of the men smiled. "Just reenlist the militaries. We'll conquer whatever you ask."

"I expect you to conquer a lot," Azula studied the back of her nails. The men straightened their shoulders, adopting solid stances.

"Anything for a Fire Lord that's worth it," the third man said. Azula smiled predatorily.

"Go back to your jobs, men. And await my word. We'll launch an attack to take my brother off the throne permanently."

The men slammed their cups up and down on the table enthusiastically. "Hail to you, Princess," one of the men said in a hissed tone.

Azula raised her cup to them as the ex-soldiers stood and gave bows to her. She remained seated at the table, slowly finishing the flagon of wine. Zirin stalked into the bar's main room and sat across from her.

"No, please, allow me," Zirin said in a snappy tone. She poured herself a cup from the dregs of the flagon. Azula smiled at her comrade.

"Any word from the capital?" she asked.

"Just Zuko being his usual hair-brained self. The Fire Sages are preparing something for him at the temple. I don't know what, but it seems important. It's locked down a lot of council meetings," Zirin reported. Azula's fingers tightened on the cup. She sipped slowly to clear the rage from her mind.

"Yes, I'd heard," she said idly. But Zirin knew what was bothering her. Azula, meanwhile, was caught in an inner turmoil. Zuko must be planning when to take Ty Lee as the official concubine, or had done so already. Her pale fingers tightened on the cup and Zirin was startled to see the porcelain crack under her grasp.

"Azula?" Zirin asked. Her raspy voice was starting to grate on Azula's nerves. She pushed back from the table and adjusted her cloak.

"Let's get back to Shun's. I'm done being in the open," Azula commanded. Zirin rose and followed her out to the main street of the town. Towns folk moved to and fro at their tasks. Children followed their mothers or fathers at chores, and restaurant workers carried baskets of goods high on their shoulders.

Azula side stepped the throngs, Zirin on her heels. She cast an idle look up at the hills and edges of the nearby mountain. Some of the Fire nobility had built vacation homes in the side of the mountain. Azula sniffed and ignored the high reaches above her. They made their way back to Shun's estate and were let in by the servants. Azula unfastened the cloak and let it fall to the floor. A serving man hastened to collect and hang it before it could wrinkle. Zirin was rather flippant with her gestures being a noble herself, but she still handed her cloak directly to another servant.

"Lunch soon, Azula," Zirin called. Azula waved one hand. The lord of the household stopped her himself and she forced herself to listen to his prattling.

"Can you send a girl to my room? Not the one from before," Azula frowned. She was tiring of the girl's fawning attention and while she did give good head and she was appreciative of it, she was nowhere near ready to accept another developing feelings for her.

Shun bobbed a bow. "Of course, Princess! She'll be sent to you soon."

"Hurry," Azula suggested. She made her way to the lord's bedchamber and opened the door. She glowered in her head. The same serving girl from before was folding her clothing and cleaning the room. Azula paused, leaning against the new table.

"Get out," she ordered. The girl jumped and blushed.

"Did I…. do something wrong, princess?" she stammered. She moved closer to touch Azula, or at least to start undressing her and Azula caught her wrist. Her fingers tightened like a vice over the girl's arm.

"I'm done with you. Leave," she snapped. The girl seemed about to protest lightly, but Azula fixed a deadly stare at her and held up two fingers to her head. Blue lightning sparked momentarily. The girl recalled an engagement elsewhere, bowed low and backed out of the room.

Azula sighed with relief and sank into one of the chairs at the table. She was unlacing her boots when a knock sounded at the door. "Enter!" she commanded.

The new girl that had been sent was prettier than the first. Full lips smiled at the princess and Azula oddly wondered what they'd look like wrapped around her cock. A pulse began throbbing between her thighs and Azula widened her knees, roving her eyes up and down the servant. Her breasts were fuller and the barest hint of her nipples hardened against the front of her silk tunic. Azula smirked, feeling herself shift and grow hard. She widened her knees further, allowing the bulge between her thighs to be noticed.

"Do you know why you're here?" she asked in a surly tone. The girl nodded. She shut the door and padded closer. She sank to her knees before Azula and helped remove her boots and stockings. She ran her hands up and down the fabric of Azula's trousers, from knees to inner thighs.

"I'm to serve your royal person. In any and every way you ask," the girl said. She blinked almost shyly up at Azula but her touches were anything but shy.

Azula smiled widely. Oh this one was too much. She'd be too much fun to break in. Azula halted her hands and rose to her feet. She held her arms out. "Undress me first and then lose the outfit. I want to see what I'm working with here," Azula commanded.

The girl slowly undressed the princess, making the act almost a tease. Azula sighed as her trousers were loosened and lowered. Her cock sprang free, bobbing up between her thighs. The girl blushed down, noticing it, and stripped Azula fully. She began to pull her sheer tunic open but Azula stopped her. She ran her hands up and down the lithe curves, and tore the fabric down the middle.

The girl's high gasps were music to her ears. Azula smiled. Her breasts were bigger than the other girls by far. Azula cupped them in her hands and leaned down to suck a nipple into her mouth. She nibbled and licked, feeling the girl writhe up against her front. Her cock throbbed approvingly against the girls' stomach.

"Princess….." the girl murmured. Azula bit the side of her throat lightly, pushing hard against her. The girl tried to cling to her waist approvingly, but Azula stopped her ministrations.

"Bed," she growled. The girl moved backward so fast, she almost tripped over the mattress when her knees hit it. Azula prowled after her and worked her thighs open with one knee. Azula needed to relax so she made the coupling as slow and languid as she could. She worked herself in with hard long thrusts and kept up her pace at a maddeningly slow pace, making the girl writhe under her.

To hold onto her control, Azula focused on the girls' breasts, burying her face between them, kissing and licking the generous curves. With her face somewhere sweet, her length twitched and throbbed with pounding fullness. Azula worked her hips in shorter and harder thrusts, unwilling to leave the clinging wet walls for longer than a deep thrust allowed. The girl was screaming beneath her, clinging to her back with trembling hands. Azula allowed the contact; she needed to hold on for dear life as it were.

Azula couldn't help giving a short scream as lights flashed behind her eyes. She was so close to the edge and the girl was gripping her in just the right way…. Azula pinned her hips to the mattress, opening her thighs wider, and took her in hard fast pumps. Fluid leaked out of her cock as she thrust harder and harder, finally spilling over the edge. Azula was startled to hear herself cry out in pleasure as she collapsed onto the girl.

"Oh, princess," the girl moaned. Azula shook her head to clear the ringing from her ears. In her hazy state of satiation, she was startled to feel the girl press her lips to hers. Azula found herself kissing her back, seeing Ty Lee behind her eyes. The devious acrobat that had ensnared her held her with soft hands, holding her after their orgasm…. Azula started with a moan and drew her head back.

The girl was pretty but she definitely wasn't Ty Lee. Azula growled and pressed the girl's face into the mattress away from her when she tried to kiss her again.

"Did I do something wrong?" she gasped. Azula gave a testing jog of her hips and drew back. Her softening cock tugged out wetly and the girl gasped prettily.

"Don't touch me," Azula snapped. She shoved the girl away and rolled on her side, pillowing her head on her arm. The girl made soft gasps but she did move away. Azula closed her eyes, trying not to feel severely annoyed.

"Stop your sniffling and get off the bed," Azula snapped. The girl obeyed.

End for now

End notes: Like it? Smash that review button and let me know what you think! Stay tuned my lovelies.

Sincerely, pen

10/10/2016


	11. Visits

Author's disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the last Airbender!" Nothing.

Author's notes: Being in someone's company will make them more endearing, so I hope Ty Lee isn't coming off as too friendly too fast toward Zuko. Azula is always on her mind, however. Never fear that.

Maraghoul: Oh yes, dangerous women tend to do dangerous things! You know what's coming next (whistles innocently). My friend, enjoy.

QueenTyzula: Hopefully you won't give too much hate to Ty Lee and Zuzu. All they want is a little comfort! Mehehe am I too evil for these guys?

TheRealCacto: I appreciate your kind words! I find my vision going darker but hopefully there's a ray of hope in this chapter. Enjoy!

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter eleven "Visits"

"Easy….raise up," Ty Lee said calmly. Ying and Zuko were on their stomachs, going through yoga positions with her. Ying easily raised her upper torso off the ground, stretching her lower back. Zuko raised up and grunted softly. Ty Lee rolled to her side and knelt up, smoothing a hand down the back of his tunic. The muscles she felt beneath the fabric bunched in knots.

"I think you and Katara are batty. Yoga is NOT relaxing," Zuko panted. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. Ty Lee pursed her lips at him in a wry smile and rubbed his lower back hard. Zuko grunted, this time in pleasure as she unlocked a knot there. He sighed, resting on his palms. "Okay, that's much better…"

"You'll get limber in no time, Lord Zuko," Ying urged. She grinned over at the sweating Fire Lord. Ty Lee moved to her stomach beside Zuko and raised up on her palms.

"Okay, raise your legs….. downward facing frog-dog," Ty Lee said. She and Ying moved into position easily and Zuko followed. The muscles in his forearms bunched as he followed the position. He grunted. Ty Lee tsked him and knelt beside him again. Her arm went around his waist, and helped adjust his stance. "Relax…..let your feet root to the ground and hold you up…"

Zuko smiled despite the stretch in his thighs. "Sounds like the tenants of earthbending."

"All are one as Aang says," Ty Lee said idly. She kept her arm around his waist. "Are you rooted?"

"Yes…." Zuko's eyes closed, focusing on the chipper words. Even the sweat rolling down his face felt soothing now. "This is alright…."

"More than alright," Ying said. Ty Lee helped Zuko move to the next position, making sure his legs were bent the right way. Zuko flashed a smile of thanks as her hand stayed at the small of his back, helping him lock into place.

"This feels good…" he admitted. Ty Lee took her hands off him and moved into position, back arching.

"Told you," she said smugly. The three moved to another set of positions until Zuko's legs quaked and he fell on his rear.

"Damn!" he yelled in surprise. Ying fell onto her knees in laughter and Ty Lee stretched on her side, a teasing smile on her lips.

"The Fire Lord needs to concentrate more," she teased. Zuko gave a happy smile and rolled closer. Ty Lee's eyes widened in surprise, but she let him draw her up against him. They twined on the carpet, feet touching as their lips met in a kiss. Ying watched them wryly and rolled to sit up.

"I'll be outside," she said, moving to another room in the apartments. They'd taken to doing their stretches in Ty Lee's new apartment to keep prying eyes from them, and Ying had done a thorough search of all crevices with the Kyoshi Warriors. She was certain no one could see what they did here. In the small sitting room opposite the large one they usually did stretches and exercising in, Ying sat on a sofa and opened a scroll. Her thoughts went, as they did in these times, to Tsung. She was still in the Kyoshi Warrior apartments and far from any semblance of affection.

From what Ying could gather of Lord Zuko's visits all week, he and Ty Lee seemed to have started a new venture toward affection. It was slow and begrudging in some areas, but seemed genuine. Ying wished Ty Lee's heart would heal during these times.

Inside the main sitting room, Ty Lee and Zuko twined on the floor. Their kisses had grown far more heated in the past three days and Ty Lee welcomed them. At least when Zuko touched her, she didn't think of Azula. At least, not too much. Zuko was far more different in many ways. His hands, his eyes, his gentle demeanor. His passion was a steady ebb and seemed to enflame as the days went by. Now, Ty Lee angled to climb onto Zuko's lap and kiss him deeply. Their tongues danced and Zuko's hands moved down Ty Lee's back. Ty Lee clasped her hands onto his broad shoulders and angled high above him.

The stunned look on Zuko's face as she pressed her hips down against his matched the look of surprise on hers as she felt something hard and firm press up against her. Ty Lee clasped his shoulders, and ground down slowly.

"I guess we'll be ready….." Ty Lee whispered. Zuko nodded on the ground. He planted his bare feet on the carpet and arched his hips high. This time it was Ty Lee's turn to gasp as he pressed his clothed erection up against her. Ty Lee looked aside shyly, a fierce blush across her cheeks. "Zuko….."

Emboldened by her response, Zuko sat up and gently pulled her tunic open. Ty Lee wore a sheer shift beneath it and he gently palmed it up. Zuko's lips parted as he stared at her soft breasts, her nipples hardening to pink nubs. Ty Lee's eyes closed at the gentle pressure his mouth made over one nipple and her eyes closed in pleasure. She ran her hands through his loose hair and held him close. Zuko had to admit, it felt nice and was also arousing to be held these close to physical glory. Ty Lee's fingers moving through his hair felt wonderful and she tugged his face up to hers.

They kissed deeply, tongues stroking until Ty Lee was pressed to her back and Zuko clambered on top. Ty Lee looked up at him shyly. "Not yet…. Zuko, not yet…." She whispered. Zuko nodded. He leaned down and kissed her gently. Ty Lee welcomed him between her arms and legs, their pants keeping their loins separate. Their hips rolled together slowly.

"In a few days," Zuko said. He rolled off and sat up, willing his lust down. His chi was spiking in erratic pulses. Ty Lee pulled her tunic closed and sat up. She slung an arm around his waist and leaned against him.

"Hopefully it won't be too cold in there. The temple is freezing," Ty Lee teased. Zuko gave her a wry smile.

"I'll make sure you're warm," he promised. Ty Lee smiled shyly. They stood and Zuko kissed her hand. "Until later, my lady…."

"I've got to get your legs into shape. It's one thing to have brute force in firebending, but the rest of you should be as strong," Ty Lee commented. Zuko grinned. They opened the main door of the apartments to encounter a messenger, hand raised to knock. He kowtowed immediately before the Fire Lord.

"My Lord, Lady Ty Lee, I apologize for the intrusion, but Lord Genma and his lady wife have arrived and are demanding your presence," the bent man said. The mood immediately darkened between the two. Zuko and Ty Lee flashed a look of pure exasperation.

"Well, we knew this day would come," Zuko said dryly. Ty Lee sighed raggedly.

"We'd better put on more clothes. Lord Genma expects all appearances to be in order," Ty Lee bit out. Ying sidled out of the side room and gave her a curious look. "My father is here."

"Yes, thank you. Tell Lord Genma and his wife we'll accept them presently," Zuko said to the messenger. The man bowed and jogged off.

Ying cast a curious stare. "I know you haven't seen your parents in years, Ty Lee. It couldn't be all that bad, could it?"

"Possibly as bad. Maybe worse," Zuko admitted. He shut the door to the apartments and leaned against it. "Since Ty Lee agreed to….our arrangement, he's going to all but demand a handout. Whatever he wants, he should receive. I hate to barter, but whether it's riches or glory, he'll get it."

"It's not that he's doing it. It's that he expects it. He pushed my sisters and I to aim high. Which is probably why I was taken to the palace to play with Azula and you," Ty Lee shrugged to Zuko.

Zuko gave a wry smile. "You're just lucky Azula liked you so much."

"You did too," Ty Lee gave. Ying smiled.

"Well, let's just greet him and you do your royal thing, and then we'll be back into safety for lunch. What could be so bad about it?" Ying wanted to know.

The look Zuko and Ty Lee gave each other was of quiet resignation. "Just wait and see."

8

8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8

Zuko and Ty Lee changed into far more opulent robes and entered the waiting area, steps slow and measured. Ty Lee made a face at the door and took a deep breath. Zuko took her arm. "It'll be okay…." He said. Ty Lee gave a wary smile.

"I knew it had to happen sooner or later. Alright, let's go," she said. They pushed into the room. The lanterns glinted off the ornament in Zuko's topknot.

"My Lord Zuko!" Lord Genma chirped. He and Ty Lee's mother were clad in fine red robes, and looked far older, Ty Lee thought unkindly. Her father had always been a thin man, and his beard had gone completely grey. Her mother was plumper than he, and for good cause, having had seven daughters in one birthing. Her looks were still striking although her eyes looked very tired.

Zuko inclined his head politely. He accepted Lord Genma's thin hand in between his, letting the older man bow his head to him. Ty Lee's mother bobbed beside him. "Thank you for coming, my lord. You received my message, I take it."

"We did….. Ty Lee! Is that you?" Genma gasped. Before Ty Lee could back up or Ying could respond to protect her, she was gathered up into her father's arms. Ty Lee flashed a look of irritation to Zuko over his shoulder. Zuko could only smile softly in understanding. Genma may not have been a tyrant like his own father, but neglect was still a crime for child-rearing.

"Hi, Father," Ty Lee said. She let herself be hugged and then she was released. Her mother was next and Ty Lee sighed mentally. They sure were making a big show for her position. "Mother."

"We heard so many things about you! Is it true you joined the circus?" her mother frowned prettily. Ty Lee focused on her cosmetics. She nodded.

"I did….and then the Kyoshi Warriors," she said. Zuko led everyone to a council room and they all sat at a long table. Ying stood at attention behind Ty Lee's chair. She wasn't in Kyoshi Warrior regalia, but her parents still looked at her curiously all the same.

"The guards around the palace? Really, Ty Lee, you're nobility. Isn't that beneath you?" Lord Genma scolded. Ty Lee watched him with a slit-eyed expression. She wanted to angle her chair closer to Zuko, but held her posture.

"It's good work, Father."

"And they are loyal," Zuko agreed. He thought of Suki and as if on cue, she and two of her warriors sidled in to watch over things. He gave Suki a smile who nodded.

"Well," Ty Lee's mother huffed. "Be that as it may, you're nobility. I'm just glad you've given up your attachment to peasant living."

Suki and Ying bristled and exchanged a look. Zuko frowned but Ty Lee laid her hand over his arm.

"It's not peasant living, Mother. If you ever left Father's house and took a look around, you'd know that," Ty Lee said softy. Her father frowned, but then smiled at Zuko.

"I trust you haven't touched my daughter before we talk compensation," Lord Genma said. Zuko sighed in his head. He wanted to shut the man up. He also didn't want Ty Lee to feel like breeding stock.

"Of course not. What do you propose?" Zuko folded his hands. Ty Lee wanted to erase the lines of frustration between his brows, but she herself just wanted to leave the room.

"I think we can come to an….agreeable form of compensation," Lord Genma smiled widely. It was not a polite smile and showed far too much of his very white teeth. "And I've also heard a spot on the royal council is open." He tapped his bony fingers on the table, indicating he wanted both money and glory.

Ty Lee felt sick and she wanted to protest. Zuko turned his fingers over and clasped her hand, assuring her through a gentle squeeze not to worry. "I think that is an apt gesture of gratitude," Zuko said diplomatically. Ying sighed behind Ty Lee's elbow and Suki exchanged a look with her as Lord Genma and his wife clapped delightedly.

"Wonderful!" her mother beamed. "Just take good care of our girl."

Ty Lee glowered in her head and she was ready to bite off a retort but Zuko squeezed her fingers again. "You won't have to worry about that." The look Zuko flashed her eased her mind.

"Perhaps the children should leave us to discuss the amount," Lord Genma folded his hands, smiling in confidence. Zuko nodded and turned to Ty Lee and the Kyoshi Warriors.

"Please, would you?..." he asked. Ty Lee nodded. She rose, her elaborate robes sweeping her movements.

"Good luck, Zuko," she whispered. Zuko nodded, looking weary. Ty Lee left the council chamber and closed the door.

"Well, your parents are sure…. decisive," Suki tried to begin diplomatically. Ty Lee nodded. She sighed.

"Sit with me awhile, Suki? I'm too far away from you and the others," Ty Lee said. Suki nodded and she, Ying, Yoshiko and another warrior sidled into her new apartments. "I can't stand them!"

"They're still your parents," Ying said. Ty Lee sighed.

"You know I ran away from home. This was why. It was always in their best interest to marry me and my sisters off to as many high-ranking nobles as they could obtain. They do love their wealth and status," Ty Lee complained. She held her elbows in her hands.

"Guess they thought it lucky you obtained the trust of the heirs," Yoshiko guessed. Ty Lee nodded.

"My sisters and I were presented to court, in the off chance the prince or princess would fancy us as playmates. Azula scared all my sisters off but I could stick out her games. Then Mai came…." Ty Lee's eyes fell in shame.

"It's okay, Ty Lee. Mai will come back," Suki smiled. Ty Lee clasped her hand.

"I hope so."

8

8

8  
8  
8

8  
*

8

8

After Lord Zuko emerged from the council chamber, Lord Genma was swept away by existing members of the royal council and his lady wife was given residence in one of the supremely decorated chambers. The Fire Lord looked weary and Suki took his elbow, guiding him along.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. Zuko gave a long nod and followed her along.

"Where's Ty Lee?" he asked. Suki bit her lip. She had intended to give comfort but the sudden turn gave her heart a lurch. She was nothing, if not loyal.

"In her apartment. I'll secure the area," she offered. The smile Zuko gave her warmed her heart however.

"What would I do without you?" he wondered. Suki squeezed his elbow.

"Let's pray you never have to find out," she teased. "Come on, Fire Lord."

Zuko was let into Ty Lee's apartment and Yoshiko and the other warriors rose to bow. He waved a hand. "Please, be at ease. Could you give us a moment?"

The girls nodded and left the chambers, holding guard outside with Suki. Ying clasped Zuko's arm on her way out. He looked mentally exhausted after that meeting with Ty Lee's parents.

Ty Lee gestured for him to sit beside her on the sofa. Zuko all but collapsed, boots flying high. "I haven't seen your parents in years, but I can see why you left them," he groused lightly. Ty Lee slung an arm over his shoulder and drew him to her.

"I would apologize, but we know what Fire nobility can be like," she complained lightly. Zuko smiled wryly at her.

"It's rare to know where your friends are here. Thank you for being so honest with me," Zuko said. Ty Lee smoothed her fingers through his bangs.

"We're friends, Zuko. No matter what, we are that," she said softly. Zuko settled a hand lightly on her thigh and through her robes, she felt heated.

"We are," he agreed. Ty Lee blinked when he raised his face to hers. They kissed. Ty Lee's fingers clutched his shoulders and she was pulled down. Zuko smiled finally as he fell on his back and Ty Lee fell against him. She leaned up on one elbow and caressed his cheek beneath his scar.

"We should present to the Fire Temple before I start showing," she whispered. Zuko nodded. There was a gleam of eagerness in his eyes that lightened Ty Lee's heart.

"No one will assume the pup is anyone's but mine," he whispered. Ty Lee's heart lurched over but there was kindness in Zuko's eyes. He kissed her softly.

"We should keep up our exercises, Zuko," Ty Lee suggested. Zuko played with the end of her braid, smiling.

"Of course," he beamed. Ty Lee swatted his shoulder.

"You're just thinking about getting me naked," she complained. Zuko grinned up at her.

"We'll….make due," he said lamely. Ty Lee leaned down and pressed her lips down his throat. The gasp Zuko gave went straight between her thighs.

"I'm beginning to think it won't be so bad," she admitted. Zuko pulled a face.

"Thanks," he teased. Ty Lee leaned up and kissed his lips. Their mouths opened slowly and just as heated, her thighs opened, wrapping around his waist.

"It will be just fine." Ty Lee had to admit, the prospect of being safe and warm with Zuko was starting to look up. She still feared Azula would attack her or her brother, but the past few days had been nothing but safe, despite her parents upending on their mood.

"Everything will be," Zuko vowed. He pulled Ty Lee down for another kiss. They twined on the sofa. Ty Lee banished the still looks Azula sometimes wore to the back of her mind.

8  
8

8

8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

Azula blew one of her bangs out of her eyes. She crossed her arms, glowering. She and the Kemurikage were drilling a team of soldiers in Lord Shun's courtyard and they were pretty sloppy. The War had ended a few short years ago, but it was no excuse for laziness.

"They're terrible," Kirin muttered at her elbow. Azula pushed off the stone wall with one boot and jaunted across the courtyard to the soldiers moving through firebending kata. They stopped at her arrival and bent the knee.

Azula stopped beside two bowed men, and tapped one foot. "No ferocity." She spun a high kick and slammed it between them. The two men kept their eyes lowered, but she noticed them swallow noticeably. Good.

"No drive," she continued down the line. At the head of the line, she spun with fists streaming fire. The men deflected the flames and stayed bowed on one leg, ready if she chose to spar. "No victory!"

Azula's fist steamed as she laid it against one of the soldier's cheek. The heat made sweat roll down his face. He blinked, stance remaining strong. "Is that how you think we'll win?!" she screamed. Zirin watched the men trying not to piss themselves, nodding. If anyone could sharpen them, it was Azula.

"We're sorry, princess," one of the soldiers acquiesced. He kept his head lowered. Azula growled and blasted a fireball at him. He caught the flame and deflected it from his person. She stalked down the line, eyes slit.

"Sorry won't gain me the throne. Tell me, do you all enjoy your current occupations that much?" Azula sneered. The men fell to their knees.

"No, princess!"

"Then face me!" Azula yelled. She held her hands up, a sinister smile on her lips. As the soldiers charged, Zirin tensed, certain she'd have to come to Azula's aide. She shouldn't have worried. Azula strode across the cobblestones, sprawled soldiers in her wake.

"Pathetic," she bit out. Zirin sidled up with Azula, leaving the men to nurse their slight injuries.

"Lord Shun has gathered enough men," Zirin noticed. Azula sneered.

"They need more than a little work," she groused.

Zirin tried to drag Azula's dark thoughts to the now. "Do you want to visit Lady Sachiko yourself? Or send one of the girls?"

Azula sniffed and crossed her arms. "Getting out of this stuffy place will do me some good. I will go."

Lady Sachiko was a very old noblewoman; she was in her nineties and blind, but a fierce Fire Nation supporter. She'd been alive since the end of Fire Lord Sozin's reign. Azula had to admit that was impressive in itself. It also meant she wasn't in the best of health and traveling was out of the question. She had sent Lord Shun a missive supporting Azula, but she or one of the Kemurikage would have to come see her in her home. Azula chose to go. She needed to ask for more monetary support.

"At least take one of the girls," Zirin cursed. Azula waved a languid hand.

"Fine. Will that placate you, Zirin?" she smiled. Zirin crossed her arms.

"Yes. Take San," Zirin suggested. Azula shrugged.

"Sure," she said. Azula told San they would be leaving that night and traveling by foot to Lady Sachiko's estate. It was two days away. The girl nodded, and Azula retired to the lord's chambers to pack a bag. She couldn't wear her finely stitched leather armor top, nor as much red. It was bad enough her features were utterly recognizable. She had changed to a peasant's tunic and trousers, and pulled her hair loose out of its strict topknot. She tied it casually back and settled for a wide traveler's hat. She pocketed her fire hair ornament and tucked it into her satchel. San appeared in her room, similarly dressed. They looked like two town girls on business for their bosses or parents.

"Ready, Princess?" San asked. Her dark-ringed eyes blinked tiredly at Azula. This was nothing new; ever since the mental institution, she never could get a full night's sleep.

Azula nodded. "Call me Z while we travel. It's safer that way," she ordered. San nodded. They shouldered their satchels and departed out of Lord Shun's via the back kitchen door. They made for the forest surrounding the mountain town and broke through shrubs and past tree branches quietly. Only the odd snap-snapping of a branch they pushed aside was the only noise. San wasn't much of a talker and Azula didn't like senseless babbling. The journey would be boring but Azula wanted that over excitement.

She'd get all the excitement she was going to need when she put her fist through Zuko's face and killed him. Ty Lee's shy smile echoed in her mind and Azula frowned. The sun began to set as the two girls moved on.

8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8

8  
8  
8

"The Avatar's coming here?" Ty Lee gasped. She and Zuko moved quickly to the palace's courtyard. Aang liked landing there as it was a clear wide area. Zuko noticed a few of his palace servants waiting nearby, with brooms and dustpans to collect any leavings from the sky bison. They looked positively irate.

"Along with his friends. You know them all," Zuko urged gently. Ty Lee beamed, nodding.

"I know them. We just haven't had much time to get to know each other after the War and the comet and everything."

Zuko smiled wryly. "My friends are your friends."

Ty Lee sighed. "I wonder if they know what's going on."

Zuko's eyes hardened and he looked at the cobblestones. "They know Mai left me for a time. Aang probably knows why, but I don't know if he's told the others."

Ty Lee knew the Avatar was a sensitive young man and may have been inclined to keep the secret for Zuko's sake. Her mind turned over at that. Could Aang be entrusted to her child's true sire? She'd test the waters, but for now, she had to not be pregnant. She and Zuko were untouched as of yet.

"They're your friends, Zuko. They just want to cheer you, I bet," Ty Lee smiled. Zuko straightened beside her. Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors flanked them and they all craned their heads back to watch a dot in the sky descend, closer and closer until it became a sky bison much bigger than most beasts of transport.

Aang was sitting behind Appa's head and he waved excitedly to Zuko. "Zuko!" he called. Katara and Sokka leaned over the side of the saddle and waved eagerly.

"Zuko! How's it going?"

"We missed you!"

"And we came to cheer you up," Toph insisted. She was carried out of the saddle and once on the ground, was more at ease. The green look on her face paled. Zuko moved forward and was embraced by everyone. Toph and Sokka pounded him on the back but Aang and Katara were far more gentle.

"Thanks, everyone. How long will you be staying?" Zuko asked.

"A couple of days at least. Then it's off to Whale Tail Island!" Sokka said.

"Long over-due vacation," Katara winked.

"Ty Lee! Hi, how are you? It's been awhile!" Aang greeted the uncharacteristically quiet omega with a bow. He noticed her robes were new and red, indicating a higher status. Something clicked in the back of his mind at this. Her usual outfits were either skimpier or she was clad as one of the Kyoshi Warriors.

"It's good to see you, Avatar Aang," Ty Lee stammered. Aang took one of her hands and bowed over the top of it.

"Please, it's just Aang! We're friends, aren't we?" he smiled. Ty Lee's smile was more genuine.

"Of course!" she chirped. Aang grinned. He blinked and something white cascaded behind his closed eyelids. He started, and blinked again. Just as quickly, the flash was gone. Aang shrugged it off as Sokka angled to grab Suki up in a hug. He missed the sidelong look Suki had as he wrote off the flash of inner sight. Being the Avatar meant you had to accept the Avatar powers were sometimes wonky and sporadic at best. If there was anything more to it, he'd meditate on it.

"How are you, Ty Lee? I love the robes. I thought you were with the Kyoshi Warriors," Katara said. She cast an approving look up and down Ty Lee's garb. Ty Lee plucked at one of the wide sleeves, blushing.

"I am, I was. Well…."

Zuko saved her from any further embarrassment. "I'll explain if I can. Shall we sit?" he asked. Everyone exclaimed at once and Toph socked a fist against his shoulder.

Everyone was ushered into a private sitting room and Zuko ordered tea and snacks for everyone from a nearby servant. The woman nodded and dashed off for the kitchens.

"So, we were upset to hear Mai had left. Are you holding up okay?" Aang asked diplomatically. Katara gave a soft frown of worry and touched Zuko's forearm.

"Whatever it is, she'll be back. She can't stay mad at you for too long," she said sensibly. Zuko flushed with shame and cast his gaze to the table.

"I fear it's more than that. Due to matters that are out of my control, I had to make a decision concerning the future of my reign. And it wasn't one she wanted to accept," Zuko said carefully. Ty Lee frowned softly. Zuko looked so worried.

"What do you mean, Zuko?" Sokka wanted to know. Zuko tapped one pale finger on the table.

"The matter of children, Sokka. I know you guys haven't given much thought to that yet, but siring children is all but expected of my line. Can't stay Fire Lord without an heir," Zuko tried to make it easy to understand his plight. Everyone was nodding but Toph frowned.

"So, what's the deal? Did something happen with Mai?" she asked. Zuko and Ty Lee shared a look and Aang caught the flash of quiet communication. Another flash of light sparked behind his eyes. What WAS that?

"You could say that," Suki said dryly. Sokka watched her, concerned. There was something off with her, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"It's not really a good topic for afternoon tea," Zuko said as a servant backed into the room, a large silver tray in both arms. He set the tray down and bowed, retreating. "But my Head Fire Sage pronounced us incompatible."

"Meaning…oh no," Katara realized. Zuko nodded.

"They're certain we can't have children together."

"So Mai left because….you dumped her?" Sokka gasped. Toph punched his arm.

Zuko sighed. "No. No matter what remains, she is my wife."

"So what? What option does that leave you?" Aang wondered. Zuko coughed into his fist.

"They suggested I take a concubine."

"Don't tell me you considered it," Toph guffawed. At Zuko's silence, the realization of his decision began to sink in. Everyone fairly gaped at the young Fire Lord and Ty Lee squirmed in her chair.

"You did, huh?" Sokka asked. Katara frowned prettily.

"Is that really all you can think to do, Zuko?"

"Who is it?" Aang asked. Suddenly he felt like smacking himself in the forehead, noticing the blush on Ty Lee's face. "That is…I guess I know."

That started to sink in for everyone and they looked at Ty Lee in a new way. Well, except for Toph, that is. She crossed her arms and leaned back casually.

"Hey, whatever you Fire Nation have to do for the throne," Toph complained lightly. Sokka scratched his cheek with one finger.

"You really made this kind of decision? What…Ty Lee?" Sokka sputtered. Ty Lee and Zuko flushed, casting their gazes to the table.

"It's not like we haven't done anything yet," Ty Lee protested. Another flash of white light moved behind Aang's eyes. He decided to blink extra hard to focus on the flashe before it left. An image kept striking his Avatar intuition. Oddly, it was Azula's profile, lips curving to a predatory smile. As he was starting to question why, he had the flash image of Azula above him, eyes glazing in passion and Aang blushed.

He blinked again, and was greeted with his friends all talking at once, Zuko's voice rising in gentle tones. No, Azula wasn't looking at him…. He had stepped into someone's memory of her. Ty Lee's voice added to Zuko's and a pang of realization tingled down Aang's spine. He blinked hard. No, it had to be a past image… Even if what he had glimpsed had happened with Ty Lee, that shouldn't mean anything right now. Right?

"I know it seems like a harsh decision, but I have to secure my reign. You know how unstable some things are right now," Zuko protested. Ty Lee nodded. Katara crossed her arms, frowning at him.

"You boys all think with the same head, don't you?" she growled. Aang blinked suddenly. He wondered if that statement had been addressed to him as well and resolved to win over any bad feelings his girlfriend might be having. Zuko flushed.

"Don't be like that, Katara," he pleaded. Ty Lee smiled sadly toward the irate girls across the table.

"It seems a rash thing, but we talked it over and we've got to make it work," Ty Lee tried to be diplomatic. Aang felt another pang of realization slide into his psyche at her words. Yes, there was an underbelly of truth to her words….something else was going on here. He'd have to ask Zuko himself.

"That's all we can do, right? Make the best outcome," Aang said. Ty Lee's radiant smile warmed his heart. Zuko sighed.

"I'm glad you see it my way, Aang," he said. Aang raised an eyebrow at him. Zuko sighed inwardly. Of course his friend would have questions for him.

"I try. Seeing is we're all agitated, maybe we can do a meditation together," Aang offered. Suki smiled and Ying raised her hand. Ty Lee beamed.

"It would do me some good. Thank you, Aang," she said. Katara shrugged but Sokka looked disappointed. He was looking forward to getting some alone time with Suki but she didn't seem inclined toward that conclusion. Maybe he could ask her to Whale Tail Island. Then he'd have more time to smooth over any ruffled feathers.

"Pass." Toph scratched her ear. "I'm not one for personal insight, Twinkle Toes."

"Maybe you'd like to spar with some of the Kyoshi Warriors?" Suki suggested. Toph grinned.

"Sounds good. I'll try not to squish any one. Can't have any more girls crying," she said.

As everyone picked up to sidle into one of the gym rooms to have more room to sit cross-legged, Aang caught Zuko's eye. He gave a subtle nod and Zuko frowned, but nodded in return. They'd talk in private afterwards. Aang sat opposite Ty Lee and had her breathe to match his inhales and exhales. Zuko didn't join the impromptu meditation, but watched the pinched worry between Ty Lee's brow fade as she matched the Avatar's breathing, hands on her knees.

He was suddenly so glad Aang could try and bring a moment of peace to any turmoil in Ty Lee's mind. She needed it.

Aang, for his part, began low chants of "Ohm" between his inhales and exhales. The patches of white light kept tugging at his closed sight and he finally turned toward it. He stepped behind the curtain of light and peered inside.

Loud pants filled the air; small screams and murmurs of passion cascaded. Aang blushed hotly in his psyche, as his inner sight fell on two sprawling figures wrapped in each other. He recognized Ty Lee beneath Azula. The princess rutted into Ty Lee heatedly and the omega clawed her back as they shared the high ebb and flow of physical passion. So they'd had a day or two of lust. Why was he seeing this? The flash of light beckoned and Aang hopped over the sprawling figures on the carpet and ventured along.

In the next antechamber of his intuition, Aang walked into a stone room. A red mat and chamberpot waited in one corner and Aang was startled to see Ty Lee rush toward it, sick, from the contents of a cup she let drop to the floor. After she retched, Aang's heart churned as Ty Lee wept sorrowful sobs into Ying's lap. What was going on?

"See the Head Fire Sage. He'll give his statement," one of the Fire Sages was saying to the crying Ty Lee. She nodded, trying to be brave, but her heart was in her eyes and all over her face. Aang wanted to comfort her, but he knew he was looking at a memory. He took a step and almost fell into the next antechamber. Inside, a bent woman, not the Head Fire Sage, was touching Ty Lee's naked torso from breasts to belly.

"Congratulations," she was saying, a smile stretching her wrinkled lips. As Aang worked over what that could mean, Azula flashed into the antechamber, no doubt tethered by Ty Lee's memory. She purred something and moved closer, shrugging out of her tunic and clothes.

Aang snapped back to himself and finished up the breathing exercises. When he opened his eyes, Ty Lee was smiling across at him, brown eyes twinkling in thanks. It took everything he had not to gape at her in surprise.

He had an idea now. He just had to hope Zuko would confirm it.

8

8  
8

8  
8

8  
8

8

8

"There were no concubines at the Air Temples, but I can see where Mai would be upset," Aang said carefully. Zuko grunted. They had moved to his personal sitting room, all the more private and to keep unwanted ears away. Toph had taken everyone off for a jaunt around the grounds and Katara gladly practiced her bending with her. The Kyoshi Warriors palled around with them so for the moment, they were alone.

"I know it's a harsh concept for you, but it's not unheard of. My great-grandfather and grandfather had a few," Zuko said. He hated comparing himself to his 'illustrious' great-grandfather, but he felt he had to defend his decision.

Aang laughed lightly and sat on one of the sofas. Zuko sat opposite, cloak streaming. "You're intent on getting pregnant sooner rather than later, huh?"

Zuko flushed with shame. "I guess you could say that…."

"And…. You've known Ty Lee for years," Aang said carefully. Zuko gave a short nod.

"We all grew up together. We used to play in the royal gardens as kids," he said. Zuko sighed. He would sit with his mother later today. Lady Ursa seemed to want to spend more time with Ty Lee, but Ty Lee wanted to keep to herself until their time at the Fire Temple.

Zuko felt it hovering over him as well and he just wanted to get it over with. Well, he was eager about the idea if he was honest with himself. His heart was weary and with Mai gone, he wanted a touch of comfort. He craved it.

"Yeah….how is Ty Lee handling all this?" Aang ventured. Zuko blinked.

"As well as she can," he admitted. He was omitting sections of that statement. He could recall the heavy thunderstorm brewing the decision between them and Ty Lee slamming her fists on his chest. "It was hard at first….."

"Because she had a connection with Azula?" Aang hazarded. Zuko flushed.

"She did…..but you know Azula is on the run. She attacked me while she was on house arrest," Zuko said. Aang nodded.

"Why Ty Lee?" Aang asked. He was far gentler than any of his other friends for the topic. "Couldn't you have picked another girl?"

Zuko scratched the back of his neck. "Because I trust her," he said. That was the truth, but he hoped it was a good enough answer to placate the Avatar.

"Well yes….." Aang said. "It's good to be around those we trust."

Zuko relaxed when it seemed Aang was going to leave the subject alone. He wanted to tell him, but two other people already knew. Suki and Ying could keep a secret indefinitely, but the less people who knew, the better.

Aang, for his part, rolled his chi in soft waves to assure Zuko. When he wanted to tell him, he would be ready to accept it.

8

8  
8

8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

"My Lady, do you require anything? I could make you a tea." One of the servants fawned at Mai's shoulder. She glowered. Her days cycled to a sticky conclusion and she didn't want the tea offered that would lower her scent and aura.

"No. Please, leave me," Mai ordered. The servant bowed and backed out of her room. Mai sighed and turned over a satchel. Within were several of her knives. Mai picked one up and idly began sharpening it. Her husband's forlorn face came to mind, almost pouting at her in her memory. Mai's heart lurched. Damn Zuko. He seemed to always set a record for breaking her heart. And almost by accident sometimes. She loved him but she wanted to get back at him.

Sharing his body with another, that couldn't be forgiven easily. Mai put on a cloak and pulled the hood over her loosely tied back hair. She snuck out of the family manor by a side gate and climbed down the steps toward town. She kept pace with the throngs of people lighting lanterns or moving from building to building. Mai passed Lord Shun's manor, walking slowly and casually. She spotted two women that could have been Azula's Kemurikage. They were seemingly on guard in the courtyard. Mai ducked around the corner and found a slat of wood that was propped sidewalks on the fence, allowing her eyes access. Mai waited and watched.

She had seen Azula here a week ago. The Fire Princess seemed none the worse for wear after her attack on the Fire Lord and Mai had almost tripped over herself trying to get away when she had spotted her in town. Even with a hood pulled low over her familiar features, Mai would have recognized those flashing golden eyes and smirk anywhere. Would Azula be back at this lord's house? Her Kemurikage would indicate perhaps.

Mai sighed and clutched the cloak tighter over her casual red robes. After another half an hour of quiet watching, she made her way back up the mountain to her family's estate. Side-stepping into the kitchen door, Mai startled the cook on duty.

"My lady!" she gasped, straightening. Mai gave a casual wave and moved toward her bedroom. When one didn't address their actions, sometimes people tended not to question it. Mai closed the door to her room and tore her cloak off. Her hands moved up and down her body through her robe despite herself. Oh yes, she hoped she would be ready. Her days were spiraling to a heat and she didn't intend to spend it alone. Zuko was in the capital, but there was another she could spring her pheromones on.

Mai sat at her vanity and ran a comb through the ends of her hair. She gave herself a devious smile.

End for now

End notes: Bum bum buuuuuum! This was fun to write, if for the Gaang appearance. I find I like doing the Fire Nation and villain type characters better than the main characters. Maybe the mains are so awesome, I don't wanna mess em up :P Like it? Smash that review button!

And I love playing with the Avatar's powers. I'm calling Avatar State Shenanigans for the earlier scene.

Sincerely, pen

10/21/2016


	12. Consummation

Author's disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the last Airbender!" Not a damn thing.

Author's notes: And heeeere we go! The Fire Sages are gonna get an eyeful. Oh boy, those perverts. I'd love to be a fly on the wall for this.

Maraghoul: Well this was a while in coming :P I hope it stacks up for you, my friend!

QueenTyzula: Hooo boy it's getting smutty in here! Stay strong, buddy.

TheRealCacto: Well, this scene could certainly be described as (cough) happy. Enjoy :P

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter twelve "Consummation"

Ty Lee sighed as Ying helped her undress. The afternoon was drawing to a close and the sun began to set in vibrate shades of red and pink. It reminded her of firebending, of course. She could see Azula's slender hands caressing the flames in her mind, before turning into Zuko. Ty Lee shuddered to herself.

Lady Ursa had wanted to sit with her for tea earlier, but she had begged off, concentrating on what was to come. Her body was in a constant ebb of arousal and as the hours passed, Ty Lee knew it was going to be sated and hopefully well.

Ty Lee had chanced a walk in the courtyard earlier and had spotted Zuko. He was shirtless and doing push-ups, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Ty Lee loved Azula's impressive body, but she had to admit Zuko could rival her. His abdominal muscles were as defined and she loved the play of muscle that rippled with his movements. Ty Lee had swallowed hard, but didn't greet him. She would definitely be seeing more of him later, after all.

In her apartment, Ying helped comb Ty Lee's hair. She loosely tied it back out of its customary braid and set a silver pin in to hold the tresses. Her hands tightened on Ty Lee's shoulders and they gazed at each other in the vanity mirror.

"You're doing the right thing," Ying said. If Ty Lee was feeling anxious, she was covering it well. Ty Lee tugged the edges of her loose robe, fingers trembling.

"I know. And I promised to help Zuko," she sighed. There was an amount of longing in her voice that Ying envied.

"If you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with," Ying smiled at her friend. "Zuko will treat you well, I can say."

"I don't doubt it," Ty Lee said. A delicious shiver ran through her and her nipples hardened. "I will always love Azula. But I can't think about her."

"Then don't," Ying offered. "Enjoy yourself. You deserve to be happy."

Ty Lee smiled nervously at her. The two ordered a light dinner and Ty Lee could barely pick at her bowl of rice. She had to eat something, for her strength at least. Ying set a few choice pieces of meat into Ty Lee's bowl and urged her.

"Do you want any wine?" Ying offered. Ty Lee nodded. She accepted a glass and drank slowly. The drink helped the nervousness roiling through her belly, but at least she knew she wasn't going to be sick. Her body was too pent up to go that route. As the hour wound down, they could hear gongs being sounded at the capital Fire Temple. Ty Lee met Ying's eyes.

"Guess they're getting ready," she stammered. Ying took Ty Lee's arm.

"I'll walk you there," she offered. As the two women made their way the stone entrance of the ancient temple, they didn't know Suki was watching. Her arms were crossed and her eyes scanned the lightly clad Ty Lee from head to foot. To say she envied the acrobat was an understatement. She was growing to care for Zuko and he was going to be with Ty Lee. It wasn't fair, but Suki knew she had to do her duty. She had to keep his family safe while he was occupied. She would always help him.

Suki wished silently for Zuko to be happy, although tonight was certainly going to be an eventful one for him. She turned toward the royal family's apartments and walked on patrol with her Kyoshi Warriors. She couldn't think about Zuko right now.

Ty Lee was met by a couple of middle-aged Fire Sages at the entrance of the temple. They took her from Ying, and Ty Lee gave her friend a wave. Ying stayed at the entrance. "The warriors and I will keep guard. Go on," she offered. Ty Lee gave a nervous smile and was bundled around the corridor and further into the temple. Ying vanished from sight and Ty Lee turned her gaze in front of her. She followed the men.

The older men couldn't be senior sages; their beards were still black but streaked through with odd patches of grey. The way their eyes scanned her light robe told her they weren't going to be present for the main event. Ty Lee wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the cold of the temple. Her nipples hardened despite herself.

Ty Lee was pulled around several corridors, turning this way and that, to what felt like the center of the temple. The way the stone floor sloped, they had to be going underground. The corridor opened to a larger stone room. Red tapestries lined the stone walls and a retinue of older Fire Sages waited on stools across the way.

Ty Lee raised a brow at this and just as her eyes settled on a low mat and a few odd red blankets, she noticed Zuko.

"Good evening," he stammered sheepishly. He was as dressed down as she, clad in only a light red robe, and his hair was loose out of its topknot. His bare feet peeked from under the robe's fabric and Ty Lee shivered, arms going around her middle. Zuko met her halfway and slid an arm low around her waist.

"It's cold," Ty Lee stammered belatedly. Zuko nodded at her and cupped a fireball. He lit two braziers surrounding the low mat, and then clasped the small of her back with both hands, drawing her close to his front. He exhaled, flaming his chi and Ty Lee was warmed by his bending. She arched her back, giving a soft sigh. "Thanks."

"I promised I'd keep you warm," he whispered. Ty Lee gazed up at him. Her arms slowly circled his waist.

Zuko was blushing lightly and looked aside. Ty Lee touched his cheek. "It's okay, Zuko. Think of Mai if it helps…. I won't mind." Zuko's brows lowered as he frowned. He seemed about to speak but the Head Fire Sage coughed deliberately. The two turned to face the row of old men. Besides the Head Fire Sage, there were eight others sitting beside him. Many had tools of healing, and two held long scrolls on their laps, quills at the ready. Ty Lee's brow raised high. Apparently they weren't just going to watch; they were going to document.

"Fire Lord Zuko, we have examined you and the Lady Ty Lee, and we have deemed you compatible for union. Agni watch over us and bless your union…" the Head Fire Safe intoned. Zuko knelt on the mat and Ty Lee followed, settling on her heels. They listened to the prayers and luckily it was a quick set. Ty Lee didn't know if the Head Fire Sage was as eager as them, or if Zuko had asked this part to be quick.

Zuko's hand settled on Ty Lee's and clasped her fingers. The prayer wound down and the Head Fire Sage bowed his head, white beard streaming over his chest. "Use Agni's fire and be one," he urged.

Zuko inclined his head to the Fire Sages and turned on his knees to face Ty Lee. Her mouth was dry and she found she was trembling as she met his eyes. Fervent longing was in his golden gaze and her lips parted, as her body sang with anticipation. Their touches and kisses over the past few days had only inflamed her skin-hungry body and even if it was on a mat in front of a small crowd of Fire Sages, the scene was almost erotic. Add thrill of voyeurism to her repertoire of sexual encounters. Joy.

Ty Lee moved closer and Zuko laid his hands over hers. They were larger than Azula's, and his fingers were graceful and long. A twinge of lust coiled in her belly. Zuko seemed to be waiting for permission, so Ty Lee was the one who leaned close and pressed her mouth up against his. He murmured in surprise and parted his lips against hers. The kiss was very sweet, but soon heated up. The Fire Sages murmured as their tongues touched eagerly. Ty Lee clutched Zuko's broad shoulders as she was pulled up against his front. He lifted his head, and breathed heavily, gazing down at her with unabashed passion. Ty Lee may have asked him to think of Mai, but he apparently was seeing her. Really seeing her. It made her feel vulnerable, happy, confused, and anxious to be touched all at once.

"Ty Lee," he murmured. Ty Lee swam in the growing haze of passion and kissed him again. Her lips ran down his throat and she nibbled and licked, making Zuko gasp highly. His hands tugged at her robe, baring her pale flesh. Ty Lee tried not to shield herself; if the Fire Sages wanted to look, let them get an eyeful. Zuko gaped down at her round breasts. He was enjoying himself, Ty Lee noted. The front of his robe tented rapidly and she wanted to see what it looked like. Their touches over the past few days had only stoked her imagination.

Zuko pulled her gently into his arms and Ty Lee flushed as her cheek pressed against his chest. His pectorals and abdomen muscles were finely shaped and it was a nice sight though Ty Lee loved Azula's breasts. Okay, stop comparing them. Ty Lee swept a hand down to Zuko's waist and cupped the bulge there, making Zuko gasp and the Fire Sages murmur amongst themselves. Ty Lee ignored them. She slid her fingers up and down, letting the silk fabric pull over the length of the hidden cock. Her eyes half glazed. By touch alone, it could be a close comparison.

Zuko kept her gaze as he shrugged his robe open. Ty Lee's eyes went between his legs as her fingers kept caressing him. His cock pointed straight at her and she gave a gentle squeeze, testing his girth. Zuko gasped.

Soon their robes were discarded. Ty Lee's thighs were opened and she was gathered into Zuko's lap. Her thighs pressed around his slim waist. Zuko's hands swept down her back, through her hair, and around her buttocks. He lifted her against his straining cock and Ty Lee moaned. She ran her hands up his broad back and buried her face into his shoulder as she rubbed against the engorged flesh pushing at her.

"You're ready…." She whispered into his ear. Zuko gasped when she bit his earlobe and sucked.

"Are you?" he whispered hoarsely. Ty Lee kissed him hungrily, and tried not to think of Azula. Zuko felt wonderful, he was warm and he wanted to pleasure her. And her body needed to be filled. She wanted to be stretched and fucked until she forgot her broken heart.

"Yes…. Fill me, Fire Lord," she whispered. Zuko gave her a wry look and it almost made her laugh. His thumb traced her lower lip, even as he pressed against her wet vaginal lips below. He kissed her almost tenderly and Ty Lee's heart surged. He was trying to be kind, and her heart softened toward him. She did want to see him unhinged and desperate inside her, however. As crazy as he had upended her world, she wanted to see him lose some of his self-entitled self-control.

Ty Lee worked against his length, legs around his waist, urging him to the mat. Zuko rolled on top and pulled her thighs around his waist. He gave a testing thrust of his hips, brushing the tip of his cock against her wetness. Ty Lee's hands were pressed against his chest, whining as he slowly pushed the tip in.

"And now he's joining with her," one of the Fire Sages murmured. Ty Lee wanted to snicker. Were they writing down every move they made? Zuko gave an angry look up over the top of Ty Lee's head, then arched down, pushing inside. Ty Lee cried out, clawing his shoulders. Zuko moaned against her throat. He buried his length inside, hips working firmly until he was buried to the hilt. His chest trembled as he held back his rut out of concern for her. Ty Lee's thighs trembled around him.

"Are you okay?" he panted. Ty Lee turned his head up and kissed him, gripping his waist with her thighs. Zuko moaned in her mouth. She clenched down deliberately, a soft moan pulled from her throat. It really was a close call, too close to say who was bigger…..but Zuko's girth was enough to take her breath away. She was so full, she wanted more….

"Move or I won't be," she ordered, eyes gleaming. Zuko nodded, mouth parted. He sank his hips forward and pulled back. Deep long thrusts were different than Azula's range, but Ty Lee found she liked it very much. They worked against each other, Zuko moving faster and faster. Ty Lee's thighs clung to his waist as she held on. On each thrust in, she sighed with relief, before she lost half of his length with each thrust back. Ty Lee clawed his back, her moans coming higher and higher. She opened her eyes and her heart lurched. The look on Zuko's face was almost as good as his cock filling her. Utter concentration was across his features and his golden eyes seared into hers.

"Zuko," she whimpered. Zuko gaped down at her in awe as his thrusts came shorter and faster. He leaned on his hands, hissing with pleasure as they rocked against each other. Ty Lee gripped his waist nimbly and kept him inside. Her teeth dug into his shoulder as he worked harder and faster.

"He's going to spill his seed…" one of the Fire Sages murmured as the odd scritch-scritching of quills moved across parchment. Ty Lee ignored the old men as she gazed up into Zuko's face, lips parted. Their eyes seared into each other, and Zuko was whimpering now, slamming her hips into the mat.

Unhinged and desperate….. the spurt of wildness was going to make her come, she was so close…. Ty Lee held onto his back and cried out, urging him on. Zuko grit his teeth and one hand stole between their bodies. It settled on one creamy thigh and held her open. His buttocks clenched on each thrust and Ty Lee clung to him with one heel. Bright lights filled her vision and she gave a small shriek as she was pushed over the edge. Her orgasm washed over her suddenly and she buried her face against Zuko's shoulder, muffling her cries. Zuko grunted loudly above her and his hips gave a sharp snap. She felt him explode inside and her thighs gripped his waist as he flooded her. Warm come seeped around their joining and Ty Lee sighed, clenching onto the throbbing length inside her.

Zuko moaned and worked his hips harder. His hips pumped slower and as Ty Lee was grinding deliciously against him, savoring his movements, he angled on his elbows and pulled out. Ty Lee whimpered in protest, trying to hold him against her. Zuko's eyes met hers, a shade of awe in his gaze. His cock bowed, leaking fluid onto her thighs as he drew back and he fell onto his back on the mat, naked legs sprawling. Ty Lee moved closer on her back, her head pressed beside his. His fingers touched her arm and her hand moved to stroke his hip, wanting to be close to him.

Their thunderous panting breaths filled the air. Ty Lee caught her breath, her head rubbing beside Zuko's shoulder on the mat. His hand reached over to caress her warm hip. They angled their heads to meet gazes and Zuko was pleased to see Ty Lee looked fine with what had happened. If anything, she wanted him close. Zuko sighed and ran his fingers up and down her flat belly.

There was a shuffling beside them and Zuko panned his eyes to the right to see one of the sages on his knees, scooting closer to his side. "My lord," he said softly. Zuko grunted.

"What?" he growled.

The Fire Sage rested on his heels, robe flaring around him. "Pardon my intrusion my lord, but we noticed you haven't knotted the Lady. We know she's not in heat, but you should still be able to manage that."

Zuko's cock gave a twitch despite itself at the mention of knotting. He scratched his sweaty jaw, groaning. Ty Lee watched him wryly and moved closer. Her fingers moved between his legs and gripped the base of his cock. Zuko gasped as she coaxed him to throbbing stiffness again. Her fingers squeezed and caressed the base of him, urging a knot to swell. It began to form and Ty Lee smiled slyly at the prone Fire Lord.

"You heard the man. This wants some attention too," she whispered. Zuko flushed bright red. He sat up, cock standing up between his legs. Ty Lee crawled into his lap and angled high, hands on his shoulders. She began to sink down onto his cock, whimpering. Zuko clasped her hips and pulled her gently down onto his length. Ty Lee molded herself back and forth, and through the thrusts, she could feel the nudgings of his knot swelling beneath her. Ty Lee rode him, working herself harder and harder. Zuko clasped her hips and held her still on the next thrust in. He swelled, and Ty Lee screamed as his knot pushed inside firmly. She clamped onto it, tying him inside. Zuko caught her lips in an open-mouthed kiss. He whined in her mouth as they moved against each other.

"The Lord is knotting her," one of the Sages murmured. Zuko ignored them. He had eyes only for Ty Lee who was riding him in short hard jerks. They couldn't move as deeply because of the tie but each movement rolled them together. Zuko's eyes drifted down Ty Lee's bouncing breasts, her taut belly, and where they were joined. There wasn't an inch left between them and Ty Lee's thighs were trembling around his hips as she jerked up and down on him.

He had worried earlier that day that Ty Lee would only see him as a substitute for her once lover. But her eyes gazed passionately into his and his name was upon her lips as she panted above him. "Zuko…Zu… " she begged. Zuko's eyes gleamed.

His strong hands clasped her back and he rutted upward as fast as he could. Ty Lee screamed as she rode his thrusts. The first spurts of his orgasm made her grit her teeth against his throat. She pressed her teeth against his flesh and moaned. Zuko thrust his hips beneath her until Ty Lee was screaming, milking his knot. Zuko panted, his hands shaking along her back. He kept coming in spurts, Ty Lee molding over his knot and taking everything he had.

Ty Lee smoothed her hands up his sweaty back and kissed the side of his jaw as she wound down. They were still tied and she tugged Zuko onto the mat, rolling beneath him.

"You finish it up," she panted. Zuko nodded and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Her knee crooked around his waist, pushing him on. They rolled together in soft waves that sped up to a few more soft orgasms. Streams of sweat poured off Zuko's brow onto the mat. They had been joined for what had to be twenty minutes, moving against each other, coming again and again. When Zuko didn't think he had anything left, Ty Lee would clench around him and he surprised himself. "Oh, Zuko….."

Zuko kissed the side of her throat gently, his hips slowing again. They rested against each other, still tied and Zuko panted into the mat. Ty Lee's face was pressed against his shoulder and she held onto his back. She didn't have to comfort him but her hands felt so good on his slick back. Zuko raised on one elbow and his eyes gleamed with soft passion. Ty Lee's lips crooked in a smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. The Fire Sages were murmuring amongst themselves but the pair ignored them. Ty Lee caressed his cheek beneath his scar.

"Oh, more than okay." Ty Lee smiled in a very devious way and clenched her thighs around his waist. Zuko gave a soft groan. His tie was softening, but he could still feel that divinely. "Maybe your wife should have let me have a turn with you sooner."

Zuko didn't flush with shame this time; he gave a rueful smile down at the woman under him. He kissed her cheek and ran his lips down her throat, soaking up the salty sweat on her flesh. "You're such a tease, Ty."

"One of my better traits," Ty Lee grinned. She slung her arm around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. Their tongues stroked slowly and Zuko hummed. The Head Fire Sage coughed into his fist.

"Two joinings, one a knotting. Does my lord require a vitality draught for more activity?"

Zuko raised his head, face blushing this time as he all but tried to shield Ty Lee's curves from the eyes of the old men. "I suppose this is going to be an all-night thing."

"Most assuredly, my lord," one of the Fire Sages said. One of the old men was on his feet, mixing liquids in a corner. He poured into two round cups.

Ty Lee focused on Zuko's pectorals as he raised up and gently tugged loose from her. Her back arched and she moaned as he pulled out. Her arm went over her naked breasts and she lay on her back, catching her breath. Zuko covered her waist with one of the sheets to protect her modesty, never mind the Fire Sages saw everything they could while they were fucking.

Zuko tugged a corner of the sheet over his slack penis and sat back. Ty Lee rubbed his knee where it was near her. The Fire Sage knelt beside them and offered the cups. Ty Lee sat up and leaned against Zuko's side. "What's in it?" she asked.

Zuko took the first sip, and washed the liquid in his mouth. A flush went through his chest as he swallowed and he gulped, feeling his blood surge again. "A touch of fire," he guessed. Ty Lee raised a brow but clinked the cup against his.

"If you think it'll help," she smiled deviously. Zuko blushed. They sipped slowly and when they set the cups down, Ty Lee was tugging the sheet off him, hand going for his cock again. He was already surging with lust after finishing the draught. He pulled Ty Lee closer and opened her mouth with his tongue. They kissed heatedly and his cock throbbed in her hand.

Ty Lee lifted her face from his and gasped as his hand ran down her belly, and his fingers found her clit. He rolled the nub of flesh firmly between his fingers. Ty Lee rose on her knees, craving more contact. Zuko's other arm went around her waist and he lowered her to the mat. Ty Lee's thighs widened and she cried out as his fingers penetrated her.

"Fuck, Zuko," she gasped. Her thighs widened and she rode his fingers. Her breasts bobbed as she arched up and down on the mat. "Just do it already."

That she was boiling with further lust was evident. Zuko eagerly rolled on top and parted her legs around him. Ty Lee grinned and angled one leg high. It went almost around his neck, draping over his shoulder. Zuko gripped her other thigh in his hand, spreading it wide. He pushed inside hard and Ty Lee screamed at the stretch she needed so badly.

Zuko uttered an obscenity and his rut lurched forward at a steady pace. This time was hard and fast and when they came, Zuko saw bright lights behind his eyes. Whatever was in the cup was making Ty Lee insatiable and she kissed and bit his shoulders and throat, moving hard beneath him. When it seemed Zuko tired for an instant, she pushed so she was on top.

Zuko couldn't help grinning as Ty Lee rode him. She enjoyed him as thoroughly as a woman could, screaming and moaning above him. Even after coming a few times, her slower thrusts still pushed her onto him. Zuko cupped the back of her neck as her brow tipped down onto his shoulder. She cried out with frustration. "Fuck, I can't stop….."

Zuko clasped her hands and moved his hips beneath her. Ty Lee blushed down at him. "We'll get there. Just feel me…."

He thrust upwards sharply and Ty Lee gasped. She clenched around him and rode him slowly. "Oh, spirits…."

Sweat beaded on Zuko's brow as he worked upward at a steadier pace. Soon they were gasping for another orgasm. When it broke out, Ty Lee fell onto his chest, limbs twitching. To hear her utter small obscenities was shocking but Zuko knew she was just lost in the lust that surged between them. Zuko kissed her brow, arms holding her shaking back. Ty Lee's back arched and she whined above him.

The Fire Sages were murmuring again, writing something as the two rested. Ty Lee dismounted, wincing as Zuko was tugged free of her. She collapsed against his side and Zuko covered her waist with his arm.

Zuko breathed deeply, his limbs languid with satiation. He leaned to kiss the panting woman's cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked. Ty Lee rolled onto her side and nuzzled against his chest.

"So good…. What was in that draught?" Ty Lee's thighs were moving together as she settled against his side. "I'm going to have to go another few times…..it almost burns."

Zuko panted, feeling his penis flag, then surge again as heat flooded his loins. "I know…..fuck, I need you again."

Ty Lee leaned up and bit his lower lip. "Then do it, Zuko." She stroked her tongue into his mouth and Zuko pushed her onto her back again.

8

8  
8

8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8

Azula grunted. She was leaning against a tree, watching San stir the small cook fire. They had made a rough camp a day away from Lady Sachiko's and while San set up the tent and cooked their simple meal, Azula found herself bored. Her back dug into the bark of the tree as she leaned back. She sighed, closing her eyes, tipping the brim of the traveler's hat low over her brow.

She contemplated asking San for a fuck, but she didn't think the woman went that way. She could make her agreeable to the idea, but the notion made Azula's skin crawl for some reason. She was no stranger to getting what she wanted, but she had a feeling she wouldn't find much pleasure here. San's chi was so still, it was almost like she was dead. She liked her prey to have a little wriggle after all.

Unbidden, at still moments like this, Azula was aggravated to find her thoughts going to one of the last more memorable fucks under her belt. The servant girls were alright, but they couldn't compare to Ty Lee. Her treacherous flower had been such an enthusiastic lover that Azula worried she would shift right there in the grass remembering it. Her clit stirred but Azula forced her chi low, trying to keep the shift from finishing. She didn't have a partner to take her seed and masturbating seemed a waste of a good erection. Azula growled and tucked her arms up the wide sleeves of her simple tunic. She crossed her feet at the ankles and behind her closed eyes, she could still see Ty Lee's pale flesh open to her. She had looked so utterly delicious on her back, thighs spread for her cock. Just as the memory was heating up, Ty Lee turned toward her brother, begging to be fucked. Azula hissed. A plume of fire streamed from her lips as she seethed to herself.

She couldn't even remember that day of heat without her stupid brother ruining it.

"Do you want tea, Z?" San asked across the way. Azula's eyes snapped open.

"Sure," she snapped. San set a small camp kettle over the fire and went through her satchel. Azula couldn't find it in her to keep watching the girl's mundane tasks. She sighed and cast her gaze at the darkening forest around them. Agni, why was the traitorous omega tormenting her thoughts? She was getting the royal screwing she wanted, and not at her hands.

Azula looked at her hands and was shocked to see them shaking. She clenched her fingers into tight fists and set them on her thighs. She seethed silently as the night crept in.

8  
8

8  
8

8  
8

8

"Hands off," Zuko moaned. He was on his back, resting beside Ty Lee. She had dozed off for a moment and he wanted to let her sleep, but the Fire Sages edged closer, offering advice and health tips. He growled as one of the men seemed to reach closer. His legs went together and he tugged a sheet over them both.

"My lord, I know you're tired, but if you can continue, that would be preferable," The Head Fire Sage suggested. He was still on his stool, reading over the notes they had made on the scrolls. Zuko yawned widely, lips moving against the side of Ty Lee's head. Her hair was tangled around her shoulders and she twitched in her sleep. He kissed her head.

"In a minute. Ty Lee's worn out. And I'm tired too," Zuko said and he knew it was an odd to thing to complain about. The sex had been awesomely good, but his legs were blown. And his cock was so sore.

One of the men smiled and he stroked his beard. "We could give you another draught."

Zuko's cock surged at the mention. They had worked off the lust effects of the last one and that had been an hour long. His erection wouldn't stay down after orgasm and he knew Ty Lee fared no better, clutching at him again and again. Finally, one orgasm seemed to slack off the effects and Ty Lee had collapsed, eyes closing in exhaustion.

Despite the hard rutting, Zuko felt responsible for Ty Lee. His hand rubbed her hip beneath the sheet as he yawned. He had made sure to keep off her belly as much as he could, and he hoped some of the positions wouldn't be looked into too closely. "Maybe. We'll go at our pace," Zuko ordered.

Luckily the Fire Sages seemed to acquiesce and they went back to their stools. Zuko kissed Ty Lee's throat softly, watching her sleep. He could feel exhaustion pulling at his limbs, and he knew a few more times were in order before the morning. His flagging arousal wanted to spiral up but he would let it surge at a more natural pace.

Zuko's eyes had begun to close when he felt Ty Lee kiss his throat. Her kisses went lower and over his nipple. He smiled and opened his eyes.

"Do you need to rest?" he asked softly. Ty Lee smiled down at him. She kissed him softly.

"Let's just see where this takes us," she teased. Her hand went low, skimming over his abdominal muscles. Zuko's stomach concaved at her light touch.

The Fire Sages murmured amongst themselves they stretched on their sides on the mat, kissing. The braziers surged with renewed heat.

End for now

End notes: Aaaaaaaaand consummation! (wipes brow) I tried to make it smutty for you lovelies. Stay strong until next time! We'll definitely be seeing more of Azula, never you fear.

Most sincerely, pen 10/26/2016


	13. Turn About

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The Last Airbender!" Nada ling, nada bing.

Author's Notes: One eve of stuff turns to a day of another. Enjoy what's to come!

Maraghoul: my friend, this was your idea. All credit goes to you, of course!

QueenTyzula: Hints aside, here you go! :P I leave this in your capable hands to enjoy :P

Daphoenix: Glad you approve. Here is another example of such :P

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter thirteen "Turn about"

Ty Lee buried her face in Zuko's shoulder. He was on top of her, thrusting languidly and they knew the night was coming to an end. The hours had been long and the sun had to be coming up. Ty Lee didn't feel the need for another orgasm, but it felt good to have Zuko inside her. Zuko must have felt the same, for he was softening, giving lazy thrusts to be close to her more than anything.

"Guess we're done," Ty Lee yawned. She couldn't keep from smiling though. She was exhausted, sweaty and her hair was a wreck out of its ponytail, but she had been flooded enough times by the Fire Lord to sate the Fire Sage's inane curiosity. Zuko leaned on his elbows above her and smiled widely. He leaned low and grazed his lips along her throat.

"I'd hate to see you in a heat. I'm so exhausted," Zuko smiled. Ty Lee cupped his ass, holding him inside her.

"You say that like you did all the work. Wow, I'm tired!" she yawned. Zuko kissed her cheek softly and laid half on her, staying off her belly. Ty Lee's hands moved over his back. The Head Fire Sage remained with two of his juniors and the rest had to have left for the night. The old man rubbed one fist against his wrinkled face.

"It's nearing sunrise, my lord. Do you both require a bath to be drawn?" he asked almost politely.

Zuko tugged gently out of Ty Lee. His limp cock hung between his legs. He rolled on his side toward the acrobat, one hand running down her smooth side.

"Please. Then we'll require the day to rest," Zuko yawned. Ty Lee ran her fingers through his sweaty hair.

The two were bundled up into their robes and led further into the temple. An elaborate stone tub inlaid in the ground was being filled for them and one of the Fire Sages heated the water with his bending. Zuko kept his arm around Ty Lee's waist as he kept yawning. Ty Lee shivered as the cold air of the stone washroom seeped into her sweaty skin. She clung to Zuko's waist.

"Cold," she pouted. Zuko smiled and flared his chi. Ty Lee sighed as it washed over her, warming her. "You're like an oven."

"I'm sorry," Zuko said randomly. Ty Lee looked up into his tired face. She blinked, but she was curious.

"For what?" she asked. She thought it was going to be about the subterfuge of her pregnancy, or Mai or something to that nature. But his next words made her laugh.

"For calling you a circus freak on the beach. That was wrong," he said sternly. Ty Lee stood on tiptoes and grazed her lips down his jaw.

"It's okay; that was years ago, Zuko," she offered. The plaintive look on the young Fire Lord's face made her want to kiss him. Their lips met as the Fire Sages finished preparing their bath.

"My lord, the water is ready," one of the men said. Zuko and Ty Lee stripped their robes and settled into the hot water, sighing as their muscles relaxed in the heated tub.

Ty Lee smiled as Zuko set to washing her. "I'm beginning to see the benefits of all this," she teased. Zuko raised an eyebrow but smiled.

"I thought you already got all of that last night," he grinned. Ty Lee swept a wave of water at him.

"So, what now?" Ty Lee wondered. Zuko's eyes settled on her naked limbs as he gently washed her.

"We wait. And see," he suggested. The twinkle in his eyes belied his statement. Ty Lee washed her arms slowly and started when Zuko's hands reached for her breasts. He kneaded gently, scrubbing soap in. Ty Lee shifted her hips, smiling indulgently.

"Will we….do any of that again?" she wondered. Zuko's eyes gleamed.

"If you want to. I leave everything to your wishes," he said gallantly. Ty Lee's heart turned over. Azula glared at her petulantly in her mind. Ty Lee sighed and banished her from the forefront of her mind.

"Maybe…. Often. Until Mai comes home," Ty Lee said. Zuko's eyes hardened. He looked away. The steam of the water made his skin gleam.

"She must think of me as a horrible person. At the very least, a horrible husband," he lamented. Ty Lee twined her arms around his neck. Her hand held the back of his neck.

"I know…. Azula won't want to look at me ever again," she whispered. Zuko lifted his gaze and their lost situation connected them. At the very least, they had each other. And they knew they had each other.

"I'll take care of you. Even if you don't want me," Zuko stammered. Ty Lee's hands went up and down his broad back. She rubbed the stray knots out of his muscles gently.

"I do want you," she admitted. "You're good to me."

There was a gleam in Zuko's golden eyes at that. He was better to her than Azula had been…. He swept his chin against her shoulder, arms going around her waist.

"And you're incredible," he admitted. Those were words he wouldn't ever reveal to his wife, but it was the truth. Ty Lee was an enthusiastic lover and a staunch friend. He was lucky to have her. "So incredible…."

"You say that because of how I took care of your knot," she purred. Zuko was relieved to hear a teasing note go back into the acrobat's voice. He lifted his face, grinning like a boy.

"Oh, you took me so well. You almost knocked me out with that one," he teased. Ty Lee swiped her tongue across his lower lip and they kissed gently.

"Zuko," she purred. They play fought in the water and collapsed into another heated kiss. Finally, they finished washing up and were bundled into new robes, these ones heavier to combat the chill of the temple.

Ty Lee was startled to see Suki waiting with Tsung at the entrance of the temple. The sun was rising and light erupted over the palace courtyard. Zuko smiled. He and Ty Lee had their arms around each other and looked for all intents and purposes, as if they had spent the whole night doing what Suki knew they had gone to do.

"Good morning, Suki," Ty Lee beamed, greeting her friend. Tsung sidled beside her and Suki flanked Zuko's other side.

"Good morning. Did things go well?" she asked. Zuko nodded, yawning widely. Ty Lee pinched his waist.

"Pretty well," he said diplomatically.

"Yeah…." Ty Lee blushed. Zuko walked her to her apartments and clasped her hands in his. He kissed the back of her hands gently and Suki was dismayed to see the attraction flare between them. Ty Lee giggled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. The aftermath of the night was wearing on her and she wanted sleep.

Zuko waited until she was safely enclosed, Tsung waiting outside on guard before turning to the royal apartments. "How is Mother?" he asked.

Suki straightened as she escorted the Fire Lord. "Just fine. She'll want to call on you later."

"Please later," Zuko begged. "I need to sleep…."

"Of course, Zuko," Suki smiled. Zuko flashed a last smile to her before closing the door to his apartments. He shed his robe, falling into the wide bed he shared with Mai. For once, he didn't think of her too much. Ty Lee's smile beamed at him in his mind. Remembering her uttered gasps beneath him as he rutted her made him blush. He scratched his belly and closed his eyes.

8

8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

That same morning found Azula hiking hard up green hills. She and San had packed up camp before dawn and Azula pushed them at a fast rate. They had just spotted the high walls surrounding Lady Sachiko's estate and Azula paused to have San adjust her loose hair into a topknot. She fished out her fire hair ornament and set it into her topknot. Status secured despite her peasant garb, Azula knocked at the wide double gates at the front of the estate. San staggered beside her, carrying all of their goods.

The guards on duty recognized her immediately and Azula was pleased at how quickly they clapped the wide doors open. They bowed on their knees as she strode in, San at her heels. "Fire Princess Azula!" they gasped.

Azula tugged at the hem of her simple tunic. "Where is the Lady of the manor?" she demanded.

"Right this way, princess!"

Azula sauntered after two of the guards to the elaborate sitting room. She crossed her arms, keeping her stance regal until Lady Sachiko was led in. She was a bent tiny old woman, white hair swept back into an elaborate hair style. Her robes were fine, but her bent back indicated a body past its use. The fierce smile she alighted in Azula's direction was reassuring. So was the expensive art and tapestries on her walls. Lady Sachiko was a wealthy noble and Azula intended to put her to good use.

"My princess," the old woman demurred. She held up a gnarled hand and Azula allowed her to take her own. "I'm so glad you've come to see me."

Azula blinked. Lady Sachiko's reputation aside, it was disconcerting to be looked almost through with pale milky eyes. "Thank you for your missive," she said. She scratched the side of her jaw thoughtfully. "I'll be relying on your loyalty in the times to come."

"Yes yes, once you take the throne from Zuko," Lady Sachiko waved a hand and gestured to her guard. He led her to a sofa and eased her into it. "Fire Lord Azula is definitely Ozai's heir. Your brother is too soft by half."

A smile stretched Azula's red lips. "Yes, that is apparent." She was secretly pleased.

Sachiko patted the sofa. Azula sat beside her and crossed one leg over her knee. "Have you traveled far to come here? Let me take care of you, my princess."

Azula nodded to herself, feeling the small tinges of fatigue from their two-day journey wash over her. "Feel free to. I'll require a bath. And a bed warmer."

"Of course," Lady Sachiko smiled. "I have a surplus of soldiers ready for your disposal. The attack on the palace will be a righteous one. Will you take Zuko captive or destroy him?"

Azula paused, scratching the side of her jaw. Her mind twisted over in turns at best, fits at worst. "He does deserve to die by Agni Kai," she declared. "If I keep him alive, he'll just be a thorn in my side."

Lady Sachiko smiled widely, pale eyes twinkling. "I wouldn't expect anything less of you, my princess."

Azula paused, heart churning. Her fingers itched to claw the flesh off her brother's face. By now he would have been inside her past lover.

'And Ty Lee chose him,' her mind taunted. Azula growled.

"Two bed warmers," she ordered. Lady Sachiko smiled and clapped her hands for a servant to approach her.

"Ready the tub for the princess. And send Wei and Su Yan," she ordered. Azula followed one of the servants to the aforementioned washroom.

"Take care of my comrade," Azula called belatedly. San stood in a corner of the sitting room, unblinking. The washroom she was let into was tiled floor to ceiling. The large tub in the center of the floor was being filled rapidly with buckets of water. One of the servants fire-bended, adjusting the temperature.

Azula waited until they had readied the water before undressing. The two bed warmers came in and took her in hand. One tried to kiss her as the other went to her knees, pulling her peasant trousers off. Azula let her taste her lips, before turning her face and biting her throat. Her fingers threaded through the dark hair of the girl bobbing down on her shifted erection.

8  
8  
8

8

8

*8  
8

8

8

"Lady Sachiko wanted us to stay a lot longer," San observed. Azula shrugged. They were back in their peasant gear, hair tied back in loose ponytails, and trudging back through the forest away from her estate.

"She did," Azula answered.

"Why are we leaving so early, then?" San asked. Azula cast a hard look over to her. San closed her mouth.

"We'll leave because I say we will. We have her support. Let's get back to Lord Shun's," Azula ordered. San sighed. They hiked along at a brisk pace because Azula demanded it. Her old martial status was felt in her hard pace and San put up with it. She was a stolid fixture and Azula had included her in her Kemurikage because she could endure, but it didn't mean she liked her any more than she had to.

After the first night of camping, Azula pushed them harder the next day and she breathed a sigh of relief as the mountain town came into view. They climbed down the lush green hills toward the bustling streets and San sighed, adjusting her pack.

"Go on to Shun's," Azula ordered. "I have business to conduct."

San blinked rapidly. "Do you want my aide?" she asked.

Azula shook her head and ducked beneath her wide traveler's hat. "Just meeting up with some more soldiers. Doesn't require much help."

San bowed her head and set off through the bustling streets. "I'll see you back there."

Azula waved a languid hand and stalked off for the edges of the town. She set off from the boundary and hiked a good hour away. This far from the edge of town was a traveler's inn. It did good business, and the common bar room was half full of idle and raucous patrons. Merchant men and soldiers alike clambered after the bar maids and a couple of the women were in heat. Azula side stepped one clawing woman, feeling lust surge between her legs and start a shift. She smiled predatorily but clasped the girl's wrist and thrust her aside. An eager young alpha caught her and began fondling her.

Azula side-stepped two brawling alphas and took a seat in a corner of the common room. One of the bar maids, an older woman but exceedingly attractive, stopped to take her order.

"Flagon of ale. Leave the pitcher," Azula ordered. The woman dashed off. Azula sprawled back, knees spread as she watched the people act up around her. It was foolhardy the two women had dared approach such a crowd of people during their heats, but they must have been desperate to seek a partner. Azula was inclined to ignore them despite the pounding between her thighs, when she inhaled something far sweeter.

Someone new had entered the common room, pushing through the gaggle of omega and beta men and women. Azula flicked her eyes up, half interested. The bar maid got in her line of view, setting down a plate of chicken-duck, as well as her ordered ale. Azula ignored the meat and poured herself a cup, leaning back. The bar maid moved and Azula was wondering when the soldiers she was planning to meet would arrive when she finally glimpsed the new arrival.

She was half dressed, as if to push her intoxicating pheromones further into the alpha's notice. She was clearly omega and in heat, and Azula couldn't keep her eyes from roving up and down in interest. Her long black hair was loose and touseled, falling over creamy pale shoulders. Her breasts were small but finely shaped, encased in only a breast band. The rest of her torso was bare, showing off the taut lines of her abdomen. The loose pants she wore swept back and forth in her brisk movements and one alpha sidled up, grinning like a fool. He had to be issuing banter and Azula didn't have to look to know he was sporting a fine erection in reaction to the heat that had entered the environment.

What did startle her was the omega's reaction. A knife flashed in her hand suddenly and she angled it low between the man's legs, and pressed back, forcing him to retreat. The man's angry retort made Azula's lip quirk upward in a wry smile.

The use of a knife made Azula took another longer look. As she roved her eyes from the bare flashes of flesh along the woman's torso, to her heaving breasts, and then up to her face, she was surprised to notice Mai. Fire Lady Mai didn't look her status and it was apparent she was trying to keep her features from being recognized with her hair loose and half across her eyes. Mai's eyes flashed toward her and across the room, Azula felt an answering ache stab between her legs. Her knees widened as she waited for the shift to finish. Her cock formed and pushed rapidly at the lap of her trousers.

So Mai left Zuzu and was roughing it up in a bar room? Interesting. Azula spread her knees and waited. Her waiting posture seemed to spark a response in Mai, who had definitely noticed her. The woman stalked across the room, bypassing interested alpha and betas who called out longing wishes as she swept past them. Azula didn't know whether to be amused or interested when she stopped at her table.

Azula sipped slowly at her glass, feeling the ale make a pleasant burn down her throat. "You're a far ways from the capital," Azula smirked. Mai leaned on the edge of the table, leaning on one hand. She tipped back the brim of Azula's traveling hat. Her eyes wouldn't exactly be called kind or inviting, but Azula was startled to feel her chi slam towards hers aggressively. A tingle went down Azula's spine at the subtle invitation.

"Aren't you?" Mai gave back. "You left a lot undone there."

Azula bristled. She set her cup down and leaned back, pushing her chair up against the wall. Mai's eyes dipped between her legs. "Didn't you? I thought you didn't want to leave your precious husband up to his own devices."

Mai's eyes sparked dangerously. Her knife reappeared and she leaned close, breasts all but falling out of her breastband. The danger of the knife point against her sternum, between her breasts, was almost as exhilarating as the pressure pounding along her cock.

"Don't mention him. I didn't come here for him, Azula," Mai growled. Azula leaned back, appearing as nonchalant as she felt. She gave a dangerous grin, eyes lighting up.

"So, my Fire Lady came for a proper fucking. You want it, you have to ask me nicely," Azula purred. Her condescending tone made Mai hiss with rage. Her body tensed with pent-up lust as she climbed off the table onto Azula's lap. Azula gave a startled hiss of pleasure as her legs wrapped around her waist and she pressed against the throbbing cock trapped in her trousers. "Well, that's a start…."

"Shut up," Mai hissed. She lost the knife, but fisted a handful of Azula's loose black hair. She pulled her down and angrily kissed her. It wasn't a nice kiss. Their teeth scraped and there was a lot of biting involved. Azula seethed with lust, pushed along by another's heat. Her hands clawed at the low of Mai's back, scraping at bare flesh. "Here's a nice heat dropped right in your lap; just take it already."

Azula found herself being turned on and frustrated at Mai's condescending tone. Her hands went low and she lifted the Fire Lady, standing as she lifted, half carrying her to the back rooms of the inn. She never thought she'd be able to put her hands on the prim and aloof Mai, so she took the chance to roam her lips up and down the offered throat against her as she carried her inside one of the rented rooms. Mai's thighs gripped her waist. Azula's cock twitched in response to the pressure.

At the doorway, Azula managed to find a gold piece and flip it to the inn worker in the hallway, and pushed her way in. Mai grabbed the sides of her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. Azula leaned back, closing the door with the gesture and they staggered to the floor.

"Just take it already….is that all you got?" Azula growled. She stripped Mai's breastband roughly off, and her hands went for her naked breasts. Mai clambered onto her lap, arching her back and sighing. More rough pressure against the pounding in her length pushed Azula to taste her, mouth moving over the small nipples. "Hmm…."

"Ohhhh…." Mai moaned, feeling wetness seep between her thighs. She squeezed with her thighs, feeling the pounding cock surge against her through their clothing. "You want it, you know you can't resist…."

Azula pursed her lips, golden eyes lighting up as Mai knelt above her, stripping her tunic and pushing at the waistband of her trousers. "You only want this because you ran away. Go fuck someone else, Mai."

"Why?" Mai hissed. She got Azula's trousers unlaced and angled her hand inside to cup her erection. Azula growled as she thrust her hips up, pushing more of herself into the Fire Lady's hand. "You feel more than ready…."

Azula shoved Mai off of her but kicked her trousers off. She tugged at Mai's loose flowing pants and pulled them off her legs. "You want a proper fuck? Fine. Get ready," she growled. Mai's lips spread in a satisfied smile but she screamed in surprise when Azula forced her thighs apart and shoved inside with two hard strokes.

"Damn!" Mai hissed. She pounded at Azula's back with one fist. Her other hand clawed at the bunching muscles along Azula's back.

"You're wet enough. Stop complaining," Azula purred. She gave a testing thrust and pushed in hard. Mai was definitely wet enough, and her thighs trembled around Azula as she adjusted to her girth, pushed along with harsh pounding thrusts. "So tight…..shit…."

Mai moaned highly beside her ear, and Azula was thrilled. She angled her thrusts higher, feeling a bead of sweat pour down her cheek. "Fuck…..fuck!"

"Yeah, you're getting it," Azula murmured. Mai's smooth thighs wrapped around her waist and she thrust on, pushed on by the pounding pheromones entangling her chi and her head. Not to mention the slick warmth encasing her cock. "Fuck….stop….moving!"

Mai bit her throat angrily, thighs clamping her against her. "Just do it…fuck….just hurry!"

Mai's taunting words broke off in strangled gasps as Azula slammed her flat on her back, hips thrusting hard. The first few spurts of come pounding from her length pushed Azula on and soon she was erupting. Mai clutched at her, fingers grasping. She hadn't come but Azula didn't care. She leaned back on her heels, tugging out. Mai protested and gasped as she pulled the flagging jets of her orgasm off, painting her inner thighs and belly.

Mai arched, wanting more, but Azula leaned back, panting. Her cock began surging again as Mai thrust her chi toward her, urging her to harden. "You're not getting off that easy…." She growled.

Azula stroked herself, the wet sounds of her actions making Mai clench with jealousy. She spread her thighs, urging Azula back inside. Azula ran her hand down Mai's smooth belly, and she flipped her onto her knees.

"Hold on tight," Azula growled against her ear as she climbed up behind her. "You wanna come, you're going to have to…..fuck!"

Mai reached back, grasping the base of Azula's cock. She squeezed up and down and pushed her hips back. Azula took the hint and pushed inside. Their combined wetness made the penetration easy and Azula pounded Mai along, hips thrusting hard and fast. Azula groaned, hands squeezing Mai's slender hips. The way she was working her length along, her knot was forming, pounding and heavy against their thrusts. The way Mai was pushing back along her indicated she didn't care what happened.

Azula leaned her face against Mai's shoulder, listening to her laboring panting and worked her thrusts harder against her. Mai pushed back, keening and begging and Azula worked her knot against her in short thrusts. Azula's hand ran down her sweaty back and her chi thrust into Mai's, urging her to open. When she felt Mai flutter around her length, she held her hips still and thrust upwards firmly.

Mai screamed as her knot finally pushed in. Azula found her eyes rolling back as she was clamped in. Her once lover had been exquisite, but fucking the Fire Lady was a tight and proper fit.

Azula bit the back of Mai's shoulder as she was pushed along. "You…..hnn…..feel like…shit…..you want this….." she murmured beside Mai's ear. Mai clutched her desperately, pushing back against the length trapped inside her.

"Fuck me…..just fuck me!" Mai hissed. Azula gripped her hip, fingers embedding into the pale flesh. They pounded harder and harder and Azula was pleased to feel Mai coming undone, clutching at her, screaming and arching on her hands on the floor. Azula chose to let go a moment later. She sagged against Mai's shoulder, wheezing as she was milked. Mai kept clutching her and Azula's hips kept moving in soft thrusts against her.

"There…..this what you wanted?" Azula hissed against her ear. Mai fell onto her knees and Azula pulled her onto her side. Still tied, they rolled against each other.

"Shut up," Mai moaned. She scrubbed her wrist across her eyes, still moving back against the princess. The tie was too good and she was only partially sated. One hard orgasm wasn't enough. She definitely wanted more.

"Don't worry, I have more," Azula assured her. She ran her teeth carefully down the side of Mai's throat. Mai turned her head and nipped at the side of her lips. Azula gave a harsh kiss, and hissed when Mai sucked on her lower lip and bit her. "You think you're in command here?"

"I do," Mai teased. She arched her back and Azula found herself moaning in surprise as she molded over her cock, keeping her knot inside. Azula felt herself stiffen in response. Mai's lustful chi twined around hers, urging her to fill her again. "I got you tied up, don't I?"

"You need this; you're not in charge," Azula growled. She thrust gently, then picked up speed as Mai clutched her deliciously. Azula groaned as they moved together. "Fuck…..fuck!"

Mai was pleased at her response. She moved back against Azula and yelped in surprise when the princess's strong hands slid around her thighs and lifted her up as she fell onto her back. Mai settled on top and rode Azula until they were both sweating and screaming. Azula leaned back, admiring Mai's pert ass as she glimpsed their joining as Mai worked up and down on her knot. Her hands gripped her hips and pushed her along.

Mai screamed as she came, and fell forward onto her hands. Azula smiled as her fingers grasped her shins. Mai clutched at her as she pushed her along and Azula thrust into her with everything she had.

When the Fire Lady bowed down in front of her, Azula ran her hands up and down her sweaty back and legs. The sighs Mai gave surged Azula's confidence. "Haven't had a good fucking in awhile?" she couldn't resist digging.

Mai clutched on top of her and she raised up on her hands. "Shut up, Azula," she sighed.

Azula chuckled and leaned back against the side of the bed they had abandoned. "Not that this isn't interesting, but why leave?"

"Why'd you leave?" Mai growled. She leaned up on Azula's hips and sighed as they worked against each other softly. Azula growled and gripped her hips harshly.

"You didn't come to talk. Get me ready and you'll get more of what you want," Azula growled. Mai worked up off Azula's softening knot, sighing as she tugged free of her.

Azula stood on shaking legs and climbed onto the bed, leaning back. Mai climbed after her, and bent her head between her legs. "You think you know everything," she hissed. Azula smiled as Mai opened her lips and took her cock. She bobbed up and down slowly, working her against the back of her throat. Azula sighed and thrust her hips slowly.

"I know you can't keep off my cock," Azula grinned. Mai lifted her head, lashing her tongue along the broad head. Azula smiled.

"Is that why Ty Lee went for your brother? Because of your charms?" Mai's eyes flashed darkly up at the lounging princess. Azula's reaction was swift. She grabbed Mai's throat and the Fire Lady had an instant to wonder if she had pushed Azula too far. But Azula only thrust her harder onto her cock.

"You seem to like it fine," Azula hissed. Her golden eyes flashed dangerously. Mai tilted her head down. Her mouth moved over her cock in delicious swipes. Azula purred and leaned back.

8  
8

8

8

8

*8

8  
8

8

The inn worker grumbled as he swept the hallway. Other patrons had come and gone and the occupants of the first room had been in there over a day. It was to be expected with a heat, but he had only been paid one gold piece. That should have ended the room's rate a few hours ago, but he didn't have the courage to interrupt. The alpha woman's chi outlined a person not to be fucked with while she was fucking. And he had seen the omega carrying a few knives. No, best to wait it out and demand the rest of the rate later.

The skinny man rubbed the small of his back and continued sweeping. The soft cries of passion echoed in his ears.

Inside the room, Mai clutched Azula between her thighs, knees pressed up high along her sides. Her voice was hoarse, but she begged for more. Azula pounded into her, her rut rising to uneven harsh thrusts. Mai was past caring about any mistreatment, toes curling against Azula's back. She cried out, screaming as she came and Azula flooded her again. Azula choked back a moan as she paused to catch her breath, shaking elbows keeping her upright. Mai latched onto her sweaty shoulder and washed her in a series of nipping kisses. Azula's inner alpha was placated at the involuntary gesture of submission and she gave a few lazy thrusts. Mai clutched her with her thighs.

"Fuck, you need a firm hand. Always asking for more," Azula purred. Mai turned her face to hers and angrily kissed her. Their tongues stroked harshly and Azula thrust her tongue into Mai's mouth to match her hip's movements. Mai bit her lower lip, pleased to hear Azula moaning softly despite herself.

"And you need someone to put you in your place," Mai retorted. She arched on her back, sweaty flesh open to Azula's hands. "You are a good fuck, I'll give you….uhhnn….. that…."

"Good, shit," Azula growled. She worked her hips harder against Mai, hardening yet again. It had been awhile since she had been lost in someone's heat…Azula banished the memory and resolved to fuck the Fire Lady into another screaming mass of need. "You want my cock badly…"

Mai moaned against her throat. They kissed, lips moving hard against each other. Azula angled her back low, resting her weight on Mai when she fought to regain control of the position. "Hold still, little girl, or you're going to regret it…."

Mai hissed under her and they fought against each other, limbs twining. It only served to make Azula hard and she began thrusting inside Mai, making her pace unrelenting and cruel. Mai cried out, falling onto her back to gather her strength. The harsh treatment only stoked her lust and she pushed her hips back up into Azula's urging her to punish her sore body.

Azula grinned as she angled an arm low, hiking Mai's leg under up. She fucked Mai harder into the mattress with the new angle and the Fire Lady's croaking gasps was a just reward. Mai clenched her hard and Azula groaned, seeing lights explode behind her eyes. She hissed into the mattress as she came again and again.

Mai's self-deserving grin made Azula blink. "Don't think you won that one."

"Who said I didn't?" Mai, even pressed half on her shoulder, leg angled high up under Azula's arm, looked like a cat-sparrow who had gotten into the cream. Azula laid her head between her breasts, pausing to rest a moment. When Mai's hand smoothed her tangled hair back, Azula bit her nipple.

"Need anything to eat, Fire Lady?" Azula drawled. She flashed a smug smile on top of Mai when she heard her stomach growl. Mai blushed under her.

"If you can find it in yourself to stay out of me for five minutes," she gave back. Azula raised an eyebrow, feeling a silent challenge. She arched her hips back, lowering Mai's leg.

"Don't get too comfortable," Azula warned. "I can feel you calling out for me."

Mai curled on her side, black hair laid across the mattress. The delicate hand she draped across her flat belly made Azula's eyes burn. "Just get us some food, dammit."

Azula staggered to the door and opened the door. She barked out for one of the inn workers and the man popped up like a wind-up toy. Mai tugged the sheets over her as Azula ordered a meal, unabashed about her nakedness. The man nodded and Azula slammed the door in his face.

She turned toward the bed and stalked back on stronger legs. Mai's eyes swept up and down her pale smooth flesh, making out lines of musculature that churned with Azula's fast movements. Her clit was softening, cock fading away, but when she hopped onto the bed and Mai wrapped her fingers around it, it pounded to being once again. Azula leaned on her back, allowing Mai to coax her to full erection. Azula allowed Mai to settle on top before there was a knock at the door. Azula smirked.

"Just put it inside the door," Azula ordered. The door opened and a tray was pushed inside. Mai shielded her body and face from the server but Azula only grinned at the shocked expression she could make out. "Leave," she ordered.

The door closed and Azula's hands settled on Mai's hips. "I thought you were hungry…."

Mai gasped as she rode her slowly. "You talk too much…"

Azula rutted upward into Mai in swifter progression, making the Fire Lady bounce on her cock. She screamed lowly and then higher as Azula's hips pistoned upward harder and harder. Mai moaned and Azula took the opportunity to burrow her face between her breasts. They weren't as full as Ty Lee's, but they bounced and fit the palms of her hands nicely. Azula purred between them as her length throbbed in agreement. Mai clasped her shoulders and ground down hard against her. Her slamming thrusts pulled several spurts of precum and soon Azula was hissing beneath her. Her hands squeezed Mai's hips hard enough to bruise. Mai slumped against Azula's collarbone.

She was oddly grateful for Azula's strong hands holding her upright. Mai gasped, chi fluttering, when Azula grasped a handful of her hair and tugged her head back. Azula's lips planted on her throat and she began to suck and lick. Mai keened softly.

"Thought you were hungry," Azula teased. Mai groaned and tried to push herself off of Azula's cock. She could feel her knot forming and she wanted to eat before she took it again.

"Just get me off….uhnnn…." Mai gasped. Azula held her hips and lifted her.

"Oh, I will," Azula purred. They separated and Azula admired the way Mai staggered on wobbly legs off the bed to gather the tray. The naked Fire Lady set the tray on the mattress and leaned against the wall. She wiped stray flecks of Azula's release off her thighs.

Azula lifted the cover off the tray. There was the chicken-duck she had missed out on earlier, dumplings and steamed vegetables. The two ate rapidly, and Azula left her manners aside as she wolfed down her food. Mai ate more sedately, but just as quickly. The two reached for the last few dumplings, fingers grazing. Azula gave a predatory smile to the rumpled Fire Lady as she ate quickly.

Azula didn't care what was going on in Mai's head or heart; the soft curves that she had lavished such attention on screamed out for more of her touches and Azula's cock stirred once more.

Mai swept her gaze between Azula's legs and smiled. They finished eating and Mai was finishing a quick cup of tea when Azula scattered the tray onto the floor. Mai barely had time to set her cup down before she was pushed onto her back.

End for now

End notes: Phew! Like it, hate it, drop a review, let me know what you think ^_^ Yeah, I'm aware of my semi-evil status.

Most sincerely, pen

11/01/2016


	14. Royal Announcement

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The Last Airbender!" Nothing, nothing.

Author's Notes: And heeeeere we go, boys and girls! Are you ready? I'm ready!

Maraghoul: thought I'd put some bombastic scene near the end there. Hope it paints a pretty picture!

QueenTyzula: Zuko knows how to play the game too, this may be a play on his part to secure his name…. what do you think? I think so :P

Reachabledig41: with everyone dead ala Hamlet! Just kidding, that's not how it ends…..Or will it? (evil look).

My Guest: I love writing canon Azula, she is such a conflicted person. I hope you like where this goes.

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter fourteen "Royal Announcement"

Mai yawned as she climbed out of the bath. She had left Azula passed out in the rumpled sheets of the rented inn room and had hiked all the way back to her family's estate back in town early the next morning; not without much trepidation and a twinge of regret. For one thing, her heat wasn't over; almost there, but still half a day of hormones. And the sprawled Fire Princess's body was tempting just to look at. The last time she had sunk onto the princess's cock was too delicious a thought. Staring at the pale appendage still erect between her thighs as she hastily dressed had been oh so tempting…

The two servants she had encountered in the kitchen were startled at her disheveled appearance but Mai ignored them and made for the washroom. She hauled up the water herself and barely had time to collapse into the water after one of the servants called in firebended the temperature for her.

Mai sighed as she scrubbed the evidence of raw dirty sex off her skin. She had wiped herself off with the sheets before leaving, but no way was she going to undress again until she was safe in her family's home. As the vestiges of Azula's releases were scrubbed off, and her sweat was washed away, Mai couldn't find it in herself to be ashamed. In fact, she felt very, very good. Azula had been such a good fuck during this time and if she'd never met Zuko, she would have been smitten with the forceful way Azula had taken her in hand.

But alas, she did know Zuko, was married and mated to him, and he had broken her heart yet again. Choosing his own sister to mate with had been a ripe form of punishment she intended to drop on him one day. It would serve him and Ty Lee right. Mai growled to herself, as the image of Zuko rutting her once friend came to the forefront of her mind again. Mai shifted the treacherous image to Azula, on her back and clawing at her hips as she rode her. There, that was better.

Mai felt a twinge of guilt as she imagined how devastated Zuko would be, how his golden eyes would fill with tears and how he'd fall to sobs. It made her feel good for a moment, but then stupid guilt set in. She didn't feel guilty in the slightest over mating with Azula, far from it. But even though she intended to drop the bombshell of it into her husband's lap, she couldn't help feeling slightly bad about that.

But she'd been gone for a couple of weeks. He had to be spending every morning and night with Ty Lee. Damn them! Well, she wouldn't feel bad about it. She refused to.

"Damn you, Zuko…." Mai muttered. She slunk up to her chin in the water and closed her eyes.

8

8  
8  
8  
8

8  
8

"So….. nice day, huh?" Ty Lee asked nervously. Lady Ursa smiled kindly at her across the table. She and Kiyi took their tea with the new concubine and Ty Lee knew it was an odd elevation of status. She still found it strange Zuko's mother wanted to try and get close to her. But it made sense. If she was going to conceive the royal heir, the royal mother would want to be close to her.

"It is. How are you and Zuko getting on?" Ursa asked. Her heart went out to her son's missing wife, but Ty Lee had always been cheery and kind. She was pleased to see it was a trait still held by the omega.

Ty Lee smiled and blushed. "Just fine. The Fire Sages are going to examine me. We'll have to wait and see."

But she and Zuko already knew she was pregnant. Last night after a private dinner, Zuko had asked to touch her belly and he lay gently with his head in her lap. Ty Lee's hands moved through his hair and they were at peace for a time. His reign would be secured and they just had to have the Fire Sages announce her pregnancy.

"I can't wait to hear the news! I hope things go well," Ursa smiled. Ty Lee blushed. She remembered Azula's wide grin as she rutted her into the floor. Put that aside…

"Me too. Have you…. Or anyone heard from Mai?" Ty Lee ventured to ask. Zuko didn't bring her up, but she knew he was hurting. And she cared enough about him to want everything to be well for him. Ursa pursed her lips and swept her gaze to her daughter. Kiyi sipped her tea carefully, both hands holding onto the cup.

"No, not as of yet. We know where she is….when she wants to talk to us, she will. She loves Zuko. You all can patch things up," Ursa said. Ty Lee nodded, but her gaze swept to the table top.

"Mai's coming back?" Kiyi perked at the end of the conversation. Ty Lee and Ursa shared a look.

"We don't know when, Kiyi. Hopefully soon," Ty Lee said carefully. Kiyi pouted but perked up. Zuko entered the sitting room, clad in his casual lord's robes. He must have opted out of a few meetings that day. Ursa noted Ty Lee brighten at his entrance and the kiss he bestowed on her cheek was affectionate. Her own husband had never kept a royal concubine, but even if Mai's feelings were hurt, she was glad to see her son somewhat happy with the situation.

"Hi, Zuko!" Kiyi brightened. Zuko sat beside Ty Lee. Their hands joined under the table.

"Hi, sis," he smiled. "Mother, how are you?"

"Fine, Zuko. Noren wants to take you hiking out of the capital. He says it'll take your mind off your worries," Ursa suggested. Zuko smiled. He hadn't had the proper chance to try and bond with his mother's new husband, and maybe another day off would do him some good.

"That sounds great, actually," Zuko admitted. "I'd like that."

"Good," Ursa beamed. Zuko tightened his hold on Ty Lee's fingers. She cast a sideways look at his serious eyes. They squeezed fingers.

"I must take Ty Lee from you for awhile, Mother. If that's okay," Zuko stammered. His mother gave her consent and he climbed around the table to kiss her cheek. Kiyi got a big hug and giggled. Ty Lee accepted Zuko's arm and they left for his private apartments. Tsung and Yoshiko were on guard outside the main door and Tsung's eyebrow raised at Ty Lee. She blushed.

Inside, Zuko shut the shutters to his windows and lit a few braziers for light. Ty Lee sank into one of the sofas.

"The Fire Sages won't examine you for another moon's turn. I've been given the suggestion we…. Sleep together a few more times to ensure a pregnancy," Zuko said lowly. He knelt before Ty Lee on the floor and chivalrously held her hand between his. Ty Lee's lips quirked into a smile. Her braid was pushed over one shoulder.

"I imagine they'd want that. To ensure I'm pregnant," she added slyly. Zuko's eyes twinkled. The subterfuge would keep up for another month or so and after the examination, they could breathe a sigh of relief. To think parts of the subterfuge were growing far more pleasurable was a good turn of pace. Their hearts were aptly cradled by the other and they were comfortable with each other's company.

And bodies. Even clad in their royal robes, each knew the outline of the other. Zuko's eyes flashed from her low collar, to the bare hint of her collarbone and cleavage, to the swell of her breasts and the rest of the robe's modest sweep to the floor.

"Will that be acceptable to you, Ty?" Zuko asked gently. Ty Lee cupped the side of his face. Her fingers stroked his smooth cheek beneath his scar.

"I think it'll be more than fine. I've been filled with lust the past few days. You could definitely help with that," Ty Lee teased. She found she liked the polite blush on Zuko's face as she trailed a finger up and down his robe front. "How is your….little problem lately? I bet you can't wait 'til we're together again…"

Zuko felt himself stiffen as her eyes swept down to his waist. Those brown eyes sparkled with a dangerous joy as she saw the effect she was having on him. "I can't," he admitted. "I need you, Ty."

"Oh poor Fire Lord, you look like you're having a big problem," Ty Lee licked her lips. She tugged on Zuko's shoulders, urging him into the sofa. She pressed against him for a kiss and their tongues stroked eagerly. Zuko groaned as she pressed against his length, rubbing against it.

"Ty, damn, you always tease me," he groaned with longing. Ty Lee swiped her tongue along his lower lip and pressed her kisses lower. Soon she was on her knees, pulling at the sash of his robe. Zuko scrambled to hike the clothing higher so she could get to his cock. Ty Lee lavished attention on the head, lips caressing. Her mouth opened and she slowly sank down, taking him into her throat.

Zuko's startled gasps were wonderful to hear and Ty Lee could feel an answering heat throb between her thighs. It was a superficially submissive position; she felt like she was the one in complete control, making the Fire Lord arch his hips off the sofa.

Ty Lee murmured around him and ran her hands down his thighs. Zuko's fingers twined into her hair gently.

8  
8  
8  
8

8  
8  
8  
8

Azula crossed her arms. Zirin had hovered at her elbow day and night after she had staggered back to Lord Shun's from her day and a half of pure pleasure with the Fire Lady. To see Azula so weak-kneed was abnormal but when Zirin demanded where she had been, Azula could only smile slyly in response.

That had been a couple of short weeks ago and Zirin was secretly pleased to see Azula redouble her recruiting plans. They saw more soldiers and lords and the number of her supporters had all but doubled since her slight disappearance. Azula moved like a woman on a mission and Zirin hoped the hard light behind her eyes would be sated one day.

"They're getting better," Zirin muttered. Azula smirked at her over her shoulder. Not one hair was out of her topknot and her trousers and tunic were impeccable. She gave a curt nod.

"They had better if we're going to take the capital," she vowed. Zirin liked the confidence in Azula's words, but she was closest to her. She knew that the princess could be lost if not driving forward to a goal. The worst times were late at night. Azula all but exhausted all of Lord Shun's girl servants, asking for more and more to be offered to her.

Lord Shun obliged her wishes, but the girls were getting worn out. Zirin hoped one of them could tame the princess's lost wishes, but so far no one could. Princess Azula was untamable.

"Tell me you'll get some rest tonight. I can have Shun make you a draught," Zirin offered. Azula glowered at her, brows knit low.

"I don't need any help," she snapped. "I just need you to get off my back."

"I think you could carry me, if that were the case," Zirin said dryly. Azula growled and flashed a steaming fist at her. She struck and kept the offered fist against Zirin's tunic shoulder. The girl only blinked at her. "I know you're tired, Azula."

"The girls can wear me out if they see fit to," Azula growled. Zirin turned and leaned against the wall of the estate, arms crossed.

"This doesn't have to do with how we left the capital? Or where you vanished to after leaving Lady Sachiko's?" Zirin asked dryly. Azula this time punched and retracted her fist an inch from Zirin's throat. The braided girl still didn't flinch.

"Stay out of my way, Zirin," Azula warned. Zirin inclined her head politely, but a harsh light was in her eyes.

"As you wish, princess," Zirin acquiesced. Azula growled and strode through the courtyard. The speed the soldiers slammed to their knees on the cobblestones was gratifying but it couldn't ease the hollow pit in her stomach. Her heart lurched. She had resolved not to think of her once lover, and fucking Mai had been a great distraction to place over that memory, but Zirin kept pushing her. One of these days, she was going to hurt her and badly for overstepping her place.

Azula hissed and surged herself into a charge, arching into a spinning back kick, fire streaming from her boot. The soldiers scattered and returned the attack and Azula felt almost normal through the impromptu sparring. Zirin watched her, unconvinced.

If they tried to attack the capital at this rate, Azula would fall to her past anxieties. She could only placate her moods so long. Zirin privately wondered what she could do or what COULD be done. Fire Princess Azula was by no means an easy candidate to work for. She wouldn't admit anything was wrong if approached. Zirin sighed. She wondered if Azula couldn't perform, if her soldiers would still fight for her. They could very well all die in their attempt.

No matter. The mere thought of death didn't frighten Zirin. It seemed most preferable to the dark walls of an institution padded cell. She watched Azula stalk off, leaving ten soldiers sprawled on the floor in her wake.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

Zuko poured himself a glass of wine and waited. Suki was at his elbow, making small talk, but his mind was elsewhere, obviously. He had put his ministers off yet again and one had the gall to bitterly protest aloud. Zuko may have been physically smitten with his new concubine, but no one could fault him for that, right?

"And the Warriors are keeping up all patrols around the perimeter of the palace…..abit much?" Suki admitted. Zuko blinked and smiled shyly at her.

"I'm so sorry, Suki. You've been nothing but a good friend and I've been so distracted," he gave. Suki smiled and patted his arm. Zuko was clad in nothing but a casual bed robe, dark red and stitched with golden flames on the sleeves.

"It's okay, Zuko. I understand. Do you want Tsung and I to guard the door tonight?" she asked. Zuko nodded distractedly. The servants had just delivered the evening meal and he arranged the dishes in a pleasing display on the small dining table in his chambers.

"Please. I feel more safe with you and the Kyoshi Warriors around," he smiled. Suki nodded. She was about to speak when there was a knock at his apartment doors. Zuko straightened, blushing and Suki felt her heart dash to her feet. Ty Lee and he may not have been in love with each other, but they certainly enjoyed each other's company. It hurt her badly. She had been so close to revealing her feelings and then all of the royal heir business had blown up. Mai wasn't the only one upset by the sequence of events.

"Enter!" Zuko commanded. The door opened and Zuko stiffened, noticing two of his royal guards. They ushered in Ty Lee, dressed down in her own bed robe. Ying was at her side and departed, to guard the front door. Suki gave a bob of a bow to Zuko, but he was already smiling, his gaze only for Ty Lee. Her heart lurched. "Good evening, Ty Lee."

"Good evening," Ty Lee grinned. She waved to Suki and the door was shut behind them. The two regarded each other and Zuko coughed, walking to the table.

"Please," he gestured, pulling one of the chairs out. Ty Lee pushed her braid over one shoulder and sat down, allowing him to tuck her in. Zuko jogged to his side of the table and lifted the lids off the dishes. Steam wafted up.

"Eager, huh?" Ty Lee couldn't help but grin at him. Zuko blushed and served her. Ty Lee accepted the plate and waited for Zuko to fill his own plate before digging in with her chopsticks.

"Maybe I'm a bit nervous," Zuko admitted. He drank rapidly from his wine glass. He was about to pour himself another glass when Ty Lee laid her hand over his wrist.

"Nervous about what? And could I have some?" she asked. Zuko nodded. It wasn't unheard of for an expectant mother to have a glass of wine in the early days of her pregnancy. Ty Lee sipped carefully.

Zuko watched her, chin perched on one hand. "Maybe I won't stack up. We had abit of help getting our lust up in the temple," he reflected. Ty Lee gave him a wry smile.

"That was so much heat. I thought I was going to die," she teased. Zuko blushed. Their fingers met across the table.

"I just hope….you'll still want me," he reflected. Ty Lee smiled as his golden eyes brooded on the tablecloth. Ty Lee went back to eating slowly.

"The other day wasn't indicator enough?" she asked in a teasing manner. At Zuko's blush, she laughed. "Of course I still want you. You'll probably not want me after I get all fat and huge."

Zuko's heart hammered in his breast. "I don't think that'll be the case," he vowed. Ty Lee beamed at him. He resumed eating, his heart rate increasing with anticipation. They enjoyed the rest of their meal and Zuko lit up the huge fireplace in his living room. Ty Lee clasped her crystal goblet, slowly enjoying her glass of wine. Zuko poured himself another and they stood before the blaze, watching the orange and yellow flames lick the stones in the hearth.

"Just think, we're at the start of securing my reign," Zuko reflected. Ty Lee nodded, eyes somewhat serious. She sipped her wine again.

"Never thought I'd have a hand in that," she admitted somewhat wryly. Zuko chuckled and set his glass on an end table. Ty Lee did the same and was swept into his arms. Zuko began a slow waltz and they circled the furniture in the living room in graceful turns. "You ARE a romantic, aren't you?"

"When I'm allowed to be," Zuko admitted. His arms swept low, embracing Ty Lee's back. Her arms circled his neck. Zuko began humming a ball melody; he then began singing aloud in an offkey manner.

"My love, joined as one, running like droplets into a river, swept out to the endless dawn…."

Ty Lee blushed, but the melody was a fine one. Lyrics aside, they were both happy with each other and she wanted to stay that way. "Zuko…"

Zuko paused and gently clasped her waist. He bent and lifted her and Ty Lee smiled down at him Zuko's grin was infectious and when he let her down, her arms twined around his neck. "Oh, Zu…."

Zuko's hands made her feel safe and his mood was happy. Ty Lee kissed the side of his throat until his face turned down. She leaned up and kissed his lips. Their mouths moved slowly then with growing passion. Ty Lee was so at peace in his hands, she felt light-headed. The firm bulge below Zuko's waist was flattering and she pushed against it, feeling it push against her belly through their robes. Zuko cupped the back of her head and stroked his tongue into her mouth firmly. Ty Lee trembled in his arms.

Zuko swept an arm around her waist and lifted so her feet dangled; he carried her to the sofa. Ty Lee tugged him down with her and their robes were shrugged open. Zuko was eager, but considerate to make sure she was ready. Ty Lee sighed, arms going around his neck as he bent his head to her breasts, lips seeking out her nipples. His large hand was warm across her lower belly and his kisses went lower. Ty Lee smiled and spread her thighs. Zuko face dipped low and his tongue stroked her insistently. Ty Lee sighed then moaned as his mouth came up and settled on her clit, coaxing it from its hood. He sucked and licked it carefully, face flushed with arousal.

"Come here," she beckoned. Zuko knelt up, pushing at his robe. His cock throbbed, pointing at her and Ty Lee squeezed the base of it. She loved hearing Zuko gasp for breath when she did that. Zuko's hands went for her breasts and he knelt up on the sofa, pressing Ty Lee into the back of it. He reached down to grip the base of his cock and angled it against Ty Lee's folds. They both gasped in one breath as he pushed the first inch in firmly. Ty Lee's hands moved up and down his back, tugging at him.

Zuko kissed the side of her throat gently as he pushed in. His hips nudged her inner thighs. As they wound higher and higher, Zuko didn't want to disbelieve his luck. Ty Lee was beautiful, open to his cock and clutching at him with trembling hands. Her inner walls clung to his length and made him surge harder and faster against her. He groaned aloud, face pressed beside the omega's throat. Her fingers scraped up his back.

8  
8

8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

A month later:

Ty Lee clasped Ying's hand as they made their way to the gaping entrance of the capital Fire Temple. Zuko was waiting inside with three junior Fire Sages, and they escorted the women to the examining room.

"My lord wishes to attend?" one of the black bearded men asked. Zuko nodded. He was dressed in his best trousers, tunic and cloak. His boots rasped against the stone floor as they walked further in.

"Everything will be fine," Ying assured Ty Lee. She held onto her friend's hand and Zuko gently took her other arm. Ty Lee laughed as she was flanked by their well-wishes.

"Guys, I'm okay. We're in a safe place," she grinned. Zuko only tightened his hold on her inner arm, fingers gentle. Ying kept her hand. Both didn't shy away when Ty Lee was told to undress and put on a simple sheer robe. Ty Lee did so, shivering. Zuko put an arm around her and swelled his chi, warming her. She smiled her thanks up at him.

"Thanks," she said. The three made their way to the next chamber where the mute junior sages were waiting. One gathered his divination tools and the others ran his hands up and down Ty Lee's bared torso, hands warm, pulling out her chi and measuring it. The older man started, blinked again and again and re-ran his hands up and down. Zuko felt his stomach tighten. He had to read the pregnancy…it was right before him…..

He almost sagged in relief when the bearded man grinned, showing white teeth, and gestured to his partner. The other man started and clapped his hands in approval. He made a few marks on a scroll and bundled it under one arm and ran it to the adjoining chamber. The sage remaining finally laid his hands on Ty Lee's flat belly. He grinned down at her, patting her gently.

Ty Lee gave a nervous smile and Ying beamed. The still smile on Zuko's face glowed in his eyes. They sighed in relief as they regarded each other.

The mute sage gestured rapidly and Ying helped Ty Lee back into her sheer robe. Zuko kept an arm around her as they moved into the chamber with the wooden table. The Head Fire Sage was smiling, nodding as he examined the simple scratches on the scroll in front of him.

"Assessing the chi showed a doubling in weight; congratulations, my lord, my lady. You are with child," The Head Fire Sage wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes. Zuko gave a happy yelp and his reaction wasn't feigned. The woman he was taking care of was pregnant. Now maybe all the obstinate lords would calm down with the news of an heir apparent on the way.

No one need know the truth but the three of them and Suki.

"Congratulations!" Ying grinned, clasping Ty Lee's arm. They shared a secret smile. Zuko wrapped his arms around Ty Lee and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered. Ty Lee held the back of his head. Azula's still golden eyes flashed behind her eyes and her heart fell to her stomach. The flashes of love she felt for the Fire Princess surged suddenly. She would always love Azula. But she couldn't bring it in her to bring down Zuko's happiness.

"Zuko," she said. Azula was pushed out of her mind when Zuko bent to gently kiss her. Their lips moved together slowly and Ty Lee clutched the back of his head. The Head Fire Sage harrumphed and flipped his scroll over.

"Shall we make the royal announcement?" he asked. Zuko lifted his head, beaming.

"Yes. Please do," he said grandly. The Head Fire Sage nodded. Ying and Ty Lee hugged.

"Almost over," Ying admitted. Ty Lee nodded, beaming.

"We did it," she said happily. Zuko wrapped his arms around the two women and squeezed. The three giggled in the stone corridor together.

The trip back to the royal apartments was full of laughter. Enclosed back in his chambers, Zuko clasped Ty Lee's face and kissed her again and again. Ty Lee's heart surged. She wished Azula could have known and she wondered if she would be as this happy about her pregnancy. But the bright joy in Zuko's eyes lifted her spirits.

"Okay, you two, calm down!" Ying laughed. Zuko sat Ty Lee on one of his sofas, clasping her hand.

"The news is finally coming out. It will make everything so much easier. And I'm going to be a dad," Zuko beamed. Ty Lee smiled at him kindly.

"Don't let my parents ask for more money," Ty Lee warned. Zuko gave a short laugh. He kissed the back of her hands gently.

"Oh, I'm ready to handle them. And the council. I have some reforms that they'll have to accept with this news. Thank you, Ty Lee. Thank you," Zuko bent his brow to her clasped hands. Ty Lee caressed the back of his head.

"We'll make things right. Things will be fine," Ty Lee said. Her heart twinged, at her words. She couldn't be certain what Azula would do, but for the moment, things felt secured.

As Ying giggled, Zuko leaned up to brush his lips against Ty Lee's. She kissed him softly.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

Zuko swept up from his council members, adjusting his tunic. Lord Genma called out well wishes after him but Zuko ignored him. Ursa, Noren, Kiyi and Ty Lee waited on the high balcony of the royal palace for him. Ursa had gotten the news before the public and she was holding Ty Lee's hand, smiling. Ty Lee gave Zuko a nervous smile.

Zuko bowed and clasped her hand. Suki, Ying and Tsung flanked the royal family on the high balcony, and Lo and Li moved into position on either end of the ledge. A mass of the capital citizens were scattered in the courtyard below, awaiting the announcement. The Head Fire Sage stood at attention beside the mentors, affirming the news with his presence.

Zuko smiled regally as the twins began their announcement. "Citizens of the capital! Our Firelord Zuko has only begun his reign a few short years ago, and now will pass on the torch in due time! After making the decision to join with the Lady Ty Lee, a child has been conceived! The next heir to the Fire throne rests in her belly…."

Zuko and Ty Lee raised their eyebrows at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Lo and Li were laying it on thick, but they put up with the broad words. Ursa gently nudged the two. Zuko took Ty Lee's arm and ushered her close to the edge, between the flickering braziers flanking the twins.

"Your future prince or princess has been conceived!" the twins crowed in one voice. Zuko beamed and Ty Lee waved as the crowds swelled in applause. Ty Lee leaned close to whisper into Zuko's ear as the noise crescendoed.

"Is it always like this?" she asked. Zuko smiled at her.

"I'm afraid it is. We'll get through," he said. Ty Lee clutched his arm tightly.

"We will."

8  
8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

Lord Shun accepted his post for the day from his servants and went through the envelopes at random. Upon discovering the newest announcement from the capital, he blanched. Well, Lord Zuko hadn't been so lax while they were planning. Seeking to cinch his reign through an heir was a bold move, if unexpected. Shun wondered if the concubine he had impregnated was in good health and whether an heir would actually be born and he shuffled the pamphlet with his parcels.

"Well played, Zuko," Shun murmured. Azula stalked into the sitting room and he scrambled to hide the stack of envelopes.

Azula stopped, raising a cool eyebrow to the flustered lord. "Yes?" she asked. Shun stammered and shoved the handful of post under the table.

"There's been news from the capital. It shouldn't affect us, but well….."

Azula waited, tapping one boot. Shun stammered and coughed. He cleared his throat and held out the pamphlet. Azula's eyes scanned the characters and she felt a cold rage burn in her chest.

"So, Zuzu has an heir to be born. Interesting," Azula bit out. Shun smiled nervously, and she stalked quickly from the room.

"Princess Azula?!" he called after her. Azula's rapid trek took her to the courtyard then to his estate gardens. Lost in the tall oak trees, Azula felt her mind go still. She blinked, her vision coming back and saw her hands shaking. Steam was rising from them and Azula let the rage take her.

"Yah!" She screamed, arching her foot in a high kick, smashing it into the nearby tree. Her firebending helped split the tall tree down the middle and a fast fire spread through the patch of trees. Azula strode through the flames, faint tears plucking at the corner of her eyes. She hissed and moved quicker, fists flying. Fire spread around her and she could hear faint shouting.

Azula craned her head rapidly, barely making out Zirin and her Kemurikage venturing through the fire, or putting out the trees.

Zirin's mouth was open but Azula couldn't hear what she was saying. Faintly, she could finally make out her shouted words. "Stop! Stop!"

Azula whirled and aimed her next fist at Zirin. Zirin caught it and the stream of lightning Azula began. They arched, sending the stream of lightning between them. Zirin was finally able to aim it away. It struck the side of the estate and set the roof on fire.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Azula screamed in rage. Zirin caught her up at the shoulder; her arm went around Azula's throat, and she wrestled her to the ground. Azula hissed and threw Zirin over her shoulder onto her back.

San and two other Kemurikage darted in and Azula back kicked, knocking them down. Zirin wheezed and pushed up onto her hands.

"Azula, what's wrong? Calm down! Just stop!" she hissed. Azula felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. She panted for air and she had to fall to one knee as her vision went blurry.

Azula wheezed, trying to regain her strength. Her shaky vision made out her hands. Flecks of blood lined the back of her knuckles. Pain began to well in her hands and Azula clasped her shaking fingers into fists.

"Zuzu….he…" she hissed. The Kemurikage slowly circled her, then helped her to her feet. Zirin led the way to Lord Shun's chamber and set the princess into a stuffed chair.

"The announcement from the capital? Yes, I saw it," Zirin said harshly. Azula's shaking hands fell between her knees. "This Ty Lee holds too much sway on your heart, my princess. We've got to make certain that won't be so."

"I don't care a fig about her!" Azula snarled. Zirin waited, gesturing for the other girls to leave. She poured the princess a glass of wine. Azula downed it in two fast sips. Zirin poured again.

"Okay, you don't care about her," Zirin agreed mildly. "But these reactions….. Zuko is going to do whatever Zuko will do. We have to be ready to encounter his plans."

"We're ready. Half his palace guards hate him," Azula bit out. Zirin wondered if that were true for the council and capital citizens after they heard the news. Even if a Fire Lord wasn't as celebrated, the news of an heir tended to make the populace happy. Zirin wondered idly if that was Zuko's intent.

"We have a foothold in," Zirin agreed. "Will you be able to face your brother if his concubine is at his side?"

Azula snarled and threw the glass at Zirin. Zirin dodged. It barely missed her. "Get out!" she hissed. Her vision was going red again.

Zirin watched her slowly and nodded. Upon leaving, she sent two servants in to attend to Azula. Azula hissed and wheezed, startled to hear small sobs echo in her panting breath. When one of the girls made to push her knees apart and get to work, Azula pushed her head away. The other girl took the hint and pulled Azula's tunic off, gently massaging her. Azula leaned her arms between her knees and leaned forward as the girl lavished attention on her back. She let her bangs fall into her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

End for now

End notes: We've seen Azula fall apart before. I figured she loves Ty Lee, it's going to show! Stay strong my lovelies. The balcony announcement was inspired by the scene in Book 3 with Zuko being welcomed back to the capital. Loves me some bravado :P

Most sincerely, pen

11/06/2016


	15. Council Proposal

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the last airbender!" Nothing.

Author's Notes: More plans, more plots. One need not be unsubtle about playing the game of thrones :P In the comics, Republic City seems to have been shaped by the Fire Nation colony Yu Dao. That's my guess so I'm including it in the story :P More of a transition-y chapter, but here you go.

QueenTyzula: Thank you for all what we discussed. I love batting ideas back and forth :P As you know, some ideas are up in the air. The story will dictate what it wants I'm sure.

Maraghoul: My friend, I know this chapter's short, but partially dedicated to you as well. Thanks for all the nudges :P

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter fifteen "Council proposal"

"Are you ready for the council?" Ty Lee asked. Zuko nodded. He held his arms out and allowed his male servants to adjust his tunic and cloak.

"What I have in mind won't be a popular decision, I'm sure. But for the merchant and farmer class, I'm sure it will be appreciated," Zuko admitted. He adjusted the sleeves of his tunic and looked at his reflection in his looking glass.

Ty Lee leaned against the vanity and watched him wryly. "You'll do fine, Zu."

Zuko gave her an unabashed grin. It was full of affection and Ty Lee's heart turned over. It wasn't an unhappy lurch; if anything, she was glad it was directed at her. "Thanks to you."

"You have the good ideas too, Zuko," Ty Lee said. Zuko brushed a hand at his side, shooing one of the servants away. He turned and clasped Ty Lee's hand in his.

"You know, if you want to drop in on the council meeting, that would be a good benefit too," he said. Ty Lee smiled wryly. His sister may have known how to openly play the nobles and the game of thrones, but Zuko knew how to play the game in his own subtle way.

"You know, I imagine it would," Ty Lee pretended to feign surprise. Zuko grinned. He kissed the back of her hand.

"Wish me luck," he said. The male servants cleaned up his shaving tools and other washroom items and Ty Lee leaned up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes. Zuko leaned down and drank in her kiss. "I won't need luck if you keep kissing me like THAT."

Ty Lee blushed, but smiled happily. "Go knock 'em dead," she teased. Zuko's eyes warmed to her.

"How are you this morning, by the way?" he asked. Ty Lee came back down and patted her still flat belly.

"I was abit nauseous, but I was able to eat breakfast. Ying and I are going to stretch later if you want to do a session," she offered. Zuko nodded, eyes happy.

"Well, here I go," he said grandly. Ty Lee patted his hip affectionately.

"Go put on your Fire Lord's face," she teased. Zuko gave a last grin and they left his bedchambers.

Zuko handed a few scrolls to a couple of servants who trailed him into the council room. The older bearded men sat around a long table, talking together. At his entrance, Lord Genma and the others started. Ty Lee's father radiated smug joy. Zuko gave him a polite nod and sat at the head of the table. The servants set the scrolls in front of him and Zuko folded his hands.

"Thank you for waiting, my lords," Zuko began. "I'd like you to look over my proposal."

The lord to his right took the offered scroll and flipped it open. He scanned the characters. "Farming the homeland?" he read out loud.

"I'm already beginning new treaties with Avatar Aang to make Yu Dao the bastion of what all the nations can be," Zuko said. "For the Fire Nation itself, we must look to fortify our own lands. Too long have we stolen resources from other nations."

The lords began talking in low murmurs and there were a few complaints. "But, my lord, what you propose is to put soldiers to work in the fields. That's what the lower classes are for!"

Zuko folded his hands and waited patiently. "During my travels, I lived poorly for a time. Everyone should be taught humility if they haven't learned it. The soldiers will be put to good use helping to farm our resources."

"Yes, my lord, but this won't be a popular decision," one of the older lords gave. He stroked his long beard with one hand. "Soldiers are best put to use with a sword in their hand instead of a plow."

"They'll learn to like it," Zuko said firmly. "The War is over." Some of the lords looked impressed by his words of strength, but the rest looked uneasy.

Ty Lee swept into the council chamber in her elaborate new robes, Ying ever at her elbow. She carried a tray, Ying another, and a few servants followed with a few more trays. Teapots and cups were carried on the trays.

"I thought you'd like a refresher, my lord," Ty Lee smiled. Zuko beamed at her. Lord Genma rose, and made a show of taking the tray from Ty Lee's hands, giving her an indulgent smile. The other lords rose to their feet and gave her a polite bow, showing deference to the announcement made to the capital.

"Thank you, Ty Lee," Zuko grinned. He stood and kissed her cheek.

"My lady," the lords echoed politely. Ty Lee flashed them all a brilliant smile. She and Zuko smiled at each other secretly, and Ty Lee kissed his lips shortly.

As Ty Lee and Ying left the council room, Ying smiled at her friend. "The lords quieted down when you showed up."

"Zuko knows how to play the game," Ty Lee sighed. They two went to her apartments and Ty Lee undressed. Clad in a loose pair of pants and tunic, Ty Lee turned and bowed to Ying with her fist in one palm. Ying bowed back. "When you're ready."

Ying snapped on one leg, balancing on one foot as the other leg extended to her head in a stretch. Ty Lee helped lift her foot high, and Ying returned the favor, helping her stretch. Ty Lee sighed and leaned into the stretch, foot going higher than her head. Ying was always at Ty Lee's side, but sometimes her mind drifted to Tsung as it did at odd times. She sighed herself and lowered Ty Lee's foot to the floor.

8

8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8

Mai stumbled out of the carriage and lurched to the side of the road. She knelt, her fine robe getting grass stains. She retched, hoping whatever was clawing her middle would just expel itself from her body. Her family had begun the journey back to the capital and she had been dizzy and off the past week.

"Are you okay, Mai?" Lady Michi stuck her head out of the carriage window. The door opened and Tom-Tom scampered down to assist her.

Mai spit, trying to get the taste of bile from her mouth. "Fine! Just fine," she glowered. Tom-Tom patted her long hair awkwardly.

"You've been sick awhile, sis," Tom-Tom said innocently. Mai nodded, but her mind was awhirl. Well, she would be home soon. She would know what to do once she got there.

"I know, kid. Sorry to wreck your vacation," she said. Tom-Tom grinned.

"I caught plently of lightning bugs! I had a good time," Tom-Tom said. Mai gave a watery smile. Her brother helped her to her feet and together they made their way to the carriage.

"Drink this," Lady Michi handed Mai a flask. "It's water. You need it, dear."

Mai waited for her brother to clamber into the carriage after her. One of the servants in the carriage reached to pull the door shut after the boy. Mai accepted the flask and drank slowly. Her belly turned, and she pressed a hand to it. Dizziness made her blink.

"We can stop at an inn, right, Mom?" Tom-Tom asked worriedly. Michi nodded absently.

"Of course. We're still a few days from the capital as it is," Michi said. The servant opened a ledger and went over the figures with her. Mai accepted a handkerchief from her brother and pressed it to her mouth. She closed her eyes as the carriage began moving again. She leaned into the side of the carriage and willed herself not to be sick.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Zuko lay on his back in his bed, looking up at the canopy. He had had a good meeting with the council, and there were the obligatory complaints. With the right nudge from Ty Lee, even the most obstinate lords were swayed to relook over his proposal. Yes, the soldiers needed something to do instead of warring. And the Fire Nation needed to look after its own resources. Zuko thought it was a good idea. He prayed there wouldn't be a backlash of a response.

There was a soft noise at his apartment door and Zuko got up. He pulled his bed robe around himself and opened the door. Suki and Tsung were on guard and both women smiled at him.

"Can't sleep?" Suki asked. Zuko nodded.

"I'm going to Ty Lee's," he decided. There was a dart of darkness in Suki's eyes but she nodded. The two flanked him to the concubine's chambers and Zuko knocked.

"Coming!" Ying called from within. She opened up, dressed down in her own bed robe for sleep. Her hair was loosely braided and her make-up had been scrubbed off. "Fire Lord Zuko."

"Evening, Ying," Zuko smiled. "Have you both had dinner?"

"Oh yeah. Ty Lee's feeling a bit under," Ying smiled sheepishly. Zuko pushed into the chambers and Suki and Tsung stayed outside. As the door closed, Tsung raised an eyebrow at her once lover. Ying blushed and leaned against the door when it closed.

Zuko moved to the washroom door and knocked. "Ty? You okay?" he asked.

There was a flurry of activity and Ty Lee slowly opened the door. Her face was damp as if she'd just washed it and her braid was pushed over one shoulder. She smiled sheepishly at the concerned Fire Lord.

"Hi, Zu," she said. Zuko gently took her arm and led her to the sofa of her sitting room.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" he asked. Ty Lee sighed and leaned back. She laid her arm across her flat belly.

"Maybe some tea? I'm just going to rest," Ty Lee said. Zuko nodded and opened the chamber door. He politely asked Suki to have the tea delivered and he shut the door gently. Ying sat across from Ty Lee, leaving the room beside her for Zuko. Ty Lee smiled at the Fire Lord as he leaned against her. She leaned into his arm around her shoulders.

"What are you reading, Ying?" Zuko asked. Ying held up her scroll, smiling.

"The ballads of the Yan province in the Earth Kingdom. The Kyoshi Warriors really got around in the past century," Ying smiled cheekily. Zuko smiled.

"Could you read us some?" he asked politely. Ying nodded. She thumbed through the scroll and began reading out loud.

Ty Lee settled her hand on Zuko's thigh and leaned against him. She listened to his heartbeat as Ying read the exploits of Avatar Kyoshi's daughter who had founded the Kyoshi Warriors. Zuko kissed the side of her head softly. He wished Mai were there, but at least Ty Lee made him feel like a man. It seemed a petty way to cope, but right now, he would take it.

After the chapter was finished, Ty Lee pushed on Zuko's knee. "Are you staying the night?" she asked almost shyly. Zuko nodded smiling.

Ying stood and bowed. "Good night." She said to the pair. She went to the small bedroom given her and shut the door.

Ty Lee took his hand and led him to her bed chamber. With the door closed, she wrapped her arms around Zuko's waist and looked up into his shining eyes. "Is everything okay? Sorry I got sick and missed dinner."

Zuko nodded and leaned to kiss her. "Well, the council meeting went well. Thanks for coming when you did," he grinned. Ty Lee smiled.

"Everything else okay?" she asked, hinting about Mai. Zuko sighed.

"You know me too well. I wrote Mai's family's estate again. There's been no response from her and I have no idea when she's coming home. Or if she will….."

Ty Lee kissed the side of his jaw. "Zu, it'll be okay…..she will come home. I think we have to tell her when she does. She may forgive us if she knows the truth."

Zuko nodded but he looked extremely anxious. "I know she'll still be angry but if she knows…..what will she do with it?"

Ty Lee swallowed hard. She pressed her cheek to his chest, feeling less optimistic. "I hope nothing to damage everything…." If they had let Mai in at the beginning, she may not have left, she and Zuko would be fine, and just maybe, Mai wouldn't hate her.

But she and Zuko wouldn't have found this connection their losses pushed them to. Ty Lee knew it was selfish, but after seeing the hate in Azula's eyes and the way she had attacked her brother, her heart was torn. She found a trace of still comfort with Zuko's efforts and her heart warmed toward him. At the very least she could make sure Zuko would be safe and happy.

'But what if Azula comes back? You know she will…' Ty Lee's conscious argued. Ty Lee clutched Zuko's waist. He held her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently. Ty Lee shivered and let his chi wash over her. She was warmed and she sighed.

"I guess I'm afraid. What if….what if Azula comes back?" Ty Lee whispered, looking up into Zuko's face. "The baby won't be safe, will it?"

Zuko's eyes hardened. "I know I pushed you to this, Ty… but I won't let anything happen to the baby. I promise you, I'll protect it and you."

Ty Lee's eyes lowered but before she could brood further on Azula, Zuko leaned down and kissed her. It caught her attention to the now. The moment began very sweetly and Ty Lee murmured into his mouth. Zuko held the back of her head gently and kissed her insistently. Ty Lee found her hands tugging on his waist, urging him to the bed. Zuko sat on the edge of the mattress and pulled her down on top of him. The robes were pushed off and they stretched on their sides. Ty Lee moved closer, wanting to be comforted. Zuko pressed Ty Lee to her back and ran his hand from her collarbone to her breasts. He leaned down to her nipples, feeling his cock surge with interest.

Ty Lee arched her back, hand stroking the back of Zuko's head. Azula's golden eyes narrowed at her in her mind. Her pussy throbbed as Zuko gently bit the corner of a nipple and sucked it into his mouth. Ty Lee focused on the pleasure his ministrations gave her and widened her thighs. One of her hands latched onto his wrist, pushing it to her thighs as she gave herself to his advances. Zuko murmured against her breasts, his cock pushing into the mattress.

Ty Lee began to breathe heavier as she urged his hand to her throbbing folds. Zuko carefully stretched her with two fingers and moved his kisses lower down her belly. His mouth would feel good, but Ty Lee wanted to feel his body on top of hers. Worry over Azula could be ignored for a time if she focused on lust. At least her body's demands were easy to understand.

Zuko crawled up Ty Lee's body, his cock bowing toward her. Ty Lee sucked two of his fingers into her mouth, rubbing herself along the underside of his erection. Zuko gaped down at her and angled the base of his cock. He pushed in slowly, Ty Lee flushing with pleasure. She gripped him, nimble thighs going around his waist.

"Zu….spirits, Zu," she urged. Zuko gently tugged his fingers from her lips and leaned to kiss her. His mouth moved eagerly over hers as he began to thrust in long deep strides. Each thrust in to the hilt made Ty Lee bob and cry out beneath him. His heart was placated as he was cradled, his back clawed by Ty Lee's fingers, his cock encased in clinging satin.

Ty Lee's fingers moved through his dark hair. Zuko gasped against her shoulder, his harsh breaths echoing in the air. His hips worked in shorter thrusts and Ty Lee clenched onto him deliberately. Her lips moved against his shoulder as her hands moved down, holding his hips against her.

Zuko raised his head, sweat pouring off his brow. He grit his teeth and Ty Lee gazed up into his contorted expression of pleasure. The way he was moaning said he was close and so was she. Ty Lee urged him on and Zuko thrust harder to push her over the edge. When she gave out a loud cry, thighs trembling, Zuko let go. He filled her again and again, and made himself keep his weight on his elbows.

Ty Lee planted kisses along his shoulder as they wound down. Zuko kept his weight half on his hip, keeping off her stomach. His fingers trailed up and down her flat belly. Zuko's heart surged with contentment as Ty Lee arched beneath him, hands roaming up and down his body. She tugged the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Zuko cradled Ty Lee carefully in his hands.

With a soft grunt, Zuko gently tugged out and fell heavily on to his back. Ty Lee cuddled up to him, tracing a hand up and down his belly. "Are you okay?" Zuko felt he had to ask. They knew how to share pleasure, but when it came to matters of the heart, he still felt responsible for Ty Lee's happiness.

Ty Lee nodded and kissed his shoulder. She leaned on one elbow and met his lips. "Yes," she admitted. She kissed him softly. Zuko twined his fingers through her hair. "Everything will be okay, won't it?"

"It will be," Zuko said firmly. He ran a hand down her back and kissed her again. Ty Lee could see Azula in her mind's eye, turning to kiss her after they sated themselves. When her eyes opened, she was almost surprised to sees Zuko beneath her. But her eyes softened and she leaned down against him. Zuko's arms were warm and she felt safe.

If Azula were to attack….what would Zuko do? Ty Lee knew it would kill her if they fought…..if Zuko hurt Azula, she knew she couldn't look at him the same way again. But for the moment, she knew Zuko was trying to make life easier for her, to make her happy, and to make sure the child she carried would be happy. It was a big thing to offer.

Zuko wound up bursting into laughter as Ty Lee trailed her fingers up and down his sides, tickling him. He rolled her onto her back and buried his face into her neck, giggling. Ty Lee wrapped a leg around his hip and giggled with him. No, the Fire Lord she knew would protect his own, but he wouldn't seek to hurt others. As long as Azula didn't attack and stayed away, Zuko wouldn't harm her.

Ty Lee had to believe in that.

8

8

8

8

8  
*

8

8

"When the princess gives the word, we have to be ready," one of the palace guards whispered. His companion shouldered his spear. They angled to whisper as they patrolled. They couldn't even do their job in relative peace. The blasted Kyoshi Warriors were everywhere and were always on guard at the Fire Lord's apartments or his family's or the concubine's.

"We have to help Azula win. But the Fire Lord's lady is certainly a fine woman," the other young man admitted. His companion brightened. He had glimpsed the young contortionist in her fine robes, bringing tea to the royal council. Her smile was wide and she was quite the beauty.

"Yeah, she is! Wow," the other soldier grinned. "We can't kill the women or children. Zuko is another matter."

"Then we can't touch the royal ladies. Or that kid sister," the other soldier agreed. "It's not their fault Zuko is a lousy ruler."

The two soldiers nodded and continued along their way.

8

8

8

*  
8

8

8

Azula thrust her fist forward, fire streaming. Her blast struck a series of dummies set up in the courtyard and the soldiers beside her darted forward, seeking to decimate the rest of the straw men. Azula grinned darkly and ran out to join them. Zirin followed more slowly, but her firebending was no less fierce.

The soldiers beamed as Azula tapped one foot, looking extremely satisfied. "Well done," she begrudgingly said.

Zirin paused at her shoulder. "Do you want to go over plans?" she asked quietly. Azula nodded. Zirin pulled out a scroll of parchment. Azula and she hunkered on their heels and Zirin spread the map across their knees. It was a layout of most of the royal palace. Azula trailed one finger down a long corridor.

"Once the word is given, we can move as one unit. Dissenters will be taken down. We can corner Zuzu in his bedchamber or the throne room," Azula suggested. Zirin pursed her lips. The main corridor that led to the throne room was a claustrophic hallway that was twenty feet tall, and eight feet abreast. It was a straight shot of a hallway and Zirin had a nagging feeling if anything could go wrong, it would be there or in the throne room itself.

"Azula, what if the Avatar is brought into play?" Zirin asked. She finally voiced what had been nagging her for the past few days. Azula pursed her lips. A flicker of fear darted in her golden eyes but her answer was confidant.

"Even if Zuzu calls in the Avatar, I can take him down. I've done it before," she retorted. Zirin had heard Azula boast of how close she was to killing the Avatar in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se, and she didn't deny the validity of the story. But the Avatar was a fully realized young man now. He wouldn't be taken out with a single bolt of lightning like before.

Zirin had heard stories of what the Avatar State looked like, and the idea of seeing a soulless gaze that could harbor powers tenfold of any person was terrifying.

"If you say so," Zirin said lowly. Azula gave her a petulant frown.

"What makes you think I can't?"

"We can take down Zuko. I'm worried what the Avatar State will do to us all," Zirin admitted. Azula laughed.

"He's an Air Nomad. They believe in fuddy duddy concepts of denying harm against others. I'd say taking us out goes against his very nature," Azula sneered.

Zirin still shivered. "I hope that is true."

Azula stared at Zirin with a still gaze then pushed her shoulder hard. "Lighten up, Zirin. We're going to win."

Zirin prayed this were so. Azula seemed her old confidant self, but she knew the chinks in the princess's armor. If they returned to the capital and that Ty Lee showed her face, it could crumble Azula's mind like so much putty. Zirin wondered if the princess knew she was even in love with the royal concubine.

Azula herself felt strangely high. It could have just been the good end of her usual moods, but she felt as light as air. She knew she was going to win the throne. And whether it destroyed her mind or not was up to the future. She could always let the capital burn if the throne proved too much of a burden.

'All of it can burn,' Azula thought. A gleam filled her golden eyes and she strode out to the trees of Shun's gardens, smiling widely. Zirin watched her go warily and kept pace a few steps behind. Azula traced a finger along the burnt wreck of one of the oak trees and chuckled. 'The throne won't take me.'

Zirin sighed, wondering to the darting gleam behind Azula's golden eyes. Her somewhat manic state today was as disconcerting as her rages. She followed carefully.

End for now

End notes: We've seen some manic highs from Azula so I thought I'd take a look at that side of her moods. If I could hazard a guess, I'd say Azula is ripe for a diagnosis of narcissistic bipolar mix. Maybe a dash of schizophrenia for the psychosis episodes too.

Most sincerely, pen

11/14/2016


	16. Fire Lady's Return

Author's disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The Last Airbender!" NATHING.

Author's Notes: The fun ends now! Bwah ha. HA. And happy early Thanksgiving everyone. Enjoy the love.

QueenTyzula: oh ho, here we go! Angst for everyone :P Enjoy, my friend.

Maraghoul: Thanks for inspiring this story in it's beginning stages :P Still partially dedicated.

Bookist: I don't think that was intentional, but worked its way in. Glad you liked it :P

My guest: BWWWWAAAHH hah just wait :P

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter sixteen "Fire Lady's Return"

The next morning, Ty Lee woke with the Fire Lord in her bed and she didn't find it a strange occurrence. They twined limbs gently and woke with gentle kisses. They were aptly sated from the night before and took the time to connect with soft touches and embraces.

"Any important meetings today?" Ty Lee asked. She propped on Zuko's bare chest, hand caressing his side. Zuko tucked one arm behind his head, smiling up at her.

"Later. It's still early," he smiled. Ty Lee laughed.

"I know. You have to enjoy the still moments," she said. Zuko nodded and cupped the back of her head. He pulled her gently down for a kiss. He kissed Ty Lee's cheek after their lips parted.

"You've put me so at peace lately, Ty. I don't want the day to start," he confessed. Ty Lee's heart lurched happily. She was starting to feel so much more joy whenever Zuko smiled at her. It would be disconcerting if anything further developed, but there was a deep affection growing between them. It was startling when she dwelled on it.

'I care about him. I want him to be happy. But I love Azula,' Ty Lee thought. It wasn't fair Zuko made her push Azula from her mind when he pulled her against his front, hands seeking out her curves. His hands were warm against her breasts, thumbs gently touching her nipples and making them erect. Ty Lee buried her face against Zuko's shoulder, giving a small gasp.

"I thought you were tired," she teased. She felt Zuko harden against her hip. She widened her thighs against him. Zuko gently rolled her onto her back and climbed on top. His hand moved gently over her belly and rubbed as if to caress the growing child inside her. "Zuko….."

"Ty…. Spirits, Ty Lee, I want you," he stammered. Ty Lee tugged on his shoulders, drawing him into her arms. They moved against each other like old partners and Zuko pushed inside her firmly. He had a firm hold on his lust and made his thrusts languid and long. Ty Lee moved beneath him, crying out against his shoulder softly. Her hands clutched at his back. Zuko's long thrusts grew shorter and harder and he angled on his elbows to keep off her stomach. Ty Lee's hands clawed his lower back, digging in. His frenetic movements tipped her over the edge. Zuko's eyes shone down at her as sweat rolled off his brow. He grunted with pleasure as he surged inside her.

When they were done, they lay against each other, wrapped in each other's limbs. Zuko kissed her hungrily and Ty Lee let herself be held by him. When her eyes opened, settling on his content smile, her heart lurched.

'Why are you so good to me?' she thought to herself. 'Why couldn't Azula be more like you?' Her heart hurt, so she pulled Zuko into her arms. Her legs gripped his hips and her hands moved through his hair. "You're going to wear me out, Zuko," she smiled.

Zuko kissed her jaw tenderly. "I'll be more gentle," he promised. His cock felt good inside her still and Ty Lee gave a soft grunt of pleasure, shifting under him. Zuko gaped down at her as Ty Lee nibbled on his lower lip, and kissed him deeply.

"You already are," she admitted. Zuko's golden eyes gleamed. They kissed slowly and after separating, lay for long moments in the sheets. Ty Lee felt her anxiety being pushed away as Zuko rubbed her belly.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. Ty Lee nodded.

"Wait abit. Let's stay like this awhile," she suggested. Zuko settled his head in her lap and Ty Lee held him.

After they got up, Zuko threw on a robe to find a servant and order breakfast. Ying was already stretching in the sitting room and ordered her own plate. Zuko also commanded the male servant to fetch his shaving tools and bring them to the concubine's apartment. Ty Lee was combing her hair in the washroom in front of the large vanity mirror. Her own robe was untied, but it was nothing in her to be modest. Ying had seen her naked and she had just lain with the Fire Lord.

Zuko's eyes roaming over her open curves made her smile slyly. He pushed the sleeves of his robe off, baring his chest as he lathered his face to shave. The rest of the robe remained belted over his waist, covering everything, but Ty Lee still eyed him. Zuko hummed alittle under his breath.

He carefully opened the straight-edged razor and laid it against his cheek. Ty Lee watched him shave carefully. She laid a hand over his arm.

"Can I?" she asked. Zuko smiled at her.

"Sure," he said. Ty Lee held his jaw carefully with one hand and swiped the razor as carefully as she could down his cheek and jaw. As more of Zuko's face was revealed, his smile was wide. Ty Lee wiped abit of shaving cream off his face and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Are you going to grow a beard someday? You are the Fire Lord," she grinned. Ty Lee laid the razor on the sink and wrapped her arms around his neck. Zuko kissed her, getting a bit of cream on her face. She giggled.

"One day. Maybe after the baby is born," he said softly. Ty Lee's gaze went down and he clasped her waist gently. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Will….will I have a place in the baby's life?" Ty Lee fretted. Her position was high, especially with being pregnant with the only royal heir, but in times past, the royal wife could take control of the children and command them herself, with or without the say of the concubines. Ty Lee didn't think Mai would even want to look at her child's face, let alone take him or her from her, but the fear was still there.

Zuki's eyes softened. "Yes, of course you will! I'll always have a place for you. You have my word."

"What about….Mai?" Ty Lee asked. "She's got to come home sometime."

Zuko's eyes gleamed. "I'll work very hard to get her by my side again. I still don't know if we should tell her the truth about the child."

One of Zuko's hands went between them, rubbing her belly. Ty Lee arched into his touch. "I don't what she'll do with the knowledge….but it might bring her back to you sooner."

"We still enjoyed your elevation of status," Zuko blushed. "She won't easily forgive me for that."

"Between you and me, there's nothing to forgive. Not about that, at least," Ty Lee blushed. The sex between them was good and her body craved affection. To ignore her love for Azula to enjoy her brother grated on her mind and weighted her heart, but the moment was warm and Zuko leaned to carefully kiss her again. She clung to his back.

"We'll get through," Zuko vowed. Ty Lee kissed his cheek again and grimaced.

"I missed a spot," she said. She lathered the area and carefully slid the razor down Zuko's jaw. He blinked, trusting her. He waited as she clacked the razor against the sink. Ty Lee dabbed his cheek with a rag and wiped the cream off. "There, smooth."

Zuko smiled at her. He seemed about to speak when there was a knock at the washroom door.

"Yes?" Ty Lee asked. The door opened and Ying held out an envelope.

"A servant delivered this. It came by messenger hawk," she explained. Zuko accepted it and leaned against the sink. Ying carefully shut the door and Ty Lee watched Zuko as he read. His face paled and he looked hopeful yet crushed all at once.

"What is it?" Ty Lee asked. Zuko raised his eyes to hers. He looked casual half dressed, his robe still bunched around his waist. His abdominal muscles flexed as he heaved a sigh.

"It's from Mai's mother. They'll be home soon. Today or tomorrow," Zuko said. His eyes looked distracted. Ty Lee's heart leaped in her chest. She was glad Mai would come home, for Zuko's sake, but she knew the Fire Lady wouldn't just fall into Zuko's arms. She was angry at them and would be inclined to make them suffer.

Ty Lee touched his bare shoulder. His flesh was warm and his heart beat beneath her fingers as she ran them down his chest. "That's great! At least she'll be back," she said earnestly, trying to let her optimism wash over the distraught Fire Lord. Zuko heaved a sigh.

"It is….I just…." Zuko's eyes lowered. Ty Lee couldn't help it. She touched his cheek, making him look at her.

"It'll be okay, Zu," she said softly. Zuko nodded but his eyes were troubled.

"I should get dressed," he said, turning to leave. He stopped when Ty Lee's arms wound around him from behind. She laid her cheek to his back.

"Things will be fine. Believe that," Ty Lee said. Zuko touched her hands and stood still, absorbing her curling chi.

"Thanks, Ty," Zuko said softly. He turned and wrapped Ty Lee into his arms. He tried not to think it would be the last embrace for awhile and his body lurched. Zuko lifted his head and was about to separate but Ty Lee took a chance. She ran a hand up and cupped the back of his neck. Zuko blinked at her in surprise and Ty Lee stood on tiptoes to kiss him.

Zuko planned to make it a short kiss, a friend's reassurance, but Ty Lee's chi curling against his felt too good and his arms wound around her waist, clutching her against his front. Her breasts pressed against his bare chest, separated by her robe, but the curves still felt good. Zuko found himself murmuring into her mouth and Ty Lee kissed him hungrily. Her tongue stroked against his.

Ty Lee gave a soft gasp into his mouth as he pushed her up against the vanity and sink. His hands ran down her thighs and he lifted, pulling her onto the sink. Ty Lee's thighs went around his waist. After a few more moments of passion surging higher, Zuko made himself lift his face from Ty Lee's. He gaped down into her surprised face. Her brown eyes were warm with affection and his body throbbed with spiraling warmth.

"If you need company, you know where I am," Ty Lee said softly. "Even if it's just a game of Pai Sho. I'm here for you."

Zuko nodded dumbly. He bowed his head against Ty Lee's shoulder and shuddered, pushing his lust low. Her arms wound around his neck. Zuko shrugged into his robe sleeves and adjusted the fabric over himself. As he left her apartments, he focused on getting to the royal apartments, getting aptly dressed and waiting to greet his wife and her family. His mind darted in frantic circles and he tried not to get a headache. He had to focus on the task at hand.

"Good morning, Zuko," Suki said in the hallway. Zuko's smile was distracted, but he genuinely looked happy to see her.

"It's good to see a friendly face," he admitted. Suki beamed and kept pace with him.

"Big meetings today?" she asked. "The council should be at work on your tasks."

"They're spreading the word to the outlying islands and cities," Zuko said. He scratched the side of his smooth jaw. Ty Lee's clever hands had been so smooth as she had shaved him….. "I got a message by messenger hawk. Mai's coming home."

"That's great!" Suki beamed. Zuko's shoulders slouched. "That IS good, right?"

Zuko gave a rueful smile to her as they opened the front door of the royal apartments. "It is and it isn't. Considering the nature of our situation….."

Suki's heart beat a staccato rhythm as Zuko gestured her to enter with him. They closed the door and searched every corner and nook of the royal apartments, making sure there weren't any entrances or openings to hidden passages. Zuko internally berated himself for just not opting to explore with Azula when they were children. If he did he wouldn't be certain he was being watched at almost every moment and he would know where all the hiding places were.

"Ty Lee or….the baby?" Suki asked carefully. After satisfied there were no ears listening, Zuko collapsed onto a sofa. His heart lurched.

"The baby," he admitted. "Only we know and it's horrible of me to say, I'm not sure if we should tell my wife. She's so angry with me already. What will she do with it?"

Suki sat beside Zuko. She found herself patting his knee, despite herself. Zuko sat up straight at the touch. He started, staring at the Kyoshi Warrior beside him. "I can't tell you whether to let Mai in on everything or not. She may forgive you if you do. She WILL be angry. There is no doubt about that."

"Yes…." Zuko scratched the side of his jaw and leaned his head back on the sofa. "Why is my life always in such a mess?"

"You're the Fire Lord," Suki said ruefully. She had to stop herself from running her fingers through Zuko's loose hair. "I guess it comes with the territory."

Zuko raised his head and smiled at her. "Thanks, Suki. You save my sanity."

The compliment made Suki's heart surge and she rose, smoothing her warrior's robes. "We'll be on patrol, Zuko."

Zuko gave a half wave as she left the front door of his apartments and he went to change. After sliding into his trousers and tunic, he called for a servant as he sat to pull on his boots. They came to help fasten his shoulder armor and cloak. Zuko held his arms out and they slid leather gauntlets onto the sleeves of his tunic.

"Shall my lord require anything else?" one of the servants asked. He combed Zuko's hair back and pulled it up into a topknot. Zuko waited as he set the Fire Lord's ornament into the topknot.

"No, thank you. I must see to things," he said. The servants bowed and tidied up his apartment. Zuko was about to give instruction to make sure his bed was properly made, when he faltered. Mai would more than likely seek her own room, and wouldn't want to stay in the royal apartments with him. He'd have to accept that was more than likely the outcome for today, at least. He sighed and strode out of his chambers.

8

8  
8  
8  
8  
*

8

8

8

Zuko stood with Suki in the courtyard and watched the Kyoshi Warriors drilling. Their form was always excellent and he was often impressed by their ferocity. He was starting to feel almost at ease when there was a commotion at the palace gates.

The clattering of carriage wheels filled the air and the Kyoshi Warriors stopped their kata and formed lines behind Suki and Zuko. Zuko was glad for the back up and out of the corner of his eye, he could make out Ty Lee and Ying pausing at the edge of the rows of girls in green. Ying was dressed for the day in her usual Kyoshi Warrior garb and make-up, but Ty Lee was resplendent in her new red robes.

Ty Lee's eyes rose and met Zuko's for an instant and a clash of understanding welled between them. She smiled, silently wishing him luck and Zuko bravely smiled for her. Then his attention was drawn back to the chicken-horse carriage coming to a halt in the courtyard. The door opened and a servant clambered down, rolling down the steps. He paused and held a hand out. Lady Michi emerged first, looking none the worse for travel. Tom-Tom jumped down after her and grinned at Zuko. Then Mai stepped down, far more quietly and sedately than her brother.

Zuko's heart slammed in his chest as his erstwhile wife lifted her dark eyes and met his. She seemed paler than usual. Was she ill? His heart surged with worry and he wanted to take care of her. Zuko's fingers tensed then clenched into fists. He uncoiled his fingers and smiled, walking forward. Lady Michi swept a bow to him and he took her hand and kissed it.

"Welcome home," he smiled. Michi and Tom-Tom beamed at him, but Mai only quietly watched him. She could feel his chi pulsing toward her, longing to twine in hers, but she kept her aura still and resolute. She saw the flicker of pain in his golden eyes, before polite worry warred across his face. "My lady."

Mai's eyes darkened and she frowned. "We'll be going to rest. I'll call on you when I'm ready." Her words were neutral for all ears present, but the look on her face said she'd be anything BUT ready. Zuko's heart sank.

"Of course," he stammered. "Tsung, Yoshiko, would you please escort the Fire Lady and her family to their chambers?" Mai was more than likely staying in the royal family chambers with her mother and brother. The two women nodded and flanked the royals, moving with them inside the palace. A few more servants jogged out to collect their luggage from the carriage.

Zuko kept his posture rigid, but his knees began to quake. Suki stood at his elbow. She gently nudged his arm. "Come on, Fire Lord. Let's get you sitting down."

Zuko tried not to slouch as he moved to go inside away from everyone's prying eyes. His eyes rose and locked with Ty Lee's. Worry and sorrow were in her wide brown orbs. She moved to flank his other side, Ying keeping pace. Suki gave her friend a rueful look. Zuko wanted to reach out and take Ty Lee's hand, but the servants were already so gossipy. They were sure to spread how he had spent so much time with Ty Lee around as it was, and that would get to his wife soon anyhow. He didn't want to make a volatile situation any worse than it had to be.

"Ty Lee! There you are! Oh, and Fire Lord Zuko," Lord Genma's wheedling voice sounded from close by. Ty Lee gave a small growl under her breath and she didn't hesitate to touch Zuko's sleeve.

"Later, Lord Genma," Zuko commanded. The old lord paused, looking very put out.

"If you wish it," he sniffed. Zuko glowered at him.

"I do," he snapped. Ty Lee couldn't help feeling satisfied by the dumbfounded look on her father's face. She tucked her hand in the crook of Zuko's arm. They all entered a private sitting room.

Zuko collapsed on the floor and leaned back on his hands. "Spirits! Mai hates me. You all saw how she looked at me."

Suki gave him a rueful look. "From her view, her husband is spending time with Ty Lee. She has to know she's pregnant. Think of how she sees it."

Zuko and Ty Lee flashed a guilty look to each other. Ty Lee rubbed her still flat belly, sighing. "We'll have to tell her. It will soften the blow."

"I know, Ty. I do. How much more anger will this cause her?"

"Better than causing her further pain," Ying said wisely. Zuko sighed.

"All of us here know the truth. We have to keep it that way awhile longer. Just us," Zuko commanded. His golden eyes focused on his lover, her friend, and the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. Ty Lee was on his side and he had no reason to believe Ying wasn't. Suki was watching him with a still expression he didn't recognize and Zuko's mind shivered. "Right?"

This last word he directed to Suki. She inclined her head in a nod. 'Just once, I'd wish you look at me the way you've been looking at Ty Lee,' she thought.

8

8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

"Well, Ty Lee is pregnant. You're going to have to come to grips with that," Michi was saying. Mai was allowing a servant to comb her hair, and she slit her eyes open at her mother at her callous words.

"I know, Mother. I read the announcement," she bit off. Michi ignored her tone.

"We should congratulate her, shouldn't we? Your husband will have a child. You needn't worry over your heats so much," Michi suggested. Mai fumed but Tom-Tom gently laid a small hand on her arm. She sighed and coiled her anger inward.

"Mother, really, you're the pinnacle of worldly advice," Mai groused. Michi frowned.

"Don't take that tone with ME, young lady," Michi retorted. She stalked off. Tom-Tom raised worried eyes to his enraged sister.

"Is Zuko really going to have a baby with someone else?" he wondered. Mai wiped the corner of her eyes. She dismissed the servant before she could see her cry.

"Seems like it," she said. She ruffled her brother's dark hair. Tom-Tom pursed his lip, trying to think of a way to cheer his sister.

"Well, your friend is close with Zuko. She can cheer you up, too," he suggested. Mai's heart lurched.

"I don't think it's as easy as that, kiddo," she sighed. Tom-Tom blinked, not understanding. He had always liked the smiling acrobat in pink, and the new robes he had glimpsed her in were very fine. He personally didn't understand why his sister was upset at the mention of her.

"Oh," he said. "Well, anything you need, sis, I'm here."

"I know," Mai forced herself to smile for him. It wasn't her brother's fault her husband and ex-friend were idiots and had been pawing at each other while she was gone. There WAS a pregnancy announced, after all.

If Zuko thought she was going to roll over and let his stupid sulky looks work her into guilt to talking to him, he was sorely mistaken. 'Talking is all we'll ever be doing at this rate. Screw you, Zuko,' she thought callously. Unbidden, her mind went back to a cramped inn room and Azula's grunts of passion echoed in her memory. She flushed to herself even as her belly roiled.

"Are you going to be sick again?" Tom-Tom worried. Mai got to her feet and paced back and forth, willing her nausea at bay. The mental trick worked for a change. She rubbed her stomach.

"Spirits, I hope not," she admitted. "Shall we go for a walk?"

"Yeah," Tom-Tom agreed. He bounced up and took Mai's offered hand.

8

8  
8

8

8

*8

8

8

8

8

Zuko waited a few more hours before giving things a try. He made sure Mai was good and settled before attempting to talk to her. He paused at the door to the royal family's chambers. He knocked and waited. The door opened and Mai started when she noticed him. All too soon a neutral sullenness filled her eyes.

"What do YOU want?" she asked. Zuko swallowed. That wasn't a good start. He inclined his head politely.

"Please, can I come in?" he asked. Mai leaned against the doorway.

"No."

Zuko sighed. "Mai, we should talk."

"Well,l you're still not coming in," Mai retorted. She lifted one hand and studied the back of her well-manicured nails.

"I miss you, Mai!" Zuko insisted. "I love you. You have to know that."

Mai's eyes narrowed and she glared at him with hating demon eyes. "Did you think about how much you loved me when you were fucking Ty Lee?"

Zuko flushed bright red and he stammered. He couldn't tell her it was very, very good with Ty Lee. That could be kept between the two of them. But he had to continue. "I do love you, Mai. You're my wife!"

"Unfortunately," Mai lamented. Zuko swallowed hard. His adam's apple bobbed.

"Don't say that," he pleaded. Mai stared at him under her brows.

"You've hurt me far too often, Zuko. I don't want to be around you. Yes, I came back to the palace. Don't look too much into it," she snapped. Zuko's face flushed with shame and his golden eyes began to swim with tears. He scrubbed the corner of his eyes with a wrist.

"I'm sorry, Mai. None of this is your fault," he insisted.

Mai crossed her arms, leaning against the door. "But I couldn't get pregnant. You HAD to go after my friend. Well, I heard the news. Congratulations! You got what you wanted."

Zuko tried to gently take her hand but a knife dropped from Mai's sleeve and rested in her fingers. He faltered in mid touch. "Not everything… I still want you. I love you."

Mai's heart swam with confusion and hurt and the palpable hurt in Zuko's eyes made her almost back down. Almost. She turned to close the door.

"I can't say the same. Good night, Zuko," she said formally. Zuko stood still, watching her disappear behind the door. After the slab of wood closed, he stood blinking for odd moments. Finally, he sighed and stalked off slowly.

He realized he was on his way to Ty Lee's apartment and he cursed under his breath. He DID want some comfort from her, even if it was a friend's smile. But Mai would definitely get the wrong idea.

He went back to the royal chambers he once shared with the Fire Lady and started a fire in the hearth of the main sitting room. As he sat in an overstuffed chair, a servant knocked and sidled up to his side.

"Does my lord require dinner?" he asked. Zuko nodded.

"And send my fondness to Ty Lee," he commanded. The man bobbed a bow and took off. Zuko leaned his head back and sighed. His head hurt badly and he closed his eyes to stave off the pain. His clothing was too restricting so he unfastened his shoulder armor and cloak and pulled off his gauntlets. He was tugging off his boots when Ying entered with a knock.

Zuko was glad to see her; he'd always considered Ty Lee's close friend a friend of his as well. "How are things?" he gently asked her.

Without asking, Ying knelt at his bare feet and began to massage. Zuko started. "You don't have to do that, Ying."

"You look like you need some peace," Ying said. She tsked him and kept rubbing. Zuko leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Mai hates me. I told her I love her and she said she can't say the same," Zuko complained. He sounded like he was whining, but he was in pain. Ying set his feet down and leaned back on her hands on the floor.

"I guess you didn't get a chance to tell her," she guessed. Zuko cast guilty eyes to the Kyoshi Warrior.

"Definitely not this time. She could barely look at me," he admitted. Ying stood.

"Shall I… bring Ty Lee?" she asked gently. Zuko was about to say yes, but he remembered the hating glare in Mai's golden eyes.

"No…. I guess not," he said regretfully. Ying nodded, her eyes sad.

"We're here for you, my lord," she said softly. Zuko twiddled his fingers. He felt fidgety, but felt guilty for considering sharing more time with Ty Lee. It wouldn't his wife the right message, so he'd have to endure.

"Why am I so bad at trying to be good?" he mumbled under his breath. It was a valid worry even if the rewording of an old fear was enough to make him want to laugh. The moment of hilarity passed and Zuko clenched the arms of his chair.

8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Azula gave a soft sigh of pleasure. She leaned back, widening her knees. Her trousers were unlaced, but she hadn't allowed the servant to undress her. Her erect cock had been pulled out through the opening and the servant was lavishing attention on it, swiping her tongue up and down the shaft before pulling it into her throat. Azula rested a hand on the back of the girl's head and twined her fingers through her hair tightly.

"Just like that….Yes…." Azula hissed under her breath. The girl flicked pleased eyes up to her but Azula shoved her head lower, forcing her gaze down. "Keep going, girl…."

The servant redoubled her efforts, drawing Azula firmly inot her throat, bobbing up and down. Azula leaned back and forced her limbs to relax even as the rest of her was pulled tauter and tauter.

She blinked and in an instant, she was back in a sitting room of the royal palace, Ty Lee widening her thighs under her. She cooed and arched her back, beckoning Azula to enter her. Azula blinked. Her grin back then had been toothy as she obliged her omega's whim, giving into pleasure, but now the memory always tainted back to Zuko. Always Zuko! Her blood roiled as she imagined Ty Lee naked in his arms, both of them having a good time, both of them sweaty and entwined.

"Dammit!" Azula cursed under her breath. The girl cast worried eyes back up to her. Azula's breasts heaved as she panted to catch her breath. Rage was making her breathless.

"Princess, are you okay?" she asked. Azula growled. To ask the question, she of course was no longer supplying service to her erection. Azula gripped the back of her neck in one hand and shook her.

"Don't concern yourself with me!" she snarled. "Get back to it." She snapped the fingers of her other hand. Blue fire formed at her fingertips. The girl gulped and bent her head back down. Azula leaned back and sighed as warm wetness sealed her cock. She closed her eyes and willed wide brown eyes from her mind's eye.

End for now

End notes: Well here we go, kiddies, the pieces are being put into play. I know it seems Azula's been planning for too long, but she is nothing if efficient. Like it, smash that button and do that review thing :P Stay strong, my lovelies.

Most sincerely, pen

11/21/2016


	17. Adjusting

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The Last Airbender"! Nathing. NATHIIING.

Author's Notes: Oh Zuko, you made that bed, you gotta lie in it! (laugh) Sorry, no sex this chapter. The chickens came home to roost. And Azula was tired. Yeah.

Bookist: Glad you liked the pairing! It was only intentional for plot but I wound up liking writing it.

QueenTyzula: eheh enjoy, my friend! I swear I put Zuko through uncomfortable settings here just to get you to laugh :P

Reachabledig41: heheh just find out.

Maraghoul: my friend, still dedicated to you. You helped lay the groundwork for this tale. I hope you're enjoying! :P Who's gonna win the sulk-off, Zuko or Mai? Well, guess they're tied ^_^;;

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter seventeen "Adjusting"

Zuko flung the covers off his bed and grumbled to himself. He was dressed down for sleep in a bed robe, but his mind was far from relaxed. It had been a couple of weeks since his wife had returned, and she made her rounds through the palace, giving the odd comment to servants who liked her, but thoroughly ignored his efforts to at least have a civil conversation.

As the days dragged on, he felt more pressing the need to tell her the truth. He barely had any time with Ty Lee, for proper sake, and to not give the wrong idea to his lady wife. He couldn't help feeling like he was being laughed at by some of the servants. Any Fire Lord of the past would have done what he would have pleased, feelings be damned. But Zuko loved his wife and he had to make things right.

He didn't miss the forlorn looks Ty Lee had given him. She must have missed him too, friendship or touch he couldn't ascertain, and he hoped with his absence over the past several nights, she wasn't thinking of foolish thoughts. Foolish thoughts like Azula. It was petty, but Zuko wanted to take Ty Lee's mind off of his sister. At primal levels, his alpha pride and ego seethed at the thought, but at conscious level, he couldn't fault his concubine for pining or thinking of Azula. It wasn't like he was filling her empty moments lately.

"I should just go over there," Zuko grumbled. He paced back and forth in his chambers. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with Ty Lee; even her giggling laughter would have perked his mood. It was a far better thought that remembering the daggers Mai had shot at him that day across the courtyard. He couldn't even get close to her today without her flouncing off, servants in tow.

Zuko paced and flung open his bed room door. He stalked across the sitting room and opened the front door. Tsung and Yoshiko were on duty. They started at his disheveled appearance.

"My lord?" Tsung asked. Zuko ran a hand through his bangs.

"…Never mind," he decided. If he asked for Ty Lee or made his way to her chambers, even if it WAS for a game of Pai Sho, (no innuendo intended), it would get back to Mai and she would stop saying "hello" back at the worst. He would get nothing but glares and silence. He had finally gotten her to greet him back, even if her tone was sarcastic and hating.

Zuko said goodnight and closed the door. He paced back to his bed room and shut the door abit too firmly. Dammit, he was the Fire Lord! He shouldn't feel guilty about everything he did.

Zuko at least wanted to say goodnight to Ty Lee. She was pregnant with his heir and his instincts slammed through his mind. He needed to make sure she was safe. He snarled and flung himself on the bed. He scrubbed his palms over his eyes and rubbed his face.

"Good night," he sighed out loud. To his wife or Ty Lee was hard to say.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Ty Lee tossed and turned. Ying opted to sleep in the wide bed with her, since Zuko stopped coming over to spend the night. It was foolish wishing, but she hoped it wasn't a permanent absence. Even if he just held her, she missed him. Listening to Zuko's soft breathing had soothed her heart and mind and helped her drift off. Ying snored softly and rolled onto her back. Ty Lee tucked against her side, face rooting near her shoulder. She gently rubbed the girl's sternum and her snoring slowed. Ty Lee buried her face in her pillow and sighed.

Her friend missed her past lover too. She was certain of it. Ty Lee held her belly as she curled on her side. Without Zuko to fill her waking thoughts with his presence, her mind went to still pleasing areas. She thought of the baby, and what it would look like. Would he or she be a bender; would they be an alpha? Would he or she have Azula's black hair and flashing golden eyes? All the better to mirror Zuko in some looks, as he was claiming it. But her thoughts went back to what had started the baby to begin with.

Azula was a being that seemed to thrive solely on passion; she remembered how she had driven her back into the wall during their last rutting. How her breath had been hot and ragged against her neck and throat, her hands tight on her thighs, holding her open. Ty Lee scrubbed a wrist against her eyes, smiling in her mind. Azula's panted obscenities of passion in her ear had spurned her on.

Ty Lee felt an answering throb between her thighs and she slid a hand low to take care of things. She rolled away from Ying and worked her hand back and forth. Her fingers glided through sopping wetness, and when she closed her fingertips over her clit, she gasped loudly enough to wake her friend. Ying didn't open her eyes so she worked herself faster and faster. Azula's eyes gleamed at her in her mind.

"Open for me, my traitorous flower," Azula murmured in her memory. Ty Lee gasped and pressed her face into her pillow. As her fingers stretched herself, Azula's face shifted to Zuko. He grinned at her, eyes gleaming with passion and he gently lifted her in his arms. Ty Lee remembered their last coupling and how good it was to wake up and pull him inside her. She gave a small gasp as his face rubbed against her shoulder in her mind's eye.

Ty Lee came hard and as quietly as she could. She rubbed her clit and brought herself down, hearing her harsh pants echo in the bedroom. She COULD just go to Zuko's chambers, Mai be damned. She wanted some comfort and currently she had been getting it from the Fire Lord.

'You only want him because you can't have Azula. And you made that happen,' Ty Lee's inner conscious argued. Ty Lee flushed to herself in the dark. She burrowed against Ying's shoulder, wishing someone else was in her bed. Whether it was Zuko or Azula, she couldn't admit out loud.

8

8  
8  
8

8

8  
8

8

Surging thickness pushed between her legs, thrusting deep within dripping folds. Ty Lee arched on her back, widening her thighs. The body above her was toned and athletic, and her fingers roamed up and down abdominal muscles that were defined by touch. Ty Lee's fingers grazed up and down the smooth flesh along her lover's sides and her curious fingers grazed the undersides of the alpha's breasts. Ty Lee smiled deeply. Azula, it was Azula, gasping with loud passion as she thrust in and out of her.

When Ty Lee opened her eyes, she was so glad to see it was Azula hunched over on top of her, inside of her, a long smile stretching her red lips. Ty Lee raked her hands up and down Azula's sides, and the princess purred when her fingers grazed under her breasts again. Her fingers were bold enough to stroke the erect nipples and Azula growled. She hunched lower, thrusting deeper inside, making Ty Lee fall back and gasp. Her hands clutched the princess's back gladly. She would keep her inside her, as long as she could…..

Azula's teeth worked against her upturned throat and Ty Lee arched back further to present herself more fully. Yes…yes…this time, she'd make it right…..

"Azula!" a familiar voice growled to the side of the room. Both women snapped their attention over and Azula stopped mid thrust. Zuko was in the doorway of the bed room, fully naked. Despite herself, Ty Lee's gaze dipped between his legs. His cock jutted proudly, mirroring his anger.

Azula hissed and withdrew and Ty Lee clutched at her hips with grasping fingers. She couldn't form words, but her every instinct wanted to keep Azula inside her, where she belonged…. But Zuko was here and he was challenging Azula for her. Her current attachment to Zuko made her heart flip flop. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she didn't want them to kill each other!

"Get out, Zuzu!" Azula growled. Zuko hissed and fire streamed from his fists as he strode forward to meet her. Ty Lee pressed her damp thighs together, joined fluids from her and Azula on her skin. She was finally able to move and she angled off the far side of the bed.

"Stop it!" she screamed. The room shifted as if an earthquake was happening, and when the curtains on the window rippled, both siblings vanished like smoke. Ty Lee gaped and turned her head to and fro. She blinked and suddenly she was one of the long corridors of the palace, torches flickering in their sconces on the wall. She heard the sounds of crackling of fire, impacts of explosions and despite the misgivings swimming in her belly that could only be fear, Ty Lee ran closer to the sounds.

As she ran naked down the corridor, a body flew and collapsed at her feet, limbs tangled together. Ty Lee gaped. It was Azula, nakedness hidden by simple trousers and red tunic, hair pulled back in a topknot. Burns dotted her arms and her hair mussed out of its knot, laying around her face that was oddly vulnerable since she was unconscious. Ty Lee gasped and sank to her knees. She pulled the limp princess into her arms.

A cry sounded from further down and through her tears, Ty Lee looked up to see the Avatar holding Zuko in his arms. The Fire Lord was dressed as well, trousers and tunic, and as equally burned and damaged. His eyes were closed and Ty Lee's heart lurched. She didn't even know if the woman in her arms was alive, or if Zuko was. Her heart seethed and tears flowed down her cheeks.

Avatar Aang held Zuko tenderly, openly sobbing. "I should have stopped you… I should have stopped you!" he was saying. His girlfriend sank to her knees beside him and tried to take Zuko from him. Ty Lee knew she was a healer, she could help….but Aang was far beyond listening to her. His tear-filled eyes gleamed pure white and holy light streamed from them as his clothing and the tapestries on the walls rippled with his unseen power.

Ty Lee clutched Azula's head to her breasts and cradled her, trying to protect her from the Avatar's seething power. She hid her face in Azula's collar, as the harsh winds buffeted her bare skin, and her hair streamed back.

Then she fell to darkness.

8

8  
8

8

8

8

Zuko slid into a pair of trousers and shouldered into a tunic. It was well past the witching hour and he still couldn't sleep. Maybe if he could walk around the palace, he could wear himself down to sleep. Zuko slung a cloak around his shoulders and slid into his boots. He carefully opened the front door to his apartments and discovered Yoshiko and another Kyoshi Warrior at attention. They weren't dozing persay, but they had been relaxed leaning against the wall. They snapped to attention noticing him.

"My lord," Yoshiko murmured. Zuko gave a tired smiled. His face felt like it was falling off and he wished he could just sleep.

"I'm going for a walk. You don't need to come with me," he offered. The two women nodded and stood at attention.

"We'll wait for you here, my lord," the other Kyoshi Warrior said. Zuko smiled and waved as he walked off. The curtains over the tall windows in the corridors blew with the evening breeze and he shivered. He burrowed into his cloak to fight the night chill and moved faster to warm his blood. A slow plume of smoke streamed from his mouth as he warmed his chi and spread it through his limbs. It was still mid-summer, but odd chills crept into the Fire Nation at night. Zuko had a feeling the winter was going to be a bad one. With luck, it may hole Azula up in snow as well as the royal palace being swept into hibernation.

As Zuko moved along, he passed the odd palace soldier, who righted his gait at comical speeds upon noticing him. Zuko raised an eyebrow. He should correct this behavior. Maybe he should start doing odd walks at night more often.

He heard shuffling nearby and Zuko imagined it was another soldier, scrambling from a nap. What he saw was far more personal. Ty Lee was shuffling along, eyes half slit open. Her hair was unbraided and pushed over one shoulder of her bed robe. Her bare feet peeked from the robe, and oddly she didn't trip as she moved along, half seeing. Zuko was about to call out to her when Ty Lee began mumbling and he knew she was dreaming while on her feet. He slowly ventured close and moved to take her arm.

Ty Lee screamed suddenly, startling Zuko so badly he visibly jumped. "Ty Lee! Ty Lee! Wake up!" he whispered hoarsely. Ty Lee pushed out at him at his touch and Zuko would be lying that the intention behind her fear didn't hurt. He took her shoulders and gently shook her. Ty Lee's eyes snapped open and her knees almost buckled. Zuko didn't blame her; it must be startling to wake suddenly and find yourself vertical when you had gone to sleep laying down.

His fingers gently worked into her shoulders and he held her firmly. "It's me! It's Zuko!" he insisted. Ty Lee's glazed eyes focused and tears filled her eyes.

"Zuko! What….how did I get here?" she demanded. Zuko's heart lightened when she clung to his back and pressed her face to his chest.

"I don't know. You must have slept walked. It's okay, let's get you back to bed," he said gently. He faltered when Ty Lee's hands moved up and down his sides, fingers skimming the fabric of his tunic. "I'm okay. I'm all here."

The horror of her dream slowly faded from Ty Lee's eyes and she nodded. Her knees still wobbled so Zuko bent. He pressed one hand under her knees and lifted, hoisting her to his chest. Ty Lee protested, then went limp. She pressed her cheek to his chest and Zuko slowly walked her back to the concubine's apartments.

Inside, he found Ying scrambling to find her shoes, bed robe askew. Her wild eyes alighted on the two of them and she stopped, hand going to her rapidly beating heart.

"I woke up and you weren't there! Are you okay?" Ying asked. Ty Lee nodded. Zuko carried her to the bedroom and laid her on one side of the wide bed. When Ying made to go to the second bedroom, Zuko signaled her in.

"It's okay, I'm just going to sit here. I won't take your spot," Zuko said. Ty Lee's eyes flashed disappointment, but she sidled up beside Ying when she slid under the comforter.

Zuko sat in an overstuffed chair on Ty Lee's side of the bed and reached for her hand. Ty Lee held it. "What were you dreaming about?" he whispered.

Ty Lee's eyes filled with terror and she shivered. "I don't want to say. I just hope it never happens."

Zuko swallowed. He leaned his head back into the chair and slit his eyes closed. "I'll be right here. Until you fall asleep."

Ty Lee pressed her other hand to her belly as she faced him. "Good night, Zu," she whispered.

Zuko's heart lurched pleasantly at her nickname for him. All three gradually drifted off.

8  
8  
8  
8

8

8  
8  
8

8

When Zuko's eyes opened, he was startled by the sunshine streaking into one of the bedroom's windows. Ty Lee was watching him, head propped on one arm.

"Hi," she said softly. Zuko smiled at her, rubbing his eye.

"Morning," he whispered. Suddenly, he wished it were a few weeks ago, and that he was waking in her bed. Ying was at Ty Lee's other side, softly snoring. He smiled ruefully at how unabashed she slept.

"Guess we all nodded off," he sat up and stretched his arms above his head. Ty Lee sat up and pulled her bed robe around her curves.

"We better get you out of here, then," Ty Lee said, without any teasing in her voice. Zuko accepted her hand on his sleeve as they moved through the apartment. At the front door, he paused to open it and Ty Lee craned on her tiptoes. She pressed a kiss against his cheek.

"It'll be a good morning," she said brightly. Zuko gave her a rueful smile.

Two palace soldiers were on duty outside of Ty Lee's chambers. Zuko nodded to them and walked off to his own apartments. He sighed internally, knowing that they would gossip about his involuntarily spending the night at his concubine's.

"Agni, take me," he muttered under his breath. Back at his apartments, Zuko stripped his tunic and went to his washroom to shave. It was the washroom he shared with Mai and he remembered bathing with her, and her shaving him as well. Mai shifted into Ty Lee in his memory and he sighed.

He really had to get a handle on things. After dressing appropriately for the day, he walked to his family's apartments to share breakfast. His stepfather made him feel welcome and he cherished the hugs and kisses his mother and half-sister bestowed on him.

Foolish to dwell, but these women in his life loved him. He hadn't done anything to hurt them, but they still respected and cared for him.

'Ty Lee cares for me. I know Mai still loves me….kind of hard to turn that off,' Zuko thought.

"Sit by me, Zuzu!" Kiyi insisted. He smiled ruefully and sat in the chair offered by his sister.

"Okay, Ki," he said, shortening her name as well. Kiyi giggled.

"Manners, Kiyi," Noren scolded lightly. He gestured to the cloth napkin and Kiyi pulled hers into her lap and sat up straight. "Much better. Thank you."

Zuko sat straight to match her posture and winked at her.

"How's Ty Lee doing?" Ursa asked him. Zuko had just taken a bite of a dumpling and he coughed so hard he began to choke. "Zuko!" she said with alarm.

One of the braver servants ran to clap him on the back. Zuko got the bite of dumpling up. He spat it into his napkin, grimacing, "Sorry, Mother…"

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern. Zuko nodded as Kiyi clutched his forearm.

"Yes…geez, I didn't mean to scare all of you," he said.

Noren took a sip of tea. "It happens, Zuko."

Zuko smiled. "To answer your question, she's fine, Mother. The court healers will look over her again soon, but she's been eating right."

Ursa nodded, though she was careful not to ask about Mai. Zuko looked somewhat frazzled even though he was trying to show he wasn't. "I'm glad. I can look in on her."

"She might like that," Zuko said. "You know she doesn't get along with her mother."

"Poor dear," Ursa said. "You kids were always on the road. It's about time you all up and settled down."

Zuko gave a wry smile, remembering their travels. "It's good not to be on the run all the time."

His mother sobered at his impromptu words and he could have kicked himself. 'Like Azula is on the run…..'

There was a knock at the apartment doors and Iroh was let in by the Kyoshi Warriors. "Mind if I join you?" he smiled.

"Uncle Iroh!" Kiyi called happily. "Yeah, it's okay! Right, Zuko?"

Zuko's smile was wide and unforced. "Of course! Join us."

Iroh walked forward quickly on the balls of his feet and slid gracefully into a chair across from Noren. "Thank you, nephew. How fares your morning?"

Ursa beamed at her once brother-in-law. "Wonderful! Zuko's going to be a father and winter isn't for a while. It's a great day, I'd say."

Zuko was oddly touched. Always his mother thought of his well-being. Iroh grinned widely at his nephew.

"Are you nervous yet, nephew? You'll have servants to help with everything, but a baby is still a huge responsibility."

Zuko was told his uncle helped the servants with a lot of Lu Ten's upbringing, and got his hands dirty more often than not. It had tended to put Fire Lord Azulon and his brother off. That's what servants were for, they insisted. But Zuko knew he would be around the baby a lot, same as his uncle was around his.

"Abit! Ty Lee's in good spirits about it, and she's in great health. I guess I am nervous. Well, scared for Ty at least. Giving birth is an ordeal, isn't it?" he directed this to his mother. Noren gave a knowing smile and winked at him.

"I won't say I wasn't afraid everytime I went into labor," Ursa admitted. "You and Kiyi were easy births. Just like your nature, your birth was very accommodating. Azula's was far more difficult…." Ursa's voice trailed off. She sighed.

Iroh gently poured her another cup of tea. "Don't worry too much, Ursa. Azula is a smart and capable woman. I'm sure she's fine no matter where she is."

As Ursa smiled again, Zuko flashed a worried look to Iroh. They shared a thought in that look that seemed to say 'Capable and planning.' He knew his uncle was as secretly worried as he about whatever it was Azula was planning.

She had attacked him. And Zuko knew she would do so again.

8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8

8

8

Azula grunted, going over the layout palace map with Lord Shun. Two visiting lords were at her elbow.

"The palace guards watch the north and south walls of the interior," Azula said. "They're under allegiance to me."

"We can scale in over the south wall and secure that part of the palace with the guard's help," one of the lords said sagely. His eyes gleamed down at the map. Azula tapped the parchment with one finger.

"We can secure this area, and turn the other soldiers to the west and north areas of the palace. Those who resist will be taken down," Azula ordered. The lords smiled, nodding.

"What about your lady mother? She and her family should be put on house arrest," one of the men suggested. Azula's mind clamped over to red spots. She clenched her fists.

"If they cooperate, sure, by all means, arrest them. Any outrage, and feel free to take them out too," Azula growled. One of the men blinked.

"But the adults aren't benders and Kiyi is a child," he protested. Azula fixed a deadly stare at him.

"Oh, feel free to disobey my orders," she suggested. The man balked.

"Of course, Princess Azula. Any outrage from them, and they will perish," he agreed. Azula smiled widely.

"As for Zuko, feel free to fire at will. If I get to him, all the better, but anyone can have a go if they get to him first."

"I personally hope I come face to face with him first. Stopping the war when we were winning…. The entirety of the Earth Kingdom continent would have been ours to do as we wished!" one of the lords complained.

"Coward," one of the other men growled.

"He betrays our nation each day he sits the throne."

Azula smiled to herself as the men growled complaints. Zirin sidled up to her elbow and leaned to look at the palace map with them.

"Should we call the soldiers into play soon? Summer won't last another two months," Zirin said. Azula nodded.

"I want to secure my place as Fire Lord before first snow fall," she vowed. Zirin knew what she meant. In the capital city and northern islands, snow could hibernate the population until spring. They still had the rest of summer and fall to plan their attack and put it to motion. Zirin knew the winter could be a horrible one. Even as summer began, the evenings had a severe chill in the early hours. It was disconcerting to compare it to what was to come.

Azula's next question caught Zirin off guard. She blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"When we take the capital, what shall we do with your parents? They're the ones who put you in that awful institution," Azula said. A slow smile spread across Zirin's lips.

"Banishment to the colonies would be just. They take such precious pride in their ancestral home, that to lose it would destroy them," Zirin confessed. Azula nodded briskly.

"We can gift the house to the Kemurikage. Unless you had plans for what's yours," Azula asked. Zirin grinned.

"I'm half inclined to tear the building down. Ha! That would make them freak." A slow laugh erupted from Zirin's lips. Azula nodded and clapped her on the shoulder.

8

8  
8

8

8

8  
8

8

Mai cupped her breasts and looked at herself in the washroom mirror. She was as skinny as ever, but there were subtle changes invading her body. Her breasts were severely sensitive and her robes chafed her nipples now. She was on the verge of nausea and lust as the day went on, but damned if she would take up with her husband. He would see it as her forgiving him and she was nowhere near THAT.

It was almost enough to seek out her old flame, Kei Lo. But a Fire Lady couldn't be seen mingling it up with everyone. She had taken a big enough risk to sneak out to snare Azula.

"What is wrong with you?" Mai muttered under her breath. Her golden eyes watched herself sullenly in the mirror's reflection. She swept her loose black hair over her back and arched her back. Her small nipples were erect and her breasts heaved with the movement. She sighed and shrugged into her robes.

"Shall I comb your hair, your highness?" one of her servants ventured to come in and ask. Mai nodded. She settled into a chair and tried to still her chi. She was so tired. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as the girl set the comb to her unbound hair. As she lounged, being ministered to, Mai's thoughts darted in frantic yet smug circles that bordered on terror.

'Well, Ty Lee, looks like you're not the only one who's going to be the center of attention around here,' she thought. Mai set silent plans into place. They had to come first before she dropped the news into her husband's lap. One had to make certain of their outcome, even if in her heart, she knew what was happening to her.

In her heart of hearts, Mai wished it were happy news she were giving Zuko; she wished he had never gone after Ty Lee and none of what had happened had ever happened. But when one fucked in their bed of deceit, they had to lie in it and reap the outcome.

End for now

End notes: Yes, I've woken up sleep walking before. Luckily, I didn't get far and woke up with my face in the bathroom wall. I've read you're not supposed to wake up a sleep walker, but Zuko doesn't know any better. In a lot of ways? :P Also, Ty Lee is about two or three months along. We're at early summer at this stage in her pregnancy.

Most sincerely, pen

11/29/2016


	18. Expecting Tidings

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the last Airbender!" Nothing. Nada thing.

Author's Notes: We're about to get plot-pointy again, my lovelies :P Stay strong! Sorry if this is abit short. More is coming in the very next chapter, I promise :P Work is crazy this time of year.

Maraghoul: OOohhh yeah Mai is pissed :P Glad you liked that line! It literally jumped onto the keys :P I swear I'm making Michi OOC but more how a realistic mother would act :P The reveal of the hot and sweaty fun is coming :P

Harley Quinn Davidson: Well ask and ye shall receive :P Enjoy.

QueenTyzula: Well Queen T, this is another more transition-y chappie, but hopefully some of the truer writing is here :P I had fun on the Iroh part. Some of my personal discoveries about social interactions are jotted in his thoughts.

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter eighteen "Expecting tidings"

Mai parted her robe, but kept her hood up, hiding her features. The bent old woman lit two candles, but Mai wouldn't allow any more light. She couldn't afford to be recognized in this dim room in the far reaches of the palace.

"Let me see, child," the woman said. She cupped Mai's breasts and Mai started. The woman tsked her and ran her hands to her slim torso, and drew her fingers back, as if kneading the air around her. Mai waited, holding her breath.

"Yes, your chi is certainly agitated…." The woman murmured. She laid her palms over Mai's middle and smiled. "Congratulations, your chi has doubled."

Mai bit her lip. She didn't smile; she didn't thank the woman for the news. She merely pulled her robe closed and offered the woman a stack of gold coins for payment. The woman bowed and departed, leaving Mai to the dank room and her equally dank thoughts.

Pregnant. She was pregnant. With Azula's pup, not Zuko's. Mai wanted to laugh about the irony of everything. She and Azula had almost clawed each other to pieces through their joining; there was not one ounce of emotion between them. She was married to the Fire Lord and she was going to have his sister's pup. Agni help her, she'd really done it now.

Mai snuck out of the discarded chamber and made her way back to her family's apartment. Rummaging in the small kitchen they kept, she sorted vials and found the one she was looking for. Kajihana. She could make a tea of it right now and rid herself of her problem. Her eyes darted, searching for the kettle in the kitchen. Dizziness made her vision swim and Mai leaned against the counter. She closed her eyes and opened them slowly.

Mai's fingers shook as she read the characters over and over. She had seen Zuko and Ty Lee share a look across the courtyard that day and she growled in her head. Zuko had stayed away from his concubine, but if he was looking for a pat on the head, he wasn't going to get it from her.

And Ty Lee…..well, she wouldn't be the only one pregnant around here. Zuko was going to have to scramble to save face. That's if she wanted him to save face with her. Mai sighed and regarded the heavy jade ring on her left hand.

She hated him currently, but she also did love him. Zuko was that blend of infuriating and loveable; right now, he definitely fell into the former rather than the latter. But her heart still hurt whenever she thought of him. Well, she'd still have to tell him the news.

What Zuko chose to do with it would decide their future together.

Mai grumbled to herself and set the vial back in the cupboard. The cupboard door creaked as she closed it firmly, and backed out of the kitchen.

8  
8  
8

8  
8  
8  
8  
8

"You miss him, don't you?" Ying guessed. Ty Lee pulled at her robes, holding it from her still flat middle.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked. She DID miss spending time with the Fire Lord, but their time apart made Ty Lee definitely certain of something. She did love Azula, even if her actions had been somewhat self-involved since she became pregnant with "Zuko's heir." Ying took her elbow and they walked arm in arm through the palace corridors.

"I'd hazard he misses you too," Ying smiled. "You don't have to be in love to feel close to someone."

"I do want him to be happy," Ty Lee admitted. "If this business with Mai doesn't continue favorably, I might have to talk to her."

"Doesn't she hold an arsenal of knives?" Ying questioned. "Is that a wise decision, Ty?"

Ty Lee laughed shakily. "I still have my chi blocking. We're evenly matched."

"I don't know, Ty Lee. I still think you should let her cool her heels. When she wants to talk to Zuko, she will," Ying suggested. Ty Lee sighed.

"I wish I could just take away their worries. Even if I caused them….." Ty Lee felt ashamed about the deceit. She would do what Zuko wanted and if he wanted to tell her, she was behind the decision.

"Things will get better," Ying suggested.

Ty Lee lifted her head and caught sight of Zuko ahead. The Fire Lord was dressed in his casual red robes, indicating no council meetings that day. His eyes rose and met hers. They stopped and regarded each other. Ty Lee finally jutted her chin out and marched bravely up to him.

"Ty Lee," Zuko gave a half bow, stammering. Ty Lee crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Come on. We're playing a game of Pai Sho, and if your wife doesn't like it, she can talk to me," Ty Lee declared. Ying smiled as Zuko stumbled after, being dragged by one arm by the acrobat.

"I doubt she'll like us playing a game. Even if Ying is there," Zuko amended, glancing at the Kyoshi Warrior. Ying smiled widely.

"If she can't handle a game, she's stupid. And besides, maybe it may jar her to just talk to you already," Ty Lee ground out. They made their way back to Zuko's chambers and sat in a corner of his sitting room. A very expensive- looking Pai Sho board was set there and all three knelt at opposite sides of the round table.

"Flip for first turn?" Ty Lee asked. Zuko held his hand out.

"Rock, paper, scissors," he suggested. Both thrust their fists out three times then revealed a symbol. Ty Lee snickered and plucked at Zuko's wrist playfully.

"I go first. Set 'em up, Zu," she grinned. Zuko smiled warily. He was slowly beginning to feel more like himself.

Ying rested her chin on one gloved hand as she watched the game begin. After first match, she took Zuko, who had won. Ty Lee sat beside Zuko and smiled cheerily at him. He raised an eyebrow at her and made first move against Ying.

Ying grunted and moved her tiles in response to Zuko's subtle attack. She sighed. "You've been playing a lot longer than me."

"Since I was small," Zuko grinned. "Uncle would make me."

Ty Lee ran her fingers down Zuko's back, fingers skimming over the fabric of his robes. "See, you're smiling for a change."

Zuko gave her a rueful smile. "You'd be down too if you wife wanted nothing to do with you."

Ty Lee understood what he meant, but it sounded close to hinting she WOULD have a wife, same as him. It made her mind flash to Azula, of course. Her eyes lowered sadly.

"Will you tell her if she comes around?"

"I want to," Zuko said firmly. "If you're okay with it…."

"We should have told Mai from the start. She wouldn't have left," Ty Lee insisted. Zuko smiled warmly at his erstwhile concubine.

"Always so honest. That's what so great about you, Ty," he said. Ty Lee blushed.

"Well, Mai still loves you. That's a hard emotion to turn off. We'll get her talking to you again," Ty Lee said. Zuko waved a hand.

"I'll keep trying. Just give her room. I don't want her attacking you. You're pregnant." Zuko's eyes flashed to her middle. Ty Lee laid a hand over her stomach.

"She won't," she said, but she wasn't so sure. Ying raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, thanks for cheering me up. I know I've been avoiding you. I just don't feel like I'm ever doing the right thing anymore," Zuko confessed. Ying looked away as Ty Lee touched his cheek softly.

"You always try to do the right thing. It's more than anyone tries to do," she said. She counted Zuko's small smile a victory.

When Ty Lee and Ying left the Fire Lord's apartments, she figured the servants knew she had been there and would deliver the news to Mai. Well, that may get the ball rolling so to speak.

8  
8

8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

"You're looking paler, my lady. Are you alright?" Suki asked. Mai sighed. She leaned into the back of the sofa in her family's sitting room, resting her chin on one palm.

"I wish I could say yes. But certain events have….come to pass," she said idly. Suki raised an eyebrow.

"If you need anything, I'm here. Zuko is too," Suki suggested. Mai's face went flat at the mention of her husband.

"If you like him so much, you hang out with him," she said sarcastically. Suki flushed but she was half inclined to take the Fire Lady up on that offer.

"You should talk to him sometime. He misses you," she said as gently as could be managed. Mai flushed and crossed her arms. She sank into the back of the sofa. One of her favorite servants knelt beside the sofa and leaned in close to whisper to her.

Mai glowered. Apparently, the servant had seen Zuko leaving Ty Lee's chambers the other night. Stay away from Ty Lee, her ass.

"He's sure shown it," she muttered. But she remembered the gentle way Zuko tried to politely speak with her since she got back. He'd knocked up his concubine; she knew he'd spent the night at Ty Lee's apartments. He couldn't keep away from her apparently. "Hmph."

Suki made a half bow and turned to leave. "I should patrol."

"Okay," Mai waved a languid hand. As the Kyoshi Warrior left, Mai tilted her head back and followed the lines in the ceiling. 'What should I do?' she thought. Knowing she was pregnant by Azula was enough to give her fits. The princess had been a fantastic fuck, but to carry her child? Well, it wasn't like she could be impregnated by Zuko.

But he had been able to get Ty Lee pregnant… there was a missing piece to this puzzle that wasn't connecting somewhere. There was something more here, and Zuko and Ty Lee knew what it was. Mai knew she'd uncover the truth. She set a hand to her middle, riding out the waves of her nausea. Her mind went over Zuko's face, memorizing every detail of his smile, scar and flashing golden eyes.

'Well, dear husband, you're going to have to accept what's happened. Since you wanted me to accept taking Ty Lee for your own,' Mai thought with contempt. Her mood soured as her thoughts darkened.

Zuko would get his talk sooner than he expected. It gave her a sliver of satisfaction to know he wasn't going to enjoy it in the slightest.

8  
8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

Iroh frowned. The guards he passed in the main corridor had snapped to attention fast enough, but they had been whispering about something. Sidling closer without being seen, he heard snatches that were gravely disconcerting. Iroh had heard 'time', 'attack' and 'ready.'

Stringing the words together was disconcerting enough. Iroh had a gut feeling some of the palace guards were barely making the motions to satisfy the royals and guessing the reason why was alarming to say the least. He and Zuko had a lot to discuss if they were going to safeguard his reign.

Iroh smiled widely, waving to the guards, setting them at ease. His demeanor gave off he hadn't heard anything and playing the jovial fool often put people off that you were in the dark about everything. He strode along, brows pulling low as he went over strategies in his head.

Zuko emerged from his apartments, rather late for the day, and Iroh raised an eyebrow. Zuko for his part, looked startled, even though he was the Fire Lord. He shouldn't be embarrassed about what he did.

"Uncle," he said sheepishly. Iroh's eyes were sharp though his smile was kind.

"Walk with me, Zuko," he suggested. The two men took off, and Zuko had to quicken his pace to keep up. For being a round man, Iroh set a hard pace.

"Slow down, Uncle! What's the hurry?" Zuko asked, trying to jest. Iroh flashed him a look that commanded obedience. His robes flurried with his movements.

"I'm trying to help you, nephew. Come…." They zig-zagged through the corridors, past the royal family apartments, past Iroh's chambers, to a far flung sitting room. Iroh opened the double doors and ushered Zuko in. "Check the corners," he ordered. Zuko gulped. He looked high into the corners and ceiling edges, looking for openings to hidden passages.

Iroh clapped the door locks, and shuttered the window. He opened the doors of wardrobe in the corner of the sitting room and ran his hands over the panel of wood at the rear. No hidden catches or entrances. He closed the wardrobe doors.

Zuko lifted the rug in the center of the room. Only smooth stone was beneath and he set the rug half in place with his boot. "Want to tell me why the secrecy, Uncle?"

Iroh sat down cross-legged in the center of the room. He sighed as she shifted his weight on one hip. "The palace guards are plotting something. I would say it's just a hunch, but I overheard quite a few holding a private conversation."

Zuko gaped at Iroh, looking troublingly surprised. "They wouldn't dare try and overthrow me! By whose authority would they have to try and remove me?"

"Azula's, I'd guess," Iroh raised an unamused eyebrow at his nephew. Zuko tugged his robes around him as he settled cross-legged on the rug. He ran his fingers through his bangs, gasping in frustration.

"That would make her coup so easy. Gain the palace guards, and find easy entrance. We can't dismiss and replace all the royal guards; the Kyoshi Warriors aren't enough to man the entire palace!" Zuko complained.

"We are lucky to have such great friends. No, we can't tip our hand and replace all the guards we suspect. I may suggest we leave them to their plotting," Iroh suggested. Zuko flashed worried eyes to him.

"But, Uncle, that is a terrible idea! They'll try and overthrow me, and what about my family…..Ty Lee…. The baby…. Who will keep them safe? They could strike at any moment!" he complained.

"Yes, in our position as royals, one must always look over their shoulder," Iroh said gently. "Zuko, it is a worry, and it will never truly go away. Trust me on that. You will learn how to balance this fear."

Zuko held his head in both hands and groaned out loud. "How can I put this on Mother? On Kiyi and Ty Lee? On Mai…." His words faltered at the mention of his wife. "Uncle, how can I act like I don't suspect what they're plotting?!"

Iroh rode out the flash of anger. Zuko's temperament had improved over the past few years, but for an instant he was reminded of the impatient youth he had taken under his wing. Frustration and fear made his words angry. He would help him through as he always had.

"You must. You must because you have to, Zuko. You're going to be a father. You know there are more responsibilities that will be expected of you. This is one of those. You must bear the bad as well as the good," Iroh said sagely.

Zuko twiddled his fingers, looking grossly guilty all of a sudden. He swallowed hard and it galled him to no end that Iroh was kept in the dark about the truth of Ty Lee's baby's paternity. Maybe one day…. "I have to….I have to, to keep them safe," he said softly.

Iroh nodded. "Take heart, Zuko. I don't advise to procrastinate; far from it. Aside from not tipping our hand, we're going to place safeguards for you. When coups were attempted in the past, the rebels either would storm the royal apartments or the throne room. I suggest if we know it will happen, that you be in the throne room. There's a private chamber behind the throne you can abide in if you need to wait out actions."

Zuko frowned. "But the throne room is a dead end. The corridor is long enough, but I'll be trapped back there. Uncle, how will this help?"

"Because we're going to set traps through the corridor outside the throne room," Iroh's eyes flashed with determination. Zuko's eyes widened.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

Iroh chuckled. "The corridor leading to the throne room is almost a league long and eight men abreast. It will be an apt trap. We'll set up trip wires to detonations. Azula's coup will be taken down through fire."

Zuko nodded. "Can we select engineers who will be secretive about this?"

"Yes," Iroh said. "They can begin the trip wires at night and we can order the guards to patrol other parts of the palace."

Zuko's eyes flashed. "If anything goes down, the Kyoshi Warriors will bring my family to that back chamber in the throne room. Ty Lee and Mai as well. I won't have them captured or hurt."

"I'll ensure they make it there," Iroh promised. He and his nephew regarded each other with a tired gaze.

"I know not everyone accepts my rule, but I thought with the announcement of Ty's pregnancy, everyone would be placated. Not everyone will be, ever," Zuko decided. He balanced his elbow on his upturned knee and sighed.

"Summer's nearly over, nephew. We must be ready," Iroh said gravely. He settled his hand on Zuko's head as if he were still a child. Zuko smiled ruefully up at him.

There was a knock at the sitting room door and Iroh climbed to his feet with a groan,

"Who is it?" he commanded. A servant's muffled voice came from the other side.

"Pardon my intrusion, Lord Iroh, but is the Fire Lord present? Someone wishes to seek his audience alone," the woman called. Iroh frowned.

"Yes, he is here. Who wants to speak with him?" Iroh was about to command the servant to tell the recipient to request an official audience in the throne room but the response made him change his mind.

"Lady Mai."

Zuko started and scrambled to his feet. He smoothed out his long robes rapidly. "Let her in."

Iroh opened the door and the servant bowed lowly to him.

"My lady is without; pardon me, my lord," she said. Mai sidled up behind the servant and released her with a touch on her sleeve. The servant departed down the hall.

Iroh bowed to Mai, smiling widely. "He's all yours, my lady. You are looking radiant as ever."

Mai smiled a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Thank you, Iroh."

Iroh departed and shut the door firmly behind him. What went on was for his nephew's eyes and ears alone.

Zuko clasped his hands in front of his waist, looking like a forlorn school boy. "Mai… you came."

Mai's heart lurched. She could recall the days that didn't seem too long ago where she would gladly go into his arms. Not now. Especially not after what she needed to talk about.

"Only to let you in on some news I found out," Mai retorted. She fidgeted with the sash on her robe.

Zuko strode closer. He tried to take her hand. She jerked her hand from his. "No, Zuko, don't touch me. I doubt you'll want to anyways," she laughed bitterly.

Zuko's lips pursed together, his eyes wide and sad. Something very wrong was going to happen and the hairs on the back of his neck rose in dreaded anticipation. "What is it, Mai? What's wrong? I can help, no matter what it is…."

Mai flashed hating eyes to him and stabbed a finger at his chest. Zuko winced. "You really want to know? You really want to know what's going on?"

"I asked," Zuko gently urged her. Mai laughed sharply.

"FINE. I'm pregnant."

8

8

8

8  
8

8

Aang sat up straight as if jolted by lightning. He and Katara were staying at Yu Dao and he had taken time out to meditate on the shore. He opened his eyes and exhaled, staring at the horizon where sky met ocean. He was involuntarily faced toward the Fire Nation islands and that was where the string of static had come from.

"I hope you're okay, Zuko…." Aang muttered to himself. He heard footsteps and the Air Nomad craned his head over his shoulder. Katara pulled her shawl over her shoulders and smiled down at him.

"Finished, Aang?"

"Yes…" Aang held his arm out and Katara cuddled beside him. His grey eyes were troubled. "Would you be up for a trip back to the Fire Nation?"

"Sure," Katara said. "Did Zuko write us?"

"No….but I have a feeling he needs us," Aang said.

End for now

End notes: Music asides: "Urgent" by Foreigner (why, cause everything is so uuuurgent!) , "Twilight zone" by Golden Earring, "If you leave" from the movie "Pretty in Pink", "One in a million" by Bosson for Zuko's thoughts to Mai, and "Breathe Easy" b'y Blue for the whole mess of a situation. This situation called for 'we're in a mess' songs! :P

Oh, and the sitting room is the one from chapter one! Teehee. Like it, smash that button, do that review thing! :P

Most sincerely, pen

12/04/2016


	19. Bombshell

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The Last Airbender"! Nada.

Author's notes: Oh boy, what you've been waiting for! THE NEWS! I'm sure some of you are going to diss Zuko for his actions next, but it's to be expected. Say it ain't so!

Maraghoul: My friend, Mai's (ahem) proactive parts wouldn't have existed without your input :P The outcome of this chapter came about due to that so thank you.

QueenTyzula: I made Zuko and Ty cry, are you happy? :P I jest. Enjoy, buddy!

Harley Quinn Davidson: Well, we'll see :P

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter nineteen "Bombshell"

"FINE. I'm pregnant."

Mai let her words crash down on Zuko and she almost held her breath. Zuko's eyes widened, and a myriad of emotions darted across his scarred features; confusion, hope, ignorance, then bitter understanding. He gasped audibly and pressed his hand against his chest as if to massage his heart.

"Whu….how…" he bit his lip realizing what a stupid question that was to ask. Mai watched his face fall under her brows. "Who?

Finally, a question that could be asked aptly for the situation. Mai laughed bitterly. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Was it Kei Lo?" Zuko snapped. Jealousy seethed through him. His heart beat a staccato rhythm and he thought it was going to fly out of his chest. His fingers twisted over the fabric of his robe. "WAS IT?"

"No," Mai was glad she could ease out that bit of news. Zuko sagged almost with relief, but she was still pregnant by SOMEBODY.

"Who?" he demanded to know. Mai crossed her arms, feeling a slight twinge of fear. She was certain Zuko wouldn't strike her or hurt her…almost completely certain. In those moments, Zuko looked enraged enough to lift a hand to her.

"It serves you right….." she muttered. Zuko's golden eyes snapped brilliantly at her.

"WHO?!" he yelled. Steam rose from his clenched fists.

He didn't think he could be utterly surprised, but his wife proved him deadly wrong. When her lips formed his sister's name, he thought he was dreaming. The tinges of redness creeping into his vision certainly felt like a nightmare.

"A-zul-a."

Mai's lips wrapping around Azula's name, drawing out the three syllables made his mind go blank and then to rage.

"NNNNARRRRRRGHH!" Zuko screamed in rage. He paced back and forth, flits of fire spurting from the backs of his knuckles. Mai dodged his path easily. "How could you do this? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!"

"Look who's asking!" Mai pulled a dagger out of her sleeve and wagged it dangerously between them. "YOU chose to take my friend for a concubine, YOU turned on me first! I was mad at you! I'm STILL mad at you!"

"So you wanted to get even? Is that it?!" Zuko slammed a fist against the stone wall beside Mai. She flinched. The anger and pain in Zuko's golden eyes flashed to mind Azula's fits of rage. "I HAD to do it, Mai! I had to get an heir!"

"Oh, keep defending yourself, Fire Lord! Like you didn't enjoy fucking her!" Mai snapped. She placed her palm on his chest and shoved him from her. Zuko staggered back and caught his footing. He seethed. "Everything you do is sooo commendable and honorable! Fuck your honor!"

"I love you!" Tears abruptly wet the corners of Zuko's eyes and he blinked hard to clear them. They began to slide down his face despite himself. He scrubbed his eyes with his sleeve. "How could you DO this?!"

"Yes, you had it right, Zuko," Mai said softly. Zuko's rage dissipated almost as fast as a summer storm. Tears streamed down his cheeks. She touched his scar softly, then pushed his chin away hard. "I DID get even. And your sister was a GREAT fuck."

Zuko snarled and slammed his fists into the walls. Cracks lined the stone and his hands came away bloodied. Mai stood ready, dagger in hand, in case he turned to attack her. His hands groped for her, then he caught hold of himself and retreated. He clutched his hands against his chest, like a child trying to be good.

"Get away from me," he said softly. His golden eyes were wide with pain. Darts of rage swirled in his gaze. Mai wanted to bite out more information, how fiercely Azula had pounded her, how she had stretched her to an inch of breathing…but the groundwork was definitely laid. She smirked and swept to the sitting room door in a flurry of robes.

"Do you still think you made the right choice, Fire Lord?" Mai asked mockingly. Then she was gone.

Zuko stared at the open door. His legs trembled and he sank to one knee on the stone floor. Breathing was becoming very hard and he clutched his chest, willing his heartbeat to slow. He couldn't even think to do Aang's breathing exercises. His world had been tilted and tipped on its end and he wanted, NEEDED to scrape to find stable footing.

His footsteps took him out of the sitting room and he bypassed the odd Kyoshi Warrior and palace soldier. His wild gaze kept everyone away, and all too soon he was pounding on the door of Ty Lee's apartment door.

Ying opened up and started, noting the look on his face. "Fire Lord! Are you okay?"

Zuko wordlessly swept in. He found Ty Lee stretching in the main sitting room and she climbed to her feet. "Good afternoon, Zuko….Zuko, what's wrong?"

Zuko began to weep. The realization of his pain finally resonated in his mind and his body sagged in weakness. Ty Lee hurried to him. Her arm went around him and Zuko sagged against her. They went to their knees when Zuko's legs went out from under him and Ty Lee wasn't strong enough to hold him up. Her arms went around his back and she held him, wondering, as he sobbed against her shoulder.

"Zuko…." Ty Lee rubbed his back softly. Zuko ducked his head against her shoulder. "Zuko, what's wrong? What is it?"

Zuko sniffed, lifting his tear-stained face. His lip quivered as he realized this was going to hurt Ty Lee too. His own sister, chosen by his wife to sleep with….. and his concubine was in love with Azula. This was going to hurt her as well.

"I can't tell youuuu!" he wailed. He sobbed so hard, he began to hiccup. Ty Lee flashed a confused look over his shoulder to Ying. She pursed her lips and smiled sadly. She stepped to the other room to give them privacy.

"Why? Something is obviously upsetting you," Ty Lee tried to sound practical. But a dreaded anticipation sank in her belly like a stone. Whatever it was, she wouldn't be glad to hear it. "Did something happen? Look, your poor hands. You hurt yourself!" She held one of his bloodied hands up, trying not to squeeze the appendages.

Zuko sobbed for several long minutes. Ty Lee soothed him, glad she could be strong for him. But when he lifted his wet eyes and gazed into hers, she knew a flash of fear. Anguish, sorrow and guilt were in his gaze. "I'm so sorry….. I'm so sorry…." He said. Fresh tears tracked down his face.

Ty Lee touched his scarred cheek and tried to be brave. "What…."

Zuko swallowed and hiccuped. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He was going to need to be doing the comforting once he got the words out, after all. "I'm so sorry, Ty Lee….. it's Mai….."

Ty Lee looked wary. "What about Mai? Did something happen to her?" Fear flooded her heart. It made sense, with Zuko's tears.

Zuko shook his head. "No! Yes… well, kind of. She's okay. She's just…. She's….." he leaned close so his words for her ears alone. "Ty, she's pregnant."

Ty Lee gaped at him. "I thought she couldn't have children."

"Not with me apparently," Zuko laughed bitterly. "Agni take me, I caused all of this…."

"Who? Who did she sleep with?" Ty Lee's heart hurt for Zuko's feelings. But his next word lurched her world upside down.

Zuko's eyes were so sad as he held her hands in his. His bloodied fingers shook. "Azula."

Ty Lee's eyes widened. For an instant, she was certain Mai was playing a horrible trick on them. Just to get back at them for sleeping together, for her carrying the heir. But the dreaded sorrow in Zuko's golden eyes told her it was no joke, however much they both wished it were.

Just as Ty Lee was certain she could bear it, that she would get past the pain of that moment, Azula's wide smirk and sparkling golden eyes flashed through her mind. That wasn't for her alone. Mai had ensnared her, both of them had been naked and enjoying each other. Just to hurt them! It was a horrible image and one that Ty Lee couldn't get out of her head. She felt like scouring out the inside of her head so she wouldn't have to see the image again.

Ty Lee began to cry, fat tears sliding down her cheeks. She made choked strangled sounds that shocked her. Zuko bundled her in his arms, tears wetting the corners of his eyes. Azula didn't love her…..that was apparent. After everything she'd done to avoid her and not be marked, maybe she deserved it…..but the pain Ty Lee felt wouldn't leave. It clung to her breast like a fickle parasite and wouldn't let go.

"How could she…..do that?!" Ty Lee gasped against Zuko's chest. He tried to hum under his breath to calm her. His hands trembled on her back as she shook against him. His voice finally broke and he began to cry softly.

"She wanted to get….back at us…" Zuko sniffed. He patted Ty Lee's hair, wincing at the blood dotting the back of his knuckles. "She HATES me, Ty….."

Ty Lee heard the pain in his voice and clutched his back. "No, she loves you…. Even now, she still has to! It's me she hates, Zu…. Me! How could she….."

But Ty Lee knew it sounded hypocritical. It was only natural to be in pain, but after all the liberties she had taken with Mai's husband, she felt she almost deserved the turnabout. Zuko frowned, his mouth drooping sadly. Only the blackness of the moment, the rough stone floor and rug beneath them, served to root them together. Zuko leaned on his legs, cradling Ty Lee in his arms. She sagged down against his waist. Her fingers clutched at the fabric of his robe.

After they'd cried what felt an ocean of tears, and their heads began to ache from the pressure of sobbing, their cries slowed. Both looked weary, as if they'd been physically assaulted. Their hearts were decimated and only the embrace they lay in tried to keep the flickering darkness away. Ty Lee licked the corner of her dry lips. She was shocked when Zuko kissed the corner of her lips.

"Zuko…." She said in surprise. She closed her eyes as he tenderly pressed kisses across her face and eyelids. The touches were soft and felt entirely too good after crying so hard. Ty Lee sighed raggedly, heart heavy in her chest. "You don't have to…."

"I want to…." Zuko cradled her face between his palms, golden eyes sorrowful. A touch of his old fire was in his gaze and Ty Lee's heart lurched noticing it. "Please…. Just let me…" his hands grew bolder, seeking out her curves. Ty Lee was ready to turn away, but his fingers slid her nipples between them, stiffening them. Warmth flooded between her thighs.

Ty Lee gasped and shrugged out of her loose tunic. She rolled onto her back, tugging at the waistband of her loose flowing pants. Zuko yanked them down and scrambled to untie the sash from his robe. It fell open around his hips.

Ty Lee widened her thighs and tugged him on top of her. Her mouth opened, hot and insistent under his and she worked a hand between them to cup the base of his cock. Zuko gripped himself, fingers sliding against Ty Lee's as he angled himself.

The Fire Lord bit Ty Lee's shoulder softly as he entered her in one swift thrust. Ty Lee gasped, feeling the pressure enclosing her heart ease for a moment. She wrapped her thighs around his waist and held his face in her hands.

Zuko thrust harder and harder, trying to make the moment last. It had been weeks since he was last inside Ty Lee and he thought it wouldn't ever happen again. Screw his wife, she certainly didn't care what they did now. But Ty Lee was so wet, clinging to his rigid shaft with pulsing throbs. Zuko gasped as he thrust harder and harder. Ty Lee's hands clawed his back, shoving at his robe. Her teeth found his shoulder as she panted louder and louder.

Zuko forced his weight on one hand beside Ty Lee's shoulder, trying to stay off her belly. He grunted as he snapped his hips low, his thrusts growing wilder. Ty Lee was clenching him in just the right way, that it felt too good to erupt and let go. She wailed against his shoulder, fingers clawing him hard enough to leave marks. His bruised heart perked at the physical display of affection as he pumped hard. The heaviness along his cock throbbed as he released over and over, and then gradually faded to softness.

Ty Lee clutched him as he sank against her. She closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. "What…."

Words escaped her. The moment felt better because they had found solace in each other. The pain redoubled back and when Zuko opened his eyes, she could see it reflected back in his gaze. She clutched the back of his neck and pulled him for a deep kiss.

They stroked tongues slowly and focused on each other. "Please….please….." Zuko was murmuring against her lips and Ty Lee didn't know who or what he was begging. She cupped his cheek with one palm.

"Zuko…." Ty Lee twined her fingers into his hand and his soft gasp of pain startled her. She loosened her grip in alarm. "Are you okay?"

"I hit the wall," Zuko admitted. He eased his hips back to tug out of Ty Lee, but she clung to his waist with her legs.

"Stay….don't leave," she begged. Zuko's eyes widened in concern. It was a naked request and he couldn't cause Ty Lee any more pain. He leaned down against her shoulder.

"Will anything be okay again?" Zuko mumbled. Ty Lee ran her hand through his hair. His Fire Lord's top knot ornament had been knocked loose to the ground and his hair was unbound.

"I don't know. Oh, Zu, what are we gonna do?" Ty Lee asked plaintively. Zuko lifted his head and caressed her cheek fondly with his shaking fingers.

"I don't know, Ty." He honestly didn't know what to do. His sister was out there, planning a coup to overthrow his reign, and his wife was pregnant with her pup. He'd publicly announced his own heir to be born, but they knew the truth of its paternity. Uncle Iroh was on the alert for dissenters working under their noses, but even with the Kyoshi Warriors at guard at his door or Ty Lee's, he could still feel it threatening to all crash down around him.

All of it.

"We should see to your hands. Zuko, what if you broke some fingers?" Ty Lee asked worriedly. Zuko leaned down and covered her lips with small pressing kisses.

"Please… hold me…." He pleaded. His heart surged with fresh hurt. Ty Lee held his head between her hands and pulled him down. Their kisses were desperate for peace.

After Zuko pulled out and they covered themselves again, Ying sidled out to help clean and dress Zuko's hands. He sheepishly apologized but Ying had to have heard some of the hulabaloo. She waved a hand, quieting him.

"We're here for you, Fire Lord. No matter what," she swore. Zuko looked down at the clean white bandages lining the back of his knuckles. His lips pursed sadly.

There was so much to discuss. So much to plan. Would Mai want to keep it? What was he going to do? Would he publicly put her aside or divorce her if she chose to keep it? What?

Zuko pressed his wrist to his aching head. He and Ty Lee collapsed on the sofa in the sitting room.

Without being asked, Ying sent for calming herbal tea and it came with Iroh. He cast a worried look to the pair on the sofa but Zuko didn't even open his eyes. Iroh left, just as confused for a change.

Ying sat by the resting pair, who lay with their aching eyes closed, but not sleeping. She opened a scroll and continued reading about the adventures of Kyoshi's daughter out loud. Both barely listened.

8

8

*8  
8

8

8

8

Mai allowed her servant to unfasten her elaborate robes. Sliding into a simple shift, she climbed into bed in her the room she kept at her family's apartments. Tom-Tom had scampered up as she entered from her escapade with Zuko, and halted merely reading the look on her face. Mai was glad he was keeping his distance for now, but it tore her heart that her kid brother had to watch any of his actions.

He hadn't done anything wrong, after all.

"Do you need anything else, my lady?" her servant asked. Mai flicked tired eyes to the watchful woman. She waved a hand, trying to look bored.

"No, that will be all."

The servant left, shutting the door and Mai burrowed under the comforter, as if to hide from the world. She had gotten a moment of satisfaction springing her situation on her husband, but more than likely she'd pushed him back toward Ty Lee. Mai growled to herself, rubbing circles over her flat stomach. Maybe she should seek Azula out, see what she could…..no.

The jade ring on her left hand flashed and Mai held her hand aloft, gazing at the symbol of her marriage. She may hate her husband and what he was doing, but she was no traitor. Even while Zuko sat the Fire throne, she wouldn't help Azula unseat him. The thought of treason galled her.

Not to mention the thought of her pregnancy. She had fits just thinking about having Azula's child on her own. At least in the comforts of the capital, she would have her family's and servant's help. As Mai's thoughts circled to two main decisions, her resolve seemed to settle on Keep It rather than Kajihana.

Well, if she was going to stay, she and Zuko had some talking to do. More like planning. Mai glowered in her head, but smirked that no matter how they went about it, Zuko was well and truly cuckolded. He wouldn't like anything they had to do about it.

Remembering his tears made Mai falter. It galled her she felt guilty for the pain she'd caused him in any way. 'No, he deserved it! I shouldn't feel bad about any of it,' Mai thought fiercely. But her actions had dangerous consequences. It wasn't irreparable; she could make a tea of kajihana in her family's kitchen this very moment if she chose to.

But the alternative had drastic consequences on their future. For one thing, Mai had no hope their marriage would survive. It was probably well and truly done with as it was today.

Despite herself, Mai buried her face in her pillow and began to weep. The love she and Zuko had shared had been pure and real. They had both done their fair share to damage it; probably beyond repair. Mai's sobs rose in volume and she clasped the pillow to her mouth to muffle them.

No matter where she looked, there was a dangerous turn to trespass. They had been through war and battle, and the nation was supposedly in a time of peace. Why couldn't they just be happy? Mai lay, crying, her hair falling across her face.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

Azula strode through Lady Sachiko's manor gates, her Kemurikage and two lines of soldiers behind them. She cut an impressive figure in her elaborately stitched tunic and her trousers were freshly pressed. Even with the two day trek to the lady's manor, she had traveled with style. The soldiers were glad to be called from the fields, trading peasant clothing for imperial armor once more. They set a fine camp and they pushed the trek as hard as Azula did.

Now inside Sachiko's courtyard, her guards closed the double gate doors behind them and old Lady Sachiko herself was on the porch path outside of her sitting room, leaning on a strong servant's arm.

"My Princess! I take it the time is close?" she called. Azula waved a hand, dismissing the Kemurikage and soldiers to take up housing and rest. Without being told, San and one of the other Kemurikage went to keep guard at the gates. Zirin stalked behind Azula's left elbow to the sun porch.

"Yes, my lady," Azula purred. She allowed Sachiko to take her strong hand between frail bony fingers. "How many soldiers are you giving me?"

"For the siege of the capital? Take thirty, my princess. My finest men and women, all fierce benders," Sachiko declared. She had already hand-picked who would go and they were ready.

Azula smiled widely. 'Soon, Zuzu….. you will be at my feet and I will destroy you.'

Ty Lee's face flashed through her mind and Azula growled. 'HER as well… she left me.'

Zirin watched Azula warily. She touched her sleeve. Azula gave her a smirk. "Shall we retire, Zirin?"

Zirin scratched her knee. "I suppose I'll take a bed warmer myself."

"If it please you," Azula purred to Sachiko. The ancient lady laughed.

"My days of heat are far over, but far be it from me to keep you two from it." Sachiko clapped her hands and called for a few servants. Azula felt generous and let Zirin have her pick first. Zirin was a beta, but even she wasn't immune to other's charms.

Azula took the remaining three girls and retired to her own chamber. A bottle of sake was brought in and one girl kept pouring cup after cup for the princess who kept losing articles of clothing between two of the girls. The girls giggled as the pants came off and the princess's erect cock sprang free.

Azula threw one of the girls on her back, stripped her and mounted her. Another girl clung to her back, pressing kisses along her back. Azula smiled as she felt her breasts press into her back.

Azula raised on her knees, buried to the hilt inside the girl, and the third to her side poured another cup of sake into her mouth. Azula swallowed half, leaned down and let the rest dribble out into the girl's mouth in a harsh kiss. The girl moaned, sucking at her lips, swallowing the sake.

Azula reflected she would have everything, and there would be plenty more omegas to warm her bed. If Ty Lee got in her way, she would kill her. Azula banished the dark thoughts and focused on the pleasures at hand. After she finished off the girl under her, she pulled out, and was rolled to her back by the girl behind her. Azula allowed her to climb on top of her straining cock. Her hands clutched the girl's hips as she thrust upward hard.

8  
8

8

8  
8

*  
8  
8

8  
8

Suki sighed as she entered to the Kyoshi Warrior apartments. Tsung and Yoshiko were reading in the main room, their make-up scrubbed off. They nodded as their leader entered.

"We finished patrol," Tsung announced. Suki looked distracted.

"What's wrong, Suki?" Yoshiko asked. Suki paced back and forth.

"Something's wrong. Aside from the guards, have you heard anything else disconcerting?" Suki asked.

Tsung sighed. "The other Kyoshi Warriors are trailing a select few. They're definitely planning something. But what else could be so troubling as THAT?"

"Mai and Zuko," Suki admitted. "I checked in on the Fire Lady and she looks positively ill."

"Could be a flu," Tsung suggested. Suki's mind turned over in uncomfortable ways.

"Maybe….but Zuko's holed up."

"With Ty Lee?" Yoshiko raised an eyebrow. Suki tried not to fidget. To say she wasn't jealous would be an understatement. Something had happened to make Zuko not care about keeping away from his concubine. Zuko had vanished into Ty Lee's apartment earlier and so far he, Ty Lee nor Ying had left.

She knew Zuko considered her a friend, but he was taking apparent solace in Ty Lee's, and by extension, Ying's company. She sighed.

"I'm taking a bath," she announced. Both women nodded. As Suki scrubbed the make-up off her face, she hoped he would take solace with her too.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

The next day found Zuko at the royal council chamber, irate and tired. His head pounded with constant threats of headaches and even though he and Ty Lee had enjoyed each other again, and tried to eat something, rest had been fitful. He was all for blowing the council meeting and ordering a sleeping draught for them. He then remembered pregnant women shouldn't take sleeping draughts and sighed. He'd probably help massage Ty Lee to get her to relax. She needed sleep more than he did.

"My daughter's being examined by the court healers," Lord Genma proudly told the other lords as they took a break in discussing policies. Zuko was glad for that, but his concubine's father was too wheedling by half. "She'll start showing soon, won't she?"

Zuko blinked. The question was directed to him and he nodded, bringing himself back to the older lords beaming at him. At the very least, the talk of the baby perked them up.

"She will. She's in such great shape, she could keep her figure awhile longer," Zuko said idly.

"My lord, you won't say that when she's round and you can feel the child move within her. There's nothing else for it. You'll feel a connection the first time you feel it kick," one of the older lords offered his advice. Zuko rubbed his dark-lined eyes with one wrist and nodded, allowing a small smile.

"I can't wait," he said honestly. As the other men offered their advice, being fathers themselves, his mind flew in fits to the other child at hand.

He had to talk to Mai. Even if he felt like smashing his fists on the wall again at the mere thought of it.

"The soldiers in the surrounding towns have begun helping with the harvest. Progress is being made," another lord read from a scroll. Zuko nodded. He was secretly pleased with his idea. Apparently, the mechanics of it worked.

"The winter's going to be a bad one. I can feel it in my bones," the oldest lord said. He hunched over in his seat, white beard streaming down his chest.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "I sincerely hope the snow won't fall for another few months at least."

"Oh no, it's coming. I can feel it," the lord shrugged. Zuko felt a shiver.

"It's still hot as Agni's fire. Enough of this gloom and doom talk," he tried to smile and some of the lords laughed. But Zuko could feel a slow dread building and looming on the horizon.

8

8

8

*  
*8

8

8

After the council meeting, Zuko adjusted his tunic and cloak and made his way to Mai's family's apartments. A servant answered and straightened at his arrival.

"My lord!" she gasped. Zuko tried to be cordial even though he wanted to be sick. "Is Fire Lady Mai available?"

He almost wished the servant would say no. But she admitted him in. Tom-Tom ran out to the main room and charged him for a hug. Zuko made himself smile at the boy.

"Tom-Tom! How have you been?" he asked. The boy beamed up at him.

"I'm okay! Mother makes me study way too much," he complained. Zuko laughed.

"Study hard enough and you'll be a magistrate or official."

"Truly?" Tom-Tom blinked. Zuko nodded. He was about to continue when a figure slid into the main room. He straightened noticing his wife's dour expression.

"Mai," he said. His heart lurched unpleasantly. Tom-Tom slid off the couch and hugged his sister.

"Go on, he's waiting," he offered helpfully. Then the boy left them.

Mai and Zuko stood watching each other for what felt like an hour. Zuko finally sighed and rubbed two fingers against his temple.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" he asked. Mai gave a curt nod. She pulled a shawl over her shoulders and followed Zuko out of the chambers. When she saw he was leading them to their old shared chambers she halted.

"Here?" she asked.

"Yes. Here," Zuko said dryly. He shut the door to their apartments and made his way to the sitting room. "Shall we?"

Mai crossed her arms and followed him warily. "Done crying in Ty Lee's skirts?"

Zuko crossed his arms and glowered at her. Only his scarred side was visible and the eye on that side always seemed to squint at her. He squinted it now.

"Shut up. We need to discuss our little problem."

"Our problem, huh?" Mai lowered herself onto one of the sofas. She arranged her robes around herself.

"It's our problem when you're married to me," Zuko snapped. "What are you going to do?"

The dual solution hovered unspoken. Mai crossed her arms. "This could be my only chance to have a baby. It's not like you could give me one."

Something nagged at her mind at her words, but she focused on Zuko's flush of shame and rage.

"You seriously want to have Azula's baby? She'll think she has a claim on you!"

"What do you care about that?" Mai scoffed.

"Love isn't so easy to turn off. Despite you trying your hardest to," Zuko frowned. "Do you want a divorce?"

He made the words sound so easy. Mai felt her heart lurch despite herself. "That'd be an easy out….."

Zuko's brow staggered and he leaned against the back of the sofa. Mai craned her head to look over her shoulder at him. "Do you?" he demanded.

Mai looked away. Despite herself, her heart hurt and her frown softened. "I'm not sure…. Not right now."

Zuko clenched a fist and tapped it against the back of the sofa. "You have to make a decision. I tried to make you stay before and it made you leave. I won't trap you again."

Mai's expression turned heartbroken. "Stop it, Zuko. Stop hurting me."

"I still love you, Mai. Despite everything. IF you want to keep it….you have to tell me. We have to make arrangements that will benefit both of us," he admitted. Mai leaned closer, as if co-conspiring with him.

"Is that the Fire Lord speaking?"

"No. Your husband," Zuko admitted. He reached to touch Mai's cheek and she didn't move. His fingers faltered and he withdrew his touch. "I'll leave you to your thoughts…."

Mai stood, robes flowing and moved to the front of their shared chambers. "I'm going back to my family's."

"Good night, Mai," Zuko said. He watched the Fire Lady leave and he staggered against the back of the sofa. After idly cleaning the room of odds and ends, he opened the front door of the apartment.

Tsung and Yoshiko were on guard. He nodded at them and closed the door behind him. "Let's go to Ty Lee's," he said. Both Kyoshi Warriors followed him and stood at guard at the concubine's apartment.

Inside, Zuko found Ty Lee wearing a simple shift as if to ready for bed, slumped on the floor. Ying cradled her bent posture between her knees; she was rubbing her shoulders in a strong and brisk manner. Ty Lee slumped forward. She opened dark-rimmed eyes to Zuko and tried to smile.

"How did it go?" she asked. Zuko's heart lurched. He took off his cloak and rolled up the sleeves of his tunic. He raised an eyebrow at Ying and she moved aside to let him take her place. Ty Lee gladly leaned back against his chest. Her elbows rested on his thighs on either side.

"As well as things can be," he glowered. Ying sat opposite Ty Lee and took one of her feet in her hands and massaged her.

"You have to relax, Ty Lee. You have to sleep," she urged. Ty Lee's fingers clutched at Zuko's knees.

"Don't you think I want to? I just…. I can't," she admitted. Zuko massaged her firmly. She gave a soft sigh.

"We'll get you to loosen up if we have to massage you for hours," Zuko said. Ty Lee smiled gratefully over her shoulder.

"I just want to sleep. I just want to sleep until all this is over," she said. Zuko smiled ruefully.

"But you'll miss your pregnancy. My lords tell me it's such a magical time for a woman," he teased. Ty Lee bapped his knee with one fist lightly.

"I'm not looking forward to looking like I ate a watermelon. I'm starting to feel awkward already," Ty Lee admitted.

Ying raised an eyebrow at her. She was wearing a similar shift and her make-up was scrubbed off. "You still look good. Come off it."

"Oh you," Ty Lee smiled at her best friend.

The three tried to relax, but the stress of the situation pressed on all of their minds. Zuko tried to relax Ty Lee enough to sleep and gradually she did doze off. He picked her up and laid her in his lap on the sofa. Ty Lee slept heavily, only waking slightly when Ying brought Zuko a sleeping draught. Ying stayed up awhile, watching over the Fire Lord and her friend as they both finally were able to rest.

End for now

End notes: Trouble, trouble and more trouble! Do you have any opinion on what should happen? I know how the story is pretty much going to go but if you have an opinion, please let me know. Also, you like the story, smash that button and do that review thing :P Stay strong, my lovelies!

Most sincerely, pen

12/10/2016


	20. Living with the consequences

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the last airbender." Nothing!

Author's notes: Well well, Zuko is in a precarious situation. His and Ty Lee's scheme is dumped on him again and he might have to claim another of his sister's pups. This is supposed to of course show the irony of life. Things you try to plan can blow up in your face.

I haven't mentioned it before, but seeing as this story is Omegaverse, Zuko and Mai both have a mating bite. I can't believe I didn't mention it until now (smacks forehead).

Special thanks to QueenTyzula for help on wording in a certain scene upcoming. She gave a very specific line for Mai and the rest formed somewhat around it. Thanks, buddy! :P

Thanks also to Maraghoul for rehashing some character analysis. Thanks again! Mai's proactive seeking out Azula came about due to her conversations :P

Harley Quinn Davidson: Long live Azula indeed :P I know I'm favoring Zuko a lot but I do have love for the crazed princess.

My guest: Thanks for the lengthy review! Glad you seem to be liking it so much ^_^

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter twenty "Living with the consequences"

Zuko opened his eyes. Ty Lee was whimpering in her sleep and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She burrowed into his shoulder and he rubbed her back softly, willing her to stay asleep. Her mouth opened and she gave a soft wail and murmured incoherent things against his shoulder. Zuko kissed her brow, feeling protection surge through his being. Tonight Ty Lee had been able to go to sleep much faster, but she had still yet to leave her apartment.

Ying had tried her hardest to get her to go for a walk, but Ty Lee had refused, doing odd stretches and waited for Zuko to come back from his council meetings. Once he came back, everyone dressed down for yoga stretches, and Zuko bundled her up for a bath afterward. They had embraced, soapy warm water enclosing them and Zuko had rubbed her down strongly until she was able to relax.

Zuko wanted to stay up awhile longer and read over his policy scrolls, but Ty Lee's soft sighs helped soothe his mind. He had taken off his tunic and climbed in beside her and had fallen asleep promptly. Staying far from his wife's derision and stinging revelation was a breath of fresh air. As his eyes flickered open, listening to Ty Lee murmur in her sleep, he felt almost at peace.

Mai. Zuko frowned, thinking of his erstwhile wife. She still wasn't definitive if she wanted to keep her baby. If she did, she could leave him. He had to honor his earlier words with her. He couldn't order her or force her to stay. He had almost lost her forever that way in the first few months of his reign. He had to leave the door open for her to choose to leave if she wanted.

Ty Lee rolled in her sleep, facing away from the Fire Lord.

Zuko gave a ragged sigh. Unbidden, his arm tightened around Ty Lee's waist, latching onto the warmth of her body. His wife could leave him. She could have another's baby. If she chose to leave, he could die silently inside and far away from her sneers and expressions of hatred.

Then he needn't feel slightly guilty over consorting with his concubine. That was beside the point. Zuko stretched, muscles along his bare torso flexing. Ty Lee rolled half on her side and he laid his cheek against her shoulder, nuzzling the fabric of her shift. He closed his eyes and inhaled. Ty Lee always smelled good, even after an exercise, but her pheromones were downright heady and sweet. It was her pregnancy that was making her more receptive to his alpha wants. The way she burrowed under his arm soothed his damaged heart.

But if Mai stayed…if she stayed, he couldn't guarantee he would stay away from Ty Lee. Sex or not, she soothed him now. And their lives were in enough turmoil as it was. If Mai stayed, he had to know if she was going to try and keep her child. If she did want to keep it, and she was going to stay in the palace and undivorced, he had to consider the possibility of keeping up facades.

If she was going to stay under the title of Fire Lady, the child had to be his as well. Zuko wanted to laugh bitterly aloud. The very scheme he and Ty Lee had concocted was coming full circle and spilling hot water into his lap.

If Mai wanted to keep her baby, and she wanted to stay married, they'd have to sleep together and soon before her pregnancy was discovered. And boy, did he not want to discuss that with Mai at present. As angry as she was at him, she was not going to like the suggestion.

But if she was going to remain by the Fire Lord's side, she had to keep up appearances as well. Zuko's stomach roiled and he buried his face in loose strands of Ty Lee's hair.

Should Azula come back, he had to protect Ty Lee's baby. The paternity of that child had to be known as his to his sister should she ever cast eyes on him or her. As for Mai's baby….. Azula had recently mated her. She would know Mai's child was hers unless he did something publicly about it. She would see it as a link to the throne. She would take Mai from him!

Zuko's head began to ache and he tried to fall asleep. He focused on Ty Lee's quiet breathing. Her small hand settled on his and she arched back into him in her sleep. Zuko kissed her shoulder.

With everything seemingly going to hell, he had to get any moment of peace throughout the day that he could.

8  
8  
8

**  
8  
8

8

8

8

Iroh walked quietly down the length of the main corridor leading to the throne room. He favored one far side, keeping to the shadows. A slim middle-aged man was examining lines of detonation and taking measurements of the wall near the throne room doors. It was late at night and Iroh had quietly arranged the palace guard's rotations to be nowhere near the corridor for a few nights this week. He had already called in this engineer and his loyalty to the crown was unwavering.

Even if he had worked on explosives for the War under Ozai's reign, it didn't make him unusable now. He WAS good at what he did.

"How goes it?" Iroh asked softly. The man blinked and smiled at the older lord. His black beard was thick and grew half down his chest.

"Well, my Lord Iroh. I have two stone masons coming in shortly to help me remove corners to the wall. We'll run my lines in there and set a sparking device for the lord's use inside the throne room," he explained. Iroh nodded, smiling.

"Very well. I'll stay and watch, if you don't mind," Iroh said. The engineer nodded, and tied off two pieces of metal cable together. In his years working for Ozai, Iroh had been the favored elder brother until the death of his son. Afterward, he remained in the shadow of his younger brother's charisma, seemingly forgotten after Fire Lord Azulon's death. But Iroh had been playing the game of thrones as quietly as he could, so he could exert his influences where it was needed.

Lord Zuko had been shaped by Iroh's tutelage, after all. The engineer smiled as he set the cables down and picked up a canister of blasting jelly. He dabbed a stick inside and applied a small dollop to the ends of the cables. Iroh was impressed how efficiently and quickly the engineer worked, making sure not to get any of the blasting jelly on his skin or clothes. Two men in robes whisked up quietly and the engineer greeted them quietly. Iroh watched as they set their tools to the stone of the walls and carefully carved out small squares. Their tools made small 'shink-shink' noises, but this far down the empty corridor, no one would chance to hear it.

He'd have to check on Zuko tomorrow. Iroh didn't know what had so upset his nephew, but when he had seen him and Ty Lee collapsed on the sofa, unmoving and fatigued, he knew it was severe. If Zuko needed his help, he'd be there.

8

8

8  
8

8  
8

8

8

Ty Lee fidgeted uncomfortably. It was bad enough the palace healers wanted to inspect her belly again, but Lady Ursa had decided to poke in. Bad enough to be all but naked in front of the old men, but Zuko's mother too? Ty Lee grunted softly as her breasts were touched alittle too firmly. Only Zuko touched them gently, for they had gotten tender. It took everything in her not to flail a fist out at the bearded old men who almost seemed to delight in gazing on her body.

"Alittle protrusion here…." One of the men ran his hand low just above her pelvic bone. Ty Lee started. Her normally flat torso had begun to swell a slight baby bump, still too subtle to be far different from her usual slim figure. She wondered idly if Zuko had noticed. "Three months along at the very least…. Are you eating the diet we set out for you? You need more strength. More meat at dinner."

"Yes," Ty Lee admitted. "Chicken-duck and pork-beef with rice mainly."

"She'll need more vegetables too," Ursa suggested, smiling. Ty Lee smiled her thanks. She hitched her robes closed quickly when the old men waved at her to do so. Ursa helped her retie the sashes and adjust the outfit.

"No exercise, my lady. You shouldn't chance things," one of the healers suggested. Ty Lee quirked an eyebrow. Ursa shared a sympathetic look with her. If Ty Lee wanted to exercise, she was going to. She knew it was good for her and she wanted to keep her flexibility. Ying and Zuko could help with her stretches in private.

"Sure," Ty Lee smiled sweetly. Ursa linked her arm with hers as they left the healer's chambers.

"I remember carrying Zuko. You're at the best stage, not too big and the future is bright," Ursa confided. Despite the passion of her marriage bed with Ozai, she had been quietly afraid during each pregnancy. If she gave birth to a child with defects, or if a stillbirth cursed her, she would be shunned by the court. And she didn't want to think of what Ozai would do.

But Ursa kept the happy thoughts for the young woman. It was apparent Zuko was not his father's son in ways of temperament and he treated Ty Lee gently.

"Did you have any idea of what was to come?" Ty Lee ventured to ask Lady Ursa. Ursa settled Ty Lee into her family's sitting room and ordered tea. Kiyi sidled up and sat next to Ty Lee, beaming. The attention made the acrobat slightly nervous.

'Oh Ursa, if you knew what your son and I planned, you wouldn't be this nice to me,' Ty Lee thought. She sighed.

"Only that I was to remain in good health and spirits and try to bear a healthy child. In a lot of ways, I envy you, Ty Lee," Ursa confessed. Ty Lee perked curiously. No, Ursa didn't know the dilemma she and Zuko swam with daily…

"How is that, my lady?" she asked sweetly. Ursa set her chin on one hand, lost in old thoughts.

"Zuko is not as Ozai was. I tried my hardest to rally a good feeling around each of my pregnancies at the palace, and I was truly lucky. Zuko and Azula came out fine. But I knew moments of fear when Ozai would parade me to his father. After all, I was expected to bring results," Ursa said. Ty Lee swallowed. She was lucky Zuko was truly good, rough edges or not. He was definitely not like Ozai. Or Azula…

Ty Lee's heart lurched. She could hear her ex-lover's familiar gasps of passion entwined with Mai's voice. The image that produced made her feel truly ill. She pressed a hand to her belly. Ursa laid a hand on her arm.

"Are you okay, Ty Lee? Do you need to lay down?" Concern for the child she was carrying was all over her face and Ty Lee's heart lurched unpleasantly. She wished she could tell Ursa the truth, that her missing daughter was truly loved by her, but that would upset more than anything having to do with her. This secret was essential to Zuko's hold on the throne…..

Azula's flashing eyes sparkled in Ty Lee's memory. She laid a hand over her breast, exhaling. "I'm okay, Lady Ursa…. I'll just go rest awhile."

Ying knocked at the royal family apartments and stood at attention by Ty Lee's side in full Kyoshi Warrior garb and make-up. Ursa smiled at her. "Just in time, Ying. Ty Lee's tired."

Ying inclined her head politely to the once princess and her gaze was concerned looking down at Ty Lee. "Let's get you back, my friend."

"Ying, what would I do without you?" Ty Lee asked. She meant for all time. She knew her best friend remembered the day they met in a Fire Nation prison cell and had bonded in the darkness.

"I pray you never have to find out," Ying said tightly. She and Ty Lee bowed to Ursa and swept out to the hallway. They passed several linking corridors and made their way to a balcony protected by a lattice network. There was some relative privacy and Ty Lee hugged her friend's arm, relaxing slightly. The two stood at the balcony railing and looked out over the grounds. A new voice sounded to their right, and a familiar voice growled a greeting.

"Just the two I was looking for."

Ty Lee stiffened, her gait going rigid.

Mai was in the corner waiting, seemingly for them. She leaned against the railing, arms crossed like a lazy servant. Her gaze was expressionless as her more forlorn days of youth. Her hair was pinned up in circling braids. Her bangs fell loose into her eyes, however, and the dark orbs flashed hatred at them.

Ty Lee clutched Ying's arm so hard, she left nail marks in the fabric of her heavy sleeve. Ying let her grasp on, taking a half step in front of Ty Lee. Mai was the Fire Lady, but she wouldn't let her hurt Ty Lee.

Mai laughed, seeming to read Ying's mind. "I'm not going to use my knives. I thought we were friends."

"We were, my lady. I hoped we still are," Ying said politely. Ty Lee shivered. She frowned prettily. 'Everything she does is pretty,' Mai thought sourly. She could see Zuko touching her gently in her mind's eye, giving her languid, fierce passion. She had heard Ty Lee lay with Azula in the field once during the War. The cries she made then resounded in her mind and echoed with her husband's known moans. She growled.

"That remains to be seen," Mai said dryly. She turned her attention to Ty Lee who stood straight-backed but shivering. "Ty Lee, why so shy? Come, talk with me abit. I bet you're dying to know what happened."

The 'what' was heavy on Ty Lee's mind. Mai didn't have to address the elephant-giraffe in the room for her to know what she was referring to. Her heart sank like a stone to her belly. She clasped her middle with one palm.

"I really don't want to know," she admitted truthfully. She swept her gaze to Mai's feet, lips pursed in a sad frown. "You wanted to do it, and you did."

"Well, yes, that's the essence of it I suppose," Mai all but drawled. She gave a short laugh. "Please, you must know details. Who came on to who, who made the first move…. It'd just kill you if it was Azula, huh?"

Ying put an arm in front of her shivering friend. That she was shaking so noticeably during a hot summer's day was disconcerting. "Stop it, Lady Mai!"

"Or what? You won't harm me. Status says it all," Mai retorted. She turned her unfriendly glare to Ty Lee. She wanted to flee, she wanted to leave the hurting words. But they were almost enchanting in a most perverse way. She almost HAD to hear it all. Even if she knew it would hurt badly. "I found your precious princess in an inn tavern. She's such a lonely drinker, our Azula. So I had to stop on by."

Ty Lee hugged her elbows in her hands. "Stop it, Mai," she pleaded. "I don't want to hear….."

"You WILL hear," Mai growled. She stalked closer, holding Ty Lee's eyes unkindly with hers. She stopped a pace across the acrobat in the fine red robes. "You will hear how I climbed on to her lap and she carried me off to a room. She wanted it badly. I was still talking when she tore my clothes off and thrust into me…. So hard, that's Azula. Always ready to attack, or rut, in this case….."

Ty Lee flushed, face turning red with embarrassment. She clutched Ying's sleeve, but she seemed unable to move. "Stop it…."

Mai gave a short laugh. "Does your time with Zuko compare? Azula was so harsh, I almost couldn't breathe. And I LIKED it. She pounded me so hard, I thought she was going to tear me open…"

Tears formed in the corner of Ty Lee's eyes. "Stop it!"

Mai didn't stop. She trailed a finger up and down the railing beside them. "You're smart to have discarded her when you did, Ty Lee. Azula is so wild, so utterly untamable. Not by you, not by me. All I could do was, well, enjoy the ride."

A slow smirk stretched the Fire Lady's lips. Ty Lee blushed. "No, Mai, no more…"

"You know her as well, don't you, Ty? The slight ridge under the head of her cock, how it felt when I sucked it to stiffness… how salty she was on my tongue, how hard she came down my throat…"

Ty Lee felt like she was dreaming. At the very least the words being spewed at her felt like the vestiges of a nightmare. She pinched her arm but to her dismay, she was not waking beside Zuko. She was very much awake and the look of odd horror on Ying's face reflected the roiling in her heart and belly.

"She tastes different than Zuko, doesn't she?" Mai tapped a finger against her lower lip. She licked her lips suddenly. "Headier….saltier…. like liquid fire."

Ty Lee flushed with embarrassment and rage. Her shoulders began to shake. Ying placed a hand on the acrobat's arm. "That's enough, my lady! This is vulgar!"

"Vulgar? Yes, Azula does specialize in the sweatier acts of passion," Mai grinned, enjoying the look of quiet horror on Ty Lee's face. "It's not love, Ty Lee. You don't want her, she'll go to others. She certainly came to me…."

Tears slid out of the corners of Ty Lee's eyes. She scrubbed a sleeve against her damp eyes. "Stop it!"

'I don't have to explain myself to you….. I don't have to explain what happened!' Ty Lee thought frantically. She was ready to out the paternity of her child, but Zuko was at odds about that…. Mai couldn't know. Not as of now. She had promised him…

"I won't. You had your chance to stop things before they went too far. Now you're going to have to live with it," Mai snapped. Unbidden, Ty Lee's gaze went to her stomach. Mai glowered and crossed her arms across her belly. "I know Zuko's gone crying in your lap. You won't enjoy him, not as things are now."

Ty Lee flushed, knowing she was right. They stayed together after the bombshell had been dropped, but in the quiet of night, they both hurt and Mai knew it. "He loves you, Mai. You! Not me! You've hurt him terribly…. "

Mai frowned, features pinched. "Not as much as he's hurt me."

Ty Lee watched her sadly, tears slowly marking tracks down her cheeks.

"Things can't go on this way," she pleaded. Mai crossed her arms.

"Even if you relinquish my husband, who's to say I even want him back?" she retorted. Ty Lee swallowed. The same thought about Azula was in her head. If she sought her out, would she mindlessly only attack her?

"You and Zuko have a lot to decide," Ty Lee tried to make peace but Mai's words made her heart harden and shatter.

"About my problem. Yes, of course he told you. Two days of fucking would have created such a problem. We fucked for hours, Ty. You should have seen how incensed she was….. a heat will do that, but she really WANTED to fuck me. Or stick it to Zuko by sticking it to me." Mai gave a small leer.

Ty Lee couldn't fault Azula for acting on her instincts. But to say it didn't hurt would be a complete lie.

"So you enjoyed it. That is apparent, Mai," Ty Lee murmured. She scrubbed her eyes. Ying clasped her elbow.

"I LOVED it. She certainly fucks differently than Zuko. She's a ball of energy that needs an outlet for release. And she released in me enough times," Mai laughed. "Next time you lay your hands on my husband, remember that. But I don't have to remind you. You've lain with her. You know exactly what you're missing."

The tears came faster and Ty Lee sniffled, turning to leave. Mai's words burned in her ears and made images she wanted to scrub out.

"So you had your fun," Ty Lee croaked out. "You got what you wanted."

"And more," Mai rested a hand on her belly. "You know, you ran away from Azula pretty damn fast. She still hasn't been claimed. Maybe she'll reconsider after OUR pup is born."

Ty Lee's eyes widened, filled with tears. The words bit to the quick and she shuddered in pain. "You're already claimed! You can't mean that."

Mai touched the side of her throat where Zuko's mating bite rested. She shuddered in apparent revulsion. "Pity I let him bite me. If I knew he was going to be like THIS."

"He has his reasons," Ty Lee bit out. It was as close to the truth as she could hint at while remaining cryptic and vague. Mai glowered at her, and her eyes hardened in a still expression.

"He always has his reasons," she snapped. "Enjoy the moment. I imagine Zuko has a lot to consider about us."

Ty Lee knew it was true. She shuddered, fresh tears trekking down her face. Her tremulous connection with Zuko suddenly roiled as if upset by an earthquake. She felt like she was falling, standing on shaky ground of unhappiness. Her brief contentment in Zuko's embraces evaporated from her heart as if insubstantial as smoke. She cried, scrubbing her eyes with one sleeve.

Ying gave a shaky bow to Mai for form's sake and hurried Ty Lee along.

"She shouldn't have done that," Ying murmured. "Ty Lee, don't cry. It's over."

"It won't be over. Not ever," Ty Lee sobbed. Ying paused and bent at the waist. She collected Ty Lee easily into her arms with a soft grunt and carried her the rest of the way to her apartments. Ty Lee clung to her neck, sobbing.

Tsung was passing by and caught the gesture of affection. Her heart thudded then hardened. She glowered at her past lover and stalked off.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Back at Ty Lee's apartments, Ying laid her gently onto her wide bed. Ty Lee curled on one side, crying her heart out. It was as bad as the tears she shed during her supposed cleansing at the temple. Ying carefully sat on the edge of the bed. She took of her gloves and gently rubbed Ty Lee's side. She noted the slight bump along her lower abdomen and rubbed carefully around it.

"She's just angry at your connection with the Fire Lord. Of course she'd say those things," Ying tried to soothe her friend. Ty Lee laid her head inside the curve of her arm and wheezed. Her expression was so heartbroken it killed Ying inside. She rubbed her side gently. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No….it's just….. I wrecked everything horribly with Azula. She ran and now our child is Zuko's. He's done alright by me, but I don't love him. I love her and Mai fucked her!" Ty Lee covered her eyes with her wrist, sobbing.

"If you let her mark you, things could have gone differently," Ying said softly. "I can see where you're torn up…." Despite herself, she thought of Tsung. Ty Lee rolled and laid her head in Ying's lap. She cried loudly, shoulders shaking. She had a new life and a new role at the Fire Lord's side, but her confrontation brought to mind everything about the woman she loved.

Azula….how warm her hands had been all over her body….. how her gasped obscenities resonated in Ty Lee's ears, how her lips wrapped around her nipple…. The soft look her beautiful face wore when she slept, worn out by their rutting…. Ty Lee curled in on herself, and she couldn't stop the tears from coming.

Her life was a mess and she had helped shape the distortion it had become. She could only blame herself. If she had allowed herself to be bitten by Azula and marked as hers….she would be mated to her, their child would be Azula's, and Zuko would find another way to find an heir.

"Oh, Azula…I'm so sorry….." Ty Lee choked. She sobbed, clutching at Ying's waist. Ying rubbed her back softly.

When Zuko found them, Ty Lee was still crying. His heart sank and his expression pinched to worry. He swept to the bed, unfastening his shoulder armor and cloak. They fell to the floor. He toed off his boots and sat on the edge of the bed beside Ying. Her eyes were full of naked worry for the crying concubine.

"What happened, Ty Lee? You can tell me. Please, stop crying. You have to relax," he soothed. Ty Lee was passed to him and she laid her head against his thigh, cradled in his lap. His arms held her.

"Stupid, really…. I shouldn't be crying this much," Ty Lee tried to laugh it off, but she could tell Zuko wasn't buying it. He looked horribly worried for her.

"Tell me," he urged. Ying leaned on one hand on the edge of the mattress.

"It was Lady Mai…." She said softly. "She…..had some choice words for Ty Lee."

Zuko frowned unhappily. His arms tightened around Ty Lee. Her crying was slowing, but she was still upset. "Damn her," he hissed. "I'll give HER some choice words."

"No….she's just angry….." Ty Lee's tears redoubled as she looked up into Zuko's sad face. "Not just at me. At you too…"

"I know….. we'll have to get over that. Hopefully one day she'll forgive us," Zuko said softly. Ty Lee hugged his waist, burying her face into his tunic.

"For your sake, I hope so too," she said. Zuko rubbed her back. Ying bowed to him and let herself out of the bedroom.

"Don't worry about me, Ty. I'm more worried about you," he confessed. Ty Lee's hands trailed up and down his back in soft passes.

"Just hold me…. Please, make it all stop hurting," Ty Lee said softly. Zuko turned her chin up with two crooked fingers. He leaned down to kiss her brow.

"I am sorry everything is this way," he apologized. Ty Lee scrubbed at her eyes with her sleeve.

"I don't want to think about that. Let's talk about happier things," she begged. Zuko's eyes were soft and he nodded.

"How did your appointment go?" he asked. His hand went between them and rubbed her belly. Ty Lee started when his fingers plucked at the wide sash of her robe, feeling the slight bump along her lower abdomen. "My, it's really started to assert itself…."

Ty Lee gave a soft laugh at the look of wonder on Zuko's face. "Our child is doing fine," she said, emphasizing the first word. Zuko looked relieved she still cared to be in the role he had appointed.

"Good! That's great…. Anything we should keep up with?" he asked curiously.

"The healers and your mother say good diet and no exercise. But I'm inclined to disagree," Ty Lee said. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"What about?"

"I intend to get in all the exercise I can. With Ying. And with you." Ty Lee was an old hat at seduction even when she wasn't trying for sultry and Zuko had to swallow hard, as one bare shoulder showed. She had loosened her robes, and more of her creamy flesh was revealed with each pass of fabric. A pleasant ache began to settle between his thighs and Zuko sighed as he began to stiffen; Ty Lee's playful chi curled around his and filled in the cracks of his ragged energy. It felt entirely too good.

"Oh?" Zuko asked softly, trying to get moisture back in his throat. He swallowed. "What did…you have in mind?" He gave a low gasp when Ty Lee reached for the apex of his thighs and caressed the bulge there through the fabric of his trousers. He widened his knees, sighing as he was tugged to hardness. "Always so forward with me…."

"Isn't that how you like it?" Ty Lee knelt up, her robes falling around her waist. Zuko palmed up her shift beneath and gently cupped her rounder breasts. She sighed with pleasure as his face went low to feast on the curves. "Oh, Zuko…"

Her whispered endearments surged his confidence. And it felt good to be wanted by the woman he was so fond of. Zuko ran a hand down her naked spine, to her buttocks and urged her to climb onto his lap. She rocked back and forth over his clothed erection as he gently brought each nipple between his lips. Ty Lee made a banishing motion with both arms, shoving her robes down her hips. Soon she was fully naked before him. Zuko found himself grinning as he gazed up and down.

There was no doubt he was worried about her, but if Ty Lee felt better enough to tease and entice him, he wouldn't disappoint her. Ty Lee helped him tug his tunic off and she ran her hands up and down his waist, unlacing his trousers with slow licks along her lower lip. Zuko watched her, transfixed.

Soon he was exposed and Ty Lee was cupping the base of his length, squeezing him gently. He gasped and arched his back.

Ty Lee moved carefully on her side, and took his length into her mouth. She released the head with a soft pop and ran her tongue up and down the side of his cock. Zuko's fingers tangled in the sheets. He gave a soft sigh and startled gasp when she engulfed him again, hand cupping his scrotum gently. His hips shifted restlessly and his gasps grew louder.

Ty Lee pressed her hands along his belly and chest as she went down on him. She could have forced him to climax, but she wanted it inside her. Her heart bled and she wanted the brief comforts sex gave them.

When Ty Lee brought her lips off his cock and gave a coy smile up, Zuko blinked and helped push her to her back. He didn't have time to fully undress, shoving his trousers down his hips so he could get at her. Ty Lee widened her thighs and a careful pass of his fingers made Zuko relieved she was wet and ready. When he made to part her with his fingers, Ty Lee grabbed hold of his wrist. She brought his hand to her mouth and sucked the tips of his thumb and forefinger. The feeling was oddly erotic and Zuko throbbed against her thigh.

"I'm okay, Zu. Just fuck me…and don't you dare hold back," she pleaded. Zuko nodded. He hitched his arms around her thighs and hoisted her knees on top of his shoulders. As he lined up, Ty Lee gasped beneath him. Her face was flushed and her nipples were hard, telling him it was alright to go ahead.

Zuko tried to make his entrance gentle, but Ty Lee groaned beneath him, moving her hips in delicious ways. "Just fuck me….I know you need it, too."

Zuko wanted to forget the rage on his wife's face as well. He sank in with a harsh thrust into the woman beneath him and she cried out, clutching at him. Zuko gasped beside her ear. Ty Lee begged him to continue and his thrusts grew harder and wilder as his cock throbbed with heaviness. He wanted to come badly and seeing Ty Lee scream beneath him told him she did too.

Sweat broke out along Zuko's brow and slid down his face and neck. His arm muscles quaked with the effort of keeping off of her belly. Ty Lee's hands clutched at his sides, digging in. With the angle of her legs on top of his shoulders, it made driving into her easier. Ty Lee banished Azula from her mind. She hoped Mai would get some slight form of revenge knowing her husband loved fucking her.

With the unstable thought in mind, Ty Lee dove for her orgasm, working under Zuko and clutching at his length again and again as he drove into her. He was yelling above her, jaw hinged open in a loud wail of ecstasy. When Ty Lee began congratulating herself silently, she found herself screaming in response as he hitched higher, snapping his hips against hers in uneven jolts.

"Give it…give it all, Zu…" she pleaded. Zuko caught her throat with his teeth and she didn't have time to worry as he nipped her carefully. It was not a mating bite, but the implication was enough to thrill and worry her heart. She came harshly, held in place by Zuko's strong arms, her legs trapped over his shoulders. He erupted moments later, groaning against her.

Ty Lee lay, panting and Zuko remained upright to gently move her legs off his shoulders. She squeezed his waist with trembling thighs as he collapsed against her.

The coupling had been hard and fast, but Ty Lee found she liked Zuko's gentler side. He touched her with gentle fingers and craned up to kiss her. She slung an arm around his neck and kissed him back. The eagerness of his mouth against hers filled her heart with an unhealthy amount of satisfaction.

'Look who's satisfying your husband…..' she thought vindictively to Mai. Zuko seemed to feel the same, for his touches were passionate as he kissed her insistently.

Ty Lee smiled, holding his neck as his kisses moved down to her breasts. He carefully cupped the underside of one tender breast and licked around her nipple. Ty Lee arched, half in pain, half in pleasure.

"Is this okay?" Zuko asked softly. His look of worry was heartbreaking. Ty Lee nodded. She ran her fingers through his touseled black hair.

"Yes….. Zu, thank you…." She breathed. Zuko leaned on one elbow, watching her shift beneath him. They were still joined and he gave a languid thrust, watching Ty Lee arch her back beneath him.

"I should be thanking you. I know we made a mess of things, but here…. Things feel so good," he admitted. Ty Lee pushed him so she could roll on top. She leaned down to kiss him and Zuko cradled her head with one hand.

"You certainly feel good inside me," she said with a devilish smile. She was gladdened to see Zuko perk beneath her. His pectoral muscles tightened as he took a deep breath.

"Let's stay like this awhile," he smiled. His hands went low and cupped Ty Lee's hips. Soon she would be round all over, but for now the only evidence of his heir was the slight bump along her pelvic bone. Ty Lee wanted to weep suddenly when he cupped the bump gently. "Are you alright?"

"You're always worried about everyone else," Ty Lee blinked. She leaned down and pressed kisses along Zuko's throat. When she ran her tongue over Mai's mating bite, he stiffened. A mixture of surprise and pleasure was on his face. Ty Lee nibbled on his lower lip, hands caressing his sides as she soothed over her touches to the mating bite he shared with his wife. The passionate look Zuko flashed up at her made her heart soften. She was only too glad to be tipped onto her back and taken again.

8

8  
8

8

8  
8

8

8

"Zuko has sent half of the palace guards on rotation around the capital grounds. Very coy of him," Lady Sachiko said. Her servant had finished reading a missive from the capital from one of the lords in Azula's pocket.

Azula frowned. She crossed her arms, boot tapping over one knee. "Zuzu must not be as dumb as he lets on to be."

The ancient lady nodded. She sighed as one of the servants fanned them. "It is such a hot day, my princess…."

Azula shrugged. Steam slowly left her nostrils on each exhale as she adjusted to the hot temperature. "We're going to have to rethink this strategy."

"Or send some of the Kemurikage to work on any new soldiers he sets into place," Zirin suggested. Azula huffed. She blew one of her bangs out of her eyes.

"No matter how he delays, we're going to get into the palace. It's inevitable," Azula growled. Zirin nodded, but a feeling of dread settled over the women. Zuko was making slight moves that indicated he knew something was afoot. There was so much more to discuss than just strategy.

"It seems Zuko knows we're coming," Zirin ventured carefully. Azula gave a smirk.

"Let him know and dread. We'll strike hard and thrust our way into the palace," Azula waved a careless hand. Zirin reflected that Azula relied too much on her powers of intimidation and fear. Zuko could be plotting his own defense and without fresh eyes in the palace, there was no way to know exactly what they were up against.

As Azula conversed pleasantly with the fawning old lady, Zirin tried not to worry they were running needlessly to death. A glorious end in battle was one thing, flinging yourself off a cliff was quite another.

End for now

End notes: Musical asides: "Don't let me be misunderstood" remake on the Killbill 1 soundtrack. Those lyrics seem to echo Ty Lee's thoughts about all of this mess. "Life has its problems and I've got my share, that's one thing I never meant to do, cause I love you…."

I also listen to the one hour best of anime collections on youtube, as well the Tenchi Muyo movie soundtracks.

I really need to throw poor Azula a bone more often don't I? I still love our crazy princess, and she'll get her due.

Most sincerely, pen

12/18/2016


	21. Fire Lady's Turn

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the last Airbender!" Not a damn thing….

Author's notes: The results of actions require further action. I swear these characters keep spinning their web of deceit :P

Maraghoul: Mai is at a crossroads, but she truly does love Zuko. That may help sway her to stay.

QueenTyzula: Yup, those two needed a splash of cold water in the face to get their heads out of the clouds and each other. Mai and Azula are still out there, after all! Hope you enjoyed. I wrote that part from the perspective of a Mean Girl. Just let it go to hell :P

CharlieBarrow: The Tyluko angle won't be for always, as you'll find out…..hope you like what's to come!

Harley Quinn Davidson: That is an excellent suggestion :P Stay tuned!

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter twenty-one "Fire Lady's Turn"

Strange. Even in the sticky heat of the summer day, Azula felt chilled. She wrapped her elbows in her hands, and shivered. She was in one of the stone corridors of a stone temple that she recognized as the Fire Sage's temple. Not just any specific one, but the one in the capital. Azula didn't reflect how odd it was she was suddenly at the royal palace, but kept going.

She caught the edges of a robe as a slender figure ahead darted out of reach around the corner. Azula quirked a brow but quickened her pace. She was startled to see Ty Lee suddenly, sipping from a round cup as a large as a small bowl. A bearded old sage was mixing more of the like in the corner, and one of the Kyoshi Warriors helped Ty Lee crawl to a chamberpot as she was violently sick.

Azula's fists clenched. She suddenly wanted to roast the sage for whatever it was he made Ty Lee drink. Her once lover finished retching and sobbed suddenly into the Warrior's lap. What was going on?

The scene shifted and Azula focused on her boots as she plodded ahead. Sounds of passion filled the room ahead and she grit her teeth as she turned into the antechamber. Her brother was between Ty Lee's legs, thrusting into her and before she could rush to fling him off of her, a pounding filled Azula's head. She blinked and the sex was suddenly over. It still drove Azula mad to see Ty Lee touch Zuko with gentle hands. She seethed, noting the connection between them as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Agni, you are one sick fuck. Why in all hells are you showing me this?" Azula muttered under her breath. She stalked off, as nine Fire Sages sitting on stools opposite the naked pair read off health tips.

Azula stalked off. She was surprised to happen upon Ty Lee with her own mother, talking about her pregnancy. "Yeah yeah, Zuzu knocked you up. Rub it in, you bitch," Azula muttered to the apparition. She was aware she was probably dreaming, and of things that may have happened.

Azula formed a fist, fire streaming from the back of her knuckles. She tested the fireball and sent it her mother's way. The image wavered and went out like smoke and Azula smirked.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of you," she taunted the women even though they were gone. Azula was ready to take off when she suddenly rounded a corner and entered a large bed chamber. Ty Lee was crying yet again in that Kyoshi Warrior's lap. "Shit, you really do cry a lot…. Aura not so pink?" she taunted even though she was certain Ty Lee couldn't hear her.

Ty Lee truly shocked her by crying out her name. "Oh, Azula, I'm so sorry…." As to why she was sorry, she didn't say. But Azula was shocked how rigid she was, her heart fluttering asunder.

"Damn you….. you chose him! You left ME!" Azula hissed at the crying woman. She flailed, flinging fire around the bedchamber. Fire licked the corners of the room, and set the canopy above the bed ablaze. "Wallow in your misery, you bitch!"

Before Ty Lee could respond, Azula was waking. Her eyes slit open and she was startled to see another servant girl of Lady Sachiko's in her bed. She was naked and Azula felt her shaft stir at the sight. Well, she may as well work off the frustration of that dream. The girl woke gasping when Azula flipped her onto her stomach and mounted her from behind. She worked her length in swiftly and set a hard selfish rut, not caring if the girl was acclimated or ready.

The sounds of passion mixed with pain made Azula's mind stretch to endless plains of agony. She slammed her hips harder, working her erection harder and harder into the girl. If she fucked hard enough, she could forget for a moment….

Azula panted and gave a small grunt of pleasure as spurts of precome were milked from her cock. She ground against the girl's buttocks, rolling her hips as she began to come.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Zuko allowed Ying in to help him dress, not wanting to see any servants. His pants and boots were on, but he needed Ying's help fastening the clasps of his tunic, and to adjust his cloak. Ying even took up a comb and tied his hair back into its topknot.

Ty Lee rested on a few pillows, one arm draped across her belly. Her bed robe was loosely tied and she and Zuko shared a small smile as Ying finished dressing his appearance. He settled on his side of the bed, knee crooked up as he perched on the edge of the mattress. "You look fine, Zuko."

"Indeed," Ying smiled. She adjusted the tray beside Ty Lee's side of the bed and poured her a cup of tea. Ty Lee sipped it slowly. Zuko carefully plucked the cup from her and leaned to kiss her lips shortly. Ty Lee started in surprise. The gesture was very sweet and her heart bled for Zuko. He had a heavy burden to bear today and she wanted nothing more than to ease the stress from his eyes.

"Agni, please, wish me luck. I'll come back to you as soon as I can," Zuko swore. Ty Lee cupped his cheek with one palm. She gave a brave smile, but she couldn't deny the hurt that welled in her.

Zuko was going to propose a night or two with Mai should she want to keep her child. She hadn't said she wanted a divorce, and they had to keep up appearances.

"Please, try to be at peace. I want that for you," Ty Lee said softly. She leaned up and Zuko pressed closer to kiss her. They shared a sweet kiss with the softest stroking of tongues. Zuko didn't want to open his eyes as they separated. Ty Lee was trying to be brave and it killed him that no matter what he did, he was hurting her too.

"I keep saying it, but I mean it. I'm so sorry to cause you any pain," Zuko swore. He looked distraught. Ty Lee caught up his hand and twined her fingers with his.

"You have to do what you have to. Believe me, I understand," she said softly. Ying poked out of the bedroom as they kissed long sweet kisses. Zuko climbed further up on to the bed and let Ty Lee lean against him.

"I don't think it'll be a fine experience. Mai is soon to spit at me as look at me," Zuko admitted. Ty Lee twined her fingers over the fabric of his trousers as she caressed his knee. His heart yearned to stay where he was, no council meetings, no worrying over soldiers or Suki or Ty Lee or his wife….. But he was the Fire Lord. He had to continue.

He sighed raggedly. "Agni, I'll miss you."

Ty Lee cupped his face and gave him a lingering kiss that left his shoulders shivering. He sighed happily against her mouth. "I'll miss this too…"

"Me too…." Ty Lee caressed his scar, not wanting to muss his hair. She gave her old optimistic smile and quirked a brow. "Do your duty, Fire Lord."

Zuko regrettably let her go and etched a bow beside the bed. "I'll return soon, hopefully," he stammered. Ty Lee waved, crooking a smile. Zuko turned slowly and left, cloak swirling. Ty Lee watched him go and sighed. Ying poked back in and sat on Zuko's side of the bed; she slept on that side when Zuko had stayed away those few short weeks.

"He has to do this. Mai IS his wife," Ying said practically. Ty Lee nodded, but her heart still hurt.

"I know. I wish she wouldn't keep hating us." Even as Ty Lee wished this, she knew Mai was hurting. It was only natural for her to lash out and would do so until her anger cooled.

When that would be, she didn't know.

8

8  
8

8  
8

8

8

Zuko left his council, mind awhirl. There had been a few reports of fighting among the fields surrounding the capital. The soldiers who had been all but forced to follow Zuko's decree of farming had protested against the field hands and it had come to blows. Zuko ordered the soldiers responsible to be taxed for the offense, and set to cool in a jail cell for a week. It would keep them out of trouble, and hopefully the other soldiers would keep quiet and help with the harvest.

Zuko sighed, thoughts dark. 'Another thing they'll hate me for, I'm sure,' he thought bitterly. To continue on that thought, he went in search of Mai. She was in the courtyard, watching the Kyoshi Warriors drill. Tom-Tom was at her side, clutching the sleeve of her robe.

Zuko darted a glance to the Warriors; Suki was in rare form, leading the line, and she was as impressive as any bender. He gave a small smile and was pleased Suki seemed to have notice it. She quirked her painted lips at him. Following Suki's gaze, Mai noticed the Fire Lord and her spine stiffened. Tom-Tom called out a greeting loudly and Zuko made himself smile for the boy.

"Can we talk, my lady?" he murmured. Mai gave a curt nod.

"Sure," she said sarcastically. Zuko led her to an inner courtyard far away. A cherry blossom tree stood at attention in the center and he stood beneath the branches, letting the shade try to settle his mind. Mai leaned against the tree, watching the odd cherry blossom petal fall slowly to the ground. "Am I on your mind for once?"

Zuko flinched and scowled. He placed one hand on the bark of the tree and looked up into the cherry blossoms above. "You always are. And yes, of course you are currently," he snapped. "Have you taken kajihana?"

Zuko didn't beat around the bush this time. Mai quirked an eyebrow. "No."

"Then….I trust you want to keep it," Zuko ventured. Mai blinked slowly at him. Her arms wrapped around her middle.

"For now, yes."

Zuko pressed on. "And you came back to the capital. If you didn't want to come back, you wouldn't have."

Mai flushed with anger and leaned her head against the side of the tree. "The capital has its comforts. Don't read too much into it."

Zuko wouldn't let up. He frowned. "Bull. If you never wanted to see me again, you wouldn't have come back at all. Your family has its share of manors. Since you're back, and you don't want a divorce, I propose we keep up appearances."

Mai laughed bitterly. She angled a finger into Zuko's chest and stabbed. "So you want this child, too. Can you really handle it?"

"That's not up for you to decide," Zuko ground out. He couldn't very well say he was claiming another of Azula's pups already. "You're my wife. If you're going to have this baby, we need to share a bedchamber again for a time."

"Found a way to get at me again, huh?" Mai groused. "What if I say no?"

Zuko's brows lowered over his angry golden eyes. "Then either leave me and get it over with, or take a tea with kajihana. Your options to keep it and remain here have to be this way."

Mai blinked. "Fine. When do you want to do the deed so you can have another royal announcement made and get your pats on the back?"

Zuko glowered at her. "Whenever it suits you, my lady."

Mai tapped a finger against her lip. "I'll come to our chambers tonight. At least that's a start."

Zuko inclined his head politely. He took Mai's hand and pressed a chaste kiss to the back of it.

"Zuko…."

"Hmm?" he asked. He blinked down at Mai curiously. She gave a devious smile that was not kind.

"I expect you to perform. I know I'm not your precious Ty Lee, but hopefully you can manage to get it up."

Zuko flushed with rage. "You won't have to worry about that," he snarled. He stalked off out of the small courtyard, cloak streaming. Mai watched him go, heart still in her chest like a stone. She pressed her hand to her belly and sighed.

She didn't want to be near Zuko and she was going to have to be intimate with him. It had been an age since she had slept with her husband. Way before the Fire Sage's diagnosis of incompatibility, way before Zuko had foolishly landed on choosing Ty Lee as a royal concubine.

They had once been unable to keep their hands off each other. Before they'd tried to have a baby themselves, before this whole mess. Mai sighed in her head.

She DID want to stay. She did love Zuko, even if he was rather stupid at times. Well, now he wouldn't visit Ty Lee so much. He had to appear to sire the child she was carrying, and that required more of his time.

Mai smirked. 'Well, Ty Lee, looks like we're not going to be sharing so much. He'll come to me.' As the Fire Lady swept back to her family's chambers, she bypassed Suki who was lingering.

"Did you need something, Suki?" she asked. The Kyoshi Warrior shook her head.

"No, my lady….I suppose not," she stammered. Mai watched her sweep away down a nearby corridor, confusion on her features.

Maybe Suki just ate something bad for her lunch, but it seemed an odd exchange. Mai went to her family's apartments so she could nap. She was going to need her strength for tonight.

8

8  
8

8

8

8  
8

Suki bypassed more palace soldiers, and her Kyoshi Warriors before alighting on Tsung. The thin woman was conversing idly with Yoshiko and Suki waited until they were done to hail her. Tsung smiled at her friend.

"You shouldn't wear your heart on your sleeve, Suki. Sokka or one of his friends will notice," she suggested. Suki frowned.

"I can't help it. Anyways, stop being angry at Ying. I gave her leave from us to protect our friend."

"She still is that, isn't she, Suki? Despite her stealing both of our heart's desire," Tsung glowered. Suki started and sighed.

"I don't think she's sleeping with Ying. You don't have to worry about that," Suki said. Tsung raised an eyebrow.

"I know it can't be easy for you. You care about the Fire Lord. And he's been with Ty Lee since Lady Mai left," she said softly. Suki pressed a gloved hand to her brow, trying not to smudge her make-up.

"It hasn't been easy," she admitted. " I just wish I could tell him…."

Suki was sworn to secrecy and she wouldn't tell the real reason for Zuko laying with Ty Lee. Ty Lee's link to her noble blood was kept intact and she got Zuko in every way. It really wasn't fair. Suki sighed.

"Maybe….one day. I just have to stay the course," Suki said. Tsung laughed, clapping her on the shoulder.

"The Fire Lord has his hands full with two women. Add you and a fight with Sokka and that's more than he needs," she said. Suki sighed.

"I know….." Suki wished with all her heart Zuko was free to confess her heart to. But she was already too late.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Zuko drank from his glass of wine, fingers of his free hand pulling at the fabric of his sleeping robe. It felt strange to be back in the royal apartments without Ty Lee. She was safely guarded in her own chambers and he missed her terribly. He sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. His lord's hair ornament was out and his hair was loose and mussed. He kicked off his slippers and paced barefoot back and forth in his bedchamber.

The one he had shared with his lady wife. Zuko paused by the fireplace and grunted. He bent his knees and assumed a simple stance, blasting a fireball into the remnants of the fire wood inside the hearth. With the intensity of his flames, the coals began to settle and grow warm, and the fire was soon sparking high. Zuko paused to watch the orange flames lick up the sides of the chimney as he sipped his wine.

A polite knock rapped at the front door of the apartments and Zuko sighed. He set his glass down and moved quickly to the sitting room to open the front door. Mai was dressed down casually for the night as well, in a simple red bedrobe. Her hair was loose over her shoulders. Yoshiko and another of the Kyoshi Warriors flanked her. They gave a polite bow to the Fire Lord and took up positions to guard the door. Mai entered, stalking past Zuko.

Zuko shut the door behind her. "So….."

"You're ready, I see," Mai said. She surprised Zuko by moving through the sitting room to their old bedchamber. Zuko followed, throat dry. Before, seeing Mai moving through the apartments put his heart at ease. Now, he felt like he was about to tangle with an eel-octopus.

Zuko swallowed and followed his wife in. Mai stood before the hearth, elbows clasped in her hands, seemingly lost in thought. Zuko slowly walked up behind her. She stood still as his hands settled on her shoulders from behind. She didn't pull away and Zuko's heart lurched.

Maybe Mai would forgive him…..and maybe, just maybe he could forgive her too….. Feeling a slight flash of hope, Zuko turned to lean into her. Mai stiffened. She pulled away and turned to face him. Zuko's heart lurched.

"We don't have to do anything tonight…. We'll do things when you're ready," Zuko stammered. Mai glared at him and he felt the sear through his chest. "Or not at all…"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Zuko. You'll get your roll in the hay. I just hope you're up for the task." To emphasize her words, her eyes darted to the lap of his robe. Zuko adjusted the sash, feeling like he was on display. Even covered, he cringed.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Mai," Zuko said as gently as he could. He could feel Mai's chi spike rapidly against his, railing against him. He shuddered. "It can all go back to how it used to be…."

Mai's golden eyes flashed brilliantly with her anger. "Then put aside Ty Lee."

Zuko's lips pursed in a frown. "I CAN'T."

'Oh, Mai, if you only knew why I can't….' Zuko thought desperately. He tried to take Mai's hand but she darted a finger sharp against his chest again.

"Then you're going to have to make this worth my while," Mai retorted. Zuko frowned.

"So you picked up vulgarity from Azula as well. You used to be so kind to me."

"That was before my husband wanted to stick it in my oldest friend," Mai retorted. She ran a hand up and down the front of Zuko's robe. Despite her rage at him, she was starting to feel the effects of lust. She knew every contour of Zuko's body and to know it was going to be against her, inside of her, made her long for the old times.

But this time would be far different than the others…. For one thing….

"Lose the robe," Mai ordered. Zuko watched her, petulant. He slowly untied the sash and shouldered off the robe. Mai's eyes darted down between his legs where his cock stood at half attention. She gave a small smile. "It really is a close call…."

Zuko frowned and tried not to snatch up his robe again. He let it drop regrettably to the floor. "Oh? Now you're going to compare everything about me to my sister?"

"Well she does have a thick cock," Mai said idly. Zuko flushed. His cock surged with his rage, growing stiffer. He tugged at his scrotum harshly.

"If you don't want to do this, just say so. I'm not going to be humiliated," Zuko growled. Mai stood opposite and unfastened her own robe. She was partly relieved Zuko's gaze drifted down her breasts and belly despite himself. A surge of old love flared in her, but she quashed it low.

"You're comparing me to Ty Lee, I bet. Her figure IS fuller than mine." Mai cupped her smaller breasts. Zuko's cock twitched. He moved closer to press against her. Mai sighed against his pectorals. Just when things felt more at ease, and Zuko was leaning down for a kiss, Mai surprised him yet again.

She sank her fingernails into the back of his neck and pressed in hard. Zuko gasped in pain, and lifted his head from her mouth. "Dammit, Mai!"

"Your sister put more into it. Is that all you've got?" Mai taunted. Zuko hissed in rage. He tried to gently collect her in his arms, but she writhed against him like an owl-cat. His cock liked the brisk movements, but the rest of it all felt wrong.

"Shut up. Stop talking about her!" Zuko hissed. Mai arched her back. Her breasts pressed up against Zuko's chest. She could feel his arousal against her belly.

"She really knows how to fuck….her whole being is primed and ready at all times," Mai smirked up into Zuko's face. He was flushed with rage.

"I don't have to listen to this!" Zuko swore. He made to pull away, but Mai grabbed his jaw. She pulled him down into a harsh kiss, teeth scraping along his lower lip. Zuko tried to soften the kiss, but Mai was all over him, pressing him against the wall. His hands clutched at her hips and buttocks despite himself. "Mai!"

Mai slapped him in the face when he tried to push her off him. Zuko growled, mind going red. "Stop that!" he snapped. Mai slapped his other cheek, delighting in the red palm prints left behind. Zuko hissed, steam drifting from his nostrils as he exhaled harshly. He pushed at Mai's shoulders, forcing her back as gently as he could. Mai snorted.

"I should have known you couldn't perform. Having alittle trouble there, Zu?" she taunted. Zuko flushed.

"It's apparent you don't want to be with me, so we may as well end things for tonight," he growled. Before he could turn to collect his robe, Mai darted her hand low and cupped him by the base of his penis. Zuko stopped in his tracks, gasping. His angry eyes darted to Mai who was smirking.

"You're not going to your concubine tonight. You may as well spend your time wisely," she said. She stroked up and down and squeezed the base of him. "You feel more than ready….."

"Not like this, Mai….." But Zuko's hips were moving, trying to push more of himself into her hand. Mai ran her other hand up his abs and chest. She cupped the back of his neck and pulled him down. She nibbled on his lower lip. Zuko groaned and hungrily kissed her. Mai was pleased to feel more than a spark of lust in it. When his lips broke free of hers and ran down her throat and collarbone, Mai arched her back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Eyes closed, she could almost imagine they were back months ago, before their marriage was upended into chaos.

Zuko pulled her nipples between his lips, moving from one to the other and Mai grasped the back of his scalp, fingers twining through his hair. Just as Zuko was feeling almost normal again, Mai tugged his face up.

Her cheeks were flushed with lust, but her eyes still sparkled wickedly. "Azula never waited so long to get inside me. What are you waiting for?"

Zuko growled. His hands ran down her hips and he lifted her. Mai gasped as she was pressed into the wall and balanced against his hips. "STOP….TALKING…..ABOUT…HER!" he hissed. Mai sank her nails into his shoulder blades as he pressed up against her. She began to slide against his tip, a small moan wrenched from her throat.

"Do it, already," she urged between grit teeth. Zuko bowed his head against her shoulder and thrust upward. His entrance wasn't as gentle as his past times, but Mai was over it. She wanted to be stretched, even if the fun times were done with Azula. She gave a happy sigh as she was pulled down and sheathed onto his cock. Zuko pressed her hard into the wall, ramming into her. When his thrusts began to slow, Mai grabbed his face. She took his lips in a bruising kiss. Their mouths moved hungrily against each other.

"Harder….harder!" she urged. Zuko's fingers splayed against the wall beside her. His chest was taut as he strained against her. His knees began to quiver and he hoped he could last long enough. With his harder thrusts, he could feel Mai quivering over him. So she was enjoying it. At the very least, he didn't feel like he was hurting her.

At least, not physically. When his legs trembled too hard, Mai pushed at his shoulders. He sank to his knees and onto his back as Mai moved on top. She rode him wildly, eyes closed. Zuko was almost relieved. Almost. His chest constricted tighter as his breathing came faster and faster, and he wanted Mai to see him. Suddenly, he was certain Mai was remembering her heat with his sister.

Zuko gripped her hips in his strong hands and surged up into her faster and faster. His hard jogging pace made Mai scream and her eyes opened down at him. Zuko's heart burned and a warning was in his eyes. Mai smirked down at him. Sweat broke out along her temple and her hair flowed over her bare shoulders as she rode him.

"Finally, some fire from you…." She purred. Zuko growled, hands strong around her waist.

"I'll give you fire," he warned. Mai ran her hands down his chest, finger nails scraping. Zuko winced at the pain. Droplets of blood were wrenched with her scrapes. He hissed. "Dammit, stop!"

"Not until you do," Mai purred. "Is this all you have, Fire Lord…is….this…your…best….rut?" Her words were punctuated by thrusts up and down on his length.

Zuko pushed at the floor with one bare foot, arching up. He rolled Mai onto her back and went with her. Mai looked surprised as he drove into her at a breakneck speed. His more passionate times with Ty Lee was a good comparison to his mind as he watched his wife arch into him, screaming. When he came, Mai was clutching him. She wailed as she came and Zuko watched her face contort with pleasure, heart thundering.

When they were finished, Zuko smoothed loose hairs out of his wife's face. He panted, sweat streaming down his face. Mai arched into his touch, clutching at him. His thumb rubbed her lower lip. Mai gave a soft moan and kissed his finger. She opened her eyes, and his heart surged to see their old spark in her eyes. He leaned down to kiss her when she slapped her palm into his face, stopping him. He grunted, halting in his thrust between her thighs.

"Ow….."

"Just do what you have to, Zuko," Mai retorted. Zuko sighed. He leaned his head against her breasts. Mai's fingers scraped over his shoulders, pushing at him. "Azula didn't need this much coddling…."

Enraged, Zuko lifted his head and slapped his hand on the carpet next to them. He looked positively furious and even inside her, she was comparing him to his sister. Zuko pulled out and Mai protested. "What…."

Zuko leaned on his heels and rolled Mai onto her knees. She gave a surprised gasp. Zuko pressed a few hot kisses along her back as he lined up. "Stop talking about her…." He growled. He thrust in hard and Mai shrieked.

End for now

End notes: Maybe short, but I wanted to do something plot-pointy and get it out by Christmas. Enjoy and stay strong, my lovelies! Have a happy Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukah, and all that jazz :P

Most sincerely, pen

12/24/2016


	22. Second Announcement and Fall

e

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The last Airbender." Not a damn thing!

Author's notes: We'll be looking at abit after the night of the last chapter then time jump forward a bit. If I go at a normal pace, we'll be stuck in summer forever :P

QueenTyzula: Meheh I hope you enjoy the strife. Is it bad to say adversity makes for the best kind of writing?

Maraghoul: I think Mai and Ty Lee are more alike than they like to admit. If Ty Lee were in the same position as Mai, I'd think she'd make things difficult as well :P Azula cool her ardor into a glacial slab? LOL! Well maybe not so much, she's actually being proactive now :P

Harley Quinn Davidson: Ask and ye shall receive! Enjoy.

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter twenty-two "Second Announcement and Fall"

Zuko sighed as he was roused from sleep. After the harsh rutting on the floor, he had picked his wife up and invited her into their old bed. Mai had sniffed at him and ordered him to pour her a few glasses of wine. Zuko allowed it, since it was so early in her pregnancy. He had glowered at the thought and had a bit too much to drink himself.

He was startled to feel his cock stir and stiffen, encased in warmth. He opened his eyes. He wasn't in bed with Ty Lee and his wife was coaxing him to hardness with her mouth. He ran a hand through her hair on reflex. Mai swatted his hand aside and went down on him with more vigor. Zuko wasn't sure whether to enjoy it or not. He could feel the bare edges of Mai's teeth along his shaft. He twitched.

Mai gave a contented hum around him and took him deeply into her throat. The threat of teeth vanished as she relaxed her throat. Zuko sighed, and fell onto his back, his attention narrowed between his legs. Just when he was starting to really enjoy himself, Mai lifted her lips off him with a loud pop. Zuko opened his eyes as Mai crawled up his body. He wanted to smile, but was afraid of getting a sharp retort.

He held her hips, helping her slide onto his waiting length. Mai gave soft sighs as she mounted up. Zuko let her lead their pace. He delighted in watching her pleasure. It wasn't a harsh rut and her insistent but gentle pace gave his heart hope.

When Mai came loudly above him, Zuko sat up and hugged her waist. He drove upward harder until he could let go. Mai held his head in her arms. Zuko sighed. He leaned up to kiss her but Mai pushed him onto his back.

"Don't get any ideas," she snapped. Zuko blinked as she climbed off his cock, thighs trembling. He sat up and reached for her.

"Mai…" he said. Mai snatched on her robe and furiously tied the sash.

"Don't look at me like that," she snapped. "I'm going to my family's."

Zuko swallowed. His heart was in his eyes but he nodded.

"Good day, my lady," he said. He was starting to feel exposed, so he tugged the sheet over his waist. Mai snorted and collected herself. She swept off to the front sitting room and the front door to their chambers slammed open. He heard her conversing with the Kyoshi Warriors on duty and their voices trailed off as they left.

Zuko sat up, trying to collect himself. He finally threw himself into his robe and fastened it. He stalked out of his chambers. Suki was just coming up and both stopped, practically in each other's faces. Zuko blinked when she flushed faintly through her make-up.

"Do you need a friendly ear?" Suki asked. Zuko found himself nodding.

"Come sit with me. Might as well start the day with someone who cares," he said bitterly. Suki accepted Zuko's slight bow and both sat on a sofa in his sitting room.

"I saw Lady Mai leaving," Suki said carefully. Zuko leaned back into the sofa, his head supported on the back. His long legs stretched out in front of him. He closed his eyes.

"Agni, that was horrible. She showed me she hates me in every way," he complained. Suki wanted to run her hand through his tousled hair, but wasn't sure how he'd react. The way he was hurting, he'd rush to Ty Lee's side again. It wasn't doing either of them much good in matters of the heart, but they would wallow the only way they could.

"I'm so sorry, Zuko. I hoped since she came back that…."

"That she'd want to be near me? Guess that was a futile dream," Zuko laughed bitterly. "It's amazing she came back to the capital at all."

"Is she going to leave you?" Suki asked quietly. Zuko pressed his palm over his closed eyes.

"I keep thinking she will. She said she'll stay for now, and she didn't want a divorce."

"You asked her that?" Suki was amazed that Zuko had tried to be proactive yet respectful of Mai's feelings about everything.

Zuko opened pained eyes at his friend. "Of course. She may not have thought it would be a possibility. If she truly wants to leave, she can. I can't order her to stay."

"Legally, you could," Suki said wryly. Zuko quirked an odd smile.

"Mai wouldn't listen if I did. And I almost lost her that way after the War. She should have the power to choose how she wants to live."

"Zuko, it'll be okay. Even if she leaves you, you have Ty Lee, you have me and the Kyoshi Warriors," Suki offered.

'Most of all you have me!' she wanted to insist out loud. Zuko nodded.

"Friends are so hard to come by. I know I can trust you. I just…" Zuko's eyes were full of pain and he leveled Suki with his gaze. "With Ty Lee's baby…..you know what it is about that. Am I even doing the right thing anymore?"

"You can't falter, Zuko. The path is set. We have to see it through," Suki said sagely. Zuko nodded.

"We will. Thank you, Suki," Zuko smiled. Suki was glad to see a hint of warmth in it. If she could give him a moment of peace, she'd take it.

"Come on. I bet Ty Lee missed you too," she said. As Zuko eagerly got to his feet, her heart still hurt. But if she was loyal, Zuko may come to her. In Suki's mind, Lady Mai would eventually leave. To the Kyoshi Warrior, the Fire Lady had no reason at all to stay. She couldn't begin to grasp Mai's current situation or Zuko's part in it.

Back at the concubine's apartments, Ying happily greeted Lord Zuko and smiled at Suki. Suki left them and Zuko pushed into Ty Lee's bedroom. She was undressing for a bath, and she covered herself with her robe. She looked tired, but smiled to see him.

"Morning, Zu," she greeted him happily enough. Zuko stalked closer and wrapped his arms around her. He ducked his head against her shoulder and sighed. Ty Lee's arms went around his back. She ran a hand through his hair. "Missed you."

Zuko shuddered and he was startled to feel tears in the corners of his eyes. "Missed you too. Well, Mai hates me. It's just…. We'll never go back to the way things were."

Ty Lee's fingers twined through his hair and she massaged his scalp softly. "I wish I could say I knew things would get better. I wish I knew…"

"My wife hates me. She really does hate me now," Zuko said bitterly. He lifted his face and gazed sadly into Ty Lee's gaze. Her eyes were very sad and he wondered if she had been thinking of Azula again. He caressed her cheek. "Are you okay, Ty?"

"I'll be okay…. Want to take a bath? We could use a long soak," Ty Lee suggested. She coaxed Zuko to her washroom, arm around his waist. When she parted his robe, she was startled to see bite marks along his shoulders which made her blush, then scratch marks down his chest. She gasped. "What happened? Geez, Zuko!"

Zuko flushed with embarrassment. "Mai was insistent we not be…gentle about things."

"I hope you didn't hurt her," Ty Lee commented. Zuko flushed with shame.

"I did everything she asked. I wouldn't hurt her," he insisted. Ty Lee gave him a rueful smile. She stopped the water tank over the bath tub and Zuko firebended, adjusting the temperature of the water.

"I know you wouldn't. Come on, into the tub." Ty Lee felt her maternal instincts kick in as she helped Zuko disrobe. She just wanted to ease the stress from his face. Zuko slid in, sighing as the hot water sifted up to his chest. He leaned back.

"Come in?" he asked. He was certain Ty Lee wouldn't; why would any woman in his life right now be agreeable? But Ty Lee disrobed and slid in. Her hand went to her lower belly and Zuko started. The bump was much more noticeable naked and his hands slid around her middle protectively.

"You're just…" he started. Ty Lee cupped his cheek as he gathered himself. "I wish it really were mine."

Ty Lee kissed his cheek. He had to shave again that morning. "It is," she insisted. Her heart lurched even as Zuko smiled kindly at her.

'Oh, Azula…. If only you were here with me like this….'

Ty Lee began to wash Zuko's back. She darted to his front and carefully inspected the nail marks. "We're going to need to wash this out, Zu. I don't want it to get infected."

"Okay, Ty," Zuko said. He started when she carefully washed the marks with a clean washcloth. He hissed when she rinsed it out with fresh water. "Dammit to Agni's hell!"

Ty Lee tutted at him and patted the area with a towel. She leaned up to kiss his cheek to take the sting away. "Watch your mouth, Papa."

Zuko found himself smiling. "You always know how to cheer me up."

Ty Lee started when his arms went around her waist and he lifted her. They hugged tightly, their slick bodies rubbing. Ty Lee carefully kissed him and Zuko accepted eagerly. Long moments sifted by.

"Agni help me. Let us be at peace," Zuko pleaded when their lips parted. He meant for the whole situation, with his sister, with his wife, everything. Ty Lee hugged his neck.

"We have to find our peace. You must be tired…."

"Not so tired." Zuko gave a crooked smile. Ty Lee started as she felt him stiffen against her in the water.

"Your wife didn't tire you out?" she teased. Zuko's fingers parted her thighs beneath the water and she shifted restlessly. "Not fair, Zu…."

"You missed me, too," he insisted. "Come here…"

Ty Lee allowed herself to be lifted onto his lap and down. Zuko's heart surged. At least she answered his royal proposal with the appropriate moans of contentment.

8

8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8

A few weeks passed.

Zuko had Mai examined again by the Head Fire Sage and insisted he do so even though he was certain of the outcome. The Head Fire Sage wildly yelped after the examination, scurrying through his scrolls frantically. Mai smirked as she pulled her robe around herself.

"This can't be! I was absolutely sure!" The old man insisted, then scattered his scrolls with a flurried flick of the wrist. "Be that as it may, I'm glad to be wrong!"

Mai purred a smile to the flustered old man who didn't know whether to look pleased or distraught over the diagnosis. "Thank you, my lord."

"Thank YOU, Lady Mai! Lord Zuko will have another heir!" the Head Fire Sage insisted. He clasped her hands between his and bowed over them. "I suppose you WERE keeping up with my fertility tea?"

"Yes….and different positions," Mai said idly. The old man flushed.

"Yes, yes, sometimes that can help," he laughed. "Well done!"

'If you only knew….' Mai thought. Azula's pale flesh flashed through her mind. She swallowed.

Zuko was waiting outside of the sage's temple. He took Mai's hands in his and she allowed it. "Well?" he asked.

Mai's eyes flashed to his. "You already know."

Zuko nodded, eyes looking distracted. "Of course….. congratulations are in order."

"To you, I'm sure," Mai patted his cheek alittle too hard. Zuko winced. "You have another heir."

"Yes….. as long as you want to be my wife," Zuko pleaded. His eyes begged for resolution, for recourse; for her love. Mai's heart lurched. She set her jaw in a stubborn jut.

"I am your wife. You'll have more children than you know what to do with," she retorted. Zuko flushed. 'Because of Azula' was clearly the thought shared between them.

"Apparently so," he said dryly. "Shall we make the royal announcement?"

"Very well. I won't appear so lax to the nobles now," Mai said languidly. Zuko flushed with a flash of anger.

"You never did," he insisted. Mai shrugged at him. Zuko escorted her to her family's apartments and bowed.

The next day the royal family, Ty Lee and Mai, were gathered on the high balcony overlooking the capital city. The braziers were lit, and Lo and Li gathered at the balcony's edge with the Head Fire Sage to announce the next pregnancy.

"Behold, a miracle! With much work and insistence, Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai have joined together to conceive an heir!…. A second prince or princess in line to the throne…."

Ty Lee stood at Zuko's left elbow. The three were dressed in their finest robes, and Ursa and her family were no more finely dressed behind them. Zuko and she shared a flash of understanding as her fingers clasped his elbow. Her hand went low and into his. Their fingers squeezed.

Mai was to Zuko's right, as the royal wife's position dictated. She clasped his sleeve to give the appearance of unity, although her eyes were so icy they could have frozen one in their tracks.

Zuko stiffened, trying to keep his expression regal but neutral. The throngs below cheered at the twin advisor's words, their voices rising steadily in volume.

Ty Lee gave a small wave and Zuko was proud of her. She did know how to play the crowds. He wanted to shake his wife, however. Mai barely gave the briefest of nods, clutching his elbow hard enough to hurt.

Kiyi murmured behind them, and darted forward to grasp Ty Lee's other arm. The four were cheered on by the citizens and the young girl looked down in awe. Zuko gave a small grin at last for her wanting to see the crowd up close. He and Ty Lee squeezed hands.

Mai sniffed beside Zuko. "Is this enough?"

Zuko gave a nod to the crowds and spoke out of the side of his mouth. "Yes. If you so wish…"

Mai gave a curt bob of a bow to him, robes flaring, and stalked off the balcony. Her servants trailed off quickly. Lady Ursa watched her, sadness in her gaze. Zuko gave her a forced smile that became real and held his arm out. The crowd reacted, noticing the Fire Lord's mother at the edge of the balcony, and cheered. Ursa blushed.

"It's been awhile for all of that," she admitted. Noren lurked behind them until Ursa held her free hand back. He strode forward to take it. The small family held hands, listening to the crowds cheer once more.

At the very least, the announcement went off well. And right in this moment, Zuko could be happy with it. What it meant for his wife and their marriage was something else entirely. Just thinking of taking another of his sister's pups for his own was enough to make him physically ill.

But Ty Lee's baby would be born first. By past relationships in the royal family, any child born first would succeed the throne, whether their mother be Fire Lady or concubine. By law, Ty Lee's child would have first succession. At the very least, Mai hadn't beaten Ty Lee to the punch in that.

Zuko was happy to feel Ty Lee's fingers in his left hand, but his mind was full with thoughts of his erstwhile wife.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

A couple more months passed.

Ty Lee was in the middle of her pregnancy and the bump became a pop that was more than alittle noticeable. Summer was coming to an end and fall was well on its way.

Azula hadn't attacked yet. That there was no open battle was more than alittle disconcerting; it was becoming downright scary. Apparently, she had learned subtlety and it showed in guerilla shadowy tactics. Odd soldiers that had been newly employed were attacked or killed. It was enough to make anyone enlisting take pause from doing so. Every morning passed with at least one incapacitated soldier, or one even dead. That it was becoming routine was alarming.

The older soldiers, the ones who could very well be under Azula's involvement, had to be called in from the capital city perimeters to guard the palace walls. Zuko hated that he seemed to be playing into Azula's tactics, but he could only respond.

Iroh took up patrolling with the Kyoshi Warriors and day and night they hardly took a break. Anything to protect the soon to be born children, he insisted. Zuko barely rested. Only in Ty Lee's arms could he close his eyes. And Ying slept pretty much at their bedroom door in a bed roll, and five Kyoshi Warriors guarded the apartment.

She was as distraught, he knew. Their sex had dwindled as her pregnancy advanced, and he knew she had an affection for him despite her love for a traitor. Even so, in his heart of hearts, Zuko wondered what Ty Lee would do if she came face to face with Azula. Throw herself at her? Or try to protect him? The thought hurt him.

For that matter, would his lady wife throw herself at Azula as well? The entire possibility was too stressful. Mai had demanded his use for a few nights out of the ordinary and when he left for Ty Lee's in the morning, he felt used, like a dirty limp dish rag.

At least with Ty Lee, he felt somewhat whole. By and by when he had to leave her for Mai, he worried over her. With Azula's pup growing large inside her, it stood to guess that Azula would be on her mind.

He knew it was petty, but Zuko lavished attention on her, gifts and personal massages, doting attention on the mother of his supposed child. Oft times it worked and Ty Lee would spread for him, or at the very least, want to loll in bed, arms and legs entangled for a cuddle.

Today, Zuko couldn't focus on his strange dynamic between the two women. Aang had sent a messenger hawk and he and Katara were on the way for a fast visit.

Zuko bet it had to do with Aang's unspoken questions about the whole debacle. He truly wondered how much he could let his friend in on, even if he was certain Aang could keep a secret.

He stood in the courtyard with Suki and her Kyoshi Warriors. Ying and Ty Lee were at his elbow, waiting. They all spotted the sky bison circling down and all too soon his friends jumped out of Appa's saddle.

"Hi, Zuko!" Katara waved. She and Aang rushed forward to embrace him. Aang let go of Zuko to gentle grasp Ty Lee in a hug. She was startled.

"We heard the news. Congratulations," he smiled. Ty Lee flushed. She and Zuko shared a look and Aang felt a pang in his head. He hoped he wasn't getting a headache. He blinked away the flash of white light.

"Yes, congratulations! You're showing so much," Katara complimented. Ty Lee sighed and took the waterbender's hand and laid it on her protruding belly.

"That's okay, Ty Lee…" Katara tried to bow out. Ty Lee gave her old optimistic smile and clasped Katara's hand, keeping it where it was.

"You know you were going to ask to touch it. Have you and Aang decided to take the plunge yet?" she teased. She was glad to take the Avatar and Katara's mind off of her pregnancy with the sudden flush between the pair.

"Everyone keeps asking us that! It's only because you guys got pregnant first," Aang said loudly. He was bright red all the way to his scalp. Zuko laughed out loud.

"You know the subject is going to keep coming up," he had to rib his friend. Aang pursed his lips out at him, irate.

Katara was about to take her hand off of Ty Lee's belly when she raised an eyebrow. "Strong aura, Ty Lee. Zuko, you should be so proud."

The two shared another look and Aang pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off the pain of an inevitable headache. He wished it would just arrive or get lost.

"Come on, let's head inside. I wish we could enjoy the sun more, but times have been alittle, well, dangerous," Zuko admitted. He and Ty Lee clasped arms and walked in ahead as the servants ran up to collect Appa for the stable areas. The cleaners with their brooms and dustpans sighed angrily at the clumps of fur and leavings they had to clean up.

The four sat in a sitting room and Aang looked around. The servants passing seemed furtive and the palace soldiers were downright on edge. "What's going on around here? I thought everyone would be more happy."

"That's right, isn't Mai pregnant too? See, everything turned out okay, Zuko!" Katara smiled. She leaned against Aang's arm. Zuko flushed.

"We're…still at odds. About Ty Lee, I mean," Zuko mumbled. Ty Lee laid her hand over his. Aang was glad to see their connection, but was equally troubled over the news about Mai.

"I'm sorry, Zuko. By law, Ty Lee's baby inherits, doesn't it?" he asked curiously. Zuko nodded.

"Firstborn child inherits. It doesn't matter whether the mother is the Fire Lady or not," he said. Katara raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just glad we won't have to worry about that," she said. Aang was pleased she took his hand. They had traveled without Sokka, and while the trip was fun and romantic, he was secretly worried about proposing to her. He hadn't done it yet, but her closeness gave him pause for hope.

"Well, you're not Fire Lord, Katara," Zuko said dryly. Ty Lee squeezed his hand.

When it was apparent Mai wasn't going to appear and join them for tea, the four friends sat, chatting. Ty Lee felt some of her stress dissipate with Aang's easy cheer. For now, they could forget the assassinations. They could relax because the Avatar was there.

Ying stood at Ty Lee's elbow as always, and caught her eye. She gave a nod. Ty Lee blinked dark-rimmed eyes. She let some of her stress go. Her fingers stroking over Zuko's wrist urged him to do the same.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Azula's people are gaining access somehow to the palace at night. I sleep with Ty Lee almost all the time, if to protect her," Zuko complained to Aang. The Avatar was in the royal bedchambers alone with him, looking at Zuko's expensive Pai Sho set.

"Ty Lee can take care of herself. All those chi blocking moves," Aang tried to tease. Zuko blinked, serious.

"I mean it, Aang. I'm really worried. She's playing a long game she intends to win. And all I can do is react to whatever it is she does!" Zuko ran a hand through his bangs. He thought as usual, of Ty Lee and Mai. The soon-to-be-mothers were well guarded. Katara herself with was Ty Lee and Ying, which did put Zuko at ease. He knew first-hand how accurate Katara's bending was.

"What about Mai?" Aang had to ask. Zuko made a face.

"I put as many of the Kyoshi Warriors on guard at her family's apartment. I don't have to worry about THEIR loyalty," he said. Aang nodded.

"You're agitated, Zuko. But hopefully you can relax abit," Aang said. Zuko blinked dark-rimmed eyes.

"Is it bad to say I'm alittle relieved the Avatar is here? Even Azula would falter, knowing your whereabouts," he said. Aang sighed.

"I figured as much. But I'm here to help, Zuko. However I can."

"Thank you, old friend," Zuko said. "I only hope winter will stop these attacks. Uncle and I had to give compensation to the families of two soldiers we cremated this morning. I don't mind going in the coffers for the soldiers, but the look in their family's eyes….. they blamed me for their deaths. And I can't say I blame them."

Aang started, concerned. He put his hands on Zuko's shoulders and urged him to the ground. Both sat cross-legged across from each other. "I know you're more of a physical person, Zuko, but try some breathing exercises with me. I can promise it will help."

Zuko pulled at the long sleeves of his tunic and sighed. He clasped his hands into fists and laid them on his thighs. "What can I do for these poor people of mine? I can't even protect the ones protecting my palace."

"It is a heavy burden to be responsible for others," Aang agreed. He pressed his fists together. "All you can do is accept what is happening and face it."

Zuko nodded, still looking distant. "Of course…"

Aang inhaled and exhaled a long breath. "Let's begin. In….. out…."

Zuko closed his eyes and followed the example. As they breathed, the white light kept tugging at Aang behind his closed eyelids. He sighed and ducked into it.

As usual, the scene was like to make him erupt into a bright red blush. He was opposite Zuko so it was his memories. He and Ty Lee were joined, naked on a mat in front of nine bearded old men sitting opposite, watching their every move of passion. After their release, Zuko traced a hand along Ty Lee's flat belly. Their smiles were telling as they breathed hard against each other.

Aang started and followed the flash of light into the next room. He saw Zuko awake, watching Ty Lee sleep, worried. He was thinking about what his sister was doing as his hands moved gently over the sleeping acrobat. In another flash, Mai was screaming in his face, indicating a bad memory. Aang winced as her harsh words crashed over him.

"Well, you got what you wanted. Congratulations! "she snapped. Aang started and blinked. He glanced at Zuko's still expression. His eyes were still closed and Aang was desperate to flat out ask what was really going on. He kept up the breathing until Zuko opened his eyes.

The Fire Lord still looked troubled. "How long are you staying?"

"A couple of days at least. I'll fly over the palace and do a perimeter check," Aang promised. Zuko sighed.

"Thank you."

As they climbed to their feet, Aang wondered whether his friend would trust him to tell him the truth.

8  
8

8

8

*8

8

8

"Another note, princess," Zirin urged. Azula laughed. She was drinking sake. Her tunic collar had been loosened and she smiled predatorily.

"Why not?" Her right hand picked up a brush, dipped it in ink, and wrote a series of characters. Zirin angled to read. The note read 'Another one gone, Zuzu.' Three Kemurikage were hiding in plain sight around the palace, dressed as servants. They had garnered access to the messenger hawk station and they sent birds back and forth. Over the past few nights, Azula had taken to sending handwritten notes to place on the newest corpse they left for someone to discover in the morning.

These new soldiers hadn't been turned to their employ, and thus were expendable. Azula's lips curved upward. She bet Zuzu was having a cow-pig everytime he found one of her notes. He would know it was her hand, making many uncomfortable scenarios come to mind. "He'll love this one…"

"Oh, yes." Zirin poured her another cup of sake and took one for herself. It was her suggestion to try this shadowy tactic and she knew the effects had to be driving Zuko half mad. More soldiers had gathered at Lady Sachiko's and the amount of men and women arrayed was impressive. They camped in the lady's courtyard and around her estate. They'd have to march soon or grow bored.

At the very least, Zirin was insuring their entrance would be abit easier by their women taking out some of the newer soldiers.

"I bet the Fire Lord pisses himself every morning. He has to wonder if you're actually there in person," Zirin said. Azula grinned. Zirin poured her another glass and the princess tipped back the sake.

"We need to be on the move soon. But it wouldn't hurt to thin out the ranks before we march the soldiers in," Azula said. She itched to fly into battle, but she had to admit that Zirin's idea was a good one.

"Winter should be a long way off in coming," Zirin agreed. "Here's to our victory."

Azula poured Zirin a glass and the two women clinked. "It's coming. Zuzu will be at my feet….."

Zirin sipped, liking the wide smile and darts of red in Azula's cheeks. At least she wasn't lamenting over her lost love with Ty Lee.

"And we'll all get what we want."

"Indeed," Azula drawled. She leaned back in her chair, knees spread.

End for now

End notes: Happy new year's, everyone. Stay tuned and stay strong, my lovelies. If you liked, smash that button and do that review thing :P

Most sincerely, pen

12/30/2016


	23. Early Winter

Went to th

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last Airbender!" Not a damn thing.

Author's Notes: And to get to something plot-pointy! Read on! :P

Maraghoul: Yup, Zuko's finally getting a taste of his own medicine. And it is BITTER! _ :P

QueenTyzula: I'm definitely keeping in mind the chi signatures….that could come into play :P And Azula does scare the pants off anyone :P

Harley Quinn Davidson: That would be a turn for Mai, wouldn't it? But I think she really loves Zuko. Kicked while she's down or not.

CharlieBarrow: As above to QueenT, you brought up an interesting point. I'm not sure how chi signatures will go for pups but I'll be glad to take a look at this. Could raise some eyebrows around the palace for sure… unless Zuko gets the pups to imprint on him or something. Looks and chi signatures between sibling would have to be so similar that it could be passable…. That is a good notion to explore! My thanks :P

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter twenty-three "Early Winter"

"This can't keep going on…" Ty Lee murmured. Zuko flashed a concerned look to her. She had opted for a morning walk and happened on Azula's newest 'gift.' Another of the palace soldiers, his imperial armor stained red near the throat, very dead. His throat had been slit, the gaping slash wide and ugly. His expression was one of incredulous surprise. His accusing eyes seemed to follow Zuko. Zuko put a hand on Ty Lee's arm when she knelt with difficulty.

Her small hand reached out to gently close the young man's eyes. Her thoughts were a whirlwind of confusion. How could Azula do this? This young man was not Zuko and had nothing to do with who sat the Fire throne. He was barely old enough to shave. Ty Lee's heart hurt for his family. They would be devastated. And more than likely blame Zuko for those caught up in the game of thrones.

The newest note found on the body was definitely in Azula's handwriting. Zuko and Ty Lee both recognized it. The characters were mocking, promising more of the kind.

"We're searching the palace. Wherever the Kemurikage are hiding, it's a good spot," Zuko groused. He knelt beside Ty Lee and helped lift her to stand. Her belly was rounder and she placed a hand against the child inside. "I don't even know how many of them are in the palace…."

"Are you safe? Is the baby?" Ty Lee's eyes were wide. Zuko slung an arm around her waist.

"I'll be fine," he promised. "It's everyone else I'm worried about."

Ty Lee pressed her face into his chest. Her cheek rubbed against the fabric of his tunic. A few of the Kyoshi Warriors jogged up, Iroh in their wake. They balked at the sight of the newest deceased.

"Again… how are they DOING this?!" Suki cursed. Iroh gazed at the young man regretfully.

"My niece has a thirst for blood the likes of which I've never seen….." he wondered in his heart of hearts if he shouldn't have tried to mentor her in her youth as well. Zuko had the right heart to go his way. Azula would have had to be dragged, kicking and screaming.

Zuko's eyes were full of anguish as Iroh met them. 'What are we going to DO?' his gaze screamed. Iroh tried to smile.

"Let's bring the young man home. Ladies?" Iroh bent and Suki and the others knelt as well. Between everyone, carrying the dead soldier was an easy task.

Zuko sighed, feeling his day darken already. Even Ty Lee's round belly couldn't rouse any joy at the moment. He sighed and walked her back to her apartments. Ying followed in their wake, still in her bed robe.

"Azula can't be far off in something big if she keeps making these kind of moves," Ying reflected. Ty Lee flushed. She went to the washroom to comb her hair. Zuko nodded to Ying.

"I think you're right. She only makes moves that are worthy of attention. It's almost like she wants us to know she can do this. For the sake of knowing," he bit off. He sighed. "Please, excuse me, Ying."

Ying went in her bedroom in search of her Kyoshi Warrior garb. In Ty Lee's washroom, Zuko shut the door. He leaned against the long sink, and favored Ty Lee with a soft smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Ty Lee flushed. Zuko was always considerate of her feelings and seemed to be asking that a lot of late. As of late, when they had free time, he lavished attention on her and wanted to fulfill her physically. A lot of the times she took him up on the offers when she wasn't exhausted.

"Just tired," Ty Lee confessed. "I can only get so much sleep."

Azula's child gave her little peace as it grew bigger, and combined with the attacks on the new palace guards, was a reminder of its sire's bad temperament. Why not ask the Fire Lord for back and foot rubs and spread for him?

But when Zuko fell asleep after each exhausting day, Ty Lee caressed her belly, and thought of Azula so often her heart felt as limp as a rag. She felt wrung out and exhausted from her emotions. Why couldn't she have fallen in love with Zuko? Why did Azula capture her memories, and her attention? Carrying her child certainly didn't put her out of her mind, despite Zuko's best intentions to gain her full attention.

Zuko frowned. "Wake me up next time. I'll rub you down until you fall asleep."

Ty Lee shook her head. "You need your sleep too. I can't do that to you."

"Well, we're in this together, Ty," Zuko said. He leaned and pressed his forehead against Ty Lee's. Ty Lee held the back of his neck in her hands and closed her eyes.

She had dreamt about Azula again. In the dream, she was destroying the palace soldiers, killing those who tried to stop her in a blaze of fire….until she noticed Ty Lee's belly. She had stopped what she was doing, smiled, and prowled closer to collect her in her arms.

"I am so lucky you're carrying my pup," she had murmured against her lips. Ty Lee had clung to her until she woke up.

Ty Lee's heart lurched. It was a wishful dream, nothing more. It wasn't Zuko's fault she was dreaming like this. She clung to the Fire Lord, trying to calm down as his hands smoothed along her belly.

8

8  
8

8

8  
8

8

8

"Aang? Are you alright?" Katara asked. Aang blinked. They had left the Fire Nation islands a couple of days ago and took their time flying back to Yu Dao. Zuko had insisted he and Iroh had things well in hand. Plus, Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors were there. He had to trust they were up to the task, with or without palace soldiers. He shook his head and stood up.

"Fine, Katara! I was just lost in thought…" he muttered, wiping sand off his trousers. Katara sidled close to hug his waist.

"I thought you were meditating," she confessed. "I didn't want to disturb you. Then I noticed you watching the water…."

The pair had landed Appa on a small island off the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom continent. Aang turned and cast his gaze back across the ocean. Involuntarily, he was facing the Fire Nation islands they had left behind.

"I can't help feeling something awful is going to happen… Zuko needs more help than he indicates," Aang confessed. Katara slung her arms around his neck. They pressed brows together.

"Zuko knows what he's doing. You always try to help everyone. Sometimes they can handle things on their own," she said, trying to sound wise. Aang blinked, staring into her blue eyes.

"That doesn't help the feeling of dread I'm having. The Fire Nation is heading towards an upheaval. We worked really hard to get Zuko to his rightful place on the throne. Azula's not at peace, and she's not letting Zuko be at peace. We have to be ready to help," Aang groused. Katara rubbed her nose against his. It made her boyfriend smile.

"Aang…..is there anything I can do to get your mind off of Zuko's problems?" she asked. Aang wanted to say Zuko's problems were very well his problems to a degree, but his bodily needs surged to the front of his mind. He thought of the glimpses of Katara's flesh he had seen when she undressed for a bath. He smiled, heart thumping hard. The Avatar was still a young man, after all.

"Well, I could make you a nice fire and we could have a quiet evening," he grinned. Katara blushed.

"I love you, sweetie," she said. Aang kissed her softly.

8  
8

8

88

8

8

Ty Lee took to walking around the palace to get her exercise in. Ying was ever at her side for protection. Her belly was getting positively round and the second trimester was almost over. They had glimpsed Mai with her brother and a retinue of servants following in their wake and Ty Lee and Ying had beat feet to avoid a confrontation.

Ty Lee hated that she was seemingly fleeing the Fire Lady, but she was exhausted as it was, physically and emotionally. She would have to chi block Mai to get away from her if she had started a fight.

"We should head back to the apartment. The Fire Lord doesn't want us out in the open so often," Ying murmured. Ty Lee nodded, pushing her braid over one shoulder.

"This can't keep going on…..Azula will come," Ty Lee murmured. Ying watched her, concerned. Almost on cue at the mention of its sire, Ty Lee felt a fluttering inside her. She gasped and pressed both hands against her belly.

"Ty Lee! Are you alright?" Ying grasped her elbow and helped steady her. But Ty Lee was smiling, tears in the corner of her eyes.

"The baby just kicked me. Oh, Ying, it's getting so big…." Tears overflowed in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Ying slid an arm around her waist and helped her walk along. She was beaming.

"Lord Zuko will be glad to know that. Maybe it'll kick for him?" she suggested. Ty Lee nodded, mind awhirl. She wished she had let Azula claim her. She wished she knew she was carrying her pup….

But it was a far-off possibility that was nigh impossible. She had agreed to Zuko's proposal and for all intents and purposes, was his woman. Ty Lee sighed as they entered her apartment. Tsung and Yoshiko were on guard at her door and nodded as they entered.

She had feelings for Zuko in the evidence of their affection, but it wasn't love. She saw the way Zuko's eyes softened toward her. Maybe he was already heading that way and it made her heart hurt for him.

She loved Azula, not him.

8

8

8

8

*8  
8

8

Zuko sped up as he neared the Fire Lady's family's apartments. He paused and knocked at the door. The servants answered and bowed to him. Zuko adjusted his cloak and waited.

His Fire Lady swept out to the sitting room and on cue, scowled at him. "What?" she snapped.

A fine line appeared between Zuko's brows. "Just checking on you. How many of the Kyoshi Warriors are watching your family?"

"Enough," Mai said. She placed a hand to her belly and sank to the sofa. Her flat belly had a bit of a pop to it and Zuko's eyes roamed low, tracking how the fabric of her robe was pushed out. "Zuko…."

"Hmm?" Zuko's eyes flashed to her face. The look on Mai's face was unreadable but he shivered at her words. "I'm going to need you again. Keep an appointment for me tonight."

Zuko flushed. He hated leaving Ty Lee alone, but the pheromones his wife gave off attracted him. They were mated and he longed to run his tongue over the bite mark across her throat as he pressed her into the floor beneath his weight…. Maybe it was because she was carrying someone else's child. He had the primitive need to claim her physically over and over…

He coughed, bringing himself to the present.

"I will," he gave a half bow at the waist. Five Kyoshi Warriors filed out of her mother's bed chamber and bent the knee, noticing him. Zuko inclined his head politely. "Please watch after my lady."

"We will, Lord Zuko," One of the Kyoshi Warriors said. The others nodded. Zuko sighed and left her family's apartment.

8

8

*8

8

8

8

Ty Lee was pouring tea for Ursa and Kiyi when Zuko found them. He gave a smile and sat next to Ty Lee. He leaned to kiss her cheek as she poured for him also. Ying was at her elbow, scanning the sitting room. He had to tell her he was going to be elsewhere tonight and wanted to kick himself.

It felt so strange to feel guilty about spending time with his wife over Ty Lee. But Ying would protect her. It wouldn't mean he wouldn't miss her. Zuko sighed. "Thank you…"

Ty Lee gave a soft smile. "You're welcome. How was your council meeting?"

Zuko gave her a slow wink. "The farming idea seems to be working. The capital reserves are being stocked up."

"It won't be that bad of a winter," Ursa worried. "Usually you can feel if it's going to rain. And the snow is a long way off."

Zuko nodded, glancing out of the window. The fall sun was bright and still warm and he relaxed. "What about Kiyi's lessons? Are you keeping up with your characters?" he asked.

His half-sister frowned. "Yessssss. Even though Tutor Yumiko is a ninny."

Ursa raised an eyebrow. "Ninny or not, you listen to what she says, young lady."

Kiyi sighed. "Yes, Mom."

Zuko sighed when Ty Lee's hand went under the table and squeezed his thigh. After tea, he took a few moments alone to twine with her privately. Ty Lee's arms slung around his neck as they lay on the sofa of their sitting room. He pressed a few kisses along her bare throat.

"Mai's asked to see me tonight. I won't be here…" he explained gently. Ty Lee sighed. She cupped his cheek with her palm.

"Make things up to her. I know she needs you," she said. Zuko frowned sadly. He kissed her softly. Ty Lee closed her eyes and clung to him.

"Have Ying massage your back if you can't fall asleep," he said. Ty Lee kissed him.

"I will…" She started and gasped. Zuko raised on one elbow.

"Are you okay?" he asked for what had to be the hundredth time that week. Ty Lee smiled and angled his hand between them to rest on the roundness of her belly.

"I meant to tell you but it wanted to let you know….the baby started kicking today," she smiled. Zuko's joy was genuine and brought tears to her eyes. Zuko's hand rubbed her belly and he looked up, startled.

"Oh, Ty…. It's okay," he said, leaning to kiss the corners of her eyes. Ty Lee sniffled against him. "This is great! It's getting so big."

"It knows you're here," Ty Lee agreed. The child shifted within her and gave another hard kick. She gasped. Zuko crooned and rubbed her belly, trying to assuage any discomfort.

"Hey, little pup. Hey…..this is your papa," he said. The words made Ty Lee want to weep. But Zuko would almost tear the room down trying to get her to stop crying. She held any further tears back.

"Yes…" she said.

8

*8

8

8

8  
8

8

As Zuko waited in the royal apartments, his mind was awhirl. For all intents and purposes, the world thought he was about to have two children. His sister was still Spirits knew where, and his palace soldiers were being systematically killed. He should just put Mai off and patrol with his uncle tonight. There had to be a clue they were missing…..there had to be something he could do…

The front door to the apartment opened and he sighed. He sat up on the sofa as the front door was closed and locked behind Mai. She leaned against the door, looking flat. He rose to take her in his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. Mai pressed a hand against his chest. She pushed him toward the bedchamber. Zuko followed, sighing in his head. As of late, sharing a bed with Mai felt like mating with a cheetah-deer. He was getting raked by claw and antlers all at once.

"I'm fine," she snapped. "If you want to help, you can rub my back."

Zuko sighed, feeling his chest lighten. Mai loosened her bedrobe and lay on her side, keeping off her belly on the mattress. He climbed after, lapels of his robe pulling open across his chest. He applied his hands to Mai's lower back and began there. By and by she gave small sighs of appreciation. When he was certain she would roll over and kiss him, his heart surged. He longed to kiss her, look into her eyes and see the evidence of his mating mark on her throat. But instead, Mai loosened her bed robe so it fell open around her hips and rolled onto her knees.

"Zuko," she ordered. Zuko gazed between her legs, glimpsing all of her waiting for him. He opened his robe, took himself in hand and stroked himself to hardness. Climbing up behind her, he made sure his penetration was considerate. Mai cried out and pushed back against him. Zuko leaned across her back and draped a few kisses along her shoulders and the back of her throat.

Even though he couldn't see his mating mark, his wife shivered beneath him. She clenched around him and her fingers clutched the sheets around them. Zuko slowly began to thrust. Her soft cries gave him pause to hope.

8

8

*  
8

8

8

8

8

"We sure waited long enough," Zirin muttered. Azula raised an eyebrow at her out of the corner of her eye.

"But now everything should be ready. Your tactics were a good idea, but now it's time for brute force," Azula grinned. She was clad in a red tunic, her trousers perfectly pressed. Her boots were polished to a fine shine, and her topknot was elegantly tied. Two long perfect strands of her bangs fell around her shining golden eyes and smirk.

Zirin and the Kemurikage were similarly dressed. Their purple and black cloaks were wrapped up and placed into their packs. All of the soldiers, men and women alike, were clad in imperial armor, weapons in hand or tied to their belts. They waited in formation, proud expressions of expectation on their faces.

"I can't wait," Zirin murmured. She was certain the way would be clear for a decisive strike inside the palace. Azula turned to face the lines of soldiers and raised her arm in the air.

"Forward, soldiers! Let us take back the capital!" she yelled. The men and women raised their arms and cheered. The self-assured look on Azula's face was justified at the volume of their calls.

"Azula! Azula FIRE LORD AZULA!" they yelled. The Kemurikage flanked Azula as she took the lead. The lines of soldiers followed behind and finally the retinue of people were well on their way. Lady Sachiko stood in the courtyard, held up by a servant girl. She waved in their general direction, milky eyes wide open.

Zirin tried to relax the feeling of dread in her belly as they marched through the woods. They were finally on their way. Finally. They had enough soldiers to strike a harsh entrance and they could very well win. She hoped she was right. Azula was smiling beside her. She would have to hope the Fire Princess was going to ride her manic high until the coup was over.

8

8

*8

8

8

8

8

"Aang? Are you alright?" Katara asked. Aang blinked slowly, gaze going across the horizon of the ocean. They hadn't left the small island at his insistence and after sun bathing, he had gotten noticeably agitated. First, he fidgeted, then he got up and paced. Appa seemed to sense his frustration and gave a low bellow.

Now Aang was at the water's edge of the sand, grey eyes following the sun's trek at the far horizon where sea met sky. He was shirtless, tunic scattered beside their towel, and his pectoral muscles flexed with his sharp inhales and exhales. Katara had seen an old timer at their home village breathing hard this way before having a heart attack. The similarity scared her, but Aang was young and fit; he was in excellent health. This was silly!

"Aang?" she asked softly. Aang blinked. He shivered noticeably, even though it was a hot day. His hands hovered at his sides, fingers extended. She blinked as the air rippled around her boyfriend, buffeting his trousers. He had to be airbending. But then, Aang's mouth hung open. Katara clasped his shoulder and turned him toward her.

When his eyes met hers, they were pale and filled with the otherworldly but familiar light of the Avatar State. "This isn't right. I can't let this happen," he intoned, his familiar voice mixed with the androgynous tones of Raava. Images flashed behind Aang's eyes. Zuko fallen, his wife and Ty Lee weeping over him. Zuko laying in a golden coffin, cover removed so the capital could mourn their Fire Lord. Elements were being drawn into place to make that path possible…. It was going to come to fruition!

No…. he couldn't allow that to happen! Aang gave a silent scream, his jaw opening further as the elements surged around him. Clouds blotted out the sun and the waves of the ocean crashed wildly.

"Aang!" Katara started. She balked when he turned from her and waterbended, keeping himself above the water, seemingly walking on the surface of it. She followed, taking shallow steps in the deepening water as she bended to keep after her seemingly lost boyfriend. "Aang!"

A good distance out, Aang raised his arms in front of him and made a grand sweeping motion. All of the elements he could bend that he was touching, air and water, surged from him. Katara kept herself above the water's surface, clutching at his side, trying not to be swept away. She almost jumped and lost her concentration when Aang stomped one foot into the water and the earth far below on the water floor jolted, surging upward. The jolt of earth created a massive tidal wave that was picking up speed and shape; it became a veritable tsunami as it careened away.

Toward the Fire Nation islands. Aang gave an audible scream, his natural tone half blurred out by Raava's voice. The clouds overhead darkened until the sun was blotted out and day became instant night. The storm ahead followed the tsunami, lighting pitchforking out of the massive clouds. Aang's jaw slowly closed and he took a step backward. His right foot sank beneath the surface of the water and Katara bended his limb, keeping him above water.

"Aang!" she slung an arm around his waist, supporting him. Aang blinked slowly, and the light was gone from his eyes. His familiar grey orbs met hers, serious and wondering.

"I had to do it. I had to," he insisted. Katara wasn't even certain what he had done, besides stir up the ocean and create a storm.

As they waterbended back to shore, she had no idea the earthquake and tsunami and storms would create an impact that would affect nature itself.

8

8

8

*8  
8  
8

8

8

When the storm hit, the air was punched from Zirin's lungs. It was no sudden fall storm, quick and warm as summer storms were. The rain that fell was freezing, a true shower of sleet as ice rushed in to harden the ground.

Azula growled, and raised her arm, to command the march to continue. But the black clouds blotted out the sun and the rain fell hard, wetting armor and clothing, and hardening the fabric with the sudden lurch in low temperature. Zirin exhaled, matching Azula, as they breathed out steam, trying to warm their bodies as they moved. All of the firebenders were doing this. The nonbender soldiers suffered the cold without such a failsafe.

"What the fuck IS THIS?" Azula muttered under her breath. Her irritation rolled off her in waves and Zirin shivered with the cold. She clutched her cloak around her, but the folds didn't do much to warm her.

"I don't know, princess! But we may have to turn back," Zirin pleaded. Azula flashed an angry look at her. Ice encrusted her eyelashes and the corners of her red lips. She had to be freezing. But she merely kept inhaling and exhaling steam, trying to regulate her body's temperature with warmth. Her pristine martial appearance was tinged white by the swirling ice winds. Zirin knew she and the others looked and fared no better.

It was getting so they could barely make a step forward. The winds swirled at the backs of their bodies, buffeting their movements, and swirling on a back pass to prevent them from moving it seemed! An hour into this, Azula had to give up with disgust.

"Make camp! We'll see how it fares in the morning," she growled. The soldiers set their packs down and began pitching tents and making camp fires, with great relief. It was so cold, the nonbenders clung close to the firebenders, trying to absorb some of their warmth. That they broke protocol to do so was an indication to the danger they all were in of hypothermia.

Azula blazed a huge campfire in front of the tent her Kemurikage were setting up. She hunkered on her heels and glowered into the blue flames. Zirin knelt beside her, leaning close in an almost friendly matter. She handed Azula her purple and black Kemurikage cloak and the princess slung it over her shoulders, and ducked into the hood.

"This is freaking ridiculous! Winter wasn't due for another month or two!" Azula growled.

Zirin shook her head. She blinked, knocking residues of ice from her lashes. "What could have caused this?"

"I don't know….but we are still getting to the capital. Everyone rest up!" Azula yelled suddenly. Some of the soldiers snapped to attention at the sound of her voice. "We travel at first light!"

As the camp started dinner and tried to get some rest and shelter from the swirling ice winds, Zirin had a sinking feeling they weren't going anywhere.

End for now

End notes: Let's just say I was watching some documentary on ancient disasters (think earthquake underwater causing a tsunami storm of kinds in the Mediterranean) and I kept imagining Aang at the center of it :P

I'm not exactly sure when a fetus starts kicking, but I pegged a guess at end of second trimester. It's been forever since my sisters were born.

Stay strong, my lovelies.

Most sincerely, pen

1/06/2017


	24. Icy Delay

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The Last Airbender!" Not a durn thing.

Author's Notes: Okay, so Aang succeeded in helping Zuko out abit; delay, delay, delay. When the Avatar State goes off, you have to go with it! I'm sure Zuko will be happy with delays, but we'll be looking at the downside of Aang's strike. Crops, homes and lives were in jeopardy as well.

Maraghoul: Your review made me lose it :P Dammit, Avatar, stop damaging crops and property because of who sits the Fire throne! Take care, my friend :P

QueenTyzula: I have accomplished my goals of making you hate the characters it seems :P Yeah Ty Lee kinda has to sit most of this out being so huge and preggers. Action will be coming later! :P Winter is coming indeed _ :P

Harley Quinn Davidson: Oh yes, those Avatar powers be wonky sometimes :P Glad you liked it.

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter twenty-four "Icy Delay"

The farmers of a village on the outermost tip of the Fire Nation islands were disoriented and dismayed to be bombarded with the first of the early winter storms. Ice and sleet pounded the fields and stirred the ocean into frenetic waves at the edge of the islands.

The men and women ran out into their fields, trying to collect as much grain and vegetables as they could. But many crops were ruined, hardened to frost and then snapped off to nothing when they were touched.

"Winter came early!" one of the women gasped. The men bent double at the waist, yanking at roots, and trying to salvage beets, turnips and greens. The children were pushed to go inside. The icy winds were too harsh even for the adults.

"How is this possible?" one of the men lamented. The icy winds crusted over everyone's thin clothing and they all shivered as they hurried through the fields.

Half of their crops were lost, however. Little did they know their losses were felt throughout the Fire Nation islands.

8

8  
8

8

8  
8  
8

8

"My Lord Zuko, you don't have to help us!" one of the farmers kowtowed. Zuko tightened the hood of his cloak around his face. He exhaled steam as his soldiers turned farmers ran through the fields outside of the royal palace, helping the local farmers.

"I can and I will. We have to save what's left," Zuko swore. "Get up already."

The farmer stood, bobbed a bow, and ran off. The icy winds tore at everyone's clothing, buffeting everyone to and fro. Zuko's hands were starting to turn blue. One of the farmers pressed a pair of gloves on him and it did help, but the stiff frozen vegetables dampened the fingers of the hand wear through and through as time went on.

The moon was high overhead, accentuating the frost and snow across the fields, casting an eerie almost blue light. Zuko exhaled, trying to regulate his body temperature, but he knew he was in for a cold night. After another few hours, his soldiers begged him to return to the palace.

They had done what they could, but the fields were all but a loss at this point. With night fully on, the coldness seemed to seep into everyone's bones, freezing them to the quick. Zuko agreed, and inclined his head respectfully to the farmers. The men and women were all but weeping openly for their lost harvest.

Zuko's mind was awhirl as he entered the palace. He noted some of the Kyoshi Warriors entering opposite, just as frozen through as he was. He waved and they tiredly waved back. Zuko was ready to go to Ty Lee's chambers (he had flat out refused her to follow him; she was too heavily pregnant and tired as it was) when he noticed Iroh.

The old grey-haired man was stooped, his beard lined through with ice. He blinked tiredly and tucked into his cloak. Zuko ran up and slung an arm around his waist.

"Uncle, are you alright? You didn't have to help," he insisted. Iroh blinked tiredly but smiled at his nephew.

"The Breath of Fire, Zuko," he suggested. Both he and Zuko inhaled and exhaled, moving their chi through their bodies with their bending. They both exhaled a thin plume of fire and felt warmed. "Now get some sleep."

"I don't think I can," Zuko admitted, but it was a lie. His limbs were exhausted and he felt like he was going to fall asleep on his feet. Iroh clapped him on the shoulder and they parted ways.

Tsung and Yoshiko were clad in thick cloaks over their already thick Kyoshi Warrior robes and outfits. They opened Ty Lee's apartment door and nodded to him. He felt sorry for them. All of the high windows in the palace corridors had been hastily closed and latched by the servants, but quite a few of them had broken with the high icy winds and would need to be repaired.

The Kyoshi Warriors had to be cold even this thick in the palace. Zuko hurried inside, certain there were more calamities in his concubine's apartments. But he found Ying beside Ty Lee in the wide bed he shared with her, both contently asleep. The windows in the chamber were tightly latched and fine.

He knelt beside Ty Lee and touched her arm. She stirred and opened her eyes. She had been dreaming of Azula kneeling beside her, stroking her belly. She started, recognizing Zuko.

"Zu….are you okay? I was so worried," she admitted. Ying woke and climbed out of the other side of the bed, yawning widely. She tucked her bed robe around herself and bowed to the Fire Lord.

"Try and get some sleep, my lord," she urged. She left them alone.

Ty Lee sat up and watched Zuko shrug out of his ice-encrusted cloak and outer tunic. His inner tunic was sleeveless and he shrugged out of it, muscles along his torso flexing. He shivered noticeably and shouldered into a bed robe. He half turned and discarded his trousers and boots. He almost felt like a hot bath, but Ty Lee opened the comforter and invited him in.

He slid on his side and Ty Lee pressed against his chest. Her small hands rubbed along his sides, trying to warm him. The bed had been warmed by the two women and Ty Lee's comforting arms helped ease him. He slowly warmed, even laughed when Ty Lee yelped when he pressed his cold feet against hers.

"Warm up, already!" she insisted. Zuko liked how her belly pressed into him. He pressed close, draping over her round belly. The baby began kicking and it made him smile, despite how exhausted he was.

"Calm down, little pup. It's time for sleep," he insisted. Ty Lee sighed, shifting on her hip. Zuko worried she was uncomfortable and rubbed her belly and low back. By and by the baby quieted and Ty Lee dozed against his shoulder. Finally, he let his eyes close.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

"Where are you going, Mai?" Lady Michi asked. It was late at night, and her daughter wasn't in her old apartments with the Fire Lord. In fact, she looked like she was sneaking out.

Mai pulled her robes around her rounder belly and sighed.

"For a walk," she groused. Michi frowned.

"Take the Kyoshi Warriors or you're not going! It's dangerous right now, Mai. You shouldn't be going at all," she protested. But Michi knew if she said anymore, Mai would flounce off, alone and everyone be damned. At least if she asked, maybe she would remember the guards.

"Fine, Mother," Mai frowned. She signaled and Tsung and Yoshiko peeled from the doorway of her bedchamber and flanked her. "Happy?"

"If you see Lord Zuko, tell him good evening for me," Michi said idly. Mai flushed. She wasn't going to sneak out to see her husband. He was probably holed up with Ty Lee as it was anyway.

Before she could dwell into a darker pit, Mai left her family's apartments and began her unexpected stroll. She neared the corridors to the throne room and heard soft whispering. She frowned and edged closer, keeping to the shadows along one wall. Tsung and Yoshiko followed close enough to touch.

"What is that?" Tsung whispered to Yoshiko. Mai frowned. They were nearing the end of the long corridor and could see a few shapes gathering, to converse it seemed. Mai's brow raised despite herself.

Were they servants? Engineers? The palace soldiers she was certain was on Zuko's shit list? Mai's slippers moved silently over the carpet over the stone floor, and edged closer. Suddenly, concern for her husband flared through her. Maybe it was her stupid condition, but there it was. Who was having a secret meeting in the middle of the night in her palace?!

Mai could just make out the glint of moonlight through the high windows on the edge of the imperial uniform, glinting off the breastplates of the armor. Maybe she made an audible sound, because the three shapes paused, and Mai swore they were looking right at them.

Mai was ready to use her status and command them to show themselves, when the three shapes moved closer, and let their footsteps be heard. Mai's mouth opened and then Tsung slung an arm over her shoulder. She set a shawl suddenly over Mai's dark hair, shielding her familiar features, and bawled out.

"Come on, Mitsuko, you're needed at the lady's room! Stop shirking your duties."

Mai went along with the ruse and ducked off with the Kyoshi Warriors, who gave an idle wave to the three soldiers who marched past. A few corridors away, Mai pushed the shawl off of her hair.

"Thanks, Tsung," Mai said. Tsung gave a small smile.

"Maybe we should head back, my lady," she suggested. Mai nodded but her mind was awhirl.

"Let's make a few rounds. Come on," she said. After an hour, they almost bumped right into Iroh. He was sharing a cup of tea with another of the Kyoshi Warriors in the shadows of a balcony.

"It's good to see you, my lady, despite the lateness of the hour. Did you come for a cup of tea as well?" Iroh was, as ever, seemingly unperturbed. Mai had to quirk a small smile despite her life's upheaval.

"No thank you. Iroh, have you seen anything strange?" she had to ask. Iroh's eyes hardened slightly.

"Mariko and I are trying to pinpoint down where the random Kemurikage could be hiding. Thus far, the soldiers are all still with us. I hope there will be no murders tonight if we keep up our vigilance…"

"It has to end some day," Mai said sensibly. More than likely with Azula's arrival to overthrow Zuko. A shiver went up her spine, but it was more of fear.

"We can only hope," Iroh said softly. Mariko tugged on his sleeve and snapped to attention.

"We should handle the west wings, Lord Iroh," she suggested. Iroh nodded and gave a bow to Mai.

"Please get some rest, my lady. You're in a delicate condition. And it's been a long enough night as it is," he smiled, eyes twinkling. Mai felt a flush of shame. Zuko's uncle thought that even though they were fighting, she was still carrying his child. She wanted to scream.

"I will," she promised. Iroh grinned and took off with Mariko. Mai watched him go.

Tsung's hand settled on the hilt of her katana. "He's right, my lady. We should get you back."

"Very well," Mai said. She regrettably passed by the royal apartments. That there was no one on guard outside the double doors indicated Zuko wasn't there, but with Ty Lee. Naturally. She flounced off with her warriors, trying not to cry.

8  
8

8

8  
8  
8  
*

8

Zuko woke before Ty Lee. As always, he sidled close to gently stroke her round belly. It seemed to calm whatever frenetic dreams the acrobat was having. Her mouth opened and she gave a soft cry, then quieted. Zuko wanted to kiss her brow for her she was beautiful, but the heaviness of the previous night weighed on him.

How could he enjoy one moment of happiness when his people were suffering? The sudden winter storm wasn't a one-time occurrence. A glance at the windows told Zuko that the snow and ice was still falling heavily outside. He knew he would be needed in the throne room and by his council. Zuko tugged on a new pair of trousers and laced up his boots. He pulled on his heavier tunic and adjusted his cloak over it. He was starting to comb his hair when Ty Lee roused. She leaned on one elbow and watched him finish dressing.

"They need you already," she guessed. Zuko gave a soft smile to her.

"The storms may have hurt our harvest by…. well, a lot. I can only hope the damage isn't as bad as I think it is," Zuko said. Ty Lee sat up and patted the bed. Zuko sat beside her and she leaned up. She took the comb and finished combing his hair. She pulled it back into a topknot and Zuko went in search of his Fire Lord's ornament.

"I'll order you both breakfast," Zuko said softly. "You should stay in bed as long as you can."

Ty Lee nodded, grateful. She was exhausted and the on cue, the baby began kicking. She made a face and shifted, sighing. "It's getting stronger. Gives me no peace."

"I'll ask Ying to rub your back," Zuko offered. He exited, to talk to the servants outside and to collect Ty Lee's best friend. Ying bowed and entered the room, sidling up to Ty Lee. She rubbed her shoulders briskly. "Until later, ladies."

"I guess it's too much to hope you have a good day," Ty Lee said sheepishly. Zuko gave a rueful smile.

"One can only hope," he agreed. Soon, he left and one of the Kyoshi Warriors on guard duty outside flanked him toward the throne room. As they walked down the long corridor, the odd cold snap of wind made it in from one of the broken windows high above. Zuko glanced up as they walked. Tall ladders had been propped up against the stone walls, and glass makers were measuring for new panes of glass. They were dressed in heavy coats, their hands and faces securely wrapped with bindings. Zuko felt sorry for them and let the guards outside the double doors of the throne room push them open.

As was customary of the lord who sat the Fire throne, Zuko set the sconces along the walls ablaze. The dragons carved into the walls above them seemed to writhe and move against the orange flames. Zuko ascended the steps to the throne and knelt down from above. Several of his council members were waiting and they pushed closer to the dais, looking worried instead of smug.

"My lord, I have the newest figure of our damaged crop surrounding the capital. It's not good…."

"Lord Zuko, the Fire Sages haven't foreseen this pattern of weather. They consider it a bad omen…"

At that one, Zuko sighed mentally. Of course, it would be another strike against his rule. He would have to win over the superstition with decisive action and planning.

"What's the total for damaged crops?" Zuko made himself ask. He watched the flames along the walls along his throne room out of his peripheral vision.

One of the lords looked through his ledger with shaking fingers. He read off a figure. It was way too large a figure to contemplate being a loss and Zuko slowly closed his eyes. His hands settled into fists on his knees.

"And the stores we already harvested? Can they be spread to the people of the capital?" he asked. Lord Genma nodded. He stroked his white beard.

"It will be done. My lord, what of the farmers of the outlying islands and provinces?"

Zuko didn't want to contemplate the damage outside of the capital, but it had to be done. "Send runners on chicken-horse to the provinces. Have them collect bills of damage so we can assess them, and pass them iou's for the harvest in the capital."

He hoped it would be enough. He worried it wouldn't be.

"Are all the mechanics assessing damage to the palace?" Zuko asked, thinking of the broken windows he had seen. A stooped lord with a very long white beard nodded.

"I told them to disregard budget and fix whatever needs repairing. It's going to be a bad winter as it is," he said.

Another lord harrumphed. "It's an early ice storm, but it can't stay with us. Surely this is a fluke of nature!"

But despite the lord's suggestion, the ice stayed with them the whole day and through the night. As the moon rose overhead, Zuko had to reflect that their winter was well and truly set into place.

His uncle had joined the council and everyone was trying to remain vigilant as they went over the figures and reports. But jaws were clacking open in yawns and lined eyes drooped closed at odd intervals. Zuko coughed.

"Please, my lords, we must needs rest as well. The farmers outside the capital are done for the day. We need our minds to get through the worst of this."

"Zuko is right. Everyone get a good night's sleep," Iroh echoed. Zuko wondered if his uncle was truly going to follow his own words or patrol with the Kyoshi Warriors again. The lords rose and bowed to him, tucking ledgers and scrolls under their arms as they went.

Lord Genma dawdled to ask the Fire Lord about his grandchild and Zuko answered pregnancy questions as he was able. He mentioned the baby had started to kick and Genma was so excited, Zuko began to regret it. He would want to dote on Ty Lee and she was estranged from him as it was. He sighed.

"Pray excuse me, my lord. I must rest as well," Zuko begged off as grandly as he could. Genma looked like he wanted to argue but broke out into a smile instead.

"Of course, Fire Lord. We all need our rest! Ty Lee most of all," he grinned.

In that, Zuko agreed with the narcissistic lord.

As Zuko left, he was about to head for Ty Lee's, but stopped. He tapped one boot on the stone floor and whirled in the other direction. There was small talk and commotion in the sitting room of the apartment he stopped at. He knocked.

The door opened. It was the Kyoshi Warrior's apartment and one of the women answered, dressed down for sleep in a bedrobe, her make-up scrubbed off. She started and smiled to see Zuko.

"Come in, Fire Lord! What can we do for you?" she asked. Zuko smiled and entered.

"I came to see if Suki is available. Is she here?" he asked. The woman nodded and went in one of the adjoining bedrooms.

Suki came out, equally dressed down for bed. Her bed robe was a simple green, and her face was pale and free of make-up. She smiled and bobbed a bow.

"Good evening, my lord. Some of the Kyoshi Warriors are keeping up patrol with Iroh for the night. What can I do for you?" she asked.

Zuko extended an arm and gestured to the door. "Come with me?"

The two departed, leaving the women behind giggling. Zuko flushed, wondering what on earth they were thinking they were up to. He sighed.

Inside the royal apartments he once kept with Mai, and sometimes saw her in, Zuko set a fire in the hearth and he and Suki sat on the sofa.

Suki's fingers twitched and she clasped them together. The scene was somewhat intimate, but it was too much to hope for….. "What do you think caused the ice and snow to come early?"

"I don't know," Zuko admitted. "But the worse news about it is the loss of crops. We're in for a bad winter. I hope it's not a long one."

"Me too," Suki shuddered. "We had a bad winter one year on Kyoshi Island when I was a kid. The village had eaten everything, even the shoe leather. I remember helping my mother pick acorns in the woods. We even peeled bark from the trees to boil down into soup. It was disgusting, but at least it was something."

"That's incredible," Zuko said. Hardships traveling on the road with Iroh flashed through his mind. He placed a hand on his flat stomach, lest it growl in memory.

"It was something," Suki smiled. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Everything," Zuko admitted. "The babies….. my wife and Ty Lee. Of course, I worry about Mother and Kiyi as well."

"There's always a Kyoshi Warrior with your family," Suki said. "Don't worry on that score."

"Thanks," Zuko smiled ruefully. He suddenly wanted to spill the truth about Mai's baby to his friend. It would ease his mind and maybe his damaged heart. But when his lips parted, he faltered. He couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell anyone else. Bad enough he kept his uncle in the dark about both of the children's paternity. He was just too hurt. "Please…. Can you still keep Ty Lee's secret?"

Suki faltered, lips pursing. She had been so close to just blurting out the truth to Mai. Maybe it would ease her hatred of Zuko's actions, and she'd ease up on the man she was so fond of. And now Zuko was asking she remain silent…. "Of…. Of course, Zuko. It's a delicate matter."

Suki's heart swelled when Zuko sagged with relief and gave her a soft smile. "I can't tell you how relieved that makes me. Thank you, Suki…. thank you so much."

When Suki was about to speak, Zuko surprised her. "I'll tell Mai. One day… I just don't know how. I don't think I can while…. We're so at odds," he finished lamely. The urge to blurt out the truth of her pregnancy was on the tip of his tongue again. He nearly bit it to keep the words down.

His situation with his wife hurt so badly, that he eased into Suki's arm, when she slid it around his shoulders. "But you managed to get Lady Mai pregnant. You should tell her and the sooner the better," Suki said.

Zuko chuckled mildly, his mind whirling. Of course, Suki didn't know the truth of THAT child…..He closed his eyes when her fingers sifted through his bangs. Zuko sighed. Wait…..

"Uhm, Suki…." He sat up. Suki flushed and looked down between them. "Are you?..."

"No, I'm not okay. I'm not okay watching your wife devour you alive, and you going to Ty Lee's arms. She doesn't care about you. Not the way I do…." Suki made herself say it. There, now it was out. The Fire Lord could make her and the Kyoshi Warriors leave, but she had to say it.

Zuko's eyes widened and he fairly gaped at the woman beside him. "But….. oh, Suki… I'm so sorry…" he stammered. Suki bit her lip and lowered her head.

"I know you don't feel the same. That's okay. I just had to say it or I was going to lose my mind."

Suki's heart thundered when Zuko's palm covered her cheek. He tilted her face up to his sad expression.

"I don't want to lose you, my friend. Please, will you still be my friend?" he asked. Suki found herself nodding. She sighed and touched his hand, lowering it from her face.

"So, Ty Lee doesn't care about me that way?" Zuko asked casually. Suddenly, Suki felt her heart lurch. Involuntarily, she had caused him hurt yet again.

"That is, she does care a great deal for you…that is…." Suki stammered. Zuko gave a sad smile.

"It's not her fault I'm falling in love with her." Here, Zuko's eyes darted away, and she couldn't read his sullen expression. "It is my child she's carrying, after all…."

The subterfuge in his words killed Suki inside. They both knew the truth about Ty Lee's baby. She suddenly felt so sorry for her handsome Fire Lord. So at odds with the people he cared about. His wife truly was at hate's door with him, and the woman he spent all his time with did not love him back.

"Zuko…"

Zuko wiped his eyes on his tunic sleeve. "So, is it because Sokka has been away for awhile? I thought you both were doing fine."

"So does he," Suki admitted. "It's not his fault…"

"Is there any way you can rekindle your feelings for him?" Zuko wondered. Suki flushed and looked away.

"I hope so….. since I don't have a chance with you it seems."

Zuko looked at her sadly. "Maybe if I weren't married. And I didn't have Ty Lee…."

Suki regarded him ruefully. "I'll take your friendship. You won't have to worry about that changing between us."

Zuko gave a genuine smile. "Thank you…"

"But please tell your wife. If she knew about Ty Lee's baby…she wouldn't hate you so much," Suki said. Zuko sighed.

"I have a feeling that would be so. But there is something else going on….. I just don't know when I can tell her." The image of his wife spreading her legs and letting Azula mount her filled his mind and his fingers twitched angrily. He exhaled a stream of steam.

"Things will get better, Zuko. They have to," Suki swore. Zuko sighed.

"I hope you're right."

8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8

8

The camp was a mess.

Azula growled and stalked between the rows of hastily erected tents and campfires. The soldiers were huddled in their armor and cloaks, breath steaming in the freezing air. She turned over a frozen log on the ground and gazed around the forest. The trees and bushes were frosted white and the swirling winds carried noticeable flakes of snow and ice. She blinked as her lashes were dusted rapidly.

It could be her paranoia, but Azula was almost certain that Zuko was somehow responsible for the lurch into winter.

"You can't stop me, Zuzu. I WILL get to you…." She cursed out loud. A crunching came up behind her and Azula blinked, turning toward Zirin. She was huddled in her purple and black cloak, hood pulled down over her face. She had barely slept; well everyone hadn't gotten much sleep. "We need to break camp and get back to the march."

Zirin blinked, mouth drooping with frustration. "I don't think that will happen, Azula. We should retreat to Lady Sachiko's until the ice is manageable."

Azula growled and flared, boot flying in a high kick. Fire streamed from the movement. Zirin casually dodged. "That is not an option!" she snapped.

Zirin admired Azula's strength; really, everyone did. But she had to be shown that real health issues would arrive if they pressed on. The nonbenders were certainly suffering.

"It has to be, princess. We must go back. It's only a month or two wait or so; and we can work on our plan while we do. Let Zuko be lulled to a false sense of security. We will get there in time."

A myriad of emotions contorted Azula's face; rage, frustration, and then dull understanding. "FINE. Tell them to get their shit packed up."

As Zirin turned to head back toward the tents, she cast a glance over her shoulder. Azula was gazing at the rows of ice-encrusted trees, a harsh scowl on her face. She neared a tree and placed her bare hand against the frozen bark. She watched her long fingers splay, imagining it were someone else she were caressing.

"Soon. You will bow to me," Azula murmured under her breath. She wondered what Ty Lee looked like swollen with pregnancy. With Zuzu's pup; the very image became suddenly toxic and Azula growled. Her hand heated up and she set the tree to a slow blaze.

The crackling of blue flames filled the woods as the princess stalked back to the camp.

End for now

End notes: Okay it's a bit of a delay :P I need to have the kid born before I get the plot going to more proactive events :P And I will time jump some more so never fear :P Love it, do that review thing, smash that review button :P Stay strong, my lovelies. And happy Friday the 13th!

Sincerely, pen

1/13/2017


	25. Winter's Beginning

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The Last Airbender!" Nada nada.

Author's notes: I fully apologize for the shortness of this chapter. May be a fast read. But not to worry; I have not run out of ideas. Drama commences next chapter so enjoy the break for now :P

Maraghoul: As always, thank you so much for helping me form the base for this story before I started writing it :P And you are right; rulers are generally blamed for times of famine or disasters. Zuko is up to his ears in troubles! I just hope Aang brings him a gift basket when he apologizes for his Avatar State Shenanigans :P

QueenTyzula: I know we discussed other imagery for snow aside from popping in a "Game of Thrones" episode, but here we are in a winter wonderland of dread ^_^ This story is also partly dedicated to your messages and jogging my mind to certain scenes. Thank you.

Harley Quinn Davidson: Thank you for the kind words! Enjoy.

CharlieBarrow: Full creds goes to Charlie for the nudge toward parental chi signatures on a child. This is mentioned in this chapter and will be further explored once Ty Lee's baby is born. Thanks again!

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter twenty-five "Winter's Beginning"

Azula growled. She walked through Lady Sachiko's snowy courtyard, ignoring the soldiers who bowed at her approach. Their retinue had stumbled back to the lady's manor, frozen through and covered with ice. Azula herself and her Kemurikage had been bundled inside, and into hot baths. Alcohol was pressed on everyone and the soldiers that had to camp in the courtyard had sturdier leather tents that blocked out the icy winds. Soon bonfires were erected in the courtyard and merry singing and laughter echoed from the tents as the soldiers wound down.

After her bath, new bedwarmers had been pressed on her. Despite the surging of blood to her shifted cock, Azula had dressed and made rounds through the resting soldiers. Many snapped to attention, but she knew the ones out of sight in the tents were enjoying each other's company, whether through song or sex or both.

"The winter won't last forever, Princess. We'll have you on the Fire throne yet," one of the soldiers slurred. He lifted a cup of sake to toast her. Azula's golden eyes flickered, and her face was still. She stalked past and back inside. The servants took her heavy cloak and gently brushed snowflakes off of her shoulders. Azula flung them off when they made to pat the snow from her hair.

"Get off me," she hissed. The servants backed up and kowtowed. Azula stalked past.

She found her Kemurikage in their own chamber, enjoying the fire in the hearth and trying to enjoy each other's company.

Zirin was in an overstuffed chair, sipping at sake. Her expression was oddly bleak. Azula stopped at her elbow.

"You look as downcast as the weather outside," Azula commented. Zirin flashed her princess a pained look.

"Winter wasn't due for another two months at least. This is highly abnormal, princess," she commented. Azula shrugged, but inwardly she couldn't help worrying it had been somehow caused by Zuko. Somehow!

"Tell me about it," Azula growled. "I take it you're all settled?"

San nodded and the other girls lifted glasses of sake in toast to their princess. "What about you, Princess? You need to rest."

'Or calm down,' Zirin thought.

"I'll find a way I'm sure," Azula drawled. She left the women to it and met Lady Sachiko outside. The bent woman took Azula's hand and led her to her own bedchamber.

"You can take my son's old room. It's the finest I can offer you," she said. Azula nodded, feeling fatigue and frustration tug at her mind. She blinked.

"And a bedwarmer?" she found herself asking. Sachiko laughed.

"You alphas always need a sheathe don't you? Sure. I'll send a girl," Sachiko smirked. Her milky white eyes twinkled in Azula's direction. Azula smiled.

"Always," she admitted. A servant girl entered the son's bedchamber with her. Azula cast over quick strategies in her head as the girl went about tidying the room. Some of the old-timers were downright superstitious…they could spread rumors that Zuko's bad reign had caused the drop into icy winter's embrace. Yes, that could help while they waited it out….

Azula turned and blasted a fire into the fireplace. The blue flames flickered, casting an eerie light around the room. She grabbed the girl's wrist when she sidled past with an armful of bedding and supplies. They dropped to the floor.

"Undress. It's been a trying day," Azula growled. The girl stared at her, doe eyes wide with longing as Azula's chi slammed against hers aggressively. Azula's eyes swept up and down the body before her and her cock gave a needy twitch against the lap of her trousers. She began removing her own garments, unlacing her trousers slowly. The girl's stare was appreciative as her cock was released. When she climbed on the bed, the girl's touches were annoying. Azula's mind was agitated and she wanted to fling the needy girl off of her.

She grit her teeth and closed her eyes. It galled Azula that it was Ty Lee she was thinking of when the girl bent her head over her cock, taking it into her mouth.

8  
8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

Zuko waited opposite Ty Lee as the court healers assessed her huge belly. She was in the seventh month, and felt as ungainly as an otter-seal. She had to stop katas and forms, but kept up careful stretches with Zuko and Ying alone.

Ty Lee clasped the top of her robe to her breasts, but her belly was bare for the old men to dote over. One smiled, patting the roundness.

"The baby kicked. It's strong," he grinned. Zuko shared a look of silent pride with Ty Lee. Her heart fluttered with warmth for him despite herself.

Yes, its sire was definitely strong….but the way Zuko doted on her made her heart surge for him. He was trying so hard to make her happy…..

It could be the pregnancy hormones, but Ty Lee was awash in guilt and longing. She longed for her child's sire, to make things right and take the insanity from her eyes. But the rational side of her mind knew it couldn't be so. Not when she lay with Zuko and let him touch her, dote on her, make love to her….Her chi must smell of his through and through by now.

Azula would attack her as well as Zuko. Not even her love could stop that. Ty Lee started when one of the men pressed into her side a little too hard.

"Hey!" she protested. She snapped out with two stiff finger points and paralyzed his shoulder. The man's arm sagged to his side and he yelped in surprise and pain.

"My apologies, my lady, I was just assessing the little one's chi!" he cried. Zuko strode forward and tucked Ty Lee's robe around her.

"It's strong. That's all you need to know," he growled. The men bowed, acquiescing to the alpha's pride. He smiled at Ty Lee and despite herself, she gave a sly smile back. They had lain together that morning, all the more to mask her child's chi signature with Zuko's. There was so much they could due to cover up Azula's signature before the child was born, but it was enough so far.

"Yes, my lord."

Ty Lee slid her arms into the robe's sleeves and leaned back into Zuko's arms. "How are you?" she asked softly as the old men gathered up their tools. He gave a soft smile down to her.

"Wonderful. Making you happy makes me happy," he said. Ty Lee rubbed her cheek against his sleeve and sighed.

"You always make sure I'm well rested."

"And you take care of my needs even though you don't have to…."

"I wanted to," Ty Lee gave a careless shrug and arched back into him. She was pleased when he pressed into her from behind. "I may get tired easily but someone has to take care of you…."

"Thanks," Zuko gave a wince. Ty Lee turned in his arms and slung her arms around his waist. Her belly stood prominently between them.

"I mean it." She said. Zuko's eyes were too soft gazing down at her. Ty Lee's heart skipped a beat.

"Ty…."

They arched to kiss before Ying and Suki sidled in to follow the two to the concubine's apartments. Ice and snow swirled around the high windows of the corridors and Ty Lee marveled at the feet of snow piled out in the courtyards.

Palace servants, heavily bundled against the cold, shoveled the pathways.

Back inside their bedchamber, Ty Lee undressed Zuko slowly. He stood, smiling softly as her nimble fingers unfastened his tunic and worked on unlacing his trousers. His pants opened around his cock and Zuko turned Ty Lee's face up for a kiss.

"It's merely the afternoon," he teased. He was glad his council meetings had been earlier in the morning. Ty Lee was making it abundantly clear she wanted his attention.

Ty Lee's fingers grazed up and down the muscles along his sides. "I know…. Maybe it's the baby, but my body's on fire. I need you…"

'I love you,' echoed in Zuko's mind. He bit his lip, not wanting to spoil the moment or cause Ty Lee worry. She kissed him back eagerly and he purred into her mouth. "I do too…"

"How are you going to take me?" Ty Lee gave a coy smile and allowed Zuko to strip her robe. His hands gently cupped her round breasts. He bent his head and gently sucked her nipples to hardness. Her fingers twined through his hair, loosening his top knot. The motions hurt her breasts after a moment and she gave a small grunt of displeasure. Zuko hurried to comfort her.

"What do you want? Do you want me on top of you? Do you want to be on your knees?" Zuko gasped. His cock pushed out through the opening of his trousers and pressed against her hip. Ty Lee pressed against it and moved her lips along Zuko's throat. She ran her tongue over his mating bite and he gasped. His cock hardened against her.

"I want to be on top of you. Take care of me, Fire Lord," Ty Lee purred. She pressed her breasts into Zuko's chest, her belly pressing against him. His arms went low around her back and he began to rub her lower back.

Ty Lee murmured her appreciation and yelped when his hands went low and groped her ass. Zuko kicked off his trousers and they climbed onto the wide bed. Zuko spread his legs and leaned on his elbows, watching Ty Lee carefully crawl up. He sat up and helped guide her. With her pregnancy so far advanced, balancing was an obscene trial.

Ty Lee grasped his arms with a smile of thanks. She sat on his lap, his cock standing up between them. She ran her nails lightly through Zuko's loose hair and scratched his scalp lightly in passes. Zuko leaned back against the pillows propped up against the headboard and moaned. Just that felt too good. The sex would come but their closeness was more than enough sometimes.

Ty Lee leaned forward, her breasts pushed against Zuko's chest. Her belly stood out between them. Zuko's hands roamed her wider sides, and rubbed the swell of her belly. He leaned down and pressed kisses along Ty Lee's collar bone. Her arms slung around his neck.

Ty Lee didn't have to kneel up; Zuko supported her weight in his arms and pulled her against his erection. Ty Lee pressed against him; his cock was damp with her.

Zuko stared into Ty Lee's face as it shifted with pleasure as he carefully helped seat her onto his erection. Ty Lee gasped, fluttering around him, clenching down. He throbbed inside her. His hips shifted under her and drove upward in deep languid thrusts. Ty Lee grasped his neck and leaned for a kiss. Their tongues stroked eagerly.

"Hmm….." Zuko growled. Ty Lee's hand pressed against his chest, feeling his heart flutter. Mai's scratch marks had healed. "Ty…."

Ty Lee ground her hips against him, letting Zuko push her along. She gasped and moaned highly, riding him. Zuko's hands cradled her backside, pulling her onto him.

The ice and snow painted the window in sweeps of white. But inside, the Fire Lord and Ty Lee moved against each other, clinging to warmth.

They had the moment and in that moment, they had each other.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Mai frowned. She and her Kyoshi Warriors had done another round that night, despite her growing exhaustion. Tsung stuck to her like glue, even offering her arm when she tired. Mai rested a hand on her belly. Azula's child gave her little rest, and why she was using what spare time she had to rest to listen in on the palace soldiers was beyond her.

But if they were planning something against Zuko, she had to know about it. Zuko had to know. "Their patrols sure are sporadic," Mai murmured to Tsung. She and Yoshiko nodded seriously. Mai knew they didn't mind the nightly forays. It had to beat sitting around her family's apartment.

"Are you certain you want to be out so late? The other warriors are working with Iroh," Tsung murmured. Mai ran a hand over her belly.

"There's something going on here. There hadn't been a soldier death in a few days. That tells me the soldiers left have to be under Azula's thumb," she suggested. It made sense. Tsung turned that over in her mind.

"And those soldiers need an eye kept on them. There are dissenters under the Fire Lord's very nose," she swore. Mai gave a shaky laugh as they walked through the shadows of the long corridor.

"No one ever said I didn't have loyalty to the crown," she said. It was half her crown too, being Zuko's wife, but there it was. Mai contemplated going to their old apartments to share her thoughts with her husband. She would even be civil when she told him. But a pass of the royal apartments showed no one on duty guarding the double doors.

Mai sighed. Tsung touched her elbow softly. "Just ask the Fire Lord for his time. He does care for you…."

Mai knew the woman was trying to be kind, but even the nice words hurt. She sighed, mind going to dark places. He was with Ty Lee. Of course. Mai cursed them both in her head. Why was she trying so hard to secure Zuko's hold on the throne?

The Fire Lady patted her rounder belly, mind and heart awhirl. She WOULD demand Zuko's time, first thing in the morning if she had to. He'd better enjoy his rutting while he could.

8  
8

8

8  
8

8

8

Ty Lee woke in the middle of the night against Zuko's chest. His arm was draped over her waist and he was breathing heavily as he slept. She had been dreaming of Azula as she was wont to do. Her child was growing so much and put strains on her body. Zuko helped relax and rub the parts of her that hurt as she carried the energetic pup, and even though they were close she was still awash in guilt.

Where was Azula in all the ice and snow? Was she safe? Was she in a secure shelter? Ty Lee didn't want Azula to touch anyone else; selfish and hypocritical, considering her current attachment to Zuko. But suddenly she wished Azula would be warm, no matter how she got that warmth.

'Please, let someone warm my alpha tonight…' Ty Lee thought. The wish stabbed her heart and she wiped a tear from her eye. Zuko gave a sudden snore, fingers twitching. Ty Lee laid her hand over his and rubbed it against her side. Zuko murmured in his sleep. Ty Lee blinked and leaned close. She brushed her lips over his. He sighed in his sleep.

'You're only kissing him because he's near. You're only touching him because Azula hates you…..' Ty Lee's mind argued. Her fingers splayed along Zuko's belly as she watched him sleep. She frowned to herself. No, she did care for him…she had grown to care so much what happened to him. As crazy as he had upended her decisions, she still wanted his happiness.

'And that happiness will come with Mai, not you,' her mind argued further. Ty Lee leaned against a few pillows and rested her arms on her belly. 'But Azula hates me…..'

If this was her last chance for affection before she actually landed on any crazy ideas, Ty Lee would take it. She was deeply troubled though. The atmosphere around the palace was as equally chilled as the weather outside. Her child was due in the dead of winter, but even with the early snow, Ty Lee had a feeling the population would rejoice in the pup's birth.

She had to take care of her child and ensure it was healthy.

But afterwards…after the pup was born….what then? Stay on as Zuko's side woman, sleep with him when Mai didn't demand him? She wanted to help raise her child, and that would have to be at Zuko's side. But what of its true sire? What if Azula came back? And it was foolhardy to hope she wouldn't.

'Maybe I could stop her…..' Ty Lee bit her lip. 'Yes….after the pup is born….'

But she didn't want to leave her current position of warmth. Zuko was passionate and endearing to her; and she hadn't even glimpsed her child's face yet. She wanted to stay.

But she knew another option had to be viable.

8

8

8

8  
8  
*

8

8

Azula grunted and leaned her head back on the pillows. The stupid servant had slid onto her cock and was riding her in slow short thrusts. It would have served to turn anyone on, but it was hard to remain, well, hard. Azula was getting more and more irritated at the stupid girl's annoying high gasps that sounded more fake as the moments went on. Azula sat up, her cock shifting up further into the girl. She gasped, and clasped her legs around Azula's waist. Azula roughly yanked the girl off of her; she shoved her across the mattress.

The girl half fell off the bed, upper torso falling off. She gasped in surprise. "Ow," she murmured to herself.

Azula couldn't find it in herself to be sorry. She flung the sheets over her waist, feeling her cock shift back down and away. "Get out of here," she ordered. The girl scrambled off the bed and for her clothes. She gave a clumsy bow as she tried to dress and leave all at once.

Azula regarded her with slit eyes, waiting for the door to open and close. Finally, the girl was gone and she flung the pillows off the bed. She flopped on her back, sighing with frustration. She was in for a couple of months of down time. Well, she was going to drill the soldiers. Even if it was snowing, they could practice firebending.

As she watched the shadows flick up the stone walls from the blue fire in the fireplace, Azula was displeased that her thoughts circled back to the woman she couldn't have. Ty Lee had left HER. She shouldn't be concerned with her. But Azula rolled on her stomach and hugged the pillow under her. Was Ty Lee happy with her decision? She bet Zuzu was taking every opportunity to fuck her.

Azula felt a headache coming on. She groaned and rolled on her back. She scraped her palms across her eyes, hissing steam. Well, she'd had her fun with Mai in return. Azula was somewhat pleased yet troubled that the news would have reached Ty Lee by now. She would have been hurt, she would have cried she bet.

"She deserves to cry….." Azula muttered under her breath. She knew the action would have hurt her once lover, but still, she was troubled that it did. And she was going to have Zuzu's pup soon… right before the new year? She wondered if Ty Lee was happy about it. More than likely she was decorating a room with pink accessories. That would so be like her to do.

"Whatever she's doing….she's safe," Azula muttered. She wondered if they pushed into the palace and took it over what she would do. Would she give herself up? Surrender? Or fight her? The muscles along Azula's back tensed on reflex as she remembered the harsh strikes Ty Lee had struck on Boiling Rock. And when she was on top of her, inside of her during that treacherous heat….

"She could have said she didn't want to be bitten!" Azula growled. Instead, she had been paralyzed and her orgasms had been sucked right out of her. And more than likely, she was carrying a bite mark from Zuzu now. It wasn't fair. He already was mated to his wife. But now to his concubine…..

"Dammit!" Azula yelled. She flung the pillow clear across the room in a childish fit and flung herself on her back. Well, when she took back the palace, what she would do with Ty Lee would depend on her temperance. She would take what she wanted. If Ty Lee resisted, well…. Death was always an option.

Azula's heart sank despite herself at the thought.

End for now

End notes: I wanted to go abit more into Azula's thoughts. And sorry so hella short, I wanted to get something out before the next chapter. It's going to be a doozy!

Like it? Smash that button and do that review thing :P

Most sincerely, pen

1/21/2017


	26. Winter Tragedy

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last Airbender!" nada thing.

Author's notes: Well here we go again! With the snow falling outside, it matches the imagery inside the story.

As always, full creds to my friend Maraghoul for helping develop the formation of this story's plot :P A lot of stuff wouldn't have happened without her suggestion. Thanks!

QueenTyzula: well, as you'll read, that little bit of extra from the last chapter was as a buffer for the stuff that's going down in this chapter…. Oh man, your comment made me die of laughter, my friend! :P Ty Lee does seem to like the concubine role :P Snick. Just read on!

CharlieBarrow: Creds again for helping push my mind to think about chi signatures on the unborn pups. Thanks!

Harley Quinn Davidson: Yes, long live Azula! :P

The Rogue of Dragonstone: oh, I like what you said :P Heat conflicting with the ice; very apt! Yes, it will uhm, head for a bang…

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter twenty-six "Winter Tragedy"

Mai staggered into her bedchamber panting. Her self-inflicted patrol with Tsung and Yoshiko was over, or was as she saw fit. It was well past midnight and the Fire Lady was beyond exhausted. Her feet and ankles had started swelling, so patrolling was a trial. Why she still did it was beyond her.

But someone had to save her husband's shaky reign, even if he wasn't so entitled to. At least Iroh was on the watch with the other Kyoshi Warriors. Mai knew he had his eyes opened wide and wouldn't let anything slip past.

At least not consciously. She had talked with him earlier in a shut off sitting room. They all traded notes on the servants, those they recognized and those Iroh knew had served for years in the royal palace. They tried to differentiate any new faces out in plain sight, but over two thirds of the royal staff went to sleep at night to rise with the sun so they could begin service. Only a select token few worked through the night, baking bread in the kitchen, cleaning the odd chamber, or whatever task had been left over from the day staff.

It stood to guess the Kemurikage weren't skulking around in their horrible purple and black cloaks. They were more than likely masquerading as servants. It was a good theory, and Mai knew they would narrow down the hundreds of servants sometime.

Hopefully sooner than later. Mai groaned as she pulled at the ties of her robes. Her servants, known to her for years, and loyal, sidled up and helped draw the garment from her pale shoulders. Her breasts were truly round and her belly was growing huge. It wasn't as big as Ty Lee's belly, but it was definitely larger than it had been.

"My bed robe…thank you," Mai murmured. One servant placed a soft red bed robe around her shoulders and Mai ducked into the sleeves. The other made to comb her hair, but Mai dismissed them.

She was exhausted and needed sleep. Mai climbed beneath the covers of her new bed and curled on one side. Her arms slid around her belly despite herself. Azula may have sired the pup but it was her husband's face she thought of as she curled around herself.

Stupid Zuko…..instead of just berating him in her head, Mai's body surged and she couldn't help but remember their last coupling. Mai had pushed for it, of course. With her being so angry about the entire situation, her husband was as standoffish as he could be.

So she had to push for everything. Zuko had been generous in stoking her passion. He had been on top of her, making sure to stay off her belly, arching his back in uncomfortable ways to do so. Mai wouldn't let him kiss her, but his mouth had descended on her mating mark and she had melted into him. She hated that he could still have that effect on her. But it couldn't be helped; they WERE mated.

Mai pulled the comforter over her shoulders. She sighed and closed her eyes.

8

8

8  
8

8

8

"Will she come this morning?" Ty Lee wondered. Zuko sighed. He was on edge, moving around the small table in the apartment's sitting room setting up the breakfast dishes that had just been delivered. Mai had almost barged in on the two of them naked the previous morning, and even though it had been an embarrassing and irritating interruption, once everyone was settled and clothed, Mai had some intriguing notions about the silent killers in the palace. Despite himself, Zuko was impressed with her.

"Possibly. All we can do is sit out the winter. And try to gain some semblance of peace," Zuko muttered. He helped Ty Lee around the table and helped her into a chair. Ying smiled when Zuko leaned down to kiss her cheek affectionately. Ty Lee leaned back, sighing, her hand on the swell of her belly. Her eyes gleamed at the possibility of action, despite herself. Zuko poured her a vitality tea, and Ying sat across from the both of them.

"We should patrol ourselves. It wasn't so long ago I did so for you," Ty Lee urged.

"You're pregnant," Zuko answered by way of saying "don't do it." He angled his chair beside hers. Ty Lee turned to frown prettily at him.

"I'm not made of glass, Zuko. We should try and seek out the interlopers ourselves," Ty Lee said. Ying nodded.

"Maybe once the baby is born…." She suggested by way of pleasing the Fire Lord. Ty Lee huffed at the both of them. She cradled her cup of tea over her belly with both hands.

"You're both impossible!" she frowned. Zuko smoothed a lock of hair behind her ear and tried to soothe her ire.

"I just want you and the baby to be safe," he said. Ty Lee calmed and sipped her tea.

"We will be…."

The Kyoshi Warriors on guard outside the apartment knocked, and admitted in Mai with Tsung in tow. Ty Lee gave a careful smile, and Ying raised an eyebrow at Tsung. Likewise, both women were all but ignored.

"Glad to see you're up," Mai said dryly. Zuko rose to his feet to help her to a chair. Mai sank down gratefully, hand going to her belly. Tsung took the last available chair. Ying glanced at her aloof past lover out of the corner of her eye.

Zuko ignored the barb. He took his seat and poured her a cup of tea. "You should stop patrolling, Mai. You're getting huge and you must be tired."

"I am tired," Mai retorted. "But Tsung and I are onto something. Your uncle certainly thinks so."

Zuko blinked. "I will patrol with Uncle if need be; you need to rest. Please?" he asked.

"I'm surprised you're being so light about this," Mai said dryly. Zuko sat up straight.

"Please? Will you stop patrolling? You look exhausted," Zuko complained. Ty Lee set her cup down.

"Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors have all the patrols down, Mai. I know you think some of the Kemurikage are in the palace disguised under our very noses, but you should think of your child first," Ty Lee said gently. Mai huffed and crossed her arms over her belly.

"I am thinking of it. Same as you," Mai retorted. Ty Lee's eyes half lowered and the two held a silent stare across the table. Zuko began to sweat.

"Uncle and I will keep an eye for any new suspicious servants. By the way, aren't you due with the court healers?" Zuko suggested to his wife. Mai gave a wry smile.

"I suppose I am. Wil you come this time?" she asked. Zuko's heart thudded. He found himself nodding.

Ty Lee felt oddly closed out. With Azula flashing in her mind's eye, she shouldn't have minded. But her pup's sire was far from touch and reach and she felt walled off from Zuko. Suddenly, she wished her chair was closer so she could touch his knee.

"Will you come to my child's naming ceremony, Mai? I want to be there for yours, too," Ty Lee offered. The grateful look Zuko flashed her made her heart leap. Mai cast hooded eyes to her friend.

"We'll see how I'm feeling. But please, come to mine," she said. Ying's eyebrow quirked. The Fire Lady was doing everything to clip Ty Lee's wings and she felt sorry for her friend.

Likewise, across the table, her past love did everything to give her sullen looks or ignore her. Ying nudged the pot of tea on the table closer to Tsung but the Kyoshi Warrior ignored it. Ying sighed in her head.

Like the her friend and the Fire Lord, Ying felt a similar situation in her own corner where it concerned her ex-lover.

8

8

8

8  
8  
8

The three Kemurikage women were on their knees, dressed in the red tunic and slacks of the palace servants. White bandanas were tied over their heads. They had a bucket of soapy water between them and were busy scrubbing the stone floor. All the better to while the time away until nightfall.

The three women conversed in low tones as they worked slowly through the afternoon. They had already been bawled at by a supervisor, and pretended to scrub harder.

"There are a few of Zuko's newer soldiers left…." One of the women murmured. Another of the women smirked. She pushed her bandana up on her forehead.

"I propose a 'friendly' visit tonight. That uncle of Zuko's is nosing around the servants and I don't like it."

"They won't find us," the other Kemurikage noted confidently. "There are too many servants moving around all day."

"The Fire Lady's gotten in on this search…. She really pisses me off," one of the women cursed. The three gave each other a wry look. One of the women dipped her brush into the bucket and messily spread a dollop of soapy water on the ground.

"Well, she's pregnant. I doubt she can do much," another woman scoffed. One of the Kemurikage frowned.

"She's not a bender, but she carries around knives. I'd watch it and kowtow when she's near."

"Fine, fine…."

The three women kept scrubbing as the sun arched through the sky toward afternoon.

8  
8

8  
8

8

8

Zuko clasped his hands before his waist as Mai's robe was parted. His wife darted angry eyes to him when he lingered over her rounder breasts and belly. He raised surprised eyes to hers and sheepishly smiled. She scowled at him.

The healers went to work, assessing the chi and making note of Mai's health. Zuko knew they had last lain together over a week ago, and hopefully his chi was still laced through with hers and through Mai to the child inside her. Zuko was thankful that with the gaps in their sexual joinings, that at the very least they were mated. That would help mask the child's chi signature sufficiently.

"Strong so far," one of the healers murmured. "You've done well, my lady."

Mai gave a smug smile to Zuko and thanked the healers. The old men gathered their tools and bowed to the Fire Lord and Lady. Mai closed her robe and stood opposite Zuko. He gave a soft smile to her, though his eyes looked troubled.

Mai sighed with exasperation. "Come here." She ducked into his arms, ignoring the surprised look on his face. She was glad when his arms readily slid around her waist, rubbing her back softly. Zuko held his very pregnant wife, feeling his hopes stretch out impossibly. Mai was holding him back, but the child inside her round belly wasn't his. He closed his wet eyes and sighed.

"Don't you have a council meeting, Fire Lord?" Mai asked against his chest. She pressed a hand against the fabric of his tunic and looked up at his scarred face. Zuko nodded. He almost bent to kiss her cheek, stopped, and released her. He gave a soft bow at the waist.

"Please rest yourself, my lady," he said. Mai watched him leave. Always, Zuko infuriated and pulled her in all at once. It was his fault she wanted to seek out another lover during her heat. Yet he acted as if his heart were broken around her. Did he still love her?

Mai swept off with her Kyoshi Warriors. She wanted to rest, and her mother would be all for it. Before she could fully leave the corridor, a servant bypassed the room, carrying a tray with two cups at a fast pace. Mai raised an eyebrow. When she peeked into the corridor to see where the woman was going, she felt a tingle go up her spine when she realized she was following Zuko.

"Come on," Mai muttered to Tsung. She nodded and Yoshiko's gaze hardened and they followed the servant at a seemingly sedate pace.

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Our chefs want to go over stores and ingredients with the capital harvest being distributed through the islands," one of the lords began. He pushed a scroll over to Zuko. "They propose we have a more-simple diet of dishes and save any elaborate ingredients for special occasions during the winter."

"Such as the birth of my grandchild," Lord Genma grinned. Zuko wanted to throw something at the man. But he nodded.

"We'll have a feast of course when my child has been presented. We'll make it a lighter affair as it is. But I do agree with keeping to a more stringent diet until special occasions occur. Rice jook for breakfast, rice and vegetables for dinner. We'll save meat for half of the week and bread should be baked to three days a week. We'll make due," Zuko said.

"What about sweets?" A rounder lord wondered. "Surely we won't cut down on the baking of pastries and filled dumplings."

"For now, we will. We will save them for when my child is born," Zuko said rationally. "Simple dumplings for now."

The round lord looked displeased but he nodded. "Well, my wife was after me to lose some weight. This early winter could be a blessing," he said, trying to save face. Zuko gave him a grateful look.

"Simple it is," one of the lords said. He made a few notes on the scroll.

"What do the farmers say about the fields? The ground is still impassable?" Zuko asked.

Another lord cleared his throat. "Yes. All is hardened with ice and won't be able to be touched until spring…"

"Pardon my intrusion, my lords, but I have tea for the Fire Lord," a servant backed into the chamber, a silver tray in her hands.

"What about the rest of us?" one of the men demanded.

The lords shrugged and Zuko went to accept the cup. Iroh sidled into the chamber suddenly, looking slightly winded as if he had just run the whole way. He gave a slight nod of the head to the bearded men, but reached for the tray, as if to take it from the servant woman.

"I'll take that. Thank you," he offered. "You, you're new here, aren't you?"

Zuko's hackles began to rise at the statement. Mai had said his uncle and she were on the notion of inspecting all the servants, certain their enemies were in plain view. He leaned back in his chair, legs tensed if he needed to fight.

"Not so new, my lord," the woman demurred. But Zuko noted a hard gleam in her eye despite her gentle words.

"When did you begin service here?" Zuko demanded. The woman made to answer, then shoved the tray at Iroh. Hot tea splattered over his robe and he jumped back, yelping in surprise and pain. The lord protested, and those of them that were firebenders leaped to their feet to grab up the servant.

The woman snarled and advanced on Zuko, fists streaming fire. Zuko back-kicked from his chair, toppling it over as he darted back. He deflected the flames neatly, but she pressed her attack. Iroh recovered and moved to grab her up from behind but she gave a hard back kick, forcing him to retreat back.

As she was momentarily distracted in pressing his uncle back, Zuko advanced. But through the flurry of fire and motion from the lords pressing in on his frantic peripheral vision, a figure in black and red robes rushed past him. He blinked and in the millisecond he had time to process a knife in the figure's hand.

Mai jumped in front of Zuko and flung a knife at the servant woman. It struck her shoulder, imbedding in the fabric of her tunic and she shrieked in pain. As Zuko made to shove past his wife and take the woman down, the servant flared back with a wave of fire. He grabbed Mai's shoulder, intending to fling her to the side.

Mai turned and shouldered him to the ground. Zuko kept his hand upturned, deflecting the flames from her as he went down hard, his legs flying up. Zuko cast wild eyes to his wife. The servant charged Mai and despite a fierce battle hand to hand, Mai's condition got in the way.

The servant smirked openly as she pressed two hands against the Fire Lady's belly and SHOVED. Mai went flying back against the stone wall, and her scream made Zuko's heart grow cold.

"MAI!" he screamed. He had time to glimpse Tsung fling a hard fist across the servant's face, knocking her back. He turned and blasted a stream of intense fire at the rogue servant. It collided with Iroh's stream and the women couldn't deflect both at once. A horrible scream filled the air.

The charred body of the servant woman clattered to the rug and the lords clamored, surrounding her. Zuko blinked and knelt down beside Mai.

She was huddled over on herself, arm around her belly. "I'm okay…. stop looking at me like that, Zuko!" she snapped. Despite her tone, he heard her fear and Zuko slid his arm around her waist, lifting her.

"Let's get you checked out, Mai," he soothed gently. Mai clung to his arms as he lifted. Suddenly, a bright red stained formed at the waist of her robes and spread rapidly. They both gaped down at it and at each other.

"Zuko!" she whispered. Zuko lifted her in his arms.

"It'll be okay, Mai…. it'll be okay!" he swore. Iroh, Tsung and Yoshiko flanked him as he ran from the council chamber.

8

8

8

8

8

8

"You need to calm down, Fire Lord. We're helping Lady Mai in every way we can."

Zuko growled at the healer bodily trying to keep him from their chambers. "Screw that, I'm going in," he vowed.

The healer made to dryly answer, but the hard look in Zuko's eyes made him step back. He bowed.

"Just stay out of the healer's way. Maybe you can calm the Fire Lady," he suggested. Zuko glared at him, but pushed inside. The snow swirled wildly outside the windows.

Mai was half naked, her belly being measured and assessed. Blood dotted her inner thighs and Zuko's heart sank at the sight. He felt to his knees beside the bed and smoothed the bangs from her furious golden eyes.

"Mai…." He whispered. Mai's eyes flew to his, and her anger broke. She began to sob, clutching at him. Zuko gladly held her, trying to soothe her. His chi swirled around hers, trying to fill in the jagged cracks her grief had wrought. "Mai…. you didn't do anything wrong…."

"But I lost it. They said so. The baby's chi died," Mai sobbed. Zuko sighed, bundling her in his arms. He let her cry against his chest. His heart broke for his wife, but in his heart of hearts, Zuko couldn't be broken-hearted for the child. Azula had sired it and his wife had been so at odds….

Zuko suddenly felt guilty, like he had caused all of this. And in a way, the dangers of being Fire Lord HAD caused it. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. Mai's eyes flashed, though filled with tears. The promise in them said she had more to retort in private, but she allowed her husband to hold her.

The pain was indescribable and she sobbed as the healers tried to clean her up. But her child receded from her, leaking out in clots and staining the bed sheets. Zuko half sat on the edge of the mattress, one long leg stretched out. Mai bundled against his side, crying. Zuko closed his eyes against her head and tried not to cry aloud.

8  
8

8  
8

8

8

Iroh held Ursa in the hallway, doing his best to ease her sorrow. They had both gotten the news at once and Ursa wanted to rush in to comfort her son, thinking he needed the lion's share of comfort. Iroh had gently asked her to give him as much time alone with his distraught wife as needed.

"We'll have to give the announcement….at some point," Iroh murmured gently. Ursa wiped her eyes, leaning her head against his firm shoulder.

"My grandchild… oh, Zuko….and Mai…." Ursa fretted. Her heart bled for the Fire Lady. They had had a rough time of it getting pregnant, now this. "What will we do?"

"Get through. As we always have," Iroh said firmly. Ursa blinked wet eyes, gazing up into his gentle smile.

"How does nothing bring you down, Iroh? You always push us through," she said. Iroh rubbed a rough thumb along the tear sliding from her eye.

"Because we have to," was his simple response. Ursa nodded.

"Is Mai okay?" Ty Lee sidled up, clasping Ying's hand for balance. Her round belly led the way and Ursa's eyes wet as she took in the pregnant concubine.

She clasped Ty Lee's shoulders and helped take her other arm. "No…she's lost the baby…."

A sad frown twisted Ty Lee's mouth. She wanted to comfort her friend. She wanted to hold Zuko and take the guilt she knew he was surely feeling from him.

"Can I…see them?" she asked. Ursa made to answer, but Iroh gestured to the door.

"You were all great friends. Please," he insisted. Ty Lee flashed him a grateful look.

Tsung slid out of the chamber, and started, noticing Ty Lee. She gave her a friendly smile, but ignored Ying. Ying sighed as she helped Ty Lee inside.

Tsung moved toward Iroh and lenaed to whisper to him. "My lord, she was but one of the enemy. Now that one's been gotten rid of, perhaps the rest will make a mistake or two."

Iroh nodded to her. "Of course; we shall patrol tonight. Your mistress is with the Fire Lord. She'll be well guarded." Tsung grinned at the lord and gave a bow to Lady Ursa.

8  
8

8

8

8  
8

Inside the chambers, Mai was well covered, and the blood-stained sheets and robes had been taken away. But her aura fluttered in spurts, sustained by grief and sorrow.

Zuko cast wild eyes up and relaxed when he noted his concubine. He wanted to feel her arms around him, wanted to be comforted, but that could come in due time. He wanted to be here with his wife first and foremost.

"Ty…..you didn't have to come," he said gently by way of greeting. Mai's eyes snapped opened. She clung to Zuko's side, feeling her heart flutter wildly. Jealousy surged through her, as her golden eyes took in her friend's round belly and full breasts. SHE was still pregnant…..

"What do you want, Ty Lee? Come to verify the news? YES, I lost the baby…happy?"

Ty Lee tried not to flinch. She sat carefully on the opposite side of the mattress. She leaned to touch Mai's pale arm.

"No, not at all…. Mai, I'm still your friend. I'm so sorry for you… so sorry…."

Her heart-felt words made tears prick Mai's eyes. Even when she turned into Zuko's shoulder away from her, the gentle look in Zuko's golden eyes told her she had done well. Despite the physical rejection, Ty Lee felt the grateful flutters from Mai's chi. She told herself to be patient.

"Just leave me alone," Mai muttered. Her fingers clutched at Zuko's leg. He kept his arm around her, but cast troubled golden eyes to Ty Lee. They shared a soft look and she nodded. Zuko nodded gratefully to her.

"Please get better, Mai. I'll be hoping for you to," Ty Lee said softly. Ying took her arm and gently led her away. Zuko cast eyes filled with longing after her, but he focused on Mai's hand on his thigh. He leaned and kissed her brow.

"I'm here, Mai. I'm not leaving," he whispered. Mai's chi fluttered gratefully. She clung to Zuko. When more tears filled her eyes, he gently kissed them away. She felt the unselfish love from him in waves and it made her weep softly.

End for now

End notes: and DRAMA! Let me know what you think of the events transpiring :P Like it, smash that button and do that review thing! Stay strong, my lovelies….stay strong!

Sincerely, pen 1/29/2017


	27. Miscarriage

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the last Airbender"! Nothing.

Author's Notes: I apologize for the lateness of the chapter! Hoping you readers enjoy :P

Maraghoul: As always, thank you for helping me form the chunks that make this story whole :P Dedicated to you in part of course.

QueenTyzula: The other tickler of my brain! Thanks for the funny messages and nudges of inspiration :P Glad to see it go both ways with our wicked Tyzula ways :P Azula baby mama throwdown to be continued :P

ReachableDig41: Heh, that's my guilty pleasure as well :P Only Ty gets to have Azula's baby! Glad you're liking it!

Harley Quinn Davidson: I agonized on whether Mai would keep it or lose it. I feel it will well help her relationship in the long run for the miscarriage to happen. Sorry to anyone who wanted her to have it! You want more Azula? You got it :P She was woefully missing last chapter. She needed sleep. Or something.

CharlieBarrow: Sorry to make you teary at work! Here's some Azula to lighten the mood :P

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter twenty-seven "Miscarriage"

Pure white drifted through the early morning sunrise. Azula paused in the snowy white field, breath steaming in front of her.

Lady Sachiko's fields were a lost cause with the early winter, but her ladyship was a smart keeper of her household. She had had her servants begin the harvest a few weeks prior, so her fields were merely frozen. The crops had already been gathered.

But Azula didn't care about any of those details. They were beneath her. She continued on through the edge of the white-frosted forest, bypassing frozen shrubs. The odd gopher-rabbit bounded out of her path but Azula ignored them. She didn't pause to reflect how she'd made it outside with the dawn when she didn't remember getting up. She continued on, forcing her leg muscles to waken.

Someone was out there. Azula paused, eyes slit as she focused on the odd snap-snap of a branch being stepped on a short distance away. One of the soldiers out for a walk? One of the household staff? Or an assassin?

Azula charged into the shrubbery, scattered icicles as she went. She caught flashes of red against the white frozen trees, and cornered the figure against an outcrop of three large oaks, bowed together. They effectively blocked any passage and the braided figure turned, brown eyes wide.

Azula's heart thudded so crazily, she thought she was going to choke on it. She scowled in the next instant, quashing any insane want or hope. "YOU'RE a long way from the capital. Lose your way to the royal bedchambers?" she sneered.

Ty Lee adjusted the sleeves of her fine red robes, befitting her status as a concubine. Azula tried not to notice how the sash lifted her full breasts up for attention. The princess tried not to swallow.

"I am. I came for you," Ty Lee said. The words washed over the princess in a crazy pattern. She blinked red rage out of her eyes.

"You made your choice. Get the fuck out of here," Azula snarled. She turned to back up on her heel. Ty Lee surprised her by walking closer. She looked afraid, but the princess knew the strength and knowledge in her small clenched fists. She turned and fixed the concubine with a look that commanded her to stop.

Ty Lee advanced.

"Get away from me," Azula commanded. Ty Lee didn't listen. She advanced, her hands pulling at the sash and fastenings of her robes. Azula's eyes darted down to the creamy pale flesh that was revealed on each step. She was startled how swiftly her body reacted, her shift happening in seconds, cock fully formed and throbbing against her trousers. She forced herself to back up. With Ty Lee invading her personal space, breath steaming in the cold, Azula was forced to retreat. She backed up until the wind was knocked out of her as she slammed into the trunk of a thick tree.

Ty Lee grasped her by the neck and pulled her face down to hers. Her round breasts were open to Azula's hungry gaze, pink nipples stiff from the cold. Azula's gaze darted lower; Ty Lee's belly was flat and her musculature was well defined. She was about to ask what happened to her pup when Ty Lee stood on her absolute highest height, on her tiptoes, crashing her lips sweetly against hers.

Azula's hands clutched Ty Lee's bare shoulders. She was going to shove her off of her, but Azula found her tongue parting Ty Lee's lips. She kissed her hungrily, hands grasping up and down her curves. Ty Lee murmured approval against her mouth, hips pushing against the protruding bulge in Azula's trousers.

Before Azula could free herself, she could feel Ty Lee's hands at her waist, unlacing the fabric. She hissed when her cock was released, standing out against the cold air. Ty Lee dropped the rest of her robes and clutched Azula's shoulders. Azula gaped at her, gripped the firm thighs of the concubine and lifted her. She backed her up against the nearest tree, pressing her up as she sought the right angle to push in.

Azula yelled as Ty Lee pushed down against her, hilting her completely. A flock of pidgeon-doves took flight, startled. The woman's gasps against her ear spurned Azula on. She gripped Ty Lee's hips and slammed into her as hard as she could.

Just as her release was being pulled from her pounding length, Azula's eyes slit closed as she hissed against Ty Lee's neck. Their combined gasps filled her ears until Azula slammed awake. She was on her back in Lady Sachiko's son's room, the elaborate canopy of the bed pulled half closed. Her blue fire had gone down to embers during the night and the room was dark.

Azula grunted, shaking herself fully awake. She flung the covers off of her waist and stared down at herself in disgust. Her dream had aroused her shift to happen while she slept and her cock bobbed upward, asking for attention.

Azula was ready to just dress and ignore it, but the pounding along the length made her brain see red. If she didn't take care of it, it was just going to drive her up the wall that day. Azula slid a hand down her flat belly and took her cock in hand. She hated that the hot vestiges of the dream were what she thought about as she forced herself to orgasm.

After taking care of her problem, Azula swung long legs off the mattress and stood up. She collected her clothing and dressed, opening the bedchamber door to call for a servant for breakfast and for help with her topknot. Azula let the servant girl comb the snarls out of her long black hair and tie it back into its customary topknot. She went searching for her fire hair ornament and slid it into place. She ate standing, and stalked out through the corridors. The random soldiers she encountered guarding the lady's manor snapped to attention. She strode out to the snowy courtyard.

The leather tents were dusted with a fine white layer, but Azula didn't care. She took a wide stance and applied her voice to the quiet morning.

"GET UP! EVERYONE!"

Men and women poured out of the tents, adjusting armor and pulling tunics and cloaks closed. Azula clasped her hands behind her back, her feet wide as the soldiers lined up, waiting for her command.

"The days may be cold, but we won't grow lax. Form the position Bow to Agni's Will….now!" Azula yelled. She tapped one boot as the men and women fell back on their right legs, left leg extended straight in front, fists raised. The position made the neck slightly vulnerable, which was why the form was named the way it was.

Azula nodded. A smirk pulled the corner of her lips. "Unleash your fury," she commanded. The lines of benders turned and extended their fists, streaming fire up against the white flakes drifting down from the sky.

Azula smiled.

8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

Zuko opened his eyes and regarded Tsung as she quietly moved around the bedchamber, setting down the capital post and bringing another bouquet of flowers. She found a spare empty vase in the room and set the bouquet inside; she went in search of water. Zuko gave a wry smile. The Kyoshi Warrior could have opened the window and gotten a few handfuls of snow. THAT water was aplenty.

He had Mai moved to the royal apartments later the night she had miscarried. He didn't want her in the healer's chambers where she had bled out her child; plus the chambers smelled of sour herbs. All the best to bring her someplace familiar.

Several nobles had sent their condolences, as well as the wall of flowers that was currently in their bed chamber. Zuko tried to read Mai each card, but she only listened through one before curling up on the bed. Zuko had begged leave of his council and they were surprisingly understanding. They urged him to comfort the Fire Lady.

So Zuko ate, and slept with his wife; he even helped Mai bathe as the days went by. He received Ty Lee for another visit, and she had squeezed his hand privately, but he was first and foremost at his wife's side. He was so glad Ty Lee understood, and she really wanted Mai to recover. Her body would recover. Whether her emotions would was another matter.

Mai stirred and Zuko slung a careful arm over her waist. After she'd miscarried, her stomach had receded down to almost normal levels at an astonishing rate. It was as if she'd been pricked with a pin and the air had slowly leaked from her. Her breasts were still somewhat round, but the fat of the pregnancy was almost gone. Zuko's heart lurched as she moved closer toward him, burrowing under his arm. He pressed a kiss against the side of her head.

"Good morning, Mai," he said gently. Mai's eyes opened sleepily. She burrowed against his shoulder, rooting against his bed robe. She yawned.

"Don't see much good in it. But thank you…. for staying," she said wryly.

Guilt slammed Zuko's heart. He squeezed her waist gently. "I'm not leaving you. If you need me, I'm staying."

"…Then don't go," Mai said. Zuko nodded.

"Shall I call for breakfast?" he asked. He helped Mai sit up against the pillows. She sighed.

"Yes…."

After Zuko spoke quietly to Tsung in the sitting room, he came back to the bed. He helped Mai sit up and picked up one of her silver combs. Mai sighed as he gently combed her long black hair in gentle passes. Zuko was relieved when her chi fell in relaxed waves. Her left hand clutched his thigh as she leaned between his spread legs.

"Mai…. I know you're still hurting, but I want to tell you I'm sorry…." Zuko murmured. Mai shifted uncomfortably against him. She leaned forward, her hand going to her flatter stomach.

"I have a lot to be sorry about us… I wanted it and I didn't want it. I just wanted to hurt you," she muttered. Zuko set the comb down and slid his arms around her waist. He leaned to kiss the side of her throat.

"I'm sorry because maybe it's a blessing. My sister didn't need a foot hold to our throne," Zuko said as gently as he could. Mai slid out of his lap and turned toward him, angry. Zuko waited, blinking.

"Dammit, Zuko! You're going to tell me this was a blessing?! Damn you!" Mai cursed. Zuko cupped her cheek with his large hand. Mai's lip quivered as he gazed into her hurt eyes.

"Of course, I'm sorry you're hurt. You're my wife. Believe that I love you, Mai. Maybe I could have loved the child too….." Zuko's eyes brooded. He sighed. "But we've hurt each other enough as it is. Too much," he admitted. Suddenly, he knew he could tell Mai. Not right this moment, but soon; that day at the very least. He wanted it to be that day, but he needed a moment alone to bring Ty Lee up to that level. He knew the cheerful acrobat would be on board and Zuko's heart lightened considerably. Yes, it could work out, and the three of them would handle it.

Without trust, there could be no love. And he wanted to trust Mai with everything. She had made her point clear abundantly. As his wife and partner, she wanted to help carry his burden and worries. She could handle the burden.

"You've stayed away from Ty Lee long enough. Aren't you dying to get back to her?" Mai sniffed. Zuko slid across the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He sighed with relief as she slid against his shoulder, arms going around his back.

"I love you, Mai. I'm staying," he promised. He needed to talk to Ty Lee, but he was helping his wife get over this tragic event. He used to go to her without worrying about annoying his already angry wife after she'd dropped the news he'd been cuckolded.

But Mai needed comforting. And he wanted to make her life less stressful. He had caused her enough grief as it was.

'We'll tell her. Later…tonight, maybe tomorrow. We'll lay it out. Mai will keep it secret.' Zuko's heart leapt with joy. There would be anger, but Mai WOULD understand. He could tell.

As his wife cradled her chin on his shoulder, he picked her up by the waist and deposited her on his lap. He pressed a gentle kiss against her temple. Mai turned her face to his.

"Zuko?"

"Hmm?" he asked. Mai ran her fingers down his scar, her gaze softer.

"We can go back to how things were…. We really can now, can't we? My child's gone…."

"I didn't wish that to happen. I wanted you to have whatever you wanted," Zuko said. But deep in his heart, he was oddly relieved.

"Please make it better," Mai looked so vulnerable, and oddly angry. She turned her face away, pale skin reddening. Zuko carefully touched his mouth to hers. The hot and angry kiss Mai pressed on him made Zuko's heart leap. He softened the kiss and Mai slung her arms around his neck.

Zuko smiled against her lips and parted his mouth. Mai drank in his kiss as it was long enough for that touch of intimacy between them.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Ty Lee managed another visit to Mai's chambers and even received a few neutral words. Zuko looked somewhat hopeful, and despite her day's loneliness, Ty Lee was glad for him. It didn't mean she didn't miss Zuko. As she was nearing the eighth month of pregnancy, she was far too exhausted for sex, and she wondered if Zuko would come near her again now that it seemed Mai had left the door open for him.

Ty Lee sighed. She turned a scroll over in her hands, reading in her private sitting room. Ying was at her feet, rubbing them softly. They had grown quite swollen and Ty Lee sighed in appreciation. Ying hummed under her breath. Ty Lee gave her friend a soft smile. She could barely see her over the roundness of her belly.

There was a knock at her door and Ying rose easily to her feet to answer. "Lord Zuko!" she said in surprise.

Ty Lee tried to sit up straighter, but her belly got in the way and she wound up floundering in place instead. Zuko rushed over to her, kneeling in front of the sofa. He helped adjust her position.

"Hi, Ty," he said, smiling wryly up at her. Ty Lee clasped his hands, using them to sit up straight.

"Zuko. Is Mai okay? How are you?" she asked genuinely. Zuko squeezed her hands gently.

"Better. Much better. Mai asked me if things could go back to how they were. I think… I think it's time to tell her the truth," Zuko said. He placed one hand on Ty Lee's belly to emphasize what he meant. Ty Lee started, floundered and laid her hand over his. On cue, the baby began drumming up a hard kick, beating up against Zuko's hand.

He laughed, and rubbed her belly gently. Ty Lee rubbed the back of his hand.

"I hope she can keep this a secret. It's to help you," Ty Lee fretted. Zuko took her other hand and knelt before her, smiling hopefully.

"I think it'll be okay. She'll understand. She may be angry…."

"Zu, I think she's going to be. We could have told her sooner," Ty Lee worried. "But it WILL help in the long run…"

It would help Zuko's marriage, that was for sure. Eventually, the hurt and anger would be released and then Mai could help them raise her child.

Ty Lee's heart lurched. What place would she have? Would Mai take her child completely from her? But Zuko swept his chi carefully over her in gentle waves, soothing her.

"It'll be okay, Ty. I told you you'd have a place with us. I meant it," Zuko said. What that would mean physically was still undecided, but maybe Mai would learn to share. 'Heck, maybe they both secretly have a thing for each other,' he thought wryly. 'Sure would make things easier.'

Ty Lee smiled down at the Fire Lord and squeezed his hands in hers.

"What are you smiling about, Zu?" she teased. Zuko coughed.

"Oh, nothing. When do you want to tell her? Should we arrange to have dinner?" Zuko suggested. Ty Lee nodded.

"Yes…. let's do that. Although, knowing Mai, let's keep all the sharp cutlery from her. And perhaps drop this after the meal. We don't need to be wearing it, after all," Ty Lee suggested. Zuko laughed.

"Of course. Is there anything I can do for you?" Zuko asked. His earnest golden eyes pierced Ty Lee's heart. She wondered if all three of them would get along, but that would really depend on Mai. It wasn't the first time a Fire Lady had to share her Fire Lord with another. Would the three of them be a couple in raising her child? It was a strange notion.

Ty Lee had always thought any partner she was with would want to marry her and solely focus on her. But the Fire throne dictated its own wants and needs and she had to go with it.

"Maybe after we sort things with your lady wife," Ty Lee said pointedly. Zuko squeezed her hands and slowly let go. He rose to his full height, still smiling.

"We will. We'll make it right, and we'll raise the baby," Zuko smiled. His hope made Ty Lee's heart settle. She settled her hands on the swell of her belly.

"Zu, you've become optimistic. That's what I love about you," she complimented. A flush of joy spread over Zuko's face.

He bowed at the waist to her. "I'm going back to Mai. I'll broach dinner with her. Wait for a summons later, and I'll send Suki and Tsung to bring you both."

"Thank you, my lord," Ying smiled. Zuko smiled back.

"Okay, Zuko. Make sure she's feeling well," Ty Lee leaned back into the sofa smiling.

As Zuko left, she couldn't find it in her to think about Azula at that moment. Zuko was so happy. They were going to settle things right and everything would work out.

She would have to settle on what she needed to eventually do later. It was snowy out, she was heavily pregnant with the heir, and the Fire Lord was happy.

Hopefully they would remain that way once Mai knew.

Ying settled at Ty Lee's feet and continued to rub them. Ty Lee sighed.

8  
8

8

8

*8  
8

8

Azula was agitated. She had moved the soldiers out to the frosty fields outside of the manor walls to continue training, but the cold surroundings only nagged her to remember the dream she had had that morning. Ice and fire intertwined and blood surged between her legs, stiffening her formed cock. Azula took wide strides to mask the protrusion, but she was upset that merely being out in the cold caused such a reaction in her.

"Again! The Dragon's Fury…. again!"Azula snapped. She clenched a steaming fist and shoved one man back by the sternum. He went sprawling across the snow on his backside. "Has your fire frozen solid?!"

"No, my princess!" soldiers called. Azula strode through the firebenders, mind awhirl. If Ty Lee were to show herself, she was afraid she would be tempted to force her up against one of the ice-covered trees, same as had happened in her lust-filled dream.

'Not like she'd be begging for it….she's taking care of Zuzu's needs,' Azula sneered in her head. She suddenly wanted to kill something. Or at the very least maim it.

"Princess? Are you alright?" one of the women soldiers paused at her elbow. One of the men grabbed her elbow and walked her away, gently shaking his head at her. Azula watched them from the corner of her eyes.

"We're going for a mile run! Let's go," Azula commanded. The soldiers formed up by two's beside her and began jogging through the slowly falling snow without complaint. Azula adjusted the folds of her cloak and shoved the hood back. She tilted her head back and let the flakes collect along her face. A slight flush of her bending melted them from her skin.

Azula opened her eyes and began jogging beside the soldiers. If she had to work off her frustrations physically, so would everyone else.

8

8

8

8

8  
*8

"I'd understand if you weren't up for dinner," Ty Lee said. Ying stood at her elbow as the concubine shook out her cloth napkin into her lap. Her belly protruded and she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Zuko seems to be beside himself. I'm guessing you two want to tell me something," Mai guessed. She started inwardly when Zuko and Ty Lee shared a knowing look across the table.

"Yes, something like that," Ty Lee said tentatively. Zuko served everyone a healthy helping of the spice noodle dish that came for dinner. He had asked for a simpler menu, but there was still a healthy amount of fire flakes and other spices in the dish.

"Let's enjoy the moment. It will help everything, Mai. But….. you won't be glad we've kept it from you," Zuko said, looking like a troubled boy. Ty Lee wished she could touch him. Mai leaned in her chair, regarding her husband curiously.

"So, it's news I want, or at the very least news I'll need, but I won't want to hear it? Boy, you two are taking the cake for cryptic," Mai said dryly. Ty Lee smiled nervously. and drank from her water cup. On cue, the baby began kicking rapidly and she gasped in surprise.

"Sorry…. it's been acting up," Ty Lee said almost apologetically. Mai's eyes softened surprisingly toward her friend.

"How is that in your control?" she asked, but her golden eyes were filled with longing. Ty Lee's eyes drifted down Mai's flatter middle despite herself.

"I guess it isn't," Ty Lee agreed. Zuko's gut lurched. He hoped the almost pleasant exchange between the women would hold. It was a lot to hope for. He had a feeling that anger was inevitable.

Well, Agni was prone to anger and rage in his fire. Zuko would endure. Uncle had taught him to be hopeful. He would have to be.

"Here's to surviving the winter with friendship and warmth," Zuko offered. He lifted his wine glass. Mai lifted hers slowly, but she clinked it to his. Ty Lee stood with Ying's help and extended her arm across the table.

"I'll drink to that," she gave a flare of her old smile. The water in her cup sloshed when she touched it to theirs.

The tentative smile she shared with Zuko clashed with the warning in Mai's eyes. The three drank together and slowly ate. The small talk was small and the moment extended.

Until the fireworks, that was.

End for now

End notes: Sorry so short! I've been trying to keep my promise of an update once a week. If it's late, I'll try to keep it around every ten days. Sorry about that if it happens ^_^;; I truly love this story and have it planned to the very end so never fear I'll run out of stuff to write about. Like it? Smash that button, do that review thing ^_^

Most sincerely, pen

2/4/2017


	28. The Truth

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The last Airbender" :P Nothing! Naaaathing.

Author's notes: And Azula baby mama thrown down part two! Zuko and Ty Lee might wind up wearing some of dinner as it were…. Oh, and abit more Azula, ahem, alone time. Enjoy :P

Maraghoul: hehe your wording down on Zuko makes me giddy. Yes apparently he can only hope :P

QueenTyzula: here you go! Enjoy, enjoy :P

Harley Quinn Davidson: oh, that may come about some time…. (cough cough).

CharlieBarrow: heeh Azula playing drill sergeant is too much fun :P Glad you approve. And yes, I know exactly what to name this child.

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter twenty-eight "The Truth"

Ty Lee ate very little; more than enough to feed her child and placate the nervous Fire Lord, but enough so that any scraps left on her plate couldn't be used as a lobbing weapon. Ying shifted behind her elbow. Ty Lee knew she would protect her, but suddenly the concubine found herself casting her gaze at Mai's wide sleeves.

She was prone to hiding knives in them and she feared she was now.

Mai had finished eating, easing in her chair as if the cushioned back was uncomfortable. She sighed.

"So, you two have news. Spill it," she ordered. Zuko signaled for the servants to take the dishes up. He dismissed them with a wave of the hand. Only Ying and Tsung remained and Ying raised her eyes to find Tsung staring longingly at her. Just as quickly as she noticed it, Tsung looked away.

Zuko cleared his throat. "In a moment, Mai. Let's check all corners, shall we?" This he directed at the Kyoshi Warriors. They began checking crevices in the corners and in the large pieces of furniture in the royal bedchambers. Mai's eyebrow raised high as she watched her husband work with them.

There was a low murmur at the apartment front door and it opened to emit Suki. She noted the search for hidden ears and helped without asking. Ty Lee tried to rise from her chair and grunted. Ying dashed over and helped her stand. Ty Lee pressed a hand to the small of her back and smiled in thanks.

Zuko murmured to Suki and Tsung, eyes going as ever to Ty Lee's condition. Mai tried not to bristle.

"Okay…..we should be fine," he said. "Tsung, will you guard the door outside?"

Tsung gave a bow and left the others, those who already knew the secret of Ty Lee's baby, alone in the sitting room. The front door closed and Suki gestured for Mai to take a seat on the stone floor in the center of the room. Zuko sat cross-legged across from her and reached to help Ty Lee lower herself down. She shifted her legs uncomfortably and flashed a look of worry to him. Zuko gave a low smile to assure her.

If things went badly, Ty Lee wouldn't be able to get up quickly. She was slightly terrified. Ying sat on the ground slightly in front of Ty Lee. Her shoulders untensed slightly.

Zuko cleared his throat. "I want to start off that I'm sorry I didn't let you in on this at the start. I should have. When I was announcing Ty Lee as my concubine, I should have told you then…"

Mai waited, hands folded in her lap. Her golden eyes narrowed. "What is it?" She honestly was confused. It had hurt terribly Zuko had to find a suitable concubine and it hurt even more when he landed on her friend. She waited. She watched her husband's throat dart as he swallowed.

"Well….when the Head Fire Sage told me we were incompatible, I had to think around it. I came upon Ty Lee while she was dealing with a problem….and took responsibility for it," Zuko said. Mai frowned. He was still being vague and it was pissing her off.

"What happened? I know she had to fight Azula off her but she's okay," Mai turned to the pregnant woman, frowning. "Azula was captured again."

"But you know she slipped her restraints and attacked Zuko on her way out of the palace. I told her what Zuko proposed to me," Ty Lee said softly. "I had just found out and told Zuko. He asked me to help him. But Azula didn't know that I was already…well…" Mai didn't understand until Ty Lee's hand settled on the swell of her belly.

"But…but…..you….you said it was yours!" Mai turned to Zuko with a scowl. "You chose Ty Lee as your concubine and she got pregnant!"

"She was already pregnant," Zuko said gently. "With Azula's pup. And I think the Head Fire Sage is wrong. I think the problem he diagnosed for us is solely at my door. YOU were able to get pregnant, after all."

Mai flushed, but banished her shame. "Azula's?!" she gaped at Ty Lee. As she processed that news, she faltered.

"But why?!" she demanded. "Why take Ty Lee's baby?"

"I need an heir," Zuko said pragmatically. He patted Ty Lee's hand, but kept away from her. "At least the child has royal blood. It will be easily passed as mine."

Understanding, confusion and anger warred across Mai's features. She stammered. Suki knelt beside her, concerned. Zuko tensed visibly.

"Oh, knock it off, you guys! I'm not going to throw knives at you! Yet…." Mai growled. She leaned forward, long black hair falling over one shoulder. "If you needed to do this, you could have just told me! You could have told me…."

Zuko's lips pressed into a sad line. He leaned forward and clasped his hand over his wife's. "You're right. I should have. I am so, so sorry we didn't tell you right away…."

Ty Lee knew what he was apologizing for. If they'd told Mai, she wouldn't have left the royal palace, she would have never sought out Azula for a revenge fuck, would never have belied the Head Fire Sage's prognosis with her pregnancy, never would have lost it…. The circle of hurt was hopefully ended. At least, the vast majority of it…..

Mai let him touch her, then she jerked her hands away. "FINE. So, Ty isn't pregnant with your pup and she's giving it to you." The look of hurt she darted between them was palpable. "Why did you have to sleep together? Why?"

The question wasn't yelled but Zuko and Ty Lee winced as if it had been. They shared a look and it burned jealousy throughout Mai's being. She seethed noticeably.

"It wasn't to hurt you, Mai," Ty Lee insisted. "The Fire Sages demanded to view our…first joining." She finished lamely what was a phrase that had obviously come from the Fire Sages, not her. Mai frowned at her.

"You let me think you were sleeping with Zuko to have his child. You have both wronged me."

Suki winced behind Mai, but kept her tongue. Zuko was grateful.

"We did," Zuko admitted. "I'm sorry….I would have kept away from Ty, but the Fire Sages said for her to be my concubine, they had to witness….that."

He and Ty Lee both blushed a fine red, no doubt recalling a very enjoyable evening. Mai glowered at them.

"But you obviously kept sleeping together. You didn't have to," she retorted. Zuko coughed and scratched his red cheek with one finger.

"No….we didn't," he admitted. Ty Lee's heart bled for him. It was a horrible situation to be caught in. She wouldn't say she was sorry for the sex itself. She and Zuko had had a good time.

"Are you going to still?" Mai couldn't keep from asking. Her heart wrenched and twisted. Zuko and Ty Lee shared a look and it set Mai's heart seething again.

"I don't know. That depends on all of us, I suppose. And the roles we're taking in raising Ty's child," Zuko said as gently as he could.

"Oh, we'll discuss that in great detail," Mai snapped. The fire in her eyes said 'hell no'. Zuko's heart lurched.

"You're the Fire Lady, Mai," Ty Lee said gently. "You're as much my baby's mother as I am."

Mai's lips pressed together and she looked as if she were about to cry. "So what, both of us share Zuko? Raise your baby and fairy tale endings for all? It's not as easy as all that."

"I agree," Ty Lee murmured. Zuko shifted on the floor.

"But at least you know," Zuko said. "I don't have to remind you this can only be kept between all of us. Ying and Suki were there when we saw the midwife."

Mai flushed with anger. "Suki and Ying?!... Fine. I understand your rule depends on this. You never had to doubt my loyalty to the crown."

'Yes, but whose crown when you were chasing Azula,' Zuko thought bitterly. He bit his lip to keep the words from erupting. The old anger flared but he had already shown that to Mai. Now wasn't the time.

"Please, Mai. For all of its life, the child must believe it's mine," Zuko pleaded. "For all our sakes, you have to keep this secret forever." Suki tensed.

Mai's eyes flashed to him. "I SAID FINE."

Zuko and Ty Lee had to trust she'd keep the secret. She had to! Worry stabbed Zuko's stomach and he tried not to wince openly.

"Well… now that you know, what now?" Suki dared to ask. Mai flashed her angry eyes over to her as well.

"I thought you were my friend. I suppose Zuko was your friend first," she accused. Suki flushed with shame and looked aside.

"I'll keep your little secret. Oh, my little schemers, how you've dug us all a fine hole," Mai griped. She stood up, robes flowing, and paced back and forth. Suki dodged her path.

Zuko knelt up, concerned. "Mai….."

"Don't come near me. Not right now," Mai warned. Ty Lee's mouth turned upside down in sadness. She held Ying's hand and was hoisted up to her feet.

"I'm so sorry, Mai. You should have known from the start," she said sweetly. Mai frowned angrily at her. Bitter tears pricked the corner of her eyes. She scrubbed them away.

"Yes, I should have. You should have told me, and YOU," Mai turned to Zuko on that word, "Should have trusted me!"

Zuko winced as if slapped. "Yes….I should have, my love."

"Save your sweet nothings," Mai snapped. "Well, you still have one pregnant partner. I'm sure you'll want to dote on her."

Mai gave a mocking bob of a bow and stalked to the front door of the sitting room. Obviously, she was going to leave for her family's apartment. Suki cast an anguished look to Zuko and ran after her.

Zuko's legs almost buckled. Then he noticed Ty Lee looking ghostly pale. He helped lead her to a sofa and sat her down. "It'll be okay….she knows. And we can all work together one day."

"Working together is one thing. She may never be my friend again. And your marriage…." Ty Lee fretted. Zuko clasped her hands gently in his.

"Don't worry about me. I'll do my best to win her back," he murmured. Ty Lee wanted to embrace him, then kept her hands to herself.

"I know you will…..can I ask you something?"

"Anything. What is it?" Zuko asked earnestly. Ty Lee's lip quivered.

"Can I at least have a hug? I do miss you, Zu," she admitted. Her emotions were on high during the third trimester and she was on edge with the events of the day. Zuko knelt up and wrapped his arms gently around her.

"Of course you can…oh Ty, I'm so sorry. I should have told her from the start," he admitted. Ty Lee clasped him, rubbing her chin against his shoulder.

'Just as I should have told Azula….. ' she thought with sorrow. Her ex-lover's brother held her, smiling gently. He kissed a tear from her eye gently.

"Don't cry. I'm still here for you." What that entailed was yet to be decided, but Ty Lee couldn't have sex while she was this huge to save her life. She couldn't focus on the needs of her body.

"Thank you, Zu," she said. Zuko rocked her gently. He relaxed when Ty Lee's chi melded around the corners of his. At the gentler moments like this, he wondered if Ty Lee would want to be marked by him. It wasn't unheard of for alphas to have more than one mate, and he knew where his feelings were considering his pregnant concubine. But he knew Ty Lee didn't love him that way. She cared, but love?

She probably still loved his sister who was a criminal to the crown. Zuko closed his eyes against Ty Lee's hair.

"Owww it's acting up again," Ty Lee complained. She pulled a face, rubbing her cheek against Zuko's shoulder. Zuko slid a hand between them and rubbed her belly. The baby kicked fiercely and he had to smile.

"He'll be here soon, won't he?" Zuko asked. He was pleased when Ty Lee smiled. He crooned softly down to her belly. The baby kicked again.

"It could be a girl. It could be more than one or two. Multiple births DO run in my family," she commented. Ty Lee laid her hand over his. Zuko began to sweat.

"One is enough," he pleaded. Ty Lee gave a sly smile.

"I doubt that's in your control," she teased. Zuko beamed when she leaned up and kissed his cheek. He needed to shave by next morning.

Ying straightened the sitting room as the two held each other. Zuko talked softly down to Ty Lee's belly, feeling the baby kick in response.

8  
8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

Azula paced back and forth in her borrowed bedchamber, cursing under her breath. She had remained shifted all afternoon, and drilling the soldiers hadn't made it go down. She was throbbing and irate, as memories of dreams she didn't want to have invaded her waking thoughts. The hot silk of Ty Lee's walls as she clung to her, her shaft throbbing as she was encased tightly…..the beautiful moans she had pulled from Ty Lee's throat as she rutted her to exhaustion. She should have claimed her!

"Damn her…. damn her!" Azula muttered under her breath. She sighed and leaned against the hearth with one shoulder. Her long fingers unlaced her trousers. "Maybe now you'll go away…." She muttered to her cock as she took it in hand.

She began stroking, trying to think of the last pretty servant girl she had bedded. That had been a few days ago, but she wouldn't let anyone stay in her bed. Bad enough she had loved pressing against Ty Lee's back after they had collapsed to exhaustion… Loved? Love was for weak fools!

"Fuck her," Azula muttered. "Fuck her!" She stroked harder and harder, regrettably thinking back over the litany of positions they had shared. One of the servant girls that had been offered her had been in heat and it had taken a great amount of willpower to turn her away.

She couldn't get ensnared in another girl's heat….

Azula grunted as spurts of come shot from her cock. She aimed for the fireplace and the cold embers of the hearth.

"Just hurry up…..go down!" she cursed her cock. It throbbed in her hand, the head swelling after her long ejaculation. She leaned against the stones, panting.

"Snow has to go away some time. I'm coming for you, Zuzu," Azula muttered. She relaced back up and went in search of a wash basin to clean her hands. As her still hard cock throbbed in her trousers, Azula went in search of a servant.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Mai watched her mother knitting from under her lowered eyebrows. Lady Michi kept her calm, but for once, Mai wished she wouldn't. Well, she wished that a lot. One of the more notable times she'd lost her demure demeanor was when she'd made the decision to leave her father. THAT had been a display worthy of remembrance.

Tom-Tom read to her from a scroll, sounding out the characters slowly. Mai wrapped her arm around his shoulder and leaned against him.

"I wouldn't be remiss if you stayed with Lord Zuko. Your brother and I can wait for your time," Lady Michi said gently. Mai sighed. It hurt when her mother was nice. It made her want to lower her defensive walls and that only made her angry.

"I know, Mother," Mai said. Tom-Tom leaned into her and faltered on a word. Mai helped him sound it out.

"Go on, dear. Your husband has to….be feeling the loss too," Michi said softly. Mai sighed. She kissed her brother's head and turned to her mother. Michi was surprised when her tall daughter leaned down for a hug.

"Thanks, Mother," she said. She couldn't tell her the secret of why she was even further bothered, but at least she could be in the presence of those that had laid a huge secret at her door.

"Bye, sis!" Tom-Tom called. Mai smiled at her brother. She took Tsung with her. The Kyoshi Warrior was more trusted with her over the weeks and had been with her through the darkest times. Mai was certain she was her friend.

"I've noticed you looking at Ying when we visited Ty Lee," Mai said. "You two grew up together, didn't you?"

Tsung blinked and the tall girl blushed. "Yes…..and we once shared a bed during one of her heats…"

Mai raised an eyebrow. "I should have guessed. Have you tried to mend things with her?"

"She's taking care of Ty Lee…. Suki let her be her right-hand woman," Tsung said. Mai smiled wryly.

"I should have known we were in the same boat."

"Just a walk, my lady? Or do you want to find the Fire Lord?" Tsung asked.

"Fire Lord," Mai muttered. Tsung escorted her. Some of the palace servants were scraping ice off of the sitting room windows so the guests and royals could peer out and see the gardens. The snow blanketed the trees outside with pure white.

There was still a fear that Azula's lackeys were about and possibly could be in plain sight, maybe even folding linen in a sitting room they passed. But Mai pressed on, fingering a knife in her long sleeve.

Before she could head to Ty Lee's chambers, she bumped right into Zuko himself. He had Suki and another Kyoshi Warrior in tow. Zuko looked surprised, and the women tensed. But he gave a soft smile.

"On your way to the sauna, Mai? It's a cold day," he said. Mai shook her head.

"My mother thought you'd need my company. Do you?" she asked plaintively.

Zuko nodded slowly. "Your mother is a wise lady," he said.

Mai kept pace slowly with her husband. They bypassed the sitting room that held the bad memories of her revealing her pregnancy, and on their way to the royal bedchamber.

Zuko stopped the Kyoshi Warriors from coming inside too. "We'll be okay. Please, stay on guard."

Suki smiled. "Of course."

When the door closed, Zuko turned to his wife. He couldn't help scanning his eyes up and down. Her belly looked positively flat beneath the robes and he suddenly felt very sad. Mai touched his arm.

"It wasn't your fault, Zuko. Stop looking like that," she said. Zuko gently folded Mai into his arms.

"I'm so sad for you. It was your baby," he said simply. Unbidden, tears filled Mai's eyes. The physical loss in her body made her feel slightly dizzy; physically sad. Zuko was relieved when Mai clutched his back and leaned into his chest.

"I love you, Mai," Zuko said softly. Mai sniffled against his chest but didn't say it back.

"I'm still mad at you and Ty Lee," Mai warned. Zuko nodded against her head.

"I know."

"I don't know when I'll stop being angry at you," she admitted. Zuko rubbed her back.

"That's okay. I'll be there for you when you're not. Or if you are," Zuko said carefully. Mai frowned against his chest.

"You'll be with Ty Lee. You have to mask her baby's chi signature, don't you?"

Zuko sighed. "Yes. You could talk to the baby, too, Mai. The baby will be yours as well."

"Maybe…." Mai still sounded downcast. Without her own pregnancy, she didn't want to be around Ty Lee while she was carrying her child. Azula's child! It wasn't even Zuko's and he had to, no, he NEEDED to dote on the both of them to pass off that he had an heir. Not to mention masking his sister's chi stamp that must be all over the child….

The palace intrigues made Mai's head spin and she closed her eyes against Zuko's tunic front. He rubbed the back of her head gently. Mai hoped that one day she would be able to forgive him.

Right that moment as they stood before the window of their sitting room, heavy snowflakes lightening the room with its stark white, Mai couldn't see how.

8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

Azula paused, breath steaming in front of her. She ducked into the folds of her cloak, pulling the hood lower over her brow. She paused at the edge of Lady Sachiko's icy fields. Her golden eyes darted, dancing off the icicles that glistened in the low sunlight. A crunch sounded to her rear, but Azula didn't tense.

Zirin stepped up beside her princess, breath forming in the extreme cold. "I take it you've calmed down," was her greeting. Azula made an off-hand grunt.

"You're a beta, Zirin. You don't know what it's like to have sex on your mind and your cock ready," Azula murmured. Zirin didn't blush. She merely raised a thin eyebrow.

"If it means you're half distracted most of the times, I'd rather not have that problem," Zirin admitted.

Azula snickered. "Sometimes the problem can be pleasurable….."

"I'll take your word for it," Zirin said dryly. "Want to say what's on your mind or are you through punishing the soldiers for the winter delay?"

"They chose to be imperial soldiers. I will push them however I see fit," Azula declared. Zirin was glad to see her old confidence; at her best, Azula oozed charisma that anyone would follow. She had already seen her at her worst, after all….

"It does pass the time," Zirin murmured. "Can't let them languish in a tent in the lady's courtyard for a few months."

"Hmm," Azula agreed.

"My princess, if I may be so bold as to ask; it isn't the capital post that has you riled up, is it?" Zirin asked. Azula's eyes narrowed. What she hinted at were the articles in the post about the progress of Ty Lee's pregnancy and the soon-to-be birth of her brother's heir. Her eyes slit, vision narrowing in a sudden ping of stress.

"Zuzu's ahead of our game. He knows the birth of an heir will placate most anyone of those fickle nobles," Azula muttered. Zirin pressed further.

'Yes, it will…. Does it trouble you to read about Ty Lee with another?"

Azula growled. Steam rose from her clenched fists. The snowflakes that fell on her heated skin melted rapidly. "Watch yourself, Zirin. We may be allies, but that doesn't make us friends," Azula warned.

Zirin watched her impassively. "You will have to concede that she's out of your reach. Ty Lee…. Unless you plan on claiming all of Zuko's assets once you kill him."

Azula tried not to let it show on her face she'd already pondered that possibility. Fights between alphas over a mate weren't unheard of, nor claiming the fallen alpha's omega as one's own after such a fight ended in one's death.

"I think that would depend on her. If she mouths off, she can meet the same demise," Azula drawled. Zirin sighed.

"Azula, you can fool most anyone, but I know this Ty Lee has a drastic hold on your heart. I don't think you'd be able to kill her even if she asked it of you."

Azula turned and blasted a stream of fire into the cold winter sky. She hissed. "I can and I will if I have to! No one holds sway over me. Let alone Fire Lord Azula."

That was the answer Zirin wanted, but the fervent darting of Azula's eyes told another story. "I hope you'll stick to your convictions."

"Stick to your own," Azula swore. She ducked into her cloak and stalked across the icy fields toward the trees of the forest's edge. Zirin sighed.

"Where are you going?" she called.

"Away. Can't a girl think?" Azula yelled back. She disappeared around one thick oak tree and Zirin stood, waiting. Her breath steamed in front of her and as the time went by, she hunkered on her heels in the snow.

Azula may not think she needed her, or anyone, but Zirin would wait.

End for now

End notes: Well, well, our princess seems to be having a major problem lately. What will happen? Stay tuned!

Most sincerely,

Pen 2/9/2017


	29. Uneasy Lull

Author's disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last Airbender"! Nathing.

Author's notes: Sorry this had to be a book end chapter. More plot pointy next one :P But I had to have some lulls and reactions in here. Enjoy!

QueenTyzula: Hehe thanks for nudging me, my friend :P Mai does strike me as coolly collected, a few scenes I wrote not being the exception :P But it was understandable? Azula may do more than win our favorite acrobat :P Mehehehe…..

Maraghoul: The cat/baby reference cracked me up :P Kept seeing both in a sack. And it was a poor decision not to tell Mai right away, but I guess that's life, you make mistakes? :P Enjoy my friend.

Harley Quinn Davidson: Mai is abit more collected in this exchange! :P She's holding onto those knives.

Hopelessromantic34: Awww you called the Tyluko stuff sweet :P Well Azula may or may not have a conniption if she finds out….. Stay tuned :P

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter twenty-nine "Uneasy Lull"

"Xie Ming didn't have to go rogue like that on us," one of the Kemurikage woman complained. She and her partner were the only infiltrators left in the royal palace after their third compatriot had died a fiery death at Zuko and Iroh's hands. To say they weren't happy about it was an understatement.

"She just HAD to try and be clever. Did she think she could take out the Fire Lord like that?" the other woman griped. The two of them were folding linens and blankets in a sitting room, setting them aside for their supervisor. She would distribute them to the servants changing the bedding in the guest rooms.

"That wasn't what Azula sent us here to do," the first woman murmured under her breath. "Xie Ming just wanted to have the glory all to herself. Zuko's not that stupid."

"We could do some more damage. He's tied up with his concern over his mates," the second woman noted. "He barely does council work. Granted it's the dead of winter, but still."

"Sow the seeds of discontent," the first woman nodded. "There are so few new soldiers left…."

"I think a late winter gift of death is in order." The second woman's eyes gleamed. "Come on, that old bat will need these sheets."

"Oh, how I love the smell of spilled blood," the first woman happily noted. They tucked the folded pieces of linen under their arms and walked out of the sitting room.

8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

The snow swirled and cascaded against the high windows. Zuko shouldered into his cloak, safe from the elements, but the swirling masses of white flakes made his eyes dart over to watch.

"How are the food stores?" he made himself ask. Lord Genma gave an indulgent smile.

"I know that look. Ty Lee's nearing her time," he said to the other lords. The older men smiled to each other.

"Soon we'll have a new announcement for the people. Have you both talked about names?" Genma was curious. Zuko couldn't keep a smile from his face.

"We have. The food stores?" he asked, trying to keep on track. But his lords seemed to be focused on his concubine. He'd be lying if he himself wasn't. Ty Lee was in her eighth month, huge, and dependent on his affection. Ty Lee visited Mai with him, but she barely put up with them. She tried to avoid her once friend as it was. It hurt, but Zuko understood her reactions.

Zuko silently hoped the hardships of winter would be put behind them with the birth of his child. He didn't consider it Azula's child at all. HE was the one doting on Ty Lee, taking care of her, catering to her needs and before she was this huge, learning the intricacies of her body.

"Well, my lord, it will all turn out. Winter can't last forever," one of the older lords said. He stroked his long white beard, eyes twinkling. "Take it from me, and enjoy these moments. It's not every day you become a father."

Zuko's heart thudded. "Yes…." He admitted.

"Look at him, he's blushing!" Lord Genma crowed. "My daughter has him reeled in."

Zuko didn't appreciate the wording, but the implication was there. Ty Lee was definitely nesting, readying for her child to be born. She welcomed him with open arms and his heart was being dragged in her direction, unsteady silent footing with his wife or not.

"I appreciate the sentiment," he said dryly to Genma. "How are the outlying islands doing?"

"They're getting by," one of the lords reported. "The snow has stopped in the southern most islands. Perhaps it will be a short winter after all."

"Perhaps," Zuko agreed. A glance out the window indicated it could go on forever, despite the report. The landscape was a pure white. Zuko cleared his throat.

"Shall we convene later? I want to check on Ty Lee," he said. Genma grinned, his even white teeth showing through his grey beard.

"Give her my best," he insisted. Zuko wondered whether Ty Lee would want to know this, but nodded.

He rose, Suki and another Kyoshi Warrior flanking him. The lords rose at the table, and bowed as he left the council room.

"Despite not being able to farm, the populace seems to be waiting," Suki commented at Zuko's elbow. He smiled over at her.

"Maybe it's a blessing, despite most of the crops being wiped out. It certainly seems to have halted Azula," he wondered. Suki nodded.

"Then it's a blessing. Time to rest and plan," Suki noted. Zuko stopped at Ty Lee's apartment door and bowed to her.

"I'll be fine. Ying is in with us," he said. Suki gave a wry smile.

"I'll still keep guard, Zuko."

Zuko flashed her his thanks in a smile and entered. Ying sat companionably with Ty Lee on one of the sofas. She was hugely round, breasts full, and belly jutting out. She shifted position on the sofa, trying to alleviate the pulling at her lower back. Her eyes lit up when he came in though.

"Zuko," she said happily enough. Zuko's tormented thoughts were soothed with the soft flutterings of her chi around his. He sat carefully beside her and rubbed her belly. The fabric of her casual robe pulled up around her calves as she shifted her legs.

"Hi, Ty," he said fondly. As always, Ty Lee's soft smiles sent a pang of emotion through his heart. It struck his primal alpha instincts to protect her and "their" child. The baby began kicking when his palm rubbed Ty Lee's belly protectively. "Hi, little pup."

Ty Lee smiled but grimaced as the baby began kicking in earnest. "You always rile it up."

"Are you uncomfortable?" Zuko asked with concern. His hand stopped in place. Ty Lee placed her hand over his and squeezed.

"Not very….go on. Talk to it," she urged. The worry in her heart eased somewhat with the soft look that came over Zuko's eyes.

"I already sang to it earlier. Go on, tell it a story," Ying suggested. Zuko nodded.

"Let me think…. .what about the tale of the Fire Prince and the eastern dragon?" he suggested. Ty Lee laughed.

"I doubt Ying's heard that one. Our wet nurses used to tell us tales like that," she explained to her friend.

"Go ahead," Ying said. Zuko knelt down and laid his ear against Ty Lee's belly. He began reciting the fable. The baby kicking as his voice echoed against his concubine's belly put his heart at ease. Ty Lee's hand ran through Zuko's black hair.

Zuko placed a kiss against her belly and knelt up. Ty Lee clutched the back of his neck when he kissed her softly. Tears pricked Ty Lee's eyes. The wrong sibling was still the wrong sibling even if love shone in his eyes.

8

8

8

*8

8

8

8

8

"Everyone wants to cater to your pregnancy," Mai commented. Ty Lee tried not to take offense. The two women stood with Zuko, Suki and several Kyoshi Warriors just inside one of the sitting rooms connected to the garden courtyards, waiting for their guests to arrive.

The snow came down in heavy white flakes. A dot circled down, as small as one of the snowflakes, then became bigger and bigger until it was a full-sized sky bison, circling to the courtyard. Appa gave a disgruntled roar as Aang and the others climbed down from his saddle. Flecks of ice clung to his horns.

Aang, wrapped in a large red cloak, brushed bits of snow from his bison's pelt. Katara and Sokka were heavily bundled into their Water Tribe fur coats, hoods pulled up.

Zuko opened the sitting room door to the outside, and a blast of icy wind blew in. He gestured and his servants ran out to collect Appa for the stables. Aang, Katara and Sokka made their way inside and brushed the snow from their coats and clothing.

"Greetings, your Fire Lordliness!" Aang teased. His eyes looked troubled, however. Zuko hugged him and Katara, and Sokka gently tapped his fist to Zuko's in greeting.

Ty Lee pressed a hand to her belly. The jovial greetings extended to her and Mai and as Katara carefully hugged the Fire Lady (who surprisingly, put up with it), Aang asked if he could touch her belly.

Ty Lee nodded, laying the Avatar's hand to her stomach. The child began kicking again, probably picking up on new voices and the smile on Aang's face was touching. Ty Lee wrapped him in a careful hug, her belly standing between them.

"Congratulations," Aang said. Ty Lee let him go, and Zuko carefully took her arm to steady her. Mai slowly blinked.

"Yeah, congrats!" Sokka crowed. "We brought you some baby things…" he rummaged in his shoulder bag. "Toys and some clothing and stuff…."

Ty Lee was touched. "You guys didn't have to do that!"

"Well, we wanted to," Katara said. She kept her words from fawning too much, with the aftermath of Mai's miscarriage hanging heavy over everyone's head. "But let's all sit down. It's too cold even for us Water Tribe!"

"Winter came on too quickly," Mai agreed. There was the troubled look in Aang's eyes again and even Katara fidgeted. Zuko had a feeling he was going to hear the news of THAT soon and privately.

"Let's get you guys warmed up," Suki added. Sokka angled close to wrap an arm around her, but she ducked his kiss. Anxiety roiled inside Sokka. "Come on…."

As Katara and Sokka visited with the women in Zuko's wife, Ying, Tsung and a few Kyoshi Warriors on guard, Aang tugged on Zuko's tunic sleeve, silently signaling he wanted to talk in private.

Once away from the others, Aang placed his fist in his palm and bowed lowly to Zuko. "I have to apologize, Zuko."

Zuko was confused. "What for? What'd you do, Aang?"

"I've been having flashes of premonition in the Avatar State for awhile now," Aang confessed. "Ever since before you bedded Ty Lee."

A pang of guilt sliced through Zuko's chest at that hint of subterfuge. "Well…what did you see?" he dared to ask.

"I saw your death," Aang said honestly. Tears filled his wide grey eyes. "I keep getting flash images of Azula's plans coming to fruition and your family crying over you. I can't stand to let that happen. Not only because we love you, but because of your reign. Zuko, you're the beginning of an era of peace. You HAVE to sit the Fire throne."

"You don't have to tell me that," Zuko admitted. "I'm doing the best I can at that as well….But Azula won't come near me. We won't let her kill me."

"I know, Zuko," Aang agreed, to placate his friend. "But see it I did. And well…the Avatar State took me over. I thought I had it mastered….but it still erupted from me." A look of supreme shame covered Aang's features. "I caused the early winter here with it…."

Zuko looked surprised. "No wonder," he stammered. "It seemed to come out of nowhere. I won't tell my council. I can think of several people who would be upset with you."

Aang had the grace to look ashamed. "I'm so sorry. I saw the farmlands on our way in. I did so much damage….I thought I had it all under control now."

Zuko clasped Aang's shoulder and squeezed. "It DID do some good. Azula's actions seem to have halted with the ice storms. You did do that at least."

Aang still looked upset. "I suppose so…."

Zuko sighed. "With Mai having miscarried, I'm trying to keep the peace with everyone. Ty's going to have the baby soon… at least that will be good news."

Aang brightened. "I can tell you congratulations again. I can't believe you're going to be a dad."

"You mean first among us?" Zuko teased his friend. "Have you lain with Katara yet?"

Aang blushed bright red. "An Air Nomad doesn't kiss and tell. Just don't tell her dad…"

Zuko laughed aloud, getting his implication. "Well, congratulations to you, too," he teased. "Better propose before she grows with child as well."

"I've been working on carving my own betrothal necklace," Aang admitted. "I wanted to add to her mother's necklace, but she always wears it and would miss it. Besides, I'd have to ask permission to alter it. Maybe after she receives mine I can add on to that one….."

"It sure would spoil the surprise if you asked for her mom's necklace first," Zuko agreed. It was apparent Aang had puzzled over the intricacies of proposing in Katara's culture. "Never thought when we were fighting in the War that we'd ever get to marriages."

"And children," Aang's eyes twinkled at his friend. "Have you and Ty Lee decided on a name?"

"We have a few picked out," Zuko admitted. "It's going to be a happy day despite…well…."

"Mai's feelings," Aang guessed.

"I was there for her when she miscarried," Zuko was quick to say. "Despite what you guys may think of me picking Ty Lee, I love my wife."

"Love is complicated," Aang agreed. "Do your best to be patient with her. For Mai, she's had to put up a lot with being near you and Ty Lee."

Guilt slammed Zuko's heart. "I know… I'm not with Ty to hurt her."

"I know," Aang said. "Come on, let's get back to the others."

Back in the main sitting room, Mai grudgingly made room for the Fire Lord beside her. Katara squeezed in on Zuko's other side, and Aang sat beside her. Katara blushed when her boyfriend laid a hand on her knee.

Suki avoided Sokka's eyes as she smoothed her warrior's robe. Sokka, for his part, was confused. She was being so distant and he just got there!

The sun set early with the rising snow storms and the friends stayed inside, safe and warm. The icy wind howled, echoing the forlorn calls from a few hearts.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Your turn, wife," Zuko murmured. He sat cross-legged on one side of the Pai Sho set standing between him and Mai. She had relented to a few games to stretch their minds after visiting with their friends. Ty Lee had wanted to nap and Suki and Ying went with her.

"Why, thank you….husband," Mai raised an eyebrow, adding to the title game between them.

Zuko sighed as she pushed one of her tiles opposite his. "I really do want to make things right, Mai."

"If you're hoping for forgiveness, that takes time," Mai said lowly. She watched Zuko with sullen golden eyes. Zuko perched his chin on one hand.

"I know…"

Things were strained, but as lenient as they were going to get. At least Mai wasn't threatening him with a knife or two. And sharing a game of wits was an unspoken gesture of respect.

"Isn't Ty Lee waiting for you?" Mai wondered. Zuko grunted.

"She's napping. I'll go at your leisure," he said. Mai sighed.

"Of course you will."

"Or until you're sick of me," Zuko added.

Mai snorted and moved one of her tiles. "That could be anytime soon."

"Thanks," Zuko said dryly. He made his move and Mai contemplated her retaliation on the board. She paused, thinking. Zuko watched her, chin perched on his hand. "Your move."

"I'm thinking," Mai insisted. Zuko reflected the exchange echoed their status in their marriage but kept it to himself.

"Of course," Zuko murmured. He poured Mai a glass of sake then one for himself. Mai raised an eyebrow when he made to clink his glass against hers.

"I thought you got all your congratulations in," Mai said dryly. Zuko shrugged, though his heart lurched pleasantly.

"But the baby's not born yet," he said. Mai's eyes swept down to the board. Zuko cringed to himself. "I'm sorry."

"You can stand to say it a few more times," Mai said. Zuko set his glass down and crawled around the set. He wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. Mai let him pillow her head on his shoulder, thoughts awhirl.

"Of course," she said. "I think I'll turn into my family's apartment."

"Have a good night," Zuko murmured. Mai rose and helped Zuko to his feet.

"You too, I guess," she said. It hurt her that Zuko was, of course, opting to be with Ty Lee. All the more to work at masking the child's chi with his own signature pattern. He had to do it, but she knew his feelings were divided between her and his concubine. Ty Lee must be loving it.

8

8

*8

8

8

8

8

Zuko formed his night with Ty Lee and sat companionably with her and Ying. Ty Lee tried to knit and follow Lady Ursa's example, but she faltered. She threw down the knitting needles with disgust.

"Guess that's not my skill," she admitted. Zuko smiled wryly. He took one of Ty Lee's bare feet into his lap and began rubbing. Her ankles were so swollen; she arched her back, sighing with appreciation. "Thanks…"

Zuko only gave her a low smile. Their chi intertwined in languid pulls and he felt himself almost relax fully. Ying sat at the other end of the sofa, and Ty Lee was surrounded by her protectors. When she gasped as the baby began kicking again, both the Fire Lord and Kyoshi Warrior steadied her. The three found moments to laugh and relax. In their bubble of comfort, they were at ease with each other.

Zuko helped Ty Lee to the wide bed they shared when she tired and as she sat on the bed's edge, yawning, the Fire Lord removed her slippers and tucked her in.

"Are you going to work tonight?" Ty Lee asked. Zuko was pulling his clothes off. He slid into his own bedrobe and belted the garment.

"I'll keep one candle lit in case I need to read over something. Let's get you to rest," Zuko said. Ty Lee eased on her side and Zuko took up place behind her back. He placed one hand gently over the swell of her belly, and used the other to rub up and down her spine. Ty Lee pressed her cheek into the pillow and sighed loudly. The sounds went to Zuko's heart and down below the waist. He flexed his chi, keeping his lust at bay. Ty Lee wasn't in any condition for any sexual encounters, and it wouldn't do to become full-blown hard.

Ty Lee, for her part, wished she could fully forget Azula. Almost she wished it. It was hard to forget her when the evidence of their passion was pushing her belly out, and Zuko trying his hardest to help her forget. Or at the very least, relax under his ministrations. Ty Lee was grateful to him, could even learn to fall in love with his earnestness….but always, the shadow of her heart's desire would want another.

Azula, with her snapping golden eyes, seductive voice and beautiful face. Her anger, lust and power would be in some corner of Ty Lee's mind always. She had a feeling seeing their child's face would bring all of that to the forefront each and every moment. Even after she gave it to Zuko.

Ty Lee fell to sleep gently, with Zuko's hands on her back.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

When she woke, it was hours later, and the candle had long since gone out. The Fire Lord was gone from her bed. When he had to get up early for some council mishap or activity, he left a written note on the bedside table. Ty Lee pushed over to pick up the parchment. It said that of course, he had to convene his royal council at such an early hour. Zuko had signed his name with a flourish at the bottom and Ty Lee ran a finger along the scrawled characters. She set the parchment down and sighed.

It was still so early the sun hadn't risen yet; if it had, it was hidden behind roiling grey and black clouds. Another ice storm was well on its way, by the looks of it. Ty Lee didn't bother to dress; she kept her bedrobe on. Leaving the bedroom, she went to the small room Ying kept for her own bedroom. She sidled in and collapsed on the edge of her friend's narrow bed. Ying woke instantly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, sitting up. Ty Lee helped push Ying's tangled bangs out of her eyes.

"Yes….just restless. Won't you walk with me?" Ty Lee asked. Ying nodded and pushed out of the covers. She made to dress, but Ty Lee gestured her to stop.

"Let's just make a few laps and come back," she suggested. Ying's eyebrow raised.

"Are you trying to catch scent of the Kemurikage as servants?" she asked. Ty Lee gave a wry look.

"I can't help worrying; I'm due soon and they're still here. They can't be here when my baby's born," she vowed.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Ying swore. She still took Ty Lee's arm and the two left the concubine's apartments.

They began a slow trek around the surrounding corridors, and branched out from those to the outlying sitting rooms framing the snowed-in gardens.

The sun looked to be a good hour away from rising, the gloomy grey of the sky enfolding the corridors in darkness. Ty Lee found herself holding onto Ying's arm to steady herself. The child moved inside her, and gave a few thumps. She swallowed a gasp and kept moving. Suddenly, her swollen feet were unbearable and the child was making her exhausted.

"Shall we turn back?" Ying asked softly. The few servants they had passed were making beds in guest chambers and carrying odds and ends to the kitchens for the staff there.

"Yes….no," Ty Lee decided. "Let's go to the throne room."

She didn't know why she'd suddenly suggested it, but as the two women made their way down the straight-shot of a long corridor toward the elaborately carved double doors of the throne room, a feeling of slow dread yawned in Ty Lee. She couldn't keep it down; there was something truly off about this area of the palace.

Zuko couldn't be in the throne room at this time of day; there were no guards posted at the double doors. The closer Ty Lee and Ying got, the more anxiety built up inside the pregnant woman.

"There's no one here," Ying said, stating the obvious. Ty Lee paused before the double doors. She blinked. A flash caught the torchlight to her left; there, there it was again. Ty Lee peered closer. A wire of sorts, oddly thin and almost unnoticeable, carved its way from one of the stones in the wall. Ty Lee would have touched it, but Ying touched her wrist, halting her.

"What IS that? Don't touch it, Ty. We don't know what that is," Ying said pragmatically. Ty Lee blinked. The wire made a trek down the stone wall toward a hole beside the double doors. It obviously led inside the throne room.

"Come on," Ty Lee said. She and Ying pushed inside the cavernous throne room. The carved dragons in the walls were still; there was no Fire Lord's fire lighting the corners for them to dance against. The dais was empty and no one was present.

Still, Ty Lee pushed closer to the dais. There was a small door to the right of the stairs leading up to the Fire Lord's throne, and Ty Lee ventured toward it. She felt as if she were pushing through the vestiges of a dream.

Inside the small room behind the dais was a low desk and bits of parchment and writing tools perched on it. Ty Lee was curious to read the notes, but Zuko had to have put away or destroyed any notes from his father. She saw a few rolled futons in the corner and other necessities that indicated an overnight stay or two wasn't out of the norm for this hidden chamber.

Ying made a low grunt of discovery as they found the barely visible wire along the low wall beside the door. They followed the trek and overturned one of the neatly folded futons. Beneath the wire ended in an apparatus that could only indicate a detonation device of some kind. Ying took Ty Lee's arm and pulled her back on reflex when it dawned on them what it was in front of them.

"Why does Zuko have this?" Ying murmured. But the answer was obvious. Should he trip the detonation, the output from the wire, ending in the wall of the corridor outside the throne room, would end in a massive explosion.

"If Azula comes….. she…" Ty Lee's hands shook. Ying clasped her arm around her waist and helped lead her from the room. They exited to the cavernous throne room beyond.

"It's just a precaution. He won't really harm her…." Ying said, but she knew she was lying. If Azula attacked, Zuko was smart enough to do whatever it took to put her down and keep his position.

Ty Lee's pretty face pinched in a frown as they walked along the throne room to the double doors. "I think that's grossly out of context," she retorted. Ying walked her back to her chambers and safely inside, Ying set Ty Lee into one of the sofas and rubbed her hands.

"You're freezing, Ty! Let's draw you a bath," Ying suggested. Ty Lee hugged her elbows in her hands and nodded.

Inside her large washroom, Ying pumped the water tank, filling the inground tub. They'd have to grab a firebender soldier to adjust the temperature, but she got it started. As Ty Lee started to disrobe, she found her teeth chattering.

She had dreamt about this….Azula at her feet, the very life drawn out of her beautiful corpse. Zuko had fallen in the dream as well, and both notions terrified Ty Lee. They couldn't kill each other…. they couldn't!

Deep in her heart, Ty Lee knew what she had to do. She grunted down at her large belly. She couldn't even see her feet over it. She entrusted Ying to guide her to the tub's edge.

"Wait, cover up. I'll get a firebender," Ying murmured. She brushed her hand over Ty Lee's brow, smoothing her bangs back.

Ty Lee clasped the robe to her breasts and middle, covering herself as a young female soldier was led in by Ying. She gave a wide smile to the concubine after doing her task and Ty Lee gave a furtive smile, nodding. Once alone, she let the robe drop down.

Ying helped her into the tub. "Do you want any bath salts?"

"Yes, please," Ty Lee said. As Ying added ingredients to her hot bath, Ty Lee rested back against the tub's edge. She looked down at her wide belly, hands moving over the child inside her.

'Once you're out…once you're born….. I know what needs to be done….' Ty Lee thought. She kept the idea to herself. She trusted Ying with her life, but she wasn't even sure she could bring in her sister warrior in to her plans.

No, she'd have to do it alone. Ty Lee leaned back and sighed as the water seeped into her exhausted body.

End for now

End notes: Events coming up next chapter! Stay tuned! And stay strong, my lovelies :P

Most sincerely, pen

2/16/2017


	30. Birth of the Heir

Author' Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to "Avatar: the last Airbender!" Nada thing.

Author's Notes: Azula's been noted to have been missing from some of my last few chapters. Here's some extra Azula despite the events coming in this chapter. Enjoy!

QueenTyzula: Okay okay you know which part you inspired me to keep with. Enjoy my friend :P And yes the extra long scene with Azula is for you.

Maraghoul: here it is, the birth of the heir! Thanks again for bouncing the main core ideas of this story around with me :P

CharlieBarrow: And it's here! Enjoy :P

Harley Quinn Davidson: What Ty will do will come about sooner than later :P Just wait.

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter thirty "Birth of the heir"

"What's wrong, Ty Lee?" Zuko asked.

Ty Lee shifted uncomfortably and let the Fire Lord help adjust her seat on the couch. Her feet churned uselessly until she was righted like a downed ant-beetle.

"I'm huge, I just want to give birth already, and I want my body back," Ty Lee complained. It may have sounded selfish, but it was the truth. She had to pee all the time as the child pressed on her bladder, and to get up and down required Ying or Zuko or Suki's help at all times. She felt sheltered under their protection, but it was disconcerting to be at the physical mercy of her friends.

She was so used to being in tight control of her flexible body and to be ungainly and slow was slightly terrifying in its own way. Zuko set his scroll down and took her hands, helping her stand at her frantic gestures.

"Washroom?" he asked. Ty Lee nodded rapidly and he helped walk her to the toilet. Zuko averted his gaze as Ty Lee adjusted her casual robe and sat down on the seat. She peed rapidly and sighed with relief.

"Spirits, it never ends. I spend half the days and nights in here!" she griped. Zuko waited for her to flush and leaned against the sink as she washed her hands.

"It will all be over soon. Soon the baby will be here. That in itself is what we both want," he said soothingly. Ty Lee grasped his forearm and let him lead her back to the sofa. Ying sidled into the room with a tray of tea for everyone.

"I just saw Lady Mai," Ying reported. Ty Lee looked flustered and agitated, hands fluttering to her wide belly. Zuko waited. "She sends her best and hopes all is well with the baby…"

Ty Lee snorted, uncharacteristically riled up at the end of her pregnancy. "I doubt it. But tell her thank you."

Zuko sat on the floor, cloak streaming around him. He picked up one of her swollen feet and rubbed gently.

"Okay, I could get used to this," Ty Lee managed to joke. Ying sat at her side and smiled. Zuko pumped his pheromones out in careful waves, allowing Ty Lee to soak in his chi signature as she relaxed. Since they hadn't lain together for a few weeks, it was all he could do. When the baby was born, it could be covered more easily by touch and proximity.

"Please do," Zuko said gently. Ying was ready to relax when Ty Lee shifted her hips again. She laid her hand on her friend's protruding belly and rubbed gently.

"Wow, it's moving so much. It can't wait to come out, too, Ty," Ying said encouragingly. Ty Lee gave a watery smile.

"Zuko," Ty Lee said loudly. The Fire Lord blinked up at her from his cross-legged position in front of her on the floor.

"Yes, Ty?" he asked. Ty Lee gave a small grimace and shifted her hips again. Her hands fluttered, not knowing where to land.

"If it came down to it…if Azula were to full-out storm the palace…would you truly hurt her?"

'Would you kill her?' was the question that she had wanted to ask. But the possibility was too dark and she wanted to banish the notion. Zuko blinked, processing his reactions. The neutral look on his face slammed terror through the expectant mother.

"That depends. If she tries to hurt me or my family, I won't hold back," he said as gently as he could. But a hard light filled his eyes. Ty Lee shifted uncomfortably. For an instant, she was scared of the Fire Lord's reaction. She knew Zuko, knew his gentle and passionate side, but just for an instant…she wanted to swing her feet away from him and walk to the bedroom away from the harsh look on his face.

"But she's your sister. Your lady mother would be so sad if something were…."

If something were to happen. To her or Zuko. Zuko nodded, eyes downcast.

"Winter is still heavily upon us. We won't know anything for a couple of months at least. Don't worry about any battles, Ty Lee. Have our child and let me handle everything."

Anxiety roiled through Ty Lee's heart. As it did these days, pure love for her child's sire surged through her and she had to fight to keep from gasping aloud.

'Oh, Zuko, you have no idea how I'm worrying about it….' She thought to herself. Zuko sensed her inner conflict and sat on her other side on the sofa. He gave Ying a silent pleading look and she went to her bedroom, shutting the door.

Zuko gently turned Ty Lee's chin to his. He leaned to kiss her softly. For an instant, Ty Lee melted into his kiss, used to his soft surges of passion. Azula's flashing golden eyes shone at her in her memory and she faltered. Zuko gently held her cheek, deepening the kiss.

Despite herself, their familiar touches eased Ty Lee to relax against him. Her heavier breasts pressed into his chest as she clung to his neck. She deepened the kiss, fingers twining in the shorter hairs at the base of Zuko's neck. His kisses moved from her lips to her upturned throat. Ty Lee relaxed, then tensed when Zuko opened his mouth, his teeth grazing the soft skin of her throat. Her fingers fisted his hair suddenly.

"Zuko," she gasped. The Fire Lord raised his head. Sadness was in his eyes but he kissed her softly. Ty Lee clung to his neck.

"We never talked about….mating marks," Zuko made himself say it. "When the baby's born…. Would you consider it?"

Ty Lee's heart thudded hard. Azula….

"I…." she faltered. Zuko gave a sad smile.

"Please, don't say anything. Not right now," Zuko pleaded. "Just… I promised you would have a place at my side and I meant it."

Ty Lee buried her face against Zuko's tunic front, shielding her eyes from his. If she didn't, he would see her conflict, would know her thoughts….Ty Lee ran her hands up and down his back, trying to soothe his agitated chi.

"I know, Zu," she said softly. When she lifted her head to kiss him again, she kept her eyes closed to keep her thoughts from being broadcast. Zuko kissed her gently. When the baby kicked between them, he laughed.

Ty Lee rubbed her palm against his cheek, trying to soothe him in return. She smiled softly, placating the Fire Lord's troubling reaction. But her mind churned in ways to assess and repair the situation.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Zirin stepped outside of Lady Sachiko's courtyard. Azula was sparring with ten of the soldiers. She wanted them to attack her all at once, but fear of damaging a royal was instilled through them and they waited one at a time.

Azula arched a high back kick, flames streaming from her boot. A woman soldier went down hard on her back. She growled at the fidgeting soldiers.

"What did I say?" she snapped. "Attack me!"

The men and women tensed, then charged all at once. Azula executed a series of flawless springs and kicks, that she belatedly remembered learning with Ty Lee. She growled and flung her leg in a chopping kick straight down from her head. Her boot landed full on the man's face in front of her and he went sprawling across the snow. A loud 'umph!" escaped his lips and his head fell heavily onto the white cobblestones.

Zirin waited, left eyebrow raising. Azula panted, catching her breath, fists clenched. She retracted her blue flames and waited for her right-hand woman to approach. "I thought it was too cold for you," Azula taunted.

Zirin shrugged. "We should spar sometime. But you would put me on my ass."

"I would," Azula agreed. They strode to the edge of the courtyard and to the icy fields beyond the manor estate. The soldiers picked themselves up behind them. "This can't all last forever."

"I'm glad to see you're still being productive," Zirin said dryly. "We all followed you here to see you on the Fire throne one day. Don't give up."

"I should be telling all you that," Azula drawled. She sat on a low stone wall on the property line, pulling one knee up to her chest. She watched the white flakes with slowly blinking eyes. "Alittle bit of snow and ice and we're stuck here with ourselves."

Zirin remained standing beside her princess. "We are…."

She cast her gaze to the ice-covered trees at the edge of the field. Azula seemed to want to take afternoon walks out there for some reason, cold or not. She did it daily before dusk. Whatever spirits she was chasing in her mind's eye, she wouldn't dare to say, but Zirin hazarded it had to do with the concubine she had once lavished lust and passion on.

The post from the capital still came in irregular intervals because of the weather, but the news still put Azula in quite the mood. Zirin could tell the difference between her apathy and true rages. The concubine Ty Lee was heavily pregnant and her birthing time had to be near. She had a feeling the post after the birth of Zuko's heir would be a long article indeed.

"We'll move out once the ice begins to melt," Azula drawled. She stood abruptly, brushing snow from her pants legs. "I'm going for a walk."

"Take your cloak at least," Zirin said. She handed over the long article of clothing and Azula sighed, ducking into the folds.

"Now leave me," Azula ordered. Zirin nodded her head and watched the cloaked princess stalk across the icy fields for the trees.

Once behind the trunks and shielded by the white leafy bowers of the first few trees, Azula relaxed. She made her way past several twisted old oaks, feeling more and more insulated. She was far from her soldiers and followers and, for a change, could wallow in better memories even if they kept cropping up annoyingly in her dreams the past few weeks.

Ty Lee's lithe body, naked and pale, pressed up against one of the ice-encrusted tree trunks. Azula's cock, thick and surging, pressing inside of her, for warmth from the cold and to make her hers once more….. the soft cries beside her ear as Azula hissed against the tree trunk behind Ty Lee's head.

Azula hunkered on her heels and leaned back under one of the snowy trees. She tilted her head back, gazing up into the blighted iced-over branches above. Not just the sex alone, but the closeness… of pushing hard inside the woman she wanted to make her hers…..not just for a tryst but for always.

Love was for fools. But she was the world's biggest fool for falling to it. Azula growled and clenched her hands into fists on her thighs. "I don't want her," she said aloud to the slowly falling snow flakes. "Love is for fools…."

The sound of her voice was odd in the serene stillness of the wintry forest. Azula scowled as dusk came slowly on, painting the forest in shades of blue and purple. Soon it would be full out dark, and only the snow and ice would reflect any light from the moon overhead. She'd better get back to Sachiko's.

When she stormed the palace….after she killed Zuzu and took his place on the throne….either Ty Lee could agree to being taken on by the new Fire Lord….or the whole place could burn to the ground.

Azula hissed, blue flames erupted from her mouth as she made her way to the courtyard. Her soldiers were preparing the evening meal for themselves on cook fires and several saluted and snapped bows in her direction. Azula stalked inside, threw her cloak to a servant, and retreated to Sachiko's son's borrowed bedchamber. Inside, she commanded a bath to be drawn. As the water was collected into a large granite tub pulled in for her use, Azula undressed, handing her icy clothing to one of the girls. She sparked a large plume of fire in her fist and heated the water to almost boiling. Azula stood, unabashed about her nakedness, as she watched the water heat up.

Azula climbed in almost immediately. One of the girls set to scrubbing her back as another poured scented oils into her hair and began washing the damp black tresses. Azula felt her cock shift and stir beneath the water. The warm hands on her had inspired her body to move from the dark thoughts she carried to the forest each day.

After she was rinsed and relaxing in the tub, Azula beckoned with two fingers to one of the servant girls. "Undress," she ordered.

The girl hesitantly opened her tunic and slid out of her pants, eyes downcast. Oh ho, a shy one. Things were looking up.

Azula helped the girl into the tub and collected her onto her lap. Her cock stood straight up between them. "Do you feel that?" she asked, eyes slit as she gazed into the servant's face.

A large blush erupted along the girl's face. "Y-yes, princess…" she murmured. Azula held the back of her neck firmly in one hand.

"You did that. Now get on me already. I need release," Azula commanded. The blunt words made the girl blush even more, but Azula was through with placating anyone else. She helped hurry the girl along and thrust upward into clinging satin. She sighed with appreciation against the girl's shoulder. The servant braced her hands on either side of the tub's edge behind Azula's shoulders and the princess moved her along at a hard pace.

The other servant girl finished laying out fresh clothing for Azula and beat a hasty retreat. When she returned with a tray of dinner and sake, Azula was climaxing. She grunted with pleasure, slamming up into the girl with hard strokes. The girl fluttered over her surging length, clutching at her. Azula buried her face between her breasts, allowing herself to be milked. Once she was done, she pulled at the girl's hips, indicating she was done.

"Get off me," she growled. The girl scrambled to obey, her thighs shaking as she climbed off of Azula's cock. Azula lay back in the hot water, feeling all tension finally leave her. Her pale legs floated languidly in the steaming bath as she rested her head on the tub's edge.

8

8

8

*8

8

8

8

8

Ty Lee could barely sleep. She was so pregnant, and the ice storms seemed to keep her awake with their blighting whiteness. Zuko stayed with her nightly out of concern, and in case she went into labor in the early hours. That morning, she woke so early the sun hadn't risen. Grey clouds roiled outside of the bedroom windows. She gasped, sitting up.

Zuko rubbed his cheek against the mattress and sat up groggily. He was shirtless and he reached for her on reflex. "Are you okay?" he gasped, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Ty Lee was about to tell him yes, that she was just going to the washroom, when a sharp pang hit her middle. She gasped with pain, hands going to her belly. Zuko's eyes widened suddenly and he laid his hands over hers hurriedly.

"Are you…." He asked. Ty Lee was about to tell him no; she'd had false labor pains a few weeks earlier that had terrified both of them, but had moved past it. But there was no denying she had just started labor at a cold and early hour in the dead of winter.

"I-I guess….. oh, spirits, that hurts….." Ty Lee complained. Zuko scrambled up, sliding into his clothes in a hurry. He began shouting for Ying and once she materialized instantly, he commanded her to fetch the healers and bring them to their chambers.

"It's not coming out right this second," Ty Lee managed to say as she gasped over the end of her first contractions. "Your mother said she'd been in labor for hours before you were born."

"We still need to be ready," Zuko said urgently. He began rushing around the room, tidying up odds and ends. He helped secure Ty Lee's bedrobe and fluffed several pillows behind her back. Ty Lee lay back, watching the Fire Lord with a wry smile on her lips. "Most mothers-to-be aren't this nonchalant, are they?"

"We'll ask your mom. I guess she'll be coming in to help," Ty Lee relaxed against the pillows. She grimaced as another pang hit her middle. "And now I have to pee…. please help me, Zu."

"Of course," Zuko said. He helped Ty Lee rise to her feet and led her to the washroom. After she'd done her business and washed up, Ty Lee barely made it back to the bed as the healers came, Lord Iroh, Noren and Lady Ursa in tow. Ty Lee greeted them with a wry smile but Zuko looked positively panicked.

"Mother! Thank the spirits you're here," he stammered. Ursa helped the healers lay out their tools and instruments.

"You men can visit for awhile. Once the baby's on its way, you'll need to leave," she commanded. Iroh and Noren nodded, giving Ty Lee their best. Ty Lee arched against the pillows as Zuko rubbed her feet and one of the healers assessed the chi around her round belly.

"First contractions…. We could be in it for awhile," one of the old men said. Ty Lee shrugged, smiling at the earnest look in Zuko's eyes. She could almost forget the startling answer he'd given concerning his sister…almost….

"We're here, Fire Lord," Suki said. She came in with Ying and Zuko flashed a smile of thanks to the Kyoshi Warriors.

"Thanks, Suki."

"Could you please bring some water? We'll need to boil it for our tools," one of the healers suggested to Suki. She nodded and took off at a run. Ying sat on Ty Lee's other side, combing out her hair.

Ty Lee's water broke shortly after breakfast had been ordered and despite the mess, she was still able to nibble on her simple dumplings. The pain of the contractions kept on and off for hours as she had guessed, and Ursa offered her advice as the healers pushed Ty Lee's chi to more relaxed waves. The child's chi roiled during the contractions and as Ty Lee gasped in pain, Zuko and Ying could feel it react to them. The two shared a glance, but held onto Ty Lee's hands.

Once the concubine was dilated enough and the contractions came in shorter intervals, the men were pushed out beside the healers and the only other people allowed were Ursa, the father to be, Suki and Ying. Ty Lee found herself crying with pain as she tried to push at the healer's command. Zuko wiped the sweat from her brow with a rag and his golden eyes were heavy with apology.

"You can do it, Ty….come on…" he urged.

"We're here with you, Ty…..just another push, and it'll be over," Ying encouraged. Ty Lee's grip on their hands was sweaty, and she almost let go out of exhaustion. Both Zuko and Ying held onto her. Zuko felt Ying wash her chi in as comforting a circle as she could over the exhausted expectant mother. He found himself doing the same, surging his chi over Ty Lee and trying to lift her spirit. She blinked exhausted eyes at him and panted.

"Oh, she's doing so well," Ursa commented somewhere along the bed. Ty Lee could only focus on Zuko's golden eyes. Eyes the same color as Azula's….. "Push, Ty Lee. It's almost here…."

The healers grunted from between Ty Lee's spread legs. "Tools… yes….forceps…."

Ty Lee fell against Zuko's shoulder as she collapsed from another push. At least her efforts were repaid with the sharp cry of an indignant infant. The healers and Ursa were talking happily near her feet, the sharp squalls of the baby rising over their tones. Zuko and Ying craned their heads to look. The baby was held up on high, as if presented to the capital in the first moments of its life. The small old man that held it was beaming as if he'd given birth himself.

"A girl, Fire Lord. A princess," he grinned around his long white beard. The child squalled, squirming in his large hands.

Zuko's eyes dipped between the child's wriggling damp legs. He grinned and kissed Ty Lee's forehead. She leaned gratefully against his strength, not even minding that it was the wrong sibling cradling her. Right that moment, she needed his support. "A girl, Ty. Just look at her!"

Ty Lee did look. Tears streamed down her face as sheer emotion rocked her shaking body. The infant's soft head was lined with fine black hairs; she knew the scrunched eyes would be golden once opened. True, she looked similar to Zuko, but the resemblance to its true sire was so startling it made Ty Lee want to weep.

Pure happiness welled in her heart though and Ying clasped her left hand, beaming. "She's so beautiful," she said to her friend. Ty Lee nodded. The healers made to cut the umbilical cord, but Zuko hastened from her side.

"I'll do it," he said and no one would tell him no. With a spark of fire between his fingertips, the Fire Lord severed the cord from the infant's belly. The healers and his mother hurried to wrap her in red cloths and she was laid on Ty Lee's chest. Zuko ran back to her side. He laid one large hand along the princess' back. Ty Lee smiled down at the child.

"Hi there…. hi," she croaked. "What shall she be named, Zu?"

Zuko kissed her cheek again, and her temple. His waves of love surged through Ty Lee and tears welled in her eyes again. "Izumi," he decided. "Princess Izumi."

"That's a fine name, Zuko," Ursa beamed at her son. He grinned back at her. Ty Lee noted he pumped his pheromones out in steady pulses over the infant sprawled on her chest. Her fingers touched his scarred face. She leaned up to kiss him and Zuko happily kissed her back. Seeing the tears in his eyes made Ty Lee hope she was doing the right thing.

"Izumi….so pretty," Ty Lee whispered. Zuko's eyes welled with love.

"You did it, Ty. Thank you," he whispered. He leaned to kiss her again. The baby began snuffling and cried out again. "Oh, listen to her!"

"She needs to be cleaned. Let us take her a moment…." The healers gently lifted the wrapped infant from them and made their way to the basin of warm water set up along the vanity. Ty Lee craned to sit up and watch. Zuko helped her sit, letting her lean against him.

"She's okay, she's right there…. Damn, Ty, I'm so happy," he confessed. Ty Lee slung an arm around his neck and pressed her brow against his shoulder.

"Me too," she said. The look of joy Zuko gave her made her heart lurch, even though she WAS happy for him.

"Welcome, little princess," Ursa said softly as she helped wash her grandchild. The infant's clenched fists waved as she wailed her discomfort. Soon she was dried and wrapped again in red blankets. Ty Lee took her into her arms gratefully. The infant's eyes fluttered open and closed.

Ying dared a look and shared a knowing look with Zuko. "She has your eyes," she said.

Ursa laughed. "She does!" With Ty Lee cleaned and covered, the men and Kiyi were let in momentarily. Ty Lee and Zuko accepted their congratulations and Kiyi knelt on the bed to gaze at her niece.

Ty Lee's heart surged in spurts of love. 'Azula, you're a sire. Our daughter's been born….' But she didn't know if she'd ever say those words aloud. She leaned against Zuko's strength and let him cradle her and Izumi. To everyone but those who were privy to the knowledge otherwise, the Fire Lord had welcomed his child into the world with his concubine at his side.

8  
8

8

*8  
8

8

"The Fire Lord's baby has been born," Lady Michi said. Mai grunted. Tom-Tom clung to his sister's hand and craned to look up at her sullen expression.

"That's good news, right? We should tell him congratulations," the young boy said earnestly. Mai squeezed his hand.

"We will. We will, Tom-Tom…."

"Can we go now?" the boy was insistent on seeing Zuko. Mai sighed.

"Yes….I suppose Ty Lee is receiving visitors still."

"Yes, let's see them," Michi said excitedly. Tsung, as always, was on duty with them. She flanked the three nobles as they made their way through the bustling palace. The council lords they passed were going over article samples for the announcement of the baby's birth, and grinning from ear to ear. The servants even had an evident bounce in their step, picked up by the joy of the royal family's new arrival.

At the door to the concubine's apartments, Kyoshi Warriors were on guard. And of course; one of their own had just given birth. Mai gave a slight smile to Yoshiko. "May we see Ty Lee and the Fire Lord?" Michi asked.

Yoshiko and the Kyoshi Warriors bowed to Mai. "Of course…."

Mai had to reflect that her title did grant her a lot of her wishes, but some, and the double doors were opened. Lord Iroh was doing some kind of writing activity with Kiyi in the main sitting room and beamed at Mai and her family.

"It's a girl," he said happily. "Go on, Ty Lee's still seeing people."

Mai nodded, trying to keep her stomach from falling to her feet. Her mother knocked once and they were admitted into the bedchamber. A few of the old bearded healers still fizzled around the room, tidying up, cleaning up linen from the baby and keeping an eye on the tired mother and Fire Lord.

Izumi had just finished her first feeding and Ty Lee and Zuko were busy patting her tiny back gently. The infant belched and Ursa nodded from the foot of the bed. Everyone looked up as Mai paused in the doorway.

"Mai, you came," Zuko said gently. His eyes lit up for his wife. He wanted to share the happiness…. after all, Izumi was going to be her child, too. Ty Lee gave a gentle smile, cradling Izumi to her chest. She leaned back against her mountain of pillows.

"Do you want to see her?" she asked. Mai found herself drifting closer, eyes going down to the bundle in Ty Lee's arms. She noted the tuft of black hair, similar to Zuko, but Azula also had that same black hair…. And the flashing golden eyes the infant opened to her. Still, the same as Zuko's, but he and Azula had the same color eyes…..

Mai met Ty Lee's eyes and then her husband's. "Congratulations," she said coolly. The Fire Lord and Ty Lee shared a maddeningly calm look between them, communicating silently without words. It made Mai seethe.

"Congratulations, Lord Zuko! She's beautiful," Michi gushed. She wasn't wrong. Azula's beautiful and sharp features combined with Ty Lee's natural beauty were quite a combination. Tom-Tom peered close and smiled shyly at Zuko.

"Congratulations," he said. Zuko smiled softly at his in-laws.

"Thank you," he said. He wanted to ask Mai if she wanted to hold Izumi, but he didn't want to alarm Ty Lee. Besides, they had the child's whole life for Mai to become acclimated to her.

Ty Lee did surprise him by making the gesture first. "Do you want to hold her, Mai? My parents already put their hands on her; I'd rather Izumi have a better presence around her."

Mai's heart turned over. Ty Lee's gesture made her want to cry and throw things all at once. Her hands ached to hold the princess, to hold a baby after losing hers. Zuko's eyes softened to both women. His large hand settled over Izumi's back. His fingertips played with the black tufts of hair at the back of the baby's neck.

"No…. thank you," Mai murmured. Ty Lee's eyes softened to her friend. She settled back with Izumi on her chest, rubbing her back. The baby's small feet twitched on Ty Lee. Zuko seemed enraptured alright. Mai suddenly wished it were her in Ty Lee's place badly that she could taste bile at the back of her throat. She kept her dignity and bobbed a bow to her husband. "Have a good evening…"

"We're in for it at present," Zuko agreed. Mai gave a wry smile and left, her family in tow. To say she wasn't sad was an understatement. But she was happy Zuko's heir problem was solved. If everyone kept quiet it was….

The baby began crying as Mai left and sadness moved through her body.

End for now

End notes: And yes the baby is future Fire Lord Izumi :P Puts a spin on that whole royal family dynamic don't it?

Most sincerely, pen

2/20/2017


	31. The Heir's Introduction

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The Last Airbender"! Nada thing.

Author's Notes: And baby fluffiness! Because we needs it right now :P

QueenTyzula: I think Mai will have more of a chance coming soon :P She certainly is wanting to be around the baby…. Heeh! I don't mind writing Azula's sexcapades cause it's fun to write :P That you dig it is icing too.

Maraghoul: I agree; play nicely with Mai, Zuko! She actually wants to be around his dumb butt.

CharlieBarrow: Ty Lee was in great health :P Birth went smooth. All's well! :P

Harley Quinn Davidson: Yup! This is the future Fire Lord :P We really didn't get the say in LOK who Izumi's mother is so….I took my stab at it :P

My guest: I think that's a good idea, at least for drama, but girls can inherit the fire throne. Azula was almost crowned in the show after all.

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter thirty-one "The Heir's Introduction"

"She's beautiful. She has my fire," Azula purred. Ty Lee pulled her robe close. The air around her seemed shallow as she pushed closer to her princess. Azula stood, straight and tall, in front of the cradle and peered in at their child.

"She looks just like her sire," Ty Lee agreed. She reached Azula's side and gazed down at the sweet infant sleeping. Her tuft of black hair almost stuck straight up and a chubby fist was pressed against her mouth. Azula's fingers were gentle as she traced the child's scalp.

"I was thinking she was beautiful…..like her mother…" Azula turned and slid an arm low around Ty Lee's back. She gasped, arching her breasts into Azula's torso. She was startled how good it felt to be held by her. Azula's lips were on her throat, kissing her and she turned her chin up, trying to reach her mouth.

The kiss Azula laid on her lips took her breath away, and even as Azula's hands were busy stroking her curves and drawing her against her, Ty Lee didn't care. She melted into her embrace, rubbing against the firm bulge between her thighs. Azula moaned and drew Ty Lee down to the floor beside the cradle.

Ty Lee slammed awake just as Azula was unlacing her trousers and she blinked rapidly, trying to acclimate to her surroundings. A snuffling sounded beside her and she craned through the dim light of early morning. Zuko was fast asleep on his back, Izumi cradled on his bare chest. His large hands held her in place and his head lolled to the side as he slept heavily. Izumi was fast asleep for a change, mouth moving against Zuko's skin. The small sounds the baby made went straight to Ty Lee's heart and she leaned close. She ruffled a hand along Izumi's back. Her red pajamas were tailored for her size and luxuriously stitched. Her bootied feet twitched in her sleep.

Even though the dream was fresh in her mind, Ty Lee's fingers on Zuko's cheek were gentle. He slit his eyes open carefully and peered around the room almost in a panic before he registered Ty Lee and the baby. His hands rubbed her small back softly. Izumi moved her mouth against his chest.

"Morning," he whispered. Zuko was clearly exhausted and so was she. Even though he had hired on two wet nurses to pick up the slack feeding Izumi when Ty Lee was bathing or unavailable, the two rarely gave those two women enough time to help. Cast as new parents, Zuko helped with his so-called daughter and Ty Lee was too attached to let the nurses help as often as they could have.

In their daughter's first week of life, their sleep pattern was thrown off with her demands. They woke every few hours to feed her, and only twice did Ty Lee allow one of the women in to take her place, and allow herself to collapse from exhaustion. Zuko of course, slept at her side. He had gotten the advice from his mother to let the baby sleep on his chest. It would bind the child to him chi-wise, and also form an emotional link.

Ty Lee doubted Fire Lord Ozai would have been that hands on with his children even as helpless infants. This had to have been learned with Kiyi's upbringing. But Zuko took the news happily and Ty Lee admitted to herself it was comforting to fall to blessed sleep beside him cradling her baby. Izumi clearly calmed between the two of them and she had Zuko's closeness to thank for that.

Despite herself, Ty Lee knew she was doing the right thing by letting Zuko have her child. He clearly would make a good father.

"Morning, Zu," she whispered. "How's my little Izumi?"

The baby woke and began to wail. Zuko patted her, checking for a wet diaper.

"I'll change her. Then, I think she's hungry," he said softly. He sat up carefully, baby cradled in his arms. Ty Lee fluffed her pillows and pulled her robe open as Zuko laid Izumi down to change. He spoke softly to the infant. Ty Lee watched them, heart softening.

When Zuko gave her the baby to feed, his eyes lingered on her naked breasts. Even heavy with milk, they had to be a sight and Ty Lee raised an eyebrow at him. Zuko gave an unabashed smile to her and sat at her side on the bed.

"She's hungry," Zuko observed. Ty Lee smiled down at her daughter as she fed. One of the infant's small hands rubbed against the side of her breast. Her hand cradled the back of her child's head.

"She's so pretty," Ty Lee couldn't keep from being mushy.

"She is…" Zuko raised his eyes to hers as he lounged on his side on the mattress. A serious love shone in his golden gaze. Ty Lee's heart softened toward him, although the memory of her dream was still in mind.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ty Lee was amused. She moved Izumi to her other breast, rubbing her small back.

"You're just beautiful. Have I thanked you for this child yet?" he asked softly. Ty Lee blushed.

"You have," Ty Lee said. Zuko touched one of the baby's small hands. His heart fluttered when her hand wrapped around his finger. Ty Lee wasn't surprised when Zuko leaned to kiss her softly. She allowed herself to be kissed, lips moving softly against the Fire Lord's.

Izumi unlatched her mouth from Ty Lee's nipple and moved her mouth against her breast. She hiccuped.

"I think she's done," Ty Lee said. Zuko fetched a spare cloth and took Izumi to burp. He settled the infant in his arms as Ty Lee got up to head for the washroom.

"Do you want to bathe together? I can have one of the wet nurses take her," Zuko offered. Ty Lee's body surged with renewed warmth at the suggestion but shook her head.

"I won't be long. Hold her a moment?" she asked. Zuko nodded. He began speaking to his daughter, oddly going over council meeting points.

Ty Lee scrubbed her face and brushed her teeth. She used the toilet and washed her hands. She found herself hurrying back to the bedchamber. The wet nurses were in the room, moving around and tidying up the baby's things. Izumi's cradle waited in the corner of the room (decked out with pink blankets at her insistence; several toys and gifts from the nobles were stacked by the cradle as well), but Zuko was adamant they let the baby sleep in a pair of arms this early in life.

"I'm here," Ty Lee smiled. Zuko beamed at her.

"Will you show her to the capital this week, Fire Lord?" one of the wet nurses asked. Zuko nodded as he gazed down into Izumi's inquisitive staring face.

"Yes…..and we should get Mai to hold her as well," Zuko stared at Ty Lee. She nodded. She touched Izumi's fist. Her hand clutched Ty Lee's finger.

"Well, then we'll need to get dressed, Zuko," Ty Lee said wryly. Zuko nodded. He rocked Izumi in his arms.

"We'll hold her, Fire Lord," one of the wet nurses offered. Zuko and Ty Lee tensed as the princess was handed over. Izumi just stared at the newer woman curiously.

"Call my manservant," Zuko suggested. "He needs to shave me quickly."

"Yes, Fire Lord," the other wet nurse offered. Ty Lee and Zuko helped each other dress and Zuko reluctantly went to the washroom with his man servant. He emerged, face smooth once more.

Ty Lee wiped a bit of cream off his cheek and took Izumi from the wet nurse. The ice and snow crashed crazily outside the window.

"We'll just walk her around. Hey, let's bring her to the Kyoshi Warrior's apartment," Zuko suggested.

Ty Lee grinned. Suki and Ying had, of course, been present for the birth and had been on guard at her location, but the rest of her sisters hadn't met her daughter yet.

"That's a great idea!" Ty Lee said.

Suki and Ying peeled from the corners of the main sitting room and flanked the couple.

"I agree. The other sisters in arms should meet the princess," Suki smiled softly. She clasped Izumi's small hand.

At the Kyoshi Warrior's apartments, the girls were up and dressed in their robes and make-up for the day, and all of them flocked around Ty Lee and her child.

"She's so beautiful!"

"Lord Zuko, she has your eyes!"

"Aww, so cute!"

Zuko, Ty Lee, Ying and Suki shared a knowing glance between them. Only they knew the truth. Them and Mai…

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"You can spend time with the Fire Lord's child. As Fire Lady, she's legally your child too," Lady Michi said. Mai sighed. She couldn't concentrate on her scrolls and helping Tom-Tom with his studies had lost its fun hours ago. She was noticeably agitated and she DID want to visit her husband and friend, and bond with her step daughter.

If Izumi was going to be Zuko's heir, she would have to get used to the baby. And what was more, she actually wanted to. After losing her child, the idea of becoming close to Ty Lee's baby hurt but it still held its own appeal.

"Maybe later…I will go," Mai promised. Her mother beamed. Tom-Tom stretched widely.

"Can we get a snack? Please?" he asked. Lady Michi nodded.

"Go into our kitchen," she suggested. The boy pouted.

"Can we go to the main kitchens? Maybe they made stuffed dumplings today," Tom-Tom said. The diet as of this winter was getting a bit plain and he wanted something sweet.

"Okay. Come on, kid," Mai said. She took up her brother's hand and they left the family apartments. Tsung and Yoshiko guarded the two and happened upon a happy scene in one of the open sitting rooms.

Lady Ursa was holding the princess, rocking her gently. Ty Lee and Zuko sat beside her, gazing at the child. It hurt how much Zuko really looked like Izumi's father. He was so attentive…..

Zuko noticed her before they could escape and hailed her. "Mai! Come sit with us?" he asked. Ty Lee straightened and gave her a nervous smile.

Mai couldn't find it in her to burst his bubble so quickly so she sauntered closer. Tom-Tom scampered up near Lady Ursa to look into the baby's face. Izumi was sleeping deeply.

"I won't take up too much of your time," Mai said evenly. "She seems tired."

Ty Lee smiled and touched Izumi's fist. "She'll be up before you know it, wanting to feed."

A twinge of hurt swept through Mai, despite herself. She nodded.

"I see….well, let's go, Tom-Tom," Mai said. Her brother gave Lady Ursa and Zuko a small bow and took up his sister's hand again.

"She's cute, doncha think, sis?" Tom-Tom was unabashed in his thoughts about the new baby.

Mai pursed her lips. "Yeah…she is."

8  
8  
8

8

8  
8

8

"Don't worry, Fire Lord. She's ready. She looks so cute!" one of the wet nurses cooed. She was holding Princess Izumi who was dressed in tiny red robes befitting her status. A red cap covered her black hair, as it was still freezing out. Zuko adjusted the sleeves of his fine lord's robes and nodded.

Ty Lee turned to the antechamber just outside of the palace balcony and adjusted her breasts above the wide sash of her robes. "I'm not leaking, am I, Zu?" she asked suddenly. Zuko turned to the side with her and suddenly settled a tentative hand along her round breasts through the clothing. Ty Lee blushed.

"Zuko, really!" she gasped. Zuko retracted his hand and gave a rakish grin. It was a very Azula thing to do and a very Azula look he had and it made her heart lurch. 'Oh, Zuko….'

"You're dry. Don't worry, this won't take all day, and I don't want Izumi out in the wind too long anyway," he said. Ty Lee blushed as Zuko leaned to kiss her cheek. The Fire Lord gestured and the wet nurse laid his child into his arms. Both finely dressed, they completed the perfect picture of the royal lineage and Ty Lee was glad she was dressed in her finest to help show off her child.

'Zuko's… not Azula's,' Ty Lee amended. It was a happy day for the capital and she had helped bring that about. She tried to take solace in the knowledge, without trying to wonder where Izumi's real sire was.

Izumi squirmed in her robes and gave a harsh cry. Zuko hummed to her and rocked her. His daughter instantly quieted and stared up at him with her golden eyes.

"There's my granddaughter!" Lord Genma called. Ty Lee and Zuko stiffened. Ty Lee slid her hand into the crook of Zuko's elbow and leaned into him as her parents sashayed up to dote on her child.

The two took the congratulations with ease as once again, both Ty Lee's mother and father wanted to touch and pinch her.

"She's too young to pinch." Zuko angled Izumi to the side deftly. Ty Lee's mother pouted and Lord Genma looked like he wanted to say something but Lady Ursa approached, her small family in tow.

Zuko looked relieved. "Mother!"

"There's my granddaughter," Ursa beamed. The same words sounded nicer coming from her than Ty Lee's parents. Kiyi cast a nervous look to the balcony.

"It looks cold up here," she commented. Zuko nodded.

"Can you make the announcement strong and at a brisk pace?" he asked Lo and Li. The squat advisors waited near the doors to the balcony, their robes doubly layered against the winter wind.

"Of course, Fire Lord," they said in unison. A shiver went up Zuko's spine but he gave a polite nod. The Head Fire Sage entered the antechamber and beamed down at the child.

Ty Lee played with her daughter's small hand until the rest of the entourage arrived.

Fire Lady Mai, her mother and brother took up the rest of the group. They were all dressed in their most luxurious robes. Tom-Tom held the hem of his long robe over the edge of his boots so he wouldn't trip. The look Mai cast the two of them was sad longing then stiff coolness.

Zuko watched her. "Stand with us, Mai?" His wife nodded.

It had been a few days since she had seen Izumi. Mai was startled how much her heart hurt when she gazed into the baby's face.

"Of course…." She murmured. Zuko held Izumi in both arms and waited as Lo, Li and the Head Fire Sage pushed out to the balcony to address the crowds below.

Through the tall glass doors, they could hear the twins address the populace.

"Behold, a good omen in the midst of this dreadful winter! The Fire Lord's daughter, Princess Izumi has been born! She has arrived as an auspicious sign of warmth and prosperity to come….behold, your princess!"

At those words, Ursa and Noren pushed the doors open and flanked the parents and Fire Lady Mai. Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee walked to the edge of the balcony, ahead of their family members. Zuko's strong arms cradled his daughter. Izumi shrilly cried out at the cold wind. Zuko flexed his chi and warmed her. The baby quieted, looking perplexed at the sudden warmth.

Ty Lee smiled down at her curious stares, and tucked her hand back into the crook of Zuko's left elbow. Mai, as the Fire Lady, had Zuko's right side. Zuko couldn't help flashing her a smile. Ty Lee smiled back.

The crowds below cheered loudly.

"Izumi! Izumi! Princess Izumi!"

As Zuko and Ty Lee beamed at the people, Mai cast a sideways glance at Izumi. The infant was staring back at her.

8  
8  
8

*  
8

8

8

8

"Post from the capital," one of Lady Sachiko's servants announced. The ancient lady tutted and leaned into her sofa.

"Read the more pertinent articles," she commanded of the girl.

"The official articles say the Fire Lord's child has been born. A princess," the girl read.

Sachiko gave a harrumph. "Bet all the capital is loving that."

"They are," the girl said. "There's a private note for Princess Azula…"

"I'll take that," Zirin said. She had been walking by and heard the last statement. Their Kemurikage hiding out in the palace had to have sent it. It would be good to hear their progress. Zirin scanned the characters in the parchment, knowing Azula wouldn't hurt her for wanting to find out what was going on. She made a startled sound, and reread the note.

"That idiot!" Zirin growled. She knocked at Azula's borrowed bedchamber door.

"Enter," Azula said. Zirin pushed in. The princess was up and dressed in her finest tunic and trousers as usual. The fire was stoked high in the hearth and she sat before it, staring into the blue flames. "What's that?"

"Note from our girls in the palace. Xie Ming tried a bold move to take out your brother. Zuko and his uncle killed her for it," Zirin said darkly. Azula took the note and scanned the characters, eyebrow raised high. She laughed with amusement and crumpled the parchment. She tossed the ball of squashed paper toward the hearth.

"She always was a fool," she declared. "Cheer up, Zirin. The soldiers have been drilled and the ice didn't fall today. Maybe we can march earlier than expected."

"That would be good," Zirin agreed. She paused near the hearth. "There was more news from the capital."

"What now?" Azula wondered. Zirin cast a glance at the large canopied bed. A naked servant was sleeping heavily on her stomach. She raised her eyebrow at her princess but let it go.

"The concubine had the child. Your brother has his heir. A princess," Zirin said lowly. Azula blinked once, twice and rapidly. Her hands fisted the arms of the overstuffed chair. She inhaled deeply and exhaled raggedly.

"Zuzu must think he's safe," Azula drawled. "He's not." She rose to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Zirin demanded. Azula had already done her daily stroll through the icy forest.

"The woods. Don't come with me," she snapped. Zirin handed Azula a cloak.

"For Agni's sake, please dress warmly," she pleaded. Azula huffed and flung the cloak around her shoulders.

"FINE."

Azula stalked through the house, ignoring the bowing servants, soldiers and Kemurikage. She ignored the calls and bows from the courtyard and made for the icy fields nearby.

Ice broke off as her boots crunched along the frozen grass.

Azula had already come out here today, but she would come out again. She was THAT personally distraught.

Back among the icy trees, Azula paused and stared up at the snowy branches above. She closed her eyes as snowflakes slowly fell down onto her upturned face. She turned and touched one of the wide barks of a nearby tree. Her fingers caressed the ice and then clenched into a fist. She slammed that fist against the tree again and again as sheer red took over her vision. Spurts of blue fire sparked and lit the tree and Azula stopped after several moments, panting with rage.

She inhaled, controlling her chi, forcing the flames out of existence. Safe from the flames, she sank against one of the trees and sat down heavily, long legs sprawling. Azula regarded her right fist, which was beginning to swell. Flecks of blood dotted the back of her knuckles.

Ty Lee had had Zuzu's kid. She was so far out of her reach. Azula leaned her head back against the tree and closed her eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks.

End for now

End notes: Baby announcement and presenting time, and more shared dreams! Like it, smash that button, do that review thing :P Stay strong, my lovelies ^_^

Sincerely, pen

3/1/2017


	32. Naming Ceremony

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last Airbender"! Nathing.

Author's notes: I have a friend who has a filipino wife who insisted on swaddling their babies in a sling at all times. So, I have to remember to include that in the coming chapters since my family is not Asian and I never saw it done firsthand until said friend's wife.

The naming ceremony seems more oriented for the Water Tribes (water and baptism and all that) so I added the bit of ash to link it to fire in some way. ^_^

Maraghoul: as always, dedication goes to you for helping shape the very bones of this story. Many, many thanks for those messages 😝 (SNICKER) Let's just say the baby spits up on everyone :P

QueenTyzula: Extra delish in dreams is for you! Thanks for trying to keep me on the schedule I try to put out for myself 😝 Ty Lee's got a hard path in front of her for sure, doesn't she….

Harley Quinn Davidson: I always wind up feeling sorry for Azula. Don't worry, she'll get her due.

CharlieBarrow: Tears are real indeed! I thought Izumi was a nonbender, but then again, she's not shown much in LOK at all. What do you think? That will eventually come up in the story.

AJ 24 Rulzz: well if I got you to hate some of the character's actions, I'm doing something right? 😝 Or at least getting a reaction. (lol)

NeverFoundandLost: thank you! I hope you enjoy and this chapter too ^_^

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter thirty-two "Naming Ceremony"

"The name bestowed to Zuko's daughter, the new princess, is Izumi. Let it be recorded in our archives her name; her auspicious coming to the Fire Nation…."

The Head Fire Sage placed his wrinkled hands over the baby's scalp. His deep voice intoned a prayer to Agni and a blessing on Zuko's line as he spoke over Izumi. He firebended a fireball in his other hand, and set the flaming hand into a still pool of water before them. Steam rose as the fire was put out and the wet bits of ash was carefully smeared along Izumi's brow.

Zuko held her in his arms, and Mai and Ty Lee were on either side of him. The pool of cold water in the heart of the capital temple was used in naming ceremonies for nigh on a thousand years at least. It was said that one of the past avatars had earthbended beneath the temple floor, finding the natural spring for the Fire Lord on the throne at the time. It was used ever since.

The Head Fire Sage filled his palm with the freezing water and cupped it along Izumi's scalp. The flecks of wet ash were washed away. The infant started and screamed in shock, flailing tiny arms. Ty Lee leaned close, laying her hand along her belly over Zuko's hand.

"Ssh, it's okay…" she murmured. Izumi wailed, disconcerted at the cold. The Fire Sages murmured prayers, echoing the Head Fire Sage.

"The fire is stilled with the arrival of a precious heir….. May Izumi grow fast and healthy…."

Zuko shifted her in his arms, pouting at his daughter's wails "Are we done with the water?" he asked the sages. The Head Fire Sage nodded.

Mai handed him a shawl and Ty Lee helped gently dry Izumi's damp cold hair. She stilled as she was dried and hiccuped. Ty Lee helped Zuko slide her into her sling. She tied the sling's ties around the Fire Lord's shoulders.

Only the Fire Lord and parents of the heir were allowed inside the room with the sacred pool. As they left the chamber to a long corridor, the parents of all three were waiting, as well as a retinue of high lords. They had been granted access to witness the end of the ceremony and all bowed at the Fire Sage's announcement. Zuko, Ty Lee, and Mai stood with the baby, accepting the congratulations.

Zuko was pleased when Mai slid her hand into the crook of his right arm. She leaned close, gazing down at the baby. Izumi kicked her feet in her sling, crying out. Mai's chi was still when she regarded the child and Ty Lee caught Zuko's eye and winked at him. He gave a soft smile in return.

As the lords clamored, Lady Michi was glad to note her daughter gazing down at Zuko's child. She looked aloof, but she knew when her daughter was truly interested despite the look on her face. She hoped Mai would take the Fire Lord's and concubine's invitation and spend more time with the child.

8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

Zuko patted Izumi and laid her on the bed between his knees. It was morning; his bed robe was half off of his chest and he watched Ty Lee stretching with a raised eyebrow. Ty Lee was leaning her head down to her knee, hands clasping her foot in front of her. She was glad she was able to flex this far after the birth; it had been a couple of weeks, but still she wasn't up to balancing her feet over her head. She didn't want to tear anything after all….

"Looking good, Ty," Zuko commented. Izumi gurgled on the mattress. Ty Lee's heart surged when Zuko smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. He gave the infant his finger to chew on.

"Thanks, Zuko," she said. She did appreciate his attentiveness to her daughter and his affection. But his advances were growing more passionate. A few more weeks were suggested by the healers to keep from tearing the concubine with early sex after a birth, but Ty Lee knew it was only a matter of time she could keep Zuko away. Despite herself, her body wanted him; he had flooded her enough times and his pheromones were all over her.

But she knew what she had to do, and she couldn't have Zuko's scent more on her than it already was…. Izumi's shrill cry brought Ty Lee from her musing. She lifted her head from her knee. Ying entered the bed chamber with an armful of diaper linen. She set it on the changing table in the corner.

Ty Lee accepted Ying's hand up and both sat on the mattress and smiled down at the staring baby. She wriggled her chubby legs, uncertain of who to focus on first. Her red top stretched over her diaper and she waved chubby hands at the adults.

"I can't get over that you have one of these," Ying teased her friend. Ty Lee winked. She found herself leaning against Zuko's shoulder. His arm wound around her back. His chi flex over hers, pumping out waves of comfort.

"We really should get Mai to spend time with the baby…. want to try later?" Ty Lee found herself asking. The conflicting look on the Fire Lord's face told her she had struck true. Zuko was obviously in love with his wife. Ty Lee could at least try to mend fences between all of them. Well, before…. Ty Lee leaned down and kissed the top of her daughter's downy head. Her heart hurt so badly when she considered what had to be given up if she followed her inner plans.

Izumi began to wail and Zuko talked in a crooning voice to her. Ty Lee's breasts ached and she sighed.

"She's hungry, isn't she? Come here…." Ty Lee leaned back against the pillow and pulled her robe open. When Izumi's mouth latched onto her nipple, love surged through her for her child. Izumi's golden eyes fluttered open and closed as she fed languidly. Eyes the color of her sire's….

Zuko smiled happily to Ty Lee and she smiled back. Ying got up to give them a moment and Ty Lee pressed her head against Zuko's chest when he tried to kiss her. Zuko accepted the gesture and touched Izumi's hand. She clutched his finger as she fed.

Zuko took her to burp. Despite the cloth he had settled beneath her mouth against his shoulder, her spray of dribbly white spit-up ran down the shoulder of his robe. He grimaced and laughed at once, handing her back to Ty Lee so he could clean up.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

Ty Lee cradled Izumi to her chest. Zuko had left her for his council and she had taken the time to bathe and dress. Ying walked beside her. The palace was in a false sense of security after her daughter's birth, but the two still knew there had to be more of Azula's Kemurikage in the palace. They had to be careful.

But Ty Lee wouldn't stay holed up in her apartment. She had a task in mind and she was going to complete it. Izumi gurgled against her and Ty Lee slung her arm beneath her. She wore a sling around her neck and the baby was swaddled tightly against her.

"She can only either sit with you or run," Ying assured Ty Lee. Ty Lee gave a sad smile.

"Both acceptable in their own way, I'm sure," Ty Lee grimaced. Izumi burbled against the chest of her elaborate robes. She patted the baby's back as they moved.

They finally located their query in one of the official sitting rooms. Mai was sitting with her brother and a tutor, and the way Mai's eyes lit with consternation seared Ty Lee's heart.

"Mai, please, don't run," Ty Lee pleaded. She started at a jog, cradling Izumi in the crook of one arm. Mai ran faster, leaving her brother with the tutor, looking rather confused. Ying jogged ahead of her. Mai stopped in one of the private sitting rooms and paced back and forth.

"I just can't…. don't do this to me, Ty Lee," Mai pleaded. The naked vulnerability in her voice killed Ty Lee. She took Mai's arm in one hand and bodily pushed her into an overstuffed chair. She hurried and loosened Izumi's sling, sliding the baby into Mai's arms. Mai stiffened and clutched the infant on instinct.

"Hold her head…..yes….just like that," Ty Lee said softly. Mai held Izumi easily and her lip quivered when she stared down into the wide golden eyes taking her in. Izumi gave small snuffling sounds that went straight to Mai's heart. Mai was started when she felt tears form in her eyes. She sniffled, trying to keep it down, but small tears slid out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

Ty Lee's eyes softened. She sat on the arm of the chair and softly brushed the tears from the Fire Lady's face with her fingertips. "Oh, Mai…."

Mai cried silently as she rocked Izumi. Ty Lee bowed her head against Mai's, and was glad when she wasn't thrown off. The two friends shared the baby amidst Mai's tears.

Ying watched them both sadly.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

Zuko regarded both Mai and Ty Lee across the table. He set his chopsticks in his mouth and chewed slowly as everyone set into their meal.

The entire situation was delicate enough without drawing attention to what he had espied in the sitting room. He didn't intrude on his wife's time holding Izumi. It did him good to see her receiving his apparent daughter, but Mai's tears tore him up. He only wanted to charge in and hold her. But if he showed his face, he knew Mai would fling Izumi at his concubine and flee.

So he had quietly watched. And went back to his council meeting, slightly troubled. Iroh knew the problems and situation between the three of them (well, maybe not ALL of the problems) and tried to keep Zuko on a gentle path in the council meeting. Zuko was oddly grateful for that.

The baby gave a soft cry from her basket on the floor near Ty Lee's leg. Before she could react, Ying moved around the table to pick up the child. She rocked her, smiling into Izumi's curious stare.

"I don't think she's hungry. Keep eating, Ty," Ying suggested. Ty Lee sipped her water and gave her friend a smile. Zuko and Ty Lee both noted Mai following the baby with her eyes.

She lowered her eyes to her plate and picked up a bit of sticky rice with her chopsticks. She ate delicately.

"This is just awkward," she mumbled. Zuko gave a soft grunt. He agreed with her.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Ty Lee reached to touch Mai's arm, not his, and he was surprised when his wife didn't shrug her off.

"One step at a time. We make a weird family, but I guess we are one," Ty Lee said. Affection for her surged through Zuko and he exhaled harshly to keep from surging it across the table toward his wife.

Mai and Ty Lee exchanged a look. A slow stare of understanding passed between them that ended on the infant gurgling in Ying's arms. She pulled the baby's sling around one shoulder and swaddled her close.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Mai left the Fire Lord and Ty Lee sadly, leaning to touch Izumi before leaving. It did Zuko's heart good to see her interacting with the baby more and more. Speaking of….

Ty Lee was changing Izumi's diaper when Zuko sidled up behind her. He moved her braid aside and kissed the side of her throat. Ty Lee shivered and finished fastening the pins through the linen diaper. She arched her back despite herself.

"What's that for, Papa?" she asked. Zuko gave a slow grin and pressed his kisses along the side of her jaw where he could reach.

"Just thanking you. I saw you helping Mai hold the baby earlier," he said. Ty Lee smiled down at Izumi and slid a warm pajama top over her head. Zuko helped adjust the sleeves over her chubby arms. The baby stared at them, feet wriggling.

"You saw that? Well, I'm glad. Izumi will help heal her hurt over her lost child," Ty Lee murmured. Zuko nodded.

"Ty…."

"Watch her a moment? I gotta wash my hands," Ty Lee wriggled her fingers, smiling. Zuko nodded. He collected the clean infant into his arms and rocked her gently. Izumi's eyes were opening and closing slowly.

He was sitting with her in bed when Ty Lee came back, dressed down for bed. Her shift was simple, but fell to just above her knees. Zuko could make out the shape of her breasts through it. He swallowed, feeling a pang of lust.

"I'll take her," Ty Lee said softly. Zuko nodded. He hurried in the washroom, washing his face and brushing his teeth. He took his lord's ornament out of his topknot and loosened his hair. He was trying to grow it long and uneven strands cascaded down his neck. He came out in a pair of red pajama pants. Ty Lee couldn't help but eye his muscular frame as he knelt on the bed. He gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek, before collecting the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Do you need anything?" he asked softly. Ty Lee kissed his temple gently. She longed to kiss him back, but her plans…..and she didn't want to give the wrong idea.

"No… I can't…..not right now. The healers say a few more weeks," Ty Lee said gently. The look of disappointment in Zuko's eyes was palpable but he wouldn't push her.

"I know," he said softly. His large hand cradled Izumi's scalp as he leaned back against the pillows. Ty Lee pulled the sheets above his legs, caressing his knee in passing as she went. Zuko managed to catch her lips in a short kiss when she moved in to kiss his cheek.

He clasped Izumi to his chest and the infant curled into his bare skin, seeping into his warmth. Ty Lee rubbed her hand along Zuko's hands along the baby's back.

They whispered into the night as the baby slept and Zuko fell asleep before Ty Lee did. She curled against his shoulder, her nose rooting out her daughter's scent close by. The small snuffles she heard soothed her heart. Intertwined with the odd nasal snore from Zuko was a comforting mix of sounds. When Ty Lee fell asleep, the connection brought her to a dream about the night in the Fire Sage's Temple. Ty Lee was in love with Azula, but she had to admit, that had been a heck of a night.

She had fucked without abandon and Zuko proved to be a firey partner, sharing and stoking her lust to high levels of want. In the dream, the mat was itchy beneath her bare skin, but Ty Lee clutched Zuko inside her. He had her knees on his shoulders, thrusting wildly. They had just had the Fire Sage's draught of lust and Zuko was so hard it hurt inside her. But she burned with need, clutching onto him. Sweat poured along her brow and beads of perspiration dripped off of Zuko's jaw. His hair was damp with sweat as they thrust and moved against each other. Zuko was moaning above her, muttering half strings of endearments.

Ty Lee clutched his face with both hands and they stared into each other's eyes. Ty Lee clenched down on his rigid shaft inside her and a contorted expression of agony and pleasure broke out along her friend's face. He cried out, spilling inside her and Ty Lee clutched him, screaming as she came. She shivered, taking everything he had.

As they were coming down, panting for breath, Zuko lowered her legs from his shoulders. A small shuffle sounded opposite the murmuring Fire Sages on their stools. Ty Lee turned her head from Zuko's soft golden eyes to make out a familiar shape. She tensed and panicked beneath Zuko as Azula stared at her, a mixture of betrayal, hurt and rage across her features. She was fully dressed in imperial tunic and trousers, but her gaze was utterly naked and not utterly without contempt for the lolling pair.

Zuko groaned as her movements clutched at his softening cock. He braced himself on one hand and touched her cheek with his other. "Ty, you okay?" he panted.

Ty Lee flung her panicked eyes into the Fire Lord's. She untensed, but only ever so slightly.

"Can't you see her?" she demanded. That hadn't happened that night, but the dream took a side step into something else other than being a memory.

"Who? I only see you," Zuko confessed. A blush stained his pale cheeks red. Ty Lee touched his cheek. In memory, they had kissed deeply, groaning until they had to work for another orgasm. But in this dream, Ty Lee turned her head to the side in agony.

Suddenly, Zuko was gone from her and Ty Lee was padding along the temple stone corridors, naked, and cold. She hugged her arms across her breasts, trying to keep warm. Where had Zuko gone? For that matter, where had Azula?

On cue with that thought, Ty Lee rounded a corridor. Azula was waiting beneath torchlight. The torches high above their heads in sconces glowed with her blue flames. The blue glow was rather ethereal. Ty Lee hugged herself, trying to hide her nakedness, but it was no use.

Azula, despite herself, scanned her eyes up and down her body. She was damp and sweaty, and spots of Zuko's seed still stained areas of her skin. She growled.

"You reek of another," she accused. "You want him."

"I had to," Ty Lee protested. Despite the warning rage in Azula's eyes, she ventured closer. "You don't understand."

"I saw you! "Azula screamed shrilly. Even though she had never witnessed her in Zuko's arms in real life, the dream slammed guilt through Ty Lee. She flinched. "You were fucking Zuzu! Get away from me!"

Ty Lee clutched Azula's sleeve and the hostile rage in her eyes almost forced her back. She made herself stay where she was. "Don't you know it's YOU I love? YOU that I truly want? Azula, please, look at me!"

Azula looked, her rage hard and unrelenting. Ty Lee saw a trace flash of uncertainty in her gaze. She latched upon it.

"Look at me. I love you. I need you…. I had to do what you saw…"

"You smell of Zuzu through and through," Azula complained. "You can't tell me you LOVE me when you have his seed on and in you. Love is for fools."

"Fine. So, I'm a fool," Ty Lee agreed. She clutched Azula's face in her palms and pulled her face down to her. "Look at me…."

Azula turned her gaze to Ty Lee. Ty Lee could feel the flashes of rage and hurt in her chi. She surged her chi forward to dance around Azula's, trying to fill in the chinks. Despite herself, Azula melted toward her. Ty Lee leaned gladly into her warmth as her arms slid around her naked back.

"If you love me, you'll wear my scent, not HIS," Azula hissed. She pulled at fastenings, opening her tunic and unlacing her trousers. Ty Lee gasped as she was yanked against Azula's torso. Her mouth was opened with Azula's tongue and she clung to her princess, taking everything she had to give her. "You'll want my cock in you….MY seed in you….all over you….shit….."

As she murmured those words, Azula lowered Ty Lee to the ground. The stone of the temple floor was strangely warm (again, dream logic did not correspond with real life semantics) and Ty Lee was warmed by Azula's muscular frame settling over her. Her legs spread for her and when Azula thrust inside with one hard stroke, Ty Lee cried out.

"Yes…..Azula….yes…" she murmured. The look Azula flashed her was of hard concentration and acceptance. Her hands clutched Ty Lee's thighs, holding her open as she thrust in and out at a relenting pace. Just when she was about to come, and Azula's head was tilting back as she rode her own pleasure, Ty Lee woke. She slit an eye open, hearing a small snuffle.

Zuko had left one candle burning and it provided a very dim light so she could make out the edge of Izumi's cheek beside her. She breathed deeply in her sleep. Ty Lee touched her tiny hand, even as her body surged with remembered lust. What on earth could that dream mean? It certainly spelled her own love and want of her daughter's sire, but maybe a warning. Or a hint of hope?

Ty Lee made out Zuko in the dim light and her heart surged with guilt. Most of it was for Azula's sake, but also, for Zuko falling in love with her. He didn't have to say it, but she knew his feelings had shifted dramatically. He had asked to mark her, after all. He thought she was going to stay with him and Mai. And Ty Lee DID want to. Especially with how content Zuko made her feel at most moments, and Mai was coming around. She knew she had her daughter to thank for that, but they were growing into a team of sorts.

And it killed Ty Lee inside what she was going over in her mind. She closed her eyes, feeling tears prick the corner of her lashes. She leaned close to Zuko and kissed the side of his temple. "I'm so sorry…." She whispered.

Zuko snored softly.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Azula leaned into the trunk of a frozen tree. Despite the temperature and the soldiers around her, she had fallen to a fast sleep, tilting her head back against the icy bark. Zirin stood guard over her, keeping the milling soldiers from wandering too close and waking the princess.

Ever since the announcement of Zuko's heir being born, Azula's sleep had been erratic at best, nonexistent at worse. She had ordered the soldiers and Kemurikage to pack up and take a hike through the icy woods from Sachiko's estate with her. Zirin hazarded they'd do an about-face and head back, and that Azula was testing the surrounding icy terrains for far they could travel from the estate.

The hills and forests were still iced over and the winds had picked up in fits of storms. Azula's plan of expanding their hike would have to be cut short. She had announced a break, and hunkered down against a tree, falling asleep almost instantly. That she had done so was shocking, but Zirin would let her rest. It had been awhile since she'd gotten any.

As the princess slept, head half lolled to the side, the firebenders in the Kemurikage flexed their chi over her, keeping her warm. Azula was lost in the folds of her black and purple cloak, hood pulled low over her head. Her red lips parted as she dreamed….

She was utterly warm in her dream surroundings. She was inside a luxurious bed chamber, pulling warm red covers off the reclining naked body in front of her. Ty Lee slept, one arm flung over her head. Her body was completely open to her. Her nipples were stiff despite the warmth of the room and Azula shed her clothes, climbing up after her. She had moved Ty Lee's thighs open and rested half against her, her lips and hands roaming.

Ty Lee gasped in her sleep, when Azula's fingers slid a nipple between them. Her mouth ran up her breast and sucked the peak. Ty Lee woke, gasping. She crooned, noticing Azula, and widened her thighs around her waist. Azula grinned as she settled between them. Her shift had already happened on her way in the door; her erect cock throbbed against pink wet lips. Ty Lee moaned her approval when Azula slowly ground against her. Ty Lee's wetness dampened the underside of her cock.

"Azula….morning…" Ty Lee murmured. She pressed a smear of soft kisses along the side of Azula's head. Azula craned up and caught her mouth with her own. Her tongue entered Ty Lee's lips and began a non-subtle thrusting motion to match her hip's movements. Azula didn't tense or worry when Ty Lee's hands wandered down the muscles along her back. She clutched the small of the princess' back and pressed hard, urging her.

"Well….past…morning…" Azula murmured into Ty Lee's mouth. She settled on her elbows, strangely keeping off of the acrobat's belly. The dream told her she was certain her somewhat mate was pregnant, and this time with her pup. Her cock gave a happy twitch at the thought. Ty Lee grasped the back of her neck, fingers sifting through long black hair. She pulled Azula tightly against her, kissing her deeply. "I came….here….still….sleeping…."

"Inside….. where…you….belong…." Ty Lee murmured against her mouth. Her soft mouth latched onto Azula's throat and her kisses were nipping. "'Zula…."

"Always…" Azula felt a fine line of sweat bead down her jaw. She leaned up and probed for Ty Lee's opening. She loved the feel of shaking along the acrobat's thighs as she waited. "You might be…..already…."

"Might be…." Ty Lee gave a sly grin, looking rather like Azula did at most moments. "You should really knot me and make certain…."

Azula grinned fiercely as she pushed inside. The high gasps she pulled from her mate's throat was music of the best kind. Fully hilted, she clutched the back of Ty Lee's head in one hand. She turned her throat slightly away so she could suck on a certain spot. A mating scar, still fresh, rested beneath her lips. Azula couldn't help running her teeth along it. Ty Lee shuddered around her with each scrape of her teeth.

"Oh, 'Zula….." she cried out. Azula found herself smiling as she thrust harder….deeper….. the clinging satin walls felt so damn GOOD….

One of the soldiers shifted on a pack of impacted snow, the thump-thump waking Azula suddenly. She exhaled, breath steaming, as she found herself fully clothed, fully cold, and fully erect. Her cock tented the lap of her trousers. She exhaled steam, small hisses of blue flame erupting with the motion.

"How long was I asleep?" Azula muttered to Zirin. Zirin blinked.

"Not long," Zirin murmured. "The storm's picking up. Shall we go on?"

"Yes, dammit," Azula muttered. She rose to her feet, the cold seeping into her joints. Her right hand was bandaged, and flecks of red still stained the inside of the white linen. She stamped one boot on the snow. "We need to see how far we can get. Fuck the storm."

"As you wish," Zirin said.

"Move out!" Azula yelled. The soldiers lined up in two's and marched behind the Kemurikage.

End for now

End notes: Bum bum bum! I hope you liked it. Like it, smash that button and do that review thing 😝

Sincerely, pen

3/10/2017


	33. Hidden Thoughts

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last Airbender!" Not a darn thing.

Author's Notes: and further on the path we go! I had a lot of inspiration from messages and reviews to add on to what I had already in the works. Credit goes where credit is due.

Maraghoul: First dedication always goes to you. This story wouldn't exist without your messages 😝 Thanks again.

QueenTyzula: Thanks to inspiration from QueenT for a significant scene in this chapter! You'll know it when you get there 😝 Thanks, buddy!

CharlieBarrow: Nods and credits to Charlie B for asking the questions that needed answering. The indication that consistently surging his chi over the baby's WOULD make Zuko exhausted. That would be noticeable to quite a few people for sure! Also the scene with Ty Lee in Azula's bedroom is solely due to your suggestion. Thank you.

As for the rest of you:

NeverFoundandLost: Eyes are being opened all around 😝

Harley Quinn Davidson: Just wait and see….

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter thirty-three "Hidden thoughts"

"She's so beautiful, Zuko!" Katara gushed. Aang was rocking Izumi in his arms. The swaddled infant stared at him curiously. "Congratulations to you guys!"

"We're glad to have her." Surprisingly, those words came from Mai. She handed Aang a cloth to settle between his tunic and the infant's mouth when she began to dribble. Aang gave the Fire Lady a gentle smile, sending his comforting chi her way. Her chi was still somewhat erratic around Zuko and Ty Lee, but at least she wasn't throwing knives at them. The three seemed to be in an unspoken agreement about their situation. Aang noted Zuko's chi spiking in uneven jags when he moved around both women. It was apparent to him he hadn't been intimate with either in quite abit of time and his aura longed for release with a partner.

When Ty Lee brushed a hand along his forearm, his chi settled, but then spiked up wildly again. Aang raised an eyebrow, but kept his thoughts to himself. His girlfriend and Sokka doted on the princess on either side of him and he had to admit, holding a new baby was a lot of fun. Especially now that Katara wore his betrothal necklace….

On cue, Ty Lee noticed the new necklace and giggled. "Congratulations, Katara! Aang finally popped the question?"

Katara beamed at her, fingers tracing the Air Nomad spiral carved into the necklace. A water droplet had been carved intertwining with it, and the implication was more than obvious. "He did! We haven't told my dad yet, but whatever, I'm wearing it."

"I think Zuko's shown us we must move forward to the next steps in our lives," Aang said. Longing was in his grey eyes as he gazed into Izumi's scrunched face. She yawned and moved her lips against his tunic front. Zuko blushed, scratching his cheek with one finger.

"Well, it's not much I did, Aang," Zuko stammered. Mai raised an eyebrow, staring at his scar in profile beside her.

'Oh, Zuko, you have no idea how right you are,' she thought. Ty Lee laughed when Sokka offered the baby a pacifier and she got his finger instead.

"Oh, he's done enough," she said wryly. A flash sparked between her and Mai. They held a silent stare and Ty Lee shrugged, as if conceding the point.

'I want Zuko to go to you as it is,' Ty Lee thought. Her body longed for his familiar comfort, but she couldn't think solely of her pleasure. She had the future of the Fire throne itself to think about as well as the lives of those she loved….. Ty Lee gave herself a silent shake as Aang gently handed Izumi to Katara. The Water Tribe woman gazed at her daughter with soft love and her heart ached.

'Geez, have the nation's heir and your mind goes grandiose…..you know what you need to do,' Ty Lee thought. She gave Zuko's arm a squeeze in passing though. The look Zuko flashed her profile was wanton longing.

"Okay, your Fire Lordliness, I hope you'll agree to something," Sokka was saying. He was setting up an elaborate set of equipment and it seemed to require a lot of maintenance. He grunted, darting this way and that around a tripod and square device perched precariously on top.

"What? What is that?" Zuko asked. Mai and Ty Lee were curious as well.

"Oh no, Sokka, it may work, but that flash is like to blind you!" Katara complained. Aang cupped the back of Izumi's head as she rocked the baby.

"The Alchemist and I are still getting the kinks out!" Sokka protested. He flashed a grin to the royal family. "We discovered how to capture image on paper with this machine, and I'd love to be the first to do so for your family. I already got one of the Avatar and his fiancée."

"Capture an image? Is it like a painting?" Ty Lee asked curiously.

Sokka laughed. "No, Ty Lee, it's like…. Blink an instant and focus on what's in front of you. That's what this thing does!" he explained none-too-helpfully.

"Why not?" Mai shrugged. "The royal painters have to get us too, at some point."

Zuko signaled servants to bring in stools and he sat in between his wife and concubine. They all wore their long red robes, so they looked the part for a portrait. Katara gently settled Izumi into his arms. Zuko flashed her a smile and gazed down into the child's eyes. Izumi's eyes were fluttering open and closed. Just as well, with the amount of time Sokka took to pose them and fiddle with the box on a stick. When he was finally ready, he held a triangle of powder beside the box and pulled a curtain around the box over his head.

"Ready?" he called, sounded muffled.

Zuko blinked. "Ready," he said, not sure what to expect. Mai's fingers tightened on the sleeve of his robe.

"Lean in towards Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee," Sokka suggested. "Okay…..say turtle-ducks!"

Before any of the royals could speak, Sokka clicked a button on the box. A flash of fire went up from the powder and a flash as bright as the sun erupted in front of Zuko's eyes. It danced in his vision a good ten seconds and finally let go. Mai and Ty Lee gasped beside him.

"That was so bright! Is it over?" Ty Lee whimpered. Sokka bent out from the curtain and grinned.

"Over! Sorry; we're still working on the brightness of the flash," Sokka explained. Zuko blinked rapidly, trying to regain his rightful vision. Izumi had wakened and she wailed against him. Zuko surged his chi in comforting waves over her and shushed her gently.

Mai grimaced and scrubbed her eyes with her sleeve. "If there's more of that to come, this world is doomed," she lamented. Katara and Aang wound up laughing as Sokka pouted.

"I'm telling you, you'll change your mind once I develop the image! Soon everyone will be able to capture moments in their lives like us. We're making pictures of history," Sokka said grandly.

Zuko blinked, willing the dancing spots of bright light to fade from his vision. He watched his friend take a large slide from the side of the box and gingerly carry it to a carrying case. He slid it inside and latched the top gently.

"I should get an image of the Kyoshi Warriors," Sokka said, finding a new slide to put into the box. "Has anyone seen Suki?"

Ying, at attention, regarded him with a smile. "I'll go get her. Will it really capture our image?"

"Just wait," Sokka promised. Katara and Aang joked with him as Ty Lee took Izumi aside to feed.

Suki was hugged the instant she entered the sitting room, all the Kyoshi Warriors at her heels. Zuko noted she put up with Sokka's elaborate embrace and her eyes darted toward him, despite herself. Zuko gave a weak smile as he settled his hand on Ty Lee's arm. The concubine hummed softly as she fed the infant.

Sokka stood Suki in the center of the Warriors, sat a few in front of the back row, and positioned everyone.

"Sorry, ladies. When Sokka gets excited, we usually have to stand around and wait for him to be done," Katara teased. Sokka stuck his tongue out at his sister and went to operate his machine.

Aang settled an arm around Katara's shoulders as he watched the Fire Lord and Mai watch over Izumi.

8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8

8

8

A few days later, their friends left.

Ty Lee paused in the hallway.

She felt slightly guilty for putting her best friend off. She left Ying with Zuko and her daughter, claiming she wanted some time in the royal sauna and she wanted the pampered treatment alone. Zuko, of course, let her go gently, as she knew he would.

Before she made her way to the sauna, Ty Lee crossed over through the inner corridors until she was outside a familiar door. Azula's bedchamber. The room she kept since she was a child, and had been familiar in Ty Lee's youth for slumber parties. The last time she had been in this room was quite recent and, well…

Ty Lee blushed, her hand on the doorknob, re-hearing Azula's howls of passion in her memory. When they had stumbled into her bedchamber, Azula had mounted her on the carpet, the guards scrambling to shut the door after them.

'That night we made Izumi. Oh, Azula….' Ty Lee thought. She hardened her resolve and pushed into the bedchamber. No one had been in here for awhile, and she sneezed as dust settled through the motes of sunshine coming through the slats of the windows. The covers of the wide canopied bed were slightly rumpled and Ty Lee's eyes saddened as she made out the manacles attached to the chamber wall.

She toed one of the chains with her shoe, and moved on. There was a series of chests and tables along one wall and Ty Lee rummaged through the top drawer of one at random. Amidst the top knot ornaments and hair bands was a tangled chain. Ty Lee drew it out, curious. It was evident at its location that Azula had hidden the piece of jewelry.

'She kept it!' Ty Lee thought, her heart drumming hard. Her fingers smoothed over the jade pendant. A fireflame was carved into the center of the green circle and she bit her lip as tears threatened to slide from her eyes.

She had given that necklace to Azula, so long ago. It was during the campaign through the Earth Kingdom. In disguise at a local village, she had found a transplanted Fire Nation tea shop. She had bought the necklace, certain Azula would love it, from the tray of baubles the proprietor had on display for his customers. Azula had merely sniffed and tossed it at the cot in her bedroom inside the metal carriage they rode in.

"A fine sentiment, Ty Lee, but it's really not me," were her stuck-up words. It had hurt, but Ty Lee had merely smiled and followed Azula out to the control room of the carriage.

The fact that she HAD kept it, even brought it home to her bedroom in the Fire Nation, told Ty Lee something else entirely.

It told her she was doing the right thing by focusing on her plan.

"I'll save you, Azula….. even though you don't want me to," Ty Lee muttered under her breath. Her words evaporated in the still air of the bedchamber.

She pocketed the pendant in her robe and carefully snuck out of the chambers. Ty Lee pushed her braid over one shoulder and headed to the royal sauna, so her outing wouldn't be a complete lie.

It made her heart lurch that involuntarily, she WAS lying to Zuko.

8

8  
8  
8

8

*  
8

When Ty Lee finally emerged from the sauna, damp hair in a loose braid over one shoulder, and clad in a loose robe, she found Mai rocking Izumi. Zuko was sleeping on the sofa beside her, one long leg hooked off the furniture. The wet nurses were cleaning up and one of them was adjusting her robes as if she'd just fed the princess.

"Lady Ty Lee," one of the nurses smiled, giving a bow. Ty Lee met Mai's gaze and sat beside her. Together, they gazed down into her daughter's face.

"Sorry to put her off on you," Ty Lee murmured. Mai shrugged.

"Zuko insisted, and I couldn't bear to leave her. Especially when he passed out," Mai said ruefully. Her gaze softened, going over the contours of her husband's sleeping face.

"He's tired," Ty Lee murmured. The urge to run a hand through his bangs went through her mind. She squashed the urge, fingering the pendant in her robe pocket. It killed her that she was making herself drift from Zuko, but when she considered the possibility….that one or the other sibling could defeat and kill the other, she hardened her resolve.

She had to…..

"Leave us," Mai said loudly for the wet nurses. The two women bowed and exited the concubine's chambers. Once the door closed, Ying took up residence at the slab of wood on guard. She caught Ty Lee's eye and gave a soft smile. "He's constantly lacing his chi through Izumi's…..no wonder he's exhausted."

"He's doing a good job. She smells like him," Ty Lee noted. She settled her nose along her daughter's scalp and inhaled. "Just like him."

"I noticed that," Mai said softly. "I suppose in time, he won't have to keep doing that…. Izumi will be sufficiently blanketed by his presence."

"Yes," Ty Lee said. She leaned closer to her friend as she gently stroked Izumi's balled up fist. "Zuko's been having to constantly put his chi over her, but I wish he would take the time to be with you. I know you miss him."

A blush stained Mai's cheeks despite herself. "So what?" she tried to scoff. "He has to do this for the baby, since he claimed it. I know that…"

Time to mend more fences. Ty Lee watched Izumi drift off to sleep, cradled in Mai's arms. "We haven't been intimate for weeks," she confessed. "Just ask him to be with you. You know he loves you."

A scowl crossed Mai's features despite herself. "You do know he loves you, too?"

Ty Lee gulped. "I know….."

Mai looked aside sadly. "It isn't easy…having to share your husband. It's not even a fifty percent scenario."

Ty Lee clasped Mai's elbow in a friendly manner. "Zuko is wonderful. He's tender and fiercely loyal to those he cares about. I care about him. But he loves you more than me, I'd say."

Mai gave a sad smile. "I know you're trying to help, Ty, but it's not your fault in the long run, I guess. Zuko did what he felt he had to. We all just got caught up in the mess."

Zuko snored and shifted on the sofa. Ying raised an eyebrow from the door. Mai's gaze was tender looking down at him despite herself.

"And a fine mess it is," Ty Lee agreed. "I'm just so glad you're my friend still."

"I know how you feel about Izumi's sire," Mai murmured. She rocked the sleeping infant. "Despite Zu trying to capture you all to himself."

Ty Lee blushed. Her body surged with warmth, remembering Zuko's embraces, his wild kisses, his strong hugs. Her body burned for it all again.

"Izumi is our world now. We have to focus on her," Ty Lee said. Mai sighed.

"I agree."

The Fire Lord slept on beside them.

8  
8  
8

8  
8

8

8  
8

"Oh, Iroh! I didn't see you there!" Ursa laughed. She edged into one of the royal sitting rooms, with an armful of bedding.

Iroh raised his tea cup in a toast to her and waggled his thick eyebrow. "The servants can do that for you, Lady Ursa."

"Oh, I've gotten used to it," Ursa laughed. She made her way to the table and set the linen on the table. She sat across from her once brother-in-law, giving a friendly smile. The smile stretching Iroh's mustachioed lips was warm. "Believe me, it's just a chore."

Iroh nodded. "Are you enjoying the comforts of the capital again?"

Ursa made a face. "I remember your father asking me that. Don't talk like him, Iroh, please."

Iroh raised an eyebrow then smiled. "I am sorry. Please, how was your day? Have you seen your granddaughter again? How are your daughter's lessons coming along?"

Despite herself, Ursa's heart lurched at 'daughter.' Azula flashed through her mind. Her fingers clenched into a fist.

"Kiyi's doing well, despite her not liking the tutor her father and I picked out for her. She needs to keep up with her lessons now that she's a lady," Ursa said ruefully.

Iroh smiled indulgently. "She is so like Zuko was when he was that age. So bright and ready to face the world. This time, we'll make certain she has nothing but good experiences."

Ursa's eyes saddened as they met Iroh's golden gaze. "But you were still there with Zuko, even at the worst times Ozai gave him. I can't thank you enough….."

Iroh's heart lurched and his long fingers twitched around his tea cup. He set it on the table and cleared his throat. "I promised you…" he murmured, daring to voice his heart over their shared experience the night she had been banished by his brother.

Ursa's eyes shimmered with tears. "Iroh….."

The portly man moved around the table. He clasped Ursa's shoulder and she turned into him for a hug. The breath from Iroh's lungs exhaled heavily and audibly as he dared to put his arms around her again.

8  
8  
8

8

8  
8

8  
8

8

It had been shortly after returning in shame and defeat from his campaign in the Earth Kingdom. Iroh could only blame himself for his army's defeat; they had been winning, had broken through the outer walls of Ba Sing Se, but after he had been delivered his son's battered body, he had dissolved the battle and pulled his troops back purposefully.

Fire Lord Azulon had been furious, even though he was as sympathetic as, well, the Fire Lord could possibly be in the wake of a personal tragedy. He had sorrow for his eldest son's loss, but had suggested the selection of a concubine or two to bolster Iroh's line. Iroh had sorrowfully declined.

The days had been so tense. Despite his grief, Iroh had plenty of time for Prince Zuko, who wanted to cheer him. Princess Azula didn't care about Lu Ten's passing and ignored him as usual. But there was an undercurrent of dread that ran through the palace and through Iroh's blood when he dwelled on the memories of those horrible days back home.

Ursa had been a wonderful comfort, sitting and reminiscing with him. She had helped him scatter a portion of Lu Ten's ashes in the royal gardens one sunset, before the rest of the urn was to be interned in the Fire Sage's mortuary for the royal family. Ursa's arms had been warm around him as he sank to his knees, tears soaking his beard. The small container they had used to dispose of the handful of ashes fell to the grass beside them.

Involuntarily, the conversation had turned from Lu Ten to his brother. Ursa's husband couldn't have been a warm person, even in private towards her, but it galled Iroh to hear Ursa confess that he had started lifting a hand to her if she didn't submit to him. Ozai had tried to be passionate at one time with her, but those days were long gone. Even if she didn't want to, she had to spread for the Fire Prince whenever he commanded it. Ursa sighed with frustration that Ozai seemed to order it just to ruin her nights. He didn't even seem to want to touch her anymore half of the times.

"I'll kill him," Iroh had growled. Ursa looked terrified. She clutched his shoulders as he stood and made to take off across the gardens.

"No, don't! He'll know I told you!" Ursa had cried out. Iroh slowed, knowing her words to be true. It wasn't unheard of for a royal to dispose of an unobedient spouse, and it would kill Iroh if he had to tell Zuko something had happened to his mother.

Iroh remembered he had turned and taken her hands in his. He bent to kiss the back of her slender hands, trying to soothe her world, her life with the chivalrous gesture.

"You don't deserve that…. how could he do that to you!" Iroh had gasped. He lifted his head and Ursa's eyes were very sad. She had stroked his cheek and beard and confessed something that Iroh thought had only been in his head.

"Why couldn't your father have married me to you? You were good to your wife. You would have been good to me…." Ursa had bitten her lip, trapping the traitorous words between them.

Iroh had clasped her face in his hands and kissed her beneath the sinking sun. Ursa's hands had clung to his back, but she kissed him back. Passion surged between them before Iroh extracted himself from Ursa's arms, gasping. They had stared at each other with new recognition before resigning themselves to their former roles. Iroh had given a clumsy bow and taken his leave of her, no matter how much he had longed to continue. Ursa stared after him, one hand over her mouth. And the moment had been gone.

One night, Iroh had woken to find Ursa in his bedchamber. His heart had beat a staccato rhythm, thinking she had come to be with him despite his brother, when he noted the clothing she wore. She was fully dressed and had a long black cloak with the hood drawn over her head to hide her features.

"Ursa, what is it?" Iroh had climbed out of his wide bed, pulling his nightgown down past his knees.

She had been obviously distraught, but wouldn't tell Iroh what was going on. She had been cryptic and vague, but one thing she said had haunted Iroh ever since.

"Please watch over my children… promise me!"

"I promise," Iroh had said.

The kiss Ursa pressed against his lips was soft, sweet, and full of bitter regret for what could have been. And then she had gone.

"Mom! Where's Mom?" Zuko called the next morning. Iroh woke from a fitful sleep and gathered the boy into his arms. He squeezed the confused child, trying to keep tears from welling from his eyes.

8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8

8

8

In the present, Iroh pulled back from Ursa and gave a tentative smile to her. "Things have moved to better places. You have a wonderful husband and a new child."

"Yes," Ursa smiled serenely. "Kiyi is quite taken with you. I guess we all are."

"That means a lot," Iroh said lightly. Ursa clasped his hand in hers. Iroh was surprised when she brought his fingers to her lips. She kissed his knuckles softly and pressed his palm against her cheek.

"I can't ever thank you enough…. Azula may be lost, but you were there for Zuko. Thank you…."

"I would have even if you hadn't asked me," Iroh confessed. "I consider Zuko to be almost my own son."

The flash of hurt and emotion in Ursa's eyes struck Iroh to his core. She gently laid his hand down. Iroh longed to take her in his arms, kiss her, finish what they had started so many years ago, but he was a man of honor. He would never take a good man's wife from him. And Noren was a good man. Unlike the disheveled ex-Fire Lord who rotted in a prison cell.

"I know," she said.

"Mother!" Kiyi scampered into the sitting room, Noren on her heels. Iroh moved across the table, far from Ursa, as the child ran to get a hug. "There you are! Hi, Uncle Iroh!"

Iroh smiled gently and greeted Zuko's half-sister. "Hello, Lady Kiyi. How are your lessons going?"

"Everyone keeps asking me that." Kiyi puffed her cheeks out.

Noren stooped to kiss Ursa's cheek. "That's because you have a fine education available to you. Thank your brother for that."

"Zuzu won't make me study all day," Kiyi brightened. Iroh was glad the girl adored Zuko so much. She had accepted his sudden presence with all the ready happiness a child could give.

"He might. He does have his hands full. The council, the baby…." Ursa smiled gently.

"That reminds me, I put away your knitting, dear," Noren said as he took a chair beside her. "I know you want that blanket to be in one piece."

"I guess we're lucky we all are here together," Ursa confessed. Iroh gave her a slow wink across the table and Noren nodded.

"Yes," he agreed, even if he missed the looks Iroh and his wife shared before looking aside. Ursa laid her hand over her husband's and squeezed.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Azula had her soldiers make camp, and stood at the top of an icy hill, surveying the landscape beyond. They were a few days off of a village, and no one was around the expanse of white snow. She inhaled and exhaled, steam leaving her nostrils. Her chi flexed as she warmed herself with her firebending. They would have to backtrack to Lady Sachiko's to collect the rest of the soldiers, as she had opted to make the hike with only two regiments and her Kemurikage.

The going had been slow, but aside from the icy wind that cut like a knife, the landscape was not that difficult to travel over. The ice broke beneath heavy boots and supported their weight. If the rest of the soldiers wouldn't puss out and put up with the temperature, they could very well make the march to the capital a heck of a lot sooner than spring.

And wouldn't that be the icing on the cake, to surprise Zuzu that utterly? Azula could see his squinty eye surrounded by the puffy red flesh of his scar. Her hands tightened into fists as she pictured smashing one into the perfect flesh around his right eye. She would black it, mar the perfect skin left to match his hideous scar before she killed him. Azula smiled to herself. Yes, that was what she would do….

And when she was seated on the Fire Throne, she would command his wife and concubine thrown at her feet, and watch them grovel as to who would have the pleasure of taking her cock first. Heck, she may bend one of them over on the floor of the throne room, her followers be damned. They may appreciate the show. Azula licked her lip as she played over Ty Lee's remembered curves, as well as Fire Lady Mai's. She thought of how her hands fit in the grooves along their sides above flared hips when she took them from behind, and how she would do so again once the coup was complete…..

Whether they enjoyed it would be strictly up to them. Azula smirked to herself and turned, breath steaming, to head back to the tents.

End for now

End notes: Iroh may not have arrived back home by the time Ozai and Ursa's little agreement to take out Azulon came about, but I'm making that so for the scene above.

Thanks for inspiring the what-ifs between Ursa and Iroh, Queen T! 😝 Check out her story "Let's watch the world burn together." That's where I got the nudge to do it.

Azula's thoughts of blackening Zuko's other eye to match his scar came from CharlieBarrow.

And I figured Sokka would have helped invent photography :P

Like it, smash that button and do that review thing!

Most sincerely, pen

3/15/2017


	34. Planning

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last Airbender!" Nathing.

Author's notes: This one's more transition-y, but thanks for putting up with me. Read on!

Maraghoul: As always, thanks for getting me out of a story corner 😝 Thanks again! The upcoming awesome is mainly due to you.

QueenTyzula: You know what's coming! Hopefully this will tide over for abit ^_^ Thanks for almost forgiving the Tyluko 😝 I'm so sorry for this chapter then.

CharlieBarrow: Thanks also to you for your questions and messages. You definitely prompted me to address the questions posed into my story. Features thoughts of the infant goes to you. Thanks again!

Harley Quinn Davidson: Hopefully the anticipation won't kill you 😝

NeverFoundandLost: Hopefully Zuko can keep up his chi signature in due time….

AJ 24 Rulzz: Thanks for the suggestions. Read on!

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter thirty-four "Planning"

Zuko woke slowly. His hands tightened around Izumi and his heart surged with confidence when he heard the small snuffles she gave against his chest. Zuko carefully angled his knee to the side and pushed himself to a sitting position. A glance to his right slammed errant lust through his lower half. Ty Lee had been on her side facing him, but as she rolled onto her back, her robe pulled open, revealing her round breasts and the soft pout of her tummy.

'Heck with it, I'm the Fire Lord,' Zuko thought to himself. He padded to the bedroom door in his pajama pants and shouldered it open as quietly as he could. Ying and the wet nurses were going about some kind of chores, but his mind was in too much of a whirl of lustful activity to care exactly what they were doing.

"Morning, Lord Zuko.."… Ying began. Zuko gave her a tense smile, but gave a small shush.

"Can you take her?" Zuko murmured to one of the wet nurses. She nodded, beaming a smile at her lord. Zuko surged his chi out in a last pump over his supposed child and carefully shut the bedroom door.

His steps back to the bed were full of bounce and he carefully climbed onto the mattress. Alone at last, he leaned half over Ty Lee's prone body. His hand settled over her bare side, and rubbed warmly. Ty Lee sighed in her sleep, thighs opening, bed robe going askew. Zuko smiled and leaned to press a series of warm kisses along her throat. He lowered his kisses, mouth moving over her breasts.

Ty Lee sighed loudly as she started to come to. Her fingers scraped through his hair on reflex. By the time he reached her nipple, Zuko was erect, pressing his length into the mattress and Ty Lee's hip. It soothed his ego when she moved against it in her sleep.

Zuko cupped one breast and buried his face toward the other. His gentle sucking brought a small stream of milk and Zuko started in surprise. Ty Lee's eyes fluttered open, and she stared at him as he smiled down at her.

"Morning, sweetie," Zuko murmured. He leaned up to kiss her. Ty Lee faltered, hands scraping his back, before she held the back of his head. She gave a sweet kiss back, but all too soon, Zuko's tongue was scraping hers, thrusting into her mouth in languid pushes. Ty Lee whined against him. Her hands settled along his bare shoulders.

"Zuko….Izumi?!" she started, looking around. Zuko settled on top of her, kissing down her collarbone.

"The wet nurses have her. Ying's with them. Don't worry….we have time…" Zuko purred. Warmth settled between Ty Lee's legs as Zuko settled between them. Through their clothing, she could feel every hard inch of him. Ty Lee swallowed.

"Zuko…don't know…." She began. Zuko angled his kisses lower and back to her nipple. The acrobat arched her back, in discomfort and pleasure as he sucked a swallow of milk from her. "Save that for the baby…."

Zuko gave a soft laugh. "Okay, Ty…" his hands gently squeezed her round breasts as he lifted his lips from her nipple. Ty Lee arched her back under him. Zuko was smiling with gentle passion, eager to please her. She could feel his chi spike wildly. He needed a release and he wanted it to be now.

Ty Lee was tempted. She wanted nothing more than to spread her legs, tug Zuko's drawstring loose and reveal his throbbing length. Zuko would be gentle with her first time after the birth. Even as she longed to be pleasured by him, her heart told her to wait. She had to stop this. Her body was slowly growing strong again. If she lay with Zuko, her chi would be sufficiently snuffed to levels of satiation, but she would be physically weak.

As Zuko tugged her robe open, Ty Lee's hands pressed against his bare chest. His heart hammered wildly behind the pale flesh.

"Zuko…wait…." She said. Zuko leaned up and kissed her again. Ty Lee murmured into the kiss. Her arms slung around his neck, holding him above her. Zuko spread her thighs around his waist. When his hand settled at his waist, trying to untie the drawstring of his pajama pants, Ty Lee angled a hand low and placed her hand over his.

Zuko's eyes gleamed as he looked into hers. She bit her lip. "Ty…" he said.

Ty Lee kissed the side of his throat sweetly but held her chi back from him. "Let's wait…..please, Zuko…."

Zuko shuddered. He almost begged out loud, but he knew he had to be patient…. His love for her wouldn't make him force her. "Okay, Ty… "

Ty Lee kissed him gladly, trying to soothe the jagged edges of his erect chi. Zuko eagerly kissed her back and rolled off of her. He helped Ty Lee refasten her bed robe.

"Don't, don't be sorry," Zuko murmured. He gave a lopsided grin. "Excuse me for a moment…"

Ty Lee looked away, blushing, as he gingerly climbed off the bed and made his way to the washroom, erection tenting out his pants and leading the way. She knew it had to hurt, but she had to focus on her plan….

There was a knock at the bedroom door and Ying called out.

"Sorry to intrude, my lord!" she said. Ty Lee curiously opened the door. She was greeted by a red-faced infant, squalling and crying. The wet nurse that had her had trying to get her to feed, but she wailed instead.

"Is she hungry? Give her to me," Ty Lee said. The nurse handed her the baby and Ty Lee gently rocked her. The woman adjusted her robe, eyes awash in worry. Izumi's golden eyes opened, pure agony in her gaze. "Oh no, she's burning up….."

"I'll get the healers, my lady," the other wet nurse said. She moved to the apartment door quickly. Suki came in when she went out, leaving other Kyoshi Warriors on guard outside.

"Oh, poor princess. Does she have a fever?" Suki asked. Zuko exited the washroom, pajama pants tied appropriately, and loose robe over his torso. He hurried, noticing his daughter.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked. Izumi wailed. Ty Lee sat on the edge of the bed and rocked her.

"Feels like she has a fever," Ty Lee said sadly. Zuko sat beside her and fussed over the baby.

"Oh, she does feel hot. Poor baby," Zuko said gently. He rubbed the baby's fist with his finger. She clamped onto it as she flailed, wailing.

Suki made the bed in the infant's cradle as the bearded healers were let in by Ying. They took Izumi from Ty Lee, who started in worry. Zuko kept an arm over her shoulder.

They tried to lower her fever by having her sweat it out through heavier swaddling. The infant's wailing was heart-wrenching and distressing to hear. Zuko paced as the healers worked on her.

One of the men mixed a draught and fed it to the baby through a bottle. Izumi wailed at the taste. Zuko held the back of her downy head and kissed her fluffy black hair.

"Poor baby….will she be okay?" he asked the healers worriedly.

"She'll sweat it out," one of the healers smiled. He laid the tightly swaddled Izumi into the Fire Lord's arms. He rocked her, humming.

"Oh, good," Zuko said with relief. Izumi was exhausted from her crying; she gave small hiccups against his robe. Suki touched the back of her head, tutting softly.

As a couple of hours went by, breakfast had been delivered and Zuko regrettably left Ty Lee for his council. Izumi had finally wound down to an exhausted sleep and he hurriedly dressed and left.

It was stupid, but Ty Lee was almost grateful all the attention shifted from their lack of intimacy to a small illness with their baby. As the hours went by and Izumi slept on with her fever lowered, Ty Lee rested with Ying on the bed.

"She feels cooler," Ying said. Her gloves were off and she pressed a bare hand to the infant's scalp lightly.

"I'm glad," Ty Lee admitted. She wouldn't allow herself to feel slightly guilty for putting Zuko off. Izumi's condition had certainly shifted the attention between them to their shared child. She was slightly tired, but she had a few spare moments as the baby slept. She bundled Izumi into her cradle in the corner and covered her with a pink blanket. "Do you have time to stretch with me?"

"Of course," Ying said. Ty Lee slid into a loose tunic and flowing pants and they stretched their legs opposite each other, lowering each other to the carpet in turns.

It was only a few moments around her child, but Ty Lee had to get her legs strong again.

8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

The next week passed in a semblance of normalcy. Zuko slept with her and the baby, and when they woke to feed and change her, Ty Lee opted to feed Izumi. She wanted to give as much of her milk as she could.

During Zuko's council meetings, Ty Lee trained with the Kyoshi Warriors at drilling and kata in the courtyard. She had begged Suki to allow her to at least practice and Suki relented. The wet nurses always sat in a nearby sitting room, where they could be visible through the tall windows. The weather was still downright cold, so Ty Lee had to be comfortable with her child being as far away as she was through her training. She wore her old Kyoshi Warrior robe (sans make-up), and was disconcerted how tight it was across the chest. Her breasts were heavy with milk, but at least her torso was still somewhat flat after giving birth.

As they moved through kicks and punches in sequence, Ty Lee focused on making her body strong. Her fists flew out with lightning fast precision as she mentally struck pressure points on an invisible target. Her training was still good, and her skills wouldn't go to waste.

"Wow the wind's coming in strong! Inside, Warriors," Suki called. She lifted a gloved hand to her brow, trying to ward off the icy chill. Ying jogged in with Ty Lee toward the sitting room. A few of the Kyoshi Warriors flanked them as Ty Lee happily took the baby. Izumi stared at her with wide golden eyes.

"I suppose you wanted to get back into shape sooner than later," Suki said wryly. Ty Lee flashed a nervous smile. No, nobody had any idea what she was thinking…..

"Yes," Ty Lee said. "Thanks again, Suki."

Mai entered the sitting room, and Ty Lee carefully handed over the infant. It did Suki's heart good to see the Fire Lady growing so attached to the baby.

Little could anyone know the turmoil swirling in Ty Lee's thoughts. Everyone moved to a family room and Lady Ursa and her family doted on the princess. When Suki told of Izumi's short fever, Ursa wrote down a few characters on a piece of parchment.

"This is a local medicine from Hira'a," Ursa said. "It's a wonder to bring fevers down. Kiyi certainly benefited from it."

"Thank you, my lady," Ty Lee said. Mai pocketed the parchment. Noren rocked Izumi, giving a soft smile.

"I remember when you were this little," he teased his daughter. Kiyi pouted.

"Aw, Dad," she said. But she peered at her niece curiously.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

Ty Lee stretched her leg in front of her on the ground, head pulled down to her knee. Ying stretched opposite in the concubine's main sitting room. The front apartment door was opened and Zuko came in, cloak streaming in his wake. He smiled at the two women stretching.

"That's more like you, getting flexible again," Zuko commented. Ty Lee blushed slightly. She raised her head and moved to the other leg.

"You should talk. Have you been practicing your kata?" Ty Lee asked. Zuko removed his shoulder armor and cloak and took off his boots. He knelt opposite Ty Lee on the floor, and flashed a look over to the baby. Izumi was in a basket on the floor beside the two women and he relaxed. He pumped his pheromones in the child's direction and began stretching his legs.

Ty Lee raised an eyebrow and accepted his hand across from her. She gave a wicked grin and subtlety leaned backward, grasping his hands. Zuko gave a sharp gasp as he was pressed in on his inner thighs.

"Careful, Ty!" he called. Ying moved behind the Fire Lord and helped him shift his widened stance so he was up on his heels, partially leaning forward and held up by Ty Lee's hands. His legs quaked.

"Steady…root yourself…" Ying said. Zuko closed his eyes, concentrating.

"You've been alittle lax yourself, Zuko," Ty Lee teased. Zuko slit one eye open to her and smiled.

"Yeah, but I haven't given birth," he said. Ty Lee winked and his heart soared. Ying noted the energy roiling between the both of them and wondered when she and the wet nurses would be asked to take Izumi to the adjoining room.

Zuko stretched his leg, sweat pouring off his brow. Ty Lee moved opposite him. She was able to curl her leg upward to her head and lowered it, with only a small gasp indicating the slight strain it had caused. She needed to get back into shape and fast. Zuko raised an eyebrow at her, interested.

"Good job," he commented. Ty Lee felt his chi stroke the edges of hers and she sighed internally. She cared for Zuko, but she couldn't lay with him. Not right now…She wondered how far it would get before she would have to deny him pleasure.

Zuko moved closer on the carpet and caressed Ty Lee's shin. Warmth flooded up her and Ty Lee arched her back. She wished she could stop looking so sultry; she wasn't even trying to and Zuko was watching her with gleaming golden eyes.

Zuko cast a quick glance to Ying. "Could you ladies take the baby to your bedroom?" he asked. The wet nurse available bowed and collected Izumi's basket. The infant slept deeply inside, surrounded by pink blankets. Ying went with her.

Once the door close, Zuko cupped Ty Lee's cheek with his palm. He leaned in and kissed her. Ty Lee allowed it, kissed him back, but all too soon he was on top of her on the floor.

"Still so flexible…." Zuko arched his shoulder and laid her leg on top of it. He kissed her ankle. "You're great, Ty…."

Ty Lee blushed under him. He was growing hard against her and his chi surged in jagged pushes, wanting to fill her. "Not here…." She whispered. She blushed. They were right in her main sitting room. If Suki or anyone came in the front door, it'd be more than a little embarrassing.

Zuko laughed and rolled off her. He helped her to her feet and Ty Lee clutched his back as they moved to her bedroom. Once the door was locked, he pressed her up against it, kissing her urgently. Ty Lee's arms circled his neck and she sighed into the sweetness of his mouth. Zuko hitched her thighs around his waist and lifted her.

Ty Lee gave a soft gasp as his cock pressed against her. Zuko moaned when she nibbled on his mating bite. Ty Lee faltered as Zuko tried to unlace his trousers and tug at her flowing pants all at once. Zuko laughed as they wound up sinking to the floor and he couldn't keep Ty Lee balanced.

"Whoops, sorry," Zuko murmured. Ty Lee clasped his face in her hands and stroked her tongue into his mouth languidly. Before he could lower her to her back, Ty Lee stopped him with a hand to the chest.

"Let me….at least…" she murmured, parting the clasps of his tunic. Zuko smiled when her hands went to his waist and unlaced him. His cock pushed out through the opening of his trousers and Ty Lee bent down to take him into her mouth.

Zuko grunted as hot warmth settled around the head of his cock. Ty Lee gave him soft kisses and then opened her mouth, engulfing as much of him as she could. Zuko's hips twitched and he gave a happy sigh. His fingers gently moved through Ty Lee's hair. He gave a gentle tug as Ty Lee looked up his torso curiously.

"I want to pleasure you too…. Come here…." He murmured. Zuko had gotten the unspoken message not to enter her, but he licked his lips and sprawled on his back on the carpet. His cock bobbed up toward the ceiling, leaking at the tip.

Ty Lee shimmed out of her flowing pants with help from the prone Fire Lord. His eager hand parted her tunic and cupped her breast. Ty Lee took his hand and kissed it, before swinging to brace her knees on either side of Zuko's head on the floor. Zuko grinned upward as he gazed at her wet vaginal lips and erect clit. Zuko's hands moved up and down her creamy smooth thighs and lowered her to his mouth.

Ty Lee gave a squeak of pleasure as his tongue penetrated her gently, moving in and out, lapping at the honey that dripped from her. Ty Lee knelt above him, hands on his thighs keeping her upright.

Zuko gave a happy hum beneath her, and pulled his tongue back to prod at her clit, coaxing it from its hood. He latched his mouth over it and sucked. Ty Lee cried out. Zuko's cock twitched impatiently. She leaned down, breasts grazing his lower belly as she moved her mouth over his length.

The feel of Ty Lee's body stretched along him, mouth moving up and down his throbbing shaft filled Zuko's mind with peace. If this was what she wanted, he'd give it and gladly. His fingers dug gently into the smoothness of her thighs as he lapped at her folds. Ty Lee moaned around his shaft, the muffled sounds fueling Zuko's passion. His toes flexed as he approached his climax. Ty Lee wouldn't let up on him, bobbing up and down steadily, sucking near the base of him on each pass. His fingers tightened around her thighs, his cry of passion muffled by her legs around his head.

Ty Lee started when Zuko began to come, pumping out a steady stream of milky white come. He had desperately needed that release and it showed. Ty Lee lapped at his sensitive head and sucked down, swallowing the last few weak spurts from his twitching length. The rest had splattered onto his thighs and down her chin. She wiped her mouth with the back of one hand. Zuko panted against her folds, his stomach concaving. When Ty Lee made to climb off of him, he kept his hands around her legs, holding her onto his face.

He gave a soft sigh, and redoubled his efforts. Ty Lee moaned and moved herself to a half kneeling position, hands on his thighs. Her sighs stoked Zuko's ego. She arched her lower back, working against his mouth in gentle rolls. Zuko ran a hand to the small of her back and held her in place.

When Ty Lee came, Zuko's heart was put at ease. He lapped gently at her, helping her down. Ty Lee lay along his chest and belly, stroking his thigh. When she rolled off of him, Zuko's face was drenched and he had a polite smile of arousal on his lips. He pulled Ty Lee onto his bare torso, shrugging the rest of the way out of his open tunic. Their bare bodies pressed together and Ty Lee was placated, relieved that Zuko was satiated. His cock lay limply between them.

"That was fun," he laughed. Ty Lee trailed her fingers up and down his chest. She kissed his throat.

"It was," she blushed. Zuko ran a warm hand down her back.

"When you're ready, I'll go slow. I won't hurt you," he promised. Ty Lee's heart beat a staccato rhythm. She gave a slight nod, but her eyes, tucked to the side, were furtive.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Ty Lee leaned into the back of the sofa as she laid Izumi on her upraised knees, balancing the infant. It was late at night and Zuko was snoring away. The baby had wakened, crying for milk, and Zuko had pressed his face against her shoulder, falling back asleep. Ty Lee had patted him and gently moved him to the mattress. Zuko snored, his cheek imprinted into the bed. She quietly moved to the sitting room so as not to wake him. Alone, Ty Lee had fed Izumi, humming softly into the late-night hour so as not to wake Ying in the adjoining bedroom. Her door was open, but Ty Lee was so quiet, she didn't waken. One of the wet nurses lay in the bed beside the Kyoshi Warrior in case she was needed.

After getting a burp out of the full infant, Izumi's eyes fluttered open and closed. Ty Lee gazed at her daughter's face as she balanced her on her raised knees. Aside from Zuko's similar eye and hair color, Izumi had her nose and the curve of Azula's mouth. Ty Lee wondered if when the baby smiled, people would see Azula and not Zuko in her features. She personally hoped Zuko would sufficiently blanket her chi signature with his own stamp to keep people from guessing the truth, but in her heart of hearts, the close similarity to Azula made her heart glad.

Ty Lee's hands settled on her baby's sides as she memorized each curve of her features. She felt terrible for her thoughts, for her plans, but no matter what she did, Izumi would be safe in the palace. She would have Zuko and Mai as her parents….no matter what happened to her.

Izumi's lips parted and she gave a soft cry in her sleep. Ty Lee gently collected her in her arms and cradled her close. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"About time. About damn time," Azula mumbled under her breath. Her royal appearance was impeccable as always, but a large cloak and hood covered her perfectly applied cosmetics. Zirin and the Kemurikage stood at her side as the soldiers lined up, packs and cloaks ready. The snow that lightly fell had no arctic cold wind accompanying it, so Azula had ordered they march at once. The weather could only get better, and they would reach the capital well before full spring.

"We should get to Lord Toshiko's in a few days. We need access to his messenger hawk station," Zirin murmured at her elbow. She was slightly concerned over their two plants still working around the palace, and no news could certainly be bad news in this case.

Azula smirked at the woman who was similarly cloaked. "We'll get there first," she drawled. "Once we near the capital, we should split the forces up and…."

"I'm glad to see you're planning," Zirin murmured. "We're ready. The soldiers will go into formation as you call it."

Azula gave a laugh, turning sharply on one heel and marching to the head of the line. The Kemurikage flanked her. The soldiers snapped to attention.

"Forward! Our success will be in the history scrolls heralding my reign!" Azula called. The soldiers gave a cheer. Lady Sachiko stood on her deck, heavily bundled against the cold. She leaned against her servant's arm, smiling in their direction.

As everyone marched out across the icy fields and towards the woods, Azula's eyes made out the trio of oak trees she had visited every day that winter. She had dreamt often of taking Ty Lee beneath the ice-covered branches, of parting her against the bark of the trunk. A grim readiness glinted in Azula's eyes. She dismissed the three trees and banished the dreams from her mind.

Hopefully on the move, those dreams would stop. She didn't have time for petty agonies of the heart. It was weak and foolish and she wouldn't be distracted. Not while her brother sat the Fire throne.

Azula growled and marched on. Snowflakes stuck to her eyelashes.

End for now

End notes: More to come soon…..stay strong my lovelies! Like it, smash that button and do that review thing!

Most sincerely, pen

3/20/2017


	35. Leaving

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last Airbender." Not a dayum thing!

Author's notes: Something plot-pointy! Read on, my lovelies….I hope you enjoy! It's alittle but I hope to update again by mid next week; I am hosting relatives from out of state. This should hopefully tide you over until then!

Maraghoul: Oh just you wait….. just you wait! 😝 Thanks again for helping me form the bones of the plotpoints to come…..Many thanks and a flagon of ale!

QueenTyzula: My stab at Tyluko was to be expected. With this chapter and all! Enjoy my friend.

CharlieBarrow: You get the cred for asking if Ty would leave anything for her daughter. Well, she does! Thanks again for all the questions and nudges and suggestions for my story. It has helped ^_^

NeverFoundandLost: Question answered somewhat? 😝 Enjoy.

Harley Quinn Davidson: Now it begins…this chapter! 😝

Guest Mai: You bring up a good point, "Mai!" I hope you like how I handle your character ^_^

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter thirty-five "Leaving"

Ty Lee woke slowly. She made herself slit her eyes open and glance around her bedchamber. The damp greyness outside of the windows could only mean the sun hadn't risen yet. Zuko snored softly beside her. Ty Lee grew used to the dimness of the room and watched him. She glanced across the room where Izumi slept in her cradle. Zuko felt that he had sufficiently blanketed the baby's chi signature enough so that she didn't need to be constantly held while she slept.

Well as much as was needed. Zuko enjoyed doing it, but he had started laying the baby in her cradle at night, heavily swaddled and comfortable in her pink blankets. Zuko had teased her about wanting to surround their daughter with pink things; a regal red was more in order, he insisted. But he allowed the pink toys and fluffy blankets because he knew it made her happy.

Righting wrongs would also make her happy…. Ty Lee watched the slumbering Fire Lord out of the corner of her eye. His hand was stretched toward her. She wanted to touch him one more time…but she couldn't risk waking him. Ty Lee slid off the edge of the mattress and tiptoed to the washroom.

She had hidden her clothes and supplies there, random items scattered. Ty Lee found her grey peasant garb from the hidden catch at the bottom of the laundry hamper. She cast off her sleeping shift, still finely embroidered for a sleeping garment, and pulled on the simple trousers. Ty Lee wound a breast band around her round breasts and tied the end, shouldering into the tunic. She stuffed the hem of the tunic into the waistband of the trousers and closed all the fastenings. It was more modest and simply tailored. She had scuffed boots to match. Quickly, Ty Lee's fingers flew as she combed her hair and rebraided it. It wasn't her usual elaborate braid; it was more of a peasant's tail.

Ty Lee cast one last look at herself in the looking glass. She was waking and her eyes took in her slightly scattered expression. She had to hurry. Turning to the linen closet, Ty Lee poked in the back. A few careful stones pushed revealed a small crawl space. On her knees, Ty Lee grunted as she poked in to pull out her pack. Inside were cooking tools and camping essentials. There was also a few heavy coats and hood since winter was still in full effect outside.

Ty Lee pulled the coats on, but left the hood back. She stuffed heavy mittens into the pocket of her coat and peeked out of the washroom carefully. Zuko's snores indicated he was still in dreamland.

Ty Lee reached into the pack and drew out a rolled scroll of parchment. She eased into the bedroom and laid the parchment on the table beside the rocking chair she sometimes nursed Izumi in. Ty Lee bit her lip and pulled out a tangled chain as well. The circle of jade flashed in the dim candlelight, reflecting off of the fire emblem carved in the middle. She carefully laid the necklace beside the parchment. She intended it for her daughter; it may have been a bauble, but she hoped her child would one day keep it close to her heart as her sire had….

She had to leave. The sooner the better. Ty Lee made for the door, then angled back to the cradle. She peered inside, hoping she wasn't seeing her daughter for the last time. Izumi slept deeply, heavily swaddled and covered with her pink blankets. Her black fluffy hair stood straight up and her perfect rosebud lips parted as she slept.

Tears pricked Ty Lee's eyes. No, she had to go….she couldn't linger….. But the moments passed as Ty Lee absorbed her daughter's sleeping features into her mind. Despite herself, the mother reached for her daughter's tiny hand. Izumi clutched her finger as she slept on and Ty Lee felt her heart slowly crack under the emotions that besieged her.

Ty Lee let her child hold her for a few more moments; gently, she eased herself from the infant's grip. Izumi's lips parted. Ty Lee caught her breath. If her child woke, if she called out to her, there would be no way she could leave. She would hide her things and nurse her, Zuko would wake and the cold winter day would begin as they had all that winter. Safe and hidden in the Fire palace.

But Izumi slept on. Her lips parted and closed. Ty Lee eased a sigh of disappointment mixed with relief. She carefully slipped to the main sitting room of her apartment. She fished out a last scroll from her coat pocket and left that in the main room. She climbed out of the window of the sitting room. There was a ledge of roof outside and she carefully walked along to where it dipped down to a courtyard. Ty Lee jumped down, with half ready ease. Before Izumi, this would have been no problem. Her legs quaked slightly, but she could feel her old strength coiled in her muscles. She had been halfway to getting in shape.

She had to press on. Under the gently swirling snowfall, Ty Lee wrapped her braid around her neck and pulled her hood up. She pulled on the heavy mittens and made a careful trek around the royal gardens.

She knew the guard's rotation and schedules and avoided every imperial soldier. She knew the Kyoshi Warrior's schedule even better, so she really didn't encounter one single being which was fine by her.

Ty Lee had to vanish without leaving a trace.

Outside the royal palace, Ty Lee shouldered her pack and fell in behind a stream of farmers making their way to the capital marketplace. She continued on the snowy dirt path past the marketplace and further on.

A good sufficient distance away, Ty Lee ducked her nose into the folds of her coat and pushed into the nearby icy forest. The Kyoshi Warriors had taught her to track, as well as how to hide her trail. She walked carefully in recent animal tracks, hiding her boot prints. The snow continued to fall and Ty Lee smiled grimly to herself.

The weather itself would help hide her trail. Any boot print she had left around the palace would be hidden by the snow itself.

The sun began to rise as the concubine pressed on.

8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

Izumi began to wail. Zuko woke steadily and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. A glance beside him showed the bed to be empty. Ty Lee must be in the washroom, readying for the day. He climbed out of bed and padded to the cradle. He peered in at his irate daughter.

"Morning, baby," he said. Izumi flailed her fists and wailed. Zuko tutted her and picked her up. He rocked her as he began to head toward the washroom. "Ty, are you up? She's hungry."

No answer. Zuko shouldered the door open gently and peered in. "Ty?"

No one was in there. That wasn't so odd; she could be out in the main area of the apartment with Ying. Zuko shrugged and continued to the main sitting room, rocking his crying infant.

Ying was in a panic, shouldering into her Kyoshi Warrior robe, a scroll open in one hand. Her startled eyes flew to meet Zuko's and discontent settled in his belly.

"Ying, what's wrong?" he asked. Izumi wailed against his chest.

"Ty….it's Ty….." Ying flung her parchment at the Fire Lord. She exchanged it for Izumi, carrying her to the waiting wet nurse. She handed the baby over to be fed. Silence roared in Zuko's ears as he read.

It was a letter in Ty Lee's hand, telling her friend she was sorry but she had to do what she thought was right. Zuko's wild eyes flew to Ying's.

"What is this? What does she mean? Where is Ty?!" he demanded. Ying darted to the front door to bark an order to her sisters in arms on guard.

"Go find Suki. Get the other sisters to search the palace for Ty Lee. Do it now!" she ordered. "Yoshiko, you stay here with the princess."

Yoshiko pushed in, and stood on guard beside the wet nurse and infant.

"I don't know, my lord! Hurry, we have to look for her," Ying worried.

Zuko ran at a full sprint back to the bedroom to find his tunic and trousers. After all but jumping into the garments, he finally noticed the scroll beside the nursing rocking chair. Zuko scraped his fingers through his longish hair, pulling it back into a half-hazard topknot. He approached the small table and picked up the scroll slowly, feeling dread yawn in his chest. He picked up the necklace as well, wondering.

Ying darted into the room as Zuko broke the seal and began to read. His brows pulled low over his anguished golden eyes and he seethed in emotion. He flung the parchment to Ying, who he trusted above all else.

"She left….she left!" he hoarsely whispered. Ying darted her eyes quickly over the characters.

'…..and while I care for you, I can't allow you or Azula to kill each other. My affection for you wouldn't allow that….nor my love for her….'

Ying cast wild eyes to the frantic Fire Lord. "She can't have been gone long," she swore. "We'll search the palace grounds!"

"I'll go with you," Zuko yelped. He cast a last look to Yoshiko. "Guard my daughter!"

"My lord," Yoshiko bowed. Zuko and Ying dashed out of the concubine's chambers. He ran straight to his uncle's chambers and hammered on the door. When Iroh opened the door, sleepy-eyed and still in his sleeping robe, one look at his wild-eyed nephew told him he was needed.

"What is it, Zuko?" he asked, waking instantly. Zuko panted against the doorframe of his apartments.

"Ty…Lee…." He wheezed. Iroh darted inside to change and in moments he ran with his nephew to alert the palace soldiers to join the search.

Iroh didn't know what had happened to Ty Lee or why she had disappeared….a kidnapping? An assassin? But Zuko wouldn't divulge any details. He just knew Izumi's mother had vanished and she needed to be found.

The morning sun rose over a disheveled palace, searching hard for one individual.

8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

"That little idiot," Mai murmured. She had read Zuko's letter, finding it flung onto the floor of Ty Lee's bedroom. She had ducked inside to find Izumi's changing supplies, and had stepped on it by accident. After changing her stepdaughter, she had decided to read it. The palace having been turned upside down suddenly made sense.

And the chaos was still going on outside the chambers. Mai slid her left arm around the curve of her daughter. She was wearing her sling, and she loved the warmth the baby pressed against her.

"Do you need anything, my lady? Are you hungry?" one of the wet nurses asked. The two women were on edge, rightly so, as the Fire Lord, Lord Iroh, even Lady Ursa and her husband were searching the palace grounds with the soldiers and Kyoshi Warriors.

"What about you? You two need your strength," Mai murmured. It was true; without the mother, Izumi needed the wet nurse's milk.

"We'll order lunch," one of the women said. She flagged down a servant and Mai settled into the sofa, with Izumi cradled against her. The infant was sleeping, clean and dry and warm against her. She wished she could relax. But her friend was spirits knew where, and she had chosen to leave. Was she really going to try and find Azula? The princess was like to injure her, or worse, on the spot. What was she thinking?!

Mai sighed heavily, brows lowering over her eyes. Izumi's mouth moved in her sleep and she cradled her close.

Yoshiko opened the door to the concubine's chambers and permitted in a rather frazzled Zuko. His cloak streamed behind his frantic movements. He started, noticing his wife with the baby.

"Mai…." He said. Mai frowned sadly.

"I take it you didn't find her," she guessed. Zuko moved around the sitting room, looking for something. He darted to the door again.

"No! I need my armor…." He muttered. Mai jogged after him, baby in tow. He started, shooting a wide-eyed glance over his shoulder as they moved hurriedly down the hallway to their old bedchambers. "What are you doing? Stay with her under guard!"

"I read the letter," Mai said. Zuko cursed and opened the door to their old chambers. They moved past the sitting room and into their old bedroom. Zuko opened a wardrobe in the corner and pulled out his breastplate. Mai would have helped him with his armor, but she had the baby in a sling around her. Zuko shook his head and barked for a servant to attend him. "Nobody took her, did they?"

"No!" Zuko cursed. He held his arms out and allowed the two servants that had materialized to secure the breastplate over his tunic. They attached the waist covering, secured with a wide leather belt. One servant moved to the greaves along Zuko's shins, to better protect his legs. The other held out his lord's helmet. "Hurry up!" he snapped to the man on his knees before him.

The man finished fastening the greaves and bent back up. He helped adjust Zuko's warm cloak over the shoulder pads of the breast plate.

"What are you doing, Zuko?" Mai asked gently. Zuko glowered and lowered the helmet over his head. The Fire Lord looked imposing in his armor, but the look he gave her was all dread.

"She's not in the palace. We've already searched every nook and cranny. She has to have gotten further away. I'm taking the soldiers and Kyoshi Warriors on lizard back to scout out her trail," Zuko said. The two servants bowed and backed off. Zuko strode to their sitting room.

Mai hurried after, following her husband. "Do you think Ty Lee wants to be found? If she chose to leave…." To leave US….. "She'll find a way to remain unseen. You know how determined she is…."

Zuko turned on his heel and Mai almost slammed into his armored back. "I'm not looking for her just for me!" he snapped. "Think, Mai! Will Azula leave her alive?!"

The look of horror that crossed Mai's features would have been comical if the situation weren't so dire. "Find her," she swore.

Zuko gave a chivalrous half bow and righted to lean in to kiss her cheek. "I don't know how long it will take," he swore. "Please, watch over the baby. She needs you."

"She needs you too," Mai insisted. Zuko's anguished eyes fell ono his daughter's scrunched up face. She was waking, wriggling gently in her sling. Mai's arm curled around her back protectively.

'I need you…..' she thought. Zuko allowed himself to touch Mai's cheek with his palm. His golden eyes were weary and sad.

"I'll send a messenger hawk with any news," he said. 'Good or bad' was implied. Mai nodded. Zuko walked her to the concubine's chambers and left her with Yoshiko and the wet nurses. All too soon he had spun on his heel, taking off at a sprint, Kyoshi Warriors in tow.

Mai rocked Izumi, staring into her wide golden eyes. "None of this has to do with you, little one….. just rest…." She crooned.

Izumi yawned against her robes.

8

8

8

8

8  
8

8

"We have the lizards ready, Lord Zuko!" Suki called. Zuko nodded and jogged into the messenger hawk station. The sole woman on duty there straightened at his presence and bobbed a low bow.

"My lord," she said. Zuko hurriedly scrawled characters on a piece of parchment on the servant's desk and blew on the ink to dry. He handed the parchment out carefully to the woman.

"Once this dries, send this to Yu Dao's city hall. Address it to Avatar Aang and seal it with the royal seal," he ordered. The woman carefully took the parchment and stretched it out, willing the ink to dry faster.

"Of course, Lord Zuko. It will be my pleasure," she said. The Fire Lord left in a rush, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors on his heels. As soon as she was alone again, the servant clenched a fist. A slow stream of fire struck the edge of the paper, setting it aflame. The woman smiled, retracting her bending, and went to clean the desk of the pile of smoking ashes.

"Whoops," she said out loud, unapologetically. The messenger hawks squawked inside their cages at her.

End for now

End notes: And here we go! Stay strong, my lovelies. Next update will be very soon! Like it, smash that button, and do that review thing ^_^

Sincerely, pen

3/24/2017


	36. Searching

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The Last Airbender." Not a darn thing!

Author's Notes: Dun dun DUN! Here we goooooo! (Peter Pan voice) Are you excited? Cause I am! 😝

Maraghoul: Many thanks to our discussions in pm, and for the bones of what's to come. Thanks again for the support and the ideas!

QueenTyzula: Many many thanks for the pm's and nudges of inspiration. This one's for you!

CharlieBarrow: Further talk about chi signatures for the baby idea comes from you. Thanks again, Charlie B!

Harley Quinn Davidson: I'd say it's a possibility…. ^_^

NeverFoundandLost: Well your question is definitely a possibility….stay tuned to find out :P

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter thirty-six "Searching"

The going was as rough as the terrain. Hours from the capital, rougher villages and towns sprawled out over wide expanses of icy forest and the dirt paths that connected them. Ty Lee had camped beneath a large tree her first night, with a small cook fire to keep her warm. The second day was just as cold as the first and her breath steamed in front of her on each exhale. She had woken with her breasts full and aching. Opening her coats and tunic to unwind her breast band was foolhardy in the cold weather; but Ty Lee had to pump the milk out.

The memory of her daughter's small mouth feeding from her brought tears to her eyes. Ty Lee sniffled and poured the pumped milk onto the snow.

'What a waste,' she couldn't help lamenting. When she walked into the next village, the snow fell heavier and Ty Lee shivered. She had heard rumors around the royal council that Lord Shun was a dissenter of Lord Zuko's rule, so she had been heading toward his manor. Lord Shun's estate was maybe a few day's hike away, but Ty Lee was chilled to the bone. She needed to find shelter inside for the night at the very least.

Ty Lee's breasts reacted to the sound of a baby crying, held by a fussing woman.

"Brother, we need to find a wet nurse. He's not taking the goat-cow's milk!" she worried. Her brother sighed.

"Where are we going to find one? All of the mothers in the village haven't given birth for a few years. No one here has any breast milk!" he growled. His sister covered the squalling infant with her shawl.

Ty Lee was ready to move on. She would find the local inn and take a warm room for the night. But her nipples began to leak, as her body reacted to the baby's cries. She sighed.

"Come on…" she cursed her body. The patch of wetness on the front of her tunic spread as the infant wailed.

"Excuse me…."she gently interrupted. "But I have milk available….my baby…" she faltered and her words trailing off gave the siblings the wrong idea.

"Oh, you poor dear," the woman said. "You lost your baby. What do you say, Toshiko?"

"Please," Toshiko pleaded "You can stay at our home, and we'll feed you. Please help my son."

"Alright," Ty Lee agreed. The two led her to a hut and Ty Lee was only too glad to accept their baby into her arms. Ty Lee gave a sigh as he latched onto her nipple and began to feed. At least the pressure in her breasts would be lessened; but Izumi….tears pricked Ty Lee's eyes.

The sister set a cup of tea beside Ty Lee and clasped her arm. "You poor dear….thank you for helping, though."

"I can only stay tonight," Ty Lee swiped a tear from her eye with the back of her wrist. Her heart hurt horribly as the boy wriggled tiny legs inside the crook of her arm. "He's beautiful. His mother?..."

Toshiko tapped one fist on his knee. He kept his eyes averted from Ty Lee's breasts. "She died in the birthing bed. We're all alone here…."

Ty Lee felt terrible. She had ostensibly abandoned her daughter….no, focus on her sire….she had to find Azula…..and these kind people were suffering as well. She couldn't stay with them. She hoped they would be alright once she left. Looking down into the boy's scrunched up face gave her heart fits. No, they needed help.

"You can sleep here, by the hearth," the sister rolled out a futon for Ty Lee. She put a few more logs of wood onto the fire. "What's your name, by the way?"

"…Ty," Ty Lee said. It was half her name, but she winced, remembering how Zuko had used it as his personal nickname for her. Same as Ying had…. Extreme guilt washed over her. The baby moved his mouth from her nipple. Ty Lee accepted a rag from the woman and burped the infant. The sister moved closer and helped adjust Ty Lee's tunic.

"Thank you again, Ty." She sheepishly smiled. "I don't know what we're going to do when you leave. The winter's been a bad one."

"We'll get by," her brother said gruffly. He appeared to be thinking. "Maybe I could buy some of our neighbor's cow-pig's milk…."

Ty Lee handed the sleepy boy back to his aunt. The siblings set a small meal out and they ate quietly. The woman slept stretched out beside Ty Lee. She felt terrible she had effectively taken the woman's bedding. But as she lay her head on her pack and gazed into the fire, Ty Lee formulated her plan.

She had to leave tomorrow morning. She'd continue further east toward the village where Lord Shun's manor was. And hopefully she would find more clues as to Azula's whereabouts.

Funny, the gleaming gold and orange flames reminded her of Zuko's firebending. Zuko….. Ty Lee felt guilty and she closed her eyes.

She hoped he would forgive her. She hoped she would be alive that he COULD forgive her….

8

8

8  
8

8

8  
8

8

8

"Have you seen this woman?" Suki held out the large frame in her gloved hands. Sokka had made two images with his wondrous machine, and one of them remained hanging in a frame on a wall in the royal palace. Zuko had ordered the other frame brought so the villagers they encountered would know Ty Lee's face.

The bent farmer shook his head. "No…is she a lady?" he asked. Suki nodded.

"She's the heir's mother. If you or anyone have seen her, you should report to your local magistrate," Suki said. The man nodded.

Suki climbed back into the saddle atop her lizard. The creature waited, and took off with a slight kick of her heels. She joined the other Kyoshi Warriors, the frame balanced against her. Her formation met up with the royal soldiers ahead, headed by Lord Zuko.

Zuko looked exhausted. They had been riding and searching for clear on a day straight with no rest or sleep. They had all barely managed to grab a few bites to eat in the saddle and Suki wondered how long they would go without sleep before Zuko collapsed. Suki rode up alongside Zuko and reached out. She grasped his wrist gauntlet as his eyes began to close.

"Zuko, we all need to rest. YOU need to rest," she said gently. Zuko's anguished golden eyes met hers.

"But we haven't found a trail…the snow…." The corners of Zuko's mouth worked up and down. "I can't…."

"You have to. You're the Fire Lord," Suki urged. "It's going on two days with no sleep. What good are we going to be to Ty Lee if we're not rested?"

The Fire Lord's shoulders rose and fell. "Fine. Let's head to an inn."

The local inn they had commandeered struggled to house him and all the Kyoshi Warriors and his imperial soldiers. Their lizards were taken to the stables and Zuko found himself in a large room with all the women. Everyone ate from the trays the inn keeper brought to them. Zuko forced himself to take a few bites when Suki waved her chopsticks at him.

"You're not much good to us if you don't get your strength, Zuko," Suki said gently. "Eat. PLEASE."

Ying's wide eyes met his and she urged him to take a bite. Zuko ate slowly. His helmet sat beside his leg on the floor, and his topknot was half-fastened. He ran the fingers of his left hand through his bangs and sighed.

"Does the village have a messenger hawk station?" he asked. Tsung got to her feet.

"I can ask," she offered. Zuko nodded.

"Please," he urged. Tsung scraped the rest of her noodles into her mouth and set her bowl down. She rose to her feet and bowed, exiting the large room. Zuko sighed and looked around at the assembled Kyoshi Warriors. "We should leave at first light….get plenty of rest."

Suki got to her feet, following Zuko out of the room. He made his way to the private room he had asked for. "Do you need any company?" she asked. Zuko was so cold, inside and out. His lower half gave a surge of warmth as he stared at his beautiful friend and her red lips. He shook himself out of his exhausted fugue.

"Let's have a night cap. And then I should try to sleep….I am so fucking worried, Suki! What if something happens to her? You know what my sister's capable of…" Zuko worried. Suki clasped his sleeve as they settled into the small room. She rolled out the bedding on the floor for him. Rising, Suki helped Zuko with his armor. She was glad to extend this small bit of kindness, even if he forced her out of his room after one drink, no intimacy intended.

She was his friend. If she could ease the pain and worry from his eyes, she would. Zuko took out his top knot. Down to his under tunic and trousers, he sat down cross-legged and poured a glass of sake for the both of them. "I am lucky to have a good friend like you," he vowed.

Suki nodded and clinked her glass against his. They drank slowly. Zuko sighed as he set his glass down. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," he said.

Tsung poked in and bowed. "There IS a local messenger hawk station. Shall I show you where?"

"Yes," Zuko said, pulling his cloak back around his shoulders. He pulled his helmet on, but left the rest of the armor where it was. "I need to send a message back to Mai."

"I'll go with you," Suki offered. The three made their way to the swirling snow in the dirt streets. Inside the local station, the couple who owned the shop gave him parchment and a quill and a dish of ink. Zuko worked the edge of the quill into the ink and began writing a string of characters along the parchment. He blew on the letter once he was done.

"We'll wait here until it dries," he said to the smiling couple. "I'll set the royal seal into the wax." A ring with the royal fire insignia was on his right hand. It flashed in the candle light. The hawks in cages squawked as the couple laid the parchment out straight to better dry.

"Of course, my lord! And consider this message free, on the house," the wife offered. Zuko gave a small smile.

"Thank you," he said.

Once the letter had dried, he rolled the paper into a scroll and the husband melted a seal from a block of sealing wax. Zuko pressed his ring into the wax covering his letter, leaving the fire symbol imbedded in the hot wax. He sighed.

"Please send this to the royal palace. Thank you," he said. The couple bowed to him.

Back at the inn, Zuko sighed as he entered his small room. "Good night…."

"Good night, Zuko," Suki said. She entered the large room with all of the Kyoshi Warriors. "Alright, ladies, let's start winding down. The Fire Lord will want us all up at dawn."

"You got it, Suki," one of the warriors said. Everyone had their bedding unrolled and were undressing to their under shifts. The wash bowl in the corner was slightly murky from several girls washing their faces. Suki sighed. A quick application of their white foundation with just the lipstick would be acceptable in their fast traveling. She took her gloves off and washed her face.

8  
8  
8  
8

8

8

8

8

"Xong sent this message," Zirin held up the scrap of parchment. Azula perked, noting their plant's name.

"Great," she drawled. She took the paper and scanned the characters. "And Mitsuko?"

"The two of them are working around the palace, listening to rumors. They're waiting for instructions if you have any," Zirin said. Azula tapped the paper to her chin.

"We'll be at the palace in a fortnight," Azula vowed. "Damn this snow…." She gazed out of one of the high windows of Lord Satsu's estate. The lord had been surprised but welcomed them readily. His manor was large enough to room all of her soldiers and Azula had taken one of the largest guest chambers. Her Kemurikage had the second smallest chamber beside her.

"It won't keep us here forever. Shall we wait a few days?" Zirin murmured. Azula sighed raggedly.

"Fuck it all if we have to," she cursed. "Let's see how the terrain is in the morning."

"We'll go when you order it," Zirin said.

"Good," Azula drawled. She stalked into her bed chamber and sat down. One of the servants knelt to unlace her boots.

"I suppose you'll have your entertainment tonight," Zirin said dryly. Azula raised her eyebrow at her. The servant girl was pretty enough, but a quick sniff made her clamp down.

"Are you nearing your heat?" she growled, taking the girl's chin in her hand. The girl gave a shaky nod. Her pheromones danced crazily, stoked by Azula's aggressiveness. Her sweetness hit Zirin in the face as well, affecting her lust even though she was a beta.

"Y'yes…." The girl murmured. Azula shoved her chin and the girl fell hard.

"Get out of here. And send someone else who's not going to be desperate to paw for my cock," she ordered. Her boots off, she crossed one stocking foot across her knee.

The girl gave a low bow and backed out of the room. Zirin leaned against the hearth, eyebrow raised.

"I really should ask you to abstain from sex and keep that energy for the assault," she suggested. Azula stretched her arms above her head.

"Try and tell me that and you'll be eating those words," she said casually. Zirin nodded.

"Of course," she said dryly. "Well, I'll call in another girl for you."

"Get one for yourself," Azula gave a predatory grin. She leaned back in the chair, knees spread.

Zirin left.

8

8

8

8

8

*8  
8

The next morning, Ty Lee fed the baby boy. He sucked hard, making the ache in her breasts more bearable. At least she wouldn't have to pump her milk until that night. The thought made her soul weary. She had a child! She had left her…the constant guilt dragged her spirit. She sighed, giving the aunt the wrong impression. She was under the idea that Ty Lee had lost her infant. Why else would she be traveling in the dead of winter?

"Here….take care of him…" Ty Lee murmured, handing the boy back after she burped him. The aunt rocked him and wrapped him in a sling.

"We can't thank you enough," the woman declared. "If there's anything we can do for you…"

"Actually, you can. Take this to your local magistrate….or the capital," Ty Lee said. She took a piece of parchment out of her pack and a quill and inkpot. She scrawled a few lines down and handed the paper to the siblings. They looked at the paper and each other.

"We can't read very well," Toshiko admitted. "But the local magistrate could read it for us, I suppose."

"He or she will," Ty Lee agreed. She was almost glad they couldn't read it off hand. It was a noble pardon, granting an allowance of food to the small family that had harbored her safety. She didn't sign with her first name, but with her father's surname. "I must be going…."

"We don't know your story or why you're traveling in winter," Toshiko said, taking his son from his sister. "But if you're traveling back this way, we'd love to house you again. And the baby would like that too."

"I will," Ty Lee said, heart hammering. She wondered if she would be able to come BACK this way. She pulled on her coats and hood and wrapped her hands in her thick mittens. Outside the hut, she bowed to the siblings, fist in her palm. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Come back soon!" the woman waved. Toshiko waved the baby's hand to her. Ty Lee pushed on past the village to the snowy dirt path leading through the woods.

She reached the village housing Lord Shun's estate in two days. Ty Lee made a rough camp at the edge of the forest surrounding the hills and the village. One of Mai's family's estates was here. Odd she would think of that. She wondered if she could break in and use a room there. The estate would be uninhabited with the Fire Lady and her family back in the capital.

The next day, Ty Lee woke, breath steaming. She wished she were a bender just so she could use the heat of firebending to warm her chi. She felt frozen inside and out. Again, as she made a simple breakfast over her small camp fire, she had to pump her breasts for milk. Ty Lee winced as she had to expose her breasts to the cold, and worked hurriedly. She sighed and wound her breast band back around herself and shrugged into her tunic and coats.

"Dammit! It's so cold," she cursed. Ty Lee packed up her cooking utensils and kicked snow onto the camp fire. She skirted the edges of the village and headed to the high hills where Mai's family's estate was. Just as she thought; there was no one on guard at the main gates. She followed the gate further down and climbed over it into the inner courtyard. Silence. She found an unopen window along the side of the manor and climbed through. Ty Lee landed on one knee, finding her balance again. The estate was dark and slightly dusty.

Well, there would be food stuffs she could raid, a nice warm bedroom once she collected fire wood for the hearth inside, and lanterns for light. She'd risk just one lantern so as not to arouse the neighbor's suspicion.

Ty Lee felt even more guilty that she had found comfortable lodging. She couldn't stop thinking of her child, of Zuko, Mai, Suki and Ying. The constant guilt washed over her. She swallowed its palpable presence.

"Okay….now to spy on Shun's place…" she muttered. Ty Lee didn't know what she could simply pick up by spying. But she had to try. The thought that Azula could be inside Shun's sent a thrill of excitement through her. Her quest could very well be at an end.

Ty Lee found a slat through the fence surrounding Shun's courtyard. She didn't spot any Kemurikage, but they could very well be those women in plain tunics and clothes she had glimpsed walking past. Those purple and black cloaks had to be stifling even in the cold.

"Finally, we hear back from Azula!" A shrill voice called. Ty Lee all but jumped out of her skin. She pressed one eye back to the slat. A skinny lord with a long beard, possibly Lord Shun himself, stalked into the courtyard waving a piece of parchment.

Another thin man with an even longer beard, streaked with grey, followed him. "Really, Shun, enough with the theatrics."

"I can't help it! I'm just so excited! Azula says she's on the way here…. Commanding we house her forces. Of course, that won't be a problem," Lord Shun smiled proudly. The other lord sighed raggedly.

"Yes, yes, expect a royal prize for your hospitality. But what about her state of mind? She's been more erratic than well, normal."

Ty Lee's heart beat a staccato rhythm. Azula….she was coming here…. And with a force of men and women? She had to send the news on to Zuko somehow….but….

'Oh, Azula, aside from fucking Mai, you haven't been lax,' Ty Lee thought bitterly. The sudden spike of ire startled her. Ty Lee settled in the shrubbery along her side of the fence and kept watch, listening for any more tidbits of information. As dusk settled, her breath steamed and Ty Lee once more wished she were a bender. She felt utterly frozen. She skirted to the edge of the village, climbed the high icy hills towards Mai's family's manor, and climbed over the courtyard wall again. Nobody was present at the estate, but you never knew if someone was keeping watch on the front walk way.

Back inside, Ty Lee felt her way around the front entry way to a closet. Inside she did find a few lanterns. She retraced back to where she'd left her pack earlier, and found her fire crystals. She struck a light inside the lantern, and backtracked to the front door. She made sure the latch was secure and the way was locked before carrying her lantern aloft and padding down the hallways to the bedrooms. The house was unheated and Ty Lee swore she could see her breath even inside the walls. She sneezed, feeling chilled.

Ty Lee felt slighty sweaty, but taking a bath would be an odyssey. There were no firebenders around to adjust the temperature of the water. If she did bathe soon, it would be cold. As cold as her life at that moment, looking around at the dark slightly dusty hallways of the Fire Lady's family's manor. Ty Lee sneezed in the cold air, pulling the collar of her coat up and ducking her nose into it.

She found a dark bedchamber in the back, where lantern light and hearth firelight wouldn't be easily noticed from the front gates. Luckily, the servants who had kept this chamber before packing up the house for the capital had supplied an ample stack of firewood beside the stone fire place. Ty Lee set a few logs in and knelt quickly, striking her fire crystals.

Soon she had a good blaze going and she sat cross-legged near the stones, holding her bare hands over the fire. Suddenly, the chill of the day wracked her thin body and Ty Lee shook, teeth chattering loudly. She hugged herself, longing for a friendly embrace, even Zuko's at that moment.

But no, focus on the moment. She had left him, left her daughter…Izumi…. Ty Lee's heart felt slain if she focused on her child's face. She had to focus on waiting for Azula to return to Lord Shun's. With an ample regiment of soldiers under her command? That couldn't be good news for Zuko's reign. Somehow, Ty Lee had to get a messenger hawk to the capital. She could address it to Mai and use Zuko's nickname so the servants receiving the messages wouldn't be inclined to think it was a prank.

Ty Lee wouldn't be so lax as to not help her once lover…..once lover….Ty Lee felt horrible for leaving him. But she was in love with Azula. Whether that love killed her was up to Azula. She was erratic at best, psychotic enraged at worst. But she had shown she had a certain affection for her…..if nothing else, would it work to Ty Lee's advantage?

The dark thoughts swirled around the acrobat's mind as she huddled before the fire. After feeding another log to the fire to keep it going, she lifted the lantern and padded to the kitchen. She found some packaged noodles and took it to the bedchamber, intending to heat it over the hearth itself. No use messing up Mai's kitchen.

After settling the noodles into her own cooking container, Ty Lee set it over the fire and reached into her pack. She found a new tunic and exchanged tops. She pulled the scuffed boots off her worn feet and massaged her toes through her heavy socks.

Soon, the room was heated by the fire in the hearth and Ty Lee felt comfortable enough to turn down the covers on the wide bed at the other end of the room. It felt so strange to be back in relative comfort and Ty Lee was assuaged by guilt again as she remembered how soft Zuko's face was when he slept. For that matter, Azula looked the same way. She should focus on that.

She was so close to finding her…..what would she do to gain her attention? Any word or greeting was bound to lead to a fight or attack….but maybe Azula loved her as much as she loved her. Perhaps she could be reasoned with…..

'Yeah, and Fire Lord Ozai was a model father to her and Zuko,' Ty Lee thought sarcastically. She said a silent prayer to the spirits to watch over her daughter, and also Zuko and Mai. She pulled the covers up over her head and huddled in the ball of warmth. Finally, she felt safe enough to close her eyes and get some true rest.

8

8

8

*8  
8

8

8

Mai had no way of knowing Ty Lee was hiding out in one of her family's estates. She had her days and nights full caring for her stepdaughter. Izumi was still feeding every few hours at night, so one of the wet nurses slept in the bedroom with her. It was strange to stay in Ty Lee's apartments, but all the baby's things were there and Mai had no way of knowing if the mother would be recovered.

Zuko was still gone, and it was going on four days now. She had no idea where he and the Kyoshi Warriors were, but luckily she had received a letter with a messenger hawk.

He had stated the village they had last looked and had given her his love, as well as asking her to kiss Izumi for him. Mai had done just that, cradling her stepdaughter in both arms. The infant gurgled. Mai had no idea if Izumi even knew who she was, aside from a warm pair of arms that did NOT offer milk, but her daughter smiled when she saw her now. Aside from Ty Lee's disappearance and her husband's venture to search for her, her days were very happy with that fact.

"Looks like you're doing well with your husband's child," Lady Michi offered. Mai raised an eyebrow as her brother collected a few pink ghastly blankets that Ty Lee had the gall to pick out. Mai made a mental note to have a set of regal red blankets sewn for the heir, but shook her head at her mother.

"She's my child too," she said. And she felt it was true. Michi stroked the infant's tiny balled up fist. Izumi gurgled.

"I'm happy for you, Mai. One door closes, another opens," she said softly. Mai regarded her mother with a look that was finally not exasperation.

'What's happening with THAT? Guess I'm growing up,' Mai thought to herself. She gave a small smile.

"I guess it does," she admitted.

"She is so cute," Tom-Tom smiled. He grinned down into the baby's wide golden eyes. Mai cradled her sling in her left arm and ruffled her brother's black hair with the other hand.

"S 'r you, kid," she said. Tom-Tom batted at her hand.

"Okay, okay, sis," he said. Mai tucked the edge of the tunic inside the sling, and wrapped it further around Izumi's lower body. It was Zuko's and hadn't been washed; she had wrapped it inside the sling to coat Izumi with as much of his scent as was available while he was gone. Izumi settled into it easily, absorbing the faint scent of her so-called father.

Lady Ursa, Noren and Kiyi knocked to be permitted into the concubine's apartments, and Mai reluctantly handed Izumi over to her grandparents and aunt. Lady Ursa was pulled out momentarily by Lord Iroh asking a moment of her time. As Mai tidied up some of the baby's cloths and blankets around the sitting room, she glimpsed through the half open door Iroh clasping Ursa's hands in his. It seemed an intimate gesture that was not just polite chivalry and Mai's eyebrow arched high.

'Well well well, Iroh, you old hound dog,' she thought to herself. A small smirk plastered Mai's lips as she sat beside Kiyi and helped instruct her how to cradle the infant. When Ursa rejoined them, Mai gave no inclination of what she had seen.

8  
8

8

8

8  
*8

8

"The snow's letting up. We'll be able to make good time," Zirin said at Azula's elbow. Azula grinned madly to her out of her peripheral vision and marched faster. The Kemurikage and soldiers were hard-pressed to catch up.

"Indeed," Azula said. "We'll be to Shun's in a few days, and from there, a few days to the capital. I'll be on the Fire throne within a fortnight."

Zirin hoped she was right. Today the princess seemed to be riding a manic high, and it had stayed with them, giving the illusion of high spirits. But when they camped for the night, Zirin often woke to hear Azula cry out or whimper in her sleep. Once she had even uttered the concubine's name aloud, and had woken, angry and frustrated.

"Let's hope," Zirin had the heart to mutter under her breath. Azula flashed her a sharp look from her peripheral vision.

"Hope is for fools, Zirin. I WILL sit the Fire throne. So lighten up," she gave a haughty laugh. For an instant, Zirin was taken in by her natural charisma and easy words. But she was not a casual soldier; she knew the tell-tale lines of cautious hurt in her princess' golden eyes.

Even across the Fire islands, the concubine was fucking up Azula's mind. Zirin sighed. She'd have to keep a closer eye on her princess and make certain the assault went as planned. She had placed her life and everything she had in Azula's hands. It wouldn't do to fail.

Azula, for her part, was doing better emotionally. When she was bending, or moving her body, or fucking, she usually was quite in control of herself. Her mother's face didn't haunt her. Nor the memory of being sheathed inside Ty Lee…..

'Fuck her,' Azula seethed to herself. 'She can take Zuzu's knot all she wants. I'll fuck her up or kill her when I take the palace….She'll either beg for me or die at my feet.'

The thought still put a lead ball in Azula's stomach, despite herself. Did she really want Ty Lee dead? Despite being a fantastic fuck, she was the only person Azula had encountered in her life that she could stomach to be around for more than a fortnight. All the fawning servants served her well in their own way, but Azula saw them as merely objects.

Ty Lee was more of a person to her selfish eyes. The very idea of her round with someone else's pup put a pit in Azula's stomach. She marched faster, steam rising from her cloak as she circulated her bending, warming herself. Not just someone else's, her own brother!

Zuzu would rue the day he touched what had been hers. Azula didn't even care that Ty Lee had given him her consent. They had BOTH betrayed her. And what was betraying in nature had to be dealt with. Ozai's old lessons resounded through Azula's mind, despite herself. She hadn't seen her father since before Hira'a, hadn't even wanted to see him again now, but his words still caused a rift in her deepest psyche.

Azula knew he had to be right about the lesson about betrayal, and weakness. The constant reminder was on Zuzu's face, after all.

Azula exhaled evenly, blue flames flickering from her mouth. She tilted her head slightly up to watch the white snowflakes dancing and falling around them. Ty Lee had danced and spun that gracefully…. The Fire princess growled and banished the thought.

End for now

End notes: And we press on 😝 Meeting face to face again soon….very soon! Stay strong, my lovelies. Like it, smash that button and do that review thing!

Most sincerely, pen

3/28/2017


	37. Face to Face

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The Last Airbender!" Not a durn thing.

Author's Notes: And here we go toward The Reunion as it were….will it be a welcome one? Stay tuned and find out…

Maraghoul: thank you for again providing the bones for this tale! For what's to come, thanks for helping 😝 Having Ty Lee actually leave her baby behind was one of the hardest things I had to write.

QueenTyzula: As always, thank you so much for the messages and words of encouragement 😝 I hope the encouragement goes both ways! Reference back to chapter one line goes here thanks to you. Enjoy, my friend!

CharlieBarrow: Credit goes to you for questions about how Zuko would affect Izumi's chi signature. Well done!

Harley Quinn Davidson: Hope you enjoy what's coming here 😝

NeverFoundandLost: You are right; it is hypocritical of Ty Lee to hope Azula abstained from anyone while she slept with Zuko. This will definitely come up at some point.

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter thirty-seven "Face to face"

Suki watched Zuko's slumped shoulders. It was the seventh day of searching and the story was the same song and dance in each town and village. No one had seen the Lady Ty Lee and Izumi's mother was still lost and very much NOT found.

She had broached the idea of returning to the capital but had been rebuffed at every turn. But every village turned up the same answer; no, we haven't seen the lady. No, no sign of her. Suki wondered if the farmers and villagers had even known what to look for. Ty Lee would definitely be in peasant garb and not in the trappings of a lady. But every time she showed the image frame, everyone shook their head. No, they hadn't seen her.

"Zuko…we should return to the capital. I'm sure your child and wife need you," Suki asked. Zuko shook his head stubbornly.

"We have to find her….we have to at least find a trail!" he growled. Suki bowed in the saddle, one fist in her gloved hand.

"Please, Lord Zuko," she said, deferring to him. "I'm not saying stop the search. We'll leave some of the Kyoshi Warriors with your soldiers to patrol and continue searching along the highways. But you need to be at the palace to rule. Believe me, I want to find Ty Lee too."

Zuko's shoulders rose and fell. "Let's give it a few more days. Then if we haven't find her trail, you and I will return with a portion of the men and women. A portion. The rest will continue the search."

Suki's heart lightened. She called out to the Kyoshi Warriors. "Move on to the next village! We'll continue on for now."

Ying looked exhausted but nodded. Suki made a mental image to right another wrong when she noticed Tsung casting her gaze after Ty Lee's best friend.

The warriors, soldiers and Fire Lord continued on lizard-back out of the village.

8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

Ty Lee was very aware she could be spotted.

The next few days she spent huddled in her coats, hidden in the shrubbery alongside Lord Shun's high walls, spying and listening through the cracks and slats she found further from the town road. She brought a few stale pieces of jerky she found stored in the kitchen for her mid-day meal, and chowed down when her belly roiled and called for sustenance through her long periods of surveillance. A handful of snow or two wet her mouth and provided impromptu water.

There was some kind of commotion going on around Shun's courtyard in the next few days. Ty Lee had to get out of the shrubbery and continue further along the high walls and around the bend from the main front path way, for fear of being caught. She looked like a commoner, but if she were caught, Shun or someone higher up would know her.

All the activity could only mean Azula was coming. The snow seemed to sense her impending arrival, and had stopped falling. The ice on the ground loosened but the landscape remained cold and white. Her breath still steamed before her, but Ty Lee felt the anxiety mounting within her. Shun's household was preparing for something and someone, and she knew who it was. It was only a matter of when she would arrive. What should she do? Try and see her, stop her from attacking Zuko?

Azula would see it as a woman protecting her lover. And the analysis was accurate, despite Ty Lee's feelings. She knew she had to prove herself to Azula, despite their separation. That it was not going to be easy was a fucking understatement.

"Shit!..." Ty Lee mumbled under her breath. She had yet to send a messenger hawk to the palace to warn Zuko. "How dumb can you get?" Ty Lee was all for berating herself further internally when the main gates to Shun's courtyard were snapped open, as if for a display of pomp.

"She's here, she's here!" Lord Shun's squealy voice rang out nearby. Ty Lee dove back into the shrubbery and peered between the slats. From her vantage point, she could see a line of imperial soldiers marching behind two rows of woman cloaked in purple and black. The Kemurikage!

And when Ty Lee's gaze settled on the woman at the head of the Kemurikage, her breath left her lungs, as effectively as if she were punched. Azula. Azula was standing there, a long red cloak tucked over her imperial red tunic and black trousers, hair and cosmetics perfect despite the freezing cold. Azula, looking perfectly at ease being kowtowed to. Her indomitable chi swelled and Ty Lee shuddered, feeling it from where she was. Her breasts ached, almost as if she had to pump her milk again, as desire mixed with fear.

Ty Lee made herself breath evenly, MADE her exhales match her inhales, mirroring Aang's breathing techniques. Izumi's scrunched up beautiful face flashed through her mind as she gazed at the righteous smirk on her child's sire's face. Azula…. Ty Lee's hand touched the fence and she shuddered in the cold. Her pheromones seemed to be nudged and stoked by the mere sight of her and Ty Lee should have reflected if she should be worried.

She hadn't gone into heat since Izumi's birth, but it wasn't due for another few weeks at the least. Ty Lee would be able to watch without worrying about doing anything stupid. Even if memory served that she would want to…. Wetness gushed between her thighs despite herself and Ty Lee was very glad she was hidden. Were she near, she would want to touch Azula, let her fingers graze over what had once been hers….no! Not like that! She didn't even know if Azula would welcome her!

Azula ran a careless finger through her bangs, shaking off errant snowflakes as her Kemurikage flocked around her and Lord Shun fell to his knees before her on the cobblestones. She appeared at ease, as she stood and accepted Shun's loud proclamation with ease. Her eyes snapped golden fire and the fingers of her right hand flexed noticeably.

Ty Lee almost jumped when Azula placed her boot on Shun's shoulder suddenly, and shoved. The skinny man went sprawling, robes all but flying up.

"Ah!" he screamed in shock. Azula stood over his shoulders, feet planted wide. Her chi surged and seethed. Her Kemurikage all but tensed behind her, looking like they'd either grab her up or bow at her feet.

"WE WILL MARCH WHEN I SAY! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY IT?!" Azula screamed with fury. Ty Lee ducked into the shrubs, glad she was hidden. The skinny lord gaped at her. He clasped his hands together as he lay prone beneath her.

"F-forgive me, Princess! But you didn't command WHEN we'd march yet…."

Azula blasted a fire ball beside the lord's head, shutting him up. He whimpered beneath her.

"Shut up!.." Azula hissed. She stalked over him, cloak streaming and moved inside. Ty Lee noted the soldiers looking palpably worried. But they all snapped to attention and followed her. One of the Kemurikage, a braided woman, looked remarkably unaffected, or she was severely affected and was handling her expression well.

Ty Lee ducked in the shrub, the branches scraping beside her face and spreading snow across her brow. She heaved a ragged inhale and exhale. The sudden display of irrational fury from Azula had terrified her more than Lord Shun.

What should she do? At the very least, she knew Azula was here. She'd have to keep careful watch and decide her next move. Show herself? Or merely spy for Zuko's sake? Ugh, her breasts felt heavy again and ached. She'd have to pump her milk soon.

Ty Lee ducked out of the shrubs and made her way to the pathway of the village quickly. When she was certain no one from the household could see the pathway, she relaxed a fraction of a hair, and made her walk appear casual. She blended in with the other commoners in the main square. There, there WAS a messenger hawk station. At the very least, she could send off a message to the palace.

No matter what happened, it was the least she could do. As Ty Lee moved into the open door of the hut and asked for a piece of parchment, she didn't note the braided figure that moved behind her in the street.

Zirin raised an eyebrow high, trying not to feel the slightest fluttering of panic in her chest. Azula's old lover was here. HERE, of all places, and dressed like a commoner. Was she intending to approach Azula? If she did, there would be no stopping her. Over the past few days of the journey to Shun's, Azula had lashed out at everyone, had been more angry and more irate than usual.

Throw the Lady Ty Lee into the mix and you were asking for an explosion. Whether Ty Lee meant to help Azula or hinder her, she had to find out. Zirin pretended to inspect a tray of souvenirs outside of a nearby stall, eyes flicked casually up toward the door of the messenger hawk station hut. When Ty Lee slipped out and walked away, she noted her direction.

There, the high hills surrounding the village. Lords kept their estates there. She could be squatting in one of the manors. Zirin resolved to find out which one, but first…. She pushed into the open door of the messenger hawk station. A squat fat woman ran the counter and greeted her. Zirin flicked her eyes to the squawking hawks in their cages and approached her. She flung her braid over one shoulder.

"The woman who was just in here….what message did she write?" Zirin murmured. The old woman squinted her eyes at her and sniffed.

"That's none of your concern, deary! My customer's messages are their own business once I seal them," she retorted. Zirin sighed inwardly. One of THOSE type of people….

"Well, can you tell me where she intends to send it?" Zirin tried again. The woman smacked the counter with a bamboo stick. A few quills rattled with the sudden movement. The messenger hawks fluttered their wings and squawked.

"Again, my customer's messages are their own concern! Get out if you're not going to buy a message," she ordered. Zirin gave a curt nod and left.

As she stalked back to Lord Shun's, plans swirled in Zirin's head. Ty Lee would be back. Make no mistake about that. And when she did, she'd follow her and find out where she was hiding. And then…well, she would see what she would see.

8  
8  
8  
8

8

8

8

8

"So, give the command to head back," Suki murmured, phrasing it as more of a statement than a question. Zuko was slumped in his saddle, face all but pressed into his palm. He heaved a weary sigh.

"Yes. I don't understand. Why didn't Aang and the others come to help us?" Zuko's eyes were slightly angry as he lifted his head. Suki shrugged. She had been with Zuko when he had signed off the message to be sent. Had the hawk been intercepted somehow?

"I don't know why he wasn't with us," Suki said apologetically. She reached out and touched Zuko's gauntlet. His fingers were clenched in a fist on his thigh. "We'll sort it all out at the palace."

"We had better," Zuko commanded. He dismounted and held the reins of his lizard. "Captain!" he called.

One of his imperial soldiers dismounted as well and gave a bow at the waist. "My lord?"

"Pick ten soldiers and continue searching for the Lady Ty Lee. You will stop at each settlement further north along the islands. Do not stop searching until you have my word to return back to the capital," Zuko commanded. The captain readily agreed, and picked ten men and women.

The others formed rank behind Zuko and a handful of the Kyoshi Warriors. Suki picked off ten of her women to join the soldiers. Ying wasn't surprised she was chosen. But when Tsung was gestured beside her, she almost stammered with shock. Well, apparently Suki knew what had happened between them. Ying wondered what kind of trip she was going to have now. But she had to focus on her best friend. Who knew where Ty Lee was, if she was with Azula, what the princess was doing to her… Ying shuddered, remembering aiming a fist at the feisty fire princess. The night she had slipped her restraints and attacked Lord Zuko had been harrowing, and it had only ended because Azula decided to end it and escaped. That was a frightening enough thought.

"Kyoshi Warriors," Suki called out. "Continue the search with the imperial soldiers. Separate from them only after you've warned us at the capital by messenger hawk. If you need to await a response from Lord Zuko, remain at the town you've sent the hawk from and we can get in touch with you. May the spirits be with you."

All of the men and women bowed in the saddle, fists in their palms. Lord Zuko rode beside Suki at the head of their much-thinned regiments. The side long look Zuko gave her was weary.

"Mai will be happy to see you," Suki commented. Zuko's mouth twitched into something that may have been a smile, but it was warped.

"Without Ty Lee, I'm sure she would be happy," he said bitterly.

"Zuko…" Suki said. Zuko flung a corner of his cloak over his shoulder. He grit his teeth with frustration.

"I don't care if it's because I love her. If Ty finds Azula, will my sister care what she does to her? No, and I don't want to receive a message that Ty's been hurt or….." Dread covered Zuko's features. Suki nodded sagely.

"I don't want a message like that either. You have to keep your council and lords in check. Cheer them with news of your daughter. Everyone will like that. We'll maintain the home front and have our men and women continue searching. We will find her," Suki vowed. Zuko's hands clutched his reins tightly.

"I still feel like I'm doing something terrible for turning back. I feel awful," he muttered.

"It comes with being the Fire Lord, I suppose. You have to do things you aren't going to like," Suki said. Zuko tried to look hopeful toward her.

"Yes, you're right."

8

8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

The ride back to the capital took another week. They rode hard and swiftly. The framed image of the royal family was safely packed into a leather satchel attached to Suki's saddle. Zuko pressed them hard, suddenly urgent to see his wife and daughter. They stopped only in the black of night at local inns, and rode at first light. He sent a few more messages by hawk back to the palace ahead of them, and when they rode through the palace gates, they were expected.

Lord Iroh and his mother, heavily bundled and robed against the cold, jogged out into the courtyard to help him and Suki down from the saddle. Servants rushed out to take everyone's lizards and lead them to the stable area.

Ursa's golden eyes were happy to see him but her mouth stretched in a thin line as she hugged her son. "We got your messages, Zuko. You didn't find Ty Lee…."

Suddenly, all of Zuko's hope crashed to his feet. He shook his head curtly. "Not yet. I sent most of the soldiers and Suki's Kyoshi Warriors along to continue. I figured I was needed here."

Suki was glad to hear his more confidant wording. His mother was put slightly at ease. Iroh clapped them both on the shoulder.

"We're just so glad you're back safely. And if the Lady Ty Lee was anything, she is indomitable. She will be alright, Zuko," Iroh urged. Zuko cast his eyes downward as they hurried inside with the Kyoshi Warriors. Inside the warmth, everyone began talking together almost at once. Zuko let the servants take his cloak and unfasten his breastplate and shoulder armor. Zuko removed his helmet and handed it to a servant. Kiyi and Tom-Tom ran in and he hugged both of the children.

"Where's your sister?" Zuko asked Tom-Tom. The boy pointed.

"In Lady Ty Lee's apartment. She's been taking care of the baby there," he declared. Zuko's heart beat a staccato rhythm.

"Please, excuse me," Zuko bowed to his uncle and all the women. Kiyi grinned at her brother. She made a shooing gesture with her hand and Zuko almost ran from the sitting room.

Just as he reached the concubine's apartment door, it opened and Mai filled the frame, about to leave. She jumped noticeably, one hand going for a wide sleeve, her other arm around the curve of the baby's sling. Zuko's golden eyes jumped from her beautiful pale face down to his daughter's sleeping scrunched face, back up to his wife.

"Zuko," she murmured. Her hand fell from her sleeve, weaponless. Zuko stepped into the doorframe, backing Mai into it. Mai pressed back into his stolid shape and one arm curved around his neck. Zuko backed his wife up against one of the nearby walls and pressed her into a kiss. Mai's lips quivered against his and Zuko shivered as he tasted the bare traces of her tongue against his. The greetings of the wet nurses in the apartment registered somewhere in dim hearing, as happiness roared through his ears. The baby snuffled in her sleep; she must have smelled his chi signature flaring out. Zuko surged his pheromones out and coated Izumi with it rapidly. Mai parted from his lips, gazing up into her husband's face, blushing slightly. The trace edges of his chi caressed hers as well.

"….I missed you," she said belatedly.

"Spirits, I missed you too, Mai," Zuko swore. He smiled rapidly as his wife held his scarred cheek with one palm. The baby snuffled in her sleep and gave a sharp cry out. Zuko's eyes swept down to her happily.

"How was Izumi?" he asked almost casually. Mai gave him a firm swat on the shoulder. He merely smiled and held his arms out. She helped slide the infant into his arms, adjusting the sling over Zuko's shoulder. Zuko beamed, looking happy but exhausted at once. He rocked her and went to sit in one of the sofas. The wet nurses bowed to him.

"My lord," they greeted him. Zuko gave a friendly smile.

"Can you leave us a few moments?" he asked. The women nodded.

"Of course."

Once they left, Zuko started as Mai went on her knees in front of him. "Mai…." He started.

But Mai went to work unfastening his leather belt and waist armor. She laid the armor on the carpet and went lower to unfasten his greaves. When she removed his boots, fingers massaging his feet though his thick stockings, Zuko gave a happy sigh. "I thought you wouldn't want to do that," he said.

Mai's eyes flashed to his. "I've been caring for our daughter." OUR daughter. Zuko's heart gave a crazy leap against his chest. "And I missed you. I AM your wife."

"You are," Zuko agreed. "Spirits, I missed you…"

Mai settled along his side on the sofa. She curled into his side as his arm went around her shoulder. The image of Zuko holding her, "their" child cradled in the crook of his other arm completed a sappy picture. But Mai found she didn't care about it being sappy. "….You didn't find Ty Lee," she ventured.

A sad look crossed Zuko's features. "I didn't. Not even a trace. Apparently, Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors trained her to travel well and unhidden."

Mai clasped his knee firmly. "Whether she finds Azula or not is up to her…..don't beat yourself up over it, Zuko. If she felt she had to find her…she will find her."

Zuko tried to keep small tears from pricking the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said belatedly.

"You love her," Mai murmured. She felt her heart lurch. Zuko gave one sharp nod.

"It's not your fault. Nor hers. But I won't let Azula hurt her. I can't. I have to keep searching for her," he said desperately. Mai clasped his knee strongly. Zuko's heart lurched crazily when her hand slid up and down his thigh casually.

"You have a weakness, Zuko." Mai's words were sharp. Her golden eyes flashed. Zuko's heart dropped. He was about to suggest they keep separate chambers if that was what she wanted at this time, but she leaned up to kiss his cheek. She craned on her side and traveled her lips along his cheek, his nose, his temple. "….But I have a weakness for you. I can't stop loving you. Even if I wanted to before….I got pregnant."

The past deed lay between them like a damaged act. Zuko's eyes darkened at that mention, but he clasped Mai with his free arm firmly. He had to chance it…..

"…..Would you like to have Izumi's cradle and things moved to our old chambers? We can properly care for her together there…and in our own rooms…." Zuko stammered. Mai found her lips spreading in a smile. Apparently, her husband had thought of that good and long on the road.

"Yes."

8  
8

8  
8

8

8

8

Zirin left Lord Shun's estate early that morning. She casually ventured along the main dirt pathways of the village and then veered off into the wooded hills toward the manors high above. She followed along the high wall of one estate and climbed over at a random interval.

She found, after questioning the locals in town, that this estate belonged to Fire Lady Mai's family. And where else would Ty Lee be hiding out? She ducked down rapidly into iced over shrubs along the high wall inside the main courtyard, and kept a watch on the front door. After about thirty minutes of crouching and waiting, a window along the side of the manor opened and closed. Zirin tensed, thigh muscles quaking as she waited.

Footsteps crunch-crunched closer in the snow. When they were opposite her shrub, Zirin rose to her feet and grabbed up the woman by her waist. Ty Lee yelped in surprise. She darted on one foot and whirled, darting out blindly with sharp finger points. Zirin parried and thrust her right fist forward, surging her bending forward. Ty Lee back-springed away from the line of fire, literally, and landed upright, fists raised.

"Who are you?!" she gasped. Zirin advanced, firebending erupting to a full inferno. Ty Lee threw herself into the snow. While she was momentarily distracted, Zirin grabbed her up. Ty Lee's hand flew out sharply, trying to strike her shoulder, but Zirin clapped one manacle on her wrist. They whirled around each other in a weird dance, and Zirin grimaced as her left shoulder was clipped briefly by Ty Lee's finger points. Her left arm sagged slightly, but her right arm was strong, and she whirled Ty Lee's other arm behind her back, securing her wrists behind her back with the manacles. Ty Lee's right foot flew straight up toward Zirin's face.

Zirin let her clip her chin, then grabbed her leg and threw her on the ground, clambering on top of her, holding her down into the snow.

"…Finished?" Zirin murmured around her labored breathing. Ty Lee began to pant in earnest as she struggled to get out from under the Kemurikage.

"You…you work for…Azula…." Ty Lee panted. Her round breasts heaved up and down beneath her tunic top. Zirin pressed her knees harder into Ty Lee's ribs, straddling her. Her hands held her shoulders down. The position couldn't be comfortable for the concubine. Her wrists were secured behind her back and she was prone. She shifted restlessly, trying to throw Zirin off of her. Zirin clamped down on her.

The way Ty Lee arched her back made her round breasts bob in her tunic. Zirin watched her struggle, feeling a moment of interest spark her lust. She was suddenly glad she was a beta. Were she alpha, she'd be shifting a cock in moments on top of her.

Zirin debated what to do. Keep Ty Lee restrained here or chance things with Azula and present her….. As she pondered her options, Ty Lee watched the indecision on the woman's pinched face.

"Has she been erratic? Irrational?" Ty Lee ventured to ask. Zirin stared down at her.

"You don't know her as well as I do. When is Azula NOT that?" she sneered down at the captive woman. Ty Lee tried to lessen the strain on her shoulders and shifted her thighs beneath Zirin. Zirin raised an eyebrow as she pressed up into her, without meaning to. Warmth flooded between Zirin's thighs.

"Will she succeed with what she plans? What's your name?" Ty Lee asked. Sweat beaded along her brow despite the cold day. Zirin blinked.

"Zirin."

"Zirin, will Azula truly succeed in a coup? Or will it get her and all of you….killed?" Ty Lee swallowed at the mention. She steeled her gaze though. "Do you want her or you to end that way?"

Zirin pursed her lips. She lifted Ty Lee up by the shoulders and slammed her on the snow. The sharp gasp the concubine gave was very satisfying.

"Azula will win. I'll see to that," she swore. Ty Lee looked fearful a moment later.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"I don't know….." Zirin got to her feet and hauled Ty Lee up. The woman gasped as her shoulders pulled with her wrists placement. "But that's for Azula to say, isn't it?"

A surge of fear flared through Ty Lee, mingled with unprecedented excitement. She gulped as Zirin hauled her after her. The beta wouldn't notice, given her status, but the sweet scents of an early heat flared from Ty Lee's chi.

8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8

8

8

"Why didn't Avatar Aang respond to my message?" Zuko asked. He cradled Izumi in the crook of one arm, the sling over his shoulder. He wore a more comfortable pair of tunic and trousers and helped Mai move the cradle into a proper corner of their old bedroom. He bumped it with his hip to help her, having the baby and all.

Mai picked up one of the pink blankets and arched an eyebrow at him. "What message?" she asked. Zuko frowned slightly.

"Before we left a few weeks ago, Suki and I barely had enough time to send off a message at the messenger hawk station. It was for Aang in Yu Dao to come help us search, and he never showed up."

The slight lines of frustration on Zuko's face was distressing for Mai to see. She slowly shook her head. "The only messages I've received were from you and Suki."

Zuko rocked Izumi, a slight scowl on his face. "Well, THIS must be investigated. Azula's plants must still be around obviously. I would have hoped they had vacated the palace!"

Mai ran a hand along the back of his tunic. Zuko's chi calmed slightly. "We'll find them," she said. "Iroh hasn't been lax. We need to question the workers at the messenger hawk station apparently first."

"I'll talk to Uncle. He can do it off hand and not make them suspicious," Zuko said. Mai nodded.

"Good idea."

"So…you've been putting my scent around her," Zuko noted. His boot turned over one of his unwashed spare tunics on the floor. Mai smiled slyly.

"I had to help somehow….."

"Good thinking," Zuko complimented.

Izumi woke and gurgled. Zuko smiled. "Shall we bathe her? I haven't gotten to do that in awhile."

"Sure," Mai gave a soft smile. They filled the basin in the washroom with warm water and gently eased Izumi in. The naked infant's chubby limbs moved languidly in the warm water as Mai supported her head and neck in one arm. She cried out with pleasure, legs pumping. Zuko grinned and cupped water over her tiny body, and gently worked in the baby's soap into her skin. Mai noted he pumped his pheromones over her steadily, and had been doing so since he had come back home.

When Mai dipped lower to inhale Izumi's hair, she smelled just like Zuko. "She does smell like you…."

Zuko beamed with pleasure. "She IS mine," he stated it as a fact.

"Yes….ours…." Mai said. Zuko watched his wife with a soft look on his face.

"Yes…"

The rest of the evening was calm, despite the absence of Ty Lee and some of the Kyoshi Warriors in the palace. Mai and Zuko called in one of the wet nurses to feed Izumi, but they handled the changing and playing. Before Izumi went to sleep, Mai and Zuko placed her on the bed between them and talked to her in soft tones. Izumi pumped her legs and gurgled up at them. Mai watched Izumi when Zuko excused himself to bathe. He came back out in a loose robe and pajama pants. The robe was open, exposing the musculature along his chest and belly. He climbed back onto the bed, smiling down at their baby.

As Izumi fell asleep, Zuko made to pick her up. As he leaned back against his pillows, chest bare to cradle her against him, Mai laid a hand on his arm.

"Can you put her in the cradle?" she asked. Zuko's brow raised. He worked his knee under him and rose to a sitting position. He talked softly to Izumi as he swaddled her tightly and laid her in her cradle. The infant yawned. Zuko tiptoed back to the bed.

Mai changed to her sleeping shift and Zuko felt a surge of interest warm his lower half. He watched with a steady gaze, watching her bare flesh revealed and then covered. He rested his head on his folded arms, appearing languid.

Mai slid into his arms, but they merely held each other. Her kisses were soft but she didn't indicate any physical reunion was apparent tonight. Zuko gladly held her though. He willed his lust low so as not to sprout an annoying erection.

Zuko fell asleep with Mai's head pillowed on his bare chest. His fingers ran through her hair. He fell asleep slowly. When he woke, it was the middle of the night. As Mai breathed evenly against him, slight guilt slammed through Zuko's mind. He was warm and safe and his wife was in his arms. Who was to say Ty Lee was warm, or safe, or in mortal danger? He gently moved Mai onto her side. As he climbed off the bed, Zuko couldn't help pressing a kiss against her hair.

He padded across the bedroom and peered into Izumi's cradle. The infant slept deeply, pudgy fists raised up toward her shoulders. Zuko tucked her pink blankets around her gently. The Fire Lord turned and sat at the small desk across the room.

Zuko unrolled a piece of parchment and began a letter. It shocked him that he addressed it to Ty Lee. If he wrote his guilt down, maybe it would help…. A shifting sounded behind him and Zuko looked up to see Mai holding his shoulders from behind. Her fingers caressed his bare flesh.

"I…. woke…. " Zuko began. Mai leaned down and kissed the side of his head. Her arms wound around his shoulders and draped over his chest as she leaned against him.

"I know you're guilty. I wish we knew if she was okay," Mai said softly. Zuko set the parchment aside. He turned and buried his face against Mai's chest. He settled his cheek against the curve of one breast. He was pleased when Mai's fingers moved through his hair. By and by, Mai urged him back into bed. As they settled back in the sheets, Mai kissed the tears from her husband's eyes. He leaned up and met her lips in a kiss.

Zuko felt so lucky that Mai kissed him back. Their legs twined together.

8

8

8

8  
8  
8

8

8

Fear roiled through Ty Lee's mind as Zirin wrapped her in her cloak and yanked her through the town. She was captured, she was through; but she was being brought to Azula. Perhaps things would turn out alright….

The fear wouldn't leave her however. Ty Lee's sensibilities told her to be wary and to try and reason with her ex-lover's better side. But with each dragged step, the fear coiling in her belly was enough to make her sick. Her hands were secured behind her back. She may be able to kick for a pressure point, but she was more skilled with her hands, and Azula knew it.

Zirin must have known it too for she kept her manacled. Ty Lee tried to keep her head down, the hood half falling over her face as Zirin dragged her through Lord Shun's front gates. Soldiers milled around, sharpening weapons or took turns sparring, and the curious stares thrown their way couldn't be good.

"Princess Azula," Zirin said, stopping in front of the sprawled Azula. She was sitting on Shun's deck, one knee crooked up to her chin casually as she watched the soldiers. Ty Lee's eyes remained focused on her boot, mouth dry. She suddenly felt so ashamed she couldn't look up. "I've rooted out a trouble maker…"

Azula's brow raised. "Who is it? Lose the hood already," she said impatiently. Zirin roughly tore the hood back from her cloak, revealing Ty Lee's bent head. When the acrobat dared to lift her eyes, it was disconcerting to lock eyes with her ex-lover in the flesh. Azula was staring at her in disbelief, almost as if she thought she were in a dream. Ty Lee's lips parted, mouth dry and heart in her throat.

"Azula…" she began, and she paused, noticing the subtle shudder that ran along the princess' shoulders as her lips caressed each syllable of her name. The incredulous look on Azula's face slowly twisted to rage. Ty Lee's mouth went completely dry. She parted her lips to speak again. "I…."

The sudden blow to the side of her head made Ty Lee see spots of bright light. She staggered, Zirin catching her shoulder, as Azula raised her fists to strike a second blow to Ty Lee's other cheek. Her head reeled from the second impact, and as her face enflamed and the pain set in, the secondary grief struck her heart with the power of the blows themselves.

When Ty Lee could see again, the sounds around her rushed in and suddenly she was aware of Azula's arms roughly held to her sides by all of her Kemurikage. They pulled her bodily back and Azula roared her displeasure.

"You bitches! You want to die too?!" she screamed. Ty Lee paled at her words. She bowed her head, brown bangs falling into her eyes.

"Azula…" her cracked lip broke and blood poured down her chin. Azula snarled, kicking out bodily, spurts of flame streaming out, trying to reach her any way she could with all the fury of a demon. Her golden eyes blazed with hate toward her.

"Did you come here on purpose, Ty Lee?! You'll pay for that!" Azula snarled. Ty Lee stared at her sadly, wanton longing in her hurt gaze.

As Azula was dragged further back, Lord Shun rushed forward, hands waving, trying to placate his princess. The soldiers lined up, unsure whether to help the Kemurikage restrain Azula or free her.

"Let go of her! My princess, we can restrain her in the store room. We'll make sure your…. Prisoner… won't escape," Shun suggested, his nasally voice wheedling to Azula's higher nature. She snarled and flung her arms, gaining her limbs free access once more. The look of hate on her face made Ty Lee bow her head further. Involuntarily, she pushed her neck into a vulnerable position, showing submission; anything to placate Azula's alpha nature.

"Very well. And how she answers our interrogation determines her fate," Azula said haughtily. Trace amounts of hurt flickered in her gaze but was soon tamped down with rage and hate. "Take her to the store room and make certain she's chained up."

"Yes, my princess."

As Ty Lee was dragged away, face throbbing and lip bleeding, Zirin followed to help secure her. She had a very bad feeling about all of this.

End for now

End notes: Bum bum BUUUUM! What'd you think? What will come up next? Stay strong, my lovelies! Like it, smash that button, do that review thing!

Most sincerely, pen

4/2/2017


	38. Prey

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The Last Airbender!" Nothing…

Author's Notes: It's been a bad week. Mostly dedicated to QueenTyzula; may the truer writing come through. Enough hokiness, here we go!

Maraghoul: Many, many thanks for shaping the bare bones of the story 😝 You will always have my gratitude.

QueenTyzula: All the banter and back and forth is gonna be fun 😝 Enjoy! It's getting evil in here…..

CharlieBarrow: Hoping you enjoy and this isn't too dark….. but even a dark reaction means I'm doing something right here 😝

Harley Quinn Davidson: Whether they will be or not will tell in due time…. Azula will continue on her campaign as you'll see!

NeverFoundandLost: Enjoy, enjoy my friend 😝

Guest cyndy: Just read on, and I'm hoping you stay with us to the end :P

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter thirty-eight "Prey"

"Is she chained up?" Azula asked. Her wild golden eyes flicked over to Zirin, boggling slightly in her angered state. Zirin nodded.

"She's ready for you…" Zirin didn't add that she had wiped the blood from Ty Lee's split lip, or had offered her a cold compress for her head. Azula would want her to suffer. But even as Zirin had tended to the fallen concubine, she had no way of knowing she was entering her heat. Her status as a beta wouldn't notice her change of scent until she was fully in heat.

"GOOD….." Azula stalked toward the store room, then spun on her heel and stalked back toward the kitchens. That she was agitated was apparent. Zirin didn't comment on it. She didn't know whether to warn the princess or not, but when Azula finally flung open the store room door and stalked in. The princess staggered visibly. Zirin's eyes widened toward her, then toward the kneeling concubine. Ty Lee looked modest, clad in commoner grey, a simple braid over her shoulder. Azula's blows had started blackening to bruises across her face and right eye. Trace bits of blood still lined her split lip. But her allure was apparent as Zirin noted Azula's reaction; her flared nostrils inhaling her deeply, the narrowing of her eyes in lust, and the rapidly growing bulge between her thighs.

Was she in heat? She should have realized! Zirin tried not to bury her face in her palm.

"Azula…." Ty Lee's voice trembled. Azula gained control of herself in an instant and stalked forward. She lifted Ty Lee's chin in her sharp fingers and glared down into her face.

"I AM YOUR PRINCESS. And soon to be your Fire Lord. You will address me with the appropriate title," she snapped. Ty Lee's eyes swam with turmoil. She swallowed.

"…Your highness," she said carefully. Azula spread her legs in a dominant stance, smirking. "You have to stop what you're doing. You won't win…"

Zirin winced as Azula responded physically. Those were definitely the wrong words and Azula was good and ticked off now. She slapped Ty Lee hard, enjoying how her head bowed beneath the blow. Ty Lee worried her split lip between her teeth, appearing to mutter to herself.

What Ty Lee had been mouthing was her daughter's name. It was a small exercise in holding onto her strength, but Azula took it the wrong way.

"What was that?! Calling out for your lover?" Azula snapped. She hunkered down on her heels in front of Ty Lee and peered into her face. Her golden eyes snapped wild rage. "HE'S NOT COMING FOR YOU. You showed your face, so you're going to have to deal with the consequences….."

Ty Lee's face was sad, but her brown eyes softened. She shifted closer on her knees, manacled wrists on her lap. The chains went to the wall, securing her in the corner. "I know….. that's why I came for you…."

'Came for you…..' the words resounded in Azula's mind. She reeled at the implication. She snarled and stood to her full height. From her position, the tell-tale bulge of her shift was very apparent. Ty Lee didn't know whether to stare at it, or look away. Her face flushed and her entire body enflamed in the opening pounding wants of a heat. She tried not to pant openly. She had to handle this…. She had to…

"What are you staring at?" Azula snapped, drawing Ty Lee's attention back to her spartan stance. She pressed her hand against her flat stomach and drew her pale digits lower, to the bulge in her trousers. She cupped her shifted cock, giving a sly grin. "You keep looking, and you're in heat…you must want a taste."

Ty Lee's face flushed bright red. The notion was appealing, despite herself, and she licked her lips. Azula throbbed. "I…"

"You. You, you you. Still stuck in your little Ty Lee world," Azula ranted. Her mind spun in intricate circles. Her cock throbbed, but she could ride out the intensity of her wants and finish her interrogation. She was a strong alpha, THE alpha. She was turned on, who wouldn't be in the face of a heat? But she had control over her desire. Unlike the whore in front of her…. Ty Lee cried out as Azula's hand close around her neck. She couldn't resist shaking her. HARD.

"So where's your pup? With its father?" Azula snarled. She delighted in the pained look on her ex-lover's face. Her lust roiled with her rage, and Azula delighted in the dark feeling. "Did you and Zuzu plan for you to infiltrate me, or did you up and leave him?"

'Leave him too' was what she had almost said. That she had focused on Ty Lee abruptly leaving her after that shared heat affected her more than she could say and she was enraged at the words almost flying out of her mouth. She had to have control! Ty Lee bent her head, her brown bangs falling into her eyes.

"He….he didn't know….. that I'd find you," Ty Lee gasped out. Her heart was in her eyes as she gazed back up at the enraged princess. She had to reach her….she had to try. Her heart thudded crazily when Azula turned her face back up. Azula's expression was unreadable. Before Ty Lee could get her hopes up, Azula turned her chin away harshly.

"So, Zuzu wasn't enough, you had to crash my party's movements?" Azula snarled. She had more to ask about THAT topic, but she suddenly didn't want to ask with Zirin present. She didn't want to hear the answer with a witness to hear too….. "Or did you come for a good fucking, too?"

Ty Lee flushed, with a flash of anger tinging her aura. She turned her face away, lips pressed in a sad thin line. "Mai already told me about that. Stop trying to hurt me with it."

Azula bent her knees and scattered a fireball into the stone wall across the room. She snarled. "Serves you right," she sniffed, but Ty Lee heard the pain in those vindictive words. She may have serviced a heat, but Ty Lee suddenly knew Azula had done it solely to hurt her in return for apparently picking Fire Lord Zuko. Her heart swam crazily.

"Azula….please…. " Ty Lee said. Azula stalked back to the store room door, taking wide steps to accommodate her throbbing problem. The further she got from the bent concubine, the clearer her mind became. She had to leave her, momentarily.

"If you're expecting a royal hand out, get it from Zuzu. Or wait until I deign to release you," Azula smirked. She left, slamming the door abruptly behind her. She slammed it so hard, the wood warped in the doorjamb.

Zirin paused on the threshold and tried to work the door open; she had to pull hard to get the wood to move. She gave a look over her shoulder at the crestfallen concubine. Ty Lee's lower lip was quivering and unshed tears flooded her eyes. She was obviously trying to hold onto her truer emotions and the moment of pity that flooded Zirin startled her. "You're lucky, you know. She usually maims or banishes those that displease her."

Ty Lee bent her head, bangs falling into her eyes. "I know….."

Zirin closed the door firmly behind her and followed Azula. She almost slammed into the princess' back when she stopped abruptly. A hideous smile darted across Azula's lips.

"That fucking bitch is in heat," Azula growled. Zirin blinked.

"I figured when I saw your reaction," she said. "Allow me to apologize. I didn't scent the beginnings of her change…"

Azula waved one hand, waving the apology aside. "You wouldn't, Zirin. I have more questions for our little mole-rat. Have San send her the meal scraps to eat. And clean up that lip of hers. If I want her to service me, I won't have her blood all over me."

Zirin was half startled and yet, not surprised at Azula's words. That she was contemplating taking Ty Lee was natural in a way; if she did it as a right of domination, it would be one thing. Ty Lee WAS her prisoner, after all. But if she fell to her emotions…. Ty Lee may very well occupy Azula's mind from conquest.

"My princess, don't focus too much on the concubine. Zuko clearly sent her here to distract you," Zirin swore. "Take her, if you must, but please concentrate on the march to the capital. We should leave within the week."

"We will," Azula growled. "I was going to take her for my pleasure once I killed Zuko, but she delivered herself into my lap. May as well take what's mine."

'What's mine.' The words made Zirin shudder. Azula's eyes sparkled wild golden light and she looked positively charged. Who wouldn't be, by sticking it to Lord Zuko in the more literal sense, by fucking his concubine? But Zirin was worried at the pull of attraction between the two women.

Azula had better be careful if she chose to keep interrogating her.

Azula's next words raised Zirin's mounting anxiety. "You won't need to go with me when I question her again later."

Zirin blinked. "Princess, I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Whether it is or not isn't up to you," Azula snapped. Zirin bowed her head.

8

8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8

8

Iroh was going through the messages in the messenger hawk station at the palace when a new hawk flew into the open window. He alighted onto the station desk and squawked, hopping in place. The servant on duty pulled out the scroll from its pack and unfastened the straps, freeing the hawk of its burden. She lifted the hawk to a new cage, and fed him before opening the scroll.

"Who is it for?" Iroh asked. It was within his duty to ask, and besides, he was busy questioning the servants who had had the messenger hawk shift in the past few weeks.

"Fire Lady Mai….and….Zu?" The servant looked confused. Iroh held his hand out and the servant handed him the scroll. His eyes scanned the characters and realization dawned. He gave a grim smile and gave a nod to the servant.

"Thank you," he said.

"Will you need to see the other women?" the servant called. Iroh nodded but rushed away.

"At a later time….." Iroh said. This was far more pressing. The round lord jogged to the royal apartments and knocked. Lady Ursa and Noren were enjoying a visit with their granddaughter and the royal couple. Everyone looked far more relaxed than the situation should have allowed.

"Uncle! Come sit with us," Zuko invited him. He and his wife were wearing their casual red robes, indicating a day in. They smiled at their daughter, who was busy chewing on her fist. Zuko still looked slightly anxious, about Lady Ty Lee he would imagine. Iroh wished it were good news he had. He strode forward and presented the scroll to his nephew.

"This message just came to the hawk station. It's addressed to you, Lady Mai," Iroh said. "But really, it's for you, Zuko."

Zuko unfurled the scroll and he and Mai read together, shoulders pressed close. The looks of confusion passed and utter dismay rolled over Zuko's features. Mai looked concerned, but unflapped by the news. Suki, on guard in the room, started. "What is it?"

"Iroh, what on earth….." Ursa began. Izumi burbled and spit up. Noren handed his wife a clean rag for the baby. Iroh smiled grimly.

"I would never wish to bring you ill news, my lady. But…"

"It's from Ty Lee," Zuko said. Utter hurt was in his voice. "She was okay at one point to have sent this off…but she says Azula is coming. With her own small army."

His mother gasped and he wished Azula would put aside their rivalry and go live in the mountains or somewhere far away. But she would never let up. Mai shook her head.

"We'll have to be ready for her," she said. The look she and Zuko shared was one of understanding. He nodded. Their shared connection flared through his chi and he gave a grim smile to his wife.

"We are….."

"You must stop her," Ursa said. "But Zuko…you can't hurt your sister. It would kill me…"

Zuko's golden eyes filled with anguish. "I'll do my best to stop her, Mother. I promise."

Mai knew he said it for his lady mother's benefit, but Azula couldn't be reasoned with. She knew if Azula attacked, it would come to blows. Zuko had his wife and child to protect. He wouldn't relent for a moment and she knew it.

"The Kyoshi Warriors and I will patrol around the clock. We just received a message from Tsung and Ying and the others. They haven't found a trace of Ty Lee yet," Suki vowed. Zuko gave her a grave nod. When his mother passed him the baby, Mai and Suki gathered around him. He slightly lifted Izumi up so her curious eyes met his.

"I won't let Azula take the throne from me. I won't kill her, Mother," Zuko confirmed to Ursa. Noren took his wife's hand. "But I will protect those under my care…."

Izumi wriggled her chubby legs and gurgled.

8

8  
8

8

8  
*8  
8

8  
8  
8

Ty Lee accepted the plate of half-eaten rolls and dumplings from the unsmiling Kemurikage and forced herself to eat. She had to gain sustenance and she had to remain strong…. But constant fear and anxiety roiled through her, upsetting her stomach. Just chew….swallow….. Ty Lee forced herself to finish the scraps.

"May I….have something to drink?" she asked timidly. San gave a curt nod. She poured water into a ceramic cup and offered it to the kneeling woman. Ty Lee drank quickly, too quickly. Her food almost came back up as she coughed harshly. San blinked tired dark-rimmed eyes at her.

"Don't be sick," she advised un-helpfully. Ty Lee scrubbed the water from her mouth with the back of one wrist.

"I won't…" Ty Lee muttered. She took in the quiet, skinny woman with badly cut dark hair. "What's your name?"

San blinked, expressing extreme surprise. She probably wasn't used to anyone paying her any attention. Perhaps she had joined up with Azula only to feel welcome somewhere. But she refused to answer the question.

"Mustn't converse with the prisoner. The princess said," San said. Ty Lee's heart fell. She tried again.

"Well, when will….the princess see me again?" Ty Lee ventured. Azula clearly had things well in place, with a sizeable force of soldiers and Kemurikage. And Lord Shun's was only a few days march from the capital. It all spelled bad news for Zuko, either way.

"Soon," was all San would say. Further questions deflected off of the now quiet woman. Ty Lee sighed and rubbed her fingers together anxiously. Her heat was now well and truly in place and emptiness pounded between her legs. Despite herself, she arched her back, displaying her breasts to the only person present. The Kemurikage had to be a beta or omega; no shift bulged between her thighs. But she still regarded Ty Lee with a large amount of interest.

The store room door flew open and San and Ty Lee both snapped to attention. Azula's dominating aura wafted out through the room. Ty Lee gave an audible gasp as it struck her chi. She melted beneath its advance, her own chi curling around the edges of hers despite herself. It was her heat; it was only instinct to display before the more dominant presence there. And Azula was the only alpha present.

Ty Lee could make out Zirin behind Azula, peering cautiously into the store room. Azula waved a hand. Thin lines of stress formed between her brows, as she took in Ty Lee from head to toe.

"Leave us. NOW," she commanded San. San gave a bow and left with Zirin. Zirin flashed Ty Lee a worried look over her shoulder before closing the door. The solid thunk of wood on wood made Ty Lee's spine go rigid.

Azula stood, gait ram-rod straight as she assessed the woman before her. Several strategies seemed to be moving behind her lustful golden eyes. Ty Lee straightened her posture, but was very aware how the fabric of her simple tunic pulled against her breasts. Azula's gaze dipped down to watch.

"Before the Earth Kingdom, I had to pull strings to get you to come with me," Azula murmured. Ty Lee knew she had caused that hectic night when she performed at the circus for the last time. "Now, you've followed me all on your own. It won't save Zuzu, you know."

"I'm not here for him," Ty Lee said. Her heart bled as she almost said her daughter's name…. THEIR daughter's name. She pressed on bravely. "I came…."

"For me, yes. What a smart lie," Azula remarked off-hand. She held up her hand and regarded the back of her manicured nails. Ty Lee's lower lip quivered despite herself.

"It's not a lie," she insisted. Azula strode closer and Ty Lee found her gaze dipping low between her legs again. The prominent bulge was still there between her legs; Azula must have found pleasure, either herself, or with a servant, before coming back. She smelled of sperm and release and her own heady musk. Her clothing and hair was still perfect if she had. Ty Lee swallowed, inhaling her scent. "I…"

"Oh, Ty Lee…" Azula formed a ball of blue flame in one palm. She tossed it from hand to hand casually. "You really should choose your words carefully. I came to question you, not hear your filthy lies."

"I…..what are you going to ask me?" Ty Lee had to know. Azula's gaze darkened. She all but scowled, her pretty features pinching in pure rage. Ty Lee bowed beneath the weight of her stare.

"You accepted Zuzu. I think the first question is TO WHY."

Ty Lee swallowed hard. Azula watched the dart of her throat, and inhaled her fear. She was obviously trying to collect her thoughts and form an answer that wouldn't bring her an injury or death. It would be like her to.

"I… I had to…" she finally said. Azula let the flames dissipate. She lifted Ty Lee's chin, fingers caressing, before she pinched her pale skin.

"You didn't have to do anything," she snapped. "And that's not good enough…."

Ty Lee's throat went dry. She suddenly wanted to tell Azula; that she was a sire, that they had made a child that Zuko claimed for his own. But she feared for Izumi if she told her the truth. Would Azula claim the child back, or destroy her? In her heart of hearts, Ty Lee knew she couldn't reveal that. Not right now and not with Azula forcing her to stare death in the face. The memory of her daughter's scrunched up face made tears prick Ty Lee's eyes.

"You don't understand…." Ty Lee bent her head, brown bangs falling into her eyes. She was aware she was displaying her throat in a submissive position, but she had to appeal to Azula's better nature. Sex was something she understood. "I want to tell you…."

Azula's golden eyes danced with rage and in her angered state, she didn't directly hear Ty Lee's last few murmured words. She abruptly stalked back and forth, steps wide and long.

"Well, if you can't stay with one sibling, go for the other," Azula decided. Her rage mounted, making her dizzy. She spun, trying to banish the thought of Ty Lee, naked and in her brother's arms. Steam exhaled from her nostrils visibly. "Why isn't important, then, is it?!"

"I…." Ty Lee choked on the word when Azula slammed a fist against a sack of flour on a nearby table. The burlap split and white powder spilled onto the table and floor.

"Taking his knot wasn't enough, having his pup too, you had to show your face again?!" Azula snarled. Her chi spiked around the room and Ty Lee cowered beneath it. Despite herself, wetness gushed between her thighs at the display of dominance. Her skin burned. "Show me your mating mark, Ty Lee. Why you left Zuzu when you're mated to him…." She stalked forward and tore the collar of Ty Lee's tunic open. Fabric ripped and Ty Lee gasped.

Azula's sharp fingers indented the flesh of her throat as she turned her face to and fro, searching for a mating bite on her throat. She sniffed, not finding one.

"He must have put it on your shoulder… or someplace more interesting," Azula decided. One of her hands went low and squeezed Ty Lee's round breast suddenly. Ty Lee squeaked in surprise. "Show me, show me the mating bite of my loser brother…"

Ty Lee flushed with shame as Azula parted the fastenings of her tunic. She roughly untied her breast band, hefting the abundant globes of flesh in her hands, kneading roughly as she turned the omega in her grip looking for a mark that didn't exist. Ty Lee took shallow sips of breath, trying to reign in her shame and sudden lust. Azula's eyes were almost black with intensity as her eyes hungrily scoured Ty Lee's naked upper torso. She turned the omega around, looking across her back, then she rose to her full height, disgusted.

"He had to have you, but didn't claim you? Zuzu really IS stupid," she scoffed. Despite herself, Azula felt somewhat pleased. Ty Lee gasped, feeling moisture leak from her nipples. Azula's gaze went low and she blinked in surprise at the milk leaking from Ty Lee's breasts. The rough ministrations had urged her body to lactate and Ty Lee tried to pull the edges of her tunic closed. Her manacled wrists made it difficult. Azula stared at her breasts, and one hand ran over the bulge in her trousers idly as she appeared to be thinking. Ty Lee waited.

"Looks like you need to be milked. I'll have Zirin handle it," Azula decided. If she touched Ty Lee again, she would be tempted to taste the traces of white breast milk, would devour her flesh and want to touch more….. no, this was safer. Ty Lee's scent still wafted strongly and struck her full in the face. Azula's erection throbbed in response.

"Please…." Ty Lee bent her head in shame. Azula stalked to the store room door and opened it. She barked out for Zirin. The thin woman sidled in and bobbed a bow.

"The mole-rat is leaking. Take care of it," Azula ordered. Zirin raised an eyebrow. When she noticed the naked lactating breasts of the concubine, she got Azula's meaning. Rolling up her sleeves and fetching a cup, Zirin gently took one breast in hand and squeezed it, setting the cup beneath her nipple.

Ty Lee almost cried in relief as her left breast was relieved of pressure. As Zirin worked on the right breast, she was startled to see Azula unlace herself. Her pale cock stood out through the opening of her trousers and she stroked it idly. Ty Lee looked away hurriedly.

Azula smirked. She barked out for a servant to enter. The girl that answered the call was pretty enough. Azula pointed to her erection and stood ready in a strong stance. "Get to it," she snapped. The girl sank to her knees and took Azula's erection into her mouth, one hand squeezing the base as her lips wrapped around the top of her shaft. Ty Lee gaped at the sight in front of her, then blushed and tried to look away. The half-slit lustful eyes of Azula kept her transfixed.

As Zirin finished milking her right breast, Azula still pounded the throat of the girl in front of her. She fucked her throat in hard languid thrusts, proving her prowess, proving her stamina as she locked eyes with the fallen concubine. Even when Azula gave a small gasp and grabbed the girls' head, exploding past her lips, Ty Lee couldn't look away. The smirk Azula gave her unnerved her. Was this a show of threat or promise? It was apparent Azula didn't want to touch her, but was trying to prove something.

The display embarrassed Ty Lee and also shamed her. The servant girl was servicing the strong alpha, when her inner walls gushed and ached for that thick length to stretch her….

'No, think past your heat!' Ty Lee scolded herself. She swallowed. The girl did the same, trying to take down all of Azula's release. Splashes of white liquid dribbled down her chin however. Azula let off, withdrawing from the girl's throat. She rubbed a thumb across her lip, smirking madly. Only the slightest tremble in one knee indicated she had experienced any moment of weakness.

"Get out of here," she ordered. The girl wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and rose to her shaking knees. She bobbed a bow and scampered out of the store room. Zirin raised an eyebrow. She held up the cup of breast milk

"Should I get rid of it?" she asked. Azula waved to the table.

"Put it down," she ordered. Zirin did so, and she was certain Azula wanted to taste it, to involuntarily taste Ty Lee without touching her. "Leave us."

Zirin bowed and closed the door once more, but stayed on the other side of it.

Alone once more, Azula gave her cock one more pump, teasing Ty Lee's involuntary stare. With the scent of an omega in heat, her knot had formed, so she was far from soft. But she was still able to lace back up and stuff her semi-hard cock back inside her trousers.

"You really should think of something more flattering to say," Azula said idly. She secured her belt and widened her stance to relieve the pressure of fabric over her shifted cock. "After all, I could throw you to my soldiers. With that delicious scent, they'd take you over and over until your heat is done."

Ty Lee flushed and looked away. "You won't do that….."

Rage replaced the idle look in Azula's eyes. "YOU DON'T KNOW ME THAT WELL THEN."

Ty Lee bent her head, trying to make herself small. She tried to reign in her scent but it was beyond her control; even with a stabilizing herbal tea, it would have only numbed her scent, not gotten rid of it entirely. "I am sorry, Azula…."

"Your highness," Azula corrected. "And you had better be. You have a lot to answer for…."

Ty Lee's gaze remained on the floor, although she longed to look on the princess again. She was fully encased in her rage; anything more would entice more brutality. "Yes… I do…."

"Feh. You're on the right track, my lady," Azula smirked. She gave a mocking half bow at the waist. "Stay here and wait."

Ty Lee reflected she had to. The door closed behind Azula and a long and lonely night. Despite herself, Ty Lee was lonely. Zirin or San's company would have been preferable to the mouse-rats that nibbled on food droppings on the floor. She worried if Izumi was receiving enough milk from her wet nurses; if she was cared for….

'Zuko's caring for her. He won't let anything happen to her…..' The thought was not very assuring. She had willing walked into the dragon's den and she would be used before she was cast aside, at the rate Azula's anger was taking her.

Ty Lee worried her attempts at reaching Azula were too little, too late. Her heart couldn't stand the refusal and rejection, despite what she'd done by giving her child to Zuko. Ty Lee knew her sins against Azula were great and to the princess, too grievous to touch back on.

Ty Lee huddled in a ball on the cold stone floor and tried not to cry. Despite her best efforts, tears slid out of the corners of her sad eyes. Azula…Izumi…. Even thoughts of Zuko, Mai, Suki and Ying forced more tears from her. She had failed everyone…

8

8

8  
8

8  
8

8

8

8

"Will you really leave her as she is?" Zirin wondered. Azula, dressed down in a bed robe, was having her long hair brushed by the servants. Her arousal had never shifted down and away, and a prominent bulge tented the fabric of her robe at the waist. Azula clenched the arms of her chair, finger nails digging in. Irritation and pent up frustration roiled through her chi. Zirin stood steady beneath its onslaught.

"Well, she's not going anywhere today," Azula retorted. "As to leaving her as she is…. She is a prisoner. I'll do with her as I see fit."

'That's what I'm worried about,' Zirin thought. She had walked in on Azula sipping from the cup she had milked Ty Lee's breasts with. Zirin didn't comment on it, but had waited for Azula to casually set the cup on her bedside table.

"Of course….." Zirin bowed and bid the princess goodnight. As she stalked across Shun's household to the room she shared with the other Kemurikage, she could hear snatches of whispered conversation.

"Is she cracking again?"

"You know, Lord Zuko had her locked in a mental institution. It may have been for good reason….."

"What if she falls to her fits during the siege?"

"We could fail….we could die!..."

Zirin frowned. She had to do something about this air of unrest. She could bring it to Azula's attention, but she feared she would receive the brunt of the out lash rather than the soldiers would. Zirin could only try to keep Azula together as it was.

It wasn't fair the task was daunting as it was, without Ty Lee showing up. Zirin sighed.

End for now

End notes: Aaaand we got the whammy. More to come! Like it, smash that button and do that review thing! I have an idea how the story is going to go, but I'll happily accept any suggestions for the interrogation sections. Azula is hurting, so let the ideas fly. And sorry for keeping Azula out of past chapters; now it's all Azula, all the time!

Listening to snippits of the ATLA and Korra soundtracks on youtube helped get my mind to a good writing space. Check out "Avatar soundtrack: epic music mix." The second one is a great mesh of ATLA and Korra tracks 😝 I just love how each piece of music flows to the next, and when you kick into "Last Agni Kai" for ATLA it's awesome.

Sincerely, pen

4/08/2017


	39. Hard Questions

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last Airbender!" Nadda thing, dude.

Author's Notes: As promised, all Azula, all the time! _ Sorry if this is somewhat short; wanted to get this out by the weekend. Enjoy my lovelies!

Maraghoul: As always, thanks for helping me out of a writing corner 😝 This one's for you.

QueenTyzula: Ask for a tease, you're gonna get a tease ! 😝 Or whatever Azula is willing to let herself dish out 😝 She's trying to be strategic but a heat has a way of making you forget the world.

Harley Quinn Davidson: yeah how dare those ingrates question Azula! 😝 That's stepping out of line.

NeverFoundandLost: All questions to be answered and soon hopefully 😝

Hopelessromantic34: That could very well happen on Azula's end…

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter thirty-nine "Hard questions"

Azula tossed and turned. She felt almost in heat herself, her pale skin aflame with stoked lust. She had discarded her bed robe hours ago and rolled in the silk sheets of her guest chamber, groaning as she tried to get to sleep. She had already stroked her erection, but even a few releases didn't push her shifted flesh down. Azula had ordered a servant brought to her chambers and had fucked her a few times, but even that didn't sate her body or mind.

Even as her flesh burned, and the sheets tented over her physical problem, Azula couldn't help reflecting on memories with her once lover and friend. They had always practiced tumbling and sparring since they were little. One time, Ty Lee had imitated her firebending kata almost to perfection; almost. She had punched a little too hard and had landed a blow directly on the princess' stunned face. Azula had gone on her little prodigal ass, only too glad there wasn't an audience for their practice. Ty Lee had babbled how sorry she was, had pressed a cold compress to her eye herself, and had doted on her all day, but it still stung to think about.

'Well, those bruises I gave her makes us even,' Azula thought vindictively. When Fire Lord Ozai noticed she had a black eye, he had demanded who had dared strike her royal person. Ty Lee fell to her knees besides Azula, but the princess had lied, saying a random soldier had accidentally clipped her in passing. Ozai still had the unfortunate soldier flogged and shipped to the Colonies, though.

The memory did nothing to bring Azula's body any relief. She flung the sheets off of her, growling. Her long legs churned with her flurry of activity as she climbed off the bed and pulled on her trousers and tunic. She left her breast band aside, leaving her tunic half fastened down her chest. She could only muster a loose ponytail, instead of her usual topknot, and stalked out of her borrowed bedchamber.

Lord Shun's household was quiet, except for the odd soldier pacing at his rounds in the front sitting room or court yard outside. Even the servants had gone to sleep. Azula stalked through the dark hallways to the kitchens. Inside, she found San leaning beside the store room door, arms crossed and dozing. Azula cleared her throat obnoxiously and San started, blinking hard. She snapped to attention, although her thin shoulders slouched.

"Is she sleeping?" Azula murmured. San shrugged.

"I threw her a blanket, but I don't know," she muttered. Azula tutted the woman and pushed the store room door open. It was dark inside, so Azula cupped a ball of fire in one palm to light the way. The firelight reflected off of Ty Lee, chained to the wall and curled on her side, tucked into a ball over her knees. She did indeed have a thin blanket pulled over her. San had set a chamber pot in with her too; Azula toed the pot aside as she stepped closer.

The firelight glinted off Ty Lee's face. Azula's face was still as she took in the sleeping woman's features. Despite the bruises, she was still beautiful… had she always been this beautiful?

As Azula quietly kneeled down beside Ty Lee, the concubine's eyes slowly slit open, and she snapped to attention, noticing Azula.

Azula's shifted cock gave a needy twitch against the lap of her trousers. Azula grimaced unpleasantly. Ty Lee was well and fully in heat, and she could smell her dampness from where she was. She hastily stood and spread her feet, assuming a wide stance. Ty Lee pushed to sit up, her braid falling over one shoulder. She blinked tired eyes at Azula, but ready anticipation surge through her chi. Despite herself, Azula shuddered as it ran up against her own iron-hard aura. The desperate pulses of want Ty Lee flickered toward her made her want to unlace and take her over and over.

'Don't give her what she wants…' Azula decided. Even if she wouldn't be seen as giving in for taking a prisoner for her own wants.

"Your highness…" Ty Lee murmured. Even those simple words seemed to be laced with sex. Azula tried not to shudder.

'It's only a heat! Don't lose your head!' she cursed at herself. Deep in her mind, her father's words growled for dominance.

'Disobedience must be answered.'

And indeed, it would be. The edge of Azula's lips curled upward into a smirk. "I can't seem to sleep and it's your fault," she muttered. Ty Lee blinked, but she held her waist, trying to appear modest. The pulsing stabs of her chi indicated otherwise.

"I'm sorry?" she asked. Azula paced back and forth, taking wide steps. Ty Lee's eyes dipped low to the bulge between her legs.

That she still wanted her was apparent, and Ty Lee hoped it didn't just have to do with her heat. She licked her dry lips. The split in her lower lip was healing at a maddeningly slow rate and stung as she licked it.

"When you were with Zuzu…..why you chose him…." Azula cursed, and flung her wrists in harsh gestures, as if to fling the words off of her. "It is because you wanted the easy way out?"

The easy way out? Ty Lee tried to fold the words over to find Azula's hidden meaning.

"Do you mean an easy way out of everything?" Ty Lee murmured. Azula's eyes flashed toward hers. Ty Lee could make out a bare trace of hurt in the depths of her agonized expression.

"I mean from me," she snapped. "You used to be at my side. I asked you to be there, during the Earth Kingdom campaign. And you were…."

Her eyes hardened, as if going over a memory. Ty Lee wondered if she was rehashing the one time she had let Azula into her arms in the field. Azula had stumbled upon her bathing area, but for once, Ty Lee didn't flirt or tease. She dropped her towel and spread her legs, pleased when Azula tore her clothes off and mounted her.

"Yes…I was…." Ty Lee said. Azula's eyes flashed toward her. Her hand skimmed low and tugged at her erection, trying to ease the clothing's restrictions on her engorged flesh.

"But you chose Zuzu. Was he that good to begin with?" Azula snapped. Ty Lee knew why she'd come in the middle of the night to ask her the hard questions. She didn't want her followers to bear witness to the answers.

Ty Lee licked her cracked lip again. She tried to form moisture in her mouth. Zuko's golden eyes gleamed at her in her mind's eye. "He was…..he was considerate," she made out diplomatically.

Azula's eyes slit, and she tapped one boot on the stone floor. Her sullen expression was troubling for Ty Lee. At least when she was raging and trying to fight her, it was an Azula she understood. This numb version of her princess was disconcerting.

"Considerate? How so?" Azula forced herself to ask. Ty Lee didn't want to mention he was passionate as well; hungry for her touch and gentle with her feelings; something Azula had only showed her half of.

"He….he gave me time…he…. I don't think you want to hear this," Ty Lee pleaded. Azula frowned, her lips pursed in a sad frown. The petulant look was sorrowful in its own sullen way and Ty Lee's heart bled for the numbness Azula showed her.

"You gave him a child. I read the announcement. Izumi. Did you pick that name out or did Zuzu?" Azula muttered. This was an easier question to answer.

"Zuko did," Ty Lee murmured.

"Why DID you leave your pup and mate?" Azula ground out. She'd heard variations of an answer to this before, but her irrational mind forced herself to ask again, to sniff out if there had been a lie.

"He's not my mate," Ty Lee stammered even as she wanted to say 'She is YOUR pup!' Her fingers traced over the smooth column of an unmarked throat. Azula cupped her fireball tightly, making out the round curves of her half-covered breasts. Ty Lee's tunic was well and truly torn from her early explorations on the subject and Azula's gaze dipped low to her revealed cleavage. Her cock gave a twitch.

Ty Lee started when she saw the edges of Azula's harsh eyes soften in satisfaction. Then her gaze hardened again.

"Would you have been marked by him? You DID bear his child," she ground out. Ty Lee shook her head.

"What Zuko and I had was not a mating. And I came to find you," Ty Lee murmured. Her heart broke further when Azula gaped at her in shock. Just as suddenly, hurt welled in her tired golden eyes.

"We only had a day," Azula cursed softly. She ran a hand through her loose bangs. "He gave you more. Didn't he?"

The question was accusatory in tone. Ty Lee's mouth went dry again.

"Yes…" Ty Lee had to be honest. They had had more time together. Azula tapped her boot on the floor again, her lips moving silently. Ty Lee had to crane her ears to hear but Azula seemed to be cursing her brother under her breath. Ty Lee shrank in on herself.

It had been weeks since she had last lain with Zuko and it had been before Izumi's birth. She hoped she wouldn't smell that much of Zuko still, but there must be a lingering effect to make Azula bristle like this.

"Was it good?" Azula snapped. Her hands clenched into fists. Her fireball half went out, but cascaded from her knuckles, partially lighting the concubine and half of Azula's face. Ty Lee pleaded with her silently. "Well?"

"I can't….you don't want to know," Ty Lee muttered. She suddenly felt guilty for all of the good times she'd had with Zuko. They had shared lust and passion and companionship; when they'd found out about Mai's heat with Azula, they had gladly joined together to banish the dark hurt they both felt. They had been adrift, and only their touches had kept them moored safely. It hadn't gotten them closer to the ones they loved, but it helped them get through the days and nights together.

"Tell me," Azula demanded. Her half seen golden eyes watched her warily. "I can smell him on you."

Ty Lee swallowed hard.

"….Yes." She admitted. It HAD been good. She couldn't lie about that. When Azula let her fireball go out, she turned in the sudden darkness and Ty Lee was startled to hear a loud smacking sound, of flesh on stone. When Azula cupped a new fireball in her left palm, her right hand was bloodied. Ty Lee stared sadly at her. "Azula!"

"Your highness!" Azula snapped. She leaned down and cupped Ty Lee's chin roughly with her bloodied hand. "Must I keep reminding you?!"

Ty Lee tried not to flinch as a few scrapes of blood rubbed into her cheek. She stared into Azula's snapping golden eyes and covered her bloodied hand with her own fingers. "Your highness…"

Azula jerked back, tearing her hand from Ty Lee as if she were burned. Her cock surged against the confines of her trousers. "Don't!" she hissed. Ty Lee's wide brown eyes took her in through the half flickering light.

"But… you hurt yourself…."

'You hurt me first!' Azula's thoughts snarled. She huffed and brushed her bloodied hand against her tunic front.

"Don't concern yourself," Azula growled. She paused at the door to the kitchens. Looking over her shoulder, Azula paused, taking in Ty Lee's kneeling form from head to toe. She wanted her; the intensity of her want scared her. True, she could fuck her and leave, but Azula didn't trust herself to do it. She had to be strong! "Nighty night."

"Azula…." Ty Lee murmured. Azula opened and slammed the door, leaving the concubine in darkness. She was moving so fast, she was halfway across the kitchens before she realized Ty Lee had called her by her name, not her title as demanded.

Azula growled. She poked into one of the servant's rooms and demanded a girl follow her. Azula didn't even bother bringing her to her room. The girl had barely enough time to tug her nightgown above her hips and try to get comfortable as Azula pressed her onto a table in a sitting room. She unlaced hurriedly and after sinking into the girls' heat, Azula whimpered a moan of momentary relief.

The girl gasped as Azula pounded her faster and faster, trying to work the effects of a nearby heat from her erect flesh.

8  
8

8

8  
8

8  
8

8

Zuko laid his head on one upraised arm and watched his wife sleep. Watching Mai's soft features as she slept soothed his anxious mind. Of course, he was handling business with the council, the snows had almost stopped, and things were well with his wife and child. But to say he didn't think of Ty Lee or worry about her well-being was a lie.

The weather was becoming passable, and Ty Lee must be alright in that area; but what if she found Azula? If she was captured….. he hadn't received a message indicating that. Would his sister even send a message if she had?... Ransom or gloating, he would relish the news at least; Zuko kept imagining Ty Lee in the snow on the country roads and his heart dropped.

Mai turned into his touch. Zuko gave a small smile despite himself. Only his wife and child calmed the turmoil in his heart these days. Mai's eyes opened slowly. She turned into her husband's side and buried her face into his bare chest.

"Morning," she said. Zuko ran a warm hand down Mai's hip.

"If only it could be good for everyone," he lamented. Mai lifted her eyes. Anxiety and worry for Ty Lee was in his eyes. Mai couldn't blame Zuko for it; she was worried for her friend as well.

"All we can do is have a good mood, and hopefully…. Ty Lee is fine where she is," Mai said soothingly. Zuko smiled sadly. He leaned, pushing Mai onto her back, resting his head against her breasts.

"I can't stop worrying. Not until she's safe with us," Zuko confessed. He felt at ease when Mai's fingers moved through his loose hair. She pressed a kiss against his temple.

"Is there anything I can do to calm you?" Mai's heart thundered in her breast. Zuko gave a small nod against her breast.

"Hold me….. hold me, Mai," he pleaded. Mai's heart cracked at the plaintive plea. Some would consider her husband weak, but she knew he had ferocity. At least where it counted with her and his family, he was tender. Mai clasped his neck gently.

"I'm here, Zu… I'm here.." she murmured. When Zuko raised his head, Mai cupped his neck. She pulled his head down a for a kiss. It went on for far long, an exchange of tongue and lips and Zuko felt his chi stoked by Mai's sweet lips. He lifted his head, gasping. Mai's hands grasped his head and pulled him back down. Mai parted her bedrobe open slightly.

Zuko murmured against her breasts. His lips moved over the mounds as he whispered against her flesh. Mai's legs spread, urging Zuko to lay between them as he lavished attention on her breasts. Warmth flooded between her thighs. She kissed her husband's brow and gasped as his lips moved over one nipple. He sucked gently and pulled it between his teeth in soft pulls.

Mai crooked her knee up on one side of Zuko's hip. She leaned up and pulled his head up. Zuko's face was red. His lips parted and Mai pulled his mouth onto hers. Zuko kissed her desperately, tongue stroking against hers. Mai's hands tugged his bed robe loose around his hips. Zuko hovered above his wife, hands pressed into the mattress on either side of her head.

"Are you sure?" He whispered when his wife's hands moved down his hips, going inward between his legs. He gasped when Mai urgently stroked him to further hardness. He throbbed in her hand.

"Yes…" Mai murmured against his lips. Zuko leaned on his elbows and held Mai's head in his palms. He leaned down and pressed a series of kisses against her lips. Robes open, their bodies pressed warmly together. Zuko probed between Mai's thighs and gently stroked himself inside. It was a slow process; they hadn't been together since before her miscarriage.

Mai was wet enough, and she opened slowly for him. Zuko's chest heaved as he breathed slowly, trying to hold onto his lust. As soon as he was hilted fully, hips resting against Mai's, the baby chose to woke. Izumi began to wail, ready for a changing or feeding or both.

The incredulous look of panic on Zuko's face was funny in itself and Mai wound up giggling. She moved slowly beneath Zuko and sighed. "Are we done?" she asked.

Zuko leaned down and kissed her longingly. "No," he decided. He called loudly for a wet nurse to enter the royal bedchamber. The woman pushed in and blushed, noting the naked lolling pair on the bed. Zuko tugged one of the sheets over his waist to shield his wife, but there was no doubt to what they were doing.

"Please take the princess… we'll be out shortly," he said. The woman scooped Izumi up into her arms and left, murmuring gently to the child. She eased the door closed on her way out. Mai looked very amused beneath Zuko.

"Hopefully not too shortly…" she raised an eyebrow. She clenched down around Zuko's length. His strangled gasp was music to her ears.

"No…not very…." He murmured, hips moving faster with each word. Mai's hands clenched onto his back. "MAI….."

Her name on his lips were what she wanted to hear…. The soft look in his eyes were what she wanted to see. Mai clutched his face between her palms. Her knees moved up along his sides and they moved against each other in harder thrusts.

As they loved each other, the morning sun rose slowly, bright against the sullen white of the snow outside. Traces of ice began to melt.

8

8

8

8  
8

8

When the sun rose, it rose over a somewhat normal household of a Fire Nation lord. Somewhat. The rest of the soldiers went about their morning routines, guarding or sparring. The alphas and betas among them looked perplexed and interested; Azula growled to herself. If they went near the kitchens, they must have scented Ty Lee from the store room. Why that bothered her ego was something else. Half of them were questioning San and another Kemurikage about who was in heat and why they were in the store room.

The other soldiers that had witnessed Azula striking down the concubine hurriedly filled in the others. Despite the story, the betas and alphas still milled around the kitchens to get near the store room door, annoying the servants and getting in the way of the cooks.

Only Azula's presence seemed to disperse the taciturn and turned-on soldiers. Azula ordered everyone out and drilled them until she was panting with a tinge of exhaustion. She had barely gotten any sleep, and dark circles lined her snapping golden eyes.

Zirin pressed her meals on her and after lunch, Azula dropped her plate purposefully on the stone floor of her bedchamber. The china shattered. Zirin raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" she asked. She could only guess what and the question was to try and draw Azula out of her mental shell she'd seemed to be in since the previous night. She found out from San that morning that Azula had gone in the middle of the night to question the prisoner and that alarmed Zirin.

Whatever had happened, Azula had been somewhat withdrawn since. It was wholly unlike her.

Azula sprawled in her overstuffed chair, draping one leg over the arm. It was rather undignified, but there was only Zirin present.

"Nothing," Azula snapped. Zirin waited. "When we march, the prisoner will stay here."

That statement did much to calm Zirin's nerves. She almost smiled. "That sounds most agreeable, princess."

"Can't have her getting in the way." Azula turned her face to the side and brooded. "She's gotten in the way too much already…"

Zirin was concerned. Ty Lee was very much on Azula's mind, and she hadn't touched her. She cleared her throat to get Azula's mind back on track.

"The snow's begun to melt. Our way should be open," she said. A strained smile stretched Azula's lips.

"Good….."

"Should….I do any preparations for the prisoner?" Zirin ventured to ask. Azula blinked hard.

"Let her take a bath….but don't unfasten her wrist restraints. You have no idea what she's capable of."

Zirin rubbed her left shoulder absently, remembering how the limb had sagged without control after Ty Lee had clipped her pressure point. She grimaced. "I have an idea…."

Azula flashed her a dark look. "Have the servants bring me sake. And get going."

"Yes, princess," Zirin bowed. When she got to the storeroom, a few soldiers bantered with San on duty, trying to gain access to the unclaimed omega.

"Come on, girl, what's it to you if you let us in? It's not like the woman has anyone claiming her…."

"Yeah, she's desperately in need of a partner. Think of the girl; she's in the sweetest pain…"

Zirin coughed harshly, scowling at the milling soldiers. They flashed her guilty looks.

"Should I bring Princess Azula here?" she snapped. The soldiers blanched.

"No…" They filed out hurriedly. San blinked tired eyes.

"The girl's up," she mumbled. Zirin nodded. She entered the store room. Ty Lee was up, and trying to stand, pulling on the chains as she did. She stopped what she was doing when Zirin entered.

"You've eaten. Good," Zirin said. She nodded to the plate on the ground. There was nothing left but crumbs. "The princess told me to bring you to the baths. I'll be with you as you clean up."

"Thank you," Ty Lee said, not knowing whether to be nervous or not. Would Azula drop in on her in the bath? Would she be expecting…..A flush of want flooded between Ty Lee's thighs and she sighed. The pounding of her heat was relentless, and to be near so many alphas and betas was disconcerting. Not to mention Azula…

Zirin grunted and unfastened the chains from the wall. She guided Ty Lee to a private wash room and stood guard inside, leaning against the door. Ty Lee had to have Zirin help her remove her tunic, but undressed the rest of herself with ease. As she eased into the tub, manacled wrists floating languidly, Ty Lee reflected she was living a crazy dream. The pinched face of Zirin floated in her blurred vision as Ty Lee all but floated in the hot bath water. She forced herself awake and soaped herself quickly.

As Ty Lee was climbing out of the tub, water cascading down her naked curves, the wash room door opened. Zirin snapped to attention as Azulal filled the door frame. She still looked petulant and uneasy, but her look of lustful longing wasn't new to Ty Lee. She paused, frozen, one leg out of the tub, the rest of her on full display to the alpha's eyes. Her tunic and trousers were expertly pressed, and her hair was back in its customary topknot, fire ornament in place. She had put her cosmetics back on, and her red lips pursed as her eyes roved up and down Ty Lee unintentionally.

"Leave us." When Zirin didn't move, Azula turned her harsh stare toward her." NOW."

Zirin bit her lip but bowed, flashing a concerned look to Ty Lee. "As you wish….."

Once the door closed on Zirin, Azula leaned against the long sink. She crossed one ankle in front of the other, but she was taut. The evidence gathered between her thighs, protruding her clothing at the lap of her trousers. Ty Lee slowly finished climbing out. She picked up a towel and held it in front of her breasts.

"Your highness…." At this point, it was better to be on the safe side. Azula's eyes harshly scoured her flesh where it was visible. Ty Lee tried to hold onto her sanity and modesty, even though her nipples were so hard they hurt and her stomach roiled with lust. She positively ached between her thighs, wanting to be stretched.

"Did Zuko send you to distract me?" Azula ground out. A look of confusion crossed Ty Lee's features. She blinked, trying to dry parts of her wet body. Azula's eyes roamed up and down her, when parts of here were revealed.

"No…he had no idea I'd come here," Ty Lee said. She wrapped the towel around her. "I swear."

"You've got half the soldiers in a frenzy out there," Azula complained. "I can smell you… You smell like HIM….."

Ty Lee knew she meant Zuko. She cringed. Azula stepped closer, cock straining the front of her trousers. "But maybe you want to smell like me…."

Blood slammed through Ty Lee's folds and body, surging warmth, putting a blush across her cheeks. She stammered. "I…."

"You do, don't you?" Azula prowled closer, her old grin somewhat half on her face. "That's why you came….."

"Azula…" Ty Lee murmured. Azula couldn't help it. She tugged the towel free and let it drop. With Ty Lee naked and open to her, she stepped in close. Their bodies brushed, Ty Lee's curves pressing into the fabric of Azula's clothing. Azula groaned as she pressed into her cock.

Ty Lee trembled, the tremor noticeable in her thighs as they pressed into Azula's thighs. Azula breathed harshly down into her face. Ty Lee gave a sharp gasp when Azula's hands roamed high, up her bare hips, and to her breasts. She cupped her breasts, thumbs moving over her nipples firmly. "Azula!"

"You want this…." It wasn't a matter of a question but stating the obvious. Ty Lee plastered herself against Azula's front, rubbing against her protruding cock. Her manacled wrists were clasped before her waist, pressed against Azula's middle through their close proximity.

"I..I do….You can smell it…." Ty Lee pleaded. Her scent was strong, pleading for a joining, to be flooded with Azula's come. Azula panted, a stream of sweat pouring from her brow. She bent her face to Ty Lee's breasts, mindful of her restrained hands. Just as her mouth opened and she got a taste of one erect nipple, something snapped to attention in Azula's mind.

"Zuzu sent you to entice me….didn't he?" Azula stepped back suddenly, Ty Lee almost falling forward onto her knees in surprise.

"No," Ty Lee pleaded. "Please, he didn't…"

She didn't think she'd beg, that she'd prostrate herself in this way. But this was shaping to be the worst heat in her life, and she was literally aflame wanting to be quenched.

Azula tugged at her cock through her clothing, growling. "He did… and I don't fall into my brother's plans."

"Azula!" Ty Lee reached up for her. Azula half knelt and ran a hand almost gently along Ty Lee's face. Just as Ty Lee turned into her hand, Azula let her go harshly. Ty Lee fell onto her side on the tiles, breasts jiggling. Azula's eyes roved her naked flesh before she made herself turn aside. "I… I came for you… for you!"

Her pleading fell onto angry ears. Azula growled and stalked to the washroom door. "Clean yourself, whore."

Ty Lee obeyed, face aflame. She washed again and climbed out, drying herself. Azula's eyes looked half crazed as she drank in her curves again. But without another word, she left.

Leaving Ty Lee drenched in a way that had nothing to do with her bath.

End for now

End notes: Oh ho, hoohho here we go! Like it, smash that button, do that review thing! Stay strong, my lovelies.

Sincerely, pen

4/13/2017


	40. Continued Heat

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The Last Airbender"! Nadda damn thing.

Author's Notes: Azula is being worn down 😝 Lack of sleep and crazy and your ex dropped in your lap will do that I suppose. Sorry if this is a bit short or seems like it. I usually write at least alittle bit each day. But Comic Con hit my city last weekend and too much energy had and no writing done. I regret nothing :P

Maraghoul: As always, this story's shape is dedicated to you 😝 Thanks for all the messages and help.

QueenTyzula: Hopefully you'll like the all Azula scenes 😝 Enjoy! Hopefully this back and forth is to your liking :P

CharlieBarrow: And it's coming! 😝

NeverFoundandLost: All to be answered eventually 😝

Harley Quinn Davidson: Crazed Azula is best!

Hopelessromantic34: hehe I aim to please.

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter forty "Continued heat"

Iroh opened the door to the messenger hawk station and walked in abruptly. The woman on duty almost fell off of her stool. She straightened herself and eased back into the pile of scrolls on her desk. The hawks cawed from their cages at the lord.

"Lord Iroh! Please, shall we continue?" she asked. Iroh knew for a fact she had worked in the palace's messenger hawk station for years. He recognized her face. He nodded, leaning against the desk.

"Yes…." Iroh took the woman's account of who had been on schedule in the station the past couple of weeks or so. A clump of snow melted from the window sill and fell to the wet ground outside.

"And then there was this woman calling herself Xong…. She'd never worked in the station before, but volunteered heavily. So I let her take the morning shift when my second was sick," the woman said. Iroh went over the name. No one that he knew of. She very well could be one of the plants.

"Xong….what did she look like?" Iroh asked. The woman went over Xong's features and Iroh nodded to himself.

"I can use this information. Thank you, miss," Iroh gave a chivalrous bow at the waist.

"It's my pleasure, Lord Iroh," the woman smiled. Iroh left. It really was too bad that Suki had branched half of the Kyoshi Warriors to continue the search for Lady Ty Lee. His erstwhile partner in the warriors was one of the women chosen to continue on.

Iroh hoped she and the other women were well.

8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

Ying sighed, shoulders slouched as she sat astride her lizard. The Kyoshi Warriors had branched away from the imperial soldiers two days ago, and they had made a small camp outside of the village they decided this in, so they could await a message from Suki and Lord Zuko to see if this was a favorable idea. They had given the go-ahead and now the women were all alone.

When they had begun the search sans their leaders and half their forces a week ago, there was a lot more people to talk to around the camp fire at night. Now, Ying was back with the girls she'd grown up with, and her ex. Tsung had barely said two words to her, even with the women's forces dwindled down. It was starting to be disconcerting.

Ying sighed. "We should make camp outside of the next village," she suggested. The other women agreed. Tsung only grunted in response. Ying sighed to herself. As they climbed out of their saddles and picked up branches to start a fire. The snows were melting, but the nights were still cold.

The women set up their tents. Ying noticed Tsung eyeing her. A shiver went up her spine. She had been so focused on Ty Lee's pregnancy and life with the Fire Lord, that she had ignored her own wants and bodily demands. Remembered moans of passion echoed in her mind as she went over the heat she had shared with her ex. Ying took a deep breath and side stepped over to where Tsung was breaking up fire wood. She offered her own set of fire crystals.

"Do you…..need a light?" Ying asked. Tsung raised an eyebrow and Ying could have kicked herself. Smooooth, girl. Real smooth.

"No…I got it. But thanks," Tsung managed to say. Ying watched her set fire to the brush in her circle of stones. The bright orange flames rose, without the aid of a bender, and the two women watched their lives swirl in the heat.

The other women were preparing the evening meal, but Ying couldn't bring herself to leave Tsung's side just yet. Tsung sat down cross-legged. Her face was neutral behind her make-up.

"Bet you can't wait to find your lover again," she said. Ying blinked hard.

"You mean Ty Lee?" she asked. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. "We've never been lovers. We're just good friends. I thought you knew that, Tsung!"

Tsung shrugged. "I expected a lot of things. I didn't expect you'd kick me to the curb after your time….."

Ying blushed a bright red. True, their separation had been her doing and suggestion, but she hadn't meant it as a barb. "I didn't mean it like that…. I wish you'd believe me."

"You've spent all your time with Ty Lee since. I've known you my whole life, and Ty Lee's only known you a few years. Yet you've followed her to the royal bedchambers and to Lord Zuko's side. I'm not that important." Tsung's eyes narrowed. Ying took shallow sips of breath to reign in her anxiety. She knelt down beside the woman before the camp fire.

Gently, Ying's gloved hand settled over Tsung's. She didn't move. "You ARE important to me. Once we find Ty Lee, I'm sure Lord Zuko won't object to how we spend our spare time….I wish you wouldn't look on me with anger when I want things to be better between us."

Tsung sighed. "That's just it. We've had each other and I won't be a good friend. I want all of you and you can't give it."

"That may not be true…." Ying stood, smoothing out her robe. Tsung gaped at her. The fading light of the sunset cascaded off the side of her pale cheek.

"Ying?" she asked. Ying smiled sadly to her.

"I won't give up on searching for my friend. Or for your affection," Ying said simply. Tsung stared as she turned to help their sisters with the meal preparations.

8

8  
8  
8

8

8

8

Azula didn't get any sleep the next day. An omega's heat could last a few days, and Ty Lee's scent was still maddening by day three. She didn't know if her ex-lover had tried to handle the problem with her own fingers, but she knew for a fact she was unsated by anyone else. Her omega Kemurikage kept guard and held the beta and alpha soldiers away by sword point. Things had come close to blows between the two groups in front of the store room door, and Azula had had to intervene, using her status as leader and her fury to keep everyone back.

If Ty Lee was going to be touched, it would be by her. Azula snarled and paced back and forth in her borrowed bedchamber. Lord Shun, sniveling omega that he was, kowtowed on his hands and knees every time he saw her. He understood the precarious situation. She could only remain holed up in her room so long.

"Fuck that woman…. We should be marching!" Azula mumbled. Her anxiety roiled and as she blinked hard, her mother's face seemed to peel from the stone wall. Azula blinked hard. Little enough sleep was one thing, but this was ridiculous. She couldn't help but address the apparition. "Get out!"

"You always deny your true nature, my daughter. As my child, as an alpha and as yourself…." Lady Ursa's maddeningly calm expression raised Azula's ire. Her fists streamed fire and she cascaded the blasts toward the stone wall. The fire hit true, but as the smoke cleared, no one was there. Azula panted and whirled on her heel, pacing back and forth in her room. She blinked black-lined eyes as she staggered and tried to reign in her exhaustion.

"Fuck her…fuck her!" Azula mumbled. She fell to her knees to lift the coverlet from the edge of the bed to peer beneath it. Zirin walked in, noting the princess half under the bed.

"Is something there, princess?" Zirin asked. Azula dropped the coverlet and climbed to her feet. Her chi spiked jaggedly, indicating her shift was already present and accounted for. She tugged at the crotch of her trousers absently.

"No… just thought I heard something. Tell me, Zirin, how long does a heat usually last?" she asked. Zirin raised an eyebrow.

"As a beta, I wouldn't know really. It ranges from person to person. I've heard it said that a heat can last as long as an omega is unsatisfied or untouched," Zirin said idly. A new fire sparked behind Azula's eyes. She may be able to get what she wanted after all. She'd just have to make sure she wouldn't become entangled.

"We may begin moving sooner than expected. Send out the word," she ordered. Zirin bowed her head, but followed Azula who walked with a fast clip towards the bedroom door.

"Azula?!" she asked. Azula turned with a dark grin over her shoulder.

"The little bitch is sniffing for a fuck. Let's just end this already. We have a mission, don't we?"

Zirin was not placated. She followed Azula, who took wide steps to accommodate the bulge between her thighs. The soldiers were not doing soldiery things and the alphas and betas among them were milling around or in the kitchens, as near the store room door under guard as they could.

They barely restrained themselves under Azula's stare. She glared at all of them, tapping one foot. She strode through the kitchens, and opened the store room door. Ty Lee had been laying on her side, one hand between her thighs, but she straightened in a hurry.

The maddening scent of her heat wafted out and hit Azula in the face. She staggered, knees shaking. Azula shut the door in Zirin's face and turned with an unreadable expression to her ex-lover.

"Bet you're wishing Zuzu were here to fuck you senseless," Azula sneered. Ty Lee's face was very sad, but the pulling of her chi told a different story. It coiled around Azula's, enticing her and trying to draw her in. Azula shuddered.

"I wouldn't have left him if I didn't want to search for you…" Ty Lee murmured. Even that simple statement seemed to echo the carnal thoughts in Azula's mind and cascaded through Ty Lee's pent up chi. "I want you to be well, Azula…."

"Well, I'm not," Azula hissed. "You had to drop your fucking heat in my lap and distract my soldiers. You planned this too well, my traitorous flower."

Ty Lee's spine was rigid, keeping her posture straight. Her lower lip quivered. "I thought it was a few weeks away….it just…happened…"

It wouldn't be the first time Azula's aggressive pheromones had started someone's heat. She tugged at the lap of her trousers again. Clothing was too restricting, and her cock demanded freedom. She hissed despite herself.

"Sorry I can resist," Azula drawled, her hand tugging at the bulge between her thighs contrasting her words. Ty Lee watched, face pinking in a blush. "This heat must pale to your last one."

She meant and thought Ty Lee had gotten pregnant during a heat with Zuko. Ty Lee nodded absently, but she was remembering something else entirely. "It was…." She murmured. Her eyes softened toward her irate princess.

Azula's shoulders slouched. She darted aside, furious suddenly. Her state of fugue seemed to be over, despite her clear exhaustion. "Not everyone can give the Fire Lord an heir. I suppose a late congratulations is in order?!"

Her sneered words contrasted sharply with Izumi's true paternity, making Ty Lee's face fall again. She paled, clasping her restrained hands over her thighs. "But Azula….."

"What?!" Azula snapped.

It was on the tip of her tongue. She could almost say it. But Zuko, her friend and once lover, sat the Fire throne before her in her mind's eye. Her darling daughter was better off with him, at least at this time, and she knew it. Ty Lee bit her lip. But a little bit of the truth COULD be stabbed at.

"…..I remember a day with you. All the days I had with Zuko weren't as heated….."

Azula shivered, her ego good and stroked, as well as her chi. Her cock throbbed against the confines of her pants. "I don't think your heat will end soon without a nudge to do so."

Her long fingers flew along the laces of her trousers, opening them. Ty Lee's eyes widened favorably and Azula almost smirked as she slid her cock out through the opening. A knot was already forming and she throbbed against the cool air. "Do you want this?"

Ty Lee sipped shallow breaths, trying to reign in her heat's excitement. Her nipples stood out against the ruins of her tunic. "Spirits, yes…."

The fevered words stroked Azula's damaged pride. She ran a hand down her length, giving a small squeeze in anticipation. "Why? Is it just your heat?" She bit her lip as she swelled harder. "If I unfasten your restraints, you may chi block me….this will have to do."

She stepped closer, holding herself out. Ty Lee rose from her seated position to her knees, her mouth dry. She licked her lips, trying to gain moisture. "I do want it….please," she whimpered.

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Azula's face and she smirked. The first wet push of Ty Lee's lips over her shaft nearly made her roll her eyes back. Azula grunted with pleasure as Ty Lee washed her cock with long passes of her tongue. She pressed a few heated kisses along the tip, running her tongue along the slit and tasting more of Azula's juices that ran out with her excitement.

"Is that all you've got? You must want this badly…. Ulp!" Azula's toes curled inside her boots as Ty Lee pressed her mouth over the top of her cock and pressed down, suckling down near the base before she rose back up. She established a good rhythm, small muffled whimpers escaping out of her throat on each pass. Azula pressed her hips forward, riding her motions; it felt entirely too good and to leave Ty Lee's throat for one instant on the up pass was torture. She couldn't help sliding her fingers into Ty Lee's hair and holding her in front of her. "Yes….."

Ty Lee serviced her cock like she wanted it. She bobbed up and down her length, taking more of it in on each pass and Azula grunted, canting her hips forward each time she did so. Despite herself, Azula was nearing a climax. She had just gotten into Ty Lee's mouth and throat a few minutes ago, but she ached to let go. The similarity of that act terrified Azula to the workings of her inner heart. She focused on surging her hips forward, fucking Ty Lee's throat. Her thrusts were becoming less and less comforting.

Ty Lee put up with it, whimpering around her flesh. When Azula erupted between her lips, she brought her mouth lower, and suckling hard, helped push Azula over the edge.

"Uhn!" Azula grunted loudly as she came harshly, cock streaming jets of hot come. Ty Lee lapped most of it up, but a few splashes flew across her face. She brought one manacled hand to rest on Azula's thigh, feeling her musculature straining and shaking. Azula slumped before her, cock partially sated. She exhaled slowly, chi no longer as jagged as it had been, though it still roiled harshly. Ty Lee gazed up at her, with traces of her old adoration in her wide eyes. Her hands caressed and massaged Azula's trembling thigh muscles.

As Azula caught her breath, Ty Lee lay on her back on the thin blanket she'd been given, drawing her manacled hands to her chest. She spread her thighs, hoping Azula would get the hint and take her. She wanted her and the taste she'd gotten only made her burn. Azula's eyes scoured her up and down, and even though her clothes, Ty Lee felt heated. She blushed, hoping she looked good enough to eat.

"PLEASE…." She murmured. Sex seemed to lace her tone and Ty Lee's heart shifted when Azula shuddered visibly. Her cock stood out as she knelt beside Ty Lee. She carefully tugged Ty Lee's gray pants down enough to permit her hand. Ty Lee squirmed with real need, trying to ride her hand and fingers.

Azula found the omega drenched and keeping her clit trapped beneath her thumb, she slid two fingers in the sopping wet folds she found. Ty Lee arched her back, breasts bobbing.

"Oh yes!..."she murmured. She panted, her inner walls clenching Azula's fingers and trying to draw them in further. Azula throbbed, her cock wanting to be wrapped in heated silk as her fingers were…. "Azula….oooh…"

Azula's inner ego was stoked, despite herself. Her cock stood half out of her trousers, throbbing yet again. Ty Lee's heat circled around her chi, stroking and pumping her. But even as Ty Lee tried to come, the penetration seemed shallow and wasn't enough. She wanted to be stretched, she wanted to be fucked. It wasn't just her heat; she wanted to claim Azula and have her claim her as well.

Azula tensed as Ty Lee moved her restrained hands closer to her waist. Her fingers stroked along her wet naked cock. She paused, taking in the half naked woman sprawled on her back, knees spread and pressed high along her sides. She seemed to be grappling with a decision and Ty Lee swallowed. Distrust shone in Azula's hard golden eyes even as she fucked her with her hand. Her other hand moved up Ty Lee's belly, stroking, and tore her tunic open. She squeezed one breast idly.

Ty Lee shivered with need. Her aura felt as jagged and wild as Azula's when she had first arrived, and she needed a release. Preferably with Azula stretching her open. "Please….'Zula… PLEASE…."

Azula's expression was contemplative, instead of lustful. She was reigning herself in again and Ty Lee's aura cried out for her attention. "Do you want me?"

"Yes!" Ty Lee was glad to tell the truth. She reached up for Azula, wanting to touch her, to welcome her home between her thighs…. Azula worked her lower lip between her teeth. She withdrew her fingers from Ty Lee's sopping wet folds abruptly. Ty Lee cried out at the unpleasant sudden sting. "Azula!..."

"You don't decide when I fuck you. You don't decide!" Azula hissed. She wanted to throttle Ty Lee again but thought better against it. Ty Lee's fingers were folding and unfolding, and even restrained heavily, Azula knew a moment of true cold fear.

"Why…." Ty Lee tried to sit up but Azula was already rising to her feet, stuffing her erect cock back inside her trousers. She re-laced, eyes gleaming with a harsh light.

"We're moving against the capital. I may decide to drag you with me; I want you up front and close when I destroy your lover," Azula sneered.

Her words threw cold dread through Ty Lee. She shuddered and shivered, even as she was denied bodily. Mentally, she thanked herself for having the foresight to send off that messenger hawk when she had. She had no idea Zirin would get the jump on her like that.

"Azula, you can't!" Ty Lee gasped. She pictured Zuko and Mai holding her child, devoting their love over her and Azula's pup. 'I gave her to them; I didn't expect to come back,' she thought sorrowfully. Ty Lee shuddered with emotion and bodily longing.

"I can and I will!" Azula snapped. "Be good and you may get that fucking either way. Tata."

With her last flippant words, Azula strode with long steps toward the store room door. Ty Lee reached after her, and Azula took one last look at her naked breasts and the bare pale skin along her midriff and hip. Azula walked through the door, shutting it hard on Ty Lee.

Ty Lee huddled in a ball, one hand between her legs as tears streamed down her face. 'Be safe, Zuko….keep Izumi safe!' she thought desperately.

As far as missions went, she was failing hers utterly.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Zuko cradled Izumi in the crook of his arm as he checked the wires inside the back room behind his throne's dais. His chief detonator was going over the schematics of the detonation device, and how far the damage would extend.

"It will blow apart the main hallway at least halfway down the corridor, my lord," the man explained. He checked the integrity of his wires, making sure nothing had frayed or been chewed on by vermin. He checked the main detonator, and re-hid it under the pile of bedding in the small room. Zuko nodded, as he internally went over possibilities. His sling helped hold the baby's weight against him, and he rocked her gently with one arm. Izumi stared at him curiously. He pumped his pheromones almost idly over her; she sufficiently smelled just like him and he was almost at a close to when he constantly needed to touch her to blanket her scent. Zuko found he still liked lavishing the baby with his chi. She responded warmly to it.

The bearded man gave a small smile to the baby in the crook of the Fire Lord's arm. He re-twisted two wires together and checked the blasting jelly. He set everything down and peered at the princess. "She's beautiful, my lord."

Zuko was used to the compliments, but it always made him feel good to hear it. "Thank you….."

Zuko took his leave of the detonator and met his Kyoshi Warrior escort in the main throne room. He juggled Izumi and aimed her curious stare toward his throne up on high. "You see that, Izumi? One day you'll sit there as well….."

The infant sneezed. Zuko chuckled and rocked her. His Kyoshi Warriors escorted him to a sitting room. Kiyi was there, learning knife play, of all things, from his wife. Mai was teaching her how to properly hold a blade and where best to stab a foe. Zuko blinked slowly in surprise.

"I hope you don't need to know that, Kiyi," he said. Mai gave him a smile, and re-tucked the knives back up her sleeves. His half-sister gave a grin and streamed a small ball of fire in midair.

"I can use this," she offered, smiling. Zuko gave her a rueful smile.

"We're taking time to train later if you want. We should all be ready," Zuko offered. The news of his sister's impending arrival put a slow dread through him.

"Zuko, I'm worried. What if Ty Lee…. "Mai trailed off, for the kid's sake, but naked dread flashed between the two. Zuko offered her the baby and Mai took the sling around her neck. She gave a smile despite herself, as she stared into her daughter's eyes.

"She's okay…..she's got to be," Zuko said softly. Mai's eyes softened as she gazed into his eyes. Even as he said the words, Zuko had to give them some credibility. Ty Lee would survive, no matter where she was.

End for now

End notes: And on we go! Like it, smash that button and do that review thing 😝 Any suggestions, drop em on me. I'd love to hear em.

Most sincerely, pen

4/21/2017


	41. The March

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The last Airbender!" Nathing.

Author's notes: And I've decided to give you all what you've been asking! No more teasing. For awhile.😝 Take a look!

Maraghoul: As always, thank you for helping me form this story 😝

QueenTyzula: Heheh this one's for you! 😝 Take care, my friend.

CharlieBarrow: And it's on! Now! Not soon!

Harley Quinn Davidson: Yeah, that's gonna be a problem with the soldiers 😝

Hopelessromantic34: I'm not trying to show Azula as evil. She has her flaws, but Zuko does too, as I've tried to show.

NeverFoundandLost: Hopefully the last chapter wasn't too much of a tease! Stay tuned :P

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter forty-one "The March

"She wants to drag the omega with us? What is she thinking?!"

"Hey, she can do that all she wants. That sweet scent will carry me through…."

Zirin growled as she strode among the soldiers. The Kemurikage were all packed up, and the omegas among them were readying Lady Ty Lee for travel. She had been given sturdy new clothes, red tunic and trousers and a thick cloak for the cold. But even after bathing, the sweet scent of a heat couldn't be ignored.

"This is a mistake….a mistake…" Zirin muttered. Azula strode out confidently to the courtyard and the soldiers snapped to attention. Zirin stopped rigidly in place, hunched over in guilt for her words. She was certain Azula had heard her….

"We're leaving within the hour. Hurry up," the princess snapped. Some of the soldiers looked downright surly about that, especially as the alphas and betas tried to watch Ty Lee without appearing as if they were. The omega ducked into the folds of her cloak, trying to hide her face in the hood. The grey skies were clear, without a hint of snow. It was the perfect time to begin a few days march.

Lord Shun moved among the soldiers, giving praise and cheer with his nasally voice. Some of the men and women relaxed under his comforting swirls of chi, but whenever Azula stalked past, her aura was a whirlwind of energy that demanded attention.

Zirin paused beside Ty Lee and peered at her face. She was still heavily bruised, the purple blotches on her face very noticeable. She hid her face in the hood of her cloak, trying to appear small. Every time Azula passed her way, her chi roiled beyond control. The omega shuddered visibly in the cold.

"Why she wants you to bear witness to our assault is one thing. She should leave you here," Zirin murmured under her breath. Ty Lee flicked terrified brown eyes over to her. She shivered in her cloak, the extent of her heat roiling through her unstable chi. Several soldiers and the few betas of the Kemurikage looked her way noticeably when they felt the spike of her aura calling out again.

Azula growled. She strode confidently to the head of the columns. She raised one fist into the cold air. "It's not that long a march to the capital. Once we near the palace, we'll hide in the surrounding fields and forest and branch off for our attack. To victory and the new Fire Lord!"

A ragged cheer went up from the soldiers, the Kemurikage loudest among them. Zirin tried not to frown openly at that. She was already exhausted and to think she'd have to break up even more arguments on the road was wearing her down. She had to rest at some point. But what would happen to the omega if she did? Azula commanded that she watch over Ty Lee's well-being and she had been more thoughtful to her comfort than Azula had been. Zirin took up the end of the chain attached to Ty Lee's manacles. Her hands were still restrained, and Azula had to relent at having her legs free. All the faster for travel. If she had ordered Ty Lee's feet bound, they'd have to have her ride a lizard, and that would have been too conspicuous for their split off near the palace.

"Hail Fire Lord Azula!" Lord Shun called out merrily. His servants and household waved and cheered as Azula led the soldiers and Kemurikage from his front gates.

As the men and women marched, a shiver ran down Azula's aura. She never was one to doubt herself, but now she was wondering if bringing Ty Lee along the road was a good idea. She could very well slip her restraints and find a way to warn her brother….. No, she had her where she wanted her. And perhaps she'd take her into her bed roll that night…. Azula set her face into a confidant smirk and continued on. She tried to ignore the rolling waves of Ty Lee's heat as it surged against her.

8

8

8

8

8  
8

"You didn't get my first messenger hawk?" were Zuko's first words. Aang raised an eyebrow high as he climbed off of Appa, holding a hand up for Katara to help down from the saddle.

"Hi to you, too, buddy," Aang said, confused.

Katara smoothed out her fur coat and gave the Fire Lord and Lady gentle hugs. Sokka jumped down, helping Toph in tow, and they surrounded the royal pair. Suki accepted a hug, but was rather aloof. Sokka knew something of a national emergency was going down, but he had to address that at some point…. His attention was brought back to Toph who was being introduced to the princess.

Toph put a hand over the top of Izumi's head, guided by Mai. She blinked milky white eyes, taking in the child's aura. "She's so little," she said weakly. A warm smile crossed Mai's features. Izumi took in the new person with wide golden eyes, small fists moving. She gave a small cry. Toph made a face. "And kinda noisy!"

"They get like that," Zuko grinned. Toph punched his shoulder and everyone made their way inside.

"What are you talking about with messages, Zuko? What hawk?" Katara asked. Zuko coughed.

"You all know Ty Lee…..left the palace a few weeks ago. When Suki and I rode off in pursuit of a trail, I barely had time to write a message for my messenger hawk station to send to you in Yu Dao. Apparently, it never got to you, because you didn't arrive to help." Zuko tried not to sound bitter. Katara and Aang met eyes. Aang rolled his shoulders in a shrug.

"I'm sorry, Zuko. If I had known, I would have come to help right away. You know that," Aang said peaceably.

Zuko gave a wry smile, sitting beside his wife. He leaned toward her and the baby. "It's just as good you're here now."

"We're here for you. What's going on?" Aang asked, worried. He, of course, was concerned for Ty Lee's safety. He thought the noblewoman was happy being at his side. She had even left her child….that concerned him more than he could say.

Zuko, Mai and Suki shared a knowing look. Zuko sighed, trying to keep the old hurt at bay. It still stung. "She went to track down Azula. We did receive a messenger hawk from her. She's reported she found Azula and a troop of forces. But we haven't heard anything since…."

Zuko looked downcast. Mai squeezed his arm. "Ty Lee knows how to survive on the road. She's got to be fine."

"Of course," Katara interjected to soothe her friend's mood. "She's tough, she knows what she's doing!"

"She can take down a whole troop of soldiers by herself," Sokka added. "Don't be so Dour-face Lord!"

"And I did train her how to track and hide in the wild," Suki added. "She's done so well to hide, we couldn't find her trail…."

Now it was Suki's turn to look downcast. Zuko gave a wry smile to her. "She's got to be fine. We have to believe that. The matter at hand is how we're going to receive Azula's attack."

"She's coming here?" Aang asked, chi flaring to an almost panic. He snuffed it down quick when Katara laid a hand on his tattooed arm.

Mai nodded. She rocked the baby in her arms. "She almost has to. She's not made it secret her desire to take Zuko off the Fire throne. You know she's capable of anything."

"Yes…" Aang's mind was working overtime, thinking over strategies. "We must stay here and wait with you. When she attacks, I'll help you take her down."

"Thank you, Aang." Zuko visibly relaxed. When the Avatar was on your side, one tended to be in the winning corner. "You don't know how you've taken much of my fear away."

'Aside from Ty Lee,' Aang thought. If he himself was worried, he knew Zuko and Mai had to be halfway out of their minds with worry. He prayed she was safely hidden, watching Azula, and not captured.

8

8

8  
8

8

*  
8

8

8

Azula's forces made camp deep in the snowy woods that night and talking was kept to a minimum to keep the locals from exploring to find the large regiment of soldiers out late at night.

Only a few camp fires went up and Azula had several of the men and women rotating in shifts to guard the borders of the camp. As the princess neared her tent, her breath steamed before her in the cold. Azula only had to inhale briefly to note where Ty Lee was. Some of the soldiers not on guard milled near her tent. Azula growled and pushed inside. Zirin was helping Ty Lee wash her face, and brush ointment on her bruises. The sight startled Azula more than she could say.

She HAD given those bruises after all….. Azula knelt down, dismissing Zirin with a wave of the hand. "Out."

Zirin stiffly bowed, and sat outside the tent flaps.

Ty Lee blinked wide eyes as Azula knelt opposite her. She dipped the rag Zirin had abandoned into the bowl of ointment. She gently smeared a dab of it on the bruise across Ty Lee's right cheek. Her thumb was oddly gently as she worked in the medicine. Ty Lee flinched, chi roiling harshly at the gesture of kindness. Azula shuddered, a soft gasp leaving her red lips.

She worked in the medicine, golden eyes serious. "Does it hurt?" she asked. Ty Lee bit her lip. Her lower lip was healing slowly. She gave a quick nod.

"Abit…."

Azula was ready to say 'good' in response, but for some reason, she bit the word back. She inhaled slowly, taking in all the sweetness of Ty Lee's heat. It was still stoked high, swirling with anticipated lust, and her chi curled around Azula's in intoxicating waves. Azula shifted on her crouched position on her knees. Her cock shifted and surged within her clothes. She coughed.

"You'll stay in my tent. The others are riled up." Azula gave a small smirk. Despite the telling smile on her face, there were trace effects of hurt in her eyes. Ty Lee flexed her manacled wrists. The chains clanked. Azula watched with a steady expression as Ty Lee opened her new tunic and bared herself to the waist.

"You may not want me, but I need you," Ty Lee pleaded. A line of sweat trailed down her jaw. Azula helped unwind her breast band, eyeing the pink nipples that hardened against the somewhat cool air inside the tent. Despite herself, Azula firebended, flexing her chi in warm washes over the omega. Ty Lee shuddered in thanks. Azula was ready to get up and leave her the tent for the night when Ty Lee's hand rubbed over the bulge between her legs. Her fingers were anything but shy, stroking every inch of her she could through the fabric of her trousers. Azula widened her knees, leaning back on her heels. The touching felt too good and so did Ty Lee's chi, her eyes dripping sex and promising a good ride.

In the grip of her heat, Ty Lee was ready to go mad. She had to have release, and if what she was groping was any indicator, Azula did too. The attack, Zuko, even Izumi were cast to the back burner as she worked to entice the means to an end. In more ways than one.

Ty Lee was almost certain Azula would hold onto her barely kept restraint from Lord Shun's, but in the privacy of her tent, she tugged Ty Lee closer. On their knees, they pressed their bodies together, Azula's fingers flying to strip Ty Lee of her clothing. Her tunic was open, baring her flat belly and round breasts to eager eyes and Azula couldn't help but hefting the heavier breasts in her hands, lowering her head for a taste.

Ty Lee moaned and gasped, molding her thighs over Azula's waist, climbing on top of her lap. Her thighs gripped Azula's waist strongly and the princess moaned against her breasts. Her hands ran down Ty Lee's back, clamping onto the swell of her ass, and moving her hip's thrusts along her with hard squeezes. She swelled to stiffness, and ached; Ty Lee moved so deliciously against her shaft through their clothing. Her manacled wrists were trapped against her chest, bound together.

Azula looked into her face, and lifted her bound hands above her own head. She lowered Ty Lee's arms around her neck, and even trapped by the chain behind her, she didn't fear any retaliation. She knew the omega wanted what she had to give and she had proven she could leave. She had before.

That thought fled as Ty Lee reddened further, gasping as Azula worked Ty Lee's pants loose, and unlaced, freeing her cock between them. Ty Lee's hands fisted what she could of Azula's hair from her position as she rose up to sink down against the broad head of Azula's cock.

Redness filled Azula's mind; 'warm' was the primary thought, and then 'get inside.' Her hands gripped Ty Lee's thighs and she lowered her steadily, chi flaring around the omega's, urging her to open. Ty Lee gasped a series of moans and she shuddered visibly against Azula's neck as she was pulled down firmly, sheathing the princess. Buried to the hilt, Azula throbbed, and for a brief second, she felt at peace.

But she had to come, and dammit if Ty Lee didn't need it more….. Azula's fingers clawed Ty Lee's thighs hard enough to bruise as she thrust her hips below the omega. Ty Lee gripped her waist with her thighs, clinging to her neck and giving small cries against her ear. The sounds soothed Azula's ego and filled her with stinging pride. She latched onto Ty Lee's bare shoulder and sucked as she thrust harder. Her chi roiled and Azula cried out as she rode her pleasure.

8

8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

Zirin waited outside the front of the tent, face reddening when she could make out the tell-tale gasps of Princess Azula and her prisoner. So Azula was succumbing to the omega's sweet scent and longing chi…she had to admit, she herself was somewhat pulled in.

When Zirin had met Azula, it had been during restraining time in the institution. The orderlies had strapped the patients to wheel chairs, and set some in a circle. Music was played lowly by musicians let in the lighten the mood, but no one was glad they were there. The patients wanted to be gone themselves.

Zirin's face had been covered with leather straps because she had tried to bite the orderlies that morning. There was only so much man-handling someone could take, and the muscular orderlies, large bricks of men and women, were abit too grabby and uncaring. Zirin didn't feel she had a psychosis as her parents and their home doctor were certain of. She had been one of several heirs in her noble family, and when she had dared to lash out against the order, she had been declared insane and shipped to the nut house.

As nut houses went, this one was slightly more elevated in that it housed only nobility and royals. Only the best care for the best citizens, after all.

The Fire Princess herself had been wheeled beside her that first afternoon, her snapping golden eyes flashing over to her. Her red lips were free and she was cursing the orderlies. Long black hair framed a gaunt face that now pinched with anger.

"Just wait 'til I get out and I'm running things. Got a name?" Azula demanded. Zirin mumbled a response. Azula had laughed, shifting in her strait jacket. The next afternoon, Zirin's face mask was gone and she was able to mumble responses to the princess's flippant questions.

A grudging understanding welled in Zirin every time she saw Azula. She had confessed she had been locked away due to her family, to which Azula commiserated.

"The Fire Lord put me away. I lost our Agni Kai and he took mercy. Pity for him, really," Azula growled. Zirin had flipped her braid over her shoulder, scowling.

"I hate Fire Lord Zuko. My parents scrape to him, but they'll scrape to anyone that keep them in their power and wealth."

"Fuck them," Azula said casually. "Maybe they should be dealt with as well."

"Perhaps…" Zirin agreed. The healers were going down the line of wheelchairs, dispensing pills. When the bearded man made to give the princess her pill, she spat it back at him. The wet pill bounced off his forehead. The man started, blinking and scrubbed the spittle off his face.

"My princess, you really should take your medicine. It's needed to calm your mind," he suggested. Azula growled.

"You'll have to make me," she taunted. The doctor signaled and two orderlies took Azula by each shoulder, and one pinched her mouth open. The doctor carefully inserted the pill and one of the men clamped a hand over Azula's mouth, forcing her to swallow. Azula hissed in air when she was released, tongue lolling at the bitter taste of the pill.

Zirin rolled her eyes at the healer, but took her pill. She slid it under her tongue and when the debacle was over with and the two were somewhat alone again, Zirin surprised Azula by spitting her pill out. Azula laughed.

"You're full of surprises."

"Just wait and see," Zirin said.

They had formed an uneasy bond at that point, with Zirin pledging herself to the bound princess. Azula had promised to release them, and a few of the other girls, and she had come through. They had escaped, and under Azula, the girls from the institution called themselves the Kemurikage, after the very spirits of darkness.

Zirin sat cross-legged outside the tent, hearing what sounded like an argument amidst the moans of passion. She waited. A few moments later, Azula was pushing out of the tent, flustered, hair slightly mussed and lipstick smeared. She was adjusting her tunic and re-lacing her trousers. She raised an eyebrow down at Zirin.

Zirin wondered where Azula's mind was, even at her next words. "Well, that's taken care of…."

Azula's chi was wasn't as hard as it had been, and it was apparent she had found release. To whether she had been kind to give the same to the omega was to be seen. Zirin inclined her head.

"I'll stay with the prisoner."

"I'm taking your tent," Azula drawled. She stalked off across the melting snow. Slush squished beneath her boots. She scrubbed a wrist across her mouth, wiping her lipstick off.

8

8  
8

8

8  
*8

8

8

8

When Ty Lee was woken the next morning, it was to Zirin bringing her breakfast. She shuddered, her chi somewhat at rest although her heat was far from over. Azula had been inside of her, stretching her, fucking her, when she had moved her onto her back and withdrawn suddenly. Ty Lee's arms had been moved from Azula's neck so she could be free to sit back on her heels and stroke off the tail end of her orgasm. Ty Lee gave a small shuddering cry of disappointment as Azula aimed her orgasm across her thighs and belly.

Ty Lee had begged, her tried to regain her lover. Azula had been getting up when she paused and stared down the shuddering omega. She knelt down and spread her thighs, pushing back inside. Ty Lee cried out, clutching onto her. Azula rode out her increasing passion, finally bringing Ty Lee over the edge. Azula grinned, suddenly sure all of the alpha and beta soldiers were listening, turned on and unable to touch the omega she was fucking. She gave a few more pumps and began to come wildly as Ty Lee fluttered around her, urging her to climax again. Azula had braced herself on her hands over Ty Lee and gave a few more sharp pumps and collapsed half on Ty Lee with a loud groan. Her knot pressed against the omega's opening, and Ty Lee sighed, rubbing against it. The temptation to sink it inside was too great and Azula was startled that she had started to cant her hips forward to do so.

To that, Azula had to kneel back, legs shaking, and withdraw. She couldn't be pulled in completely and entangled. She just couldn't.

Ty Lee blushed, remembering the surges of passion from last night, and hoped Azula had gotten sleep as well. She sat up, making sure her tunic and trousers were closed, and accepted the bowl of rice porridge from Zirin. Despite the odd calm moment of the morning, Ty Lee's chi surged out to Azula, enticing her to come back and join her.

But Azula didn't return to her. The soldiers were in as quiet a ruckus as they could be, breaking down camp so they could go on the move again. Ty Lee sighed and shuddered in the folds of her cloak. Zirin watched her, then Azula. She raised an eyebrow.

End for now

End notes: Not so teasing this time around 😝 Stay strong, my lovelies. Like it, hit that button and do that review thing ^_^

Most sincerely, pen

4/27/2017


	42. Abandonment and Siege

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the last Airbender!" Nada damn thing.

Author's notes: Here we go….and boy are we getting to stuff. Stuff! And the siege…..

Maraghoul: You are right…..it's all unraveling for our princess as you'll see… thanks yet again for helping me form this story's outline. When I hit corners, you were able to steer me out.

QueenTyzula: Dedicated to you also. And we know Ty Lee loves Azula! 😝 The Avatar being in the other corner doesn't spell good news for Azula….

NeverFoundandLost: Hopefully your questions will be answered. Enjoy this one ^_^

Harley Quinn Davidson: In some way, mine too 😝 Azula for the win!

Guest Z: Well, we'll see…..

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter forty-two "Abandonment and Siege"

Ty Lee was forced to march faster to keep up with the Kemurikage. Her heat was almost over, and cold twinges that may have been regret were beginning to set in. Her feelings for Azula had been amply re-flamed with their coupling, but the closer they got to the capital, the more dread Ty Lee felt. For one thing, her responsibilities started to crush her with their weight, and the anxiety was like to kill her.

As the vestiges of her heat shook off, Azula pushed everyone harder and harder. They were a day or two from the palace, and skirted the capital city's borders, staying in the woods. Azula had Zirin place a sack over Ty Lee's head, to keep her from seeing their location. She would have gagged her too, but Zirin had protested, rightfully claiming that Ty Lee wouldn't be able to breathe. Ty Lee could only be grateful to the woman, despite almost tripping over her feet all day. She had to rely on Zirin, and both knew it.

By night, Ty Lee was rolled into a sleeping bag in Zirin's tent. Zirin wouldn't allow herself to speak much to the omega, and only took care of her needs. Azula had wisely stayed away from the omega, after sating herself that one night. It was night now, and Zirin helped Ty Lee comb and re-braid her hair. Her red tunic and trousers were impeccable despite the traveling, but no one could miss the pinched worry on Ty Lee's face.

"You won't be brought into the palace. Not right away…." Zirin murmured. She tied off the end of Ty Lee's braid ad adjusted her clothing. The restrained woman watched her, dark circles under her eyes. "I don't want you tipping us off. But you'll be brought in immediately after Azula gains the throne…."

Ty Lee swallowed heavily. Zuko…. Mai…. Izumi….everyone was in grave danger. She had managed to send a messenger hawk off…. At least she got a warning off to Zuko. They had to know Azula would attack at some time! "She can't do this…. she may not live long enough to claim the throne…"

Zirin frowned, although all the troubling fears of the past few months were catching up to her. After spending so much time with the omega, she was inclined to think she was right.

"That's not for you to say, woman," she growled. But Ty Lee could see trace echoes of doubt in the woman's dark eyes. Everything was on shaky ground, and the soldier's whispered worries were only part of that instability. At the start, they had supported and cheered on Azula's plans. Now, they were barely holding it together, even this close to besieging the royal palace. It was considered extremely dishonorable to abandon one's lord, but the fact that the fevered whispers were happening at all didn't spell anything good for Azula. Zirin had been doing her best to instill morale and loyalty, but it was all falling apart before her eyes.

The closer they got, the more surly the soldiers acted toward Zirin and Azula. After having had only a taste of Ty Lee's heat, Azula responded with rage. That may have been her right as a royal, but the feeling was downright bristly in return.

Azula surprised both of the women by pushing into Zirin's tent. The casual smirk was back on her face, even if her eyes were somewhat crazed. "Start branching off some of the soldiers. I want the Kemurikage with us before we split off completely."

Zirin wasn't surprised. They were so close to the capital city, one feared to sneeze or yell out loud. She nodded. "It will be as you say."

Azula turned her predatory smile toward the shaking omega. She inhaled deeply and made a point of exhaling as raggedly. "Your heat's over. So sorry not to have fulfilled your every wish." Azula etched a mocking bow to Ty Lee. "After I ascend the throne, you can have all my attentions. Maybe right there in the throne room."

Ty Lee shook; whether in fear or desire was to be seen. "Please, Azula…please, don't do this…"

The anger returned to Azula's eyes. She exhaled blue flames and caught hold of herself. "You don't hold sway over me. You'd do well to be quiet…."

Ty Lee's wide brown eyes pleaded with hers. Azula laughed aloud abruptly.

"Zuzu may be a great lay for you, but he's in my way. Don't worry, I'll make sure to deliver you his head so you can kiss him goodbye."

Ty Lee cringed at the mention. To think of Zuko as dead was unimaginable….but Azula could very well die as well….just like her dream, the siblings sprawled opposite each other, limbs spread in distorted angles…..no, that couldn't come to pass!

"PLEASE, AZULA!" Ty Lee pleaded. Zirin winced as Azula slapped her. A bright red mark appeared high on Ty Lee's face. And her bruises had just started to heal. Zirin felt suddenly sorry for the slumped omega. "Please…."

"You will be begging once Zuzu's dead," Azula grinned. She adjusted her stance, spreading her feet wide. "Begging for me to give you leave to rest after all the attention I'll be giving you….."

Ty Lee shuddered. The coupling Azula had fallen to during her heat had been mutual, but she feared Azula would attempt rape in her rage.

As the princess stalked out of her tent, Zirin offered Ty Lee water and a few rolls for dinner. She unfurled her chi toward the omega in as calming a way as she could, but Ty Lee was too distraught to notice.

8

8

8

8

8

8

*  
8

Zuko waited for the wet nurse to finish feeding Izumi. The infant took her mouth off of the woman's nipple and sighed against her breast. The woman handed her to the Fire Lord who took a rag against his shoulder, raised the baby, and patted a burp out of her. Mai curled up against his side, both of them gazing down at their sleepy daughter.

"Aang looks regretful lately," Mai noted. The wet nurse cleaned up and bowed, heading to the small spare room in the royal apartments. Relatively alone, the Fire Lord collected Mai into one arm as he reclined on his back on the sofa. Izumi shifted her tiny feet against his chest.

"The Avatar is supposed to be neutral, but he's placing his friendship for us first. He'll do what he can to help," Zuko said. Mai raised an eyebrow.

"He's an Air Nomad. He won't kill Azula unless he has to, will he?" she asked. Zuko sighed. Azula loomed, as scary as the monsters of his childhood and her lies, but the fear was very well and palpable.

"I won't put that on his shoulders. If Azula won't surrender, I will handle her. I'll be the one to deal with the consequences….." Zuko swallowed, feeling guilt wash through his aura. Izumi fidgeted at the negative feeling, small mouth working against the fabric of his tunic.

Mai rubbed a hand down his side, trying to soothe him. Azula may be a displaced heir fighting for the throne, but she was still Zuko's little sister. She ran a hand through her husband's bangs and turned his face toward hers. Zuko blinked, taking in her sad eyes.

"You won't face her alone. Granted, I'm not letting you do much of anything without me," Mai murmured. Zuko gave a small smile, though it was strained.

"I just want it all over with. I just want this all to be finished, so we can live in peace. We have our daughter. We should be able to enjoy the small moments," Zuko fretted. Mai leaned down. They kissed softly. Izumi cried out beneath them and Mai leaned down to kiss the top of her downy head. Izumi hiccuped.

"It will be over, one way or another…." Mai murmured. Zuko's arm tightened around her. Mai pressed closer into his side, settling one hand along their infant. The sad look in Zuko's eyes echoed hers. If only they knew Ty Lee was okay… The not knowing of her fate was enough to slay them.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

The Gaang were put up into a series of apartments that were linked by one main sitting room. Aang made a point of taking a separate bedchamber from Katara, but he knew she would sneak into his bed after everyone had settled down for the night. It may have been naughty behavior, but they were engaged, after all. Monk Gyatso had stressed to always take the time to be happy, and whether they were joined or not, Aang was happy to hold his fiancée in his arms, alone from the rest of the world.

Suki had joined the others, and was helping Toph comb out her long black hair. Sokka watched the two girls, idly sharpening his whale-seal bone club. He tested the edge, then pulled out his boomerang. He juggled it into the air, catching it nimbly each time it came down. Suki gave him a wry smile and helped comb the snarls from Toph's hair. The girl winced, bare toes digging into the carpet.

"Ow!" she complained. Suki gave a small chuckle and gently pulled the silver comb through.

"Better?" she asked. Toph gave a grunt.

"You don't have to do this for me," she said idly. Suki smiled.

"I want to. Besides, with Katara hung up with her fiancée, you need another girl's touch. It's not like Sokka will do this for you." Suki raised an eyebrow. Sokka paused mid-toss.

"I would if she asked!" he insisted. Toph blushed, lowering her head, bangs covering her face.

"Thanks," Toph mumbled. Aang met Katara's eyes. She nodded. Both rose to their feet and excused themselves.

"I wanted to meditate on today, but I feel a healing session. Good night, guys," Aang explained. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Can't you wait for that until AFTER you're married?" he complained. Katara huffed as Aang blushed.

"We're not doing THAT! Aang does have a late effect injury, you know!" she insisted. Aang gently took her hand and led her to his bedchamber.

After shutting the door, the two shared a long hug and kiss far from everyone's eyes.

"Are you sure you don't need to meditate first? I can be quiet," Katara said. Her arms were slung around Aang's neck. Aang shook his head, gazing down into her face.

"I feel the Avatar State riling within me. If you could just look at the burn mark on my back, I think it would help," Aang said. Katara blushed as he disrobed to the waist, letting the sleeves of his shawl and tunic fall around his middle. He sat cross-legged, waiting for Katara to gather a bowl of water and healing salts. She poured the salts into the water and mixed the contents of the bowl with a few practiced flicks of the wrist.

"Relax, sweetie," Katara said. She rolled up her long sleeves to the elbow and picked up half the water with her bending. It floated in midair opposite the hideous burn mark between Aang's shoulder blades. Katara exhaled evenly and pushed the water toward the mark. Aang sat upright, rigid, as the old injury was met with the cool water flexed by Katara's soothing chi. He inhaled sharply and exhaled, letting his wide shoulders slouch down.

Katara let the water fall back into the bowl, and gently massaged the area around the mark with her fingertips. She pressed a kiss to the back of Aang's shoulder. "When Azula attacks, will you really strike her down?"

"I hope I won't have to," Aang admitted. "The Avatar isn't supposed to finalize problems of state. And I don't want to kill her. I didn't kill Ozai, after all."

"You found a way around it," Katara agreed. "Maybe there could be another way around bringing Azula down. Better she be a prisoner than dead."

Aang silently agreed that that would be a waste. Despite himself, his mind went over her hauntingly beautiful features, so utterly different from Katara's looks. He nodded.

"Being a prisoner is one thing... it would be something if she were to actually be at peace."

"I don't think she'd know what that is," Katara lamented. Despite the national crisis brewing, she couldn't help feeling sorry for the princess.

"No…. but luckily we do," Aang said. He slung an arm around Katara's waist, letting her lean into him. Katara sighed.

"I can't imagine what Zuko's going through with all of this looming over him. We have to help him however we can."

"We will, sweetie," Aang said. He kissed the top of Katara's head. "And I think he's rather used to it. He DID grow up with Azula, after all."

"Still…. she is his sister. It's got to be rough for him." Feelings of pity for her friend swept through Katara. Aang's arms tightened around her.

8  
8  
8

*  
*8

8

8

8

The soldiers were whispering together and it was making Zirin uneasy. Everyone was packing up their tents and repacking their bags, but the huddled soldiers weren't a normal occurrence. Azula waited, tapping one boot on the slushy snow.

"Well? Hurry it up, you lot!" she cursed. One of the soldiers, a middle-aged man turned to face Azula. He bowed his head, and fell to his knees.

"My princess, may I speak frankly?" he asked. Azula sniffed.

"I have a feeling you will, whether I will it or not," she snapped. A dangerous light filled her golden eyes.

The man nodded, keeping his gaze averted to the ground. "We have followed you faithfully, and would forever. We believe you're the rightful Fire Lord, but at the rate we're going, we won't stand a chance to win. The imperial soldiers at the palace are trained for every contingency, and they may outnumber us as it is. I am sorry, Princess Azula, but we can't go with you."

Azula waited, seemingly calm. The flickering orbs of madness in her eyes belied her stance. "Is that all? Well, don't take it so hard, soldier. Come, take your just reward….."

When the man lifted his head, Azula lit his face on fire with a harsh gesture. The man screamed in agony, falling to put his face out against the slush and snow. Azula growled and amped her blaze, setting his entire body alight. The man's limbs flailed in the inferno, but soon stilled as he burned to death.

San gave a harsh laugh and toed the still leg of the soldier with her boot. A few of the Kemurikage pulled the fire back in with their bending before it could spread to the trees.

The remaining soldiers either kowtowed before the enraged princess, or scrambled to run away. Azula snapped a finger at the running soldiers. "Get them," she ordered her Kemurikage. Some of the soldiers were grabbed up, but several got away in the trees. The bowing soldiers were met with blows and fire. A litter of bodies fell across the slushing snow. Some lived; several died.

Azula exhaled a stream of blue fire, as she tried to reign in her rising ire. She failed; with a shout, she raised her fist and struck one woman across the face. She went down, more out of shock than pain, and crawled away from Azula's firebending.

Zirin stood guard at the flaps of her tent, and by default, at guard over Ty Lee. It took her a moment to realize the princess was muttering something. Finally, her voice rose, awash with scathing hatred.

"Does no one remain loyal anymore?!"

Zirin winced. The soldier that had spoken for the others had masked their true fears, she was certain. It wasn't the possibility they could fail or die. It was that they would needlessly beneath Azula's increasingly erratic mind. The princess looked confused and perhaps a touch hurt. She was cleaning blood from the back of her right hand, scraping away at her knuckles with her left hand. She stood still, hissing beneath the cold sky.

"No one….no one…."

San and a few of the Kemurikage turned to plead wordlessly with Zirin. A cold shiver of dread ran up the woman's spine. Azula would let her speak, but hopefully she wouldn't meet the same fate as the man who had spoken. Zirin regrettably moved from the front of her tent, feeling Ty Lee's chi rise and fall in rhythms of fear. She paused by Azula and touched the edge of her cloak. Azula's head snapped up and her golden eyes fell onto Zirin with a sharp look.

Zirin finished adjusted her cloak, making sure the hood fell back from the princess's head.

"What say you, my princess? We can still continue. Our plants have told us they killed enough of Zuko's guard; we could very well strike a blow to the center of his rule even now."

Azula paused, golden eyes flicking to the snow beneath their feet. She sighed raggedly. "The soldiers would have helped deliver a decisive blow….."

"I know," Zirin agreed. "But a token force can still win a siege. We just have to go in smartly, and take down key targets."

"Zuzu especially." Azula's eyes lit up. "Not to mention Uncle Fuddy Duddy. If the rest of the family gets in our way, I want them destroyed as well."

"They will be," Zirin agreed. "We can't bring the prisoners with us. We'll have to leave them tied up with a few of our girls."

"Yes…." Azula's eyes were dancing, despite the rejection from the soldiers. She had exacted her brand of punishment, and they could still press on. She darted a glance to Zirin's tent.

"San. You and three others stay with this worthless lot. If anyone tries to escape….kill them." These words she directed toward Ty Lee peering from the flaps of Zirin's tent. The omega wilted back into the tent.

Zirin sighed. She unpacked her tent, and adjusted Ty Lee's restraints. She gave the chain to San, who blinked tired eyes, but kept the omega tethered to her side.

"No. Half bury them; sit on them if you have to…" Azula ordered. She demanded a shallow pit dug. Less than four feet down in the slushy wet dirt, and in went the restrained soldiers that remained, and Ty Lee. The concubine couldn't help a gasp of fear when Azula gestured and San and the others began to push in the dirt and slush. The mix piled up around the sprawled bodies, and Ty Lee half rose up, leaning on one man's shoulder to keep her face high. The shoveling in of dirt stopped just at her shoulder level.

"That will do," Azula laughed. She strode over an area of the tamped dirt and paused by Ty Lee's upper torso. She leaned down and caressed the omega's cheek with one hand. Ty Lee turned fear-filled eyes up toward her.

"Only a matter of time. Wait right here," Azula taunted. She rose to her feet and laughed.

Zirin got one last look at Ty Lee and the "grave" before turning to disappear with her princess. Ty Lee was pale, the bruises on her face prominent. She watched Azula with wanton want, pleading with widened eyes. But the princess was already gone.

8  
8  
8

*8

8  
8

8

8

Toph grunted. She swung her legs off of the bed of her chambers, and set her bare feet to the stone floor. She was about to get up, when she rested her feet where they were, flexing her toes. There was extra vibration happening on the far side of the palace. It may have been the palace soldiers, but the motions she was picking up were sparse and fast. This would have to be addressed.

Toph moved from her bedchamber, pajamas askew, to the hallways. She found Fire Lord Zuko with his wife, both of them stealing a private moment. Toph coughed with annoyance, jarring them.

"I hate to break up your little party, but there's something we should check out. I'm picking up extra movement on the other side of the palace. It could be nothing but…."

"It could be Azula." Fire shone in Zuko's eyes. "Let's get the others and go."

End for now

End notes: And it's going down. Like it, smash that button and do that review thing! Stay strong, my lovelies ^_^ Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Sincerely, pen 5/5/2017


	43. Assault on the Palace

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last Airbender!" Nathing.

Author's notes: The Siege, THE SIEGE… Action is personally not my forte, but I'm trying hard for you guys for this chapter. Enjoy, my lovelies….

Maraghoul: As always, heavy plot points owe their thanks to you and your messages and nudging me with bouts of inspiration. The story wouldn't exist the way it does if it weren't for you! My many many many thanks 😝

QueenTyzula: Azula is an evil cookie to manage, but I love writing half crazed characters 😝 But we know that's just rough edges….right? 😝

CharlieBarrow: Enjoy! Did you guess this one?

Harley Quinn Davidson: And more Azula for you 😝 We need our daily dose of Azula, don't we? Enjoy!

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter forty-three "Assault on the palace"

Zuko didn't know the evening was going to go horribly askew. While bringing back a tray of leftovers from the palace's main kitchens, Mai had tagged along. For some reason, worry weighed Zuko's heart more than worry over an impending assault against his sister. His wife's past involvement with his sister suddenly assailed his senses, blinding his mind to senseless anger and worry. His movements were jerky and angry and Mai's brows furrowed. She clasped his sleeve.

"What's on your mind?" Mai asked as they neared the door of the royal apartments. Zuko nudged at the door with one shoulder and the Kyoshi Warriors inside opened for them. Mai flowed in on her husband's heels.

"Azula….all of this…." Zuko grumbled. He set the tray on the settee in front of the front room sofa and made to sit. Mai touched his sleeve again, eyes growing moist despite herself. She turned to the two warriors idling by the front door.

"Leave us," she commanded. The women bowed and exited the front door to guard on the other side. Facing her distraught husband, she laid her hand over his. His fist was bunched on his knee but slowly opened under her touch. "It's not just this coup nonsense. You're worried about….that time."

Their daughter's wet nurse was with their daughter in the other room. But Zuko got her meaning from her lame stab at subtlety.

"You might think it's stupid of me, but I do. You….and her…. And now she's coming here…." His worry for Ty Lee couldn't be in the mix, not just yet, so he focused on his wife. "If she succeeds, and does end up killing me, will you submit to her so easily? You did seek her out…."

A harsh breath hitched from Mai's lips. To imagine Zuko, so warm and utterly worn emotionally before her, as dead was unfathomable. Her other hand laid over his. She squeezed his fingers warmly.

"Stop that. Zuko, I know you're worried about….that….but you don't have to," she said. Zuko gave a harsh laugh.

"Not only could I not measure up, I couldn't give you….that," Zuko finished lamely in case the wet nurse was listening in. His hand settled over Mai's flat tummy and her sad eyes sought his.

"You gave me everything," Mai insisted. When Zuko made to scoff or argue, she took his face in her hands and pulled him down. She didn't throw her infidelity in his face or gloat about it; that time was done. She was healing and she wanted him to know that. Mai climbed into his lap and kissed him urgently, tenderly, and she wound in his arms slowly. Zuko clung to her desperately, his emotions showing in each stroke of the tongue, each swipe of their lips. The position was very intimate, but tenderness ruled their closeness, not lust.

Between kisses, Mai assured him over and over. "I love you…. YOU….. I'm yours…..my husband…. My lord. The father of our daughter….."

Zuko parted from her lips and laughed bitterly, tears lining his eyes. The pain in his golden eyes killed Mai inside. She clutched his jaw in her hands and pressed her kisses across his eyelids, kissing the moisture from the corners of his eyes. "You are an honorable man, you are…..I'm so lucky I let you back in….. I…LOVE…..YOU…"

The pain receded from Zuko's eyes and he could start to believe his wife's words. She had forgiven him, forgiven the subterfuge he and Ty Lee had paraded around her pregnancy. She had given them a beautiful daughter that Mai loved desperately.

"Mai…..spirits…. I love you…so much…." Zuko murmured against her lips. They kissed desperately, sweet shuddering kisses that heightened to lingering deep ones. Their hands clutched each other. Zuko lifted Mai by the hips but before she could protest, he was lowering her beneath him onto the sofa when suddenly, there was commotion at the front door.

"I'll just be a sec…." A familiar voice said and then Toph appeared. She made a face and had to know what they were doing as she caught their chi intertangled in one area. She coughed angrily to get their attention and their hands off of each other.

"What is it?" Zuko barely managed to sound civil. Toph would have just thrown anger right back at him if he responded that way. Toph pointed toward the front door of their apartments.

"I hate to break up your little party, but there's something we should check out," Toph said. "I'm picking up extra movement on the other side of the palace; it could be nothing, but…"

"It could be Azula." Zuko's eyes shone. Action flared in his chi. "Let's get the others and go."

"I'm coming with you," Mai said. Zuko nodded. He knew better than to argue. After poking into the wet nurse's room to command she guard Izumi, they left the two Kyoshi Warriors guarding their chambers to place the dead bolt inside and only admit them or the royal family.

Their daughter sufficiently guarded, Zuko and Mai jogged with Toph back to the Gaang's apartment.

As Toph burst into the sitting room ahead of them, Mai turned to her husband. Her hand clutched his and squeezed.

"Remember; she may be your sister but Azula is capable of anything. She almost killed you once. She won't hesitate to finish the job," she swore. A hard light filled Zuko's eyes, glossing over the faint ebbs of hesitation in his golden gaze. The images of his younger sister playing in the gardens had to be eclipsed. She was no longer a conniving little girl sidling to their father for affection. She was fully grown, fully realized, and could very well kill him. Zuko swallowed.

"I know," Zuko murmured. Mai leaned up to press her lips to his.

"Azula will show no mercy and give no quarter…be strong. For me….for me, and our daughter. She needs you. And I need you…" Mai murmured. Zuko held her hands in his. He leaned to kiss the backs of them chivalrously, love flaring in his chi toward his wife.

"I won't fail," he vowed. With a grim nod, Mai stepped into the Gaang's front sitting room.

Suki had been jolted awake by Toph slamming the front door open unceremoniously.

"What's wrong?" she gasped. Zuko nodded grimly to her.

"Azula," he said. "Toph has picked up motion that's unaccounted for…."

"I'll get the Kyoshi Warriors," Suki swore. She turned.

Sokka was sprawled on his back across a pile of cushions. Suki tossed a pillow at his face and he jolted upright, yelling incoherently. Suki raised an eyebrow and tossed his club to him. Sokka caught it barely, blinking sleep from his eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up!" he insisted. Zuko jogged to Aang's bedchamber and hammered on the door.

"Aang! Wake up!" he called. He opened the door and caught sight of Aang and Katara scrambling to throw the covers over their naked bodies, and try to reach for their clothes all at the same time. A blush slammed across his face. He closed the door and hollered through the crack. "Sorry! We think Azula is here…."

"Azula?!" Aang yelped. Passion forgotten, he and Katara dressed in a hurry. Katara tied a canteen around her waist as they made their way out the door and past the blushing Fire Lord. They tried to play off at having been found together, and luckily only Sokka was scowling. The situation didn't call for any ribbing to the situation.

Toph lifted a finger, twirling it idly as she flexed her bare feet on the stone floor. "There, I feel it again….. Fast movement. Somebody's fallen too….." she pursed her lips together. "We better stop this."

Everyone nodded.

"No matter what happens, leave Azula to me," Zuko swore. "I won't put that on any of you….."

As everyone ran out of the Gaang's chambers, Mai tucked her fingers into Zuko's. She clung to his hand part of the way before they encountered two Kemurikage, clad in grey tunic and trousers to better hide in the dark. Shawls were wrapped around the lower part of their faces, masking all but hate-filled eyes. A few of the palace soldiers were with them, and they were not trying to apprehend them. One young man turned to jab his spear at Zuko, hatred snarling his features.

"Hail Fire Lord Azula!" he was screaming. Katara flung a stream of water from her canteen, smacking the young man in the face. Zuko side stepped the spear, grabbing the end and melting the iron tip beyond recognition with his bending. A well-flung knife from Mai speared his sleeve to the wall. Just when Zuko was ready to question him, a large portion of the stone wall behind them was flung forward from Toph.

The man was crushed instantly, and his lifeless body fell to the ground. Everyone gaped at him, then Toph. She could feel everyone's stares and shrugged helplessly.

"He was trying to kill Zuko!" she explained.

"We could have questioned him!" Aang scolded. He was busy tying the two Kemurikage women together. One was conscious; the other was not. "He was a palace guard…..how many more of them are working for Azula?!"

"That's what I want to know!" Zuko's mind flip-flopped with adrenaline. He exhaled harshly, calling his chi back in, extinguishing the flames along his knuckles.

Toph tapped her foot, seemingly not caring she was still in her pajamas while everyone was dressed.

"There, there, and there," she said pointing in three different directions down the hallways. "The movements moving in those three ways. I hate to enforce a cliché, but we should split up to round up the dissenters."

Zuko didn't like the idea, but they had to secure the palace. "Mai and I will go north."

"Katara and I to the south," Aang offered. Sokka turned to side with Toph.

"Guess we got the last area," he said. A wicked grin split Toph's features.

"Just stay behind me, Sokka. I'll save you."

"Of course you will…." Sokka argued as everyone split off. Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors were already at battle with grey-clad Kemurikage and palace soldiers when Zuko got there. He only darted one glance at his wife. Mai had two knives ready, and he had to trust she could handle herself.

She had proven it before.

8  
8  
8

8  
8

8

8

8  
8

Azula pulled on a grey tunic and adjusted the hem over the waistband of her grey trousers. Zirin was dressing in similar garb. The gaunt woman handed Azula a grey shawl and took one herself. The pair wrapped the article of linen around their lower faces and knotted the ends around their necks. The rest of the Kemurikage had received their instructions and had gone on ahead.

Azula inhaled and exhaled excitedly. She was as ready as she was ever going to be. And Ty Lee was trapped beneath heavy dirty and slush. She would be where she left her and she'd collect her soon enough. "We should head for the throne room while the girls take out the rest of the soldiers. I want Zuzu dead before daybreak."

Zirin nodded but her mind was whirling with twinges of panic and worry. Ty Lee's words washed through her mind, despite herself.

'She may not live long enough to claim the throne….'

Zirin shuddered, hearing Ty Lee's soft voice mouth the words in her memory. She adjusted her shawl, meeting Azula's eyes. Her own squinted in understanding.

"We will….and Azula….I'll follow you anywhere," Zirin said honestly. Azula nodded her thanks, and she turned to the courtyard wall ahead of them.

"Let's do this," she said. The two women scaled the wall quickly and hopped down inside, taking off at a sprint for the corridors. As they went, Zirin tried not to think they were running into a trap, or if they would see the upcoming dawn.

No matter; if they were running into a trap, she had to make sure Azula stayed alive.

She had promised to follow, after all.

8  
8  
8  
8  
*

8

8

8

8

8

As they rushed into battle, Zuko rode the cresting high of his battle adrenaline. His confidence spiked when Suki battled alongside him. The bodies she and the Kyoshi Warriors helped fell lay in sprawled distortions. Only one or two were killed, and the Kyoshi Warriors made to secure everyone's arms and legs. A few palace soldiers ran up to aide, and Zuko almost peeled out of his skin, certain they were on Azula's side. But General Mak was with them, and his low bow was not mocking.

"Take them to the jail," Zuko ordered. Mak bowed again and he and his men bodily lifted the restrained men and women. Suki ordered a few of the warriors to help.

Mai paused, pressing a hand to the front of Zuko's tunic. Sweat ran in rivulets down his cheek and his neck, making his pale skin glisten. His heart thudded a hard staccato rhythm against her hand. He tried to reign in himself in, but laid his hand over his wife's.

"That can't be it," Mai swore. "Azula wasn't with them."

Zuko had to admit that was true, and worry slammed through his being. "Let's find the others," he swore. Suki joined the two and they ran down the corridors. Iroh was firebending against three Kemurikage women, seemingly trapped against the wide double doors of the throne room. Mai, Zuko and Suki ran faster to help. The long stretch away of a corridor seemed to go on forever, keeping them from aiding the old lord.

Finally, they reached striking distance and two of the women turned to bring the battle to them.

"Press on! The rest of the royal family must be inside," one of the Kemurikage called to the others. Zuko flailed out desperately at those words. No one was in the throne room that he was certain of, but he didn't even know if Iroh had had time to hole up his mother, her husband or his sister in the back room behind the dais.

"Uncle!" Zuko called desperately. Iroh gave a curt shake of his head, catching his eyes and Zuko was momentarily relieved. Momentarily.

As Suki flung one of the women off of her with her fan, two more grey-clad women approached from the long corridor. They walked as if they had all the time in the world, and when one scarf was pulled low, the utter fear that slammed through Zuko shocked him.

Azula looked none the worse for wear, even out of her imperial duds and clad all in grey. Her red lips smirked widely. She stalked forward, hands bearing twin balls of blue flame, as effortlessly as if she were a demon peeling from the seventh layer of hell. The woman at her side cupped her own fireball, ready to defend or attack.

Zuko forced his own fire back into existence, Mai's encouraging chi reminding himself he had to react; he had to MOVE.

"Surrender, Azula!" he yelled. "We've captured your comrades. Your little coup is over."

His words were utterly strong, but Zuko felt a cold trickle of sweat slide down his back as Azula merely laughed at him. The old sting from childhood jabbed him and he grit his teeth. His eyes narrowed.

"Oh, Zuzu, you don't know when to stop," she drawled. "I've already thrust deep at the root of your rule….didn't I?"

Her question was aimed toward Mai who flushed unhappily. The jab at his wife's infidelity with Azula coupled with his "daughter's" face in Zuko's mind…..Azula had hurt his family, yet had given him a part of it. The familiar hurt slammed through him. No, he would protect his wife and child! They were his!

"Azula!" he screamed. Azula grinned madly, raising her flaming fists at the ready. Zuko charged her and the two spun in a series of spins and kicks, deflecting and throwing fire in spurts of turn. He could hear distant shouting behind him but Zuko ignored it, feeling the fuzzy blur of his adrenaline drowning everything out but his sister's grunts and curses as they locked eyes through the maelstrom of their fire.

From far off over his sister's shoulder, he could see Aang and Katara running to join the fray. He blasted a warning fire stream in their direction, taking care to miss, and badly.

"Stay back!" he roared. Katara looked determined to help (no doubt remembering another duel, a memory that made the burn scar over his stomach concave on reflex), but Aang bodily grabbed her, pulling her from the fire's fray.

A loud Clang! sounded out of his peripheral and Zuko darted his eyes to catch sight of Suki and Iroh flinging the three Kemurikage that were originally in the hallway through the double doors of the throne room. The wide doors bannered open and one flagged, slowly closing on the back swing of the sudden motions of three bodies hitting them.

One of the women was on fire from Iroh's bending, and she flailed on the stone floor, beating her sleeve to put the flame out.

Suki was yelling at the women to surrender when a well-placed side kick caught Zuko in the gut. His stomach concaved, the old scar she'd given him flaring from the impact, and Zuko staggered back, trying to regain his rooted stance. But Azula pressed heavily, fists raised and streaming death toward him. Only through his teachings did Zuko not fall to her flames; he absorbed the fire around his aura as Iroh had taught him, and blasted it away with both hands pushed from his sides.

Zuko widened his stance, knees bent, and he advanced a step in the kata movement that was known as Bend to Agni's Will. From his slightly lowered neck, he watched Azula from under his bangs, fury in his gaze. Azula merely smiled darkly and screamed, deflecting his next blow. She easily deflected the fire to the stone wall beside them.

Zuko yelled in response, the fire echoing through his ears as he and Azula grappled within arm's length away, the flames getting dangerously close enough to singe. Azula feigned a kick to his temple; Zuko dodged. As he did, Azula spun on her other foot and aimed a well-placed knee against his side. Zuko stumbled, and tripped.

As he fell, fear flooding his senses, Azula's advance was halted as she cried out in pain. A knife stuck out of her right forearm and she gaped at it, then glanced up at the perpetrator. Mai held up another knife at the ready, and she stalked forward, kneeling for her husband.

"Get away from him!" she yelled. Azula pulled the knife out, flinching for an instant at the pain. Blood leaked from the wound and she tossed the knife aside; hard, and at Mai. Mai barely was able to keep it from striking her.

Zuko could make out Aang and Katara advancing again from the rear side of the long corridor. Zirin blocked their way and the couple met her attack. A bearded man peered from the throne room doors, tools in hand and suddenly Zuko recognized the chief detonator he and Iroh had assigned to wire the entrance to the throne room. He was just on the threshold where death would rain down and Zuko contemplated using his charge; Azula was in the right place for it, after all.

"Get back!" he barked at Mai. When she didn't obey, he grabbed her arm and shoved her behind him. Azula flew at him and Zuko blocked her way, the two stabbing at the other with fire blades protruding from their fists.

"Fire Lord!" The detonator yelled. "Shall I go ahead, my lord?!"

Zuko could barely hear him over his battle high. He gave a curt shake of the head. "I can take her!"

"Nephew, watch out!" Iroh yelled. Zuko gave Azula his full attention. He gave a hard side kick and was satisfied to feel his boot strike flesh. Azula staggered, holding her side. A second stream of fire joined his and Zuko felt Iroh's chi flare out. The two men advanced on Azula.

"Azula!" Zirin yelled. She blasted a large fireball the Avatar's way, and he grabbed his woman, throwing his back toward the direction of the flame to deflect it as he blocked Katara from the blast. As they were distracted, Zirin ran to Azula's side. The two women combated directly against the two lords.

With Zirin at her side, Azula felt a rush of adrenaline. Together, they pressed Zuko and Iroh back, and blue flame sparked from the princess's mouth as she screamed her rage. She was the last dragon, not Iroh, and definitely not Zuzu! She had the fury of the dragons, the blessing of the sun, and beloved of her father who Zuzu had sicced the Avatar on and taken away his bending. She would avenge him, but more importantly, she would avenge herself.

She didn't care the Avatar was close enough to attack; he was beneath her. Everyone was!

And damn everyone who would try to stop her! She would let them burn, let them all die, to never feel trapped as she had in the institution…..never again!

"ZUZU!" Azula screamed, her mind whirling with mad joy when she knocked her brother into her uncle, the two men sprawled on the threshold to the doors of the throne room. Zuko spared a glance down the corridor beyond his sister's fire; Aang and Katara were far enough back. They were, weren't they?! The detonator had said it was twenty meters to clear from impact; it was twenty, wasn't it? Twenty or twenty-five? Twenty-five or thirty?!...

Zuko was satisfied when Suki grabbed the Fire Lady and forced her further into the large throne room. They were far enough from the blast. And he could shove Iroh back if need be. He wildly caught the eyes of the bearded detonator, who was halfway across the throne room. The carved dragons in the walls watched silently upon the commotion below.

"Do it!" he shouted to the man. "Light it up!"

Suki didn't know what Zuko was referring to, but it couldn't be good. She grasped Mai's arm, trying to drag her back with her.

"No, nephew!" Iroh yelled. Zuko gave him a curt shake of the head. He rose to his feet and held his fists at the ready, as Azula advanced upon the threshold of the doors.

"Yes," he said decisively. "Get back, Uncle. It's going to go….."

Iroh made to grab Zuko, but the Fire Lord flared his chi and shoved him back with barely a touch. Iroh stumbled, then turned and ran after the chief detonator, intent on stopping him physically if he had to.

"Come at me, BROTHER," Azula taunted.

"You want it? You got it!" Zuko snarled. The siblings charged at each other as a loud cracking filled the air. It started off as a loud series of pops that steadily gained volume. Zuko grit his teeth and rooted his feet where he was, at the threshold of the wide double doors. He should have enough room to get back; he should be fine…..

Suddenly, his attention was ripped from the confusion roiling across his sister's face to the whirl of spiking chi behind him. Mai! She wouldn't….he couldn't let her…. Zuko turned and threw himself on top of her. Before Mai could protest, the entire world erupted.

The detonations set off a trigger of explosions, that began eeirily close to where Aang and Katara were (Zuko had to pray they were alright, pleasebealrightpleasebealright…..), and proceeded on down the corridor. Azula's utterly confused expression would have been amusing if the entire world weren't going to hell around them. Zirin tried to deflect the racing fire, but it wasn't enough. She was flung into Azula and the two were slammed through the air and across the threshold of the throne room doors.

The impact shuddered through the throne room and someone was screaming vaguely in the background of the high ringing in Zuko's ears. Warmth flooded his back and hip and he was aware he was the one screaming, in surprise and pain. Mai blinked against his shoulder, hands shaking against his back.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" she asked loudly. She probably couldn't hear herself and Zuko was having trouble making out sounds that weren't the high-pitched wail of the explosion. He darted a wild look over his shoulder, panting in fear. He could see Azula's leg where she was sprawled on her back, prone and unconscious. Her body was riddled with shrapnel and bits of stone and debris from the walls, and her comrade was in no better shape.

Zuko groaned as he tried to sit up. Pain flared through his right hip and he hissed. Mai sat up, arm slung around his waist. They stood together and she took some of Zuko's weight against her.

"ZUKO!" Iroh yelled alittle too loudly. He re-emerged from the back room behind the dais, none the worse for wear. He jogged closer, Suki on his heels. A trail of blood slowly ebbed from her left ear, but other than that, she looked alright. She was ringing out her other ear with her finger and wincing.

The detonator followed on Lord Iroh's heels and fell to his knees, lowering his face in shame. "I am so sorry, Fire Lord…. I hurt you and your wife; you were too close when you told me to set the light!….."

Zuko shook his head, waving a hand quickly. "That's got to be behind us. We'll all be alright."

He staggered to the ruined outcrop of the hallway and peered down the corridor of debris. "Aang?!" he called in a flurry of sudden panic. Coughing sounded from down the corridor and through the din of dust settling, Zuko and Mai could make out the Avatar and his fiancée, alive and in one piece. Aang had bended a sphere of air around them on reflex, and it saved them from impact.

"We're okay!" Katara called out in a wavering tone. Then a note of derision. "You could have warned us!"

"I'm so sorry," Zuko stammered. The two made their way carefully across the debris and jutting pieces of stone wall. Aang hurriedly began to restrain Azula's arms to her legs with twine.

Zuko watched his sister, still sadness in his eyes. Mai clutched his waist.

"She's alive," Aang said belatedly. "But we do need to make sure she won't attack us again…."

"She'll have to go back into prison," Zuko said, shame lining his words despite himself. He was merely protecting his family, so why did he feel so bad?

"What about this one?" Katara knelt beside Zirin and ran her hand across the woman's brow, assessing her chi. "She's alive too…."

"Take them to the jail," Zuko commanded Suki. "And as for Azula….keep her separated from the others. I want her in chains."

Suki bowed her head, fist against her chest.

Everyone gathered, assessing the damage and their hurts. Katara wanted to see to Mai and Zuko herself, and when Zuko bared his upper torso, everyone gasped at the trickles of bleed leaking from cuts across his side and hip. His tunic was gashed through from the debris and a drastic red burn mark spread from his lower back down to his right hip.

"This looks bad," Katara swore. "How do you feel?"

"My honest answer? Like hell," Zuko winced as Katara waterbended a sphere of healing water over his side. He cried out in pain. Mai clutched his hand. "Ow, Katara!"

Katara tutted him. Her eyes were serious as she pressed the glowing sphere of water higher along his side towards his chest. "Your heart's in good condition…..doesn't seem to be any internal damage….. do me a favor, Zuko."

"What?"

"Next time you're going to play with explosives, make sure to tell us AND make sure we're not close by," she said dryly. Zuko pouted his lip at her.

"I'm sorry," he said again. Mai sighed heavily.

"It was a good trick. Azula was NOT expecting that. I guess she loses for thinking so little of you."

Zuko's mood perked at her words, but the aftermath still spread before everyone. Sokka and Toph leaned in to make sure he was alright, but were on their way to the prison with Suki, the Kyoshi Warriors and General Mak, to help secure and interrogate the soldiers and Kemurikage.

The hours passed in a sequence of blurred activity. Finally, Mai was alone with her husband. She helped clean out his cuts again, at Katara's suggestion. Alone, her fingers grazed the musculature along his sides and she pressed tender kisses against Zuko's shoulder as she dressed the cuts again.

"I could have lost you," she said in a small voice. Zuko's finger lifted her chin. His eyes were deep pits of worry. Love whirled in his gaze, contrasting the worry.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I can't," he vowed. Mai pressed into his warm front, and twined her arms around his neck. She shuddered against him.

"I think you need to see your daughter before we join in the interrogations," she suggested. Zuko nodded and stood. He grunted as he favored his left hip over his right. The burn mark there was hideous and even Katara's salves couldn't keep the sting from biting on each movement.

Zuko was too glad to take his sleeping daughter into his arms. Mai slung her arm around his waist and leaned in close.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

As the hours wound toward dawn, the Gaang yawned through their activities at the prison.

General Mak had indeed separated each man and woman, and his soldiers had begun the questioning. Zuko quietly suggested a firmer hand, meaning torturous methods, when answers were not given or he was spit at.

Some answers that were given at the flares of firebending from General Mak's soldiers gave frightening results. There had been soldiers who had broken under Azula's thumb and had tried to leave. She had killed several of them. They were only doing as commanded of them by the princess.

When Ty Lee's name was uttered by one woman, Zuko's eyes widened.

"She was with Azula? Where is she?!" he demanded. He grabbed the woman by her collar. The woman refused to answer until Mai aimed a knife at her throat.

"Tell us!" she hissed.

"The princess commanded we bury the lady, and the traitors. They're lying in a shallow grave not far from here…."

Zuko blanched and the horror he was feeling was reflected in his friend's eyes. The words indicated Ty Lee may not be alive. But they had to search for her. Even if it was only her body they would return with….

Zuko dressed warmly and Suki and Sokka offered to ride on lizard back with him. Aang dashed for Appa and Mai wrapped her husband's cloak around his shoulders.

"I know you have to find her…..and I want her to be safe, too," Mai murmured. Zuko bowed at the waist, but when he rose, he bent to kiss her lips.

"We'll return as fast as we can," he vowed. As Zuko mounted his lizard alongside his friends, he hoped they wouldn't be witness to his recovering his concubine as a corpse.

Dread filled Zuko's limbs, but he kicked his heels into the lizard's sides and they were off.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8  
8

Ty Lee shuddered in the slushy dirt. The man she had been leaning on when the dirt had been shoveled in had started whimpering to himself. She and the others tried to wriggle out of the packed dirt and snow, but the temperature lurched low again and the ice packed around them began to freeze. Ty Lee buried her face unapologetically against the man's shoulder, teeth chattering.

Long moments passed; possibly hours. The soldiers and Ty Lee squirmed and tried to move beneath the tamped in snow and dirt, but to move a fraction of an inch was impossible. The drop in temperature made the cold dirt as immoveable as stone. One woman began to weep and berate her fate and one of the men cursed at her to shut up.

Ty Lee closed her eyes tightly, but despite herself, tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks, freezing on her face. The group of people suddenly could hear shouting from far off and the Kemurikage tensed beside them. Two of the women adopted bending stances, and the other two, who had to be nonbenders, clutched weapons.

There was a flurry of activity just over Ty Lee's shoulder, but in her position, she couldn't move to see what was happening. There was the sound of impact; heavy thuds against flesh and screaming. Almost all too soon, the Kemurikage were felled, and a torch was lifted over the flinching people in the slush and dirt.

Ty Lee blinked at the sudden light in the dark. The torch light glinted off the breastplate of the imperial armor, and she didn't know whether to relax or flinch. But the men began to dig the people out, and for that, Ty Lee could be grateful.

As the soldiers undug all the squirming bodies Ty Lee was recognized.

"Lady Ty Lee!"

One male soldier picked her up out of the slush and spread his cloak around her.

"I'm here," she said belatedly. The man bundled her away.

"The Fire Lord is without, looking for you. He'll be so happy to see you're okay," the young man was saying. Ty Lee could barely follow. She was physically fine, but frozen through, and her heart felt like it was clearly breaking. Azula had left her ostensibly for dead, and had gone to besiege the palace. To hear Zuko was alright enough to look for her gave her pause.

Was Azula alright? Zirin? Were they alive? Or?...

The man hailed one of the approaching lizards, and a man on the back of one flung himself from the saddle toward her.

"TY!" Zuko's voice rang out in alarm and shreds of joy. Ty Lee's heart surged under his chi, and she found herself lifted into Fire Lord Zuko's arms. His arms raised her up in an embrace, one hand below her knees and lifting her from the soldier's hold. The man bowed on one knee in deference and Ty Lee's arms slung around Zuko's neck despite herself.

"I'm okay," she breathed even as tears spilled from her eyes. Zuko babbled against her, clutching her hard. Ty Lee shook, her arms twined around his neck. Azula's fate had to be known to her, and the Fire Lord was going to tell her.

End for now

End notes: The "Azula will show no mercy and give no quarter line" was given directly by my friend Maraghoul. The rest of her inspiration I used in nudges, but I outright did use that one line. Creds to her for that line of awesome.

And I did have to use my Chekov's Gun; er, Chekov's Bomb, in this case. Like it? Smash that button and do that review thing ^_^ What will happen next? Oh, a lot more! Trust me :P

Sincerely, pen

5/13/2017


	44. Interrogations

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last Airbender!" Nathing.

Author's notes: More heavy stuff. I had to pull out all the stops to get it just right.

Maraghoul: It killed me to half bury Ty Lee and company in the freezing dirt up to the neck. I thought "what would Azula do?" Imprison the worse way she could. As always, heavy thanks to you for helping with the outline of this tale 😝 Thanks so much!

QueenTyzula: Yeah, that was my Chekov's Bomb 😝 All questions to be answered 😝 It will come up! Enjoy, my friend. A hint of evil in the last scene justferyou.

Harley Quinn Davidson: I know, I kinda wanted Azula to win…. she's one of my favorites 😝 Stay tuned to see what happens!

Hopelessromantic34: I know I hinted heavily it would go this way… thanks for reading ^_^

CharlieBarrow: Thanks again for all the pm's and suggestions. I may use one or two of them 😝 You'll know when I do!

Guest reviewer: It does seem I favor the Gaang, but believe it that I have a soft spot for Azula. Being an 80s kid, I grew up with films and concepts of darkness before the dawn. As in, have all the bad stuff happen, before you can ever hope to see a happy ending. Don Bluth films were notorious for that when I was a kid 😝 So I'm throwing everything bad that could happen to her, but I intend for the story to end well, not so dark. Thanks for reading!

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter forty-four "Interrogations"

Ty Lee clung to Zuko, burying her face in his shoulder as he rode into the palace. Suki pulled up alongside his lizard and exclaimed out.

"Ty Lee!" she called joyfully. Ty Lee raised her tear-stained face but managed a watery smile to her friend.

"Suki….."

"Don't talk, Ty…we'll get you home," Suki promised. Ty Lee's heart flip-flopped at the look on her face and Zuko's. They treated her as if she had been abused, and well, being unburied would definitely have given them a dark look at her captivity.

The Kyoshi Warriors that remained called out greetings to Ty Lee, but the Fire Lord bundled her inside and to a private room. He gently unwrapped her from his cloak. Ty Lee blushed when Zuko cupped her face in his large hands, a multitude of emotions on his face. Joy, consternation, fear and reassurance roiled in his chi. Ty Lee clutched his hands. His gaze settled on her bruises and anger roiled across his face.

"You're okay," he said again. Ty Lee knew what he meant; okay as in one piece. His thumb roughly rubbed along one bruise and she cringed. Ty Lee wrapped her arms around his neck, holding his head against her shoulder when he clutched her in an embrace. Ty Lee soothed Zuko's chi best she could, knowing she'd need to. She sensed when he scented Azula on her and he stiffened, backing up from her arms. Zuko's gaze swept up and down, his brows raising.

"Are you….alright?" Zuko stabbed. Ty Lee knew what he was hinting at.

'Did Azula rape you?' The unspoken question hung between them. Ty Lee shook her head. Her teeth clacked as cold set into her body. Zuko gestured and lit the hearth ablaze. He rewrapped his cloak around Ty Lee's shoulders. His gaze was stern and his touch possessive.

"I'm fine, really, Zuko," Ty Lee stammered. Zuko's mouth twitched sadly. He knelt and rubbed Ty Lee's hands in his. He flared his chi, and warmed hers. Ty Lee bent toward him, despite herself.

"I can smell her," he swore. "If she...hurt you… I'll have her banished."

'Or worse,' he thought. Ty Lee's thighs shifted, and the gesture must have pushed more of Azula's scent of release out. Zuko, kneeling at her feet, grimaced openly.

"I'm sending for a healer," he announced. Ty Lee shook her head.

"I don't need it…"

But as the bearded man Zuko brought in rubbed fresh salve across the bruises on her face, Ty Lee had to admit it felt good. When he made to undress her to investigate her privates, Ty Lee lashed out, pulling her tunic closed.

"I said I'm okay!" Ty Lee said, but her words were aimed at Zuko. The Fire Lord frowned softly.

Once the healer had taken his leave, Zuko bowed, clasping Ty Lee's hands.

"You're still so cold…" he fretted, rubbing her hands gently. "You must at least want a bath."

Ty Lee nodded, knowing and dreading Zuko would stay with her. She was brought to her old apartments and Ty Lee's eyes watered, noting Izumi's gifts in the corner of the room. The cradle was missing, however. Zuko led her into the washroom by the hand and pumped the water into the granite tub. Once the tub was filled, he firebended the temperature to a warm one.

Ty Lee slowly undressed, aware of Zuko's eyes on her. Her bare skin flushed under his gaze. She slunk into the water up to her chin.

Zuko had a gentle look on his face. More than likely, he still thought her attacked, and was trying to keep his distance. Oh, Azula….

"Mai has our daughter; they'll both be glad to see you," Zuko said softly, Ty Lee nodded. She leaned forward and Zuko scooted to the edge of the tub to wash her back.

He wanted to kiss her shoulder, but he knew he had to take things slow. Azula's scent was steadily being washed away, and his alpha instincts commanded he reclaim what was his. He made himself back off. You couldn't push someone who'd been attacked. He was certain that's what happened….. 'Damn Azula. She never could play nice. Damn her!'

Ty Lee's thoughts were going another direction. She remembered the gasps of passion as Azula pushed into her. She regrettably washed Azula's seed off her thighs and worked the soap into her skin. She bent forward, bangs in her eyes as Zuko gently poured cupful after cupful of water to help her rinse. He was being considerate, trying not to oogle her nakedness, or grope her. He acted as if she had been the victim of an attack. It galled her he thought this.

As Zuko helped her from the bath, eyes averting politely as he handed her a towel, Ty Lee knew she had to try again to clear Azula's name. An attempted coup was one thing; rape was a dangerous creature all in its own.

"She didn't force herself on me….my heat just happened," Ty Lee murmured. The pain on Zuko's face was palpable. Whether he believed her or not, was up to conjecture. He blinked and pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. He wished he could banish the image from his mind. Azula on top of Ty Lee, forcing her thighs apart, thrusting into her…..She touched her palm to his face. "Zuko, she didn't. I'm not just saying that…"

Zuko clasped her hand and kissed the back of it idly. His golden eyes were whirling along with his thoughts. He blinked hard. "You'll want to see your daughter…. I'm just so glad you're okay."

Ty Lee clambered into a simple robe. "Azula….is she alright?"

Zuko looked pained, as if she'd slapped him in the face. He gave a small gasp and worked his fingers across the front of his tunic. He ground his lower lip between his teeth.

"Please, I have to know!" Ty Lee said. Zuko gave her a glower.

"Yes," he bit out. "She was hurt during her little coup, but she's alive."

Ty Lee had to concede just knowing that was good. She sighed to herself as she ran a comb through her damp hair. As her eyes settled around the washroom, she finally settled on the Fire Lord. Zuko was watching her in a very strange way. Her heart shifted.

"What about you? You're limping, Zuko….."

Zuko pressed a hand against his right hip and grimaced. "I'm fine," he said. "Or I will be."

Ty Lee had to reflect that was so. Zuko gently took her arm.

As they left the washroom, they found Mai waiting in the sitting room. Ty Lee found herself crying out at the sight of her daughter in the Fire Lady's arms. Mai stood, holding Izumi out, pain in her eyes. Tears streamed from the corners of her eyes. Ty Lee took the child, who cried out at the surge of chi and emotions, but quieted against her mother's familiar scent.

"Izumi, oh my baby…." Ty Lee couldn't stop crying. The baby hiccuped against her robe front, and her small feet wriggled. Mai wrapped an arm around Ty Lee's shoulder. She pressed her brow to her friend's temple.

"I'm just glad you were found….are you okay?" Mai's fingers grazed a bruise on her friend's face and her eyes were very sad.

"I'm fine!" Ty Lee squeaked. Zuko wrapped his arms around the two women, and the baby gave a few small squeals, taking in everyone's shifting chi. Mai wondered if Ty Lee was lying.

8

8

8

8  
8

8

8

When Zirin came to after the explosion, she was in chains, wrists heavily locked in manacles and ankle restraints keeping her movements hobbling. Torchlight flickered in the stone hallway outside her cell but Zirin tutted the soldiers for not frisking her better.

She reached up over her shoulder, wrists aching as they chafed against the manacles, until she could reach the part of her braid at the back of her neck. She dug in with her fingertips and withdrew a small piece of metal. She stuck the metal pin in her mouth, worked and shaped it to a fine point, then set to picking the locks. Really, Zuko's guards were slap-shod at best, irresponsible at worst.

In two minutes, Zirin had her manacles picked and her hands were free. Shifting her legs in front of her, she worked on her ankle restraints. The soldiers patrolling the hallways were talking about who to bring to Lord Iroh next and Zirin tensed. She slid behind the door, and waited for one of them to enter.

When the door opened, a shout arose as they noticed the piles of chains but no prisoner. Zirin burst from behind the door, fire streaming from both fists, and the soldiers retreated from her onslaught. The hue was raised and the call given, but Zirin made her way down the corridors of the prison at a fast sprint.

Within twenty minutes, she had snuck her way to the palace perimeter and jumped over the fence. Free, she was free…..but she wouldn't run. Zirin knew she had to plan her next move.

8

8

*8  
8

8

8

"How is she?" Aang asked. He and Katara longed to welcome their friend, but Zuko led them from the concubine's apartment door. Suki and a few of the warriors were on guard outside. Aang noted Suki's eyes were very sad.

"Warmed and bathed. She has her baby…..and Mai's staying with her….." Zuko rubbed at his eyes with his wrist. "She says she wasn't…..hurt….by Azula, but I dunno. She smelled of her."

"Oh, Zuko….." Katara clasped his arm gently. She didn't know what to say. Zuko raised pain-filled eyes.

"At least Azula's in custody," Aang said. Zuko's eyes hardened.

"Yes….and she has a lot of explaining to do," he growled. His chi flared. Aang adjusted his shawl. He blinked dark-lined eyes. He was weary; they all were. They still hadn't gone to sleep, and the palace was only partially secure, with a new entrance to the throne room blown wide open to the elements.

"You can leave questioning your sister for tomorrow. We can at least secure some of the palace soldiers before we sleep," Aang suggested. Zuko growled.

"I can't sleep until some things are addressed. Please help Iroh with the palace soldiers. I leave it in your hands," Zuko said. Aang bowed with his fist in his palm.

"We'll do our best," Katara said. She and Aang turned to head for the conference hall Iroh was conducting his investigation in. General Mak was present, as well as his closest loyal soldiers. Each man and woman in the imperial armor was being questioned. A blind servant woman was led by the hand by Ursa to each person. With her palm settled over the throat of the soldier speaking, the woman could sense if someone was lying or covering their tracks. She was no earthbender, but she could tell by the thickening of the throat, sudden swallowing, or other motions.

Aang was secretly impressed. He and Katara joined Iroh and Ursa. Noren entered with a tray of energy tea. He blinked, tired as well.

"Where's Zuko?" Ursa asked. The couple shared a glance. Aang sighed.

"To the prison to see Azula," he said as carefully as he could. Ursa gave a small frown.

"Iroh, Zuko wouldn't really hurt Azula, would he? She's his sister," she worried. She had seen what was left of the entryway to the throne room. The sight gave her chills. So was the limping walk she had noticed her son had before he straightened under her stare. Iroh gave a gentle smile to ease her, but secretly, he didn't know. When a woman was involved in the picture, one couldn't be certain…

"I don't think so. I taught him better than that," Iroh said. As they began the questioning of the next soldier, a pit formed in Iroh's stomach. He had a very bad feeling. He'd have to check and make certain he was wrong….

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

"Azula…..wake up…." A sweet voice said. When Azula opened her eyes, she could make out Ty Lee's bare shoulders and loose brown hair. She slowly began to smile.

"I'm awake. This is a nice surprise," Azula murmured. Ty Lee leaned down, bare breasts leaning against Azula's sternum, as she eased on top of her. Azula sighed as her body shifted and her cock pressed up against the acrobat through the covers.

Ty Lee rubbed against it gently, giving small shaky sighs. Azula reached up to cup the back of her head with both hands and pull her down for a kiss.

"Wake up….. wake up…." Ty Lee's voice murmured. Azula smiled, eyes closed. The tone of the words deepened and were suddenly screamed at her.

"Wake up…..wake up! WAKE UP!"

Azula's eyes slit open and her body roiled with fresh pain. She grimaced, sitting up. A healer must have been at her while she was unconscious for stray areas of her torso, arms and legs had been dug into. Most of the stone debris and shrapnel had been pulled out, but the wounds were only haphazardly cleaned. Agni's fire felt like it was inside her flesh. But Azula couldn't focus on petty details like that. She shoved at her messy bangs, pushing stray hairs out of her eyes and faltered when her wrists caught.

She was bound by wrist and ankle, and her brother was standing in front of her across the cell. He had the door shut and was standing against it, looming taller than her memory of him. He didn't cower at the sight of her. By all regards, he looked downright pissed.

Azula instantly strained against the chains and hissed a stream of blue fire. "Release me, Zuzu!" she hissed.

Zuko growled. He absorbed his sister's fire and dissipated it from his fists. Steam rose from the impact. He took a step forward into the cell, spine straight.

"I think you know that's not going to happen. You failed to take the throne from me. You need to stop, Azula," Zuko said. Anger lowered his brows over his eyes, but his words were almost polite.

Azula hissed and pushed at a few cuts along her arms. One broke open and blood slowly oozed from the light wound. "You think you've won just because you had a little bomb planted? I have several in my corner, Zuzu. You must know not all the nobles support you….. granted, plucking an heir was a good trick….."

Zuko blinked, and his gaze darkened. The mention of his child (HIS!) and involuntarily, her mother, made blind rage paint his vision red. He had to remember Iroh's teaching and inhaled and exhaled, flowing his chi and drawing his fire back in. His fists longed to stream death around the room, but he reined himself in.

"My child. By my woman. I found Ty Lee," Zuko bit out. The abrupt change of expression on Azula's face would have been humorous if the situation wasn't so dire. "She was freezing. Dammit, Azula….how could you do that?!"

Azula huffed, fingers coiling and uncoiling into fists. She drew a knee up to her chin and scowled at Zuko, fury stiffening her spine. "She was my prisoner. I take it you wouldn't know what to do with one, but I could do whatever I wanted to her."

Zuko gave a cry of fury, orange fire erupting from his mouth. He blasted a warning stream above Azula's head. Azula watched him, coldly. Just as she was congratulating herself for getting under Zuzu's skin for the millionth time, his tactic changed abruptly.

She knew he had also been referring to her scent being all over Ty Lee, indicating a coupling had happened. He had to be good and pissed off that she had effectively pissed all over his name by releasing inside his concubine. But his gaze drew still and cold and he sneered.

"Ty told me. Her heat happened; believe me, that'd be the ONLY reason you would have been able to get near her."

Azula's eyes widened momentarily, as the sudden surprise slammed into her gut, as effectively as if she were punched. She swallowed hard and licked her lower lip, suddenly terrified her brother could see the trace hurt in her eyes. Just as quickly, she reined her reaction in, but she saw a self-satisfied smirk spread across Zuko's lips. He had seen. And he knew he had hurt her.

Azula guffawed, trying to gain the upper hand. "And a sweet heat it was, too. You would have been mad to be near it. And she let me in easy enough….."

Zuko smacked a fist against the wall, the flames along his knuckles smacking a crater against the stonework. "You think she's yours for the taking? Just that easy? You forget, Azula, that I asked her to be my concubine. She could have chosen anyone. But she chose me. SHE SAID YES."

Azula's shoulders slumped, and darkness roiled behind her eyes. She blinked hard, hoping the moisture in the corner of her eyes weren't tears. "So, she…"

Zuko stalked closer, his cloak streaming. His golden eyes were curiously devoid of emotion as he stared down at his shackled sister. "She took me inside her countless times. In every position, in every way. She had my child. Even pregnant, she wanted me….you have no hold over her. You may as well give up. After all, wasn't she trying to get AWAY from you so long ago?"

Azula swallowed and small sparks of blue fire escaped her lips. Just as quickly, they smoldered to smoke. She sank in on herself as sudden doubt and pain crippled her. She opened her lips but no words came out. Her mind roiled with fury at that, but she was speechless. Zuko stood, tall, and imposing over her.

"She loves ME. Get used to this cell. You're going to be here for a long time."

Azula gave a harsh laugh. "So, I'll wear my shiny iron bracelets and rest awhile. You don't know what to do with what you have, Zuzu. You never did!"

Zuko gave her a loathing look over his shoulder. He steeled his will and narrowed his eyes. "You really think so? Well, get ready for some intimate questioning. I will know what nobles helped you and I'm getting that information."

Azula held up a hand and looked at the back of her nails. "Sure, try all you want….."

"By whatever means," Zuko snapped. "You may think I won't torture you and I won't."

Just as a smirk spread across Azula's features, Zuko surprised her utterly. "I promised Mother I wouldn't touch you. But that doesn't mean someone else won't."

Azula's eyes narrowed and her fingers shook. "You wouldn't…."

Zuko knelt before her, golden eyes furious. "TRY. ME."

As Azula's options narrowed in her mind, bitter laughter erupted from her lips. "Oh, Zuzu, you really ARE one of us! I knew you had it in you all along…."

Zuko shuddered, trying to throw off her acceptance. "Be ready…. Your turn is coming."

And with that, Zuko opened the door to leave. Azula heard him give a few instructions to the soldiers outside and his footsteps echo down the hall.

Gone was the scared big brother who had refused to explore hidden passageways in the palace with her. Ty Lee had opted to go with, instead…Ty Lee!

Grief suddenly tugged at Azula's heart, then before she could fathom the emotion, it thundered through her torso and gripped her lungs. Azula wheezed, making odd sounds of pain, as she began to cry. She raised her knees up and settled her brow against them. Her fingers fisted the fabric of her trousers, half torn and cut from the healer's intrusion to find her wounds. The sounds echoed off of the lonely stone walls.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

Zuko peered into Ty Lee's bedroom. Mai was curled up by her side, Izumi tucked between them on the bed. Ty Lee was curled protectively around the infant, one hand along her legs. Zuko gently closed the door and moved toward the bed. Mai opened her eyes and pulled the comforter back.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. Zuko gave a short nod. He pulled his cloak and boots off and climbed in on Mai's side. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek. Together, their sad eyes fell on their sleeping friend. Exhaustion had wiped her out and she slept heavily, face pinched in a frown even in sleep. Zuko's hand reached to settle over Ty Lee's.

End for now

End notes: I know, it seems I hate Azula or something. Believe me, she's one of my favorite characters! But to get to a satisfying end, there has to be real conflict, and real battles, outside and inside the body and mind. So, we're going to dark places with her again. Like the story? Smash that button and do that review thing 😝 Let me know!

Most sincerely, pen

5/20/2017


	45. Down the Rabbit Hole

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the last Airbender!" Nathing.

Author's notes: My friends, here we go…. Oh boy, let's stay strong.

Maraghoul: My friend, first props always goes to you. Thanks to your pm's and encouragement, and helping form the outline of the story from the beginning even to now.

QueenTyzula: I've let slip to you how I want to the story to end, I just hope you like the journey 😝 Zuko's about to get his and I know you're all for that (lol).

Harley Quinn Davidson: Thanks for staying for the ride ^_^ Enjoy!

: well, Azula's mind will be dented, as you'll see…..

CharlieBarrow: Hoping this next stage is liked 😝 Even if I got you to hate Zuko, I must be doing something right 😝

Hopelessromantic34: Hoping you stay tuned.

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter forty-five "Down the rabbit hole"

Azula was glad she was able to endure pain.

She had cried out the first touch of fire against her flesh, but had bitten her lip bloody reining in the rest of her cries. The soldier that had been chosen to apply her punishment was a massive brute of a man, though his eyes were somewhat remorseful. He must have known who she was.

But Azula knew he wouldn't make any deals or give her back her need for control. He sighed mightily and brought a fistful of fire closer to her neck. Azula closed her eyes and grimaced as the fire struck her flesh. She used her bending to try and bend the flame out, or keep it from striking her flesh, but the soldier persisted. When he brought his fist away, an ugly weeping burn wound glowed down her neck and shoulder.

"Where were you staying? Which lords were helping you?" the soldier asked. He had asked this for the better part of an hour. When Azula laughed or cursed him, he applied more fire.

Azula panted, sweat plastering her bangs to her face. Her fingers coiled and uncoiled. A small stream of blue fire exited her mouth, marking her outrage, but it was dulling in the face of capture.

If Ozai could see her now, he'd be pleased she could endure…. wouldn't he? Azula wasn't so sure now. She hadn't slept for a day and her black-rimmed eyes made out the hazy image of her father, tall and imposing in his robes. Fire Lord Ozai had always been a tall man, but he loomed almost as tall as a small giant in her watery vision.

"You're a disgrace," her father was saying. "Azula, look at you. You're crying as much as your brother did. Disgraceful!"

Tears wet the corners of Azula's eyes as she tried to wheeze a deep breath in. Her throat hurt so badly, and spots filled her vision. "I'm not, Father….I'm not…."

The soldier raised an eyebrow. He rubbed the back of his right hand and picked up a towel. He wiped stray pieces of soot off his fist and left the princess crouched over herself in pain.

Her father sneered at her again. "Pitiful…." He sniffed. Azula banished her tears.

Ozai turned and left her to her misery. When her mother threatened to walk into her mind's eye next, Azula cringed.

"Not you….no!" she pleaded. The soldier watched the pained princess over his shoulder. He sighed.

"Get away from me…. Get away!" Azula hissed. She streamed out a few blasts of blue fire around the room. The soldier batted the flames away from his person, frowning.

"Stop that!" he snapped.

Lady Ursa turned into the saddened visage of Ty Lee and Azula lowered her face to the ground. Her arms trembled on the stone floor beneath her. A memory flashed through her mind, unbidden. All three people had been part of it. As a small child, she had gone exploring and was excited to learn there were peeping holes in the royal family apartments.

Just as Azula had been wondering if she should let Zuko in on it, she heard her parents arguing. Continuing on, Azula placed an eye to a hole in the stone work and watched Ozai berate her mother. He was really into it, heated and passionate with his anger. Out of public view, he could be quite volatile and he unleashed his rage full steam in Lady Ursa's face. Her mother had been answering with painfully softer replies and cries. A loud smack filled the air and Azula blinked, noting how her father had made her mother be quiet with a blow to the face. Then he had taken her in a deep kiss, pressing her on to reciprocate despite the fight.

Later, when Ty Lee had come to tumble in the gardens, Azula found herself imitating her father when her friend grew too loud. She had smacked her in the face, her palm landing dead on her surprised friend's cheek. Ty Lee's eyes grew wide and then she had begun to wail. Azula shut her up with a kiss of her own.

Azula trembled, face bowed to the floor as she shivered. It hurt to breathe, and her neck wound screamed with pain. The princess managed to stare up at the burly soldier with dull golden eyes.

"Do your worst," she taunted. As the man set in again, his visage changed to her mother's. Azula's eyes whirled and she clasped her fingers against the stone floor, roiling in the grip of pain.

8

8  
8

8  
8

8

8

8

"They found Ty Lee!" Ying said excitedly. She re-read the latest message from Lord Zuko again and again to make sure. Satisfied, she folded the parchment and slid it into the front of her tunic. Her sisters in arms cheered, glad that their search was at an end.

"We should make for the capital, post haste," Tsung said. The others clamored in agreement and the Kyoshi Warriors hurried back to the inn to secure their belongings and collect their lizards from the stable area.

Ying excitedly exchanged words with one of her sisters as they trundled their saddle bags to the inn's main room. Another of the Kyoshi Warriors was handling the bill and checking them out. As they hurried to the stables, Ying was swinging up into her saddle when Tsung's voice cut through the air.

"This is good news, for you," Tsung said deliberately. "You'll be in your lover's arms again soon."

Ying frowned. Tsung swung up into her saddle beside her. "I told you, we're not like that! Ty Lee's just my friend."

"Sure. 'Your friend.'" Tsung mocked. Ying glared at her.

"If you don't knock it off, I'll make you regret it," she warned. Tsung shrugged, but she looked away. The ride toward the capital's direction started and the Kyoshi Warriors made good time that day. As they set up camp in the woods, Ying made a mental note to avoid her once friend. It was evident she was trying to get a rise out of her.

But as Ying helped secure her lizard and one of her sisters, Tsung made another sniping remark about Ty Lee. Ying fastened the reins to a low branch, then took off her shoe and threw it at Tsung. She was satisfied with the surprised look on the tall girl's face before the sole of her shoe struck home. Some of the warriors guffawed, noticing the exchange. Tsung held her nose with one hand and reached down blindly for her shoe with the other. She threw it back at Ying, just as hard, and Ying had to leap to dodge out of the way.

Ying had gone to sleep on the far end of the camp fire, but in the morning as the girls applied their make-up and made sure they were ready for travel, Tsung had struck at Ying yet again.

"That's it!" Ying threw her lipstick on the ground. She raised her hands. Tsung raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to fight me?" she asked casually. Ying's fingers tightened into fists.

"Just shut up already! You don't know what you're talking about," Ying complained. Tsung made to brush imaginary dust off of Ying's shoulder.

"Don't I? I know what goes on at the palace…"

Ying turned and punched at her once lover. Tsung took the blow and grabbed Ying's shoulders. The fight went to the snowy ground and a few of the Kyoshi warriors circled, either to break it up or encourage them.

"Stop it!"

"We really should be going….."

"Go'n! Get it, girl!"

"Ying for the win!"

Tsung pinned Ying's arms above her head and straddled her waist. She was smirking in a way that pissed Ying off. But she surprised herself by half raising up and kissing her. Tsung sputtered into the kiss and froze. Just as Ying was afraid she'd berate her, or worse, leave her alone, Tsung was kissing her back. The cheers of the Kyoshi Warriors deepened around them.

Tsung let herself go limp and Ying rolled on top. She cupped the girl's face between her hands and kissed her longingly. Their tongues stroked each other's. When their faces separated, the other girls began gathering up the lizards.

"It's about time…" one of them said. Ying and Tsung smiled shyly at each other.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Azula curled into a ball around her knees. The physical torture had stopped, but the mental tirades continued. The soldier had allowed a healer in to address her wounds. He was scowling at the burn marks on her neck, arms and bared mid torso. He applied salve and gently dressed the wounds. It had to be at her brother's orders, but Azula almost resented the clean white linen bandages and medicine.

She blinked dull eyes at the concerned bearded man hovering over her. His white beard suddenly darkened to black, and he was her father, leering down at her.

"Stronger stance, Azula. Or do you need a quiet moment to think on your mistakes in this training?" Ozai was saying in her mind's eye. Azula felt as tall as a child, and just as hurt. She made her face go still; her features had to appear slack and neutral.

"I will master it, Father. Have a little faith," she said confidently. Her father had turned, ever the looming shadow in her memory.

"I had faith in your brother once, too," he sniped. "Continue."

Cowed, her younger self had done just that. Her brother had just been marked in his Agni Kai with Ozai, and banished. Azula had felt the crushing weight of her impromptu ascension to heir apparent ever since. At first, she had been excited. But then she had realized what the full weight of Ozai's attention truly was. She bit her lip, pulling back to the present, feeling her longer limbs folded beneath her.

'You're in prison. You can't touch me,' Azula thought. Her mind roiled, mixing Zuko with their father. Zuko had shown an iron will as immoveable as Ozai's and it had terrified and thrilled her.

'Need I be afraid of you too?' Azula asked her brother silently. He wasn't there to answer. The healer grunted in her face and recapped his salves.

"I don't approve of this," he had warned the burly soldier. The large man crossed massive forearms as thick as tree trunks.

"It is the Fire Lord's command," he said. The healer sighed.

"I wish it weren't…."

8  
8  
8

8

8

8

8

8  
8

8

Zuko had an uneasy breakfast with the two women of his life, trying not to feel guilty. His soldiers would be interrogating Azula physically at this time, and even his friends and uncle didn't know he'd ordered it. He focused on the burbles of his daughter, and Ty Lee's small whispers to the baby as she breast-fed her. The sight did him good, but knowing what his sister had done, to him, and to her, made him roil with rage.

Mai noted the still expression on his face and touched his arm. "Are you okay?" she murmured. Zuko gave a half smile.

"I'll have to be," he said. Mai was wondering what he meant when her husband finished up his meal. He forced himself to finish the last few bites of his jook and pushed his chair back.

"I'm leaving Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors to protect you. Please, rest, Ty," Zuko suggested.

"Do you need any help with the soldiers later?" Mai asked. Ty Lee watched him, curious. The impact of Azula's actions seemed to set in and she looked far guilty herself.

"I will be taking the oaths of fealty from those who wish to give it," Zuko explained to her. He swept his cloak around his shoulders. "Those that won't swear loyalty will be imprisoned."

Despite herself, Mai couldn't see any fault to this. Zuko had to protect his throne and his family.

"What about Azula…" Ty Lee began to ask. Mai watched her husband's gait grow stiff. His eyes darted away and she recognized his subtle guilty motions. What was he hiding?

"She's locked up, so we're safe from that," he said smoothly. "Please excuse me…."

Mai accepted a kiss on the cheek, but Ty Lee merely watched Zuko with an unreadable expression. She set Izumi to her shoulder to burp.

Zuko left, mind and heart awhirl with guilt and activity. Instead of heading for his uncle and mother, his footsteps took him to the prison.

He met General Mak on the way to Azula's cell, and his reports of the soldiers they had interrogated was good as well as bad.

Several of the soldiers remaining hadn't anything to do with Azula's attack, and would bow before his throne later that day to swear their loyalty. There was a disturbing amount, though, that had opted to help Azula's Kemurikage within the castle. They would be issued sentences for prison shortly enough.

"Thank you, General," Zuko said. "I'm going to see how Azula is faring…."

Mak gave a small frown. He'd heard from the healer that Zuko had given the command to torture his sister. She hadn't given any pertinent information and it was just turning out to be a messy affair.

But Zuko was already peering into the peep hole of the door at Azula's cell. His face was unreadable. Zuko opened the door and spoke with the soldier in hushed tones. Finally, the large soldier bowed, fist in his palm.

Azula watched her brother. Fatigue and pain made Ozai swirl into her brother and back again. She wanted to conquer the moment, but fear paralyzed her. Ozai loomed over her and he stabbed a finger directly in her face.

"Must I teach you a lesson? The crowned heir must be perfect in every way!"

'I will be, Father,' her younger self said in her memory. Azula cringed and curled on her side. Her cheek pressed into the cool stone and she closed her eyes wishing for warmth and comfort. Had she only known that, true comfort, not just bedwarming, only a handful of times in her life?

Azula shuddered as grief assailed her senses. Her vision went white.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Zuko knelt on high on the dais of the throne room. His orange fire swirled in the wall sconces along the wide room. The carved dragons in the wall behind the sconces watched, stone faces seeming to flicker and move behind the veils of fire. His mother and uncle waited below the dais, and he was glad his wife was with them.

A long line of men and women soldiers in the imperial armor waited in front of him. When each reached him, they gave a low bow on one knee and recited the oath as written out by Iroh and Ursa.

"I, imperial soldier, vow to serve Fire Lord Zuko and protect his family and person to the end of my days…"

The vow was a simple clean-cut one and Zuko darted a glance down toward his relatives. They seemed untensed, even as the wave of loyalty swept through the throne room. His mother still held the hand of an aging blind servant woman, but it didn't bother Zuko any. His mind was already going over how else to hold Azula and force her mind to give up its secrets.

The double doors of the throne room swept open, and Zuko started in surprise when Ty Lee swept in, Izumi cradled in a sling around her shoulder. She was flanked by Suki and quite a few of the Kyoshi Warriors. Mai greeted her lowly, smiling down at their daughter and Zuko's stomach did flipflops when Ty Lee's worried yet serene gaze met his. Zuko thought she would just join the royals in receiving the oaths, but he rose on his knees on the dais when Ty Lee handed Izumi to Mai and fell to hers.

"My lord, if I may request a moment of your time. There is another imprisoned after the events of last night….."

Zuko blanched, face paling further. Ty Lee was worried about Azula, make no mistake about it, despite what she'd done to her, but this was going too far in the face of the surprised soldiers.

He cleared his throat loudly to save face. "We will talk about it in private, my lady. Please, just give me a few more moments with the guard."

"Of course," Ty Lee murmured. Her eyes seemed to bore through Zuko as she rose to her feet. The soldiers gave her a bow as she swept past in her fine red robes and rejoined Mai. The two women shared a glance that Zuko found himself not liking. He clenched his hands into fists on his knees and made his face still as he received several more oaths in sequence. He almost wished he could make the audience last, but it had to end at some point.

The line of soldiers bowed to their knees as Zuko descended the dais by the side stairs. He rejoined his family, and smiled down at his child. Mai rocked her.

"Ty Lee needs a word. And I admit, I'd like to know the answer she's seeking," Mai murmured under her breath to him. Zuko gave her a pouting look but Mai's expression was still and resolute.

"Let's go," he murmured. He clasped his uncle on the shoulder and gave his mother a hug. "Thank you for your help. You look like you haven't slept."

"We haven't," Iroh admitted.

"Which we're going to fix," Ursa complained lightly. "Good night, son."

"Good night," Zuko said ruefully even though it was just coming on mid-day. He gave both of them a bow of the head showing his respect and left, with Suki and the Kyoshi warriors flanking his wife and concubine.

When Zuko opened the front door of the royal apartment he shared with Mai, the glance Suki was able to share with him was equally worried. He rolled one shoulder, all of his expression in his still gaze. Suki swallowed. She gave him a nod to show she understood and crossed her arms, waiting to stay on guard outside. Zuko shut the door.

Inside, Mai was showing Ty Lee where they'd put Izumi's cradle, and the baby was put down. Izumi stuffed a fist against her moving lips as she slept. Ty Lee settled a hand through her dark hair, a sad smile on her face.

When Mai and Ty Lee rejoined him in the sitting room, Zuko wondered if he should stay or retreat. Mai's expression was unreadable but palpable worry was across Ty Lee's features.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," Ty Lee said, although she certainly had put him on the spot in front of the royal vanguard. "But, Zuko, I have to know what's been done for Azula…"

Zuko frowned slightly. "For her? She's a traitor to the crown. She's in prison, Ty."

Ty Lee gave a sigh of exasperation. "I gathered that, Zuko. But what are you going to do with her?"

"Will she go back to the institution?" Mai wondered. Zuko looked from one to the other.

"I'm handling her treachery the only way she knows how," he said tactfully, but the women pounced on the hint of information.

"Knowing Azula, that's not good news,'" Mai said. "Were she in your place, she'd torture you. Especially when you couldn't fight back…."

Ty Lee's eyes were wide with hurt and sorrow. "Is that what you've done to her?!"

Zuko wondered silently why a traitor was being inquired about so openly. He swallowed noticeably. "I….."

"Dammit, Zuko, tell me!" Ty Lee clutched the fabric of his tunic front. Her fingers twisted in. "Everytime I look at Izumi's face, I see her! I have to know!"

The open emotion regarding his sister punched Zuko in the heart. His chest rose and fell and a steady array of hurt displayed across his features. He really couldn't be surprised, but still….to hear it said so blatantly hurt. "I've done what I had to, to keep her from my crown," Zuko said uneasily.

The tears that filled Ty Lee's eyes were horrifying for him to see. Suddenly, he doubted every decision he made since the bomb had gone off. "You can't!"

Zuko patted her shoulders as she began to cry. He swept an anguished eye to Mai. His wife was frowning at him.

"I know she's not your favorite person in several ways and she did attempt a coup, but could you stop it? Just have her in chains, if it suits you," Mai swore. Zuko swallowed.

"I will halt the torture. But I do want information on who was helping her."

"Oh, for Spirit's sake, Zuko!" Ty Lee cursed. "I can tell you for one thing, that Lord Shun was housing her forces when they captured me!"

Zuko's eyes drifted. "Oh…."

Ty Lee swept to her feet. "I'm going to the prison with you. To make SURE you have it stopped!"

Mai gestured to her husband. "I'll stay with the baby. Get going."

Zuko's shoulders slouched as Ty Lee all but dragged him by the arm. Their once closeness felt eeirely far away and he longed for the easy days where they could comfort each other. He took Ty Lee's hand outside the apartment, and she allowed it, barely.

As they swept into the prison corridors, Zuko led the way to the cell that housed his sister. He rapped heavily on the iron door. The massive soldier he'd ordered to do the torturing was luckily not doing that. He was massaging one fist, but gave a low bow to the Fire Lord and concubine.

"My lord," he rumbled.

"What …..I ordered you to do," Zuko said carefully. "Halt it. Just stop. We'll leave her to stew in her own juices awhile."

The man nodded, looking oddly grateful for the break. "Of course, Lord Zuko." He left the cell, and gave a guilty look to the pair. "I let a healer in to see her already. Just….keep your distance. She's been having a bad time of it."

That was putting it lightly. Before Zuko could stop her, Ty Lee pushed the cell door open. Azula was leaning against the stone wall, knees spread and head lowered to her chest. Her hair was tugged loose from its topknot and her bangs spilled into her eyes. Her tunic was torn open in places, and bright red burn marks stood out against her pale flesh. Some had been bandaged, but the tell-tale signs of torture was evident.

Ty Lee gasped and took a step in. Zuko's hand closed hard on her wrist, but he followed. "…Azula?" she asked.

It felt like no time had passed, that she was still so close to the fire princess. But the haunted expression Azula raised to her indicated she didn't recognize her, nor her brother. She muttered something under her breath but Ty Lee couldn't catch it. "What?"

"I said GET AWAY!" Azula screamed suddenly. It was a hoarse cry of pain and Ty Lee's heart bled. Tears flooded her eyes.

"I want to help you. I want to…" Ty Lee said.

Azula sputtered streams of blue fire from her mouth, and flopped on her shoulder against the wall. "GET AWAY!"

Zuko gripped Ty Lee's shoulder and pulled her back. "She did this when she was put in the institution. We should leave her awhile…"

Ty Lee turned to Zuko, face wet with tears. She slammed a fist against his chest. "Dammit, Zuko!"

But Zuko led her from the cell and had a soldier lock the door. He led her down the corridor, one arm over her shoulders. "I am sorry, Ty…. "

"She's your sister!" Ty Lee jabbed Zuko again. He winced as she slammed her other fist against his chest. "You could have just questioned her!"

Zuko dared to try. He wrapped his arms around Ty Lee and relaxed when she didn't fight against him. "I'm sorry…for your sake."

Ty Lee's fingers twisted in the fabric of his tunic hard enough to dent the fabric. She shook her head against his chest. "You should be!...you should be..."

Zuko's eyes were very sad. He wanted to keep holding her, kiss her hurt away, but he had a feeling just himself being there for Ty Lee wouldn't be enough for her. He felt his heart breaking in palpable ways and it was very hard to turn with her to the royal apartments.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"We haven't had to do something like that in awhile," Ursa said. Iroh was brewing up a pot of sleepy-time tea, even though they were heavily yawning already.

"I guess Noren went off to bed awhile ago," he said ruefully. "Good man."

Ursa gave a soft smile.

"I asked him to. Besides, Kiyi wanted him close," she said. Iroh checked on the tea kettle's temperature and firebended below the kettle's base to add more heat.

"Royal intrigues are beyond his control," Iroh noted. It wasn't a harsh statement, just a fact. Ursa nodded, eyes tired. She pressed a hand to her brow.

"Truth be told, it was nice to live without all that. Now I find myself back in the thick of it," she lamented. Iroh sat beside her. He couldn't help laying a gentle hand over hers.

"You have a gentle and firm hand for it. There wouldn't be any one else I'd want to help me with the palace stability. Aside from your son," Iroh said, a smile spreading his mustachioed lips.

"We make a good team," Ursa said lightly. She banished the feeling of excitement in the pit of her stomach when Iroh smiled his gentle smile at her.

"And with Azula in custody, hopefully we can finally get her the help she needs," Iroh was saying. "My lady, I must apologize to you yet again…..I failed you where it counts for your daughter."

Ursa blinked. "Oh, Iroh….. it's not your fault. Zuko had you, but Azula always thrived beneath Ozai's thumb."

Iroh blinked, recalling a sniffling little girl who practiced her firebending kata almost ceaselessly until nearly midnight most nights.

"I don't think thrived would be the word…."

"I know she doesn't want to see me….she ran away from me in Hira'a," Ursa said regretfully. "I just wish she were at peace…..and living a normal life."

"When is life for a Fire Nation royal ever normal?" Iroh's lips quirked in a smile, but his eyes were very sad.

Ursa took his hand and squeezed it. "I know your father doted on your strength, but even he couldn't be there for you….. when your son…."

Iroh clasped her hand, to still her coming words. "Only you were truly there for me. You and Zuko."

"Iroh…."

The pair were interrupted by Suki. The Kyoshi Warrior swept in and lowered to one knee respectfully. "I'm sorry to intrude, my lord and lady, but I was sent with information that require your…close attention."

"What is that, Suki?" Iroh frowned slightly. The young woman raised her head and her dark eyes were wide with earnest appeal.

"Ty Lee and Mai just learned of what's been done to some of the prisoners, Azula among them. The situation has been halted but the damage has already been done."

"Out with it, Suki." Ursa's voice was terse despite her serene beauty. "What's happened to my daughter?!"

Suki bowed her head. "I'm so sorry, my lady. The Fire Lord ordered a torturing to glean information and Azula has been affected by this decision…"

Ursa's gasp was loud and filled with pain. Iroh pushed his chair back, toppling it over.

"Zuko wouldn't!" Ursa gasped. Pain filled her heart when she noted the resigned look in Iroh's eyes. What Suki was telling them was the truth. They just didn't want to believe their beloved Zuko would have stooped to such an order…

"Come, Ursa. Let's go see what we can do to help the situation," Iroh said gently. When he offered his hand, Ursa took it.

End for now

End notes: Boy do I love playing with the dynamics between Ursa and Iroh 😝 Maybe abit of a flirt going on there? Like the story, smash that button, do that review thing ^_^ Stay strong, my lovelies.

Most sincerely, pen

5/26/2017


	46. It comes to this

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the last Airbender!" Nada thing.

Author's notes: Okay, what some of you have been waiting to see! Ty Lee giving the old one-two 😝 Read on!

Maraghoul: Always thanks to you for helping shape this story. It wouldn't exist the way it does without your help! My eternal thanks.

QueenTyzula: I know you're just gonna love this 😝 Lay on, Macduff!

Harley Quinn Davidson: Enjoy, enjoy 😝 I hope you like what's to come.

Guest number one: well hopefully you'll stay tuned.

Guest number two: I rather like Zuko myself 😝 glad someone else does!

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter forty-six "It comes to this"

Ty Lee let one of the wet nurses feed Izumi. She cleaned up the blankets and items around the baby's cradle, feelilng pretty strange about everything. This was the royal apartments, meaning it was Zuko and Mai's space. She had, without question, gone to sleep with Mai in their bed every night so they could be close to the baby, and Zuko had surprisingly kept his distance. He opted to sleep in the sitting room to respect her wishes.

But Zuko thought she'd been attacked by Azula and was somehow at ends about it. Ty Lee knew she'd have to have it out at some point. But the forlorn looks the Fire Lord gave her meant it would be harder and dicier a fight than she wanted to have with him. He'd understood her so far and had cradled her feelings. But what Ty Lee was going to have to do with his good intentions for her riled even her.

Ty Lee took the baby from the wet nurse and patted her back. She moved to the sitting room where only two of the Kyoshi Warriors were. Ever since she'd seen Azula in prison two days ago, Ty Lee had been an emotional mess. She'd gone over strategies in her head about what to do, but she had a bad feeling she'd have to ask for more help.

More than she was able to give on her own, anyway. Ty Lee knew her current status would have opened a few doors, but if she were going to walk the path she wanted, that status would no longer be. It was all a catch-22 that threatened to collapse under the slightest intrusion. It she continued on, Ty Lee would have to find help on her own devices. She couldn't rely on her parent's wealth to help. If she left Zuko fully, and she did confide to herself that she had to, they would just eagerly disown her and sidle up to her daughter for the influence they so craved.

Ty Lee had to reflect on her affection for Zuko. It was affection, true, and he'd taken care of her. But she understood Azula and spirits help her, she loved her. Zuko was going to have to understand that.

Izumi cried out against her breast and Ty Lee rocked her, murmuring softly. If she squinted just right, Izumi's soft features reminded her of her true sire, not the Fire Lord. She knew this to be true. Ty Lee gave her a soft kiss and laid her on a blanket on the floor. Izumi wriggled her legs and closed her eyes as her mother curled around her on the floor.

The door opened and Ty Lee tensed, expecting Zuko. But it was Mai. She dropped elegantly to the floor and curled up on Izumi's other side.

"I suppose it's too much to ask how you're doing," Mai murmured. The baby slept on, but latched onto her finger in her sleep.

Ty Lee sighed, but relented her friend was checking up on her sake, not because Zuko had asked it of her. "Everything is a mess. I've roiled up your marriage enough, and Mai, you know my heart doesn't lie with your husband."

Mai gave a sad smile. "I think even he knows it. But he's hopeful. He's such an idiot. When Zuko loves, it's with his whole heart."

"Quite a big difference from Ozai, huh?" Ty Lee sniped. She leaned her head on one arm. Mai nodded.

"Zuko can be a good man…..but he's found it's not easy to secure his reign. But what he did to Azula…..I know she was a traitor, but she's still a member of the royal family."

"I'm mad at him about it," Ty Lee confessed. "But it's so stupid that I understand why he had to do it. Azula would have done it…." Her hand rubbed Izumi's belly. "I just wish she didn't have it happen to her… If she could have left off and just escaped in the open..."

"He hasn't had her touched since. Don't worry, I've made sure," Mai murmured. "But Azula's in bad shape. You should see her…."

"I will. I have an idea or two…. about how to better help her…." But Ty Lee didn't elaborate. She bit her lip.

"I don't think love will be enough," Mai confessed. "Azula's going to need some real help."

"I know…." Ty Lee watched her daughter sleep. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"Whatever you choose to do….. just know I'll watch over Izumi. I promise," Mai said. Ty Lee reached for her hand. She clasped it silently in thanks.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

By and by, Mai left her for her family. Ty Lee spent the next couple of hours playing with her child. When Izumi fell asleep, Ty Lee put her down in her cradle. She straightened, hearing a new voice in the royal sitting rooms. Zuko. She sighed and moved out to greet him.

"Hi, Ty," he said hopefully. The earnest happiness in his eyes made her heart hurt. She closed the door to the main bedroom.

"Izumi's sleeping," she said. "Please, can you leave us?"

This was said to the Kyoshi Warriors. They gave a nod and exited to guard the front door. Zuko met Ty Lee halfway and took her hand. He kissed the back of it. Ty Lee watched him with sad eyes.

"What's wrong, Ty?" he asked.

Ty Lee sighed carefully. "I think you know. Zuko, you know things do have to be this way, eventually and now."

Zuko felt his world suddenly upend unpleasantly. He blinked to keep his vision from going fuzzy as pure panic and stress closed in. "What way? I haven't done anything untoward to you…. I've kept away since….."

Ty Lee's lips stretched in a sad, thin line. "Zuko, what you scented on me wasn't an attack. Azula took me, but I asked her to. I asked her….."

Zuko's face plummeted with disappointment. His mouth worked and he swallowed. "So, she didn't rape you?"

The 'Are you sure?' was unspoken but heavily shaded in his words.

"No…. I told you, Zuko. She didn't," Ty Lee dared to take his hand. He clasped it strongly. "What I told you was the truth. I swear it."

"So, it was just your heat. And I wasn't there…." Zuko tried to maintain their old footing. But as if she were swiftly jabbing him with her fists and chi-blocking him, just as stiffly her words paralyzed him.

"You weren't there because I left you," Ty Lee agreed. "I'm so sorry, Zuko. You are the Fire Lord, and a good father….and I promised to help you with your problem, and I did….."

"Ty…." Zuko pleaded.

"Izumi is yours," Ty Lee swore. "I promised."

A sliver of the knot in Zuko's gut relaxed. Just ever so slightly. "You did…."

"But I can't be yours, Zuko. Not anymore. Your sister is locked up and she needs real help. Will you give it to her?"

Zuko gave a harsh cry and stalked back and forth. "She will go back to the institution if it will help…."

"No!" Ty Lee exclaimed. She followed Zuko, and clasped his arm, making him halt in his tracks. "Real help! Real evaluation, real analyzation, don't just put her in a strait jacket and lock her in a padded cell!"

"She tried to destroy me and our family to gain the throne! She's a dissenter to my rule," Zuko argued. "Even you can't argue with me keeping her locked up!"

"I can…" Ty Lee said softly. "Only in that you've forced her mind wide open and she's back in her own darkness."

Zuko looked guilty but he flicked his eyes away. "She's always had that darkness. That has nothing to do with me."

"You've felt a touch of that darkness too," Ty Lee went on. She pushed Zuko back until his knees hit the edge of one of the overstuffed chairs. He sank down into it abruptly. "But you forced hers back out. Or her back in. Whatever."

Zuko stared up at the beautiful woman. Putting his sister aside, he clasped Ty Lee's elbows in his hands. "You would leave me? Leave our family?"

"Mai's had to share you far too much," Ty Lee said. She closed her heart to Zuko's earnest golden eyes. "Joking aside, I don't love you…..not that way. I love Azula."

Tears pricked Zuko's eyes. He stared at her. After several long moments, he raggedly sighed. "Is there anything I can do? You're leaving me and you're not giving me any option to try and keep you!"

Ty Lee placed a gentle palm against his cheek. Her fingers moved against the edges of his scar. "You'll be fine, Zu. You have your wife and you have your child. You'll be okay."

"But will you be?" Zuko surprised her by pulling on her arms, and she fell forward into his lap. Ty Lee tried to climb off him, but Zuko's grip was strong. "Will you be okay chasing someone who may not love you the way that I do?!"

"Zuko…. stop it!…" Ty Lee gasped. She tried to climb off him but Zuko angled his mouth against hers and silenced her words in a kiss. Ty Lee held still, eyes wide, and moved her face to the side. "Zuko!"

"I love you, Ty. Please, stay with me…."

Ty Lee got her legs around his hips. She clutched his shoulders hard, fingertips digging in. "You know I can't."

Zuko's chest heaved up and down against her breasts. "Dammit, Ty…."

Ty Lee clasped his face, giving him a sad smile. "You're a strong man, Fire Lord. You'll be fine without me."

Her wriggling got the opposite reaction. As Ty Lee involuntarily moved against his crotch, trying to upright herself, his cock hardened, springing up between them. Ty Lee sighed, eyes going to the side.

Zuko moved his hands down to her buttocks and rolled her against him through the fabric of their robes. "You get me so hard all the time…. You can feel it. But not just THIS….."

Ty Lee had to blush as he rubbed against her. She felt guilty that she felt herself growing damp at the gesture.

"We have a connection. I know you. All of you," Zuko murmured. His soft words and his physical reaction were starting to have an effect, but Ty Lee licked her dry lips. She pressed a kiss against Zuko's cheek.

"Don't make me chi-block you," she murmured. She felt bad at the widened look of shock on Zuko's face. He regrettably let go of her hips and leaned back, hands clasping the arms of the chair and allowed her to climb off him. They both knew he didn't have a choice. He looked aside, chest heaving up and down in arrested lust.

"I love you," he said again. Ty Lee straightened her robes and gazed sadly down at the disheveled Fire Lord.

"I know," she said regrettably.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Zuko stalked into his and his wife's bedchamber. He eyed the empty cradle in the corner and scrubbed a palm over his face. Ty Lee had left the royal apartments with her child in tow. She needed to be away from him, so Izumi had gone with her for the time being. Zuko took a few steps back and forth, then knelt on the floor. He bent under the bed and came up with a silver box. Opening it, he pulled out a cigar from the contents. Ty Lee didn't smoke but rarely, and she'd had their daughter, so he had opted to keep away from the habit. But spirits, he needed a smoke now. Juggling the cigar out, he stalked to the sitting room. No use getting smoke near the baby's things in case she would be back sleeping with them….

He lit the end of the cigar with the tip of his finger and puffed on the end, working the fire in. When the cigar was going, he inhaled deeply and exhaled. After that long contented puff, he gave a few smaller inhales, and exhaled deeper, blowing smoke rings across the sitting room. Sighing, he tugged his cloak off and pulled off his longer outer tunic. In just his under tunic and trousers, he leaned back on the sofa, letting his head fall on the back of the furniture. His long fingers held the cigar up as he reclined. He sat up and took another puff, and darted in search of something to use as an ash tray.

"It's been awhile for all of that."

Zuko turned as the Kyoshi Warriors allowed his wife into the apartment. Without thinking, he offered the cigar to Mai. The Fire Lady glided forward and took it from him. She inhaled deeply and turned her face to the side to stream smoke far from Zuko's face.

"Too long," Zuko admitted. "Ty Lee didn't smoke."

"And not with the baby," Mai agreed. She could feel the waves of hurt roiling off her husband. "Need I ask?"

"No. I won't hurt you," Zuko murmured. He sank back onto the sofa. He started when Mai's hands rubbed up his knees and thighs, bypassing the bulge between his legs as she moved up. She set the cigar between Zuko's lips and straddled his waist nimbly.

"But you're hurt. You're on the right step. What was it Aang says? To relax the mind, you must relax the body?" Mai worked her thighs around his hips and settled in. Her arms circled his neck and the small smile of content that crossed her husband's lips did her heart good.

"All this mess; I've become such a terrible host," Zuko murmured. He moved the cigar to the corner of his mouth. Mai lifted it from his mouth, gave him a deep kiss, then drew on the end of the cigar. Zuko smiled. "But perhaps I can be terrible a few more moments…"

"At least until the baby comes back," Mai agreed. She worked herself against Zuko's lap, pleased to feel the firm length of him harden against her. "Just relax…. Let your mind go. And you'll feel good."

"Always with you," Zuko murmured. He didn't want his wife to think he was just losing himself in her warmth after being rejected by his concubine, but she knew him. As his wife blushed, settling against him, he knew he could make her feel good too. "Mai…."

Mai set the cigar aside into the bowl Zuko had been using as an ash tray. She clasped his face in her hands, twined her fingers through his hair and cupped the back of his scalp. They twined and kissed. When their lips separated, they enjoyed the rest of the smoke together.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

"Azula…oh my baby…" Ursa murmured. She was peering into the window of the door of the princess's cell. Iroh clasped her elbow gently. What'd he'd glimpsed of his niece, she was disheveled, in pain, quite physically, and also mentally. To see the tears in Ursa's face killed him inside.

"From what I've seen of Azula, it won't do her good to see you right this moment," Iroh murmured regrettably. Ursa flashed troubled eyes to him. She remembered the anger from the young woman who'd tracked her family in Hira'a, the tears that flooded her anguished eyes even as she'd raged against her. She'd failed her children, and even if Zuko had forgiven her physical change and amnesia so long ago, it was apparent Azula still held resentment over it.

"I know…. I know…." Ursa wrapped her arms around the lord's neck. They held each other gently. "Well, you know we're going to have to do something about this."

"She can't spend the rest of her life behind bars," Iroh agreed. "And we're going to have to get her out of there at some point…."

"Let's send our messages to the healing institutions at the far end of the Fire islands. There has to be some manor, some place we can secure…If need be, we can get her away from Zuko…." Ursa contemplated.

Iroh gave a sad smile. "I'll do all I can to get your daughter help. I promised."

"Your promises are worth every word," Ursa murmured. The stare they shared was serious, and had nothing to do with the tall girl in the cell, curled in on herself and shivering.

General Mak's voice sounded from further down the stone corridor and the two royals pulled back from each other. A familiar voice was with him and Ursa blinked as her husband rounded the corner with the bearded general.

"Noren. Thanks for coming," she murmured. Iroh looked aside politely as the gray-haired man put his arms around Ursa.

"I would go anywhere you go," he said easily. He kissed his wife's cheek and peered into the cell door window. "So…. that's her."

"Azula," Ursa sighed. "What you saw of her in Hira'a doesn't put her in the best light, but my ex-husband's influence wasn't a good one for her."

"I'm so sorry, Ursa," Noren said carefully. His wife looked emotionally decimated. Having gotten her memories of her previous life back must have been hellacious. She had Zuko again, but Azula had always been on the path of darkness. He pitied the girl, but wanted to ease his wife's suffering.

"Well, let's begin…" Iroh suggested. The three adults went back to Ursa's chambers and began writing letters, their ink quills scratching along the parchment. They sealed the letters and prepared to take them to the messenger hawk station. Preferably after the Fire Lord had retired for the night. Iroh tried not to think their actions were treasonous, but even Zuko would forgive them. Eventually.

A knock came at the door.

"Enter," Ursa called. Suki sidled in. Ursa smiled. "Good evening, Suki."

"Good evening, my lady," Suki said. "There's someone who wishes to ask for your help…."

Before Ursa or Iroh could ask, Ty Lee pushed into the room. She wore her baby sling and Izumi was swaddled tightly against her breast. Ursa rose to her feet to take her granddaughter.

"Ty Lee! What's this all about?" she asked. Ursa hadn't had a chance to ask how she was after her capture and rescue, but Zuko had been taking care of her. As he always did…

Ty Lee smiled sadly. "If you can find it in you to forgive me, I want to be there to help Azula…first hand and at her side."

Iroh raised a thick eyebrow. "What about your child?"

"She's Zuko's," Ty Lee lied. "She will stay with him and the Fire Lady. But my lady, my lord, I have to be there for Azula. She needs us. She needs me….."

Ursa had so many questions, first among them being: "Why are you so certain she needs you?"

'My son needs you,' she thought.

"Trust that she does," Ty Lee said. Ursa wanted to further inquire, and Noren was frowning softly beside her, but Iroh gave a soft 'hmm.' He stroked his forked beard idly.

"The princess will need every friend that she can get. I say it's a good idea. We'll help watch over your child here," Iroh said.

The wide smile that erupted on Ty Lee's face was almost startling in its comparison to the timid expression she had worn greeting them. Tears filled the corners of the omega's eyes.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! What are you planning?" Ty Lee asked.

"We're securing a safe facility to send her to. Far from prison and far from here," Ursa said. "And Ty Lee….. I trust you won't tell Zuko what we're planning."

"I won't," Ty Lee said. Her guilt concerning Zuko was eclipsed by the happiness she felt as prospects looked up.

8  
8

8

8

8  
8

8

"Just a moment, Ty Lee. Then we really should be going," Iroh urged. Ty Lee nodded. She tried to be brave as the lord offered the cell door key he'd secured from one of the soldiers. The iron door creaked slightly as they pulled it open. Azula was still in a similar position from before, long legs sprawled in front of her as she leaned against the wall. She was heavily chained and secured to the stonework; her manacled hands dangled between her knees. Her long hair was disheveled and hung loose around her face.

Ty Lee swallowed. She made herself think of her daughter for courage. 'Azula's daughter…. Azula, please be there,' she thought. The princess's body was before her. Her mind was another matter. Ty Lee was afraid, but she had to be strong. At least for the next few moments.

"Azula?..." Ty Lee's voice sounded croaky to her own ears. She swallowed hard and tried to form moisture in her mouth. The princess didn't move. "Azula, can you hear me? Are you awake?..."

Ty Lee took another few steps, aware of Iroh filling the doorframe, ready to run in and assist or get her if need be.

A low sound erupted from Azula's mouth. Ty Lee perked to hear her, but cringed when she recognized sarcastic laughter.

"You're not there…. you're not there…" Azula mumbled. Ty Lee swallowed. She ventured closer, but took a jump back when Azula sensed someone else near and exhaled a stream of blue fire. Just as quickly as it appeared, her fire fizzled out and only smoke remained.

Ty Lee cast a wildly sad look to Iroh and continued speaking. When Azula cradled her head in her hands and rocked back and forth, she had to give that first visit up to the evening. Iroh relocked the cell door and put his arm around Ty Lee's shoulders. As they walked out of the prison, Ty Lee leaned against his shoulder, crying softly.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Are you going to be doing that all evening?" Aang wondered. Zuko inhaled his cigar and exhaled a steady stream of smoke. His firebending made the plume of smoke thick.

"Sorry, Aang. But yes," Zuko said. He turned his head and exhaled his plume of smoke the other way.

"Is something troubling you? We have the palace secure. Everything will go back to how it should be," Aang said peaceably. Zuko wanted to agree, but his sister, his treacherous sister, kept riling his thoughts and world.

"Azula is, of course," Zuko complained. "I have to confess something….. as Fire Lord, I need information on who was helping her to try and supplant me. I ordered her tortured…."

Aang's grey eyes widened. "You didn't!" he gasped. "Zuko…I didn't think you'd ever do something so extreme. That's more your father's way!"

Zuko cringed. He tapped the cigar against a bowl, scattering ashes. "In a lot of ways, I had to. To secure my rule…."

"Don't give me that, Zuko. That's very unbecoming of a Fire Lord taking his country into an era of peace." Aang was frowning. Zuko sighed. "Well, is she okay?"

"Well, unbecoming or not, it's over and done with. I ended it," Zuko groused. He inhaled rapidly. "She'll be fine, I suppose…"

"Good," Aang retorted. He sat beside Zuko and waved one hand to clear the smoke around him. "You have your loyal soldiers again and the dissenters are in prison. What's still up your spine, Fire Lordliness?"

"…Ty Lee left me." Zuko wasn't sure he would tell his best friend that even at this early stage, but he was too hurt to care. Aang's eyes widened and his face took on a series of jerking emotions.

"Whu, really? That is…. Wow, I'm sorry, Zuko. Why?"

To Aang, it didn't make sense. Ty Lee had agreed to be a royal concubine and had given Zuko an heir. Had their relationship always been unstable or did they have a bad fight preceding the split?

Zuko heaved a heavy sigh. His chest moved up and down noticeably. "It's complicated…"

"I'm sure everyone who suffers a separation says that," Aang said, trying to be helpful.

Zuko heaved a shuddery laugh. "She doesn't love me. I have my wife and spirits I love her, but…. I'm still hurt, Aang."

"Of course you are," Aang gripped his shoulder and squeezed. "It will get better. You already have core support; your friends, your family, your wife and child. She IS keeping Princess Izumi here, right?" he fretted.

Zuko sighed. "I think so….. I hope so!" Sudden worry over his child seared through his heart. Zuko's gut roiled and he had the urge to be sick. "I have to talk to her about that…."

"Be gentle," Aang urged. "Even if she doesn't love you in that way, you were still friends."

Zuko set the cigar in the bowl and leaned back. His wrist was slung across his eyes and Aang was shocked to notice he was crying. "I hope you never have to experience this, Aang. It really does hurt…..when they talk about a heart breaking, well it really feels like that's what it's doing. My chest is killing me."

"Deep breathe exercises?" Aang suggested. Zuko nodded. He heaved a few shuddering sighs and stood up. Sitting cross-legged across from his friend on the rug, Zuko closed his eyes, tears smearing the corners of his lids. His inhales and exhales were long and ragged, and his chest quaked on each one.

End for now

End notes: Yeah, I know, too much Zuko? But it's gonna be awhile for…. other smut…..so let's take what we can get 😝 I'm trying to pace the story at a realistic pace! More Azula, we'll be getting our daily dose very, very soon….

Sincerely, pen

6/1/2016


	47. Plots for the Princess

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: the Last Airbender!" Nothing here.

Author's notes: Here we go! Oh boy, here we go…..

Maraghoul: My many thanks yet again 😝 Thanks for the recent exchange of notes. Everyone, this story would have been radically different if M hadn't pmed me. Thank you, gentle spirit!

QueenTyzula: Oh yeah, it makes sense for Fire Nation to smoke! 😝 Did I do 'em justice? I guarantee from here on out you're gonna love what the plot does to Zuko.

CharlieBarrow: Thanks for all of the great ideas and suggestions! Gotta get our princess the proper aide. It just killed me that she was just in a mental institution in the comics. Like, really, Zuko? Thank you for the victory prompts so full steam ahead :P

Harley Quinn Davidson: Zuko may confess all to Aang sometime. We shall see…..

Guest reviewer: Yes, Zuko did do something bastardly in torturing her. To be fair, were the shoe on the other foot, Azula would have done the same thing. That he sank to her level for an instant is a blight on him.

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter forty-seven "Plots for the Princess"

Iroh rubbed his jaw. He'd barely gotten any sleep. He and Noren had taken the letters they'd all written to the messenger hawk station and had sent off the birds after three am. They'd waited until the palace had quieted and when the royal couple had retired for the evening. Noren had helped without complaint and Iroh gently asked about Kiyi. Noren was obviously an easy-going man and Iroh could see what Ursa had fallen in love with. But just once…. he wished there were no obstacles to the once princess. Even when she was with his brother, Iroh had wished he could have claimed Ursa and taken care of her. Zuko would have been his then….. Zuko….

Iroh found his nephew practicing firebending in one of the small gym rooms. He gave a small smile. Zuko's stance was impeccable, and his feet were rooted in the proper moves. "Stronger exhale," he suggested. "You'll get the larger blast."

Zuko nodded, greeting his uncle silently. Fists raised, he turned aside and hissed in exhale. A long plume of orange fire streamed from his mouth. "Thanks, Uncle."

Iroh adjusted his fine robes. "How are you this day, nephew?"

"Okay, I guess," Zuko mumbled. Despite his fine clothing, the Fire Lord looked tired. Black circles lined his eyes. Iroh could only guess what before Zuko let him in on his thoughts. "Ty Lee slept apart from us."

"I'm sorry, Zuko. Are you having….troubles?" Iroh knew Ty Lee had followed Azula during her Earth Kingdom campaign in the past, but apart from that connection, he didn't know just what happened between her and the Fire Lord.

"In a lot of ways…" Zuko grumbled. He ran a hand through his bangs. He could still hear Ty Lee's words in his mind telling him she loved Azula, not him. His heart pinged with pain. "I don't know what I can do to win her back. I don't even think I can."

Iroh nodded. He stroked his beard. "If she asked for space, give it to her. If you truly love someone, let them go. You may be pleasantly surprised later."

"I guess…."

"And in the meantime, you have your beautiful princess and lovely wife. Life is not all bad, Zuko," Iroh gave a small smile. Zuko shrugged but he could tell his words were having an impact on him.

"Thanks, Uncle." Zuko's chi roiled slower, and was almost at ease.

Iroh gave a 'hmm.' He sat on a bench along one wall and eased his wide hips on the plank of wood. "How long are you sentencing the soldiers that betrayed you?"

Zuko gave him an unreadable look. "Five years. Before hope of pleading their case to the throne."

"Very decisive, nephew. And in that five years, you'll find a loyal soldier again, ready to guard our family," Iroh nodded his approval. "And Azula…"

Iroh was quick to note Zuko's gait stiffened. He still walked with a limp thanks to his new burn injury, but his back straightened at an alarming rate at the mere mention of his sister.

"What about her?" he snapped. Iroh pressed on; he'd learned to ignore his nephew's petty bursts of temper over the years and after the war, he had learned to control it. But hatred lined the Fire Lord's words now.

Iroh paused, lips parted. He stroked his beard and chose his words. Ursa was counting on him. "A good ruler takes into account every contingency. If you help your sister regain her mind, you could be hailed for your mercy. It has been far too long since we had a merciful Fire Lord. Zuko, you're starting a new era…..what was it the Avatar called it?"

"Screw what Aang said!" Zuko bit out. Iroh's eyes widened at the outburst. "What I do with Azula has nothing to do with my reign!"

"Zuko, she is your little sister. She may be a traitor but…"

"SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Zuko bellowed. Small spurts of orange fire burst from his mouth. "Me AND my wife! And you want me to hold her hand, get someone to ease her mental illness?!"

Iroh watched him sadly. "It is the right thing to do…."

"Not when it comes to Azula!" Zuko snarled. He spun on his heel and stalked across the gym. He picked up a clean towel and ran it across his damp brow. "The answer is no, Uncle. She'll stay locked up!"

Iroh watched him go sadly. He leaned back on the bench, sighing. 'Well, Ursa, keeping our plans secret may have been the best route….' He thought.

8

8

8

8

8  
8

8

The Kyoshi Warriors were hailed as they entered the capital city on lizard back. They rode through the streets and up to the royal palace. Inside the gates, they were greeted by the soldiers and the Kyoshi Warriors that had come back. Suki moved among her warriors, greeting everyone. When Tsung jumped down from her saddle, she reached up to help Ying down. Her hands tightened on the woman's hips as they smiled at each other.

Suki paused by the pair and raised an eyebrow high. "Well, well, well. You two finally worked things out. My congratulations."

"You sent both of us for this reason, didn't you?" Tsung grinned. Suki gave a slow wink as she smiled.

"Where's Ty Lee?" Ying asked excitedly. A troubled look crossed Suki's features.

"She's…in her chambers. She asked to be apart from Lord Zuko. He's not taking it well," Suki said. Ying turned to Tsung, looking concerned.

"Can we both be on guard with Ty Lee?" Ying asked. Tsung squeezed her hand. Suki nodded.

"Please. She'll be glad to see you both back. And together," she gave that sly grin again. Tsung patted her leader on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Suki."

"Don't mention it."

The two women strode through the palace toward the concubine's chambers. The Kyoshi Warriors on guard greeted them and everyone gave a brief hug.

"How is she?" Ying asked. One of the girls sighed.

"She's in a bad place. Princess Azula attacked the Fire Lord and they both had at it. It's been rough for the Fire Lady and Ty Lee."

Ying pushed into the chambers. Ty Lee was cradling her infant, curled up on the sofa. It was strange to see her alone without Zuko doting on her. Ty Lee did a double take. She laid Izumi in a basket on the floor and rose gracefully to her feet.

"Ying! Tsung! You're back…." Ty Lee grabbed both of them up in a hug. Ying gladly embraced her. "And you're…together, I hope?"

"Suki knew what she was doing when she asked us to continue the search," Tsung smiled. Ty Lee smiled impishly at her best friend.

"About time, Ying. Who won the fight?" she teased. Ying blushed.

"Both of us, I guess?"

"Point taken," Ty Lee said. The three women sat cross-legged on the rug around Izumi's basket. The infant stared at each of them with her wide golden eyes.

"We're here for you, Ty. Did you and the Fire Lord have a fight?" Tsung asked. Ty Lee cast her anguished gaze to the baby.

"Sort of…. I have to be apart from him."

"Will you make up?" Tsung wondered. Ying got her meaning when Ty Lee said no.

"Was the princess captured after the attack? We missed out on helping!"

"You did," Ty Lee said. "Zuko blew apart the entrance to the throne room and injured her and himself. She's in prison."

"Where she belongs," Tsung said. Ty Lee gave her a pouting look.

"Please don't say anything disparaging about her. She needs some real help."

"Sorry, Ty Lee," Tsung apologized. Ying clasped her shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" Ying wondered.

"The best I can," Ty Lee grumbled. "There's so much to correct….."

Ying noted her gaze swept deliberately down to the princess. She clasped hands with Tsung.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

Zuko sighed as he paused outside the door to his family's chambers. He straightened his gait and knocked. Noren opened the door and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Zuko," he greeted. Zuko gave a wan smile.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, son," Noren said. The euphemism seemed strange but Zuko tucked it away for later. His mother was knitting another top for Izumi and was watching over Kiyi at her studies. The girl worked her brush down a piece of parchment, copying characters. She brightened at the sight of her brother.

"Zuko! How's the baby?" Kiyi greeted him happily. Zuko gave her a smile but found himself dreading the soft look his mother gave him. It was utterly unreadable and he felt stress knot his belly.

"She's fine. Ty Lee and Mai are with her," Zuko said. He ran a hand through his bangs. "Aside from the Kyoshi Warriors guarding you, have things been well with all of you after….the attack?"

Noren noticed his wife stiffen at the mention. They had both seen how Zuko's planning had gutted the entrance to the throne room.

"We're fine, Zuko. It's others that I'm concerned about," Ursa said smoothly. Noren got her meeting and patted Kiyi's shoulder.

"Your mother needs to talk to your brother alone. Come on," he said gently. Kiyi pouted.

"I barely see Zuzu as it is lately! I want to spend time too," she said. Zuko gave her a half smile.

"Tell you what, I'll teach you some firebending forms this afternoon. If it's okay with Mother," he said.

Ursa gave a slight nod and after tightly hugging her brother, Kiyi left happily enough.

Zuko sat opposite his mother and clasped his fists on his knees. "Go on, Mother. You obviously want to talk to me about her."

Ursa sighed. "Zuko, your sister needs real aide. I found out how you interrogated her….it galls me to think any of your father's teachings got through your uncle's tutelage. Torturing your sister… I'm so disappointed in you!"

Zuko cringed openly. He looked to the side, face unreadable. "She would have done the same, were she in my place. Azula is not blameless."

"No, she's not," Ursa agreed. "But we're talking about you. First off, that bomb business. You could have severely hurt your friends. I've seen you limping; you hurt yourself too!"

Zuko sighed. "I'll be alright, Mother. I've had Katara look at it….."

"You could have killed your sister. I didn't have you both to end each other in a futile bid for your father's throne," Ursa griped. "Zuko, we're past that; we're past HIM. Please don't turn into any part of him. I love you for you, for the man you've become. Please do the right thing." She reached and took her son's hands in hers.

"Yes, Mother," Zuko said, oddly touched by his mother's words. Ursa brightened.

"Which facility should we send Azula to?" she asked. Zuko flashed her a troubled look.

"We're not. Until I obtain every scrap of knowledge about the lords that helped her little coup, Azula's not going anywhere."

Ursa watched her son with surprise. He rose to his feet, gave a low bow at the waist and left her chambers. She sat, staring off into space, partially in shock. Zuko had always been more tractable. But he had exhibited as iron a will as her ex-husband had displayed.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

When Zuko found his wife, he was highly irate. Mai merely held her arms out and welcomed him into them. Zuko laid against her, face against her bosom. Mai ran a hand through his hair, loosening his topknot.

"What is it, Zuko?"

"Why do I feel so at odds with what I have to do?" he muttered. Mai lifted his face to hers and kissed him. She felt her husband relax slightly. She relaxed on her back, pulling Zuko on top of her. As the Fire Lord eased out his long legs against hers and got comfortable, Mai reflected it was the least she could do for him. As she soothed Zuko's mood, she couldn't help feeling she was helping Ty Lee by distracting him with touches and kisses.

It was the least she could do.

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I can take the princess back to your chambers," Tsung groused. Ty Lee flashed her a neutral look. The Kyoshi Warrior already wore the princess in her sling around her neck and one long arm curved protectively around her back.

"In a moment you will," Ty Lee agreed. "I just…felt it right to take Izumi with me…"

Ying flashed a look rife with concern toward her best friend. She was one of the few gifted with the knowledge of Izumi's true paternity and she was getting worried herself. To be at odds with the Fire Lord was one thing, but was Ty Lee truly thinking of doing what she thought she was going to do? Out of her lover's view, Ying grasped her friend's wrist gently.

"What are you thinking?" she hissed in a whisper. Ty Lee's brown eyes were wide and doe-like. She pursed her lips into a thin line.

"I'm seeing if Azula needs anything. And well….we'll see what we shall we," she finished lamely. Ying felt worry roil in her gut, twisting into a knot.

"I guess we will…" she mumbled.

"Come on, slow pokes," Tsung said, not catching the exchange. She cradled Izumi gently as she strode along. The infant watched the torches high in their scones on the wall with wide golden eyes. Ty Lee and her friends met Lord Iroh outside of Azula's cell. As before, he had obtained the cell door key from one of the soldiers. It had to be under the table, as it were, as General Mak was Lord Zuko's faithful servant.

"She's been quiet, but she could be stuck in her own mind," Iroh said gently. "Will you really try to go in again?"

"I will," Ty Lee said. At Iroh's curious stare to her daughter, she gave a small smile. "It's too early to introduce the princess to her, so she'll be taken back with Tsung."

"We'll go now." Tsung tickled the infant's chin. Izumi sneezed. Ty Lee unlocked the door and pushed it open. Azula was slumped against the wall. Ty Lee cast her sad gaze over her and to the tall Kyoshi Warrior.

"I'll see you back at my apartments," Ty Lee murmured. Tsung gave a nod of the head. She turned and captured a quick kiss from Ying and was well on her way. Ty Lee raised an eyebrow at her friend. Ying blushed through her make-up. "Well, here goes…"

Ying and Iroh both crowded the doorway, ready to follow Ty Lee as she entered the dragon's mouth, as it were.

Ty Lee swallowed hard as she stepped closer to the disheveled princess. Was she asleep? Or merely sensing the intruder?

"Azula…"

Azula's head rose slowly and she gazed up at Ty Lee, her golden eyes wide. Was she seeing her? Or someone else? "Who?..."

Ty Lee swallowed. "It's me….Ty Lee."

Before she could move, a stream of blue flame erupted from Azula's mouth. Ty Lee leaped out of the way and Iroh jogged to step in front her. He dissipated the flame with his bending, but just as quickly as it had sparked, it fizzled out to mere smoke. Azula gaped at the rising smoke, colorless lips agape. Her cosmetics had been scrubbed away by a healer at some point, but even without it, her beauty was apparent, disheveled though it was.

"Traitor! Go back to the Fire Lord!" she sneered. Her golden eyes swam with unshed tears and she held her head as her vision slowly went out yet again. She wailed with fear at the sudden darkness even as her widened eyes darted about, not seeing the anguished expressions on the three people's faces. "Nooooo!"

"We're here, Azula…I'm here!" Ty Lee called. Azula blinked rapidly, scrubbing at her eyes with one tunic sleeve. It was torn half off her arm from the healers and the scrap of fabric dangled from the bunched muscles of her forearm.

"It should have been me…should have been me…" Azula was muttering. Ying watched her friend, concerned for her. Tears streamed from her eyes. No one had any idea what Azula was talking about. Iroh gave a soft cough.

"My lady, perhaps another day….."

"When are your plans going into play?" Ty Lee asked, voice strong. Iroh was impressed.

"As soon as we secure a manor. Then it's a matter of sneaking her out. I'd say that should be simple," Iroh said optimistically. Ty Lee scrubbed the tears from her eyes.

A bearded healer sidled into the cell and cautiously approached the ranting princess. "My princess, it's time to clean your wounds…..they must hurt, don't they?"

"Get away from me," Azula hissed. The healer sighed. He signaled to the cell door past Ying, and in jogged three muscular young orderlies. They were all firebenders, and easily kept Azula's sputtering flames at bay. Iroh kept a strong hand on Ty Lee's arm to keep her from charging forward when two of them wrapped Azula in a headlock, and the third administered a needle of drugs. Azula's eyes rolled back and she slumped forward. The three men held her up in a propped position so the healer could clean and rebandage some of the burn wounds.

Ty Lee started forward. "Can I help?" she asked softly. The old bearded man blinked but nodded.

"Wash out the burn…." He pushed a bowl of warm water toward Ty Lee. She dipped the offered rag into it and wrung it out. "Then once you're done, apply this salve…I'll help with the bandages."

Ty Lee did as he said, carefully washing out one ugly wound on Azula's half bare leg. A piece of stone shrapnel had been dug out, but the wound still wept slowly. Ty Lee's fingers were gentle and she lovingly washed away further debris she found.

Ying knelt beside Ty Lee and cast her gaze over the unconscious princess. "When she's quiet, she's rather beautiful."

Ty Lee pressed her lips together, her eyes scanning up and down Azula's prone body. "I know."

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Zirin edged along the edge of the roof and peered down into the window below, top of her head upside down. Zuko's fat uncle was spending quite a lot of time with his mother, and their meetings had to be more than just friendly _acquaintanceship. She didn't care one whit if they were carrying on with an affair or whatever it was they were doing, but they WERE plotting around Azula's capture. It would do her good to always listen in on their conversations. Even if they ran the ground of bordering on lovey-dovey._

 _This evening, Zuko's mother's husband had been excused, and the two plotted again. Even with her ear pressed as low to the open window as she could, Zirin could only make out "manor", "facility" and "Azula." Where this facility was, she didn't know. But it was evident they were planning to send the princess en route, and possibly incapacitated, far away from the capital._

 _She would follow and she would be there; to spring Azula and help her, that's what she had signed up for. As Zirin clambered back up over the top of the roof to the other side, the icicles draping off of the sloped stonework fell to the ground. The rest of the ice began to melt in rapid progression._

End for now

End notes: Oh boy, Zuko's gonna be pissed about his family. Karma's a you know what. Like the story, smash that button and do that review thing 😝

Most sincerely, pen

6/08/2017


	48. Decisions

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last Airbender." Nada thing.

Author's notes: More plot! We gotta get moving here! :P

Maraghoul: My friend my friend, all creds to the formation of this story will always go to you 😝 I appreciate you always.

QueenTyzula: The mentions of General Mak is a nudge to your current Tyzula story 😝 Enjoy!

CharlieBarrow: Thanks again for all the messages and nudges. Some future story stuff coming up is definitely thanks to you! Thanks again ^_^

Harley Quinn Davidson: Unfortunately for Zuko, the circle of retribution is coming round.

All my guests! Those without names, 'ZulaisbetterthanZuzu' and 'Red',….. not sure if you're all the same person or not, but thank you for the, erm, kind words 😝 I can be satisfied my story is doing something right to incite such a passionate response. Thanks for saying you liked the story itself, which can make me understand the harsher language concerning Zuko 😝 Hopefully you guys stay tuned to see what goes down.

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter forty-eight "Decisions"

"She won't allow herself to be touched, so bathing is out of the question. The healers don't trust her with a tub of water or a bar of soap right now," Iroh sighed. Ty Lee peered through the window of Azula's cell door. Her heart sank as she took in the disheveled princess. Her hair was an absolute mess and she really could do with a bath. Aside from the almost daily cleaning of her wounds, her body wasn't getting much maintenance. But she hissed anytime any of the orderlies or healers went into her cell. She tried to repel them with firebending, but even that was fritzing out.

"So, she has to be drugged, huh?" Ty Lee asked. Her fingers splayed against the metal cell door. Azula darted a glance to the corner of her cell and her lips parted. Apparently, she was speaking to an image.

"Yes. I was hoping that after mental diving, she'd be sufficient to at least care for herself. She's going to need a lot of help," Iroh said. Ty Lee cast him a look. Strength radiated in her brown eyes.

"I'll be right at her side. Just send the word when it's happening."

"Are you ready, though? Ready to leave the palace? Your child? Your life here?" Iroh asked gently. Ty Lee worried her lower lip between her teeth.

"I cast things off with Zuko. The poor fool thinks it's just a spat and he can win me. I admit, I did give him a lot of attention when I was with him….. I wish I were more honest then," Ty Lee confessed. "Was it wrong of me?"

"Love and affection are very difficult things to sort out," Iroh said sagely. "Even if you didn't love my nephew, you cared for his feelings. And when a pretty girl gives you so much attention, who can blame him for feeling the way he does?"

Ty Lee sighed. "I was just so comfortable. Azula was out there and I did nothing about her until nearly the attack."

"Are you certain you want to help her? You have a good life here," Iroh said. "Suki told me Zuko found you buried to your neck in snow. Is that any way to treat someone who you love?"

"Azula had her reasons," Ty Lee stammered but her heart hurt. It was cruelty in its simplest form and she ached when she dwelled on it. If Azula ever came out of her mind and they could spend more than one moment talking without attacking each other, that had to be addressed at some point. It was abuse, plain and simple and Ty Lee hoped one day Azula would own up to it. At this moment, it seemed unlikely.

"That's what most victims say," Iroh said gently. "Your actions toward Azula are admirable, my lady, but please take things as they come. And don't be surprised if your feelings aren't reciprocated."

Ty Lee closed her eyes and pressed her brow to the cell door. It was too cruel. She had finally told Zuko how it was, and took a step away from him and Azula may not even love her the same way after all. One step at a time…..

"At the very least, Zuko knows we're friends. And he's Izumi's father. I can count on him to care for her…"

"There is that," Iroh agreed. Footsteps sounded from down the hallway. Both tensed as General Mak made his presence known. The bearded man looked surprised to see them.

"The Fire Lord is on his way to inspect the prisoners," he warned. "What are you two doing near the princess?"

Mak was Zuko's right hand, so Ty Lee put on the charm as she and Iroh worked their way down the hall.

"Oh, you know, we have an interest, this and that." Ty Lee made herself giggle. She trailed a hand along the general's breast plate as she passed. "Don't work too hard."

Iroh met her gaze with a raised eyebrow. They rounded the corner. "Feminine wiles tend to do the trick sometimes, don't they?"

"You'd be surprised," Ty Lee admitted. As the two left the prison, Zuko wound through the inner corridors toward Azula's cell. He was greeted by General Mak who bowed.

"Can't say she's ready, but I'm coming in for the questioning," Mak said. Zuko sighed.

"Let's try," he said. The two men entered the cell. "I will have every lord's name who conspired against me."

8  
8

8

8

*8

8  
8

"Lord Shun! Surrender!"

The skinny lord peered through the slats of the windows of his front sitting room. His servants were barricading the front gate in his courtyard, but several imperial soldiers were climbing the high stone wall to get in.

"This is intolerable!" Shun complained. "By what right do you have?!"

"By command of the Fire Lord!" A new voice blared on the other side of his window. Some of the soldiers were gaining entrance to his home. The screams of the servants echoed in Shun's ears. He clapped his hands over the sides of his head.

"I-I've done nothing wrong! Get off my lands!" Shun shrilled. A few of the imperial soldiers forced the sliding door open and charged after him. He was hauled off, screaming, and taken into custody.

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Whoa, did I come at a bad time?" Ty Lee asked. Mai pulled a sheer silk robe around herself and belted it.

"Just helping the nation by relaxing the Fire Lord. Don't blame a wife for wanting alone time," Mai said flippantly. She smiled despite herself as she leaned in to kiss Izumi, secured in her sling around Ty Lee's shoulder.

"Zuko's coming? Aw geez…." Ty Lee ran a hand through her bangs. She turned serious. "I'm glad you're both doing better, but don't hate me…"

"Ty, it's okay. Really," Mai said. "I know you love Azula. Hell, Zuko knows it. And if he doesn't, he sure as heck knows it now."

Ty Lee bit her lip and rocked her daughter in the crook of one arm. Izumi watched them both. "If things were to…..take off and I depart the palace with her, you'll take care of Izumi, won't you? Promise me."

"Of course, Ty. I'll do anything for my girl," Mai said. She did a mental flip as she processed that. "Wait, what's going on?"

"Nothing I can reveal yet…." Ty Lee bit her lip. Her eyes swam with unshed tears. "Can't have you telling the Fire Lord at this time."

"We'll take care of our daughter," Mai promised. "And as for distracting Zuko…..I'm good at that. You're not the only sexy woman in his life."

"You're the only woman," Ty Lee promised. "I swear. I have to do right by Azula….just forgive me if I disappear suddenly."

"I'll hold down the fort," Mai promised. She laid her long finger in Izumi's bunched up fist. "Do what you have to do."

"You're just glad you get Zuko all to yourself." Ty Lee took the moment to tease her oldest friend. Mai blushed.

"Well, there is that…."

"Go on, Fire Lady…" Ty Lee swatted her lightly on the shoulder.

"Get out of here. Just put the baby in a basket in our room if you should disappear so suddenly," Mai said. Ty Lee nodded.

"I feel so guilty… Mai, I don't what will happen. If so much time passes, you'll tell Izumi about me, won't you?"

Mai grew serious. She slid an arm around Ty Lee's waist. "All this won't take years….you'll have your daughter back again before she understands what's going on."

Ty Lee pressed her face against Mai's shoulder. "Thanks, Mai."

Mai's hand patting Ty Lee's back attempted to be reassuring; secretly, she was horribly worried for Ty Lee's well-being. She had a feeling Lord Iroh was behind some of the planning, and he wouldn't let anything happen to Izumi's mother, but still….it WAS Azula that was at stake. Who knew what she'd do.

8  
8  
8

8

8

8

8

Azula smiled. She tapped one boot on the rocky terrain. Dust seeped upward from the movement. The sun was high overhead and she walked with a rigid imperious stance. Rows of Fire Nation soldiers stood at attention before her. They'd only been in the Earth Kingdom a few short weeks, and Azula had decided to split off from the main forces to follow pursuit of the Avatar with a smaller company. She cleared her throat. It was so satisfying to see men twice her age snap to attention at the small gesture.

"Soldiers of the Fire Nation," she began. "To fight for my father is to have honor. To fight for me shows good taste. Keep your vigilance for the Avatar as you scour the land. Make your ancestors proud. For Fire Lord Ozai!

"Fire Lord Ozai!" The men and women called. The soldiers cheered. The corner of Azula's mouth quirked upward. She couldn't pretend it were her name she wanted to hear chanted. Her father did far too much delegating from the throne room. He hadn't left the palace for a military campaign in years, and she was far more attuned to his soldiers than he was.

'One day, old man, one day….' Azula's brooding thoughts were cast aside as her companions came on the scene. In her memory, Ty Lee had waved, grinning and Mai only glowered. Azula smiled and sauntered closer. She liked how the acrobat's eyes trailed up and down her fit form. She DID cut quite the figure in imperial red.

"That was great, Azula," Ty Lee had gushed. "Real inspiring. Are we really branching off from the main forces?"

"Seems pretty extreme," Mai sniffed. Azula crossed her arms, eyebrow raised high.

"We will. General Mak sent over a new carriage device that won't require chicken horses to pull. We'll be traveling in style and speed to capture the Avatar."

"I love surprises," Ty Lee grinned. She gave the princess a sultry wink that Mai sighed obnoxiously at. Azula raised an eyebrow at her. Her flirting was bordering on scandalous and she had to walk with wide strides to make room for the growing shifts the acrobat in pink caused.

Just now, Ty Lee was pulling back the curtains of Azula's palanquin. "One last palanquin ride before we all go solo….I'm riding with Azula, Mai. Come here, princess."

Azula was smiling widely as she approached the palanquin. Ty Lee scattered the pillows and helped Azula lean on her elbow and get comfortable. Azula ran an idle hand up and down Ty Lee's thigh, skirting the edge of the fabric of her pink flowing pants as the curtains were closed by the palanquin bearers. The blush on the girl's face was very assuring.

"Working with the princess has its advantages," Azula murmured. Her other hand worked Ty Lee's top opened. The acrobat leaned on her back, her eyes wide with surprise. When Azula opened her top, she smirked at the pink erect nipples that met her gaze. "Care for me to show you?"

Ty Lee's hands clasped the back of Azula's neck as she leaned her head down and kissed her breasts. She took a nipple into her mouth and sucked gently. The two got comfortable as the palanquin swayed along. Ty Lee arched her back and curled her leg around Azula's hip, pulling her against her. Azula smirked as Ty Lee blushed beneath her as her shift began and swelled to attention.

All too soon the palanquin was set down and Azula raised her head, disappointed. Ty Lee was sucking on her throat, hands tight against the small of her back and helping roll their hips together. The friction was delicious even through their clothing.

"Sonuva…" Azula cursed. Ty Lee turned her lips toward her and kissed her.

"Guess the ride's over." Ty Lee made pouting look good.

"I needed a soak anyway," Azula sighed. She climbed off of Ty Lee and adjusted her clothing. She'd need a private moment to attend to the problem throbbing between her thighs. Ty Lee followed the princess past the drapes of the palanquin and set her feet on the ground. The giant metal carriage was waiting their arrival and Mai was already milling around the entrance of it.

Ty Lee leaned up on her tiptoes to graze her lips besides Azula's ear. "Meet me in the bathing area…."

Azula's face erupted into a fiery blush as Ty Lee kissed her earlobe. The hand trailing along Azula's stomach as she passed could have been insubordinate, but Azula found she'd let it pass.

"Are we leaving soon?" Mai called to Azula. Azula adjusted her stance and gave her a smirk.

"After some personal preparations. Go and find your chamber onboard if you're impatient," she commanded. Mai gave a curt bow.

"Fine."

Azula's steps led her quickly to the camp's elaborate bathing area. The finest soaps and bath supplies had been sent from the Fire Nation and several folded clean towels awaited the next occupant. Azula was already undressing, and kicking off her boots when she noticed the bare curves in the heated water. Ty Lee was already naked and waiting for her, idly rubbing soap across her arms and torso. Her body was open to Azula's heated gaze, high round breasts, flat belly. Her thighs parted and Azula's cock throbbed at the sight of the treasure between.

"Azula…" Ty Lee said, surprise in her voice. Azula stalked forward around the tub area, fully naked. Her cock jutted out between her thighs and the acrobat climbed out to meet her. Azula grasped her elbows and dragged her close, taking her mouth in a bruising kiss. Ty Lee whined into her mouth, hoisting one leg high around her waist. Azula picked her up off the ground and lowered her to the pile of towels and clothing on the hardwood floor. Ty Lee lay back, breasts bobbing as she waited for her princess to enter her. Her parted thighs were damp and she tucked her feet high along Azula's sides.

She didn't need to beg too much….. Azula leaned down, settling her hips between her thighs, and rubbed her throbbing erection against pink glistening folds. Ty Lee's high moan of satisfaction resonated in Azula's ears and filled her world as she sank in to the hilt. Heated silk…..the most agonizing fit… Azula grunted, eyes rolling back as she pulled her hips back, withdrawing partially, and thrust back in. Ty Lee gripped her back with desperate fingers, holding on as Azula set a harsh surging rhythm.

After what seemed like one minute but could have been several, Azula could feel her end approaching, and far too quickly. The flexible acrobat spurned her on in ways no one else had. Her cock pounded with heaviness and ached to let go. Ty Lee buried her face in the crook of her shoulder, whining against her. Sweat poured from Azula's brow as she kept her rut in tandem, aiming to push her loyal friend over. Ty Lee's sudden gasp and high scream filled Azula's mind. Bright lights flashed behind her eyes as she came harshly, hips pumping hard. The sounds Ty Lee made against her throat soothed her ears and filled her world. Azula groaned as she pumped hard, release streaming inside her partner…..

Azula leaned down and kissed her deeply. Ty Lee's legs rubbed along her back.

"Who was helping you? Who?!"

Azula blinked and in the snap of an eye, the surrounding terrain of a memory receded back. No! That was happening still, wasn't it? Or had it been so long ago?

"Ty Lee…." Azula muttered. She blinked rapidly as the stone walls of her cell came back into view. Barely; the edges of her vision were still fuzzy and unreadable. She scrubbed a wrist across her eye, wincing as the rough edge of a bandage on her arm scraped across her eyes.

"She's not going to hear you. She barely responds to anything…." Another voice said to the first. Azula tried to focus on the two shapes in front of her, but her vision kept failing. She sobbed in fear as she tried to steady her wide golden eyes.

"It's not her! It's not her!" she hissed under her breath. The two blobs sighed and conversed with each other.

"No more torture, my lord. We have to ride out this spell."

"I worry it's not just a spell….."

As the two blobs left her, Azula sighed in relief. She pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. The chains clanked as she did so.

She must have dozed off for when her eyes snapped open again, the orderlies were back, their large hands holding her in place and bending her fire away from them.

"No!" she screamed, feeling the tell-tale prick of a needle against the inside of her arm. It pressed in and whatever was in the needle was injected into her blood stream. Lethargy danced through her limbs and Azula slumped down. True darkness took her, obscuring her blurred vision with a blanket of sheer black.

8

8

8

8

8

8  
8

"Ty Lee, are you ready?" Iroh asked. Ty Lee finished packing her bag and slung it around her middle. She was wearing a modest imperial tunic and trousers, her braid pushed over one shoulder. Izumi wriggled in her basket and Ty Lee regrettably picked it up, balancing the wicker against her hip. Iroh's eyes were very sad as Ty Lee looked down at her daughter, murmuring softly to her.

"She'll be alright. We'll all watch over the princess," Iroh murmured. Ty Lee gave a watery smile, but it was an effort. She sighed raggedly.

"I'll miss her so much. Please tell Zuko it's to help Azula not to get back at him." No matter what Zuko had done, he had done right by her. She hoped her actions wouldn't be cast as treason against the crown. She sighed and handed a folded piece of paper to Iroh. She hated that she was digging at Zuko and effectively dear johning him yet again.

Ursa stepped into the room making Ty Lee almost jump out of her skin. Ty Lee regrettably handed the baby's basket to her. Tears threatened to slide out of her eyes as she did so. Ursa touched the noblewoman's shoulder gently.

"Thank you for offering to help. I don't know why you want to, but we'll help soothe Zuko," Ursa said. Ty Lee scrubbed her eyes with her wrist.

"Thank you, my lady."

"We should hurry," Iroh insisted. Before Ursa could take the princess away, Ty Lee held her finger out. Izumi latched onto it, golden eyes bright. The ache in Ty Lee's heart deepened. Her eyes blurred with her tears. She had to comfort herself that she would be by the child's sire's side, helping her.

"Spirits," Ty Lee cursed. Her eyes were wet. She felt terrible, like her heart was breaking. Just as bad as when Azula fled the palace and she sought comfort in Zuko. She would see her daughter again. She had to!

"The carriage is waiting for you," Iroh murmured. He led the crying noblewoman down side corridors, bypassing the imperial soldiers, and Kyoshi Warriors. "I made the liberty of trusting your two friends to go with you…."

Outside a side entrance a carriage waited. A driver sat on top in the driver's box, and he held the reins of the chicken horses who were pawing the dirt and waiting to be off. When Iroh opened the carriage door, Tsung and Ying peered out at her. Ty Lee almost collapsed in relief. Beyond them was a long leg; Ty Lee was startled to see Azula, bound by hands and feet and utterly unconscious. She had to be drugged, Ty Lee noticed with regret, for a small stream of drool poured out of her parted lips. A bearded healer sat in the seat opposite her sprawled form. Ty Lee looked to Iroh curiously.

"The driver knows where to go. It will be a three-day journey. If need be, let the healer drug her to keep her unconscious," Iroh suggested. The bearded man clutched his satchel of tools and gave a weak smile. He cringed as Ty Lee moved across Ying and Tsung and settled in the seat beside Azula. She pulled the comatose princess across her lap, one hand smoothing back her loose hair.

"Thank you, Iroh. I can't thank you enough," Ty Lee said. Iroh gave a wry smile.

"I may visit the manor to lend my help where I can. Take care of yourself, my lady."

With those words, the lord closed the door of the carriage. The driver gave a cry and let his whip fly. The chicken-horses took off at a trot then a run and the carriage swayed back and forth.

Ty Lee pressed her face against the wall of the carriage, and held the prone princess. She sighed as her hands settled along Azula's shoulder and face. She hoped, as before, that Zuko would forgive her actions. She had to go with Azula. She had to.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

Zirin watched the carriage leave from the rooftop, and she frowned within the cowl of her hood. She would get the site location from Iroh and Ursa during their nightly meeting. The last time they met, Zirin had to look away as the old lord took her hands in his. Get over the theatrics, and say it. As Zirin clambered back over the other side of the roof, she glanced into the courtyard below. Two servants trailed along, whispering together and a shock of recognition swept through Zirin.

They were Azula's plants; wearing the imperial tunic and carrying baskets of linen as if they were truly part of the palace staff. Cold rage burned through Zirin and she trailed them along the edge of the roof. Where were they during the assault? Did they try to aide Azula's coup at all or had they written the princess off? Probably more the latter and the audacity burned Zirin up in more ways than her bending.

The two women were giggling together, but quieted quick enough when Zirin dropped in front of them from the roof.

"So. Found a merry new job to keep you company?" Zirin sneered her lip in disgust. The two women set their baskets down. They adopted waiting stances; they weren't benders and Zirin was not afraid of their show of bravado. More's the pity for them they couldn't firebend. They were going to pay for not helping.

"Zirin! I thought all of you were thrown in jail," one of the women sniffed. The other clenched her hands into fists.

"You thought wrong," Zirin stated. "Funny how on the night of the coup I didn't see hide nor hair of you both anywhere. Were you really that afraid to strike with us or did you have other plans?"

The women scowled. "Azula lost. And we don't have to explain ourselves to you."

"We COULD just holler for the soldiers to come collect you. We may pick up a nice little prize for stumbling across the missing Kemurikage," the other laughed. Zirin glowered at them.

"Try calling now!" she yelled. Her firebending blazed up and caught the clothing of both women. They fell to the floor in a flurry of orange fury, limbs twisting as they tried to beat out the flames. Their screams were horrible. Zirin stayed a few more moments, amping her bending, ensuring their bodies were taking the full brunt of the fire and the heat. Once the bodies stopped flopping, she ran to climb up a stone wall back to the roof. Back up high, she raised a fist, pulling her fire back.

Two charred bodies remained smoking in the courtyard. Zirin smiled grimly and walked further along the roof top.

End for now

End notes: And more plot! Sorry nothing sexy in awhile. We gotta get through some stuff to get to that 😝 Like it, smash that button and do that review thing!

Sincerely, pen

6/15/2017


	49. Away from the Fire Lord

Author's disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last Airbender." Nada thing.

Author's notes: On the road again! And aftermath…. And dreamscapes! Cause those are fun :P And I really didn't know what to name this chapter. Sometimes I suck at that.

Maraghoul: My many thanks to your messages that helped shape this story. I am in your debt great nudger of inspiration :P

QueenTyzula: Welp we get more Azula :P Since she's unconscious I have to do something with that…

CharlieBarrow: Thanks again for all the messages and bouts of confidence. This one's for you!

Sanchez97: I got a real kick out of your response review countering the other guests. I appreciate all of you if you want to share a word, and I was assured by your review. Believe it or not, Zuko is one of my favorite characters. I'm trying to portray everyone in shades of grey, so no one is inherently just good or bad.

Guest Red: Another lengthy return! I hope you're liking the story. Must be to incite such a passionate response. Thanks again.

Hell's Warrior: thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy!

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter forty-nine "Away from the Fire Lord"

Zuko walked into the royal apartments, leaving Suki and another Kyoshi Warrior on guard outside. He was startled to notice several candles lit around the main sitting room. He scratched his neck and followed the way to the royal bedchamber. Inside he was stunned to find Mai seated on the edge of the wide bed, playing with the hem of her silk robe. It was half fastened, giving him a glimpse of her cleavage and Zuko swallowed. The atmosphere seemed very romantic, but even in this stage of healing after their equal infidelities, Mai losing her child, the assault and coup….. Zuko was unsure if he should get to be this happy.

"I take it you're sitting the afternoon out," he said wryly. Mai stood up and helped him off with his shoulder armor and cloak. Her fingers rubbed over his shoulders, smoothing out stray wrinkles in his tunic. She carefully parted the clasps of his tunic and ran her warm hands over his sides. Zuko shivered. A few tell-tale bandages stood out against his pale flesh and the look in Mai's eyes was serious.

"Do they need to be changed?" she asked. Zuko made himself smile.

"No. They feel fine," Zuko said. Mai's careful hand wound down his right side and into the hem of his trousers. Even with the heavy bandage Katara had put there, Zuko winced. The burn was healing slowly and still made some activities a trial.

"How about here?" she asked softly. Zuko shrugged out of his tunic and turned his face into Mai's shoulder. He pressed a few kisses along the slope of one shoulder and up to her lips. Mai held his head as she kissed him softly. The kiss slowly blossomed and Zuko smiled as Mai pressed down on top of him. She settled along his long body, trailing a finger up and down his chest. Zuko sighed as his cock stirred between his legs. Trapped in his trousers, he wondered if Mai could feel his bodily reactions. Her nipples were erect as she leaned up, half on his crotch. Her thighs widened around him and Zuko sat up beneath her, hand going low to cup her rear.

Mai sighed as her robe was pulled low and Zuko lowered his head beneath her chin to taste her breasts. Her bath water had been scented with oils and she knew her skin smelled good. Zuko smelled pretty good too, his musk coiling within his chi.

Zuko's lips parted as Mai pulled his head up. She scraped her tongue into his mouth. Zuko murmured. He made to lower her to her back and winced as he knelt between her thighs. Mai's hands were gentle along his side.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Zuko winced.

"I'll get through," he promised. Mai pushed him to his back and carefully unlaced him, easing his trousers down his hips. Zuko waited, head propped on one arm as she got him as naked as she was, her robe discarded. His cock began stiffening; Zuko sighed at the fullness throbbing within his shaft. Mai traced a hand up and down his thigh, far from his burn wound.

"Well, while you're healing, let me do all the work." Mai raised an eyebrow as her husband looked vastly interested. His large hand roamed down her hip and inward to her thighs. He parted her carefully with his fingers.

"If you can ride me, go ahead," he invited. Mai slid on top of her husband's hips and leaned low, breasts scraping along his chest. His cock stood up between them. Their chi roiled and interlocked; Zuko groaned into Mai's mouth. His large hands cradled her head as they kissed hungrily. "Spirits, I need you…."

Mai smiled against his lips. When she joined them together, Zuko let his air out slowly in a loud exhale. Mai got to work against his length, rising and falling against his shorter thrusts, black hair loose down her back. The moments passed in languid motions of push and pull. Zuko was just idly reflecting that waterbenders must have had sex in mind when they developed some of their bending motions, when Mai clutched his shoulders and pulled him on top. His hip hurt but Zuko sped up his motions.

Mai was biting her lip and stifling her cries until Zuko worked his lips against her throat. His tongue lolled over his mating bite and Mai cried out. As she fell apart around him, Zuko fisted the sheets around her. His head pushed against her shoulder as his hips snapped harder. He moaned and let go. They pushed and moved against each other, their loud breathing filling the bedchamber. Mai clutched his back, holding him on top of her when he collapsed against her shoulder.

"Hmmf fmffm," Zuko mumbled into the mattress. Mai stroked a hand down his sweaty back. His muscles flexed beneath her fingers.

"What was that?" she murmured, head swimming. Zuko raised his head. His bangs hung into his eyes, damp with perspiration.

"That was great. Just what we needed," he murmured. Mai kissed him sweetly. She giggled when Zuko tried to reach under the bed and fish out the silver case without separating.

Mai arched her back, closing her eyes as the fullness receded. "Slowly, Zu…."

Zuko gently withdrew and pressed a few kisses across her throat in apology. "Here, you go first…" He fished out the silver case and pulled out another of his father's stash of good cigars. He lit up the end and handed it to his wife. She leaned up on one elbow, and took the first inhale.

Zuko settled against her, naked flesh pressing into her. Mai cuddled into his shoulder, handing the cigar over. Zuko took his own puff and smiled contently as he blew a smoke ring.

They had a relaxing afternoon and Zuko drew them a hot bath. After washing up and soaking, they lay in the heated water against each other. The sweet kisses Mai bestowed on him cleared Zuko's head. After climbing out and dressing in their casual warm robes, Suki knocked, excusing for intruding.

"Have any of you seen Ying and Tsung?" she asked. Zuko caught Mai's eye. They both shrugged.

"They're with Ty Lee, aren't they?" Mai asked. Zuko tried not to wince.

"Well yes, but…..I have a bad feeling. I can't find any of them," Suki worried.

Zuko shrugged further into his robe. "Are the Kyoshi Warriors looking?"

"Of course," Suki said. "I know better than to sit down on the job."

Zuko gave her a wry smile. "I know."

"Do you need any help looking?" Mai asked. She took a newly lit cigar from her husband and drew on the end. Suki idly waved away the smoke.

"I may take you up on your offer. But just relax you two. We've all had a stressful few…. well, anything," Suki finished lamely.

When she left, closing the front door of the apartment firmly behind her, Zuko pillowed his head on his arm and let Mai lean against his chest. They shared the cigar.

"I hope something else isn't happening," Zuko complained lightly. Mai felt a fluttering in her chest. Ty Lee's words came back and she hoped it wouldn't bit her in the ass.

"Well, we'll just have to see," Mai said pragmatically. She leaned up to kiss her husband and he relaxed against her.

8

8  
8

8  
8  
8

*  
8

Iroh pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. Ursa poured him a cup of tea and sat opposite. When he opened his eyes, the look of palpable worry was shared.

"I wish I could say Zuko won't be angry at what we've done, but I think that's not going to happen," Iroh murmured. Ursa sighed.

"We do have to give him Ty Lee's letter. And he's going to know Azula has been taken away sooner or later…."

Iroh reached across the table and took her hand. When Noren entered, they let go quickly. Ursa's husband sat beside her. He peeked down at the basket leaning against Ursa's leg. Izumi was sound asleep inside it.

"Kiyi's in a mood. Zuko's holed up with the Fire Lady and she decided to take it out on me. I sent her to her room," Noren told his wife. Ursa gave a wry smile.

"Our ladyship shows her noble side," she teased. Iroh laughed.

"Need any help?" he found himself asking Noren. The man stroked his shorter beard. He sighed.

"I'll be fine, thank you. She needs to be reminded that no matter where we live, she will treat her parents with respect."

"Hear hear," Iroh said.

As Noren gently talked with his wife about their daughter, Iroh found his mind wandering to unpleasant but pleasant thoughts.

8

8

8

8

8

8

The first few hours in the carriage passed without incident.

Azula was unconscious and Ty Lee cradled her head in her lap, cushioning her from the jolts and jumps the carriage made in the countryside. The bearded healer across the way jumped on each jolt, and clung to his satchel of tools with both arms to keep the objects inside from spilling out. Tsung and Ying held hands, but kept up a light conversation Ty Lee and the healer could follow. They were coming on five hours when the healer pulled on the cord inside the carriage, signaling the driver to stop.

"I must relieve myself. You ladies should do the same," he suggested, blushing. Ty Lee had to agree it made sense, and after she shifted her worry from Azula, her bodily needs roared to the surface. She was thirsty, and she had to pee badly. Ying handed her their canteen and Ty Lee took a long draw of water.

The driver stopped the carriage in the middle of the woods and all but Tsung climbed out to find a private area in the bushes. Ty Lee and Ying shared a spool of white paper and the healer came back, adjusting his robes politely.

"Your turn," Ty Lee said. Ying handed the white paper to Tsung who kissed her on the cheek before heading off to the shrubs. The driver climbed down from the top of the carriage and bowed to the ladies, excusing himself for a moment as well.

"We'll stay at an inn in the next town. Then we can't be but two days off," The driver explained when he came back. The healer sighed. He quickly opened his satchel and counted drug paraphernalia.

"We should just have enough to keep her comatose for the journey. Good thing too, I'll need to stock up on supplies at the manor."

Ty Lee noted the driver and healer only referred to the place as "the manor." She wondered whose house it was or if they'd be intruding. Knowing Iroh, it would be free for their use only. She still wondered which doctors and healers would be available. Ty Lee climbed up into the carriage and Ying helped her lift Azula's prone body. Settling her dark head in her lap once more, Ty Lee leaned against the wall of the carriage, sighing.

Three hours later, it was full on dark and the driver was hunched on his high bench, looking for lights of any nearby town. He finally noted a few torches ahead and turned the carriage toward the lights. The small town had a main street with inns and shops and the carriage stopped at the one closest to the road.

"I'll secure us a few rooms," the driver said. Ty Lee nodded, smoothing Azula's hair back. She had a feeling money was no object for their short journey. She had to trust Iroh had it all settled and so far, it seemed to be.

The two Kyoshi Warriors climbed out and helped support Azula's prone body. The healer shifted from hip to hip on his seat uneasily.

When the driver came back, he had three room keys. He gave the healer one and the women a second.

"I got you ladies the largest room they have. There'll be bedding enough for all of you. Allow me, my lady…." The driver said to Ty Lee. He bent and picked Azula up bodily. She appeared to be sleeping off the effects of a hangover in a trusted friend's arms, and the women followed him quickly into the inn's side door to a quiet hallway.

Once inside the large room, Ty Lee hurriedly threw her shoulder bag in the corner and unrolled a futon. The driver gently laid Azula down on her back and bowed at the waist to the three women.

"I'll be in the next room. Good evening, my ladies," he said. Ty Lee gave a wan smile. The bearded older man was really a polite addition to the journey. Ying and Tsung crowded around the basin after pouring water from the available pitcher and began scrubbing off their make-up.

"Maybe you should travel the rest of the way out of the Kyoshi Warrior garb," Ty Lee suggested. Ying looked up, half the white foundation wiped off. Her pale skin blushed beneath.

"I think it's a good idea. I would think Lord Zuko doesn't know we're spiriting his sister away. Don't want to cast any attention to ourselves," Tsung said. Ying pinched her waist.

"Okay, we'll do it," Ying said.

Ying watched Ty Lee drag one of the futons over to Azula. She unrolled it at her side and undressed to her shift as the other women dressed down for bed. Just as her friends undressed to their shifts, bare legs showing from the knees down, there was a knock at the hard wood door of the inn room.

Ty Lee asked who it was. The familiar trembling voice of their healer sounded and they opened up. The man knelt beside Azula and took her arm. Her manacles clinked together as he felt for a pulse. Finding it, he made a pleased sound under his breath, and fished out a vial from his satchel. He pulled out a fresh syringe and set it into the vial. The liquid he withdrew was an eeiree green color. Ty Lee gulped as the man tied a cord around Azula's upper arm and readied the needle.

"Shouldn't she use the restroom or eat?" she wondered. The man raised a thick eyebrow at her.

"Trust me, my lady, this is for the best," he said dryly. He set the needle into the inside of Azula's pale arm, inserting into the blue vein there. Ty Lee gulped. Ying knelt beside her and touched her shoulder.

"She'll sleep the whole way. I doubt she'll have need of her bodily functions until she awakens," she said.

"I think we're all the safer for it," Tsung added. Ty Lee sighed. The lantern in the corner of their room cast a soft glow over the four adults.

"That should do it. Call me if she does something unexpected; say, she comes out of it," the healer suggested. Ty Lee nodded.

"Thank you. Good night."

The healer bowed and took his leave. The three women ate a hasty dinner of dried jerky and dumplings. They all took a cup of water from a bucket drawn from the inn's well. Ty Lee smoothed Azula's loose hair out of her eyes and combed her fingers though it as gently as she could. A tense line settled between Azula's brows and she murmured in her sleep.

"I wonder if she knows we're here," Ty Lee wondered. Ying felt badly that her friend's heart was so openly on her sleeve.

"I wonder that myself,'" she confessed. Ying set her futon touching Tsung's and the two women climbed under the same comforter. Ty Lee looked away, a slight pang of jealousy flaring through her. Who knew if Azula would ever hold her the way Tsung was holding Ying…..

Ty Lee said good night and Tsung blew out the lantern. There was the rustling of bedding as three women got comfortable. Ty Lee, without question, turned on her side toward Azula.

The princess's breathing was even and slow. Ty Lee leaned closer on the futon. Her hand touched Azula's arm. Her flesh was warm and she winced in the dark as her fingers grazed over a stray bandage on her arm. She'd have to ask the healer to help her wash out the shrapnel cuts.

Ty Lee focused on the face of their daughter as she cuddled close beside Izumi's sire. Sleep was slow to get to but once she began to sink into it, she dove whole-heartedly in.

8  
8

8  
8  
8

8

8

8

8

Azula wasn't the only one dreaming. While Ty Lee's dreams were shallow and fitful, hers were a vivid landscape. Without the option to go to the waking world, it was all she had. Her boots clopped on the dirt. Clouds of dust shifted beneath her weight and trailed behind her. The dratted Earth Kingdom was just so…. dry, for a lack of a better word.

Azula scowled. The sun beat hot overhead and she relished in its heat, surging the energy through her chi with her bending. Her entourage was far away, and only the tell-tale clops of boots behind her told her some of the soldiers were following. Well, may as well play the military leader Father was so proud of. Azula marched with her back straight and chin raised. She paused a brief glance over her shoulder and blanched. The sun shone down on the blacks and reds of the Fire Nation military uniform, but the articles of clothing were empty. They maintained a standing position as if men and women filled them out, but there were no heads popping from tunic collars, nor hands extended from the long sleeves of the wrist armor.

Azula blinked and blinked again. The haze of the sun was beginning to make her sick now and she had to pace back and forth to catch her thoughts.

"Did you cowards desert? I'll find you!" Azula screamed suddenly into the vast terrain. Her words twisted along on the dusty wind. She stalked down the row of uniforms, straight down the line as if there WERE people in the clothing. She paused in front of one tunic and frowned into it. Peer blackness peeked back. There was nothing inside the clothing; no limbs or person. Azula blinked again and vertigo almost made her stumble. She almost fell to one knee and had to collect her bearings.

Azula mumbled as she staggered away from the uniforms. The sun beat hot overhead and she was relieved to see a shaded tent up ahead. Servants were waving leaf fronds to fan the people inside and Azula was about to just stalk in, royalty had to be granted, when the figures inside made her freeze.

Indeed, it was part of her traveling entourage; Ty Lee and Mai were dressed in silky red clothing that clung to their curves and revealed patches of creamy pale flesh. They lounged on the silk cushions in varying shades of content, feeding each other grapes idly. Just when Azula was about to join them, a male figure ducked in from the rear of the tent and collapsed onto the cushions between them. Azula growled. Her brother was shirtless, clad in only a pair of silk trousers. The sun had tinged his pale flesh a slight pink and Zuko sighed as Mai held a goblet of wine to his lips.

He drank deeply, a dribble of wine pouring from the corner of his mouth. Azula started angrily when Ty Lee leaned over to lick the bit of wine from his jaw. Zuko turned to kiss her. Ty Lee clung to his wide shoulders as he pressed her down to the cushions.

Smoke streamed from Azula's nostrils. "Get off her!" she snapped. The three ignored her. When Azula moved her right foot, and stepped into the tent, the shaded interior vanished. Abruptly in one blink, the day had turned to night and Azula was suddenly alone beneath a sea of stars. She blinked and hissed in surprise and shock. Dread fear surged through her limbs. The princess stalked along the grass; the green strands crunched beneath her boots. Not only the time of day, but also the landscape had shifted. Azula had no idea where she was or what was going on.

Dream logic didn't make her dwell too hard as she happened upon the treacherous acrobat again. She was bathing naked in a lake, and emerged, belly swollen with pregnancy. Azula was startled when Ty Lee turned to press into her arms. Hers, not Zuko's.

"Well, you're finally going to be a sire," Ty Lee was saying. "Happy?"

Azula was about to bite off a harsh remark, when the round belly pressed into her torso and she felt the breath sucked out of her with the gesture. In her dream, she knew she had made this pup, not Zuko. And she would keep them both.

"Only that you're here," Azula murmured. Her arms wrapped around Ty Lee. The woman clung to her back and buried her face into her tunic front. A harsh wind whipped at them and Azula turned to protect the naked woman from the brunt of it. When Ty Lee lifted her face to hers, her eyes were wet with tears.

"Forgive me…..please, forgive me," she was babbling. Azula blinked, bewildered. Forgive her? For what? Laying with Zuko?

"For what?" she demanded. Ty Lee swallowed. Before her red lips could part and form her next words, she hovered, translucent. Azula's arms collapsed inward as the woman dissipated like so much fine smoke. Azula whirled, eyes darting around the dark night.

"TY LEE!" she screamed. Darkness encroached further and nipped at her heels. Azula sobbed with fear and turned to flee.

8  
8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

Ty Lee gasped and jolted in her bedding. She nudged into Azula's side and sat bolt upright. She glanced around the dark inn room, trying to reign in her breathing. Her dream had been somewhat bittersweet then horrifying. She had been pregnant; whether this was the future or it was Izumi inside her, Ty Lee didn't know. She had been stepping from a dip in a lake when Azula had happened upon her. Her top knot was impeccable and her imperial uniform clung to her powerful figure.

Ty Lee was happy to be in Azula's arms, and her heart soared when the princess's arms slung around her, rubbing her naked back. The soft even breathing of the princess in the dim room filled her mind with relief. Ty Lee turned on her side toward Azula, listening to Ying rustle under her bedding, no doubt turning into Tsung's arms. She heard Tsung's low whisper against Ying as they moved against each other. It was asking a lot of them to go with her on this journey, and who knew how long it would take. They had even left without telling Suki, Ty Lee had found out later.

Like her, Tsung and Ying could face severe repercussions for following this path. As Ty Lee gazed toward Azula's face in the darkness, she focused on the look of surprise on the princess's face in her dream as she emerged from the lake, dripping wet and pregnant. One day…. maybe one day, Azula would heal her mental demons.

And she would hopefully look at her that way again.

End for now

End notes: and here we go! Stay strong my lovelies. Like it, smash that button and do that review thing!

Most sincerely, pen

6/23/2017


	50. Mountainside Manor

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the last Airbender"! Not a durn thing.

Author's notes: And here we go! Further down the road. I'm sure all of you who have a beef with Zuko will just love what I do to him here. All of you reviewers, I luv you. For reals. Thanks for your valid concerns and arguments. I know it comes from a place of passion.

Maraghoul: As ever, my first thanks goes to you, for helping me form the story in the first place. My many thanks, my friend.

QueenTyzula. Well, you will love the first scene, I imagine! :P Tell me you don't.

CharlieBarrow: My heartfelt thanks to Charlie for the idea behind Azula's dream. All credits to you for Azula dragon! The image was so cute I had to write it.

Harley Quinn Davidson: I hope you enjoy! ^_^

Sanchez97: I love the paragraph responses you have. Thanks for understanding my ideas for Zuko's actions.

Lance58: whether she will or not is still up in the air for me. We'll see….first, Ty Lee would have to get her to trust her.

My guest reviewers: thank you for all the passionate posts. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story.

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter fifty "Mountainside Manor"

Zuko was more than a little concerned. He was downright worried. He had knocked on Ty Lee's apartment door, but no answer. With Mai on his heels, he pushed through and found the rooms void of people; no Ty Lee, no Ying, no Tsung, and far more distressing, no Izumi. He had no idea where anyone, let alone his child, was.

"Where are they? Where's the baby?!" Zuko yelped. Mai clutched his sleeve. She herself was frantic with concern over their infant. They darted around the apartment rooms, looking for a note, a clue, anything.

It came with Iroh who they almost slammed into running out the front door.

"Zuko, stop," Iroh said gently. Zuko's eyes were whirling with panic.

"For what? We have to find Ty Lee. Tsung and Ying are gone. And where is the baby?!" he demanded. Mai paled at his last words. If Ty Lee had gone, where WAS Izumi? The primal fearful thoughts of finding her daughter whirled through Mai's frantic mind. She clutched Zuko's sleeve, ready to dart around him and his uncle if need be.

Iroh's large hand extended and in it was a sealed scroll. His eyes were very sad. "Ty Lee has explained it all in here. And fear not; the princess is with your mother, Zuko."

Zuko faltered, staggered and whirled. He processed all that in about ten seconds and he squeezed Mai's wrists, keeping her rooted at his side. "She's with Mother….okay…." He accepted the scroll from Iroh and looked at it curiously. "What is this?"

"Lady Ty Lee has made a decision. She asked that I deliver this to your hand and apologize on her behalf," Iroh said. Mai and Zuko darted a glance at each other. Zuko regrettably broke the seal on the scroll and unrolled it. His chest hurt as his heart beat a staccato rhythm.

The elegant characters brushed by Ty Lee's hand sprang off the paper at Zuko. He blinked, anxiety roiling through him as he read. He didn't hide the scroll as Mai read over his shoulder.

'…..And I am sorry for doing this to you yet again. I would never want to hurt you, Mai, or your family. I've left under care of help for Azula. Yes, I arranged to take her from your prison. I hope you'll forgive me that. Zuko, please take care of our daughter. I hope your affection for me will keep me high in your regard.

Sincerely, Ty Lee.'

Iroh felt bad as he watched the array of emotions play across Zuko's face. Bewilderment, confusion, hurt and anger roiled across his features. Mai clutched Zuko's arm hard. Zuko's fingers creased the edges of the scroll as he almost tore it in half with the gesture.

"She left again? And with Azula?!" Zuko snarled. Mai grabbed his arm. She turned her angry husband toward her and clutched his face with both hands.

"Zuko, look at me. Let's get our daughter. Ty will tell us eventually if she's alright…."

"But Mai!" Zuko grasped her elbows in his hands, but didn't fight out of his wife's grasp. Her hands on his face soothed his ire a fraction of a hair. "It's enough she left me…..but Azula! She'll rip her apart!"

Mai's lips pressed into a fine line as she frowned. "Ty Lee should know what she's doing….I hope she does!" she admitted.

Iroh coughed. "Let's go get your daughter…"

Zuko whirled past his uncle, hurt roiling through his chi. Mai ran to keep up. The royal couple kept pace as they jogged to the royal mother's family's apartments. Iroh followed. Inside, they found Kiyi playing with Izumi on a blanket on the floor. Ursa and Noren carefully supervised.

Noren gave a welcoming smile to the Fire Lord and Kiyi called out to him happily. But Zuko was quick to notice his mother looked guarded when she usually looked happy to see him. There was something to that. And he would know of what.

"There she is…." Zuko couldn't keep a small smile from his face as his baby noticed his flexing chi and reacted. She wriggled her tiny legs, golden eyes shining. When she was this bubbly, Zuko could see Ty Lee in her features. He swallowed hard and knelt down to collect Izumi into his arms. Kiyi handed him a cloth in case she dribbled.

"She's so good, Zuzu!" Kiyi said. "I helped with her!"

"Thanks, Kiyi," Zuko said gently. Mai leaned in and let the baby grab up her finger. The look of relief on her face was palpable and hurt Zuko to see. "Noren, can you show Kiyi the new scrolls I've sent for her? In her room?"

Noren got the hint to leave rather subtly. He nodded and gestured to his daughter. "Come on, Kiyi, let's go read over some of your new stories a moment."

"Really? Why?" Kiyi turned to her brother with a pouty look. "Don't go anywhere without saying so first! I rarely see you these days."

Guilt filled Zuko's heart. He nodded. "You can come play with the baby with Mai and me right after."

"Promise," Mai added. Zuko was glad they were both working in tandem again. At least there was THAT.

"Hurray!" Kiyi finally relented to leave the sitting room with her father in tow. Once the door closed behind them, Zuko bundled Izumi into the crook of one arm. He watched his mother and uncle who acted as if they had a lot to cover up.

"So, you just had that letter from Ty Lee, Uncle? Or did you have something to do with all this?" Zuko got right to the point. His uncle's eyes were unreadable.

"Whether I did or not is not your main concern….."

"You're right. I want to know where you decided to help her spirit a traitor to the crown to," Zuko snapped. Iroh sighed.

"Is it merely for the sake of your concubine?" Iroh gently prodded. Zuko winced.

"Well, yes," Zuko snapped. "Of course, I want to ensure she's alright."

"And what about Azula?" Ursa spoke up. She sat, regal and tall, in her chair. "Lady Ty Lee offered to help when we needed someone close at hand."

Zuko frowned, darting a glance between his mother and uncle. "Mother, you too? Well, you and Uncle sure are in cahoots!"

Ursa folded her hands on the table. "I wouldn't call it that, Zuko. We just formed a way to send Azula away and safely."

"And sent my concubine along with," Zuko complained. Mai frowned slightly at her husband.

"Zuko, we know Ty can take care of herself. Please…"

Zuko touched her cheek with one palm. He handed the princess to her. Mai clasped her in her arms and supported her neck up. "She can, but Azula is hardly someone you'd want to unleash on someone."

Ursa winced. "I wish I'd never been forced to leave you both. Perhaps you would have grown up to be actual siblings instead of at each other's throats."

Everyone winced openly at her vulnerable words. And Zuko look like he'd been slapped.

"Mother….."

"She'll be safe to heal and far from here." Ursa folded her arms and leaned back. Zuko frowned.

"Tell me. Where'd you and Uncle send her?"

"So you can send a regiment of soldiers to bring her back? No, Zuko. Just, no," Ursa said. She sounded as if she were chastising a child. The look of incredulous fury on Zuko's face was alarming to see. He flushed with anger.

"Mother!" he sounded in pain. Ursa frowned slightly.

Iroh sat at the table beside Ursa. He stroked his long beard. "We took this up in our hands for this reason. It's not as if you'd torture your closest family members."

Zuko looked stunned, as if he were a child being punished. Mai felt sorry for her husband. She tapped her forehead against his shoulder, as her arms were full of the baby.

"I can't believe…you'd!..." Zuko sounded as if he were choking. He turned angry eyes to his wife. His golden gaze softened as she sent reassurance through his chi. She twined it around his. "You both….will be on house arrest….until further notice!"

Ursa raised an eyebrow. "As you wish, son."

Zuko gestured and put his arm around Mai's waist. "Kiyi!" he called loudly. Noren brought his half-sister back by the hand. Kiyi scampered to him and Zuko held her up on his shoulder in a loving gesture.

Ursa was relieved he would be placated by her daughter. Zuko was held in place by their planning….wasn't he?

Zuko gave her an anguished look. "Don't look at me that way, Mother. I would never let anything happen to Kiyi."

Kiyi hugged an arm over his dark head and pressed her cheek into his hair. "No, you wouldn't!"

Mai gave a bow to the royals and Noren as they left. Back in their chambers, Zuko sat on the sitting room sofa, and Mai gently laid Izumi into the girl's arms.

"Hold her head up….just like that…." She said. Kiyi beamed.

"I'm a great aunt, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are," Zuko agreed. He and Mai shared a tortured look over the girl's head.

'What are we gonna do?' was the shared thought. While Kiyi was with them, they had to play as if all were normal. They didn't want to involve the girl into the actions of the royal games as it were. When Suki entered, Mai calmly handed her the scroll left behind, as it also explained what had happened to Ying and Tsung. Suki frowned and would have cursed aloud, were Kiyi not there. The three adults scowled together.

8  
8  
8  
8

8

8

8

8

The second day of traveling was far longer. Maybe because they had left so early in the day, shortly after dawn. Each jump and jolt in the forest roadways made everyone bounce inside the carriage. Azula's body jolted on each impact. Ty Lee kept her head in her lap or arms, trying to shield her from the worst of the impact. It was a good thing Azula was out; the traveling was not comfortable in the slightest.

The healer kept a sharp watch on Azula's sleeping, his tired eyes lined with dark circles. A few times he took her pulse and gauged her breathing. Once after mid-day, he ordered the carriage stopped. As the women and driver pissed in the bushes, the healer added another dose of sleeping medicine to Azula's veins. Ty Lee, climbing back into the carriage, was startled to hear a loud broken snore from the princess. She cradled her head back in her lap and smoothed her dark bangs out of her closed eyes.

Ying climbed back up into the carriage and met Ty Lee's eyes. Her eyes were sad. Ty Lee shrugged but she knew her anxiety showed in her eyes.

"The driver says we'll stop in a few hours for the night," Tsung announced. She climbed in, and sat across from the healer. The driver closed the door and climbed up onto the driver's bench on top. Soon the chicken horses were off again and the carriage bounced.

8  
8  
8

8  
8

8

8

8  
8

Azula was lost to her dreams. Darkness encroached upon her at every turn and nipped at her heels. She was shoeless, feet bare to the sifting clouds of blackness they churned up. Her uniform trousers were scuffed at the hem, as if she had been wandering a long time. Azula was non-plussed. What had happened to her usual impeccable appearance? She rolled up the sleeves of her tunic up to the elbow and grunted. It felt as if Agni's fire were inside her veins. Several cuts and small wounds upon her arms, legs, and surprisingly her belly, hurt as she continued walking.

She blinked and in the next instant, she was laying on something half comfortable. Her legs were twisted, but her face was pressed to something warm. A familiar scent came from the person who wrapped their arms around her head and the soothing coils of chi made her relax her limbs. Wind seemed to push against Azula's face, smoothing her loose hair back and when she opened her eyes, she was soaring through the air. She made to uncoil her limbs, and tiny clawed feet answered her call. Azula flicked golden eyes left and right, craning to look down at herself as she floated through the clouds.

Red and gold scales shimmered in her peripheral vision. Azula huffed, steam rising from her nostrils. Well, the Fire Nation royal family had tried to win the dragons to leave their ancient dwellings. A few of the more smitten ancestors may even have wanted to mate the creatures; fools really. But as Azula streamed along on the wind, scales glistening under the sun, she wondered if that hadn't really happened in her family's distant past. A strange thought.

But Azula had no idea she was dreaming as she enjoyed her afternoon fly. She wound around the tops of a nearby mountain, serpentine body coiling neatly around the dips and bends without striking rock. As she glided through the side of the mountain, neatly carved passages opened before her. Azula smiled in her head as she wound through, passing several caves cut deep into the mountain top. As she passed, Azula glimpsed aboriginal Fire Nation tribes from long ago, dressed in scratchy cotton red robes. Silk must not have been discovered by watching the silk butterfly-worms weave. The ancient beginning of her land's people cheered noting her arrival, and women and small children clad in red, long black hair streaming, ran to the edges of their caves to watch her.

Azula paid them no mind. She would go where she wanted, shrill screaming of the masses aside. The higher most cavern beckoned her, and its edges were marred with scratch marks from her claws from earlier entrances. Azula clung to the edge of the stone with her small clawed feet and angled to crawl inside. The cavern wound on, flattering murals of her painted on the stone walls.

Azula padded into the long main room of the cavern, where a fire was blazing in a stone hearth. Curled on the ground before it, wrapped in a blanket, was Ty Lee. The woman was wearing only a short shift and her naked thighs showed as she pulled her knees high and around the object in her arms. Azula blinked. At first, she thought the round shape was Ty Lee's belly, but looking again, she saw it was a large egg, splotched with scales of red and orange.

Ty Lee was no dragon, and Azula could shift from human's form back to her dragon form, so the egg was really no surprise to her. Azula coiled her long body around the girl, and their egg. Ty Lee's warmth radiate out against her scales like the warmth of the sun. Azula closed her eyes and set her head beside Ty Lee's face. The small hand that settled on her snout was warm and soothing.

8  
8  
8

8

8

8  
8  
8

Ty Lee grit her teeth as the carriage swayed into the private courtyard and road of the manor. The second and third days of travel seemed to be never ending, with the princess sound asleep in her lap. But at long last, their short journey was at an end. Ty Lee didn't know who to silently thank; the spirits or the healer's intravenous sleep medicine.

"Oh, we're here. Thank spirits," the bearded healer said, voicing Ty Lee's thoughts. Tsung and Ying exchanged a smile.

"We made it," Ying said happily. Ty Lee didn't want to celebrate too soon. She craned her heard to look out of the carriage's opening. The driver was stopping the chicken horses inside of an enclosed structure. The creatures pawed the dirt floor, making small squawking sounds. Tsung opened the carriage door as the driver climbed down. Everyone helped Ty Lee carry Azula's prone body out. Her head dipped back, loose hair spilling.

Protective instinct slammed through Ty Lee at the vulnerable position. She just wanted Azula wrapped up in bed to sleep off the last effects of her drugging. But when she awoke….who knew what demon would await them?

A few bearded healers filed up in the carriage housing, and their healer sidled up, opening his satchel and sharing what was left of his supplies with the other bearded men. Ty Lee reflected his heavy lifting was over with the hope of reinforcements. Tsung and Ying helped support Azula's weight until a few servants pushed through to collect her. Ty Lee kept pace as they wound into the large estate house, and up a staircase. The stairs had been carved into rock; the manor had been settled right into the side of a mountain after all. It was remote and far from imperial view.

Ty Lee didn't have long to ponder. The lord of the estate, a skinny youth just a few years older than she, approached the group and bowed at the waist.

"When Lord Iroh asks for help, my family will answer the call. Hello, Lady Ty Lee. Welcome to Mountainside Manor. I am Lord Takumi."

"Thank you, my lord. We're going to need your help," Ty Lee said. The servants continued up the stairs with Azula in their arms. Tsung and Ying kept pace with Ty Lee and the young lord as they ascended after her.

End for now

End notes: Like it? Smash that button and do that review thing. Stay strong, my lovelies! Sorry so short. More to come next week :P

Most sincerely, pen

6/30/2017


	51. Falling

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last Airbender!"

Author's notes: And on we go! Stay strong my lovelies :P

CharlieBarrow: You got top slot and you know why! :P

Maraghoul: For getting me out of writer's corners, I thank you :P

QueenTyzula: hopefully you'll be nudged to write some more! More Zuko ribbing just for you ^_^

Sanchez97: Thanks again, my staunch supporter of Zuko. At least it seems someone understood my viewpoint for him :P

Harley Quinn Davidson: Glad you're liking it!

My guest reviewers: Many thanks for your kind words.

Guest Red: The debates were interesting. Thank you for your thoughts.

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter fifty-one "Falling"

"Are you certain you want to do this? Your son told you not to leave," Noren said. Ursa threw a few more outfits on their bed. Her bags were halfway packed and she gave her husband a rueful look.

"Zuko won't punish me for going. He only wants to be in control. But he can't be in control of everything."

Noren sighed. He leaned against the banister of their canopied bed. "He's not going to like this. And he IS the Fire Lord."

"That's why you're staying to help smooth things over. And I trust no one else to watch over Kiyi, my love." Ursa's words were gentle. Noren sighed. She knew he didn't like that decision, but she knew she'd get her way. Noren was always good to her. If she had to go see to Azula, he would do everything to help her on the home front.

"Is Lord Iroh going with you?" Noren asked. Ursa nodded. She sat on one bag to close it and Noren reached to help tighten the fastenings on the satchel. Noren's calloused hands clasped hers as she rose to her feet.

"He is. Iroh has a lot of connections I'm going to need." Inwardly, Ursa couldn't say she was delightfully hesitant about traveling alone with the older lord. He had always been her friend at court, and a true man of his word, but in quiet moments she hoped nothing would happen. She wondered if something would without her husband and child at her side. She knew she could be faithful; she had been to Ozai, regrettably. And her heats were almost over with.

There was a knock and Iroh walked in at Noren's call. His robes were simple, and his topknot was without its royal ornament. He looked far simpler, and Noren had to wonder if they were going to be traveling without the aid of the royal standard. Iroh gave a bow of the head to Noren, and smiled to Ursa.

"Are you ready, Ursa?"

Ursa gave a nervous smile. "I think so. See, I learned from living in Hira'a. Only two bags." She pointed to the satchels. Iroh laughed.

"Kiyi's with her tutor," Noren said. "You both should say goodbye."

"Be relaxed," Iroh suggested. "We don't want her to be alarmed."

A distressed look crossed Ursa's face. Guilt slammed through her; she would be saying goodbye to her daughter without telling her she wouldn't be sleeping in the next bedchamber that night. She would be leaving her son and granddaughter….. Ursa straightened her spine and pushed into the sitting room, the two men on her heels.

Kiyi was practicing her characters, ink brush clasped firmly in her right hand. She smiled at her parents. "Hi Mom, Dad. Hi again, Uncle Iroh."

"Hi, sweetie. How are you doing?" Ursa made to look over Kiyi's progress. Her daughter offered up the parchment with a grimace.

"I'm told my brush strokes aren't decisive enough," the girl complained. Noren gently chided her and the tutor put in his two cents. Ursa met Iroh's eyes. His golden gaze was very understanding, but he gave a firm nod. Ursa leaned down to kiss the top of Kiyi's head.

"Well, you're doing a good job. I love you, Kiyi," Ursa said. Kiyi grimaced when her mother kissed her cheek as well.

"Aw, Mom. Okay, okay, I love you too."

The sentiment lifted Ursa's heart. She gave a casual goodbye and the three adults left the room. Ursa sagged, and Noren took her arm as Iroh led the way down corridors not oft used by the soldiers and Kyoshi Warriors. Their own carriage waited in a side courtyard. Iroh had one of Ursa's bags, and Noren the other. They deposited the bags on the storage area on top of the carriage, and their driver waited, holding the reins. Iroh had stowed his own bag up there earlier.

Iroh climbed into the carriage and waited for Ursa to say goodbye to her husband. He heard their whispered words and a moment later, Ursa was climbing in after him. Noren's sad face vanished as she shut the door gently. The driver gave a cry and snapped the reins. As the carriage took off, Ursa opened the window to wave goodbye. Noren lifted a large hand in sadness.

Ursa waved until the carriage pulled away around the bend along the side of the palace. She ducked back in and closed the window. "Zuko's going to be so angry."

"Well, we're the grown-ups. We have to see this path through." Iroh's eyes twinkled. Ursa gave a brave smile to him. By and by, she leaned against his stolid shoulder.

8

8

8

8

8  
8

8

8

Like everything else happening in his life as Fire Lord, Zuko got another nasty surprise spilled into his lap later that evening. Zuko had been given yet another letter, delivered by Noren. With Kiyi tugging at his arm, Zuko broke the seal and read, his chest tightening with dread.

It was in his mother's hand, and confirmed she'd chosen to betray his decree as well. She and Uncle had left for their secret facility to over-see Azula's treatment. And they had disobeyed his order of house arrest. Was no one loyal anymore?!

Zuko wanted to scowl, but Kiyi was smiling up at him, waiting for a good word from her big brother. Zuko made himself smile for her.

"I'll be speaking with you later, Noren," he murmured. The grey-haired man took that in stride. He blinked and inclined his head politely.

"As you wish, my lord."

Zuko gave him an unreadable expression and bent to hug Kiyi.

"Can we do more firebending training tomorrow?" she asked. Zuko nodded, but his mind was whirling. He gave his half-sister's father a subtle scowl and left for the royal apartments. Two Kyoshi Warriors flanked him as always, but Zuko was too angry to make small talk. He'd have to have a little talk with General Mak about the security of his prisoners. But first….

Mai looked up as her husband entered their apartments. She was burping the baby who had just had a feeding. The wet nurse bowed and went to her small room to give the royal pair privacy. "Do I need to ask?" she asked sharply. Zuko gave her a scowling pout. He handed her his mother's letter and took up Izumi into the crook of his arm. He leaned into the sofa, cloak streaming.

"I SWEAR everyone is stabbing me in the back!" he complained childishly. Mai read the characters and darkness descended into her mind. No wonder her husband was in a mood. First Ty Lee had left with Azula, now Lady Ursa and Lord Iroh.

"Oh, Zuko," she said. Zuko scowled, rocking Izumi. The baby gurgled up at him. Her bright shining golden eyes placated him momentarily.

"What am I doing wrong? Am I the worst Fire Lord that his own family won't obey?" Zuko griped. Mai leaned against his side. Her hand settled on his thigh.

"You're doing what you feel is right. Have you gotten any hint of where they went?"

"I intend to do my own searching. Azula openly mounted an attack against my rule. She can't be allowed to prepare another retaliation."

"She's far gone right now, Zuko. I don't think she can," Mai said. Zuko flashed her a troubled look.

"What am I supposed to do? Twiddle my thumbs and just hope she doesn't attack me again?"

Mai leaned her head against his shoulder. "No, not that…"

"It's just all so hard…" Zuko brooded. Mai looked up into his face. She cupped his cheek.

"That's the life we've landed into," Mai said. Zuko's down turned mouth pursed into a pucker when Mai kissed him swiftly. "I'm so sorry, Zuko."

"It's not your fault, Mai." Belatedly, Zuko realized he'd been saying that a lot over the past year.

Still, Zuko was surprised when Mai turned his face to hers. Her lips parted against his as they kissed.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"She'll come out of it, by and by. Her last dose was so long ago, after all." The bearded healer finished taking Azula's pulse and sat back on a stool by her bed.

The princess was strapped wrist and ankle to the bed's four posts and Ty Lee sat on the other side of the mattress. Ying and Tsung had brought her lunch after they'd picked out their chambers. Ty Lee had picked the one next door and the two Kyoshi Warriors had one further down the hall. It was strange to see them without their regular robes or make-up, but Ty Lee couldn't risk an errant servant blabbing that Kyoshi Warriors were staying at Lord Takumi's estate.

The young lord himself was out of view. He must have had instructions from Lord Iroh, for after showing the young women chambers they could select; ones that were fully furnished with all the trimmings of a grand estate, he had excused himself to his study. Ty Lee figured she'd have to have a conversation with him later. But not now when Azula could open her eyes at any moment.

Two more healers were comparing notes on their medicinal satchels across the room. Their beards were long and white. They harrumphed, adding to Ty Lee's inner anxiety. She knew they were firebenders, as were a great many of the team of healers that resided at Mountainside Manor, and all to help in case Azula decided to attack.

She wouldn't…would she? Watching the almost serene sleeping expression of the princess told Ty Lee that was impossible, but she knew Azula. Intimately and then some. She'd seen her irrational fits of anger over the years, and her rage at having been found by Ty Lee was unreal to witness. Harsh words from Azula resounded in Ty Lee's memory.

"Bury them. Sit on them if you have to….."

The cold words and the cruel reality of being shoved into a shallow pit and half buried with slush and dirt pained Ty Lee's heart to dwell on. She kept her hand on Azula's pale arm. Her fingers twitched in her sleep and Ty Lee swallowed. Fear settled into the pit of her stomach.

Ying sidled in with a tray of tea and the healers set to on the cups eagerly. Ty Lee waved hers away. Tsung came with, and leaned against one of the posts of the bed.

"You need to drink something, Ty. Please." The tall girl's words were gentle. Ying flashed her a look of love and Ty Lee swallowed. She settled her gaze on Azula's colorless lips as they parted in sleep.

"Later. In abit." Ty Lee was being foolish and everyone knew it. Tsung sighed.

"Of course…."

"Oh, she's waking," one of the healers noted. Ty Lee's breath hitched. Azula's face was twitching and her ankles were flexing, moving against the taut restraints. Ty Lee sat straight-backed but fear pooled in her belly. She took her hand from Azula's arm and waited, not blinking as she stared at the princess's face.

Her golden eyes fluttered open and she blinked, staring hard at the bearded healer on her right. She swung her head to the left and met Ty Lee's eyes. Ty Lee swallowed hard, throat darting.

"G-good afternoon," she said. Ying was concerned to hear the stutter in her best friend's voice.

Azula blinked rapidly, her gaze still serene. Just as suddenly, her features flashed with the violence of a thunderstorm. Her fists clenched and she arched her back, pulling at the restraints.

"What did you do to me?!" she screamed. Ty Lee's face fell. Her lower lip trembled as tears filled her eyes.

'Zuko, what have I done?' she thought. But she'd set him aside. Ty Lee swallowed and gathered her courage.

"We brought you here away from the prison. So you could heal…."

"What am I healing? Your damaged heart?!" Azula barked. Derision coated her words. Ty Lee's face fell further.

"Azula, I'm here for you. I'll make things right…."

"You may as well turn back the clock and reverse time," Azula snapped. She snapped her wrists hard and her eyes burned fire into the healers hovering on her right side. "Can't I use the chamber pot or did you rather I piss the bed?!"

The healers scrambled to unfasten her wrists. One of the men held his fists in a ready stance, in case Azula decided to attack. The princess staggered once on her feet and almost fell. It alarmed Ty Lee. Azula grunted and shuffled to the corner where a chamber pot awaited its room's occupant.

"Can I get alittle privacy?" she snapped. Tsung and Ying did exit and stand outside the room's door, but the healers remained, especially the firebenders. Ty Lee blushed and turned her face to the side as the sound of rapid urination filled the air.

Once Azula had finished and was fastening her trousers, Ty Lee faced the wall face in a hot blush. She knew Azula hadn't squatted; was she shifted already? Azula stalked back to the bed with a bit of her old swagger, and the healers gestured. Azula gave the firebenders an unreadable expression, but sat on the bed. She leaned back against the pillows as the men refastened her restraints.

Azula huffed, a small plume of blue fire leaving her lips. "I'm starving. How long was I out?"

Her question was directed at Ty Lee but it was Ying that spoke, as she and Tsung re-entered. "Three days at least, princess."

Azula scowled over that. Her belly growled audibly. "Hello? Food?" she demanded imperiously.

Ty Lee nodded to the healers and one of the grey-beards parted from the group to head for the kitchens. Azula stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"You once followed me to the Earth Kingdom. Now I'm chained up before you. You must be happy about this."

Ty Lee frowned prettily "No, I'm not, Azula…. We just couldn't have you hurting anyone."

Azula gave a lazy smile and exhaled a steady stream of fire. One of the healers extinguished it quickly with a clenched fist. Azula bobbed her head to the side and gave him an unreadable look. It was frightening how cold it was.

"You went to a lot of trouble to get me away from Zuzu. Was he that scared of me?"

Ty Lee swallowed. "He…had no idea we'd take you. He didn't authorize it."

That seemed to surprise Azula. She stared at Ty Lee, then laughed. "Oh, Ty Lee! You really stuck it to your lover now! Zuzu's gonna be so pissed at you."

Ty Lee swallowed, feeling hurt. "I imagine he would be….but we're not together anymore."

Azula blinked, but didn't comment on that. It hurt Ty Lee that she wouldn't believe that. The healer returned with a silver tray. A few steaming bowls and dishes were on it. Azula craned toward the tray. She shoved back, trying to sit up. Ying moved to help adjust her pillows and Azula frowned in warning at her. Ty Lee gestured Ying back and helped Azula sit up. Her wrist restraints had been loosened somewhat so she could get more traction.

"Spicy flaming noodles with pork-chicken," Ty Lee said, as she uncovered a large bowl. Azula reached for the bowl, but her restraints caught and held. She hissed.

Ty Lee watched Azula's frustration. Her loose black hair fell around her pale face and her heart thudded. Even so far apart from each other, her feelings still packed a wallop.

"Here…"

Azula stared in surprise as Ty Lee held up a few noodles with a pair of chopsticks. She sighed and opened her mouth. Ty Lee carefully placed the noodles into her mouth. Azula slurped the tail end, and chewed. She swallowed hurriedly.

"I'm starving," she ordered. Ty Lee fished up a piece of pork-chicken and fed it to her quickly. Azula chewed with relish. She ate as quickly as Ty Lee could feed her. After she could survive on what she had and after apparently deciding that enough was enough, Azula spit out the last mouthful Ty Lee fed her. She made sure it landed on Ty Lee's arm.

Ty Lee blinked, withdrawing the chopsticks. She set them on the tray and covered the steaming bowl with its lid. "Do you want some water?" she asked timidly.

Azula stared at her. Ty Lee took that for a yes. She held up the goblet and Azula leaned forward. She took a few shallow sips carefully, and then drank heavily. She pushed Ty Lee's wrist away when she'd had enough.

"Get out," she said. Ty Lee's lip quivered. Ying settled her hand on her friend's shoulder and squeezed. The pair packed up the meal tray and turned to leave. Tsung was the last to go.

"You know, Ty went through a lot to get you away from the prison. You ought to thank her."

Azula scowled at the tall woman. "Who the hell are you to say that to me? Get lost, peasant!"

Tsung sighed and stalked out. The healers remained, going over their tools and eyeing Azula. The princess blinked tired eyes as her vision blurred, turning the men into double their number. She exhaled slowly to try and hold onto herself.

It was a real effort now.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Careful, Ursa!"

Ursa hopped over a rain puddle on her way to the carriage. Iroh waited in the door, and reached out to help her hop up without further incident. Ursa bundled into the carriage. She giggled when Iroh barked an order up to the driver and threw himself in after her. He collapsed on the bench beside her and Ursa found herself leaning into his stolid strength.

"Thanks, Iroh," she said. The wide smile the older man bestowed on her turned her stomach in knots. She was reminded yet again they were alone without her children or husband to interrupt. She honestly didn't know what to think about that.

"We'll stay at an inn tonight. May I suggest we not use our real names since we don't look the part of royalty?" Iroh pointed out their simpler robes and lack of hair ornaments. Ursa nodded. She gave a sly look.

"How about I be Megumi and you be Night?"

Iroh snickered. It was a reference to a very old game they'd played in the palace early into Ursa's marriage to Fire Prince Ozai. After bantering one night over playing a word game, Iroh retorted she may as well change her name since she liked to cheat so much. Ursa had picked Megumi out of thin air and called Iroh as dark as the night itself, his mood was so sour. It had only made Iroh laugh. It was an inside joke of sorts ever since, until Ozai caught wind of it and ordered the silliness stopped. Ursa had hated that her once husband would find even a game with another insubordination.

But now, in the rocking carriage that wound through the forest, Ursa could laugh about the reference with her oldest and dearest friend from the capital.

"I AM as dark as the night, eh? Very well, my Lady Megumi. You'd best mind your name, young lady!"

Ursa swatted Iroh's shoulder playfully. "Oh, Iroh!"

"What's that? I'm Night, my lady," Iroh teased. The pair laughed. Iroh looked out of the carriage window.

"Two more days to go, my lady. Then we'll be there."

"Where ARE we going?" Ursa asked. Iroh stroked his beard.

"Mountainside Manor. I've known the family that owns the estate for quite some years." Iroh didn't let on that Takumi's father was a middle level member of the White Lotus. He sighed.

Ursa's gaze grew serious. "I wonder if she's woken up yet…"

Iroh laid a hand gently over hers and squeezed. "There are a few healers of the mind there. They'll have begun their work."

Ursa gave him an anguished look. "Will she really allow herself to be helped?"

"That's up to Azula. At least she has friends who want to help," Iroh said, referring to Ty Lee. Ursa nodded, but her mind was confused. Being at odds with her son was one thing; but leaving him to care for his sister? Ursa didn't understand Ty Lee in the slightest. She only hoped she was helping as she had promised she would.

As the carriage continued on, Ursa rubbed her belly. Iroh looked at her.

"Are you unwell, Ursa?"

The older woman gave a shaky laugh. "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing really. My stomach's just cramping."

"I'll order you a soothing tea at the inn. We'll get you settled," Iroh said gently. Ursa smiled. They talked idly as the carriage bounced and jounced along.

8

8

8

8  
8

8  
8

8

Azula opened her eyes. No one was in her room. The dratted healers were absent, as well as Ty Lee and her two precious friends. She flexed her fingers and sat straight up abruptly. Her limbs weren't restrained to the bed's posts. Azula gave a dark grin and almost jumped up to her feet, leg muscles only quaking slightly.

Someone was going to pay for being lax with her. She idly wondered what Ty Lee was doing. The memory of pushing inside her firmly during that surprise heat wound through her mind. The hot clinging warmth that made her cock ache to be held in….. Azula scowled and tugged at the lap of her trousers.

She couldn't afford a shift, not right now. She had to go. Azula turned and stalked across the chambers, bare feet slapping on the stone. She opened the door…..

…And fell into darkness.

Azula's limbs arched as she plummeted, seamlessly into the void of her being. When she hit the ground, the air was knocked out of her. Her cheek was pressed into the bare dirt of the vast Earth Kingdom. She coughed, kneeling up and spitting sand out of her mouth.

When Azula blinked, she caught sight of Mai and Ty Lee standing a short distance away. Mai wisely held a red parasol overhead, and Ty Lee twirled it playfully. Azula knelt up and brushed the sand from her torn clothing. Her appearance must be horrendous. But she wasn't really here, was she? Gazing at her companions in their manner of dress and temperament nagged Azula's mind. They were still on their campaign in the Earth Kingdom, a few years ago. Ty Lee still smiled broadly at her, and Mai wasn't trying to leave her for Zuko's side.

"We thought we lost our princess," Ty Lee was saying. In the memory, Azula had adjusted her belt and sauntered up to banter with her. Mai had rolled her eyes and Ty Lee's giggles had echoed on the dusty wind. Now, they remained several feet apart and no matter how fast Azula walked, she couldn't seem to get any closer.

"What in all Agni's hell?..." Azula mumbled. She blinked, and her bare feet shrank in size. Azula blinked and she was younger, half her usual height. Her imperial tunic and trousers were elaborately stitched and she walked with pride and a touch of her father's arrogance.

Azula pulled back a handful of curtains and walked under the fabric into a sitting room. Seven girls with brown hair and matching braids sat in idle positions as they awaited their parent's orders. Azula scowled and in her memory; back then, she had faltered for once, looking from one identical face to the other. Her gaze settled on Ty Lee's familiar brown eyes, wide with concern. The young girl swung her feet back and forth in the large chair she was in and Azula stalked closer. She touched the girl's arm.

"Come on, let's play," she ordered. When Ty Lee turned toward her sisters in question, Azula yanked on her elbow. "Not them, just you. Come on. I'm Azula."

"I'm Ty Lee," the girl had said. Azula frowned in her mind. She blinked again and she was no longer a child. Her hands passed up and down her body, assessing herself. Her figure was back, and so was her musculature.

Even if it had been a memory she walked through, she preferred not to be a child again. Azula sighed raggedly. She was in a stone corridor that she recognized as the royal palace. She pushed through a door, wondering what was up this time, when she tumbled into a scene of longing.

Ty Lee was sprawled naked upon a wide bed, pale limbs spread. She was touching herself, wrist working fast as she rubbed her clit. High-pitched moans wound out of the omega's throat. Azula swallowed. Her shift throbbed to existence within two seconds and all too quickly her arousal was pushing out the lap of her trousers, taut and encased in constricting fabric.

Azula looked rapidly around the chambers. They weren't the royal apartments, but still she was wary. Ty Lee and the familiar surroundings of the capital meant Zuzu was nearby, ready to fuck up her mood as always.

"Where is he?" she growled to the woman pleasuring herself. Ty Lee's eyes snapped open. But she didn't cower or hide from Azula's questioning stare. She sat up and gestured.

"I've been waiting for you."

Surprise thrummed through Azula's blood as lust stirred through her body. Her arousal was good and hard now and pointed the way for her ginger footsteps toward the bed. Ty Lee took her hand and led her onto the mattress. And Azula couldn't find it in her to repel her.

Just as their lips met, Azula blinked. She was falling again, lightly this time. Her mind screamed even as she stared curiously into the dark void she was falling in.

When Azula hit the bottom, her mother was waiting for her. Azula backed up, sweating, from the light reprimands her painted lips gave. She didn't get far. Azula crashed back into a tall figure. She turned and the blood drained from her face.

"So, there you are, Azula." Her father's pinched expression was absolutely devious.

Azula's mind screamed loudly even as she bowed her head toward him.

End for now

End notes: And onward my lovelies! You like the story, smash that button and do that review thing. Stay strong!

Most sincerely, pen

7/07/2017


	52. Late Heat

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last Airbender." Nada thing!

Author's notes: Boy we got a lot of balls in the air on this one :P Had to get this out by the weekend as always. Pen is going on vacation for a week! So, the next update will be a week delayed or so. Enjoy!

CharlieBarrow: for all the messages and….the then some messages :P (wink) Also some of Azula's dream lines were your suggestion. Thanks for jerking my mind out of a writing corner :P

Maraghoul: for your questions that shaped this story. Thanks again!

QueenTyzula: for the nudges of inspiration between writers :P

Harley Quinn Davidson: Enjoy :P

All my guest reviewers: hoping you like, even though I dread this chapter is rather short.

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter fifty-two "Late Heat"

Zirin led her chicken-horse by the bridle. She had stolen the creature from the palace stables, and had easily followed the wheel tracks of the carriage Azula's mother and uncle had taken out of the capital. They thought they had been so clever and quick, but she had been hot on the trail. And that trail led directly to Princess Azula.

The wheel tracks led directly into the village spread out before her. Zirin lowered her traveling hat and led the creature along, side stepping puddles and the odd stray piece of dung. The pair must be staying in one of the town inn's up ahead.

Well, Zirin could keep an eye on their carriage's departure without being so conspicuous as trying to get a room at the same darn place. Zirin made her way across the street and aside, to an out of the way barn. She talked the farmer who owned it into letting her bed down with the chicken-horse in the straw. Her creature pecked at the straw, chewing rapidly as Zirin pulled a slat loose from the barn's wall. She had a direct view of the inn's front door now.

Smiling, Zirin pulled out a stick of dried jerky from her satchel. She chewed rapidly and went in search of a water bucket to get a drink from. Her stolen chicken-horse cawed raucously at her.

8  
8

8  
8  
8  
8

Ursa looked around the modest inn room with a raised eyebrow. There had been only one room available, but the innkeeper was probably elaborating. Perhaps there were more ready rooms, or an occupant could have been bribed to give theirs up.

But traveling without the royal standard or their real names meant they had to comply with the local's rules.

Iroh carried their bags in and sat on his knees on the floor. He smiled at his traveling companion.

"I know it's not ideal, but I promise not to snore, Ursa," he said. Ursa giggled.

"I know you'll be fine. It's just for tonight," Ursa said. She picked up one of the room's clean red yukatas, and handed one to Iroh. He accepted, blushing.

"I'll find someplace else to change. I'll be back in a few moments," he suggested. Ursa waited as Iroh stood, bowed politely and slid the door shut behind him. Ursa waited a few moments before unfastening her robes. She tucked the clean yukata around herself and fastened the sash. Iroh came back, his yukata billowing around his wider frame.

"Good fabric," he commented idly. Ursa tidied up the large room, folding their traveling robes and setting them on top of their satchels. Iroh took a comb out of his pack and carefully wound it through his beard. Ursa giggled.

"Don't tell me your husband doesn't do this," he teased. Ursa smiled, settling back on her feet as she knelt on the tatami mats.

"Oh, he does. But he does keep it pretty trim," she said. Iroh appeared thoughtful as he stroked a hand through the length of his beard. It did fork at the ends, and he grew a mustachio to match, but still; even the length must remind Ursa of his brother. The penchant for long beards did run in the family. And Noren kept his goatee neatly trimmed to his flesh.

"I suppose I could neaten this up," he said. Ursa gave a soft smile. Iroh resolved to ask the innkeeper for a pair of scissors and a razor the next morning.

"You will look far more dashing when you're kempt," she said. Iroh blinked, taking that in stride. The way Ursa's back straightened pushed her figure on display. Despite three children, her body still looked good in the folds of her clean inn yukata. Her breasts were rounder, far different from the skinny high-breasted girl that had first arrived at the capital on his brother's arm, afraid and shaking.

Iroh blinked and averted his gaze politely. "Shall I send for dinner, my lady?"

"Yes, please do…Night." Ursa's voice was teasing. Iroh laughed.

"Very well…Megumi. I'll be back," he said. Iroh left the room to order a tray of noodles and chicken-pork from the inn keeper, as well as a pitcher of ale. He gave a few more coins in that the tray would be delivered to their room.

The two adults feasted together, carefully slurping up noodles from large bowls and trying not to splatter on the clean tatami mats. Iroh found himself offering the choicier pieces of meat to Ursa and they joked as they ate. Ursa poured them both a tall glass of ale and she lifted hers in a toast.

"May the rest of the journey be this good. You're fun to travel with," Ursa said. Iroh grinned, lifting his glass high.

"So are you, my lady. I wish we could have done this often before my campaigns took me away so long ago."

Ursa's lips pursed and her eyes held a sad far-off look. "Ozai always thought it strange you never wrote to him. Your letters were addressed to your father, or to me and the children."

Iroh gave a soft smile. "You were the bright point to our home. And I DID have to send something to Father. He would have expected reports."

"True," Ursa reflected. They drank slowly, watching the soft lantern light dance around the corners of the room. Iroh flicked a glance to the folded futons in the corner beneath a pile of bedding and covers.

"I think it prudent we sleep across the room. I'll try not to snore too badly," he said. Ursa laughed.

"Oh you…."

As Iroh took up the meal tray, he noticed the inn keeper had put a chamber pot in their room, but asked the man for use of his personal wash room before heading back. Iroh would remain a gentleman, after all.

When he got back, Iroh noticed Ursa was gone. He looked rapidly around, then untensed as she slid the room's door back open and sidled in.

"I wanted to use the washroom. I guess we should turn in," she said sheepishly. Iroh smiled. The pair unfolded the futons and split the bedding. Ursa laid their satchels between the futons, and Iroh sat in his, waiting for Ursa to unpin her hair and comb it.

Finally, she leaned to blow out the lantern. The both of them piled under the bedding.

"Good night, Iroh."

Iroh smiled in the darkness. "Good night, Ursa."

As the woman's breathing slowed, Iroh tried to steady his racing thoughts. Lord Takumi's father, bedridden as he was, would still want to give him the proper offering of the White Lotus. What state was Azula in? Would Zuko hunt them down by royal decree? Iroh's thoughts were troubling and he tried to collapse to sleep.

Sleep did not come easily for him.

8  
8

8  
8

8

8

8

The next morning, Iroh was dreaming about soft curves and high gasps beside his ear. The hints of intimacy with a faceless woman, moaning and breathless beneath him, was a nice turn-about from the dreams he usually had. As Iroh began to wake, he was startled to feel himself harden, and soon he had a full-blown erection buried beneath his yukata and bedding.

Iroh's eyes opened slowly. The pile under the bedding beside him had to be Ursa. He could make out her hand moving beneath her yukata. Iroh's eyebrow raised high.

He knew for a woman to be that open with their motions, meant something drastic.

Then the scent hit him. Iroh almost staggered back as the sweet cloying scent of summer flowers hit him in the face. His cock gave a needy twitch and he cringed, inching his bedding from Ursa's.

Heat. She had to be in heat. There was no other explanation. Iroh closed his yukata firmly with both fists as he climbed to his feet. He gritted his teeth as his cock jutted out, tenting the fabric. The older lord eased to the door, grimacing.

Once at the door, he called Ursa awake. She woke, gasping, and confused. She stared at him before recognizing him. Her long black hair fell in uneven strands around her shoulders.

The hungry look Ursa bestowed on him slammed heat through Iroh's blood. His cock ached.

"I'll…go…. get you some tea!" Iroh sounded strangled. When Ursa nodded, he shut the door firmly and took off before he got into trouble. Asking for pheromone-concealing tea from the innkeeper was an exercise in patience. The innkeeper mistook them for a married couple and kept giving Iroh wide smiles.

Iroh set the tray of tea outside the room door and called through to Ursa to collect it. He stayed in the common room, waiting. After such a lengthy time that could be construed as rude, Iroh collected a breakfast tray and carried it. Knocking at the room door put trepidation through the lord.

When Ursa opened it, she looked frazzled, but more in one peace. The tea's concealment only did so much and the ache in his cock hurt terribly in her presence. She was already dressed for the day and her quick movements spoke of impatience despite herself. Iroh gaped at her. He collected his bag and robes, and went to dress in the washroom. After a quick cut of his beard, lowering it to an inch protruding from his chin, Iroh met back up with Ursa. He glowered and waved away interested alphas and betas in the common room.

Ursa took his elbow as they left for the stables. His arm burned where she touched him.

"Let's just press on…if we travel fast, the sooner we'll be there," Ursa said. Iroh's eyes focused on her red lips. Unwholesome thoughts flew through his head and he shook it, to clear the sexy cobwebs.

"Yes…. of course…. This way…"

The driver looked stunned when he scented Ursa and it took everything in Iroh not to hit him. As they climbed into the carriage, Iroh pressed the sleeve of his robe to his nose.

It was going to be a long day.

8

8

8

8

8

8  
8

Azula had lapsed to dreams and waking nightmares. She slept heavily, crying out, and when she woke, she couldn't see and kept calling out for events and people that had already passed them by. Ty Lee sat by her side, washing her perspiring forehead with cold compresses, but Ying was worried of the emotional toll that was pressing her friend.

"What is she talking about?" Ying murmured to Tsung as they offered another tray of food to Ty Lee. She took a few bites furtively, and fed Azula by hand. The princess fought against her, wide golden eyes unseeing.

Azula collapsed back, eyes closing. Her limbs twitched rapidly. Ty Lee brushed her hand across the princess's face. Azula grimaced.

"Why did you do it?" she murmured. Ty Lee jumped as if she'd been found out for a petty crime.

"Do what?" she murmured. Azula twitched further. She curled on her side, manacles clanking. Her lips moved and her eyes shifted crazily behind her closed lids. "You took her away from me…. why? I wanted to meet her…!"

The look shared between Ty Lee and her friends was one of stunned amazement. Ying and Ty Lee shared a knowing glance between them. They, Suki, Zuko and Mai, had kept the secret of Izumi's parentage, but was it possible the spirits or some entity was whispering the truth of the matter through Azula's fevered dreams? Anything seemed possible as the princess tossed and turned, wrists digging into the manacles around them.

The healers frowned and busied themselves.

"I'd like to give her another dose of the sleeping medication. It will cancel out the waking dreams," one of the men suggested.

"Maybe it's her wounds," Ty Lee suggested. She carefully cleaned out one cut along Azula's left arm and rebandaged it. "Is it possible she has a fever?"

"I imagine she could…. that means one of the cuts is infected. We'll have to rewash her all over and purge her blood," one of the men suggested. He stroked his long beard with one hand. Ying nodded.

"We'll help lift her, and also help with the washing," she suggested. Her tone meant the men should keep away from Azula's nudity.

The healers were nonperturbed. "As you wish."

As they talked amongst themselves, the healers began washing the visible cuts along Azula's arms. They pushed her pant legs up to wash out the ones on her legs. As they worked, heat roiled through Azula's blood. Her fever rampaged on, melding with her waking dreams.

The one she was in now wrenched her heart almost in two. Azula had walked into a chamber to find Ty Lee, clad in only a silky bed robe, drinking a reddish tinted tea in a round cup.

When Azula had demanded what she was doing, Ty Lee had winced guiltily. "Taking kajihana," she said as if it were natural. "I thought you didn't want an heir, and this one would have been born out of wedlock…."

Azula snarled, knocking the cup from her hand. The tea seeped into the mats. "You were pregnant? How could you?!"

"Oh, Azula. It's not like you won't plant another one in my belly." The sad look on Ty Lee's face tore Azula apart. She gasped, trying to catch her breath. All of her heirs vanished before her eyes, as insubstantial as smoke.

"But still, you….!" Azula's arguing words were cut short. She was walking and pushed into yet another room. Inside, Ty Lee had collapsed to the floor. Azula rushed to lift her, and when she laid two fingers to the omega's throat, she couldn't find a pulse. The crazed fear surged through Azula's mind and whirled through her chest.

Ty Lee, very much alive, and perched beside Azula's bed, started when the princess began sobbing aloud, hands scraping forward from her dreams. "What's wrong, Azula? What is it?"

The princess cried out, reaching for someone. Ty Lee took her hands in hers and squeezed. Her heart thudded hard when Azula calmed. Her breathing was still hard, but it was apparent she drew comfort from Ty Lee's touch.

Ty Lee wondered how long the calm moments could last, and especially when the princess awoke. She tried to remain optimistic, but her tasks were daunting to say the least.

"That's it, Ty. Open up. You're eating if I have to feed you," Tsung commanded. Ying watched her lover carefully feed their friend from a carefully poised pair of chopsticks. Ty Lee ate softly, face in a blush. Ying flashed Tsung a grateful look.

As the three women talked softly, Azula tumbled through her dreams. She walked through yet another endless hall of the royal palace and walked in on a child dressed in imperial red robes. The elaborate stitching was edged in gold and tailored to the child's small size. Azula raised an eyebrow. Zuzu's brat. She looked rather like him, same wide golden eyes, and mass of black hair. She barely looked like Ty Lee at all, with the imperial stamp all over her features. Funnily, in the dream, Izumi was five, when Azula knew she was no more than a babe in arms.

"Who are you?" The princess took up a defensive stance. Azula barked with laughter.

"Insolent pup. Didn't your father teach you any manners?" she sniffed. Izumi gave a pretty frown. There, there was a flash of Ty Lee in her features. Especially the pretty parts.

"My daddy told me to watch out for people like you. You're mean," Izumi said with all the plaintive honesty of a child. Azula frowned heavily. Her fists lined with blue fire.

"You need to learn respect!"

"Azula, stop!" Ty Lee called from far off. Azula's head whipped to the side, and Izumi ran toward the omega before she could move. The child wrapped her arms around Ty Lee's waist, smiling up at her mother. Ty Lee gave her a wide smile, palm caressing her cheek, before meeting Azula's eyes. They were very sad as she weighed the princess. Ty Lee seemed about to speak, when the scenery whipped past again.

In the blink of an eye, Ty Lee was gone and Azula glimpsed her brother carrying Izumi upon one shoulder toward the throne room. Well, let him have Ty Lee's child. At least she wasn't glimpsing their fucking again.

"Fucking Zuzu," Azula muttered under her breath. She sighed, walking down the hallway. They seemed to loop in circles, never ending, and seemed to end upon surprise visits. Azula looked for hidden catch ways as she went, but all the secret corridors seemed to have vanished as well. She slouched her shoulders and stalked along.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Zuko folded his hands, and rested his chin on them as Noren entered his council room. The silver-haired man folded his hands before his waist and gave a short bow.

"You summoned me, my lord?" he asked politely. Zuko studied the man's face. His mother's husband had a strangely shaped long nose, and oddly cropped mustachio and neat goatee. His elongated eyes were rather different and seemed to fall out of his narrow face. Zuko knew he wasn't looking at the man's correct visage, but spirits could shape the physical world, and did so at people's wishes. The Mother of Faces certainly had for Noren and his mother.

"Yes," Zuko picked up a cup of tea beside his elbow and sipped. "What are you going to tell Kiyi about her mother's disappearance? I'd love to hear your thoughts on the matter."

Noren raised a thick eyebrow but remained neutral. "You can be angry with me all you like, Lord Zuko, but I had nothing to do with your mother's planning. Iroh found the location and she went along with him. Believe me, I don't know the location. If I did, I would tell you."

Belatedly, Noren reflected that was WHY he was kept in the dark. He sighed inwardly.

Zuko looked at him silently over the rim of his cup. He set it down. "And Kiyi?"

"I'll tell her her mother has things she has to do but is thinking of us. It is the truth, after all," Noren said stiffly. Zuko sighed. He waved a hand.

"Mai and I will join you both for dinner. Please, leave me," he said. Noren gave another short bow and left the council room.

Alone, Zuko leaned back in his chair. His spine slouched and he closed his eyes. Shuffling came from the door and Zuko wondered which council member or servant was trying to intrude on his silent moment. He slit an eye open and found his wife's visage rather close to him. Zuko smiled.

Mai sat on the arm of his chair, and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "The Fire Lord looks cross," she said. Zuko wrapped an arm around her waist.

"The Fire Lord could do without all the backstabbing intrigues," he lamented. "But this helps."

Mai slung an arm around his neck as they kissed. A knock sounded at the council door. Mai made a face.

"Tell those old men to leave you alone," she urged. Zuko smiled as she played with the small hairs at the back of his neck. The rest of his hair was pulled back into its customary topknot.

"I believe I called for this interruption," Zuko said. He was right. In came three hunters, tough looking men and women in sleeveless tunics. "Welcome to the palace, hunters."

"When the Fire Lord calls for the best, here we are," one of the women said.

"Well met," Mai said. She climbed off the arm of her husband's chair and slid into the seat beside him. They clasped hands under the table.

"Can you hunt for a woman discreetly? She'll be traveling with a lord of the court." Zuko said.

One of the men stroked his long beard. "Who is the woman? And who is she traveling with?"

"My mother, Lady Ursa," Zuko said regrettably. "She will be traveling with Lord Iroh."

"The Dragon of the West and the royal mother? This IS a big assignment."

"It is. Gather information to where they're heading and you can name your price," Zuko said. The three bowed, fists in their palms.

"It shall be done, my lord."

"Good. Depart as soon as you're able," Zuko ordered. The three left the room. Mai turned toward her husband, eyebrow raised high.

"I know you won't do anything to your mother or uncle, but was this really necessary?"

"It is. I'll know where Azula is hiding. I have to," Zuko said. He stood, cloak streaming down his back. "Come, I promised Noren we'd dine with him and my sister. Kiyi's going to need the company once she finds out Mother is gone."

Mai took her husband's elbow and they exited the council room.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Ursa watched Iroh sadly as they jounced about in the carriage. He was leaning as far from her as he could while trying to remain polite. It was impolite of her, but she noticed his physical reactions. Her belly roiled with coiled lust, and her body felt enflamed. She needed and wanted to be touched, but her husband was far away. Even now, her body longed to be the center of attention and the small glances Iroh snuck out of the corner of his eye infuriated and delighted her.

"You don't have to sit all the way against the wall, Iroh."

"Believe me, this is more efficient. I won't disturb you," Iroh said. Ursa ran her hands up and down her sides and thighs. Her skin burned beneath her robes.

"I can't get by with just teas and…. myself." Ursa looked like she was going to cry. And she really did feel like she was in that much pain. Iroh looked like he was in pain himself.

"I won't touch you, my lady. You have my word," Iroh pleaded. Ursa flashed troubled eyes to him. A fine sheen of sweat made her brow glisten.

"If it's just my heat…. I need help… I feel like I'm going to die without satisfaction…"

Iroh slouched. His cock stood at attention anyways, despite his feelings. "My lady, this is impudent! You'll have to touch yourself tonight…. you are married!"

"Yes, and mated…." Ursa touched her throat. Ozai's old mating bite laid across the major thick of her throat, but a new bite resided half over it, imposing over his touch. Iroh reflected Noren had the right of it to place his bite directly over his brother's. If he had his way, he would have done the same…..

"So, think of your husband," Iroh pleaded. "Noren is a good man…."

"And he's not here!" Ursa sounded close to tears. "What you must think of me, roiling like a maid in lust…. I can't help it, I need…."

"Can I confess something?" Iroh's voice sounded small to his ears. Ursa took his hand and his skin burned beneath her touch. "My father offered you to me first. He asked if I wanted to wed Avatar Roku's granddaughter, and I gave up my claim to you. Ozai jumped at the chance, and you know what happened there."

Ursa stared at her friend with astonishment. How differently her life would have gone if Iroh had just said yes. She would have had a loving marriage, wouldn't be banished, wouldn't have had a hand in slaying Fire Lord Azulon….. Zuko wouldn't have been marred or banished, Azula would have turned out vastly different under Iroh's tutelage…. if only!...

All the what-ifs of the past fled as the two stared at each with a rather serious expression. Ursa's heart leapt out of her chest as Iroh slid closer on the bench and took her lips in a deep kiss.

End for now

End notes: I apologize this seems so short! Stay strong, my lovelies. I'll be keeping the story in mind, and jotting notes down on vacation. Cause writing IS relaxing to me :P Like it, smash that button and do that review thing ^_^

Most sincerely, pen

7/15/2017


	53. Musings and Dreamscapes

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last Airbender!" Nada thing.

Author's Notes: And on we go! Still a lot of balls In the air :P I feel like there's so much to keep track of, and I'm trying to give everyone a fair shot….

CharlieBarrow: for all the messages and then some :P Thanks, sweetie. Several of the dream nods were from you. Thank you again for the prompts that came about in this chapter.

Maraghoul: for forming the structure of this story with me :P

QueenTyzula: for the well-wishes and bouncing ideas off of :P

Audy17: not to worry, updated sooner than later :P

Harley Quinn Davidson: enjoy, enjoy :P

My guests: Thank you so much for reading :P

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter fifty-three "Musings and Dreamscapes"

Iroh didn't want the first time he put hands on Ursa to be in a swaying carriage. The first kiss was a mess of tongue and lips, a lot of snarl to a sweet undertone. When Ursa climbed onto his lap, Iroh tried to pull back from the kiss, moaning in frustration. He tried to gently lift the woman off of his protruding erection, but Ursa was insistent. She went with him, and Iroh half fell off the bench. He pulled his mouth from Ursa's yelping as his rear thumped onto the floor of the carriage. The thud made the carriage bounce heavier over the jolts in the road.

"Not here….Ursa….please, wait!" Iroh pleaded. He tried to take Ursa's hands in his, but groaned when the woman pulled one of his long fingers between her lips. She sucked and ground down against his lap; the double entendre as she rolled her hips against him made his eyes bulge. "My lady!"

"Don't say that…." Ursa murmured. She let his finger fall out of her mouth and sucked his thumb. She gave it a hard nip. "And you feel ready… I need you…are you going to make me beg?"

"Ursa!" Iroh gasped. He tried to lift the omega off of him, but her chi twined through his. She stroked it against his in non-subtle ways, enticing him to harden and to want to release himself; preferably in her. Iroh was well beyond the call of reasoning of calling his chi back to a low level. His cock throbbed, his knot full and heavy. Despite himself, Iroh pushed Ursa onto her back and scraped at her robes, tugging the fastenings apart so the fabric pooled open, revealing her curves. Iroh groaned and climbed on top of her as he lowered his face to the round breasts before him.

Ursa's small cries were sweet in his ears as he pulled a pink nipple between his teeth and sucked. Her hands scraped through his hair.

Her hands were between them, pushing and tugging at his robes and Iroh pushed his hand down to help. Red passion coated his vision as her hand caught hold of his length, squeezing and urging him on as they unfastened his robes. Iroh knew he made a more ungainly sight than Ursa, but his stomach had gone down even if there was a bit of a paunch left. Her gaze was between his legs, hungry and gleaming.

Iroh didn't have to ask if Ursa was sure. Her cheeks reddened as her chi flared hotter, and she spread her thighs wide. Iroh knelt between her knees and angled himself between her wet gates. Just as he was pushing inward toward glory, Ursa's head tilted back with an agonized expression of pure pleasure on her features, there was a knock at the carriage door.

Iroh looked up, fury lighting his golden gaze. "What?!" he snapped.

The driver had opened the door an inch, and surely seen what was going on. He closed the door in a hurry but called through.

"My lord, should we continue? At least to the next town?"

"Ahh!" Ursa cried out, heels digging into his backside. Iroh snapped his hips forward and began a clawing slow pace that rapidly sped up.

"No! Just give us….a moment!" Iroh grunted. The driver's footsteps slushed through the undergrowth beside the carriage.

Iroh focused on the woman burning hot and scorching around his cock. He gave into his lusts and want for her and urged their passion to a higher wave of red their chi locked into. And Iroh surrendered to Ursa's heat, encased in clinging hot walls.

8  
8

8

8  
8  
8  
8  
8

Zuko wanted to smash Ty Lee's father in the face.

Lord Genma had become more grasping and more selfish after the news of his daughter's disappearance came to light. Well, second one. That there had to be two needled Zuko more than he wanted to admit. But Genma and his lady wife constantly reminded him that even without their daughter present at the court, she DID have the heir and in her veins flowed their blood as well as his.

Well, his family's that was. Zuko rubbed his brow against the back of his folded hands.

"Yes, we've already discussed that, my lord," Zuko murmured. Genma harrumphed.

"Be that as it may, I AM your child's grandfather. Perhaps more should be allotted to my family's account…"

Zuko flashed snapping golden eyes to him. Money, always money with him! Ty Lee had warned him and she had been right. Zuko sighed. Ty….

"We'll discuss that at a later time," he snapped. When Genma actually made to interrupt him (HE was the Fire Lord, dammit!) one of the older lords touched Genma's elbow and discreetly whispered into his ear. The bearded lord scowled but he stood and gave a bob of a bow. It was so fast as to be a slap in the face, but Zuko almost didn't care. As long as it took him away quicker, so be it.

Zuko waved a hand idly and Genma spun on his heel, stalking out. His remaining council members were more of a trustful stock and one slid a piece of parchment toward him.

"My lord, Shun has indicated these men and women in our questioning. Shall we gather them up?" The old lord asked. He stroked a long white beard with a bony hand. Zuko nodded. A headache began to form behind his brows.

"Yes. I want them questioned. The Fire Lord will not tolerate treason to a peaceful era." Zuko knew his words were full of conviction, but indecision warred in his mind. He wished Uncle were there to discuss these times with. Furthermore, his own mother could have stuck around! And there was no more comfort from Ty Lee….

Zuko lowered his brow to his folded hands again. "We're done for the day."

"Yes, my lord."

The men collected their scrolls and gave him low bows. Zuko barely saw them go. Suki and two Kyoshi Warriors escorted him to his mother's apartments. Kiyi was waiting for him and gave him a happy hug.

"Yeah, firebending break!" she called excitedly. Zuko nodded and gave her father a cool look. "We'll be done by dinner time."

"Let's all eat together," Noren suggested. If he was nervous, he didn't look it. Zuko nodded. He took his sister's hand as they walked to the gardens. It was still chilly, but the snow had long since melted. Spring was full on arriving at last.

Kiyi rolled up the sleeves of her long tunic and took up a stance mirroring Zuko's. it touched Zuko that his sister noticed every move he made and wanted to emulate him.

"Ready, Zuzu?"

"Ready, Kiyi. Let's get you up to the Breath of Fire. First, Grasping the Coals." Zuko bent his knees and did a sideways kick, his fists bent at the wrist as if he were holding live coals. Fire streamed from his knuckles at the sudden exhale of chi. Kiyi copied him and exclaimed excitedly as small spurts of orange fire burst from her knuckles at the same exhale.

"I did it!"

"You did," Zuko agreed. "Again."

As they moved across the cobblestones in tandem, Zuko's thoughts spiraled around his family. Would Izumi be a firebender as well? What kind of talents would she possess, knowing her lineage? If she were a bender, Zuko knew he'd have his work cut out to weathering any storms Izumi could cast. With his tutelage, Zuko hoped Izumi would grow up with a calm temperament. He could only hope and try.

Beneath the grey still sky, Zuko sighed over thoughts of his baby and stomped his left foot in a show of power. A blast of fire surged from his boot and Kiyi laughed in delight. She stopped when he did and pushed her hands flat to her waist, exhaling the power out as she did. Zuko did the same.

Yes, under his tutelage, Izumi should temper any outburst. He would see to it.

8  
8  
8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

Ty Lee sighed. She rubbed her hand over her face as she exited the adjoining washroom and hurried to Azula's side. The comatose princess seemed to sleep easier when she was near and touching her arm. Her brief waking the other day had just been momentary; ever since she had slept on and on. And Azula did not dream easily, if her thrashing and sleep-talking was any indicator.

"When will she wake again?" Ty Lee wondered. Ying shrugged. She was tired as well, but she didn't want to leave her friend's side.

"She shouldn't be sleeping this much. It is a mystery," one of the healers said.

"At least all of her cuts are clean," Tsung said. Ty Lee blinked hard. The three women had undressed Azula and held her up in a bath tub earlier that day. Tsung supported the princess's neck and head, and Ying helped Ty Lee wipe out and clean all of Azula's wounds. Several were shallow, stray cuts from shrapnel of the explosion, but a few were serious. After hauling Azula out of the bath and drying her off, they covered the princess with a red bed robe, and the healers applied salve and bandages.

A cold compress was pressed to Azula's brow as she developed a fever, but luckily it had gone down. The result was that Ty Lee hadn't gotten very much sleep, if at all. If she left Azula's bedside, the princess thrashed and pulled at her restraints. When she laid beside her, Azula burrowed into her side, nose rooting for her scent. It touched Ty Lee immensely, but Azula's waking attitude belied her sleeping one. She couldn't get her hopes up.

"You should get some sleep, Ty," Ying said softly. "We'll watch her."

"I can't," Ty Lee admitted. "You know that. You both go on and get a nap in. The healers can get you if I need you in a hurry."

"But…" Ying began, but Tsung laid her hand over her elbow. Blood slammed through her face suddenly. Ty Lee gave them a soft look.

"I'll be alright."

Tsung gave Ty Lee a look of thanks and walked her girlfriend to their shared bedroom. In the hallway, Lord Takumi passed by and they bowed. Safely ensconced in their chamber, Tsung pressed Ying on the bed and climbed on top of her. Ying wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's waist as they kissed deeply.

"I'm so tired," Ying admitted. She pressed her face against Tsung's tunic shoulder and yawned widely. Tsung touched her cheek with her palm.

"Me too," Tsung said. "Let's try and get some sleep…"

Ying held Tsung against her chest as they settled against each other. Soon, both women were snoring, wrapped closely together.

Back in the princess's chamber, Ty Lee's tired eyes traced over Azula's vulnerable features. She stroked a loose strand of black hair out of her eyes. She had no way of knowing if Azula would waken anytime soon or what her temperament would be. Ty Lee's heart bled.

She had no way of knowing that Azula's dreams had taken on a different bend.

Azula clawed through the cobwebs of her dreams, gasping and panting for air. She paused, recognizing the hallways of the royal palace. Azula scanned her eyes up and down her tall form, eyebrow raised high. Why was she in the uniform of the servants? She was the Fire Princess!

Giggles met her ears and Azula seethed as she sidled into the next sitting room. She knew that laugh. When Azula rounded the door and found Ty Lee, she shouldn't have been surprised. It really shouldn't have been an odd sight to see her surrounded by alpha males and interested beta and alpha females. They thronged around Ty Lee in varying degrees of touch and proximity, making Azula see red.

She ignored that Ty Lee was in the imperial red uniform. She stomped forward and halted in front of the omega doted on by all. Only when Ty Lee cast her surprised gaze to hers did Azula feel uncertain.

"Did you come for something? Ty Lee inquired gently, but it was the polite tones of a master to a servant. Azula was dumbfounded.

"it's me…Azula," she pleaded. Ty Lee turned to her right, where a skinny boy had to vie for her attentions with a badly written poem. Ty Lee listened politely, but Azula knew when she didn't care.

'She's just being nice to you, kid! She needs a real alpha….' Azula's warring thoughts wouldn't give her any peace, and there seemed no way out of this reality. Ty Lee flicked her attention back to Azula, looking perplexed.

"Servant, if you need something to do, you can start by rubbing my feet."

Azula's mouth watered despite herself. She sank to her knees almost too gratefully. Ty Lee kicked her sandals off and when Azula took one foot between her hands, she arched her back, moaning in response to Azula's ministrations. The betas and alphas on either side of the apparent princess scowled down at Azula. She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out in response as she applied firm hands to the arches of Ty Lee's feet.

The dream shifted when Azula blinked and suddenly her six sisters were all crowding the sitting room, trying to snatch up one or two of Ty Lee's admirers. The betas and alphas were instantly transfixed by the pheromones of so many omegas and some allowed themselves to be peeled away from Ty Lee's side. The "princess" sighed and regarded Azula with thoughtful brown eyes.

"Sometimes it's so hard to remain loyal, huh?" she lamented. Azula gave a polite nod. She redoubled her efforts and was pleased when Ty Lee arched further into her touches. Heat slammed between Azula's legs as her shift began. She bit her lip, coiling her lust low. Her change still happened but at a slower pace. Lust coiled pleasantly in her belly to accompany the protrusion of flesh.

"Perhaps we should move this to a more private area," Ty Lee was murmuring. Azula's heart slammed crazily in her breast. She nodded.

As they stepped past the arguing alphas and betas, Azula kept pace easily. She always could tell Ty Lee apart from her identical sisters, and easily followed. In a private area, Ty Lee ran her fingers up and down Azula's sleeves. Her touch continued up and she clung to the tall woman's neck. Azula encircled her waist with her arms. Ty Lee's feet left the ground as she lifted her in a strong hug.

"This is wrong, isn't it?" Ty Lee murmured against her lips. Azula, as a servant, could only take a chance. She pressed her mouth against Ty Lee's and the slam of heat that swept through her face and chest made her knees shake. Ty Lee's tongue was warm and sweet in her mouth and their kiss grew deeper.

"Is it?" Azula's hands shook against Ty Lee's back. "Unless you were looking to fritter your afternoon with any alpha….."

At that word, Ty Lee ground her waist forward, snagging against Azula's erection in her trousers. All the moisture left Azula's mouth. She ground back, hands holding Ty Lee's hips.

"Not any alpha….." Ty Lee murmured. She took Azula's lips in another long kiss. Azula was beginning to feel drunk. "My alpha…."

"Ty…." Azula couldn't believe this was happening, this sweet, heated moment. But Ty Lee was urging her down to a nearby sofa. Azula's hands slid through the fastenings of Ty Lee's imperial outfit, opening hooks and lifted fabric here and there. When Ty Lee unlaced her, all thought fled her mind. Azula pressed her down to her back and slid between her widened thighs. Just as she was about to slide into glory, a loud noise erupted from the corner.

Azula blinked and a half naked Ty Lee was gone. Her father was coming toward her, heavy formal robes flowing, face pinched in a scowl. Azula hastily re-laced and tried to look presentable. She etched a low bow on one knee, giving the formal greeting to her royal father. The dream had shifted again, and she was servant no longer, but Fire Princess Azula.

And her father did not look pleased.

"What are you doing, Princess Azula? Wasting time on your flesh instead of your right to rule?" Ozai snapped. He crossed strong arms and waited.

Azula tried to form moisture in her mouth. She swallowed. "Father. I was only…."

"You were wasting precious moments on yourself, instead of our nation. No ruler whittles away the day on nothing!"

Azula glowered under her bangs at the ground. She knew her father liked to pick out pretty prostitutes and had spent his fair share of "whittling time away." Always the hypocrite!

"Was that a new lady of the court I saw leave with you yesterday? She was very pretty." Azula smirked in her head as her father balked for an instant before fury pinched his features. Her heart thudded to her feet. "That is…."

Ozai slapped her hard. He didn't use his firebending, but the blow still struck. As Azula held her throbbing cheek, she was reminded of how she'd seen him do that to her mother. She'd hated her mother, but here she was taking it, and not threatening Father Dearest with an Agni Kai in retaliation.

"Mind your own business, child. If you're going to inherit ANYTHING from me, you'll stop testing me. Or you'll learn the same lesson I gave your brother."

Despite her hard-won strength, Azula balked inside. She lowered her head, black bangs falling into her eyes.

"As you will, Father…."

It got very bad after that.

8  
8

8  
8  
8

8

8

8

The hunters stuck to the copse of tree saplings outside of a rural inn. They had caught sight of a man leading a woman by the hand, and both fit the description of the Fire Lord's relatives. That they were disheveled and barely concealed in their rumpled robes struck the three and they waited patiently behind the inn's back door, watching.

"Do you think we should include in our report that his uncle is screwing his mother?" one of the men idly asked. He stroked a finger through the ends of his beard, and picked out a tangle of twigs.

"I think we can mention that in person. Tactfully." One of the women frowned at her companion. Their third comrade lay on his back, ankle crossed over his knee.

"She's in heat. We could be here awhile."

"So, go hunt us a chicken-dove or something."

"Fine, fine…."

8  
8

8

8

8

*8

8

Zirin led her chicken-horse through the bushes and trees surrounding the buildings of the edge of the rural village. Funny, she thought she glimpses of three people very much trying to hide from someone. She shrugged and continued on at an amble. If they observed her, they may think her a local coming in from a ride. She made her walk remain casual as she strolled along one alley toward a ramshackle inn.

Haggling a room price wasn't too hard. Zirin had gold aplenty from all she'd filched from the servant's pockets and living quarters in the palace. She put her chicken-horse up in the two-animal stall, where her animal was inspected by a curious goat-hog. The chicken-horse drank from the trough and put up with the nosing.

Zirin scratched her neck and pulled her traveling hat off as she made her way to her room. She needed a good nights' rest if she was going to be up at dawn to spy on Iroh and Ursa's inn.

End for now

End notes: Oh boy, we're in for a doozy. My apologies if this was abit shorter than usual. I only had so much jotted down during vacation and had to jump right back into a full work week and then some. Cheers and stay strong, my lovelies. Like it, do that review thing and smash that review button :P

Most sincerely, pen

7/28/2017


	54. Lapses

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The Last Airbender!" Nothing.

Author's notes: I do like diving into dreamscapes and the like. Enjoy, my lovelies.

CharlieBarrow: Thank you for the sweet wishes. Thank you for the wonderful thoughts throughout the day ^_^

Maraghoul: for the messages that formed this story :P Thank you for getting me out of writing corners!

QueenTyzula: All the snark is for you of course, my friend :P

Harley Quinn Davidson: methinks Azula had some severe daddy issues and then some. Glad you enjoyed :P

Maverikc: Thanks for the kind words. Hope you stay tuned! And yes, I have definitely thought of giving Tsung and Ying more story time.

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter fifty-four "Lapses"

"I hope she gets some rest," Ying said. Tsung clasped her elbow. Ty Lee had been sedated by the healers, much against her wishes, but she'd finally succumbed to their suggestions. What good was she going to be if she didn't get any rest herself? And Azula was still out, so there wasn't anything for her to do for her. So, Ty Lee had finally taken the intravenous sleeping medicine, and was out within five minutes. She was half propped up in a stuffed chair beside Azula's bed. Her hand reached out for the princess's arm, remaining contact as she slept, and hopefully rested.

Tsung sighed as she settled into one of the overstuffed chairs. She and her girl had gotten used to the healer's puttering around the princess's room, and their soft whispers didn't bother her so much anymore. But boy, they were as exhausted as Ty Lee to boot. She and Ying had barely gotten a good night's sleep, pushed to naps by Ty Lee at intervals. But instead of true rest, they'd had to jump out of bed and help Ty Lee with the odd task to caring for Azula.

Azula had only woken momentarily the past few days, to use the chamber pot, and to eat whatever was on Ty Lee's tray at her side. She had stopped spitting food out at the once concubine, but reluctantly accepted her help for replenishment. Now seeing them both asleep near each other did Ying's heart good, even though in waking, Ty Lee still had a lot of terrain to cross to reach Azula's trust.

If she'd ever had it. Ying sighed and watched their friend's chest rise and fall with her breathing.

"I feel so bad for Ty. She's in love with her…and you saw how Azula reacted to seeing her. Ty must've hurt her horribly when she…joined with the Fire Lord." It killed Ying inside that Tsung still didn't know the secret behind Zuko claiming Ty Lee for himself. She believed, like the populace, that Zuko was Princess Izumi's father. She bit her lip.

"That goes without saying…." Tsung clasped Ying's shoulder from behind. Ying reached back and laid a hand over hers. "At least, we found each other again. I would be more upset if I didn't have you at my side…."

Ying swept a grateful smile to her lover. "What would I do without you?"

"We've been apart long enough. Pray we don't have to find out." Tsung's words were serious but she gave a friendly wink. She pulled Ying into her chair, cradling her on her lap.

They had no way of knowing that Ty Lee's dreams were as confusing as her current decision for Azula. She traversed the dusty plains of the Earth Kingdom, then across small islets of the Fire Nation, skipping past various lava pits. In the blink of an eye, she was back in the palace. It must have been a few years prior, for Zuko was not the ruler on the Fire throne, and Ty Lee had had to run to avoid running into Fire Lord Ozai. He swept past her hiding place, formal robes bannering around his tall form. Ty Lee had never told Azula, but she'd always been terrified of her father. Fire Lord Ozai always looked as if he were carved from stone, unfeeling and uncaring. The dark neutral looks Azula practiced mirrored his and hurt to see every time.

This time, Ty Lee found Azula on the floor of her bedroom, tunic torn, and bruises splotching her thin frame.

"Azula!"

Azula's dark head bobbed up and she swallowed her tears. She scrubbed at her wet face, seething as Ty Lee knelt beside her.

"I don't need your help, Ty Lee!"

Ty Lee tutted her, and cleaning off her face, all business. She didn't allow Azula's hurtful words to appear as if they'd stuck. For it DID hurt. But the only way she'd gotten close, was by pressing carefully…

"No, you don't," Ty Lee agreed. She carefully refastened Azula's tunic, closing the fabric over her breast band. The purple bruises on her pale flesh was startling to see. Ty Lee knew Azula wouldn't allow anyone to touch them, so she helped with her appearance.

"When he's gone, I'll rule with an iron fist," Azula was hissing. Ty Lee nodded. She'd heard such proclamations before, in private with the Fire Princess. As heir apparent with Zuko banished, she had a lot put on her shoulders. And only in private did Ty Lee see Azula waver under the weight her father put on her.

"You'll have all the omegas lined up. Anyone in mind?" Ty Lee couldn't help pinching Azula's waist. The princess turned, smirking with newfound interest. Ty Lee could always distract her from the harsh areas her father put her in.

"I have a few in mind. An omega who'd spread whenever I wanted and bore me as many pups as needed."

"Blah. All that talk of pups…" Ty Lee made to tease. The dream lurched and the image of Izumi, her scrunched up face and small balled up fists, flew into Ty Lee's mind. She swallowed as her dream let her straddle both time lines with eyes wide open. "What about just the fun leading up to it?"

Back then, Ty Lee had figured that Azula had found her sexual stamina with servants and a few prostitutes. She'd once walked in on Azula slamming a naked woman into the bed from behind.

Azula's eyes hooded and she trailed a hand up and down Ty Lee's arm. "Have any fun in mind?"

"I always do…" Ty Lee teased. The dream lurched again, the floor going sideways as if they walked the prow of a rocking ship. Her eyes closed and when they opened from the slam, she was startled to find Azula kneeling opposite her, naked as she was. She was shifted, her cock half erect between her legs, and she was leaning to brush Ty Lee's bare shoulders, arranging her loose hair carefully.

Azula was older, and so was she. Ty Lee wasn't surprised to look down and see the slight amount of weight Izumi's birth had given her. If anything, she had made her breasts even rounder. Her tummy was still flat, but had a bit of softness. Azula's hand went past her breasts and to her belly. She stroked her softly, and in her eyes were a soft reverence.

"I know you want a pup. I'm trying my hardest…though the trying is fun," Azula said softly. Ty Lee knelt on her knees and hugged her alpha around the neck. The two tumbled across the pile of cushions on the floor and Azula pressed Ty Lee down carefully, mouth open against hers in a hungry kiss.

"We don't have to try and surpass Zuko with getting a pup. It'll happen, Azula," Ty Lee said. Azula's eyes darkened at the mention of her brother. But Ty Lee's every motion and word were for her alone and Azula calmed rapidly. They twined legs, kissing sweetly. Soon, Azula's flesh stiffened and she ground against Ty Lee with soft urgency. Just as Ty Lee spread her legs, welcoming Azula inside her, her princess's moans loud against her neck, the dream shifted again.

It was cold and it was very dark. Ty Lee walked alone, naked as the prior shift. The only difference was she was heavily pregnant, distended belly leading the way through the inky darkness. She trod carefully along a lighted path that wound slowly higher and higher. Up ahead, Ty Lee could make out a massive shape of…herself! Herself staring down, holding a large ball of chi energy between her cupped palms. Ty Lee gulped. It was oddly surreal to see herself so high above…. vertigo washed through her mind and her arms circled the child inside her as if to protect him or her.

A soft curse rang across the void, and Ty Lee craned to look to her right. Across the way was a similar lighted path, and Azula was on it. She was as naked as she was, shifted cock half erect. She peered across and waved to Ty Lee.

"Go on in. They won't hurt you," A familiar voice rang out. Both women looked up across the void mountains and saw the yellow and red garments of the Air Nomads bobbing against the blackness. Aang sat, long legs dangling as he urged them on, seemingly not noticing their nudity.

"What's in there?" Ty Lee called to the Avatar. She was afraid, but not as afraid as she had been without Azula across the way.

The Avatar leaned on one elbow, chin propped on his hand. "It is your energy signature, your light and life. It is you, and when you both enter, you'll be joined. You already are." Here, Aang waved a hand, gesturing to Ty Lee's pregnancy.

A broad smile lit Ty Lee's face and she turned to smile encouragement to Azula. "Let's do it."

"Wait for me," Azula said. They both continued up the light pathways. Once they reached the glowing sphere of light held by their inky dark selves, Azula sought Ty Lee's eyes. She nodded. Together, they stepped into the void.

The air left Ty Lee's lungs rapidly, as her hair whipped around. She felt as dizzy as if she were plummeting a great distance. Opposite her, Ty Lee could hear Azula scream. She reached, flailed out. When her hand met Azula's, Ty Lee SLAMMED into being again.

Only she was on her back, knees spread wide, screaming with pain as a contraction tore through her. Azula was kissing her face, beaming, and then Ty Lee felt pressure inside her push, once, twice, three times and warmth erupted from between her legs. A child's cry split the air and filled the universe.

Ty Lee had barely time to register the abrupt change of pace, indicating she had given birth and not to Izumi…. Her eyes slowly opened and her mind woke, noticing the details of the chamber. Ying in Tsung's lap, talking quietly with her. And Azula restrained to the bed, clad only in a red bed robe.

Tears leaked from Ty Lee's eyes. It had only been a dream. But she wanted it. So badly she did….

"Ty," Ying said, noticing her waking. Ty Lee pressed her face to Azula's shoulder, crying softly.

8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

Aang woke suddenly. He was drenched in a cold sweat, but a smile was on his lips. He had dreamt of Ty Lee, and he had helped her seek out Azula's spirit. The two of them had joined with his help and he was glad he could offer any aide…..

Katara stirred at his side and knelt up. She kissed his bare shoulder, yawning. "Aang? You okay?"

She knew the Avatar's dreams were often spirit walks, so Katara was pleased when her fiancée settled into her arms, seeking her comfort. Her hands ran around his smooth scalp, cradling him close.

"Fine, Katara. Just fine."

"If you needed comfort…please…..you know I need it too." Katara's voice was small in the dimness of their bed chamber.

Aang lifted his head and sought her lips in the dark. Their limbs twined.

8

8

*8

8

8

8  
8

8

Ursa leaned back against the pile of pillows spread across the rumpled futon. Iroh was sitting back on his heels nimbly, still joined inside her. They had come and wonderfully hard, and the older lord huffed as he sat back, holding onto Ursa's thighs, keeping them joined at the knot. Ursa clutched around him, fluttering around his softening knot. Iroh groaned, sweat dotting his hair line. Rivulets of perspiration made his skin gleam in odd patches. His hair was tangled and Ursa's fared no better.

"Are you satisfied?" he couldn't help asking with pride. The soft glow in Ursa's eyes made his heart flutter wildly. Sitting nimbly on his heels, Iroh couldn't help tensing his biceps, trying to hold his paunch in. Ursa chuckled, trailing affectionate hands up and down his torso. She ran her fingers tenderly over his chest, down his sides, and to his hips. She held him onto her, sighing as she squeezed and fluttered around his knot.

Iroh thought he had given every drop of himself, but he groaned as his shaft stiffened inside her.

"You've serviced many heats, I'd think. You know I'm not done with you yet," Ursa teased. Iroh grinned as he leaned to kiss her. Ursa's hand wound through his shorter, much trimmed beard. Her fingers coiled through the neat fork at the end affectionately. "Much better."

"It still is a bit long," Iroh said sheepishly.

"It's much better. Thank you for trimming it," Ursa sighed. She arched her back, round breasts bobbing. Iroh pulled Ursa up into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. He rolled his hips beneath her as he bent to gain access to her breasts. Ursa sighed, rocking against him. Her fingers wound through his loose hair.

"I wanted to do this for so long, Ursa…" Iroh murmured against her flesh. Ursa flushed. She tugged his face up and drank his lips in a kiss.

"Don't talk," she urged. "Just take me…."

"Yes…." Iroh murmured. His hips thrust upward with urgency and they rolled back to the futon. Ursa ground her thighs around his hips and thrust wildly on top. Iroh clasped her hips and rolled with her, groaning.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Mai smoothed her husband's hair from his eyes. Zuko had his head bowed against one hand when she sought him in the council room. The two lords remaining had wisely exited, giving a low bow to her. Mai was pleased when Zuko looked up curiously into her golden eyes.

"Hi, Mai," he said sheepishly. Mai sat on the arm of his chair and slung an arm around his neck.

"It can't be that bad, can it? You've a list of names to question. Things will be secure," Mai urged. Zuko wrapped an arm around her waist.

"They will be, even if I have to question their children as well," Zuko growled. Mai blinked. She kissed his brow, smoothing his long bangs back.

"It won't come to that, I hope." Her tone was dry. Zuko blinked and suddenly she could see the indecision of his teen years reflected in his eyes. Her heart warmed. "You'll do what is right."

"I will," he swore. "And as for…."

Bam! The council double doors were shoved open and one hit the wall, marring the wood. Zuko glowered. Lord Genma entered, smiling a snaky rather kind of smile. Zuko didn't like it. He stood, Mai at his side. He swept an arm in front of her waist protectively.

"Your arrival is a surprise, my lord," Zuko said formally. Genma smiled again, showing way too many white teeth.

"Now that the rest of the council has departed, I thought it a good time to bring up suggestions."

"Oh?" Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Suggestions for what?"

Mai had a feeling she wouldn't like this. She touched Zuko's sleeve.

"For Princess Izumi's upbringing, of course. My daughter has always been terribly flighty, and I can't convey how sorry I am she's fled yet again." If Genma was sorry, he certainly didn't look it.

Zuko gave a small frown. He exhaled, tamping his temper low. "She will be raised with her parents in the palace. With the best supervision and tutors. That's how."

"But my lord," Genma wheedled. "Even if Ty Lee isn't here, my family has a claim on Izumi's future. Surely she should have….other options?"

"Such as staying at your family estate?" Zuko's fingers clenched into fists. "You're suggesting taking my daughter away from me."

Mai started, her chi flaring in anxiety. Zuko reached out, and twined his chi strongly through hers. It was as effective as taking her hand physically. Mai relaxed slightly.

"Not taking." Genma smiled again, too widely. "Showing her where her other family is."

"So, you'd not just take her, you'd use her against me," Zuko snapped. "I think we both know this conversation is over."

"Fire Lord Zuko." Genma's tone hardened and his friendly demeanor vanished as swiftly. It was appalling how quickly he changed mood. "You may not like me, but I did provide a daughter you selected for your own. It matters not to me whether you can keep Ty Lee or not…."

Mai clutched Zuko's arm hard enough to break skin through the fabric of his sleeve. Fury roiled across her husband's face.

"…..But she did provide you with your heir. And she is part of my family too. I would suggest you keep me in your best regards. Unless you wanted an incident to happen."

Zuko stalked forward, shoulders hunched, away from Mai's touch. His chi roiled like a living thing, flung out towards the older lord. Genma took a step back from it.

"You DARE threaten ME? MY FAMILY?!" Flame lined Zuko's knuckles as he surged forward. "You must be MAD, my lord….!"

Mai hurried to keep pace with Zuko, and in her hand was a dagger. She held it at the ready, an equally hard scowl on her face. "You will not touch my daughter! If you do, I can't guarantee you'll live in one piece…"

Zuko's chi calmed slightly at her back-up. He took a ready stance beside Mai. "You threaten me, it comes to Agni Kai. And you won't win….."

Genma had several years of experience with firebending over Zuko, but still…faced with the royal pair, he faltered. His altercation ended not as he wished, and he had to acquiesce or risk imprisonment.

Genma bit his lip and bent the knee. "My…. apologies, Fire Lord. I spoke far too much."

"Apparently it was on your mind," Zuko snapped. He drew his chi closer, extinguishing his flames. Mai kept her dagger, however. Genma lowered his face, scowling at the stone floor. When he raised his head, his next words made Zuko freeze.

"Many said you didn't have it in you. Lord Ozai's ferocity. But for an instant….you looked just like him."

Zuko recoiled as if struck. His eyes widened, then his brows drew taut as he scowled. He told himself to keep his Fire Lord's face as he stiffly nodded.

"Rise."

Lord Genma rose.

"Get out of my sight."

Lord Genma gave a curt bob of a bow, keeping his gaze averted. As the gray-haired man neared the council door, Zuko called to him.

"Expect to be watched closely. For your own safety of course, my lord."

Genma scowled. "As you will… Fire Lord."

Once he left, Mai wrapped an arm around Zuko's waist. She knew such a remark would have its effects and Zuko fairly sagged his gait, leaning against her.

"What he said…" Mai leaned her mouth up near Zuko's ear. She had to stand on tiptoes to reach it. "It's not true. It's not."

Zuko shuddered, and embraced her tightly. Mai slung her arms around his neck.

"I know…I know…." Zuko mumbled against her shoulder.

End for now

End notes: And finally, something somewhat plot-pointy! Stay strong, my lovelies. Like it, smash that button and do that review thing ^_^

Most sincerely, pen

8/04/2017


	55. Waking

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The Last Airbender!" Nada thing.

Authors notes: And on we go :P I apologize for the length of this chapter. Seems a tad on the small side.

CharlieBarrow: For all the messages and prompts and ideas. My many thanks :P

Maraghoul: For helping shape this story's existence :P

QueenTyzula: For always reading, always giving me a funny message or two :P And Ty Lee's dad strikes me as an opportunist. Or aka a bastard.

Harley Quinn Davidson: Aang would help anyone :P Thanks for reading.

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter fifty-five "Waking"

Iroh woke with a grumpy snore, feeling delicate fingers thread through his beard. As always, he dreamed it was his late wife. She had been a lovely shy woman who had joined joyfully with him. Often, she would wake him by stroking his beard then kissing him. When Iroh's eyes opened, his wife's face melded into the familiar features of Ursa. His heart slammed but he smiled still.

"How long was I out?" he croaked. Ursa's chi bannered around his in inviting tendrils. He shuddered as it went due south, stiffening his cock. "Ursa…"

"A few hours. I slept too, my dear." Ursa's hands grew bolder, traveling across his belly to grip his shaft. He was sticky with their shared releases from earlier, but her fingers weren't shy as she coaxed him upright. Iroh gasped, peering down at his jutting erection.

"And now you're awake…" Iroh sat up, leaning to kiss the omega. She bit his lower lip and hungrily kissed him. Iroh felt himself jarring awake. His cock twitched in her fingers. "Are you ready?"

"I think that's apparent." Ursa's smile was smug as she brought one of his large hands between her thighs. She was already sopping wet, clit poking from its hood. Iroh rubbed his thumb over it to watch her gasp. They began again across the rumpled futons of their inn room.

8

8

8

8

8

8  
8

8

Zirin was getting tired of eyeing the back door of Zuko's relative's inn. They had been gone for near two days as it was. What on earth were they even doing? She decided to chance it, and drifted across the dirt street, sandals carrying her over puddles. Inside, Zirin acted as if she owned the place and walked confidently down the hallway. The doors leading to bedrooms were up ahead. In one, Zirin could hear the tell-tale moans of a couple sharing pleasure.

She'd bet dollars to squid-octopus that the Firelord's mother and uncle were the ones making those sounds. The sweet scent of a heat wafted out to the hallway and Zirin backed away from it, heart pounding crazily. The royal mother was in heat. That was why. She hightailed it to the back door quickly and beat feet across the street to her rented room. She may as well hole up in her room and get a good night's rest.

It wasn't like the pair was going anywhere soon, as it were. She had another day or two to while away.

8  
8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

Ty Lee woke. Ying and Tsung were off in their chamber, getting some much-needed rest. The omega winced and stretched, massaging the stiff muscles of her neck. She hadn't allowed the healers to give her another dosage, and had slept off the effects of the intravenous medicine.

Ty Lee's eyes flitted to Azula's face, settling on her golden eyes. Wait a minute… Azula was awake, laying on the mattress, hair loose around her head, one bare shoulder peeking from her red bed robe.

"M-morning, Azula!" Ty Lee chirped. She was pleased Azula wasn't shouting, but she was also staring at her in a very strange way. Azula shifted on the mattress. Her restraints clanked.

"I'm thirsty," she said in an oddly calm way. Ty Lee hurried to left a cup of water on the bedside to her lips. Azula drank heavily, a line of water slipping from the corner of her lips. "What happened?"

"We….we were asleep." Suddenly, Ty Lee's dream slammed to the forefront of her mind. She had joined with Azula's spirit and Avatar Aang had urged them…. Unbidden, the image of her daughter's face came to mind. Did Aang know? No, she couldn't think about that now.

"I suppose that was so," Azula said. She coughed suddenly and Ty Lee bent her arm beneath her shoulders, helping prop her.

The three bearded healers that had stayed behind rushed over, fussing over Azula's prone body. One felt for her pulse in her wrist, checking a scroll as he did, and the others assessed her eyes, and feet of all things. One of the men massaged her ankle where it sat against the metal restraints.

"We should allow your feet room to stretch. I don't like this coloration," he said to his comrades. They nodded, and one produced a key from his long beard, unlocking the ankle restraints. Azula sat up in the bed, secured wrists in her lap.

"I have to…"Azula almost seemed shy as she gestured to the chamber pot. One of the men unfastened her wrist restraints.

"Quickly, princess. Then back in bed," he urged. Azula stood, legs shaking, then sauntered to the pot in the corner. She hiked up her robe and had to kneel to urinate. Ty Lee blushed.

Back in bed, her wrist restraints were relocked. Azula leaned back on her pillows.

"So…." Ty Lee began. Azula watched her with an unreadable expression.

"We…. you…." Indecision, much like when Azula was very young, flashed across her face. "I'm just so tired."

Ty Lee moved a lock of hair out of Azula's eyes. "I am too."

"You…" Azula's mind flashed back to when Ty Lee had been claimed by her brother. She cried small cries despite herself, covering her eyes with her wrist.

"Why," was all she could ask, even if it wasn't formed as the structure of a sentence. Ty Lee looked very sad. She laid her hand over Azula's arm.

"I'm sorry." And Ty Lee meant it. In her heart of hearts, she wasn't sorry for taking pleasure with the Fire Lord. She was sorry for hurting Azula and keeping Izumi from her.

Tears filled Azula's eyes. She turned her head aside, flustered. When Ty Lee reached to dry the tears with a corner of the sheets, Azula didn't stop her.

"Don't fret, Princess," one of the healers said. "We brought you to this estate to clear your inner demons and heal. Your brother knows not where we are."

Azula turned anguished eyes to Ty Lee. It killed the acrobat she looked that distraught. "Is this true?"

Ty Lee nodded quickly, happy to allay any fears. "Yes…..we're at an estate called Mountainside Manor. Your uncle helped with the arrangements…."

Azula's bare feet coiled on the mattress in anxiety. "He always was for Zuzu. He just wants to use me!"

Ty Lee looked so sad as she smoothed Azula's long hair out of her darting eyes.

"He doesn't. Trust me, he only wants to help."

"Don't let him near me."

Ty Lee knew that wasn't a promise she could keep so she said nothing.

8  
8  
8

8

8

8  
8

8

Tsung had been dreaming of walking through a stone corridor, to the secret cave Kyoshi had mentioned only twice aloud in her life, when she felt warm lips against her shoulder. Tsung's eyes opened slowly. She was on her back, and Ying had pushed her shift up so she could kiss her breasts. She straddled one of Tsung's knees, gently grinding. Tsung sighed. The naps were only getting the job done as far as they could, but right now, she was warm and Ying was touching her.

It was a nice bubble of intimacy and Tsung fell whole-heartedly into it. She held Ying's head with both hands, angling her higher for a kiss. The kiss deepened slowly. Ying murmured down Tsung's throat, kissing pale flesh as she went.

"Let's take our time…. spirits, I want you…"

The words enflamed Tsung's desire. She rolled them over and settled between Ying's thighs. Scraping up her girlfriend's shift, and settling along her curves was a delight. Tsung was lost in making Ying sigh and moan above her as she worked down the expanse of her body. Tsung smiled and parted her thighs with one hand before settling her face in between.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

"I'm glad you guys came back," Zuko said. Mai handed Izumi carefully to Katara who beamed and rocked the baby. Aang leaned back into the sofa, long arms spread across the back. Suki leaned against the back of the sofa, looking down at her friends.

"We couldn't very well leave any council intrigues away from us," Aang teased. Mai raised an eyebrow.

"We're questioning our traitorous lords and ladies. If Zuko weren't Fire Lord, I would have left the court intrigues long ago."

"As it is, it's making me sick," Zuko admitted. "Thank you for coming to help."

Aang shifted, trying not to think that his Avatar State would need to be used. He shuddered, trying not to feel he was heavily favoring the Fire Throne because his friend was on it. "So, has there….."

"No." Zuko must have known what he was going to ask, for his answer was curt.

Aang sighed and Katara's eyes lowered to Izumi's face. "Of course…"

"Ty Lee took her two friends from the Kyoshi Warriors, but didn't bother telling anyone else. She really wanted her location a secret," Mai lamented. Suki crossed her arms.

"That ticks me off more than them actually leaving," she said. Aang gave Suki a sheepish smile.

The group wound down and Aang found himself alone with the Fire Lord, who was pacing slowly, rocking his daughter to sleep.

"She really is beautiful," Aang said. He'd gotten quite the notion from his dream-walking and knew what to look for. There, the imperial stamp was heavy on Izumi's features, but it wasn't Zuko's per say….

"Thanks, buddy," Zuko calmed. He smiled tenderly down at Izumi's soft golden eyes. Her small rosebud mouth opened and closed in a yawn. Aang ambled closer and peered down into the baby's face again. There…. the curve of her mouth was more Azula's. The baby's eye color was the imperial soft golden, and her smile was all Ty Lee, but the rest….. there was definitely a difference between sibling features and while Zuko could pass as her sire, Aang knew the truth.

Aang cleared his throat. "I had a dream, Zuko."

"What about?" Zuko asked idly. He tucked the blanket tighter around Izumi and carried her to the nursery.

"Ty Lee."

Zuko flashed Aang a hurt look. He laid the dozing baby into her cradle.

"Yeah, I miss her too."

"It wasn't just that." Aang smiled softly. "I was with her spirit. She and Azula were dream-walking together."

Zuko's hands clenched into fists. He gestured and the two quietly walked out of the nursery. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I got a flash of…. well, I guess Avatar intuition," Aang admitted. "I think I know what you've been hiding from all of us."

Zuko tensed, darting his eyes to the nursery door and back to his friend. His jaw dropped and closed abruptly. Aang reached out and gripped his forearm. His smile was assuring.

"It's okay. I can only understand why. She IS your daughter," Aang said. Zuko shuddered.

"She is…! She is…." Zuko said. Aang clasped him in a sudden hug.

8  
8

8

8  
8

8

8

"She should go to her chambers," one of the healers said. Azula softly pulled on her wrist restraints, gazing down at Ty Lee.

"Is she really that tired?" she asked almost politely. The bearded man nodded. He checked Ty Lee's pulse, and pulled one of the blankets up over her shoulders as she lay sprawled in the overstuffed chair.

"The lady has been up for almost two days straight watching over you. She is clearly exhausted." The bearded healer had the audacity to chide Azula in his tone. The tone struck the princess and although she seethed over it, scowling, his words registered and looked over Ty Lee's beautiful features.

Her eyes were lined with black rings, and her lips were chapped. She was clad in the imperial red tunic and black trousers, but the fabric was rumpled. Clearly, she hadn't changed outfits in a few days. Azula shifted against her pillows, the manacles pulling taut against her wrists. Her eyes slowly closed, put at ease that the acrobat was so close.

End for now

End notes: Sorry this one's so short; stay strong, my lovelies. Like it, smash that button and do that review thing :P

Sincerely, pen

8/11/2017


	56. Garden Visit

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the last Airbender!" Nothing.

Author's notes: Thank you for tuning in, all Azula, all the time now…..

CharlieBarrow: for all the messages, suggestions and shared thoughts. Thank you :P

Maraghoul: For helping form this story at the start :P Thanks, my friend.

QueenTyzula: For sharing story prompts and nudges. Thanks :P

Harley Quinn Davidson: Thanks for the kind words :P

Lance58: Well as for that, we'll have to wait and see. Izumi could never know. Far too many people know the truth now…..

Lill: thanks for reviewing; we'll see :P

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter fifty-six "Garden Visit"

"She really should be walking around. You said yourself she's forming an ulcer at her ankles. The restraints aren't doing her any good!" Ty Lee protested. She still looked exhausted, but was more rested. Azula lay propped against the pillows, wrists and ankles enclosed in the iron manacles. She blinked.

"I don't think that is a good idea. We were given….express orders to keep her restrained. Until she showed signs of healing," One of the bearded men admitted. Azula slunk in on herself.

"By my uncle?" she mumbled. She sounded small, and utterly unlike herself. Ty Lee frowned.

"I'll be with her. As well as Ying and Tsung. Those imperial soldiers I've seen downstairs will no doubt follow us. Where is Lord Takumi?" Ty Lee demanded.

"I'm here, Lady Ty Lee." Lord Takumi swept in, robes flaring. He gave Ty Lee a small polite smile. "I agree with you. We'll release Azula for the afternoon. Under supervision of course."

Ty Lee almost relaxed. "Thank you, my lord."

But the furtive, nervous looks of Azula made her tense up. The princess didn't know what to expect. Even as she was released, and she was rubbing her wrists, Azula was slow to stand from the bed. Ty Lee touched her arm and Azula cringed openly. Ty Lee's heart sank.

Azula faltered and almost slid down as she took a few steps. Her red bed robe was loosely fastened, one shoulder peeking through. Her black hair was loose around her shoulders and the look of vulnerability was too much for Ty Lee. She wanted Azula to find her strength, even if she became cruel again. This quiet behavior was wholly unlike her. Azula hissed, as she shuffled, trying to find her footing. As the robe lapped over her ankles as she walked, Ty Lee was startled to see the purple bruises there.

"Move, princess. Circulation of the blood is key," one of the smaller bearded men said. He handed a scroll to Lord Takumi who read over it casually. Ty Lee wondered what political favor Takumi was seeking with Iroh, but she'd have to find out later.

Azula was at the chamber door, shuffling out. Ty Lee kept pace. The door to Ying and Tsung's bed chamber opened and the two looked startled. They were dressed and hurried to flank the princess. Whether to restrain her or help, Azula didn't know. She shuddered.

"I'm alright!" she snapped. Ty Lee gave a small smile, even though Tsung sighed obnoxiously at the tone she received.

"Lord Takumi gave the word for a walk," Ty Lee explained.

"We'll go with you," Ying said. She looked flushed, as if they dressed in a hurry. Ty Lee was too tired to congratulate her friend, but she had a feeling what they'd been doing.

Azula scraped down the stone steps, holding onto the high stone wall for purchase as she descended. There was a high crack at the top of the stone wall and Ty lee flicked her eyes up at it as they went. The structure of the manor seemed intact, so she tried to put it out of her mind. But flicking her eyes from the disheveled princess up to the damage in the stone wall put trepidation through Ty Lee. She hesitated and touched Azula's sleeve.

Azula raised her head, her golden eyes looking glassy and unfocused. Ty Lee clutched her arm softly, trying to reach her.

"I'm here. Can you see me?" Ty Lee asked in a small voice. Azula gave a small nod.

"Yes."

"Good."

With those simple words, the four headed into the manor gardens. Cherry blossom trees were carefully attended to by the servants, and a few bowed toward Ty Lee. She wondered if they knew who she really was, aside from being nobility. Azula swept past the servants, toward the flower beds. There was a throng of fire lilies that were carefully being cultivated from buds. The tiny green stems poked from the tended soil. They were carefully separated from the other flowers, because fire lilies usually only grew on a certain small island of the Fire Nation. Many estates tried to cultivate and encourage them to grow, and only a marginal few were successful.

Ty Lee paused, wondering about Azula's stare as she gazed at the green stems poking from the soil. The royal palace fire lilies were a sight to behold, a riot of red flowers as vibrant as blood. Ty Lee remembered playing among them with Zuko, Azula and Mai. Zuko had given her one of them as a gift, and Azula had challenged him to Agni Kai. Her young age didn't deflect the serious accusation.

Zuko had puffed his chest out and accepted. Before the two could strip down and commence attacking, Lady Ursa had swept through the gardens putting a stop to the shenanigans. Ty Lee wondered if Azula remembered that day, when tears suddenly sprang into the princess's eyes.

"Azula, what is it?" she asked. Azula covered her mouth with one hand to stifle her sounds of anguish.

"I don't know," she lied. But she could see the childish visage of her brother harden and become the man he was today, the man who had claimed what she had wanted. Azula's vision of Ty Lee grew hazy as tears flooded from her eyes. She sank to her knees beside the buds of fire lilies, sobbing. In her irrational state, Azula viewed the buds as unfinished, broken, much like she was. It was too much.

Ty Lee knelt to touch her shoulder. Azula lay in the grass and ignored her. Tears sprang to Ty Lee's eyes.

"Please, let me help you!" Ty Lee whispered. Azula swept her anguished look over to her.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered. Ty Lee frowned sadly at her. But she didn't leave her side. Ying and Tsung stood apart, unable and unwilling to leave. Ying's hand sought her girlfriend's and Tsung squeezed back.

8  
8  
8

8

8  
8

8  
8

Zirin grumbled as she sat astride her chicken-horse. Finally, the uncle and the royal mother were on the move again in their carriage. They sure had taken their sweet time leaving too. Zirin kept a slow pace, making sure to keep the carriage out of sight. She was doing fine following its tracks, and didn't want to risk bumping into them.

She felt she was too late in getting to Azula as it was. If the carriage stopped for any sort of "break" not associated with pissing in the bushes, Zirin was going to set fire to the trees. Now she knew how Azula felt when she lost her temper. Slow going was like to drive her mad.

Inside the carriage, Ursa and Iroh leaned against each other. Ursa was idly stroking the man's thigh through his robes. Iroh grinned at her. Her heat was barely over, but the afterglow was enough to make him smile like a loon. Ursa looked rather pleased with herself. They had bathed before leaving for the day, and they had needed it. Iroh went over the sexual positions they had gone through, blushing to himself. He was no strange to a good run in bed, but this heat had had him more worked up than most.

Ursa laid her head against his shoulder as the carriage bounced along. "When we…..arrive at the estate, can I see Azula?"

Regret slammed through Iroh. "I don't think that's a good idea. Not right away."

When Ursa's face fell, as duty descended upon them, he tilted her chin up with one finger. "We'll get her the help she needs. I promise."

Ursa kissed his wrist and settled against his shoulder. "Yes…" In her mind, Ursa reminded herself to send a messenger hawk back to give greetings to her child….and husband. In her heart of hearts, Ursa couldn't believe she'd fallen to Iroh during her heat. Guilt would come eventually, but right this moment, she couldn't feel bad about it.

The carriage swayed on and on through the forest.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8  
8

"Any word?" Suki asked. Zuko paused in one of his firebending katas. He took an offered towel from the Kyoshi Warrior and mopped his sweaty brow.

"Not yet. I don't know how long it takes to follow a trail, but nothing yet from the hunters," Zuko admitted. He didn't know If that was a good or bad thing. Suki did a few idle forms with her fan in one hand. She smiled when Zuko imitated her form.

"Want me to teach you?" she asked. Zuko nodded. His tunic was sleeveless and the play of muscle along his biceps made her eye them thoughtfully.

"Please. Want to go outside?"

"Snow's gone, but it's still too cold for my liking," Suki said. Zuko gave her a wry look.

"Don't you wish you could firebend. Okay, in here."

"With pleasure." Suki was thrilled their bantering was on friendly terms, even if she could only dream for a moment beyond it. She snapped herself out of it and took up a stance. "Hold your hand this way, as if you had a fan."

"The weapon of choice," Zuko agreed. He sounded interested instead of playful. Suki blushed.

"Move your wrist this way…. then pivot on your back foot, and kick high," Suki said, demonstrating. Zuko copied her movements. After a few times in sequence, they moved as one unit. Zuko looked more relaxed as he moved through the forms.

"My lord," one of the advisors gained entrance to the gym. Suki and Zuko stopped their kata. Suki stood at attention beside the waiting Fire Lord. "Lord Genma has taken his wife back to their estate. How do you wish to proceed?"

"House arrest, of course." Zuko made it sound casual, as if he were ordering lunch. "I won't have a council member trying me."

"Of course, my lord. The lords and ladies on Shun's list have been arrested as well, their children held in their estates under watch. Shall we begin questioning?"

"Without a doubt," Zuko agreed. He idly mopped the sweat from his brow with a towel. "Azula's little coup is all dried up and we're going to keep it that way."

The lord bowed, clutching his scroll to his chest. "Of course…."

Suki left with Zuko. Two of the Kyoshi Warriors peeled from the hallway outside and flanked them. They met with Mai and his half-sister sitting opposite Noren. The grey-haired man looked a little startled, but kept it well in pace. Kiyi chattered excitedly with Mai and Zuko smiled. After their visit, Zuko was alone with his wife, Suki, and child. Izumi yawned and closed her eyes.

"Your child will be kept safe," Suki murmured, as if reading Zuko's thoughts. He looked up, surprised, at his friend. Suki blushed through her make-up. "If Ty Lee hopes to gentle Azula's rages, well, she would give up claim to the throne."

"And hopefully Izumi," Mai murmured. She rocked her child protectively.

"She can't know. Ever," Zuko fretted. Secretly, he hoped Ty Lee would remain loyal to his having Izumi as she had promised. She had to!

"We've got things covered, Zuko," Suki said. Mai smiled at their friend.

"You Kyoshi Warriors always do. We're lucky to have you on our side."

"Isn't anyone that has a friend in the Kyoshi Warriors?" Suki joked. Zuko was glad to see Suki and his wife bantering easily together. He had ignored his friend for too long, so wrapped up in his anxiety and fear for Ty Lee that he was. That and his daughter. The abduction of Azula by Ty Lee of all people made him fear he'd wake up and lose it all, throne, family and child.

Mai seemed to be getting on better with Suki as it was. Not one hint of jealousy was in her features as she joked with the woman. Given Suki's confession of love to him, he would take the easy friendship she extended. Mai certainly liked her.

Zuko leaned into Mai's side, gazing down at his daughter's sleeping face. He could only hope, rather childishly, he admitted, that Azula would remain lost.

8

8  
8

8

8  
8  
8

8

Azula remained lost.

The sunlight peering into the manor gardens blurred her vision and the worried visage of Ty Lee melded into the smiling face of her youth when they were in the Earth Kingdom. Even Tsung and Ying's quiet whispering melded into the harsh wind of the plains they had once crossed.

"Azula?" Ty Lee asked. Worried pinched her pretty features. Azula blinked, her vision blurring. Ty Lee was suddenly smiling into her face, her imperial tunic and trousers gone. She was instead clad in her old pink outfits. Azula was pleased to see her cleavage bouncing with each step. "Azula!"

"I'm here." Clad in the dust of her memories, Azula's vision dimmed utterly, taking in Ty Lee as she had been, long before she'd ensnared her and been claimed by Zuko. Zuzu was on the run with Uncle, and they were with the imperial soldiers. The Earth Kingdom campaign had taken on a long bend, with the party traveling by metal carriage, but Azula didn't mind.

They traveled out of sight of the local villages, and her end goal was Ba Sing Se. And wouldn't Father have to bite his tongue if she conquered the capital? No one else in Fire Nation history had done it. Only a great-great-aunt had managed to get close through marriage. She had been married to the Earth King's brother, and had brought a lot of influence, but still that was as close as the Fire Nation got.

"What are you thinking about?" Ty Lee of the past grinned up into her face. Azula brought her gaze between them down toward the girl's cleavage. Her hand trailed up the flat surface of Ty Lee's bare belly.

"That Father's going to pin me down with a stupid proposal to get married. Zuzu could never come back, after all. Good riddance."

"I dunno, Azula. I hope Zuko's okay, no matter where he is." Ty Lee said. Azula blinked, the current time flashing with the memory. But Ty Lee slung her arms around Azula's neck, getting close. In that moment, Azula remembered her cock growing stiff between them as Ty Lee pressed against her. "Maybe the Fire Lord will let you do as you please. There's gotta be a way to penetrate Ba Sing Se and gain entrance…."

Ty Lee probably hadn't meant it as a double entendre but Azula's mind went red with sudden passion. Her arms slung around Ty Lee's waist; her hands went low and gripped the girl by her ass. "I'm thinking of a different penetration…." Ty Lee gasped as Azula ground against her through their clothes. "Isn't that what you meant?"

Ty Lee's face pinked in a blush. "I….Azula…."

"Aw geez. Don't you ever get enough?" Mai called. Ty Lee pressed her cheek to Azula's shoulder, blushing.

"But we haven't…." Ty Lee made to say when Azula pinched her waist. They may not have lain together yet, but the way Ty Lee was going with her teasing, that could change very soon. "Oooh…"

"I swear, you two are making this trip extra lame. Just get it over with so we can scheme already," Mai groused. But Azula could tell when she was teasing.

"Or maybe you'd rather come to my room instead?" Azula teased. Ty Lee tightened her arms around Azula's neck.

"No. She can't," she insisted. Mai rolled her eyes but agreed.

"Thanks for the offer."

The metal walkways of the carriage dissolved and Azula blinked hard. Sunlight was flashing in her eyes and she shielded them. She was no longer in the imperial tunic and trousers, instead a bannering bed robe. She was on her knees, fingers twisting in grass. Azula blinked rapidly, trying to see, and turned her gaze to the side. Ty Lee was kneeling with her, eyes wide with concern. Her small hand was over Azula's, squeezing her fingers.

And Azula was dismayed to see she was squeezing her back. The years slammed by from the memory, and Zuko and his daughter stood between them. Azula bowed her head, long hair falling over her face.

"I'm tired."

"…Off course. Let's get you back to bed," Ty Lee tried to sound cheerful but she was struggling to hold onto her strength. A fresh pair of hands helped her rise and Azula cringed before recognizing one of the Kyoshi Warriors, sans robe and make-up. Ying was smiling, but Tsung looked hard-pressed behind her.

Azula tripped, her discolored ankle twitching. Tsung clasped her elbow tightly, steadying her. The four women left the gardens and the sunlight behind. Azula cast one look over her shoulder at the buds. Sighing, she let the heavy door of the manor close behind them. They ascended the stone steps slowly, Azula's usual confidant stride worn thin.

The healers were ready the instant Azula was led back in. She was led straight to the bed after a trip to the chamber pot, and her wrist restraints were re-fastened. Ty Lee sat in the overstuffed chair beside the bed and Azula watched her with a still gaze. Ty Lee's beauty was still apparent, even riddled with grief lines. Grief? She wouldn't grieve over her. She was probably missing Zuzu.

And the child. She HAD had a child. Ty Lee was thinking about the princess. And possibly Zuzu. Azula's mood darkened as the sun set slowly outside. Ying and Tsung helped close the heavy curtains. Ying helped one of the healers carry a bowl of fresh water to the bedside.

At her gesture, Azula stared, and pushed the robe up to her knees. Ty Lee took the offered wet rag and carefully washed out a cut along her calf. They seemed to finally be healing up.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

The moon rose high into the night sky. Lord Takumi peeked out of his study window, studying the pure white crescent. He closed the curtains slowly and tidied up the scrolls on his desk. His fingers grazed a sealing block, and he straightened it before it could fall. An outline of a lotus blossom was etched into the back of the block.

Takumi left the rest of the mess for his servants and walked down the corridors. At one bedchamber, he knocked and was admitted in by the servants.

"Your father's health is good today. He still can't stand, but we have hope he will find the strength soon."

Takumi smiled to show his thanks and moved to the large canopied bed. His father had always been a tall man, but his limbs were lost beneath the piles of covers. His face was gaunt and pinched with pain.

"Takumi," he said. Takumi sat at his side. "I trust you know what you're doing. The Fire Lord won't like that you've agreed to house his sister."

Takumi knew he could sway his father to his decision. "At least she's so out of it, we're not in danger of her burning down the estate."

His father made a pained face, clutching his chest. "That's not funny, son."

"Sorry, Father."

"When is Lord Iroh arriving?" His father tried to adjust his position on the bed. One of the servants helped prop him against his pillows.

"He was due a few days ago. I hope he's not been waylaid."

"Iroh will do as he sees fit. Don't worry, son."

"I'm not," Takumi admitted.

End for now

End notes: All Azula, all the time, as promised. Like it, smash that button and do that review thing :P

Sincerely, pen

8/18/2017


	57. Fond Memory

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The Last Airbender!" Nada thing.

Author's notes: For all of you not liking Zuko, he's not in this chapter. You're welcome.

CharlieBarrow: For all the messages and all the suggestions and all the wonderful thoughts and feelings, thanks, guardsman :P

Maraghoul: for forming the initial bones of the story :P

QueenTyzula: No Zuko for you! I know you're just going to have to survive :P

Harley Quinn Davidson: we should all give Azula a hug. And wind up a crispy critter :P I want her to get well too.

Lill: Thank you for the kind words.

N3phtys: I hope the story doesn't seem boring or stagnant. Writing in weekly intervals sometimes slams one back to an original point and it's like I'm trying to expand from that said point each week. I just want the story to progress for the characters in a slightly realistic way. And Azula drinking at a bar with Zirin would be rather funny :P

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter fifty-seven "Fond memory"

"You're not to firebend. Orders from on high," one of the soldiers sniffed. He puffed out his chest. One of the healers sighed, exasperated.

"She's not to be toyed with. And that's not even when she's in the mood to snipe you back," he said. Azula merely stared at the men with a dull expression. Ty Lee wasn't in the room. She had been at her side since she awoke, and had no idea what the once concubine was doing. Had she abandoned her? Much like she'd done? Azula swallowed, feeling an odd twinge of guilt. She remembered how haughty she sounded ordering Ty Lee and the traitors buried up to their necks. Ty Lee must be getting her revenge….

The healers in the room demurred to another of their rank that entered. His eyes were quick and clever and his beard fell almost to his waist. He sat on a stool beside Azula's bed, eyes twinkling in greeting. "I think we can begin without you prone and restrained. Does that sound agreeable, princess?"

Azula blinked slowly. Her mind was wary, looking for a trick or a trap. Zuzu must have commanded him to see if she was looking for escape. She decided to go with the safe answer.

"If that's your wish, healer."

"It is. And I think it's yours," he said. He signaled and one of the healers brought out the restraint keys. Azula waited on the mattress even after they unlocked her manacles. At the man's gesture, she finally sat up. Her right thigh began cramping immediately and Azula winced.

"Where are the Kyoshi Warriors?" she asked. The two women that came with Ty Lee were nowhere to be seen either. A horrible clawing sensation crept up Azula's spine.

The man looked confused then placed who she was referring to. "Lady Ty Lee's friends. They're running an errand for Lord Takumi. Worry not, princess, no one will disturb us."

That's what Azula was afraid of. She sat on the edge of the mattress, long legs dangling. Her long black hair hung over her eyes, limp and loose.

At the first question, Azula collapsed inward.

"How would you describe your relationship to your friend?"

Azula cringed.

8

8  
8

8  
8  
8

8

8

"How long has Princess Azula been this wayward?" Lord Takumi asked. Ty Lee sighed, exasperated.

"Ever since the Fire Lord applied some torture. It didn't help her mental state after losing," Ty Lee admitted. She fingered the end of her braid. Her hair job was rather messy today and she wished she didn't look as frazzled as she felt. She couldn't place it, but Takumi's questions were too personal. He was a few years older than her, and seemed nice enough, and she should be grateful. He WAS housing a traitor to the crown. But anytime he asked about Azula, his eyes were too shiny and intense. It put a shiver up Ty Lee's spine.

"I saw some of the cuts on her arms. Pity she's been marred. Well, she'll recuperate," Takumi was saying. Ty Lee licked her lips.

"I hope…"

One of the healers knocked, entering, all bows. "My lady, can you join us? The princess isn't responding."

Ty Lee gladly rose to her feet. She bobbed a bow to Takumi.

"Until later, my lord."

"I look forward to continuing our conversation later," he smiled. Ty Lee felt uneasy as she followed the bearded man to the princess's bedchamber.

Azula was un-manacled, staring uneasily at a new bearded healer asking her a series of questions she didn't deign to respond to. Azula's shoulders straightened as she scented Ty Lee's chi. The acrobat sat beside her on the mattress,

"Can you answer any of his questions?" she asked sweetly. Aula turned anguished eyes to her.

"He asked…." She cringed in on herself. Ty Lee wanted to touch her so badly but she had to play her hand, stiffly and coolly. It contrasted with the emotion welling in her heart. Her fingers coiled in on themselves.

"It's okay. One moment at a time," the healer smiled. Azula's head bowed, her hair hiding her eyes. She wished Ty Lee weren't there. She wished she had won. She wished she were on the Fire Throne…. Didn't she? That would mean Zuzu would be dead. Azula closed her eyes.

8  
8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

"Are you sure this a good idea?" Ty Lee fretted. The healer of the mind smiled. He had Azula blindfolded with a scrap of fabric, and she was unfastened to feel more at ease. But Ty Lee could read the tenseness in her cross-legged form. Her hands were clenched into fists on her knees, and her loose black hair bannered over her shoulders. The healers had allowed a few moments for her to dress, so she was clad in a wrinkled tunic and trousers. Her feet were bare, however.

The stone room the healer of the mind had chosen was bare aside from a fountain inside that constantly streamed water, creating a pleasing sound. The healer sat on a stool; Ty Lee knelt on the ground beside him.

"I do," he answered Ty Lee. "We'll try a mind walking, and hopefully, a good memory will help jar her from her current state."

Azula inhaled raggedly. "Is Ty Lee still here?" she asked the room. Ty Lee perked.

"I am," she said. Her heart sank with dismay as Azula's shoulders slouched at the announcement. Then why did she ask if she was there? "Far be it for me to stop you, healer."

"I'll begin." The bearded man rang a bell and began talking in a low, soothing tone. "Forget what has passed. Your brother isn't here. Your friends are…..'

Inwardly, Azula cringed. Did he think Ty Lee was her friend? She'd used her during her heat, then buried her before the assault. She didn't think many would call that a friend. And Mai had long since considered them friends, ever since Zuzu….. Azula hung her head.

Mai….Ty Lee…. Despite herself, Azula could feel the heat of the Earth Kingdom plains. They had skirted the outreach of the widest desert of the continent. The engineers on board the metal carriage feared if they suffered a break in the middle of crossing it, they could be stranded. So, the carriage traveled on the edges of the plains of sweeping sand, bypassing the random villages strung at short intervals.

Azula listened to the healer's soothing voice as she fell inward, the darkness of the blindfold encapsulating the memory her mind struck upon. One of the afternoons they halted for a break so the engineers could check the engines. Azula found herself walking the desert terrain. Her boot toed a rock and she kicked it hard.

When she happened upon her companions, they were showing a lot of skin. Mai had shrugged her robes off, wearing a breast band and her skirt. She was laying on her side on the sand, giggling inanely, and that sight alone amused Azula to no end. Her eyebrow had raised and she remembered demanding what was going on.

"Found some fun juice," Mai slurred. She held up the round half of a plant that had been cut from its source. A heavy cloth was wrapped around it, and Azula could see it was to protect from the brambles of the plant. As she watched, Mai drank heavily from it, a line of the plant's juice dotting the corner of her mouth.

"What in…" Azula began when a familiar giggle ran out. Ty Lee had been climbing the nearby sand dunes, and she was even more underdressed than Mai. Heat slammed in Azula's face and between her thighs as her eyes roamed over pale flesh. Ty Lee was wearing only the simplest of shifts, her clothes discarded across the sand. The shift was of a silky fabric and fell to midthigh, exposing a lot of leg.

"Azulaaaaa," Ty Lee had called out. She stumbled and ran down the dunes, falling into Azula's arms. Azula's hands clasped her back tightly, roaming over bare skin. "You gotta try this stuff!"

"It's clearly made you two batty," Azula protested. But after some physical jostling, and Ty Lee had wrapped her arms around her neck, giggling into her ear, the princess had relented. Her breasts DID feel nice pressed up into her after all. So Azula accepted a section of the plant from Mai, who had cut a new piece. Her fingers had scraped against the linen wrapped around to protect her hand. After the first sip, Azula felt her eyes dilate to fine points. The sun beat hotter, and the light was so bright, she wanted to squint and hide.

"More!" Ty Lee had giggled. Azula drank again. Her throat felt parched, even as she continued drinking the sweet nectar of the prickly plant. She finished the section of plant, gasping as a line of juice dotted her jaw. Mai giggled and hacked eagerly at another cactus. As she handed out the new plant sections, Ty Lee sprawled on her side beside Azula's knee, the princess began to sweat heavily. She opened her tunic to the waist, the fastenings tearing under her grasping hands, and kicked her boots off.

"Damn, it's hot!" she had yelled. Ty Lee giggled and rolled against her. Soon she was teasing Azula to chase her and Mai called after them. The cactus juice made Azula's eyes dart as her constricted vision blurred with the shimmering heat of the wicked sun. Her shift slammed into being, cock throbbing against the lap of her trousers as she chased Ty Lee gallantly.

The high-pitched giggles from the acrobat set Azula's mind to red madness as heat surged through her blood.

Azula was reveling in the heat of the memory when the healer's voice intruded on her thoughts.

"Come back….come back…come back!" Suddenly a bell was rung and Azula cringed as she slammed back, her eyes darting behind the darkness of the blindfold. The memory had been a fun one, and she felt somewhat calmed. Even hearing Ty Lee whisper something to the healer of the mind out of her peripheral proximity.

"How was that, princess?" the healer asked. Azula pulled the blindfold from her eyes and blinked as the light of the room filled her eyes.

"Better," she admitted. Ty Lee's heart swam with hope.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Ursa looked out the carriage window curiously. Their driver was pulling the chicken horses to a stop before a sprawling manor. It was half carved out of the mountain side before them and the sight was impressive.

"Welcome to Mountainside Manor," Iroh said gallantly. He pushed open the carriage door and hopped out, holding out a hand to his lady. Ursa took it and calmly stepped after. She gave a hopeful smile to the lord.

"If I can just get a glimpse of Azula…..it would help," she admitted. Iroh nodded, eyes twinkling.

"We should send letters back to your son and daughter. Come, Ursa. Let's see how Azula is doing."

Despite herself, Ursa took Iroh's hand. He squeezed her fingers gently as they walked in to the estate. Servants bowed low, and a thin man with a skinny beard waited at the foot of the large stair case in the center of the entry way.

"My Lord Iroh! Lady Ursa! Welcome to Mountainside Manor. I am Lord Takumi; I greet you in my father's place," Takumi explained to Iroh's curious glance. Iroh smiled and held his hand out. Takumi knelt and pressed his brow to the intricately carved ring on his index finger. Ursa watched, curious. She knew the ring had a flower symbol on it, but not much else.

Takumi rose with the swiftness of youth and smiled. "You'll want to check in on Princess Azula. Her companions are with her."

"Please," Iroh interrupted. "We thought it best the princess not see us. Is there a way we can observe without her knowing?"

"Yes," Takumi decided. "They're in the gardens now. There's a high balcony way up that should shield you from sight. As long as you're quiet, they won't know anyone's up there."

"Thank you," Ursa said. She glimpsed the servants helping the driver carrying in their bags and upstairs. She didn't have time to request her things sent to a separate room. Iroh gently took her arm and they followed the young lord down a few twisting corridors and up a steep flight of stairs. When they exited to a balcony high up, they could see the sprawling gardens below. The people below were finger sized. They were so high up that Ursa slowly relaxed. One could sneeze and they probably wouldn't tell on the ground.

"Azula…" Ursa murmured. The four figures below were all wearing the imperial red tunic and trousers, but she recognized which one was her daughter. The long black hair tied back in a haphazard ponytail was an indicator. Her stance wasn't as confidant as it had been. As she watched, Iroh took her hand. Azula walked slowly toward a closed off area, staring at green buds that had yet to sprout whatever had been planted there. Imperial soldiers lined the stone wall of the inside of the garden, no doubt to keep Azula on house arrest. "I wish it hadn't come to this…."

She was unrestrained. That was surprising to Iroh, but he bit his tongue about it. "Me too, Ursa. She's out of bed. That has to count for something."

Secretly, he wondered about her mental state. The gait of the other three women was sloppy. They must be tired as well.

8

8

8

8  
8  
8

8

8

8

Down on the garden grounds, Azula sighed. She hunkered down on her heels, staring again at the fire lily buds. Ty Lee took a chance and knelt opposite her.

"Why do you keep looking at them? It takes a while to grow," she said. Azula flicked tired eyes to her. She shrugged.

"They had these at the royal palace," Azula mumbled. Ty Lee nodded. Their shared past rooted them to the present.

Inside Ty Lee's mind, her thoughts raged war against each other. She wanted to touch Azula so badly. Even a clasp of the shoulder or a touch of the hand. Azula needed assurance at this point. Inside Ty Lee's mind, her thoughts raged war against each other. She still looked lost and her entire being slouched in dejection. She had to try. She had taken her from Zuko. She could only try.

But if Azula flung her touch aside, Ty Lee felt she would collapse into fearful tears. She grit her teeth and leaned forward. Azula stared up at her, curiosity in her golden gaze, as Ty Lee's small hand settled over hers. She squeezed the princess's hand.

Azula didn't back away. But the touch, as warm as it was, was brief. Blissful heat slammed through Azula's chest and pinked her face. She took a deep breath. Ty Lee retracted her hand before Azula could say anything hurtful. They watched each other, wariness across their features.

Despite her conflicting thoughts, Azula couldn't, in that moment, link Ty Lee to her brother. She was looking at her with far too much interest. And maybe, just maybe…..

Azula turned her head to the green buds. She wondered how long it would take for the lilies to sprout and take form. Weeks? Months? She wondered if they would be at this estate for that long.

8  
8  
8

8

8

*8

8

8

"They gave us the same room," Ursa said. Iroh stroked his shorter beard. The large bed in the room seemed to beckon him. He wondered if he should chance it. Ursa's heat was over, but they had still shared something primal and new.

"Perhaps we could both stay here. Our bags are here already," he suggested. His heart pattered when Ursa stood, thinking. She finally sat on the edge of the wide bed.

"We're here already. We may as well make the most of it." Her grin could only be described as cheeky. Iroh sat beside her. He took her hand, squeezing it softly.

"Your wish is my command." His returning grin was wide. Ursa leaned to kiss him.

End for now

End notes: Thanks for keeping pace. Enjoy til the next time :P

Most sincerely, pen

8/25/2017


	58. Blind

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anyone belonging to "Avatar: The Last Airbender!" Not a thing.

Author's notes: More Azula, all the time! I am sorry for the repost. I was having a pow-wow with my nearest and dearest and some things must be addressed. Thanks for your patience, everyone.

CharlieBarrow: For all the messages and well-wishes for the story. Sorry I made you hate Zuko so much :P

Maraghoul: for forming this story's creation at the start :P

QueenTyzula: Not much Zuko! Well, just a tad. You're welcome :P

Harley Quinn Davidson: Hehe yes they did :P Enjoy.

Lill: And updated!

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter fifty-eight "Blind"

Ursa peered into the bedchamber housing Azula. She was unrestrained and practicing a few firebending stances. She didn't produce any fire, as she was under close watch by two imperial soldiers and three healers, but Ursa was pleased to see her flexing her body.

Ursa was starting to relax when a gasp sounded beside her. She turned quickly to see Ty Lee gazing at her with wide eyes. Ursa grasped the woman's arm and the two went down the hall.

"Lady Ursa!" Ty Lee gasped. "What…I didn't know you were here…Is Lord Iroh here?"

Ursa blushed. Iroh had had a private meeting with Takumi's father, and waited in their bedchamber for her. She should have felt bad for the whole vacation of a trip, and what it could do to her marriage, but as she looked at her daughter, with Ozai's brother helping her, she couldn't find it in her to focus on Kiyi's father. She felt terrible, truly she did, but it would hit later. And when it did, more than likely hard.

"He is…..I'm glad you're here, Ty Lee." Inwardly, Ursa knew she had to ask about why she'd left Zuko but for now….. "You're close to Azula. How is she doing?"

"She was doing fine yesterday….but my lady…" Ty Lee led Ursa down the hall. "One doesn't know what she'll do if she knows you're here…."

Ursa couldn't say she wasn't hurt. But she tried to brighten. "You'll be there for her, won't you? Until she's well…"

Ty Lee looked very sad, but she nodded. "As long as I can…."

'As long as she'll let me.' Ty Lee's thoughts tried to be strong, but an underlining bleakness tinged them. But after the mind walking, Azula's spirits seemed to perk up.

Ying and Tsung left their bedchamber, faltered upon running into Ursa, and bent the knee immediately. Ty Lee flashed a hand quickly, signaling them to get up and Ursa smiled indulgently. It was a strain, given the circumstances of her second child. Ty Lee clutched her sleeve when Ursa let her go.

"Thank you, Ty Lee….thank you," Ursa said. Ty Lee felt guilty, as thoughts of Zuko flew through her mind. She banished his shy smile and turned back to Azula's bedchamber.

"Don't let her see you," Ty Lee whispered. Ursa nodded and rounded the corner. She went back down the winding corridors to her bedchamber and closed the door neatly behind her.

Iroh was stripped to the waist, doing sit-ups. His paunch wasn't as big as it had been in earlier years, but he was obviously trying to keep trim for her. He sat up, sheepishly, a line of sweat trailing down his jaw into his shorter beard.

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon," he said. Ursa handed him a cloth to wipe his face, and trailed an affectionate hand through his beard as he stood. The look of interest on his face pleased her.

"I bumped into Ty Lee. It does me good to know she's here. Why IS she here?"

Iroh clasped an arm around Ursa's shoulder. He pressed a kiss to her head. "She offered to help and I took her offer. One can never exclude a genuine offer of help."

"True…" Ursa knew her son was angry about that decision, but she couldn't force Ty Lee back to the Fire Lord. She had given him a child. She had done her work. "I just hope she can help."

Iroh had glimpsed Azula with Ty Lee during their random battles across the Earth Kingdom, and had seen them gravitate toward each other without words. It didn't make sense, but attraction seldom did sometimes.

"She can… Did you want to meet Takumi's father? We can take dinner in his room with him," Iroh suggested. Ursa nodded.

"I just need to relax. Help me?"

Iroh smiled and gently massaged her shoulders. Ursa sank to the floor, sitting back between his knees. His ministrations made her back arch wonderfully.

8  
8

8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

Azula had decided to take her garden time without Ty Lee. She had begged a few hours off, and Azula suspected it was to catch up on sleep. She had looked downright haggard, and Azula felt her heart lighten when Ty Lee looked grateful that she suggested that she take a break. Azula's tunic and trousers weren't pressed, but she felt more like herself fully dressed. Ty Lee wasn't there to help with her topknot but her ponytail wasn't as ragged as it had been.

Her stride was more confidant. The ulcers and bruises along her ankles were healing. Azula's mind went over the softness of Ty Lee's hands on her feet as she applied the healer's salves. The slight wounds along her arms and legs were healing and didn't burn anymore. She could feel in control again. Just as Azula descended the last of the stone steps of the staircase, she turned the corner and felt her world tumble irrevocably.

Ursa was there. Her mother, looking her age, face lined, her eyes widening as they met hers. She was here. Mother was here….. the thought was not comforting.

"What are you DOING here?!" Azula hissed. Her eyes slit, fists clenching and steam rose from her hands. Mother had left, leaving her with Father, and after he had banished Zuko, making her his heir, her world had been crushed beneath his will. It all started with Mother!

Ursa looked horrified. She wanted to flee, remembering Ty Lee's words, but the damage was done. Azula had seen her. She reached forward, hands grasping. "Daughter, I'm here….I promise I won't leave…"

"No! You….CAN'T…." Azula hissed, and her breath fled her lungs as sheer blackness swept her vision. Her eyes, wide, were unseeing. She couldn't even separate shadow from light, it was all gone. Panicking, Azula sank to the stone floor, her legs folding out from under her. She could faintly hear her mother scream for help, but Azula slowly tried to crawl away. The blackness sucked at her limbs and her head hit the floor.

8  
8

8

8

8  
8

8

"She just rounded the corner! I didn't mean to!" Ursa sobbed. Iroh put his arms around her, patting her back. Azula was still unconscious, the healers assessing her chi and pulse.

"It's not your fault, my lady," Ty Lee said generously, but she couldn't help feeling conflicted. Azula had been doing so well now this…

"She'll be alright, Ty…. She was walking better and the garden was helping," Tsung whispered. She couldn't get her friend to smile, however.

Azula had no way to know the frenzied words over her prone form. She was dreaming again, but it certainly felt real. Azula glimpsed the Avatar high up again in the spiritual mountain scape. He waved encouragingly. Azula smirked at him and shouldered through a curtain hovering in midair, surrounded by nothing.

Inside, Ty Lee was naked and waiting for her. The private chamber was very compact, round and decorated with a fire pit and several pillows and blankets strewn around. Azula shouldered into the small area and was pleased when Ty Lee stood, chin brushing her shoulder, to help her undress.

"It always calms me when you're here," Ty Lee was saying. Even as she said this, her breath hitched with excitement and Azula could see her nipples strain, erect. She could make out the tell-tale sign of her clit between her legs, yearning for her touch. Azula's shift slammed into being, straining as Ty Lee's hands unlaced her, reaching into to grasp her heated length.

"Aren't we always yearning to be one, my love?" Azula was saying. Ty Lee turned into her arms, happy, as Azula kicked off her trousers. Fully bare, she leaned into Ty Lee, their curves rubbing into each other. Azula's strong hand clasped the back of her neck and pulled her into a heated kiss.

"Because you belong here, with me…in me…" Ty Lee's eyes sparkled. Azula pressed her to the pillows, but before she could climb on top of her, her eyes snapped open.

She couldn't see. Azula moaned, feeling the familiar press of the bed beneath her. She was unrestrained, but her hands reached through midair, feeling nothing. And seeing nothing was even worse. A familiar voice sounded beside her, and suddenly, Azula could warm hands touching her.

"It's okay, princess, we're here," one of the Kyoshi Warrior's familiar voice rang out. Then it was Ty Lee assuring her.

"Right here. We won't leave you," Ty Lee promised. Azula sobbed with relief, as darkness swam before her open unseeing eyes.

"I can't see!" she admitted. Ty Lee's soft hand was against her face. Azula turned into her touch, reaching.

"It's okay. It will come back, princess." The quavering voice had to belong to one of the healers. Azula gave a snarl of a sob, trying to fight her tears.

"When?"

"It could be self-induced hysteria. She really should be able to see now," one of the other healers murmured. Azula tried to sit up, shoving hard at the mattress beneath her.

"Don't you think if I wanted to see, I would?!" she yelled. Ty Lee's soft hands touched her arm again. Azula sank into the bed.

"It will come back, Azula, they said it would. We won't leave you," Ty Lee said. Azula's tears, pricking the corners of her eyes, were oddly grateful.

She was in darkness but she had been promised company through it. Ty Lee had once left her for Zuko. But she was here now.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Ty Lee sighed. It was morning the next day and the breakfast tray had been delivered. She ladled up another spoonful of jook and brought the spoon to Azula's mouth. The princess was propped in a sitting position, her legs straight in front of her.

"Jook," she said helpfully. Azula's mouth opened and she carefully spooned the liquid into her mouth. Azula sucked it down and chewed thoughtfully. She swallowed and wiped her mouth with the back of her tunic sleeve.

"Water?" she asked hopefully. Ty Lee held up the glass, and carefully brought it closer. She put Azula's hand over the glass, letting her get a grasp on it. Azula leaned up to sip, and she only spilled slightly. She sighed as she leaned back against the pillows. Her golden eyes stared straight ahead.

"Is there any more to eat?" she asked tentatively. Ty Lee said there was and ladled up another spoonful.

She urged Azula to open at the right time, and fed her carefully. Ying handed her a cloth napkin and Ty Lee gently dabbed Azula's lip with it. Azula blinked, but didn't fling her away.

"Do you ….want to go for a walk? Or lay down?" Ty Lee asked softly. Azula blinked. She felt something tickle her nose and pushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"Doesn't seem to be much point right now, Ty Lee." Before Ty Lee's heart could harden, Azula coughed. "…..Thank you."

Ty Lee's smile was wide even though Azula couldn't see it.

8

8

*8  
8

8

8

8

8

"Stand up…fight me!" Ozai sounded as harsh as ever, in the memory and in his mind. Zuko groaned and rolled over, sweating. Even though it had been years, and he was taller, stronger, a master at firebending, AND he was the Fire Lord, Zuko still dreamed of the day he received his scar.

He had been horrified, stricken with fear when it was his own father ready to face him in Agni Kai. Zuko misunderstood, and thought it was a play at his loyalty. He had bowed immediately, pressing his brow to the mat.

"I'm not going to fight you!" Zuko's words were high in his ears. "I am your loyal son…."

"Then suffering will be your teacher!" Those words would never leave Zuko's mind. Before he could experience the shadow of the pain that had happened after that moment, he woke, sitting up and flinging the covers off him. Sweat streamed down his pale torso as he heavily breathed, one hand stealing to the scar across his eye. He was the Fire Lord and he was in bed in the Fire Lord's chambers. His lady wife was beside him…Mai…

Mai woke when he chose to curl around her back. She shifted, bare feet flexing against his shins.

"Zu?" she murmured.

"Nothing. Nightmare," he murmured against her head. Mai's breathing slowed as she fell back asleep, but her hands clutched his. Zuko could only silently wish Ty Lee well, but if she was with his sister, he didn't know whether to pity her or despair.

8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8*

8

8

"The Fire heir must always strive for perfection." Ozai's voice was needling in Azula's memory. She was thirteen, balancing on one foot, without a waver in her stance. Eyes closed, she could almost ignore him and focus on staying upright. Then a sudden stream of fire surged her way. Eyes snapping open, Azula made a quick back spring, and crouched, fists at the ready in front of her.

Her father was smiling, but it was not a kind smile. "You learn well from your peers."

The trick HAD come from Ty Lee. Azula waited, her red lips pressed together. "I do, Father."

"Come at me, then."

Unlike her brother, Azula didn't hesitate. She flipped forward and danced round her father's strikes, fire flinging in all directions. They were on equal footing it seemed, until Ozai glimpsed a niche in her arrogance. He exploited it and Azula went down. Instantly, she bent the knee, head lowered. As she waited, not daring to look up, a cold line of sweat trickled down Azula's spine inside her tunic. Would suffering also be her teacher?

Her father had finally cleared his throat. Azula could see his boot tapping on the cobblestones just out of her peripheral vision. "Rise, Azula."

Azula rose. There was a small smile on her father's lips that could mean anything. Azula wasn't so naïve as to think her father cared for her. He needed her after Zuko's banishment, but it was a far cry from love. Azula was jaded to wonder if love ever existed.

"I am at your service, Father."

"GOOD. I've had reports from our siege against the North Pole. The Avatar may be in the world again. Find him, and end him."

"I will, Father." Excitement had built in Azula's blood. Not just for the chance for glory, she would excel at THAT, but she knew what was coming next.

"Take as many resources and soldiers as you need. Any strategy for victory I will consider well played. You are dismissed, Princess Azula." Her father's voice had been haughty. It couldn't match the huge smile in Azula's head.

"Yes, Father." She would be free, to win a victory and ensure her father's reliance of her position as heir, and also, she would be apart from him. AND she could pick her companions. He had pretty much said to. And Azula knew where she'd stop first…..

Azula groaned. She felt her lids separate, but still, there was only dimness. The best she could focus on was true gray instead of sheer black. She grunted, as sheer panic swept through her being. A figure shifted beside her.

"Azula?"

Azula knew Ty Lee's voice anywhere. She shifted her ankles, certain the restraints would keep her legs tethered. Her limbs flailed freely, however.

"I have to….I have to make," Azula hated how hesitant and quavering her voice was. A new set of hands helped her rise to her feet.

"I've got you, princess." Azula recognized the voice of one of the Kyoshi Warriors. What was her name? Tsang?

"That will be sufficient, Tsang." Azula tried to keep her tone authoritive. The woman sighed.

"It's Tsung, princess."

Ty Lee took her other arm and the two helped Azula transverse the dark room. Ty Lee helped Azula unlace and aim for the chamber pot. Azula jumped as Ty Lee's hand settled over her bare hip. She was only glad she was able to shift to at least pee without having to bend and possibly wet herself. Azula blushed. She couldn't see, but Ty Lee certainly could see her formed shaft.

Azula patted Ty Lee's hand away, and readjusted herself as she laced up. "I've got it."

"Of course, Azula." Ty Lee's words sounded soft to her ears.

"Let's get her back to the bed," Tsung suggested. Azula took their arms as she stumbled along.

End for now

End notes: Yes, I'm changing the past ending abit. I hope you stay tuned. Like it, smash that button, and do that review thing :P

Most sincerely, pen

9/3/2017


	59. Blind Touch

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The Last Airbender". Nada thing.

Author's notes: I admit, my worsening vision inspires a lot of this Azula blindness. Not that I am anywhere near blind, of course.

CharlieBarrow: For all the messages and wonderful wishes, thank you.

Maraghoul: My thanks for always helping with story ideas and the very shape of the tale.

QueenTyzula: Thank you for always reading and being supportive ^_^

Harley Quinn Davidson: enjoy what's to come!

Yubella: hopefully you like what's to come.

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter fifty-nine "Blind touch"

"Someone's coming." One of the hunters tensed. The other two picked up weapons, as they all crouched, waiting around their small camp fire. The winter snow was melting, but it was still far too cold at night.

When the lone traveler leading a chicken-horse by the bridle strode into view, the three rough and tumble men and women relaxed. Slightly.

"State your business," one of the men ordered. Zirin gave him a tired look, but decided to comply.

The locals around this part were really tense, it seemed.

"I'm just a weary traveler, passing through. I won't cause you any trouble." Zirin could sound contrite if she tried, and she tried it now.

The woman, looking as rough as the men with her sleeves torn off her tunic, slim biceps roiling, turned to her companions. "Do you think you're going to rough up every local? Go on, woman. We won't cause any trouble if you won't."

"My thanks." Zirin touched her hand to the brim of her wide traveling hat and walked past the small camp site. The men watched her warily and one plucked at a wicked-looking battle axe idly.

She couldn't say she hadn't seen these three before. But apparently, they hadn't placed her and Zirni wanted to keep it that way. She was having a slow time of it as it was, trailing the royal carriage's tracks. Luckily, or unluckily if you saw it that way, the cold was still bad enough in the mornings that the dirt of the roads froze. The wheel tracks would keep a while longer.

There were a few isolated noble manors out this way, but Zirin still didn't have any clue to which one Azula had been taken to. With luck, she'd locate the correct one and scout the situation.

Lord Iroh had set up the whole affair. If Lady Ty Lee was there, she had better get the jump on her like last time. Zirin could only remember how just a graze of the acrobat's clever finger points had made her shoulder sag. She didn't want to know what a direct strike would do.

Zirin gave her a princess a silent wish to be well and mounted her chicken-horse. She took off at a trot, following the sun in the horizon.

8  
8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

"Easy, short steps," Ying urged. She found it strange that the unblinking Fire princess listened to her so fervently. Her boots shuffled across the grass of the gardens as she made her way towards Ying's voice.

"I'm not…stepping on the lilies, am I?" It touched Ty Lee that Azula was apparently worried about something other than herself.

"No, they're beyond the small partition. You're a ways away from that. Want to sit?" Ty Lee asked. At Azula's nod, they sank to the grass. Azula leaned on one hand, and Ty Lee watched her curl her fingers into the green beneath her. Her tunic and trousers were finely pressed, but the blank unseeing stare of the princess filled Ty Lee with a touch of fear.

Would Azula gain her vision again? The healers were absolutely certain it was self-induced and caused by stress or fear. To Ty Lee, it made no sense. But then again, she hadn't been ostensibly abandoned by one parent and raised by the worst one. She had no way of knowing how seeing Ursa again in her true form had triggered Azula's core fear of abandonment.

As Azula's head tilted toward the grass, face pinched in an expression of concentration, Ty Lee took the time to study her. Azula's long black hair fell in a loose ponytail down her back, and her long bangs framed her smooth jaw. Ty Lee could only dimly remember kissing that jaw towards those smirking lips, when she'd thrust her heat at her. Azula had been receptive, but as receptive physically as an alpha being granted access to a heat could be. It didn't mean anything.

But when Ty Lee gently urged Azula's hand toward one of the flowers beside them so she could touch, Azula didn't jerk away. As Azula's long fingers explored the petals of the flower carefully, Ty Lee was surprised at her gentle touch. Azula had always been poised for attack and strength. Her long fingers carefully handled the petals with ease.

Azula looked so contemplative, Ty Lee didn't want to ruin the moment. But when Ying and Tsung began conversing gently together behind her, Azula's head angled toward them.

"You two. You're from the Kyoshi Warriors, aren't you?" Azula asked. A touch of her old strength lined her words. Ying blinked.

"Yes," she said. Tsung laid her hand over Ying's. Azula nodded, bangs falling into her wide-open eyes.

"How did you two meet? You sound very close."

Ty Lee was pleased to see Tsung smile. "We are. We grew up together on Kyoshi Island."

"Hmm." Azula didn't question further, but Ty Lee knew her mind was going in circles. Perhaps she just wanted to know who was so close to her as to be granted access to her royal person. And at Iroh's permission. "Well, we can't always be with those we want to. Right, Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee's eyes dropped to the grass, even though Azula couldn't see her. She sighed, squeezing her hands over her knees. "No, I don't know what you mean."

Azula frowned. "Must I have it out in front of your friends? Why hasn't Zuzu come to collect me from you already?"

Ty Lee blinked. "Because we spirited you away from him, without his permission. Zuko doesn't know where we are."

"Why? I'm in no position to be a threat, is that it?"

"No…it was for you."

Ying jerked quietly on Tsung's arm, signaling her to walk with her from the slightly quarrelling pair on the grass. Tsung stepped as quietly as she could with her.

"Lot good it did. Zuzu got to lock Father up. He's still in here with me," Azula complained. Ty Lee blinked, at that important inkling of information. She'd have to tell Iroh and the healers. Preferably without young Lord Takumi hanging on at Iroh's elbow and his every word. He was starting to creep her out.

"I…I didn't know that. When I left my parents, I left them behind me," Ty Lee confessed. Azula's fingers coiled in the grass. She pulled out a few tufts idly.

"You are lucky," she declared bitterly. Without her vision, she didn't feel as strong or confident as she once was. She had to depend on Ty Lee and her friends. And while they were being pleasant, the entire situation served to stifle her mood. Who wanted an alpha that was not strong?

Ozai's horrible lessons swirled in her mind, despite herself. When Ty Lee offered her arm to rise, so Azula could get her exercise in, Azula gladly took it, to better stretch the kinks out of her legs. She didn't want her body to go to waste. But if she could never see again, that may be so.

Azula shuddered, picturing Zuko's hand on the small hand clutching her sleeve gently.

8

8  
8

*8  
8

8

8

8

8

Zuko blinked, as he held his hands opposite Izumi's sides. He separated from her, watching his daughter sit up, round body swaying slightly. She could sit up for under a minute and each time, his heart soared.

"Come on, 'Zumi, you can do it!" he whispered encouragement. Izumi's face split into a beam as she rolled to her back, stockinged feet flying up. He laughed and picked her up. Mai smiled as Zuko kissed the baby lovingly on her brow.

"Don't push her, Zuko. Soon she'll be walking and getting into everything."

"That's why we have servants. To help watch our princess." Zuko's grin was infectious though and Mai swept down to her knees beside her small family. Izumi flailed grasping fingers toward her, golden eyes wide. Mai took her and swung her gently in the air.

"But I don't mind if Mama's little girl walks now! Want to try it, Izumi?"

The baby squealed as her mother tickled her. Zuko watched the two of them, heart full to bursting. He'd way-laid Lord Genma under house arrest, and the only piece missing was Ty Lee to enjoy her daughter. But he'd care for her while she was gone. Ty Lee would see her daughter again one day. He'd make certain of it.

"Don't get serious on me, Fire Lord," Mai teased. Zuko leaned to kiss her cheek.

8

8  
*

*8

8  
8

8

8

8

Zirin looked over her shoulder, severe features pinched in consternation. Those three hunters were back, following along the trail behind her and trying NOT to look like they were following her. Zirin smelled a mole-rat. What were they on about and why were they going her way? They HAD to be following. Zirin had even doubled back on her chicken-horse and followed the carriage wheel's tracks at a distance.

And there they were again. She wondered if she'd have to bring a fight to them to continue on alone. Zirin's fists clenched. She swayed in the saddle, and pretended to search for something along the tree line. She could hear quiet cursing in the distance. Zirin frowned as she kicked her heels into the chicken-horse's sides and went on at a canter. She'd have to pretend to make a camp site and take off as night fell. At the very least to put distance between them. Zirin hated to have to travel in the dark. She didn't want to damage her steed. And she wouldn't be able to see the carriage tracks.

But she had to lose the extra weight. It was far too annoying to be followed as it was.

"She's slowing down again," the woman hunter said. Her companions followed at a slow pace beside her. They'd seen the same traveler quite a few times along their trek and it didn't take a genius to notice she was traveling along the same way with them. What was her agenda and who was she?

"Well, we'll follow. Lord Zuko commanded we find the whereabouts of his uncle and lady mother. We'd best press on," one of the men murmured. The other two nodded, shouldering their weapons idly as they went.

8  
*

8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

Azula could hear the hiss of the bathwater as the faucet was turned off. She could sense the heat of the bath water as she smelled the steam rising from the surface. She idly worked her toothbrush in her mouth, cleaning up after the evening meal. One of the servants was idly combing her long hair.

"It's ready. Do you need help in, Azula?"

Azula almost jumped out of her skin. Somehow, Ty Lee had sidled in quietly. Her shoulders slouched inside her bath robe as she spit into the sink and sipped an offered glass of water. Her fingers tightened around the glass.

"No! I can take a bath by myself, Ty Lee. Would you both give me some privacy?" Azula ground out.

"Okay, Azula."

"Princess."

The two shuffled out of the door and Azula waited a moment longer, to make certain she was alone. After satisfied no one could see, she unfastened her robe, letting it drop to the tiled floor. She carefully felt along the wall as she slowly walked toward the tub. Her knee struck the rounded edge of the large tub and Azula bit back a curse. She lifted a foot, eased it into the steaming water, and climbed in. As she settled back, she lost her balance, a good portion of the water sloshing over the edge. Great, now her robe was drenched.

Azula cursed, reaching around her for the washcloth. She found it, but her unseeing eyes couldn't make anything out. Only the room's dim light edging the corner of her eyes, but no shapes or anything substantial. Just as Azula's fingers grasped and found the bar of soap, she squeezed too hard and the soap flew out of her hands and across the bathroom floor. She heard the thunk! As it hit and skidded far away. Azula lost her temper finally, cursing under her breath.

She made to grasp the tub's edge to climb out and search for the soap, but she sat back down. She had already drenched the tiled floor. The last thing she needed was to trip and damage herself. After fighting herself mentally for a moment, Azula's voice rang out in the stillness.

"Ty Lee?"

"Yes?" the door creaked open and Ty Lee shuffled in. Azula pointed blindly.

"Careful, there's water all over." Before Ty Lee could thank her, Azula went on. "Could….could you find the bar of soap? I lost it."

"Of course," Ty Lee said. Azula heard shuffling sounds and sloshing footsteps. She padded closer and Azula held her hand out expectantly. She really couldn't control Ty Lee's sight and Azula found herself straightening her spine, her breasts showing. She began to soap up her washcloth carefully and rubbed the soap in along her arms. She winced as the soap made their way into a healing cut.

"Here…let me." Azula couldn't fight her and Ty Lee took the washcloth, turning the princess to scrub her back gently. The ministrations felt entirely too good and Azula's chin tilted forward against her clavicle. She had to bite her lip to keep a groan from escaping her lips. Ty Lee's hands had always felt good on her skin, and they felt good now. The odd dark thought of those hands touching her brother tinged her mind. Azula's unseeing eyes opened and she scowled down at the steaming bathwater.

"Can you stand?" Ty Lee asked. Azula stood, arm supported by Ty Lee's other hand. Once Ty Lee had Azula holding onto a bar fixated into the stone wall beside the tub, her hands went lower, scrubbing soap in gently along her belly, and lower to her thighs and down to her knees and calves. Heat pounded between Azula's legs and she bit her lip as her shift pushed into being. If Ty Lee noticed her sprouting shaft of flesh, she didn't say a word, and neither did she touch it to clean it. She was being polite, but Azula knew she had to have seen. Azula turned, presenting her muscular backside.

"My back could use more washing," she offered, hiding herself from view. A small sigh escaped Ty Lee's lips. She murmured her agreement and the washcloth dipped low, past Azula's buttocks and along the backs of her legs. Azula noticed her movements carefully washed around the healing cuts on the back of her thighs.

At Ty Lee's gentle coaxing, Azula sat back into the warm water. She eased back, half floating, hair floating around her. When she sat up, Ty Lee cupped water over her scalp, wetting her hair again. Azula started, then sighed as Ty Lee's fingers worked shampoo into her hair, hands lightly massaging her scalp in firm passes. Azula sank into the bathwater.

After she was done, Azula stood. Ty Lee offered her hands to help lead her out of the bathtub, Standing naked, Azula accepted a toweling off by Ty Lee. The acrobat tried not to let her hands graze over certain areas obscenely. Azula waited, bare skin glistening. Ty Lee touched her bare arm and got her arms above her head.

Azula grunted into the fabric as a long night gown was pulled over her. It was made of silk and clung to her slightly damp skin in areas. Azula held her hand out and stopped Ty Lee from touching her damp hair.

"I can do this at least," she said. Ty Lee murmured her agreement and a comb was pressed into her palm. Azula set the comb to her hair and sorted her long locks. She sighed as she lost her hair tie. Ty Lee's clever fingers wound through her dark hair suddenly, pulling the wet locks back into a ponytail. She tied the end off and Azula flung the tail over her shoulder, trying to give a smirk.

That she couldn't see Ty Lee's face made her smirk falter. But nevertheless, Azula made her stride long as she walked out of the washroom. The fact she was holding onto Ty Lee's arm belied her strong stance.

8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Ty Lee said a soft good night to Azula. She made her way to her bed chamber next door, grudgingly. She didn't want to leave Azula's side, but the princess insisted she would be fine and one of the healers had opted to sit with her. At least until she fell asleep.

Ty Lee wished Ying and Tsung goodnight, and watched with a twinge of longing as they entered their borrowed bedchamber, arms around each other. She undressed inside her bedchamber, shivering. The servants had set a fire in the hearth for her, but the nights were still too cold. Azula was in the next room, awake but unseeing. At least she'd be receptive to her help, despite her harsh words in the garden. Ty Lee pulled the covers off the wide bed and climbed in, bed robe flaring. She thought of Azula's pale beauty, overlapped with Izumi's round face. She was so cold, and she thought back on Zuko's warm embraces with regret.

He had kept her warm. And Azula was still far off to offer that to her. Ty Lee idly wondered what Azula would do if she snuck into her bed at night. More than likely flail and order her out. Ty Lee's heart hurt despite herself. She'd chosen this road, and she knew it was going to be hard. And there wasn't any prize in sight for her choices. She had been committed to getting Azula help. But this cold manor was full of strange people, and Takumi's eyes were too shining when he asked her about Azula.

She wondered if she'd have to do something about their benefactor. Iroh and Azula's mother were here, and very well could have been at the edge of the earth, for all the help they've given. Well, it had to be up to her.

As Ty Lee slept, she dreamed. Azula was living in the palace comfortably and the Fire Lord kept his throne. Ty Lee's heart leaped as she noted her princess holding Izumi's pudgy hands, helping her to walk. Izumi's high giggles filled the halls and Ty Lee stopped, heart in her throat. Azula flashed a mad grin to her, and her grip was encouraging for the pup.

As Azula was complimenting Ty Lee on her beautiful child, Ty Lee woke in a fit. Her heart jumped in her chest and tears filled her eyes. She wanted to tell Azula, one day. But she needed her sole help now. Ty Lee rolled over, pulling the comforter over her head. She cried silently into the night.

8  
8

8

*8

8  
8

8

8

Azula's eyes were open and if she could see, she would have been staring at the ceiling. She focused on the images her memory could bring forth instead. The two Kyoshi Warriors that aided her at Ty Lee's side. The way they'd looked at each other when they thought Azula hadn't seen. Ty Lee's furtive hopeful eyes. Azula had to admit, the washing had been touching and Ty Lee had made her feel good.

Now, her memories were all she could see. Azula closed her lids, the slightly darker darkness taking over her attention. Her mother was here. Well, at least Ty Lee stood between them…. didn't she?

'She will…. Mother won't get close,' Azula thought. She wished suddenly she hadn't sent Ty Lee away. The soft murmurs of the healer as he read notes out loud irritated her, but were oddly comforting at once. He would alert her with his squeaking voice if Mother stole into her chambers.

At the very least, she was unshackled. Azula pulled her covers up and leaned on her left side, cheek pressed to her hand.

End for now

End notes: Like it? Smash that button and do that review thing.

Most sincerely, pen

9/08/2017


	60. Ride the Lightning

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The Last Airbender"! Nada thing.

Author's notes: Azula still can't see but we're getting along further…into the plot shall we say :P

CharlieBarrow: for all the ideas, the suggestions, and the straight up helping with writing. Thank you for the lines :P Charlie came up with the "sweet sugar cakes again" reference and the whole tea scene :P

Maraghoul: for forming the story's bones with me :P You are to be commended.

QueenTyzula: my thanks for the ideas and nudges, and a key scene coming up in the future :P Thanks again!

Harley Quinn Davidson: I hope you enjoy!

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter sixty "Ride the Lightning"

"Good stance, Azula," Ty Lee said. Azula flashed a small smile in the voice's direction.

"I am a master of firebending," she reminded her. Azula listened, hearing Ty Lee's shoes make quick pat-pat sounds on the grass. She had to be turning a flip or hand spring. She poised, hands at the ready. Still, she was surprised when Ty Lee's arm circled her waist. She felt small hands steady her arms and heard a chuckle. "Hey…"

"Gotcha," Ty Lee teased. There was shuffling near them and Azula recognized Ying and Tsung's voices.

"Can you show us more of your kata? I'd love to try it." This from Ying.

"It's a real work out minus the fire," Ty Lee said. Azula assumed the stance Bow beneath Agni's Will, and waited a good amount of time for the others to copy.

"You remember this one, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee affirmed with a quick yes.

"Let's begin."

Azula flowed into the kata, limbs moving on reflex. Even without sight, her mind cleared with the movements and she kept her fire bursts short and small, to keep out of the other girl's proximity. At the end of the sequence, and after listening to ensure Ying and Tsung were attempting to keep up, Azula paused. She heard a chuckle from Ty Lee and then both of them leapt into a handspring, neatly back flipping and landing deftly on one knee. That wasn't part of the kata, but something the two had added over the years. Azula had taught Ty Lee her katas and Ty Lee had taught her tumbling in return. Their siblings just couldn't keep up so they had trained hard as children together.

A few giggles were uttered and the women dropped their stances.

"Wow, was that part of it, Ty?" Ying asked.

Ty Lee laughed beside Azula, who knelt, hand reaching for the ground as she sat. "You got it. We added that one. Her firebending master was shouting with a stick up his ass about it."

"Til I let slip to Father that he had stolen something from his room. He got shipped to the Colonies within the hour," Azula said.

A small sound came from the Kyoshi Warriors. Azula flushed and looked aside.

"That is…."

"It's okay, Princess Azula," Tsung said. She sounded forced. Suddenly, Azula remembered Mother was about somewhere on the premises and attempted to listen further beyond the three women with her. Was she watching her even now? It would so be like her….

Why was Mother here anyway? She had her new daughter and her precious Zuzu. She was messing everything up again. Father wouldn't have had it….

'Damn him!' Azula thought crossly. She set her palms to the grass beneath her and felt each strand poke up against her. She needed any distraction to calm down.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8  
8

"How is she?" Iroh asked. Ursa gave a weak smile as he joined her on the balcony. She was so far up above the gardens, she needn't fear Azula could hear her.

"Walking and exercising. Can she truly not see?" Ursa murmured. Her heart sank, as she thought of how she'd caused that reaction of stress.

Iroh clasped a gentle arm round her waist. He kissed her brow. "Not at present. The healers are certain this is all in her mind. But her father is also there. And he's not a welcome influence."

"Damn him. I should have married you." Ursa meant her words to sound light, but the serious look shared between her and Iroh unnerved her heart. The slim jade ring on her left hand felt heavy and she clasped her hand to her chest. Iroh noticed, dark eyes serious.

"Ursa….we may spend our days together, but even I know this can't last. My father nor my brother gave you much of a choice for anything since you were brought to the capital to wed. I would never force a decision upon you. You have your husband and I will have my memories of loving you. I leave it to you."

His words were gallant and kind, but Ursa still felt a harsh fluttering in her heart. Selfishly, she twined her fingers through his beard. It was growing long again, but she found she liked the feel of it.

"Let's enjoy our time here. PLEASE." She pleaded. "It's selfish of me, but…."

Iroh's lips were soft against hers. Ursa clasped her arms round his neck and kissed him back.

"Lord Takumi has asked us to join him for lunch. He's young, but he wants to make a good impression," Iroh murmured against her. Ursa sighed. She twined her fingers through the hairs at the back of his neck.

"Has he angled for entrance to the White Lotus? It can only be why he's offered his father's home."

"Correct." Iroh kissed the back of her hand. "His father is one of us, but a recruit need offer a gift or boon to the society for entrance. This is his."

"Why does he want to join so badly?" Ursa wondered.

Iroh smiled slyly. "Can't dwell too further, but many of us were old friends. The wish to serve the world is our mantra."

"Not all would see it that way," Ursa said wisely. Iroh nodded.

"You may be right, my dear. Come, let's let our host entertain us."

"Then I want to speak to Azula's mind healers…"

"Of course."

8

8

*  
8

8

8

8  
8

8

8

Zirin scrubbed a wrist across her eyes. She had been leading her chicken horse by the bridle on foot, so as not to lead him into any obstacles or damage a clawed foot. The down side was that before the sun came up, Zirin had stumbled in a few holes herself, almost twisted her ankle, and she hadn't gotten any sleep.

A glance over her shoulder told her efforts could only pay off so long. The three hunters weren't in sight, but the game was all in the title. They could be in the shrubs, hunting her effortlessly. And she DID need to sleep or the chicken horse was going to peck her shoulder raw. And she was ready to collapse.

Zirin tethered the chicken horse in a field and took up a position on the grass, settling her head on her rolled up cloak. She had to snatch a few hours and take off before they caught up with her fool-hardy night travel.

The three hunters almost stumbled upon the field Zirin decided to sleep in, and rather noisily.

"Hide, fools!" the woman hissed. The three back-tracked stealthily, but their prey was dead to the world. The chicken horse was asleep too, beak tucked beneath its wing.

"Come on. We end this," one of the men retorted. He and his companion took off at a brisk walk toward Zirin and the woman followed, biting back a curse. They had done far better playing the cat-owl and mouse-rat game. But a hunter always had to seize any given opportunity. They didn't need the woman to follow the carriage tracks.

Zirin's eyes snapped open when the hunters were ten steps away from her. She sprang to her feet, shooting out a fire blast in warning.

"What do you want!" she shouted. The men and women held up fists and weapons.

"I think we all know what we're after. And I can guarantee you weren't sent by the Fire Lord," one of the men growled.

"You're right," Zirin said. She didn't relax her stance. The chicken horse squawked in her peripheral vision.

"Then you're in our way," the woman said. Zirin's exhausted mind focused on surviving the confrontation that was thrown into her face. The fists flew and Zirin was happy to note she was the only firebender amongst them. It did help her get away; the hunters were entirely too good with their weapons.

Ten minutes later, Zirin limped away, and threw herself on the chicken horse. He loped along and took off at a run at Zirin's hasty kick. She had taken off running after exchanging blows, and the only reason she had gotten away was her large fire blast. She had to get away…

The hunters picked themselves up slowly. One of the men was beating out his sleeve which was on fire.

"Well, looks like we follow."

"I highly recommend that we don't let her see us next time…."

8

8  
8

8

8  
8  
8

8

8

Tsung poured tea for all of the women. Azula had insisted they take it in the garden and they all lounged or sat cross-legged on the grass. Azula could smell the spices of the tea and she heard the clinking of the cups. Ty Lee gently tugged on her sleeve and Azula held her hands out. Ty Lee carefully set the round cup into her palms and let her grasp it firmly.

A small smile curved Azula's lips in thanks. She sipped carefully, the hot tea warming her throat. Tsung and Ying chided each other gently about some manner or other and Ty Lee got in on the ribbing. Azula listened, the past images she could draw up rolling like a screen of pictures behind her eyelids. She laughed suddenly.

"What is it, princess?" Ying asked. Azula gave a chuckle.

"Nothing, I just remember in our youth, Mai and Ty Lee would argue with each other like that. And that's when I noticed how beautiful you were, Ty." A slight blush tinged Azula's cheeks at the honest confession. Being unable to see a thing, and having to rely on the three of them had set Azula's priorities in different order. The Kyoshi Warriors gave gentle affirmation and teased Ty Lee. Azula wished she could see the look on the acrobat's face.

"Well, I remember you torturing the soldiers your father sent with us," Ty Lee teased merrily. Azula's insides cringed at the mention of Ozai, but she focused on Ty Lee's giggling.

Azula set the cup on one upraised knee, carefully keeping it upright. "What did you like calling me? Sweet sugar cakes?"

"Yeah, that was at that loser party at Ember Island we wound up crashing," Ty Lee explained to her friends. Azula set her chin on her hand.

"No, that wasn't the only time. You said it in the metal carriage to Mai. You thought I couldn't hear you."

"Oh, really?" Azula was pleased to hear the quaver in Ty Lee's voice.

"Yeah. I was climbing a ladder to reprimand one of the soldiers and you were telling Mai you wanted a good look at my sweet sugar cakes. For shame, Ty Lee." Azula flashed a smirk in Ty Lee's voice's direction.

Tsung guffawed loudly and Ying ribbed Ty Lee. The acrobat protested.

"I did NOT!"

"Did so."

As the women giggled together, Azula replayed the memories of those traveling days within her mind's eye. As it was all she could see, she focused on details that stood out sharply in memory.

She remembered every corridor in that metal carriage. The three nobles had small adjoining rooms. The beds were slim with stiff mattresses, but Azula had stolen two extra mattresses so her bed was very comfortable. She had caught Ty Lee napping in there more than once.

Azula remembered with absolute clarity that when called for duty, Ty Lee would run out of her room quicker than Mai. Ty Lee had slammed out of her room so quickly once she almost ran headlong into an engineer checking dials in the hallway. Azula even remembered what the engineer looked like; brawny shoulders, startled golden eyes and a long beard with a nick cut out of the end.

That nick had come about due to Azula's cruel drill tactics. An overly zealous foot soldier had charged into the hallway at the shout of "Avatar!" He had come swinging a sword and only by jerking his head comedically back did the engineer keep his neck. His beard had taken the hit, however.

Azula smiled as she focused on the women's bantering.

8  
8

8  
8

8

8  
8

8  
8

"Your father taught you a lot of what you know, didn't he?" the mind healer asked. Azula cringed inward. Her strong shoulders slouched.

"Firebending, tactics, insanity. All in one," Azula mumbled. The healer made a non-committal sound. Azula had requested to sit with him by herself. It was bad enough memories drudged up around her father's rule stuck in her mind like soot clinging to a hearth. She didn't want Ty Lee to hear further.

"Let's look at a bit of that, shall we?" The healer asked. Azula sighed darkly.

"Another mind-walk? Why not? It's not like you'll see what I went through," she groused.

The mind healer gathered his tools, murmuring to Azula who climbed off her chair to sit and be grounded on the stone floor.

Azula closed her lids, focusing on the patches of darkness in her mind's eye. She began to sweat idly as she waited for the ringing of the bell. When she heard it, she fell rapidly inward. When Azula stood again, she was younger, but no less strong. She stalked along the corridors of the palace.

Her father was marching her past lines of omegas, men and women, to decide who to wed. Azula may have only been fourteen, but there was still the manner of locking down an heir. It wouldn't be hers, she knew. Her father wanted collateral on her. She'd shown irrational spurts of anger that eerily mirrored Ozai's, but her father was in no mood for dark competition.

Azula felt her life dwindling even at the young age she was. If she selected an omega and was forced to mate with them, she could very well be banished or killed before war against the Avatar took full precedence.

"Remember, Princess Azula, your omega exists to serve your every whim. You own them," Ozai's lips parted from his long beard as he gave a wry dark grin. Azula's thin shoulders hunched. Mother had been gone for years, but the reference to her still stabbed her through the gut.

Ty Lee's eyes flashed in her mind's eye. Azula bit her lip as she trudged beside Fire Lord Ozai as he helped inspect each omega like a piece of meat. Azula should have felt her cock stir at the sight, but her father's words and presence sickened her.

Ring! When the bell sounded, Azula gladly came back to herself. A cold stream of sweat trailed down her jaw. She swallowed hard.

"I'm thirsty," she whispered. The mind healer made clinking sounds and a cool glass of water was pressed into her hands. Azula carefully navigated the glass to sip from. She downed the glass in two long swallows and pulled back, gasping.

"The mind is a perfect ally or dangerous tool, Princess Azula," the mind healer went on. Azula snorted from her cross-legged position on the floor.

"You got that right."

"Do you need to do some breathing exercises?"

Her sharp inhales and exhales were loud as thunder to her ears, but Azula kept up with the technique the mind healer put her through. As she neared the end of the exercise, Azula wished Ty Lee were there. As she rose to her feet, she had to falter, hands wide out, to reach for the wall so she could find the door by route. The mind healer held her elbow, but Azula pushed him off.

Ty Lee's familiar voice came from the doorway and familiar hands were on her arm, leading her. Azula walked with her, and gladly, from the room that housed her walks into dark memories.

8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8

8  
8  
8

"I can't thank you enough for this opportunity," Takumi gushed. Iroh gave a benign smile. He knew how to play the game, and at his level, he was to control said game.

"Allow further opportunities for Azula's mind to stretch and heal and the lotus ring will be yours," Iroh promised. Takumi beamed.

"My mind healer's one of the best. She'll be seeing again in no time."

"About that." Iroh frowned. "I don't want the princess's mother to be in distress. Leave such details to me."

"Of course, my lord," Takumi bowed.

'It's probably all in her mind….' Iroh thought. He was no mind healer, but he understood the crushing weight of stress and the demands the royal family wrought upon each other. He stood up and Takumi jumped to follow, bowing low at the waist.

"Thank you for your time, my lord," Iroh said politely. Takumi beamed and bowed again.

"The pleasure is all mine. If the Lady Ursa would allow me to indulge her, I have an array of sweets from my pastry chef. He's one of the best in the province."

"I'll tell her," Iroh smiled. "If you'll excuse me…"

Iroh made his way to his shared bedchambers to share the latest news of Azula with Ursa. He had no way of knowing Takumi's inner plans to ensnare his niece.

8

8

8

8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8

Ursa stood at the window of her shared room, combing her long hair. She gazed over the hilly landscape that extended as far as the eye could see. The gravel pathway that came up from the mountainous hills up toward the manor was free of carriages, but she couldn't help but watch the causeway for long moments. She didn't know what she was looking for, but she kept looking all the same.

The door to the chamber opened and Ursa turned gladly to greet Iroh. He was carrying a tray of sweets and tea and they sat on the edge of the wide bed, talking and sharing. The older man blushed as Ursa wiped his mouth with the corner of a napkin. She ran a hand through his beard as she leaned back.

"I'm going to look in on her. She can't see me. And I miss her," Ursa decided. She had kept away after Azula's fall, intent on keeping further fear from her tall daughter. But she was eager to begin amends. Even if they wouldn't be extended directly to Azula's person.

"Carefully," Iroh agreed. He sipped his tea thoughtfully. "Perhaps in the morning while she's still asleep…."

Ursa's grin was wide. "And how do you propose we spend the evening, Iroh?"

"I was hoping entwined…. Passionately. As one." Iroh's words were gentle and poetic, but the fire in his loins belied them.

Outside the manor window, a leg came into view and disappeared. Zirin clung to the rocks with vigor, gloved hands holding fast. She pushed against the stone and climbed carefully. So, this was where Azula was. She passed the mother and uncle's room and their familiar faces told her she was at the right place. She just had to find Azula's room.

Zirin dropped down onto a balcony, slunk along at a fast pace, and hopped up onto a low roof top up ahead. She climbed over the top of the roof and continued on. She peered over the edge into windows below as she went. Finally, she glimpsed a long-haired woman in a bed robe and Zirin did a double-take, almost falling over the edge of the roof.

Azula! She was here! She wasn't restrained and Zirin's mouth pulled into a smirk. So's the pity for the manor's household. As she waited for Azula to run out of the room from the two wimpy looking healers, Zirin snickered. Long moments passed. Azula walked slowly far too slowly. She reached a hand out in midair, then sat heavily on the room's bed.

Her movements bespoke someone who was blind. Was Azula blinded? Zirin was aghast, stunned. Gone was the strong stance of the princess who had marched them out of Lord Shun's into the snow, prisoner in hand. Now, SHE was the prisoner, in body as well as mind.

'What happened to you?!" Zirin thought wildly. She pressed her cheek to the slate of the roof beneath her. That brought up another important question.

What was she to do now that she'd found her?

8  
8

8

*8  
8

8

8

8

8  
8

Azula's eyes opened and she gasped, unseeing, into the darkness pressing in around her. She couldn't hear the nervous scuttling of the healers; they must have flown the coop long after she'd fallen asleep. She had brushed off their efforts of pressing a sleeping draught on her; now she'd wished she had just sucked it up and taken it.

She had been in a dead sleep, dreaming as always, of her father. His cruel voice, large hands, and flashing golden eyes. He may have been a handsome man but his sneering facial contortions belied his looks. He was raising a hand to her, much in the same way she'd seen him do to Mother, when her eyes had snapped open and after feeling like she was vaguely falling in midair, Azula could feel the press of the mattress beneath her limbs. She swallowed, and flailed a hand in front of her face. She still couldn't see, not that there was much to see in the dark room.

A scuffle of shoe on stone nearby upset Azula so badly she almost pissed herself. She clutched her bed robe around herself and sat up, cupping a fireball quickly in one palm.

"Who's there?!" she tried to get her imperious tone together. Whoever was there didn't squeak in fear and, instead, fear was the one to pick Azula. She swallowed, wondering if she should just fling the fire and damn it all. A familiar scent wafted toward Azula's nostrils and she slightly untensed. "Ty Lee?"

She heard Ty Lee give a nervous chuckle. "Yes. I thought….I thought you couldn't sleep. The storm's causing quite a racket."

"Storm?" Azula asked, hating how she sounded like she was parroting everything. Suddenly, she heard deep thunder rumble through the skies outside and she almost cocked her old smile. She was never one to be afraid of storms, not in the slightest. She DID know how to bend and direct lighting after all. Although this was a far cry from riding the lightning, as it were. "Well, it's going now."

Ty Lee moved closer and Azula felt the edge of the mattress dip. She could sense her old lover's hesitation and Azula waited. They could hear the sudden pattering of heavy rain drops against the window's shutters. "Did you….come here for something, Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee frowned to herself. Azula had been reduced to an almost polite invalid, asking about her instead of taking. Her inner alpha had been effectively quashed. She couldn't say she didn't feel bad for Azula. She decided to reach out and take hold of her and try to help her grasp what she was.

"Yes. It may be forward, Azula…." Ty Lee laid her hand over Azula's and moved closer. "But I don't care. I chose to be here after all."

"What do you?..." Azula asked when Ty Lee's scent suddenly wafted full-force into her face and soft lips pressed against hers. Azula trembled, lips barely moving as Ty Lee murmured against her. The acrobat took her hands and slid them along her shoulders, urging Azula to move her hands over the fabric of her bed robe. Azula was shocked to feel her hands shaking. Ty Lee urged her hands on, to move over her curves above the fabric of her robe. Azula almost cringed inward. The touches felt too kind, too forced…. then Ty Lee's mouth was against hers, tongue opening her lips.

And Azula moaned as her tongue stroked back. Ty Lee sighed into her mouth as Azula kissed her back deeply. Azula felt a spike of confidence surge as she pushed Ty Lee's robe open, hands soothing and reaching across warm bare skin. Ty Lee's gasps urged her on. Round breasts filled her hands and Azula's fingers learned every curve in the dark. Ty Lee pushed Azula down onto the mattress and went with her. Their legs twined as they kissed and Azula's hand squeezed her breast.

"What are you…." Azula murmured when Ty Lee's lips were across her throat, her earlobe, and across her shoulders. She leaned back, shuddering, heat pooling between her legs. Oh no….. her shift sprang into being, rapidly swelling and it was too late to reign her lust in and keep the shift from happening or at least too fast. Ty Lee blushed in the dark. She was honestly glad she still got this kind of reaction from Azula. For long moments each day, she feared Azula wouldn't ever want her again. And here she was in her bed, feeling the evidence of arousal against her hip. "Hmm! That is….Ty…."

Ty Lee was glad to hear Azula use her old nickname. She banished the memory of Zuko calling her that and leaned against Azula's torso. They pressed, bed robes falling open partially, breasts rubbing, Azula's thick shaft surging against her hip. Ty Lee wanted to reach for her, to stroke her to orgasm, but her wrist was clutched by Azula's hand. She blinked in the darkness as Azula's ragged breathing thundered in her ears.

"No…. not yet." Those were words Azula never thought she'd hear herself say. She'd always been the one to throw her clothes off and jump on a sexual conquest. But even though the touches and kisses were driving her mad, she wanted to savor the dampness of the storm, the stillness of the moment and hear Ty Lee's giggles.

Ty Lee sighed against her shoulder. Her hand was released and she rubbed Azula's side instead. "Okay…." Whatever Azula needed, she would do. They lay, one leg entwined with the other, listening to the rain. Every so often, Ty Lee would lift her head and meet Azula's lips in the dark. Azula was startled how hungrily she reached for her. Their tongues slowly stroked and Ty Lee's hand was soft against her cheek.

As the hours drifted, Ty Lee dozed against Azula's shoulder. The princess kept her arm around her waist. She wondered how much of Ty Lee's robe was open but she didn't want to wake her and grope to find out. She'd gotten a good handful of her round breast before. The memory of the nipple growing erect in her palm made her smile in the dark. Azula surged her chi and drew it inward. Her shift went half soft, but was still present. Azula pressed against the warm body against her.

In a world without vision, the warmth was what she sought.

End for now

End notes: And here we go! Like it, smash that button, do that review thing :P Stay strong, my lovelies.

Most sincerely, pen

9/15/2017


	61. Entrance to the princess

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The Last Airbender!" Everyone belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon. Only the messed up plot is mine.

Author's notes: All Azula all the time as promised :P

CharlieBarrow: For all the messages and the ideas, I thank you.

Maraghoul: For helping me form this story for spirit's sake :P

QueenTyzula: For the prompts and nudges, thanks my friend!

Harley Quinn Davison: thank you for reading and reviewing my friend.

"Stoking the fire"

Chapter sixty-one "Entrance to the princess"

The first thing Ty Lee felt upon slitting her eyes open was extreme warmth and pressure. She opened one eye, her cheek pressed into the mattress as she lay half on her belly and side. Her bed robe was half open from her sleep gymnastics and she felt a hand slide along her belly, groping. Ty Lee stiffened then relaxed. Azula was fully pressed up along her back, hips grinding against her soft rear. The soft snores told Ty Lee she was sound asleep, and a quick glance over her shoulder confirmed that. Azula's lips were parted in her sleep and her loose hair was everywhere.

Her body seemed to have other ideas, and her hand gripped underneath her breast, reaching, as her other hand fisted the fabric of Ty Lee's robe. The acrobat blushed as she felt a rigid column of flesh poke through their clothing, rubbing insistently against her ass. Ty Lee tried to spread her thighs from her position, her vaginal lips dampening. Well, apparently Azula's body still wanted her. The sudden rush of want wafting from Azula's chi boosted Ty Lee's ego. She smiled into the mattress as she ground back against Azula.

Azula groaned in her sleep and began moaning in a strangled high-pitched way. The urgent sounds of want went straight between Ty Lee's legs. Warmth pooled and her clit tingled. Azula's gasps were growing in frequency and she pushed fully along Ty Lee's back, pressing her almost fully on her stomach, and climbing on top of her. Her lower half languidly pumped, her shaft fully formed and pressing slowly but insistently through the layers of clothing.

Ty Lee's face was in a blush, listening to Azula's breathless moans. She ground back as best as she could and was pleased to hear Azula's breathing grow strangled. When she came, Ty Lee jolted in surprise. She could feel a rapidly damp spot swelling against her rear and between her thighs, spotting her robe. Azula had come and hard against her. If their robes weren't in the way, she would have slid right on in and fucked her.

Ty Lee held Azula's hand against her breast as her breathing thundered in her ear. A few moments later, Azula groaned, as she roused from sleep. "Wha…."

Ty Lee heard the hitch of breath as the princess realized what had happened while she slept, and rolled over, daring to press against Azula's torso. The princess's golden eyes were open, unseeing, but her face was red in a blush. Ty Lee pressed flush up against Azula and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Ty Lee hesitated, giving Azula room to back out. She sagged with relief against the princess as she kissed her back. Ty Lee moaned softly, feeling her lust rise.

Azula had come, why couldn't she? Azula gasped with surprise as Ty Lee rolled on top of her, wrapping her thighs around her waist. Her golden eyes were wide and unseeing as her hands groped, found a grip and held onto Ty Lee's hips as she rubbed back and forth. Ty Lee could feel her shift stiffen once more and relished in the arousal standing up between them.

"Ty Lee," Azula said, surprise lacing her tone. Ty Lee moved her hands up to her breasts. Azula's fingers squeezed and felt. One finger circled her nipple, stiffening it. "What are you…"

"Ssh….feel me, Azula," Ty Lee murmured. She watched Azula swallow hard, her hands reaching up and down Ty Lee's torso, caressing her breasts. Ty Lee wrapped her thighs tightly around the alpha's hips and sat straight up on top of her. Azula's clothed erection stood up between them and Azula's gasps spurred Ty Lee on. She rubbed back and forth against Azula's shift, delighting in the throaty moans pulled from the princess's throat.

Just as Azula was really starting to thrust up against her, making Ty Lee's mouth go dry, the bedroom door opened. Ty Lee gave a squeak and rolled to Azula's side, covering her face. They were both decent and their bed robes were still fastened; but the healers could have knocked. Azula growled and sat up.

"Who dares?!" she sounded so like her old self that Ty Lee's heart hammered. She clutched Azula's hand. Ying and Tsung came in with the healers and one need only inhale to understand what they had been doing and who had released.

"Well, this is a surprise," Tsung said dryly. Her girlfriend giggled.

"Go on, you two," Ying said. Azula harrumped, making to sit up against the pillows. Ty Lee helped her, face bright red.

"I think that's enough of that," Azula said dryly. "Can I have a bath?"

The healers acquiesced and Tsung offered to help Azula into her bathwater. Ty Lee excused herself, and Ying dragged her off by the hand like an impatient school girl.

Tsung gently offered her hand to Azula's, sliding it into hers, so she knew where to hold onto as she stood. She had to smile, noting how the princess's bed robe clung to her frame in certain places. The scent of her release hung heavy in the air and there was an obvious tent in the front of her robe. Azula scratched her thigh, self-conscious as Tsung started the bathwater.

"I'll heat it," Azula offered. Tsung aimed her toward the tub and the princess warmed the filling bathtub with a short flame burst. Azula turned half to the side and let her rumpled robe drop. Tsung noted her shift was still very much in effect, noticing the flecks of fluid dripping from her erect member. Azula coughed and tried to will her chi low. Ty Lee had begun to rile her up after she had woken, but apparently she'd had a nocturnal emission.

Tsung whistled as Azula gripped the edge of the tub and climbed in carefully.

"Care to mention what's on your mind?" Azula asked coolly. Tsung smiled.

"Well, you're just in such good shape. I can see what Ty Lee likes," she said. The Kyoshi Warrior was surprised to see a thoughtful look dart across Azula's features.

"Hmm," she said coyly. Azula settled into the tub and began soaping herself. Tsung picked up the discarded robe with two fingers, grinning.

"Wow, there's so much, uhm, fluid. Guess you were having a good time," she said. Azula stiffened, face turning red. "It's a wonder you didn't have to mop in there."

"What happens in my sleep is not in my control," she said dryly. Well, not fully. Or the way she wanted it. But the dreams she was having when she woke up against Ty Lee were laced with flash images of licking, nibbling, thrusting. But the comment about the amount of release she could produce made Azula feel strangely proud. Her cock gave a twinge of agreement in the hot bath water.

Tsung let one of the servants collect the robe to wash and set out an outfit for the princess. The manor's household and pressed her tunic and trousers and they were freshly waiting.

Azula paused in her washing, thoughtful. She blushed again despite herself. "I guess Ty Lee could feel the dampness."

"No kidding!" Tsung laughed.

8  
8  
8  
8

8

8

In her own private bathroom, Ying chided Ty Lee.

"Well, I guess you two are doing much better," she teased. Ty Lee flushed.

"It's a big change instead of her thinking I'm out to get her. Which after all that's happened….I deserve that," Ty Lee mumbled. Ying handed her a bar of soap and helped tie the acrobat's hair up.

"She trusted you to get close enough to get on top of her. That's progress for your heart," Ying said hopefully. Ty Lee blushed.

"And to the physical side….spirits, I hope she still wants me one day."

Ying had smelled the alpha's stab at aggression when they entered. She safely could say she saw it coming for Ty Lee. "What do you think?"

Ty Lee gave a hopeful smile. "Yes…. It'll happen."

8

8  
8

8

8  
8

8

Azula inhaled deeply, letting the different fragrance of the flowers seep into her nostrils. She always asked to come to the gardens, and just being surrounded by the green was soothing. The company made it better. Ty Lee was by her side, her chi coaxing hers in small gentle waves. Tsung poured the tea and Ty Lee helped Azula get her fingers around her round cup carefully.

Azula sipped slowly, feeling a spike of panic. She sipped again, trying to keep her poker face in place.

"What is it, princess?" This from Ying.

Azula let the heat of the cup press into her palms. She swallowed, feeling ashes coat her tongue before she spoke. Not literally, but the ashes of disappointment may as well have coated her mouth physically.

"It….I can't taste it," Azula admitted. Ty Lee looked concerned. She made to touch Azula's knee, when Azula felt the edges of her mind's eye grow sharper, brighter. As she was rejoicing she was finally getting her sight back, Azula blinked hard. And fell inwardly when she noted it was her father across from her on the grass.

Azula's spine tingled and she blinked rapidly, hoping her vision was playing tricks on her. But Ozai sat under the sun, cross-legged, sipping his own cup of tea idly. His cruel golden eyes watched her over the cup's rim, unblinking. Azula sipped from her own cup obediently. She was dismayed how afraid she was.

"I heard you soiled yourself in your excitement. How is that being THE alpha, the Fire Heir?" Ozai asked gratingly. Azula tried to keep her spine rigid, but she was tired of these word battles. Azula cringed and froze at the same time and the odd slants of sunlight made her eyes weary. In a blink, all she could see was gone and only gray patches on black were her just reward. Azula could hear Ty Lee, Tsung and Ying again, but she swore she could hear her father laughing under his breath nearby.

Azula whirled her head sharply and looked almost up directly at the balcony from high up. Ursa darted back from the edge and hid low, heart hammering. It looked like her daughter could see again and while that was a good thing, seeing her might NOT be. She stayed low behind the wide balcony stone edge, keeping from view. After several moments, she made herself look over.

Ty Lee was helping Azula with her cup, indicating she still couldn't see. Then what was that? Ursa's heart beat a staccato rhythm despite herself. She waited a lengthy amount of time until footsteps approached and a set of shoes stopped just inside of her peripheral vision. Ursa looked up, almost sheepish, to Iroh's bemused smile.

"Azula looked straight up here. Has she gotten her vision back?" the nervous mother asked. Iroh blinked. He ducked down too, bending to one knee and out of sight without being asked. He peered carefully over the balcony's ledge.

"I wasn't told any different by the healers," Iroh confessed. He peeked again and lingered. Ursa fidgeted beside him.

"What is it?"

"What the spirits is that young man doing?" Iroh murmured under his breath. Ursa peered up by his side. They could make out Lord Takumi's fine robes as the young lord walked across the gardens toward the group of women. Ursa didn't know whether to be concerned for her daughter or not.

8

8  
8  
8

8

8

8  
8

8

"Good afternoon, Princess Azula," Takumi beamed. Azula swiveled her head in his direction but kept a neutral expression. She leaned on one hand and waited. Ty Lee crouched near her. The barest edges of their pinky fingers touched in the grass.

"Yes," Azula grunted. Takumi coughed. He reached up to touch the low hanging branch of one the trees.

"Once you've regained your sight, I hope you'll be pleased about our cherry blossoms. It's too early for the fire lilies, but we hope they blossom soon," he tried again. Azula's brow quirked.

"Yes, you've asked about the day and you've pointed out what I can't see. Is there anything else?" she snapped. Azula sounded so like her old self, the hard unyielding strength, that Ty Lee was comforted.

Ying smirked behind Ty Lee's shoulder to herself. Takumi grew flustered, but he drew strength that Azula couldn't see his reaction. His hands fluttered then he clasped them together at the waist.

"Well, I hope to regain your acquaintance. Over dinner perhaps?"

"Ty Lee and her friends too of course," Azula smoothly added. Takumi looked further flustered but gave a nod.

"Until tonight?" he asked hopefully.

Azula waved a hand at him and he finally left them.

"He IS housing us here." Ying tried being tactful.

Azula's fingers clutched at the grass beneath her leg. They dug in, green strands poking up into her palms. "Why does he keep showing interest? I can't even see." Her embarrassment was plain to see and Ty Lee's heart softened when her fingers reached toward her hand, groping for her fingers.

Ty Lee flashed a look with her friends. Their eyes were understanding and urged Ty Lee to go slow. Ty Lee gently touched Azula's sleeve to let her know where she was. Azula relaxed. Ty Lee's face was red. She was unnerved by Takumi's presence more than she could say. Azula turned her hand over Ty Lee's, keeping hold of her.

"Well, you are the Fire Princess and on the run with us. Also, maybe he IS interested? You are very striking." Ty Lee's cheeks tinged pink as she ventured carefully. Azula looked away, but her profile was thoughtful. If Ty Lee didn't know any better, she'd think that Azula was blushing as well. From her words? Ty Lee had once tried so hard in the past to get Azula to notice her during her campaigns. Maybe, just maybe, it hadn't been in vain…..

Azula reached around on the grass until her hand settled on Ty Lee's arm. "Shall we do more stretches?" she asked. Ty Lee agreed and they rose to their feet. Azula patted Ty Lee's hip and she blushed until she got the hint. She raised her leg until it was extended above Azula's shoulder. The princess ran her hand carefully down the firm calf, massaging the muscles there. Ty Lee felt an answered throb settle between her legs as she leaned into the stretch.

The small smiles on her friend's faces was encouraging as well.

8  
8

*8

8

8

8

8

Zirin peered over the edge of the rooftop. The bustling kitchen was below and the servants moved to and fro, preparing trays or stirring dishes on the large iron stove. One of the cooks opened the fire box below the burners and blasted a steady stream of fire from his palm in to keep the stove's temperature high. Zirin had been watching the staff for a night and a day now. She'd woken cramped and cold on the rooftop, and had to beat morning icicles from her cloak and clothes.

She wondered if she could take a servant's place to get close, but Iroh's presence complicated things. He would be sure to sniff her out, even if the young lord looked absent-minded. Not to mention Ty Lee. She knew her face and wouldn't forget being trussed up by her. Zirin growled and eased back up onto the rooftop. She rolled onto her back, and watched the clouds drift by carefully.

Azula was being cared for here. Should she really try to take her away? The dilemma was complicated and every day Zuko still sat the Fire throne. Zirin felt her dreams drifting away with Azula's eyesight.

End for now

End notes: Sorry so short, my lovelies. I had a strange last week and complicated weekend and Monday. I'd like to be back on my normal schedule, so the next post won't be up til next Friday or earlier. Stay strong, my lovelies. As always, if you liked, smash that review button and do that review thing :P

Most sincerely, pen

9/26/2017


	62. Dinner Exchanges

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The Last Airbender." Nathing.

Author's notes: I was asked if the dinner was gonna happen and I knew I had to see how awkward we can get :P Let's make it rain awkward :P

CharlieBarrow: For all the messages and thoughts throughout the day, thank you.

Maraghoul: I always appreciate your suggestions or input :P

QueenTyzula: your nudges and input are needed as well :P Thanks again, my friend.

Harley Quinn Davidson: Thanks for the kind words, hope you enjoy ^_^

Yubella: that will remain to be seen! Stay tuned to find out.

Lill: Thank you ^_^

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter sixty-two "Dinner exchanges"

"Father?" Takumi knocked on the door to his father's chambers. A servant girl was kneeling by his bedside, finishing up a conversation of some kind. She looked upset, but his bedridden father was touching her hand benevolently. His cheery smile tried to right the situation.

Takumi's father let go of the girl's hand. "Go on, my dear. We'll solve this little problem quickly."

The girl smiled at the elderly lord and bobbed a bow. It was far lower to him than to Takumi as she turned to go. Takumi arranged his father's bedside table medication.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, Mitsuko was upset about her uniform. Her spare was stolen from the laundry room. I don't know what that's about, but we should be able to locate a new one for her." Takumi's father eased back onto his pile of pillows, grimacing.

"Are you in too much pain, Father?" Takumi asked. He started opening medicine jars. His father sighed, resting his head back.

"I'll survive. What's this I hear about you entertaining the princess Azula? She needs her rest and …..rehabilitation." Like most nobles, the elderly lord knew how erratic and terrifying Azula was.

Takumi gave a low smile. "Just leave it to me, Father. I know what I'm doing."

"I hope you do." The elderly lord frowned. He knew his son was trying to court the ill princess, and garner his own access to the Fire throne. There would be no way she would choose to entertain more than an evening with him, given his status.

"Oh, I do," Takumi drawled. He paced back and forth and finally took his leave, offering a bow to his father. "By your leave."

"Go." The hand the elderly lord waved was frail and thin. As he settled back into his pillows, he was frowning. 'That kid better not mess things up with the princess.

Azula was not known for her patience or mercy.

8

8

8  
8

8

8

*  
8

8

Zirin tucked the hem of her tunic into her trousers. She had been lucky to locate a fresh uniform pressed and clean from the laundry room. She'd have to be careful. Mountainside Manor seemed to be an intimate location where everyone knew everyone. Zirin was only lucky that a few cousins and relatives of the established workers had invited their relatives over to help with the early spring cleaning.

She could blend right in. Plus, Azula would need her help to escape. She would need to be her eyes if she were truly blinded.

Should she try and get a moment alone with Azula? Or subdue Ty Lee? Lord Iroh's familiar voice rang out down the corridor and Zirin rushed in the opposite direction. She fell in with a gaggle of servant's relatives, all in new uniforms themselves. She ducked her head, letting her bangs cover her face.

Whatever she planned first, she had to get out of this hallway. Wouldn't do to be caught after the long journey.

8

8

8

8

*8  
8  
8

8

"There you are! Good evening, Princess Azula," Lord Takumi beamed. Azula flashed a neutral look toward his voice. Ty Lee held her hand and helped guide her to her chair. She sat only half gracefully, letting the edges of her calves locate the chair before attempting to sit.

Azula held onto Ty Lee's wrist when she made to separate. "Sit." She made it half a command and half a question. Ty Lee sat beside her and when Azula sensed she was still near, then she let go of her. Ty Lee's skin burned from the contact.

Ying and Tsung were ushered to their own seats and Ty Lee met their gazes, a cool expectant look on her face. Takumi loudly ordered wine to which Azula waved away. Ty Lee smirked in her head at the put-out look on his face. She supposed he was handsome in his own way, but she much preferred Azula's arrogant jaw and striking beauty.

"Very well! Shall we begin the first course?" Takumi gestured and five servants walked in, carrying platters. Each was set in front of a person. Ty Lee waited as Takumi gestured again and the servants pulled off the domes, revealing a green leafy salad with nuts and cheeses imported from the Earth Kingdom.

"It looks tasty," Ying said brightly, trying to hold up the conversation. Takumi raised an eyebrow as Ty Lee helped Azula reach for one of the strange metal forks and helped her navigate to her own bowl. After Ty Lee made sure Azula had gotten a few bites in, and helped guide her arm in a motion that would indicate where her salad bowl was, she turned to her own needs and took a few quick bites.

The sharpness of the goat-pig cheese was good and the nuts were crisp. Ty Lee could almost enjoy the meal if Takumi didn't begin his own grating version of what she could only think was courting. Her friends ate slowly, but even though their stances were relaxed, Ty Lee knew she could count on them in a moment's notice.

By the stiffness in her shoulders, Ty Lee knew Azula had come to the same conclusion.

"So, Princess! I have no doubt you'll see more day after day. You mustn't lose heart!"

All three women could have groaned aloud. Azula visibly slouched her shoulders, her strength receding a moment. She inhaled sharply and then exhaled. All her authority as an alpha was expelled and swelled over Takumi's person.

"Whether I can or not is not up to you." Iron lined her words and Ty Lee shivered at the force of her chi. Her nipples ached despite herself. "Is there any meat? Or do I only have lettuce to tide me over?"

The speed that Takumi hailed the servants was comical. The meat dish arrived, steaming hot as if it had been yanked from a pan in the oven a few moments ahead of schedule. Ty Lee touched Azula's hand, sliding her chopsticks into her long digits, and guided her wrist to the steaming plate.

Takumi pouted in his head as he watched the omega wait on Princess Azula. At the very least, he could try and lay the groundwork. He was almost shamed how quickly his beta instincts had been to submit before her more aggressive alpha chi. Lady Ty Lee's omega instincts were to receive and mold over Azula's raggedly hard chi. His own were to cower. Spirits, he needed a way to the princess alone…

"Girl! Leave it! Are you new here?" Takumi grated at one of the servants trying to take his salad bowl. The woman faltered and turned aside, effectively hiding her features.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I thought you were finished," she said lamely.

Takumi harrumphed and leaned back in his chair. "You must be one of the staff's relatives. Be quick to follow direction, girl. Got it?"

Zirin longed to cuff the irritating young lord across the chops. She was, herself, nobility and his attitude grated her spirit. She made herself incline her head demurely. "As you say, my lord."

Ty Lee made herself sip her water slowly, but her eyes were wide over the glass's rim. Tsung caught her eye and her careful pinch on Ying's thigh under the table got her lover's attention. Both girls communicated to Ty Lee without words to be on guard.

Ty Lee didn't know how Zirin had found them here, but the why was pretty obvious. She was going to try and steal Azula away. And she had stolen her here first! Azula turned her face toward her and Ty Lee shifted her chi in subtle waves over the blinded alpha, soothing her. She noticed Takumi giving a subtle scowl across the way when he noticed, but she didn't care.

8

8

8

8

8

*8  
8

8

8

"Halt! Who goes there?" Suki called.

The three hunters bowed respectfully at the waist. Suki had risen up through the ranks as more than the leader of the Fire Lord's favorite guard. She was essentially a royal captain in name now and the Kyoshi Warriors ran the imperial soldiers with ease.

"We are expected by Fire Lord Zuko, Captain Suki. Please, can you give him a request for an audience?" one of the male hunters asked as diplomatically as he knew how. Suki nodded, and gestured to two of her Kyoshi Warriors. They approached, fists held at the chest in greeting.

"Please escort our guests to one of the sitting rooms. I'll inform Lord Zuko myself," Suki said. Her Warriors smiled and led the three hunters away. Bright sunshine cascaded into the courtyard of the royal palace. The imperial soldiers were kept on strict patrols and sparring regiments. Suki found General Mak an agreeable ally and his loyalty to the throne was unwavering. The fear of the past attack on the palace had almost all but receded, but Suki wouldn't let either the soldiers or her girls let up the slack. The sun was heating the lands during the days, even if it was still cold at night, and with good weather heralding spring, easy access to the palace came with it.

Zuko was in his family's chambers, on his knees beside his daughter, talking happily to her as she rocked back and forth on her round tummy. Izumi got her pudgy knees under her and raised up, crawling toward her erstwhile father.

"She's doing it again, Mai! Look!" Zuko said happily. Mai fell to her knees beside her husband, cooing at Izumi. The baby's wide smile split her face and she cried out, soothed by her parent's flexing chi.

"Soon enough she'll be walking. Spirits help us ," Mai lamented. But the smile on her face was good and Suki didn't want to interrupt the family moment. Zuko made the decision by noticing her loitering past her Kyoshi Warrior guards on guard at the royal apartment's front door.

"Suki! Look, it's amazing. Izumi can crawl!" he gushed. The look of enthusiastic joy on his face was infectious and Suki smiled.

"She can! Careful, little princess," Suki said. She knelt down, her heavy warrior's robe crinkling. Izumi got to her boots and patted the hard leather carefully with chubby hands, squealing. Suki crouched down and collected the princess up in her arms. The baby babbled at her. Zuko took her, patting her back. "My lord, I'm sorry to intrude on your afternoon, but three hunters are here, asking for an audience. They said you were expecting them. Should I turn them away?"

Zuko straightened, his eyes snapping. "Of course not. Please direct them to the council room. There should be no one there to interrupt us."

Mai took the baby, but stood at her husband's side. "I'll come too, Zuko. And you can't tell me no."

"Of course not, Mai." Zuko's chi softened. He straightened his armor gauntlets over his tunic sleeves. He had left the heavy gloves off so he could play with his child. "Shall we?"

The three adults with baby in tow made their way to the council room. Zuko took his seat at the head of the long table and Mai sat beside him. Izumi sucked on her fist, staring with wide eyes.

Suki stood at guard at the door as the three men and women entered and bowed on their knees beside the chairs of the long table. Their cloaks had been taken and their sleeveless tunics were spattered with mud and slush at the hems as well as their trousers. Their eyes weren't fatigued so they apparently had found rest in a town inn before being received at the royal palace. Zuko gestured and they rose to their feet.

"Go on. What have you to report?" he asked imperiously. This part of ruling came naturally after a few tries. Mai smiled in his peripheral vision. She rocked Izumi against her breast.

One of the men began. "Fire Lord, we have indeed followed Lord Iroh's carriage tracks. He and your lady mother have taken up refuge at Mountainside Manor over a week's ride from the capital. Yes, we did make a quick search from the outside; your sister is there."

"And she hasn't run from there?" Zuko sounded amused, his hand smoothing over his chin. He set his jaw. "Very well. Thank you for seeing this through to the end. See my magistrate on the way out for your payment. And thank you."

Mai could see the strategies flitting behind her husband's eyes. She waited until the hunters began to sidle for the door.

"Zuko…"she warned in a low tone. Yes, Azula was at the manor, but so was Ty Lee. Since the two were in close proximity, it didn't seem wise to charge in; especially given the connection that was between them. Zuko could deny it all he wanted, and his past dalliances with the heir's mother certainly didn't help, but such a connection couldn't be severed easily. Mai knew Ty Lee had defied her husband for love. As cliched as all of that was. She sighed.

"Lord Zuko…." The female hunter stayed at the door's threshold, leaning beyond Suki's shoulder to plead with him. Zuko blinked with surprise, his hand extended to help Mai up.

"What can I do for you?" he asked. That she had stayed past her companions spoke of something that desperately needed to be said. At his nod, Suki let her pass. She fell to her knees before him.

"My lord, I must apologize. I asked my comrades not to give you this information, but I can't, in good conscious, keep it from you," she demurred. A pit formed in Zuko's stomach despite himself.

"Please, go on," he said. Mai turned to regard the woman hunter curiously, the baby staring with wide golden eyes.

"My lord, I must extend all apologies. While following the missing royal carriage, we observed Lord Iroh. He was…. Embracing your lady mother," she said tactfully. Zuko still got her drift.

"….You're certain?"

Mai was astonished Zuko kept his old temper in check so easily. His eyes blazed with a slowly building fury, however.

"Yes. I observed them enter an inn myself. That may not be abnormal for traveling such a long distance…but the way they touched each other certainly was." The female hunter hung her head, certain she would be punished. Zuko was oddly touched by her honesty. She could have obviously kept this to herself.

"Rise. You did well reporting all you'd seen," Zuko invited. The woman hunter rose to her feet and bowed at the waist.

"Thank you, my lord. I worried you wouldn't want to know….but the Fire Lord is just, above all else. I knew you'd want to know all I'd seen." A hard light filled the woman's eyes. Zuko nodded.

"You will receive a higher wage than your comrades. You've done well," he said again. The woman hunter left with a spring in her step. Mai sighed, bouncing Izumi. She touched Zuko's sleeve.

"Are you okay, Zu?" she asked softly. It may have been a redundant question. The troubled look in Zuko's eyes made her heart ache.

"No… I can honestly say I'm not," Zuko said as carefully as he could. The walk back to the royal apartments was a quiet affair. Once safely ensconced away from the rest of the palace, Suki shut the front door, and Zuko flopped onto a sofa in the sitting room. "Agni's balls, what did I do to deserve all of this crap?!"

Mai set Izumi on her husband's chest and her heart lightened when his hands reached up immediately to secure her on his torso. "What are you going to do?"

"Do? I have to secure Azula. That's what I'm going to do." Despite his harsh words, Zuko carefully rubbed Izumi's back. She laid her cheek on her father's tunic front, burbling. Mai sat beside the sofa. She frowned down to Zuko's troubled face.

"Zuko, I don't think you should. Maybe Ty Lee did this for a reason…"

"Don't, Mai. Please, I know what you're going to say. But Azula escaped! She is not going to go free after what she did." Zuko was slowly growing angry despite himself. Mai touched his arm. Izumi wriggled tiny stockinged feet on his belly.

"Okay, okay. But please, will you talk to Ty Lee first? I'm certain that will help Azula be reasoned with!"

"She can't be reasoned with. Azula is unreasonable!" Zuko sat up, clutching Izumi to his chest. "I am going, Mai. And as for Mother and Uncle…" A rictus of disgust distorted his features. "Spirits help me, this had to fall into my lap. I wish I didn't know!"

"Well, can't fault two old people for finding a moment…" Mai said. When Zuko frowned at her, she held his stare. "Oh, come on, that's not really hurting your reign and you know it."

Zuko rocked Izumi. "Really, Mai, sometimes you vex me…"

"That's my job, isn't it? Vex you as much as you've vexed me?" There wasn't a trace of humor in Mai's face now. The old hurt resurfaced. Zuko swallowed in the wake of it.

"I'm sorry…." He repeated. Mai gave his arm a hard pinch.

"You have a lot still to make up for us."

Zuko frowned sadly. He bounced their child and nodded. "Yes…"

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Are you still full?" Ty Lee asked. She was dressed down in her dressing robe and Azula wore a similar red bed robe. The princess grunted. She felt along the stone wall and gestured Ty Lee back as she found her way along to the window. She managed the wooden shutters herself and sighed as clear mountain air hit her in the face.

"Not as much. It…would do me good to stretch." Azula waited, blinking into darkness as her hands were extended. She internally gave a sigh of relief as Ty Lee's soft hands slid into hers. Ty Lee gently held her fingers, guiding her to the center of the room where the rug covered the stone floor.

"Well, let's begin." Ty Lee helped Azula lean on the floor, one leg extended and she followed. Ty Lee sighed quietly as her thigh and calf muscles slowly loosened, and pleasurable warmth uncoiled. Azula stretched quietly beside her, a small grunt escaping as she switched legs. Ty Lee followed the movement, but laid herself along her limb. Even after Izumi, she was still this flexible.

As she raised up, Ty Lee couldn't help watching the open window. If Zirin wanted to get close to Azula, she'd have to go through her. She wondered how to broach to Azula that she would be staying with her that night, when Azula switched legs. She held onto Ty Lee's arm for balance. Ty Lee's eyes smoldered along the expanse of skin Azula's tugged up bed robe revealed as she stretched her leg out.

"You can stay…awhile, if you want," Azula said. The hesitation in her usually arrogant tone was troubling and endearing at once. Ty Lee squeezed her hand.

"Of course, Azula," she said. Ty Lee hoped by staying and readily, that Azula's old confidence would return. But as she navigated the floor beside her, faltering, Ty Lee wondered what could be done to bring her sight back.

End for now

End notes: Sorry for the delay! Stay strong, my lovelies. As always, smash that button and do that review thing if you liked.

Most sincerely, pen

10/12/2017


	63. Tipped Hand

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last Airbender!" Nothing.

Author's notes: On we press. Stay strong, my lovelies!

CharlieBarrow: For all the ideas, and the nudges, thanks, guardsman ^_^

QueenTyzula: Thanks for the nudges and the thoughts.

Maraghoul: As always, this story wouldn't exist without your input.

Harley Quinn Davidson: Enjoy, enjoy.

Llll: hoping you enjoy this one.

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter sixty-three "Tipped Hand"

Ying flashed a mad grin to Ty Lee across the room as Azula washed her face in the washroom. "So, you'll be fine in here?"

"Knock it off, Ying." Ty Lee's voice lowered so it couldn't be heard from the washroom. "I'm counting on you guys to keep your ears open. She's here."

Ying sobered instantly. She nodded. "I think we should stay in here too, no matter what the princess says…."

"She'll know something's up," Ty Lee worried. She gave a flash of her old smile. "Besides, these are lethal." She held up her hands, wiggling her fingers. Ying smiled but Tsung took her arm, giving Ty Lee a worried look.

"Shout. Seriously," Tsung said. The lovers left, shooting a look laden with concern over their shoulders as they went. Ty Lee had a feeling they'd be on the edge of their bed, barely able to sleep. More's the pity for them.

As Ty Lee pulled back the covers of Azula's wide bed, she was not thinking about anything extra-curricular as it were. She was wondering how long she could stay awake to watch over Azula, or if she did sleep, could she wake in time before Zirin got in…. when a few crashes sounded from the washroom. There was no window in the washroom but Ty Lee found herself running anyway. A manic image of Zirin folded against the wall behind the claw-foot tub ran evilly through her mind's eye and Ty Lee burst in without knocking.

Azula jerked toward the door, golden eyes wide and unseeing. She palmed a fireball, and let it extinguish. She could tell by scent and chi that it was Ty Lee. "What is it?" she asked, almost painfully. Ty Lee made a quick once-over then leaned against the tub, sighing.

"Nothing, just checking up on you…. Are you ready for bed?"

Azula shivered despite herself. The words were innocent enough, but ever since that morning when she'd woken up wet and limp against the omega, her thoughts were going clearly to the gutter.

"If I said yes?" Azula asked. She heard Ty Lee hum under her breath as she tidied up something in the washroom.

"Then we'll go lay down."

Azula raised an eyebrow, grinning in her head. She took Ty Lee's hand and let her lead her from the washroom. The dratted healers were there, but Azula waved away a sleeping draught.

"I don't need it. Ty Lee's here while I sleep," she said. She could feel the spike of confidence in Ty Lee's chi and knew she'd said right. With these exchanges, Azula was more and more certain thoughts of her brother were being taken from the omega's mind.

She was here in her bed, in her presence, and Azula would be the alpha to reclaim her. She rolled her shoulders, unfastening her bun and letting her black hair fall free down her back. She climbed into the bed and Ty Lee led the healers from the room. Ty Lee couldn't help re-latching the window shutters. She blew out the lantern and climbed under an offered edge of the sheets. Sliding in, Ty Lee's bed robe pulled up along her legs, and Azula blushed, feeling a bare calf against her own.

Ty Lee froze, goose pimples rising on her skin. Azula leaned on one elbow, frowning to herself. She turned and aimed her lips toward Ty Lee's face. Ty Lee pecked her lips back, feeling a hint of lips moving back against hers as Azula leaned down on her pillow. The blinded alpha was smiling, a hint of the predator on her lips again. Ty Lee was startled to see it there.

"Azula?" she found herself asking.

Azula pulled the sheets over Ty Lee's hip, patting it into place. "Just getting you comfortable..." The old pounding pressure began to rise in her blood and Azula made herself inhale and exhale in shallow sips to get herself under control.

Ty Lee had to seem she wanted to be with her. She was the one that had drugged and stolen her after all, and she had fallen directly into her hands, needing her. It could all be a ploy, to get Azula all wrapped up in a nice neat little bow. But feeling the molding chi of the omega work around her made Azula not even care.

Obviously, it wasn't Zuzu's idea for his lovely concubine to run away with the head of the coup….

Azula waited as Ty Lee blew out the lantern and got comfortable. She felt as awkward as a pre-teen, waiting to see if she could touch, and how much. But the reciprocating chi Ty Lee danced in her direction told her it was okay. Azula hesitantly touched the hand beside her. She stroked Ty Lee's fingers. Ty Lee blushed as Azula lifted her hand and kissed the back of it.

Azula inhaled Ty Lee's sweet scent and she turned the small hand over in her grasp, pressing delicate kisses along her fingers and palm. Expanding on the chivalrous gesture earned her a gasp from the omega. Azula's prickly ego stoked back to almost her normal limits as she carefully kissed Ty Lee's wrist, angling higher. Ty Lee's small hand swept through her long black hair, urging her.

Their bare feet and legs touched under the covers as Ty Lee slid up against Azula's side. Warm, Azula was always so warm. Her firebending kept her as toasty as an oven sometimes, and for an instant, Ty Lee wanted to strip her robe and shove the covers off. Azula gave a happy hum against her head. Ty Lee turned her face up in the dark. Azula's mouth hovered above hers, seeking in the double darkness of her vision and the dim room.

Ty Lee stroked her cheek and urged her down. Azula's lips met the corner of her mouth, then adjusted and struck home. Ty Lee let the princess stroke her tongue into her mouth and she pushed her tongue back in gentle strokes. Azula gave a contented hum in her mouth, and her fingers traced Ty Lee's wrist. She pressed Ty Lee's arm to the mattress in a semi hold. The gesture at strength made Ty Lee's blood surge between her legs. She sighed, letting her chi out in comforting waves. It enveloped Azula's shaky life force and stroked the edges. Azula sighed, and her fingers caressed up and down Ty Lee's bare arm as she let her fingers go.

Azula tensed only for a moment when Ty Lee's fingers skimmed the back of her neck, sifting through her loose dark hair. "Ty…."

Ty Lee admitted she loved hearing her nickname on the princess's lips. She slid into the cradle of Azula's arms, loving how their bodies pressed up close. Her round breasts pressed up into Azula's, and she could hear the light groan in the alpha's throat as the evidence of a shift slowly sprouted between her legs and up against Ty Lee's hip. Ty Lee stroked Azula's face, trying to be gentle, but the evidence of the princess's arousal had her mouth dry. She wanted to touch her, she wanted to pull Azula into her, but the light gasp Azula pressed into her shoulder made Ty Lee's heart ache.

Azula's inner alpha would be released. She just had to know she wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm here, Azula," Ty Lee whispered. Her heart hammered in her chest. Azula traced her fingers along Ty Lee's jaw quietly in the dark.

"You are," she admitted. Just feeling the omega in her world of darkness made it somewhat bearable. And her sweet kisses were driving her slowly mad.

'Now,' her alpha instincts insisted. 'Do it now. She wants you…'

Ty Lee was touching her back, matching her kiss for kiss. The slow approach was so unlike her that Azula didn't know where to start almost. But Ty Lee slowly kissed her, urging Azula to stroke her tongue against hers. Azula's head swam. Her lust rose slowly and steadily. When Ty Lee made to push on top, Azula gently tipped her to her back and climbed on top.

Their limbs twined, and they rubbed against each other. After several minutes of being pinned, Ty Lee rubbed shamelessly against her protruding arousal, giving soft sighs of appreciation. The buzzed high noise inside Azula's head increased at the soft sounds of pleasure. She was doing that to her, not Zuzu. And they hadn't even taken their robes off.

It remained to be seen if things would keep progressing. When Azula felt a small hand along the sash of her bed robe, reaching, she gently took hold of it. She kissed the back of Ty Lee's fingers and pinned her down gently beneath the weight of her torso.

"In due time," she whispered. Ty Lee blushed in the dark. It was so unlike Azula to pass up a sexual conquest, especially when she was this hard. But she had to be content with what Azula would allow. She clutched her back gently, welcoming her weight onto her.

"Yes….."Ty Lee agreed. Azula's lips curved upward. She urged the omega's face up and kissed her longingly.

As Azula fell asleep slowly against her, Ty Lee marveled she could fall asleep in her physical state. She must have been tired. But as her face tilted against her shoulder, Ty Lee knew she had to be somewhat relaxed around her to sleep right in her arms. It was an ego booster and Ty Lee relished it, hands gentle along her back, gliding over the silk of her bed robe.

Ty Lee had dozed off beneath her, but a rustling at the shuttered window made her snap awake. As carefully as she could, she eased out from under Azula, pressing the princess to lay with her cheek against the mattress. With the princess at rest, Ty Lee gave a light hop off the side of the bed, and darted across the stone floor.

When Zirin darted her head between the shutters at the window, Ty Lee grabbed her. Zirin only had a moment to give a startled "oof!" as she was yanked inside to the floor. Ty Lee held one of her arms high up above her head, pressing her knee directly between Zirin's shoulder blades, pinning her and keeping her momentum off balance.

"What...!." Zirin hissed into the dark. Ty Lee gripped her arm higher, and jabbed her knee between her shoulder blades. Zirin was startled to feel her back start to go numb. Her fingers flailed. "Let me go!"

Ty Lee's grip was like iron. "You can't have her. She's safe here!"

"Is she?" Zirin hissed. She turned her face into the stone, glaring one eye up at Ty Lee's shadowy form. "Or did you blind her to keep her here?!"

"I didn't do that!" Ty Lee hissed. Her fingers gripped Zirin's wrist tighter. "I can't have you taking her away from here!"

"And I'm not leaving her with you!" Zirin hissed. "You mess her mind up. She's the rightful Fire Lord and we are going to win in the end…."

"I don't care about that," Ty Lee said. "Fire Lord, princess, she's still Azula."

Zirin huffed. "You meddle with her destiny, girl. I'm trying to right her to it. The nation will flourish under her."

Ty Lee shook her head. She'd heard stories of how Azula had fallen apart taking control of the nation before the Comet. "It won't do her any good, Zirin! She has to have peace."

'Leave it to Zuko. He can bear the Fire throne…. Azula doesn't need the stress of her lineage tearing her apart…..' Ty Lee's thoughts fell apart on top of each other, and she forced herself to whisper. Azula was asleep in the bed across the room, for the moment at peace, and stilled. She would do anything to keep her that way.

"Peace!" Zirin hissed, cheek pressed into the stone. "Peace can only come when Azula can see and Zuko is dead! You have to let her go with me. What good can you do, omega?"

Ty Lee kept her hold on the noblewoman, glaring in the dim room. "A lot better than you! What are you going to do? Carry Azula on your back through the woods and storm the castle yourself? You guys got lucky last time. You could have been killed!"

Ty Lee had seen the hole blasted through the hallway and doors of the throne room. It had long been repaired and the hallway fixed, but still, knowing Zuko did that to keep Azula away…. It chilled her to the bone.

"I'll figure something out!" Zirin hissed. Ty Lee carefully slid her knee down the woman's back, to just above her ass, to keep her leverage. She gave her arm a tug. "Up. You're going to Lord Iroh and he'll…."

Ty Lee's grip was good, so she was shocked when Zirin found a break to whirl out of, jumping for the window like a madwoman. It wasn't a neat jump. She half fell on the stone window sill, right leg scraping as she pushed herself out onto the rooftop.

Ty Lee bounded to her feet and made for the window. But Zirin was long gone. And she hadn't even gotten a glance where she had gone. Damn it!

Ty Lee stayed vigilant at the window, gazing back and forth. Finally, after several moments but really felt like an hour, she carefully shuttered and bolted the window panels. When Ty Lee climbed back into the bed, Azula groaned in her sleep and rolled closer. Ty Lee blushed at the leg thrown over hers, and the arm round her breasts. She cuddled into Azula's warmth, eyes darting around the room.

As dawn approached, Ty Lee finally let herself go.

8  
*

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

When Azula woke, she felt the warmth beside her and a careful inhale and testing surge of her chi told her the body belonged to Ty Lee, of course. The omega slept deeply and evenly. Azula gently touched her cheek with soft finger tips, unwilling to wake her. By and by, Ty Lee woke with soft yawns. Azula smiled what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"You're up," she said. Ty Lee giggled. Azula felt warm lips on her cheek and blushed.

"Did you rest well?" Ty Lee asked. Azula nodded. Far easier than she would have thought. She hadn't dreamed of her father but once, and Ty Lee's approach in her dream had driven him away. The glad feeling of that dream stayed with her listening to the omega's bubbly tone.

Azula nodded. She reached, and her fingers grazed Ty Lee's face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Did you?"

Before Ty Lee could answer, there was a knock at the door. "Must be Ying and Tsung."

"Call them in," Azula sighed. It was them, but the healers had beaten them inside. Lord Takumi was on the Kyoshi Warrior's heels. Ty Lee sat up in the bed and made to get up. Before Azula could bring her back, the wheedling tones of the young lord rang out. She sighed.

"Takumi." Azula made his name sound like a chore.

"Good morning, Princess," Takumi chirped. "Can I interest you in our small waterfall just outside the manor? It makes wonderful music."

Azula had to admit, he was bringing her blindness into account. She grunted, sweeping her long hair over her back.

"Perhaps…." She said. Takumi chirped in her peripheral. Of course, he didn't want Ty Lee to go with. She was ready to refuse when the lord took his leave. Ty Lee took Azula's hand and led her up from the bed. "He sure is a pain."

"Be that as it may, he is being a gracious host," Ty Lee said carefully. Azula felt she shouldn't have bothered to make nice.

8

8

8

8

8

8

"I hope you enjoy the wine. It's made and casked here at the manor," Takumi said. Ty Lee raised an eyebrow. The tray before here was beautifully decorated, with a tall lute of glass filled with a dark red liquid. There were even a few sweet breads on a plate and Ty Lee nibbled on that instead.

"It's too early to have a drink. I must get back to Azula," Ty Lee said carefully. Takumi's eyes were too bright, too shining as he smiled.

"Just a sip. You won't be disappointed."

Ty Lee picked up the glass to be polite. She took a sip, then another. She had to admit, the flavor was very good. Heady with a touch of sweet without being too overpowering. Before she knew it, she had finished the glass. The glass tumbled and fell to its side as Ty Lee tried to set it back on the tray and missed.

She blinked, feeling her head waver. "What…" was all she could say before her vision swam and her breathing slowed. Takumi was smiling widely as her vision blurred and her eyes began to slide closed. No, no, she couldn't fall asleep! She had to stay awake…Azula….

Ty Lee's last desperate thought was for the princess as she fell, unconscious. Takumi neatly caught her as she pitched forward, gently laying the omega onto the floor.

"Sweet dreams. You won't miss much, my lady," Takumi murmured. He locked the door behind him. The last he saw of Ty Lee as he left was her leg peeking out from beneath the table.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Azula was clutching her knees tightly with both hands as Ying combed her hair. She was as gentle as Ty Lee, and she expertly tied the long black tresses into a tidy topknot.

"Where's Ty Lee?" Azula found herself asking the omega's close friend. She heard Ying sigh behind her.

"I'm not sure, princess. But, don't worry! Tsung's looking for her now," she said brightly. While she was a little tense with Zirin on the loose and her lover out of sight, Ying knew she could trust her to find Ty Lee. What if this was Zirin's doing…?

Azula grunted. "Yes…hopefully she finds her." It was so unlike Ty Lee to be away that Azula was truly troubled. In her past glory campaign days, she didn't put much stock into staying near her companions. She knew they would seek HER out. But Ty Lee's absence delivered a blow to her middle. Especially since she had been trying to convince her she was on the princess's side.

'Zuzu, zero. Me, one,' Azula snickered in her head. The old conceited mental tone almost soothed her anxiety. Almost. Ying straightened Azula's tunic collar and hummed behind her. Azula adjusted the cuffs of her sleeves and stood up swiftly. She cleared her throat.

"Is he going to show his face or what? We should just join your lover in her search," Azula said, Ying made a non-committal sound and then Takumi's wheedling voice sounded from the doorway. Of course. Just about everyone was getting the jump on her these days.

"Shall we, princess?"

Azula sighed. She walked slowly across the room, Ying at her side not touching but guiding her by her close proximity. Azula stopped in front of the annoying voice. She blinked sightless eyes. "Let's go already."

It wasn't like listening to some waterfall was going to fill her days with sunshine and rainbows, but the distraction was there. As they left, Azula kept her ears sharpened and honed. She listened to the servant's random bits of gossip as Takumi took her arm to guide her down the stone stairs and to a side manor door. Azula almost flung him off her at that first touch. How DARE he!

She seethed, her chi roiling. Even he had to feel its turbulence. But he kept up a merry chatter. Azula heard a side door open and Takumi led her out. Grass crunched beneath her boots. Azula kept her ears open. She couldn't sense Ty Lee's chi anywhere and the steadily rising volume of a waterfall interfered with her senses. Sudden paranoia made Azula wonder if Takumi wanted her here on purpose for the sake of blinding her hearing as well.

"Careful….step here…." Takumi guided Azula by the elbow toward what sounded like a fast rushing waterfall. The noise echoed and escalated in volume in Azula's ears. She grit her teeth and minced her steps across the grass. She had no idea how close she was to the water and she wasn't about to ask.

"There, I can hear it. What do you want?" Azula asked point-blank. She could feel the beta's chi waver and recoil at her abrupt tactless question. Takumi coughed.

"A host should always be gracious to his guest. I attended the royal academy in the capital once. Same as you, I bet!" Takumi said, a little too closely to her ear. Azula frowned.

"I didn't know. And I don't care." Her old iron came back, lining her words and she was pleased to feel dismay uncoil through Takumi's chi. She frowned when a solid line of fear traced up and down her spine. She was unaccustomed to relying on anyone for help, and she found she DID need his help back inside the manor. She had no idea where the side door to the grounds were! Azula cursed herself for not counting her steps, focusing on the stupid waterfall sound instead. She was well and truly blinded. "Where ARE we anyways?"

"Outside the manor."

Azula hissed, irate at the intentionally vague description. She was through with playing and grabbed Takumi by the shoulder. She shook him, delighted in his startled gasp. What kind of man was he? She should shake him to an inch of his life. "And WHERE is THAT?!"

"Where we won't be disturbed. Princess, if I may, I would be a good match. I can extend the proper courtship for your position…. even if you remain princess…."

Azula flung Takumi off her in disgust and took two shaky steps back, boot heels reaching for the grass. "WHAT in all blazes are you yammering on about?! What match?"

"Between you and me! I may be a beta, but it's not unheard of for betas to conceive for alphas…I have taken that into consideration. Forget the omega girl…."

Ty Lee! She'd almost forgotten her. Azula growled as memories of Ty Lee's face filtered through her dark mind. "Where is she?"

Takumi gave a shaky laugh and Azula whirled as his voice moved to the left of her.

"She won't interrupt, don't worry…"

Azula's fists flared with fire and she turned toward his voice. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

Takumi swallowed noisily. "She's…."

Azula snarled and spun on her heel. Sightless, her angry stumble probably looked comical, but she was beyond appearances. Azula grasped and faltered in her hurrying steps, feeling for anything in her path. She was never more relieved to hear a familiar voice in her life when a door slammed open VERY close to her left, and Ying's voice called her name frantically.

"Azula!"

Azula felt the stone wall in front of her, pushed from it, and rounded to her left. Familiar fingers gripped her tunic sleeve, guiding her to the door. "Ying? What's wrong? Is it Ty?"

Ying walked her quickly inside and Azula was absurdly grateful. "Yes! We can't find her, and Tsung is looking…. I went to find you and you were gone!"

"Have you found her?" Iroh's voice rounded the corner and Azula cringed, on display as it were, and she could do nothing to hide herself. "Oh, you have…"

Ying faltered, but Azula gripped her wrist desperately. "Reunions will have to wait, Uncle. I have to find a member of my party."

Ying gratefully went with her, bobbing a bow to Iroh as they passed, and hurrying Azula up the stairs, carefully.

Takumi walked inside slowly, looking around warily as he did. Iroh crossed his arms.

"If this is going where I think it is, you and I are having a long conversation. NOW." Iroh said.

Takumi hung his head. Even if he broached his mistake to his father, he knew as a member of the White Lotus, he would acquiesce to a Grand Master of the society. He really was out to wash on this one. "Yes, my lord…."

8

8

8

*  
8

8

8  
8

Tsung met the two upstairs. With a muttered "I found her," Azula gladly followed the tall girl's voice as she led them up another flight of stairs and down several hallways. They pushed inside and Azula was dismayed to feel Ty Lee's limp form on the rug. She knelt down, carefully reaching, and cradled the girl's head in the crook of her arm.

"What happened?!" Azula barked. Tsung grumbled, turning over what sounded like glasses on the table.

"Looks like a bit of the bubbly, princess. Ying, can you find a healer?"

"Sure."

Azula tensed, every muscle in her body tight and quivering with rage. Poison? Was that it? When a healer's quavering voice faltered in the doorway, she snapped at the man to hurry up and potion her a potion for the fallen omega.

Azula stood, grasping Ying's wrist a little too roughly as she led her to another bedroom. Tsung said she was going to bring Ty Lee, and Azula knew the tall girl could handle her slight weight. Ying sat Azula on the edge of a strange bed, and she reached, feeling Ty Lee's limp arm on the comforter. She held her hand lightly, wishing she would wake.

Azula listened for Ty Lee's breathing, and the involuntary sounds of the Kyoshi Warriors tidying up the new bedroom.

"I think it better if you took up residence here, princess. Tsung and I will take up the bedroom next door," Ying said sternly. Azula nodded. She brought up Ty Lee's wide smile in her mind's eye to focus on.

"Yes! Farther from Lord Fancy Britches," she complained. "He is SO on my royal shit list!"

"What'd he do?" Tsung asked nearby. Azula grunted, blushing angrily.

"Made a play for my hand. Who does he think he is?!"

Ying giggled despite herself, and sobered over the situation. For an instant, it sounded like girlfriends shooting the shit. "Definitely out of his league, for sure. You'll be safe here, princess. We'll make sure of it."

Azula almost thanked her out loud. But her soft grunt, and her tightened hold over Ty Lee's hand was visible thanks enough.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Zuko peered into his bedroom. Mai was napping, robes askew. Izumi was curled up in a ball beside her and Mai's arm was protectively over the baby. He padded closer and knelt beside the bed. Mai opened her eyes as he laid a handful of fire lilies on the bedside table.

"The symbol of fiery love," Mai observed. "The royal gardener must be throwing a fit."

"They'll grow back," Zuko said airily. He stroked her arm and smiled as their baby pressed into Mai's chest as she slept. "I'm leaving for Mountainside Manor, Mai. I'd ask you to come, but I know you won't."

"Who says I won't? I just choose not to get ensnared in Ty Lee's foolishness." Mai's words were harsh, but her eyes were gentle. She did hope their friend was okay. Zuko liked to think also she was keeping away from Azula for his own sake too. Fierce love for her clawed in his heart.

"I have to arrest Azula. She went against my crown. She has to answer for it," Zuko said evenly. Mai's eyes sparkled.

"Don't just capture Ty Lee as well. I'm sure she'll tell you what she wants."

The old hurt left by Ty Lee clawed Zuko in his chest. He huffed and looked away. Of course, it bothered him that she had run off with the conspirator against his rule. It was seen by many as an open act of defiance. But he knew Ty Lee. She wasn't doing this just to get him. It was for Azula. His sister who destroyed many things in her wake and was destroying one more life thrown into her orbit. He raggedly sighed.

"Yes, I'm sure she will."

Ty Lee's daughter opened her eyes and grinned, noticing him. It was very much Ty Lee's unabashed smile and Zuko's heart lurched. He took the baby and sat on the edge of the bed, crooning to her. She patted his smooth cheeks and drooled against his tunic front.

Mai leaned on one elbow watching her husband grapple with his options and with himself. It was just like Zuko, always trying to do the right thing and still getting bitten in the ass for it. She touched his arm. Zuko gave a brave smile but her lips against his gave him strength. "Mai?"

"Go then. Just come back in one piece. With or without Azula," Mai said. She left Ty Lee out, knowing she would stand up for her new position. Silently, she wished her friend well.

Zuko handed Izumi back to Mai and stood. "I'll have news for you soon." Silently, he wondered if Ty Lee would come back if he asked.

End for now

End notes: Like it, hit that button and do that review thing. Until the next time!

Most sincerely, pen

10/21/2017


	64. Passion Play

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the last Airbender!" Nada thing.

Author's notes: Well we have it. We're here. Ready for sexy times? We all are! Let's go :P

CharlieBarrow: For the thoughts, thank you, guardsman.

QueenTyzula: Thank you for the nudges ^_^

Maraghoul: For forming this story to begin with ^_^

Harley Quinn Davidson: just you wait and see!

Llll: thanks for the kind words.

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter sixty-four "Passion play"

It was strange being around Ty Lee constantly.

But after she had woken with a healer's potion, and the situation had been explained, Ty Lee was all for staying. Only Tsung and Ying were permitted after they had kicked all the healers out. And Azula didn't want her out of earshot. Or out of the room at all.

It was so strange. But after waking to this dismal manor, and suffering mental walks and lapses, then her blindness, Azula was content to rely on the woman she once distrusted more than anything.

Words were often sniveled to her throughout her years as the princess. Azula had learned as a child to sniff out a lie, and who was being sincere. And Ty Lee may have chosen to give her feeble alpha of a brother an heir, but she was with her now.

'She made Father go away. She's not leaving me in the dark,' Azula thought. She felt Ty Lee gently touch her shoulder and likewise, Azula's hand rested on Ty Lee's shoulder. From the small curve, she could remember the slope of the omega's arm, the curve of her breasts, her hopeful wide smile and shining brown eyes. The memory alone served as Azula's hand settled along the small shoulder. The small gasp that met her ears told her the touch was not unwanted.

"It's raining again," Ty Lee said beside her. The window shutter was slightly open instead of all the way for some reason, and the pattering of water filled Azula with ease. The first time Ty Lee had touched her again had been on a rainy night….

Azula nodded, pleased. The closeness of the two was soothing, yet tension roiled between them. Azula knew it had more to do with sexual anticipation. She could feel Ty Lee's chi stroking hers in odd intervals throughout the long day, and while it was pleasant, Azula knew there was more than just the body to focus on.

Ty Lee had left her loser brother for her, sure, that was to be expected in her dominant alpha mind. But her child as well? A mother had to love their children….and as nagging a thought as that was for her own circumstances with her own mother, Azula had to concede Ty Lee was a doting type. She must love the princess with an open and pure heart. But that affection was surely being turned to her. Azula wanted to know why.

She also didn't know whether to be flattered or terrified. She didn't believe in love. Right? Mother had left her, Father had abused her mentally and physically, everyone that had tried to be close to her only wanted something in return because of her status.

Only Ty Lee and Mai had ever felt like true companions. The time in the Earth Kingdom was the freest part of Azula's life to date. In this new room high in Mountainside Manor could feel as free, if Azula didn't feel the cringing fear that her mother was on the grounds, along with that conniving young lord.

But Ty Lee, Tsung and Ying had tried to make her stay there, especially in this new safe area, as freeing as possible. Azula wouldn't admit it aloud, but the two Kyoshi Warriors were comforting presences for her. They didn't scrape, didn't make demands. They were there to help their friend, and through extension, her.

And then there was Ty Lee…..the omega gasped when Azula took her hand, signaling to the window.

"Rain's picking up. Can we go to the open area again?" Azula asked regally. Ty Lee murmured a yes and she tugged Azula's hand, gently leading her to a door. It was the side door of the new chamber, not the front door which was barred and locked. It led to an open sunroom, the sky open in a large opening in half the roof and side of the stone wall.

It certainly was open to the elements and Azula sighed as she tilted her head back, letting sprays of rain fall across her face. She held her arms out, enjoying the splashes of warm wet across her face and arms, her hair dampening rapidly. Ty Lee giggled behind her. Azula toed her boots off and peeled off her socks. Barefoot, she stalked back and forth across the damp stone floor, reveling in the primal feeling that surged through her. When she moved past Ty Lee, she grasped her wrist gently, tugging her close. Ty Lee's high gasp rang in her ears and Azula could see her startled expression frozen in her memory.

Ty Lee had touched her first that one night so Azula would return the favor. She touched three fingers beneath the omega's smooth chin and titled her face up. She leaned in, got her cheek by mistake, then adjusted. Ty Lee's lips opened beneath hers and Azula tasted the sweet warmth of her mouth with slowly building hunger.

As the rain fell, Azula kissed Ty Lee back, the old familiar hunger clawing in her belly and demanding to be let loose. Her shift sprouted, swelling rapidly in her trousers, and Ty Lee pressed against her, arms round her neck, could feel every inch. Azula, in the midst of sucking on Ty Lee's lower lip, reigned her lust in and tried to lower the hot bank of coals that her chi had become. It was slow going. She finally managed to keep her shift at a respectable swollen length, hard but not demanding to be freed. At least not yet.

Azula parted from Ty Lee's lips and she was startled when the omega pressed her warm lips across her face and eyelids. Azula trembled even more from that than a fully erect shift.

"Azula…spirits…." Ty Lee sounded overwhelmed. And somewhat unsure. Azula could hear her saying that to Zuzu in her head. Growling inwardly, she cupped Ty Lee's cheek. Her fingers smoothed over the features she remembered so well. Ty Lee wasn't smiling, but her lips caught at Azula's fingers and gave her thumb a jaunty nip. Azula growled, pleased by the reaction. The rain plastered their bangs to their foreheads as they leaned in. Ty Lee's hand on the back of her neck guided Azula to the right place. They drank of each other's sweet mouths, small moans uttered with abandon.

Ty Lee smiled as Azula pushed her toward a stone bench in the sunroom. It was too narrow for them both, but Azula found a way to kneel beside it. Her hand was heavy on Ty Lee's belly. The omega squirmed as warmth pooled between her legs. She moved toward Azula. The princess grinned as Ty Lee pulled her to the stone floor. They rolled, testing each other's strength and it was arousing to pin and be pinned. Ty Lee wound up on top in a limber show of strength but Azula wasn't afraid.

She arched her back, preening as Ty Lee stretched atop her, limbs entangling with her own. Azula gripped Ty Lee's narrow waist, feeling her arch on her waist. Even after a baby, she was still flexible.

"Ty….." Azula moaned. Her breathless moan filled Ty Lee with pride and lust. She leaned down and pressed kisses across Azula's face. When she met her lips, Azula cupped the back of her head, holding her in place. Ty Lee moaned against her. Just as she was working on unfastening Azula's tunic, a short laugh met their ears. It was Ying, and she sounded pleased, not embarrassed at walking in on them.

"I know rain sex can be fun, but really," Ying teased. Azula flashed a mad grin in her direction. Ty Lee's fingers moved her sopping wet bangs out of her eyes.

"Somehow, I think you speak from experience," Azula bantered. Ying laughed in her peripheral.

"How'd you guess? Come on up, gooses, Tsung's getting us dinner. We're going to do things this way and keep everyone out until we're safe. Iroh can hold the fort down out there."

Azula sobered at the mention of her uncle. She nodded. She winced as her back shifted on the stone floor. Ty Lee rolled off her and helped her up with a hand on her arm.

"This is the best way," she agreed. "Far too many people have tried to exploit us…."

"Well, this is our sanctuary, and we'll keep it so," Ty Lee vowed. Ying bantered as they strolled from the area of rain to the main bedroom. Tsung had re-latched the door and was setting up their large dinner tray.

"Where will you and Tsung sleep?" Azula asked. She didn't need to mention aloud that Ty Lee would be with her. It was all over her face.

Tsung made a sound of pleasure. "There's another room off down the hall connecting only by this room. We'll camp it out in there. In case you and Ty need privacy."

The two Kyoshi Warriors sounded utterly happy for them, and Azula was grateful. Usually she wasn't. Usually she just took what she wanted, everyone be damned.

But a sobering thought pressed in on Azula's mind as Ty Lee helped her manage her chopsticks and find her plate. Memories of Zirin's pinched face, the horror on the deserting soldiers faces and the pit of mud and slush was glimpsed in her mind's eye again. There, that was holding her down and binding her spirit. Ty Lee may have forgiven her, but Azula had to do something she never did usually.

Apologize. Her omega had gotten an apology from her in the past on Ember Island, but Ty Lee was the only one deserving of apology. Even if she'd hurt her first.

Azula's mood darkened abit as she went about how to broach it. Hearing Ty Lee's bright words beside her made her heart lag in guilt. It wasn't often or ever she felt guilt. And it was truly beleaguering. How did people stand it?

As the four women ate, small talk filling the enclosed room with ease, Azula went over the familiar field of strategy in her mind.

8  
8

8

8

8

8  
8

8

8

Azula undressed in the washroom. It was apparent this tucked away chamber hadn't been used in some time. She sneezed as random dust particles filled the air. Tsung had filled the bathtub with water from the pump, and she had firebended the temperature up. The three women darted out for a moment to give her some privacy. Azula's hands went to the sash of her robe and as she worked the knot sightlessly, a loud rap at the window caught her attention.

For some reason, Azula didn't call out to Ty Lee. Takumi wouldn't be fool or reckless enough to camp out on the rooftop. Somehow, she thought not. Azula felt across the washroom, and unbolted the shutters by touch. She felt the cool night air on her face.

"What," she mumbled to nothing in particular.

"Princess. Are you okay?" It was Zirin. That surprised Azula so badly it clearly showed on her face.

"I should have known you'd have found me. Well done," she cheered lightly. Zirin huffed to the right of her.

"You're blind and you can still joke? What is going on around here?" she cursed.

Azula sobered. Ty Lee and the Kyoshi Warriors alone had kept her dark thoughts at bay, but they seemed to encroach on the corner of her mind rapidly. Father, Mother and Zuzu fucking Ty Lee filled her mind's eye. Azula blinked, sightless eyes darting.

"Not much, believe me," she murmured. Suddenly, her plans for the throne roared to mind. But it just didn't seem that important anymore. Ty Lee's smile in her memory dimmed the outcome of that harrow night bit by bit. "I can't do much of anything without help, Zirin. You ARE loyal. But I must stay here for the moment."

"Is it the omega? You'd rather rut than claiming your birthright?" As ever, Zirin was directly blunt and to the point. It was something Azula had admired in her. Azula frowned now.

"She may have given Zuzu a brat, but she chose to take me here. Things are better near her. Believe me…"

Zirin remembered each day in winter that Azula would leave her soldiers to sit in the icy woods alone. She must have been grieving her lost moments with the concubine. She certainly had reacted to royal pamphlets about the newly born princess in horrible ways. It was clear the princess had a thing for what she thought she couldn't have. She scrambled on the edge of the rooftop above Azula's head.

"Fine. But I'll be watching. Any second the omega slips, I've got you."

"Don't hold your breath!" Azula leaned out the window to call. She paused, smelling the cold air and listening hard. After several moments of silence, she latched the window and felt her way back to the bathtub. Azula was just sliding into the hot water when Ty Lee stole in to pour in bath salts.

"Can I wash your hair?" she asked. Azula smiled and sat up straight.

"Go right ahead."

8  
8

8  
8

8

8  
8  
8

8

The bath was enjoyable and after Ty Lee helped Azula climb out, and handed her a large towel, Azula heard a loud splash after rustling of garments. Azula gave a small smile as she heard Ty Lee start to bathe. She knew the omega's eyes were all over her body as she dried and Azula took care to go slowly, showing off her curves and taut abdomen. She had to turn and show her backside to keep evidence of a growing shift from sight.

Azula inhaled and exhaled, raking her chi low to get hold of herself. Ty Lee's scent was very sweet and all too enticing. She slid into her bed robe and tying the sash, took short fumbling steps to the main bedchamber outside. Tsung and Ying were talking in soft whispers, but called out greetings as she made her way in. As the Kyoshi Warriors straightened things for her and lowered the paper lamps, Azula sat on the edge of the wide bed. They had dusted the room, but the stray dust particle made her nose wrinkle. Dark thoughts were encroaching in on her mind's eye once more.

Azula blinked, the dim light of the lanterns shading her blindness with patches of gold behind her eyelids. Apologize…..she knew how to do that. Right? Okay, she was no expert. That one time on Ember Island had been a fluke. Ty Lee's tears had startled her so much the words had just tumbled out. Maybe she could do the same here. But dwelling on trying to get the words to tumble out wasn't going to make it happen.

Azula sighed, adjusting her bed robe. Unbidden, a memory of her childhood came calling and like an unwanted house guest, unlatched the front door and walked right on in. Her mother was dragging her by the wrist somewhere to force an apology to some advisor or someone who didn't matter to her. Her mother was scolding her, as usual, and the words she had forgotten swarm to the surface.

"You will apologize! You will say you're sorry! Azula, this has to stop. You have to learn humility!"

Azula was startled to remember tears in Lady Ursa's eyes. She hated her, she was certain. Why was she crying? But as a child, she didn't see the tears. She had dragged her feet, sulking and scowling. When presented to the stupid advisor, she gave a half-assed apology, then lit the man's pants on fire to make up for the words that had been forced from her.

But she could say those words now and mean them. Azula had buried Ty Lee in snow. She could have frozen and died before anyone happened upon her shallow grave. Really, the frantic thoughts in Azula's mind had been to incapacitate the traitors. But the action had horrible implications and Azula swallowed hard.

Was she deserving of touches and affection? Ty Lee had been ready to kiss her back and touch her today. It awakened every fiber of Azula's being and her inner alpha was slowly awakening, yawning and licking its chops. But until she made herself say the words, she didn't feel too good about the possibility of sex. It would be far more intimate with Ty Lee. Azula wanted it to be so.

Maybe she was slowly growing to trust her. If Ty Lee wanted, she could have had her chained up and shipped back to Zuzu. And in her blindness, Azula trusted no one to help her. The washroom door opened and Azula sat up in a hurry. Her hands clenched her knees.

"Are you tired, Azula?" Ty Lee's voice rang out in front of her. Azula shook her head. She stood, head brushing the corner of the bed's canopy. She took Ty Lee's hand in hers.

"Can you come to the open area with me?" Azula almost added a please and she was sure that would have given away her intentions. Ty Lee went with her. The Kyoshi Warriors called out goodnights and went down the narrow hallway to the small adjoining room. The thin door shut behind them.

Sufficiently alone, Azula pulled Ty Lee along to the open sun room. The moon must be high, and she could faintly hear night insects a distance away.

"What are you…." Ty Lee began. Azula gently urged her to sit on the stone bench. She felt for the edge of the bench with her thighs, and sat. Azula leaned on one hand, then collected Ty Lee's hands in hers.

"I….I have to…. Ty…" Azula coughed and cleared her throat. She could see Ty Lee's bewildered look in memory. Ty Lee squeezed her fingers.

"Whatever you have to say, go on. I'm listening."

The sweet words bolstered Azula's heart, but nervousness lined her belly and made her want to be sick. She kept Ty Lee's hands in hers.

"W-what I did. Throwing you into the shallow grave and…burying you. It was wrong. And I feel…. Oh, Agni's hell, I feel bad. Okay? I feel bad about it. I shouldn't have done that to you. Shouldn't have…."

The words tumbled out, a mix of anger and nervous energy. Ty Lee raised an eyebrow. Perplex confusion was all over Azula's face and a trace of her old irritation was there as well. She held Azula's hands gently.

"No, you shouldn't have….. and it was scary and cold. But…." She squeezed Azula's fingers to coax the dismay off her features. "But we're here now. And past that. I forgive you."

Azula sighed, her heart thudding clear almost to her feet. The sudden relief that followed made her want to collapse. "Ty….."

"You don't have to say anything…." Ty Lee's chi coiled around Azula's despite herself, stroking and touching deftly. She sidled closer to Azula. Their thighs touched. "Just kiss me…."

That Azula could do. She leaned down and found Ty Lee's mouth with her own. The kiss began short and sweet but soon opened. Ty Lee held the back of her head with one hand, holding her against her and Azula groaned into her mouth. Soon, Ty Lee was standing, tugging on Azula to follow her.

Azula went with her, hands groping along the silk of Ty Lee's bed robe. The sun room could have been a good place to…. advance, but it WAS cold there. Back in the bed chamber, Ty Lee pressed Azula back toward the bed, keeping her lips locked against hers. Azula could drown in her kisses, they were so hot and shivering and sweet. Her calves hit the bed and she felt down against the mattress. A giggle and Ty Lee was hopping after her. Their legs tangled, and Ty Lee pulled Azula on top. They rolled their hips together, and Azula bit the corner of her lip as her shift sprouted rapidly, swelling to full size within seconds.

Ty Lee felt so warm, so good, and she helped Azula strip her bed robe. Azula gave a nervous grin as her own robe was opened. An appreciative gasp sounded against her neck. Azula leaned up on one elbow, letting Ty Lee have her look. Her breasts were covered with goose flesh, her nipples erect, and her cock was firm and hard, pointing in the air toward the omega.

It was Azula's turn to gasp, burying her face into the mattress as a warm hand encircled her length, squeezing the base of her shaft and up. Azula leaned up on one elbow, cradling Ty Lee's head in her hand.

"Look what you did to me…." She teased. But a bead of sweat dotted Azula's jaw. Ty Lee arched beneath her. Her thighs were wide, smooth and warm around Azula's waist. A few testing thrusts had the princess sliding her length through heated wet folds. Ty Lee's head fell back, and she gasped. Her fingers clawed Azula's back.

Azula had never been this slow or gentle. She gave a few more testing thrusts against Ty Lee's entrance, enjoying how the heated wetness from her cave coated her cock. Her head lowered, and she found the sweet curves of Ty Lee's breasts with her mouth. Her tongue circled one nipple, and her teeth softly scraped the erect flesh.

"Or to me…. 'Zula…..you can feel it…I want it," Ty Lee purred against the side of her head. Azula turned her face up, inhaled along Ty Lee's collarbone up north and kissed her hard. With each hard stroke of her tongue, she felt herself grow harder until she thought she'd burst. Her inner alpha felt unshackled and cackled laughter in her mind.

Ty Lee's thighs were warm around her hips and the omega was moaning into her mouth. Azula took the frayed moment in her mind and leaped. She arched her hips back, searching for the right angle. The heat covering her tip made her eyes roll back in her head. Ty Lee gasped as Azula worked the broad head of her cock in with worrying thrusts of her hips. A few more even jogs of the hips and her pelvis was flush with Ty Lee's.

Ty Lee's eyes were open, watching the lustful awe on Azula's face. Her breathing staggered and she liked the pleased and surprised expression on Azula's face as she hitched her thighs high around her, giving her more leverage to thrust. Azula began a slow rhythm, hips thrusting in deep pushes. Ty Lee watched the concentration on her features; it was almost as good as the thick shaft stretching her. Ty Lee gasped as Azula's breath grew labored.

"Azula…" she said in wonder. Azula raised her head, grinning madly. Her bangs were plastered to her brow with beads of sweat and her biceps were taut as she held her upper torso up with her elbows. Her hips worked at a faster beat. On each slide and stroke back inside heated clinging walls, small groans spilled from Azula's mouth.

Ty Lee buried her face in the princess's strong shoulder. Small cries escaped her lips and she tried to muffle them against the pale flesh against her lips.

Azula was lost in the heat gripping her. The warm body beneath her was welcoming and she buried her face against Ty Lee's shoulder, hips pumping as she tried to hold onto her stamina. She gave a loud groan, hips a blur. "I wish…I could see your face…" The words poured out of her like fevered want. And it was true. She could remember every contortion of pleasure that Ty Lee's face made when they had joined for that one day of the omega's heat so very long ago. Each sound that met her ears told her she was doing something right, and Azula relearned every response in her mind as she remembered the expressions of pleasure Ty Lee could make.

Ty Lee gasped. Her hand gripped the back of Azula's neck, fingers in her loose black hair. Azula felt her lips press against the side of her temple. "Oh, Azula…"

Bolstered, Azula raised her head, keeping her face a short distance from Ty Lee's as she was met stroke for stroke. Already, she was coming to the end. Azula prided herself on being an excellent lover, so she poured all of her skills into her strokes, tugging out until the tip was only enveloped, and pushing in firmly toward the ridged front wall inside. The effect was wonderful. Ty Lee clawed her back, fairly screaming into her shoulder. Azula grinned.

Her omega was satisfied and coming to her end. The animalistic thought in Azula's mind enveloped her mind's eye with passionate red. Her head tilted back as she felt spurts of come leak from the tip of her cock. Diving back inside, Azula stayed as deep as she could, shaking and groaning as she came. Azula collapsed onto the warm woman beneath her. She was startled how thunderous her breathing was. When Ty Lee's hands roamed up and down her sweaty back, Azula was startled how good it felt to have her rub along the bunched strips of muscle.

Faintly, Azula could remember being chi-blocked along the back. Twice. She shifted, cock stirring in Ty Lee, who protested faintly and tried to hold onto her with her thighs. Azula felt a flash of satisfaction at the gesture, and gave a few lazy thrusts. Her back still went concave beneath Ty Lee's hands, however.

Ty Lee noticed. In the euphoric mood that weighed her brain, the acrobat went after Azula. Beneath her, she gripped her with her thighs, holding her inside, and she pressed kisses along the princess's taut expression. Azula licked her lip. Ty Lee slowly kissed her lips. She sighed when Azula began to kiss her back, almost hesitantly.

They slowly moved against each other and Azula abandoned the fear of chi-blocking from her mind. Besides, she was the one inside the acrobat, pinning her down with her cock. Azula worked her hips in slow languid pumps, her shaft stirring back to stiffness.

Ty Lee gasped against her mouth. "Azula…."

The princess stared sightlessly down at her. "You really want to be here…." She didn't even know she'd spoken the words running through her head until she felt Ty Lee kiss her face. Azula almost shook from the tender touches.

Ty Lee giggled happily beneath her. She leaned up and grazed her lips over Azula's. The princess kissed her with rising hunger. "Yes…I do…"

Azula blinked as Ty Lee pressed a hand against her sternum and pushed, rolling with her. Azula stared up into dim light that fogged her vision to nothing as she felt each thrust Ty Lee made down onto her, heard each gasp as she moved against her. Azula leaned up, abdominal muscles taut as she kissed along the curve of the acrobat's breast. Her hands went low and squeezed Ty Lee's ass, helping her move in slow thrusts.

End for now

End notes: Stay strong, my lovelies. You like the story, please smash that button and do that review thing!

Most sincerely, pen

10/27/2017


	65. Together

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last Airbender." Nada damn thing.

Author's Notes: Finally, we're here! More turmoil to come. But first, sexy times.

QueenTyzula: the jabs at Zuko just for you :P

Maraghoul: for helping with the story's beginning.

CharlieBarrow: Thanks for all the suggestions and ideas.

Harley Quinn Davidson: enjoy enjoy ^_^

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter sixty-five "Together"

Azula woke to utter warmth. One leg was thrown across hers and a slender arm encircled her waist. Slowly her eyelids separated as she came to. She had gotten used to the sensation of dim light behind her eyelids as she opened them without an image coming through. But as she blinked, Azula was started when the body next to her came into view slowly, blurrily. She could see the pale skin of Ty Lee, with several reddened suck and bite marks across her sternum, throat and shoulders. Quite a few were around the curves of her round breasts and Azula felt a surge of pride seeing them.

She had relearned the omegas body by touch alone, and seeing the marks her mouth made her spirit soar impossibly. Heat slammed between Azula's legs as she blinked again and again, drinking in Ty Lee's flesh with her eyes. She could see…she could see!

Her hand was warm on the omega's hip and she rubbed. Azula couldn't help leaning down to suckle on her lover's throat as she moaned, rolling toward her. It wasn't as deep as a mating mark, but Ty Lee moved in her sleep all the same. Azula's shift stiffened to being and she smiled slowly as it pressed up against Ty Lee's core. Her legs were spread, pulling her in and Azula slid between her thighs, sighing.

When Ty Lee opened her eyes, she was startled to see Azula gazing down at her intently. Was she trying to relearn her face again by touch? For her fingers were stroking along her cheek and jaw. But while Azula was caressing her, her golden eyes latched onto hers intently. Ty Lee blinked again as the pupils followed her gaze. She started.

"Azula?!" she asked. Azula gave a shaky grin.

"I can see, Ty," she insisted. She held up her own hand and gazed at her long fingers. Ty Lee's eyes filled with tears. She leaned up and kissed her princess happily. So, the healers were right; it was some kind of internal hysteria. Did that mean she had helped calm her; had eased her mind?

Azula's face was between Ty Lee's breasts, enjoying the pale curves she could see easily. Ty Lee's hands scraped over her head and back and her thighs cradled her weight. Azula could faintly hear her father's stupid voice commanding her to pay attention. Ty Lee's moans made the voice small and inconsequential. She smiled and groaned as she pushed in firmly. Azula couldn't help glancing between their bodies. Her jaw dropped slightly as she watched her cock disappear inside the omega, splitting her open. The fact she could see it as well as feel it spurned her on. Ty Lee's eyes shone with desire. Her head tilted back as she spread her thighs wide. Her knees touched back by her shoulders and Azula happily pinned her beneath her weight.

The morning was looking to be off to a good start.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

"Careful, Fire Lord!"

Zuko stepped down from the carriage steps, hissing as his boot sank into part of a pile of cow-pig dung. He scraped his boot against the side of the carriage, grumbling. The town magistrate stood beside him, scraping a low bow.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I should have signaled to your driver to take you up twenty more feet!"

"Oh no, no worrying about it now," Zuko muttered. He stalked across the dirt and mud of the village square, trying to step over other curious leavings. His cloak streamed behind him. The carriage driver climbed from the ledge on top of the royal carriage. He took up the chicken horses by the bridal and led them to a stable.

"I trust our inn will accommodate you and your soldiers," the magistrate said happily. "Our best suite is prepared for you, my lord."

"Thank you." Zuko tried to remain regal. His retinue of soldiers and Kyoshi Warriors filed out of a second carriage. Suki smiled to him and he gave a wry smile in return. He'd see that his friends were cared for. But first he needed a few moments to himself.

As the suite was opened for him, Zuko wrinkled his nose. The room had just been dusted and the stray dust bunny-boar tickled his sinuses. The bed was low and was large enough. The sheer size of it made Zuko think of Mai. And involuntarily, Ty Lee.

He took off his shoulder armor and hung up his cloak. Zuko stretched his arms and paced around the room. Sitting on one of the wooden chairs, he leaned to slide his boots off. Zuko lined them up and turned to look out the open window. At least the suite was on the second story of the inn so no worrying about peeping eyes. Ty Lee had defied him taking away his prisoner. He wondered how officially he had to punish her, but wondered if asked, if she would come back to the capital at all. As Fire Lord, punishment would be expected.

'But it's Ty!' Zuko thought. Despite all she'd done, leaving him TWICE, his old affection burned. They had had a connection, hadn't they? Zuko leaned back in the chair, knees spread. He closed his eyes, leaning his head onto the tall back of the chair.

Their daughter was safe at the royal palace, and he would bring Izumi's mother home. Mai understood he wanted to protect the acrobat as well.

'Will she want me anymore? She took Azula…' The thought burned and hurt and Zuko tried not to let any mental images of his sister with Ty Lee out of his mind. It would drive him mad and he had to focus on the task at hand. Get to Mountainside Manor. Apprehend Azula. Dispense justice to his wayward concubine. Come on, he had to hold it together….!

"Are you ready for dinner, Fire Lord?" Two male servants entered, bowing. Zuko nodded.

"Bring me your village special and a dish of spicy flaming noodles. No wine."

He had to keep his wits about him. There were still a few days of traveling to go. Justice dispensed…..well, everything would depend on how Ty Lee reacted to his arrival. But deep in his heart, Zuko knew he would be lenient. It was Ty Lee. And he loved her.

Zuko accepted a glass of water and sipped as the servants set up his dinner tray across the table. It came with Suki and he gestured to the opposite chair. Zuko flashed a prayer of health for his wife and daughter and dug in. Really, he didn't feel like eating.

"Eat, Zuko. We need to keep our strength up," Suki insisted. She looked as tired as he felt, and he gave a wry smile.

Zuko made himself eat bite after bite and washed the flaming noodles down with water. He had to bring Ty Lee back. He prayed she would come.

8  
8

8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

"Good morning!" Ying chirped, face red in a blush. Azula, lounging in her bed robe with Ty Lee across her lap, gave a wry grin. The two Kyoshi Warriors had sidled into the bedroom from their narrow hallway and room, and had run right back in, noting their bodies were joined and thrusting. After close to an hour, they had ventured back, Tsung prodding the door open with one boot in a broad 'notice me' gesture.

"Do you need help up?" Tsung was asking. She was reaching for the princess's hand, but Azula turned her hand over and grasped the Kyoshi Warrior's wrist without too much looking. Tsung's gasp as she met Azula's smirking golden eyes told her everything.

"She can see? Hurray!" Ying said. Tsung grinned, rubbing her wrist.

"I think we should keep it to ourselves. What do you think, princess?" Tsung suggested. Azula nodded. Ty Lee's friends were very strategic, it seemed.

"Excellent suggestion. Let's let Lord Fancy Britches mess himself when he knows," Azula drawled. Her hand caressed Ty Lee's hip. The omega's face was red, and her brown hair was disheveled. But she leaned against Azula's torso gladly, clad in her own bed robe.

"So, you two are doing better," Ying teased before Tsung pinched her waist. Azula raised an eyebrow at her.

"You could say that…."

Ty Lee's hand settled on her thigh and she cuddled close. Things were still too soon and undefined, but Azula's arm was warm round her waist. And she didn't seem to want to give her up.

The small kiss Azula placed on her head filled Ty Lee's heart with hope. But she tried to reign it in. It was futile to hope too much, too fast. But Azula's energetic yet tender performance last night and that morning made her heart do funny things. When Ty Lee arched off of Azula's lap to help her friends with tea, she caught the serious look the princess had on her face.

An unspoken promise to continue was in her eyes. Ty Lee blushed.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Ty Lee wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. She and Azula and her friends were practicing sparring and kata in the open room beneath a blurry blue sky. The rain had stopped, and the odd grey cloud stole across the sun, blanketing the stone room in patches of darkness. But the smiles on everyone's faces kept any darkness at bay internally.

Every move Azula made had Ty Lee transfixed. She knew the outline of her musculature beneath the trousers and tunic she had put on. Ty Lee had to swallow a gasp as Azula fell back on one heel, her other leg stretched in front of her, imitating a kata motion from Ying. Azula was already a master at firebending, a prodigy of their time. But every motion she made, excluding the bursts of fire to keep away from her and her friends, was powerfully restrained. Azula had power. She was just settling down its impact for the sake of those around her.

While that was oddly touching, it was new, and Ty Lee wondered if she would have to do something about that. She loved Azula as she was. If she wanted to be unrestrained, she would be so. Ty Lee knew her face was heated in a blush and she fanned herself. Really, this was getting out of hand. It was almost like her body was on fire. And as she continued watching the alpha move as fluidly as a waterbender, more heat slammed between her thighs, making her clit throb.

"Ty," Azula said beside her and Ty Lee flew into a complex firebending kata with her. Ty Lee's form was still effortless without the firebending. Azula punched out short bursts of flame, carefully retracting them with deliberate snuffs of her chi. That was impressive in itself as she continued the kata. Most benders would have let the elements go crazy.

Tsung gave an appreciative whistle as they finished up. "You'll have to teach us that one," she suggested to Azula. The princess smiled, flinging her ponytail over shoulder.

"If you wish," she said.

Ty Lee scrubbed her wrist across her brow. Azula turned to her and a curious look darted across her features.

She held her hand out and Ty Lee took it. A pattering of rain started up; Ty Lee led Azula closer to the hole in the ceiling, so she could hopefully be cooled off. Azula watched her curiously, golden eyes gleaming.

"You're burning up," she murmured, touching Ty Lee's wrist. Ty Lee gave a shaky smile, but she couldn't help arching her back, breasts pushed forward. Azula's gaze drifted down to her tunic front on reflex.

"I'll be okay," Ty Lee insisted. Her tongue darted at the corner of her lips as her gaze settled on Azula's soft lips. She wanted to kiss her deeply, and feel Azula in return. Her body flushed, and Ty Lee tried not to fan herself.

8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8  
8

8

8

8

Lunch was a strained event. Not that the company was bad. And it was safe; Tsung was let out to retrieve their meal tray again and Ying bolted the door behind her each time. Azula was gazing at everything as if it was the first time. She had a story scroll open across her lap, idly reading. Strange how simple things like reading could have been lost forever.

A spike of chi raised Azula's interest from their meal. Chopsticks poised in her mouth, she regarded Ty Lee curiously. The omega was fairly sweating, large beads dotting her brow and plastering her bangs to her face. Azula was about to ask if she wanted to go to the open area when the scent hit her

It was unabashed omega, unfiltered and ripe with sweetness. What made it all the more intriguing were the undercurrents of lust. Ty Lee's eyes gleamed as Azula noticed her. Her tunic sleeves were rolled up and Azula wondered if she would have tried to strip more if Ying and Tsung weren't present. Both women seemed to note the change in Ty Lee's chi and hurriedly collected their bowls onto the tray.

"We'll be in our room! Good evening," Tsung said diplomatically. Ying flashed Ty Lee a wry look and gave a bow to Azula. The small door leading to their narrow room closed and Azula set the scroll and her chopsticks down. Ty Lee trembled as she set her hand over hers.

Azula's mouth was dry as she swallowed. Ty Lee's eyes met hers hopefully. "It's been a long couple of days here," she murmured. Ty Lee shuddered. Every word that fell from the alpha's lips was setting her loins on fire. She burned so much, she kept shifting her thighs uncomfortably. Azula noticed. Her hand settled on Ty Lee's upper thigh, rubbing through her trousers.

"Longer still with you here…" Ty Lee murmured. Azula's shift throbbed to being and strained against her pants. She gently tugged on Ty Lee's arm, urging her to complete the moment, to show her what she wanted. Ty Lee carefully climbed up onto her lap, thighs straddling her. When Ty Lee ground down against her through their clothing, she gave a ragged gasp. Her hands went low and held Ty Lee's hips.

Their lips met, and hands were tearing at clothes, freeing flesh to the air. Azula's face went low and between Ty Lee's breasts, mouth open. Ty Lee squealed when Azula picked her up by the waist and walked her to the large bed. After dropping Ty Lee onto her back, Azula clambered after eagerly. Their lips met in a hungry kiss and with a few snaps of the hips, Azula's tip was engulfed with wet clinging warmth. Ty Lee groaned, arching beneath her.

Azula smiled and worked her hips, thrusting in. She shuddered, Ty Lee's sweet scent wrapping all around her. She was entering her heat. And Azula was where she wanted to be, wrapped in clinging wet silk. Ty Lee's mouth was against her bare shoulder a low wail erupted from her lips. Azula didn't think the acrobat knew she was doing it. As the heat called to Azula's chi, her hard length gave a twitch deep inside. Azula worked her hips in faster snaps, enjoying the wet plunges and the moans she drew from the omega's throat.

She was hard enough to burst, and she kept thrusting on and on. Just when it seemed her peak felt too far away to achieve, Ty Lee wrapped her legs high around her back and rubbed along under Azula's torso.

"So hard….so hot….I'm burning….can't you feel it?" Ty Lee's eyes gleamed with a sultry light. Azula nodded, jaw dropping open. She nodded, dumbfounded.

"So tight….so….uhn!" Azula's words escaped her. She thrust in and out; the speed that her knot formed was alarming. Ty Lee could feel it nudging her on each stroke and she tried to pull her in. Azula kept herself upright on her elbows, sweat beading down her face. The silent plea in Ty Lee's eyes made her heart twinge.

"Azula…Azula….please!" Ty Lee surrendered to her body, thighs wide and feet scraping nimbly down the small of the princess's back. On the next stroke in, Azula didn't try to stop herself. Her knot began sinking in, pressing in past the tight ring of entrance. Azula kept her hips pinned on top of Ty Lee's as she felt her knot rapidly swell, harder and harder until the whole thing was formed. She gave an urgent thrust down and with a slick pop, was sealed fully inside.

Ty Lee howled. Azula's mind went red with lust. Her fingers were tender as she stroked a lock of hair out of the omega's eyes. Ty Lee's eyes opened, and a desperate light fueled them.

"Don't worry…I've got you…" Azula rumbled. Completely sealed, there was nowhere to go. But her thrusts were short and hard. Ty Lee clung to her back, trying to hold on. As she fell apart, screaming, her limbs a shaky watery mess, Azula thrust as hard as she could while tied. Her head tilted back as she crested, rode the edge of eternity, then plunged abruptly over with well-placed thrusts that echoed the fast tempo of her heart rate.

Ty Lee cried out as Azula released into her, over and over. Her inner muscles molded over the alpha's cock and massaged her knot. It felt too good and when Azula thought she had nothing more to give, Ty Lee coaxed her to keep spurting.

Finally, Azula collapsed onto the omega, both a sweating shuddering mess. Azula grumbled under her breath as Ty Lee pressed gentle kisses across her sweaty brow. But she relished the feeling of comfort. And Ty Lee's arms were so warm.

"Spirits," Ty Lee mumbled against her neck. Azula gave a mad grin.

"Just me, Ty."

The omega blinked then giggled. "Oh, silly…." She gave a gasp as Azula thrust against her, working her softening cock into her and trying to stiffen. It only took a few careful twinges on her side.

Azula was moaning and they began again.

End for now

End notes: Woo! Stay strong, my lovelies. More plot to come after sexy times. Like it, smash that button and do that review thing.

Most sincerely, pen

11/03/2017


	66. Alpha's Decision

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the last Airbender!" Nada thing.

Author's Notes: Abit more into the nitty gritty. Let's begin, shall we?

QueenTyzula: More Zuko ribbing :P Justferyeeeeu.

Maraghoul: For helping form the bones of this story :P

CharlieBarrow: More Azula internal sorrows as you wondered. And thanks for a certain line's help!

Harley Quinn Davidson: Just wait, and see :P

Lill: Thanks for the kind words.

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter sixty-six "Alpha's Decision"

"Really, Zuko, it'll be okay," Suki said. Zuko growled. His temper had re-surfaced and he was showing irritability even to his best friend. It wasn't her fault they were heading for an estate to apprehend his sister and concubine. The whole situation was a constant slap in the face and every moment further from the capital wore his mood down.

"I hope so! Suki, what are we going to do if Ty Lee won't come with us? Azula is whether she wants to or not," he groused. Suki raised an eyebrow.

"Ty Lee wasn't raised on Kyoshi Island. She doesn't have to be with us for life and she knows it. I don't know, Zuko. I hope it'll all turn out."

The look Zuko flashed her was wry and at least he wasn't lashing out. He sighed. "Me too."

Suki climbed into the royal carriage with Zuko and he urged the driver to start up. As the carriages began a loping pace, he opened the window and barked at him to drive the chicken horses faster. The whip was lashed, and the four chicken horses set off at a break-neck speed. Suki pressed into the back of her seat, gloved hands on the bench beside her.

She honestly had no idea what to expect.

8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8  
8  
8

"Should we venture out there? We need more food," Ying fretted. Tsung pushed her ponytail over one shoulder. She gave her girlfriend a wry look.

"Last time I went to get us all a tray, Azula was ready to attack me for intruding. Not that I went anywhere near the bed, mind you. Alphas get aggressive during a heat," Tsung reminded her. Ying sighed. She was on her back, and her legs were raised above her head on the lower part of the bed. She flopped tiredly.

"Soooo hungry….. I know heats can be fun, but we're gonna starve, baby," Ying pouted. Tsung flopped on one elbow beside her girlfriend. The growling and moans from the other room had her thinking of other things.

"Maybe their sexy is rubbing off. Wanna go to bed?" she gave a small grin. Ying blushed and pulled her down for a kiss. Tsung sank down into it.

"Food first. Then sex."

"I imagine that's what Ty and Azula need, too," Tsung sighed. She stood up and brushed off her tunic. "If something happens to me, I want my ashes interned in the Kyoshi Warrior memorial on the island…."

"Oh, quiet you, you'll be fine," Ying said wryly. Tsung straightened and adjusted her clothing. She heaved a sigh at the narrow hallway leading to the thin door in the bedchamber beyond.

"Okay…here I go…"

This time wasn't so bad. Ty Lee and Azula weren't screwing at present, but were still clearly wrapped up in each other. Ty Lee was on top of Azula's muscular torso, both of them bathed in a fine sheen of sweat. They were joined at the loins, but in the throes of aftermath. Their touches were gentle and courteous instead of demanding and the soft smile Tsung glimpsed on Ty Lee's face as she gazed adoringly down at the princess made her heart glad.

There was still the matter of getting to the front door. And she had clearly been seen. Azula growled beneath Ty Lee and made to lift her off and to the side so she could get up. Ty Lee gave a whine of discomfort, wriggling to keep her alpha's cock lodged in her. Azula gave an unhappy rumble under her and remained on her back. But the look she shot Tsung was murderous.

"I'm just going to get us some food! I'll be back…and in our room!" Tsung sweat-dropped. She unlatched the front door, hoping no one was fool enough to try the chamber at her brief absence. Ty Lee's scent was sure to keep some interested, but Azula's whirling chi threatened death if anyone intruded.

Tsung darted down the hallway and both women stared at the shut but unlocked door. Ty Lee pouted.

"Should I lock it?"

"I'll do it. I'm the alpha," Azula murmured. Her lips were pressing along Ty Lee's shoulder and throat idly. Her hand ran down the small of Ty Lee's back, keeping her in place though.

"Or we could stay like this," Ty Lee said happily. Azula rolled so the acrobat was beneath her. She smiled when Ty Lee's knees widened around her.

Azula spared the front door a glance and bent down to kiss Ty Lee. It was a close-mouthed kiss that slowly heated up but Azula didn't fall to her passions so quickly. They had fucked for nigh on an entire night and half a day and she was tired for the moment. Ty Lee's whirling chi enticed her to find her stamina.

"I have to use the bathroom. Don't you?" Azula murmured. Ty Lee gave a pout beneath her. They had taken a pee break a couple of hours ago but clearly it couldn't wait any longer.

"Okay…." Ty Lee braced herself as Azula gently tugged her hips back, pulling her softening cock from her cave. Flecks of Azula's seed spattered along their thighs as she withdrew completely. Azula couldn't help glancing down between them. Ty Lee's vaginal lips were dark red and properly fucked. It was quite arousing to know she carried her seed deep inside her, flecks of the white liquid leaking slowly from her.

They hadn't knotted yet and Ty Lee missed the deep connection. She could see furtive worrying glances in Azula's deep golden eyes. The last time they had knotted, it had resulted in her daughter, not that Azula known that. Guilt assuaged Ty Lee's heart. She should tell her…. she needed to. But her heat was still on and she needed more joinings to ride the stem of want. If things were more defined with her alpha then…..

Azula, for her part, was afraid of the door being unlocked. She wanted to stalk to the door and throw the latch down, but Ty Lee had hold of her wrist and was leading her to the washroom. Ty Lee waited patiently, brushing her teeth as Azula held her cock in one hand and urinated into the toilet bowl. Azula grunted, shaking the last drops off and waited, naked, against the vanity sink. Her cock half-shifted, receding slightly. It bobbed back to length when Ty Lee glanced at her.

Ty Lee sat down and pressed her knees together. Her thigh shook as she tried to focus on peeing. Finally, a cold stream of urine shot out, making her clit ache. Azula kept glancing out of the washroom door, certain her mother would be there. She was here at this wretched manor. She could only have so much fun before that chicken-cow came home to roost.

'She can't come in here…. Ty and Tsung won't let her,' Azula's thoughts tumbled over on each other. 'Of course she can. She knows where you are. And she'll finish the job….' The old fear that her mother wanted to do away with her bit the back of her mind with anxious nips.

As Azula's thoughts started to spiral in obsessive circles, Ty Lee took her hand, leading her back to bed. The voices dimmed and went silent as the mattress dipped beneath them. As Azula's nose was running along Ty Lee's collarbone and to her breasts, a bad memory flashed in her mind.

"Inhale the omega, Azula. Ensure that what you stick your cock into isn't diseased." Fire Lord Ozai's wheedling voice rang in her mind's eye. Azula closed her eyes and moved her cheek between Ty Lee's round breasts. The scrape of the acrobat's fingers through her tousled black hair relaxed her slightly. The memory continued behind her eyelids and Azula cringed in Ty Lee's arms. Ozai had moved with her down a list of noble omegas, showing her where to touch and inspect. It sickened Azula that would should be hers was being groped idly by her father.

"This one is sufficient looking." Ozai's words were cruelly nonchalant. The omega girl's face had erupted in an embarrassed blush as her right breast was squeezed in Ozai's large hand. Azula wanted to smack his hand away. But her outbursts as of late had made her father connive to control her more. And this was part of it, pleasure or no pleasure. "See, how responsive she is."

"Yes, Father," Azula had said dutifully. The widened eyes of the omega pleaded silently with her. Azula shut her heart against her plea and hooded her gaze. Unfortunately too late, she realized she had imitated her father's very look. Her heart dropped to her stomach.

'Go away…. get out of my head!' Azula hissed inwardly. Her fingers clutched Ty Lee's back. When Azula opened her eyes, Ty Lee was staring at her, naked worry in her eyes. She leaned down to kiss her and Azula eagerly pressed into her. Ty Lee smiled against Azula's lips as she hungrily kissed her. By and by, Ty Lee was pressed to her back and Azula pinned her beneath her muscular lithe frame. Azula was kissing her, and she was growing hard, but she didn't make any move to enter her.

Ty Lee cupped the back of Azula's neck, and surged her hungry chi around her. The alpha in Azula roared as it was stoked and pushed. Azula growled and leaned up on her elbows. Her cock pressed eagerly against Ty Lee's flat belly.

"Always wanting it," she rumbled. Ty Lee's eyes shone.

"I missed you," Ty Lee admitted. The honesty made Azula's eyes widen. Ty Lee was warm and happy in her arms. She didn't seem to regret leaving Zuzu at all. Azula's heart surged as her father's annoying voice receded behind Ty Lee's happy chirping tones.

"Show me," Azula growled. Ty Lee reached between them and gripped the base of her cock. She stroked her from base to tip, squeezing firmly. Azula gasped and purred. She spread Ty Lee's soft thighs open further and reached to angle her cock against her wet vaginal lips. As she was pushing in, the front door opened.

Both women, naked and twined, looked up abruptly. Tsung looked away and walked in a step to set the large food tray on the ground so she could lock the door. When the heavy latch was dropped, the knot in Azula's gut loosened. The tip of her cock was engulfed in heated silk and she sighed happily. She felt safe.

The smells from the tray made all three women's stomach rumble.

"Finally, food," Ty Lee said happily. Azula leaned down to nuzzle her neck. She pressed a kiss to the underside of Ty Lee's jaw. The acrobat giggled happily.

"Here's your share…I'll leave it here. Good day," Tsung kept her gaze averted. She set half the dishes on the floor and took what was left on the tray to the narrow door. When the door shut, Azula raised an eyebrow down to her companion. Ty Lee pouted. Her heat wafted fully into Azula's face and her cock throbbed. She started to push in, but gave the decision to Ty Lee.

"Food?"

Ty Lee sighed beneath her. She leaned up and kissed Azula. "Please, food. Then you can have me however you want."

Azula shuddered as she withdrew her cock. The shaft was hard, bobbing as she climbed off the bed to collect their dishes. Uncovering the bowls, they found chopsticks and hungrily wolfed down spicy flaming noodles, vegetables and dumplings.

Azula started and blinked curiously as Ty Lee wiped her cheek with a cloth napkin. When the naked acrobat leaned to kiss the spot she'd cleaned, her heart surged with fresh warmth.

Alone, locked in and with Ty Lee's heat to enjoy, Azula didn't think she could feel so warm and secure. She would get through seeing her mother again. Ozai was rotting in chains in the capital. And Zuzu was snoozing the loss of his concubine who spread for her easily.

After they'd finish eating, they didn't even bother brushing their teeth. That would have required climbing off the bed. The bowls were set to the stone floor and Ty Lee wrestled Azula to her back. Azula's cock throbbed between them, enjoying the friction of naked flesh on flesh.

They wound up on their sides, Azula pressing one knee between Ty Lee's thighs to open them. When she began to sink in, she could feel Ty Lee's whirling chi enticing and drawing her in. Azula shuddered, hoping she wouldn't drown.

When Ty Lee's brown eyes snapped up at her, drowning didn't seem that bad an option.

8  
8  
8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

Azula's eyes opened. She had passed out sometime during their last joining from sheer exhaustion. She had been somewhat afraid of that fact, but Ty Lee's warm arms and legs holding onto her made her languid body feel relaxed and at peace. So, she had conked out. She must have softened and fallen out during her sleepcapades for when the princess opened her eyes, Ty Lee was yawning awake, one hand between her legs.

Her nimble fingers were stroking the base of her shaft, urging her to harden. While this hadn't been a new occurrence in the last day and a half, Ty Lee's fingers were busy around her base. Each squeeze was deliberate and Azula gasped, spreading her legs. When she felt the beginnings of a knot begin to swell, Azula knew the intention behind Ty Lee's sultry squeezing.

They hadn't knotted. And the fact Azula hadn't during a heat could say a lot or little. Her knot had definitely made its appearance, but Azula had barely kept herself from sinking it home. She knew Ty Lee missed her child and maybe in her own way she didn't want to bring her pain with a surprise pregnancy. Also, Azula was afraid, if she could admit it. If they were locked that closely, it was more than intimacy. It might indicate she had chosen her. And Azula had wanted that to be so. All through the delicious sharing of flesh and pleasure, Azula had been teetering on the precipice of just surrendering completely and falling all the way over the edge.

But Ty Lee just wanted to fuck her for her heat, didn't she? Then again, she had gone to a lot of trouble to try and get her help. Azula leaned up on her elbows, abdominal muscles tightening.

She cupped the back of Ty Lee's neck, bringing her down. Her kiss was heated with a lot of tongue to match the throbbing in her cock. This joining was so heated, both were coated in a sheen of sweat just as they got started. Sinking into heated silk had Azula groaning as usual. But on each stroke in, Ty Lee gripped her back with her nimble legs. Her hands caught Azula's jaw and her eyes pleaded with her.

"Please….. Zula…please knot me…." She pleaded. Before, Azula would have made her beg for it. She would have made her beg again and again before relenting to do what she really wanted to. But Azula's teasing had gone clear out the window, leaving her inner alpha that had to be sated at any cost. They had fucked for nigh on two days and she still hadn't knotted. It was driving Azula mad.

Azula spread her thighs, balancing on her knees, thrusting more vigorously into Ty Lee. The mewls and yelps she pulled out of her spurned her on. Azula could only get about five more deep thrusts in before her knot was fully formed, heavy and throbbing. On the next thrust, she stayed in, feeling herself swell to her full size. Ty Lee bucked beneath her while trying to still herself at the same time. She cried out, her inner muscles fluttering around Azula's shaft as the knot was firmly worked in.

With a wet pop, Azula finally got herself fully in. Both women paused. Ty Lee's eyes were wide, a blush staining her pale features. Her fingers dug into Azula's shoulders. She knew where and how to touch, for Azula didn't fear any chi-blocking retaliation. Not this time…..

Azula's head was tilted back, and a smirk stretched her lips even as her eyes closed with utter pleasure. It had been so long since she had chosen to knot someone, and that last person had been….. Azula's eyes snapped open and she gazed down at the adoration beaming in Ty Lee's eyes. Azula's heart swelled at the sight. She caressed the acrobat's cheek with one hand.

"Are you okay?" she murmured. The muscles in her forearms ached with the effort of holding still. Ty Lee nodded. She sucked one of Azula's fingers into her mouth, biting the tip playfully. Azula rumbled. Her hips worked faster and faster, the tie keeping them joined.

Azula could see beads of sweat dot Ty Lee's brow. Her hand moved into Ty Lee's palm, stretching her arm above her head as she fucked her. Their fingers laced together.

8  
8  
8  
8

8  
8

8

8

8

Zuko cursed. He hopped out of the royal carriage, watching his soldiers and the Kyoshi Warriors filing out of the second carriage. His carriage had thrown an axle and he'd had to catch Suki from tumbling across the floor when the left rear wheel had flown off.

"I'll get it fixed right quick, Fire Lord!" The driver assured him. Two soldiers jogged up to help find and retrieve the missing wheel from the nearby brush. Zuko kicked his boot at a tree root, cursing.

"Seriously?!" he snarled to Suki. She led him to the tree line so the imperial soldiers wouldn't witness his uncool outburst.

"They'll get it fixed, and we'll be on our way," Suki said soothingly. Zuko kicked at some strands of tall grass, looking for all intents and purposes, like an indignant child. Suki's affection for him made her want to giggle but she knew Zuko wouldn't take it well right this moment.

"Okay….okay.." Zuko muttered. He ran a hand through his bangs, regaining his composure. "What would I do without you, Suki?"

"Pray you never have to find out," she teased, but her heart was in her words. Zuko gave her a sad look, feeling rather bad. She was his captain of the guard, so of course he would rely on her expertise and help, but she was trying to help him regain a lover. Of course, he felt weird to be erstwhile rubbing her face in his affairs. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I pray I don't," he agreed. "Walk with me, Suki."

Suki gladly fell into step with the Fire Lord, noting her Kyoshi Warriors scanned the tree line beside them. She nodded. No matter what they'd find at Mountainside Manor, Suki hoped things would end well.

For everyone.

End for now

End notes: More to come soon. Stay strong, my lovelies. Like it, smash that button and drop your review ^_^

Most sincerely, pen

11/10/2017


	67. Confrontations

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The last Airbender!" Nada damn thing.

Author's notes: Are you guys reading for what's next? Cause I don't think I am! We got a lot going on…..wait for it!

Maraghoul: For helping shape the story, my thanks.

QueenTyzula: Nudges are appreciated and shared likewise :P Thanks, Queen T!

Harley Quinn Davidson: Your question will be answered hopefully soon :P

Hypothetisch: Thanks for the kind words! Stay tuned to find out :P

CharlieBarrow: Thanks for the ideas.

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter sixty-seven "Confrontations"

"I wouldn't chance it, Ursa. Azula's companion has gone into heat two days ago," Iroh said. Ursa looked haggard and worried, ever since the fool young lord had admitted he had upset the princess. Her companion's friends had taken her away and all four women had barred themselves off in a chamber on the third floor of the manor. Only one of the Kyoshi Warriors left for meals, but it wasn't like they could deny her access to food for all of them. So Iroh had let them be.

"So, what does that mean? Azula is stuck in there with her," Ursa worried. Iroh raised an eyebrow and gave her a rueful smile.

"Well, we had our own days of seclusion as well. Ow!" he yelped playfully when Ursa smacked his broad shoulder. Iroh gently took her hand and massaged her fingers to calm her. Ursa gave a sigh.

"I just want the best for her. Is a heat really going to help things?" she worried. Iroh shrugged.

"I can't say. But Lady Ty Lee DID ask us to help Azula in the end. We can only hope she has her best interests at heart. I'd say she does though. Why do you think I allowed her to take Azula here ahead of us?" Iroh asked. Ursa sighed.

"You always know how to calm a situation," she said ruefully. Iroh kissed the back of her hand.

"I try." Iroh wondered how long their blissful days would last. Nephew and husband hovered overhead, threatening to end their joining. He sighed to himself.

8

8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

"Scuse us…..pardon us…." Ying muttered. She and Tsung chose to sidle out of the narrow hallway, shielding their eyes with their hands, so they could make a break for the washroom. Their small bedroom had a chamber pot and a window which was rather gross after a long period of seclusion. Plus, they wanted to bathe. It was going on day three and both felt like a soak.

Azula and Ty Lee had been sleeping the sleep of the overly exhausted and both slit an eye open at the blushing women running for the washroom door. Azula rolled over and pressed her cheek into the mattress. Her arm went over Ty Lee's waist. Ty Lee cuddled closer and yawned. The two fell to languid mental waves, their bodies humming in close synchronicity that was familiar and still utterly new. Ty Lee's heat was tapering down, and wound down to a pleasant hum of energy.

The kisses Ty Lee placed along Azula's shoulder were affectionate; with her chi reduced to a simmering dull ember, she could relax and enjoy the moment without feeling like she'd die without the alpha inside her. She smiled when Azula rolled toward her, golden eyes fluttering open. Their joining when Azula had still been blinded had been fun in its own handsy way, but Ty Lee couldn't deny how glad she was to know Azula's dancing pupils were focused on her.

"Hi," Ty Lee murmured. Azula's lips quirked upward in a rare smile.

"Did you sleep well?" The question was perfunctory, but Azula's hands gently stroking her torso, looking for any hurts she may have inflicted in her passion, touched Ty Lee. "Hmm, this is deep..." Her splayed fingers stopped at a bite mark along Ty Lee's hip where she'd bitten a bit too hard. In no way was it a mating mark, so the bruise would freshly heal. Ty Lee wriggled in Azula's grip, round breasts bobbing.

"Well, you were excited," Ty Lee said wryly. Her dark eyes shone with joy. Azula's heart skipped a beat, knowing she was the cause of that moment of joy. She smiled another rare smile without her usual smirk in place.

"And are you less excited now?" Azula deliberately sniffed the omega. Her heat had tapered off. If it were still anywhere in place, it was the tail end of the surging pheromones. Ty Lee hummed with a with a well-satiated aura, naked and pale beside her. Azula ran a hand along her flat belly and side idly.

Ty Lee lifted her head as the sound of water running through pipes in the washroom. "Looks like we'll have to wait for our bath…."

"Well, I certainly made a mess of us both." Azula did smirk this time, lounging back, folding her arms behind her head. She couldn't help preening as Ty Lee's eyes roamed up and down her lithe musculature. Her shift had tapered off as well, her privates soft and open to the omega's gaze. Azula knew it wouldn't take much on Ty Lee's part to get her shift to spring to shape again if she really did want another romp. She would relish it. Azula purred as Ty Lee cuddled close, head on her breast. Azula inhaled; Ty Lee's aura tinged with traces of sweat still smelled sweet to her.

Ty Lee's fingers played along Azula's side. She couldn't help thinking of her as "her alpha." Azula had knotted her, and it had been rather intimate. But she had still restrained herself from attempting a mating bite. While their relationship, shaky as it were, was still undefined, Ty Lee would have taken a hint at what all this could mean. "Azula?"

"Hmm." Azula grunted. Ty Lee leaned up to sweetly kiss her. She smiled when Azula kissed her back softly. She did show soft moments with her that gave her pause to hope. "What is it?"

"When all is said and done…. would you want to keep your chambers…with me?" Okay, more sex was just that, but being close together could mean the door was open to something more.

Azula's eyes trained on the ceiling, her fingers running through loose strands of Ty Lee's hair. She nodded to herself. "If you're so inclined." She made her words imperious, but her heart was thundering in her breast. Ty Lee could hear it beneath her ear. She kissed the curve of Azula's breast tenderly. She knew she'd spoken right though, when Ty Lee giggled against her.

After a time, Ying and Tsung piled out of the washroom, wrapped in bathrobes and carrying their clothes.

"Hi," Ying said sheepishly. An inhale told her Ty Lee's whirling chi was ground down to a satiated halt. She smiled cheekily at the naked pair. The sheets had been kicked off the bed and the two were keeping each other warm in lieu of finding the missing covers. "It's all yours. And congrats."

Azula blinked at her words. Ty Lee sat up, stretching.

"Bath time," she grinned. The Kyoshi Warriors sidled through the narrow hall to their room to give them further privacy. Azula sat up, long hair disheveled. She slid an arm around Ty Lee's waist, ready to support her weight if she couldn't walk. The two stumbled to the washroom. Azula was amused her legs were so blown; it really was all Ty Lee's fault.

Azula pumped the water herself from the washroom's water tank, and firebended the temperature. She picked up Ty Lee and gently deposited her into the tub. Ty Lee leaned back, sighing as the hot water seeped into her sore muscles. Azula stepped in and hissed happily at the water's heat. She leaned back. Their knees touched in the middle.

Azula regarded the naked omega opposite her, long hair drenched from her dunk. She knew she looked as disheveled and sat up to offer the soap to her companion. Ty Lee took the soap and a sponge, lathering it up. She began washing herself, then gestured to Azula.

"I'll wash you," Ty Lee said. A blush was on her cheeks. Azula smiled. She knelt up so Ty Lee could start at her shoulders and upper torso. She then stood in the water, letting Ty Lee's hands go around her thighs and calves, scrubbing soap all over. When she was done, Azula returned the favor, brows lowered in concentration. Her touch was surprisingly soft. Before she could retreat inside herself further, Ty Lee leaned to kiss her. Their tongues stroked slowly as they knelt in the warm water.

8  
8

*8

8

8  
8

8

8

After dinner, the four women relaxed in the open room, watching clouds steal across the starry night sky. Ying leaned against Tsung and Ty Lee was between Azula's legs, leaning back against her torso. One of Azula's hands lay coolly but possessively over her side, keeping her in place. Ying caught Ty Lee's eye and winked. Ty Lee shrugged, but found she liked being held in place this firmly. Her alpha would cover her protection over her, never mind if she could protect herself. There was something oddly encouraging about that primal gesture.

"Well, we're gonna call it a night. Good night," Tsung said. She picked up her girlfriend over one shoulder, taking her from the scene of comfort for her own alone time. Ying's giggles filled the air as they left. Ty Lee shifted against Azula's torso. Her fingers trailed up and down the warm flesh of Azula's bare arm.

"Azula, there's something I need to ask you," Ty Lee said. Azula blinked curiously down at her. She leaned back against the stone wall, letting Ty Lee shift in her arms to meet her eyes. She merely raised an eyebrow and waited. Sometimes her omega could talk on and on, but lately her words struck home more often than not. She had a feeling this was one of those times. "Your mother is here. Are you ever going to see her?"

Azula's mood fell, and equally, her curious expression deflated to a look of irritable anger. She pursed her lips, looking aside. "See her? I think I've seen enough."

Her curt words would have made any noble or servant cower, but Ty Lee merely pressed on. Their pairing during her heat led her with one foot in the door. Ty Lee tried to press it open carefully in her mind's eye. She sat on Azula's lap, cradling her jaw in both hands. Azula scowled, but the taut edges of her brows lifted upward at the gentle stroking. She sighed. "I don't want to," she grumbled.

"I know," Ty Lee said. She pumped out soothing pheromones with her chi and watched Azula shudder. She pressed kisses along her face and lips gently. "But you can do anything. You're the strongest alpha I've ever seen, and the only one that could satisfy me." A wry smile cocked Ty Lee's lip. "Remember? So tight and hot…. Only you could tame my heat."

Azula would have laughed at such words before, but her body DID remember. Her cock shifted into being, and surged up against the lap of her trousers as her mind went over each thrust, each position, each screaming orgasm. She grinned, relaxing slightly. The depth of Ty Lee's words sank into her brain and her alpha pride roared with delight. Did that mean she had satisfied Ty Lee more than Zuzu did?

'Well no wonder she ran away from him,' her inner alpha agreed. Pats on the back all around. Azula grinned madly.

"So, you're saying since I could fuck you into submission that I should be able to face her. Smooth, Ty," she agreed. Ty Lee smiled, glad her non-subtle attempts of stroking Azula's alpha ego was going as she had intended.

"And I think I put you into submission myself…" Ty Lee purred against her ear. Azula shuddered as she licked her earlobe. Her hands ran along Ty Lee's back and down to her ass.

"Are you asking for a rematch?" she growled. Ty Lee giggled. Her arms twined around Azula's neck.

"Yes. But I think you should face your mother sooner than later. I know you can do it." Azula hadn't mentioned to her about her deep-seated sense of abandonment when Ursa had left, but Ty Lee could only hazard a guess to her alpha's hurt. It was old and clung to her in ways that hadn't left. Azula squared her shoulders.

"The strongest can do anything," Azula drawled. "Fine, Ty. Fine…."

Despite her somewhat curt words, Ty Lee knew she would do as she said. And everything would turn out. Somehow….. As Ty Lee cuddled her alpha, feeling Azula's arms circle her waist warmly, she hoped she wasn't miscalculating.

8

*8  
8  
8  
8

8

8  
8  
8

8

Azula paced back and forth. Even with her vision back, the edges of her eyes grew fuzzy. Azula blinked and scrubbed a wrist across her face, noting the stress her body was warped in. Ty Lee gently touched her hand, and halted her movements. They were outside the safety of the chamber they'd spent her heat in and Ying had delivered a message to Lady Ursa and Lord Iroh, calling for a meeting.

Azula was covering it up, but Ty Lee knew she was nervous. Every paced step, bite of her lip, and frown on her face bespoke a body in turmoil. She squeezed her princess's fingers gently.

"It'll be okay. I'll be right out here." Ty Lee had been worried when Azula asked to go in alone. She wanted to be there with her alpha. But she knew Azula was strong. She would get herself through this, no matter how much it hurt her mind. Ty Lee fervently hoped when Azula returned to her, she wouldn't be completely withdrawn into her head.

Azula gave a hopeful smile that tinged with a mad look of hurt in her eyes. "Thank you, Ty Lee…"

Ty Lee stood on tiptoes and took the chance to kiss her cheek softly. Azula was savoring the soft touch when they heard footsteps down the hall. They both cringed, but an awkward look only revealed Lord Iroh, Lord Takumi in tow. Azula's gaze darkened.

Lord Takumi bowed low in front of her, and made to brush her sleeve off. He tripped over his feet when Azula looked him in the eye and grasped his wrist sharply. A ripple of self-satisfaction lined her chi and Ty Lee had to grin as her confidence grew.

"M-my apologies, princess!" Takumi yelped. He looked downright terrified that she could see. Azula trailed a fingertip behind one of her long bangs. Her topknot was in impeccable and her appearance was well kept. She looked every bit her old confident self, but Ty Lee hoped Takumi wouldn't notice or comment on her whirling chi that indicated a scared mind.

"Not accepted," Azula sniffed at him. New footsteps shuffled closer and Azula's spine straightened. She turned, and Ty Lee wanted to touch her arm, to steady and offer her comfort. But she held back. Azula had to face her demons alone. "You."

Azula was angered with herself for almost addressing her mother by title if nothing else. She had fallen back on 'you' at the last moment. Her mother looked the same, long black hair, elegant robes. The lines around her eyes and mouth had deepened, adding years to her visage. Lady Ursa had been smiling hopefully, but her face had fallen. Iroh wanted to touch her hand and lend her strength, but he knew she could handle this. He stood opposite Ty Lee, noticing how their chi had intermingled and joined from her heat. Iroh raised an eyebrow in thought, regarding Zuko's past concubine.

"Azula….shall we?" she gestured to the sitting room opposite. Azula turned to the open doorway. Never had two arm chairs and a table looked so uninviting. She forced herself to stride through the door and waited, staring blankly. Ursa flashed a nervous smile to Iroh and followed her daughter. When the door was shut, Ty Lee exhaled loudly. She wanted to assure Iroh, but a stray servant down the hall caught her eye.

Zirin locked eyes with her and Ty Lee tensed. Her hands clenched into fists and she was satisfied to note the Kemurikage kept her distance. Both women kept their gazes locked, however.

"I'll….be right back," Ty Lee muttered to Lord Iroh. She bobbed a bow and took off at a fast clip. Tsung was with Ying, so she had to handle this alone. Her adrenaline rose; she was ready if it came to a fight. She would protect Azula.

Iroh watched Ty Lee take off. Odd girl, but he could see why his nephew had been infatuated with her.

As Takumi babbled beside him, Iroh raised two fingers for silence. He was pleased that the young man desperately wanted his approval, and shut up immediately. He was so worried for Ursa's sense of mind, and her heart. He readied to enter should a bad situation erupt. He knew he could handle Azula. But what would Azula do this time?

Iroh had to wait and see.

8

8

8

8

8

8

*8

8

8

Ursa sat on the edge of the arm chair, smiling sadly to her second child. Azula perched on the edge of her chair, back straight and hands on her knees. She regarded her mother as one regarded a half-eaten meal. How much more could she stand?

"You wanted to see me?" Ursa couldn't keep the hope from her voice. Azula swallowed. Every shouted word at her in her youth from her mother made a bead of sweat roll down her spine. She pursed her red lips together.

"I had to. Someone thought it should help." Azula looked away. "I don't think anything will, though. You're here and there, helping Zuzu and your new brat."

Ursa swallowed. "Her name is Kiyi. She's your little sister…."

Azula flashed hard golden eyes to her. "I met her. Peasant halfling. Don't give her ideas she'll inherit after Zuzu."

Ursa sighed inwardly. When Kiyi used that nickname, it sounded endearing. Azula always made it sound a curse against her brother.

"What about you? You…." Ursa swallowed. Azula looked tensed and she didn't want her to flee already. But she HAD attempted a coup. It couldn't be ignored forever. "Tried to reach out," she ended lamely. "Ty Lee wanted you brought here to help you. You look in pain; what can I do to help?"

Azula rose to her feet, fists shaking. She turned and paced back and forth, longing to rush to the door and fling it open. She wanted to flee, she wanted to be alone with the comfort her companion gave her, and she wanted to be done with uncomfortable scenarios forever. Ty Lee…. Focusing on her oemga's smile gave Azula the courage to stick it out. She had promised she would. And she WAS the ultimate alpha. She could face anything.

Azula whirled, golden gaze slightly wide and mad-capped. "You got out when you could. Bravo. You couldn't spare any chance for me there."

'There with him.' She didn't need to say it out loud, but Ozai hovered between them as palpable as smoke. Ursa swallowed, feeling the old dread about her first husband suffocate her.

"I apologized to Zuko….but it's a long way in coming. I'm sorry I left you, Azula. I wanted to be there for you…for you both. He made me leave," Ursa said. She hated the last statement sounded like an excuse, but it WAS the truth.

Azula stared at her. The old hurt clawed inside her chest and her stomach felt hollow. Her legs quaked, and she wanted to sit down and hug her knees. The urge to weep also surfaced, frightening Azula utterly. She was strong, she couldn't break down in front of anyone. Not her father, not her brother, not any of the soldiers and certainly not her mother, that mole-rat of a despised person! She was no true mother, except to those who she thought deserved it….

Azula turned, hand splayed across her breast, trying to reign in her thunderous heart rate. "Wouldn't have made a difference….would it?"

"I believe it would have," Ursa said softly. Azula turned angry eyes toward her. Ursa's tired eyes met hers.

"Wouldn't have mattered….to me." Azula ground out. She clenched her fingers into a fist and paced away. "You've done your part overseeing me here. You'll rush back to Zuzu and tell him, huh."

"Zuko doesn't know where you are," Ursa said gently. "I promise you…."

Azula's shoulders tensed. Her neck was so stiff, she wasn't sure if she could turn it. She hissed a sigh. "Well I couldn't stop you if you wanted to blab to him."

"Where are you going, Azula?" Ursa asked. Azula was horrified and irritated to hear pain in her voice. Azula paused and flung a hard look over her shoulder.

"Away from you."

As she stormed out, Ursa looked down at her hands. They were shaking in her lap. When Iroh darted in quickly, he was dismayed to see her crying. Leaning down, he gently hugged her.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Ty Lee rounded the corner, chasing after the bright color of the servant's tunic ahead. She had kept her sights on Zirin so her rounding and running was no surprise and she had taken off at full speed after.

When the omega rounded into a servant's supply room at the end of the hall, she ducked the chair thrown at her. Ducking into a ball, Ty Lee rolled neatly aside, and back flipped up, fists at the ready. Zirin's clenched fists streamed fire and she glared at her.

"So. You're done cornering Azula?" she demanded. Ty Lee walked to the side, fists held at the ready.

"You can't have her, Zirin. She's finding peace. Please." Ty Lee's eyes grew wide with concern. She pleaded with the woman with her gaze. Zirin felt herself waver, but she had to stay true to the course.

"I'll ask her to come with me. If she chooses you, I'll do whatever the princess asks of me. But if she says one word different…we're gone. And you nor Zuko can stop us."

"Zirin! Just leave it all behind you!" Ty Lee pleaded. Zirin darted to the hall and Ty Lee dashed after all. When was she so fast? When she got to the hallway, Ty Lee gaped and turned to and fro. Zirin was gone just like the Kemurikage she had once impersonated. Ty Lee cursed and turned to dart down one hall, stopped and hastened in the opposite direction.

She didn't even know where to start! Ty Lee was feeling panic creeping in and the sensation made her dizzy. Taking a deep breath, Ty Lee took off searching.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Azula pushed out to the hallway. Takumi was waiting, sniveling thing, and he brightened at the sight of her. Azula's fists clenched. It took everything not to punch him in the guy as she stalked past.

Azula was startled to note Ty Lee wasn't in their new chambers. In fact, Tsung and Ying were also missing. Trying not to panic, the princess searched the nearby rooms and filed out into the large sitting rooms of the first floor of the manor. She was starting to get a dull migraine from the worry she was feeling. Was Ty Lee gone? Did she go?... No, she wouldn't. They hadn't talked about it, but she wouldn't leave her. Would she?

Her footsteps hastened and Azula was now running from room to room. She happened upon startled servants and perhaps a few of Takumi's relatives, but she didn't care. When Azula rounded a corner and saw the familiar face of Ying, she could have collapsed with relief. Ty Lee wouldn't leave without her friends.

'But she could take her friends and leave anyway….'

Azula shook her head violently to clear the bad thought away.

"Ying!"

Ying smiled at her. "Princess. What is it? Are you looking for Ty?"

Azula nodded, frantic worry in her eyes. "Yes. Where is she?"

"I don't know…come on."

The two women moved quickly from room to room. They found Tsung and dragged her on. Tsung hissed at Takumi when he resurfaced in a sitting room. Azula's wild eyes darted quickly. When they happened upon Ty Lee on the first floor, the relief was so palpable that Azula's legs went to water and she almost fell to her knees.

"I was looking for you…. how did it….Azula?"

For the quiet princess had stalked forward and clasped her arms around the omega, holding onto her. Ty Lee's hands smoothed up Azula's back and she was startled to feel her slightly trembling. Ying cleared her throat.

"See, found her alright. Come on, princess, let's get out of this room."

"That would be satisfactory." Azula's voice was smooth, but her aura jagged chaotically, and stress still made her body jump at small intervals. Ty Lee carefully held her hand and the walk back to their chambers was fast.

Tsung and Ying knew when to bow out and all too soon Ty Lee sat Azula on the stone bench in the open room beyond the bedchamber. Azula's hands were still shaking. Her wild eyes softened, and Ty Lee was just as startled at Azula's abrupt descent of chi movement. Her aura had been a wild thing, intent on finding her, now that she was in her presence, she was so relieved she was utterly still inside and out.

Ty Lee dared to touch Azula's chin. She lifted her countenance to meet hers and she was shocked to see the trembling extended to Azula's golden eyes. She looked so sad and lost. Maybe she wasn't ready…. Maybe Ty Lee had pushed her too hard to see her mother again.

"I…." before Ty Lee could apologize for pushing Azula to Ursa, the alpha shifted closer. She leaned down, and laid her cheek against Ty Lee's breast. Her arms clasped her back tightly, and for an instant, the wind was knocked from Ty Lee's sternum. She hugged her carefully, trying not to muss her topknot. Azula was showing a great amount of trust in her own way and she moved slowly. For one, she didn't want to spook her. Azula had sought HER comfort. And another…she wanted to Azula to relax.

"It was terrible," was all Azula would say. Ty Lee knew it was good to drop the subject. If Lady Ursa was going anywhere, they'd know it.

"It's okay…..you still did it." Ty Lee gave a hopeful smile when Azula's cheek smushed against her breast and she glanced up at her. Azula rubbed her cheek against the roundness of the breast encased in firm cloth. Her hands held the omega's waist firmly.

For the moment at least, all was well.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"We're here, Fire Lord. At last." The driver drew up the reigns and the chicken horses halted on the large gravel drive. Zuko kicked open the carriage door and hopped down, cloak streaming. His hard gaze settled on the estate carved out of the mountainside. The manor was aptly named. But at the moment, Fire Lord Zuko didn't care.

Suki climbed out quickly after him, and signaled to the Kyoshi Warriors to hurry. They flanked the two as they rushed up the driveway to the manor's wide front doors.

A young lord in elegant robes dashed up to the entryway, balked, and immediately kowtowed on his knees, noting the royal topknot ornament in Zuko's hair. "Fire Lord Zuko!"

Zuko stepped past him, eyes sweeping the hallways. His body tensed, as he felt for Azula's chi. "You have guests under your roof that belong to me. Where are they?"

End for now

End notes: Bum bum BUM! Like it, smash that button and do that review thing. Stay strong, my lovelies!

Sincerely yours, pen

11/17/2017


	68. Fire Lord's Discovery

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the last Airbender!" Nada thing.

Author's Notes: Are you ready, guys? Let's ride the train of fun! What's going to happen, read on, cause I don't think I can wait!

Maraghoul: for helping me form this story to begin with, you always get my thanks.

QueenTyzula: For the reversal nudges, it is appreciated and anticipated :P Thank you, my friend!

NeverfoundandLost: I know I keep saying it, but wait and see! I'm trying to make it all flow realistically :P

Harley Quinn Davidson: Hehe you go on with your cheering :P Stay tuned.

Lance58: Wow I seem to have invoked all of you to hate Zuko. Can I say that wasn't my intention? :P

Hypothetisch: well….hopefully you'll find out here and now! :P

Lill: Thank you for the kind words.

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter sixty-eight "Fire Lord's Discovery"

Zuko strode down the halls of Mountainside Manor, his chi a whirling mass of anger. Suki was hard-pressed to keep up, and she gestured to the Kyoshi Warrior to split off to look for Princess Azula. Zuko barked his own orders for the Imperial soldiers to do the same. Takumi withered at his side and Zuko flashed the beta a hard stare, his chi roiling like a living thing. Takumi cowered beneath the look.

"Fire Lord, I have kept the best accommodations for your sister….and if I can suggest, a pairing with a lord of your choosing could keep her more tractable and to your liking…!"

Zuko stopped in his tracks and seemed to see Takumi for the first time. He wasn't much to look at, and his chi was so weak; it was a sputtering flame in comparison to the bonfire that roared within him, or if he were being honest, Azula…. Zuko growled.

"We can discuss a possible match with you later." Zuko muttered. His mind was awhirl, trying to stay abreast of the element of surprise. If the lord of the manor were surprised, he could only imagine his sister didn't know he was coming. And Ty Lee….

Swallowing the sudden lump that bobbed in his throat, Zuko took off again, Suki on his heels.

"Yes, my lord!" Takumi called hopefully. The Fire Lord did not deign to answer.

As the Fire Lord stalked along, Zirin glimpsed him across a hallway and promptly dropped the linen she was carrying. What was the Fire Lord doing there?! She didn't care what Ty Lee had to say. She had to get to Azula first. Zirin took off in the opposite direction for the princess's new chambers.

8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

*8

8

"What in the spirit's name?" Tsung muttered. It sounded like a stampede of servants were rushing outside the chambers, even up on the third floor. Ying opened the front door of the chambers a crack to look. Servants were indeed rushing to and fro, and it wasn't just for the young lord's pleasure. Something else had them all riled up. She shut the door.

"We need to tell Ty and the princess. Something's wrong," Ying fretted. She and her girlfriend hurried to the open room. The clouds had parted from the blue sky and the sun was shining into the stone room. Azula had her head on Ty Lee's breast, the omega soothing her with rubs along her back. Their chi coiled around each other in languid pushes and pulls, and Ying was loathe to disturb the moment of peace. Azula had had so little of it as it were.

Ty Lee noted the look in her friend's eyes. Azula must have felt the pull of her chi for her head raised. The cheek that had been pressed to Ty Lee's round breast was red. "What is it?"

"Something's up," Tsung swore. "The servants are rushing around like mad. This can't just be a lord's hissy fit."

Azula was amused by the Kyoshi Warrior's description of Fire nobility and stood tall from the bench. She gave a nod. "Shall we look further?"

"I fear it will come to us," Ying admitted. Ty Lee felt a shiver through her. Something was wrong, horribly wrong. She felt as if her world was going to be upended yet again. Flash images of Mai, her time at the palace, and her daughter sprang through her mind's eye. Then her gaze settled on Azula's profile and her heart twanged with pain.

"Has someone come?" Ty Lee asked softly. Instinctively, she knew who it was. Her body had responded to his, and even afar, she could scent his swirling chi. Ty Lee swallowed. She turned to the alpha she had chosen, her fingers touching her wrist. Azula had scented the very same and her golden eyes were wide and a bit mad-capped.

"Stay here," Azula swore. Her chi hardened, and Ty Lee trembled before her intensity. "If that's Zuzu, he's mine."

Ty Lee placed her hand over Azula's wrist; she was touched her hand could stop Azula for a moment at least. "Azula, please…"

A hard light filled Azula's golden eyes. "Did you offer to share your bed with me even now?" 'After your heat was finished?' was implied. Ty Lee nodded, eyes soft.

"Yes…I did. With you. Just let me handle Zuko…"

"You don't need to handle him. You've already handled him enough." Azula couldn't keep the bitter jealousy out of her tone. "I'll be the one to do the handling for you."

"Azula!" Ty Lee gasped. She pressed a hand against Azula's sternum and pushed her chi over her alpha in comforting waves. Azula clasped her hand to her breast and leaned to kiss her. The movement was so sudden that she was frozen. Azula's lips were soft as they moved against hers. Ty Lee fell into the sudden soft touch.

"Ying, Tsung, come with me," Azula said as she straightened. She made it half an order. The two Kyoshi women nodded, but as they left and the door to the open room was latched and locked, Ying started.

"You don't want Ty to see the Fire Lord?"

Azula shook her head. "No…. Not gonna happen. Zuzu can't have her again!"

Both women could understand the alpha's hurt. Her words were laced with pain. Both looked regrettably to the door. Ty Lee was calling through it, knocking rapidly. They wanted to stay with Ty Lee, but if they left Azula alone with Fire Lord Zuko…. who knew what would happen.

"We're sorry, Ty," Tsung said. She and Ying hastened after Azula as she sped through the bed chamber to the door to the hallway. She pushed through, dodging servants, and shoving several that came close to running bodily into her. Tsung and Ying stepped over the sprawling bodies tossed out of Azula's wake as she stormed down the hall.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

*8

8

Ty Lee peered out of the open wall of the stone room. The ground was a long way off, but when she focused, she could see niches and grooves in the stone surface. She could climb out and…. somewhere. The locked door wasn't going to easily open for her. Ty Lee bit back tears as she hoisted herself up at waist level, up and over the stone wall, face open to the sky above.

The wind whipped loose strands of her bangs across her face as she carefully climbed along to a natural ledge jutting out of the mountainside. Years of tumbling, stretching and training made it almost a walk in the park. Even her down time after having Izumi didn't make her fear for her own life. But the going was still slow. Ty Lee fit her fingers into the grooves in the mountain wall, feeling along, inching forward, her boots toeing into natural holes in the stone.

She had to hurry, she had to reach the first floor, where the source of swirling, riotous chi was. She could feel Azula's now familiar chi signature moving quickly along the third floor. She was heading straight for him. Ty Lee bit back a sob and prayed the spirits would keep the two of them in check. Unbidden, a nightmare from long ago surged through her mind's eye. Azula and Zuko, flung across from each other, limbs distorted and still as they lay dying by each other's hand. No, she couldn't let that happen!

"Please…." Ty Lee grunted as she felt along, moving slowly down the mountain's side. She had to hurry, had to get there…. As she carefully felt along, Ty Lee feared she was already too late.

8

8

*8

8

8

8

8

8  
8

Zuko should have been surprised rounding the corner and seeing his sister coming his way. She was not incapacitated, asleep or tied to a bed. She was on her feet, fully in control of her body, and dressed in her normal Fire Nation imperial outfit. Her bangs flew over her face as she stalked his way. Zuko halted, flinging one arm in front of Suki to stop her from moving toward her. He may have to face her, but he wouldn't endanger her life.

"Well, Zuzu, you found me. I won't ask how," Azula drawled. Her red lips were stretched in a sneering smile, golden eyes hard as they met his. Zuko steeled himself, stoking his chi to a hard mass of will. "Bet you weren't expecting me to disappear like that…"

"There are so many things I wasn't expecting," Zuko snapped. Orange flames licked from the ends of his knuckles as he clenched his fists. The two surrounded each other. Suki met Tsung and Ying's eyes across the hallway. All three women looked terrified. Whatever was going to happen, they wouldn't be able to stop or aide, for good or ill. "Where's Ty?"

Those were the words that unleashed Azula's rage. Her eyes gleamed with hatred and she surged toward her brother, right kick flying in an arc toward his head.

"SHE'S NOT YOURS ANYMORE!" she screamed. Zuko raised his wrist to deflect her kick and force her back. He sprang back and gestured to Suki.

"Stay back!" he commanded. Suki did as he asked. Azula's next kick connected with his left forearm flung rapidly up to meet her, but the strike still knocked him back a foot. While he was regaining his rooted stance, Azula whirled in a spinning back kick, knocking him in the side of the head deftly. Bright lights sparked behind Zuko's eyelids as he flew to the ground.

Blue flames were in Azula's hands as she stood astride his chest, feet planted wide over his torso. Her face was a rictus of sneering anger. "She upheld her little deal with you, now leave her, Zuzu! She plucked me from your prison; she wanted to!"

"No!" Zuko arched on his shoulders, kicking upward. Azula leaped away from him, blasting a stream of blue fire at him. Zuko absorbed the flame with his chi, pushing it far away. A tapestry on the wall caught fire, and he neatly drew the flames back. Suki dashed the tapestry to the ground in his peripheral vision, ensuring the embers didn't spark up again. "You tricked her or made her or…."

All of his pain was getting the better of him. In that instance, Zuko had no idea how similar he truly was to his sister in how they viewed Ty Lee's actions and their pain from it. In his memory of her, and the way she savored his touch, the Ty Lee of Zuko's mind would never leave him. Never mind that she had left twice now, leaving their child in his care to go after her sire. While he had been toiling in secret, and coming to grips with losing his path of self-entitled destiny as Fire Prince in the Earth Kingdom so many years ago, Azula had taken Ty Lee, and his future wife, in her own campaign to the same place. All three had formed a bond that eroded or evolved, and continued to this day. It wasn't fair if Ty Lee had learned to fall in love with Azula in that time and place. She wouldn't willingly leave him now!

Azula laughing forced the thoughts to the back of Zuko's mind, forcing him to the here and now pretty damn quickly. Streams of blue fire erupted from her lips as she laughed at him. "I didn't make her do a thing, Zuzu! She took me, and here we all are now….. "

"Where is she?" Zuko demanded. He threw a fist at Azula; she dodged. Whirling around each other, legs wide in kata stances drilled into them since childhood, the two parried and danced in a deadly game. Blows were aimed and a few landed. Azula hissed as Zuko got a lucky punch in, her cheek heating from the impact. Azula stepped into his personal space and aimed a well-placed elbow into his chest. Zuko wheezed, trying to catch his breath. He sprang back from Azula's relentless fury.

"Not here…for you…..to take away! She wants me!" Azula roared. She caught Zuko's wrist, and tore him close, spitting fire right into his face. Zuko held his face back from the flames. "You can't have my omega!"

Tsung and Ying gaped at her as the honest words roiled over everyone within earshot. Zuko's face contorted with rage. He spat a stream of orange fire that made Azula duck back and let him go. They each dissipated the others flames from hitting home and circled each other in the center of the fiery inferno. The Kyoshi Warriors, however, backed off.

The noise inside Zuko's head screamed to white silence as he tuned into his adrenaline, letting it carry him and his firebending. Holding onto his focus was the only way to keep up with and counter Azula's hellishly fast punches and kicks. A familiar voice was screaming in his peripheral and Zuko blinked hard, springing back from a series of kicks. He flicked his eyes quickly to the right to see who would dare intrude. This fight was a long time in coming.

Azula saw her the same moment he did. Her lips parted, her eyes softening for an instant. She then barked at the omega to get back and fast. "I told you to stay!" she snapped. Ty Lee looked a bit the worse for wear, the hem of her tunic ripped and hanging jagged against her waist. Her braid looked unkempt as if she'd just come out of a very windy area.

Zuko took a step toward Ty Lee as if he were in a dream. She was okay! She was okay….what was more, he was going to make sure she stayed that way! "Ty…."

Azula hissed. A stream of blue fire came his way and Zuko threw himself to the floor, deflecting the flames from his person as best he could. He could hear Ty Lee shriek in surprise and alarm. Dread iced through his veins. "Stay away from her!" he roared. Azula didn't flinch from his surging chi.

Hers spiked erratically, clashing with his. As they leaped to charge at each other again, fists clenched, both halted as a small form darted between them. Azula gaped at Ty Lee who had forced her way between them. One of her hands was on Zuko's chest, bodily pushing him with all her might, and the other was tucked along Azula's sternum, placed almost lovingly. Azula's heart went concave at the gesture.

Ty Lee turned pleading eyes to Azula, her chi leaking out to lick at the corners of Azula's. Azula relaxed. Almost. Her legs were still tense, and ready to carry her forward.

Ty Lee turned to Zuko, and her pleading gaze turned intensely to his attention. The Fire Lord blinked as Ty Lee bent to one knee before him, clasping the edges of his cloak. She brought the swipe of fabric to her face, leaning her brow against it in a broad gesture of fealty and forgiveness. Azula seethed at the gesture. She advanced forward but only the soft pleading look of Ty Lee kept her from shoving at her brother. She was the only alpha Ty Lee should be kneeling to, her inner alpha wheedled. Azula hissed.

"Fire Lord Zuko…" Ty Lee settled on formality. "My lord, please, don't arrest Azula. She's getting real help and we could all use a helping hand in our time of need…"

Zuko swallowed. He gripped Ty Lee's elbow, helping her to rise. "No, get up, Ty…. I won't have this…"

When his fingers clutched her arms, Azula moved. Faster than a blur, she was on him, shoving past Ty Lee. The Fire Lord was flung head over tea kettle, his legs flying up as he crashed to the stone floor.

"Zuko!" Ty Lee gasped. She whirled toward her alpha. There was anger and rage across Azula's features, but it was directed at her brother, not so much her. She placed a hand gently across Azula's collarbone, forcing her to halt. "Don't make me chi-block the two of you!"

Tsung and Ying blanched across the hallway. Everything was happening so fast, they could barely keep up. But all three persons were still whole and in one piece.

"Get back, Ty!" Zuko commanded from his prone position. He pushed up on his elbows, wincing. His long legs sprawled in front of him on the ground. "Azula, get away from her!"

Azula turned maddened eyes toward him. "MAKE ME!"

Ty Lee turned Azula's jaw toward her. Her hands cradled her alpha's face and Zuko and Suki were alarmed to see the calm it put in the princess. Azula's chi visibly dimmed down, simmering to a burning ember of heat that pulsated between her and the omega.

Ty Lee murmured lowly, but straining as he was, Zuko could hear her words. "I'm going to make it all better….for us….so we can be alone….."

Azula visibly almost sagged in relief. Her hard eyes swept over Zuko. His heart fell to his stomach and he was swallowing. Sorrow seeped through his veins.

"Ty Lee?" he asked softly. The omega smiled bravely at him, but tears leaked from the corner of her eyes. He liked to think it was for his benefit, but Zuko couldn't fool himself for so long.

"I'm sorry, Lord Zuko. I couldn't let your sister remain your prisoner, even if she's done wrong….Please, I have done nothing but serve you and the crown. Please consider my duty to you finished and my daughter Azula's payment…." Tears did slide down Ty Lee's cheeks now. Her lip trembled and Azula wanted to put her arms around her. Pain roiled through the omega and she wanted to stop it. "Please, forgive Azula's crimes to the crown. She will stay out of your reign, I swear it…."

Something nagged at the back of Azula's mind about that. But as she gazed at the crying omega, she could feel cracks in her heart meld whole. Her coup didn't seem so important anymore….

Zuko's mouth downturned in a frown, as his eyes softened. When Ty Lee made to fall to her knees through her proclamation again, Azula did take her arm this time. She gently lifted the omega to her feet, hand protectively around her waist. Zuko swallowed hard.

"I came to arrest her….and bring you home. You have made a different choice taking my sister from the prison…..are you certain you want this?" Zuko's voice cracked at the end. Suki's heart bled for him despite herself. Her friend was suffering more heartbreak where Ty Lee was concerned and while she wished Ty Lee well, she didn't know how it was all going to come out. Suki could scent the connection between Azula all over Ty Lee. They had joined and recently. The look on Zuko's face indicated he scented the same. A rictus of sadness and disgust was across his pale features.

"Yes… "Ty Lee's eyes were wide. In openly defying the Fire Lord, he could extend punishment to her and arrest Azula anyway. She had to hope every shared embrace and moment was going through his mind. He had too much affection for her. And she had to sever and kill that affection in choosing Azula. It was a dicey position to balance on and Ty Lee lowered her head to him. "I want this, my lord."

Zuko turned his head sharply away. Azula was gazing at the omega in obvious shock. For the moment, he didn't fear an attack from her. He tried to get a handle on his emotions as utter rejection welled through him. It formed a pit in his heart and stomach, and spread blackness through his mind. To say it hurt was an understatement. Every shared touch, every embrace, every moment with their daughter was being given back to him to keep alone.

"You…you've made your choice…." Zuko tried to keep his words even. His lips pressed into a thin line. He shuddered a sigh and searched for strength. "Our daughter is your pardon. Be at peace, Lady Ty Lee…"

The surprised look on the omega's face should have been reconciliation enough, but it wasn't. Zuko offered her a curt bow of the head and whirled back, Suki on his heels. She shared a surprised look with her Kyoshi Warriors, who stayed on Ty Lee and Princess Azula's side of the hall. She would talk with them about desertion later but now…. she needed to be with Lord Zuko.

As Zuko stalked away, his legs leaden, he could barely hear Ty Lee's response.

"Thank you…."

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Zuko…..Lord Zuko…wait.." Suki called. Zuko had wandered and stalked up and down the second and third floors, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. She knew he wasn't seeing his surroundings when they went through the same hallway landing twice. She touched his elbow. The hurt roiling in Zuko's eyes slayed her. She smiled bravely for him. "Please, if you need to rest, you should. We've had a long journey….."

"And clearly it's ended." Zuko looked around at the decorative tapestries of Lord Takumi's estate. He grimaced. "I don't know if I want to stay under this roof tonight…."

"Isn't your lady mother and uncle here?" Suki asked. She could have kicked herself at the new expression of pain across Zuko's face.

"Yes….Arrrrgghh, everyone is fucking with me," he complained openly to his friend. A few imperial soldiers that had come with his retinue entered the end of the hall, then dashed away at the look on his face. Mai had told Suki in confidence the news about his mother being with his uncle. It was a surprise for sure, but only one more skeleton for the royal family closet. The closet of secrets was full as it were.

"Well, we should see what their plans are…. they've certainly kept Azula here in one piece," Suki said wisely. Zuko looked very tired.

"A quick hello. Then you and I are going to backtrack for an inn," he swore. Zuko could feel the familiar traces of Ty Lee's chi intertwine with his sister's. He wanted to be ill and he didn't want to stay to find out what else was transpiring. Best to leave with most of his pride intact.

"My lord, where is the royal mother and Lord Iroh?" Suki asked Takumi. The young lord was leaning insolently against the banister of the main spiraling staircase, apparently waiting for them. He full-out kowtowed to Zuko, pressing his brow to the stone floor.

"In her chambers," he was happy to note. Even if Iroh had given him a verbal reaming a few days ago and his sponsorship into the White Lotus was withdrawn. Iroh was royalty, but Zuko was the Fire Lord. Takumi smiled, casting his full charisma into play. "I must say, my lord, it does my family proud to know the Fire Lord has entered our humble estate…."

"You were housing my family members," Zuko said dryly. "Can you leave us or something?"

Takumi blinked but nodded rapidly. "Of course. Let me know if you need anything else, my lord."

Zuko scratched his jaw idly, watching the thin man jog off, robes flapping. "If I need anything, I'll trust you and your warriors, Suki. I'm so tired of brown-nosers."

"I imagine you would be." Suki kept her demeanor jovial as they found Lady Ursa's chambers. Zuko knocked hard and called through the door.

"I know you're there, Mother. It's me," he called. There was a commotion of movement on the other side and the door was yanked open in a hurry. His mother was fully dressed, and so was Iroh when both peered in, thank the spirits. Zuko didn't know whether to be thankful or not. "So. Here you are. Do you know how worried your family was?"

Suki saw the blush of guilt dart across Lady Ursa's features. She reached out and touched her son's hands, clutching them. "I'll answer any crime you see fit to lay on me, son. But I know I was doing the right thing," she insisted. Zuko gave her a wary look.

He peered in and waved to his uncle and Iroh greeted him happily enough, but the look of restraint on Zuko's features told them he knew. Somehow, he knew what they had gotten up to in the spare time.

"Well, since the family's all together, I'll put some tea on," Iroh said happily. Zuko pulled a face.

"Thank you, uncle, but I'm not spending the night in this estate. I've already given my sentence to Azula and Ty Lee. I don't want to stay any longer than I have to."

Iroh almost dropped a tea kettle at those words. He flashed an alarmed look to his nephew who was still lingering in the door frame, Suki right behind him.

"And…what sentence is that?" The look on his face was interested and wary. So, he still had a surprise or two in his corner as Fire Lord. Zuko gave a neutral look.

"Gave consent to Ty Lee's request. Watch after Azula, but I will leave soldiers to report to me. Unchained or not, I don't want any more coups falling into my lap."

Ursa and Iroh shared a look and it pissed Zuko off to no end. They both turned to him and nodded. "Won't you stay at least a little and tell me how Kiyi and Noren are doing?" Ursa pleaded with her eldest child. Zuko shook his head.

"I really have to leave this place. But I am surprised you care how your husband is doing." Zuko chose his words with care. The look of crushing indecision on his mother's face was not gratifying in any way, but he had of course implied he knew what he knew. Another shared look between lovers and Zuko was ready to be sick.

"Of course..." Ursa murmured. She stood, holding her arms out. Zuko allowed her to press him into a hug. His shoulders slouched despite himself. "Are you going back to the capital now?"

"Ina day or two. To settle my affairs here." Zuko nodded. "Goodnight, Mother."

"Good night, Zuko," Ursa tried to smile for him but it was an effort. Iroh waved to his departing nephew.

"Good night, Lord Zuko," he called. Zuko didn't respond.

All the way downstairs, Zuko stewed in his own juices quietly. Suki signaled, and her Kyoshi Warriors followed. All of them piled into the two carriages as the imperial soldiers were left behind to watch the estate and ensure Azula didn't suddenly leave.

Suki signaled to the driver to take off and the carriage lurched off down the gravel driveway. Zuko leaned back in his seat, swaying with the carriage's movements. Two other Kyoshi Warriors were in the imperial carriage and he kept his expression neutral. He could tell Suki and her warriors were worried over his well-being, but after being rebuffed by his once concubine, he didn't want their pity.

He wanted to stew alone, and go home to his wife and child immediately. But no, had to play the smart game for the long-run and tack down Azula's ambitions. It would remain in the bedroom with Ty Lee it seemed and it gnawed Zuko's pride down.

Suki kept a congenial banter as the carriage continued on. After checking into an inn in the very next village, Zuko retired. After taking off his armor and clothes, he reclined on a settee in a dressing robe. He had tugged his topknot loose and long strands of hair ran down his neck. He covered his face with one sleeve, finally alone. Just before he could settle into a good cry, there was a knock on the door.

"My lord, Suki wants to recite a play of our history for you. At your convenience, of course. You need to take your mind off your troubles." The Kyoshi Warrior at his door wasn't well known to him but her kind smile told him all of them would do anything to ease his pain. Zuko was touched.

"Yes, of course. I hope she doesn't mind the casual garb." Here Zuko gestured to his robe. The woman laughed.

"We're all under-dressed, my lord. You'll fit right in."

Zuko was welcomed into the warrior's shared chambers. Suki stood at attention, in her sleeping shift, head dress and make-up still on however. She cleared her throat, and gestured to a few of the women to join her.

Zuko lounged back, and watched. He gave Suki a rueful look. She smiled back.

"Ladies! And Fire Lord." Suki gave a bow in Zuko's direction. "Delight in our recitation of the early days of the Kyoshi Warriors. In those days, only Kyoshi's wife and her sister-in-law traveled with her. Kyoshi's wife had been waylaid by bandits and she had been struck down by their ill intentions. Upon rescue, Kyoshi took her by secret route to the Spirit World itself to heal. When they emerged from that plane, Kyoshi's wife was pregnant and the next generation of Kyoshi's Warriors began…"

The recitation made Zuko's mind turn over in interesting ways. Obviously, anyone would take out of the bandit story that Kyoshi's child was a result of the bandits afore mentioned ill intentions toward her wife. Obviously, the past Avatar had made the best of a very bad situation. But in the dimly lit inn room, with his friend in her shift, painted face expressive as she mimed and spoke, her friends on either side posing at the proper interval of words, he wondered if there was more to it. Perhaps. Like the past Avatar's life, it was lost to years and years in between cycles.

One of the women beside him offered him a cup of sake and as Suki hailed her village's lineage to the past Avatar, everyone raised their cups in a toast. Suki knelt opposite Zuko and clinked her cup to his. The smile on Zuko's face was more genuine than it had been an hour or two ago. Inwardly, he thanked his friend.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Tsung and Ying flanked Azula and Ty Lee as they walked aimlessly back to their chambers. Ty Lee's arms were around Azula's waist, holding onto her and Azula's arm clasped her tightly. She was unwilling to let go, even lifting Ty Lee a few steps should she not keep up.

"It's okay….it's okay… "Ty Lee whispered into Azula's shoulder. "I'm here."

The sad frown Azula flashed down to her made her heart ache. But a steady thrum of longing linked Azula's chi to Ty Lee's. She leaned down and pecked her lips across Ty Lee's as the Kyoshi Warriors opened up their bedchamber.

"I know," she finally could admit. The wide smile on Ty Lee's face warmed her. Zuzu was gone, he wasn't even staying at this manor, and Ty Lee had told him she was hers. Things would turn out…at the very least, today no one would end in a bloodbath.

As the Kyoshi Warriors sheepishly sidled down the hallway to find a new bedchamber, they left the princess and acrobat together. Ty Lee waved. Azula gestured to the threshold. She bent and picked Ty Lee up, carrying her inside. Ty Lee sighed with surprised glee. She clung to Azula's neck. Just as Azula set her down, a knock sounded at the open door.

Both women turned. Zirin gave a wry smile as she stepped in. She bowed to one knee before Azula. All of the alpha's past turmoil surged forth. How she had planned and pined for months on end. It all didn't seem important anymore. Not with Ty Lee's small hands twined round her neck. Ty Lee trembled against her. Azula ran her hand down her back, soothing her with her iron hard chi.

"Zirin. You didn't leave," Azula murmured. Ty Lee flashed the Kemurikage a worried look. Just when things were being set to right, it would be just like fate to throw Zirin into the mix and dash her hopes away.

"I could never leave you, Princess. After you've had your bit of fun, of course." Zirin crossed her arms and regarded Ty Lee with an aloof expression. "When you're ready to resume your plans against the Fire Lord, I'll be ready to go. Minus the omega, of course."

Ty Lee clung to Azula's back. Azula gave an annoyed scowl. "I'm not going anywhere without Ty Lee. You'd do well to keep that in mind, Zirin."

Zirin flashed Ty Lee a glare. She bowed her head to the princess. "As you say… will we move against Zuko?"

"No."

Zirin blinked hard. "No? Why?"

"Few know how the Fire throne is a pain in the ass," Azula griped. She made her words flippant. "Let it crush Zuzu's mind instead."

Zirin gaped at her. She looked like her whole world was plummeting. "But…..but…WHY? You planned this for years! We were on the road for months! Why!"

Azula glanced down at Ty Lee. She gave a shrug to Zirin, but Ty Lee knew her heart was in her words. "It's not that important anymore. I'll find my own great deeds. The nation will still know me for the stronger royal."

"I'd rather sing the praises of Fire Lord Azula," Zirin complained. "Princess, if you'd reconsider…."

"I'll think about it." Azula said. She gestured to the door. "Go….I want to be alone with my companion."

Zirin bowed low again. She closed the door firmly behind her. Azula patted Ty Lee's hip, let her go and sauntered to lower the latch across the door.

"Now…where were we?" Azula was startled to see tears in Ty Lee's eyes. Her large palm covered the omega's cheek. "You're here…we're here."

'Don't cry' were the words in Azula's startled golden eyes. Ty Lee smiled weakly and tried to reign in her tears.

"Is it Zuzu? Did he make you that upset?" Azula scowled. Ty Lee shook her head. Then Azula got it. Ty Lee's wording of giving her child up completely as payment for her transgressions. She missed the princess. That was all. "You gave away your child… for me."

Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Azula's neck, sniffling. When Azula's arms wrapped round her, lifting her feet from the ground, she fell into her solid embrace, crying. Azula patted her, murmuring against her hair.

"You'll still see her…whenever you want," Azula promised. The alpha need to protect surged through her. "Maybe I could help take your mind off of her…. Put you to rights."

'Breed her,' her inner alpha whispered deviously. Azula pressed a smear of hot kisses along Ty Lee's throat, opening the clasps of her tunic. Ty Lee shivered when her long fingers opened her breast band, and cupped one round breast.

"Yes…I know you will." The smile on Ty Lee's face was hopeful even as tears dotted her vision. Azula cupped her chin up and kissed the tears from the corners of her eyes. The gentle gesture made Ty Lee shiver more than any erotic stimulation.

Together, they shed their clothes and fell back onto the bed. The covers were kicked off and away as they got comfortable with each other.

End for now

End notes: Stay strong, my lovelies. This story could be winding down to an end but there is an impromptu sequel planned for the families. Like this, smash that button and do that review thing.

Most sincerely,

Pen 11/24/2017


	69. The Voice Within

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the last Airbender."

Author's notes: Forgive the light scenes. The last chapter hit my plot point hard and then some. Stay strong, my lovelies. And if I can ask the reviewers, hold your horses. Everything will be done when it's done. Have patience.

Maraghoul: for forming the story with me.

QueenTyzula: for the friendly nudges in your own stories.

CharlieBarrow: thanks for reminding me what to strive for before the goal. And for the lines and ideas you know you put there! Many credits for the suggestions for the Ursa and Azula scene.

AJ 24 Rulzz: Thank you for…the suggestions.

Harley Quinn Davidson: Stay tuned! A bit more to this one to go then the sequel.

Guest reviewers: lay it on me, what you like or dislike. Just know the story will be wrapped and loose ends tied off. And hopefully in ways you like.

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter sixty-nine "The Voice Within"

Azula leaned her elbow across her upturned knee, gazing down at the courtyard below. Her brother was down there, talking to some of the household scribes about….something. He hadn't left for the capital yet and it was making her more than a little irritable. Ty Lee had indeed stayed with her, and they had been wrapped up in each other as intently as if it were still her heat. Azula relished the new connection even if thinking about what it meant made her slightly nauseous. She had told herself love was for fools long ago. But heck if that was what all this was.

But she only slept well at Ty Lee's side, and she felt sane after joining with her. Sex was a good exercise for her, but after their releases, tangled up in each other, Azula was startled how she wanted to keep touching her companion with gentle touch and kisses. While that aspect of staying here was going somewhat well, everything else felt caught at a standstill.

Zuzu may have locked Father up, but he still rode her mind when she let her guard down. Maybe sex with Ty Lee helped pushed his voice to a silent roar, but when the acrobat drifted to sleep ahead of her, Ozai's wheedling voice crept back in, nagging her for choosing a weak bed partner, for being weak herself. Zuko had been right in front of her and she had let him live, after all.

"But Zuzu can have it…it's too much..." Azula mumbled to herself. She frowned down at the ant-sized version of her brother below. Fire Lord Zuzu could have his own crack at the weight of the Fire throne. She was done with that.

Ozai made it seem that's all she should ever want, but she'd had a taste of sitting it for a few days. And it wore her defenses to a thread.

Sighing, Azula stalked off back to her bedchambers. Inside, Ty Lee was pulling the blankets and sheets taut, as if she were a bird preparing a nest for her. The gesture made Azula smile wearily even as Ozai cackled at the simple gesture.

'Pathetic,' he whispered. Azula scowled.

Ty Lee's heart thudded, noticing her lover, or whatever she wanted to call herself. Her heart sank slightly seeing the slight scowl on the princess's face. She got like that sometimes, not as bad as when they were younger, but still it was disconcerting to see. "Hi, Azula…did something happen?"

Azula blinked and made her face neutral. Ty Lee dropped a corner of the blanket and padded over. Her small fingers caressing her cheek felt too good and she gave a cautious half-smile. That seemed to cheer her omega who hugged her tightly. Azula sighed as her arms wrapped round her in turn. She set her chin on top of Ty Lee's head, and inhaled her sweet scent. She closed her eyes.

Ty Lee's chirping voice drowned out her father, so Azula held onto her just a bit longer. Ty Lee herself was pleased Azula came into her arms so readily. The past few days had been even pleasant between them, but there was a world of obstacles to overcome. Their future. Were they going to remain together? Would Azula want her to stay with her?

Fire Lord Zuko hadn't left yet, although Suki had told them he was making plans to. Lady Ursa and Lord Iroh were still present as well and Ty Lee knew she couldn't put off getting more help for her intended companion. Azula's mind needed to heal.

Trying not to feel like she was tiptoeing over egg shells, Ty Lee stroked her fingers over Azula's back. "Your lady mother is still here…. Do you think you'd sit with her again? I can go with you this time," she offered. The thoughtful look on Azula's face was so neutral, Ty Lee didn't know if she was going to be angry. She waited, holding her breath.

Azula sighed. Well, she did have a beef with her mother, may as well get it over with.

"I guess I'll have to," she murmured. Ty Lee brightened. The soft kisses she placed along Azula's cheek were comfort enough and Azula closed her eyes as they held each other. Ty Lee, for her part, was trying to know how to read the tumultuous days, and the moods of her alpha.

She wanted to tell her….she had to tell her about Izumi's true parentage. It was redundant to think that she was going to; actions spoke louder than mental words to placate the moment and if she focused on the whole mess, Ty Lee felt she could be sick.

Izumi was close to a year old. Azula hadn't known the truth since her first heat with her. And that mistake had to be corrected.

As Ty Lee made inane small talk, watching Azula look out of the bedroom window, she read every nuance and expression in the muscles around Azula's mouth. Not today. She was going to face her mother again. And that, in itself, was no small feat for the princess.

Ty Lee wanted desperately to ask Zuko about her daughter before he left, but she knew that would put a bad light in Azula's favor toward her. Feeling somewhat trapped by it all, Ty Lee could only transverse the path she had created for herself. She sighed.

"Now. I should do it now. Before I change my mind," Azula mumbled. Ty Lee nodded. She took the princess's arm as they left the bedchamber.

8

8

8

8  
8

8

8

8  
*8

"I feel like a child," Iroh groused. Ursa gave him a soft look. She was sealing a letter for her family in the capital, and pressing the wax into place with a plain seal made her feel more guilty than she should have been. Kiyi was being neglected day by day by her and her husband….she didn't know how she was going to face him.

"I do too. And it's my child that's ranting at us," Ursa murmured. Clear-cut words to the obvious hadn't been spoken, but it was all over Zuko's face whenever he ran into either of them. He was wrapping up his erstwhile investigation of Mountainside Manor, and to her immense relief, had left Azula where she was, free and unfettered by chains. As to the why of it, she had no idea. Fire Lord Zuko had apparently backed off and she could only be grateful.

Iroh flopped on a settee, crossing his ankles. He gave his companion a rueful look. "I tried to channel his temper over the years. I liked to think I was successful to some degree."

"You were the best influence for him….we have to imagine how this looks from his end. We go to help take his sister away, sure. Then he finds out we've fallen into bed together."

"It's not like I planned it," Iroh said wryly. Ursa knelt beside the settee and ran her fingers though his beard affectionately. It was growing back out to its full bushy length and she still liked to play with it when she could.

"I daresay that was my fault. But admit it, you were curious to be with me so many years ago."

Iroh nodded, eyes serious. "I think I have always lo-"

"SSh. Don't say it," Ursa said desperately. She couldn't bear to hear a love confession from the royal brother she had once wanted once upon a time and now had gotten. Noren, she had to think of her child's father. This wasn't fair to him. But looking at the hurt in Iroh's eyes told Ursa it wasn't fair to her either.

There was a knock at Iroh's new chamber door and he hastily climbed up to answer. Ursa tried to look non-descript. They hadn't done anything since being discovered by her son, but she didn't want to give off the wrong idea.

A servant was on the other side and she bowed, handing over a rolled piece of parchment. Iroh thanked the girl and carried the parchment to Ursa.

"Says it's for you," he murmured. The scroll wasn't sealed; Ursa unwound and began to read the characters. Darts of red pierced her cheeks as anxiety mixed with trepidation surged through her.

"Azula wants to see me again, "she said to Iroh. He gently laid an arm round her shoulders, squeezing.

"Do you want me to sit with you this time? I can lend you strength at your side," Iroh said. Ursa shook her head, smiling nervously.

"Still too new. I don't think it'd be good for Azula…she still doesn't like either of us, after all," Ursa said. She sighed. "Will there come a day my daughter won't look at me as if I'm going to do something awful to her?"

"Maybe one day. She's still a young woman," Iroh murmured. He sighed when Ursa laid her head on his stolid shoulder. "You can only go slowly."

"Wish me luck," Ursa said. Iroh winked and watched her go. His eyes unfocused on his surroundings and he thought on things. He could try to reach out to Zuko. If he still didn't want his company, he'd have to be patient and wait for another chance later.

Luckily, patience was his forte.

8

8

*8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Ursa waited, watching the doorway of the sitting room intently. She caught the tall form of her daughter pause and lean to kiss someone. She tried not to look too surprised, but she was shocked. Imagining her daughter had formed something with her old childhood companion was one thing, seeing it quite another thing. Her daughter walked in with a military stride, regarded her almost curiously, but much calmer than last time.

She perched on the edge of a chair, fists on her knees. Ursa cleared her throat.

"Thank you for asking to see me…"

"Ty Lee thought I should," Azula retorted. She sighed, looking away. "Fine. You know all of this is your fault."

"All of…what?" Azula's swiftly changing tactic made it hard for Ursa to keep up. Azula regarded her with unsmiling golden eyes.

"Father. Him banishing Zuko so I had to be the one left behind. I had to be his heir and you know what that meant," Azula ground out. "I had to do everything he wanted. And it was NEVER ENOUGH."

"I know what that was like…. " Ursa murmured. She longed to take her daughter's hand, but Azula's clenched fists told her not to try.

Azula's hard golden eyes glared at her. "You left. You got out."

"He made me! Azula, your father forced me to leave, he banished me…."

"It wasn't for me. It was for Zuko," Azula mumbled and the crux of that hit Ursa yet again. She swallowed.

"He was in danger from your father, yes…I had to save him."

Azula felt herself shrinking inwardly even as the edges of her vision grew fuzzy. "You couldn't save me though, could you."

Ursa remembered the precocious child that hung onto Ozai's every word, even being cruel to gain his attention and approval. She swallowed. Emulating Ozai's mannerisms hadn't saved Azula in the long run.

"I'm so sorry…."

"You keep saying that." Azula sighed. She turned her blurring vision toward the wall. Blinking, she kept the stonework in focus. "Who knows if you mean it. I mean, you found your precious Zuzu again. Me, not so much."

Ursa gave her daughter a sad look. "I mean it. Every word. I'm so sorry, Azula…."

Azula made to speak when a dratted servant edged in, holding a tray with tea kettle and cups. She smiled and set everything down. Azula watched her sullenly until she bowed and left.

"Tea." Azula muttered. She poured for herself and set the kettle down. Ursa sighed to herself and poured her own cup. That Azula had refused to pour for her indicated her distant thoughts toward her. She had to keep trying. It was only the second time.

"Thank you," Ursa said. Azula forced herself to swallow the hot liquid. She wished Ying and Tsung were pouring, and telling jokes with Ty Lee. She liked to listen to that. This was all too uncomfortable, and Agni could fuck the sky if he thought she was going to sit with this unpleasantness all day.

Even as her mother talked, Azula was dismayed to note her hearing go as fuzzy as the edges of her vision. Before she could attempt to wring out her ear with one finger tip, the deep timbre of her father's voice rang in her peripheral. Azula didn't turn her head to alert Ursa, but she did flick her eyes to the side. A cold line of sweat poured down her spine beneath her clothing.

"This woman again. Father was mad to search for her. Her bloodline only made you and Zuko. And what a disgrace that was," Ozai murmured, closer to her ear it seemed. Azula swatted around her neck, frowning to herself.

"Azula? Are you okay?" Ursa asked, concerned.

"Fine," Azula snapped. Ozai snickered beside her.

"Are you listening, Azula? You must listen to your father…." When Azula refused to say a word aloud, the harsh laughter reverberated in her head. She winced openly. "I've had enough of you! You WILL hear me!"

Azula gasped, clasping her hands over her ears, shoulders hunching. "No!"

"Azula?!" her mother shot to her feet, hovering, not knowing how to help. As she was reaching for her daughter, Azula raised her head. Sweat her plastered her bangs to her brow. She shoved Ursa's hands from her, panting at the exertion.

"Ty Lee!" she called. Ursa was surprised to hear a note of desperation in her voice. The sitting room door flew open and the acrobat rushed in, braid flying in an arc behind here. She fell to her knees beside the kneeling princess, and felt along her back. One of her hands smoothed Azula's bangs from her face as she peered intently at her.

"I'm here, Azula. What do you need?" Ty Lee murmured, almost too low for Lady Ursa to hear. She clung to her companion's hands, fingers squeezing tightly. Azula was happy to hear only Ty Lee's voice, not her father's, and her vision steadily strengthened. Ty Lee kissed the back of her hand and she gave a shaky smile to the omega.

"You. Just that," Azula muttered. Ty Lee's smile was wide and soft.

"I'm here," Ty Lee said again. Azula clasped her hands and looked up into the omega's face, a strange look on her face. It took Ursa a moment to recognize it for peace. Azula rarely looked at peace that she hadn't known what to call it until just now. She couldn't help but notice the connection between them in Azula's expression. It was strange, but a memory of Azula as a child, and also Ty Lee, came rushing back at the noblewoman.

Zuko and Azula had fallen to a fight, as most siblings were wont to do. But the pushing and shoving had come to punches and kicks and the two had staggered apart, being pulled bodily away by their friends. Mai had walked shyly beside Zuko who seethed to hold his tears back, his left cheek twice its normal size and puffing from a blow Azula had given him. When Ursa had gotten the story, in hitches as Zuko cried and from a silent, shy Mai, she had gently left the two in care of a servant and had stalked to the gardens to collect her daughter. She intended to punish them both, and not knowing who had started the fight, it would seem fair as both had participated in it.

Ursa still remembered the hurt in her heart as she wanted to console each child, and wondering how bad were the scrapes and what to tell Ozai. That part hurt worst of all despite seeing bruises on her children's pale flesh. When she had rounded the path into the royal gardens, Ursa found the two girls by spotting a flash of pink, which was Ty Lee's tunic, in the bushes. Pushing through, Ursa had been shocked to see Azula crying for about the first time since she'd been a toddler. Tears spilled down her cheeks, her eye was darkening to a lovely purple, and Ty Lee had her tiny arms wrapped around her.

"It's okay, 'Zula, you won't get in trouble. Zuko wouldn't tell!" she insisted, chubby hands petting Azula's back. Her princess had been almost sobbing into the girl's shoulder, tiny body shaking. It was having seen that rare moment of vulnerability that convinced Ursa not to punish either child. She had merely fed them sweet dumplings in the kitchen and doted on them all afternoon until their father came back to the royal bedchambers. By then, Azula and Zuko had been cleaned and re-dressed, and were getting on as well as they could.

Ty Lee was focused on Azula, watching the fear and dread drain from her face. She pressed a few soft kisses to Azula's temple, inhaling her special scent, and feeling her chi relax. Azula turned her chin up and caught her lips. They kissed shortly and sweetly. When they separated, and Azula's mind was much more clear, she remembered their company. Settling a strong arm around Ty Lee's shoulders, she sneered at Ursa.

"Problem, Mother?" she retorted. Ursa blinked.

"It's fine," she said. Ursa then registered what Azula said and she wanted to smile. As Ty Lee's chi circled around her daughter and soothed her, she reflected this was a good respite for today.

8

8

8  
*8  
8

8

8

8

"I'm leaving now. The imperial soldiers are staying for Azula," Zuko growled. Iroh sighed. He smiled brightly for his nephew, but Zuko was having none of it.

"Please don't be mad at me, nephew. I know you know," he said quietly. Zuko flinched as if struck. He adjusted his tunic and made to stride away. Iroh clasped his arm gently, preventing him from going. "We didn't do it to hurt you. I know this comes as a shock."

"Yeah well, tell that to Mother's husband," Zuko snapped. He shook Iroh's grip off. "I'll see you at home. If you can pry yourself away from her."

Iroh was the one to flinch this time. "Of course, Zuko…."

Zuko gave a curt nod of the head and stalked off down the hallway. He growled full out at Takumi who materialized, and kow-towed to the stone floor. Zuko couldn't leave this place fast enough. Suki peeled form the wall and joined him at his side. The other Kyoshi Warriors were waiting in the courtyard for him.

"The carriages are ready," Suki said. Zuko nodded. He ran a hand through his bangs.

"Let's get out of here," he cursed. The Kyoshi Warriors and he filed into the two waiting carriages and within ten minutes, they were off, chicken-horses pulling hard at their leads.

8  
8

8

*8

8  
8

8

8  
8

Azula watched from a stone balcony high on the third floor. Ty Lee had her chin tucked over her shoulder from behind, so she didn't mind the omega's catching sight of Zuko this time. And he was leaving. Good.

Ty Lee's thoughts were with her daughter. She wished she could tell Zuko to tell Izumi she loved her, but Azula wouldn't let her out of her sight, let alone near the other alpha. She didn't blame her for her deep-seated sense of anxiety, but still, she was a mother.

'And Azula is her sire. TELL HER!' Ty Lee's inner conscious harped. Ty Lee grimaced behind Azula's back, rubbing her cheek into her shoulder. Her inner morals really did sound like a harpy bitch sometimes. But she WAS right. She did have to tell Azula. Zuko was going. Azula would be more relaxed. Tonight?

Ty Lee inhaled raggedly and made herself calm on the exhale. Her hands soothed over Azula's waist as she held on from behind. She could feel Azula's chi ping around and fixate on her touches.

"Oysters with dinner? I'm craving the extra kick," Azula purred. Ty Lee's guilt made her stomach lurch, even as thoughts of intimacy made her slightly excited.

"Thought you didn't need help in that area?" Ty Lee gave back. Azula turned her head and Ty Lee could see a smirk from the angle of her profile.

"You do make me hard," Azula promised. The surge of confidence in her tone made Ty Lee glad. She couldn't help feeling badly, and didn't feel she should be able to indulge with her alpha without telling her about Izumi first.

But, like many people, fear held her tongue and made her dread doing the right things. Ty Lee had cast off her position and if Azula forced her out after knowing the truth, Ty Lee would be truly alone and she loved her. She couldn't bear to think of more hatred surging in Azula's golden eyes leveling on her. Despite her inner conscience telling her she'd deserve it if so.

Ty Lee focused on her desire, knowing that when Azula was with her, the heated moments stretched to small pockets of happiness. She ran her hand over the waistband of Azula's trousers, teasing her. "Just from this….and this…" her clever fingers ran low and traced the bulge between Azula's legs. The alpha turned, pressing her clothed shift hard into the omega. The kiss she started heated up quickly and Ty Lee was gasping as she was pressed against the stone wall.

As Azula pulled her to the ground, Ty Lee held on to her tight. Who knew how many more moments she'd have left with Azula once she learned the truth of what she'd done….

8

8

*8  
8

8

8

8

8

*8

8

"I've never seen Suki so mad," Ying muttered. She and Tsung lay around in stages of fugue on the carpet of their new bedchamber. The reaming from their leader in private had been bad, and Suki had let them leave off to be there for Azula and the Fire princess, but the look in her eyes made them feel like they were making a bad decision.

"She wouldn't keep us form our final resting place in the Kyoshi Warrior cremation plot, would she? We served, same as her. She can't keep us out," Tsung fretted. Ying rolled over and swatted her leg.

"We're young; we're not in any danger of dying yet," she said ruefully. Tsung still looked worried.

"My mother's interned there. Same as my great-aunt. All of the Kyoshi Warriors since Avatar Kyoshi are there. It just wouldn't be fair…."

Ying rolled over and peered down into her lover's face. Stroking the side of make-up-free face, she leaned down to kiss her.

"I was thinking….if you wanted it one day, we should ask Granny Win Lei about that one secret spot. To you know where…" Ying said softly. Tsung's heart pattered quickly. A secret entrance to the Spirit World had been achieved by Avatar Kyoshi, and after rescuing her wife from bandits, had taken her there to heal. When they had come back to the physical world, well….

"You didn't say you wanted a baby so soon," Tsung said. Her eyes were wide. Ying grinned at her.

"You can't shift, beta. It'll help us when we want that step…."

"I do want it…." Tsung admitted. "You should be my wife first…."

"Tsung!" Ying pounced on her. They rolled on the carpet, laughing.

End for now

End notes: whew! Like it, do that review thing. Stay strong my lovelies. And hold your horses, will ya?

Most sincerely, pen

12/01/2017


	70. Confession

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the last Airbender"! Nada thing, bing.

Author's notes: This story has been a ride. Hoping you're all staying tuned for the end. We've got a few more to go. If I take over a week to update, it's only cause I want the next chapters to be magnificent.

Maraghoul: for forming the story's origin with me, my thanks.

QueenTyzula: for the ideas and nudges.

CharlieBarrow: Thanks for the suggestions and getting me out of a corner! Many lines were suggested and written by you. In fact, Ty Lee's lines in the last scene all came from you. My thanks.

Harley Quinn Davidson: And you have that part right…temper tantrum to commence! Thanks for the kind words.

Guest reviewers: Enjoy.

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter seventy "Confession"

Ty Lee lay tangled in the sheets, Azula wrapped around her side. The alpha was snoring heavily, chi sated. Her shift had tapered off as they had drifted off to sleep, but tugging a corner of the sheet back, Ty Lee could see Azula's cock was fully formed again, pressing into her hip. For a change, Ty Lee was sated and relished the feel of Azula's arm over her waist. She snuggled closer, pushing a few long locks of black hair out of Azula's face.

Her heart hurt, and Ty Lee's face was soft and thoughtful as she took in Azula's sleeping visage. She was utterly peaceful, lips slack and face relaxed as she slept. Ty Lee didn't want to wake her. Azula had few peaceful moments waking as it were, despite Ty Lee trying to settle her world. She knew she was in love with the princess, and didn't know how long a time she had with her.

Staring at Azula's relaxed face reminded her, of course, of Izumi. The stamp of Azula's paternity was all over her small features. Ty Lee's eyes filled with tears and her belly roiled. She leaned her head against the princess's bare shoulder, nuzzling her chin against her.

Ty Lee sat up and gathered her bed robe, pulling her tangled long hair over one shoulder. Azula murmured in her sleep so Ty Lee gently nudged her pillow into her arms. Azula inhaled it, sighing. Smiling, Ty Lee made her way to the washroom. Trace bits of Azula's seed lined her inner thighs and she regrettably wiped herself as she sat down to pee. Peeking outside the new bedchamber, Ty Lee wasn't surprised to see Zirin.

The noblewoman was flat out asleep on the threshold, legs crossed at the ankles, arms folded, and head tilted down toward her chest. Ty Lee made to shut the door quietly but Zirin stirred. She opened one blurry eye and took in Ty Lee.

"Azula?" she asked. Ty Lee gave a soft smile.

"Sleeping."

"When are we going to leave this place?" Zirin groused. She had no qualms now that Azula wasn't leaving without the omega. She had to accept it.

Ty Lee scrubbed the back of her neck with one fist. "Soon, I hope. We have to set Azula's funds up through her uncle, so we can purchase a home to live in." The words were jarring; it still didn't seem real. Ty Lee reflected she would believe it when she saw it. If Zuko didn't do anything to interfere with it…. No, he wouldn't. He said so.

Still, so much was up in the air, Ty Lee didn't feel good about it. Izumi…. She wrapped her arms around her middle and sighed. "Do you want to come in?"

"No. I know when the princess is indisposed." Zirin raised an eyebrow. "I'll be waiting to serve."

"I know," Ty Lee said. She gently shut the door and padded back to bed. Azula was waking with long stretches of her limbs, face curled in the cutest frown as she yawned and reached. Ty Lee shed her robe and curled against Azula's side. Her hand ran over her breasts softly.

"Your friends?" Azula murmured. She leaned up to kiss Ty Lee's shoulder. Ty Lee cupped the back of her neck.

"Sleeping still, I bet. You're sure doing a lot of talking in this bed," she teased. Azula cracked a roguish grin.

"I have my talkative moments, I'm sure," she said in a clipped tone. She gave a low moan when Ty Lee's hand snaked between her legs and gently stroked her shifted flesh. Azula pushed her hips up, thrusting her shaft into Ty Lee's hand. "That is, you want more than that, apparently…."

"Apparently," Ty Lee agreed. She leaned to kiss Azula, and the princess's kiss was heated but languid. This time was slower and Ty Lee's heart was like to crack as she watched the abrupt frown of concentration on Azula's sweating face as she thrust into her. Long, deep, and firm, and Ty Lee was writhing beneath her princess, pleading with mewling yelps and moans to move faster. Azula obliged her with a happy grin, and her heat tilted back with pleasure as she crested her orgasm after slamming harder and harder into her omega's gripping walls.

Pushing Ty Lee over the edge had Azula following and the two clung to each other, shivering and shaking. Azula collapsed against Ty Lee's shoulder, arms quaking. Ty Lee's arms wrapped round her back and she twitched a smile into the mattress. This all felt too entirely good and it was all hers now. No more brother interfering….she'd won.

In an opposite mindset, Ty Lee held her princess with shaking hands, longing to hold onto the moment, to hold onto her. Tears filled the corners of her eyes as she felt Azula shift within her, and her lips moving across her collar and shoulder.

"I wasn't too rough?" Azula asked gruffly. Her heart twanged in a moment of panic. Ty Lee shook her head, forcing a smile. She pulled Azula down to her lips. They kissed softly, and it was so sweet Ty Lee wanted to weep.

"No, just fine….." Ty Lee murmured. Azula lips quirked upward. She couldn't understand why the omega was so sad sometimes, but she'd be happy again. She'd chosen her. Azula would make certain she saw smiles more.

8  
8  
8

8

8  
*

8

8

8

8

Zuko sighed. He and Suki flashed a look as they jostled beside each other on the carriage seat. The carriages pulled into the gates of the royal palace, the noise and bustle of the capital market behind them.

"Ho! Stop there!" The driver called in his box above. The chicken horses came to a stop and Suki opened the door. She hopped out and stood waiting for the Fire Lord to descend. Together, both walked across the courtyard, nobles and servants dropping to their knees at the sight of Zuko. The other Kyoshi Warriors filed out and those that had been left on duty at the palace, bowed at the waist.

Suki nodded to them, showing her approval in helping run things smoothly while they were gone. The questioning stares of her comrades made Suki give a slight shake of the head. No, Ty Lee hadn't come back with them. They'd all have to accept that.

Zuko sighed and walked into a side entrance, heading for the royal apartments. He regrettably ran into Noren on the way. He was holding Kiyi's hand and his sister squealed, letting go and rushing to hug him. Zuko's smile was tired as he picked up his half-sister.

"Zuko, you're back! Mai and the baby missed you so much!" she squealed. Zuko lifted her to his shoulder and smiled.

"How about you?"

"I missed you too, big brother!"

Zuko's heart tore at those words. He swallowed and bounced his sister on his shoulder. "I missed you too, Kiyi."

Noren fluttered in his peripheral and Zuko darted his eyes to the downcast man. "Is…. Is Ursa…" He didn't know what to ask. He'd had the worst time of it, waiting for letters by messenger hawk and only one had come and it was perfunctory at best. He looked so upset, Zuko suddenly felt sorry for the man. He didn't know. But it was his mother's responsibility to fill him in.

"Mother's fine. She and Uncle are coming back very soon."

Noren nodded, his old light gleaming in his grey eyes. He took Kiyi back from Zuko, smiling. "And….your sister?" he asked tactfully. Suki cringed at Zuko's shoulder. He waved a hand to her, a rueful forced smile on his lips.

"Better. For her sake, that's a good thing." That's all he would say of it now, and especially in front of his little half-sister. Zuko took his leave and the two friends hurried to the royal chambers.

Inside the front sitting room, Zuko's eyes widened and he grinned suddenly. Mai was on her side, one hand on Izumi's back, urging her as she rolled to her knees and rocked back and forth, trying to crawl. Zuko's heart thudded as his wife's eyes lit up at the sight of him.

She rolled up on one elbow, robes cascading over her form. Izumi fell to her tummy, grinning a grin that was all gums. "Zuko! Suki, you're back!"

Zuko knelt down, and picked Mai up into his lap. He kissed her softly, then urgently. His jagged chi calmed beneath Mai's curiously prodding energy. The look in her eyes held a question. He shook his head curtly.

"Azula is still free. And Ty Lee is with her…."

Mai hugged her husband, wishing his hurt would just stop. Ty Lee had clearly made her stand and she was so happy for her. Zuko had to let her go. If her husband didn't start shaping up, she was going to light a fire under his ass. With fire crystals.

"I'm sorry…" Zuko whispered into her throat. Suki cleared her throat and sat down to help adjust the princess's crawling stance. He lifted his head and grinned down at Izumi. His pup grinned back up at him, wriggling and clearly happy to see him. Suki helped guide her to the couple and Zuko gladly picked his daughter up, balancing her between him and Mai.

"How was she?" Zuko asked Mai. Izumi wriggled tiny feet against his belly and crowed with laughter. Her tuft of black hair stuck almost straight up.

"Good. She missed you," Mai said. The look in her eyes said she'd missed him too.

Suddenly, despite Ty Lee leaving it all behind, everything looked up. Especially with her daughter as his heir. Zuko smiled nervously to his wife. She gave a reserved smile in return.

8  
8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"You're really leaving, Azula? Will…"

'Will you be okay?' was on the tip of Ursa's tongue. But her daughter was watching her with sullen unyielding eyes the color of her ex-husband's. She waited patiently.

"I am. This is no home for us and I want to be alone with Ty," Azula said simply. Iroh gave a wry smile and nodded.

He untied a pouch from his sash and offered the contents to his niece. "A healthy amount, and we'll have your portion of the royal income set for you. And should you need more mind healers, we can send those too…."

Azula waved an imperious hand. "We'll see. Right now, I need to be alone."

She couldn't say she would be ecstatic to see the back end of this manor. Takumi walked into the sitting room, made to bow, but a glare from her made him stumble backward out the way he'd come. He tripped full over the ends of his robes, feet flying up. Azula snarled in his direction, to make him leave quicker.

Ying and Tsung were packing with Ty Lee. They had come with only a bag apiece, as they had left for Mountainside Manor on the sly. Azula smiled. She bounced the pouch tied to her tunic sash, feeling the weight of the gold coins inside.

"We can purchase more clothing, ladies. Worry not."

Azula was pleased to see the gleam in Ty Lee's eyes at those words. "We're really going today?"

"By the end of this hour, if you move it." Azula's words were harsh, but there was a smirk on her face. Zirin sidled in, and leaned against the wall. Azula regarded her comrade neutrally.

"Are you ready, Zirin? I imagine you didn't bring much on the road," she teased. Zirin flashed her princess a look.

"As ready as I can be. I'm ready when you are," she said carefully. The Kyoshi Warriors had put their robes and make-up back on and were ready for travel. Ty Lee was wearing her best red embroidered tunic and trousers to match Azula's outfit. Once sufficiently alone, Azula wrapped her arms around Ty Lee's waist. She nosed along the sweet flesh of her omega's throat, inhaling.

"Are you certain….you're okay….leaving your mother now?" Ty Lee wondered. She slung her arms around her alpha's neck. Azula nodded against her.

"Yes…. It'll have to be fine," was her clever response. Ty Lee's breath hitched when Azula kissed her deeply. One fist tangled gently at the base of Ty Lee's braid, holding her head firmly.

8  
8

8

8  
8

8

*8

8

The journey to Ember Island lasted only a few short days. Ying and Tsung bantered with Zirin to get her to open up. They knew her as a Kemurikage, but both were in company of their friends now. They'd have to learn to get along. Ty Lee was so upset, wondering when and how to tell Azula, she literally was seasick half the time. Azula helped hold her omega when she vomited, idly wondering about their last shared heat. She carried Ty Lee to and fro from the bucket and back to bed, fetching her soup when she finally got hungry, and washing her with a washcloth as she lay wrapped in the sheets.

Ty Lee was awestruck and more than in love with her alpha's attentions. Her heart hurt so much, but she tried to soothe Azula's chi with her own. She would be fine. She had to tell her and then she wouldn't feel this sick.

When Azula left Ty Lee, barely, to sidle to the ship's galley and procure better hot soup for her, Zirin peeled from the corridor wall to follow. Azula shouldn't have been surprised. As natural as it felt to have Ty Lee in her care again, so was Zirin walking behind her left shoulder.

"Does your omega usually get seasick?" Zirin murmured. Azula shrugged.

"She didn't before. Maybe all of what's happened is taking its toll." Azula's tone was clipped, but she really was worried. Years ago, she would have scoffed at such weakness, but she'd had her own bout of physical crashing.

The ship's cook bowed his head, noticing her and ladled out a bowl of soup from a fresh pot he had simmering on the stovetop. He added a large hunk of bread and a handful of crushed mint to a cup of tea. Azula took the tray and headed back for her cabin.

"She got what she wanted. She'll come out okay." Zirin was dismissive. Azula had to hope she was right. The two bypassed Ying and Tsung playing tiles with a group of sailors. They were certainly keeping themselves entertained and both women hailed her as she passed.

"Still under the weather," Zirin called, indicating Ty Lee. Ying and Tsung nodded grimly.

"If you need anything, let us know," Ying called. Azula quirked one lip upward in thanks.

Inside the cabin, she found Ty Lee sweating in her under shift. She had kicked off the sheets down to the foot of the bed and her bare arms and legs were damp in sweat. Azula set the tray on the bedside table. She wrung out a cloth in the bucket of cold wash water. Ty Lee's eyes opened as she felt the swipe of cold fabric against her inner arms. Azula tutted her and ran the cloth down to the inside of her elbow. She gave her wrist a gentle kiss as she moved to the other arm.

"Just a fever, Ty Lee. Don't worry," Azula murmured. Ty Lee tried to smile. The apprehensively worried look in the alpha's eyes could gut her if she dwelled that she might never see that look again. Ty Lee reached up to touch her cheek.

"I'll be okay…promise…..I won't be sick much longer," Ty Lee croaked. Azula gave a still smile.

"Eat up…the soup and bread are fresh." Azula helped Ty Lee sit up, and cradled her on her shoulder as she tugged the tray closer. Ty Lee's hand trembled so Azula helped lift her spoon to her mouth. She tore up the chunks of bread and set them in the bowl and Ty Lee slowly ate with growing relish. Azula was happy to see her appetite coming back.

Ty Lee sipped the tea, happy about the fresh mint. Azula took a bite of bread and sampled the soup herself. Ty Lee set her chin to Azula's shoulder.

"Thank you, Azula…."

"Take your time. I won't bother you. You need your rest." When she made to get up and lay on the floor, Ty Lee grasped her alpha's wrist.

"Please stay…. the bed's big enough," Ty Lee pleaded. Azula nodded. She sat on the edge of the bed, unfastening her tunic. She unwound her breast band and pulled her trousers down. Naked, she slid into the sheets and carefully laid one arm over Ty Lee's warm side. The omega's chi spiked erratically, but calmed somewhat at her touch. Azula pressed a tender kiss to her omega's temple and listened to her breathing slow. Finally, she allowed herself to drift off as well. She gently held Ty Lee, afraid she wasn't helping the situation.

But feeling Ty Lee burrow into her side told Azula she was doing something right.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"How about this one?"

"This one, here."

Lo and Li pointed as one unit to another lovely house right on the sand of the beach. Ty Lee gave a gentle smile as Azula coaxed her to follow. Her grip was surprisingly gentle on her waist and when they came across a small stream of ocean water fording across a strip of the sand, Azula lifted her so her shoes wouldn't get wet.

"It looks agreeable. Ty Lee?" Azula asked. Ty Lee shielded her eyes with her hand. The twins were strangely helpful and both had bowed low to Azula, apologizing for not coming to her aide sooner. Azula calmly took their oaths once more and bid them rise and help them house hunt. The home in question was small and lovely, with its own private lands with tall trees shielding the front and back doors from prying eyes from the nearby strip of beach. Ying murmured to Tsung excitedly and Zirin shifted uncomfortably.

"It looks…good… "she said weakly. Suddenly, Ty Lee was certain no matter which home she picked, she may not get to enjoy it with Azula. Even if she didn't want to be with her anymore, Ty Lee had to tell her the truth.

Tsung frowned. "Are you still sick, Ty?" She couldn't fathom her friend's illness. Ying, herself, was more than a little concerned. She knew the truth of Izumi's paternity. All the signs were there for a nervous woman to own up to a hard truth. Looking at the genuinely concerned look on Azula's face, Ying hoped she would be understanding.

She remembered the night of the coup though. That was wishing a lot.

Azula finally settled on one house near a private strip of beach. A high cliff shielded part of the house from prying eyes. The beach was a two minute walk from the back door. Inside had a large sitting room, dining room with low square table, a good-sized kitchen, and the bedrooms were airy. Azula told Lo and Li to order a large bed and Ty Lee blushed.

Ying and Tsung congratulated the pair. They would be rooming at the old advisor's until they found their own home. Zirin scowled. She was thrown in with them and it looked like too much for her personally to be set apart from the princess.

Ty Lee would be alone with Azula. And she dreaded the moment everyone would leave them.

Azula hired cleaners to scrub the new house out and the bed was delivered. The Kyoshi Warriors kept up small talk as Ty Lee sat on the front steps, trying not to be a nervous wreck. As the sun arched overhead and descended to shades of pink against the ocean, Ty Lee was resolved to get it over with.

"Good night, Ty Lee!" Ty Lee almost jumped out of her skin when Ying leaned down to hug her. Tsung smiled at her. Zirin scowled.

"I'll be here tomorrow, princess," she told Azula. Azula crossed her arms, cockily grinning. As the three women left for Lo and Li's, the last of the cleaners filed out of their new home.

"Azula!" Ty Lee was surprised when her alpha leaned down and bodily picked her up into her arms. Azula had an odd smile on her face but it wasn't crazed. She looked genuinely….happy? Was she happy? Ty Lee's shaking arms circled her neck.

"I figured…. Best to carry you inside the first time, as they say," Azula said in a clipped tone. But her golden eyes danced. Ty Lee felt her tongue grow heavy in her mouth. Bile rose in her throat and her stomach roiled. She sifted her greedy fingers through the hairs at the back of Azula's neck longingly. She swallowed hard and leaned up to kiss the alpha.

Azula hungrily kissed her back, but she pulled back when she felt there was no hunger on Ty Lee's part. Just twisting sadness. She set her omega on her feet and trailed her hands up and down her elbows.

"What's wrong? You're shaking," Azula wondered. She looked genuinely confused. Ty Lee tried to hold it together. She thought of her daughter, how she looked so much like the confused alpha standing before her. She squeezed her hands.

"Azula, I can't go in with you. Not until I tell you this. And then…you can decide what you want," Ty Lee said honestly. Tears spilled down her cheeks and Azula roughly wiped them away with her thumb.

"Go on, Ty Lee. Whatever you think you have to share," Azula murmured. A nervous look was on her face and Ty Lee knew she should have told her sooner.

Ty Lee clutched her hands. "What I have to tell you….I'm not proud about it. Well, in that I've kept it from you. You deserved to know a long time ago…." Ty Lee knew she was rambling, but she felt she had to explain her position before dropping it all.

Azula nodded, looking confused. Ty Lee just decided to out with it. "Princess Izumi…..is your daughter."

Azula blinked, hard and again. The words seemed alien until her numb mind wrapped around them. Her beleaguered mind processed the cruel words, again and again. The corners of her mouth dipped down into a sad scowl and a dangerous light filled her eyes.

"She…. WHAT? How? When?" Azula knew she sounded like a parrot-bat, but she couldn't stop the single word questions. Ty Lee was crying now, holding onto her strong hands for dear life.

"That heat at the palace, when I sought you out….I got pregnant. I wanted to tell you. I truly did. But I was afraid…" At Azula's frown, she scrambled to explain. "Afraid of your…. mental state. You were berating someone while you were inside me. And…I made you get off of me and fled."

Azula stared at her. That had been true, the chasing part that was. She couldn't fathom after being tied that Ty Lee would want to get away from her. As if a cloud eased from the sun, Azula saw a crack in herself that other people must have seen. The voice of her father or the memory of her mother bothering and riding her. The irrational fits of rage. The strange looks on others faces when she indulged into what her father said and lashed out.

"She couldn't tell you. BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT STRONG." Ozai's voice wheedled into her ear so suddenly, Azula almost jumped out of her skin. But the truth of what he said was sinking in.

She had a child. And her omega hadn't wanted to tell her because she didn't know what she'd do. The strength went out of her legs and Azula stumbled. Ty Lee went to her knees with her, holding onto her hands. Azula found purchase on the edge of the low stone fence leading to the front door. She sat on the hard stone, long legs extended.

"Please understand, I had to think of the baby. You were completely obsessed with getting the throne. You didn't care about anyone, not me, not your comrades…." Ty Lee laid her cheek against the back of Azula's hand.

The princess weakly tried to protest." I….cared about you…. "

Ozai's sudden laughter forced her words to dust in her mouth. Azula stared at the omega, hurt and pain etched into her features. Ty Lee's heart cracked. She had put that hurt there. Her and no one else.

Ty Lee's eyes were wide with worry and tears. "Then you escaped. I had no idea where you were. Zuko was going to hunt you down. We couldn't live on the run like that! Me pregnant… would you want me to have our pup laying in the ditch like a stray cat-owl?"

"I….I…" Azula tried to talk but Ozai's mocking laughter silenced her. She stared in shock and sadness at Ty Lee. Her omega had been far more full of guile than she ever could have been. She had kept her child from her and…..given it to her brother?! Anger rushed in, jerking Azula's heart as her emotions spread, askewed.

Ty Lee swallowed hard. "Look what you did, Azula, attacking the palace, getting half your comrades killed…. You could have died! And you buried me in snow….. you weren't ready for a child, not while you were raging like that… I couldn't let you put our baby through that. I had to keep her safe…."

Azula winced openly. Ty Lee hadn't said it, but the invisible words "safe from you" struck her in the heart.

The sand was growing cold beneath Ty Lee's knees, but she looked up into Azula's face, letting the words pour out. "Our pup deserved a safe home…. and Zuko needed an heir. So, it worked out. I knew he'd protect Izumi like she was his own. I helped our pup. I helped Mai. And yes, Zuko…"

The rictus of pain darting across Azula's features was frightening. Ty Lee hurried on. "And once I was able to leave, the first thing I did was pack up and look for you."

Azula stared in disbelief at the crying omega on her knees in front of her. She stared down at their joined hands and deliberately unlaced her fingers from Ty Lee's. The acrobat started, worry slamming her heart. She reached for Azula again, but she sprang to her feet, strong shoulders hunched.

"No…don't!" Azula slapped at her wrist when Ty Lee made to touch her hand again. "Leave me…..leave me!"

Ty Lee stared at her distraught alpha, her face seething with tears. She knew to expect this reaction but to see it unfold in front of her….it was still damaging in its pain. "Azula? Where are you going?" she whimpered. Azula continued across the gravel toward the sand of the beach. She was holding her head between her hands, wincing with each step.

The further she got, the worse Azula's headache became. But she couldn't stay in front of Ty Lee. She may do something she'd regret, and she didn't want to risk her safety. Azula sniffled again and again as her vision blurred and she was shocked her wavey vision meant she was crying. Ugly huge tears spilled down her cheeks and onto her chin. Blood rushed in her ears and Azula paused to catch her breath beside a large palm tree. She set a smoldering palm to the thin bark, and left a fiery handprint as she pushed off.

Izumi was hers. Not Zuko's. Her greatest fear had been nothing but a lie. She should be thrilled. But she felt full and empty at the same time. The pain rushed in, replacing the full haughty feeling of ownership.

All that rage, all that anger…all that pain and the whole thing was a scam.

She had a child. The thought was inconceivable because she'd been led to believe in the opposite notion.

Azula stumbled on loose gravel leading to the private beach and fell to her knees. She went with it and rolled to her back, staring at the darkening night sky as the sun sank beneath the ocean. Tears leaked down her cheeks and the sides of her head. They dripped off the corners of her jaw to the sand beneath her. Her omega had lied to her….she had helped her heal, had been with her every step of the way. Heck, she had stolen her right out from Zuzu's nose.

But she had lied to her. Gravely lied. In that pit of bleak darkness, Azula wasn't certain if Ty Lee WAS her omega anymore. Had she been ever? Azula stared up at the darkening sky as the stars came out and the sun vanished. So too, did her opportunity for hope dwindle.

Ty Lee fell onto her heels, still kneeling on the sand. She fisted handfuls of the fine grains between her fingers, as the tears flowed freely. She had done it, she had ruined any chance with Azula…But the truth was out. It had yet to set her free.

Minutes stretched to hours and eventually Ty Lee got up. Her legs were cramped from kneeling on the cold sand. She wanted to find Azula. But she had told her to leave her alone. Ty Lee slid open the front door.

And that was how she crossed the threshold of her new home. Alone and crying.

End for now

End notes: (fans self) And the chips are down. Like it? Leave a review and smash that button. I await your words! Stay strong my lovelies.

Most sincerely, pen

12/14/2017


	71. Exhausted Aftermath

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last Airbender." Nada thing!

Author's Notes: Here we are nearing the end. Stay strong, my lovelies.

Maraghoul: Thanks again for forming the story's outline with me.

QueenTyzula: For all the nudges of inspiration, thank you.

CharlieBarrow: Thanks for all your help.

All guests: Actually, that idea is a good one about that one flashback. We'll see!

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter seventy-one "Exhausted Aftermath"

Hours passed.

The sand was getting cold and so was Azula. She finally stopped hugging her elbows, valiantly trying to keep warm through her bending, and got to her feet. Her legs shook and trembled after remaining still for so long. Azula cursed aloud in the quiet darkness and stomped one boot to get feeling back into the limb. Her tears had finally dried and after the pain crept in a sullen stillness. Her chi ran headlong into a brick wall and halted. Usually it was a whirling force, matching her strength. But now it dripped sullenly, muted and deflated.

The moon was high overhead and the rustling of the waves as they crashed on the shore filled Azula's ears. She should just stay out here, stay away from the stupid house she insisted on buying. The omega would be there…..Ty Lee….

As she neared the house, Azula saw it was dark, save one lantern in a back room. The bedroom. Where she certainly wasn't going there. But she did want to find shelter, and she HAD purchased the damn place, after all. Azula grunted, scrubbing her damp cheek with one wrist. She bypassed the front door and made for a side door. It was unlocked and opened into the kitchen. Azula closed the door and locked it, looking around. The connecting dining room was dark and so was the sitting room and entryway. If Ty Lee was where the light was, it was further back. There was no furniture yet, so Azula merely sank to the floor, long legs stretched out as she leaned against the wall. She was hidden on this side of the kitchen counter from the rest of the main sitting room and all the better.

Azula didn't want to see Ty Lee right now. She didn't know if she did again. The bleakness of the evening pressed in on Azula's mind and weighed down her heart.

As she struggled to fall asleep, her father cackled in her ear.

"WEAK. Weakling. Firebending prodigy, but you fall to pieces at a bit of news? PATHETIC. No wonder the omega could fool you."

Azula shuddered, cold seeping into her limbs. She crossed her arms, trying to flare her chi to warm her body. But her chi flickered only briefly. Her firebending took a back seat as well. She set her chin to her sternum, closing her eyes.

"Shut up," she whispered to no one in particular. Her father chuckled in her ear.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Ty Lee woke suddenly, needing to pee. Her mouth was dry and strands from her ruined braid were in her mouth. She licked her lips, rushing to the washroom. The lantern had long since dimmed out and the sun was rising. Azula, was she okay? Ty Lee took only a moment to relieve herself, take a sip of water, and rushed down the entry way. She looked around the dimly lit sitting and dining room, the light from the rising sun filling the rooms.

No Azula anywhere. Where was she? Before Ty Lee could wonder or start to cry again, there was a rap at the front door. Ty Lee padded closer, refastening the clasps to her wrinkled tunic. She opened to find a middle-aged woman smiling and bowing.

"Mistress Lo and Li bought my services for you. I am Kumiko," the woman beamed. Ty Lee tried to process that. Servants now? Azula really had thought of everything. More guilt slammed through her, making her throat tight. Ty Lee croaked a greeting and let her in.

"I don't know where the princess is…." Ty Lee was ashamed to admit when Kumiko asked, but when the servant poked into the kitchen, she got her answer. Azula was sprawled, asleep, and she started much to Ty Lee's dismay. There were dark circles under Azula's eyes and it looked like she'd been crying. Azula's startled look at her told Ty Lee she looked much the same.

Azula chose the bad moment waking up to surrender to her alpha aggression. She sprang to her full height, messy topknot askew. "Who are you and what are you doing in here?!"

Ty Lee winced but Kumiko took it in stride with a smile.

"I am your servant, Kumiko. Mistress Lo and Li sent me here to begin your days meals. What would you like for breakfast, princess?"

Azula crossed her arms as the shorter woman made her way into the kitchen, setting her basket of foodstuffs down. She glowered.

"Whatever," she hissed. Kumiko nodded absently.

"A meal of whatever. Coming right up."

Ty Lee fluttered in the sitting room. Azula flicked tired golden eyes toward her.

"Azula…." Ty Lee murmured. Azula stalked toward the side door again. She really needed to pee, so she headed to the bushes on the side of the house to unlace. As she took care of relieving herself, Azula stared at the sand beside the house. She sighed and laced back up. She sat on the edge of the sand's edge, and took off her boots. It really was getting warm out.

Azula fingered her loose bangs, then unbound her top knot, her dark hair falling about her shoulders. She pocketed her topknot ornament and bound her loose hair back with a simple tie. It was all she wanted to manage, but she didn't want to look too unkempt.

'What's the point?' Azula's mind muttered. Azula silently agreed. When Kumiko came out with a tray of rice, miso soup and eggs for her breakfast, Azula took a small bite, staring at the ocean. The rasping voice of the waves tried to bring her mind to stillness, but she was already at a crossroads of stillness. She grimaced, setting her chopsticks down, washing the bite down with tea.

"The weak sustain themselves with foolish thoughts and words. WEAK!" her father hissed. Azula scowled and mumbled under her breath.

The hot sun beat down overhead and Azula lowered her firebending to keep herself from sweating it out. She had no idea what to do and her mind still couldn't wrap around the truth she'd been gifted with. Gifted? More like cursed with.

Azula sighed and pushed the tray back. The sight of food did nothing to entice her, and nothing would today. She hugged her knees to her chest, watching the water.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

*8  
8

8  
8

8

"Are you certain you won't have your breakfast, my lady?" Kumiko asked. She was on her hands and knees, scrubbing the main sitting room hardwood floors. Ty Lee picked at the rice with her chopsticks. She brought a bite to her mouth to please the old woman, but swallowing was hard. It was like swallowing a mouthful of sawdust. Food had no flavor today, not while things were so uncertain. Uncertain? It wasn't like they'd just had a spat. More like a severing of their short-lived relationship….. Ty Lee gasped to herself and put her chopsticks down. She pressed her brow against her hand.

"I'm eating it; thank you, Kumiko," Ty Lee said. She hoped it was enough to placate the new woman. Kumiko watched her with an unreadable expression but continued scrubbing the floor.

"Why isn't the princess joining you?" she wondered. Ty Lee's vision dimmed, and her mood soured.

"She needs some alone time…" Well, it was as close to the truth as she could get. Kumiko nodded.

"Young lovers often have fights that seem most serious, but can fizzle out if one apologizes. Go ahead and give it a try, Lady Ty Lee."

Ty Lee's mouth turned down in a sad frown. "I doubt it will be that simple…" Not after dropping the fucked-up bombshell she had let go into Azula's lap. Kumiko sighed.

"You'd be surprised."

Ty Lee slowly moved to the backdoor to watch Azula on the beach. The scene was picturesque to join her, but Azula's sudden movements kept her inside. Azula flung her foot in a whirling flying kick, blue fire streaming from her boot; her foot landed against the side of one of the palm trees. The fire and her strike cracked the trunk in half, and the tree fell with a muted thump! Into the sand. Ty Lee cringed. No, best to leave Azula with her thoughts. Even if they weren't friendly.

Ty Lee turned back to the kitchen with a strangled gasp. She heard Kumiko pad closer to peer out the side door and take in the princess's apparent tantrum across the sand. She tutted her.

"Firebenders always have some aggression. Try to relax your thoughts, my lady." Kumiko was unperturbed. Ty Lee laid her head on her arms on the counter. Lethargy weighed her limbs down and I was all she could do to keep her eyes open.

The gentleness she had seen from Azula, caring for HER for a change, after Ty Lee had done everything to make Azula in her blinded state comfortable. It was enough to know she had experienced it even if she would never experience such kindness from her again…..

'Dammit! I love her….' Ty Lee thought, forcing more tears from her eyes. She couldn't stop the new onslaught and she made a small whimpered choked sound in the house's sudden silence. Ty Lee heard the clack of a scrub brush being set on the hardwood floor and before she could lift her head, she felt a gnarled old hand petting her head, the servant's fingers gently untangling her loose brown hair.

"I don't know what's happened to the two of you, but your friends at Mistress Lo and Li's seem to think you're both in it for the long haul. The princess will come around. Just leave the rest of the house to old Kumiko, yes?"

Ty Lee nodded her head, sniffling. She was absurdly grateful for the gesture of kindness from a near stranger. Her own mother wouldn't have extended such a kind physical gesture. She would have told her to get up and dry her eyes. "Mmmkay."

"That's a good girl." Kumiko patted her head gently again and went back to the floor. Ty Lee lifted her head slowly.

There was nothing more she wanted to do but venture to the beach and try to talk to Azula. She'd give her a few more hours. She needed to vent most of her inner demons out first….

Ty Lee had a feeling she was still wrong somehow as she made herself wait.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

That night came slowly but surely and Azula's stomach grumbled. She'd gone a full day without eating something, and her body felt steadily unsure. Her gait was shaky, and she didn't feel her old strength. She could barely trudge back to the house, boots in hand.

Inside, Azula found two plates of a dinner left out, wrapped, for her and presumably, Ty Lee. Azula's brows pressed together. She hadn't eaten yet either? What was she thinking?

Azula made herself move to the back of the house, following the faint light of a lantern hidden away in the back bedroom. Pushing in, she found her omega undressing mechanically. Ty Lee gasped and flung her bed robe around herself. Her wide brown eyes took Azula's somewhat angry golden eyes.

"You need to eat," she snarled. Ty Lee swallowed. Azula still looked pissed and she wondered if things would come to blows. Ty Lee could protect herself, but she didn't want to fight her.

"I just don't feel like it," Ty Lee admitted. "I'm more worried about you."

Azula's heart clenched but she made herself hiss in response. The old anger surged through her being. She had LIED to her! Lied and given their child away! "What about? Worried what I think about you giving your daughter away? I had no idea it was mine, so I still can't think anything about it. You lied SO WELL, Ty Lee."

Tears filled Ty Lee's eyes, making Azula's heart clench in sympathy. "I'm so sorry….I should have told you back then."

"You should have!" Azula agreed. But on some crazy level, she wondered of the truth of Ty Lee's decisions. She HADN'T been ready to claim her, or a child. She had driven them away…it was her, wasn't it? Just like Mother had once said…. Azula snarled and clenched her elbows in her hands. She turned and whirled back to the bedroom door.

"W-where are you going, Azula?" Ty Lee asked almost timidly. Azula paused at the doorway, ponytail swinging.

"Away." She muttered. She stalked out to the kitchen again, the rest of the house dark. The new servant had left a bottle of sake on the counter; Azula took the whole bottle and opened it. The liquid was luke-warm but she took a hearty swig, then another and another. The alcohol crashed down to her empty belly and Azula coughed. She sputtered and took two more long swigs. Half the bottle was gone by this point and she only had a little bit of a headache coming on.

Azula scowled and stalked across the hardwood floors. She almost made for the back bedroom, faltered, and about-faced for the side door. She took the bottle out on the cold sand and listened to the dark waves crashing she couldn't see in the dead of night.

Funny, she couldn't see the waves in the pitch blackness of night out here. It was like those days of pitch black in her vision. With the peaceful waves crashing in soft crescendos, Azula tipped her head back. The stars were brilliant, and she blinked tears away. The stars on her past travels had been as brilliant overhead but she'd been in far better company watching them. Ty Lee and Mai always joined her evening rituals before bed and they all shared stories, jokes and their company.

Now, Ty Lee was crying inside this house, and Mai was the Fire Lady and enjoying Ty Lee's daughter. HER daughter. Azula wondered wildly if Princess Izumi's looks could be traced to her, or if the similarities of siblings wouldn't make people second-guess too much. She and Zuzu did have the same eye and hair color. Probably not enough to guess her parentage.

Azula sputtered to herself. Since she had never assumed herself linked to the princess, she still had no feelings toward the child. So far, she was still an abstract thing, a name linked to her hated brother who had taken her omega away.

'Are you so certain she's your omega? You didn't do much to control her,' Ozai spoke plainly, and loudly, in the quiet night. Azula scowled and took another hard swig of sake.

"Yeah, and with that attitude, no wonder Mother so readily left," Azula mumbled to the night sky. Her father was silent then he seethed into her very mind.

"SHE DID NOT LEAVE, I BANISHED HER. Do you need to learn your place, Azula?"

Azula shuddered at "learn your place." She had learned her place all too well. Hours of firebending practice, schooling, warfare training and palace etiquette had shaped her to be the heir apparent, but in all the advantages given to her, her own identity had been excluded. Azula was lucky Ozai had allowed his groveling noble's daughters to continue visiting. Mai, Ty Lee….

"Dammit!" Azula spilled the sake bottle, spilling abit into the sand. She cursed, picked up the bottle and sloshed it to hear how much liquid was saved. Not much from the sounds of it. She wiped the sand from the mouth of the bottle with her sleeve and took a cautious sip.

Love was for fools. But why was she acting like all those fools? Ty Lee had ruined any soft feelings she'd started to have. Azula didn't know how she was going to survive the next week or the rest of her weeks and months when Ty Lee decided to leave, but she'd have to get to it when she got to it.

She had to, right? Azula shivered and sparked her firebending to warm her chi. It sputtered and went out after a ten second blaze. Azula, definitely not feeling like herself, hugged her elbows and leaned back against the bark of a palm tree.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"I just have a bad feeling. We should check up on Ty Lee and the princess," Ying said. Tsung lolled on one of the beds in Lo and Li's guest room. She fingered the pink bedspread.

"You didn't want to lay with me because you're worried, and you're fretting still? Come on, let's head on over and allay these fears. But I swear, we're more than likely going to walk in on them rutting again."

"We're lucky Princess Azula sees us as comrades. Sort of," Ying said, adjusting her warrior's robe. "Since we're close to Ty Lee, and she adores her, she sees us as an extension."

"Let's go," Tsung said. There was only so much she could take staying at the elderly advisor's home. They were just lucky Zirin camped out in the living room or the veranda, leaving them in relative privacy.

At Azula and Ty Lee's new home, Tsung was surprised to see Azula already on the beach. But instead of light beach wear, she was in her tunic and trousers. Her boots had been taken off, but her outfit was still heavily fastened, only slightly wrinkled. What did that mean? Knocking brought them face to face with Kumiko who they had briefly met when she was hired by the old twins. She ushered the Kyoshi Warriors in who were disturbed to find Ty Lee on a new sofa in the living area, limp and dejected. Her clothing was wrinkled, and her braid was ruined, indicating she hadn't changed or combed her hair in at least a day or more.

"Are you okay, Ty?" Tsung asked with concern. Ying knelt down and squeezed her friend's hand. Ty Lee took them in tiredly.

"Not so much. We had a bit of a fight," Ty Lee said lightly, but her eyes spoke of a sullen exchange. Ying squeezed her hand tightly.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure…" she began when Ty Lee flicked her tired eyes to her. And in that understanding gaze, Ying knew what Ty Lee had talked with Azula about that would have caused such a defeat. She gasped inwardly. Ty Lee gave a subtle nod for her sake. Tsung didn't know about Izumi. She didn't know what silent words had been exchanged with a subtle look.

"Would you girls like any tea?" Kumiko asked. Ying shook her head.

"No thank you, ma'am!" She sat on the sofa and pulled Ty Lee's head into her lap. Tsung took the moment to follow her lover's example and sat on the floor. She rubbed Ty Lee's back as Ying stroked her head gently. Ty Lee couldn't let herself relax completely, though.

"I have to get to Azula again. I have to…. "she whimpered. Ying nodded, eyes serious.

"How long has it been?"

"Over a day…"

Tsung nodded. "Then it should be a good time to talk to her. Get her to calm down…."

Tears spilled from Ty Lee's eyes. "I don't think anything will be good between us ever again…."

Tsung guffawed. "Come on, Ty, just a fight. You can both get past it!"

But Ying knew her friend's reason for her inner struggle. She hugged her gently. "It'll get better, Ty. It has to."

Ty Lee cried for long moments in her friend's lap, feeling her gloved hand press across her hair. She closed her eyes, spent.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

It was coming on close to another night and Azula still hadn't come inside. Ty Lee took the chance to go out the side door and to the sand's edge. Kumiko had already left for the night, leaving dinner on the counter for them. She had said, not too subtly, that she didn't approve of this self-inflicted diet the two women seemed to be on in their grief. Ty Lee watched her lover sadly.

Azula wasn't pacing or bending. She was merely sitting, still for once. Ty Lee swallowed her fear and stepped onto the gravel walkway leading to the beach. The faintest of breezes stirred her bangs. She had unfastened her sloppy braid, tying her hair back with a simple tie. It was all she could manage. Ty Lee brushed her hands over her wrinkled tunic, wishing she had changed. Azula looked up, hearing the crunch-crunch of her feet in the sand. Her eyes had a truly haunted look, dark circles lining them. Ty Lee knew she had fared no better. Every time she had managed to fall asleep, the sudden noise of anything in a new house or her own fears jolted her awake.

She hadn't gotten any rest either. Ty Lee cleared her throat. Before she could attempt to speak, apologize, or do anything, the alpha was on her feet. She stalked toward the water, bare feet sinking into the sand. Ty Lee stared and followed at a safe distance.

"Azula?" she called, apprehension in her voice. Azula clasped her palms to her ears as if to shut her out, hurting her further, and whirled around. Steam rose as her bare feet struck the edges of the cascading waves. Azula retracted her firebending, putting the steam out. Ty Lee swallowed. "Can you come inside? Please? It's cold at night out here…"

Azula laughed, a haunting refrain that troubled Ty Lee. "No colder than it is in there!" she taunted. Her face twisted in a grimace as if hearing something truly unpleasant, but Ty Lee hadn't responded. The omega gulped.

'An unfaithful omega reaps a cold union. She's proven to not want you. Just leave,' Ozai taunted. Azula snarled and blasted a fireball into the water. The ocean's waves lapped up the small stream easily. Steam rose behind the troubled alpha.

"Stop it! "she hissed. Ty Lee gulped.

"Please, Azula. Come inside. You-you can have the bed. I'll sleep in the living room," she promised. Azula stared at her, crawling indecision in her gaze.

"Give me a moment," she murmured. Ty Lee nodded and forced herself to back off. She made herself walk, and rather slowly, back to the kitchen door. In the door frame, she waited, watching the silhouetted figure on the beach. Finally, the figure began to move, and the silhouette bobbed closer. Ty Lee almost jumped out of her skin when the silhouette darkened the door frame and Azula was stepping inside.

Azula, for her part, almost jumped herself. That she would scent Ty Lee was no wonder; she had been all over the house after all. But she wasn't expecting her to be in the doorway. Both women jumped, bodies stopping centimeters apart. The promise of warmth and reconciliation vanished in an instant. Ty Lee stumbled back, muttering an apology, and Azula made herself push past. She followed the faint lantern light that was only in the back bedroom and peered inside.

The large bed hadn't been made, and the sheets were slightly rumpled. Azula inhaled on instinct. Ty Lee had lain in those sheets and her heart thudded hard. Azula almost made to stalk back out to the living area, but she heard the omega setting up a bed on the new sofa. She closed the door and regarded the sparsely furnished bedchamber. It had high ceilings and a large window looking out the back of the house toward the ocean. The play of ocean water against the glass would make for excellent images after lolling in bed and Azula ran a hand through her bangs.

She had been far too sentimental with picking this house and her omega was lost to her…. Tears filled Azula's eyes as she stripped down to her small clothes and slipped beneath the rumpled sheets. Ty Lee's scent was everywhere, and she buried her face in a pillow. She'd have to wash all of this when she finally left…. she WAS going to leave, right? Then why was she staying the night?

Azula's mind tumbled over in uncomfortable circles. Ty Lee had dropped a horrible secret but had stayed at the house? What was wrong with her? She may not want to be with her brother anymore, but they had a child, so to speak. Even if Azula's time during that heat was only worth a few pumps of seed in Ty Lee's pussy. She had been the one to father the princess, not her brother.

Azula blew out the lantern and lay listening to the ocean waves cascading outside, and Ty Lee's shallow breathing from the living area. She covered her head with the sheets, shuddering.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Two days now.

Ty Lee woke with a jerk as Kumiko let herself in (had Lo and Li provided a key? How thoughtful, Ty Lee thought disdainfully) and began making breakfast. Azula hadn't stirred from the bedchamber and Ty Lee was getting worried. Kumiko finished setting up two servings on a tray and called her lady over. Ty Lee took the tray and steeled her resolve.

She would bring this to Azula and force her to eat if she had to. Bad enough if chi-blocking would have to be done, but Azula was going to eat something solid today. And then maybe she could….

Knocking at the bedchamber door responded in no answer. Ty Lee rapped harder, calling Azula's name, and in a panic, forced the door. She stumbled in, juggling the tray and was relieved to see Azula awake, wearing an unfastened tunic and her smallclothes. She was staring at a blank wall of the bedroom unblinking. She looked positively terrible and Ty Lee's heart shredded yet again.

She set the tray down on the bed and moved closer to the princess. Finally, gathering her courage, Ty Lee touched Azula's hand. The princess jumped, even as Ozai yelled in her ear to let go of the weakling's hand. She turned, vacant golden eyes staring past Ty Lee.

Ty Lee's mouth dried, but she slowly took Azula's other hand. She squeezed gently, surging her chi in assuring waves toward the alpha.

"Azula?" she croaked. Azula blinked and seemed to focus on her. She seemed bent, cowering beneath Ty Lee's gaze.

"Why are you still here? I thought you'd be long gone," Azula mumbled. Ozai laughed hysterically and commended the words. Azula felt terrible at the hurt expression on Ty Lee's face, though.

"You didn't sleep, did you? I can't sleep either," Ty Lee confessed. She heard both of their stomachs rumble and Ty Lee swallowed. "Azula, please, let's just eat. Together, and maybe we can stomach it. Please?"

Azula cried a bitter laugh. Her hands went limp in Ty Lee's. "I can't eat. Not after what you did. You lied to me all this time…."

Ty Lee's tears flowed freely now. She clasped Azula's hands harder. "I did….and no one was deserving of it, least of all you. Azula…." Ty Lee's voice hardened, and her chi surged forward to lap at the edges of Azula's deflated energy. "I love you. I love you, Azula. So much. I always have, even when we were little."

Azula's foggy hearing let the words in slowly and she swallowed, again and again. She felt so funny and so light all at once, what was this….

Ozai roared in her ear, making her wince. Ty Lee's face fell at the expression.

'No! NO! Don't fall for cheap words! My heir must be strong and above all else, unapproachable!"

Azula remembered the sad looks Mother got when she was young. At the time she hadn't cared, and she didn't know if she did now. But Mother had indeed tried to get her help lately. Same as the crying omega in front of her. The one who had shared her last heat and bed with her at Mountainside Manor, after her vision had come back….

As if pulled taut, the knot in her stomach tightened until it released and Azula saw with absolute clarity, Ty Lee's fears and her love and her commitment. She had wanted to get her help, she had taken her out a barbaric dungeon despite her so-called treason, she had taken care of their daughter and had made sure she was safe.

Azula saw in her mind's eye an alternate response if Ty Lee hadn't forced her away and run into her brother's arms. She would have claimed her, true. Ty Lee would have come along with her ambitions because she loved her, loved her! She had said so. She would have run with her, round with their child, and Azula's plots could have gotten her and Izumi killed.

She had nearly killed Ty Lee in a fit of rage before the coup. Buried in ice and snow and nearly freezing…. Azula cowered inwardly even as her teary golden eyes focused on Ty Lee's brown orbs. Slowly, life returned to her fingers and she squeezed Ty lee's fingers back.

'YOU ARE UNFIT! UNFIT TO BE MY HEIR, UNFIT TO BE FIRE LORD!" Ozai screeched in her mid. Azula blinked, and the words dissipated like so much fine smoke. For once, Ozai's words didn't trouble her.

Because they were true. She WAS unfit. She had almost killed her omega, and if Ty Lee hadn't had the strength to leave with her child, she would have endangered her daughter as well. Azula saw clearly the destruction her actions would have wrought.

And unfit to be Fire Lord? Azula didn't even want it anymore. The crying omega in front of her, that was what Azula wanted. She clutched the back of Ty Lee's neck and as the omega started in surprise, trying to struggle out of her grip, Azula brought her forward. Their brows pressed together, and ugly tears now seethed out of Azula's eyes.

"DON'T. GO." Azula whispered hoarsely. Her tears and those words told Ty Lee everything. Even if Azula rarely apologized, and never said she loved anything, an apology and love were in her broken golden eyes. Azula knew she had to be strong; alpha up so to speak, and reclaim Ty Lee if she wanted her to stay. Show her she was sorry, show her to stay…. If she did, she could beat her father and her inner demons and ultimately win her peace.

Only with Ty Lee would such peace come. Azula was certain of it. Already, fatigue was lifting form her mind as Ty Lee embraced her back. Their bodies pressed together, and they were crying. Slowly, fearfully, Ty Lee stood on tiptoes to brush her lips to hers. Azula drank of her lips as sweetly; honeyed nectar, even with the salt of her tears.

"I'm staying, Azula. I promise!" Ty Lee whispered. Azula held her face in her hands and kissed her deeply. Her father went silent and all was still except for their breathing.

End for now

End notes: WHEW! Here we are near the home stretch. What do you think? Like it, smash that button, do that review thing. If the next posting is over a week in between posts, know I'm working on it to be good. Stay strong, my lovelies! Happy early Christmas to all of you.

Most sincerely,

Pen 12/21/2017


	72. Reconciliation

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last Airbender!" Nothing new there.

Author's notes: Nearing the end we are…..hold onto your butts!

Maraghoul: for forming the plot of this tale to begin with, thanks.

QueenTyzula: for thine sharp wit and nudges :P

Harley Quinn Davidson: ask and ye shall receive!

All of the guest reviewers: thanks for your fun and off the wall messages. I luv all you guys for leaving your long responses. Even if they were cutting on the constructive criticism side.

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter seventy-two "Reconciliation"

After kissing for several long moments, Ty Lee's dizzy mind wrapped around that her knees were striking the hardwood floor. She and Azula had gone to the floor and the alpha wrapped her up in her arms, bare torso pressing into her as she kissed her hungrily. Passion was slow to kindle as the two touched and kissed to ensure they had what wanted and it wasn't going anywhere.

Azula murmured into Ty Lee's mouth and kissed her deeply, tongue stroking into her mouth. It was slow to passion, indicating her desire as more than physical. Ty Lee reveled in it. She gave an 'ooof' and giggle as Azula pulled her on top of her.

"Easy, Zula, the bed's right there," Ty Lee said longingly. She brushed black bangs out of Azula's eyes and kissed her cheek and temple affectionately. Azula cradled her omega's head in her hands and gave a wry smile up at her. With Ty Lee's body on top of hers, and her lips upon hers, she didn't hear Ozai anymore. If he was railing, it was in some deep recess of her mind she didn't wish to open.

"Better…." She muttered. Ty Lee propped on one elbow, running a hand along Azula's shoulder, fingers tangling in the fabric of her open tunic.

"What, Zula?"

"This makes it all better….." Azula kissed her shortly, twining their legs. "The bad voices, I mean."

Ty Lee gave a nod even if she only knew a fraction of what that meant. When Azula grimaced under her, Ty Lee rolled off her and took her arm to help her up. "Are you okay? Floor can't be too comfortable."

"No, it's not…" Azula wrapped her arms around Ty Lee's waist and fell with her onto the bed. Ty Lee giggled against her. Their legs twined as they coiled around each other. Azula yawned widely, rubbing her cheek against her omega's collarbone. "Agni, I can sleep I think…please… stay with me…."

Ty Lee took that in both ways Azula seemed to mean in that statement. "Yes… I'm here…." As the sun rose higher outside over the beach, both women fell to physical exhaustion, arms wrapped around each other. Relaxation finally came, and both collapsed into each other, light snores filling the bedchamber.

When Kumiko entered with tea, she merely left the tray, and left the two women wrapped around each other sleeping.

8  
8  
8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

*  
8

Hours passed.

When Ty Lee finally opened her eyes, she smiled to see Azula's pale skin beside her. The princess had shucked her tunic some time during the day and the dimming light from the setting sun glowed along the expanse of her body. She was only wearing small clothes and there was a slight bulge between the juncture of her thighs. Ty Lee wanted to strip her fully and free her, but her bodily needs pressed forward.

Ty Lee climbed off the bed, wincing as her bladder almost burst, and hobbled toward the washroom. As she sat on the toilet, yawning widely, she heard a groan and the bed shift. Azula appeared, groggily leaning against the doorframe. She scented Ty Lee before her eyes could fully open and a slow smile curved her lips upward. Her black hair framed her face and fell around her bare shoulders. Ty Lee's eyes traveled up and down her lithe, muscular body, smiling herself.

"Gotta go," Azula mumbled sleepily. Ty Lee finished and grabbed a handful of tissue paper. She pressed her thighs together, as she tried to tug her pink pants up. Azula just merely watched her. Ty Lee gestured and went to wash her hands. She ran her fingers through her bangs and tried to get her hair to a more presentable status. Azula didn't sit; she was shifted enough that she tugged her smallclothes low to allow her cock out. Ty Lee admitted it seemed a handy trick for alphas. When Azula finished, she washed up too, and dropped a sleepy kiss on Ty Lee's shoulder.

Ty Lee smiled as her alpha groped at her, pushing her back to the bedroom. Ty Lee helped the sleepy princess strip her clothes and she pushed at Azula's small clothes down her hips. They fell onto the mattress, but lethargy still reigned which was fine in Ty Lee's opinion. They had all the time in the world to get to know each other again.

Azula was content to nestle her face between Ty Lee's bare breasts, smiling as smooth thighs wound around her hips. She gave a nipple a light nip.

As Ty Lee's arms lay above her head on the mattress, Azula, pressed her fingers along one wrist, lightly holding her arm in place. "Don't go…" she murmured.

Ty Lee's heart pinged painfully. She ran her other hand down Azula's back, stroking the shifting muscles. "I'm not….I'm staying right here."

'Right here' was warm and offered physically pleasurable options. Sex could wait as the two twined and curled round each other. Azula smiled, golden eyes lit up as she gazed down at Ty Lee after an especially long kiss. The sun set, and both admitted defeat as their bellies rumbled.

Azula eyed the tray of cold tea on their bedroom door and the two headed across the dark house, naked and in search of food. Luckily Kumiko had left them both a cooked dinner and Azula leaned against the counter, eating slowly. Ty Lee leaned against her as she brought her chopsticks to her mouth. Ty Lee blushed happily in the darkened kitchen as Azula bent to kiss her cheek.

"Well, hopefully that was enough sustenance…" Azula teased. Ty Lee was glad to hear that smirk in her voice. She ran a hand along her alpha's back. She swatted Azula's hip teasingly, and heard a slight roar in response.

"I think so!" Ty Lee gasped as Azula picked her up, carrying her across the house. Her legs twined round the alpha's hips. "Azula…"

Azula pressed a smear of heated kisses along Ty Lee's throat and shoulders. She fell on top of her onto the bed, the omega giggling. One hand wound between their bodies, stroking along the swelling bud of Ty Lee's clit. Ty Lee's thighs widened.

As Azula raised her head, there was a serious light in her eyes. Ty Lee shuddered more from that than the fingers stroking her wet vaginal lips that were petaled open.

"Are you sure?" Azula said hoarsely. Ty Lee's heart surged. Her alpha had never asked if she was fine with their physical dalliances before. She just took what was before her. But it touched Ty Lee to no end to see a softer side of Azula emerge for her. She stroked Azula's jaw and brought her down for a kiss.

"Yes…. I am," Ty Lee whispered. A smile stretched Azula's lips. She grunted, face contorting with pain as she moved to ease her swollen shaft into Ty Lee's wet cave. She sank in inch by inch, her lip caught between her teeth to hold onto her concentration and make it last. Ty Lee's knees raised and clasped beneath Azula's arms. The princess held onto her thighs, holding her legs high and apart as she settled back on her heels. Ty Lee's breath hitched as Azula's hips settled against hers, her shaft buried inside. Ty Lee was surprised how…..tender Azula was. Her passion spiraled and struck Azula's chi. Azula's chi was as steadfast as the ocean, promising to hold her.

Ty Lee gladly let her chi twine round Azula's as they thrust against each other. Hoarse labored breathing filled the bedroom. Ty Lee's heart thudded as she listened to her alpha's soft grunts in the dark. Her name fell from Azula's lips between groans. Ty Lee clutched her alpha's shaft with clinging wet inner walls, shuddering.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

*  
8

8

8

8

The next day and Kumiko didn't find anyone when she let herself in. After beginning breakfast, she decided to bring tea and see how the two women were.

"Tea, my princess, my lady…wack!" Kumiko almost dropped the tray at the unexpected physical reconciliation she had walked into. She had come back to prepare a late lunch and since she hadn't encountered anyone, had decided to bring a tray in to the bedchamber.

Azula and Ty Lee regarded her almost casually, so wrapped up in each other they were. Azula only slightly bristled but a murmured word and a hand smoothing down her spine had the alpha purring toward Ty Lee and ignoring would-be prey.

'Well, guess they made up!' Kumiko mopped her brow, wiping droplets of sweat away from her little scare. She bustled out to the kitchen, making plenty of noise.

Azula let Ty Lee roll on top. Her shaft was half softened, and tucked contently inside Ty Lee's damp cave. They were spent, but sometimes it could be only a few touches or kisses that could get them going again. Azula was content…..when had she ever known the definition of that word? Well, content enough to stay inside her companion, trading kisses. Her hands traveled down Ty Lee's back, massaging and rubbing along the curve of her spine. Her omega purred and arched in her hands, thighs clasping over her hips. Azula's head tilted back on the mattress as Ty Lee nipped along her collar bone and shoulder. Their hands twined together.

"Do you want….hmmm….tea?" Azula rumbled. Ty Lee's kisses threatened to heat up. Azula smiled against her mouth, holding her head between her palms. Her omega didn't flinch, merely melting atop her. The display of trust made Azula's heart surge happily.

"Yes….in a moment…." Ty Lee murmured. They kissed longingly. Finally, Azula rolled on top so she could pull out. Ty Lee gave cute pouts, and wriggled her hips to entice her lover. Azula gave the curve of her breast a warning nip and regrettably pulled out. Her cock fell against her thigh, splattering herself with the traces of her last release. Drops of her essence spilled out of Ty Lee's petaled vaginal lips. She pressed her thighs together, giving a wry smile.

Azula scratched her hip as her shaft swung, flaccid. The atmosphere didn't entirely let the appendage of flesh shift down and away, staying present as a constant reminder they could begin again any moment. But Azula carefully climbed off the bed, thigh muscles quaking, to retrieve their tea tray.

Ty Lee sat up, pulling her hair over one shoulder to keep out of the way. She poured for them both. Azula smiled as Ty Lee rubbed one of her bare feet against her thigh. Her toes kneaded her sore muscles and she clasped the omega's foot gently, rubbing along the arch and heel. Ty Lee sighed happily as they sipped.

Azula looked far too thoughtful as she pushed black bangs out of her serious golden eyes. "I suppose I should thank you…."

Azula looked far too serious to be thanking her for sex. Ty Lee watched her curiously. "For what, Zula?"

Azula laid her hand firmly along Ty Lee's ankle. She rubbed up along her calf affectionately. "For thinking for… Princess Izumi's sake." That she used their child's formal title put a spike of pain through Ty Lee. But she knew in using it, Azula had somewhat reconciled the child to her brother's safekeeping. "You knew where she'd be safe. So…thank you."

Ty Lee set her cup down and pulled Azula's head to her breast. She held the shuddering princess, stroking her hair gently. "I just wanted her to be safe….and for you to be happy."

Azula's strong shoulders quaked. Her arm slid around Ty Lee's waist. 'But the next time, I'm going to be there to claim you…..' her thoughts said. It was a happier thought and Azula smiled. Ty Lee smoothed her hair back from her brow and kissed her temple.

"I'm still sorry…." She murmured. Azula threaded her fingers through Ty Lee's hair. She looked up curiously into her face.

"You made the choice. It was a good one for the child," Azula insisted. Before Ty Lee could get another word out, they were kissing again. They'd done it so often that day, but the omega still felt drunk with the connection surging between their touches.

Azula was the one to end the kiss. She gave her omega a gentle nip on the lower lip and sucked it softly. "Are you hungry?"

Ty Lee was confused as she rubbed down along her flat belly. She nodded though as a loud growl filled the air. She blushed.

"I am too," Azula admitted. She scrubbed flecks of her seed off their thighs with the sheets, and found a bed robe, tossing it at her omega. Ty Lee watched as Azula's muscular form vanished beneath the red and black fabric of her own robe. She smiled when Azula held out a hand and helped her along. Azula tutted her almost gently as she leaned against her.

"Oh, hop on," Azula said, but she wasn't exasperated. She leaned low and Ty Lee paused. A childhood flashback emerged at the back of her mind, but the acrobat merely hopped onto Azula's back, wrapping her legs around the tall girl. Azula straightened and walked without difficulty to the kitchen.

Kumiko was cooking stir fry in a large wok on the wood stove and she smiled to see the two of them. "Well, at least you're dressed this time," she teased. "Good afternoon, princess, my lady."

Azula gently deposited Ty Lee onto the sofa. She bent to kiss her brow. Ty Lee found she didn't mind the gesture of possession when it was displayed so affectionately upon her.

"Knock first," Azula retorted. She leaned against the counter and stole a pea snap. The aged servant smiled wryly at her.

"Of course, princess."

Ty Lee giggled as she watched her alpha's confidant saunter stroll her way. Only she could pick out the tell-tale signs of wobbling, indicating pulled or stretched leg muscles. Ty Lee felt rather satisfied about that. She made room for Azula on the sofa and the two stretched out, enjoying each other's warmth.

When Kumiko served them, she was content to see the connection between them surging strongly.

8

8

8

8

8

*8

8

8

8

8

The days passed in a pleasant non-routine of sleep, swim, eat, sex and cuddling.

Ty Lee was happy to see Ying and Tsung again, and Azula found she loved her omega's bubbly smile. She even didn't mind the two Kyoshi Warriors too much. In her heart of hearts, Azula knew she should be thankful for their help during her blind stage. They had done so without asking for an advantage or reward. Azula showed her gratitude in her own way, responding to their jokes, and even teaching the royal firebending kata to the both of them.

"Are you certain you should go now?" Ty Lee asked Ying. Her best friend clasped her hand tightly. Azula was showing Tsung a far advanced kata, and she was a strict teacher. Luckily, Tsung was very disciplined and paid attention.

Ying nodded, watching her lover flow into a new kata set. "Only for a little while. We want to exchange vows and obtain the sacred site…."

"Sacred site?" Ty Lee asked. In all her time with the Kyoshi Warriors, such a site had never been mentioned. "Was it sacred to Kyoshi?"

Ying nodded quickly. "You could say that…." She didn't say how only a select few of the Kyoshi Island population were granted access to the sacred space that had no foothold in the physical realm. She wanted to go with Tsung, marry her and create a miracle…. And luckily, Avatar Kyoshi had found such a way in her lifetime. She had passed it on her to her sister and her sister's descendants only let the choice among their Warriors access. The secrecy kept it from the rest of the world and for good reason…

Ty Lee rubbed her thumb over the back of Ying's hand. "Well, please be careful….and come back. You know we'd love to have you near."

Ying grinned. "Taking up house on Ember Island sounds like a good idea. After our sojourn. Don't miss us too much."

"I'll try," Ty Lee said. Ying's eyes were thoughtful as she took in Azula's relaxed stance. "She does care for you in return, doesn't she? I can see it in her aura."

Ty Lee nodded, face pinking in a blush. "I'd say so."

"Are you going to tell her?" Ying asked. Ty Lee squeezed her hand.

"Oh, come on, it was just one heat. I doubt anything took hold."

"What would you do if it did?"

Ty Lee's heart jumped. "Tell her. See what she wants…."

Ying's smile was wry. "If she reacted that way about a child she didn't know was hers, I think she'll definitely want one she can claim."

"Duh," Ty Lee rolled her eyes playfully, but her heart thudded. "Just that alpha pride…" Azula sensed her discomfort and wafted her strong chi in her direction. Ty Lee smiled at her, nodding. Ying elbowed her.

"More than pride," Ying insisted. "Come on, let's get into the water."

Ty Lee stood stretching. Her swim suit clung to her curves and she was aware of Azula's sudden interest as she strutted across the sand. Ying ran in beside her and the two began splashing. All too soon, their companions chased them in and Ying screamed as Tsung picked her up, dunking both of them beneath an incoming wave.

"C-cold!" Ying crowed as they came up for air. Tsung kissed her longingly. Ty Lee wound her arms round Azula's neck as she flared her bending, warming the both of them. The water was almost bubbling around their heated flesh.

"Warm enough, Ty?" Azula purred. Ty Lee nodded. She pressed a heated kiss along her alpha's throat.

"Thanks to you. I'll miss them…" she said. Azula kicked with Ty Lee, both of them bobbing up in a gentle wave.

"Ying and Tsung? Are they going somewhere?"

"Ying told me just now. They're getting married back home."

Azula nodded. "They should come back here after."

"They will. I'm sure of it." Ty Lee held onto her strong alpha as the water carried them to shore. The four women walked onto the sand out of the water, arms circled round their companions. Idle chatter filled the afternoon air as they settled on beach towels, toes wriggling in hot sand as they let the sun dry them off.

Gazing at her friend's excited faces, Ty Lee had a sudden wish their futures were as bright and happy. Same with her Azula. She had won her walled-off heart, through stubborn work and sheer luck. And love. A whole lot of love.

Ty Lee leaned back against Azula's torso, between her spread knees. The princess trailed affectionate fingers up and down her sides and arms almost absently. Ty Lee smiled as Azula leaned to kiss the top of her head. Ying winked at her knowingly. Ty Lee gave her a wide grin in return.

The sun arched overhead.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Azula was sound asleep for a change. Ty Lee slowly wriggled out from under her arm and one spread leg, slowly as she could. Her stomach was roiling, and she needed to get to the washroom. Preferably without waking her erstwhile mate. Mate…Azula would want to mark her one day soon? With all the physical loving, it seemed the next step.

Would she want Ty Lee to mark her back? Ty Lee had seen Mai's mating mark on Zuko first hand, so the idea wasn't so old-fashioned for some of the royal family. Ty Lee hoped Azula would say yes. She wanted to feel Azula through her in every way, and not just in sex. She finally climbed quietly off the edge of the mattress and padded quickly to the washroom.

Shutting the door, Ty Lee fell to her knees before the toilet and barely got there in time. A few heaves and she was wiping colored spittle from her lips. Her stomach wrenched and twisted, and Ty Lee wrapped an arm around herself, shuddering, tears matting her eyes.

There was a shuffle in the bedchamber and Azula's groggy voice called her name. Ty Lee flushed and worked a toothbrush hurriedly into her mouth.

"Coming!" she called. Ty Lee rinsed and spit and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Walking through the dark bedchamber made it feel like she was floating with this sick nonsense. Azula sat up and gently pulled her onto the bed. Ty Lee sighed as Azula wrapped the sheet around her and cuddled along her back, nose pushing strands of her hair aside.

"Were you ill?" Azula murmured against her back. Ty Lee nodded. She pressed her cheek into her pillow, her belly on its side on the mattress.

"Just for a moment. There must have been bad crab legs with dinner," Ty Lee fibbed. She wondered. Azula grunted and rubbed a hand to Ty Lee's middle. She rubbed gently.

"Tell me next time. I'll help," she rumbled. Ty Lee's heart surged, feeling the alpha's protection rail along her chi. She shuddered with happiness.

"I will."

"Sleep, Ty. I'm here…."

"Yes…"

As Azula's breathing deepened, Ty Lee knew she wouldn't ever leave.

End for now

End notes: And we're almost to the end! Lay it on me. Like it, smash that button and do that review thing. Stay strong, my lovelies! And happy early new year's.

Most sincerely, pen

12/28/2017


	73. Mating Bite

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the last Airbender!" Nada thing at all.

Author's notes: Sooo cloooooose to the end…..stick with me :P And hold the line.

Maraghoul: My thanks for helping form the initial plot. This story really went on a long bend.

QueenTyzula: for the nice nudges and words.

Harley Quinn Davidson: Well more is here :P

Guest reviewers: I still like you all even if you're all uhm, passionate :P

CharlieBarrow: thanks a bunch.

Maverikc: I bet you guessed it :P

Brittana4lyfe: I hope you enjoy what's to come :P Thanks for sticking with me from "Watching" to "Waiting" to this one!

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter seventy-three "Mating Bite"

Azula sidled into the bedchamber, bed robe loosely fastened. She couldn't help palming her shaft through the silk as she watched her mate undressing in the moonlight. The natural light of the evening filtered in through the high windows and the heavy rasping of the ocean waves filled the room. The atmosphere was indeed romantic even if Azula's baser instincts were getting the better of her. Her shift had happened seconds on the other side of the door. She had been locking the front door after Kumiko left for the day and her omega's whispered instruction to follow her had filled Azula with wanton anticipation.

Zirin had been patrolling their grounds all day. Azula had asked wryly over dinner if she wanted the couch and she had refused. Azula assumed she was still on the beach somewhere, so she shut the bedroom door, smiling as Ty Lee turned toward her. Her round breasts bobbed and Azula's shaft ached at the sight. She sighed with something more than lust when her omega turned to press into her arms. Their bare flesh touched in passes and Ty Lee worked her robe off her shoulders slowly. Azula smiled as her shaft found a warm place against Ty Lee's hip. She smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Ty Lee liked the cocky look on her alpha's face. It meant she felt at ease. But she wanted an iota of seriousness to go with her decision. Her body had felt off-kilter for a couple of weeks now, but she had woken with an unquenchable desire that she knew Azula could fill. If what she could feel pressing against her was any indication, Azula felt the same.

"Azula?"

"Hmm?" Azula smiled, pressing tender kisses along Ty Lee's upturned throat. Her omega shuddered with desire.

"I love living with you. I love being with you. I love…you," Ty Lee babbled as her alpha continued her stream of kisses. Azula raised her head, surprise all over her face.

"I know. I love…" Azula's golden eyes were so soft with tenderness that she didn't need to finish the sentence. Ty Lee beamed at her, melting the alpha's heart further.

"I know you do. And I want you to show me how. If you'll have me, mark me, please…" Ty Lee brushed her hair over one shoulder, exposing her pale throat and shoulder. Azula's heart thudded a rapid staccato rhythm. She clutched Ty Lee close.

"You want this?" she asked hoarsely. Ty Lee nodded. She tilted her head back, sighing as Azula nipped and sucked along her throat.

"Oh Agni, yes…"

"How do you want it? Here?" Azula's hands went low, cupping the round cheeks of Ty Lee's ass as she pressed her nips in a few places. 'Here' was along her throat. "Or here?" she went lower to Ty Lee's shoulder. "Or perhaps here…."

Ty Lee gasped as Azula's head went low. She nipped the edge of her round breast. Ty Lee whined when Azula gave up her nip and lavished attention on her nipple, sucking and nibbling gently.

"Wherever you want to claim me…I'm yours…" Ty Lee whispered. The waves outside rasped louder in the quietness of their room, their small moans filling the air.

Azula lifted Ty Lee's chin with two fingers. They kissed longingly, and Ty Lee whimpered as Azula deepened the kiss, urging her thighs to open. Azula's cock throbbed against her hip.

"I think you want to be claimed utterly….." Azula kissed Ty Lee and gently flung her round, so her back was to the alpha's front. "Completely…" Ty Lee was pressed on her knees on the mattress. The omega moaned. Her thighs were already a slippery mess of her fluids. She canted her hips upward, begging wordlessly. "Irrevocably…. So all know it."

"Know….what?" Ty Lee's breath hitched as Azula's warm flesh bore down on her from behind, pressing her shoulders down to the mattress. The alpha's hands urged her hips up as she knelt into position.

Azula growled, sliding the head of her cock through Ty Lee's wet folds. She could feel the omega's inner walls try to grasp her on each pass through. Azula's fingers gripped her hips hard enough to bruise. Ty Lee gasped into the mattress beneath her.

"That you're mine….you….this…" Azula growled as she adjusted herself with one hand quickly. A testing of her hips had her head trapped by clinging hot silk. Her inner alpha went wild, urging her to fill and quickly. The urge to be fully wrapped in the divine heat surrounding her head was driving Azula mad. "Ah, this…."

"Zula, please!" Ty Lee whined beneath her. She wriggled her hips, trying to slide back onto the hard shaft poised against her opening. Her inner walls fluttered around Azula's head, feeling small drops of precum milked into her. She sighed, but it wasn't anywhere near enough. "More, Agni, please, more…..I'm yours…"

"Mine," Azula agreed, growling. She hissed a sigh as she gave a few thrusts, her shaft pushed easily inside to the hilt. Ty Lee was just so wet she took her easily. Azula couldn't resist playing the gentle-alpha, giving small pumps of her hips and staying buried, pressing a smear of kisses along the back of Ty Lee's back and shoulders.

When Ty Lee was mewling beneath her, trying to thrust back against her, Azula let her inner alpha go, setting off at a more selfish pace, hips moving in long, deep thrusts that had Ty Lee crying out beneath her.

"Feel it… feel me…" Azula mumbled around Ty Lee's shoulder. Ty Lee was pressed down beneath her, pussy clenching her short hard thrusts. As her stomach tightened in excitement, her shaft grew heavier and Azula couldn't stop fucking her if she tried.

Ty Lee screamed and Azula let herself go, pumping her hips in harder strokes. She could feel Ty Lee's walls clutching her, holding her in as she shook beneath her. Azula laved her tongue in a few spots, then made a decision. Ty Lee's head lifted, and she shrieked as Azula's teeth sank into the back of her right shoulder, marking her for her own. She came hard, clutching the rigid shaft splitting her open and sweat plastered Azula's bangs to her face as she roared. She worked her knot in short hard thrusts, trying to work it the rest of the way in.

Luckily, Ty Lee's orgasm made it easier. She was still screaming as Azula pushed her knot fully in, feeling it clamp in with her lover's tightening inner muscles. Azula's hips were a blur and bright lights exploded behind her eyes as she came in a blistering whirl. As Azula spent, shuddering jolts of come streaming from her cock into the wet walls around her, she kept her mating bite, hissing around Ty Lee's shoulder.

The body beneath her was warm, pliant, and hers. Ty Lee's chi clutched at her, as her fingers scrambled over the sheets. When Azula's hand moved near hers, Ty Lee clutched onto it. Their fingers twined as Azula spent again and again into her. Finally, Azula fell atop her back, groaning. Her teeth left her shoulder, but Ty Lee could feel the bite would hold. She gave sleepy cries of contentment, wriggling back against her alpha. Azula nuzzled her bite mark, and kissed along the top of her spine contently. Her cock gave a weak spurt every now and again as Ty Lee milked her for everything she had.

The muscles in Azula's arms quaked and she fell onto one side, their lower bodies still tied. Her lips moved over Ty Lee's back and bite mark and she purred her satisfaction. Ty Lee's sluggish chi coiled around hers, keeping her drawn in.

"Mate…." Ty Lee whispered. Azula chuckled behind her.

"Yours now," she said. Ty Lee raised her head and smiled as she felt Azula kissing along the side of her cheek as she shifted position atop her. Azula's kisses were soft and slow along the curve of her throat and shoulder. Her tongue outlined her mating bite with care.

Ty Lee's breath hitched as her alpha stiffened within her and they started again.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked. He had Izumi in her sling, one arm curled under her. Mai looked up from her parchment. She had been writing characters in a delicate hand, blowing idly at the ink as she wrote.

"Extending a royal invitation," Mai said calmly. Her daughter's bright eyes met hers and she grinned at her. Mai smiled back at the baby.

"To whom?" Zuko's eyebrow was raised and his tone was cool. The baby clutched his long fingers as he bounced her.

"Why, to our friend Ty Lee and her lover. Azula is due a portion of her inheritance, after all. And we'll get to see Ty. You'd like that, I'd think," Mai said evenly. Her husband pouted at her. He'd done remarkably well not brooding on losing Ty Lee's affections around her, but she saw a niche in his armor.

"I'm fine," Zuko snapped. "Besides, I've learned more than one woman is too much. You're all the woman I need."

It was a fine line. Mai almost melted with it as her heart twanged. He HAD been more attentive to her ever since Mountainside Manor. But Mai decided to press on.

"Who said you weren't? You know I'd like to see Ty for a change. We ARE friends," Mai said. Zuko flushed, looking guilty. He sat and rocked Izumi back against him.

"Of course, dear. You can do as you wish." Zuko began squirming with displeasure and Mai waited for him to go on. It was apparent he now had a bug under his skin about this. "Will Azula REALLY have to come with her?"

"I'd imagine they're mated by now," Mai said. It had to be said and she expected the grimace of displeasure on her husband's face. "We do owe Azula her monetary gains, and it's doubtful we'd get Ty Lee by herself. We'll just have to make the best of the situation."

"She's not going near Izumi alone," Zuko snapped. Mai heard the threadbare traces of fear in his voice. She nodded calmly.

"Of course. I know what your sister's capable of."

Zuko's face was blanched white with old pain. "Of course you do," he said miserably. Mai sighed. She got up from her letter and sat beside her husband. He was nuzzling their daughter's dark hair, listening as she babbled to him. She laid a hand on his knee.

"That's over and done with. We're together now, aren't we? Please, Zuko, we have to get past this," Mai said. Zuko sighed. Even after the infidelities, the lies, claiming Ty Lee and taking her daughter, his wife had stuck with him. She loved Izumi like she was her own. Zuko knew he must be lucky. He just had to feel it again.

"I will when Azula goes far away again," he confessed. He did give a hint of a smile as Mai grazed her lips against his. "Thanks, Mai. I don't deserve you."

"You don't," Mai agreed. "But you're stuck with me."

Zuko gave a hopeful smile.

8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Ready?" Tsung asked. Ying nodded. They were dressed in their Kyoshi Warrior garb, faces made up and gold head-pieces in place. The servants slid the doors to the large elaborate sitting room open and both women walked in slowly, bowing at the waist to the old woman sprawled on her sofa.

Granny Win Lei was a descendant of Avatar Kyoshi's daughter; she was one hundred and eight years old and blind to boot. She blinked milky white eyes as the two women slowly knelt before her.

"Granny Win Lei," Ying said carefully. "You have been gifted with the location of Avatar Kyoshi's secret of making life. We ask as faithful Kyoshi Warriors, and descendants of her island, that you grant us access to the portal."

"Why?" the old woman croaked. She coughed weakly. A servant ran in and held up a small basket at her side. The coughing fit passed, and Granny Win Lei waved him aside. Both women waited patiently.

"Because I love this woman," Tsung declared. She set her hand over Ying's and squeezed. "We wish to be married and I will not share her with an alpha. Please, extend the site of Kyoshi's secret so we too can give life…."

"They are warriors under Suki's command," one of the servants whispered helpfully to the old woman. "I know them. Tsung and Ying have served the island and the past Avatar's name since they were old enough to don the makeup and robe."

Granny Win Lei laughed delightedly. "You too wish to create life. Kyoshi could not be deterred and neither will you. What boon have you brought me?"

Tsung and Ying had been warned of this ahead of time. Ying offered a fine jade bracelet that had belonged to her mother and Tsung had a necklace handcrafted in the Fire palace. The old woman turned the jewelry over in her hands, sighing at the weighted texture.

"And what will you teach this new life you want?" Granny Win Lei asked. She tucked the bracelet and necklace away under a cushion.

"We'll teach him or her about Avatar Kyoshi and her awesome ways," Ying promised. Tsung smirked. Particularly the part about getting what you wanted. Granny Win Lei gestured with her cane and another servant ran to collect a faded map from the bookshelf behind her.

"The site you seek is not of this world. Go to the Earth Kingdom Main Land. The portal is there and it will take you to the spirit realm. Follow this trail and you will find the location…."

Tsung and Ying locked eyes. A thrill of anticipation swept through them. They were really doing this. There was no turning back now.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Zirin sighed as she brought in the post. Ever since her mating mark on her omega, Azula had been nothing but a love-struck puppy, nuzzling and nipping Ty Lee's shoulder, even when they were doing mundane household things. It was starting to get really annoying.

"Letter, Princess Azula," Zirin groused. Her princess looked up, mouth agape around the back of Ty Lee's shoulder. She had pushed the sleeve of her robe off, so she could lave the bite with her tongue and nip it. Ty Lee was shivering against her, nipples hard beneath the robe's fabric.

"Can you read it, then?" Azula asked. She smiled and swept her free arm round Ty Lee's waist. She rubbed her flat tummy, smiling as her mate ground back against her. Her shift was sprouting, and she rubbed it slowly between the layers of their clothing.

"Sure, while you're popping an alpha boner, why not," Zirin growled. She broke the royal seal and unwound the parchment. She read and raised an eyebrow. "Royal summons. Or more like invitation. In Fire Lady Mai's hand."

Both Ty Lee and Azula stopped their groping and looked curiously to Zirin.

"Let me see that," Azula snapped. She reached forward. Ty Lee read over her shoulder.

The letter was written in a polite tone and signed with Mai's signature. Ty Lee felt a twinge at that. Azula had lain with Mai forever ago…

Azula felt her mate's apprehension. She rubbed Ty Lee's shoulder and kissed her mating bite apologetically. Finally, she felt her mate melt under her touch, leaning back gladly into her arms. Zirin regarded the two with more than a hint of disgust.

"Don't you two have better things to do?" she snarled. Azula smirked at her.

"Showing my mate she is my heart's desire IS a better thing to do," Azula purred. Ty Lee sighed, rubbing her hands along her mate's arms.

"So, where's your mark? Or do you royals not do that in return?" Zirin wondered. Ty Lee caught her mate's eye over her shoulder.

"We're not above being bitten. Only Ozai was too good for it, but even Grandfather let his wife bite him," Azula murmured. She didn't sound too conflicted saying her father's name aloud. Ty Lee coiled her chi in soothing passes along her mate's. She felt Azula perk.

Ty Lee turned in her mate's arms to twine her arms around her slim waist. Was that an invitation for later?

Zirin chuckled bitterly and tossed the parchment at the sofa. "So how do you want to go about this, Princess? Mai is all well and good, but walking right into the palace, well…I don't think you should go."

Ty Lee was wont to agree but Azula's next words surprised her. "We'll go. The letter said I'm getting a chunk of money owed me and I have a mate now. If Zuzu tries anything, all his guards and the other Kyoshi Warriors won't keep me off his ass."

Ty Lee was shocked. "Azula, I agree with Zirin. I don't think Zuko will try to arrest you but even I'm not a hundred percent sure. Let's just make arrangements through your lady mother. We can stay here."

Azula's eyes were soft as she smiled down at her omega. "Not just for the money. I want us to go for your sake. You can see your child."

Ty Lee's heart cracked, and tears formed in her eyes. She buried her face against her mate's shoulder, sniffling. Azula rubbed her back in small circles. She knew she'd chosen right.

"Yes….Azula…"

Azula smiled gently to her mate. They kissed sweetly. Kumiko eased into the front door, a large basket crooked in her elbow.

"Newly mated pairs are always at it," she said but she was smiling. Ty Lee buried her face in Azula's shoulder, blushing. Azula exhaled slowly, rubbing her omega's back.

"We'll go when we're ready….in fact, maybe we should wait abit so your pup will remember your face after this visit," Azula murmured. Ty Lee's eyes sparkled with tears, but she nodded. Anticipation of seeing her baby again swept through her.

"Go? Where to, my princess?" Kumiko began putting away the food stuffs in the kitchen. Zirin lounged on the sofa, elbow on her upturned knee.

"The capital. We've received a royal invitation," Azula murmured.

"They're not going so quickly," Zirin added helpfully. Her princess raised an eyebrow at her.

The day passed pleasantly and after dinner, Zirin groused a good night and headed to the sofa. It had gotten abit cool on the beach at night, so she had opted to stay inside. Ty Lee went with her mate to the bedroom and the door was shut. Azula was sprawled on her side reading a scroll, but she patted the mattress beside her. Ty Lee cuddled against her, cheek pressed against the silk of Azula's bed robe.

"Azula…thank you…." Ty Lee began. Azula looked away. Her eyes were serious.

"You need to see your child. And…I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see her as well…" Azula's eyes slid furtively to the side. Ty Lee kissed her cheek softly.

"We will…."she said gladly. Ty Lee couldn't worry if her mate would try anything around the princess, or the Fire Lord. But she wanted to see Izumi's face as well. That meant something to her.

The two twined on the bed, kissing softly. Ty Lee wound up on top and Azula clasped her head gently in her hands, holding her in place for another kiss.

"Besides, I think we should match…."

"Match?"

Azula smiled slyly. She unfastened her robe, and let it pool around her shoulders. "You should bite me too. Zirin has the right of it."

Ty Lee's heart thudded. She shifted atop of her mate, feeling the bulge between her alpha's thighs grow.

"Azula…."

"Do it, Ty. I want to be part of you, too. I…."

"I know," Ty Lee murmured. She leaned down to kiss her lover, stripping her own robe. They came together smoothly.

8

8

8

8

8

8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8

8

Ying clung to Tsung's hand excitedly. They'd found the precise location and the portal had taken their physical bodies to the spirit world. It was a long-harbored secret of Kyoshi Island and now they were dwelling where usually the Avatars had known where to venture…

Spirits of different colors brightly lit the path, bobbing to and fro and guiding them. Ying gasped as the expanse of trees opened to a field of impossibly red flowers. They looked like fire lilies but looked far more ethereal. Close by was a jagged mountainside capped with ice. Tsung shouldered her pack and clung to her wife's hand. It had been a fine ceremony on Kyoshi Island and they had supplies enough to sample Kyoshi's Cave once they found it. The site would be theirs alone for their honeymoon.

And it was unlikely anyone in the world knew about it aside from their island's chosen few.

Ying pointed to a cave opening in the side of the mountain. "It's got to be there!"

Tsung clutched her hand. The spirits settled into odd shapes, loitering round the entrance to the cave's tunnels.

"Leave your weapons behind! All trappings as well," one spirit advised. He smiled a wide smile that showed far too many teeth.

"We need at least the towels. And some food," Tsung complained.

Some of the spirits huddled. Ying could hear 'cave' and 'water' and a guffawing laugh. Finally, the spirits scattered their pow-wow and nodded their approval.

"Just the weapons. You'll have no need of them inside. Go, and be fruitful." This from a spirit with wide circular eyes. He winked one of those large eyes obnoxiously.

Tsung and Ying carefully laid their katanas and warrior fans along the entrance of the cave. They lit fire crystals to light the way and carefully ventured inside.

8  
8

8

8

8  
8

8  
8

8

8

8

A few short weeks passed.

In that time, the royal summons had not been answered. Not even when Ty Lee asked if a letter had been sent. Azula, it seemed, was content to make her brother sweat it out to when they'd be visiting.

Ty Lee's body wrecked havoc on her nerves in that time. Her breasts grew swollen and she couldn't keep half her meals down.

Zirin found Azula pacing the outside of the house. She cast a curious glance inside the house.

"Shouldn't you be with your mate?" she asked. Azula gave a crooked nervous smile.

"Some healer type is assessing her chi. I was too nervous to watch."

"You? Nervous?" Zirin scoffed. She could see Azula sweating at the temples and changed her tactic. "I'm sure it's nothing. Well, nothing you can't handle."

"I'm going in," Azula swore. She stalked into the side door, Zirin following. They made their way to the bedroom where Ty Lee was naked, a bent woman assessing her body and measuring her chi. She smiled, blowing out a candle.

"Is this the sire? Congratulations, Princess," the woman beamed. Ty Lee looked pale as she slid into her robe, covering her naked body. She looked dizzy, so Azula stalked forward and readied an arm round her waist. Wait….

"Sire?" she asked, looking to Ty Lee. Her mate gave a nervous smile, but really she was wondering what Azula's reaction would be. She had kept her other pup from her after all.

"Looks like that heat did the trick. Please, say something," she begged. Azula wrapped her arms tightly round her mate and buried her face in her shoulder. She nodded against her.

"It's good tidings," she declared but her heart was jackhammering wildly in her chest. "I'll keep you safe, Ty. You and the pup…."

Ty Lee's heart surged and she melted into her mate's arms. She laughed, tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't feel any darkness in her mate's chi, just stunned contentment.

"And I guess we can go to the capital soon. Really stick it to Zuzu," Azula sneered aloud. Her mate swatted her back, then soothed the area with gentle circles.

"Azula…."

"I know…" Azula nibbled along her mating mark, soothing her mate.

End for now

End notes: A few more to go, folks! Two or three at the utmost. Stick with me to the end and stay strong, my lovelies. Like it, drop a review and let me know! If the next one is a bit longer to post, just wait for it…. It's coming, promise.

Most sincerely, pen

1/04/2018


	74. The two families

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last Airbender"! Nada thing.

Author's notes: IT'S GOING DOWN! Omgawd I don't know what to do with myself….. Well I did have to put some Ursa and Iroh in. I had to focus solely on Azula and Ty Lee so here they are again :P

And sorry for being abit later than I usually am. I wanted this to be good, so I took the time. Enjoy! We're cooooming to the ennnnnnnd of the riiiiide…

Maraghoul: For helping me form this story to begin with, my thanks.

QueenTyzula: For all the kind nudges and words. A million thanks!

Brittana4lyfe: Thanks for staying for the ride. Stay tuned for the impromptu sequel. So don't worry, there will be more :P

Harley Quinn Davidson: Here's some rubbing it in Zuko's face, for all you Zuko haters :P I personally don't mind him so much….boy did I make you guys hate him?

Iship: Hmmm maybe, it's a good possibility :P

CharlieBarrow: Thanks for the words!

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter seventy-four "The two families"

Ursa sighed. Her new robes rustled with each movement. Her husband had offered them as another gift for her this morning and they were finely made and extravagant. She should have felt like a queen, but all she felt was guilt.

The guards ahead of her were unlocking a set of iron doors. The claustrophobic stone corridor was dimly lit with torches. Ursa was tense. She could feel flickers of HIS chi somewhere in the building. It was dim and sputtering low, but she recognized Ozai's signature energy anywhere.

A surge of chi coiled behind her and it was a breath of fresh air. Ursa's knees wobbled in relief when Iroh turned the corner, smiling to see her.

"Ursa. A fine morning to you," he said richly, giving a bow. His beard had grown full and bushy again and Ursa found herself missing how he'd trimmed it for her. She blushed despite herself.

"How are you?" she asked softly. Iroh gave a sad smile.

"Alittle better than you. Has your stomach bug gone away?" His flashing eyes indicated he knew more than his words let on.

Their last touches had been along the carriage ride home from Mountainside Manor. It felt naughty, but the journey had been tedious and Ursa was half sick from the guilt of it all. Her self-inflicted illness grew the closer they got to the capital and she felt positively faint as the carriage drew to a stop inside the palace gates.

Iroh had carried her out himself, flagged down by Noren, and had given Ursa to her husband without a word to suggest it should be otherwise. Noren had been so happy to see her, and doted on her, but Ursa had been unfairly distant as she got better.

Ursa nodded, blushing. "As well as I can be….poor Noren. He…suspects something, but has no idea what. What do I do, Iroh? If I tell him, who knows what would happen…"

"Do you dread him leaving you?" Iroh murmured. He had indulged too much on this trip and for a moment, wished he'd kept up his stamina of keeping out of trouble. Now it was getting the woman he loved into trouble.

"Yes. Yes and no." Ursa wrung her hands together. It was that or take Iroh's large hand in her. His golden eyes softened. "I have to tell him. I don't know what to do…"

"Whatever you do, I'll be here. As always," Iroh said. Ursa looked away.

"Maybe I should leave off confronting your brother again until all this is behind us."

"He can't hurt you. And I'd like to look on him." Iroh couldn't bring himself to say he cared. Ozai had grown up far too cruel and far too distant and had robbed him of so many things that were so dear. He loved that he could support Ursa's visits to give him a piece of her mind. He longed to tell off his brother, but in his mind and heart, he'd already said goodbye to the young brother learning to walk clutching the hem of his tunic.

That boy had eroded into a far flung older version of himself that was alien and conflicting to Iroh's own sense of self. He sighed as Ursa signaled to the guards along the corridor that she wanted into Ozai's room. The iron door was unlocked and creaked open as it was pushed heavily open. Inside the large stone room was a lot of empty space separating the door from the iron bars on the other side. Inside the small square of space, sat the cell's occupant.

Ozai's hair was unkempt and hung down his back. His beard had gotten even longer, indicating a lack of razors allowed. Ursa swallowed as the familiar golden eyes widened and then narrowed in her direction. As she neared the bars, the torch on the wall outside the bars flickered off the angry gleam in her ex-husband's eyes.

"Had enough of yelling your tirades at me?" he sneered. Ursa blinked tiredly. She was far less afraid than the very first time she'd come to tell her mind, but still he made her mind and heart weary.

"I'm not yelling today. I've come to extend my pity to you. Your son and wife have a healthy heir that you'll likely never set eyes on. I pity you, Ozai," Ursa spat out.

Ozai shifted his legs and leaned back on one hand. His beard was so long, it fell into his lap, Ursa noticed. She could hear Iroh shifting just outside the door.

"Is my brother out there? Come, let Iroh in. Show yourself, brother," he taunted. Ursa could sense Iroh's mounting anger. When he poked in, she knew it was just to support her. He didn't want to respond to Ozai's taunts.

"Are you done, Ursa?" he asked her gently. Ursa flashed thankful eyes to him and she felt Ozai's interest shift. He glared between the two of him and barked a bitter laugh.

"When did THIS start?" he snarled. Ursa cringed. Iroh surged his chi angrily. It clashed against his brother's far diminished signature.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ursa tried to keep her tone haughty. But Ozai sniffed a weakness and latched onto it. 'He's always been good at doing that', she lamented silently.

"Tell me, did this start when we were married or after?" Even if Ozai didn't care a thing for her, Ursa knew his pride was still taking a beating. She HAD been his property. One tended to want to hold onto that control of power even if she had married another in the meantime. Ursa lifted her chin.

"We don't have to explain anything to you," she retorted. Iroh glared at his brother, fists clenched. He looked away.

"You destroyed your union with the best thing in your life. That was your doing, Ozai," Iroh growled.

Ozai rose on one knee, beard falling past his lap. He glowered. "You're no brother of mine. How long have you been conspiring to take her? Since the start?"

Iroh raised a hand as if to cut him off. "Think what you want. We were far more honorable than you."

"You and your precious honor," Ozai sneered. "Get out of my sight. 'Brother.'"

"Gladly," Iroh spat. He took Ursa's hand. She cast one more hurt look to the thin man behind the bars.

"Iroh is a better man than you could ever be," she retorted.

Ozai sank back down cross-legged. He crossed his arms. "Tell that to your husband. What's his name? Nan?"

Ursa flushed with guilt. Iroh yanked her with him and the guard closed the iron door and locked it.

"Leave us," Iroh said to the woman. She bowed and stalked down the corridor. Ursa pressed her face to Iroh's solid shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ursa…"

"I meant what I said. You're twice the man he could hope to be," Ursa said. Iroh's eyes gleamed. He kissed the back of her hands gently. She sighed, heart breaking in pieces. "I have to tell Noren what we did….. You'll be blameless. I pushed you, after all…"

"No, place it all on me. I could have tried to stop myself. I could have tried harder," Iroh protested. But the hard gleam in his lady's eyes told him she would cite herself and her heat as the culprits in their affair. He sighed. "Go at your pace, Ursa. I don't want you to be hurt…."

"It's going to happen anyway," Ursa lamented. They left the prison together. Their hands were twined, but the closer they got to the palace, their fingers separated.

8  
8

8

8

*8  
8

8  
8

8

8

Ty Lee shifted her legs. She was naked except for a pair of panties and Azula was caressing her bare belly. She was into the second trimester and her belly had started jutting out ever so subtly. There was nothing subtle about the tenderness of her round breasts and Ty Lee grimaced as she tried to find purchase on the mattress. Azula murmured against her belly, talking lowly. She ran her hand along Ty Lee's rounder side and kissed beside her navel. She was fully naked, but unshifted. Ty Lee eyed her mate's soft folds and smooth thighs as she moved on the bed. Azula loved to be naked when they were alone, even if they weren't joined. Ty Lee thought it was something Azula must have picked up over the years, or maybe she just wanted to be close to her. Either way, her eyes took in her mate's lithe body, admiring the subtle musculature. She certainly was reaping the benefits.

"I don't think it can hear you yet," Ty Lee giggled. She couldn't help but get over any physical discomfort when Azula cast her eyes up so curiously at her, as if she were still a pup. Azula's golden eyes gleamed.

"It can. It's mine," she boasted. Ty Lee's heart went out to her mate who literally swelled with pride. Her chest puffed out and she ran gentle hands along the baby bump pushing her belly out. "Can't you, little firebender…"

"What if he or she can't bend? Like me?" Ty Lee shifted to ease pressure off her lower back. Azula sat up and took her leg into her lap. She rubbed her thigh muscles gently. Ty Lee leaned back, feeling warmth flush between her legs. She blushed and sighed her approval.

"They'll still be the most beautiful and talented prince or princess on the Fire islands," Azula declared. "Cause you carried them."

Ty Lee blushed. She smiled lovingly at her mate. "Azula…."

"You just lay back. Let me take care of you…." Azula's talented hands coaxed any soreness from her muscles and she moved to the other leg, giving her thigh one last kiss. Ty Lee fidgeted as her panties clung to her core, dampening. Ty Lee wasn't surprised when her mate gently tugged them off and down her legs.

"Azula," she blushed. The Fire princess grinned up at her as she planted her kisses lower down the expanse of her belly, and gently parted her thighs with curled fingers. She didn't penetrate her, not yet, and Ty Lee gasped since she was already wet.

Azula nipped small kisses along her smooth inner thighs, working inward with soft sighs. "I'll take care of everything…"

Ty Lee's breath hitched as Azula finally worked her tongue along her damp folds. When she clasped her lips around her clit and coaxed it from it's hood, her gasps grew higher. Soon she was moaning wantonly, helpless in her mate's grip. Azula's tongue worked more of her juices out eagerly and she brought one hand up to help with opening her mate. Ty Lee wriggled in her mate's solid grip, round breasts jiggling, thighs held open.

Azula listened to her mate's hitching gasps, and grinned to herself. She kept lapping at her mate, and latched onto her clit as she pumped two fingers steadily inside her. Ty Lee's warmth was clinging to her digits, drawing them in. She cried out when Azula added a third finger.

"Zula!" Ty Lee warned. Azula gave her thigh a possessive nip and ran her tongue around her clit.

"Come for me," she purred. Ty Lee did just that and Azula stayed buried in her, lavishing her clit with flicks of her tongue as she came, thighs tensed. Through her throes of ecstasy, trapped on her back, her leg spasmed and Ty Lee gasped with genuine pain as a thigh muscle cramped up.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Ty Lee gasped. She clutched the back of Azula's head, signaling with her chi. Azula found the cramp and massaged it hard with one hand, feeling the spasm beneath smooth skin, as hard as a small rock. She massaged it until the hard nub softened. Ty Lee fell back, gasping.

"Thanks, love," she crooned weakly. When Azula crawled up beside her body to nuzzle her, her chin damp with her juices, Ty Lee noticed her orgasm had made her mate hard. Her cock had formed and jutted out against her hip in search of attention. Azula's chi was perked, but it wasn't jagged. As she kissed her mate softly, her chi twined softly with hers.

"You don't have to. I'll take care of it," Azula murmured against her mouth when Ty Lee's chi twined round hers in a question.

Ty Lee sighed, her body warm and languid from her release. She leaned on one elbow and urged her mate back against the pillows.

"You know you won't let up 'til you get off….just let me," Ty Lee murmured. Azula protested. She knew her mate could fatigue quite easily these days, but when Ty Lee's mouth descended along her shaft, sucking her head into wet warmth, she gasped.

"Ty…." Azula wound her fingers gently along the back of Ty Lee's head, not quite pushing, but encouraging. Her mate looked up with big mischievous eyes. She clasped Azula's shaft firmly by the base and brought her lips up and down slowly. She gave a hum of pleasure, and Azula could feel the vibrations along her cock. She shivered, shaft stiffening further. Her little minx had her where she wanted her and all she could do was gasp through the pleasure, abdominal muscles tightening.

Azula's hands fisted the sheets as she uttered harsh gasps. Ty Lee worked her faster and faster and smiled evilly up at her mate as her head tipped back with pleasure. When she cried out, and released, Ty Lee kept her mouth where it was and got a good long taste. Azula slumped back against the pillows, breasts heaving.

"You keep that up, I'm going to want more," Azula warned, eyes gleaming. Her shaft jumped as Ty Lee lapped the vestiges of her release up with long swipes of her warm tongue. "Ah!"

"I don't think you'll ever have a problem. Keeping it up that is." Ty Lee went for coy and yelped with pleasure when Azula pressed her down and climbed between her spreading thighs. "Zula!"

"You asked for it," Azula purred. But her eyes gleamed with deep emotion as she gently worked the head of her shaft against Ty Lee's damp cave, slowly entering her. Azula braced her weight on one arm and off her mate's belly. She bit her lip. "Yes…."

"Oh, Zula…." Ty Lee's hand affectionately ran through her bangs, and cupped her cheek. She leaned up to kiss her princess's bare shoulder. Her teeth nipped her hard as she was stretched open.

8  
8  
8

8

8

8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

A few short weeks later, Ty Lee broached the subject of Mai's letter. They had put it off for months, not even a letter in response, and even though Azula didn't care about a royal pardon, they really were skirting insubordination by not even crafting a response. Even to say "later." When Ty Lee brought it up, Azula and she wrote the letter together and signed at the bottom. They left the parchment out for the ink to dry.

"So, you're answering the Fire Lady after all," Zirin muttered. Ty Lee nodded. The Kemurikage was Azula's faithful servant and if she left for more than a few hours, the sight would be an odd one. Ty Lee had grown used to her, and Zirin DID help watch the house. Almost as much as Azula did. Sometimes, Ty Lee would wake in the middle of the night to hear one or both walk patrols around the house on the beach. Ty Lee would flare her chi and if Azula was out, she would be sliding into bed with her a few moments later. And her hand would rest on her swelling belly, seeking to protect the child within her. Ty Lee loved twining with her mate in the wee hours of the night, feeling her warm flesh against hers, hear her soft whispers to the child, and her clipped tone responding to Ty Lee's questions or remarks. Her soft hums of pleasure as Ty Lee kissed her, her soft breathing when she slept…..

Azula was being far more patient than Ty Lee thought she could ever be. She could feel each wave of love from her each time her golden eyes alighted on her belly, feel it in each touch. And Azula knew she was tired. If Ty Lee curled her chi round hers to provoke an intimate embrace, Azula went slowly. The intensity they made love with brought tears to Ty Lee's eyes.

But now…the letter said they would be coming. Azula called Kumiko in to give her plans to Lo and Li and have them set up the ship arrangements. Kumiko bowed lowly, and left for the twin advisor's home. Ty Lee pressed a hand to her belly as she walked to the kitchen, looking for dumplings.

"So, this is really happening…."

Azula prowled after her, finding the snack she was looking for. She set several of Kumiko's dumplings on a plate and pushed it toward her mate. "Zuzu will know I don't falter, ever. And Mai DID invite us," she said in a taunting manner. Ty Lee raised her eyebrow at the princess. Azula leaned to kiss her cheek. "Oh, calm down, Ty, I'm not going for a fight. But I won't tolerate any of his shit."

"You're receiving your inheritance. Or a chunk of it." Ty Lee reached for a napkin and wiped her mouth. "We need it."

Azula's eyes gleamed as she took in her mate's belly again. Ty Lee knew Azula would never get tired of it. "Our pup will have the finest things. You too, mate."

"Mate," Ty Lee teased. "I am at that, love."

Lo and Li came back with Kumiko. Ty Lee noted they seemed to lower some of Azula's tenseness. Maybe it was the years of fawning and flattery, but Azula was in her comfort zone around the elderly advisors.

"We should come with you, Princess Azula." Lo began.

"To help show Lord Zuko the good news," Li added.

Azula shrugged. "Sure. You're unbanished."

The twins shared a confused look as Ty Lee laughed. Zirin raised an eyebrow. "I'm willing to bet there's a story there."

"It is all past," the twins said as one unit. Ty Lee shivered. Azula put an arm round her waist.

"We'll leave within the week. I hope Zuzu gets our royal chambers prepared in time or it's his ass," Azula grinned with a touch of her old smirk.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

The time was spent half packing and lolling about. As her pregnancy advanced, Ty Lee was shocked how exhausted she was. Almost as much as with Izumi. But she had been far more emotionally high-strung carrying her first child, in every way.

Now she had Izumi's sire with her, caring for the new child they'd created. It was humbling to think she'd gotten what she'd worked so hard to obtain. Four days later, Azula locked the front door of their home and pocketed the brass key. She cut quite the figure in her red tunic, trousers and knee-high boots. Her topknot was perfect, and her customary bangs hung past her jaw, framing her face. Zirin waited, carrying a few of their bags. She tossed one suitcase to Azula who caught it easily. Azula slung the bag over one shoulder, putting her free arm around her mate's shoulders. Ty Lee was dressed in elaborate robes, braid over one shoulder. Her lips were painted red and perked up when her mate kissed her cheek.

"To the docks, children; come," Lo and Li said. They were waiting on the beach, large traveling hats over their heads. Zirin grunted and made to follow the squat pair. Azula made her gait slow for her mate, but Ty Lee kept easy pace, even with her belly pushing out.

Lo and Li hailed two rickshaws working a few streets over. The trip to the docks was spent listening to the twin's call out helpful advice across the way. Azula nodded, pretending to listen. Her eyes flicked to the populations they passed in the town's market square. Several betas and omegas bowed when they noticed her, and Ty Lee set her chin to Azula's shoulder. Azula paid it no mind. She had grown up in the public's eye after all.

The royal couple had their own cabin on board the ship, and Zirin grunted when she found she'd be sharing a room with the twins. She shrugged, but Ty Lee noted the look of irritation on the gaunt woman's face.

Azula opened a suitcase and took out a few of Ty Lee's garments, laying them across the back of a chair. "Do you want to rest, love?" she asked.

Ty Lee loved it when Azula's guard dropped and she called her by random endearments. She had never done so during the Earth Kingdom campaign, even if Ty Lee had caught her staring at her when she thought she wasn't noticed. Now, well, with marking each other and a baby on the way, it was to be expected. But Ty Lee still cherished the small words that spoke her mate's heart.

"I'm fine, Zula. Can we check out the dining hall? I'm peckish," Ty Lee admitted. Azula nodded, eyes shining.

"Let's get you both fed."

The dining hall held a few nobles talking and nibbling at sample platters. Azula flagged down a servant and ordered a fresh tray of meats and sides for the both of them. Their cozy table was approached by Zirin, who stalked forward, shoulders slouched.

"For the love of Agni, let me sit with you," she pleaded to Azula. "Your old advisors are driving me crazy."

Azula barked a snip of laughter. "Sure, go on." She served her mate a plate piled high with short ribs, noodles and other savory delights. Ty Lee set to, trying to eat slowly, but her belly roiled, and she found herself hurrying to down sustenance for the life within her. Azula nibbled on a rib, raising an eyebrow. She could feel her mate's chi grow content as she ate and filled herself.

Ty Lee smiled as Azula angled her chair closer and patted her belly with one hand.

"Far be it for me to interrupt," Zirin sniped. Ty Lee rested her chin on one hand, giving her a content smile.

"You'll always have a place at our table. Trust me," Ty Lee said. Zirin regarded her with hooded eyes. She swallowed, suddenly nervous.

"Uhmh. Yeah," she said unhelpfully. Azula smirked. Ty Lee's chi shimmered with the glow of her pregnancy and many found themselves stammering around her now. It would be like Zirin to catch an interest, beta or not. Azula knew where Ty Lee's loyalty lay, with her. In her bed and in her arms.

She didn't have to doubt that….right? Suddenly, the impact of where they were going hit and it hit hard. The capital, where Fire Lord Zuko reigned, not her. Zuko, who had claimed her omega, and taken their child…HER child!

Azula scowled to herself and forced herself to give a wan smile when Ty Lee asked a question. She brooded to herself.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Zuko slid out of bed. He left Mai sleeping and made his way to the adjoining nursery. One of the wet nurses made to get up, waking as he padded to the crib, but Zuko waved her away.

"I'll call you if she's hungry," he said softly. They'd been trying to wean Izumi, since she was over a year old. The going was slow as they introduced mushy foods. But his mind wasn't on that as his child woke slowly. Her golden eyes widened when she noticed her father. Izumi grinned, gums showing as she babbled up at him. Zuko picked her up and kissed the top of her black downy head. He carried her out to the sitting room.

"Da," Izumi was babbling and Zuko's heart surged with love. It had been Izumi's first word, and she had yet to try 'ma.' Suddenly, fear of what his sister would do surged through him and Zuko gently hugged the baby to his chest.

They'd received the letter by messenger hawk two days ago. Azula and Ty Lee were on their way. For official business and to answer Mai's summons. Zuko knew Mai expected him to grant amnesty, but he was loath to consider it. The child in his arms, wriggling happily and grinning trustingly up at him was a main reason why. If he didn't try to keep Azula away, what would she do? Did she even know? Suddenly, with the knowledge that they were more than likely mated, Zuko knew the last nail was in the coffin of his daughter's true paternity. Bad enough more than a handful of people knew, but they could all be trusted.

Zuko knew Ty Lee wouldn't be able to keep secrets from her mate and his belly roiled with fear and hurt. Azula was coming, looming as tall as the scary tales she had weaved when they were children. But it was far worse this time. She could ruin his family. She had already taken Ty Lee's loyalty and love. Now his daughter could be at risk. It would be known Fire Lord Zuko had no heir. That alone could ruin him. But what if Azula tried to take Izumi? And, really, what kind of parent would Azula be? Bad enough Ty Lee had staked her claim on her, but Zuko feared her presence alone wouldn't temper Azula's outbursts.

When Mai came out to the sitting room, hair disheveled and yawning, she found Zuko silently crying as he cradled Izumi on his bare chest. The baby had her head raised, staring up at her erstwhile father with all the confusion a child could have in the face of naked grief. She patted her pudgy hands along Zuko's clean-shaven cheeks, babbling softly. Mai's heart went out to her husband. She curled up at his side and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of her bed robe.

"It's just a visit. They'll be gone before you know it," Mai said, knowing at once the cause of Zuko's fear and ire. Zuko frowned sadly at her. He bounced Izumi lightly.

"But…what if she knows? Izumi…." Zuko fretted. Mai leaned to press her lips to his. She leaned down and pecked the top of her daughter's head. Izumi giggled.

"She stays with us. Don't worry, Zuko. I won't let anything happen to our daughter. Ty Lee won't either," Mai said. She hoped she could keep her word. Zuko's chi was ragged with worry and their daughter started to frown, feeling it. Zuko drew it back and tried to soothe the baby, and she brightened.

If only it were that easy for the adults.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8  
8

8  
8

The next few days were spent in preparation. The palace's servants and soldiers were on edge, carrying out the Fire Lord and Lady's commands. Guest rooms had been scrubbed down and the beds remade for Azula's party. Zuko worried how long she would stay to begin with, but at least he could show his power as Fire Lord. All luxuries, of course, would be extended.

The day of their approach dawned clear and bright, but Zuko hadn't gotten any sleep. Neither had Mai. They had kept Izumi in bed with them, and watched her breathing deeply in her sleep, their eyes locking as naked worry stretched between them. As the servants entered in the morning to bring in breakfast and help with dressing commands, Zuko got up, feeling his limbs move as slowly as if he were lodged in quickening sand. He felt like he was living a waking nightmare and his slow lethargic movements only accentuated the horror of how today might go.

Even when Mai snapped at him to get dressed, and helped him with his trousers and fine tunic, snapping at him to hurry, Zuko could hear the threads of her anger rub thin. She was putting on a show of strength for him and while her words did make him move it, he longed to soothe her own fear.

Zuko clasped an arm tightly round his mate's waist and pressed his chin atop her shoulder. "I'll help you through this. Please….stay with me today," he begged.

Mai's arms wound round his neck. She shuddered. "I'm not going anywhere," she declared. "And neither is the sweet princess. Let me put on my face."

Her maid was waiting to help with her eyeliner and Zuko waited, letting a man servant take careful swipes at stray wisps of hair on his chin with his straight razor. The man rubbed his jaw briskly with a warm wet rag and let him dry off. After their hair was put up, Zuko held his arms out. The wet nurses had fed Izumi bits of banana and mashed papaya and dressed the princess in her child's robes. They all did look the image of the royal family and even as the fine clothes connected them as a unit, Zuko couldn't stop the roiling dread from buffeting his frame.

Mai carried Izumi, and Zuko gently took her elbow as they made their way to the courtyard. Pages were attending to various chicken-horses of nobles that had already passed in, and carriages were wheeled away. Suki strode forward to greet the royal couple, a tense smile on her painted lips.

"We should have sent for Avatar Aang sooner," she confessed in a whisper. Mai gave a wry smile.

"We asked him and his friends to come. Azula beat them to the punch," she said. Her words were light, but a feeling of dread descended on the three adults. The line of Kyoshi Warriors behind Suki could feel it, and subtly wafted out auras of strength.

A few carriages entered the palace courtyard and Zuko knew which one was which by the pinging aura wafting out. Azula. She was here. The subtler aura of Ty Lee was beside her as well as a few other chi signatures, but Zuko locked eyes on the carriage, waiting for servants to help the inhabitants out.

Azula almost hopped down, confidence oozing from each pore. Gone was the hissing prisoner, blinking tears away as he taunted her in the dungeon after her capture. The object of his taunting was on her arm, finely dressed and…..Zuko blinked and blinked again. Despite himself, tears filled the corners of his eyes and he used every ounce of will not to let them form.

Azula doted on the omega hanging on her arm and it was clear as day to see why. Ty Lee was pregnant, belly distending through the second trimester. Her robes kept her figure from being on full display but those that knew her would be able to tell. Mai cleared her throat beside him.

Zuko straightened his spine, holding onto Izumi's pudgy hand as the child begged her mother to be set on her feet. The toddler kept her balance, each tiny hand held by a parent on either side of her.

Azula clutched her omega's arm and she and Ty Lee walked closer. They remained a few feet across from the royal family and the slow moments of silence was enough to destroy them. Azula's anger flared when Zuko caught her eyes and she watched him, eyes unblinking as she seethed in silent rage. Ty Lee's fingers on her arm calmed her and Zuko was dismayed how easily she had slowed Azula's ire.

Mai and Azula locked eyes a moment and Mai subtly shifted her eyes to Ty Lee. They smiled at each other, even if Ty Lee clung to Azula's arm alittle too hard. Azula was hers now, and that heat had better be forgotten by all. The baby shifted, bored, between Zuko and Mai, and Mai smiled apologetically as she tried to toddle off to explore, tugging at their hands.

"Izumi, wait a moment? Don't you want to see your mother?" Mai knelt down and got her baby's attention. Izumi grinned at her, and Ty Lee's heart melted. Of course, Izumi knew Mai as her mother. Mai gently steered the toddler toward her and pressed a gentle hand on her back to move forward.

"Your mother," she repeated. Izumi stared back at her, confused, but toddled the rest of the way. The couple in front of her did seem interesting, even the crying round lady who fell to her knees, holding out her arms. Izumi dutifully went into her arms, giving a squeeze of a hug, surprised at the crying in her ears. Zuko tensed, and Mai held him back with her own hand on his elbow.

Azula stood back, patiently watching her mate bond with her first child. THEIR child….. She blinked, and with the knowledge of the princess's true paternity, could see more of herself across the pudgy cute face than her brother's features. She still didn't know what to feel about Izumi, but seeing how happy and sad her mate was, told Azula to be good to her feelings. Ty Lee needed this. And she would give it to her.

NOT Zuko. Azula flashed her eyes up, and she gave a prideful smirk to her brother. Zuko, even in the finery of the Fire Lord, looked like he'd been punched in the gut. His pale features blanched. He tried to steel his chi, but she could tell he was afraid.

As well he should be.

"Come, aren't we allowed in? We've been traveling a long time and my mate is tired," Azula said. All fine words, and the truth. But she was pleased to see her brother wincing at the subtle jabs.

"Of course. Show Princess Azula and her family to their chambers," Zuko said to a servant. The woman bowed and gestured to Azula and Ty Lee.

"This way."

Ty Lee let Izumi go gently, with a few kisses pressed along her hair. Izumi grinned up at her, and toddled back to Mai. She clutched the Fire Lady's hands, babbling happily. Zuko knelt down and swung the toddler up into his arms. Ty Lee locked eyes with him a moment and through her tears, gave him a nod of thanks. Zuko smiled at her.

Azula flared her chi and took her mate by the arm. As they left for privacy, Zuko felt his knees turn to water. He hurriedly handed the baby to his wife and collapsed on a stone bench in the courtyard.

"Zuko! Are you okay?" Mai demanded. She rushed over, sitting herself on the bench, Izumi on her lap.

Zuko stared down at his long legs, feeling the water surge through his muscles, keeping him vulnerable and weak. "I don't know….but we survived that little bit."

"Just wait for dinner," Mai reminded him. Zuko gave a strangled groan. Izumi huffed, trying to mimic him.

8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Can I ask you to behave yourself now?" Ty Lee asked. She sat on the edge of the wide bed of their guest chambers. Azula was about to snipe off a snappy comeback to her mate, when her eyes cast down. Ty Lee's hand was small on top of the swell of her belly.

Heat rushed between Azula's legs, and she forced her chi back to keep the blood tingling through her clit from stiffening and lengthening. Now wasn't the time for that. But still… Azula prowled closer and fell to her knees before her mate. She leaned to plant a kiss against her belly and when she looked up, Azula was pleased to see softness in Ty Lee's eyes.

"Was it good? Seeing the baby?" Azula asked her gruffly. Ty Lee nodded. Tears were in her eyes.

"I haven't seen her in months…. And she's walking….. it's so much," Ty Lee admitted. Azula knelt up and raised her lips to her mate's. She kissed her gently, urging her passions to simmer back. The urge to claim her mate with Zuko nearby surged through her being but she had to calm herself…. Ty Lee was tired. But maybe a taste of what they could do?

"She is beautiful," Azula admitted. She gently cupped one of Ty Lee's breasts through her robes and the sharp gasp that met her ears was worth it. "Like her mother…. "

"Stop it," Ty Lee said but her words had no conviction. Azula gently unfastened her obi and loosened her robe. Her lips pressed urgently along Ty Lee's upturned throat. When she got to her shoulder, Azula made sure to nip the corner of her mating mark, not really so accessible but from one high point from the front, abit hard. Ty Lee melted in her hands. "Azula…."

Her word on her mate's lips had a pleading tone now. Azula couldn't help smiling as her ego throbbed. It wasn't the only thing throbbing as her shift slowly extended, pushing against the lap of her trousers. When Ty Lee rubbed against the seam of her pants, Azula gave a strangled moan. Her seduction was being brought to nothing as her mate threatened to have her throbbing to a fast release. She felt and tasted so GOOD.

"Dammit, Ty!" Azula cursed, but her eyes were gleaming with satisfaction as her mate unlaced her and reached in. She sighed, pushing her hips forward as clever fingers found her length and began to pump. "Always so ready for me…"

"I can't help it. You need it too," Ty Lee gave a coy grin. Azula clasped her chin and kissed her longingly.

"Just enough to take the edge off….. is this fine?" Azula carefully positioned her pregnant mate. Ty Lee smiled, arm above her head, round breasts bobbing. She was on her back, shifted toward her side, one leg brought up against Azula's shoulder. Her mate rubbed at her opening non-subtly, the head of her cock weeping fluid against her. "Tell me to stop if it isn't."

Ty Lee's heart went out to her mate. She gasped as her cave grew wet, and Azula's rubbing brought trails of her own juices along her inner thighs. Ty Lee shrugged the rest of her robes off.

"This is more than fine. If you want me this way." There was a note of a question in Ty Lee's words. Azula leaned low to press her kisses along her breasts, pausing to lick and nip at her nipples between each pass. Her hand was between them, rubbing her belly.

"I ALWAYS want you," Azula growled. Her golden eyes gleamed as she knelt straight up, holding Ty Lee's leg high along her shoulder. She firmly began to push in, sighing at the familiar clinging heat. Ty Lee burned around her, as she lay gasping on her back. "Always…. I swear it….just you…"

Azula's adoring words made Ty Lee's heart soar. Her brown eyes gleamed as she writhed beneath her mate's careful thrusts. They rocked against each other, as urgent as the crashing of the ocean's waves. As Azula clasped her leg, her own thigh muscles quaking, her thunderous breathing filled her ears. She hitched in eager breaths as she coiled her chi round her mate's. She checked for signs of any discomfort and would have separated but Ty Lee held onto her knee from where she lay.

"A moment more," she pleaded. Azula gave a smirk, giving her hips a subtle thrust forward.

"As if you can't get enough of my seed," she boasted. Ty Lee purred up at her.

"Princess, they're asking for us….for Agni's sake!" a hoarse cry sounded from the doorway. Ty Lee flicked her eyes, noting Zirin's stare before she covered her eyes and turned to face the wall. "Don't you two ever get enough?!"

Ty Lee covered her face with her wrist, abit embarrassed. She was fully naked and on display. Azula was far more covered, her tunic unfastened but still on and her trousers pushed to mid-thigh. As she shifted inside her, Ty Lee could feel the rasp of the fabric against her.

"I always give her what she wants," Azula bragged. She kissed the side of Ty Lee's leg affectionately. "If you wanted to watch, you could have just asked…." She laughed when Ty Lee reached up to swat at her.

"Don't mind her, she just needed to calm down….." Ty Lee said. Azula gave a grunt in response. She kept her softened cock inside her mate, enjoying the sensation of being deep within her before they had to clean up and go be annoyed by royal protocols.

Plus, her brother would be there. And possibly Mother and Iroh….. Well, Ty Lee was right. She DID need this to calm down. Now she could face them all.

End for now

End notes: Story's getting there. Any suggestions for what you guys want to see before we wrap up? Stay strong, lovelies. And as always, drop a few words and smash that review button for me.

Most sincerely, pen

1/13/2018


	75. The Fire Lord Entertains

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last Airbender." Not one thing!

Author's notes: Back into the Zuko ribbing territory. You're welcome :P I have a title for the sequel; look for "Raking the Coals." Going in theme of fire in my titles (lol).

Maraghoul: Thanks again, my friend.

QueenTyzula: Thank you for the crazy and fun reviews :P I remembered to add the smoking thanks to you!

Thanks to all the guests: for wanting a multiple birth this time :P It runs in Ty Lee's family!

Harley Quinn Davidson: Thank you for the kind words as always!

Brittana4lyfe: Thanks for your lovely reviews :P Impromptu sequel WILL be happening with a look at the offspring of the families of course. It won't be updated weekly like this one but I will have it in mind :P

CharlieBarrow: thanks again for the ideas to slam on Zuko. I do it for all you guys.

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter seventy-five "The Fire Lord Entertains"

Dinner was beyond an awkward affair. First there was the clinging intertwining chi of his sister and mate. It was obvious they had taken the time to join physically before dinner, and the way Ty Lee blushed toward Azula made Zuko scowl in his head. If his sister was trying to push his buttons, she'd found a way to smash them all and all he could try to do was get through the evening.

It didn't help that Izumi seemed to find Azula fascinating as well. She may not know the concept of mother when she grinned at Ty Lee, but she seemed to watch Azula with pure rapt attention. Bad enough it was happening, but Azula seemed to have noticed. The smirks she shot his way made Zuko seethe. Only Mai's hand on his knee and her twining chi kept him in his chair and behaving as the perfect Fire Lord.

The servants kept up their duties, refilling water and wine glasses and taking empty plates away. Zuko focused on helping Mai feed their daughter and he gave Azula a jaunty look about how easy he made fathering look.

Then his sister did, well, _something_ under the table. It forced a hitched gasp from Ty Lee and Zuko's fingers tightened over the spoon of mashed potatoes he held for Izumi. Ty Lee wasn't touched in that way, but whatever Azula had drawn her attention to under the table, it had spiked the omega's chi into interested want. He glowered to himself and Mai caught the corner of his eye. She gave a sharp shake of the head and he forced himself to retract his anger.

"Can Izumi try any of the cake?" Ty Lee asked. She had managed to recompose herself, even if Azula was smirking at her side. Zirin pressed her brow against her hand on the princess's other side.

Mai nodded at her friend. "If we mash it up abit, she should try it…. I keep waiting for her teeth to come in, but we won't get any sleep when that happens."

There was a flurry of motion at the dining hall doors and a servant jogged in to bow before Zuko. "The royal mother and her family have entered," he announced belatedly. Ty Lee sat up straighter, nervous for some reason. Azula angled her chair closer to Ty Lee, and settled her hand over the swell of her belly. She rubbed it for good measure, watching her mother enter with her own band of misfits with hooded eyes.

Noren would never be as strong as Father had once been, but he looked positively ashen-faced, as if he had received some very bad news. Kiyi was between the couple, holding onto their hands and she made her way shyly to the table, feeling new eyes on her. Zirin blinked and turned her attention back to her wine glass. Azula smirked at her half-sister and Ty Lee stroked her forearm to soothe her ire.

Zuko stood and grandly pulled out a chair for his mother on his right. She and her family were between him and Azula's little party and really that could only be for the best. "Mother, good evening."

"Mother," Mai said politely.

Ursa received a small kiss on the cheek, and gave the Fire Lord a tired smile. Once seated, Noren asked a servant for wine. He took a second goblet off the offered tray and began drinking. Ty Lee raised an eyebrow at that. Lady Ursa looked upset, but was obviously trying to hold herself together. Kiyi babbled happily toward her beloved brother, while giving Azula looks out of her peripheral. Azula watched her back, unamused.

"Azula, it's so good to see you here," Ursa said. Kiyi watched, contemplative. Azula picked up a few pieces of meat with her chopsticks and popped them into her mouth. She smiled.

"Sorry we took so long. Had to travel at our leisure under the current conditions."

Ursa's eyes drifted down to Ty Lee's belly and she didn't know whether to feel annoyed she was with her daughter or not. Poor Zuko…. "Of course….Congratulations, you two."

"Thank you," Ty Lee murmured. Zuko wiped Izumi's mouth with a cloth napkin gently.

"About what you wrote about…we can commence details when ready," Azula said and made it sound a command. Mai gave a neutral look.

"Of course. Your uncle will have the details."

"Of course," Azula purred. Ty Lee found herself holding onto her mate's knee under the table. She took a deep breath. Azula growled in her mind and wafted her chi toward her mate. When she felt Ty Lee relax beneath it, her heart eased up.

When Zuko's eyes met hers across the table, a predatory smile was on Azula's lips. She delighted in seeing her brother pale further.

"Is Lord Iroh joining us?" Ty Lee asked to one in particular. Azula didn't care about the flurry of chi activity toward that simple question as Noren, her mother, Zuko AND Mai all managed to look uncomfortable at once.

"Probably not," Azula said dryly. Ty Lee blushed.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Azula, are you coming with me?" Ty Lee asked. Azula crooned and pressed soft kisses atop her head. Her hand rubbed her belly, soothing her mate's aura.

"Go ahead and have the servants draw your bath. I'll be in soon," Azula promised. Ty Lee faltered nervously. The dark looks exchanged between the siblings across the dinner table filled her with dread, but Azula's chi signature was so jovial, she almost couldn't find it in her to pursue the matter. Well, at least not fully….

"Really? What are you planning?" Ty Lee got straight to the point.

"Just going to tie up a loose end. And get you some herbal tea," Azula promised. Ty Lee had complained of indigestion after dinner, and even rubbing her back hadn't done her any good. She needed a remedy to help.

"Don't do anything rash," Ty Lee begged. Azula's heart melted. She cupped her chin and leaned down to kiss her.

"I'll be back before you know it. And should you require my attention…"

Ty Lee giggled as Azula's hand caressed her hip in a non-subtle manner. "Oh, stop it. Rub my back and we'll see how I'm feeling."

"Yes, mate."

With another few kisses, Azula made her way out of the guest suite. She stalked a few corridors over, and tapped a sequence of stones in the wall. A hidden passageway ground open and as Azula was ducking in, she heard a throat clear. Ducking back out, Azula wasn't surprised to see Zirin waiting, arms crossed.

"Royal bedchambers?" Zirin asked. Azula leaned against the opening in the stone wall, appearing casual.

"You know me too well."

"If you kill the Fire Lord, we'll be in chains in a forgotten hole for the rest of our miserable lives," Zirni commented. Her raised eyebrow asked if that was what Azula had been planning.

Azula shook her head. "Zuzu would just stain my clothes and this IS a fine outfit. No, too messy. But he won't like it."

"I'll stand guard." Zirin moved into the opening with her and Azula closed up the passageway. Stone grated on stone and sounded horrendously loud in the small corridor.

"Of course you will." Azula's tone was almost fond. "Let's go."

Through several looping corridors, and Azula stopped almost at random. She peered through a slit in the stone, past a torch sconce from inside. She peered past the flame into the bedroom. It was empty and devoid of the Fire Lord and Lady. Azula grunted with satisfaction and pushed a stone beside her. The back of the wardrobe latched open and Azula clambered out. If anyone were to witness her entrance, they would have had a short fit of terror. The wardrobe looked far too narrow and small for a human to fit through, but the door at the back opened deceptively wide to fit one.

"I'll just hold this," Zirin said, keeping one boot in the door. Her voice wafted strangely through the open wardrobe door. Azula chuckled.

She looked around. Zuko and Mai's scents were everywhere, and Azula's heart clenched strangely noticing Izumi's blankets and other baby items scattered about. Her child's energy signature was all over and did strange things to her heart and to her mind. Azula shook her head sharply and peered under the wide canopied bed. Father's old silver case was still down there and when Azula retrieved it, she noted that his fine cigar collection was mostly intact, with a few gone. Zuko must have used them. No matter, so would she.

When Zuko entered his bedchamber, he almost pissed himself. Azula was waiting, perched on the edge of his bed, smoking one of his cigars and looking like she owned the place.

"Azula?!" he asked, darting a glance over his shoulder. Obviously, he was debating whether he had time to dash back and call for Suki or the imperial guards. Who were over half the apartments away and out the front door. A cold line of sweat beaded along Zuko's brow in that frenzied moment. He was only too glad Mai AND Izumi hadn't entered the royal apartments yet. Azula puffed a few smoke rings his way and laughed.

"Oh, relax, Zuzu. I just came to share a smoke with you. Like when we were kids. Remember?"

Zuko did remember. Azula had dared to sneak into Father's chambers (his now) and retrieve his special silver case. They had watched Father and Uncle smoke often and even if Mother frowned on it, they wanted to give it a try. Zuko had retched, sick immediately, but Azula had managed half her cigar before falling to nausea. The shared bravado made Zuko feel ill at ease. Maybe that was Azula's point. To draw his defenses to a sense of false security with a childhood memory.

"If you wanted one of Father's cigars, you could have asked," he said curtly. Azula held her fingers out. Zuko found himself taking the offered cigar and taking a long puff. He exhaled, smoke billowing from his nostrils.

Zuko passed the cigar back, trying not to feel like he had agreed to civility with a demon for being polite and offering it back. Azula accepted it with long graceful fingers and inhaled again. She leaned back on one hand.

"Just wanted to drop in on you before wifey and baby got here."

Zuko cringed. His fists clenched, and his legs tensed, ready to surge him toward the door or fly into battle if need be. "And?" he asked.

All pretense of feigned happiness dropped from Azula's voice. She regarded her brother with half-hooded eyes, promising physical harm and she slowly smoked. She exhaled a stream of smoke directly into his face.

"I know, Zuzu. And believe me, when I say 'I know', this is one thing you'd rather I didn't know about."

It was happening. The bottom fell out of Zuko's stomach as his heart and soul fell through, to his feet and sheer dizziness rushed at his head. He staggered and put a hand against one of the posts of the bed.

"You can't have her," Zuko said hoarsely. Fire lined the knuckles of his clenched fists. "Ty Lee gave me her WORD…."

"Knock it off, Zuzu." Azula's barked command made Zuko's knees turn to water despite himself. "You can keep your throne, and you can even keep the babe. I was nowhere near this equation when Ty Lee made that choice for the princess. But know this…."

Azula stood up, her face a few inches down from his. Zuko blinked. "If you mistreat her, if you punish her for ill reason or no good reason, I'll know about it. My little shadow girls are still around. They'll tell me." Her Kemurikage were all presently in prison, but what Zuko didn't know wouldn't hurt her. "You may have taken her with my mate's blessing, but my seed still inherits through you. Pleasant dreams, Zuzu."

Azula flicked the still burning butt of the cigar into the corner and Zuko had to put it out with his bending before the curtains went up. As Azula stalked through his bedchamber and toward the sitting room and front door, he thought he heard a loud snapping sound from the wardrobe. A quick dart to the doorway told him Azula had left the royal apartments. There was a raised question from Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors, but she was well and truly on her way.

Listening to the nagging voice in his head, Zuko darted back to the wardrobe. Opening the double doors, he felt along the back but only felt wood. What WAS that sound? He knew it had come from directly inside the piece of furniture.

Far more distressing was Azula's surprise visit. She knew. She knew Izumi was hers and she wasn't making plans to take her back. Relief flooded Zuko's gut and he almost fell to his knees. His daughter was safe. She would stay with him. He hated that he should feel relieved Azula had decided not to take action. If she had, he had the Kyoshi Warriors and his imperial soldiers. But still, raw relief flooded through him. For the moment, all was as it was earlier that day. He still wore the Fire Lord's ornament and Princess Izumi would remain that way.

"Mai?" he called, darting to the sitting room. Opening the front door, Suki escorted him down the palace corridors until they found his wife and child with Lady Michi.

"Lord Zuko, what in all….." Lady Michi was saying when Zuko burst in to take Mai and Izumi into his arms.

"Well, isn't this dramatic," Mai said dryly, but her eyes were swimming with concern. Zuko kissed her softly. His ragged chi slowly, very slowly, relaxed beneath her gentle probes.

8  
8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Azula passed by Zirin who had found her way out of the hidden passageways. She smirked at her loyal follower and entered the guest chambers.

"Good night, Zirin," she said. Zirin merely stared at her and bowed her head. Ty Lee was waiting in a robe for the water to fill the in-floor bath tub. Her brown hair was loose and being combed by a servant.

"Azula." Her mate seemed to melt with relief seeing her hale and in one piece. Without evidence of a scuffle or otherwise. "You forgot my tea."

Azula winced and went to her mate. She knelt down and took Ty Lee's hands, kissing the backs of them in apology. "I'll send for it right away. I didn't mean to forget, my sweet."

"It's okay, Zula." Ty Lee smiled, squeezing her mate's hands. Her servant finished with her hair and tested the water, turning off the water tank.

"Here, let me," Azula told the woman. She firebended, adjusting the water temperature. The servant bowed and left in a hurry as Azula began to strip, tossing her fine clothes to the floor. Ty Lee's eyes gleamed at each bare scrap of pale flesh that was revealed to her.

Azula helped her mate pin up her long hair and she helped her into the tub. Ty Lee settled back into Azula's strong arms, trailing her fingers along the fine muscles along her forearms.

"Where did you go?" Ty Lee found herself asking. She felt more than saw her mate's furtive shifting. Azula's lips pressed along her shoulders. When she trailed her mating mark along her shoulder, Ty Lee shuddered.

"Not far. And I'm back," Azula promised. "Let's get you relaxed."

"So lucky," Ty Lee sighed. Azula began to wash her back and her kisses went along the back of her throat and shoulders in passing. Ty Lee was so relaxed, she was ready to drift off in the hot water.

Ty Lee's eyes opened. She was in midair, legs dangling over Azula's arm as she was carried from the bathwater. Ty Lee buried her face in her mate's bare shoulder, sighing when she was laid in bed.

"Knew you were tired," Azula murmured. Ty Lee sighed as her limbs were toweled dry. She opened her arms, gesturing Azula into them.

Ty Lee smiled as her mate settled along her torso. She stayed on her side, coiling around Ty Lee's round belly. The omega smiled as sleep made her yawn and collapse, feeling the warmth of her mate around their child.

8

8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8  
8

The signing of funds with Lord Iroh proved a lot easier than expected. Iroh must have been anticipating this day for some time, for he had papers brought in at a finger snap. Ty Lee watched her mate sign page after page. Azula did so idly; she didn't even care when Zuko's scroll of royal amnesty was handed over. Azula took a few bags of gold and arranged for the rest to be locked up in a safevault on Ember Island. Azula was behaving herself far more than Ty Lee could believe but still she was glad to see the palace behind them growing small as their carriage bounced along the capital streets.

Zirin lounged opposite, elbow across her upturned knee. "Well, nobody died," she said dryly.

Ty Lee frowned. Azula gave a careless shrug, but flared her chi, rubbing her palm over her round belly. Ty Lee calmed instantly.

"Do you want a go at your parents, Zirin? We do have time now," Azula suggested. Zirin thought about it. She smiled.

"Yes. I'd say that would be a just reward," she said. Azula waved a careless hand.

"We'll do whatever you want. I seem to recall you saying their estate was everything to them. We could have it left to you in a hurry."

Zirin barked a laugh. "That would be fitting!"

The days turned into weeks and Ty Lee grew rounder and rounder as the child grew. They wound up back on Ember Island, and it was quickly becoming "home" in everyone's mind. Two others seemed to feel the same way, for Tsung and Ying returned one bright morning, worn from travel but smiling.

When Ty Lee greeted them, she could see the reason for their joy. Ying was pregnant, belly pushing out subtly, jutting her traveling robes.

"What did you do!" Ty Lee yelped. She and Ying wrapped their arms around each other, talking at once as young mothers often did. "Did you…."

Ying hugged her friend's neck tightly. "Not what you'd think. This is all Tsung's doing…."

Ying didn't know how, with Tsung's beta status. But she gladly hugged her friend, leaving it at that.

Azula shared a wry look with the other expectant "father." "You could have asked me to share my seed. Who did you get to…"

Tsung had the grace to look stung. She gave a polite bow of the head to the princess.

"Not as you'd think, Princess Azula. Just know it's ours."

And it was. Tsung remembered dunking into the icy cold pool inside Kyoshi's Cave, climbing out with the means to impregnate her wife, and falling into her arms. They had loved for days, taking time out to eat, giggle and sleep in their tent outside. Always it was back to the Cave to form a cock between Tsung's legs. Ying welcomed her between hers and they rolled against each other, pushing and thrusting to release again and again.

It hurt to hear outsider's reactions to their new progeny growing inside Ying, but those on Kyoshi Island that knew the secret of the past Avatar's daughter gave their congratulations with a twinkle in their eye.

"Looks like we'll be giving birth within a month or so from each other," Ying said excitedly. "Princess Azula, could you….."

Azula waved a hand, knowing what was to come. "I'll have you both set up in your own home. You can't want to share your good fortune with the old bats in your current condition."

Tsung sighed with relief. "Thank you, Princess. I am at your service to repay your debt."

"Just help me patrol our homes," Azula said. Seeing the two women share a relieved smile did things to Azula's heart. Aside from her mate, she had made two others equally happy. It was strange but…good.

As her mate smiled at her, radiant with her own pregnancy, Azula could count herself so lucky to be loved this well. Love she now understood. She didn't feel like a fool for trusting Ty Lee.

8  
8

8  
8  
8

8  
8  
8  
8

8  
8

Azula knew she had to be dreaming when she felt tiny warm hands tugging at her trouser legs, reaching for the hem of her sash and tunic with gently grasping fingers. Azula merely continued walking, making small grunts and listening to high-pitched giggles as she lifted tiny wriggly bodies, one on each leg at least, with her. Azula knelt down and even though she couldn't see the tiny faces in her dream, she could hear each small giggle and feel warm arms latch onto her torso. Azula hugged the babies tightly, eyes squeezed tight. She could feel small tears leak from the corners of her lashes, but she didn't care.

"I should have known they would have laid siege to you, beloved," Ty Lee called. Azula's eyes opened. In the landscape of her dreams, Ty Lee was wearing a beautiful red dress that billowed with soft snaps of the afternoon breeze and pulled at her luscious breasts and hips. Her braid was pushed over one shoulder and a wide warm smile was on her lips. Azula strode forward, their children hanging onto her, and took her mate in her arms. Small giggles filled the air as she bent her omega in her arms, taking her lips in a kiss.

"They take after you," Azula teased. Her mate's arms were around her neck, fingers teasing the hairs at the back of her neck.

"I love you."

"I know, I…"

Azula woke slowly, feeling an arm slung around her naked hip. Warmth pressed up behind her and Azula kept still, feeling the outline of Ty Lee's belly, and breasts, pressed into her back. The omega whimpered against her shoulder in her sleep. Azula laid a hand over Ty Lee's and pumped her chi out in soothing waves. Ty Lee's breath evened out and she slept peacefully. It could have been her imagination, but Azula was certain she felt small thumping along her back. She wondered if the pup could kick yet and resolved to find out when Ty Lee was awake and more open to her prodding.

Azula closed her eyes, feeling utterly calm for one of the first times in her life. This was where she wanted to be.

8  
8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

8  
8

Ty Lee clung to her mate's back as she dreamed. In it, she was overwhelmed, the acrid smell of firebending filling her nostrils as she sought to separate several small children. Of course they would all be benders! Just her luck.

"Azula, where are you?" she called. Her pups howled as she separated them, and she yelped, drawing her hand back as one singed her wrist. Sucking on the burn, Ty Lee's eyes filled with tears. "Azula!"

As if summoned, her tall mate strode out of the fog of her dream and made a sharp gesture. Her pups scrambled to obey, lining up before their papa, eager for approval. Ty Lee's heart gladdened, and she smiled through the pain as Azula tutted her. She soothed over the burn with her bending, taking some of it as she could. With a final kiss, Azula had her set to rights.

"Papa, teach us more!" one of the children called.

"More, papa," another urged. Azula turned and knelt. All of their children leapt into her open arms. Azula stood easily, holding all in her embrace.

"In a moment. It's time to stop running your mother ragged. Come, Ty," Azula said. Ty Lee gladly followed her mate, their children's giggles echoing in her ears. Slowly, the acrobat's eyes opened. She could make out the curve of her mate's shoulder in front of her and Ty Lee clasped her from behind. Her belly pressed up between them and Ty Lee tried not to grimace as her back began to spasm uncomfortably. She rolled onto her back, feeling like a downed turtle-duck. It touched her Azula followed her warmth in her sleep, pressing her cheek to Ty Lee's breast. Her hand laid over the swell of their pup.

End for now

End notes: SO CLOSE TO THE END! Stay strong, my lovelies. Drop a review and share your words if you like! Debating whether the next one is the last. It very well could be. Bear with me if I don't post it within a week. It is coming.

Most sincerely, pen

1/22/2018


	76. The Birth

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: The Last Airbender." Nada thing.

Author's Notes: And here we are at the end. I can't describe the smiles I got reading your guy's reviews. Thanks for sticking with this story. Sequel to come hopefully soon. I have a major event planned for the beginning but may have to sidle into the baby angle first.

Maraghoul: for helping form this story's skeleton, I am thankful.

QueenTyzula: for all the nudges and ideas, my thanks.

Harley Quinn Davidson: thanks for always reviewing!

CharlieBarrow: The idea for the lava/wedding rings came from Charlie, so thanks for the all-out idea I used :P

FanofJellicles: Hmm we'll see :P

Brittana4lyfe: Sequel is a coming :P Thank you for the kind reviews.

All the guests: Thanks for giving a word or two even as guests. Thanks a million.

"Stoking the Fire"

Chapter seventy-six "The Birth"

"Should we have waited for all this?" Ying asked. She was a few months along and still looked in good fighting shape; the only differences noticeable were her rounder breasts and slight baby bump. Tsung still made her recline on a long beach chair in the shade. She leaned down to kiss her wife's hair tenderly.

"Ty dreamt it. I'm making it a reality," Azula said. She kept her ramrod stance as she watched the old man she'd hired to blacksmith her task. She, Ty Lee, Zirin, Tsung and Ying had traveled a few small islands over for its well-known active volcano; it had a far lengthier name in original Fire Nation dialect, but Ty Lee had taken it to calling it 'Sir Spews A lot' after a few of the locals gravely pointed out its location to the party. The Fire Sages had it written that Agni himself had formed out of that very volcano, body burning to form the Fire Islands in his image. His consort, Lady Sea, had joined in a tumultuous bond that had formed the islands through the steam of their embrace.

But Azula didn't care about those legends. Her very pregnant mate was asleep on her own beach chair, legs sprawled, and hands on her belly. She had popped, and popped well, and it was a wonder she could get her legs under her to stand up at all. Everyone thought it must be more than one and Lo and Li had confirmed they could feel more than two, which made Ty Lee pale and Azula laugh. When Ty Lee had threatened to full and well freak out in private, Azula had calmed her. She had promised to do everything, to help, and hire on nurses if they needed the break. Ty Lee had only calmed under her mate's promise. She could feel her mate's love swirl through her chi so what did Ty Lee have to fear? Aside from not getting any more sleep for a few more years.

Besides, Ty Lee had asked for rings and to elope, and Azula could only oblige her. She had climbed the famed volcano peak herself, with only Zirin, leaving Tsung to guard the pregnant women. She had climbed down into the peak, laid the pieces of gold into the stream of molten lava herself, waited for them to meld, and collected the mixed metals in a ceramic container carefully.

Zirin was reverent, but Azula cracked that she preferred her to Tsung right now. Tsung was very protective of her wife and hadn't wanted to leave her at all. It was starting to get annoying, really. But Azula was secretly glad that she did have them as friends. It was rare for her to make a friend. So as Tsung fussed over Ying, Azula sat in the shade of Ty Lee's umbrella, watching ruefully.

As her mate slept and the old man hammered on and on, tongs in one hand, other arm pistoning the hammer blows up and down on the jewelry, Azula laid her hand carefully along Ty Lee's huge belly. It really did pump her alpha pride that she had sired more than one. Her virility needn't be questioned, and she knew it was just going to jab Zuzu even more once the birth came. Azula kept her chi soothing as she felt along her mate's belly. The life within responded, small kicks rapped up against her fingers. Azula smiled, rubbing the area and trying to calm the pups before they could wake Ty Lee. She couldn't sense how many there were, but she knew they could sense her, and it made her heart do stupid things. It had to be love. Azula got the same feeling whenever her mate smiled at her.

The man grunted and rubbed his left wrist across his sweaty brow. He carefully picked up the newly crafted rings with his tongs and set them in a bucket of water. Steam wafted up rapidly. He set the two rings carefully on his forge and called out. "Princess, I'll be needing your help now."

Azula had requested this. She strode over to the man and extended her right hand, summoning her fire. She bent the flame craftily over the viable rings of gold, imprinting her name and Ty Lee's and the date. Satisfied, she crossed her arms. The man nodded, satisfied as well.

"Congratulations, Princess Azula. The Fire Sages are ready for you both now," he said. Azula nodded. She handed the old man a handful of gold coins and went to collect her mate. The man applied his own firebending, drawing out as much heat from the newly forged rings as he could. The rings were new, but they would be at a good temperature to wear.

Zirin waited in the shade of her own tree, ankles crossed, as Azula knelt beside Ty Lee's chair. Her hand descended, as always, on the swell of her pups. She leaned to kiss Ty Lee's lips softly, pouring soft waves of love and assurance into her mate's chi. Ty Lee felt it, and slowly began to wake. Azula could feel her fatigue clinging to her eyelids, but Ty Lee forced herself to consciousness.

"Azula?"

Azula streamed light kisses across her mate's face. "Slowly….we have time," she murmured. Ty Lee sat up, crying out in pain. Azula readied her with a steady arm.

"Everything is so sore. How are you going to put up with me?" Ty Lee complained. Azula knew it was only because of her pregnancy. She held her mate's hands and rubbed them gently over their children.

"Because you're beautiful. And carrying my pups. And did I say beautiful?" Azula kissed her mate's cheek. Ty Lee purred into it but still grimaced as she tried to swing her legs to the side and Azula had to help her stand.

"Flatterer," Ty Lee said. She smoothed out her long dress and looked her mate up and down. The sun was high overhead, but Azula didn't break a sweat in her fine tunic and trousers. "Everyone coming?"

"Oh spirits, help," Ying protested. Tsung helped her stand easily and Zirin peeled from the shade.

"So we can offer our congratulations and all that," the Kemurikage said. Ty Lee clutched Azula's arm as they made their way to the wooden structure of the island's fire temple.

The Fire Sage officiating was young; his beard was fully black, and he seemed to sense when not to draw out parts of the ceremony. Particularly the story of Agni's appearance in the local region, and when he tried to name Azula's lineage of course landing on Fire Lord Sozin first (as if everything began with him, Azula thought with a sneer), Ty Lee gave a shake of her head. The man stumbled and read on. Azula smirked as she slid Ty Lee's ring onto her finger. She held her hand out and felt something shift in her heart when Ty Lee slid her ring on.

Finally, the sage spread his hands to the ceiling.

"Use Agni's fire and become one. Kiss your bride."

Azula smiled. Finally, a part she could get behind. Ty Lee closed her eyes. Azula's kiss was surprisingly chaste, but given her condition and the surroundings, she would forgive it.

Zirin and the Kyoshi Warriors applauded as they separated.

"Well, guess you already started on the honey moon," Ying teased. She slung her arm in Ty Lee's. The acrobat groaned.

"I feel like I have to pee every five minutes. This part is not fun!" she admitted.

Azula gently helped her along as they left the temple. "Where shall we eat?"

"Local inn has a good spot. At least it's not too shabby," Tsung said. Zirin shrugged.

"This is all peasant swill anyhow."

"We technically fall under the peasant category," Tsung remarked. Zirin gave a wry smile. Azula helped lift Ty Lee across the inn's front door threshold and her mate clasped her, giggling.

8  
8  
8  
8

8  
8  
8

8  
8

8

"Mother?" Zirin asked. The servants at her family estate had let her in right away, recognizing a mistress of the house, but her mother did not look pleased to have her afternoon upended.

"Spirits alive, child! How did you get out of there, Zirin? When we heard you'd broken out of the institution, I thought your father and I were going to have a heart attack," Zirin's mother complained.

"Well, don't have them just yet," Azula said. She followed at Zirin's elbow and was pleased when her mother recognized her and fell to her knees.

"Princess Azula….I didn't know…you'd gotten out…" Zirin's mother blabbered.

"Stuff it, Mother," Zirin snapped. "Princess Azula is here to enforce my wishes. See, it pays to be loyal. But you weren't loyal to your own child, were you?"

"There were too many of you," Zirin's mother snapped. She glowered, letting her true thoughts out on her lined face. "Who was to inherit? You weren't even in line anyways."

"So you had to get rid of me?!" Zirin yelled. Her fists lined with fire. Azula watched her oldest companion, concern for her tugging at her. But seeing the glower on her mother's face steeled Azula's decision.

"You will lose all you hold dear; you, your husband, as well as all of the elder siblings," Azula ordered.

The woman blanched up at the princess then scoffed. "You can't do that, Princess! Only the Fire Lord can dictate such a decree!"

Azula unrolled a scroll of parchment and waved it in the woman's face. "And by decree of the Fire Lord….get out."

Azula couldn't keep the smirk off her face as imperial soldiers stormed into the estate, grabbing servants and family members, slapping restraints and backhanding those that wouldn't get out fast enough. Zirin's mother had no way of knowing that it was Mai who had signed off on this royal decree, but no matter. Zirin would get her wish and really, it was all legal. Azula had no doubt Mai would force Zuko to keep this transaction intact.

Azula strode down the corridors with her friend. "Well, is this to your liking, Lady Zirin?"

"I've half a mind to torch this place to the ground," Zirin growled. She looked around, irritation all over her pinched features. "Make certain my family can never enter here again, will you?"

"You're not even going to enjoy your rewards? I could send a few omegas your way to christen the family house," Azula offered.

Zirin shook her head abruptly. "The institution held fonder days for me than here! I…thank you for everything, princess. But I'll be heading back to Ember Island with you. You'll need help with all those pups."

"Get your own pups," Azula scoffed, but offered a rare smile. "Thanks."

"Don't get soft on me, princess."

"Yeah, Ty's softened me up enough as it is."

"Let's head back."

Zirin delighted in locking up every door and window and securing the front gates with enough padlocks to keep out a rhino-bear. As she strode away from her family home, Zirin felt much lighter. They'd gotten what she felt was deserved, and she was going where she was wanted.

8  
8

8

8  
8

8

8  
8

8

8

"Azula?" Ty Lee asked. Her mate let her bed robe fall open as she stepped into the bed room. She closed the door and padded to the bed, feeling through the darkness.

"I'm here. I didn't go far. Zirin was checking on Ying and Tsung. She's back now," Azula murmured. She leaned against the pillows, letting Ty Lee cuddle against her strength. Azula didn't even mind when Ty Lee's added weight pressed her into the pile of pillows. She relaxed and spread her knees, letting Ty Lee rest along her torso. Her hand descended on her mate's hip, rubbing.

Ty Lee watched her mate with a soft look. "You always look after me. After us."

"And I'm going to keep doing so," Azula promised. She leaned down as Ty Lee tried to push up. Their lips met shortly. Ty Lee murmured and Azula craned her neck down to kiss her again. It wasn't comfortable for her, but her mate was round with her pups. She could at least meet her halfway.

Ty Lee settled against Azula's naked musculature and sighed. "I can't stop touching you….I'll go crazy if you go away from me too long."

Azula nodded in the darkness. Ty Lee's hopeful babbles brought to mind exactly how her mind worked now that her mate was pregnant. Possessive want swirled through her, and if she wasn't touching close to or touching Ty Lee in some way, Azula found herself growing agitated easily.

"Then I'll stay here. You can't get up without me anyways," Azula murmured. Ty Lee swatted her side.

"Could take me awhile but I could!" Ty Lee protested. Azula rubbed her side, caressed her breasts and rubbed down along the wide expanse of her belly.

"Even if you couldn't, I'm here," Azula agreed. Feeling her mate's content purrs against her told her she'd spoken right.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8  
8

8

8

"Ty, are you up?" Azula asked one morning. It was just before dawn, the grey light transitioning between night's end and day's beginning. She woke to Ty Lee's side of the bed empty and swung her legs over the side of the mattress to stand up, stretching. Glancing at the cradles and baby supplies in the corner of the room, Azula felt a moment of trepidation. There were four cradles pushed side by side. Without knowing how many babies were in her mate, it was all they could think to do.

She shambled towards the washroom. "Ty Lee?"

"In here!" Ty Lee's voice was high and excited from the connecting washroom. Azula raised an eyebrow and stumbled in. She was naked and too in need of her mate to search for clothes. Ty Lee was half dressed, in an over-sized shift that made her look like a bleached whale. Her belly pushed the fabric out grotesquely and there was a huge stain on the front.

"Did you miss?" Azula gestured to the toilet bowl. Ty Lee made a face, touching herself gingerly. She looked excited, pale and sick all at once.

"My water broke, Zula," Ty Lee said. Azula's eyes widened. Her eyes darted down then up to her mate's excited smile.

"You could have woken me!" she gasped. Ty Lee leaned against the sink, rubbing her belly helplessly.

"It happened a little bit ago. Help me?" she held her hands out and Azula hurriedly rushed to steady her, walking her back to the bed. "Well, guess it's happening here."

"No kidding, like we discussed!" Azula snapped. She helped Ty Lee onto the bed and leaned her against a pile of pillows. "I'm getting the midwife."

"Clothes!" Ty Lee gestured to her naked state. As Azula jumped into tunic and pants, a startled moan and sniffling from her mate brought her running back to the bed.

"What! What is it?!" Azula demanded. Her eyes were wide with a touch of fear. Ty Lee sniffled through what had to be a painful pause.

"Just….labor….pains. It's worse than when Izumi came," Ty Lee gasped. Azula raised an eyebrow.

"I should say so, she was just one pup! Who knows how many you'll be blessing us with."

"Midwife," Ty Lee suggested. Azula tore through the house, startling Zirin off the sofa. She woke, and hurried after Azula on instinct, rubbing at her eyes with a sleeve.

"What is it?!" she hissed. Azula opened the back door and hopped out onto the sand barefoot.

"Ty's having the babies!" Azula made a beeline for the tent on their private beach. The midwife she had hired had come to live on the property at the end of the pregnancy to be readily accessible whenever Ty Lee was ready to deliver. And she was needed now. Azula tore the flap of the tent open. "Ty's water broke! Get up, woman!"

The middle-aged woman climbed out of her sleeping roll, pushing her messy braid over one shoulder. "That time already? Numi, get up, gather my tools, we're needed…"

The midwife's young assistant, a girl of twelve, rolled out of her own sleeping bag and collected her bag of medicinal tools and the two jogged after Azula and Zirin to the house. Once inside, all four almost tripped over Kumiko, letting herself in for the day.

"What in all seven hells!" The older servant gave a yelp. Zirin steadied her, but Azula tore back down the hallway toward her mate.

"Ty Lee's having the babies. Batten the hatches," Zirin suggested. Kumiko nodded, serious, as the midwife and her assistant followed to the back bedroom.

"I'll boil some water. And get everyone breakfast. We could be in for it for awhile today."

Zirin's stomach growled. "Good idea."

8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8

8  
8

8

The labor went on all day and well into the night. The midwife assured the princess this was normal, and Ty Lee smiled bravely, but each labor pain left her limp and gasping with pain. Azula let her clutch her hand, and mopped the sweat from her face tenderly, and brought any food or water Ty Lee wanted. Zirin was amazed how attentive she was. Only Ty Lee could have made Azula this way.

Lo and Li had been sent for, but Azula made them wait in the living room. Zirin had fetched Ying and Tsung earlier, and the two helped where they could. Between labor contractions, Ty Lee joked with her friends, and teased Ying of the pain she was in for. Finally, a few hours until midnight, the midwife told Ty Lee to push. She was more than dilated enough. The moonlight filtered through the high windows of the bedroom. Azula fiddled with the pillows behind Ty Lee's head as Tsung rubbed her feet from the other end of the bed.

"What…are…you doing?" Ty Lee gasped. She gave her friend a nervous smile. Azula carefully climbed onto the bed and Ying helped lift Ty Lee up.

"Getting in, of course. Hold on, Ty." Azula carefully slid behind her mate, and Ty Lee settled in her arms and between her spread knees. Azula kissed the side of her head tenderly and traced her hands down her mate's arms. Ty Lee reached up and clasped her fingers in hers.

"Azula…."

"When you feel the call, push, darling," the midwife said. "Push hard."

Ty Lee did as bade. It took quite awhile and Azula was shocked how exhausted each attempt made her wife. She felt honestly bad for all the awesome sex that had put her in this painful predicament, at least momentarily. Finally, the midwife and assistant frantically worked at the other end of the bed and Ty Lee bore down hard, clutching her mate's hands hard enough to crack something. Azula winced but withstood it.

"Breathe, Ty….breathe," she urged in her ear. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Ty Lee's jaw.

"Forceps….no, put that aside…." The midwife chided her assistant. Ying gasped at her friend's side, gazing between her legs. A child's cry pierced the air and Ty Lee's eyes snapped open.

"Push, darling." The midwife urged. A few more pushes and the rest of the baby's body was passed through. The midwife gauged for the next child and handed the infant to her assistant to clean.

"Hold her up!" Azula snapped, noticing the smooth genitals between the child's flailing legs. The assistant beamed, carefully holding the child up, her hand supporting the neck as her other hand cradled the chubby legs.

Ty Lee stared and Azula squeezed her fingers hard.

"WOW…." Azula whispered to her mate. "Ty, you did good…."

Tears filled Ty Lee's eyes, but the midwife tutted her. "The next is coming. Push, darling."

The second baby, another girl, slid out into the midwife's hands. She handed this one to Tsung to wrap and clean. Tsung's eyes shot up and locked with Azula. She gave a nod, showing she would care for the baby with her life. The assistant gently told her what to do and the two worked in the corner of the room on a pair of tables.

By this point, Ty Lee was a limp mess in her mate's arms. She lolled her head onto Azula's shoulder, panting. Azula couldn't fight down her protective urges. The insistent cries of their children made her long to go across the room toward them, but her mate was in her arms, weak and needing her. Azula squeezed her hands softly, kissing the side of her head and cheek.

"Is that it?" Azula asked the midwife. The woman was cleaning a few of her tools. She gently spread Ty Lee's thighs.

"I dare say this is the last one. Okay, darling, another push," the midwife urged. Ty Lee sobbed with frustration into Azula's shoulder.

"Three!" she gasped. "Azula!"

"I know, it's my fault," Azula said.

"Dammit," Ty Lee wheezed. She pushed as hard as she could, collapsing in Azula's embrace. She panted, eyes filled with tears. "I can't….."

"You can, Ty. You can, cause I'm here." Azula pumped her chi over her exhausted wife, weaving strength in the cracks in Ty Lee's aura. "Push…you're almost done…then you can rest….it'll be over…."

Ty Lee clutched her hands and gave a few more hard pushes, and lay limp as the last child was pulled from her. She could barely move any part of her but her eyes, watching as the midwife carefully cleaned their daughter's face.

"All three girls," The midwife beamed, looking thirty years younger. "Congratulations, princess, my lady."

"Congrats, Ty!" Ying, heavily pregnant herself, looked daunted, but happy for her friend. She patted Ty Lee's leg. Tsung flashed her a grin across the room as she cradled one of the girls.

"What are you going to name them?" Tsung asked. She carried the baby in her arms closer. Azula gently worked from behind her mate, staying curled against her side on the bed. She sat up beside her wife, taking the baby from Tsung. The assistant brought the firstborn girl to Ty Lee and laid the wrapped bundle in her trembling arms. Ying steadied her.

"We picked out a few. Do you think our last pick will do?" Ty Lee asked her mate. Azula's smile was tender.

"Yes."

"Aiko," Ty Lee said to the girl in her arms. The baby's squished face had so much of Azula in her features it made her want to weep. Looking from bundle to bundle, Ty Lee noted all had tufts of her mate's black hair. Azula gave a rare smile to the baby in her arms.

"Nozomi."

The midwife came closer to the bed with the third girl. "And this one?"

"Kazumi," Ty Lee said. Ying stroked her daughter's back, her hand large over the child's body.

"All fine names," Tsung said. "Look, they're sleeping…."

Azula met Ty Lee's eyes and the acrobat was startled to see a rare grin upon her mate's lips. Azula never said it out loud though it was in her eyes and actions a lot lately, but the words whispered from her lips.

"I love you, Ty," she said softly. Hardly anyone else in the room heard. But Ty Lee had. She cradled Aiko's tiny body in her arms, beaming widely. Azula leaned to kiss the tears from the corners of her eyes.

8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Letter from Ember Island, Zuko." Mai waved the parchment to her husband, as she strode into the room. Zuko held Izumi's pudgy hands in his as he helped her walk slowly across the floor. He looked up, curious.

"Ty Lee has given birth?" he asked. Mai nodded. A small smile was on her lips.

"Three girls."

"Wow…." Zuko blinked and focused on his daughter as she faltered and sat back hard on the floor. Her robes fluttered around her as she rocked back and forth on her rear. He stepped carefully to his wife and put his arms around her. "And here I thought we had our hands full…."

The two adults didn't notice when the princess spread her hands and a stream of blue fire erupted from her small palms.

The End

End notes: This one began as a mental image and blossomed from there. It truly was a labor of love, sweat and tears and all that. Thanks for staying on the ride with me to the end. Stay tuned for the sequel! As always, if you liked, drop a review and make my day. 'Til the next story. Title will be "Raking the Coals." Stay strong, my lovelies. And drop a few words if you liked the end.

Most sincerely yours,

Pen 2/1/2018


End file.
